Schuld und Sühne
by ManuKu
Summary: Eine Tat Arathorns erweist sich 25 Jahre später als verhängnisvoll - nicht nur für seinen Sohn... Teil 3 unserer Trilogie endlich fertig!
1. Kapitel 1

**### ****Hallo und willkommen zum dritten Abenteuer von Aragorn und Legolas!**

**An dieser Stelle ein ganz dickes Danke für all die tollen Reviews zum Schlusskapitel von „Hauch des Lebens". Sie waren sozusagen ein zusätzlicher Ansporn für die neue Story, die nun folgt.**

**Diesmal müssen wir aber ein paar kurze Erklärungen voranstellen.**

**Also, zunächst einmal bildet diese Geschichte den Abschluss der mit „Kreuzwege" und „Hauch des Lebens" begonnenen Trilogie. Zwar sind ein oder zwei kurze Einzelgeschichten bereits angedacht, doch ob oder wann ihr diese zu lesen bekommt, können wir euch noch nicht sagen. Erst einmal muss das reale Leben uns zeigen, welche Zeit uns noch zum Schreiben bleibt.**

**Nun einige Bemerkungen zur aktuellen Story:**

**Im Gegensatz zu den beiden vorhergehenden Geschichten werden Rückblicke auf lange zurückliegende Ereignisse immer wieder Teil dieser Geschichte sein, denn es ist gerade das Vergangene, das die zukünftigen Leben unserer Haupthelden entscheidend verändern wird. Es ist notwendig, dem Leser diese „Erinnerungen" zugänglich zu machen, damit klar wird, warum geschehen muss, was geschehen wird. **

**Zwar halten wir uns nach wie vor daran, dass unsere Geschichten unverrückbar auf das in den Büchern bzw. Filmen geschilderte Tolkien-Universum zuarbeiten, doch einige der Wege, die wir dabei einschlagen, kann man durchaus als AU bezeichnen. Immerhin hat Professor Tolkien diese „frühen" Wege ja sehr offen gelassen. Außerdem bieten uns gerade diese offenen Wege die Möglichkeit, einige Dinge zu erklären, die von Tolkien einfach in den Raum gestellt worden sind, wie z.B. die lange Geheimniskrämerei um Aragorns wahre Identität.**

**Eine abschließende Warnung sei noch angebracht: Im Verlauf der Handlung wird es sowohl zu Gewalt- als auch zu Sterbeszenen kommen. Bitte, lasst euch davon nicht abschrecken. Wie heißt es doch so schön? Das Ende ist erst der Anfang! Das gilt auch oder gerade für diese Szenen...**

**Und nun viel Vergnügen und eine spannende Lektüre!**

**ManuKu und Salara**

___________________________________________________________________________  
  
**Schuld und Sühne  
  
von:** Salara und ManuKu  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
**Disclaimer: **Die bekannten Charaktere gehören nicht uns, sondern J.R.R. Tolkien. Wir ließen uns lediglich von seiner Phantasie inspirieren.  
  
**vorhergehende Storys in dieser Serie:  
**(Die Handlungen der einzelnen Storys sind in sich abgeschlossen. Doch zum besseren Verständnis einiger Handlungsfäden in dieser Episode, sollten nachfolgende Geschichten zuerst gelesen werden.)  
  
**_Kreuzwege_**  
**_Hauch des Lebens_**  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
**_SCHULD und SÜHNE  
_**___________________________________________________________________________**_  
_  
**~TEIL 1~  
  
****

**_Im Jahre 2933 des Dritten Zeitalters_**

Arathorn ritt nachdenklich in der Mitte seines Reitertrupps, der ihn und seine kleine Familie schützend umgab. Er war so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie sein kleiner Sohn, der sich vertrauensvoll an die Amme schmiegte, ihn anlächelte. Erst das vergnügte Quietschen des Jungen riss ihn aus seiner Grübelei. Er hob den Blick, und als er das fröhliche Strahlen auf dem Gesicht Aragorns sah, konnte er gar nicht anders als zurückzulächeln. Gleichzeitig lenkte er sein Pferd etwas näher an das der elbischen Amme heran. Diese hob den Jungen hinüber zu seinem Vater, der den Zweijährigen ganz behutsam und dennoch fest in seine Arme nahm. Während Aragorn sich an seine Brust kuschelte, sah er kurz hinüber zu seiner Gemahlin Gilraen. 

Die zartgliedrige Frau beobachtete ihre beiden Männer zärtlich und lächelte ihn beruhigend an, doch Arathorn ließ sich davon nicht täuschen. Er erkannte mühelos, dass sich hinter diesem Lächeln tiefe Sorge verbarg. Als Gemahlin des Stammesführers der Dúnedain war es ihr natürlich nicht verborgen geblieben, dass die Wälder – auch die um Imladris – immer unsicherer wurden und Gilraen hatte keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass sie von dem Entschluss, ihren Gatten zusammen mit ihrem kleinen Sohn nach Bruchtal zu begleiten, nicht sonderlich erbaut war. Dennoch hatte sie seinem Drängen – ihrer Liebe zu Arathorn willen – schließlich nachgegeben. Ihr Mann war ihr dankbar dafür. Selbst, wenn sie es nie ganz verstehen würde: er wusste, dass es wichtig war, dass die Verbindung zwischen den beiden Blutlinien nie abriss.

Die morgendliche Sonne strahlte über die Wipfel der Bäume hinweg und ihr Leuchten sagte einen wundervollen Tag voraus. Ganz wie von Arathorn erwartet, gestaltete sich die Reise nach Bruchtal zu einer angenehmen Abwechslung. 

Der größte Teil des Weges lag bereits hinter ihnen. Nicht mehr lange, dann konnte er seine Familie dem Schutz seines elbischen Verwandten überlassen und zusammen mit Elladan und Elrohir, den Zwillingssöhnen Elronds, den Spuren der Orks folgen, deren Präsenz in den Wäldern sich seit einiger Zeit zu einer wahren Gefahr für alle Reisenden entwickelt hatte. Arathorn war entschlossen, diese Gefahr ein für allemal aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Zusammen mit den Zwillingen, deren Fähigkeiten als Spurenleser geradezu legendär waren, würde er die Fährten der Orks ohne Schwierigkeiten finden. 

Dennoch mischte sich unversehens Sorge unter seine Betrachtungen. Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl drohenden Unheils, das immer intensiver an ihm zu nagen begann, ließ Arathorn schließlich zur Seite sehen. Was er sah erklärte seine Unruhe schlagartig, denn sein Blick begegnete den hasserfüllten Augen eines Ork, der zwanzig Schritte entfernt aus den Wäldern hervortrat. Noch bevor er seinen Männern eine Warnung zurufen konnte, brach bereits die Hölle los...

Die Orks, die er vor wenigen Minuten noch in einer ganz anderen Region vermutet hatte, griffen plötzlich aus dem Schutz der Wäldern heraus an. Es waren mehr als zwei Dutzend grimmige wütende Gestalten, die von allen Seiten auf sie einstürmten. 

Arathorn hauchte seinem Sohn einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann reichte er ihn der Amme zurück. Sie warf schützend den kleinen Umhang des Jungen um dessen Körper. Die elbische Klinge in ihrer Hand verriet, dass sie bereit war, das Leben Aragorns mit aller Kraft zu verteidigen, doch Arathorn winkte sie fort. „Es sind zu viele! Lauf! Versteck dich in den Wäldern. Nur sie können meinem Sohn noch Schutz bieten." 

Er sah, wie sie nach kurzem Zögern ihr Pferd wendete und davon ritt, bevor einer der Orks auch schon mit erhobener Axt auf ihn zustürmte und er seinen Sohn aus den Augen verlor.

Verbissen kämpfte er vom Pferd aus gegen die stinkenden Gestalten an, die mit furchtbarem Gebrüll versuchten, ihr Erscheinen noch grauenvoller wirken zu lassen. Doch seine Männer ließen sich davon weder irritieren noch einschüchtern. Sie hatten gegen zu viele dunkle Gestalten gekämpft, um den Anblick dieser Orks noch zu fürchten. Innerhalb von Augenblicken war der Wald von erbittertem Kampfeslärm erfüllt.

Der Schlag eines Streitkolbens riss Arathorns Pferd die Hufe weg und ließ es kopfüber zu Boden stürzen. Er konnte sich rechtzeitig abrollen und kam schnell wieder auf die Beine. Zusätzlich zu seinem Schwert zog er nun noch einen Dolch aus dem Gürtel, um so im Kampf am Boden nicht ins Hintertreffen zu geraten, wenn der Feind ihn bedrängen sollte.

Im nächsten Augenblick kam der Ork, der sein Pferd zu Fall gebracht hatte, ein weiteres Mal auf ihn zu. Er hob die eisenbeschlagene Streitaxt, die mit spitzen Dornen besetzt war und holte zum Schlag aus. 

Arathorn parierte und setzte zum Gegenschlag an. Sein Gegner, der seine Absicht ahnte, schützte sich vor den gut gezielten Hieben des Menschen mit einem Waffenschild. Der Schild war nicht mehr neu, doch er erfüllte seinen Zweck überaus gut, wie Arathorn insgeheim feststellte. 

_Höchstwahrscheinlich hat der ursprüngliche Besitzer diesen Schild vor nicht allzu langer Zeit selbst noch getragen, bevor die Orks ihn erschlugen, grübelte ein Teil seines Verstandes, während der andere sich darauf konzentrierte, eine Schwachstelle bei seinem Gegenüber zu entdecken. _

Als der Ork den Arm gegen einen hoch geführten Schlag hob, fiel Arathorns Blick für einen kurzen Moment auf das Wappen, das diesen Schild zierte. Über einem blauen, liegenden Halbmond prangten drei gelbe Sterne. 

Dem Stammesführer der Dúnedain stockte plötzlich der Atem. Er kannte dieses Zeichen! Er kannte es sogar besser, als ihm lieb war – es war das Wappen eines Südländerclans! 

_Oh Ilúvatar, sie sind hier, in dieser Gegend! _

Schlagartig vergaß er das ihn umgebende Kampfgetümmel für einen Augenblick. _Aber wie kann das sein? Es ist doch so lange her... Arathorns Gedanken rasten. _Kann es sein, dass sie immer noch auf der Suche nach mir sind?__

Ein heftiger Schlag gegen seine Schulter ließ ihn aus seiner Trance erwachen. Seine Unaufmerksamkeit hätte es seinem Gegenüber beinahe ermöglicht, ihn zu Fall zu bringen. Glücklicherweise war einer von Arathorns Männern in der Nähe, der ihm zu Hilfe kam und dem Ork sein Schwert durch den Körper stieß.

_Aragorn. Wo ist Aragorn? Arathorn sah sich verzweifelt nach seinem Sohn um, konnte ihn in dem Durcheinander jedoch nicht entdecken. Er hoffte inständig, dass es seiner Amme gelungen war, sich mit ihm in den Wäldern zu verstecken, während seine Gedanken wieder zu dem zurückwanderten, was er gerade gesehen hatte. Der Anblick hatte Erinnerungen an jene Zeit geweckt, als er in den Südlanden unterwegs gewesen war._

_'Du hast eine Blutrache auf dich gezogen, die bis ins letzte Glied deiner Familie wirkt,' hörte er plötzlich die Stimme Rivars, der ihm damals während dieser unseligen Zeit in den Südlanden geholfen hatte und schließlich zu einem Freund geworden war. __'Solltest du irgendwann einmal Kinder haben, wird die Rache auf sie übergehen. Selbst wenn du stirbst, werden deine Kinder ebenfalls gejagt, vergiss das nie...'_

„Rivar," flüsterte Arathorn. Sein Freund war mit einer anderen Aufgaben betraut worden und hatte versprochen, der Reisegruppe einen Tag später zu folgen. Elrond wollte den Mann kennenlernen, der seinem Verwandten damals geholfen hatte, aus den Südlanden zu fliehen. Auch wenn Rivar höfische Umgebung nicht mochte und sich deshalb umso wohler bei den Dúnedain füllte, konnte er Arathorn diesen Wunsch nicht abschlagen.

_Ich muss Rivar warnen. Von meinem Sohn wissen die Südländer vielleicht noch nichts, doch Rivar gilt unter ihnen als Verräter. Er muss auf der Hut sein!_

„Gebieter!" Einer seiner Männer warf sich vor ihn, um einen Angreifer abzuwehren, den Arathorn in seiner Versunkenheit nicht kommen sah. „Es sind immer noch zu viele," keuchte der Mann, während er den Ork mit seinem Schwert abwehrte. „Sie kommen von allen Seiten. Wir können uns nicht zurückziehen. Was sollen wir tun?"

„Wir sind Dúnedain," erwiderte Arathorn und seine Stimme erhob sich über den Kampflärm hinaus. „Dúnedain geben sich niemals geschlagen." 

Es waren nur Worte, und sie allein würden ihnen den Sieg auch nicht bringen, wußte Arathorn, doch vielleicht würden sie genügen, um die Entschlossenheit seiner Männer zu stärken. Fast gewaltsam riss Arathorn sich aus dem Griff der Vergangenheit los und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Kampf. 

Es gelang ihm, einen der angreifenden Orks zur Seite zu wirbeln und dessen Schwung auszunutzen, um ihn gegen einen anderen Angreifer stürzen zu lassen. Für einen Augenblick hatte er sich so eine kleine Atempause verschafft, doch ein schneller Blick in die Runde verriet dem Mann, dass ihre Lage selbst bei härtestem Kampf so gut wie aussichtslos blieb. 

Gilraen, Geliebte... ich wünschte, ich hätte dieses eine Mal auf dich gehört. Jetzt bezahlt ihr vermutlich den Preis für meinen Starrsinn...

Diese Erkenntnis ergrimmte Arathorn. Mit nun hell in ihm auflodernder Wut stürzte er sich auf den nächsten Gegner.

Die Gedanken, die eben noch seiner Frau gegolten hatten, wurden von dieser erwidert. Gilraen war gleich zu Beginn des Kampfes von vier Dúnedain zur Seite gedrängt und vor den angreifenden Orks beschützt worden. Doch ihre eigene Sicherheit kümmerte sie nicht so sehr wie die ihres Mannes und ihres kleinen Jungen. 

Furcht erfüllte ihr Herz, als sie an ihren Mann und ihren Sohn dachte. Vergeblich hielt sie nach den beiden Ausschau, doch im Durcheinander des um sie herum wogenden Kampfes konnte sie keinen von beiden entdecken.

Während die Menschen in den Nahkampf mit den Orks verwickelt waren, beobachtete sie der Anführer der dunklen Truppe aus sicherer Entfernung. Er hatte sich auf eine Anhöhe zurückgezogen und war sehr darauf bedacht, dass die Menschen ihn nicht sahen. Sein Körper war kräftiger als der der übrigen Orks gebaut und sein überraschend intelligenter Blick erfasste die Lage sehr schnell. Er hatte nicht lange gebraucht, um herauszufinden, wer der gegnerische Befehlshaber war. Beinahe genussvoll hob er den Bogen, der locker in seiner Hand lag, und zog einen Pfeil aus dem schwarzen Köcher auf seinem Rücken. Dann leckte er die dunklen Federn des Pfeilschaftes an, als wollte er einen Teil seiner schwarzen Seele mit dem Pfeil zusammen auf den Weg in sein tödliches Ziel schicken. Seine Augen funkelten und ein scheußliches Lächeln überflog sein Gesicht, bevor er wieder ernst wurde und sein Ziel anvisierte. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden, ließ er den Pfeil fliegen. 

***

Elladan und Elrohir hatten seit Tagen die Spuren der Orks verfolgt und mit Bestürzung festgestellt, dass diese den Reiserouten der Elben folgten. Ihr Vater, Lord Elrond, hatte sie daraufhin zusammen mit einigen Männern losgeschickt, um Arathorn, dessen Besuch sie erwarteten, zu warnen und ihn und die Seinen sicher nach Bruchtal zu geleiten. Der Kampflärm, der ihnen schon aus einiger Entfernung entgegenklang, verriet ihnen jedoch, dass sie zu spät kommen würden...

***

Der Kampf begann sich, wie von Arathorn befürchtet, langsam zu Gunsten der Orks zu entwickeln, doch die Dinge wendeten sich unerwartet zum Besseren, als urplötzlich etwa ein Dutzend Elben, angeführt von einem Zwillingspärchen, aus dem Wald auftauchten. 

Arathorn nahm ihr Erscheinen nicht wahr, denn er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich gegen die Angriffe eines besonders wütenden Ork zur Wehr zu setzen. Er fühlte, wie sein Arm immer schwerer wurde und die Wucht der gegnerischen Schläge sein Schwert immer häufiger zu Boden drückte. Ihn umgaben nur Blut und die hässlichen Fratzen der Orks, die nicht zu ermüden schienen und unverdrossen immer weiter angriffen. 

Und als wäre dieser Anblick nicht schon genug, mischte sich auch ein anderes Bilder immer wieder unter Arathorns Gedanken: das eines Schildes mit einem Halbmond und drei Sternen!

„Arathorn!" 

Der Klang seines Namens ließ Arathorn aufsehen. Für einen Moment glaubte er, die Stimme Elladans gehört zu haben, doch dann verwarf er diesen Gedanken. _Meine Gruppe ist noch viel zu weit von Bruchtal entfernt, um auf Hilfe von dort zu hoffen..._

Er hatte keine Gelegenheit, diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu führen, denn in diesem Augenblick durchbohrte ein Orkpfeil Arathorns Auge. Die Wucht des Treffers war so groß, dass er nach hinten geschleudert wurde, hart gegen einen Baumstamm prallte und schließlich daran zu Boden glitt. 

Der Schmerz, der gleich darauf einsetzte war grausamer als alles, was Arathorn jemals in seinem Leben erduldet hatte. Die Marter war so groß, dass er nicht mehr atmen und schon gar nicht schreien konnte. Sie nahm ihm jede Sicht, lähmte ihn mit ihrer Intensität und ließ gerade noch einen letzten Gedanken zu. Die Botschaft, die dieser ihm jedoch überbrachte, ließ selbst sein Sterben zu etwas Fürchterlichem werden.

Während ihm das Leben entglitt, hoffte der im Todeskampf befindliche Verstand des Mannes, dass jemand zu ihm käme, dem er seine schreckliche Entdeckung mitteilen und den er bitten könnte, seinen Sohn vor dieser Gefahr zu bewahren.

Seine Hoffnung blieb jedoch unerfüllt.

Arathorn sah nicht mehr, wie Elrohir blitzschnell seinen Bogen spannte und den Ork auf der Anhöhe mit einem gezielten Schuss tötete.

Arathorn hörte nicht mehr, wie die eintreffenden Krieger aus Bruchtal die Orks kurz darauf überwältigten und der Sieg schließlich Menschen und Elben gehörte.

Arathorn fühlte nicht mehr, wie seine Frau Gilraen zu ihm lief und weinend über ihm zusammenbrach.

Arathorns letzter bewusster Gedanke galt seinem Sohn und der Blutrache, der er ihn ausgesetzt hatte. Das hilflose Entsetzen über das Wissen, welche Gefahr Aragorn von nun an drohte, begleitete den Stammesführer der Dúnedain hinüber in den Tod.

***

Während die Elben sich um die Verletzten kümmerten und die schlimmsten Wunden notdürftig versorgten, begannen die Zwillinge nach Aragorn zu suchen. Schnell sahen sie, dass sie den kleinen Jungen am Schauplatz des Kampfes nicht finden würden. In der Hoffnung, dass es ihm gelungen war, dem Morden der Orks zu entkommen, erweiterten sie ihren Suchradius. Elrohir folgte Spuren, die in südlicher Richtung davon führten, und sein älterer Bruder wandte sich nach Norden.

***

Elladan nahm sich Zeit, als er langsam und mit geschärften Sinnen vorwärts ritt. Er hatte die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet und folgte den geknickten Zweigen und Grashalmen, die sich an der noch immer sichtbaren Fährte fanden. Es erwies sich, dass die in gerader Linie nach Norden führende Spur immer deutlicher erkennbar wurde, je weiter der Kampfplatz hinter ihm zurückblieb. Jemand musste sich in großer Hast von dort entfernt haben.

Er fand seine Beobachtungen bestätigt, als er schließlich am Wegesrand nahe den Bäumen ein totes Pferd liegen sah, dem ein schwarzer Pfeil aus dem Hals ragte. Nicht weit davon entfernt lag eine Gestalt unter einem Baum, während in ein paar Schritten Entfernung zwei offensichtlich tote Orks lagen.

Alarmiert sprang Elladan vom Pferd und zog seinen Dolch, dann näherte er sich vorsichtig der Szenerie. Er verschwendete keinen weiteren Blick auf die Orks, sondern wandte sich sofort der reglosen Gestalt zu, die fast zur Gänze von einem elbisch aussehenden Umhang bedeckt wurde. Als Elladan sie erreicht hatte, kniete er sich nieder und zog den Stoff vorsichtig ein Stück zur Seite.

Was er sah, ließ ihn erstarren. 

Vor ihm lag eine Elbin. Ihr Gesicht war bleich und der gebrochene Blick der offenen Augen sagte Elladan, dass sie tot war. Betrübt ließ er den Kopf hängen.

Aus Trauer um ein zu ewigem Dasein bestimmtes, nun jedoch gewaltsam ausgelöschtes Leben zog er sich für einen Moment in sich selbst zurück. Kaum einen Augenblick später vernahm er in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe ein Geräusch, das so leise war, dass er nicht genau sagen konnte, ob es Schluchzen oder Atmen gewesen war. 

Alarmiert hob er den Blick wieder, während seine Hand den Dolch fester umklammerte, doch Elladan konnte nicht ausmachen, woher dieser eigentümliche Ton gekommen war. Ohne seine Wachsamkeit zu vermindern, sah er ein weiteres Mal zu der toten Elbin hinab. Erst jetzt nahm er das Blut wahr, das den Umhang dunkel zu färben begann. Behutsam schob er ihn ganz zur Seite.

Die Elbin lag auf der Seite. Ihre rechte Hand umklammerte einen langen Dolch, mit dem sie die beiden Orks noch hatte töten können, die linke lag über einer offenkundig tödlichen Wunde in ihrem Bauch. Ihre leblose Gestalt jedoch hatte sich wie zum Schutz um ein kleines Bündel gekrümmt, das sich nun reglos an sie presste. 

Elladan hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an, streckte dann zögernd die Hand aus und berührte die kleine Gestalt vorsichtig. 

„Aragorn?"

Das Kind bewegte sich nicht und Elronds Sohn begann zu fürchten, zu spät gekommen zu sein. Sein Zorn auf die erbarmungslosen Horden der Orks, die alles zerstörten, was gut und voller Licht war, begann ein nie gekanntes Maß zu erreichen. Zögernd streckte er eine Hand aus und berührte den Jungen. Die kleine Gestalt erzitterte plötzlich und ein leises Schluchzen erklang.

Es war dieses Geräusch, das Elladan zuvor vernommen hatte, und das ihm nun fast das Herz stocken ließ. Was hatte der Junge nur alles durchmachen müssen. 

Oh ihr Valar, er lebt noch! Ich bin nicht zu spät gekommen. Zumindest nicht für ihn...

„Sieh mich bitte an, mein Kleiner," bat er sanft, um den Jungen nicht zu erschrecken und drehte ihn langsam an der Schulter zu sich herum. Mit großen Augen sah Aragorn zu ihm hoch, sagte jedoch nichts. Tränen strömten an den Wangen des Kindes hinab und mischten sich mit dem Blut, das überall an dem Jungen haftete. Selbst an seiner Wange waren die Spuren des Blutes zu erkennen.

_Er sieht nicht verletzt aus. Elladans Blick hatte den kleinen Menschen hastig überflogen, aber keine Wunde gefunden. __Es muss von seiner Amme stammen, als er sich an sie schmiegte._

Erleichtert holte Elladan tief Luft, dann lächelte er Aragorn so beruhigend an, wie es ihm möglich war. „Na siehst du, das war doch gar nicht so schwer. Und nun komm zu mir!" 

Ohne, dass das Kind es bemerkte, steckte er den Dolch unauffällig fort, dann streckte er auch die andere Hand nach ihm aus. Der kleine Mensch zögerte zunächst, doch als er die spitz zulaufenden Ohren des Elben erblickte, faßte er Vertrauen zu Elladan und ließ sich von ihm in den Arm nehmen. 

Der älteste Sohn Elronds murmelte beruhigende Worte in Elbisch und strich dem kleinen Menschen in sanften Kreisen über den Rücken, während Aragorn sich in die Halsbeuge des Elben kuschelte, als wollte er sich vor der Welt verstecken, die sich plötzlich für das kleine Kind in ein unvorstellbares Chaos verwandelt hatte.

Im nächsten Augenblick legte Aragorn beide Ärmchen um Elladans Hals und hob den Kopf. Fast ängstlich sah er über seine Schulter zu der am Boden liegenden Amme zurück.

„Nini schlafen?" fragte er zögernd und sah Elladan mit ernsten großen Augen an.

Erschüttert drückte Elladan den Kleinen an sich, während er nach Worten rang. In seiner Kehle hatte sich ein dicker Kloß gebildet, der ihm das Sprechen schier unmöglich zu machen schien. Er schluckte schwer. 

„Nini ruht sich aus," erwiderte der Elbe schließlich mit erstickter Stimme und strich dem Kind über das Haar.

Die Amme musste ihm vor ihrem Tod erzählt haben, dass sie ein wenig schlafen müsse und er ganz ruhig sein solle. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie den kleinen Jungen nicht ängstigen und auf diese Weise verhindern wollen, dass Orks auf sein Weinen aufmerksam wurden. 

Elladan war fast dreitausend Jahre alt. Er hatte schon viele Kämpfe ausgefochten und manche Tragödie erlebt, doch den Blick dieses zweijährigen Menschenkindes konnte er kaum ertragen. Wie sollte er einem Kind den Tod erklären, wo ihm selbst das Konzept des Sterbens doch so fern und fremd war? 

„Kalt. Nini kalt." Die Stimme des Kleinen, der besorgt auf die reglose Gestalt der Elbin deutete, riß ihn aus seiner Versunkenheit. 

„Nein." Elladan hörte, wie sehr seine Stimme zitterte. „Nini friert nicht, glaub mir, Aragorn."

„Doch!" Der kleine Aragorn sah zu dem Elben auf. In seinen grauen Augen lag so viel Überzeugung, dass es Elladan fast das Herz zerriß. „Nini kalt."

Im nächsten Augenblick löste sich der Junge von ihm, trat an die Amme heran und legte eine Hand auf ihre – nun im Tode kühle – Wange. „Nini kalt."

Elladan spürte, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, als er mit ansah, wie das Kind seinen kleinen, vom Blut der Amme getränkten Umhang abnahm und ihn mit kindlicher Sorgfältigkeit über ihren Körper breitete. Dann wandte sich Aragorn zu ihm um. „Jetzt gut. Nini warm!"

„Ja," flüsterte Elladan und zog den Umhang der Elbin wieder über deren Gestalt. „Nun ist ihr warm."

 „Quel esta [Ruhe sanft]." Ein letztes Mal neigte Elronds Sohn den Kopf vor der toten Elbin, dann streckte er eine Hand aus, woraufhin sich das Kind bereitwillig zu ihm zurückbewegte. „Komm, Aragorn. Wir müssen gehen."

Der Elbe nahm das Kind in die Arme, stand auf und stieg wieder aufs Pferd. Schützend wickelte er seinen eigenen Umhang um Aragorn und es rührte ihn zutiefst, das sich der kleine Mensch, der so verletzlich und so unglaublich jung war, gleich darauf erschöpft an ihn schmiegte. Welche Wege Aragorn in Zukunft auch immer gehen würde, Elladan wusste plötzlich, dass er diesen besonderen Menschen nie wieder aus den Augen verlieren wollte. Er schwor sich, Teil seines Lebens zu werden – auf jede Art und Weise, die notwendig sein sollte. 

Der Elbe lenkte sein Pferd wieder zum Kampfplatz zurück und spürte schon nach wenigen Minuten, dass Aragorn an seiner Brust eingeschlafen war. Erneut brachte er sein Pferd zum Stehen, wand seinen Umhang dann so um den Jungen, dass nur noch dessen kleines, blasses Gesichtchen zu sehen war, ehe er endlich sein Reittier wieder in Bewegung setzte.

***

Am Kampfplatz herrschte inzwischen jene Stille, die nur nach einem Kampf zu erleben war. Es war die Stille des Todes, die selbst von der Natur geachtet wurde. Die Verwundeten hatte man bereits nach Bruchtal abtransportiert und auch Gilraen war mit ihnen fortgeschickt worden, nachdem man ihr vom Bleiben abgeraten und versichert hatte, dass nach ihrem Sohn bereits gesucht wurde. Als Elladan zwischen den Bäumen zum Vorschein kam, sahen die vier Elben auf, die gerade dabei waren, die toten Orks samt deren Waffen auf einen Haufen zu schichten, damit sie später verbrannt werden konnten.

„Lord Elladan, Ihr habt das Kind gefunden, wie ich sehe." Gorenduil, ein Krieger, der dem Hause Elronds schon seit langem treu diente, kam auf Elladan zu, blieb jedoch stehen, als er sah, dass sich der kleine Mensch nicht bewegte. Gleich darauf erspähte er die Blutspuren, die sich über Aragorns Gesicht zogen. „Ist er...?"

Elladans Sorge um den Jungen war trotz dessen Unverletztheit groß – zu viel Schreckliches hatte der Kleine in zu kurzer Zeit mitansehen müssen. Der ältere Zwilling hatte keine Ahnung, was solche Erlebnisse bei einem so kleinen Menschenkind anrichten konnten. Es drängte ihn, das Kind zu seinem Vater zu bringen, daher ging er auf die gestellte Frage nicht näher ein. „Das Kind muß umgehend nach Bruchtal zu meinem Vater," erklärte er stattdessen kurz angebunden. „Ich bin nur hier, um euch um zwei Dinge zu bitten. Zum einen sagt meinem Bruder bitte, wo ich bin. Er ist gen Süden geritten."

Die Elben nickten, daher fuhr Elladan fort.

„Etwas weiter im Norden..." Er deutete in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. „...liegt die Leiche der Amme des Jungen. Ich bitte euch, folgt meinen Spuren und holt sie dort weg. Sie hat das Kind mit ihrem Leben beschützt und soll nicht vergessen werden."

„Das werden wir tun," versprach Gorenduil und gab einem anderen Elben ein Zeichen, ihm zu folgen, während Elladan sein Pferd wieder in Bewegung setzte. Sein Herz war voller Trauer über die Ereignisse dieses dunklen Tages und einmal mehr wurde er an den Verlust seiner Mutter erinnerte. Bekümmert drückte Elladan den schlafenden Aragorn an sich und ritt zurück nach Bruchtal.

***

Elrond war auf dem Weg zur Halle der Heiler, um sich nach dem Zustand der Verwundeten zu erkundigen. Auf halbem Wege kam ihm ein jüngerer, bei ihm in Diensten stehender Heiler entgegen. Er trug einen Waffenschild vor sich her, der fast mannshoch war und in einem Kampf dem größten Teil eines Körpers Schutz geboten hätte. Elrond hätte dem normalerweise keine Bedeutung beigemessen, doch als sein Blick auf das Wappen fiel, blieb er erstarrt stehen.

Er stellte sich dem Heiler in den Weg, der mit einer ehrerbietigen Verbeugung vorbeigehen wollte, und hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Was ist das für ein Schild? Woher habt Ihr ihn?"

Der Heiler blieb erschrocken stehen. Elronds fast grober Griff war mehr als ungewöhnlich angesichts dessen sonst höflichem Verhalten.

„Der Schild kam mit den Verwundeten, Herr. Einer der Menschen trug während des Kampfes eine schwere Rückenverletzung davon und wurde auf diesem Schild nach Bruchtal transportiert, um durch die stabile Unterlage schwerwiegendere Verletzungen zu vermeiden. Wir werden seine Fähigkeit zu Gehen glücklicherweise erhalten können."

Elrond antwortete nicht, sondern ergriff geistesabwesend und fast widerwillig den Schild. Dem jüngeren Heiler, der ihn erstaunt beobachtete, mutete es beinahe an, als fürchtete der ältere Elbe das, was er dort sah. 

Elrond betrachtete das Wappen unterdessen eingehend. Er nahm sich Zeit, prüfte jede Einzelheit, doch es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass er dieses Zeichen – ein Halbmond mit drei Sternen – kannte!

Arathorn hatte es als Brandmal zwischen seinen Schulterblättern getragen. Es war eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung an seine Gefangenschaft in den Südlanden gewesen. Das Zeichen hatte seinen menschlichen Verwandten als eine Art Sklaven gekennzeichnet. 

„Bei den Valar," flüsterte Elrond. „Sie sind hier!"

„Was habt Ihr gesagt?" fragte der Heiler, der keinen Sinn in der letzten Bemerkung Elronds sah und durch das eigentümliche Verhalten seines Herrn mehr und mehr verunsichert wurde.

„Nichts von Bedeutung," erwiderte Elrond und nahm seine Gedanken zusammen. Er riss seinen Blick vom Schild los und sah den Heiler an. „Wie geht es den Verwundeten?" 

„Sie sind auf dem Wege der Besserung, Herr. Bis auf einen konnten alle Verwundeten gerettet werden."

„Wo hat man Arathorns Leichnam aufgebahrt?"

„Er befindet sich in der Halle des Übergangs. Seine Männer werden ihn mitnehmen und in seiner Heimat bestatten."

„Danke, dass Ihr Zeit für mich hattet. Macht mit Eurer Arbeit weiter. Ich möchte Euch nicht weiter aufhalten."

Der Heiler verbeugte sich und eilte weiter, um den Schild in den Vorhof zu bringen. Elrond hingegen wandte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zu Arathorn.

***

Eine Weile stand der Fürst von Bruchtal schweigend neben dem Lager, auf das Arathorns Leichnam gebettet worden war. Ein weißes, seidenes Tuch verhüllte die Gestalt des Menschen, die – gewaschen und vorbereitet – hier auf ihre letzte Reise wartete. Der Elbe starrte gedankenverloren auf das Antlitz des Menschen, dessen Konturen sich unter dem dünnen Tuch abzeichneten.

„Arathorn, mein Freund. Zu kurz war der Weg, den wir gemeinsam auf dieser Welt beschreiten konnten. Du bist gegangen... endgültig... ohne Hoffnung auf ein Wiedersehen!"

Elrond seufzte und legte seine rechte Hand auf Arathorns von der Seide bedeckte Stirn. Die Kühle des Tuches unter seiner Hand, das sonst sehr schnell durch einen Körpers erwärmt werden konnte, machte ihm deutlich, dass dies keine seiner Visionen war, sondern die Realität. Arathorn, Sohn von Arador, fünfzehnter Stammesführer der Dúnedain und ein Nachfahre seines über alles geliebten Bruders Elros, war tot. Und für Arathorns Sohn Aragorn war unvermittelt eine Gefahr aufgetaucht, die schon fast in Vergessenheit geraten war. 

Elrond schüttelte den Kopf. Diese Gefahr spielt möglicherweise keine Rolle mehr. Elladan und Elrohir, so hatten die heimkehrenden Krieger ihm gesagt, waren immer noch auf der Suche nach dem Jungen. Der Elbe wollte den Gedanken zwar nicht zu Ende denken, doch er ließ sich dennoch nicht ganz verdrängen: vielleicht weilte auch der kleine Aragorn nicht mehr unter den Lebenden!

Er sah wieder auf Arathorns Gestalt hinab und fasste einen Entschluss.

„Höre mein Versprechen, Mellonamin. Sollte dein Sohn lebend gefunden werden, wird er in meinem Haus Schutz finden, bis er stark genug ist, seinen Thronanspruch geltend zu machen. Bis jener Tag kommt, wird das Wissen um seine eigentliche Herkunft aus Isildurs Blutlinie mein Geheimnis bleiben. Falls du mich auf deinem Weg noch hörst, dann setze ihn getrost fort. Ich weiß auch um die Gefahr aus den Südlanden, die wie ein dunkler Schatten über ihm lauert. Wandele also beruhigt an jenen Ort, den ihr Menschen nach eurem Tod aufsucht. Ich schwöre, ich werde auf Aragorn acht geben wie auf meine eigenen Kinder."

Elrond hoffte, dass seine Worte den Geist des Menschen noch irgendwie zu erreichen vermochten, und nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens verließ er den Raum. 

***

Der Tod Arathorns ging allen sehr nahe. Arathorns Männer waren fast ausnahmslos in der Halle des Heilens untergebracht worden, weil jeder von ihnen die eine oder andere Verletzung während des Kampfes davongetragen hatte. So kam es, dass die späte Heimkehr Elladans mit dem kleinen Aragorn von so gut wie niemandem bemerkt wurde. Die wenigen Elben, die davon wußten, waren von Elrond angewiesen worden, Stillschweigen darüber zu bewahren und die Menschen in dem Glauben zu lassen, dass der Sohn Arathorns ebenfalls tot sei.

Elrond kümmerte sich rührend um den kleinen Aragorn. Er sorgte mit Elladans Hilfe dafür, dass der verunsicherte Junge gebadet und neu gekleidet wurde, dass er etwas zu essen erhielt und schließlich Ruhe im Schlaf fand. 

Doch für dessen Mutter Gilraen vermochte er nicht viel zu tun. 

Dass sie den Tod ihres Mannes mitansehen musste, hatte sie in einen tiefen Schock fallen lassen. Die Trauer Gilraens war so tief, dass weder Worte noch Taten sie bewältigen konnten. Der Herr von Bruchtal wusste, dass dieser Schmerz Gilraen vermutlich längst getötet hätte, wäre sie eine Elbin gewesen. Doch auch so würde Arathorns Ende ihr irgendwann den Tod bringen. Dieser Tod würde langsam kommen, über viele Jahre hinweg, und er würde sie erst erlösen, wenn die Gedanken an den Verlust des geliebten Gatten die Frau zu einer zwar atmenden, aber ansonsten leblosen Hülle gemacht hatten. 

Die folgenden Tage brachten keine sichtbare Verbesserung für Gilraens Zustand.

Die Männer, die ihren Mann begleitet hatten, sahen, dass Elrond sich seit ihrem Eintreffen aufopfernd um Gilraen kümmerte, doch die empfindsame Frau blieb in einer Erstarrung gefangen, die von jedem als Reaktion auf den Verlust ihrer Familie angesehen wurde. Nur wenige Elben wußten, dass es nicht der Schock war, der Gilraen fast empfindungslos vor Trauer machte, sondern das neue und um so schrecklichere Wissen, warum sie ihren kleinen Jungen als tot bezeichnen mußte, wollte sie sein Leben schützen.

Nach einigen Tagen waren die meisten Menschen soweit wiederhergestellt, dass sie aus eigener Kraft in ihre Heimat zurückkehren konnten. In Wagen wurden die schwerer Verwundeten transportiert, während die anderen neben ihnen her ritten. 

Gilraen hatte sich ihnen angeschlossen, denn sie ertrug das Wissen nicht, ihren geliebten kleinen Sohn so dicht bei sich und doch so unerreichbar fern von sich zu wissen. Sie ging mit den Männern fort, doch bald darauf zog sie sich schließlich ganz in ihre Heimat Eriador zurück. Arathorns Männer, die in die Wälder der Dúnedain zurückkehrten, hielten Arathorns Sohn dagegen weiterhin für tot und trauerten um ihn, so wie sie es um den Vater taten. 

Aragorn dagegen führte sein Leben in Elronds Haus als Mensch unter Elben. 

Er lernte alles, was es zu lernen gab und wuchs unter dem wachsamen Blick der Zwillinge auf. Sie hatten schnell damit begonnen, den Menschen als ihren kleinen Bruder zu betrachten und sich wortlos geschworen, ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen...

***  
**wird fortgesetzt**


	2. Kapitel 2

**### Wie versprochen bekommt ihr auch mit dieser Story ein regelmäßiges Update. Hier kommt nun das nächste Kapitel. Es ist Legolas und Assat gewidmet. **

**### Viel Spaß beim Lesen und seid auf alles gefasst!**

___________________________________________________________________________  
  
**Schuld und Sühne  
  
von:** Salara und ManuKu  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
**~TEIL 2~**

Die Sonne, die sich langsam dem Horizont entgegenzuneigen begann, überzog den Himmel und seine Wolken mit einem rosafarbenen Schimmer, während die Weiten des Düsterwaldes langsam wieder in jenem dämmerigen Schattenlicht versanken, das dem darin lebenden dunklen Getier so willkommen war.

Fünf Reiter hatten sich vor etlichen Tagen angeschickt, das schier endlose Waldelbenreich in angespanntem Galopp von der Stadt Ardaneh aus nach Westen zu durchqueren. Nach zwei Tagen, in denen sie kaum gerastet und nur wenige, unruhige Stunden geschlafen hatten, war endlich jener breite Weg vor ihnen aufgetaucht, den man allgemein unter dem Namen Alte Waldstraße kannte. Sie verband die östlichen Ödlande mit dem westlichen Nebelgebirge und allen dahinter gelegenen Siedlungen, von denen eine – Bree – ihr Ziel war. Assat hatte seinen Leuten bei ihrem Aufbruch versichert, dass die Alte Waldstrasse ihnen von nun an ungehindert offen stünde, wenn sie nach Bree wollten, doch seine Züge hatten jenen angespannten Ausdruck nie ganz verloren, der erkennen ließ, dass er sich seiner Sache längst nicht so sicher war.

Dennoch hatten sie ihre Pferde mit einiger Erleichterung auf die Alte Waldstraße gelenkt. Es rastete sich immer ruhiger an einem Wegesrand als mitten im Wald, glaubten sie. Schon bald war die Nervosität jedoch wieder da gewesen. 

Für eine Straße, die so gut geschützt wurde wie diese, machte dieser Verbindungsweg einen viel zu verfallenen Eindruck. Man musste kein Waldläufer sein um zu sehen, dass diese Strecke seit langer Zeit nicht mehr benutzt worden war. Und genau diese Erkenntnis war es, die die Männern immer wieder sorgenvoll nach ihren Waffen tasten ließ. Wenn man etwas über Elben wusste, dann dass sie ihren Besitz sorgfältig pflegten. Wenn sie etwas so wichtiges wie diese Straße derart verfallen ließen, musste es einen ernsthaften Grund dafür geben. Die verschwitzten Leiber ihrer zu höchstem Tempo angespornten Reittiere ließen erkennen, dass die Männer diesen Grund möglichst nicht erfahren wollten. 

Assat, der seinen Leuten vorausritt, konnte ihre Furcht spüren. Auch an ihm nagte ein Gefühl der Besorgnis und er hatte Mühe, sich dies vor seinen Männern nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Bis jetzt war Assat davon überzeugt gewesen, mit diesem Fremden, der sich ihm unter dem Namen Estel vorgestellt hatte, ein gutes Geschäft gemacht zu haben, als dieser ihm als Preis für ein seltenes Gegengift die Benutzung der Alten Waldstraße gestattet hatte. Assat hatte sich einen geschäftlichen Vorteil davon versprochen, sie nutzen zu können. In barer Münze hätte dieser Vorteil sich auszahlen sollen. Nun jedoch – mitten in einem Wald, in dem hinter jedem Baum eine unsichtbare Gefahr zu lauern schien, dämmerte ihm langsam, dass es ihn vielleicht mehr kosten würde, als ihm diese Abkürzung einbrachte.

Sein Blick ging zum Himmel. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis auch das letzte Licht verschwunden war und sie kaum noch die Hand vor Augen sahen. Spätestens dann würden sie rasten müssen, bis die erste Dämmerung ihnen den Weg wieder eröffnete. Aus irgendeinem Grund wagte Assat es nicht, bei Fackellicht weiterzureiten. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, doch jeder Lichtschein in der Dunkelheit schien die sie umgebende Gefahr nur noch zu verstärken. Mit zum Zerreißen gespannten Nerven hieb er seinem Pferd die Hacken in die Flanken. Das erschöpfte Tier erhöhte sein Tempo allerdings nur unwesentlich. Er sah kurz über die Schulter zurück.

„Treibt die Pferde an, Männer. Wir können noch ein Stück schaffen, wenn wir uns beeilen."

Das Geräusch fünffachen Hufschlages hallte durch die Wälder und verlor sich in Tiefen, in denen lautlose Schatten den Reitern zu folgen begonnen hatten. 

***

Lustlos blätterte Legolas die Seiten einer Chronik um, in der von der letzten gegen Sauron formierten Allianz zwischen Elben und Menschen erzählt wurde. Noch immer war er auf der Suche nach einem Hinweis auf jenes seltsame Zeichen, das er auf dem Tuch in der Hütte des Einsiedlers Rivar gesehen hatte, doch seine Nachforschungen hatten zu keinem Ergebnis geführt. Mehr und mehr kam er zu der Überzeugung, dass es dieses Zeichen nirgendwo in Mittelerde dokumentiert worden war.

Eigentlich wusste er nicht einmal, warum er sich überhaupt diese Chronik überhaupt noch vorgenommen hatte. In ihr würde er nichts finden, das er nicht schon auf die eine oder andere Art wusste. Man hatte Legolas die damaligen Vorgänge schon so oft von unterschiedlicher Seite geschildert, dass er sie kannte, als wäre er selbst dabei gewesen. Wenn er am Ende dieses Buches angekommen war, blieben nicht mehr viele Schriften in der Bibliothek seines Vaters, die er noch nicht durchgesehen hatte. Hatten auch sie keinen Hinweis parat, würde Legolas sich schließlich schweren Herzens eingestehen müssen, dass er in einer Sackgasse steckte. Dennoch: der Elbe wollte zumindest gründlich sein, ehe er die Hoffnung, seinen Retter wiederzufinden, endgültig aufgab.

'Ich werde nie wieder behaupten, unser Hofschreiber hätte ein leichtes Leben.' Müde ließ er den schweren Band auf seine Oberschenkel sinken, dann streckte er sich ausgiebig, ehe er erneut zu blättern begann. 'Selbst eine mehrtägige Jagd ist nicht so anstrengend wie dieses endlose Lesen!'

Er war nur halbherzig bei der Sache und sein Blick flog immer beiläufiger über jede neu aufgeschlagene Seite. Endlose Zeilen langatmiger Schilderungen füllten das Papier und nur selten unterbrach eine Zeichnung die Eintönigkeit des Anblicks, die den Elbenprinzen immer stärker einzuschläfern drohte. Während er Seite um Seite aufschlug, konnte er ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken, doch es blieb ihm beinahe im Halse stecken, als er unvermutet fündig wurde.

Vor sich sah er die Zeichnung eines Baumes, der halbkreisförmig von sieben Sternen umgeben war. 

Einige Momente lang starrte Legolas das Bild an, dann nahm er das Pergament zur Hand, auf dem er damals in Bruchtal aus seiner Erinnerung heraus jenes Zeichen aus Rivars Hütte festgehalten hatte.

Sorgfältig verglich er die beiden Skizzen miteinander. 

Zwar unterschieden sie sich in etlichen Details voneinander – im Buch stand das Abbild eines Baumes zwischen den sieben Sternen, auf Rivars Stickerei war es ein Weg gewesen, der in die sieben Sterne hinaufgeführt hatte – doch die Anordnung der einzelnen Bilderteile und die auf beiden Zeichnungen gleiche Anzahl und Anordnung der Sterne ließen in Legolas die Gewissheit aufkeimen, dass es sich um mehr als puren Zufall handelte. Plötzlich war die Müdigkeit wie fortgewischt. 

Mit neu erwachtem Elan blätterte er soweit zurück, bis er den Anfang des zum Bild gehörigen Kapitels fand: der Geschichte von Nimloth, des weißen Baums von Númenor...

***

Die spärlichen Sonnenstrahlen des Tages versiegten langsam, doch Legolas beendete seine Lektüre erst, als sein Magen knurrte.

Er sah auf. Die dichte Wolkendecke, die durch die Fensteröffnungen hindurch zu erkennen war, machte eine Tageszeitschätzung unmöglich. Die Flammen des zögernd verlöschenden Kaminfeuers vermochten das bleigraue Licht nur unwesentlich aus den Ecken des Saales zu vertreiben. 

'Ich weiß jetzt, was ich wissen wollte. Aber wie kommt ein Zeichen, das an das Wappen von Gondor erinnert, in die Hütte eines Einsiedlers, der in den Wäldern nahe Bruchtal lebt? Es muss ja nichts bedeuten ... aber ausgerechnet Bruchtal! Aragorn lebt in Bruchtal, und er ist der letzte Erbe des Throns von Gondor. Das alles kann unmöglich ein Zufall sein! Oder?'

Vorsichtig schloss der Elbenprinz die Chronik und legte sie auf das seitlich neben seinem Sessel stehende Tischchen, dann starrte er gedankenverloren den Funken nach, die gelegentlich seitlich aus dem Kamin flogen.

'Es muss einen guten Grund dafür geben, dass kaum jemand die wahre Abstammung Estels kennt. Lord Elrond hat all die Jahre so viel Mühe darauf verwandt, sie geheim zu halten, und ganz plötzlich taucht in seiner Nähe jemand auf, der in irgendeinem Zusammenhang mit Gondor zu stehen scheint. Das sieht nach weit mehr als einem simplen Zufall aus.'

Etwas an diesem Gedanken beunruhigte Legolas. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass es wichtig war, dass der Herr von Bruchtal von Rivar erfuhr.

Einen Moment lang spielte Legolas mit dem Gedanken, seinen Vater in alles einzuweihen und ihn zu bitten, ihn nach Bruchtal reisen zu lassen, doch gleich darauf verwarf er diese Idee.

Seit den Ereignissen um Damodin und Calean war Thranduil übermäßig um das Wohlergehen seines Sohnes besorgt. Erst vor zwei Wochen hatte er ihm wieder gestattet, in den schlossnahen Wäldern auf die Jagd zu gehen, und das auch nur, weil Legolas eingewilligt hatte, sich von einer größeren Gruppe der besten Bogenschützen begleiten zu lassen. So unauffällig wie möglich hatten die Wachen ihn umgeben, doch immer dicht genug, dass sie ihn nie aus den Augen verloren. So war aus der geplanten Jagd schnell ein Ärgernis für den Elbenprinzen geworden. Er war bereits am nächsten Tag ins Schloss zurückgekehrt und hatte es seither nicht mehr verlassen.

'Wenn ich Vater alles erzähle, sieht er bereits den nächsten Attentäter auf mich warten. Statt mich gehen zu lassen würde er mich in ein fensterloses Zimmer sperren, aus dem ich in den nächsten zehn Jahren nur noch unter Bewachung herauskäme.' Allein die Vorstellung entsetzte Legolas. 'Nein, ich muss heimlich nach Bruchtal aufbrechen....'

Sein Blick ging erneut zum Fenster hinaus, das ihn auf einen abenddunklen, dichtbewölkten Himmel schauen ließ.

'In diesem Jahr ist der Herbst kurz. Noch ein paar Wochen, dann kann man bereits den Winter nahen fühlen. Wenn ich nach Bruchtal will, sollte ich es bald tun.'

Der Elbe stand auf. Ein Tag musste genügen, um alles für seine heimliche Abreise vorzubereiten. Beginnen würde er mit dem Wichtigsten: verhindern, dass sein Vater Argwohn schöpfte. Und womit gelang so etwas besser als mit dem pünktlichen Erscheinen beim Abendessen?

***

Legolas hatte ungeduldig darauf gewartet, dass sich Stille über den Palast senkte. Erst, als er sicher zu sein glaubte, dass alle schliefen, verließ er leise seine Gemächer und machte sich auf den Weg in den Stall. Während des gesamten Tages hatte er nach und nach alles dort versteckt, was er auf seiner Reise benötigen würde. Seine Waffen trug er jetzt bei sich. Es würde nicht lange dauern, sein Pferd mit dem wenigen Gepäck zu beladen. Das Heikelste war geschafft, wenn er erst einmal unbemerkt die Tore des Schlossbereiches passiert und den Wald erreicht hatte.

Wie erwartet war es auch in den königlichen Ställen still. Niemand war zu sehen oder zu hören. Der Prinz wusste, dass die Stallknechte in einem abseits gelegenen Gebäude schliefen und nur dann über Nacht hier blieben, wenn eines der Tiere krank war oder eine Stute kurz vor dem Fohlen stand. In Moment traf zu Legolas' Erleichterung nichts von beidem zu. Die Chancen, sein Pferd unbeobachtet aus der Box zu holen, standen denkbar gut. 

Wie ein Schatten stahl sich der Elbe in die Stallungen, holte das tags zuvor versteckte Gepäck heraus und begann sein Pferd damit zu beladen.

„Ihr wollt das Schloss bei Nacht verlassen, mein Prinz?"

Legolas, der die Anwesenheit eines Zweiten nicht erwartet hatte, fuhr zusammen. Einen Herzschlag später erkannte er die jugendliche Stimme. Es war Mirodas, der Mensch, den Aragorn aus Ardaneh mitgebracht hatte. Überrascht wandte er sich in die Richtung um, aus der Miros Stimme gekommen war.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass sich noch jemand hier aufhält. Wo bist du? Komm heraus."

Es raschelte kurz in einem der aufgeschütteten Strohhaufen, dann schälte sich Miros Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit. 

„Was suchst du um diese Zeit im Stall? Ich dachte, mein Vater hätte dir ein Quartier zuweisen lassen?"

 „Das hat er auch."

„Und warum bist dann nicht dort? Ist eines der Tiere krank?"

„Nein. Die Pferde sind gesund." Miros Stimme klang verlegen.

„Was tust du dann hier?" Legolas konnte nicht verhindern, dass leises Misstrauen in seiner Stimme mitklang.

„Ich wollte niemanden beunruhigen, verzeiht mir, Hoheit. Es ist nur... Ich habe so lange unter freiem Himmel geschlafen, dass mich der Anblick einer über mir hängenden Zimmerdecke gelegentlich bedrückt. In solchen Nächten gehe ich dann in den Stall zum Schlafen. Dort fühle ich mich anders... nicht so eingeengt. Ihr findet das bestimmt lächerlich, aber mir hilft es. Im Übrigen weiß niemand davon und ich flehe Euch an, es auch niemandem zu erzählen."

Legolas schwieg. Nur allzu gut erinnerte er sich daran, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, während seines bewegungslosen Zustands nach der Giftattacke durch Damodin dem Anblick seiner Zimmerdecke nur durch die Flucht in den Schlaf entgehen zu können. 

„Nein, ich verstehe dich gut," sagte er leise, während ein wehmütiges Lächeln über seine Züge huschte. „Ich wünschte nur, du hättest nicht ausgerechnet heute Nacht hier Zuflucht gesucht..."

Miros Blick streifte erneut das beladene Pferd, dann die Waffen des Prinzen. „Ich werde Euch nicht verraten, Hoheit, das schwöre ich. Nur..." Er verstummte.

Legolas konnte sehen, wie ernst die Züge des Menschen geworden waren. 

„Nur?" hakte er nach.

Miro zögerte noch immer. Legolas konnte sehen, wie er innerlich mit sich rang, ehe der Mensch schließlich den Kopf hängen ließ. „Nichts. Es ist nichts."

„Gut, wie du meinst."

Legolas war sich der beobachtenden Augen Miros wohl bewusst, als er sein Pferd zu Ende belud und sich dann in den Sattel schwang. Der Rappe, der die Ungeduld seines Reiters spürte, begann unruhig auf der Stelle zu tänzeln. 

„Du hast mir Schweigen geschworen. Du wirst gut daran tun, es auch zu wahren." Der Elbenprinz sah zu Miro hinab. „Mein Vater wird meinen Entschluss nicht verstehen. Wenn man morgen früh entdeckt, dass ich fort bin, wird er jeden in diesem Schloss eingehend befragen lassen. Vor allem euch Stallknechte. Sollte er je erfahren, dass du von meiner Abreise wusstest und sie nicht gemeldet hast, wird er dich jenen Zorn spüren lassen, der eigentlich mir zugedacht ist." 

„Um in Ardaneh überleben zu können, musste ich oft weitaus mehr tun als Unwissenheit vortäuschen." Miro lächelte traurig in die Dunkelheit hinein, die Legolas' Augen mühelos zu durchdringen vermochten. „Habt keine Sorge, mein Prinz, niemand wird ein Wort von mir erfahren. Ihr seid sicher..."

 „Es tut mir leid, dich in solche Schwierigkeiten bringen zu müssen, aber mir bleibt keine Wahl. Und nun leb wohl!" 

Der Elbe war Momente später in die Nacht hinausgeritten. Gleich darauf verklangen auch die leisen Geräusche der Pferdehufe auf dem Boden. Miro war wieder allein im Stall. Minutenlang blieb er reglos stehen und sah in die nächtliche Finsternis hinaus, in der Legolas verschwunden war. 

'Ich hatte Euch versprochen, auf den Prinzen acht zu geben, Estel. Aber wie soll ich das, wenn er den Hof bei Nacht und Nebel verlässt? Ich muss mir etwas einfallen lassen...'

Das leise Schnauben und Scharren der Pferde in den Boxen riss ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken. 

'Zumindest mit einem hatte Prinz Legolas recht: es ist wirklich das Beste, wenn man mich morgen früh in meinem Zimmer antrifft statt im Stall.'

Seufzend verließ Miro das Stallgebäude und kehrte in seine Unterkunft zurück, doch an Schlaf, so ahnte der junge Mann, würde in dieser Nacht nicht mehr zu denken sein.

***

Alles kam so, wie Legolas es vorhergesehen hatte.

Seine heimliche Abreise stürzte den Hof – und vor allem König Thranduil – in die größte Verwirrung. Alle Suchaktionen in der näheren Umgebung und auch die Befragungen blieben erfolglos. Lediglich der Brief, den Legolas seinem Vater hinterlassen hatte, war der Beweis dafür, dass der Elbenprinz nicht das Opfer einer Entführung geworden, sondern Düsterwald bewusst heimlich verlassen hatte. 

Mirodas unterdessen hatte in jener Nacht tatsächlich keinen Schlaf mehr gefunden. Während die Nachtstunden langsam dahingeschlichen waren und schließlich der ersten Morgendämmerung Platz gemacht hatten, reifte ein Entschluss in ihm heran.

Er wartete, bis die größte Aufregung sich etwas gelegt hatte, dann bat er König Thranduil über seinen Kammerherrn um eine Audienz. Die Mittagsstunde war bereits herangerückt, als Miro endlich zu Thranduil vorgelassen wurde.

Die Züge des Elben waren ernst und deutlich von Sorge gezeichnet, doch er sah dem Menschen ruhig entgegen, der schließlich mit einer tiefen Verbeugung vor ihm stehenblieb. 

„Man sagte mir, du wünschst mich in einer dringenden Angelegenheit zu sprechen. Hat es etwas mit meinem Sohn zu tun?"

Miro, der sich seine Worte genau zurechtgelegt hatte, umging die Frage geschickt. „Majestät, es handelt sich um eine persönliche Sache. Ich möchte Euch ersuchen, mich aus Euren Diensten zu entlassen."

Mit allem hatte Thranduil gerechnet, nur nicht damit. Ihm entging so völlig, wie geschickt Miro seiner Frage ausgewichen war. „Das ... kommt sehr überraschend, junger Freund. Ich dachte, es gefällt dir bei uns. Was bewegt dich zu dieser Bitte?"

„Ehe Estel damals Euren Hof verließ, gab ich ihm ein Versprechen. Die Zeit ist gekommen, es einzulösen. Doch dazu muss ich von hier fort."

Thranduil sah einen Moment nachdenklich an Miro vorbei, dann musterte er den jungen Mann intensiv. „Ein Versprechen ist eine ernste Angelegenheit und es ehrt dich, dass du es halten willst. Wenn es also dein Wunsch ist..." Thranduil nickte. Er hatte den Menschen beobachtet und sein freundliches, offenes Wesen sowie dessen Fähigkeiten zu schätzen gelernt und nicht damit gerechnet, dass Miro das Schloss so schnell wieder verlassen würde. „Doch ich bedauere deinen Entschluss. Gibt es noch etwas, das wir für dich tun können?"

„Ja." Miro nickte. „Aus Ardaneh habe ich etwas Geld mitgebracht. Die Summe sollte reichen, um eines der alten Pferde zu kaufen, die hier bereits ihr Gnadenbrot erhalten."

„Behalte dein Geld." Es war echtes Bedauern, das der erstaunte Miro in den Zügen des Königs erkennen konnte. „Ich werde anweisen, dass man dir ein junges, kräftiges Tier gibt. Es sei mein Geschenk an dich. Leb wohl, Mirodas aus Ardaneh. Mögen die Valar deine Wege beschützen."

„Ich hoffe, sie tun es." Miro verbeugte sich erneut vor Thranduil. „Habt Dank für alles, Majestät. Lebt wohl." 

Er wandte sich um und verließ den Raum, ohne zu zögern.  

Thranduil sah ihm grübelnd nach, doch bald schon waren seine Gedanken wieder zu Legolas zurückgekehrt...

*** 

Zwei Stunden später ritt Miro auf einer Fuchsstute zwischen den Schlosstoren von Düsterwald hindurch, die sich gleich darauf geräuschlos wieder hinter ihm schlossen. Man hatte ihn mit allem ausgestattet, was er für einen längeren Ritt benötigen würde. Proviant, Decken und Estels Dolch befanden sich neben seinen eigenen Habseligkeiten ebenso in seinem Gepäck wie eine grobe Skizze der Wege, die ihn von hier aus fortbringen konnten. 

Miro zügelte das Pferd und sah ein letztes Mal bedauernd zurück. Er hatte gerade begonnen, sich im Schloss wohl zu fühlen.

'Ich werde Legolas helfen, so gut ich es vermag, und die Valar bitten, dass meine Kraft ausreichen möge!'

Entschlossen gab er seinem Pferd die Zügel. „Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, wo der Prinz hinwollte, aber wenn ich schon raten muss, dann beginne ich dort, wo ich ihn am ehesten vermute: bei seinem Freund in Bruchtal!"

***

Assat hatte Düsterwald bisher stets in weitem nördlichen Bogen umritten und daher keine Vorstellung von den Ausmaßen Düsterwalds gehabt. Seit nunmehr acht Tagen waren seine Männer und er auf der Alten Waldstraße unterwegs, und noch immer schien der sie umgebende Wald kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. 

Die Gleichförmigkeit des Anblicks wurde nur noch vom Gefühl der Gefahr übertroffen. Jedes Knacken in windbewegten Ästen brachte die zum Zerreißen gespannten Nerven der Männer zum Erzittern und die Hände der Männer lagen öfter an den Griffen ihrer Waffen als an den Zügeln der Pferde. Obwohl kein lebendes Wesen außer ihnen zu erblicken war, fühlten sich die Männer unablässig beobachtet. So wurde jede Pause, die sie sich und den Tieren gönnten, zu einem eher unruhigen und angespannten Warten auf etwas, das man nicht sah, dessen Anwesenheit man jedoch ständig spürte. Sie hielten ihre Gespräche auf einem absolut notwendigen, fast geflüsterten Niveau und selbst die Lagerfeuer bei ihren nächtlichen Rasten abseits des Wegesrandes waren so klein, dass sie kaum etwas Wärme aus den Flammen ziehen konnten. So war die schon empfindliche Herbstkühle eine zusätzliche Belastung für die fünf Menschen geworden, die nichts mehr ersehnten, als endlich die Ufer des Anduin vor sich auftauchen zu sehen. Hatten sie den großen Strom erst einmal erreicht, lag die schlimmste Wegstrecke hinter ihnen, davon waren sie überzeugt.

Assat, der Mann, den man in fast jeder Stadt Mittelerdes kannte und fürchtete, fühlte sich so erschöpft, wie er es nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Freiwillig hatte er für seine Männer die meisten nächtlichen Wachen übernommen, damit diese sich ausruhen konnten. Während er enge Runden um seine unruhig schlummernden Leute drehte und alle Sinne auf den sie umgebenden nächtlichen Düsterwald gerichtet waren, beschäftigten sich seine Gedanken unablässig um die Frage, wie viel dieser Estel von den möglichen Gefahren dieses Weges gewusst hatte. 

'Ich bin mir sicher, Estel hätte mir sagen können, was hier vorgeht. Immerhin war er allein aus der Elbenstadt nach Ardaneh geritten. Er wusste um die Dinge, die der Wald versteckte.'

Ein kühler Wind fegte durch die Baumkronen und brachte deren Geäst zum Schwingen.

Assat sah auf. Der Himmel war nicht mehr so dunkel und der Morgen nicht mehr weit, doch schon jetzt zeigte ihm sein Anblick, dass sich eine dichte, tiefhängende Wolkendecke gebildet hatte. Bald würde es Regen geben.

_'Na großartig.' Missmutig zog er den Umhang enger um seine Schultern. _'Noch eine Sache mehr, die die Nerven meiner Leute aufreibt. Es wird höchste Zeit, dass wir aus diesem verfluchten Wald herauskommen!'__

Er setzte seine Runde eine Weile gedankenverloren fort, dann blieb er unvermittelt stehen, als ein Geräusch um die Baumstämme wehte. Es klang wie ein extrem leises, aber unmerklich lauter werdendes Schwirren.

Irritiert runzelte der Mann die Stirn.

_'Was ist das? Ich habe so etwas schon mal gehört. Nur wo...?'_

Während er noch über den Ursprung des seltsamen Geräusches nachsann, kam kurz Bewegung in die Baumkronen. Er sah auf, konnte aber auch dort nichts entdecken.

_'Es ist, als wäre man von Geistern umgeben,' dachte er verärgert und warf einen Blick zu seinen Männern, deren Gestalten sich schwach unter den Decken abzeichneten, in die sie sich zum Schutz vor der Nachtkälte gewickelt hatten. _'Ich sollte sie besser wecken. Was auch immer dieses Geräusch verursacht – es kommt näher, und ich will nicht, dass meine Leute davon im Schlaf überrascht werden.'__

Assat fluchte lautlos, als er seine Leute wachzurütteln begann.

***

Anundor, der Patrouillenführer des elbischen Wachtrupps, saß gut verborgen in einer Baumkrone nahe des improvisierten kleinen Lagerplatzes der Menschen. 

Seitdem die fünf Fremden Düsterwald betreten hatten, folgten ihnen Wachtrupps. Lediglich die Anordnung König Thranduils, den Mann mit der Schlangentätowierung und seine Begleiter unbehelligt zu lassen, hielt die Wächter davon ab, die Menschen zu stellen. So beschränkten sie sich darauf, den Eindringlingen ungesehen zu folgen und jeden ihrer Schritte zu beobachten. In Moment schliefen vier der Menschen, doch mit den ersten Strahlen der Sonne würden sich die Männer so wie an jedem der zurückliegenden Tage wieder auf den Weg machen. Noch zwei Tagesritte, dann lagen die Grenzen Düsterwalds hinter ihnen.

Anundors Augen folgten dem Anführer der kleinen Gruppe, der offensichtlich Wache über seine Begleiter hielt, als ein unheilvolles Geräusch an sein Ohr drang.

Alarmiert ließ er seinen Blick durch die Baumkronen hindurch in jene Richtung schnellen, aus der es vom Wind herangetragen wurde. Gleich darauf erblickte er in der Ferne am Himmel winzige schwarze Punkte, die langsam näher kamen.

_'Bei Eru, es sind Melkors dunkle Geschöpfe!' _

Die schwarzen Fledermäuse, die sich in diesen Teilen Düsterwalds eingenistet hatten, waren neben den Spinnen die zweite große Plage, derer Thranduils Waldelben sich zu erwehren hatten. Ähnlich wie die Spinnen zogen auch die Fledermäuse in Schwärmen zu Beutezügen aus, doch im Gegensatz zu den achtbeinigen Monstern taten sie dies vergleichsweise selten. Doch wenn sie es taten, griffen sie alles an, was sich in ihrem Einzugsbereich bewegte. Menschen ebenso wie Elben. Wer eine Begegnung mit schwarzen Fledermäusen hatte, überlebte in den seltensten Fällen. Zwar schleppten diese ihre Opfer nicht fort, wie es die Spinnen taten, doch diese Kreaturen besaßen gefährliche, schwertklingenscharfe Krallen, mit denen sie ihre unglückliche Beute so lange bearbeiteten, bis genug Blut floss, an dem sie sich dann labten. Die meisten, die in einen Schwarm schwarzer Fledermäuse gerieten, verbluteten und die wenigen, die es lebend aus einem solchen Inferno schafften, waren für immer von hässlichen Narben gezeichnet.

Es wurde höchste Zeit, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, wenn sie nicht das Opfer der fliegenden Jäger werden wollten. Der Befehl Thranduils hatte ausdrücklich darauf hingewiesen, dass diese Menschen passieren durften, sie sich den Schrecken des Waldes jedoch ohne jede Hilfe stellen mussten, und Anundor gedachte die Anordnung buchstabengetreu zu befolgen. Die Menschen hatten diesen Weg selbst gewählt. Nun sollten sie ihn auch allein zu Ende gehen. 

Ein schneller mitleidiger Blick streifte den Mann, der – im Gegensatz zu den immer unruhiger werdenden Reittieren – noch nichts von der Gefahr ahnte, die sich ihm und seiner Truppe näherte.

_'Wenn ihr Glück habt, lassen die dunklen Geschöpfe  euch nicht lange leiden!'_

Gleich darauf gab er seinen Kriegern ein Zeichen, sich rasch zurückzuziehen. Momente später waren die Menschen, die bislang nichts von der geheimen Begleitung der Elben geahnt hatten, wirklich allein.

***  
**wird fortgesetzt  
  
**

**Asahi:   
Ja, wir werden uns bemühen, den „gewohnten" Update-Rhythmus (also Freitags oder spätestens Samstags) beizubehalten. Was den Verlauf der Story angeht, so hoffen wir natürlich inständig, dass sich unsere Musen an das zwischen ihnen und uns abgesprochene Handlungskonzept halten, denn dann kommt noch so einiges auf euch zu. Klein Aragorn wurde in manchen Details übrigens von ManuKus Tochter und Salaras kleiner Nichte inspiriert.**

**Atlantis:  
 Mord und Totschlag??? Wir?? NEIN!!! NIE!!! Na ja... zumindest kein Mord... hmm, kein gewöhnlicher jedenfalls... und Totschlag??? [Autorinnen denken nach, schütteln den Kopf] NÖÖÖÖ!!! *g* Leg dich nicht zu sehr auf Aragorn als Opfer fest. Wie hieß das in der Werbung nochmal? „Sind wir nicht alle ein bisschen ... Opfer???" Und ob Legolas nun auch mal wieder Held sein darf...? Schön dranbleiben und du wirst  vielleicht nicht enttäuscht werden. *g***

**Shelley:  
Ganz langes, grübelndes „Hmmmmmm?". Du hüpfst und freust dich, weil schon zu Anfang so viel Gewalt in der Story war? Sollte uns das jetzt angesichts unserer Handlungsplanung zu denken geben? [Die Autorinnen werfen einen Blick in die schon fertigen Kapitel] Nein, wir glauben mal eher nicht!   
Dank Arlessiar ist dir die Frage nach Arathorns Tod ja schon beantwortet worden. Wie gesagt, in den Anhängen wird das genauer ausgeführt. Das große Tolkien-Lexikon von F. Schneidewind ist da auch sehr informativ.**

**Queen-of-Gondor:  
Schön, dass du unsere Story so erwartet hast. Freu dich also auf Samstag und sei wieder unser „Gast"! *g***

**Arlessiar:  
Deine Ahnung ist schon ganz gut: wenn die Musen mitspielen, dürft ihr als Leser euch tatsächlich auf einiges gefasst machen. Dabei ist dann immer mal wieder der eine oder andere Rückblick nicht zu vermeiden. Rivars Rolle wird sich dabei erst nach und nach  enthüllen, doch sie zu entwickeln war für uns sehr faszinierend, weil sich letztendlich mehr drin ergab, als wir ursprünglich mal geplant hatten...  
Ja, wir mussten auch gleich an deinen „kleinen Aragorn" denken, als wir die entsprechenden Szenen schrieben. Ihn alles so hautnah miterleben zu lassen, war schon drastisch. Doch er hat doch drei ganz bestimmte Elben, die ihn wirklich hinreißend be-vatern, be-brudern und auch sonst trösten. *g*  
Und das mit dem Update wird wieder wie gehabt laufen.**

**YvannePalpatine:  
Danke für die lobenden Worte. Es macht schon ein wenig stolz, zu lesen, dass bei euch auch an der 3. Story offensichtlich so großes Interesse vorhanden war, dass ihr schon auf sie gewartet habt. **

**Mystic Girl:  
Super... Klasse... Toll... Diese Floskeln sind doch langweilig. PHANTASTISCH. Das ist ein Wort. Das klingt doch nach was... *g***

**Waldfee:  
Hoffentlich hast du dir beim „Vom-Stuhl-Fallen" nicht allzu weh getan? Du sollst uns ja auch weiterhin heil und gesund als gespannter Leser erhalten bleiben! *g***

**Nili:  
Mit neuem PC und … [Autorinnen seufzen gaaaanz tief und ebenso neidisch] ... DSL-Flatrate bist du nun also sozusagen eine Power-Turbo-Reviewerin/-Autorin? Hu, das läßt ja einiges erahnen.  
Eines allerdings halten wir für ein Gerücht. Angesichts dessen, was unseren Helden so bei uns bevorsteht, drängen sie höchstens zu unserer Tür hinaus, kaum jedoch hinein. Da könnte es draußen Balrogs regnen, glaub uns!  
Die Geheimniskrämerei um Aragorns Identität...  
Hmm, ja, diese alte mittelerdische Zeitungs-Ente um den S-Typen und die Kette...äh, den Ring: glaubt nicht alles, was an Gerüchten aus dunklen ... M-Gegenden ... kommt. Die Wahrheit ist irgendwo dort draußen ... Nicht DAAA [Autorinnen drehen Nilis Kopf in die andere Richtung, vom Himmel weg] ... DAAA!! Siehst du sie??? Gutes Mädchen! Außerdem stellt sich einem die Frage, warum nicht auch Arathorn als Nachfahre Isildurs seinen Namen ablegte und sich in den Wäldern einen elbischen Adoptivvater suchte... *g*  
Übrigens: was lässt dich glauben, dass Ranger auf Kekse als Belohnung stehen? Und wer bäckt die Dinger - Galadriel? Die Frage würde uns brennend interessieren!!**

**Dragon-of-the-north:  
Oh man/frau, so viel Lob macht uns ehrlich verlegen. Dankeschön. *Autorinnen machen artig einen mittelalterlichen Knicks *  
Das Kompliment für die Kampfszene geht an ManuKu. Sie ist meine [Salaras] Kampfszenen-Spezialistin und unübertroffen in fernöstlichen und sonstigen geschriebenen Kampfchoreographien.  
Die Sache mit den Sternen... Beide Motive sind eher zufällig gewählt worden, sowohl das auf Rivars Tuch als auch das auf dem Schild. Dass in beiden Sternen zu sehen sind, ist tatsächlich purer Zufall gewesen, ließ sich aber im Nachhinein wie bestellt in unsere Handlung einbauen.   
Dass es uns gelungen ist, die Charaktere gut zu treffen, freut uns natürlich, vor allem, da man einen Charakter als Autor ja definitiv subjektiv, also nach dem eigenen Gefühl, entwickelt. Elladans Beschützer-Verhalten wird ihm übrigens noch schwer zu schaffen machen...**

**Aber genug gespoilt für heute!**

**Ab an die Review-Tasten mit euch und verschönert unseren Tag ein wenig, ja?! Lieb von euch! Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!**


	3. Kapitel 3

**### Danke für die umwerfenden Reviews, die ihr uns geschickt habt. Wir verneigen uns vor diesem schriftlichen Applaus und befinden uns deswegen gerade auf Wolke 7. Macht weiter so!**

**### Kleine Warnung: Zartbesaitete Gemüter sollten beim Auftauchen der Fledermäuse am besten nur mit einem halben Auge weiterlesen. Salara, die „Meisterin des Horrors" hat sogar mir (ManuKu) eine Gänsehaut verpasst. (Ja, ich bin ein zartbesaitetes Weibchen!) *bg* **

___________________________________________________________________________  
  
**Schuld und Sühne  
  
von:** Salara und ManuKu  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
**~TEIL 3~**

Legolas war ohne Unterbrechung vom heimischen Schloss aus zuerst nach Süden, am Abend des nächsten Tages dann an den Waldbergen vorbei in Richtung Südwesten geritten. Er hatte den Waldfluss an einer nur wenigen Elben bekannten Furt überquert und strikt jene Pfade gemieden, auf denen im Allgemeinen Spähtrupps seines Vaters patrouillierten. Statt dessen hatte der Elbe sich quer durch jene Tiefen des Waldes bewegt, von denen er wusste, dass sie noch einigermaßen frei von schwarzen Wesen waren. Wenn er seine momentane Richtung noch einen Tag lang bis zum nächsten Morgen beibehielt, würde er schließlich auf den vernachlässigten Pfad stoßen, der als Alte Waldstraße bekannt war.

Obwohl sein außergewöhnlich gutes, elbisches Sehvermögen auch die nächtliche Finsternis ohne Mühe durchdringen konnte, hatte er sich und dem Pferd immer wieder kleinere Pausen gegönnt, so auch bei Anbruch der Abenddämmerung des zweiten Tages. Erst, als die Pracht der Sterne das Firmament überzog, machte er sich wieder auf den Weg. Legolas ritt, bis der neue Tag sich schließlich schwach am Horizont anzukündigen begann. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er die Alte Waldstraße endlich erreicht hatte. Die Aussicht darauf ließ ihn sein Pferd anspornen.

Aus den Kronen der Bäume erklang Vogelgezwitscher, doch es war nicht so laut, wie sonst. Der Blick des Elben ging zum Himmel, der von dichten, grauen Wolken bedeckt war und nur diesiges Zwielicht zwischen den Bäumen hindurch ließ.

Nachdenklich musterte er die dunklen, drohenden Wolkenberge. _'Es wird Regen geben.'  _

Die Aussicht, bald schon durchnässt zu werden, ließ ihn den Rappen zügeln. _'Ich sollte mir einen trockenen Platz suchen...'_

In diesem Augenblick drangen von weitem Schreie an sein Ohr. Erst waren sie sehr leise und nur für das scharfe Ohr eines Elben vernehmbar, doch schnell stieg ihre Lautstärke, bis sie bald darauf schlagartig verstummten. Die Qual, die in den Schreien gelegen hatte, alarmierte den Elben. Legolas zögerte keinen Augenblick. Vielleicht konnte er den Bedrängten Hilfe bringen. So gab er seinem Pferd die Zügel und hielt auf die Richtung zu, aus der die Schreie gekommen waren.

***

Mit fieberhafter Hast hatten Assats Leute schlaftrunken ihre Waffen gegriffen und sich zu einem Kreis gruppiert, um einem noch immer gesichtslosen Feind gegenüberzutreten. Die Stille, die bis vor kurzem noch über dem Wald gelegen hatte, wurde nun von einem immer lauter werdenden Schwirren zerrissen, dessen gleichermaßen dumpfer wie schriller Klang ihnen eine Gänsehaut verursachte, die bis ins Blut ging.

„Was ist das?" Detrian, der jüngste von Assats Männern, spähte erneut unruhig ins Zwielicht des Waldes, ehe er seinem Anführer einen besorgten Blick zuwarf. „Was ist das?" fragte er nochmals, diesmal jedoch schon etwas lauter und panischer.

Genau über diese Frage hatte auch Assat fieberhaft nachgedacht. Die Antwort lag gerade einen Gedanken weit außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Er wusste mit beklemmender Gewissheit, so etwas schon einmal gehört zu haben, doch sein Erinnerungsvermögen widersetzte sich noch immer beharrlich jedem Zugriff. 

„Ich weiß es auch nicht. Das Geräusch kommt mir aber irgendwie bekannt vor." Unzufrieden mit der Erkenntnis, sich nicht erinnern zu können, packte er sein Schwert noch etwas fester. Sein Blick ging zu Detrian hinüber, dessen hellblondes Haar in dieser unwirklichen Beleuchtung fast fahlweiß wirkte. „Was auch immer es ist – wir werden schon damit fertig!"

Die Antwort, die seinen Leuten Mut machen sollte, bewirkte durch die zurückliegende tagelange Zermürbung genau das Gegenteil. Assat sah, wie sie nervöse Blicke tauschten und die Waffen von einer Hand in die andere und wieder zurück wanderten. Er begriff, dass er ganz schnell etwas unternehmen musste, wollte er einer Panik zuvorzukommen.

„Nehmt euch zusammen," knurrte er und maß seine Männer mit einem finsteren Blick. „Ihr seid gefürchtete Kämpfer, keine alten Weiber, die nicht mit Waffen umzugehen verstehen. Jeder von euch könnte mit seiner Klinge einen Vogel im Flug treffen..."

Assat blieben die Worte im Hals stecken, als ihm sein Unterbewusstsein die gesuchte Antwort unvermittelt präsentierte. Natürlich kannte er diesen Ton. Assat kannte ihn sogar besser, als ihm lieb war. 

Fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf. _'Wie konnte ich das Ganze nur vergessen?'_

Plötzlich war alles wieder da – so intensiv, als sei er dem Geschehen gerade erst entronnen.

Es war vor etlichen Jahren gewesen. Von einem Konkurrenten gedungene Söldner hatten ihm nahe des Grauen Gebirges eine Falle gestellt, in die er auch prompt hineingetappt war. Nur unter Mühen war es ihm damals gelungen, sich vor seinen Verfolgern in eine winzige, versteckt gelegene Höhle zu retten. Unglücklicherweise war diese Höhle auch von Tausenden von Fledermäusen bewohnt gewesen. Sein unvermitteltes Auftauchen in ihrem Lebensbereich hatte die Ruhe der Tiere gestört. In Wolken waren sie um ihn herumgeschwirrt, hatten ihn mit ihren Flügeln, Leibern und Krallen bearbeitet, bis sein unablässiges, blickloses Rückwärtstaumeln ihn in eine schmale, nicht sehr tiefe Felsspalte hatte hineinfallen lassen. Er war mit dem Kopf an einen Felsen geprallt und hatte das Bewusstsein verloren. Als er nach einiger Zeit wieder erwacht war, hatten die Tiere die Höhle verlassen. Mit blutenden Wunden übersät hatte er sich auf Händen und Knien erst aus dem Spalt, später auch aus der Höhle herausgearbeitet und nach seinen Begleitern gesucht, doch keiner außer ihm hatte das von den Söldnern angerichtete Massaker überlebt. Es glich fast einem Wunder, dass sie ihn nicht gefunden hatten. Halb verhungert und vor Fieber glühend hatte er irgendwann eine menschliche Siedlung erreicht, wo sich mitleidige Bewohner seiner annahmen, bis er aus eigener Kraft nach Ardaneh zurückkehren konnte. 

Nach seiner Rückkehr hatte Assat sich drei Dinge zur Angewohnheit gemacht: nie wieder bekannt werden zu lassen, wo er sich aufhielt oder wohin er wollte, Höhlen um jeden Preis zu meiden – und niemals wieder etwas in seiner Nähe zu dulden, das Flügel hatte! 

Das Schwirren der Fledermausschwingen, das ihn damals wie der Vorbote eines besonders schrecklichen Todes umgeben hatte, war von Assats Verstand im Laufe der Zeit so weit in den Hintergrund seines Denkens verbannt worden, dass er es schließlich ganz vergaß und es ihn nur noch manchmal in unruhigen Träumen verfolgte. Genau jenen Ton trug der Wind jetzt immer lauter in seine Richtung. Assat konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich Furcht in ihm breit machte.

_'Weg! Weg von hier!' _

Vergessen war jeder Kampfeswille. Nun war nur noch ein Gedanke in Assat, und dieser überlagerte alles andere – sein Pflichtgefühl, seinen Mut, sogar das Prinzip der Ehre, die ihm sonst immer so wichtig war. Es war der Gedanke, der ihn zur Flucht bewegen wollte. Lediglich ein jahrelang antrainierter eiserne Wille hielt ihn wie erstarrt am Platz fest. 

Assats Männer unterdessen waren durch das plötzliche Schweigen ihres Anführers weiter verunsichert und sahen sich ratlos an. 

„Assat, was ist denn?" Andrim, sein engster Vertrauter und treuester Freund, vermochte dessen Mienenspiel mühelos zu deuten. Es war Erkennen, das von mühsam im Zaun gehaltener Furcht fast überdeckt wurde. Noch nie hatte Andrim seinen Freund so furchtsam gesehen. Vorsichtig legte er Assat eine Hand auf den Arm. „Du weißt etwas. Ich kann es dir ansehen. Also sag uns, was los ist."

Andrims Worte drangen wie durch einen Wattevorhang zu Assat durch und es dauerte einige Momente, bis er imstande war, eine Antwort zu geben. Sehr langsam drehte er dem Freund sein Gesicht zu.

„Fledermäuse. Das da..." Er deutete mit dem Kopf in die Richtung, aus der jener seltsame Ton kam. „...sind Fledermäuse. Sehr viele sogar, dem Geräusch nach zu urteilen." Ohne es zu bemerken zog er die Schultern hoch. „Und sie kommen direkt auf uns zu!"

_'Wegen ein paar Fledermäusen macht Assat so ein Theater?' Ratlosigkeit machte sich auf Andrims Gesicht breit und er sah den Freund ungläubig an, während er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Na und?"_

„Du verstehst nicht! Keiner von euch versteht es." Assat konnte die Angst, die ihn umklammerte, nicht mehr länger unterdrücken. Es war, als fiele ein Bann von ihm ab. Unvermittelt war jeder Gedanke ans Bleiben wie fortgewischt. 

Er schüttelte Andrims Hand ab, dann stieß er ihn auf die Pferde zu, die sie nahe der Alten Waldstraße angebunden hatten. „Es ist keine Zeit für Erklärungen, aber wir müssen hier fort! Wir alle! Auf der Stelle! Lasst alles, wie es ist. Nehmt nur eure Sachen und dann nichts wie weg!"

Als Assat sah, dass sein Vertrauter etwas erwidern wollte, schnitt er ihm barsch das Wort ab. „Keine Widerrede! Wir verschwinden von hier! Das ist ein Befehl!"

Ohne zu warten, ob seine Leute gehorchten, hob Assat seine noch immer verschnürte Bettrolle vom Boden auf und begann auf sein Pferd zuzulaufen. 

In diesem Augenblick erreichten die ersten Fledermäuse ihren Lagerplatz. Assat war fast schon bei den Pferden, als einer seiner Männer zu schreien begann.

Alles, was dann geschah, registrierte sein Verstand mit einer geradezu verblüffenden Langsamkeit, die durch ihre Klarheit die Vorgänge jedoch ebenso grausig wie grotesk wirken ließ.

Während er seine Sachen fallen ließ, einen Dolch zog und sich noch im Rennen nach dem Schreienden –  Detrian – umwandte, sah er, wie eine Fledermaus von der Größe eines Kinderkopfes gerade auf dessen Gesicht einzuhacken begann. Blut spritzte auf das helle Haar des Mannes und bildete dunkle Flecken auf den blonden Strähnen. Ein zweites und drittes Tier schlugen im selben Moment ihre Krallen in die Schulter des jungen Mannes, die sich daraufhin ebenfalls schlagartig rot färbte. Detrians Schreie wurden immer schriller und zeugten mehr als alles andere von den Qualen, die der Mann durchlitt.

_'Weg!' Assats Gedanken überschlugen sich fast und sein Herz raste. _'Die Biester werden uns zerfleischen! Weg hier! Nur weg...'__

Eine weitere Fledermaus, die etwas größer als die anderen war, bohrte ihre Krallen in Detrians Brustkorb, dessen Schreien daraufhin in ein Röcheln überging, bis es schlagartig verstummte. Gleich darauf fiel er wie ein gefällter Baum zu Boden. Die Fledermäuse blieben an seinem Körper haften und fingen an, das aus den Wunden heraustretende Blut aufzusaugen. Immer weitere gesellten sich hinzu und bald war der nun leblose Leib des jungen Mannes durch die Fledermäuse verhüllt, die mit weit ausgebreiteten Flügeln versuchten, sich ihren Anteil zu sichern.

Assat spürte, wie er zu würgen begann, doch in diesem Augenblick setzten die qualvollen Aufschreie seiner anderen drei Männer ein. Sein Blick flog zu ihnen herum. Entsetzt sah er, wie sie ebenfalls von einer Schar dieser geflügelten Ungeheuer attackiert wurden und sich ihrer vergeblich mit immer schwächer werdenden Schwerthieben zu erwehren suchten. 

Wie unter Zwang blieb er stehen. 

Fünfzehn Armeslängen von ihm entfernt stand Andrim, sein vertrauter Freund. Der hochgewachsene, starke Mann war ihm gefolgt und versuchte nun, sich der fliegenden Bestien verzweifelt mit seinem Schwert zu erwehren. Diese waren jedoch der immer matter geführten Klinge durch ihre Wendigkeit und Zahl weit überlegen. 

In ungezügelter, weil vom Geruch frischen Blutes angestachelter Gier, setzten sie dem Kämpfer zu und hieben flügelschlagend und von allen Seiten auf ihn ein. Durch den Blutverlust wurde aus Andrims Schreien langsam ein leises Wimmern. Das Blut lief aus immer zahlreicher werdenden Wunden an Kopf, Gliedmaßen und Körper hinab. Unterdessen klebte bereits ein halbes Dutzend Fledermäuse wie hässliche schwarze Flecken überall an seinem Körper und sie ließen sich von den immer langsamer werdenden Abwehrhieben nur unwesentlich abschrecken.

Einen Herzschlag lang war die Hilflosigkeit in Assat fast überwältigend, als er reglos mit ansah, wie sein Freund gleich darauf auf die Knie fiel, um sich dann mühsam kriechend und rutschend hinter Assat her zu kämpfen. Andrims blaue, vor Schmerz verschleierte, Augen suchten Assats Blick, hielten ihn fest.

„Hilf mir..." bettelte Andrim, doch die Worte waren so schwach, dass Assat sie nur erraten konnte. Die Verzweiflung auf den Zügen des Freundes brannte sich jedoch für immer in Assats Gedächtnis ein.

Schockiert rang Assat nach Worten, doch die wenigen, die ihm einfielen, blieben ihm in der Kehle stecken und drohten ihn zu ersticken.

„Ich kann nicht," hörte er sich schließlich flüstern und hasste sich im selben Atemzug dafür. „Vergib mir..."

Er wandte sich ab, als er aus den Augenwinkeln sah, dass seine Anwesenheit von den schwarzen Kreaturen nun ebenfalls wahrgenommen wurde. Die wenigen noch hungrigen Fledermäuse, die keinen Platz auf den Körpern der gefallenen drei Männer gefunden hatten, flogen nun hinter Assat her.

In höchster Eile legte er das letzte Stück zu den Pferden zurück, die unablässig an ihren Stricken zerrten. Die völlig panischen Tiere hatten es fast geschafft, sich loszureißen, als er aus dem Laufen heraus mit einem einzigen Satz dem nächststehenden auf den sattellosen Rücken sprang, mit seinem Dolch den Haltestrick zerschnitt und es auf die Alte Waldstraße zugaloppieren ließ. Assat konnte den hastigen Flügelschlag der Fledermäuse hören, als er mit geducktem Kopf unter den Bäumen hindurchritt.

_'Du willst sie alle verraten? Sogar Andrim?' hörte er die Stimme seines Gewissens vorwurfsvoll in seinen Gedanken erklingen. _'Er war dir von allen am treuesten ergeben...'_ _

Assats Ehrgefühl, vom mitangesehenen Schrecken bislang gelähmt, bäumte sich verzweifelt in ihm auf und wollte ihn jetzt nicht fliehen lassen. Für eine Sekunde gelang es ihm, seine Panik unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Er wollte sein Pferd wenden, um zu Andrim zurückzukehren und ihm zu Hilfe zu eilen, doch etwas in Assat – ein Teil seines Verstandes, der nur noch auf sein Überleben aus war – hemmte ihn erneut und diesmal endgültig. 

'Es gibt nichts mehr, das ich tun kann, um ihn zu retten,' begriff er. 'Ich sterbe wie sie, wenn ich bleibe...' 

Noch nie zuvor war Assat sich so ehrlos vorgekommen, als er seinem Überlebensinstinkt schließlich nachgab. Es konnte nur noch Momente dauern, bis die Fledermäuse auch über ihn herfielen und sein Schicksal besiegelten. Assat sah den Weg bereits in greifbarer Nähe vor sich, als unvermittelt ein rasender Schmerz seinen Körper durchfuhr.

Einmal, zweimal, dreimal. An verschiedenen Stellen bohrten sich die scharfen Krallen einer Fledermaus durch den Stoff des Umhangs in dessen Rücken und rissen ihn in langen Striemen auf.

„Aaaaaahhhhhh..."  

Gepeinigt schrie Assat auf und bog den Rücken in dem vergeblichen Versuch durch, die Kreatur abzuschütteln, die ihre Krallen nun im Flug zwischen seine Schulterblätter gebohrt hatte. Gleich darauf wiederholte sich der Schmerz, diesmal an seinem rechten Oberarm. Auch dort hatte sich eine der Kreaturen festgekrallt.

Der Dolch glitt ihm aus plötzlich gefühllos gewordenen Fingern und fiel hinter dem panisch davon galoppierenden Pferd auf den Waldboden. Mühsam gegen den Schmerz ankämpfend, der ihm jeden zusammenhängenden Gedanken zu rauben drohte, biss der Mann entschlossen die Zähne zusammen und drehte den Kopf zur rechten Seite. Er sah, was er befürchtet hatte: eine etwa rattengroße, pechschwarze Fledermaus hatte ihre nadelspitzen Krallen in seinen Arm gebohrt und riss nun unter heftigem Flügelschlagen lange Wunden hinein. 

Noch während sein Verstand den Anblick seines blutigen, zerfetzten Armes zu verarbeiten versuchte, setzten Assats Reflexe ein. 

Aus einer seltsam verschleierten Perspektive sah er sich dabei zu, wie er das Tier mit der linken Hand am Flügel zu fassen bekam und es so weit wie möglich von sich schleuderte. Er sah nicht, wie die Fledermaus gegen einen Baumstamm schlug und bewegungslos zu Boden fiel. Einen Moment später versuchte er mit dem unverletzten Arm auf seinen Rücken zu greifen. Doch die Kreatur nutzte diese Bewegung, um ihre scharfen Krallen in seinen Handrücken zu schlagen.

Das in Assats Adern kreisende Adrenalin ließ ihn seine Hand ruckartig wieder zurückreißen. Die Fledermaus hing noch immer in seinem Handrücken. Sie hatte ihre Krallen so tief in Assats Fleisch versenkt, dass sie auf der Handinnenseite wieder zum Vorschein kamen.

„Du ... k-kriegst .. .m-m-mich .. nicht..." keuchte er, ließ den bisher als Zügel genutzten, durchgeschnittenen Haltestrick des Pferdes los und packte mit dem letzten Quäntchen der ihm verbliebenen Kraft die in seiner linken Hand verkrallte Fledermaus. Mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung riss er sich das Tier aus dem Handrücken. Der Schmerz, der dieser Aktion folgte, war jedoch so intensiv, dass er erneut aufschrie.

Laut und langgezogen hallte sein Schrei durch die Tiefen des Düsterwalds.

Während sein Klang vom aufkommenden Wind davongetragen wurde, presste Assat mit der letzten ihm verbliebenen Kraft seine rechte Hand so lange um den Hals des Tieres, bis es sich nicht mehr regte. Erst dann ließ er das Geschöpf angewidert und ohne einen Blick darauf zu verschwenden fallen.

Assats Körper zitterte vor Anstrengung und der Erwartung, jeden Moment einem weiteren Angriff ausgesetzt zu werden, doch zu seiner Erleichterung blieb er aus. Er kannte diese Geschöpfe nicht, doch wahrscheinlich waren sie keine sehr ausdauernden Flieger. 

Das Pferd, von den Attacken der schwarzen Kreaturen völlig verängstigt, galoppierte unterdessen in rasendem Tempo die Alte Waldstraße entlang. Es kostete Assat von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr Mühe, sich auf dem Pferderücken ohne Sattel zu halten, denn der Blutverlust, die überwältigende Schwäche und die heftigen Schmerzen, die sich auf seinen ganzen Körper ausgedehnt zu haben schienen, begannen ihren Tribut zu fordern.

Von allen Seiten schob sich die Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit an Assat heran und drohte ihn zu erfassen.

Er wusste, dass er in dem Moment, in dem er dem Zug der Ohnmacht nachgab, vom Pferderücken gleiten würde. Also krallte er die erschreckend kraftlose rechte Hand in die Mähne des Reittieres, während er die linke dicht an den Körper gepresst hielt. Gleichzeitig beugte er sich so tief über den Pferderücken, dass er die feinen Härchen des Fells an seiner Wange spüren konnte.

Sein Kampf war jedoch nicht von langer Dauer.

Die Wunden, die die Fledermäuse seinem Körper zugefügt hatten, bluteten ziemlich heftig und hatten in kurzer Zeit einen großen Teil seiner zerfetzten Oberbekleidung durchtränkt. Auch von der schrecklich zugerichteten linken Hand rann noch immer Blut, das sich seinen Weg schnell auch auf das hellbraune Fell des Pferdes bahnte.

'Ich ... muss wach bleiben ... weg hier... wach bleiben ... weg hier...' Wie ein Gebet wiederholte Assat diese wenigen Worte immer wieder im Geiste.

Er registrierte kaum noch, dass seine linke Hand kraftlos zur Seite fiel, dass sich gleich darauf der Griff seiner rechten aus der Mähne des Pferdes löste, denn die Finsternis schob sich von den Rändern seines Blickfeldes immer schneller an ihn heran.

'...will ... nicht ...'

Seine Gedanken verstummten im gleichen Moment, in dem sein Körper nicht mehr die Kraft besaß, sich auf dem Pferderücken zu halten und zur Seite rutschte.

Assat hatte das Bewusstsein bereits verloren, ehe seine blutüberströmte Gestalt hinter dem davon galoppierenden Pferd auf dem Boden aufprallte. Nicht einmal das Prasseln des gleich darauf einsetzenden kalten Regens, der sich mit dem noch immer fließenden Blut des Mannes mischte und hellrote Rinnsale an ihm herablaufen ließ, vermochte ihn wieder zu wecken.

***

Die Schreie, die der Wind herangetragen hatte, waren längst wieder verstummt, doch Legolas jagte ungeachtet des einsetzenden Regens weiter in jene Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis zwischen den Bäumen das ausgetretene Band der Alten Waldstraße vor ihm  auftauchte. Er dirigierte sein Pferd genau darauf zu und war kaum ein paar Schritt weit geritten, als er seitlich vor sich etwas erblickte, das in seiner Fremdheit nicht in die natürliche Ordnung des Waldes zu gehören schien.

Der Elbe hielt vorsichtig ein paar Schritte darauf zu, dann zügelte er sein Reittier. Mit Bedacht betrachtete er seinen seltsamen Fund.

Zunächst sah es so aus, als hätte jemand ein Bündel Lumpen an den Wegesrand geworfen. Dann, im nächsten Augenblick, stieg Legolas ein schwerer, kupferiger Geruch in die Nase, der von jenem Bündel auszugehen schien.

'Blut!' In der Schnelle eines Augenblicks lag der Langbogen in seinen Händen und ein Pfeil an der gespannten Sehne.

Atemlos wartete der Elbenprinz, lauschte in die Umgebung auf verdächtige Geräusche, doch er vernahm nichts weiter als das Seufzen des immer noch stärker werdenden Windes in den Baumkronen und das leise Geräusch, das die Regentropfen beim Auftreffen auf dem Boden verursachten. Weitere angespannte Momente vergingen, doch als auch dann nichts geschah, ließ er den Bogen sinken und stieg nach kurzer Überlegung ab.

Ohne seine favorisierte Waffe aus den Fingern zu lassen, ging er bedächtig auf die reglose Gestalt zu, bis er schließlich direkt vor ihr stehenblieb. 

Er musste nicht einmal nach einem Puls suchen. Schon der erste Blick sagte ihm, dass der Mensch, der hier in seltsam verdrehter Position zu seinen Füßen lag, tot war. Schreckensweit aufgerissene blaue Augen starrten blicklos über den Waldboden, das blutverschmierte, von mehreren großen Verletzungen verunzierte Gesicht war in einer Grimasse der Qual erstarrt und ein Großteil des Körpers wurde von fürchterlich anzusehenden Wunden bedeckt. Das aus ihnen ausgetretene Blut hatte die völlig zerfetzte Kleidung des Mannes durchtränkt und sich um dessen reglosen Körper gesammelt. Boden, Gras und Moos unter dem Leichnam waren mit einem schmierigen, dunklen Blutfilm überzogen, der sich in einer breiten Spur auch tiefer in den Wald hineinzog. Der Tote schien sich mit letzter Kraft an den Weg geschleppt zu haben, um dann seinen Verletzungen schließlich doch zu erliegen.

'Großer Eru, was hat ihn nur so zugerichtet?' Überaus vorsichtig beugte Legolas sich zu der Leiche hinunter, um die Wunden genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen und vielleicht heraus zu finden, welches Tier den Toten so zugerichtet hatte. Sollten sich Wölfe oder andere Raubtiere in dieser Gegend aufhalten, musste er noch wachsamer sein. Plötzlich begann sein Rappe nervös zu schnauben.

Rein instinktiv riss der Elbe den Kopf zur Seite.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er dicht zu seiner Rechten eine Bewegung war. Ein dunkler Schatten schien direkt auf ihn zuzukommen. Noch ehe sein Verstand sich genauer mit der Art dieses Schattens befassen oder das Geräusch schlagender Flügel registrieren konnte, hatte Legolas den Bogen hochgerissen. Mit leisem Zischen schnellte der bereitgehaltene Pfeil von der Sehne.

Er traf sein Ziel noch im Flug.

Entsetzt starrte Legolas auf die Kreatur, die – im Todeskampf zuckend – unweit von ihm entfernt auf den Weg prallte und dort liegen blieb.

'Eine schwarze Fledermaus!' Zutiefst beunruhigt sah der Elbe auf und ließ seinen Blick suchend durch die Umgebung schweifen, während seine Hand bereits den nächsten Pfeil aus dem Köcher zog. 'Wo eine ist, sind andere oft nicht weit...'

Er hatte den Gedanken kaum zu Ende geführt, als sich von links zwei weitere dieser Bestien auf ihn zu stürzen begannen. Mit der Schnelligkeit eines geübten Bogenschützen ließ Legolas zwei weitere Pfeile ihr Ziel finden. Noch während er gleich darauf den nächsten an die Sehne legte, musterte er hastig die Wipfel der umstehenden Bäume. 

'Verdammt, wo verstecken sich diese dunklen Wesen?'

Das durch die dicken Regenwolken verursachte Zwielicht ließ alles einheitlich grau aussehen und verbarg die hinterhältigen, geflügelten Angreifer so wirkungsvoll vor suchenden Blicken. 

'Das waren nur drei, doch Fledermäuse sind immer in Schwärmen unterwegs. Vielleicht haben sich noch nicht alle von ihnen satt getrunken und sind noch in der Nähe.'

Die Nerven des Elben waren zum Zerreißen gespannt, als er mit gespanntem Bogen langsamen Schrittes zu seinem Pferd zurückging. Das Tier war sichtbar ängstlich, schnaubte leise und tänzelte unruhig hin und her. Es spürte die Gefahr, die sie umgab, gleichermaßen.

Legolas raunte seinem Rappen ein paar beruhigende Worte zu, dann saß er in einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung wieder auf. Der Bogen lag noch immer schussbereit in seiner Hand, während sein Blick ein letztes Mal zu der leblosen Gestalt des Mannes am Wegesrand ging. 

'Ich weiß nicht, wer du warst oder was du in diesem Teil des Düsterwaldes wolltest, Unbekannter, doch ich hoffe, dass dein Weg in Mandos' Hallen und darüber hinaus  leichter wird, als es dein Sterben war.'

Ein kurzes Kommando genügte, um den Rappen wieder in Bewegung zu setzen. Das Pferd war froh, der spürbaren Bedrohung entfliehen zu können und trug den Elben von jener Stelle fort, an der der Tod noch vor kurzem reiche Ernte gehalten hatte.

***

Miro hatte vor seinem Aufbruch die grobe Skizze genau betrachtet, die er sich während der zurückliegenden zwei Monate auf gelegentlichen Ausritten und nach Erzählungen anderer Stallknechte von der Umgebung des Schlosses angefertigt hatte. Er war entschlossen, auf dem – seinen Kenntnissen nach – geradesten Weg nach Bruchtal zu gelangen, und das war in seinen Augen die Alte Waldstraße. Ohne es zu ahnen, hatte er dabei fast die gleiche Richtung wie Legolas genommen, kam jedoch langsamer als dieser dabei voran.

Er, der den Großteil seines jungen Lebens im vergleichsweise sicheren Gassengewirr Ardanehs verbracht hatte, konnte sich eines unheimlichen Gefühls nun nicht erwehren, während er tiefer und tiefer in die zumeist pfad- und lichtlosen Gründe Düsterwalds eindrang. Die Erzählungen, die im Schloss über den Düsterwald kursierten, hatten von schrecklichen Monstern erzählt, von dunklen, gefährlichen Kreaturen, die den Tod brachten, wenn man das Pech hatte, ihnen zu begegnen. 

Wie zuvor war Miro fest entschlossen, sein Aragorn gegebenes Versprechen zu halten und dem Elbenprinzen zur Seite zu stehen. Doch je länger er auf der Fuchsstute vorwärts ritt, desto unsicherer war er, ob er überhaupt in der Lage sein würde, zu seinem Wort zu stehen – viel zu deutlich waren ihm die Schilderungen noch in Erinnerung.

So rastete er unterwegs nur einige Male kurz, und nur bei Anbruch der Dämmerung wurden daraus ein paar Stunden mehr. Ruhe und Schlaf brachte ihm das Nachtdunkel jedoch nur, weil sein müder Körper ihm den Dienst verweigerte, sobald er sich auf seiner Decke auf dem weichen Waldboden ausstreckte. Schon ein etwas lauteres oder fremdartiges Geräusch genügte, um ihn zu wecken und erneut auf den Pferderücken zu treiben.

Zweieinhalb Tage lang war er auf diese Art durch den Düsterwald geritten, und so erschien es ihm wie eine Erlösung, als er am frühen Vormittag des dritten Tages endlich auf die Alte Waldstraße traf. Erleichtert schwenkte er westwärts auf sie ein.

„Na bitte! Das war einfacher, als ich dachte, und den Rest schaffe ich auch noch!" sagte er laut in den Regen hinein, der vor einiger Zeit eingesetzt hatte. Er lauschte dem Klang seiner Stimme nach und schöpfte aus ihr neuen Mut, während sein Pferd ihn unverwandt weiter vorantrug. „Von hier aus geht es immer geradeaus, soweit ich weiß. Das sollte sogar ein so unerfahrener Mensch wie ich ohne Probleme schaffen."

Der Wald, der sich an beiden Seiten dicht an den Weg herangeschoben hatte, schwieg sich jedoch darüber aus, was er für den jungen Mann noch alles parat hielt.

***  
**wird fortgesetzt**

**Shelley: Hey, bitte nicht mit uns grummeln. Natürlich war uns schon klar, dass du einzig und allein über die Fortsetzung hüpfst und jubelst (und nicht über das Gewaltlevel...), und das schmeichelt uns als Autorinnen schon sehr. Wahrscheinlich hatten wir zwei nur einfach gerade eine zu große Dosis unseres eigenen bzw. selbsterzeugten Cliffhanger-Adrenalins intus, das euch Leser dann hoffentlich auch spätestens ab diesem Kapitel durchflutet...   
In diesem Kapitel ist Legolas, wie du lesen konntest, ja bereits auf zumindest einen der Menschen gestoßen. Was die Zukunft für ihn, Miro und Assat bereithält, werden die nächsten Kapitel zeigen. Nur soviel sei verraten: glücklich wird keiner der Beteiligten über den Verlauf der Dinge sein. *teuflisches Lachen der Autorinnen***

**Dragon-of-the-north****: Ganz, ganz lieben Dank für soviel Lob (Autorinnen verbeugen sich verlegen angesichts des Kompliments, dass unsere Story gut verfilmbar wäre). Jetzt, wo die 3. Geschichte zumindest für uns zwei schon einen beachtlichen Entwicklungsstand erreicht hat, beginnen sich auch die Handlungsfäden langsam zu ordnen. Als wir die Story zu schreiben begannen, sahen wir uns einem ganzen Haufen loser Enden gegenüber, die erst mal in eine Beziehung zueinander gebracht werden wollten. Wenn uns das auch gelungen ist, freut uns das natürlich. Tja, Assats Rolle im Ganzen... Ursprünglich nur als Mittel zum Zweck gedacht, wurde sie im Laufe der Kapitelplanungen immer umfangreicher – nicht zuletzt auch deshalb, weil wir inzwischen selbst einen guten Teil Herzblut in die Entwicklung seines Charakters eingebracht haben... Ob Assat euch erhalten bleibt? Naja, um das herauszufinden, müsst ihr einfach nur dranbleiben. Und seine Tätowierung wird noch eine zwar kleine, aber immens wichtige Rolle spielen. *g* Übrigens, das manchmal eigenartige Verhalten überbesorgter Eltern durfte ich (Salara) vor längerer Zeit selbst mal ausführlich studieren. Sie sind dann so damit beschäftigt, zu beschützen, dass sie Offensichtliches nicht mal dann sehen, wenn es sie quasi in den Allerwertesten beißt. Also hab' Nachsicht mit dem armen Thranduil – immerhin hat er seinen Sohn ja gerade erst von den (Fast-)Toten wiederbekommen!**

**Asahi****: Zugegeben, deine Frage nach dem Schicksal von Legolas, Miro und Assat ist auch in diesem Kapitel noch nicht zufriedenstellend beantwortet worden, doch die nächsten Kapitel werden da sicher zufriedenstellender sein. ManuKus Tochter wird in diesem Herbst niedliche 2 Jahre alt. **

**Atlantis: Wir würden niemals widersprechen – dafür sehen wir unser aller Helden doch viel zu gern mal ein wenig leiden! *g* Aber einen Mord??? Nöööö.... (Zumindest nicht nach Agatha-Christie-Strickmuster!)... Übrigens: So schwer, wie dir (und anderen) das Warten auf das nächste Kapitel fällt, so lang wird uns Autorinnen die Zeit des Wartens auf eure Reviews. Ist doch auch so eine Art ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit, oder? *G***

**Arlessiar****: Naaajjjaaaa.... Genaugenommen hat Miro Aragorn ja wirklich das Versprechen gegeben, auf Legolas acht zu geben. So wie vieles andere war auch das nur eine Frage der Auslegung dem überbesorgten Thranduil gegenüber. Und Miro musste nicht mal schwindeln... Assats Rolle hat sich übrigens im Laufe der Zeit beachtlich erweitert. Vom ursprünglichen Gegengift-Lieferanten ist er nun bereits zum „Fledermaus-Burger" (wenn diese zweifelhafte Ehre denn überhaupt eine ist) befördert worden und was die Zukunft für ihn bereit hält, sei an dieser Stelle noch nicht weiter verraten. Lediglich, DASS sie etwas für ihn bereithält, von dem wir hoffen, dass ihr Leser es so lieben werdet, wie wir es während der Kapitelplanung taten...*g* Die schwarzen Fledermäuse gehörten laut Tolkiens Notizen auch zu jenem Kroppzeug, das den Düsterwald unsicher machte. Die genaue Bedrohung dieser Viecher entnahmen wir einem der vielen Lexika. Noch kurz etwas zu den verschwiegenen Namen von Aragorn und all seinen Vorfahren. Dieser Punkt gehört auch zu jenen Dingen, die Professor Tolkien zwar so in den Raum stellte, aber nie wirklich schlüssig erklärte. Allein die Furcht vor Sauron kann wohl kaum der Grund dafür gewesen sein, denn ohne den Einen Ring konnte der Dunkle Herrscher Mordor ja nicht wirklich verlassen – körperlos, wie er nun mal war. Und Furcht vor den Truchsessen von Gondor dürfte es genauso wenig gewesen sein. Wie gesagt, keines der Bücher lieferte uns beiden eine befriedigende Erklärung dafür. Und genau an dieser Stelle setzte dann unsere Phantasie ein und gab uns eine Erklärung, die nun als 3. Geschichte der Trilogie Formen annimmt. Deine Erklärung ist aber auch sehr beeindruckend!**

**MysticGirl****: Legolas' Suche in den Büchern dürfen wir wohl getrost dem Fehlen sinnvollerer Beschäftigungen zuschreiben. Immerhin läßt ihn Papa Thranduil derzeit ohnehin nichts von alledem tun, das unserem Lieblingsprinzen Spaß machen würde. Da kann er also auch in aller Ruhe in alten Folianten blättern... Die Wachpatrouille hielt sich übrigens buchstabengetreu an Thranduils Befehl. Außerdem wussten sie, dass sie gegen die Übermacht der Fledermäuse keine Chance gehabt hätten. Der Zustand der Alten Waldstraße wird wiederum in Tolkiens Notizen beschrieben. Sie galt selbst bei den Waldelben als gefährlich, weswegen sie sich ja auch eigene Elbenpfade durch den Düsterwald anlegten. Das war der perfekte Aufhänger für die Dinge, die wir mit Miro, Assat und Legolas zu tun gedenken. *Autorinnen reiben sich die Hände***

**Elanor****: Schön, dass dir unsere Geschichte so gut gefällt. Hoffentlich denkst du auch noch so, wenn die Story fertig ist – immerhin steht unseren und euren Lieblingen noch Einiges bevor...**

**BlackPearl****: Genau die Vielzahl der zu Beginn der Story offenen Handlungsstränge war es, die uns beiden nicht wenig Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hat. Sie letztlich auf einen Endnenner zu bringen UND die Story mit wiederholten Cliffies spannend zu halten – das ist echte Schwerstarbeit. Aber wenn ihr beim Lesen Spaß habt und uns dies durch Reviews wissen lasst, lohnt sich wirklich jede Anstrengung!**

**Nili****: Oh, Mi... äh, wir meinen natürlich: Oh, Schade! Als wir es Balrogs regnen lassen wollten, dachten wir natürlich nicht daran, dass uns dein Stan ja bislang immer als hervorragendes Druckmittel diente. Wenn du jetzt allerdings dank unseres zweifelhaften Einfalls eine eigene Balrog-Zucht aufbaust, müssen wir uns ja notgedrungen ein neues Druckmittel suchen! Hmm... Naja... Wenn wir deine Review so lesen, kommt uns da allerdings ein Einfall. Wir lassen es einfach Balrogs mit rosaroten Sicherheits-Hemden regnen. Nicht rot, sondern rosarot. Die Farbe hat denselben Effekt wie das Rot bei Kirks Sicherheitsleuten: Schon beim geringsten Anzeichen für erotische Balrog-Spannung rafft die armen Regen-Balrogs eine heftige Liebes-Herz-Schmerz-Attacke dahin!!! Damit dürfte sich dann deine Zucht erledigt und unser Druckmittel erhalten haben... HA HA HA!!! Omnipotente STAR TREK-bewanderte Fanfic-Autorinnen können alles! „Das Leben des Brian" ist uns beiden zwar bekannt, aber es waren andere Szenen, die sich in unserem Gedächtnis erhalten haben, wie z.B. die fliegenden Steinigungs-Händler und – nicht zu vergessen – den „zu Poden geworfenen Purschen"...  Sorry, die Szene mit dem Keks ist uns entfallen. Und WIESO sollten Galadriels Füße beim Kekse backen schmutzig werden? Sie knetet den Teig doch wohl nicht etwa mit selbigen? ... Ärks, allein die Vorstellung.... Nein, nein, nein – aber das mit dem Keks und dem Ranger war schon erstaunlich – eines der späteren Kapitel wird dir zeigen warum (wenn du dann noch daran denkst, heißt es).... Und was Assat angeht: der arme Kerl hat vorläufig keine Gelegenheit, irgendwas an irgendwen zu legen, weil irgendwas was an ihn angelegt hat. Aragorn ist der letzte, dem Assat irgendwas wohin legen könnte. Wenn überhaupt, legt irgendwer was an Assat an. Na, noch mitgekommen??? *bg* Übrigens waren „Melkors Fledermäuse" keine übermütige Erfindung von uns, sondern Tatsache eine von Professor Tolkien. Diese Viecher hat er unter anderem auch in den Düsterwald geschickt. Da wir nicht auch auf Spinnen zurückgreifen wollten und die schwarzen Eichhörnchen irgendwie nicht wirklich furchteinflössend sind (Ha, ein Kampfeichhörnchchen mit drohend aufgerichtetem Puschelschwanz ... da sterben unsere Helden nicht am Blutverlust, sondern am Lachkrampf...), nahmen wir halt diese Flattermänner, deren Gefahr übrigens ziemlich heftig durch Tolkiens Phantasie gespukt haben muss, unserem Lexikon nach zu urteilen.**


	4. Kapitel 4

**Hallo... Hallooooooooooo...? Ist da draußen noch jemand oder seid ihr alle am Meer, am Baggersee oder auf Balkonien bzw. in Gartenland? Sollten wir vielleicht eine kleine Sommerpause einlegen... in den TV-Serien wird das doch auch so gemacht oder?!**

***Autorinnen ducken sich und weichen den fliegenden Kissen, Pantoffeln, Sonnenbrillen  und vegetarischen Lebensmitteln aus***

**Okay, dann probieren wir es doch noch mal mit einem Kapitel und warten einfach ab, ob ihr den Reviewknopf ganz unten links auch ohne Hilfe eines Elben oder Rangers findet! *g***

**In diesem Kapitel taucht endlich der „große" Aragorn und Rivar auf. Die letzten beiden Story-Enden sind in die Handlung eingefädelt worden. Von nun werden wir sie alle gleichmäßig weiterschreiben, bis dann der Punkt kommt, an dem alles in einen Handlungsstrang zusammenläuft.**

**Bis zum nächsten Mal euch allen ein schönes Pfingstwochenende! Genießt die Sonne (versprochen wurde sie uns ja) und lasst es euch gut gehen!**

___________________________________________________________________________  
  
**Schuld und Sühne  
  
von:** Salara und ManuKu  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
   
**~TEIL 4~  
  
**

„Pass auf, Estel, sonst beißen dich die Wasserschlangen!" rief Elrohir und lachte hell auf, als er Aragorns grimmigen Blick sah.

„Als ob es hier Wasserschlangen geben würde," murmelte Aragorn und trat dichter an den Wasserlauf des Bruinen heran. 

Sie waren schon seit ein paar Tagen auf der Jagd und hatten nun eine Rast eingelegt. Aragorn hatte trotz der spätherbstlichen Kühle das Gefühl, dass seine Stiefel dampfen und jedes kleine Lebewesen im Umkreis von einigen Schritten in die Bewusstlosigkeit befördern würden, wenn er nicht sofort die Füße ins kühlende Nass hielt. Schließlich setzte er sich auf einen dicken Stein, der am Rand des Flussbettes lag, und seufzte erleichtert, als das Wasser endlich seine Füße zu umspielen begann. 

Schweigend genoss er das Plätschern des Wassers und die anderen Geräusche der Natur, unter die sich gelegentlich das Lachen der Zwillinge mischte. 

Es war nun zwei Monate her, dass er zusammen mit seinem Vater aus Düsterwald zurückgekehrt war. Seine Augen waren inzwischen vollständig geheilt und nur aus diesem Grund hatte Elrond es ihm schließlich erlaubt, endlich wieder mit seinen Brüdern auf die Jagd zu gehen. Es würde ohnehin eine der letzten Jagden werden, denn das Nahen des Winters war bereits spürbar. 

Aragorn war während der zurückliegenden Ruhephase etwas aus der Übung gekommen, denn das Wild, das sie seit dem frühen Morgen verfolgten, hatte er mit seinem Pfeil verfehlt. Die Zwillinge hatten sich wie immer lustig über ihn gemacht und die Meinung vertreten, dass es dann wohl an seinen menschlichen Wesenszügen liegen müsste, dass er einen so einfachen Schuss nicht erfolgreich ausführen konnte.

Aragorn schloss die Augen und wandte sein Gesicht der Wärme der Sonne zu, die hoch oben am Himmel stand und den kühlen Wind etwas erträglicher machte. Eine Weile verharrte er in dieser Position, doch als sich sein Magen zu Wort meldete, stand er auf, um zu den Zwillingen zurückzukehren. Er nahm seine Stiefel in die Hand und begann über das steinige Geröll des Flussbettes zum anderen Ufer zurückzubalancieren.

Er hatte es fast erreicht, als ein heftiger Schmerz seinen rechten Fuß durchzuckte.

„Au, was war das denn?" murmelte Aragorn, setzte sich vorsichtig auf die am Ufer liegenden Steine und hob seinen Fuß. Eine nicht sehr tiefe, doch lange Wunde zog sich über die Sohle, die langsam zu bluten begann. Irritiert ließ er den Blick über den steinigen Boden schweifen, um nach der Ursache der Verletzung zu suchen. Schnell erblickte er unweit seines linken Fußes einen Gegenstand von der Länge eines Fingers. Vorsichtig hob Aragorn ihn auf. Es war eine Pfeilspitze, an der sogar noch ein Stück des abgebrochenen Pfeilschaftes steckte. Die Pfeilspitze selbst war rostbraun, was ihm verriet, dass sie schon etwas länger in dieser feuchten Umgebung gelegen haben musste.

„Verdammt!" 

Aragorn humpelte zurück zum Wasser und wusch die Wunde so gut es ging aus. Dann riss er ein Stoffstreifen aus seinem Hemd heraus und verband den Fuß notdürftig. Die Pfeilspitze steckte er in seine Tasche.

Als er auf unsicheren Füßen zu Elladan und Elrohir zurückkehrte, hatten diese gerade den Proviant auf einer Decke verteilt und kauten schon genüsslich.

„Wie schön, dass ihr auf mich gewartet habt," schimpfte Aragorn, dessen Magen sich jetzt hörbar bemerkbar machte.

„Nun, eigentlich hatten wir darüber diskutiert, ob du überhaupt etwas zu Essen bekommen solltest. Schließlich hast du die Hirschkuh entkommen lassen," argumentierte Elladan und grinste.

„Genau," bestätigte Elrohir. „Wir jedenfalls werden es nicht sein, die Vater erzählen, warum die Vorratskammer noch für ein paar Tage auf Fleisch verzichten muss."

„Ha, ha! Ich dachte immer, Elben hätten die schnelleren Reflexe. Warum habt ihr dann nicht selbst eure Bogen benutzt?" Aragorn sah sie missmutig an. „Lasst mich raten: damit ihr eine Weile auf mir herumhacken könnt?" 

Ihr Lachen war ihm Bestätigung genug und so humpelte er ärgerlich zu seinem Pferd.

Die Zwillinge, die ihn nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatten, wurden schlagartig ernst. Mit einem Satz waren sie auf den Beinen und bei ihm. „Was ist geschehen? Wo bist du verletzt? Wie ist das passiert? Und wo..." 

Die auf ihn einprasselnden Fragen ließen ihn genervt die Augen verdrehen. „Beruhigt euch wieder. Mir geht es gut. Es ist nur eine kleine Wunde. Ich werde es überleben."

Hatte er geglaubt, sich die zwei so vom Hals halten zu können, so wurde Aragorn enttäuscht.

„Setz dich hin und zeig mir deinen Fuß!" forderte Elladan im nächsten Moment bestimmt und sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass der Elbe nicht gewillt war, mit ihm darüber zu diskutieren. Aragorn, der diesen speziellen Ausdruck schon öfter gesehen hatte, als ihm lieb war, gehorchte widerwillig. 

Er setzte sich auf den Boden und sein Bruder öffnete den provisorischen Verband, um die Wunde zu untersuchen. Erleichtert erkannte Elladan, dass es wirklich nur eine leichte Wunde war, die jedoch gerade auf der Fußsohle sehr schmerzhaft sein musste.

„Du hast recht, kleiner Bruder..." Er lächelte. „Du wirst es überleben. Du hast in letzter Zeit wahrlich schon Schlimmeres erlebt als diesen kleinen Kratzer."

Dann sah er auf. „Wie ist das überhaupt passiert?" 

Zuerst dachte Aragorn daran, über diese Frage hinwegzugehen, doch dann überlegte er es sich anders. Wenn er es ihnen nicht erzählte, würden sie vermutlich glauben, er wäre über einen spitzen Stein gelaufen. Dann blühten ihm den Rest des Tages immer wieder Bemerkungen über seine „typisch menschliche Tollpatschigkeit", wie sie es nannten, und die Zwillinge würden es schamlos genießen, sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Also zog er beinahe triumphierend die Pfeilspitze hervor, um ihnen das Gegenteil zu beweisen. „Ich habe sie mir im Fluss eingetreten."

Die Zwillinge griffen nach dem Metallstück und betrachteten es eingehend von allen Seiten. „Der Form der Spitze nach zu urteilen, könnte sie von Menschen oder vielleicht sogar von Orks stammen. Sie ist offenbar schon alt..." Elladan sah nachdenklich aus. „Sie hat im Wasser gelegen?"

Aragorn nickte. „Ja, im ufernahen Bereich."

„Eigentlich sollte dann nichts in die Wunde gekommen sein," überlegte er laut und sah dann zu seinem jüngeren Zwilling hinüber. Elrohir hatte inzwischen aus den Satteltaschen bereits eine mit Heilmitteln vollgestopfte Tasche hervorgeholt, die Elrond ihnen in weiser Voraussicht mitgegeben hatte. „Trotzdem gehen wir besser kein Risiko ein..." 

Der jüngere Zwilling kramte einen Moment lang in den Utensilien herum, bis er ein kleines Kräuterpäckchen fand. Er schüttete den Inhalt auf ein Stück Stoff, fügte ein paar Tropfen Wasser zu den zerstoßenen Pflanzen hinzu und platzierte das Ganze dann auf der Wunde. Dann verband Elladan den Fuß neu.

„So, diese Kräuter sollten den Schnitt säubern! Morgen ist dein Fuß so gut wie neu, du wirst sehen!" Elladans Tonfall ließ erkennen, dass er meinte, was er sagte.

Aragorn atmete insgeheim auf. Er hoffte, dass die zwei diese Angelegenheit damit vergessen würden, sah jedoch nicht, wie der eine Zwillingsbruder dem anderen zuzwinkerte. „Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, auf welche Art du immer wieder Dinge findest, Estel..." 

Aragorn schloss die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf resignierend auf die Brust sinken. Er ahnte, was jetzt kommen würde. Statt dem Spott der Zwillinge zu entgehen, hatte er ihn nun erst recht auf sich gezogen.

„Typisch Mensch, würde ich sagen. Oder, Elrohir?" 

„Typisch Mensch, mein Bruder. Du sagst es!" Die Zwillinge zeigten ihre Erheiterung deutlich, klopften dem jungen Mann gleich darauf versöhnlich auf die Schulter.

„Da unterweisen wir dich im Spurenlesen und du hängst mit dem Kopf in den Wolken. Warte nur, bis Glorfindel das hört!"

„Ihr werdet keinem ein Wort davon erzählen! Versprecht es mir!" Alarmiert sah Aragorn seine Brüder an, die zunächst keine Reaktion erkennen ließen.

„Versprecht es mir!" forderte Aragorn nochmals nachdrücklich, stand auf und humpelte dicht an die beiden Elben heran. Als er ihnen in die Augen sah, wusste er, dass er für dieses Versprechen einen Preis zu zahlen haben würde. Und seine Ahnung bestätigte sich gleich darauf.

„Ja also..." Elladan zog die Worte genießerisch in die Länge, ohne seinen menschlichen Bruder aus den Augen zu lassen. „Gib uns einen Grund."

„Das ist Erpressung!" Aragorn konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er bereits mit so etwas gerechnet hatte, und die Zwillinge wussten das auch.

„Nein, nur praktisch gedacht." Elrohir überlegte einen Augenblick, dann verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. „Da es nichts gibt, was ein..." Er grinste breit und warf Elladan einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „...so ungeschickter Mensch wie du uns geben könnte, verlangen wir einen Gefallen von dir. Irgendwann musst du etwas für uns tun, um das wir dich bitten, und das ohne jede Diskussion. Also?"

Aragorn runzelte die Stirn. Diese Forderung war ungewöhnlich und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie ihm nicht gefiel. Das gab den Zwillingen seiner Meinung nach viel zu große Möglichkeiten, über ihn zu verfügen. Andererseits hatte er kaum eine andere Wahl, als zuzustimmen, wenn er nicht wollte, dass jeder in Bruchtal von seinem Missgeschick erfuhr. Und das wollte er nun wirklich nicht!

Er schnaufte verärgert. „Also gut, ihr habt mein Wort. Dafür habe ich das eure, dass niemand etwas davon erfährt. Schon gar nicht Vater oder Glorfindel. Abgemacht?" 

„Abgemacht." Die beiden Elben wirkten überaus zufrieden. „Da wird uns bestimmt etwas Schönes einfallen. Und damit du dich auch später noch an dein Wort erinnerst, bleibt die hier..." Er hielt die Pfeilspitze kurz in die Höhe und steckte sie dann weg. „...bei mir. Sicher ist sicher!"

„Wenn du unbedingt darauf bestehst." 

Aragorn war stolz darauf, wie beiläufig seine Worte klangen, denn tief in seinem Inneren hatte er gehofft, das unselige Beweisstück wieder in seinen Besitz bringen zu können. „Ich für meinen Teil habe genug Bekanntschaft mit ihr geschlossen."

Er wandte sich ab und begann zur Decke hinüber zu humpeln. „Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, esse ich jetzt erst mal etwas."

Die Zwillinge folgten ihm, und bald war die kleine Lichtung von fröhlichem Geplauder und unbeschwertem Gelächter erfüllt.

***

Die Sonne hatte bereits vor Stunden ihren Weg über den Himmel begonnen, doch ihre Strahlen vermochten den seit dem Vortag schiefergrauen Himmel nicht zu durchdringen. Es war kalt, Boden und Umgebung waren vom nächtlichen Dauerregen aufgeweicht und der Wind, der schneidend zwischen den Stämmen hindurchpfiff, verstärkte die Kälte noch, die jetzt mit eisigen Fingern unter die dünne Kleidung des älteren Mannes kroch.

Rivar warf einen skeptischen Blick zum Himmel und zog dann den aus kleinen Fellen zusammengenähten Umhang enger um seinen Körper. Das tiefe Grau der dicken Wolkenbänke verriet, dass es bald erneut zu regnen beginnen würde. Er seufzte unhörbar.

Die klamme Feuchtigkeit hatte sich trotz der Wärme des Herdfeuers bereits überall in seiner Hütte eingenistet. Sie war in das spärliche, selbst gezimmerte Mobiliar und jedes verfügbare Kleidungsstück eingedrungen und selbst das Feuer, das Rivar gleich mit ein paar Holzscheiten wieder anfachen würde, konnte sie nicht daraus vertreiben.

_Langsam macht sich wohl doch das Alter bemerkbar, grübelte er, betrat seine Hütte und ließ das aus dem kleinen Schuppen geholte Brennholz neben dem Herd zu Boden fallen. __52 Winter habe ich schon gesehen. Nur noch wenige Jahre, dann werde ich einen von dieser Stärke nicht mehr allein überleben können..._

Er warf zwei der trockenen Scheite in die Flammen, beobachtete schweigend, wie die Glut an ihnen empor zu kriechen und sie gleich darauf knisternd und knackend in Besitz zu nehmen begann. Die auflodernden Flammen spiegelten sich deutlich in seinen grünen Augen wider, als er sich nachdenklich auf den nahestehenden Schemel sinken ließ. Sein Blick wanderte durch den kleinen Raum und blieb schließlich am Schrank hängen.

_Das ist also alles: ein paar Habseligkeiten, Erinnerungen und diese verfluchte Kälte, die mir von Jahr zu Jahr schmerzhafter in die Knochen kriecht._

Nicht zum ersten Mal dachte der Einsiedler darüber nach, was ihm vom Leben geblieben ist,  doch noch nie waren ihm diese Gedanken so deprimierend vorgekommen. Zwar hatte er dieses Schicksal vor langer Zeit aus freien Stücken akzeptiert, doch mit jedem vergehenden Jahr war der Wunsch, den Rest seines Lebens an einem anderen Ort zu verbringen, stärker geworden. Dieser Herbst nun, der mehr Regen und Kälte gebracht hatte als die drei vorangegangenen Jahre zusammen, hatte ihn ernsthaft darüber nachdenken lassen, sein selbstgewähltes Exil zu verlassen. Und je länger er darüber grübelte, desto hartnäckiger setzte sich dieser Gedanke in Rivar fest.

_Ich könnte nach Norden gehen und dort versuchen, Verwandte meiner Mutter zu finden. Irgendwer wird doch sicher wissen wollen, was aus dem fröhlichen Mädchen Nia mit den sonnengelben Haaren und den grünen Augen geworden ist... Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Wer will schon hören, dass sie von einem Südländer entführt und in einen Harem gezwungen wurde? Wem sollte etwas an einem Bastard liegen, der aus dieser erzwungenen Verbindung hervorgegangen ist? Wer sollte mich aufnehmen wollen?_

Erneut prasselte heftiger Regen von außen gegen die Wände seiner Hütte. Das Geräusch war nicht nur laut genug, Rivar aus seinen düsteren Gedanken zu reißen – es genügte, um ihn überraschend zu einem Entschluss kommen zu lassen.

Wem mache ich eigentlich etwas vor? Ich alter Narr war schon viel zu lange an diesem Ort. Mein Instinkt sagt mir weiterzuziehen. Ich sollte packen und mich auf den Weg machen.

Er sah sich ein weiteres Mal in seiner Hütte um, doch urplötzlich war ihm das, was er bislang als sein Heim angesehen hatte, so fremd, dass er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, noch viel länger an diesem Ort zu bleiben.

_Wirklich, die Zeit ist reif für etwas Neues. Je eher ich von hier fortgehe, desto besser!_

Rivar konnte förmlich spüren, wie nun, da er sich zu diesem Entschluss durchgerungen hatte, auch die lange vermisste Tatkraft zu ihm zurückkehrte. Plötzlich machte ihm der Regen nichts mehr aus, dessen monotones Rauschen seine Welt bis eben noch sehr klein und trostlos gemacht hatte. Er stand auf und begann mit ruhiger Gelassenheit jene wenigen Besitztümer zusammenzutragen, die ihn auf seiner Reise begleiten sollten. 

Es war nicht sehr viel, das Rivar mit sich nehmen wollte. Die wenigen Sachen, die nicht in seine Satteltaschen passten, wickelte er zusammen mit einem Teil seiner Nahrungsvorräte in eine grob gewebte Decke. Als der letzte Knoten festgezogen war, legte er die fertigen Packen neben die Tür. Er nahm sich vor, keinen Blick mehr zurückzuwerfen, wenn er sie von dort wieder hochnahm.

_Ich werde alles andere hier zurücklassen. Möglicherweise sucht eines Tages jemand hier Unterschlupf. Dann werden ihm die Dinge von Nutzen sein..._

An diesem Punkt seiner Tätigkeit angekommen, hielt Rivar inne und betrachtete das dürftige, selbstgezimmerte Mobiliar seiner Hütte. Die Dinge, die ihm viele Jahre lang gute Dienste geleistet hatten, würden jetzt nur noch stumme Zeugen seines Aufbruchs sein.

Mit langsamen Schritten trat er an seine alte Bettstatt, schob das Kopfkissen fort und nahm das darunter befindliche Bündel andächtig in die Hand.

Meine Aufzeichnungen... 

Er strich mit seiner schwieligen Hand vorsichtig über das Tuch mit dem Wappen, das er in mühevoller, langer Arbeit dort aufgestickt hatte, dann schlug er den Stoff zur Seite. Ein in altes Leder eingebundene Buch kam zum Vorschein.

Zwanzig lange Jahre in dieser Einöde... doch alles, was bleibt, ist das hier!

Rivar begann in dem Buch ziellos herumzublättern, überflog einige seiner Notizen und schloss das Buch im nächsten Moment wieder. Er strich mit der Hand wie zum Abschied über das Leder des Buchdeckels. Er brauchte die Aufzeichnungen nicht zu lesen. Jeder Tag, der darin beschrieben wurde, hatte sich tief in seine Erinnerung eingegraben. Weder würde er die damaligen Ereignisse noch jenen Mann vergessen, mit dem er sie erlebt hatte: Arathorn!

**_[Rückblick – Das Jahr 2933 des Dritten Zeitalters]_**

Rivar war schneller geritten als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben, nachdem sie auf die Spuren herumziehender Orks gestoßen waren. Seine zwei Begleiter waren ebenso beunruhigt und folgten ihm mit einigem Abstand. Rivar hatte die Spuren sofort entdeckt, die von Süden her auf die Spuren der Reisegruppe um Arathorn stießen und sie zu verfolgen begannen. Kurz darauf entdecken sie Spuren einer weiteren Reitergruppe, die ebenfalls den gleichen Weg wie die Orks genommen hatten. 

Die Sorge um Arathorn und seine Familie verdunkelte Rivars Herz und er trieb sein Pferd zu immer größerem Tempo an. Nachdem sie eine halbe Stunde lang hart geritten waren, stießen sie auf die ersten Anzeichen eines Kampfes. 

Der Boden auf und neben dem Weg war von Pferdehufen und Stiefeln aufgerissen. Vereinzelt lagen noch ein paar Pfeile herum, doch ansonsten sah es so aus, als hätte jemand hier aufgeräumt. 

Rivar sah sich um und entdeckte in einer Senke nahe dem Wald eine Gruppe von Elben, die einen Wagen beluden. Rasch wendeten er und seine Begleiter die Pferde und ritten zum Waldrand. Die Elben sahen ihnen wachsam entgegen, fuhren jedoch ansonsten mit ihrer Arbeit fort.

Als Rivar bis auf Rufweite herangekommen war, konnte er seine innere Unruhe nicht mehr zügeln. „Was ist hier geschehen? Bitte antwortet mir?" rief er und ritt weiter auf die Elben zu.

Gorenduil, der gerade dabei war, die Leiche der Amme vorsichtig auf den Wagen zu betten, wandte sich den Neuankömmlingen zu. Trauer lag in seinem Blick, als er den Menschen erkannte, den er schon öfter in der Begleitung Arathorns gesehen hatte. Er ging ihm ein paar Schritte entgegen.

Als Rivar sein Pferd vor ihm stoppte und absprang, legte der Elbe eine Hand auf sein Herz und senkte leicht den Kopf, um so dem Menschen seine Anteilnahme mitzuteilen.

„Mein Herz ist erfüllt mit Trauer, denn ich habe Euch unheilvolle Kunde zu überbringen." 

Gorenduil sah wieder auf und erkannte, dass der Mensch vor ihm die Wahrheit schon ahnte, denn er wich zwei Schritte vor ihm zurück. „Nein," flüsterte Rivar. Dann straffte sich jedoch seine Gestalt und er sah den Elben grimmig an. „Erzählt uns, was geschehen ist," forderte er.

Der Elbenkrieger berichtete in kurzen Worten, welches Schicksal der Reisegruppe um Arathorn zugestoßen war. Rivar lauschte, ohne den Elben zu unterbrechen. Seine Gesichtszüge waren angespannt und er hielt die Fäuste geballt neben seinem Körper.

„Arathorn ist tot," stellte er dann sachlich fest. Er ließ sich seinen Schmerz nicht anmerkten, doch der Tod seines Freundes hatte ihn bis ins Mark getroffen. 

Gorenduil ließ sich jedoch nicht täuschen. Er sah den Schmerz in den grünen Augen des Mannes. Viel zu gut konnte der Elbe ihn nachvollziehen, denn zwei seiner Krieger, gute Freunde von ihm, befanden sich ebenfalls unter den Opfern.

„Das ist wahr, doch seine Frau Gilraen ist unverletzt und mit den Verwundeten bereits in Bruchtal angekommen," informierte der Elbe den Menschen ruhig.

Rivar sah in diesem Augenblick gedankenverloren zum Wagen, den die Elben bei ihrer Ankunft beladen hatten. Auf der Ladefläche des Karrens lagen Schwerter und andere Waffen, die die Elben vom Kampfplatz aufgesammelt hatten. Doch was Rivar mit unwirklich scheinender Intensität anzog, war die Leiche der Elbin, die am Ende der Ladefläche auf eine Decke gebettet worden war.

Wie hypnotisiert zog er ihr einen kleinen blutverschmierten Umhang von der Schulter und betrachtete ihn genauer. Etwas in ihm schrie danach, sich so gründlich wie möglich davon zu überzeugen, ob das, was er sah, auch wirklich real war. 

Es hätte dieser Sorgfalt jedoch nicht mehr bedurft. Er hatte den Umhang auf den ersten Blick erkannt, denn in der rechten unteren Ecke prangte eine kleine goldene Stickerei. Dies war der Umhang, den er Aragorn zu seinem zweiten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Fassungslos betrachtete er das Blut auf dem Umhang. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag.

_Aragorn ist ebenfalls tot!_

„Was ist mit Aragorn, dem Sohn Arathorns?" Rivar glaubte die Antwort schon zu kennen, fürchtete sich gleichzeitig aber auch davor, sie tatsächlich zu erhalten. Rivars Begleiter hatten den kurzen Wortwechsel stumm verfolgt und schauten die Elben nun ebenfalls erwartungsvoll an.

Gorenduil sah kurz zu seinen Kriegern hinüber. Auch hier lag es in seiner Verantwortung, dem Menschen die traurige Nachricht zu überbringen. „Der kleine Aragorn wurde von Lord Elronds Sohn Elladan im Wald neben der Amme gefunden. Er lebte," fügte der Elbe schnell hinzu, um den Menschen nicht im Ungewissen zu lassen. „Doch..." Gorenduil stockte an dieser Stelle.

„Was wollt Ihr mir verschweigen? Sprecht schnell," forderte Rivar und trat wieder dicht an den Elben heran.

„Es besteht wohl nicht viel Hoffnung. Sein kleines Gesicht war so bleich und blutig. Elladan wollte keine Zeit verlieren und ihn sofort zu Lord Elrond bringen..."

Rivar wartete nicht länger. Er hatte erfahren, was er wissen musste, und sprang auf sein Pferd. „Bleibt hier," rief er seinen zwei Begleitern zu. „Helft den Elben, wenn nötig," 

Dann riss er sein Pferd herum und ritt, so schnell er es antreiben konnte, weiter nach Bruchtal. Den noch schwelenden Haufen der Orkleichen, der auf einer freien Fläche angehäuft worden war, bemerkte er kaum.

Die Pferde seiner zwei Begleiter waren keine so ausdauernden Tiere wie das seine und befanden sich bereits am Rande der Erschöpfung. Also richteten sie sich nach Rivars Anweisung, doch gedanklich folgten sie ihm nach Bruchtal.

***

Da er sich anhand eines Siegels als einer von Arathorns Männern legitimieren konnte, gelangte er an den Grenzwachen vorbei zum Schloss von Bruchtal. Als er die inneren Bereiche des Schlosses mit seinen diversen Vorhöfen und Plätzen erreicht hatte, stieg er ab. Das Wirrwarr, das hier herrschte und das sogar die sonst unerschütterlichen Elben aus ihrer Ruhe aufscheuchte, zeigte deutlich, dass etwas Ernstes geschehen sein musste. 

Rivar band sein Pferd an einem der vielen Bäume fest, die die Elben in unregelmäßigen Abständen gesetzt hatten. Sie versuchten möglichst im Einklang mit der Natur zu bleiben und dieser Wunsch spiegelte sich auch in ihrer Architektur wider, doch Rivar hatte kein Auge für die Schönheit Bruchtals und seiner Bauten. Er wollte Gewissheit über das Schicksal des kleinen Aragorn. 

Gerade als er sich an einen vorbeieilenden Elben wenden wollte, hörte er den Klang zweier Männerstimmen. Sie sprachen Westron. Gespannt schaute er sich um und sah sie auf einer Bank hinter einem Baum sitzen. Er kannte die zwei und wusste, dass sie Arathorns Gruppe begleitet hatten. Beide trugen Verbände: der eine am Kopf, der andere an der Schulter.

Langsam näherte er sich ihnen, um sie anzusprechen. Doch ein paar Worte, die der Wind deutlich zu ihm herüberwehte, ließen ihn erstarren. „Aragorn ... tot wie der Vater!"

Ohne zu wissen warum, versteckte er sich hinter einem Baum und sank gleich darauf am Stamm entlang zu Boden. Es war, als wollten ihn seine Beine nicht mehr tragen. Hatte ihn bisher noch die Hoffnung aufrecht erhalten, dass Arathorns Sohn überlebt haben könnte, so wurde ihm dieses letzte Stück Kraft in einem einzigen Augenblick von wenigen Worten gnadenlos genommen. 

_...tot wie der Vater... , klang es in ihm nach. Die Worte hallten wie finstere Prophezeiungen in seinem Schädel und quälten ihn mit ihrer Endgültigkeit. Schließlich schloss er voller Schmerz und Trauer die Augen und bemerkte so nicht, wie die zwei Männer aufstanden und langsam zurück zu ihren Unterkünften zurückgingen. _

Es dämmerte bereits, als Glorfindel den Hof betrat. Er war auf dem Weg zu Elrond, um das weitere Vorgehen hinsichtlich des kleinen Aragorn zu besprechen. Glorfindel war einer der Elben aus dem inneren Kreis, die eingeweiht worden waren und wussten, dass Aragorn nicht tot war, wie sie es den Männern Arathorns erzählt hatten.

Als er einen der schmalen, gewundenen Gartenpfade entlangging und dort an einem der Bäume einen offensichtlich zutiefst erschütterten Menschen sitzen sah, zog sich ihm das Herz zusammen. Was war dies für eine grausame Zeit, in denen man den Dúnedain an einem Tag nicht nur den Anführer, sondern auch dessen Nachfolger und damit jegliche Hoffnung nahm? 

_Aragorn ist tot, dachte Rivar unterdessen zum wiederholten Male, doch dieser Satz klang genauso falsch und irreal wie beim ersten Mal. Er bemerkte nicht, dass Glorfindel sich ihm schweigend genähert hatte._

_Aragorn lebt, dachte Glorfindel. __Doch für diesen Mann muss er tot bleiben, bis aus dem Kind ein Mann geworden ist, der die Dúnedain wieder führen kann._

„Kann ich Euch helfen? Seid Ihr verletzt?" fragte Glorfindel besorgt und berührte den Menschen an der Schulter.

Rivar schien wie aus einer Trance zu erwachen. Geistesabwesend stand er auf. Der Schmerz über den erlittenen Verlust brannte so intensiv in seinen Gedanken, dass er auf den vor ihm stehenden Elben nicht achtete. In der Zwischenzeit war es beinahe dunkel geworden. Glorfindel konnte die Gesichtszüge des Menschen nicht genau erkennen, da dieser sich in diesem Augenblick seine Kapuze über den Kopf und so tief ins Gesicht hinein zog, dass es aussah, als wollte er sich in ihrem Schatten verstecken. 

„Ich danke Euch für Eure Besorgnis. Es geht mir gut," antwortete der Fremde, wandte sich abrupt ab und ging, ohne dem Elben noch einen Blick zu schenken, hinüber zu seinem Pferd. Schweigend stieg Rivar auf, und erst dann verabschiedete er sich von Glorfindel mit einer Geste aus seiner Heimat. In einer fließenden Bewegung berührte er mit seinen Fingerspitzen erst den Mund, dann die Stirn und hob schließlich wie zum Abschied die Hand über den Kopf. 

Es war in der Tat ein Abschied, doch Rivar verabschiedete sich nicht nur von dem Elben, der vor ihm stand und sich so höflich nach seinem Befinden erkundigt hatte. Er verabschiedete sich von einem Teil seines Lebens. Mit dem Tod Arathorns und Aragorns verlor er gleichzeitig den Halt in dieser für ihn fremden Welt. Arathorn hatte ihn einst aus den Südlanden mitgenommen. Das gleiche Schicksal hatte sie vereint, die gleiche Rache hatte wie eine Drohung über ihnen geschwebt. Sie hatte sie stärker verbunden, als ihm selbst klar gewesen war. 

Jetzt jedoch war er allein. Die Familie, die er sich selbst gewählt hatte, war nun tot. Was blieb ihm noch? 

Rivar beschloss, den Menschen und Elben und allen anderen Bewohnern Mittelerdes für eine Weile aus dem Weg zu gehen. 

**_[Ende des Rückblicks]_**

Rivar schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte von den schmerzlichen Erinnerungen loszukommen. Dass seine selbstgewählte Isolation zwanzig Jahre lang dauern würde, hatte er nie gedacht.

Insgesamt lebte er nun schon fast dreißig Jahre lang in diesem Teil Mittelerdes, doch durch seine Geburt sah er sich immer noch als Südländer. Und in den Südlanden war es eine der wichtigsten Sitten, unerledigte Dinge zu beenden, bevor man einen neuen Pfad beschritt. Dieses Tagebuch war so eine unerledigte Sache. Er musste es jemandem geben, der es zu schätzen wusste.

Rivar stand auf und schob das Tagebuch in eine großräumige Tasche im Inneren seiner Jacke. Dann ging er nach draußen, belud die Satteltaschen seines Pferdes und zurrte die restlichen in die Decke gewickelte Sachen hinter dem Sattel fest.

Und wie er es sich vorgenommen hatte, blickte er nicht mehr zurück, als er sich auf den Weg machte. Als er das kleine Waldstück, in dem sich seine Hütte befand, verlassen hatte, hielt er kurz an.

Es fühlte sich eigenartig an, endlich wieder unterwegs zu sein und nicht zu wissen, wo er am Abend sein würde. Die Welt schien plötzlich zu groß geworden zu sein, wenn man seit Jahrzehnten nichts anderes kannte als einen Wald und dessen Umgebung. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es sich gut anfühlte, endlich alles abschütteln und hinter sich lassen zu können.

Rivar hatte sich seinen Entschluss reiflich überlegt. Er konnte sich niemand Besseren vorstellen, die Aufzeichnungen über Arathorn zu verwahren, als Arathorns Elbenfreund. Elrond von Bruchtal war ein enger Freund Arathorns gewesen und kannte die Einzigartigkeit dieses Mannes sicher wie kein Zweiter. So sicher, wie er sich seines Aufbruchs war, so sicher wusste Rivar, dass seine Aufzeichnungen nach Bruchtal gehörten, weil die darin beschriebenen Ereignisse wie einst seine Lebensfreude mit dem Tod Arathorns und Aragorns endeten. Auch etwas anderes, eine lange zurückliegende Begegnung, würde mit seinem Besuch dort endlich zu Vergangenheit werden.

Und endlich – nach langen Jahren der Verzagtheit – lächelte Rivar zum ersten Mal wieder, als er sein Pferd anspornte und langsam in Richtung Bruchtal zu reiten begann.

***

**wird fortgesetzt**

**Atlantis:  
Ganz liebes Danke für dein Review. Keine Angst, das wird keine horrorlastige Story. Für die nächste Zeit ist es erst mal beinahe vorbei mit den Fledermäusen. Ansonsten könnte der Düsterwald durchaus eine wundervolle Feriengegend sein, wenn man nicht gerade die „Black Wildlife Adventure Tour" bucht. *g* Ich persönlich [Salara] würde eine „Wellness in Woodking's Halls" jederzeit allen Karibikinseln vorziehen... Assats Schicksal wird erst in einem der späteren Kapitel beleuchtet.**

Elrondienchen:  
Vielen Dank für deine netten Worte. Es freut uns ungeheuer, dass du von einem „Stillen Leser" zu einem Reviewer wurdest und dir die Stories so gefallen. Wir brauchen das Wissen, dass die Leser noch immer voller Neugier an unserer Seite bleiben, um weiterschreiben zu können. Um nun deine Frage zu beantworten: auch in dieser Story wird der gute Elrond einiges zu tun bekommen – und nicht alles davon wird ihm gefallen. 

**Arlessiar:  
Es ist lieb, dass dir die Geschichte so gut gefällt und du die Angriffsszene gelungen findest. Sie zu schreiben erwies sich als recht einfach, da zu jener Zeit gerade bei mir [Salara] die Horrorgeschichte eines befreundeten Autors darauf wartete, beta-gelesen zu werden. Da ist wohl doch was an Spannung hängen geblieben, schätze ich... Wir benutzen übrigens insgesamt 4 verschiedene Nachschlagewerke: Das „Handbuch der Weisen von Mittelerde" von Wolfgang Krege, das „Große Mittelerde-Lexikon" von Robert Foster, die „Tolkien-Enzyklopädie" von David Day und „Das große Tolkien-Lexikon" von F. Schneidewind. Im gesamten genutzt, sind sie sehr hilfreich.**

**Dragon-of-the-north:  
Dein Kompliment hat uns überaus verlegen werden lassen. Es geschieht wirklich nicht alle Tage, dass man von seinen Lesern in die besten Kreise der FanFic-Autoren aufgenommen wird. Dafür sagen wir ganz, ganz lieb Dankeschön! Nach dem, was so in unseren Büchern steht, schuf Melkor die schwarzen Fledermäuse in den Zeitaltern der Dunkelheit. Sie griffen alles an, was nicht mit der Dunkelheit im Bunde war, also Elben und Menschen gleichermaßen. Klar, sie hätten in unserem Falle natürlich auch die Pferde „vernaschen" können, doch wir gingen mal davon aus, dass die ursprüngliche Prägung der Viecher sie eben als Erstes auf die Feinde des Dunklen, also die Menschen, losgehen lässt. Der Tote, den Legolas fand, war tatsächlich Andrim. Und Miro... Tja, sein Schicksal bleibt noch eine Weile im Verborgenen. In Moment geht es erst mal um Aragorns weiteren Lebensweg und die Frage, was Rivar mit all dem zu tun hat.**

**Asahi:  
Fühl dich ganz lieb für deine lobenden Worte gedrückt. Irgendwie scheinen die Fledermäuse ganz gut angenommen worden zu sein. Das erleichtert uns schon sehr. Das Zusammentreffen von Legolas und Assat musste einfach sein – spätere Kapitel werden zeigen, wieso. Der Preis, den Miro dafür zu zahlen hat, dass er Legolas folgt, ist allerdings nicht ganz ohne. Doch auch dazu später mehr. Kinder sind wirklich etwas ganz Besonderes, trotz des Ärgers, dem sie einem manchmal einbringen. Was würde man ihretwegen nicht alles freiwillig tun...**

**MysticGirl:  
Schön, dass du uns wieder ein paar Zeilen reviewt hast. Du willst dich also der „Killereichhörnchen" annehmen? Oh, Respekt! Das wird bestimmt eine hinreißend niedliche Geschichte, zumindest etwas zum „auf dem Boden kullern vor Lachen". Und wenn du dann fertig bist, würden wir uns freuen, wenn du sie auch veröffentlichst!**


	5. Kapitel 5

**### ****Hallo! Eure Reviews haben die Idee mit der Sommerpause erfolgreich auf Eis gelegt. Bei soviel Protest können wir gar nicht anders, als weiter zu posten. *g***

**### Und jetzt ohne viel Vorrede weiter im Text und macht euch auf eine dicke Portion Legolas bereit. In dieser Story darf er ja wie versprochen Held sein und etwas mehr Action erleben, als in der letzten Geschichte...**

**### Eine fest geballte Faust in Richtung FF.net, weil es uns nicht gestattet hat, unser Kapitel rechtzeitig am Freitag rauszubringen. Die müssten ihre Probleme doch langsam mal auf die Reihe bekommen, oder?! Grrrrrr...**

___________________________________________________________________________  
  
**Schuld und Sühne  
  
von:** Salara und ManuKu  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
**~TEIL 5~**

Miro war trotz des Regens fast ohne Pause geritten. Er war entschlossen, erst die Alte Waldstrasse so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen, bevor er sich und seinem Pferd eine längere Rast gestattete. Doch je länger er ritt, desto unheimlich wurde dieser Wald für ihn, denn für seine Augen schien sich nichts zu verändern oder darauf hinzudeuten, dass er dem Ende des Elbenwaldes näher kam.

Als er irgendwann glaubte, in der Ferne einen langgezogenen Schrei gehört zu haben, schrieb er es gleich darauf seiner Erschöpfung zu, denn gespenstische Stille lag über der Umgebung, als er sein Pferd aus dem Galopp heraus zügelte.

Unmerklich gewann die Müdigkeit die Oberhand über Mirodas. Schließlich wurde sie so überwältigend, dass er meinte, gleich aus dem Sattel fallen zu müssen. Ihn hielten buchstäblich nur noch die um die Zügel verkrampften Finger auf dem Rücken des Tieres. Schweren Herzens beschloss Miro, eine Pause zu machen.

Da er nicht direkt im Wald sein Lager aufschlagen wollte, suchte er sich eine etwas überschaubare Stelle aus. Seine Wahl fiel auf eine kleine Baumgruppe unweit des Weges. Das dichte dunkle Blätterdach der Bäume dort würde ihm genug Schutz vor dem Regen bieten, der seit dem frühen Morgen unvermindert anhielt.

Es war jedoch ein trügerischer Schutz, denn das dichte Blätterdach bot ebenfalls einer hungrigen Kreatur Unterschlupf, die beim letzten Beutezug leer ausgegangen war. Ihr Opfer hatte es geschafft, sie sich vom Körper zu reißen und gegen einen Baum zu schmettern. Als die Kreatur nach einer Weile wieder aufgewacht war, hatte sie weder die Wärme eines lebenden Körpers noch die Anwesenheit seiner Artgenossen in der Nähe gespürt. Also zog sie sich an diesen dunklen geschützten Platz zurück und wartete. Sie sah ihre Geduld schließlich belohnt, als sich nach einiger Zeit erneut jemand ihrem Versteck näherte.

Als der ahnungslose Miro sich auf den Stamm eines vor langer Zeit umgefallenen Baumes setzte und den aus seiner Satteltasche hervorgekramten Proviant aß, sah die in den Zweigen lauernde Kreatur ihre Chance gekommen. Ihr Opfer wandte ihr die bevorzugte Angriffsstelle, den Rücken, zu. 

Die große schwarze Fledermaus ließ sich lautlos vom Ast fallen, an dem sie bisher gehangen hatte. Bevor Miro überhaupt wusste, was ihn angriff, spürte er, wie sich die messerscharfen Krallen des Tieres in seinen Rücken gruben. Mit einem Schmerzensschrei bäumte er sich auf, während die Panik ihn mit einem Satz aufspringen ließ. Seine Anstrengungen, sich das Geschöpf mit seinen Händen vom Rücken herunter zu reißen, erlahmten jedoch schnell, denn das mit langer Jagderfahrung ausgestattete Tier hatte sich gezielt an einer Stelle in seinen Rücken gebohrt, die Miro nicht zu erreichen vermochte. 

Er schrie, doch schnell wurde daraus ein Wimmern, das schließlich ganz verstummte. Zunehmend undeutlicher spürte er, wie die Krallen ihm erbarmungslos den Rücken aufrissen. Im gleichen Maße, in dem das Blut warm an seinem Rücken hinabströmte und die vom Regen durchnässte, inzwischen zerfetzte Tunika dunkelrot färbte, wurden seine Gliedmaßen taub. Blutverlust und Erschöpfung forderten schließlich zusammen mit der betäubenden Wirkung des Speichels der Fledermäuse ihren Tribut. 

Seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach und er fiel mit dem Gesicht voran zu Boden. Mit der wenigen ihm verbliebenen Kraft versuchte er sich erneut aufzurichten, doch es reichte nur zu einem letzten verzweifelten Blick über die Schulter auf seinen Angreifer. Das hektische Flattern der schwarzen Flügel verschwamm gleich darauf vor seinen Augen und wurde zu Dunkelheit... der Dunkelheit der Ohnmacht.

Die Fledermaus, die keine Gegenwehr ihres Opfers mehr spürte, konnte sich nun ungehindert daran machen, ihren Blutdurst zu stillen. 

Inzwischen fiel Nieselregen vom Himmel und legte sich wie ein milchiger Schleier auf die Umgebung und die Natur, die sich – von den Geschehnissen unberührt – dem Nass entgegenstreckte.

Als Melkors schwarze Kreatur endlich satt war und von ihrem Opfer abließ, um zu den Artgenossen in die Höhle zurückzukehren, war Mirodas noch immer bewusstlos. Der junge Mann regte sich nicht einmal dann, als der leise Flügelschlag gleich darauf ungehört in der Dämmerung verhallte. Seine verkrümmte Gestalt lag wie ein Fremdkörper unter den Bäumen und erst die nächsten Stunden würden zeigen, ob Miros junger Körper die Stärke besaß, den Blutverlust zu überleben. 

***

Legolas setzte unterdessen seinen Weg auf der Alten Waldstrasse in höchster Anspannung fort. Er hatte sein Pferd jedoch kaum zum Galopp angetrieben, als er von Ferne erneut eine Gestalt am Boden liegen sah. 

_Noch ein Opfer? _

Vorsichtig ritt der Elbenprinz näher an den reglosen Körper heran. Schon aus einigen Schritten Abstand empfing ihn das gleiche Bild wie zuvor. Die wie künstlich um eine unsichtbare Längsachse verdrehte Gestalt des Mannes, seine in Fetzen vom Körper hängende Bekleidung und das Blut, das überall an ihm zu kleben schien.

_Das ist schon der Zweite. Es muss eine ganze Gruppe von Reisenden getroffen haben. Was wollten die bloß hier?_

Erneut ging sein wachsamer Blick in die Umgebung, doch der Wald offenbarte ihm nichts außer einem bedrohlichen Schweigen.

_Die Fledermäuse werden zunehmend gieriger. Ich muss meinem Vater davon erzählen, wenn ich zurück bin. Der Düsterwald wird immer gefährlicher._

Seufzend zügelte der Elbe sein Pferd, stieg ab und näherte sich mit schussbereitem Bogen der liegenden Gestalt. Auch hier rechnete er damit, einen Toten vorzufinden, doch als er den Fremden auf den Rücken drehte, stöhnte dieser leise, blieb jedoch ohne Bewusstsein. 

Rasch prüfte Legolas ein weiteres Mal die Umgebung, doch seine scharfen Elbensinne registrierten nichts, das auf eine Gefahr hindeutete. Als er sich sicher war, dass für den Moment keine Gefahr drohte, hängte er seinen Bogen wieder über die Schulter und kniete sich neben den Verletzten. So behutsam wie möglich schüttelte er ihn.

„Kommt zu Euch, ich bitte Euch..."

Der Fremde regte sich nicht. 

Legolas, dessen Sorge wuchs, strich dicke Strähnen dunklen Haares mit den Fingerspitzen aus dem schlammbespritzten, blassen Gesicht und musterte den Mann, der auf den ersten Blick eine entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit Aragorn aufwies. Genau wie sein menschlicher Freund trug auch dieser hier seine dunklen Haare schulterlang um ein kantig wirkendes Gesicht. Lediglich die Gestalt des Fremden war anders, kräftiger, wie die eines Kriegers, der den Umgang mit schweren Waffen gewohnt war. 

Als der Elbe genauer hinsah, erblickte er die schweren Wunden, die sich unter Schmutz und Unmassen geronnenen Blutes verbargen. Der rechte Arm wies tiefgehende, unregelmäßig gezackte Risse auf und die linke Hand wirkte fast wie zerfetzt. 

Der Elbe wusste, dass zumindest diese Wunden rasch versorgt werden mussten, sollte der Mann nicht doch noch dem hohen Blutverlust erliegen. Legolas trug den Fremden unter den Schutz der Bäume und begann ihn zu verbinden, wohl wissend, dass er sich nicht sehr lange damit aufhalten durfte. Zu groß war die Gefahr, dass die Fledermäuse noch immer in der Nähe waren. 

Legolas reinigte und verband die schlimmsten Verletzungen, dann zog er den Fremden vor sich aufs Pferd, schlang ihm einen Arm um die Hüfte und lehnte ihn vorsichtig an sich. Die Wunden auf dem Rücken waren ihm nicht entgangen, doch der Elbe wusste, dass er den Gefahrenbereich schnellstens verlassen musste. 

Er ritt los, kaum dass er den bewusstlosen Mann fest in seinem Griff hatte. Auf ein leises Wort seines Herrn fiel der Rappe in einen leichten Trab.

Nach nicht einmal einer halben Stunde, in der es endlich zu regnen aufhörte, lichtete sich der Wald, der den Weg säumte. Die Fledermäuse bevorzugten dunkle, dichte Waldgebiete, und so wähnte Legolas das Gebiet sicher vor diesen Tieren. Er zügelte das Tier, stieg ab, hob den bewusstlosen Mann vom Pferd und legte ihn vorsichtig auf den Boden. Dann entfachte er ein spärliches Lagerfeuer, dessen Schein in der Dämmerung kaum über den nächsten Hügel reichte und in dessen Licht er sich nun auch den Rückenwunden zuwandte. 

Während er fast sein gesamtes mitgeführtes Verbandsmaterial aufbrauchte, um den Fremden zu versorgen, musste Legolas sich eingestehen, dass er in seinem Leben nur selten schlimmere Verletzungen gesehen hatte. Die Fledermäuse hatten nicht nur den Arm und die Hand, sondern auch den Rücken des Mannes fast der Länge nach aufgerissen. Man musste kein Heiler sein, um zu wissen, dass es eine Weile dauern würde, bis alles halbwegs verheilt war. Und selbst danach würden hässliche Narben stets daran erinnern, wie knapp der Fremde mit dem Leben davongekommen war.

_Wenn er überhaupt mit dem Leben davonkommt, dachte Legolas, als er provisorisch aus Moosen und Gras ein Lager aufpolsterte und den Verletzten schließlich sanft darauf ablegte. Um die gerade verbundenen Wunden auf dem Rücken des Mannes zu schonen, legte er ihn leicht auf die Seite und stabilisierte diese Stellung durch eine zusammengerollte Decke, die er ihm in den Rücken schob. _

Legolas hatte keine Erfahrung mit Opfern, die von schwarzen Fledermäusen angegriffen und durch deren Speichel vergiftet worden waren. Einmal hatte ein Heiler ihm erzählt, dass Elben anfangs verwirrt und später depressiv bis hin zum Selbstmord auf diese Verletzungen reagiert hatten, doch mehr als diesen einen mündlichen Bericht hatte der Erfahrungsschatz des Elbenprinzen nicht aufzuweisen. So sah er den Reaktionen des Menschen mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen.

Da er bis dahin nichts weiter tun konnte, setzte er sich schließlich ans Feuer und holte ein Stück Lembas aus einer der Satteltaschen. Gedankenverloren kaute er eine Zeitlang auf einem Bissen herum und musterte den Fremden, unter dessen Ohr er zufällig eine schlangenförmige Tätowierung entdeckt hatte. 

_Sie fügen sich freiwillig Wunden zu und gießen diese dann mit Farbe aus. Das ist ... barbarisch! Warum kennzeichnen sich Menschen nur auf diese Weise? _

Das leise Stöhnen enthob ihn der Mühe, nach einer Antwort auf diese Frage suchen zu müssen. Kopfschüttelnd stand er auf und kniete sich neben dem Mann nieder, der erste Zeichen des Erwachens erkennen ließ. 

***

Es gab kein langsames Wachwerden für Assat. Statt sich der Wirklichkeit Stück für Stück zu nähern, beförderte ihn der einsetzende Schmerz übergangslos ins Bewusstsein und damit in die Erinnerung zurück. In einem Augenblick sah er sich die Fledermaus von der Hand reißen und im nächsten Augenblick erfüllte ihn völlige Orientierungslosigkeit. Als er seine Augen zu öffnen und sich umzusehen versuchte, wollte sein Körper ihm jedoch nicht gehorchen. Panik durchflutete ihn. 

Waren die hässlichen schwarzen Kreaturen noch in der Nähe? Hockten sie vielleicht um ihn herum und warteten nur darauf, dass er erwachte?

Überdeutlich spürte Assat den alles überlagernden Schmerz in seinem Rücken. Nur langsam gewann er wieder Gewalt über seinen Körper und nach einiger Zeit gelang es ihm unter großen Mühen, den Kopf zu drehen. Die Bewegung war jedoch bereits zuviel für seinen Körper. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und plötzlich glaubte er erneut das Flattern von Fledermausflügeln zu hören.

Dieses Geräusch würde er von jetzt an nie wieder vergessen. 

Der Schock ermöglichte es ihm, die Augen aufzureißen. Desorientiert, wie er war, konnte er anfangs nicht viel erkennen. Es war dunkel um ihn herum, doch dicht neben ihm brannte ein Feuer, das ihn blendete. Seine Augen schienen unvermittelt sehr empfindlich auf Licht zu reagieren und dieser Zustand verunsicherte ihn. Der blendend helle Schein wurde jedoch schlagartig von einer Gestalt gemildert, die sich ihm näherte. Assat blinzelte und versuchte vor dem verschwommenen Schatten zurückzuweichen, der unaufhaltsam auf ihn zuzukommen schien. Reines Adrenalin durchflutete seinen Körper und ließ ihn reflexartig eine Hand hochreißen. Als der Mensch erkannte, dass er plötzlich wieder Gewalt über seinen Körper hatte, biss er die Zähne zusammen, ignorierte den reißenden Schmerz und sprang auf. 

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sich aus dem hellen Fleck endlich eine Gestalt formte. Assats schmerzumnebelter Verstand glaubte sie zu kennen, war sich jedoch nicht sicher, bis das Licht- und Schattenspiel schließlich ein Antlitz freigab. 

Das Blut gefror ihm jedoch in den Adern, als sich aus verschwommenen Schemen schließlich Gesichtzüge formten und vor seinen Augen erneut jene hässliche und von billigem Fusel verschandelte Fratze entstand, die ihn einst als Kind Todesfurcht gelehrt hatte.

Das Gesicht, das er nun zu erblicken meinte, hatte sich so tief in seine Seele eingebrannt, dass nur der Tod es ihn würde vergessen lassen können. Assats Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, doch er merkte es nicht einmal. Einst hatte er diesen Mann gefürchtet, nun hasste er ihn nur noch – das allerdings aus ganzem Herzen. 

„Vater..." zischte er beinahe lautlos...

***

Als Legolas erkannte, dass Assat wieder zu sich gekommen war, ging er zu seinen Sachen zurück, um die Wasserflasche zu holen. Der Fremde hatte sicher Durst und sein Körper brauchte nach dem hohen Blutverlust unbedingt Flüssigkeit. 

Um so erschrockener prallte der Elbe zurück, als der Mann ihn einen Augenblick lang intensiv anstarrte, dann plötzlich aufsprang und sich ihm gegenüber in Abwehrhaltung aufstellte. 

_Eigentlich hätte es ihm unmöglich sein sollen, überhaupt aufzustehen. Durch den Blutverlust müsste er völlig entkräftet sein, überlegte Legolas verwundert und beobachtete den Mann, der ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ._ Vielleicht liegt es am Gift der Fledermäuse. Es muss auf Menschen anders als auf Elben wirken, irgendwie ... beängstigender.__

„Ich will Euch nichts tun, Fremder. Ihr seid jetzt in Sicherheit," versuchte Legolas den Mann zu beruhigen, doch dieser schien ihm gar nicht zuzuhören. Bevor der Elbenprinz weitere Worte an ihn richten konnte, lief plötzlich ein zutiefst hasserfüllter Ausdruck über das Gesicht des Mannes.

„Vater..." 

Der Tonfall dieses einen Wortes ließ Legolas erahnen, wie sehr der vor ihm stehende Mensch seinen Vater verabscheuen musste. Zugleich verriet es ihm, dass der Fremde tief in Wahnvorstellungen gefangen war, aus denen er sich offensichtlich aus eigenem Willen nicht befreien konnte. Es schienen äußerst unangenehme Bilder zu sein, die der Mann sah, denn der Hass, der aus seinem auf Legolas gerichteten Blick sprach, war für den Elbenprinzen fast körperlich spürbar. Er runzelte die Stirn und trat einen vorsichtigen Schritt zurück.

„Beruhigt Euch bitte und hört mir zu. Ich weiß, dass Ihr mich hören könnt. Seht mich genau an. Ich bin ein Elbe, nicht Euer Vater. Mein Name ist Legolas Grünblatt und mein Volk lebt in diesem Wald." 

Die Beredsamkeit des Elbenprinzen schien jedoch nicht im mindesten zu dem Mann durchzudringen. Statt dessen sah er, dass sich die Verbände um die zuvor verbundenen Wunden des Mannes erneut rot zu färben begonnen hatten._ Irgendwie muss ich ihn aus seinen Halluzinationen herausholen und beruhigen, sonst verblutet er noch..._

„Wer seid Ihr?" versuchte er es erneut. „Sagt mir doch Euren Namen, damit ich weiß, wie ich Euch anreden kann." 

„Du erkennst also deinen eigenen Sohn nicht wieder?" Assats Stimme vibrierte vor Hass und seine Augen funkelten, als er einen Schritt dichter an Legolas heran kam. „Dann werde ich dir meinen Namen sagen. Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du ihn NIE WIEDER vergessen, das schwöre ich dir. Sieh hin, Vater, ich bin es, Assat."

Legolas' Gedanken rasten, während er Assat argwöhnisch im Auge behielt. Er kannte diesen Namen. Aragorn hatte ihn ihm genannt. Er war also derjenige, dem er indirekt sein Leben zu verdanken hatte?

_Welch eigenartige Wege das Schicksal doch geht, dachte der Elbe und versuchte erneut, den Menschen mit seinen Worten aufzurütteln._

„Seht mich genau an, Assat! Ich bin nicht euer Vater. Ich bin ein Elbe, ein Freund Estels. Ihr kennt Estel, ich weiß es. Assat, klärt Euren Blick. Erinnert euch doch daran, was wirklich geschah!" forderte Legolas eindringlich, doch schon Assats nächste Worte verrieten, dass seine flehentlichen Bitten noch immer nicht zum umnebelten Verstand des Menschen durchdrangen.

„Du willst mir also noch immer Vorschriften darüber machen, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe?" 

Assat griff sich mit der gesunden Hand einen dicken Ast, der neben ihm auf dem Boden lag. 

„Du glaubst wohl, ich bin immer noch der 8-jährige Junge, der verängstigt in der Ecke der Hütte sitzt und sich von dir mit dem Lederriemen verprügeln lassen muss? Denkst du, ich würde es weiterhin zulassen, dass du Mutter und meine Geschwister schlägst, nur weil du zu feige bist, dich dem Leben zu stellen und ein richtiger Mann zu sein? Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde wieder weglaufen, um dir zu entkommen?" Assat wog den Ast in seiner Hand, als wollte er abschätzen, ob das Holz der Wucht seines Schlages und damit seiner angesammelten Wut auch standhalten würde.

Legolas konnte unterdessen die Gefühle, die sich in Assats dunkelblauen Augen widerspiegelten, kaum noch ertragen. Selten hatte er so viel Hass, Abscheu und Widerwillen gesehen. Plötzlich begriff der Elbe, dass Assat keinem vernünftigen Argument zugänglich sein würde. Er musste den Menschen nur ansehen, um dessen dringenden Wunsch nach Rache für zurückliegende Qualen zu erkennen. Jetzt galt es nur noch, sich gegen die Angriffe Assats zu verteidigen, ohne ihn noch schwerer zu verletzen, als er es ohnehin schon war. 

Legolas hatte zwar Pfeil und Bogen während der Rast abgelegt, doch seine Zwillingsschwerter trug er noch. Dennoch widerstrebte es ihm, sie gegen den verletzten und offensichtlich unter dem Einfluss des Fledermausgiftes stehenden Mann einzusetzen. Es musste andere Waffen geben, mit denen er sich gegen Assat zur Wehr setzen konnte. Also sah auch er sich unauffällig nach einem dicken Ast um.

Als Assat einen Ausfallschritt machte und mit seiner behelfsmäßigen Waffe ausholte, rollte Legolas sich auf dem Boden ab und griff sich einen langen geraden Stock. Dann sprang er wieder auf und parierte damit die wütenden Schläge des Menschen. Nach der dritten Attacke gelang es ihm schließlich, Assat den Ast aus der Hand zu schlagen und ihm die Füße wegzureißen. Mit einem erstickten Aufschrei fiel der Mensch auf seinen verletzten Rücken, und der neu aufflammende Schmerz raubte ihm für kurze Zeit den Atem. 

Diese Gelegenheit nutzte Legolas, um Assat mit einem genau bemessenen Faustschlag zurück in die Bewusstlosigkeit zu schicken. Das schien ihm die einzige Möglichkeit zu sein, den Mann davon abzuhalten, sich selbst weiter zu verletzen. 

Er überzeugte sich davon, dass Assat noch lebte, dann er trug er ihn zu einem Baum und begann ihn bäuchlings an den Stamm zu fesseln. 

_Wenigstens kann ich mir jetzt die Verbände an seinem Rücken noch einmal ansehen, ohne gleich angegriffen zu werden, wenn er erwacht._

Der Elbe zog den letzten Knoten fest und vergewisserte sich, dass die Fesseln die zerfetzte Hand des Menschen nicht noch weiter aufrissen, dann ging er zu seinem Gepäck und holte die letzten Reste seines Verbandsmaterials hervor. Nur wenige Leinenbinden waren ihm noch geblieben. Es waren kaum genug, um Assat neu zu verbinden. 

Resignierend schüttelte Legolas den Kopf. „Was hat mich nur glauben lassen, dass das ein ganz einfacher, problemloser Ritt werden würde?" 

Als er das Verbandszeug zusammenzusammeln begann, drang schwach Hufschlag an sein Ohr. Überrascht sah er in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch erklang.

Ein Reiter? Jetzt? Womöglich ein Gefährte von Assat, der den Angriff der Fledermäuse gleichfalls überlebt hat. 

Der Gedanke, es mit einem weiteren, von aggressiven Halluzinationen geplagten Menschen zu tun zu bekommen, behagte dem Elben gar nicht. Langsam und mit einem schnellen Seitenblick auf den Stock, der ihm schon im Kampf gegen Assat gute Dienste geleistet hatte, richtete er sich auf, um dem Neuankömmling entgegenzusehen. Seine Miene, wachsam und misstrauisch, verwandelte sich jedoch gleich darauf zunächst in Unglauben und dann in Erleichterung, als er sah, wer sich da gerade mit langsamen, müde wirkenden Bewegungen vom Pferderücken gleiten ließ...

***

Auch für Miro kam mit dem Erwachen die Erinnerung an den Angriff der schwarzen Fledermaus zurück, dessen Plötzlichkeit ihm kaum eine Chance gelassen hatte. 

Von Panik erfüllt riss er die Augen auf, doch als sein Blick sich endlich geklärt hatte, sah er nur abgestorbenes Laub, Erde, Moos und Rindenstückchen. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis der junge Mann erkannte, dass er auf dem Bauch lag und der Waldboden keine Handbreit von seiner Nase entfernt war. Unter Aufbietung aller Kräfte wälzte er sich auf den Rücken. 

Selbst diese einfache Bewegung war fast schon zuviel für seinen Körper, in dem das Herz zum Zerspringen hämmerte und dafür sorgte, dass Übelkeit in seiner Kehle empor kroch. Miro schluckte ein paar Male heftig dagegen an, bis sie schließlich nachließ und die Welt gnädigerweise aufhörte, sich um ihn zu drehen. Der Schmerz, der sich jetzt erneut und heftiger denn je wie ein glühendes Eisen in seinen Rücken brannte, verging jedoch nicht. Er presste kurz die Augen zusammen und stöhnte, ohne sich dessen gewahr zu werden, leise auf. 

Jäh zuckte das Bild eines auf seinem Rücken haftenden Geschöpfes durch Miros Bewusstsein. Schwarze, hektisch flatternde Schwingen, die wieder und wieder seine Haut streiften und erbarmungslos über sie hinwegzuschmirgeln schienen. Das Gefühl von Krallen, die sich in seinen Rücken bohrten und noch immer dort zu stecken schienen, wie der Schmerz dem jungen Mann weis machen wollte.

_Ich muss hier fort..._

Das Bild, das seine Erinnerung ihm zeigte, schien Miro so schreckenerregend, dass er an nichts anderes mehr als an Flucht denken konnte. Beunruhigt drehte er den Kopf nach allen Seiten, ohne jedoch den Schatten zu erspähen, der ihm furchterregender als alles bisher Gesehene schien.

_Sie ist weg. Aber sie wird wiederkommen. Immer schneller kroch die Panik in Miro empor. _Ich darf nicht mehr hier sein, wenn diese Kreatur  zurückkommt.__

Er glaubte zu spüren, dass jede einzelne Faser in seinem Rücken zerriss, als er sich mühsam erst auf die Ellenbogen stützte, um sich nach einigen heftigen Atemzügen endlich aufzusetzen.

_Ich bin sicher, sobald ich hier weg bin. Miro klammerte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an diesen einen Gedanken, der stark genug war, dass er sich gegen das heiße Brennen in seinem Rücken durchsetzte.__ Ich muss aufstehen, bevor dieser geflügelte Teufel wiederkommt... _

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit seit dem Angriff vergangen war, doch es dämmerte bereits, als er es nach einigen Versuchen irgendwann schaffte, sich auf unsichere Füße zu stellen. Wiederum drehte sich die Welt erbarmungslos um ihn und nicht einmal der fest im Boden verwurzelte Stamm des Baumes, an den Miro sich mit einer Schulter lehnte, vermochte sie zum Verharren zu bringen. 

_Mein Pferd... Wo ist es? _

Es kostete ihn unbeschreibliche Mühe, seinen Blick durch die Umgebung zu schicken, denn die Welt schien entschlossen zu sein, den jungen Mann vollends aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Die Baumstämme, in einem Augenblick noch meilenweit von ihm entfernt, schienen ihn einen Atemzug später bereits mit ihrer Nähe erdrücken zu wollen, das friedliche Lied der Vögel in den Baumkronen wurde zu schrillem, ohrenbetäubenden Pfeifen und der von Zeit und Wetter gezeichnete Stamm des Baumes, der Miro bis eben noch zuverlässigen Halt geboten hatte, mutete ihn plötzlich wie ein bockiges Fohlen an, das jede Hand abzuschütteln bemüht war. 

Miro schwankte so heftig, dass er sich haltsuchend mit dem Rücken an den Baum lehnte. Als die Wunde auf seinem Rücken mit der rauen Rinde in Kontakt kam, war es ihm, als bohrten sich erneut Krallen in das rohe Fleisch. Nur mit ungeheurer Mühe unterdrückte er einen weiteren Schmerzenslaut.

_Nicht schreien. Ich darf nicht schreien. Wenn ich schreie, hört sie mich und kommt zurück..._

Schwankend wie ein vom Wind gepeitschtes Schilfrohr drückte er sich mit einer Hand vom Baum fort, während die andere versuchte, seinen Rücken zu berühren. Seine Fingerspitzen trafen auf den Stoff seiner Tunika, die in Fetzen hing und sich feucht anfühlte. Er zog die Finger nach vorn und betrachtete sie verständnislos, bis sich zu der Farbe plötzlich ein Wort gesellte.

_Blut._

Es war dieses eine Wort, das seinen vom Fledermausgift beeinträchtigten Verstand schließlich ganz über die schmale Brücke vom Schock in den Verfolgungswahn beförderte.

Ich blute. 

Er keuchte, löste sich vom Baum und tappte blindlings zwei taumelnde Schritte in den Wald hinein.

Ich werde verbluten, denn sie wird zurückkommen und mich finden und erst von mir ablassen, wenn ich tot bin! Tot! Wenn ich bleibe, bin ich tot...

Mit der Intensität eines Besessenen stolperte Miro über die kleine Lichtung, von Baum zu Baum, bis sein fiebernder Blick schließlich etwas Rotbraunes im Abendzwielicht auszumachen meinte. Ohne nachzudenken wandte er sich in diese Richtung, strauchelte ein paar Schritte, fiel, erhob sich wieder und ging weiter, ohne auf den Schmutz zu achten, der nun einen Großteil seiner Gestalt bedeckte. Endlich – nach einer Zeitspanne, die Mirodas wie eine Ewigkeit anmutete – hatte er den Ursprung dieses tröstlichen Rotbraun erreicht. Er streckte eine schmutzverkrustete Hand nach der Farbe aus – und fand Leben, Wärme und das Gefühl seidigen Fells unter seinen Fingern.

Endlich, mein Pferd!

Irgendwie drang dieser eine tröstende Gedanke durch Miros Wahnvorstellungen und veranlasste ihn, nach dem Haltestrick des Tieres zu tasten. Mit zitternden Händen zog und zerrte er am Knoten, der das Pferd an den Stamm band, bis der Strick sich endlich löste und lose in Miros Hand lag. Das Pferd schnaubte leise, als Miro sich mit letzter Kraft in den Sattel schob und mit unsicheren Fingern die Zügel packte. „Lauf!"

Es hätte dieser Aufforderung nicht extra bedurft, um die Fuchsstute in Bewegung zu setzen, denn das Tier hatte seit dem Angriff der Fledermaus unentwegt versucht, sich loszureißen. Nun, da es endlich frei war, galoppierte es zurück auf die Alte Waldstraße, fort von der Gefahr, die es so dicht bei sich gespürt hatte.

Miro hatte vollauf damit zu tun, sich während des Ritts auf dem Pferderücken zu halten. Jede Bewegung, die der wilde Galopp des Tieres auf ihn übertrug, schien die Wunden auf seinem Rücken noch weiter auseinander zu reißen. Er konnte fühlen, wie erneut warmes Blut über seinen Rücken hinabrann. Bald schon sackte er nach vorn über den Hals der Stute. Es war der einzige Halt, den seine zunehmende Benommenheit ihn noch finden ließ.

Die Zeit maß sich für den jungen Mann an der Schnelligkeit, mit der die Dunkelheit das Land überzog. Binnen kurzem war aus dem Zwielicht Abendfinsternis geworden, die das Band der Straße in einen schwach schimmernden Pfad verwandelte. Gleichzeitig kam kalter Wind auf, der schneidend durch seine von Regen, Schmutz und Blut durchnässte Kleidung drang. Miro zitterte vor Kälte, die sich auch dann nicht vertreiben ließ, als er sich eng an den warmen Leib des Pferdes presste. Schließlich glaubte der junge Mann, es nicht viel länger ertragen zu können.

Es kam fast einer Erlösung gleich, als irgendwann der schwache Schein eines Feuers direkt vor Miro aus der Finsternis auftauchte.

Feuer! Wo Feuer ist, ist Wärme. Und Menschen. Sie werden mir bestimmt erlauben, mich bei ihnen aufzuwärmen...

Mit kälteklammen Fingern zog er die Zügel des Pferdes an, das – nun dem unmittelbaren Gefahrenbereich entronnen – folgsam sein Tempo verminderte und schließlich ganz stehenblieb. Es kostete Miro unendliche Mühe, sich im Sattel aufzurichten und suchend nach vorn zu schauen. 

Dicke Schleier tanzten vor seinen Augen, die alles in verschwommene Streifen hüllten, doch in der Nähe des Lagerfeuers zeichnete sich deutlich die Gestalt einer einzigen Person ab, die sich in diesem Augenblick aufrichtete und zu ihm hinüber sah. 

Miros Verstand, von Fledermausgift, Schmerz und Kälte benommen, benötigte eine Weile, um die langen, hellen Haare, die von den tanzenden Flammen des kleinen Feuers rötlich-golden gefärbt wurden, einer bestimmten Person zuzuordnen.

Prinz Legolas! Ich habe ihn tatsächlich eingeholt.

Er wusste nicht, woher er diese Erkenntnis nahm, denn sein Sichtfeld verschwamm noch immer viel zu sehr, um die Züge des anderen deutlich sehen zu können, dennoch durchflutete immense Erleichterung den Menschen. 

In Sicherheit...

Mirodas ließ zuerst die Zügel des Pferdes aus seinen klammen Fingern, dann sich selbst aus dem Sattel gleiten. Nun, da er den elbischen Prinzen gefunden hatte, schienen ihn auch der letzte Rest seiner Kraft verlassen zu wollen. Ohne sich weiter um sein Reittier zu kümmern, wankte er langsam auf den Prinzen zu, der ihm seinerseits bereits entgegenkam.

Dass die Freude in den Züge des Elben angesichts seines bemitleidenswerten Anblicks schlagartig durch Sorge ersetzt wurde, registrierte Miro nicht. Für ihn war einzig und allein wichtig, dass das improvisierte Lager mit dem Wärme versprechenden Feuer schon in seiner unmittelbaren Reichweite lag. Blind für alles andere außer dem anheimelnden Schein taumelte Miro auf Legolas zu. 

„Großer Eru, was ist mit dir geschehen?" Der Elbe schlang ihm beunruhigt einen Arm um die Schultern, um einen drohenden Sturz zu verhindern. Dabei erhaschte er einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Rücken des Jungen. Ähnlich wie Assat hatte auch Miro dort tiefe, unaufhörlich blutende Wunden. Er seufzte unhörbar. Bitte, nicht auch er!

Vorsichtig musterte er das Gesicht des Menschen, doch anders als bei Assat machte Miro nicht den Eindruck, ihn angreifen zu wollen. Ein Teil seiner Spannung legte sich, als er sich, mit Miro im Schlepptau, langsam wieder in Bewegung setzte. „Was suchst du überhaupt hier? Du solltest jetzt in Sicherheit im Palast meines Vaters sein, statt dich allein und ohne Schutz den Schrecken dieses Waldes auszusetzen!"

Erst jetzt, da Legolas' Arm ihn stützte, merkte Miro, dass er kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch stand. 

„Ich habe Euch gesucht." Miro atmete erleichtert durch, als Legolas ihn behutsam nahe dem Lagerfeuer zu Boden sinken ließ. „Ich konnte Euch doch nicht allein gehen lassen..."

Legolas, der sich keinen Reim auf Miros Erklärung machen konnte, gab dem Menschen die Wasserflasche, der sie hastig bis auf den letzten Tropfen leerte. Erst als Miro wieder ein wenig zur Ruhe gekommen zu sein schien, griff der Elbe den letzten Satz noch einmal auf. „Wieso kannst du mich nicht allein gehen lassen? Erklär' mir das!"

Miro, dem die Erschöpfung mehr als deutlich anzusehen war, hob müde den Kopf. „Ich gab Estel mein Versprechen, auf Euch acht zu geben. Das kann ich aber nicht, wenn Ihr Euch bei Nacht und Nebel aus dem Palast schleicht..."

Plötzlich dämmerte Legolas, was Miro meinte, als ihm das vor Monaten heimlich mitangehörte Gespräch der beiden Menschen wieder einfiel. Beinahe ungläubig lächelte er den jungen Mann an. „DESWEGEN bist du mir den ganzen Weg bis hierher gefolgt?"

Der ehemalige Dieb sah ihn an, als ergäben die Worte des Prinzen für ihn keinen Sinn. 

„Ich gab Estel mein Versprechen," wiederholte er, dann streckte er die schmutzverkrusteten Hände der Wärme des Feuers entgegen. „Und ich werde es halten."

„Selbst, wenn du dich dafür tödlichen Gefahren aussetzen musst," murmelte Legolas kopfschüttelnd. Noch so ein unvernünftiger Mensch, der das Wohl anderer ohne nachzudenken über das eigene stellt... Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete er die verschmutzte, durchnässte Gestalt des Menschen, die sichtbar zitterte.  

„Du musst aus diesen Sachen heraus und deine Wunden auf dem Rücken müssen gesäubert und verbunden werden." Er stand auf. „Ich werde dein Pferd herholen. Hoffentlich warst du wenigstens so klug, Ersatzkleidung einzupacken."

Miro nickte geistesabwesend und begriff den Sinn der Worte erst, als Legolas schon fort war. 

Welche Ersatzkleidung? Ich habe doch keine anderen Sachen...

Er wollte sich umwenden, um den Elbenprinzen zurückzurufen, als sein Blick auf Assats an einen Baum gefesselte Gestalt fiel.

„Was zum...?" 

Mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen starrte er auf den sich ihm bietenden Anblick. Er sah die Stricke, die die Hände des Mannes zu beiden Seiten des Baumstammes fixierten, seinen von blutdurchtränkten Leinenbinden bedeckten Rücken, doch die fast schon vergessen geglaubte Panik flammte mit neuer Heftigkeit in ihm auf, als Miro den braunen Haarschopf des Mannes erblickte. 

Estel? 

Der Atem stockte dem jungen Mann. Das kann doch nicht sein!

Er sah noch einmal hin, doch der Anblick blieb der gleiche. Der gefesselte Mann, den er blutüberströmt vor sich sah, erinnerte ihn nachdrücklich an den Mann, mit dem er Ardaneh vor wenigen Wochen erst verlassen hatte. Aber Estel ist doch sein Freund?

Schmerz, Kälte und Erschöpfung waren wie weggeblasen, als sein ungeheuerlicher Verdacht immer mehr zur Gewissheit zu werden schien. Die Farbe der Haare, diese Gestalt... Plötzlich überschwemmte schierer Horror Miros Denken. Das ist Estel!

Miro musste das Gesicht des Menschen nicht erst sehen, um davon überzeugt zu sein, recht zu haben. Mit jeder Faser seines Körpers glaubte er die Wahrheit zu fühlen. Abscheu, der in Wahrheit vom Fledermausgift hervorgerufenes Fieber war, begann den jungen Mann zu schütteln, während die Welt sich wiederum langsam um ihn herum zu drehen begann.

Das dort ist Estel! Legolas hat ihn gefesselt und dann... Miro wollte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken, doch der blutige Rücken ließ keinen anderen Schluss zu. Er hat ihn gefoltert! Ihr Valar, wie konnte der Prinz nur so etwas tun? Sie waren doch Freunde!

Als säße er auf einer glühenden Eisenplatte schoss Miro in die Höhe. Durch seinen Körper strömte nun so viel Adrenalin, dass er den jagenden Schmerz in seinem Rücken nicht einmal mehr wahrnahm.

Ich muss ihn befreien, ihm helfen, so wie er mir half...

„Keine Sorge, ich lasse Euch nicht im Stich, Estel," murmelte er und schwankte die ersten Schritte zu dem gefesselten Mann hinüber.

Legolas hatte unterdessen Miros Pferd am Zügel ins Lager geführt. Er kam gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie Miro einen Dolch aus seinem Gürtel zog und damit die Stricke aufzuschneiden begann, die den bewusstlosen Assat hielten.

„Was machst du da? Hör auf!" 

Er ließ die Zügel fahren, eilte mit weitausholenden Sätzen an Miros Seite und zog ihn vom Baum fort.

„Bestie!" Miro wirbelte schwer atmend herum und hielt den Dolch in drohender Gebärde vor sich, während sein hasserfüllter Blick Legolas anfunkelte. „Ihr seid eine Bestie! Erst nennt Ihr Estel Euren Freund und dann richtet Ihr ihn so zu. Aber das hat jetzt ein Ende..."

Wieder wollte er die Knoten durchschneiden, die Assat hielten, und erneut riss Legolas ihn – nun schon erheblich ungestümer und ziemlich unsanft – zurück. 

„Hör auf! Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst. Das Gift in dir..."

Ihm blieb keine Zeit, dem vor Zorn bebenden Mirodas die Lage zu erklären. Noch ehe er seinen Satz vollenden konnte, stürzte sich der junge Mann mit einem wütenden Schrei auf ihn. 

Er hatte es nur seinen ausgezeichneten Reflexen zu verdanken, dass die Klinge knapp an Legolas vorbei ins Leere ging. Während Mirodas die Waffe zu einem neuen Stoß erheben wollte, packte Legolas das Handgelenk des jungen Menschen und drehte es mit aller Kraft zur Seite. 

„Lass... den ... Dolch ... fallen..." keuchte er und rang mit Miro, der trotz seiner Verletzungen eine überraschende Kraft und Wendigkeit an den Tag legte. „Ich... will dir... nicht... weh tun..."

Miro, zu dem die Worte nur noch undeutlich durchdrangen, antwortete nicht. Das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren war nun so laut geworden, dass das Geräusch ihn fast zu betäuben drohte. Verbissen kämpfte er darum, zumindest seinen waffenführenden Arm aus dem Klammergriff des Elben zu befreien, doch mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde erlahmte seine Kraft deutlicher. Noch wenige Augenblicke, dann war er besiegt, spürte der Mensch.

Ein letztes Mal fiel sein Blick auf die an den Baum gefesselte Gestalt.

Er ist verloren, wenn ich jetzt versage! In einem Anflug von Verzweiflung warf er sich mit aller Kraft gegen die schlanke Gestalt des Elben.

Der hatte angesichts Miros Zustand mit einer so kraftvollen Attacke nicht gerechnet. Legolas konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Fuß auf dem vom nachmittäglichen Regen noch schlüpfrigen Boden zur Seite wegrutschte, während sein Griff um das Handgelenk des Jungen für eine Sekunde schwächer wurde.

Das war alles, was Miro brauchte.

Mit einem triumphierenden Schrei wand er seine Hand aus Legolas' Griff, hob sie, um gleich darauf mit dem noch immer fest umklammerten Dolch auf ihn einzustechen.

Genugtuung durchfloss Mirodas wie helles, heißes Feuer, als er spürte, wie der Stahl der Klinge sich in das Fleisch des Elben bohrte...

***

**wird**** fortgesetzt**

**Dragon-of-the-north:**

Vielen Dank für deine zwei Reviews. Beide kamen unmittelbar nacheinander an. Aber FanFiction.Net scheint mit seinen Servern in dieser Woche wirklich ernste Probleme gehabt zu haben. Die Frage nach der Wahl der Mahlzeit der Fledermäuse (also Pferd oder Mensch) war durchaus berechtigt. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatten wir zwei nicht mal ansatzweise darüber nachgedacht! Also noch nachträglich Danke für den Denkanstoß!

Soweit es jetzt abzusehen ist, bleibt die fröhliche Flussszene die einzige unbeschwerte Zwillinge-Aragorn-Szene. Von nun an werden die Geschehnisse kaum noch Anlaß zur Fröhlichkeit bieten. Deine Überlegungen zur Auswirkung der Pfeilspitze auf die Begegnung Rivar-Aragorn war sehr interessant. Diese alte Pfeilspitze wird später allerdings eine ganz andere, doppeldeutige Rolle spielen, mit der Rivar im Grunde nicht direkt zu tun hat.

Die Sache mit der Formulierung (Die Elben/Er steckte weg) ist uns übrigens durch die Lappen gegangen. Sorry. 

**Nilibrethiliel****:**

Schön, dass du nun vom stillen Leser zum Reviewer geworden bist! Richtig verlegen hat uns dein Lob gemacht. Es ist die beste Belohung, wenn den Lesern die Umsetzung unserer Ideen gefällt, doch deinen Gestaltwandler kannst du ja trotzdem mal vorbeischicken. Man sollte immerhin wissen, wogegen man sich als Autor in acht muss. Vielleicht können wir ihn ja bei Gelegenheit mal ausborgen und auf unsere Musen ansetzen, damit die beiden nicht vergessen, was sie zu tun haben? *g*

**Shelley:**

Verwöhnt? Wir? Nöööö.... Na okay, ein bisschen, zugegeben. Aber wir werden acht geben, euch nicht zu oft damit zu nerven. Wir sind ab und zu mal Selbstzweifeln erlegen. Wenn plötzlich so wenig Reviews kommen, nehmen wir gleich an, wir hätten schlecht geschrieben.

Das Verhältnis Zwillinge-Aragorn. Es ist sicher meistenteils tatsächlich so, dass Aragorn meint, sich ihnen gegenüber irgendwie behaupten zu müssen. Gehen wir zu seiner Ehrenrettung einfach mal davon aus, dass auch er kein Kind von Traurigkeit ist und sich schon des öfteren bei seinen beiden elbischen Brüdern ... beliebt gemacht ... hat. *bg*

Aragorns Zusammentreffen mit Rivar wird sich für alle Seiten sehr interessant und später sogar problematisch gestalten. Auch Legolas, Miro und Assat werden immer mal wieder in die Handlung gemischt. Bis alle Fäden schließlich zusammen laufen, dauert es jedoch noch etwas. Übrigens: Zu „Helms Klamm" schreibe ich (Salara) dir demnächst mehr. Heruntergespeichert habe ich mir die Story schon, nur komme ich in Moment nicht zum Lesen. Aber es ist nicht vergessen. Wie ManuKu schon schrieb: ich stehe auf alles, was elbisch/elfisch ist...

**Atlantis:**

Es war wohl eher die herrschende Hitze, die die Menschen verständlicherweise vom PC vergrault hat. Die Fledermäuse sind diesmal gaaaaaaanz unschuldig (sie haben ihre Klauen wirklich nicht im Spiel)!

 Die Zwillinge haben ehrlich nichts mit Aragorn vor. Noch nicht, jedenfalls. Wenn die Story endet, könnte das allerdings ganz anders aussehen, und wir sind uns ziemlich sicher, dass Legolas ihnen dann bei ihren Plänen hilft. Die Bedeutung des Pfeils... Ohne ihn (und andere Dinge) würde unsere Handlung nicht so funktionieren, wie wir es uns ausgedacht haben. 

**Yvanne**** Palpatine:**

Hey, keine Sorge, unsere Musen lagen mit dir am Strand und sonnten sich, während wir hier in der Großstadt schwitzten und vergeblich auf den eingebenden Kuß warteten... Nun seid ihr alle ja wieder bei uns. *Autorinnen atmen auf*

Die Idee mit der Sommerpause ist erst mal vom Tisch. In den nächsten Kapiteln wird man übrigens noch viel mehr über Rivars Vergangenheit erfahren. Immerhin spielt auch sie noch eine wichtige Rolle in den zukünftigen Geschehnissen.

**Mystic**** Girl:**

Beruhigend, dass die Idee mit der Sommerpause nicht so gut aufgenommen worden ist. *g* Ehrlich! Die 20 einsamen Jahre des Rivar waren für ihn ganz sicher ein hartes Brot, doch er hat es sich selbst ausgesucht. Und von Zeit zu Zeit waren die Jahre auch gar nicht so einsam, wie die Geschichte bald zeigen wird.

Es ist weniger Aragorn, der das Unheil magisch anzieht. Es sind eher die gefährlichen Ideen der FanFic-Autorinnen, die es ihm (oder Legolas – vorzugsweise jedoch beiden) auf den Hals hetzen. Hier jedenfalls waren wir diejenigen welchen, soviel geben wir beide ganz offen zu. 

Welche Rolle Elrond bei der Geschichte zukommt? Laß dich überraschen. Seine Rolle fällt diesmal gänzlich anders aus als gewöhnlich. Mit was A- und B-Hörnchen angreifen? Na, mit allem was sich werfen läßt (und was nicht in der eigenen Vorratshöhle landet), ist doch klar. Also, lass deiner Fantasie freien Lauf: Nüsse, Bucheckern, Kastanien... Es sind deine Hörnchen! *g*

**Asahi****:**

Assats Schicksal klärt sich, wenn auch noch nicht sofort. (Autorinnen ziehen vorsichtshalber mal die Köpfe ein)

Ja, die Ausmaße der Geschichte überraschen auch uns immer noch. So weit war das Ganze nie gedacht, aber je intensiver wir uns mit Teil 1 und 2 befasst haben, desto mehr offene Handlungsfäden fanden wir. Und da wir alle irgendwie noch beenden wollten, ergab sich schließlich diese Story. Aber es wird einfacher, wenn erst mal alle Haupthandlungsträger zusammengetroffen sind. 

**Arlessiar****:**

Eine Bemerkung in deiner Review gefiel mir (Salara) besonders: „Auf nach Bruchtal-City!". Meine manchmal ziemlich übermütige Fantasie hat sofort Purzelbäume geschlagen und mir Bruchtal in einem ganz anderen Licht gezeigt. Du hättest mich mal quietschen hören sollen! Selbst jetzt grinse ich noch immer wie ein Honigkuchenpferd...

Es wird wohl hauptsächlich ManuKu sein, die sich gelegentlich ans kühle Nass verkrümelt – sie wohnt näher dran. Ich (Salara) wohne viel zu weit von irgendeinem Meer weg und muss mich mit dem Plaste-Pool im Garten zufrieden geben, der jedoch meist mit meinen Nichten randvoll ausgefüllt ist. *seufz und neidisch auf die Mädchen guck*

Du Arme hast nicht nur die Hitze zu ertragen, sondern nun auch noch Bauarbeiten? Oh, man, das ist echt hart! Du hast unser ehrliches Mitgefühl. Da kann man dir nur wünschen, dass bald wieder Ruhe und Kühle in deine heimischen Wände einkehrt!

Für Glorfindel hält diese Geschichte auch eine – wenn auch erst mal nicht als so bedeutsam zu erkennende – Rolle bereit. Ohne, dass wir uns dessen zunächst gewahr wurde, haben wir neben den offensichtlichen auch versteckte Entwicklungen eingebaut, die erst später zum Tragen kommen werden. 

Rivars Rolle... Ehrlich gesagt, gewann sie an Vielschichtigkeit, je mehr wir uns mit diesem Mann beschäftigten. Inzwischen baut diese Story auf ihm auf. 

**Nili****:**

Du bist also Hannibal über die Alpen gefolgt und hast dabei auch die Spuren unseres neuesten Kapitels gefunden? Kompliment! In dir steckt ein wahrer Geschichts- und Geschichten-Ranger! (Mal im Ernst, wir fühlen uns sehr geehrt, dass du dir neben dem sicher enormen Studienpensum auch noch Zeit für eine Review genommen hast. Danke!)

Die Wasserschlangen... Ja, es sind wendige kleine Viecher, die in jeden Bach, jeden Stiefel, jede Wanne, jede Story passen. Verblüffend... *bg*

Die Pfeilspitze würde statt rostbraun brandrot werden (wenn sie es denn könnte), wenn sie wüsste, welch schändliche Entwicklung sie in Gang setzen wird. Die geht weit über eine Blutvergiftung hinaus, auch wenn sie sich wahrscheinlich zunächst als solche zu tarnen versuchen wird.

Wir zwei würden die zerrissenen Klamotten unserer Lieblinge begierig freiwillig flicken, wenn sie solange neben uns sitzen bleiben und warten würden. ManuKu hätte dafür sogar eine Nähmaschine, obgleich wir wahrscheinlich die Uralt-Methode mit Nadel und Faden wählen würden – die dauert länger!!! Allein die Vorstellung, welcher Anblick uns für die Nadelei belohnt – Ranger mit bloßem Oberkörper, Elben mit... (okay, wir hören schon auf zu träumen – aber nicht zu grinsen).

Glorfindels Hang zu gelegentlich handfesten Überzeugungsaktionen konnten wir erstaunlicherweise auch nicht widerstehen, wie du lesen wirst. Die faust-feste, von dir selbst initiierte Beruhigungsaktion deines Review-Ichs war da erst der Anfang. Übrigens, pass auf, wenn du ihm folgst: der kennt Tricks, der Elbe... (*g*)

Wieso sollen wir peinlich berührt sein, wenn du uns knuddelst? Im Gegenteil: wir knuddeln zurück!

**armlugwen****:**

Unser Update-Rhythmus ist einer der Punkte, auf die wir auch ganz stolz sind. Wir bemühen uns wirklich, so regelmäßig wie möglich zu bleiben. Im Allgemeinen gelingt das auch, sieht man mal von gewissen Alltagsproblemen bzw. Serverspinnereien bei FF.Net ab (wie z.B. in dieser Woche).

Du fandest die letzten Enden schon deprimierend? Uuuppps.... Wenn wir daran denken, was noch kommen wird, haben wir zwei bereits jetzt ein schlechtes Gewissen bei dem Gedanken an deine zukünftige Stimmung. Sie wird von „deprimiert" bestimmt in einen ... hmm ... neuen ... Bereich überwechseln, schätzen wir. 

Nähere Informationen zu Assats Schicksal liefern die nächsten Kapitel. Dieser „Gauner mit Gewissen" bleibt euch und uns vorläufig noch erhalten.

Hilfe!!! Da kommen nun bald auch noch Bratpfannen geflogen... *Autorinnen ducken sich schon mal und suchen vorsichtig nach einer Rückzugsmöglichkeit, ehe Salara es sich anders überlegt und sich eine einfängt, weil sie gerade eine braucht* Was kommt dann erst alles geflogen, wenn wir getan haben, worauf wir uns schon seit Wochen händereibend freuen??? Wir werden wohl in ein paar Wochen einen Wurfgeschoss-, Balrog- und gestaltwandlersicheren Geheim-Bunker mieten müssen...


	6. Kapitel 6

**### Ein dickes, lautstarker HALLO an all unsere treuen Leser dort draußen. **

**### Nach dem Cliffie wollt ihr verständlicherweise wissen, wie es mit Legolas weitergeht. Leider müssen wir euch aufs nächste Kapitel vertrösten... *lautstarke Proteste aus allen Himmelsrichtungen lassen die Autorinnen verschüchtert zusammenzucken***

**# Okay, okay, schon verstanden... *bg* Hier kommt nun also die Auflösung des Cliffies!**

___________________________________________________________  
  
**Schuld und Sühne  
  
von:** Salara und ManuKu  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
**~TEIL 6~**

Die Situation veränderte sich innerhalb eines Momentes für Legolas zum Schlechten, als das Wegrutschen auf dem durchgeweichten Waldboden ihn zwang, den Griff um Miros Handgelenk zu lösen. Geschockt sah er das Metall der Dolchklinge im Feuerschein kurz aufblitzen, ehe diese sich dann in seinen Oberarm bohrte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schien die Welt wie eingefroren, dann, einen Atemzug danach, explodierte sie förmlich. Schmerz schoss wie ein Blitz durch den Arm des Elben, der die Zähne zusammenbiss, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. 

Die Verärgerung über Miros Tat wich jedoch sofort Erinnerungen an dessen aufgerissenen, blutigen Rücken und Assats noch nicht allzu lange zurückliegenden Angriff. Wild wirbelten die Bilder in Legolas' Kopf durcheinander, bis sie – für den Elbenprinzen beinahe zu spät – einen Sinn ergaben. Er hatte den Rücken des Jungen bei dessen Ankunft gesehen und sogar die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen, doch die Vertrautheit mit dem Menschen hatte ihn sorglos bleiben lassen. Das eigentliche Begreifen kam erst jetzt.

_Das kann nur das Gift in ihm sein... Es macht Menschen im Gegensatz zu Elben unberechenbar und gefährlich!_

Legolas blieb keine Zeit, um genauer darüber nachzusinnen. Ungeachtet seiner Verletzung riss er hastig den blutenden Arm hoch und schlug das klingenführende Handgelenk des Jungen zur Seite. Die Wucht, die Legolas in seinen Schlag gelegt hatte, war groß genug, um den Griff des Menschen um das Heft des Dolches zu lösen. 

Eine Mischung aus Erbitterung und Verblüffung legte sich über Miros Züge, als sein Blick der Waffe folgte, die gerade in weitem Bogen davonflog und für ihn fast unerreichbar  im  Gras landete. Die braunen Augen des jungen Mannes schienen nun fast schwarz vor Wut zu sein, als er den Elben, der trotz der blutenden Stichwunde noch immer unverändert heftig mit ihm rang, hasserfüllt anstarrte. 

Jeder Respekt, den Miro dem Prinzen gegenüber je empfunden hatte, war in den vergangenen Momenten in der Glut des in ihm tobenden Giftfiebers verbrannt. Stattdessen hatte sich die Welt für ihn auf einen einzigen Punkt reduziert: auf Legolas' Gesicht. Die wenigen zusammenhängenden Gedanken, die noch einen Weg in den Verstand des Menschen fanden, gaukelten ihm irreale Horrorbilder vor. In einem Moment erschien das Antlitz des Elbenprinzen kühl und freundlich, doch schon einen Atemzug später vermeinte Miro pure Grausamkeit in den blauen Tiefen der Augen zu erkennen. Es war diese vermeintliche Härte, die der junge Mann gleichzeitig fürchtete und zu bekämpfen entschlossen war. 

„Ich brauche den Dolch nicht, um Estel aus deinen Händen zu befreien," keuchte er. „Und bei den Valar, die du und deinesgleichen so sehr verehrt – befreien werde ich ihn. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du niemanden mehr foltern kannst..."

In einem letzten verzweifelten Aufbegehren warf er sich Legolas entgegen und versuchte seine Hände um den Hals des Elben zu legen, der dieser Absicht entgegenwirkte, indem er Miros Handgelenke mit eisernem Griff umklammerte und sie von sich fort drückte.

„Mirodas, hör mir zu! Nur für einen Moment. Das Fledermausgift in deinem Blut lässt dich die Dinge verzerrt sehen. Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht..." 

Noch ehe Legolas seinen Satz beenden konnte, wurde ihm klar, dass der junge Mann keines seiner Argumente mehr glauben würde. Wie Assat zuvor war nun auch Miro so tief in seinen Wahnvorstellungen verloren, dass er nur noch eine Möglichkeit hatte, ihm zu helfen: er musste Miro ausschalten. Legolas entschloss sich, kein Risiko mehr einzugehen. So ließ er den Menschen absichtlich näher an sich herankommen. 

Miro, der spürte, wie beängstigend schnell seine Kräfte nachließen, konnte sein vermeintliches Glück gar nicht fassen, als die Gegenwehr des Prinzen endlich zu erlahmen schien. Triumph blitzte in den fiebrigen Augen des Jungen auf.

„Sieh an. Der stolze Prinz des hohen, erstgeborenen Volkes wird von einem dummen, sterblichen Menschen besiegt..." höhnte er, während er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Legolas' Gesicht richtete, um die Verzweiflung auszukosten, die er in dem Elben geweckt zu haben glaubte.

Auf solch einen sorglosen Moment hatte dieser jedoch nur gewartet. Augenblicklich ließ er ein Handgelenk Miros los, packte stattdessen seine Tunika und hakte ein Bein hinter dessen rechten Fuß. Dann stieß er den Tobenden mit aller Kraft von sich fort.

Überraschend aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, wollte Miro einen Schritt zurück machen, kam jedoch ins Straucheln, als ihm unerwartet der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen wurde. Zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag begann sich alles schwindelerregend schnell um ihn zu drehen. Vergeblich versuchte er nach einem Halt zu greifen, während sein umnebelter Verstand einen Augenblick zu spät registrierte, dass er fiel. 

Miro landete auf seinem blutenden Rücken. Sofort flammten neue, grimmige Schmerzen in der Wunde auf. Umsonst versuchte er, sich wieder in die Höhe zu stemmen; sein von Verletzung, Erschöpfung und Kampf geschwächter Körper hatte endgültig alle Kraft verbraucht. Er schaffte es gerade mal, eine Handbreit Abstand zwischen sich und den harten Boden zu bringen, ehe die Schwäche ihn kraftlos zurückfallen ließ. Ein leiser, erstickter Laut, der kaum mehr als ein Wimmern war, verließ seine Kehle, während er schmerzerfüllt die Augen zusammenpresste. So bekam er nicht mehr mit, wie sich Legolas rasch zu ihm hinunterbeugte und einen schnellen Schlag gegen die Schläfe ausführte. 

Miro sackte so schnell zusammen, dass es für einen Moment so aussah, als habe das Leben seinen Körper endgültig verlassen.

Die Stille, die sich über das kleine, improvisierte Lager legte, hatte etwas Bedrückendes. Weder das Knistern des Lagerfeuers noch das leise Schnauben der Pferde konnten das Schuldgefühl dämpfen, mit dem Legolas nach Miros Puls zu tasten begann. Erleichterung empfand der Elbe erst, als seine Fingerspitzen schließlich auf den schwachen, aber regelmäßig pochenden Rhythmus der Halsschlagader stießen. 

„Ich bedauere, dass du mir keine andere Wahl gelassen hast." 

Zögernd, als könne selbst diese leichte Berührung den Menschen verletzen, legte Legolas seine Hand für einen Moment auf Miros heiße Stirn. Er ahnte, dass das hohe Fieber, das den schmalen Körper schüttelte, ebenfalls auf das Fledermausgift zurückzuführen war. Die Tatsache, dass er sich mit der Wirkung des Giftes auf Menschen nicht so gut auskannte, würde es ihm jedoch schwer machen, etwas zu unternehmen. Die Körper der beiden Menschen würden sich wahrscheinlich allein helfen müssen .

Während Legolas hoffte, dass er trotz der Nachtstunde in der Umgebung zumindest jene Kräuter fand, die er zur Behandlung der Wunden der beiden Menschen benötigte, schweifte sein suchender Blick durch die Umgebung und blieb schließlich an einem Baum mit besonders ausladendem, tiefreichendem Astwerk hängen.

Er warf einen prüfenden Blick auf seinen verletzten Arm, der inzwischen zu bluten aufgehört hatte, bewegte ihn probehalber, und als er zufrieden mit der Beweglichkeit war, hob er Mirodas vorsichtig an. Trotz der Wunde stellte das Körpergewicht für die überlegenen Kräfte des Elben kein Problem dar. Mit dem Menschen auf seinen Armen erhob er sich, dann trug er Miro fort.

***

Der Morgen war noch jung, doch Aragorn schwitzte bereits, als lägen schon viele Stunden Kampfübungen hinter ihm. Gleich nach dem Frühstück hatte Glorfindel damit begonnen, ihn auf einem kleinen, unter Bäumen gelegenen Übungsplatz in waffenlosen Kampfarten zu unterweisen.

Was sich zunächst als willkommene Abwechslung im sonst üblichen Klingenkampf präsentiert hatte, erwies sich jedoch bereits nach wenigen Minuten als außerordentlich schwierig und kraftraubend. Der goldhaarige Kämpfer aus Gondolin schien sich nicht einmal anstrengen zu müssen, um Aragorn immer wieder zu besiegen, und Elronds Pflegesohn wurde von Niederlage zu Niederlage schweigsamer – und verbissener.

Der Elbe schien dieser Anspannung keinerlei Beachtung zu schenken, denn er unterließ es nicht, jede Niederlage seines Schützlings mit detaillierten Hinweisen auf die Vielzahl der begangenen Fehler zu versehen.

Inzwischen hatten sie damit begonnen, die Grundlagen des Faustkampfes zu üben. Es war für einen Elben zwar ungewöhnlich, sich in so etwas Profanem wie Faustkampf auszukennen, doch Aragorn vermutete, dass Glorfindel wahrscheinlich schon Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, die Vorteile eines so direkten Kampfes schätzen zu lernen.

Ein ums andere Mal versuchte er Glorfindel wirkungsvoll mit den Fäusten zu treffen, doch bis auf einen eher zufälligen Treffer gingen alle seine Schläge ins Leere. Zudem wuchs seine Enttäuschung, als er sich des öfteren übergangslos in Glorfindels Schwitzkasten wiederfand.

„Greif mich noch einmal an und diesmal beobachte genauer!" Glorfindel hatte sich vor Aragorn in einer Haltung aufgebaut, die den jungen Mann mehr als alle demütigenden Ermahnungen ärgerte, denn der Elbe machte nicht die leisesten Anstalten, sich vor dem zu erwartenden Angriff Aragorns zu schützen. „Und mach diesmal endlich das, was ich dir gesagt habe, anstatt erneut mit dem Kopf durch die Wand zu wollen. Es wird dir nichts nützen, Gewalt über Berechnung und Schnelligkeit zu stellen. Ich habe dir gerade gezeigt, dass ein ausgebildeter Kämpfer dich bereits ausschalten kann, noch ehe du die zweite Bewegung vollenden kannst. Du musst aber wissen, wie solche Angriffe bestmöglich erfolgen können, wenn du ihnen erfolgreich begegnen willst. Selbst wenn du einst den Thron von Gondor bestiegen hast, wird nicht immer eine Leibwache in deiner Nähe sein können. Gerade du solltest mehr als jeder andere lernen, dich notfalls auch selbst schützen zu können." Glorfindel hob auffordernd die Augenbrauen. „Also, worauf wartest du noch?"

_Er tut gerade so, als wäre ich hilflos wie ein kleines Kind, ärgerte sich Aragorn im Stillen, während er langsam den Standpunkt verlagerte und ein weiteres Mal die Fäuste hochnahm, ohne seinen Lehrmeister aus den Augen zu lassen. _Und was soll das überhaupt heißen: Selbst WENN ich einst den Thron von Gondor besteige... Ich weiß noch gar nicht, ob ich das überhaupt will. Und was heißt hier Leibwache? Ich bin mehr als fähig, mich selbst zu schützen. Dafür brauche ich keine Leibwache. Und was heißt, notfalls müsste ich mich selbst schützen können? Ich kann mich sehr gut allein schützen. Das weiß er ganz genau. Glorfindel behandelt mich, als hätte ich noch nie im Leben ein Schwert angefasst...__

Je länger Aragorn Glorfindels Worte in sich einsinken ließ, desto stärker brachten sie ihn auf. Und natürlich übertrug sich das auf seinen Angriff. Er hatte kaum die erste Bewegung vollendet, als ihn der Elbe ein weiteres Mal mühelos abgewehrt und zu Fall gebracht hatte. 

Schnaufend lag Aragorn auf dem Boden, während Glorfindels zeitloses Antlitz deutliche Missbilligung erkennen ließ.

„Hast du mir eben überhaupt zugehört?" Der Elbe streckte seinem Schützling eine Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen, doch Aragorn war viel zu wütend, um das Friedensangebot als solches zu erkennen. Statt die dargebotene Hand zu ergreifen, schlug er sie unwillig zu Seite und stemmte sich aus eigener Kraft wieder in die Höhe. Mühsam biss er die Zähne zusammen, als dabei seine vor einigen Tagen an einer Pfeilspitze aufgeschlitzte Fußsohle nachdrücklich zu schmerzen begann. 

Glorfindel hatte das Mienenspiel des jungen Menschen beobachtet, der gerade eine dunkle Haarsträhne achtlos aus dem verschwitzten Gesicht wischte. _So viel Stolz beherrscht sein Herz, das sich danach sehnt, etwas sein zu können, das es noch nicht ist. _

Der Elbenkämpfer ließ einen nachdenklichen Blick über Aragorns Erscheinung wandern. _Ob Lord Elrond damals das Richtige tat, als er den Jungen hier behielt? Aufgewachsen im Denken unseres Volkes hat Estel nie begriffen, dass er dennoch ein verletzlicher Mensch bleibt! Wenn er nicht bald lernt, dass man dargebotene Hilfe manchmal annehmen muss, wird der Thron von Gondor dereinst schnell wieder verwaist sein. _

Glorfindel beschloß, dass es nichts schaden konnte, dem jungen Mann diese Erkenntnis auf eine etwas drastischere Art und Weise nahe zu bringen.

Er wartete, bis Aragorn wieder zu Atem gekommen war und sich erneut in Kampfposition gestellt hatte, dann trat er zwei Schritte zurück.

„Gut, du meinst also, dein Schwert genügt, um dich vor jedem Attentäter zu schützen?"

Aragorns Augen hingen wie gebannt an Glorfindels Zügen, deren Unbewegtheit jedoch nicht erahnen ließ, worauf die gestellte Frage abzielte. Vorsichtig nickte er schließlich. „Ja, ich denke schon. Ihr wißt so gut wie ich, welch guter Schwertkämpfer ich nicht zuletzt dank Eurer Ausbildung bin. Meiner Klinge wird kein Attentäter etwas entgegenzusetzen haben."

Noch immer regte sich kein Muskel in Glorfindels Gesicht. „Gut, dann nimm deine Waffe und gürte dich mit ihr."

Verwirrt begann Aragorn seinen Schwertgurt anzulegen. Seine Überraschung stieg noch, als er schließlich aufsah und feststellte, dass sein Lehrmeister inzwischen spurlos verschwunden war. 

„Lord Glorfindel, wo seid Ihr?" Ratlos ließ Aragorn seine Augen durch die Umgebung wandern, doch von dem Elben war nichts zu entdecken. „Zeigt Euch!" 

Seine Unsicherheit wuchs, als nach wie vor alles still blieb. Schließlich wurde daraus Argwohn. Glorfindel plante etwas. Aragorn nahm sich vor, wachsam zu bleiben. 

***

Glorfindel, der sich den Augenblick von Aragorns Unaufmerksamkeit zunutze gemacht hatte, verbarg sich im Laubwerk eines hochgelegenen Astes und beobachtete, wie der verblüffte Aragorn eine Zeitlang nach ihm rief und suchte, um dann kopfschüttelnd in Richtung Schloß aufzubrechen. 

Er wartete, bis Aragorn direkt unterhalb seines Verstecks war, dann sprang er mit der Grazie einer Katze von oben herab und legte Aragorn blitzschnell einen Arm um die Kehle, während der andere sich um die Arme des Menschen schlang und sie eng an dessen Körper presste. Er konnte spüren, wie Aragorns Hand hektisch nach dem Griff seiner Waffe zu tasten begann.

„Was ... soll ... das..." keuchte Aragorn verärgert, während er sich vergeblich aus der Umklammerung des Elben zu befreien versuchte. Glorfindels Arm drückte ihm umbarmherzig die Luft ab, während seine eigenen Arme sich mehr und mehr anfühlten, an wären sie an seinen Körper festgeklebt. Plötzlich schien sein Schwert unerreichbar zu sein. „Ist ... das ... Eure Vor...stellung ... von ... waffenlosem ... K-kampf?"

„Das, Estel, ist meine Vorstellung eines gelungenen Attentats," raunte der Elbe ihm ins Ohr und spürte förmlich, wie die Panik durch den Körper des Menschen zu kriechen begann. „Was ist nun mit deinem Schwert? Ich bin der Mann, der gekommen ist, dich zu töten, also wehr' dich!" 

Glorfindel hatte keinerlei Mühe, die Abwehrbewegungen Aragorns zu unterbinden. 

„Du bist allein." Erneut verstärkte er den Druck auf Aragorns Kehle. „So, wie du vielleicht später allein in deinem Schloß sein wirst. Es ist dann vielleicht mitten in der Nacht. Die Männer deiner Leibwache schlafen, weil sie ihren König in Sicherheit wähnen. Du weißt, dass Attentäter den Schutz der Dunkelheit bevorzugen, nicht wahr?" Sein Arm presste Aragorns Luftröhre noch immer zusammen. „Du bist ein guter Schwertkämpfer, hast du gesagt." Glorfindels Stimme war zu einem Wispern geworden. „Nun zieh dein Schwert! Hilf dir selbst, denn die Hilfe Anderer hast du ja abgelehnt, du stolzer König!"

Aragorn hatte nicht mehr genügend Luft, um zu antworten und schließlich begannen seine Bewegungen zu ersterben. 

Erschrocken löste Glorfindel seinen Arm augenblicklich von der Kehle des jungen Mannes, der daraufhin in seinen Armen zusammensackte. Behutsam ließ er ihn zu Boden sinken, dann kniete er sich an Aragorns Seite und überzeugte sich davon, dass der Mensch nur bewusstlos war. 

_Was hat mich nur so wütend gemacht? So weit hatte ich nie gehen wollen, dachte er schuldbewußt und wartete, dass die geschlossenen Lider Aragorns sich wieder öffneten. _

***

Noch nie zuvor hatte Aragorn solche Furcht in sich gespürt wie in jenem Moment, als sich Glorfindels Arm immer enger um seinen Hals zu legen begann. Es war eine Sache, eine direkte Bedrohung vor sich zu sehen und zu wissen, dass man sich ihrer erwehren konnte, doch eine völlig andere, sich ihr unversehens ausgeliefert zu wissen. 

Jeder Atemzug, den er machte, war etwas mühsamer als der Vorhergehende und brachte etwas weniger Luft in seine Lungen. Gleißend helle Punkte begannen vor seinen Augen zu tanzen, während das Blut so laut in seinen Ohren rauschte, dass es die Worte des Elbenkriegers zu übertönen begann. Irgendwann – nach Augenblicken, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit anmuteten – spürte Aragorn, dass er nicht mehr die Kraft besaß, nach seinem Schwert zu tasten. 

Seine Kehle brannte wie Feuer, doch die Linderung, die schon einziger Atemzug gebracht hätte, blieb aus. Aus den hellen Punkten waren inzwischen schwarze Flecken geworden, die sich langsam über sein Blickfeld legten und ihm die Sicht nahmen.

„...zieh dein Schwert..." drang Glorfindels Wispern an sein Ohr, doch die Worte begannen bereits ihre Bedeutung zu verlieren. „...hilf dir selbst..."

Er konnte sich nicht helfen, nicht mehr dagegen ankämpfen. Nicht einmal mehr die Wut über die Handlung des Elben war mehr geblieben.

_Luft...muss...atm..._

Mitten im Gedanken verlor Aragorn das Bewußtsein.

***

Legolas hatte sich so an das Lagerfeuer gesetzt, dass er beide Menschen im Auge behalten und sich – falls nötig – um sie kümmern konnte. Die Nacht hatte ihre dunkelste Stunde jedoch bereits weit hinter sich gelassen, als ihm Miros leises Stöhnen verriet, dass er wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Mit der Wasserflasche in der Hand stand er auf, ging zu ihm.

_Ich kann nur hoffen, dass das Gift inzwischen seine Wirkung verloren hat, dachte er und sah bedauernd an den Stricken entlang, mit denen er den Menschen an einen besonders tiefhängenden Ast gefesselt hatte. __Ansonsten wird das eine sehr, sehr lange Nacht. Für uns alle..._

***

Es war die Kühle der Nachtluft, die Miros Verstand als Erstes registrierte. Ein für seinen Geschmack unangenehm kalter Wind brachte Miro zum Zittern, noch ehe er sich darüber klar werden konnte, dass auch andere Empfindungen in seinem Körper miteinander kämpften. Da war eine tiefsitzende, alles verbrennende Hitze, die sich von der Kälte des Windes nicht lindern lassen wollte, eine Benommenheit, die jeden Gedanken so schwerfällig wie Sirup fließen ließ, ein Schmerz, der in Wellen durch jede Faser seines Körpers zu pulsen schien und das Gefühl, das etwas an seiner Umgebung nicht so war, wie es eigentlich sein sollte. 

Es war genau dieses Gefühl, das ihn erbarmungslos aus der schmerzlosen Tiefe der Bewusstlosigkeit zog und schließlich dazu brachte, seine Augen  einen Spalt breit zu öffnen.

Zunächst erkannte er nicht mehr als flackernde wabernde Schemen, doch schon nach wenigen Momenten gewannen diese Schemen an Schärfe, bekamen feste Konturen und ergaben schließlich ein Antlitz. Silbernes Haar, das ein schmales Gesicht umrahmte. Blaue Augen, die ein sanftes Gemüt versprachen und für Miro doch nur Spiegel der Grausamkeit darstellten.

Legolas.

„Du..." 

Das Wort war kaum mehr als ein Krächzen und Miro meinte an all den anderen Worten, die seine ausgetrocknete Kehle ihn nicht sagen lassen wollte, ersticken zu müssen. 

Er hasste sich dafür, dass er sogar so etwas wie Dankbarkeit verspürte, als gleich darauf die Öffnung einer Wasserflasche an seine Lippen gehalten wurde. Durst ließ ihn gierige, lange Schlucke nehmen. Mit jedem Tropfen Wasser, den er trank, verschwand auch etwas von der Benommenheit aus seinem Denken und schließlich war da nur noch ein störender, hämmernder Kopfschmerz. 

Schließlich wurde die Flasche fortgenommen und Legolas trat einen Schritt zurück. „Wie fühlst du dich?" 

Als Miro sich statt einer Antwort auf den Elben stürzen wollte, musste er entsetzt feststellen, dass seine Handgelenke über seinem Kopf zusammengebunden und an einem tiefhängenden Ast fixiert worden waren. Er zerrte an seinen Fesseln, doch sie gaben ebenso wenig nach wie die Stricke, die sich um seine Füße schlangen und wirkungsvoll verhinderten, dass er seiner Enttäuschung wenigstens durch einen gut gezielten Tritt Luft hätte machen können. 

„Erwarte bloß nicht, dass ich dir noch dafür danke, dass ich jetzt auch zu deinen menschlichen Spielzeugen gehöre," fauchte er schließlich und beobachtete mit Zufriedenheit, dass sich auf Legolas' Zügen für einen Moment so etwas wie Enttäuschung widerspiegelte. „Oder bin ich inzwischen zu deiner einzigen Unterhaltung geworden?"

Miros Blick glitt suchend durch die Umgebung. In ein paar Schritten Entfernung konnte er schließlich die Silhouette des vermeintlichen Estel ausmachen, der noch immer reglos in seinen Fesseln hing.

„Anscheinend nicht." Pure Verachtung lag in der Stimme des jungen Mannes. „Sonst hättest du Estel schon irgendwo wie ein erlegtes Tier verscharrt."

Dass seine feindseligen Worte Legolas trafen, erkannte er daran, dass dieser unwillkürlich einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte, ehe er sich gewaltsam zügelte und stehenblieb. Miro lächelte befriedigt, doch für den enttäuschten Elben war es nur ein hässliches, hassverzerrtes Grinsen. 

„Du weißt nicht, was du sagst," zischte Legolas, den diese Unterstellungen tief trafen. „Aus dir spricht das Gift, nicht der wahre Mirodas, derjenige, der mir vor gar nicht langer Zeit das Leben gerettet hat."

„Das war wohl der größte Fehler meines und Estels Lebens." Miros Stimme klang nun frostig. „Aber ich werde ihn für uns beide wiedergutmachen, wenn ich erst diese Stricke hier los bin."

„Versuch es, wenn du meinst." Legolas starrte den Menschen unbewegt an, doch die Fassade der Leidenschaftslosigkeit begann angesichts der letzten Worte zu bröckeln. „Das Elbenseil wird dir die ganze Nacht zu tun geben. Aber halt' dabei wenigstens den Mund, ehe ich etwas tue, das ich später bereue."

Er wandte sich abrupt ab und ging zu seinem Platz am Feuer zurück, wo er sich setzte. Diesmal hatte er Miro den Rücken zugewandt, damit der Anblick des noch immer unter dem Einfluss des Giftes stehenden Menschen seine schließlich doch noch aufgeflammte Wut nicht weiter anheizen konnte.

Obwohl Legolas wusste, dass Miro für seine Worte und Taten in Moment nicht verantwortlich war, konnte er nicht leugnen, dass es dem Jungen gelungen war, ihn zutiefst zu verletzen.

_Ist das das wahre Dunkle, das in den Menschen wohnt? Seine Gedanken wirbelten um diesen für ihn nur schwer verständlichen Gedanken wie Vögel in einem Netz und konzentrierten sich schließlich gegen seinen Willen auf Aragorn. _Würde auch er so auf mich reagieren, wäre er an Miros Stelle?__

Legolas wollte die Vorstellung empört von sich weisen, doch etwas in ihm hielt daran fest. Ein winziger, noch beinahe unmerklicher Zweifel hatte an seiner Loyalität zu nagen begonnen. Um diesen Zweifel abzuschütteln, ließ Legolas seinen Blick durch den nachtdunklen Wald schweifen, dessen Einzelheiten für seine scharfen Augen trotz der Finsternis zu erkennen waren. Dabei fiel sein Blick schließlich auf Assat, der seit seinem Kampf mit Legolas das Bewusstsein noch nicht mehr wiedererlangt hatte. 

Der Elbe hatte die schweren Rückenverletzungen mit verschiedenen, eilends gesuchten Heilkräutern und dem letzten Verbandsmaterial neu verbunden, konnte aber nicht verhehlen, dass die Sorge um den Menschen trotzdem stetig wuchs. Sein Fieber war ebenso wie bei Miro hoch, der Blutverlust zudem beträchtlich und Assat dadurch so geschwächt, dass es mehr als ein paar Kräuter und Verbände brauchen würde, um ihm zu helfen. Und dann war da auch noch das unberechenbare Verhalten, das vom Gift hervorgerufen wurde.

Mirodas hatte nur Verletzung durch die Fledermaus davongetragen, doch schon die daraus resultierenden Folgen waren verheerend. Um wie viel gefährlicher mochte dann Assat reagieren, wenn er erst mal wieder zu sich gekommen war? Aus Aragorns Erzählungen wusste der Elbe, dass Assat ein gefährlicher Gegner sein konnte, ein geübter Kämpfer, der menschengemäß mit allen Tricks arbeiten würde, um den vermeintlichen Feind zu besiegen.

Legolas wollte nicht genauer darüber nachdenken, befürchtete jedoch, dass die nächsten Stunden ihm eine Antwort auf seine Frage bringen würden.

***

Morgendliches Zwielicht war von Sonne ersetzt worden. Nach Tagen hatte sie sich endlich wieder durch die dunklen Regenwolken an den Himmel gekämpft und erhellte die schon sehr herbstliche Waldlandschaft mit ihren warmen, freundlichen Strahlen.

Wie von Legolas vorhergesehen, war es eine lange Nacht für die kleine Gruppe geworden. 

Miro hatte bald damit begonnen, den Elbenprinzen mit gezielten Kränkungen zu beleidigen, nachdem sein Kampf gegen die Stricke erfolglos geblieben war. Schnell hatte dabei seine Stimme an Stärke gewonnen, als Legolas darauf in keiner Weise reagierte.

Dem Elben, der den Düsterwald und die darin wohnenden Gefahren sehr genau kannte, war schließlich kein anderes Mittel geblieben, als Miro mit einem Knebel zum Schweigen zu bringen, damit sein Geschrei nicht doch noch irgendwelche dunklen Kreaturen an ihren Lagerplatz lockte. Der junge Mann hatte bis zum Morgengrauen weiter verbissen gegen seine Fesseln angekämpft. Erst dann war er schließlich erschöpft in einen tiefen, aber unruhigen Schlaf gesunken, aus dem er nicht einmal dann erwachte, als Assat bald danach endlich zu sich kam.

Wie Miro zuvor war auch er noch immer tief in seinen Wahnvorstellungen gefangen und so wie dieser versuchte auch er unter wütendem Fluchen gegen die Seile anzukämpfen, die ihn am Baumstamm festhielten. Bald darauf zeigten sich erneut erste Blutflecken auf seinen Verbänden, doch noch während Legolas eine weitere Lage Heilkräuter und aus seiner Ersatztunika gerissene Stoffbahnen über den Wunden befestigte, verlor Assat erneut das Bewusstsein.

Nachdem der Elbe sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass die Lebenszeichen des Mannes stabil blieben, gestattete auch er sich ein paar Augenblicke der Ruhe. Ausgestreckt auf einer Decke richtete er seine müden Blicke zum blauen Himmel und ließ ihn mit den lautlos über den Herbsthimmel gleitenden Wolken mitwandern. Gegen seinen Willen schlief er schließlich ein.

***

_Der Wind ließ die Kronen der umstehenden Bäume leise rauschen, doch Glorfindel schenkte diesem sonst als harmonisch empfundenen Laut keine Beachtung._

_Aragorn war nicht sehr lange bewusstlos geblieben, doch bereits bei seinem Erwachen konnte der Elbe unschwer die Wut in den Zügen des Menschen erkennen. Er stützte Aragorn, als dieser sich aufzurichten begann und war nicht überrascht, als seine helfende Hand erneut zur Seite geschlagen wurde._

_„Estel, es..."_

_„Sagt mir jetzt nicht, dass es Euch leid tut," fauchte Aragorn mit hörbar kratziger Stimme und funkelte seinen Lehrmeister gefährlich an. Es gelang ihm, sich aus eigener Kraft zu erheben und in einigen Schritten Entfernung stehen zu bleiben. „Es war Absicht und geschah einzig und allein, um mir Eure Überlegenheit zu beweisen. Als ob Ihr mich das je vergessen lassen könntet..."_

_„Das ist nicht wahr und du weißt das auch!" Die äußere Ruhe des Elben trog – er war jetzt ernsthaft verärgert. „Ich wollte dir demonstrieren, wieviel du noch zu lernen hast, wie schutzlos du im Grunde noch immer bist, und nichts anderes. Die Wahl meiner Mittel mag unüberlegt gewesen sein, doch es geschah in bester Absicht."_

_„All Eure Tadel, Ermahnungen und Missbilligungen habe ich über mich ergehen lassen, obwohl sie oft ungerechtfertigt waren. Doch dieser... dieser Angriff eben – er ging zu weit. Ihr vergaßt Euch, mein Lord! Keine Ausbildung, keine noch so ungewisse Zukunft gaben Euch das Recht zu solch einer Handlung!"_

_„Du irrst!" Noch ehe Aragorn reagieren konnte, stand Glorfindel vor ihm. Nur eine Handbreit trennte die beiden erbosten Männer noch voneinander. „Ich habe jedes Recht, wenn es um dein Leben geht, Estel! Ich schwor vor vielen Jahren, alles zu tun, um es zu schützen und dir deine Zukunft zu erhalten. Und wenn es dafür nötig ist, dich hart anzufassen, dann werde ich auch das tun! Mein Bedauern spielt dabei keine Rolle! Hier steht mehr auf dem Spiel als mein Wille oder die gekränkte Eitelkeit eines unreifen Jungen. Das Leben und die Zukunft unzähliger Menschen werden einst von dir abhängen, wenn du den Thron von Gondor bestiegen hast. Wenn du versagst, ist alles verloren. Endgültig! Und das lasse ich nicht zu – um deinet- und um unseretwillen nicht!"_

_„König. Thron. Macht. Gondor." Aragorn spukte die Worte wie etwas Widerliches aus. „Das ist alles, worum es Euch geht, habe ich recht? Nichts, was ich tue oder jemals tat, war Euch gut genug. Was ich will oder denke, interessiert hier ebenfalls niemanden. Alles ist bereits über meinen Kopf hinweg entschieden worden und ich habe zu schweigen und mich zu fügen. Ich habe kein Recht, für mich selbst zu entscheiden, denn ihr alle habt ja schon vor Jahren bestimmt, was ich zu tun habe. Bin ich denn nichts Besseres als die Puppe eines Gauklers, die keinen eigenen Willen hat?"_

„In Moment..." Glorfindels Stimme war plötzlich sehr ruhig – ein gefährliches Zeichen bei dem Kämpfer. „...bist du nichts Besseres als eine hilflose Beute für jeden mittelmäßigen Attentäter. Du bist hitzköpfig, unüberlegt, leichtsinnig, stur und verantwortungslos. Selbst wenn es das unbedeutendste Königreich Mittelerdes wäre – ich würde es nicht einmal dann in deine Hände legen, wenn du der letzte Thronanwärter unter diesem Himmel wärst!"

„Vielleicht wird niemals jemand ein Königreich in meine Verantwortung geben." Auch Aragorns Stimme war nun leise. „Doch wenn das so ist, dann einzig, weil ich es so entschieden habe, nicht weil Ihr, Lord Glorfindel von Gondolin, darüber zu befinden habt." Er trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich denke, wir haben uns nichts mehr zu sagen."

Ohne Glorfindel noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, drehte Aragorn sich um und begann auf das Schloß zuzugehen.

„Ja, geh und lauf davon. Das kannst du ja besonders gut, wie du uns allen schon einmal gezeigt hast," rief Glorfindel ihm nach und sah, dass der Mensch seine Worte deutlich verstanden hatte, denn Estel blieb so ruckartig stehen, als hätte ihn ein Pfeil getroffen. Sekunden hingen wie Ewigkeiten in der Luft, ehe Aragorn seinen Weg schließlich fortsetzte.

Glorfindel sah ihm nach, bis seine Silhouette hinter den Bäumen des Schlossgartens verschwunden war. Erst dann wich die Anspannung der letzten Minuten langsam von ihm.

_Ich habe mich hinreißen lassen, dachte er bedauernd und begann gleichfalls zum Schloß zurückzukehren. __Ich war ungerecht und habe ihn wahrscheinlich wirklich manchmal zu hart angefasst. Wenn ich ihm doch nur begreiflich machen könnte, welches Gewicht seinem Wohlergehen zukommt..._

In Gedanken versunken durchmaß er mit gemessenen Schritten den herbstlich gefärbten Garten, bis er sich schließlich auf einer etwas abseits stehenden Steinbank niederließ. Er ließ seinen Blick auf den glitzernden Wasserkaskaden ruhen, die in einiger Entfernung über eine Felsklippe in die Tiefe strömten und dabei einen sprühenden Schleier aus Gischt entfalteten, bis seine Gedanken endlich zur Ruhe gekommen waren.

_Ich werde noch einmal mit ihm reden, wenn er sich beruhigt hat, nahm er sich vor, fest entschlossen, alles zu tun, um mit Aragorn wieder Frieden zu schließen._

***

**wird fortgesetzt**

**Dragon-of-the-north:** Uuuiiii… Vielen Dank für den Applaus *Autorinnen verbeugen sich schamrot*. Assats unglückliche Familiengeschichte wäre auf immer verborgen geblieben, hätte es nicht diese unseligen Fledermäuse gegeben, deren Gift diese Halluzinationen verursachte. Naja, das Ganze war zugegebenermaßen sehr praktisch, um nebenbei ein wenig Hintergrund in den fiktiven Charakter Assat einfließen zu lassen (wieso er wurde, was er nun ist). Aber ansonsten spielt seine Familiengeschichte keine Rolle mehr. Die Tätowierung hingegen schon. Nur welche, wird noch nicht verraten. Die wiederaufgegriffenen Details (z.B. die gegen den Baum geschmetterte Fledermaus) waren uns übrigens schon in „Kreuzwege" sehr wichtig. Nicht wenige dieser Details spielten bzw. spielen später noch eine Rolle. Für deine Klausur drücken wir dir natürlich die Daumen und hoffen, dass das Warten auf das nächste Kapitel sich nicht negativ ausgewirkt hat.

**BlackPearl****: Danke für deine lobenden Worte. Wir haben dich ... na ja, also zumindest sprichwörtlich ... ins kalte Wasser geworfen? Ups! War nicht so gedacht. Äh, Moment... Also, zugegeben, der Cliffie war schon so gedacht, dass es spannend bleibt. Nur sollte es brennend-spannend sein, nicht Februarwasser-eiskalt-spannend. Nun, wie dem auch sei: das neue Kapitel hat dir ja wenigstens etwas Klarheit über das Schicksal von Legolas, Miro, Assat und Rivar gegeben. Gleichzeitig sind damit die eigentlich schicksalhaften Entwicklungen der noch folgenden Kapitel endlich eingeläutet.**

**Hecate****: Um deine Frage nach dem Update zu beantworten: wir bemühen uns, regelmäßig Freitags zu posten (wenn der FF.Net-eigene Server-Gott es denn zulässt). Die Updates ändern allerdings nichts daran, dass wir das Schicksal unser aller Lieblingshelden für euch noch eine Weile in der Schwebe halten – auch mit Hilfe jener Pfeilspitze. Wie lange sie nun im Wasser lag, ist eigentlich unerheblich. Nur, dass sie natürlich genau in Aragorns Weg lag, war entscheidend. *bg***

**Shelley:**. Wir wissen, wir sind echt mies, aber dieser Cliffie bot sich förmlich an. Und wer sind wir, Nein zu sagen, wenn es um den Erhalt der Spannung einer Story geht. Zugegeben: das Grummeln der Leser ist verständlich, gleichzeitig aber auch Musik in unseren Ohren, denn dann ist ein Kapitel gelungen. Und den Klang grummelnder „Wie geht's nun weiter?"-Reviews kennst du doch auch. Wir sagen nur „Helms Klamm"...

**Atlantis:** Deine Sorge um Legolas' Zustand hat sich mit diesem Kapitel ja bereits erledigt, denken wir. Was jedoch die Zukunft für ihn (und die anderen) bereithält, wird nicht verraten. Schön neugierig bleiben... *Autorinnen grinsen wissend aus sicherer Entfernung*

**Asahi****: 400 Reviews – eine beeindruckende Zahl. Das ausgerechnet auf unserem Kapitel die Jubiläums-400-Kerze brannte, ehrt uns natürlich, vielen Dank. Wie Legolas sich aus seiner Klemme herauswand, weißt du ja inzwischen. Was jedoch mit seinen beiden ... Begleitern ... wird, verraten wir noch nicht. **

**Mystic**** Girl: Hey, nicht aus dem Fenster springen. Okay, unsere Cliffies (wenn wir denn mal einen einbauen) sind meist mies, aber die Auflösung kommt doch genauso zuverlässig, oder? Zu Elronds Aufgabe in dieser Geschichte: hmm... Definiere deinen Satz „Tut ihm bloß nichts an" doch mal genauer! *wissendes Grinsen der Autorinnen, von denen eine bekennender Fan des Herren ist***

**Arlessiar****: Schön, dass dir das 4. Kapitel so gut gefiel! *BG*  Nööö, das war nicht die Hitze, die uns zu diesen Entwicklungen trieb. Uns stieg das Machtgefühl der Autorinnen zu Kopf, die mal so richtig tief in die „Lasst-sie-leiden"-Kiste greifen wollten. Wie du in diesem Kapitel lesen konntest, hat sich das meiste ja bereits wieder entspannt bzw. geklärt. Was nun deine Frage nach meinen [Salaras] Phantasien zum Begriff „Bruchtal-City" angeht, so kann ich nur verlegen rot werden und meine in der letzten Woche gerade taufrischen Eindrücke eines kurz zuvor überstandenen, wirklich skurrilen Kampfes mit Ämtern und Behörden als Entschuldigung vorschieben. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders, als mir alle Tücken einer (Tolkien sei Dank) nicht vorhandenen Elben-Bürokratie auszumalen. Das hat mir geholfen, meine eigenen Erlebnisse nicht so ernst zu nehmen. Nachdem ich mir einen „Integrationsfachdienst für aus dem Kampf ausgemusterte Elbenkrieger" vorstellte, konnte ich endlich wieder in jene Harmonie zurückkehren, die in Bruchtal laut Tolkien und den Filmen herrscht...**

**Nili****: Hey, üb' Nachsicht mit Miro! Immerhin ist er noch „neu" im Düsterwald. Woher soll er in den paar Wochen von all den Schrecken erfahren haben, die den einstmals so herrlichen Wald in der Zwischenzeit bevölkert haben??? Okay, vor den Spinnen werden die Elben ihn gewarnt haben, aber vor allem anderen? Außerdem ergreifen die Düsterwalder Elben doch immer gleich das Hasenpanier, wenn auch nur das leiseste Flügelflattern durch die Baumwipfel hallt. Keiner von ihnen wird je lange genug warten, um herauszufinden, ob es vielleicht nicht doch nur ein harmloser Vogel war, der sich dann angesichts der wilden Flucht der Elben vermutlich wie der Rambo unter den Vögeln fühlen wird und die Flügelbizepse anspannt... *bg* **

Die Vorstellung, Aragorn wie eine Fledermaus im Baum hängen zu sehen, ist höchst amüsant, obgleich es uns nun brennend interessieren würde, aus welchem Grund du **deine** Lieblingsranger in **unsere** Bäume hängst??? ;-) 

Was nun deine liebevollen Bezeichnungen für Assat angeht... *in Vorfreude grinsende Autorinnen lehnen sich gemütlich zurück* An deiner Stelle wäre ich da nicht so übermütig! Da steht noch immer unsere Drohung bezüglich unserer misslungenen Stan-Entführung. Glaub uns, die ist nicht vergessen. Was das war? Na, dann lies mal nach...

Ansonsten halten wir dir für die anstehenden Prüfungen natürlich alle 4 Daumen, denn wir wollen neben von Cliffies gequälten Leserseelen nicht auch noch vermasselte Prüfungen auf unseren Gewissen haben. Also viel Glück!


	7. Kapitel 7

**### Und wieder steht ein neues Kapitel an. Sicher wollt ihr wissen, ob Aragorn sich wieder beruhigt hat oder mordlüstern Pläne schmiedet, wie er es Glorfindel heimzahlen könnte. Schafft Rivar es nun endlich mal, in Bruchtal anzukommen oder fällt auch er einer Fledermaus zum Opfer?**

**### Dies und noch ein wenig mehr erfahrt ihr im folgenden Kapitel! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

___________________________________________________________  
  
**Schuld und Sühne  
  
von:** Salara und ManuKu  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
**~TEIL 7~**

In Aragorn tobte ungezügelte Erbitterung, als er mit kraftvollen Schritten dem Ausgang des Kampfplatzes zustrebte. Seine Hände waren so fest zu Fäusten geballt, dass sich die Fingernägel bereits schmerzhaft in die Handflächen gruben, doch der Heftigkeit seiner Empfindungen tat das keinen Abbruch. Wie ein brennender Pfeil hatten sich die letzten Worte des goldhaarigen Elben in Aragorns Seele versenkt.

_Wie kann Glorfindel es wagen, mir so etwas zu sagen? Ich laufe nicht davon! Jetzt nicht mehr..._

Inzwischen hatte sein hastiger Weg ihn tief in die Schatten der Baumgruppen hineingeführt, die sich von zwei Seiten aus den Wäldern bis nach Bruchtal hineinschoben, doch der Schatten, den die dichten Kronen über dem Boden webten, genügte nicht, um die Zorneshitze in Aragorn abzukühlen. Die Worte des Elben hatten Aragorn verletzt – mehr, als er zuzugeben bereit war – und sie drehten sich seither ununterbrochen hinter seiner Stirn, wo sich bereits die ersten Vorboten eines üblen Kopfschmerzes bemerkbar zu machen begannen.

„Ich bin nicht stur," knurrte er und hieb wütend mit einer Faust durch die Luft. „Und hitzköpfig noch weniger, sonst wäre ich geblieben, um mich mit ihm zu schlagen." 

Ohne auf seine Umgebung zu achten, setzte er seinen Weg durch die Umgebung des Schlosses fort. Er merkte über seinen Gedanken gar nicht, dass ihn seine Füße dabei in einem langen Bogen wieder näher an den Schlossgarten herantrugen.

„Und verantwortungslos bin ich schon gar nicht. Glorfindel ist derjenige, der verantwortungslos handelt! Schließlich hat ER MIR die Luft genommen. Nicht umkehrt. Und mir dann auch noch zu sagen, dass das alles zu meinem Besten wäre... Ha! Dass ich nicht lache!"

Aufgebracht trat Aragorn gegen den nächstbesten Baumstamm und zuckte zusammen, als ein schneidender Schmerz durch seinen Fuß zuckte.

„Au!" Die entrüsteten Gedanken wurden vom heftig aufflammenden Schmerz in seinem Fuß  in den Hintergrund gedrängt. Vorsichtig lehnte Aragorn sich an einen Stamm und zog den leichten Stiefel aus, dessen Sohle lediglich aus etwas dickerem, gegerbtem Leder bestand. Für Übungen auf einem ebenen, sauberen Platz war dieses Schuhwerk genau richtig, doch für den hitzigen Kontakt mit einem uralten Baum mit dicker, zernarbter Rinde nicht.

Seit der Verletzung am Fluss waren ein paar Tage vergangen. Die auf der Fußsohle befindliche Wunde hatte angesichts der täglichen Belastung durch Laufen, Treppensteigen und ähnliches nur zögernd eine dünne Heilhaut entwickelt, und erst an diesem Morgen hatte Aragorn festgestellt, dass sich über Nacht eine leichte Rötung rings um die Wunde gebildet hatte.

Die allerdings war jetzt tiefer denn je, wie er nach einem prüfenden Blick auf den Fuß feststellte. Das die Wunde nicht so heilte, wie sie es eigentlich tun sollte, nachdem die Zwillinge ihm am Fluss ein Kräuterpäckchen mit in den Verband gebunden hatten, verhieß nichts Gutes. 

„Das ist genau das, was mir jetzt noch gefehlt hat," fluchte er leise und versuchte vergeblich ein schmerzerfülltes Zischen zu unterdrücken, als er mit den Fingerspitzen über die heißen Wundränder strich. Er beschloss, sich aus der Kräuterkammer seines Vaters einige Mittel zu besorgen, um etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. 

Aragorn, der sich gerade anschicken wollte, den Stiefel wieder anzuziehen, sah auf, als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Drei Dinge registrierte er fast gleichzeitig: dass er sich inzwischen ganz in der Nähe des väterlichen Schlosses befand, dass die Gestalt, deren Nahen ihn aufgeschreckt hatte, Glorfindel war, und dass dieser direkt auf ihn zukam, ohne ihn jedoch zu sehen.

_Ausgerechnet Glorfindel! Mit ihm will ich jetzt  am allerwenigsten reden. Hastig sah Aragorn sich nach einer Rückzugsmöglichkeit um, doch es war bereits viel zu spät, um zum Schloss zu flüchten. Innerhalb von Sekunden begriff er, dass ihm nur eine Möglichkeit blieb, sich vor dem Elbenkämpfer zu verbergen: er musste die Flucht in die Baumwipfel antreten._

Er klemmte sich den weichen Lederschaft des Stiefels zwischen die Zähne, dann ergriff er den untersten Ast des nächsten Baumes und zog sich daran empor. Dank ausgedehnter Kletterübungen mit seinen elbischen Brüdern beherrschte Aragorn die Kunst des Kletterns fast so gut wie diese. Die Krone des Baumes war zwar schon herbstlich gelichtet, doch Aragorn hoffte, dass sie noch dicht genug war, ihn vor den zufällig umherwandernden Blicken des Elben zu verbergen, der sich in eben diesem Augenblick auf einer nahebei stehenden Steinbank niederließ.

_Hoffentlich sitzt er nicht bis zur Abenddämmerung dort, sonst falle ich ihm irgendwann direkt vor die Füße, dachte Aragorn, während er eifrig darum bemüht war, trotz des Brennens in seinem verletzten Fuß Reglosigkeit zu bewahren. Er wusste, dass jedes Geräusch aus dieser kurzen Distanz deutlich für das elbische Ohr zu vernehmen war. Ihm blieb nur, seine Blicke gleichfalls schweifen zu lassen – und nachzudenken..._

***

Die Mittagszeit war längst vorüber, als Glorfindel sich endlich erhob und ins Schloss zurückging.

Für Aragorn waren die letzten zwei Stunden zu den längsten seines Lebens geworden.

Der Ast, der beim Hinaufklettern noch beruhigend breit erschienen war, hatte schnell die zweifelhafte Breite einer Schwertklinge angenommen. Und für sein Gefühl war sie mindestens genauso unbequem. Zumindest für jemanden, der es nicht gewohnt war, sich über Stunden hinweg keinen Deut rühren zu dürfen. 

_Legolas würde diesen Ast wahrscheinlich als eine sehr bequeme Lagerstatt empfinden, dachte Aragorn mit einem leichten Schmunzeln, als er an seinen elbischen Freund dachte._

_Legolas..._

Der Gedanke an seinen stets so ruhigen, überlegt wirkenden Freund hatte ihn schließlich dazu bewogen, etwas von seinem selbstgerechten Zorn zurückzunehmen und sich neutraler mit dem Erlebten zu beschäftigen. Noch immer empörten ihn die meisten Vorwürfe Glorfindels, doch einige hatten sich auch als berechtigt herausgestellt, nachdem Aragorn erst einmal den Mut gefunden hatte, sich näher mit ihnen zu befassen. Der Elbe hatte vor allem mit einem Recht gehabt: sein zorniges Davonlaufen vom Kampfplatz war eine Flucht gewesen. 

_Ich werde nach dem Abendessen mit Glorfindel reden, nahm Aragorn sich vor, als er mit ungewohnt steifen Gliedern endlich wieder vom Baum hinabkletterte. Er zuckte zusammen, als seine Fußsohle beim Kontakt mit dem Boden erneut brennenden Schmerz aussandte. Überaus vorsichtig drehte er den Fuß soweit nach oben, bis er einen Blick auf dessen Sohle werfen konnte. Was er sah, ließ das Gesicht verziehen._

Durch die Klettertour war die hauchdünne Hautschicht über der Wunde wieder aufgerissen. Schmutz und winzige Rindenstückchen hatten sich überall auf und in die Wunde gelegt und dafür gesorgt, dass die Verletzung noch ernster als zuvor wirkte. Mit größtmöglichem Bedacht säuberte er sie, so gut er es vermochte, dann zog er den Stiefel bedächtig wieder an.

_Vielleicht sollte ich den Fuß meinem Vater zeigen? _

Allein der Gedanke an die gerunzelte Stirn Elronds und die mit Sicherheit folgenden Vorwürfe, weil er so lange geschwiegen hatte, ließen ihn diesen Gedanken wieder verwerfen. 

_Nein, dachte er eigensinnig. _Ich kann nicht mit jedem Kratzer zu meinem Vater laufen. Als Waldläufer werde ich so einiges in der Wildnis ertragen müssen, ohne gleich nach einem Heiler verlangen zu können. Zähne zusammenbeißen und durch!__

Zwei probeweise unternommene Schritte verrieten ihm, dass es ein langer Weg ins Schloss werden würde. Seufzend begann er auf die Gebäude zuzuhumpeln.

***

Er hatte kaum die inneren Bereiche des Schlosses betreten, als ihm auch schon die ersten Diener entgegenkamen. Er erwiderte ihre Grüße so unbefangen wie möglich und biss die Zähne zusammen, um niemandem durch ein Humpeln zu verraten, dass er einmal mehr eine Verletzung davongetragen hatte.

Erst, als er sich unbeobachtet wusste, lehnte er sich im Gang einen Augenblick gegen die Wand und stöhnte vor unterdrückten Schmerzen auf. Der Fuß pochte, als wollte sich etwas gewaltsam einen Weg von innen nach außen bahnen.

„Elbe müsste man sein. Dann würden solche Wunden in kürzester Zeit heilen. Aber nein, ich musste ja als Mensch auf die Welt kommen... Wieso habe ich nicht ein bisschen mehr von dem elbischen Blut in meinen Adern, dass es für eine ordentliche Selbstheilung reichen würde?" murmelte er leise, während er den verletzten Fuß probeweise immer wieder belastete. Von Mal zu Mal gelang ihm das besser. „Ich brauche etwas gegen die Entzündung und außerdem ein paar von Vaters schmerzstillenden Kräutern, sonst überstehe ich die nächsten Tage nicht." Als er schließlich glaubte, den Schmerz einigermaßen unter Kontrolle gebracht zu haben, machte er sich, einem plötzlichen Entschluss folgend, auf den Weg zu Elronds Kräuterkammer.

Unterwegs murmelte Aragorn immer wieder einige Verwünschungen vor sich hin. Er wusste, dass er einer Selbsttäuschung aufsaß, aber zu fluchen machte es ihm leichter, die Gänge entlang zu humpeln. 

Das gelbgoldene Licht des hereinbrechenden Nachmittags, das durch die fragilen Fensterrahmen in die Gänge fiel, hatte sein Spiel auf dem steinernen Boden bereits begonnen. Elrond hatte eine Besprechung mit seinen Beratern und dies war wohl Aragorns beste Chance, sich unbemerkt ein paar Kräuter zu besorgen. Der Elbenfürst hatte viel Wert darauf gelegt, dass er neben dem Kampftraining die Ausbildung zum Heiler nicht vernachlässigte. Daher wusste Aragorn, nach welchen Mitteln er zu suchen hatte. 

Nach endlos erscheinenden Minuten hatte er sein Ziel schließlich erreicht.

Vorsichtig öffnete Aragorn die Tür zur Kräuterkammer. Sie war nicht verschlossen, da jedem Heiler zu jeder Zeit der Zutritt gestattet werden sollte. Wie erwartet, war die Kammer verlassen. Dennoch wurde er das Gefühl, etwas Unrechtes zu tun, nicht sofort los. Die Heimlichkeit seines Vorgehens ließ ihn eine längst abgelegt geglaubte Verlegenheit spüren. Ihm war für einen Augenblick, als täte er etwas Verbotenes. Diesen Gedanken gewaltsam zurückdrängend, trat er rasch ein und schloss leise wieder die Tür hinter sich.

Nach zwei zögernden Schritten blieb Aragorn schließlich in der Mitte der winzigen Kammer stehen und ließ seine Blicke andächtig durch den Raum wandern. Weiches Nachmittagslicht verlieh ihm eine beinahe mystische Atmosphäre. So oft Aragorn die Kammer auch schon betreten hatte – noch immer empfand er sie als etwas Besonderes, Ehrfurchtgebietendes. Die Düfte, die den zahllosen in den Regalen ruhenden Leinensäckchen, Schalen, Krügen und Fläschchen entstiegen, erfüllten das kleine Gemach und verbanden sich zu einer gleichermaßen aromatischen wie beruhigenden Atmosphäre, die fast eine meditative Wirkung auf Aragorn ausübte. Er entsann sich vieler Gelegenheiten, in denen er – verletzt, erschöpft und am Rande der völligen Aufgabe – jenen unvergleichlichen Geruch nach Kräutern an der Robe seines Pflegevaters wahrgenommen hatte. So schlimm seine Verletzungen manchmal auch gewesen sein mochten – ebenso wie die sanften Worte des Elben und dessen heilkundige Hände hatte ihm nicht zuletzt auch jener Kräuterduft immer wieder geholfen.

Augenblicke später verschwand das Schuldbewusstsein, mit welchem er das Kräuterlager eben noch betreten hatte._ Vater hätte sicher nichts dagegen, dass ich mir Kräuter zur Heilung meiner Wunde nehme,_ dachte Aragorn und ließ seinen Blick über die vielen Regale gleiten, die an den Wänden aufgereiht waren. 

Aragorn war sich seines zum Teil elbischen Blutes und der damit verbundenen Selbstheilungskraft wohl bewusst. Insgeheim hatte er gehofft, dass dieser Teil seiner Herkunft sich als stark genug erweisen würde, um die Wunde am Fuß ohne Probleme verheilen zu lassen. Nach der Kletterpartie im Schlosspark musste er sich jedoch schweren Herzens eingestehen, dass dem nicht so war. Es besorgte ihn zunehmend, dass die Wunde heiß und druckempfindlich war und wie am ersten Tag schmerzte. 

Zielsicher wandte Aragorn sich einem links neben ihm stehenden Regal zu, in dem sorgfältig Leinenbeutel unterschiedlicher Größe übereinandergeschichtet waren. Sie enthielten Kräuter, die die Schmerzen der in seiner Wunde entstandenen Entzündung lindern würden. Aragorn nahm sich eines der Beutelchen – das Kleinste, dessen Fehlen so schnell nicht auffiel, wie er hoffte. Nach kurzer Überlegung steckte er sich auch eine winzige, irdene Phiole ein, die zusammen mit vielen anderen ähnlichen Fläschchen im benachbarten Regal standen. Die Flüssigkeit, die sich darin befand, wurde aus dem Sud der Darsurion-Pflanze gebraut. Wie Elben verfügten auch Menschen über Selbstheilungskräfte – allerdings nur in gewissem Grade. Elrond hatte ihm einmal gesagt, dass der Darsurion-Sud die Heilung kleinerer Wunden bei Elben wie bei Menschen gleichermaßen anregte. 

_Das ist doch genau das, was ich jetzt brauche! _

Zufrieden, alles Notwendige so schnell gefunden zu haben, verließ er die Kammer wieder und schlug den Weg zu seinem Zimmer ein, das sich am Ende des Ganges befand.

Ausgelaugt durch die Anstrengungen, das reglose Sitzen im Baum und den Kampf gegen den Schmerz entging ihm, dass Elladans besorgter Blick ihm durch die einen Spalt breit geöffnete Zimmertür folgte, bis Aragorn schließlich seine eigene Tür hinter sich schloss. 

Zunächst wusch er die Wunde sorgfältig aus, dann goss er etwas vom Darsurion-Sud darüber. Als das Mittel eingezogen war, goss er sich einen Becher Wasser aus einer am Bett stehenden Karaffe ein und bröselte ein paar der getrockneten Blätter aus dem Leinensäckchen hinein. 

Aragorn wartete einen Augenblick, bis ihre Inhaltsstoffe sich im Wasser entfalteten, bevor er den Inhalt des Bechers in einem Schluck herunterstürzte. Müde stellte er die restlichen Kräuter und das Fläschchen neben die Karaffe auf die Nachtkommode, ehe er sich voll bekleidet auf sein Bett fallen ließ.

Es dauerte nur Momente, dann stieg Wärme in seine Gliedmaßen und breitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Nach dem anstrengenden Tag und der Auseinandersetzung mit Glorfindel dämpfte das Schmerzmittel nicht nur die Beschwerden in seinem Fuß, sondern auch die der verspannten Muskeln seines gesamten Körpers. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln flog über sein Gesicht. Bereits Augenblicke später war Aragorn so fest eingeschlafen, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie sich etwas später seine Zimmertür leise öffnete.

***

Elladan, der die neben der Kräuterkammer liegenden Zimmer bewohnte und gerade am Fenster gesessen und gelesen hatte, sah überrascht auf, als er von nebenan Geräusche vernahm. Elrond konnte es nicht sein, da er seinen Vater noch immer bei seinen Beratern wusste. Wer also befand sich da gerade im Kräuterlager?

Leise stand er auf, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt breit.

Kaum ein paar Augenblicke später ging die Tür zum Nachbarraum ein zweites Mal auf und vor seinen verblüfften Augen schob Aragorn sich auf den Flur.

Schweigend beobachtete er, wie sein menschlicher Bruder geistesabwesend an ihm vorbei auf seine Räume zu ging und kurz darauf in ihnen verschwand. Dem Elben war der leicht humpelnde Gang Aragorns ebenso aufgefallen wie dessen blasse und verschwitzt wirkende Gesichtszüge und die beiden Gegenstände, die der junge Mann bei sich getragen hatte.

_Vielleicht hat er sich während der Übungen mit Glorfindel verletzt. Ich sollte ihm nachgehen und fragen..._

Er vergaß den Gedanken so schnell, wie er gekommen war. Elladan wusste, wie empfindlich Aragorn reagieren konnte. „Übertriebene Fürsorge" nannte sein menschlicher Bruder so etwas und wurde gewöhnlich ziemlich ärgerlich, wenn man sich zu intensiv nach seinem Befinden erkundigte. Da sich aber die leise Stimme der Besorgnis in Elladan nicht zum Schweigen bringen ließ, beschloss er ein paar Minuten zu warten, um dann in aller Stille einen verstohlenen Blick in das Zimmer seines Bruders zu werfen. Wenn er Glück hatte, war Estel so müde, dass er das Öffnen der Tür nicht einmal bemerken würde.

Kurze Zeit später schob Elladan sich behutsam in Estels Zimmer. Er blieb stehen, als er sah, dass dieser in seiner durchgeschwitzten Kleidung auf seinem Bett lag und tief und fest schlief.

Kopfschüttelnd trat der Elbe schließlich näher.

_Er sieht erschöpft _aus. __

Die Gedanken, die er sich um das Wohl des Menschen machte, ließen ihn die Hand heben und sachte über dessen Stirn streichen. Besorgt registrierte er, dass eine ungewöhnliche Wärme von der Haut Aragorns ausging.

_Entweder hat Glorfindel dich zu hart angefasst oder du wirst krank, kleiner Bruder..._

Mit gerunzelter Stirn griff er sich das Beutelchen, das Aragorn sich aus dem Kräuterraum geholt hatte, und warf einen raschen Blick hinein, ehe er daran schnupperte. 

Aha, schmerzlindernde Kräuter. 

_Er legte den Beutel beiseite, öffnete das Fläschchen und roch auch hier vorsichtig am Inhalt. Den Geruch des Heilmittels erkannte er sofort. Darsurion. _

_Spätestens jetzt meinte der Elbe die Wahrheit zu kennen._

Ich könnte wetten, du hast dich bei einer von Glorfindels Übungen verletzt und willst nur nicht, dass es jemand erfährt._ Elladan betrachtete seinen schlafenden Bruder, dessen friedvolle Züge jedoch von der Blässe seines Antlitzes Lügen gestraft wurde. Selten war Aragorn ihm verletzlicher erschienen als in diesem Augenblick. _Ich werde nachher zu Glorfindel gehen und mit ihm reden. Die Ausbildung soll dir helfen, dich aber nicht verletzen. __

_Vorsichtig stellte er das Fläschchen wieder an seinen alten Platz, dann wandte er sich zum Gehen. Schon nach einem Schritt blieb er jedoch stehen und sah zu Aragorn zurück. Nach kurzer Überlegung nahm er eine Decke von einem Sessel und breitete sie fürsorglich über Aragorn aus. Elladan nahm sich vor, später noch einmal bei Estel vorbeizusehen, dann verließ er das Zimmer des jungen Mannes so leise wie möglich._

_***_

Rivar ritt, bis die Nacht sich über das Land senkte. Als er den vor ihm liegenden Pfad schließlich kaum noch erkennen konnte, schlug er auf einer seitlich gelegenen Lichtung sein Lager auf. Das kleine Feuer, das er sich zum Schutz vor der regengeschwängerten Kühle entzündete, vermochte ihn jedoch nicht zu wärmen, so dass er froh war, bei beginnender Morgenröte seinen Weg fortsetzen zu können.

Die Sonne, die sich langsam über einen nur leicht bewölkten Herbsthimmel schob, hatte den höchsten Punkt ihrer Bahn schon vor einiger Zeit überschritten, als er endlich auf jenen unscheinbaren, nur wenigen Eingeweihten bekannten, Seitenpfad einschwenkte, der ihn in gewundenen Linien bis an die Tore Bruchtals führen würde. 

Der Wald war an dieser Stelle besonders dicht und ließ kaum einen Sonnenstrahl bis auf den Boden dringen. 

Rivar konnte sich, ebenso wie vor zwanzig Jahren schon, eines Anflugs von Ehrfurcht nicht erwehren. Die Bäume standen hier enger zusammen, als er es anderswo je gesehen hatte. Sie vermittelten durch die dicke Bemoosung ihrer Stämme und ihre ausladenden, uralten Kronen jedem, der sich seinen Weg zwischen ihnen hindurch bahnte, eine Ahnung von jenen zeitlosen Naturmysterien, die von den furchtsamen Menschen hinter vorgehaltener Hand nur „Elbenmagie" genannt wurden.

Wie lange er sich im Anblick der Umgebung verloren hatte, vermochte der Einsiedler nicht zu sagen, doch unvermittelt riss ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Betrachtungen.

„Tampa! Ya naa lle? Mani uma lle merna? [Halt! Wer seid Ihr? Was wollt Ihr?]"

Rivar brachte sein Pferd zum Stehen und sah sich um, doch der Sprecher zeigte sich ihm nicht sofort.

_Richtig, die Grenzen Bruchtals sind ja gut bewacht, dachte er und hob die Hände in jener Geste, die anzeigte, dass er in friedlicher Absicht kam._

„Mein Name ist Be'nat Rivar'Odan. Vor zwanzig Jahren war ich ein Gefolgsmann Arathorns und nun bin ich hierher gekommen, um dem Herrn dieses Tales etwas von ihm zu bringen."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, dann raschelte es in einer der Baumkronen. 

Rivar drehte den Kopf zu jenem Geräusch. Er sah gerade noch, wie ein hochgewachsener, schlanker Elbenkrieger mit der Grazie einer Raubkatze aus dem Geäst zu Boden sprang, vor ihm stehenblieb und ihn misstrauisch musterte. 

„Der Stammesführer der Dúnedain ist seit zwanzig Jahren tot. Wenn Ihr wirklich sein Mitkämpfer wart, solltet Ihr das eigentlich wissen..."

„Ich weiß es, glaubt mir. Ich sah den Ort, an dem mein Freund starb und habe diesen Anblick nie vergessen..." Rivar verstummte. Er konnte fühlen, dass noch immer viele Pfeilspitzen im Verborgenen auf ihn gerichtet waren. Einem plötzlichen Einfall folgend holte er das Siegel heraus, das ihn damals als Gefolgsmann Arathorns ausgewiesen hatte. Rivar hatte sich nie davon trennen können – nicht einmal bei seinem Aufbruch am Vortag – und nun wusste er auch, weshalb. Langsam, um die Elben nicht zu reizen, holte er das Siegel aus einer seiner Taschen und warf es dem wartenden Elben zu, der es mühelos auffing.

„Ihr solltet dieses Siegel auch nach all den Jahren noch erkennen. Es zeigt, dass ich die Wahrheit sage."

Der Elbe betrachtete das Siegel eingehend, dann hob er den Blick wieder und sah Rivar erstaunt an. „Es ist wirklich echt." 

Er gab ein kurzes Handzeichen. Augenblicke später schälten sich von allen Seiten die Silhouetten weiterer Krieger aus dem Zwielicht. 

„Dann lasst mich passieren, damit ich Eurem Herrn übergeben kann, weswegen ich gekommen bin."

„Einer meiner Männer wird Euch geleiten." Der Elbe übergab das Siegel einem seiner Krieger, der es einsteckte und gleich darauf einen schrillen, eigenartigen Pfiff ausstieß. Momente später trabte ein Pferd aus den Tiefen des Waldes und blieb wie selbstverständlich neben seinem Reiter stehen. 

„Ihr werdet ihm folgen und seinen Weisungen gehorchen. Denkt daran, wir sind nicht die einzige Patrouille, die dieses Tal bewacht."

Rivar nickte zustimmend und warf dem unterdessen bereits aufgesessenen Wächter einen fragenden Blick zu. „Nach Euch dann also..."

Sie ritten los.

***

Ein Fremder kam in das Dorf geritten, ohne sich um die erschreckten Blicke zu kümmern, die ihn von allen Seiten streiften. Er wusste, dass er allein mit seiner puren Anwesenheit die Gelassenheit der meisten Menschen dieses Gebietes erschütterte, und er genoss die furchterfüllte Stille, die ihn auf diese Art stets umgab. Auch hier trat jeder, der ihm begegnete, automatisch einen Schritt zurück und versuchte so schnell wie möglich im nächsten Haus oder hinter der nächsten Ecke zu verschwinden.

Der Mann trug einen schwarzen Umhang über der Schulter und der untere Teil seines Gesichtes war bis über die Nase mit einem dunklen Tuch verhüllt. Auf dem Kopf trug er ein gewickeltes Tuch, das seine Fremdartigkeit noch betonte. Nur seine Augen, die dunkel und finster ihre Umgebung musterten, waren sichtbar. Seine Haut schimmerte in einem samtigen dunklen Braunton und auch sonst wies alles an dem Fremden auf seine fremde Abstammung hin. Keiner der Dorfbewohner hatte je einen solchen Menschen gesehen. Sie vermochten nicht einmal mit Sicherheit zu sagen, ob es überhaupt ein Mensch war, der sich da mit furchteinflössender Selbstsicherheit durch ihr Dorf bewegte.

Der Fremde schien sich im Dorf auszukennen, obwohl keiner der Dorfbewohner ihn jemals hier gesehen hatte. Er ritt bis vor den Dorfladen und als er langsam von seinem Pferd stieg, konnten die Bewohner des Dorfes sehen, wie sein Umhang zur Seite wehte und einen breiten Säbel sichtbar machte. Im Gürtel des Fremden steckten Dolche und hinter seinem Rücken ragte der Griff eines Schwertes in die Höhe, das der dunkle Krieger dort gut verborgen in einer speziellen Halterung unter seinem Umhang trug.

Langsam und seine Umgebung immer wieder musternd, betrat der Fremde den Laden. Der Inhaber blieb wie erstarrt hinter seinem Tisch stehen, als er den unheimlich wirkenden Neuankömmling erblickte. Erfolglos versuchte er, nicht allzu offensichtlich zu zittern. Fieberhaft überlegte der Ladeninhaber, wie er es schaffen sollte, den Fremden nach seinen Wünschen zu fragen, denn er traute seiner Stimme in diesen Moment nicht einmal das leiseste Flüstern zu. 

Der Fremde nahm ihm diese Mühe jedoch ab. 

„Gebt mir ein Fläschchen Sytharm," sagte der Fremde und warf gleichzeitig eine Münze auf den Tisch. Seine Stimme war dunkel wie seine Erscheinung und sie klang, als ob er jegliche Gefühle abgelegt hatte. 

Der Inhaber zitterte, als er sich rückwärts zu seinen Regalen bewegte. Ohne den Fremden aus den Augen zu verlieren, griff er blind auf die Seite mit den Flaschen und zog gleich darauf eine kleine gelbgefärbte Tonflasche hervor. Immer noch zitternd stellte er sie auf den Tisch. Nach der Münze zu greifen wagte er nicht.

„Ihr... Ihr wisst um... um die Wirkung, Herr?" stotterte der alte Mann mit heiserer Stimme, während sein Blick wie der eines panischen Tieres immer wieder zur Tür glitt.

„Ich kenne die Wirkung genau," erwiderte der Fremde mit einem so gequälten Blick, dass plötzlich, für die Dauer eines kurzen Augenblicks, Mitleid in dem Ladeninhaber erwachte. Es lag so viel Schmerz im Blick des Fremden, dass sich der alte Mann zu fragen begann, warum ein offensichtlich so starker Krieger wie dieser des Lebens müde zu sein schien.

Sytharm war eine bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit, die in verdünnter Form Alkohol beigemengt wurde, um ihren berauschenden Effekt zu verstärken. Die Droge wurde hauptsächlich von Menschen eingenommen, die so der Wirklichkeit für eine kurze Zeit zu entfliehen versuchten. Je öfter man sie einnahm, desto kürzer wurde die Wirkung, die man mit ihr erzielte. War der Rausch erst einmal verflogen, traf den Süchtigen dann die Realität umso schmerzhafter. Im Volk hieß es, dass Sytharm den Blick des Dunklen weckte, wenn man so unvernünftig war, es zu nehmen. 

Natürlich kannte auch der alte Ladeninhaber diese Erzählung, doch bisher hatte er sie immer für übertrieben gehalten. Ein Blick in die in einem unheilverkündenden Feuer glühenden Augen des Fremden belehrte ihn jedoch eines Besseren. 

Als der Fremde seinen Umhang zur Seite schlug, um das Fläschchen in einer Seitentasche zu verstauen, sah der alte Mann ein ihm unvertrautes Wappen auf der Scheide des Säbels, den der Fremde am Gürtel trug. Das Zeichen war kunstvoll mit funkelnden kleinen Edelsteinen eingelegt und zeigte einen blauen Halbmond, über dem drei gelbe Sterne leuchteten. 

„Sagen Euch die Namen Aradoran und Be'nat Rivar'Odan etwas?" fragte der Fremde und durchbohrte den Mann förmlich mit seinem Blick.

„N...nein, Herr!" Die Stimme des Dorfbewohners zitterte noch stärker als zuvor. Ein leichter Schweißfilm bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Dem Ladeninhaber war, als müsste der Fremde seine Angst riechen können, doch der musterte ihn nur noch kurz und wandte sich dann ab. Er hatte keine andere Antwort erwartet.

Die Wege des Dorfes waren wie leergefegt, als er draußen wieder auf sein Pferd stieg. Der Fremde hörte, wie der Ladenbesitzer hinter ihm die Tür verriegelte und krachend die hölzernen Fensterläden schloss. 

Ein eisiges Lächeln, das unter dem Tuch verborgen blieb, überflog sein Gesicht. Es war jedes Mal so. Schon sein bloßer Anblick schlug die Menschen in die Flucht. Doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Für ihn zählte nur eines: Er wollte die beiden Menschen, die das ihm vorhergesagte Schicksal in einem einzigen Augenblick zerstört hatten, finden und ihrem Leben ebenfalls jeden Sinn nehmen. Sie würden zu seinen Füßen ihr Leben aushauchen, doch vorher würde er ihnen zeigen, wie viel Schmerz ein menschlicher Körper empfinden konnte, ehe das Leben endlich daraus entfloh. 

Langsam ritt er aus dem Dorf. Er war sich der zahlreichen versteckten Augenpaare bewusst, die ihn beobachteten. 

_Wahrscheinlich beten sie zu den Valar, mich nie wieder sehen zu müssen, dachte er. Er wußte, dass ihr Wunsch bald in Erfüllung gehen würde, da er in diesem Teil Mittelerdes nicht fündig geworden war. _

_Fürchtet euch nur weiter, dachte er bitter und verlor sich für einen Moment in dem Gedanken, nicht der Einzige zu sein, der litt. __Das ist nichts im Vergleich zu der Furcht, die jene fühlen werden, die mir dieses Schicksal angetan haben – Aradoran und Be'nat Rivar'Odan. Sie werde ich die wahre Furcht lehren: die Furcht vor dem Leben!_

Jedes Leben in seinen Augen schien erloschen, als er unter diesen Gedanken den Dorfrand erreichte und gleich darauf mit der Dämmerung des angrenzenden Waldes verschmolz.

***

Etwa eine Stunde lang führte der Elbenkrieger Rivar auf verschlungenen Pfaden durch den Wald nach Westen, bis die Bäume unversehens vor ihnen zurückwichen und den Blick auf ein wundervolles Tal freigaben.

_Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie schön es hier ist, dachte Rivar und spürte nicht, wie der magische Friede dieses Ortes sich auch auf seinen Zügen widerzuspiegeln begann. Währendessen ritten sie langsam einen schmaleren Bergpfad entlang, der ihn und seinen Begleiter zum Talgrund hinabführte und vor einem kunstvoll verzierten steinernen Torbogen endete. Die dort stehenden Wachen sahen ihnen bereits abwartend entgegen._

Schließlich zügelte er sein Pferd. Der Elbe, der ihn begleitet hatte, erklärte den Wachen die Situation mit so leisen Worten, dass Rivar sie nicht verstand. Gleich darauf bedeutete man ihm mit einer Handbewegung, in den Innenhof zu reiten.

Rivars Begleiter griff in seine Tunika und zog das Siegel hervor, das er dem Einsiedler zurückgab. Dann neigte er zum Abschied kurz den Kopf, ehe er das Pferd wendete und davon ritt. Rivar hatte kaum ein paar Momente lang Zeit, ihm nachzusehen, dann riss eine Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Steigt bitte ab und folgt mir. Euer Pferd könnt Ihr hier lassen. Wir werden es versorgen."

Er wandte sich um.

Vor ihm stand ein in dunkelgraue Seidenroben gekleideter Elbe, dessen langes helles Haar im Licht der Nachmittagssonne golden schimmerte.

Wortlos stieg er ab und legte die Zügel seines Reittieres in die Hände eines wartenden Bediensteten, dann folgte er dem Elben, der ihm bereits in Richtung auf das Schloss vorausgegangen war.

Nie zuvor hatte Rivar ein von Elben erbautes Gebäude von innen gesehen. Um so stärker faszinierte ihn nun das, was er in den Zimmern sah. Großzügig angelegte, geschwungene Fenster ließen an beinahe jeder Seite Luft und Licht in das Innere der weiten Räume, die Wände wurden von verspielt aussehenden Mustern bedeckt und selbst die Einrichtung – mannshohe Kerzenständer, breite Regale und zierlich wirkende Schränke, Tische, Sessel und Stühle – waren auf unaufdringliche Weise mit Ornamenten überzogen. Sogar der Boden war mit solchen Mustern geschmückt. 

„Wir sind da!" Der Elbe war stehengeblieben. „Lord Elrond befindet sich in Moment bei seinen Beratern, aber ich werde ihn über Euer Ansinnen unterrichten."

„Gebt ihm das hier!" Rivar streckte dem Elben das Siegel hin, das er noch immer in der Hand hielt und das dieser nun zögernd nahm. „Er wird es wiedererkennen und Zeit für mich haben."

„Wartet bitte hier. Es wird nicht lange dauern."

Der Elbe verschwand in einem Gang, der vom hinteren Teil des Raumes tiefer in das Schloss hineinzuführen schien, während Rivar zu einem der Fenster hinüberging. Der Blick, der sich ihm von dort eröffnete, war fast genauso spektakulär wie vom oberen Bergkamm aus, denn in einiger Entfernung rauschte die machtvolle Kaskade eines Wasserfalls ins Tal und versprühte ihre Gischt wie einen feinen Schleier über die Umgebung. Allein dieser Anblick war märchenhaft genug, sich auf lange Zeit darin zu verlieren. Um so überraschender riss ihn schließlich die Stimme des goldhaarigen Elben aus seiner Verzauberung.

„Lord Elrond bittet Euch, in seine Privatgemächer zu kommen. Wenn Ihr mir also folgen wollt..."

Rivar begleitete den Elben durch einen langen, hohen Gang, der zu einer geschwungenen, hölzernen Wendeltreppe führte. Am Ende dieser Treppe lag ein weiterer Gang, der sich an seinem Ende in zwei Richtungen gabelte. Rivar folgte dem Diener, der nach rechts ging, schließlich vor einer mit reichen Schnitzmustern geschmückten Tür stehenblieb und leise klopfte, ehe er die Tür öffnete und ins Innere sah.

„Der Mensch Be'nat Rivar'Odan, der Euch zu sprechen wünscht, ist jetzt hier, mein Lord."

„Lass ihn eintreten," erklang eine ruhige, dunkle Stimme aus dem Inneren des Raumes. Ihr Klang versetzte Rivar unwillkürlich einen Schock. Er kannte diese Stimme! Über fünfzehn Jahre war es nun her, dass er sie zum letzten Mal gehört hatte, damals zwar weniger kräftig und meist sehr leise, doch es war unverkennbar das gleiche samtige Timbre, die gleiche beruhigende Art, mit der die Worte ausgesprochen wurden. Rivar hatte nie im Leben erwartet, sie noch einmal zu vernehmen.

ER ist Arathorns Elbenfreund?_ Es traf den alten Einsiedler wie ein Schlag._ Das kann nicht sein...

Plötzlich schienen seine Beine doppelt so schwer zu sein, als er sich – wie er glaubte – mühsam zur Tür bewegte und schließlich ins Zimmer trat.

Der Herr Bruchtals stand an einem der Fenster des Raumes, doch sein Blick war unverwandt auf das Siegel gerichtet, das er in seinen langen, schlanken Fingern hielt und von allen Seiten betrachtete.

„Ihr...?" Rivars Kehle schien wie zugeschnürt zu sein. Mehr als dieses eine Wort brachte er nicht heraus, doch es genügte, um Elronds volle Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. 

Das Studium des Siegels war schlagartig vergessen, als der Elbenherrscher den Kopf hob und jenes Antlitz erblickte, das er seit langen Jahren vergeblich wiederzusehen gehofft hatte. Selten hatte sich in Elronds Blick größere Fassungslosigkeit widergespiegelt als in diesem Moment. Ebenso langsam wie zuvor Rivar ging der Elbenfürst auf den Menschen zu, der noch immer wie angewurzelt an der mittlerweile geschlossenen Tür stand und ihn wie einen Geist anstarrte.

Schließlich hatte er Rivar erreicht. Elrond blieb vor ihm stehen, betrachtete den alten Mann lange, bis seine Verblüffung schließlich unverhohlener Freude wich. „Als mein Diener mir mitteilte, dass einer von Arathorns Männern mich zu sprechen wünscht, ahnte ich nicht, Euch zu treffen. Seid willkommen in Bruchtal, mein Freund! Euch verdanke ich mein Leben!"

***

wird fortgesetzt 

**Shelley:** Schön, dass wir dir mit dem etwas früheren Posten des 6. Kapitels eine Freude machen konnten.  Zugegeben: es hatte reichlich Streitpotential, aber wäre das nicht so, wären die späteren Aktionen nicht so gut motiviert, wie sie sein müssen, um glaubhaft zu bleiben. Die späteren Katastrophen müssen sich ja auch irgendwie erklären... Dass sich die verschiedenen Parteien wieder zusammenraufen, steht außer Frage. Wenn du wissen willst, wann und vor allem wie das geschieht, bleib einfach dran.

**Dragon-of-the-north: **Vielen Dank für dein ausführliches Lob! Es ging uns runter wie das sprichwörtliche Öl... *g* Wir haben für deine Klausur die Daumen gehalten. Hoffentlich hat's gewirkt! Was die Auswirkungen des Fledermausgiftes angeht, so dämmerte uns erst nach und nach, was wir mit diesem Teufelszeug alles tun können: Leser im Ungewissen halten, Protagonisten zum Seelenstrip bringen... Du siehst: es ließ uns gleich mehrere Flie... äh, zukünftige Motivations-Probleme mit einer Fledermausgift-Klappe schlagen. *eg*  Die Glorfindel vs. Aragorn-Szenen waren für verschiedene zukünftige Entwicklungen wichtig, in denen der sonst in den Fanfics meist eher stiefmütterlich behandelte Glorfindel samt seinem manchmal hitzigen Kämpfertemperament noch eine sehr wichtige Rolle spielen wird. Aber mehr wird nicht verraten.

**Nilbrethiliel: **Danke für deine lieben Worte. Hey, bitte erwürg Glorfindel noch nicht!!! Wir brauchen ihn später noch dringend!!! *Autorinnen blättern  hektisch in den zukünftigen Manuskriptseiten herum* Also: wenn du nur ein bisschen mit ihm „spielen" willst, geht das klar, aber wir müssen ihn später auch noch hin und her schubsen können, also lass bitte alles wichtige dran, okay?! Und an uns bitte auch... *Autorinnen sehen sich angesichts einer drohend nahenden Nilbrethiliel plötzlich seeeeeehr besorgt nach ihrem Wurfgeschoß- und Verhau-sicheren Privat-Schutzbunker um*

Deine Idee, Legolas mit einer Bratpfanne aufzulauern, hat bei mir [Salara] Besorgnis geweckt. Unser aller Lieblingsprinz hat noch sehr schwere Tage vor sich – da kann er keine Beule oder gar Schlimmeres gebrauchen. Allerdings fürchten wir, dass sich der Gute zum Ende unserer Geschichte bestimmt auch so etwas wie eine Bratpfanne suchen, mit deren Hilfe er dann einem oder zwei sonst geschätzten Mittelerde-Mitbürgern Verstand einprügeln wird. 

**Luinaldawen: **Du hast dir einen sehr schönen und ansprechenden neuen Namen zugelegt, obgleich Atlantis auch nicht übel war. Was Legolas und seine beiden Fledermausgift-geplagten Reisegefährten angeht, so wird ihr Schicksal erst in den kommenden Kapiteln zur Zufriedenheit aller geschildert werden. Diesmal sind erst mal wieder Aragorn und Rivar dran. Immerhin wird es langsam Zeit, dass auch diese beiden ihrem Verhängnis... äh, Schicksal begegnen.

**Evala:** Wir fühlen uns sehr geehrt, dass du dir trotz deiner zeitlichen und durch die Lebensumstände bedingten Probleme einen Moment genommen hast, um uns eine kurze Review zu schicken. Wir wünschen dir, dass sich alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit lösen wird und hoffen, dass du der Geschichte trotzdem treu bleiben kannst.

**MysticGirl:** Tut uns ja leid, aber deinen Elrond-Wunsch - Zitat: „Quält ihn nicht allzu lange..." können wir dir nicht erfüllen. Er hat einen nicht unwesentlichen Anteil an den Dingen, die irgendwann in den nächsten 3 oder 4 Kapiteln über alle hereinbrechen werden... Zwangsvollstreckungen wird's in Mittelerde wohl unter einer anderen Bezeichnung geben. Zwangsräumungen mit Sicherheit auch, oder wer glaubt wirklich an Gandalfs Version von der Mithril-Gier der Moria-Zwerge? Von wegen! Das sollten bestimmt alles Unterkünfte für zwangsgeräumte Monster, Orks und andere Wesenheiten werden. Hey: ein feuriger „neuer Bewohner" war zu Zeiten der Fellowship schließlich schon eingezogen... *bg*

**BlackPearl: **Dass dich die Kapitel bislang zu verzaubern vermochten, freut uns aufrichtig. Wir werden uns bemühen, dass das so bleibt! Um noch mal auf Glorfindels Verhalten zu kommen: Als Elbe hätte er natürlich ruhigere Worte finden können, doch dann hätte Aragorn nicht so reagiert, wie er es in diesem Kapitel getan hat. Doch das musste er, damit unsere Geschichte später funktioniert. Das klingt jetzt reichlich rätselhaft für dich? Keine Sorge: hinterher wirst du wissen, was wir jetzt nur verschwommen andeuten können. Ansonsten ist ein bisschen Unüberlegtheit die beste Basis für späteren Heldenmut, sagen wir nur! Und was Legolas angeht: Klar wird er die Fledermäuse irgendwie überstehen. Sonst könnten wir ihn ja später nicht erneut durch die Mangel drehen... 

**Nili:** ManuKu: Hast du das eben gespürt?  Salara: Nee, was denn?  ManuKu: Irgendwas ist da eben an uns vorbeigesaust!  Salara: Aha, das muss dann wohl Review Nr. 53 gewesen sein.

ManuKu: Richtig, die, die man in den Zahlen schon sehen, aber noch nicht Schwarz auf Blau lesen konnte! 

Hi Nili, da hast du aber Sockendampf gegeben. Wir haben diesen Freitag extra noch ein wenig länger mit dem Updaten gewartet, um zu sehen, wer von uns die Wette gewonnen hat. Salara tippte darauf, dass nur du es sein kannst und ManuKu musste das Gegenteil behaupten, weil es ja sonst keine Wette gewesen wäre! *g* Hey, ist doch schön, wenn deine Wochen quasi nur aus Wochenenden bestehen. Das bedeutet, dass du ein sehr ausgefülltes Leben hast! Glückwunsch! *bg* Unseren zarten Legolas, der wie eine Gazelle über die Wiese hüpfen kann mit einem Old Shatterhand zu vergleichen? Wer ist hier nicht ganz Gaga???

Elrohir/Elladan *im Chor*: Nili, Nili, Nili!

Ganz lieben Dank für deine bildsprachengewaltige Review!

In diesem Sinne wünschen wir allen Lesern eine schöne Woche!


	8. Kapitel 8

**### Ein neues Kapitel, in dem Legolas endlich wieder auftaucht und in dem es um eine Detail-„Auslegung" in P. Jacksons Filmen geht. **

**### Habt ihr Euch in den geschnippelten Szenen aus „Die Gefährten" mal die erste Begegnung zwischen Aragorn und Boromir etwas genauer betrachtet? Unser aller Lieblingsranger liest gerade völlig entspannt in einem Buch, als Boromir die Szene betritt und Aragorn diesen unglaublichen Augenaufschlag drauf hat... Diesem Buch haben wir eine ganz besondere Bedeutung gegeben. Ihr wollt wissen welche?**

**### Okay, dann lasst uns loslegen...**

___________________________________________________________  
  
**Schuld und Sühne  
  
von:** Salara und ManuKu  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
**~TEIL 8~**

Die Sonne schien Legolas direkt in die Augen, als er schließlich erwachte und ihm schlagartig alles wieder einfiel. Beschämt, weil er sich der Müdigkeit nicht widersetzt hatte, richtete er sich auf und ließ seine besorgten Blicke zunächst zu Assat wandern.

Er konnte nicht genau sagen, ob dieser noch immer bewusstlos war oder inzwischen einfach nur schlief, doch zumindest hob und senkte sich sein Oberkörper im gleichmäßigen Rhythmus. Auch die Verbände waren nicht mehr blutdurchtränkt – die Wunden schienen sich endlich zu schließen.

Legolas atmete erleichtert auf, sah weiter zu Miro – und erstarrte unwillkürlich, als er sich von dessen braunen Augen beobachtet fand.

Mit unmerklichem Zögern erhob Legolas sich und ging zu dem Jungen hinüber, der ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ, bis er schließlich in einer Armeslänge Entfernung vor ihm stehenblieb.

„Ich werde jetzt den Knebel entfernen, doch sei gewiss: wenn du erneut ein solches Geschrei wie in der vergangenen Nacht machst, lege ich ihn wieder an. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Ein einzelnes Nicken war die Antwort, doch der schuldbewusste Blick, der sich gleichzeitig in Miros Augen spiegelte, sagte dem Elben mehr, als alle Versicherungen des Jungen es getan hätten. Vorsichtig zog er den Knebel aus dem Mund des Menschen, dann trat er zurück und beobachtete ihn.

Miro schwieg und machte keinerlei Anstalten, auch nur eine Silbe von sich zu geben. Dieses Schweigen war ebenso zermürbend, wie die Beleidigungen es zuvor gewesen waren. Legolas hatte Mühe, den äußeren Anschein von Ruhe zu bewahren, als er Miro direkt ansah. „Also, wie fühlst du dich?"

Der junge Mann leckte sich zunächst über die trocken gewordenen Lippen, dann senkte er die Augen. 

„Schlecht." Seine Stimme klang, als wäre selbst schon dieses Flüstern für ihn zuviel. „So schlecht wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben."

„Hast du Schmerzen?" Legolas ging um Miro herum und nahm aufmerksam dessen Rücken in Augenschein, den er bereits am Abend zuvor gesäubert und versorgt hatte. „Ich werde noch einmal schmerzlindernde Kräuter..."

„Nein, das meine ich nicht," unterbrach ihn der Mensch, sah ihn jedoch immer noch nicht an. „Es ist nicht mein Rücken. Die Schmerzen dort habe ich verdient, nachdem ich Euch gestern derart..." Miro brach ab, weil sein Schuldgefühl ihm die Kehle zuschnürte. 

Legolas sagte zunächst nichts, sondern beobachtete Miros Mienenspiel. Neben dem Ausdruck von Schuld lag auch tiefste Beschämung auf den jugendlichen Zügen, die so unübersehbar war, dass es Legolas' Herz augenblicklich erweichte. Er trat an Miro heran, dann hob er mit einer Hand dessen Gesicht soweit an, bis der Mensch schließlich gezwungen war, ihm offen in die Augen zu sehen. „Sieh mich an und wiederhole, was du mir letzte Nacht alles gesagt hast!"

Mit einer einzigen Bewegung wand Miro sein Gesicht aus Legolas' Griff, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. 

„Nein," flüsterte er, diesmal so leise, dass der Elbe Mühe hatte, alles zu verstehen. „Bitte nicht. Bitte zwingt mich nicht dazu, mein Prinz. Es tut mir leid, so schrecklich leid. Ich wünschte, ich könnte alles zurücknehmen..."

_Es ist vorbei! Ilúvatar sei Dank, für ihn ist es vorbei! Weitere Bestätigung brauchte der Elbe nicht. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, bückte er sich und löste die Fesseln um Miros Fußgelenke, dann griff er empor, um auch die Hände des Jungen zu befreien._

Miro sackte nun, da die Stricke seinen Körper nicht mehr aufrecht hielten, sofort zusammen. Mühelos fing Legolas ihn auf und stützte ihn, bis die Beine des jungen Mannes an das Gewicht, das sie zu tragen hatten, wieder gewöhnt waren. Miro, der sich mit ungelenken Fingern die Handgelenke rieb, ließ es zu, dass er behutsam in die Mitte des improvisierten Lagers geführt und dort auf eine Decke hinunterdrückt wurde. Verlegen wurde er erst, als der Elbe gleich darauf seine erbärmlich aussehende Tunika über dem Rücken in die Höhe schob, um den in der Nacht angelegten Verband zu überprüfen.

„Nicht, bitte!" 

Er wollte seinen Rücken den vorsichtig um die Wunde tastenden Fingerspitzen entziehen, doch eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und hielt ihn fest. 

„Halt' still und lass mich nachsehen," tadelte ihn die sanfte Stimme des Elben. „Ich weiß nicht, ob die Kräuter ausgereicht haben, um die Entzündung in deiner Wunde aufzuhalten."

Augenblicklich stellte Miro jede Gegenwehr ein. 

Während er spürte, wie die alten Kräuter sorgfältig entfernt wurden, wanderte sein Blick durch das kleine Lager und blieb schließlich an Assat hängen. Ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte, versteifte er sich erneut.

Legolas, der die Bewegung natürlich registrierte, sah, in welche Richtung Miros Augen blickten. Ohne seine Tätigkeit zu unterbrechen sagte er so beiläufig wie möglich: „Mit ihm gingen die Fledermäuse nicht so gnädig um wie mit dir. Seine Verletzungen sind zahlreich und schwer. Auch in ihm wirkt das Gift. Daher die Fesseln..."

Miro antwortete nicht. Zu deutlich standen ihm die Bilder des zurückliegenden Abends nun vor Augen. Auch, wenn es eine flüchtige Ähnlichkeit mit Estel gab – jetzt, mit klarerem Blick und bei hellem Tageslicht konnte er sehen, dass es nicht sein Freund aus Ardaneh war.

_Wie hatte ich das nur denken können? Dieser Irrtum hätte mich fast dazu gebracht, Legolas umzubringen... Voller Abscheu vor sich selbst ließ er bei dem letzten Gedanken den Kopf erneut hängen._

Legolas, der Miros Rücken inzwischen neu versorgt hatte, setzte sich neben den Menschen. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass Miro sich mit einem neuen Problem herumschlug. „Was ist?" Vorsichtig legte er dem jungen Mann eine Hand auf den Unterarm.

„Dieser Mann da..." Miro wandte seinen Blick keine Sekunde von Assats Gestalt. „...gestern Abend... nun, ich... ich hielt ihn für Estel, wisst Ihr..." Nur zögernd brachen die Worte schließlich aus ihm heraus. „Ich dachte, Ihr würdet ihn... Ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich so etwas von Euch glauben konnte, aber es schien alles so deutlich... ich kam gegen die Wut in mir nicht mehr an und da habe ich Euch..." 

„Schon gut, Mirodas. Es ist vorbei. Wie ich schon sagte: gestern Abend, das warst nicht du. Es war das Gift in dir. Außerdem ist kaum etwas passiert." 

„Nicht?" Überraschte Erleichterung überzog die Miene des Menschen, als er Legolas ansah. „Den Valar sei Dank, ich wüsste nicht, was ich jetzt täte, wenn ich Euch ernstlich verletzt hätte!"

„Das hast du aber nicht. Es war nur ein Kratzer," beruhigte Legolas den Menschen und unterließ es, zu erwähnen, dass der „Kratzer" nur dicht am Oberarmknochen vorbeigeschrammt war. Die Stichwunde würde dank seiner Heilkräfte schon in einer Woche nur noch Erinnerung sein. „Was nun deinen Dolch angeht: er liegt in den Satteltaschen deines Pferdes. Und der Mann dort... Sein Name ist Assat, soweit ich weiß. Er war wohl auf der Durchreise durch den Düsterwald..."

Legolas brach ab, als er das entgeisterte Gesicht des Jungen wahrnahm. 

„Was ist? Kennst du ihn etwa?"

_Warum habe ich ihn nicht gleich wiedererkannt? Miros Augen klebten förmlich an Assats Gestalt. _Sogar jetzt habe ich Angst vor ihm... _Nur zögernd sah er den Elben schließlich wieder an. „Ja. Ich habe ihn wie alle anderen Menschen in Ardaneh gefürchtet, denn sein Name ist gleichbedeutend mit dem Tod. Er ist der gefährlichste unter allen Verbrechern." _

„Soweit ich weiß, ist er derjenige, von dem Estel das Gegengift für mich bekam!?"

„Ja, schon..." Nur allzu deutlich konnte Miro sich an die Ereignisse erinnern. „Aber nur, weil..." Er holte tief Luft. „...weil ich ihn an Assat verriet."

_So, nun ist auch das endlich heraus. Ich habe es verdient, wenn der Prinz mich jetzt für mein Verhalten bestraft._

Einige Momente lang geschah nichts und so sah Miro vorsichtig zu Legolas hinüber. Der musterte ihn nachdenklich. Aragorn hatte ihm nicht viel über seinen Aufenthalt in Ardaneh erzählt. „Weiß Estel das?"

„Nein. Das heißt... Ich bin mir nicht sicher."

„Dann sag es ihm, wenn du ihn das nächste Mal siehst. Er wird es verstehen..."

Ein Stöhnen aus Assats Richtung enthob den angesichts des Ausbleiben jeden Tadels völlig verblüfften Miro einer Antwort. Legolas hatte sich bereits erhoben, die Wasserflasche gegriffen und eilte nun mit raschen Schritten zu Assat hinüber. Miro folgte ihm nach einigem Zögern. Auch, wenn seine Furcht vor Assat unverändert groß war – es wurde endlich Zeit, sich ihr zu stellen…

***

Assat wurde vom harten Scheuern der Baumrinde auf seiner Wange aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit geweckt. Geplagt von heftigem Durst und dem Fehlen jeder Orientierung war er schon froh, als er seine Augen ein kleines Stück öffnen konnte, um sie angesichts der Helligkeit sofort stöhnend wieder zu schließen.

Die leisen Stimmen, die er bis eben nur unbewusst registriert hatte, verstummten. Momente darauf schob sich ein Schatten in die Helligkeit, die rotgleißend zwischen seinen Lider hindurch schimmerte. Dankbar für diese winzige Erleichterung wagte Assat es ein zweites Mal, die Augen zu öffnen. Der Schatten wurde zu einem Schemen, der gleich darauf feste Konturen annahm. Er blickte in ein fremdes, besorgt wirkendes Gesicht. Das Gesicht eines Elben, wie er gleich darauf feststellte, als sein Blick auf die spitzen Ohren fiel, die zwischen silbrig hellen Haaren erkennbar waren.

„Trinkt, aber langsam." Der unbekannte Elbe hielt ihm vorsichtig die Öffnung einer Wasserflasche an die Lippen. 

Dankbar, das Brennen in seiner Kehle lindern zu können, ließ er das köstliche Nass in langen Schlucken seine Kehle hinunterrinnen. Als er genug hatte, zog er den Kopf zurück. Augenblicklich wurde die Flasche fortgenommen und der Fremde tauchte wieder in seinem Blickfeld auf.

„Danke!" Seine Stimme klang noch etwas heiser, doch sie hatte nichts von ihrem dunklen Timbre eingebüßt. „Wer seid Ihr?"

„Mein Name ist Legolas Grünblatt." Der Elbe sah Assat aus besorgten blauen Augen an. „Und Ihr seid Assat, wie Ihr mir letzte Nacht so eindrucksvoll klarzumachen versuchtet. Wie fühlt Ihr Euch jetzt?"

Assat lauschte einen Augenblick in sich hinein, stellte dann verwundert fest, dass er an einen Baumstamm gefesselt war und schnaubte schließlich missvergnügt. „Schlecht wäre über- und gut untertrieben. Wie man sich eben so fühlt, wenn die Hälfte des Körpers schmerzt und man nicht einmal die Hände frei hat, um nachzusehen, warum das so ist." 

Der forschende Blick, mit dem er sich von Legolas daraufhin gemustert sah, wurde ihm schnell unheimlich.

„Wenn es Euch dann nichts ausmachen würde, mich loszubinden? Ich kann Euch versichern, dass ich weder in der Lage bin noch vorhabe, Euch etwas zu tun."

Legolas dachte einige Sekunden lang nach, dann griff er nach den Seilen, die Assat hielten, und begann die Knoten zu lösen. Er war und würde jedoch weiterhin wachsam bleiben.

„Haltet ein, ich bitte Euch," ertönte unvermittelt die Stimme eines Zweiten, dessen Anwesenheit Assat bislang entgangen war. Überrascht suchte er nach dem Sprecher, der jedoch genau in der Sonne stand und so nicht genau zu erkennen war. „Ich sagte Euch doch, dass er gefährlich ist. Nicht einmal jetzt dürft Ihr ihm trauen, mein Prinz."

„Schon gut, Miro, ich weiß mich zur Wehr zu setzen."

_Miro... Während Assat erleichtert feststellte, dass sich die Stricke langsam zu lösen begannen, rotierten seine Gedanken fieberhaft. __Diesen Namen kenne ich doch..._

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihm dämmerte, mit wem Legolas da eben gesprochen hatte.

„Miro?" Er spähte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in das Sonnenlicht, das nur widerwillig die Gestalt des ehemaligen Diebes freigab. „Was machst du hier an diesem Ort..." Sein Blick streifte flüchtig Legolas, der gerade den Strick zur Seite legte und mit einem Arm Assat stützte, dem plötzlich jeder Halt abhanden gekommen zu sein schien. „...in Gesellschaft eines Elben, der noch dazu ein Prinz ist?"

„Nichts, das für Euch von Belang wäre." Miros Worte klangen unerwartet trotzig – etwas, das den Verbrecher anerkennend mit dem Kopf nicken ließ.

„Nun, was auch immer es ist: es hat dir gut getan. Offensichtlich ist aus der Straßenratte inzwischen ein Mann geworden..." 

Zu mehr ließ Legolas ihm keine Zeit, denn als dieser ihn vorsichtig in eine stehende Position emporzog und an Miro vorbei in die Mitte des Lagers zu führen begann, konnte Assat ein schmerzerfülltes Zischen nicht unterdrücken. Jeder Schritt schien die Schmerzen in seinem Körper mit neuer Kraft aufzuladen. Befreit seufzte er auf, als ihn die überraschend starken Hände des Elben schließlich auf ein mit Moos und Gras ausgepolstertes Lager sinken ließen.

„Mirodas, bring mir bitte die andere Wasserflasche." Legolas, der bereits dabei war, sich um Assats Verletzungen zu kümmern, sah auf, als von Miro keine Bestätigung kam. Der stand noch immer an der gleichen Stelle und sah mit undeutbarem Blick zu den beiden hinüber. 

Geduldig wartete Legolas, während er behutsam die alten Verbände löste. Er spürte, dass der Junge dabei war, die Ängste seines alten Lebens zu bekämpfen. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln glitt über seine Züge, als Miro schließlich ohne ein weiteres Wort die Flasche vom Boden aufhob, zu Legolas trug und sie mit einem langen Blick in Assats Richtung dem Elbenprinzen reichte. 

„Danke. Bitte hol mir auch die Kräuter und die Stoffstreifen. Du findest beides in der rechten Satteltasche meines Pferdes."

Miro nickte und brachte nach kurzer Zeit das Gewünschte herbei. Inzwischen hatte Legolas die Verbände von Arm und Rücken entfernt. Die Wunden, die die Fledermäuse Assat beigebracht hatten, hatten sich zwar geschlossen, doch durch den Sturz in den Schlamm der Alten Waldstraße war Schmutz hineingeraten, der zu einer Entzündung geführt hatte. Er seufzte leise.

„Das sieht nicht sehr gut aus." Kopfschüttelnd platzierte er eine neue Schicht Heilkräuter auf den Rissen, die er mit sauberen Stoffbahnen verband, ehe er sich dann der dick bandagierten Hand Assats zuwandte. „Vor allem diese Verletzungen hier machen mir große Sorgen. Wenn sich das nicht bald ein Heiler ansieht, lauft Ihr Gefahr, die Kraft in ihr für immer einzubüßen."

Assat hatte Legolas mit unbewegter Miene zugehört.

„Und wisst Ihr auch, wo wir einen Heiler finden können?"

„Ja, ich denke schon." Die Aussicht, unvermutet schnell wieder in den Palast seines Vaters zurückkehren zu müssen, deprimierte den Prinzen, der soeben die Hand mit neuen Stoffstreifen umwickelte. „Ich werde Euch zu den Heilern meines Vaters bringen. Sie werden Euch sicher besser helfen können, als ich es mit den wenigen Kräutern des Waldes vermag."

„Wartet..." Assat hob abwehrend die gesunde Hand. „Wo befindet sich Euer Heim?"

Legolas deutete nach Nordosten, in die Richtung, aus der er und Miro gekommen waren. „Es sind von hier etwas mehr als zwei Tagesreisen."

„Bedeutet das, wir müssen noch einmal durch diesen schrecklichen Wald?" 

Allein die Vorstellung, sich erneut der Gefahr auszusetzen und dort eventuell jenen geflügelten Bestien zum zweiten Mal zu begegnen, weckte tiefsten Widerwillen gegen den Vorschlag. Misstrauisch beobachtete er Legolas, der sein Mienenspiel so neutral wie möglich zu halten versuchte. „Ja, ich fürchte schon!"

„Vergesst es! Freiwillig gehe ich nicht mehr dorthin zurück." Sein Blick blieb an Miro hängen, der dem Wortwechsel schweigend gefolgt war. „Was treibt dich eigentlich hierher, Miro?"

Miro kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen, sah Legolas an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich begleite den Prinzen auf seiner Reise."

Assats Augen wanderten zu Legolas zurück. „Vielleicht könnt Ihr mich ja ein Stück mitnehmen?"

Nun war es an dem Elben, ihn nachdenklich zu mustern. „Hmm, möglicherweise..." 

_Das wäre dann bis Bruchtal, mein eigentliches Ziel. Die Bitte kommt mir zwar entgegen, denn es gibt ohnehin keinen besseren Heiler als Lord Elrond, doch im Grunde sollte ich Assat schnellstens in den Palast meines Vaters bringen. Allerdings würde man mich dort auf wahrscheinlich längere Zeit festsetzen..._

Der Elbe sah nachdenklich zum Himmel, an dessen Horizont sich langsam erstes Nachmittagsdämmern abzuzeichnen begann, dann fasste er einen Entschluss.

„Heute ist es schon zu spät, noch irgendwohin zu reiten. Wir werden über Nacht hier bleiben, und nachdem ich mir morgen früh Eure Verletzungen noch einmal angesehen habe, fälle ich meine Entscheidung. Bis dahin solltet Ihr Euch ausruhen." Er sah zu Miro, der keineswegs glücklich wirkte. „Das gilt für euch beide!"

Miro nickte nur, während Assat ihn ruhig ansah. „Wie Ihr wollt. Das erscheint mir überlegt." Probehalber bewegte er den verletzten Arm, verzog jedoch das Gesicht, als neuer Schmerz aufflammte. „Die Biester haben ganze Arbeit geleistet, oder?" Er sah zu Legolas, der jedoch den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, Ihr hattet Glück. Wenn sie ganze Arbeit geleistet hätten, wärt Ihr jetzt nicht mehr am Leben und lägt vermutlich bei Eurem Gefährten."

„Mein ... Gefährte?" 

Assat war, als habe er unvermittelt einen Schlag in den Magen erhalten. Ein Schmerz, der nichts mit seinen Verletzungen zu tun hatte, presste sein Herz zusammen, als er sich an das verzweifelte Flehen seines Freundes entsann. _Andrim... Ich habe ihn verraten... Er erkannte seine eigene Stimme fast nicht wieder, als er ohne aufzusehen fragte: „Ihr habt ... jemanden ... gefunden? Nur einen? Oder auch andere?"_

Legolas spürte den Kummer, der den Menschen so plötzlich befallen hatte. Assat hatte offensichtlich mehrere Gefährten an die schwarzen Fledermäuse verloren.

„Nur einen," sagte er sanft und unterdrückte die Erinnerung an den schrecklichen Anblick. „Einen Mann mit blauen Augen. Leider konnte ich nichts mehr für ihn tun..." 

Er sah, wie Assat schulderfüllt die Lider zusammenpresste, um die Tränen zurückzudrängen, die aufsteigen wollten. Es gab keine Worte, die trösten konnten. Es gab nur Scham. Wie haltsuchend schlag er die Arme um den Körper und wandte sein Gesicht ab.

„Schlaft etwas," sagte Legolas leise und zwang den Mann mit sanftem Nachdruck, sich auf dem Moospolster auszustrecken. Zu seiner Überraschung folgte Assat seinen Worten wie ein Kind, das zu müde war, um noch Widerstand zu leisten. Er blieb liegen ohne sich zu rühren oder die Augen noch einmal zu öffnen, bis irgendwann der ruhiger Atemrhythmus dem an der Seite knienden Elben sagte, dass Assat eingeschlafen war. Noch nie zuvor hatte er jemanden so stumm und so herzzerreißend reglos trauern sehen. Es war dieser Anblick, der ihn seine Entscheidung treffen ließ. 

_Ich werde Euch kein zweites Mal durch den Düsterwald zwingen, Assat. Ich werde tun, was in meiner Macht steht, um Eure körperlichen Wunden zu behandeln, bis wir nach Bruchtal gelangen. Eure Seele jedoch kann  nur durch Euch selbst heilen._

Er sah auf.

„Auch du brauchst Ruhe, Miro. Es war ein schwerer Tag – für uns alle."

Miro, der die Geschehnisse zum Schluss mit wachsendem Unglauben verfolgt hatte, nickte geistesabwesend, als er sich in einiger Entfernung von Assat auf den Boden legte und in den Himmel starrte. 

_Der gefährlichste Mann, dem ich je begegnet bin, trauert um den Verlust eines Kameraden. Miro konnte es kaum fassen.__ Wie kann das sein? Er ist ein grausamer Mann. Oder ist das womöglich auch nur einer seiner Tricks, mit denen er uns hinters Licht führen wollte? _

Während Miro noch eine Zeitlang über diesen Punkt nachsann, bemächtigte sich schließlich der Schlaf des jungen Mannes.

Als die Sonne unterging, herrschte Stille im kleinen Lager. Legolas ließ von der Ruhe seine eigenen Emotionen dämpfen, und als die Sonne schließlich wieder am Horizont aufging, weckte er seine beiden menschlichen Gefährten.

„Wollt Ihr uns immer noch begleiten, selbst wenn das heißt, dass Ihr trotz Eurer Schmerzen über eine Woche lang durchs Nebelgebirge reiten müsst?"

Assat sah ihn aus schlaftrunkenen Augen an, dann nickte er. Entschlossenheit lag auf seinen Zügen. „Selbst, wenn mich diese Zeit meine Hand kostet – ich werde Euren Wald nie wieder betreten, Elbenprinz. Nie wieder!"

Legolas half ihm aufzustehen. „Dann kommt. Mein Rappe ist stark genug, uns beide zu tragen."

Zusammen mit Miro brach er das improvisierte Lager ab, dann ritten sie los, auf das Nebelgebirge zu, dessen Grate sich bereits an dieser Stelle schwach in der Ferne abzuzeichnen begannen.

***

_„Seid willkommen in Bruchtal, mein Freund! Euch verdanke ich mein Leben!"_

Elronds Worte waren an Rivar vorbeigerauscht, ohne dass sie für den alten Einsiedler zunächst einen Sinn ergaben. Sein Verstand hatte damit zu tun, die Tatsache zu verarbeiten, dass er ohne es zu wissen vor 15 Jahren Arathorns Elbenfreund schon einmal begegnet war. So starrte er den Elben an, jederzeit darauf gefasst, dass sich das Bild vor seinen Augen unversehens verwandelte und ihm eine andere Person zeigte. Rivar blinzelte ein paar Mal, doch der Anblick blieb unverändert. Schließlich hob er zögernd die Hand und berührte den Elben, der inzwischen neben ihm stand und ihn abwartend beobachtete, scheu am Arm. Als sich auch nach dieser Berührung nichts veränderte, holte er tief Luft und senkte verlegen den Kopf. 

„Verzeiht mir mein Verhalten, Herr, doch Euch hier zu sehen, hatte ich nicht erwartet." Respektvoll verneigte er sich vor dem Elben. „Ich wusste bis zu diesem Moment nicht, wen ich vor mir habe..."

„Ihr habt einen Freund vor Euch, der bekümmert darüber war, damals nicht zu wissen, wem er sein Leben verdankt," erwiderte Elrond schlicht und lächelte den Menschen herzlich an. „Aber ich vergesse jede Höflichkeit." Er deutete auf zwei Sessel, die seitlich neben einem kleinen Tisch standen. „Setzt Euch. Ruht Euch aus. Eure Reise war sicher lang und Ihr werdet müde sein. Ich werde anweisen, dass man Euch ein Mahl bereitet..."

„Eigentlich kam ich, um etwas Wichtiges zu beenden, ehe mein Weg mich aus dieser Gegend  fort führt," unterbrach Rivar ihn und tastete verstohlen nach dem Tagebuch, dessen Gewicht er in der Innentasche seiner alten Jacke deutlicher denn je spürte. 

„Andererseits..." Plötzlich hatte er es nicht mehr so eilig, es loszuwerden. „Eine kurze Rast lehne ich ebenso wenig ab wie etwas zu essen."

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit sorgte Elrond dafür, dass ein Diener ein mit den unterschiedlichsten Speisen beladenes Tablett brachte und vor Rivar abstellte. 

„Greift zu," ermunterte er den Mann. „Wir können anschließend miteinander reden."

Rivar ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. 

Während er zu essen begann, lehnte Elrond sich in seinem Sessel zurück und betrachtete ihn so unauffällig wie möglich. Die Zeit war nicht gerade gnädig mit dem Menschen umgegangen, denn die in Einsamkeit und Kargheit verbrachten Jahre hatten ihre deutlichen Spuren im nun zerfurchten Antlitz des Einsiedlers hinterlassen. Lediglich das außergewöhnlich intensive Grün seiner Augen war noch immer so, wie der Elbe es aus jener vergangenen Zeit in Erinnerung hatte. Dieses Grün war das Erste, das ihn begrüßt hatte, als er unter entsetzlichen Schmerzen in einer ihm völlig fremden Umgebung erwacht war.

Seine Gedanken glitten zurück...

**_[Rückblick – Das Jahr 2938 des Dritten Zeitalters]_**

„Aber _adar,_ wir haben genügend Krieger, die mehr als fähig sind, bei unseren Grenzpatrouillen nach dem Rechten zu schauen. Es ist nicht nötig, dass du, der Herr von Imladris, das persönlich tust!" 

Elladan wusste, dass seine Worte nutzlos waren, noch bevor er sie zu Ende ausgesprochen hatte. Sein Vater schien fest entschlossen, diesmal selbst auf einen der üblichen Rundritte zu gehen. 

„Wenn es dir so wichtig ist, dann werden Elrohir und ich das für dich übernehmen..."

„Oh nein, mein Sohn!" 

Elrond hob die Hand und sah seinen Ältesten an, der gerade hilflose Blicke mit seinem jüngeren Zwilling wechselte. Das Gesicht des Elbenherrschers war unbewegt und für jeden anderen undeutbar. Nur seine Söhne erkannten aus langen Jahrhunderten der Erfahrung, dass ihr Vater aus irgendeinem Grund fast erleichtert zu sein schien, Bruchtal verlassen zu können. 

„Diesmal nicht! Diesmal kümmert ihr euch um alle Belange des Tals und ich übernehme zur Abwechslung mal eure Aufgaben!" 

„Wenn du darauf bestehst..." 

Elladan war nicht glücklich darüber, seinen Vater nicht umstimmen zu können. Zudem behagte ihm der Gedanke, nun womöglich auf Wochen in den Mauern des Schlosses ausharren zu müssen und Tag für Tag nichts anderes als nervenaufreibend langweilige Alltagspflichten erledigen zu können, nicht im mindesten. 

_Ein Argument bleibt uns allerdings noch..., grübelte Elladan und legte dem inzwischen fast sieben Jahre alten Aragorn einen Arm um die schmalen Schultern. Das Kind hatte mit großen Augen zwischen Elrohir und Elladan gestanden und den Wortwechsel der beiden mit ihrem Vater schweigend und zunehmend ängstlicher verfolgt. Alles begriff der Junge noch nicht von dem, was gerade um ihn herum vorging. Eines jedoch sah er ganz deutlich: der Elbe, den er als _ada_ zutiefst in sein Herz geschlossen hatte, wollte fortreiten und ihn zurücklassen._

„Estel wird dich brauchen." Elladan, der nur das Gesicht des Kleinen zu betrachten brauchte, um zu wissen, wie es in Aragorn aussah, strich dem Jungen tröstend über den Kopf. Inzwischen rollten aus den grauen Augen des Kindes die ersten Tränen.

Elrond hatte den Versuch seines Sohnes sofort als verzweifelten Versuch erkannt, ihn doch noch umzustimmen. Er warf Elladan einen missbilligenden Blick zu, ehe er vor Aragorn in die Hocke ging und das Kind prüfend ansah. „Sei nicht traurig, Estel. Sieh mal, deine Brüder bleiben ja auch hier. Geh zu ihnen, wenn du eine Frage hast. Du weißt, dass sie immer für dich da sind, oder?"

„Hmm..." schniefte das Kind, nickte und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel der Tunika über das Gesicht. 

„Na, siehst du..." Elrond lächelte den Jungen an, dann breitete er die Arme aus. „Dann komm her und umarme mich, ehe ich fortreite, ja?"

Es bedurfte keiner zweiten Aufforderung. Das Kind flog dem Elbenfürsten förmlich entgegen, schlang ihm die Arme um den Hals und drückte ihn, als sollte er seinen Pflegevater nie wieder sehen.

Nach einigen Momenten löste sich der Elbe sanft aus der kindlichen Umarmung und erhob sich wieder. „Du wirst sehen, Estel, ich bin so schnell wieder da, dass du gar nicht merken wirst, dass ich fort war."

Er lächelte Aragorn ein letztes Mal zu, dann ging er zu seinem wartenden Pferd hinüber und stieg auf. „Gebt gut auf alles acht. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn das Chaos bei meiner Rückkehr nicht allzu groß ist!"

Ohne eine Antwort seiner Söhne abzuwarten, ritt der Elbe an die Spitze einer kleinen Kriegerschar, die in einiger Entfernung bereits auf den Aufbruch wartete. Er winkte den Zurückbleibenden kurz zu, dann setzten die Reiter sich in Bewegung. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatten sie den hinteren Schlosshof verlassen, und nach einiger Zeit verklang auch das Hufgetrappel.

„Komm, Estel, lass uns nachsehen, ob wir in der Schlossküche einen frisch gebackenen Keks stibitzen können," versuchte Elladan den Jungen, der noch immer neben ihm stand, auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Als hätte es dazu nur des Wortes „Keks" bedurft, vergaß Aragorn schnell seinen Kummer. Erwartung vertrieb die restlichen Tränen aus seinem Blick, als er zu den Zwillingen empor sah. „Meint ihr, ich bekomme auch zwei?"

„Ich weiß nicht, aber wir können es zumindest mal versuchen." Elrohir hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als der Kleine ihn bereits am Ärmel auf den Eingang zuzuziehen begann. Elladan sah den beiden lächelnd nach. Wie einfach die Welt eines Kindes doch in Ordnung zu bringen war...

***

Dass der Abschied von seinen Söhnen, speziell von Estel, ihm so schwer fallen würde, hatte sich Elrond nicht träumen lassen, doch er brauchte unbedingt ein paar Tage der Erholung, damit er sich dem kleinen, menschlichen Wirbelwind bald darauf wieder mit aller nötigen Kraft widmen konnte. Es waren besonders Estels nie versiegende Neugier, seine geradezu unerschöpflich scheinende Energie und seine manchmal haarsträubend gefährlichen Spontaneinfälle, die den Herrn von Bruchtal in den letzten Jahren fortwährend von einer Aufregung in die nächste versetzt hatten. Oft genug war es bange Vorahnung, die ihn insgeheim aufseufzen ließ, wenn mal wieder ein Bediensteter zu ihm kam und mit mehr oder weniger verlegenem Blick einen Satz mit den Worten „Herr, es geht um Estel..." begann.

_Celebrían, Geliebte, wenn wir uns dereinst wiedersehen, musst du mir unbedingt verraten, wie du das damals bei Elladan und Elrohir gleich doppelt bewältigt hast! Bei dem Gedanken an seine Frau kam Wehmut in Elrond auf. Schon seit ihrer Abreise in die Unsterblichen Lande vermisste er sie schmerzlich. __Estel ist nur EIN Kind und schafft es trotzdem mühelos, dass ich mich abends todmüde fühle..._

Genau aus diesem Grund hatte Elrond sich entschieden, eine der Kontrollpatrouillen zu begleiten, die in regelmäßigen Abständen seine Grenzwachen aufsuchten. 

_Ein paar ruhige Wochen weitab vom Schloss und seinen Pflichten sind jetzt genau das Richtige und werden mir gut tun!, dachte er und fühlte sich urplötzlich so wohl wie schon seit langen, langen Jahren nicht mehr..._

***

Nach vier Tagen waren sie auf den ersten Grenzposten gestoßen. Es schien alles in Ordnung zu sein, doch die Männer dort hatten ihm berichtet, dass sie in beunruhigender Nähe Spuren von größeren Orkgruppen gesichtet hatten. Die mit den Gefahren solcher Situationen erfahrenen Krieger wussten, dass diese Kreaturen sich in letzter Zeit gerade im felsigen Gelände nahe Bruchtals viel zu wohl fühlten. Inständig baten sie ihren Fürsten, nach Bruchtal zurückzukehren, doch Elrond, der sich davon nicht abschrecken ließ und außerdem Gefallen an seinem nun völlig anderen Alltag gefunden hatte, entschied sich, seine Männer weiter zu begleiten.

Es war ein kapitaler Fehler, wie sich zwei Tage später herausstellen sollte. 

Sie waren weit in östlicher Richtung auf das Nebelgebirge zugeritten, bis die ersten kleineren Felsansammlungen mehr und mehr Raum zwischen den Bäumen des Waldes einnahmen. Eine dieser Felsgruppen, die sich beiderseits des Reitpfades erstreckte und lediglich von diesem geteilt wurde, entpuppte sich dann als hinterhältige Falle.

Der Angriff kam für die Elben völlig überraschend, da die dem Trupp immer wieder vorausreitenden Kundschafter in den zurückliegenden Tagen keinerlei Anzeichen für die Anwesenheit von Orks entdeckt hatten. Diese warteten in gerade untypisch stiller Weise, bis das Gros der Reiter sich direkt zwischen den Felsen befand, um dann aus ihren sicheren steinernen Verstecken heraus bereits mit einem ersten Pfeilhagel einen Großteil der Elbenkrieger zu töten.

Elrond, der an der Spitze des Trupps geritten war, hatte kaum genug Zeit, selbst zu den Waffen zu greifen. Noch ehe ein Pfeil die Sehne seines Bogens verlassen konnte, bohrte sich ein massiver schwarzer Kriegspfeil oberhalb der rechten Hüfte in seinen Rücken. Während er sich schmerzerfüllt aufbäumte, traf ein zweiter die rechte Seite seines Brustkorbes.

Der Schmerz, der wie flüssiges Feuer durch seinen Körper schoss, war so groß, dass ihm Pfeil und Bogen aus den plötzlich kraftlosen Händen glitten und auf den Weg fielen. 

„Lord Elrond ..." 

Die bestürzte Stimme des neben Elrond reitenden Kriegers verstummte so unvermittelt, dass der Elbe die eigene Pein mühsam zurückdrängte und zur Seite sah. Gleich drei Pfeile hatten den Krieger getroffen. Er war tot, noch bevor sein Körper vom Pferd rutschte und auf dem Waldboden aufprallte. 

Elronds Pferd, angesichts des ausbrechenden Gemetzels von Panik erfüllt, suchte sein Heil in der Flucht und es war nur den während vieler zurückliegender Kämpfe erworbenen Reflexen des Elbenfürsten zuzuschreiben, dass er trotz seiner Verletzungen nicht gleichfalls von seinem nun völlig verstört davon galoppierenden Pferd fiel.

Die Schreie der sterbenden Krieger hingen wie ein dichter Schleier zwischen den Bäumen des Waldes, doch Elrond hatte keine Kraft mehr, seine Ohren vor diesen quälenden Lauten zu verschließen. Der Gedanke an den Tod seiner Männer öffnete das Tor für die schwarze Stille, die ihn einzuhüllen begonnen hatte. Schließlich hatte er dieser alles umfangenden Lautlosigkeit auch das letzte Quäntchen Kraft entgegengesetzt. Mit einem letzten Gedanken an seine Söhne verlor Elrond den Kampf gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit. Er rutschte seitlich von seinem Pferd, prallte auf den Waldboden und überschlug sich, ehe sein blutüberströmter Körper gegen einen Baumstamm schlug und reglos liegen blieb. 

Ehe ihn die Schwärze schließlich wieder freigab, verging sehr viel Zeit, doch das wusste er nicht. Das Einzige, das der Elbe bei seinem Erwachen wusste, war, dass er den Mann nicht kannte, der an seinem Lager saß und ihn mit grünen Augen aufmerksam beobachtete...

**_[Ende des Rückblicks]_**

...so, wie es auch in diesem Moment der Fall war. Elrond lächelte entschuldigend. „Verzeiht, ich war in Gedanken."

„Ich weiß auch, woran Ihr dachtet." 

Fragend zog der Elbe eine geschwungene Augenbraue hoch. „Beherrscht Ihr etwa die Kunst des Gedankenlesens?"

„Nein, das nicht. Die Jahre in der Einsamkeit haben mich nur gelehrt, genau zu beobachten." 

Rivar gestattete sich ein leises Lächeln, dann beugte er sich vor und berührte vorsichtig die linke Hand des Elben, die unbewusst über der alten Rippenverletzung ruhte. „Diese Wunde bereitete mir damals, als ich Euch fand, die meisten Sorgen. Den Pfeil aus Eurer Hüfte zu schneiden war nicht so schlimm, denn die Wundränder war glatt und nur wenig Holz war beim Abbrechen des Pfeilschafts in Euren Körper eingedrungen. Aber diese Verletzung da..." Er holte tief Luft. „Sie hätte Euch schon während des Transportes zu meiner Hütte fast umgebracht."

Sein Blick streifte Elronds Brustkorb. „Die gebrochenen Rippen machten es mir fast unmöglich, an die Pfeilspitze heran zu kommen. Als Ihr damals vom Pferd fielt, müsst Ihr genau auf den Pfeil gefallen sein und ihn dadurch noch tiefer in die Wunde hineingetrieben haben. Lange zögerte ich, ihn zu entfernen. Ich hatte Angst, dass schon der leiseste Versuch Euch endgültig töten würde..."

„Keiner meiner Heiler hätte es besser machen können als Ihr." Elronds Blick verlor sich erneut für einen Augenblick in der Ferne. „Nur Euren Künsten und Eurer Hartnäckigkeit ist es zu verdanken, dass meine Seele damals nicht zu Mandos' Hallen wanderte."

„Meiner Hartnäckigkeit?" Rivar schüttelte den Kopf. „Dankt Eurer Natur, nicht mir. Ihr Elben seid ein unglaublich zähes Volk. Kein _Mensch hätte eine Verletzung so dicht am Herzen überlebt und mir dann auch noch Ratschläge zur Behandlung erteilt."_

„Daran kann ich mich gar nicht erinnern." Jetzt war Elrond wirklich verblüfft. „Ich weiß, dass ich manchmal mit Euch sprach, aber Ratschläge...?"  

„Glaubt es nur. Macht dies und das, nehmt jenes Kraut..." Die Erinnerung daran ließ den Menschen schmunzeln. „Die Ratschläge, die Ihr mir gabt, waren gut und halfen mir auch später noch so manches Mal bei anderen Verletzungen. Aber niemals zuvor und nur einmal danach habe ich einen so anstrengenden Verletzten behandelt. Das muss an der Natur von euch Elben liegen, schätze ich."

„Ihr habt noch einen verletzten Elben gepflegt?" Jetzt war Elronds Neugierde geweckt.

„Ja." Rivar nickte. „Das ist erst wenige Monate her. So wie Euch fand ich auch ihn im Wald, und so wie Ihr war auch er ganz schön zugerichtet."

Elrond ahnte, von wem Rivar sprach.

„Dieser andere Elbe, hatte er langes, helles Haar und unter anderem einen gebrochenen Fuß?"

„Ja, genau," bestätigte der Mensch. „Als ich ihn den Männern des Suchtrupps übergab, sprachen sie ihn mit „Prinz" an."

Jetzt sah der Herr von Bruchtal seinen Verdacht bestätigt: Rivar sprach von Legolas! Thranduils Sohn hatte – ebenso wie Elrond fünfzehn Jahre zuvor – vergeblich versucht, sich an den Weg zur Behausung seines geheimnisvollen Retters zu erinnern. Wie froh würde Legolas sein, wenn er endlich einen Hinweis auf den Verbleib seines Beschützers bekam.

„Dann danke ich Euch nicht nur für meine Rettung, sondern auch für die von Prinz Legolas von Düsterwald. Wenn er davon erfährt, wird er seiner Verbundenheit sicher noch selbst gebührend Ausdruck verleihen wollen." Der Elbenfürst neigte kurz den Kopf. 

Trotz der abendlichen Dunkelheit, die langsam in den Raum kroch, sah Rivar diese Bewegung gut, denn die Flammen im Kamin beleuchteten die Züge des Elben mit rotgoldenem Schimmer. Er hob die Hand. „Ich denke nicht, dass er Gelegenheit dazu haben wird."

Erneut legte sich Verblüffung über Elronds Gesicht. „Zwar kenne ich den Weg zu Eurem Haus noch immer nicht, aber Ihr werdet ihn mir doch nun sicher verraten, damit ich Euch von Zeit zu Zeit besuchen kann. Oder gibt es einen Grund, es nicht zu tun?"

„Den gibt es Ich werde diesen Teil Mittelerdes in Kürze für immer verlassen."

„Ihr wollt fortgehen?" Bedauern färbte die Worte des Elbenherrschers und ließ sie leise werden. „Das zu hören, ist schade. Sagt Ihr mir wenigstens, wohin Ihr Euch wenden wollt?"

„Ich will nach Norden, um nach den Wurzeln meiner Herkunft zu suchen," erklärte Rivar. „Meine Mutter stammte von dort. Doch bevor ich gehe, wollte ich – den Gebräuchen meiner väterlichen Herkunft entsprechend – noch beenden, was unvollendet ist, um meinen Weg zu ebnen." 

Er griff in die Innentasche seiner alten Jacke, zog das Tagebuch heraus, das noch immer in das mit dem Wappen bestickte Tuch eingeschlagen war, und reichte es Elrond, der es erstaunt in die Hand nahm.

„In diesem Tagebuch habe ich von jener Zeit erzählt, die ich mit einem außergewöhnlichen Mann verbringen durfte. Er war mir der erste und beste Freund meines sonst trostlosen Lebens und ich liebte ihn wie einen Bruder. Als er und sein Sohn starben, verlor ich mit ihnen alles, was mich an diese Lande band: meine selbstgewählte Familie. All die Jahre in der Einsamkeit habe ich um sie getrauert, doch nun wird meine Lebenszeit langsam knapp. Ich weiß, dass auch Ihr sein Freund wart. Er hat mir von Euch, dem Herrn über das schönste Tal ganz Ardas, erzählt, als wir zusammen in den Südlanden waren..."

_'...als wir zusammen in den Südlanden waren...' Der Elbe verlor übergangslos den Faden von Rivars Worten. Nur dieser eine Satz hallte wie eine Offenbarung in seinen Ohren. Das Siegel, das der Mensch gezeigt hatte, das Wappen auf dem Tuch vor ihm, Arathorns Erzählungen... Plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn._

„Ihr seid Rivar?" Jetzt war es an Elrond, auszusehen, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. „Ihr seid derjenige, der Arathorn das Leben rettete und von dem er mir soviel Gutes berichtete? Euch wollte ich damals kennenlernen, als er..." Der Elbe verstummte, als hätte er schon zuviel gesagt.

„Ja," bestätigte Rivar ihm gleich darauf, während er sich in den Sessel zurücklehnte. Nun, nachdem er das Tagebuch an seinen Bestimmungsort gebracht hatte und es in guten Händen wusste, fühlte er sich wie von einer schweren Last befreit. „Kein Platz schien mir geeigneter, sein Andenken zu ehren, als dieser. Ihr wart sein Freund und Eure Unsterblichkeit wird das Andenken an ihn auch dann noch bewahren, wenn ich schon lange tot bin."

Zu einer Erwiderung kam der Elbenfürst nicht, denn in ebendiesem Moment klopfte es leise an der Tür zu seinem Zimmer.

„Ja, bitte?" antwortete Elrond automatisch und ahnte nicht, welche Tragweite diese zwei kurzen, unbedacht gesagten Worte haben sollten. Im gleichen Augenblick ging die Tür auf und Aragorn betrat den Raum.

***

**wird fortgesetzt**

Zunächst einmal unseren herzlichsten Dank an euch ALLE für eure wunderbaren Worte! Sie helfen uns sehr, am Ball zu bleiben, auch bei gelegentlichen Kreativ-Hängern! 

**Dragon-of-the-north:** Man erlebt als Autor doch immer wieder Überraschungen. In diesem Fall war es deine Bitte (Originalzitat: „...lasst uns zappeln..."). Na, dein Wunsch sei uns doch Befehl!!! *bg* Und damit das von dir als Leserin gewünschte „Leid" noch ein wenig intensiver wird, haben wir uns einen ganz besonderen Kapitelschluss ausgedacht... Was nun die überraschenden Wendungen des letzten Kapitels angeht, so sind die noch nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was innerhalb der nächsten 3 Kapitel (so grob über den Daumen gepeilt) über euch und unsere Lieblinge hereinbrechen wird. Die viele Aufbauarbeit der letzten Kapitel hat schon ihre Gründe... *g*  Die „Ich bin nicht stur"-Szene hat offenbar viele Leser angesprochen. Das war einigermaßen überraschend, da wir zwei nicht wirklich damit gerechnet hatten.  Und Glorfindels Verhalten erklärt sich ebenfalls in den nächsten Kapiteln – es bekommt dann besonders für Aragorn Gewicht! Das Geheimnis um Aradoran ist im Prinzip nicht wirklich eines – klar ist Arathorn damit gemeint. Wie es jedoch zu diesem Namen kam, wird eines der nächsten zwei Kapitel erzählen. Ob der neueingeführte Schurke einer ist – und wenn ja, wie tief seine Schurkerei reicht... lasst Euch überraschen! Nein, du hast in Bezug auf Rivar und Elrond nichts überlesen. Das kam erst in diesem Kapitel...

**Shelley: **Vielen Dank für den Hinweis mit den Menü-Einstellungen. Natürlich lassen wir uns die Reviews per Mail zuschicken. Nur leider kann nur eine Adresse hinterlegt werden. Kompliziert war es in diesem Fall nur, weil wir zu zweit an den Antworten arbeiteten, sie fertig stellten – und kurz, bevor wir sie zusammen mit dem letzten Kapitel posten wollten, noch eine Review ins Haus flatterte, die der eine nur als Zahl und der andere bereits als Mail vor sich hatte. Das ist angesichts der Entfernung von über 250 km zwischen ManuKu und mir [Salara] nicht ganz einfach. Das Geheimnis um Aragorns Gegenspieler in dieser Geschichte lüftet sich in den nächsten Kapiteln. Glaub uns, er hat aus seiner Sicht allen Grund, eine Rache 20 Jahre lang zu schüren...

**Luinaldawen:** Die Bekanntschaft zwischen Elrond und Rivar ist ja in diesem Kapitel ein wenig beleuchtet worden. Dass Rivar und Aragorn demnächst ihrem Verderben begegnen, steht auch fest. Auf welche Art das geschehen wird? Nun... so wie im realen Leben meist auch: in Momenten, in denen man etwas ganz besonders sorgsam machen will, geschieht meist das, was man eigentlich umgehen will. Jedenfalls erlebe ich [Salara] das immer wieder. Und das mit Aragorns Fuß ist ... hmm ... nun, sagen wir, ein sicheres „Lasst-ihn-leiden"-Notpolster für bedürftige FanFic-Autorinnen mit großen und bitterbösen Plänen! *Autorinnen reiben sich mit finster-funkelnd-feurigen Blicken die Hände*

**MysticGirl:** Schön, dass du dich unseretwegen aus deiner Zuflucht getraut hast! Ja, Elronds Auftauchen bekommt in den nächsten Kapiteln noch weiteres Gewicht. Und so wie dir wird vermutlich auch ihm nicht gefallen, was ihm bevorsteht. Es wird auf alle Fälle Seiten an ihm zeigen, die man SO noch nicht an ihm sah. Zum Quietschen war übrigens deine „Juristische Umsetzung" der Mittelerde-Realitäten. Die Nazgul als Gerichtsvollzieher und der Eine Ring als Pfandgut – da muss man auch erst mal drauf kommen... *G*

**Black Pearl:** Okay, dein Hinweis auf das etwas sehr verschreckte Reagieren der Dorfbewohner auf unseren Gegenspieler war natürlich berechtigt. So etwas geschieht im Allgemeinen immer dann, wenn die Entwicklung einer Figur bzw. einer Situation schon viel weiter ist als das, was die Leser gerade serviert bekommen haben. Nimm die Reaktion der Leutchen einfach als Zeichen dafür, dass er über eine SEHR BÖSE Aura verfügt. Hey, es war ein kleines Dörflein, in denen das Böseste, was ihnen jemals untergekommen war, ein durchgedrehter Ziegenbock gewesen ist. Quasi Niemandsland in Mittelerde – von Tuten und Blasen keine Ahnung und keinen Schimmer, wie ein Orc aussehen könnte. Jungfräulich unschuldige Dorfbewohner halt... Ja, nach Bruchtal rein kam Rivar ohne Probleme. Aber nicht vergessen: raus muss er ja auch noch. So, mehr wird dazu aber nicht verraten. Die Verbindung zwischen Rivar und Elrond war schon mal ganz kurz in unserer ersten Story angesprochen worden, allerdings ohne dabei Namen zu nennen. Das war nur einer der vielen losen Fäden aus den vorangegangenen Stories, die noch miteinander verknüpft werden mußten. Und du hast schon recht, wenn du annimmst, dass es keinen Sinn hat, weitere Motivationen unserer Lieblinge zu hinterfragen. Alles wird nach und nach erklärt – stets an der richtigen (also möglichst spannenden) Stelle. Und Legolas: Hmm, man kann jemanden auf mehrere Arten durch „die Mangel drehen": körperlich, seelisch, verbal... Für welche Methode wir uns für die kommenden Ereignisse entschieden haben, bleibt noch ein Geheimnis. Gesagt sei nur, dass er zum Schluß allen Grund haben wird, auf zwei Leutchen SEHR sauer zu sein! *g*

**Cheyenne:** Zunächst einmal herzlich willkommen unter den Reviewern! Und dann gleich mal ein dickes WOW. Du hast eine bemerkenswerte Vorstellungsgabe, wenn du dich noch an die kleine Bemerkung Rivars über herumliegende verletzte und pflegeunwillige Elben aus der ersten Story erinnerst. Es ist ein schönes Kompliment für uns, dass auch solche Kleinigkeiten nicht überlesen werden! Schön, wenn dich die Cliffies, die wir manchmal einbauen, nicht abschrecken! Wir hoffen inständig, dass das auch für die kommenden Kapitel so bleibt!! *Autorinnen werfen einen Blick in den Storyplot und knabbern daraufhin nervös an den Fingernägeln*

**Arlessiar:** Schön, dass du trotz deiner Verpflichtungen und Termine ein wenig Zeit fandest, uns zu reviewen. Nein, meine [Salaras] Alptraum-Visionen von einem durchbürokratisierten Bruchtal entstanden erst, nachdem dieses Kapitel bereits fertig war. Außerdem hätte ManuKu es nie zugelassen, dass ich das letzte gastliche Haus Mittelerdes mit Papiertigern bevölkere, nur weil mich ein paar ganz besonders garstige Vertreter der menschlichen Spezies gepiesackt haben. Dass Elladan nicht auf Aragorns Verletzung aufmerksam wird, hat recht einfache Gründe: er hat die Fußwunde am Fluss schon behandelt und verbunden und glaubt, diese Sache sei längst erledigt. Dass sein kleiner Bruder unbedingt barfüßig auf Bäumen herumkrabbeln musste, weiß er ja nicht. Und was für Aragorn daraus wird? Hmm, abwarten und weiterlesen, können wir nur sagen. Unser Unhold... Nun ja, was ihm widerfuhr, war – gelinde gesagt – heftig. Aber das erzählen die nächsten Kapitel. Für deine Uni-Arbeit und deine Geschichten wünschen wir dir viel Erfolg! Wir drücken alle Daumen, die wir mobilisieren können!

**Celebcristien Beshi:** Schön, dass du dich unseretwegen in den Kreis der Reviewer eingereiht hast und dir unsere Stories gefallen. Dein Versteck vor Wurfgeschossen aller Art werden wir zwei bald brauchen. Spätestens dann, wenn der Handlungshöhepunkt (und ein jetzt schon beschlossener Cliffie) veröffentlicht ist. 

*ManuKu: Wir sollten uns ein paar Basilikum-Pflanzen besorgen. Salara: Wieso denn? ManuKu: Die werden uns wehtun, wenn wir diesen EINEN Cliffie bringen. Ich habe Angst!*

(Wusstest ihr, dass ein anderer Name für Basilikum KÖNIGSKRAUT lautet???)

**Nili:** Du willst dir Glorfindel vornehmen? Uuuuiiiii..... *Autorinnen reiben sich voller Vorfreude die Hände und lehnen sich, mit Cola und Chips bewaffnet, erwartungsvoll vor dem Bruchtal-Überwachungs-Monitor zurück* Darauf werden wir dann sehr gespannt warten, denn glaub uns, deine Stunde wird bald kommen... *Dunkles, wissendes Gekicher aus katastrophengeschützten FanFic-Autoren-Sicherheitsunterkünften*  Übrigens sind wir zwei Aragorns Meinung: ER IST NICHT STUR!!! NIE. NIE. NIE. Und was das greinende Zum-Papi-rennen angeht, so wird sich unser Lieblingsranger (und jeder Leser) bald wünschen, dass er dies getan hätte. Übrigens heißt das Stadium, das eine Wunde nach Abwurf des Schorfs erreicht, tatsächlich Heilhaut. Die neu gebildete Haut ist dann so dünn, dass die kleinste Belastung sie wieder verletzen kann. Das war fast perfekt, um uns noch ein „Quält-den-Ranger"-Hintertürchen offenzuhalten. Ob und wie wir sie dann nutzen – tja, wer weiß???

Die Geschichte mit Elladan, der Glorfindel zur Rede stellen will, scheint tatsächlich nach hinten loszugehen, denn die (übrigens von Glorfindel UNBEABSICHTIGTE!!!) Würgerei Aragorns stand noch gar nicht zur Debatte, als wir die Elladan-Szene schrieben. Später haben wir dann einfach vergessen, den Satz abzuändern. Tja, typischer Fall von durchgerutschtem Schreib-Blooper, fürchten wir... Sorry!!! 

Unseren finster-bösen Südländer als Mittelerde-Arnie darzustellen, hat uns mal wieder ein breites Grinsen entlockt. Irgendwie ist der Vergleich gar nicht SO WEIT hergeholt, wenn man bedenkt, was unser erwählter Finsterling alles ... erlitten ... hat! Aber dazu in den nächsten Kapiteln mehr. Und was deine „Idee" mit der Kräuterkammer und Elronds Haschpfeife angeht: seitdem kriege ich [Salara] Stefan Raabs „Wir kiffen" nicht aus dem Geist, und ich sehe ständig einen schwankenden Elrond mit Rasta-Perücke...*kicher*  Mensch, Nili, ich verehre diese Figur. Wenn ich zukünftig bei seinem Anblick in den Filmen losprusten muss, ist das deine Schuld... *und grinse amüsiert weiter*.

Bis zum nächsten Mal liebe Grüße an all unsere Leser da draußen!


	9. Kapitel 9

**### Hey, Ihr da draußen! Wisst ihr, wie gut eure Reviews wirklich für uns sind? Ihr seid unsere MUSEN... Ehrlich!!! Wir müssen gestehen, wir haben ab und zu mal eine eurer Ideen aufgegriffen, mit denen ihr spekuliert habt. Quasi sind uns eure Wünsche bzw. Fantasien Befehl! Der Beginn dieses Kapitels wird euch zeigen, was wir meinen. *g***

**### Ab geht's mit dem nächsten Kapitel! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

___________________________________________________________________________  
  
**Schuld und Sühne  
  
von:** Salara und ManuKu  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
**~TEIL 9~**

Glorfindel war zutiefst konzentriert und hatte jeden Gedanken, der nicht zur Ausführung seiner Schattenübungen gehörte weit von sich geschoben. 

Seit seiner Rückkehr aus den weitläufigen Gärten Bruchtals, in denen er lange über den Vorfall mit Aragorn nachgesonnen hatte, kämpfte er gegen einen imaginären Gegner, gegen den er die ganze Bandbreite seiner Kampftechniken einsetzen konnte. Der Tag war längst zum Nachmittag geworden und der Abend nicht mehr fern, doch für den Elbenkämpfer hatte die Zeit an diesem Tag an Bedeutung verloren. Mit der Präzision, die nur jahrtausendelange Erfahrung hervorbringen konnte, vollführte er jede der notwendigen Bewegungen, wieder und wieder, bis die Abfolge der Abwehr- und Angriffsschläge beinahe einem martialischen Tanz glich.

Doch der Kämpfer aus Gondolin war weit davon entfernt, mit sich zufrieden zu sein. Immer wieder schnaubte er verärgert auf, wenn eine Figur in seinen Augen nicht exakt genug gelang. Als das Licht des Tages schließlich an Kraft zu verlieren begann, gab er kopfschüttelnd auf. Er streifte seine Tunika ab, um seinen verschwitzten Oberkörper mit einem feuchten Handtuch zu erfrischen, das abseits auf einem Hocker bereit lag. Gedankenverloren griff er danach, zuckte jedoch zusammen, als plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm ertönte. 

„Es geschieht nicht oft, dass ich unbemerkt an dich herantreten kann." Elladan, Elronds ältester Sohn, stand mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen einige Schritte zu seiner Rechten und sah ihn abwartend an. „Wirst du alt oder hattest du einen schlechten Tag?" 

Es waren nicht so sehr die für den sonst überlegten Elladan erstaunlich respektlosen Worte, die Glorfindel störten, sondern der Klang, der in ihnen lag. 

Verlegenheit und Verärgerung kämpften in ihm, als er sich umdrehte. 

„Ich bin alt, wie du weißt." Es klang schärfer als beabsichtigt, also nahm der Kämpfer sich zurück. „Nebenbei bemerkt, solltest du das Anschleichen ohnehin langsam perfektioniert haben. Schließlich habe ich es dir beigebracht." Glorfindel konnte einen mürrischen Tonfall nicht ganz verbergen. Es ärgerte ihn immer noch, dass er den jüngeren Elben tatsächlich nicht gehört hatte.

Elladan kam dichter heran und überlegte, wie er sein Anliegen zur Sprache bringen sollte. Glorfindel zog sich unterdessen seine Tunika wieder über, nachdem er sich erfrischt hatte, dann wandte er sich um.

„Was führt dich zu mir, Elladan? Willst du mit dem Schwert üben? Du weißt, dass du einige Techniken noch vervollkommnen kannst," ermahnte er ihn. „Du darfst nie aufhören, an dir zu arbeiten!"

Das war genau das Thema, das Elladan mit dem blonden Elben hatte besprechen wollen. Elronds ältester Sohn wusste nicht, warum ihn die als Frage gedachten Worte des Kämpfers ärgerten, als seien sie eine Beleidigung. Er sah Glorfindel so ruhig, wie es die Sorge um seinen menschlichen Bruder zuließ, an.

„Ist es das, was du Estel mit deinen harten Lehrmethoden beibringen willst? Soll er lernen, dass er nie so perfekt kämpfen wird wie du, dass er immer der Unterlegene bleibt? In diesem Fall kann ich dir versichern, dass er ebendiese Lektion schon lange begriffen hat! Es ist unnötig, ihm das immer wieder deutlich zu machen!" 

Elladan bemerkte erschrocken, dass seine Worte schärfer klangen, als er es beabsichtigt hatte. Er kannte die harten Unterweisungen des Kämpfers aus Gondolin aus eigener Erfahrung und wusste, dass es nicht ohne blaue Flecken und kleinere Schrammen abging. Doch Estels Erschöpfung und seine offensichtlichen Schmerzen hatten seinen Beschützerinstinkt geweckt. 

Elronds ältester Sohn hatte Glorfindel nicht aus den Augen gelassen und war überrascht, als dieser seinem Blick auswich und zur Seite sah. Das war etwas, das Elladan seit einigen Jahrhunderten nicht mehr bei dem anderen Elben beobachtet hatte.

„Was passiert ist, tut mir leid. Ich weiß selbst nicht, wie das geschehen konnte. Glaub mir, ich wollte Estel nicht wehtun," erwiderte Glorfindel mit für ihn untypisch leiser Stimme. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis der Kämpfer Elladan wieder offen ansah. „Aber irgendetwas an ihm war heute anders. Er war so... so unaufmerksam. Jede Bewegung, jeder Abwehrhieb war halbherzig ausgeführt. Im Ernstfall hätte ihn diese Verteidigung seine Gesundheit gekostet. Und genau das habe ich ihm den ganzen Vormittag über klarzumachen versucht. Aber mit Estel ist es manchmal ... schwierig."

Er sah Elladan an, der den Erklärungen Glorfindels mit ernstem Gesicht lauschte, im Stillen jedoch keine Ahnung hatte, worauf dieser hinauswollte.

„Heute war es besonders schlimm. Er war nicht bei der Sache. Ich ermahnte ihn, ein Wort gab das andere und..." Glorfindel brach ab und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Elladan nickte, doch die Geste war alles andere als bestätigend oder zustimmend. „Und was?" 

„Ich war so wütend darüber, dass er nicht mit sich reden lassen wollte. Also beschloss ich, ihm zu demonstrieren, was ich meinte. Als ich meinen Arm um seinen Hals legte, wollte ich ihm nur seine Hilflosigkeit vor Augen führen und ihm zeigen, dass er noch lange nicht für jeden Kampf bereit ist. Als er dann das Bewusstsein verlor, begriff ich, dass ich zu weit gegangen war. Doch da war es schon zu spät."

Elladan brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis er begriff, was Glorfindel ihm soeben gesagt hatte. Ungläubig zog er die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und schüttelte den Kopf, als glaubte er, sich verhört zu haben.

„Du hast WAS getan?"

„Estel verlor das Bewusstsein, als ich ihm zeigen wollte, dass ihm sein Schwert im Ernstfall nicht..." begann Glorfindel von Neuem zu erklären, doch Elladan stürmte auf ihn zu und blieb so dicht vor ihm stehen, dass ihre Gesichter sich fast berührten.

„Du hast ihm den Atem genommen, bis er bewusstlos wurde?" Elladan konnte sich nur mühsam beherrschen. „Wie konntest du dich nur so vergessen?"

Glorfindel trat einen Schritt zurück. Zwar war er neben Elrond der beste Kämpfer in Bruchtal, doch die Besorgnis des wütenden Elladan machte Elronds Ältesten zu einem ernstzunehmenden Gegner. Es war eine Sache, Estel während der Übungen hart anzufassen, eine andere allerdings, den ältesten Sohn seines Herrn in einem Verteidigungskampf zu verletzen. Glorfindel wagte nicht, sich auszumalen, wie Elrond darauf reagieren würde.

„Estel war stur. So stur, wie es nur Menschen sein können. Er war der Meinung, schon bereit zu sein. Seinen Übungen fehlte es jedoch an der Schärfe, die nötig ist, um auf alles gefasst zu sein. Ich musste ihm zeigen, dass selbst ein Freund plötzlich zu einem Feind werden kann."

„War er dir noch nicht respektvoll genug? Wolltest du, dass er dich fürchtet, dass du die Angst in seinen Augen erkennst, wann immer er dich ansieht? War es das?" Elladan war immer noch wütend. Er hatte bisher geglaubt, sein menschlicher Bruder würde Prellungen, kleine Schnittwunden oder Verspannungen mit den Kräutern aus der Kräuterkammer behandeln. Doch dass Glorfindel so weit gegangen war, hatte er sich nicht vorstellen können.

Die gleiche Selbstsicherheit, die gleiche Hitzköpfigkeit. Der eine ist so unüberlegt wie der andere. Es ist kein Wunder, dass Estel so reagiert. Es wird ihm von den Zwillingen vorgelebt... Glorfindel spürte, wie die Wut erneut in ihm aufsteigen wollte. Nur der Gedanke an seinen Herren hielt den Kämpfer zurück. „Ich muss mich lediglich vor deinem Vater für die Wahl meiner Mittel rechtfertigen, doch ich will auch mit dir keinen Streit. Es bedarf deiner Vorwürfe nicht, um mir zu zeigen, dass ich zu weit gegangen bin."

„Das bist du. Doch geschehen ist geschehen." erwiderte Elladan, jetzt schon etwas beherrschter.

„Und was jetzt? Wirst du es deinem Vater erzählen?" Glorfindels Stimme klang seltsam gepresst und Elladan war sich nicht sicher, ob Furcht oder eine erneute Herausforderung darin mitschwangen.

„Nein. Das ist eine Sache zwischen dir und Estel. Ihr müsst das miteinander klären!"

„Das werde ich, Elladan. Glaub mir, ich werde mit Estel darüber reden!"

Glorfindel lachte plötzlich und schüttelte den Kopf. 

Irritiert sah Elladan ihn an. „Was ist so komisch?"

„Ich habe gegen den Hexenkönig von Angmar gekämpft und einen Balrog zur Strecke gebracht. Doch ausgerechnet ein gewöhnlicher Mensch schafft es, mich aus der Fassung zu bringen. Bin ich wirklich schon zu alt für diese von Menschen überbevölkerte Welt? Sollte ich mich vielleicht endlich auf den Weg in die Unsterblichen Lande machen?"

„Ich denke, nicht einmal mein Vater könnte dir eine befriedigende Antwort auf diese Frage geben. Und dabei hat er mehr Zeit mit Estel verbracht, als jeder andere hier – Elrohir und mich mal ausgenommen. Aber falls es ein Trost für dich ist: Estel ist kein gewöhnlicher Mensch!"

„Das wundert mich nicht," entgegnete der Elbenkrieger und grinste schwach. „Er hat ja auch keine gewöhnlichen Brüder..."

Elladan stutzte einen Moment, dann grinste er zurück, ehe er sich schließlich zum Gehen wandte. Noch in der Bewegung drehte er sich zu Glorfindel zurück.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was du mit Estel geübt hast, aber mein Bruder hat Schmerzen. Nimm ihn in den nächsten Tagen nicht so hart ran, ich bitte dich."

Glorfindel nickte bestätigend. „Ich verspreche es dir!"

Mehr hatte Elladan nicht hören wollen. Er ging zum Schloss zurück, während die Abenddämmerung sich langsam auch über Bruchtal legte und einen ratlosen Glorfindel sah, der ergebnislos darüber nachsann, bei welcher Übung sich der jungen Mann wohl verletzt haben konnte...

***

Aragorn erwachte übergangslos. 

Wie lange er geschlafen hatte, wusste er nicht, doch inzwischen war es Abend geworden und sein Zimmer begann sich mit Dämmerung zu füllen.

Insgeheim gestand sich der junge Mann ein, dass es gut tat, einfach nur reglos auf dem Bett zu liegen, keine Schmerzen mehr zu empfinden, an nichts zu denken, die an der Zimmerdecke schwebenden Schatten zu beobachten und sich unter die warme Decke zu kuscheln, die bis an sein Kinn hochgezogen war. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis sein noch schlaftrunkener Verstand ihm mitteilte, dass etwas an diesen Empfindungen nicht stimmte. Langsam ging er alles durch, bis er schließlich begriff.

Eine Decke? Aragorn stutzte und betrachtete die Zudecke, die ihn bis zum Hals einhüllte. Wann habe ich mir die denn genommen?

Vergeblich durchforstete er sein Gedächtnis nach einer entsprechenden Erinnerung.

Das heißt, jemand war hier, während ich schlief!

Schlagartig war er munter. Er richtete sich auf und sein erster Blick ging zur Nachtkommode. Die aus der Kräuterkammer heimlich beschafften Heilmittel waren noch da, doch die Art, in der sie nun auf der Nachtkommode standen, erschien ihm anders als zuvor. Irgendwie ... ordentlicher, gerader.

Na, und wenn schon! Die Stimme seines unabhängigen Ichs klang sicher. Es ist doch kein Verbrechen, sich ein paar Kräuter zu holen.

Nein, aber in diesen Haus wird es fast als eines betrachtet, Verletzungen so lange zu verheimlichen, wie du es getan hast, tadelte ihn eine andere Stimme, die Aragorn auf geradezu unheimliche Weise an seinen Pflegevater erinnerte. Jeder Elbe in diesem Haushalt weiß, was die Kräuter bewirken, die du dir besorgt hast. 

Aragorn ließ sich wieder aufs Bett zurückfallen. Das angenehme Gefühl, das ihn bei seinem Erwachen begrüßt hatte, war inzwischen vollständig verflogen. Einen Moment lang dachte er darüber nach, so zu tun, als sei nichts geschehen, doch ein innerer Zwang, den er noch nie zuvor an sich gespürt hatte, ließ ihn seine Handlung fast wie etwas Verbotenes ansehen. Der junge Mann spürte zum allerersten Mal in seinem Leben Furcht, als ihm vom Fieber erzeugte Halluzinationen wechselnde Szenarios väterlicher Strafpredigten auszumalen begannen. Er legte einen Arm über die Augen, doch auch das sperrte die Bilder nicht aus, die sich schneller und schneller in seinem Geist zu drehen begannen. Vorwurfsvolle Blicke seiner Familie mischten sich mit laut hallenden Worten, die plötzlich von überall zu kommen schienen und in ihrer tadelnden Schärfe bereits Strafe genug für ihn waren.

Er war so sehr darauf konzentriert, gegen die Flut seiner aus den Fugen geratenen Vorstellungskraft anzukämpfen, dass ihm die ungewöhnliche Hitze seines Körpers ebenso wenig auffiel wie die Tatsache, dass er in gleichem Maße schwitzte, wie er fror. Das Kältegefühl gewann schließlich die Oberhand und drängte seine Fieberfantasien zurück. Aragorn begann zu zittern.

Erst jetzt registrierte er, dass seine Kleidung trotz der schon längere Zeit zurückliegenden Übungsstunden noch immer völlig durchgeschwitzt war. Er missdeutete den Schüttelfrost, der ihn durchzog, als einfaches, von feuchter Kleidung hervorgerufenes, Frösteln.

Ich muss mich einfach nur umziehen. In trockenen Sachen werde ich mich gleich viel besser fühlen...

Schweren Herzens richtete er sich ein zweites Mal auf, dann schwang er die Beine über den Bettrand und stellte die Füße auf den Boden. 

Die bloße Berührung ließ neuen Schmerz durch seinen verletzten Fuß zucken. Aragorn biss die Zähne zusammen, doch ein leises Stöhnen vermochte er dennoch nicht zu unterdrücken. Behutsam arbeitete er sich zur bloßen Fußsohle vor. 

Der Schnitt begann inzwischen mit einem breiten, dunkelroten Hof zu umgeben. Die Schnittränder waren fast purpurfarben, verkrustet und machten nicht den Eindruck, als würden sie sich in nächster Zeit wieder schließen.

Behutsam betastete Aragorn die beängstigend heiße Wunde. Bereits die sanfte Berührung mit seinen Fingerspitzen weckte weiteren Schmerz. 

Verdammt! Aragorn wusste, dass die in ihm aufkommende Wut ganz allein ihm selbst galt und im Grunde nutzlos war, doch diese Empfindung half ihm, sich für eine Weile nicht ganz so krank zu fühlen. Alles nur, weil ich unbedingt auf einen Baum klettern musste, statt gleich mit Glorfindel zu sprechen. Jetzt komme ich wohl doch nicht mehr umhin, sie Vater zu zeigen.

Trotzdem stahl sich bei diesem Gedanken ein kurzes Lächeln auf seine Lippen, als er mit einer Hand nach dem Fläschchen mit dem Darsurion angelte, den Stöpsel entfernte und einen weiteren Teil davon über die Wunde laufen ließ. Wenn ich beichte, bin ich den Zwillingen wenigstens keinen Gefallen mehr schuldig...

Das Darsurion, eine schwach nach Kräutern riechende, sirupartige, wasserklare Flüssigkeit, legte sich wie ein schützender Film über den Schnitt und zog tief in die Wunde ein, während die Pflanzenextrakte gleichzeitig ihre heilende Wirkung entfalten konnten. 

Sorgsam zog Aragorn sich seine Fußbekleidung wieder an, ehe er vorsichtig aufstand und testend seinen Fuß belastete. Der Schmerz war nicht mehr ganz so intensiv wie zuvor. Wenn er die Zähne zusammenbiss, würde er nicht einmal humpeln, wenn er vor Elrond hintrat und diesem die Verletzung als „kleineren Kratzer" beichtete.

Er zog sich um, dann verließ er das Zimmer und steuerte auf die Gemächer seines Vaters zu. Aragorn nahm an, ihn um diese frühe Abendstunde dort zu finden. Dennoch konnte er einen Anflug von Beklommenheit nicht unterdrücken, als er klopfte und die Tür nach der leisen Aufforderung schließlich öffnete.

***

Nur ein sehr aufmerksamer Beobachter hätte gesehen, dass sich Elronds Gestalt unmerklich versteifte, als sein menschlicher Pflegesohn ins Zimmer trat und nach zwei Schritten stehenblieb. Arathorns Sohn war so sehr zu einem Teil seines eigenen Lebens geworden, dass der Elbenfürst über den Gesprächen mit Rivar völlig vergessen hatte, dass Aragorn für alle außerhalb dieses Schlosses schon lange als tot galt. 

Was, wenn Arathorns Freund in Estels Antlitz vertraute Züge findet? Zwanzig lange Jahre habe ich das Geheimnis um ihn gehütet, doch nun droht ein einziger Augenblick alles zunichte zu machen. Das darf nicht sein! 

Er erhob sich und kam auf Aragorn zu. Elrond hoffte, dass seine hochgewachsene Gestalt genügen würde, um ihn vor Rivar zu verbergen. „Estel, nicht jetzt! Geh! Ich komme zu dir, sobald ich kann!" 

Die Stimme des Elben klang so reserviert, wie Aragorn sie noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Schlagartig war die Sorge um seine Fußverletzung vergessen, als er darüber nachzugrübeln begann, ob er sich etwas hatte zuschulden kommen lassen. 

Verunsichert blieb der junge Mann stehen. Er wollte seinen Pflegevater nach dem Grund für die unerwartete Härte fragen, doch er kam nicht dazu. Im nächsten Augenblick fühlte er, wie sein Vater ihn am Arm nahm und wieder zur Tür hinauszuschieben begann. 

„Geh, ich bitte dich!" 

Diesmal klangen die Worte des Elben eher drängend als abweisend und das Ganze ergab für Aragorn immer weniger Sinn. Da er jedoch viel zu viel Respekt vor seinem Pflegevater hatte, nickte er nur. „Wie du wünschst, Vater."

Er wollte sich schon zum Gehen wenden, als unvermittelt sein linkes Handgelenk gepackt wurde. Der Griff, der ihn festhielt, war so stark, dass es schmerzte.

Unwillig blieb er stehen. „Was soll das...?" Vergeblich versuchte er sich aus der Umklammerung zu befreien. 

„Wartet einen Moment, ich bitte Euch," bat eine Stimme. Im nächsten Moment schob sich ein älterer, ärmlich gekleideter Mann an Elrond vorbei und blieb vor ihm stehen. 

Aragorn war sich sicher, ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen zu haben. Dennoch: etwas an ihm, für das er keinen Namen zu finden wusste, erschien dem jungen Mann ... vertraut. 

„Das ist doch nicht möglich..." Die Worte richteten seine Aufmerksamkeit von Elrond fort auf den alten Mann, der ihn mit einer geradezu unheimlich wirkenden Intensität von allen Seiten anstarrte. „Das kann nicht sein. Meine alten Augen müssen mich täuschen. Aber dieses Gesicht. Und diese Augen, das gleiche Grau wie bei ihm..."

Abwechselnd sah Aragorn, der den gemurmelten Worten Rivars mit wachsender Verwunderung lauschte, den Fremden und seinen Pflegevater an.

Elrond wusste, dass jedes Argument sinnlos bleiben würde. Das aufkommende Erkennen stand dem alten Einsiedler bereits deutlich im Gesicht geschrieben. Es konnte nur noch Momente dauern, bis Rivar verstand, wen er da vor sich hatte. Dazu sah Aragorn seinem Vater viel zu ähnlich. Er hoffte nur, dass er dem alten Mann begreiflich machen konnte, wieso Aragorns Identität unter allen Umständen auch weiterhin geheim bleiben musste.

Der Elbenfürst sammelte sich einen Moment, dann legte er seine Hand auf die Rivars, die Aragorns Handgelenk noch immer wie ein Schraubstock umklammert hielt. „Lasst ihn los, Rivar, ich bitte Euch. Ihr tut ihm weh."

Rivar ließ Aragorns Handgelenk im selben Augenblick los, doch es sah nicht so aus, als registrierte er diese Handlung wirklich. Sein Blick hing wie gebannt an Aragorn, dem so viel Aufmerksamkeit an seiner Person längst mehr als unangenehm war. 

Fragend sah dieser Elrond an. „Vater, erklärst du mir, was hier vor sich geht? Ich verstehe es nicht."

Elrond seufzte vernehmlich. 

„Das hier, Estel, ist der Mann, der sowohl deinem Vater als auch mir und Prinz Legolas das Leben rettete." 

Dann sah der Elbe Rivar an, der der Erklärung fassungslos gefolgt war. Elrond war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob der alte Mann sie wirklich zur Gänze verstanden hatte, doch schon die nächsten Worte würden das zeigen. Er deutete auf Aragorn, der das Geschehen nun stirnrunzelnd verfolgte.

„Und das hier, mein Freund, ist Estel, mein Pflegesohn." Er zögerte kurz. „Ihr irrt Euch nicht. Er ist Arathorns Sohn! Sein Leben hängt nun von Eurer Verschwiegenheit ab!"

***

„Aragorn..." 

Es war nicht mehr als ein gequälter Hauch, doch der Unglaube in den Zügen des alten Einsiedlers wurde innerhalb von Sekunden von Freude abgelöst. 

„Aragorn!" wiederholte Rivar und seine grünen Augen leuchteten in einem inneren Feuer. „Bist du es wirklich?"

Er musterte den jungen Mann vor sich, wieder und wieder, als könnte das Gesicht des jungen Mannes im nächsten Moment verschwinden. Doch es veränderte sich nicht. Zögernd berührte er noch einmal Aragorns Arm, als wollte er sich vergewissern, dass sich das angebliche Trugbild nicht vor seinen Augen auflöste, sobald er es berührte.

Aragorn hatte unterdessen einen Blick mit seinem Pflegevater gewechselt. Das unmerkliche Nicken des Elben bedeutete nichts anderes, als dass er dem nach wie vor fassungslosen alten Mann die Wahrheit sagen durfte.

„Ich bin Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn!" bestätigte er daher und musterte Rivar nun ebenfalls genauer. 

Das Gefühl, diesen Mann zu kennen, war immer stärker geworden, seit er den Raum betreten und den unbekannten Besucher gesehen hatte. Doch erst, als er ihm nun bewusst in die Augen sah und den Schmerz darin erblickte, löste sich schließlich eine Blockade in ihm. Aragorn konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, dass die Flut der Erinnerungen aus seiner frühesten Kindheit mit ungebändigter Wucht auf ihn einstürzte.

Schlagartig war alles wieder da: das Bild des freundlich dreinblickenden Mannes, dessen auffallendstes Merkmal seine grünen Augen gewesen waren; das Gefühl, zu fliegen, als dieser ihn vor langer Zeit mit Schwung auf ein Pferd gehoben und ihm zum Abschied lachend zugewinkt hatte; längst vergessen geglaubte Worte, die plötzlich durch seinen Kopf hallten.

//"Ich treffe dich in Bruchtal, kleiner Dúnedain. Und dass du mir gut auf deinen Vater aufpasst!//

Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf, um sich aus dem Griff der Erinnerungen zu befreien. 

„Onkel Rivar?" fragte er beinahe tonlos und registrierte nicht einmal, dass plötzlich ein kindlicher Unterton in seiner Stimme lag. Rivar hingegen bemerkte es sehr wohl - Tränen traten in seine Augen.

Im nächsten Augenblick fühlte Aragorn sich in einer Umarmung gefangen, die er nach kurzem Zögern erwiderte. Es störte ihn nicht, als sich seine Halsbeuge plötzlich nass anfühlte, weil der Mann, an den er sich seit Jahren nicht mehr erinnert hatte, Tränen der Freude an seiner Schulter vergoss.

Einen Moment später hatte Rivar sich dann aber wieder gefangen und löste sich von Aragorn.

„Verzeih einem alten Mann, Aragorn," bat er verlegen und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Da gibt es nichts zu verzeihen!" antwortete Aragorn, während ein glückliches Lächeln sein Gesicht zu überziehen begann. 

Elrond, der dem Wortwechsel der beiden stumm gefolgt war, schob sie sanft in seine Gemächer hinein, ehe er sich unauffällig zurückzog. Er wusste, dass die beiden sich eine Menge zu erzählen hatten, und wollte ihnen dafür so viel Privatsphäre wie möglich geben.

Rivar indessen ließ seinen Blick nicht von Aragorn.

Er konnte noch immer nicht fassen, dass aus dem kleinen Jungen seiner Erinnerung inzwischen ein Mann geworden war, der in beinahe jeder Hinsicht ein Spiegelbild seines Vaters darstellte. Der bloße Anblick Aragorns ließ Rivar tausend Fragen durch den Kopf schießen. Er wollte sie stellen, sich nach jeder Einzelheit aus dem Leben Aragorns erkundigen – und schwieg, weil ihm plötzlich die Stimme fehlte. Von all den Fragen, die seinen Kopf eben noch gefüllt hatten, war nichts geblieben außer Dankbarkeit über diesen Augenblick. 

Es war Aragorn, der dem Schweigen schließlich ein Ende bereitete, indem er Rivar zuerst in den Sessel zurückdrückte, den er bis vor wenigen Augenblicken noch innegehabt hatte, ehe er sich gleichfalls setzte und den alten Mann kopfschüttelnd ansah. „Wo warst du nur in all den Jahren?"

Rivar wusste nicht, wie er das erklären sollte, verstand er den Grund für sein langjähriges Exil plötzlich doch selbst nicht mehr. So sagte er das Erste, das ihm durch den Sinn ging.

„Du... du bist inzwischen so ... groß geworden!" 

Aragorn lächelte verlegen. Er hatte bemerkt, wie aufgewühlt der Einsiedler noch immer war und beschloss, ihn nicht zu drängen. Rivar würde ihm schon noch alles erzählen, wenn er sich erst wieder beruhigt hatte. So ging er zunächst auf die Worte des alten Mannes ein. 

„Es ist immerhin beinahe zwanzig Jahre her, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. In dieser Zeit wird man älter und zum Glück auch größer," lachte er. 

Rivar, der sein Schmunzeln nicht verbergen konnte, schüttelte nun gleichfalls den Kopf. „Ich sehe dich trotzdem noch immer als den kleinen Mann, der trotzig versucht, auf den Rücken eines Pferdes zu steigen, obwohl er kaum an den Steigbügel heranreicht..." 

Er schwieg einen Augenblick, dann sah er Aragorn an, beugte sich zu ihm hinüber, hob seine rechte Hand und strich dem jungen Mann über die Wange.

„Ich habe dich für tot gehalten, Aragorn." Plötzlich klangen seine Worte so erstickt, als würde das Schuldbewusstsein über seinen damaligen Trugschluss ihm die Kehle zuschnüren. „Du weißt nicht, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe. An jedem einzelnen Tag in den letzten beiden Jahrzehnten sah ich dein Gesicht. Wann immer ich ein Kind lachen hörte, wurde es zu deinem hellen Lachen, und plötzlich..." Er schluckte, sah auf seine schwieligen, runzligen Hände. „...konnte ich mich wieder daran erinnern, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn du deine winzige Hand in die meine schobst. Es tat so weh und ich..." Seine Stimme wurde brüchig. „...ertrug diese Erinnerung nicht. Aber loslassen konnte ich sie auch nicht... Später, später wollte ich dann nur noch vergessen. An manchen Tagen gelang mir das sogar. Doch nicht für lange." 

„Und deswegen verbargst du dich im Wald?" fragte Aragorn behutsam.

„Dort war ich allein. Niemand war da, der an diese Wunde rühren konnte." Rivars Blick sank zu Boden. „Außer mir selbst..."

 „Doch nun hat dich dein Weg hierher geführt." Aragorn wusste nicht, wie er auf Rivars Gefühlsausbruch reagieren sollte. Im Grunde kannte er diesen Mann ja gar nicht. Trotzdem wollte er ihn nicht zurückstoßen oder verletzen.  

„Es ist zu kompliziert, um alles zu erklären!" versuchte Rivar abzuwehren, doch er hatte nicht mit Aragorns gerade erwachter Neugier gerechnet.

„Ich habe in nächster Zeit nichts vor und Vater hat sicher auch nichts dagegen, wenn du ein paar Tage bleibst."

Noch während er seinen Satz vollendete, bemerkte Aragorn, wie Rivar beim Wort Vater zusammenzuckte.

„Es ist schön, dass du hier eine neue Familie gefunden hast, die dich aufzog," ließ sich der alte Einsiedler nach kurzem Zögern schließlich vernehmen. „Dieses Wissen hätte Arathorn... deinen Vater sicher glücklich gemacht. Er hat Lord Elrond immer als guten Freund bezeichnet, dem er sein Leben anvertraut hätte. Und das gilt sicher auch für seinen Sohn."

Rivar verstummte. Zu tief waren seine Gedanken nun in der Vergangenheit versunken. 

Aragorn wartete einen Augenblick, dann sprach er ihn leise an. „Erzählst du mir dennoch, wo du die letzten zwanzig Jahre gewesen bist?" 

„Ich war ganz in der Nähe." Rivar sah auf. Bedauern lag wie ein Schatten auf seinen Zügen. „Ich zog mich nach eurem Tod..." Er zögerte kurz. „... nach Arathorns Tod in ein entlegenes Tal zurück."

„Und du kamst nie auf die Idee, Bruchtal zu besuchen? Du wusstest doch, dass Elrond als Arathorns Freund dich jederzeit mit offenen Armen empfangen hätte."

„Zwanzig Jahre lang sperrte ich mich gegen jeden Gedanken, mein selbstgewähltes Exil aufzugeben. Erst die vor ein paar Tagen eingesetzte Kälte zwang mich schließlich dazu. Hätte ich es doch nur früher getan."

Rivar sah aus dem Fenster und fuhr dann nach einer Weile fort.

„Vielleicht erinnerst du dich nicht mehr, doch ich folgte damals einen Tag später eurer Reisegruppe. Unterwegs fand ich die Spuren des Kampfes. Ich erfuhr vom Tod deines Vaters und dann..." Rivars Stimme zitterte. „...dann fand ich den Umhang, den ich dir zum zweiten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Er war blutig..." 

Rivar schwieg wieder einen Moment, um sich zu fassen. „Als ich erfuhr, dass man dich nach Bruchtal gebracht hatte, ritt ich wie ein Nazgul dorthin."

„Als ich im Schlosshof ankam, hörte ich zwei Männer über deinen und den Tod deines Vaters sprechen..."

„Va... Lord Elrond hat die Nachricht von meinem Tod verbreitet. Er sagte mir, dass es geschah, um mich zu schützen, doch ich hatte keine Ahnung, welche Folgen diese Entscheidung haben würde." Aragorns Blick ruhte unverwandt auf Rivar. „Nur wenige Eingeweihte wussten, wer ich wirklich war. Für die anderen war ich ein menschliches Findelkind, das der Fürst von Bruchtal in seiner Güte aufgenommen hatte."

„Ich kann verstehen, warum er es getan hat, doch gleichzeitig hasse ich ihn und das Schicksal, das uns getrennt hielt."

„Elrond wusste nicht, dass du meinem Vater so nahe wie ein Bruder gestanden hast. Er kannte dich nicht, sonst hättest auch du sicher zum engen Kreis der Eingeweihten gehört."

„Das ist nun Vergangenheit. Ich kann nichts mehr daran ändern, sondern nur versuchen, noch einmal ein neues Leben zu beginnen." Rivar nahm das Tagebuch vom Tisch und reichte es Aragorn. „Dieses Buch wegen bin ich hierher gekommen. Es ist mein Tagebuch und enthält die Erzählungen, Hoffnungen und Wünsche deines Vaters. Er hat sie mir anvertraut und ich habe sie mitgeschrieben, denn so ein Mann wie Arathorn darf von der Geschichte nicht vergessen werden... erst recht nicht von seinem Sohn!"

Behutsam nahm Aragorn das Buch entgegen und strich fast zärtlich über das feine Tuch mit dem aufgestickten Symbol.

„Was bedeutet dieses Symbol?" Aragorn tastete über die sieben Sterne und sah Rivar dann an.

„Am Tage deiner Geburt leuchteten sechs Sterne zusammen mit Earendil, der an diesem Tag besonders hell schien. Deine Mutter wusste, dass dich deine wahre Bestimmung eines Tages einholen würde und du den Weg gehen würdest, den dein Vater nicht gegangen ist. Doch bis du diesen einzig wahren Weg beschreitest, würde dein Schicksal dich zuerst viele andere Wege betreten lassen."

„Hatte meine Mutter die Gabe der Vorhersicht?"

„Nein, doch deine Großmutter Ivorwen wusste, dass aus der Ehe ihrer Tochter Gilraen mit deinem Vater die Hoffnung der Menschen wachsen würde. Am Tag deiner Geburt wachte ich  vor der Tür deiner Mutter und als du geboren wurdest und der erste Schrei aus deinen Mund drang, trat ich ans Fenster. Als ich die sieben hellleuchtenden Sterne am sonst finsteren Nachthimmel sah, wusste auch ich plötzlich tief in meinem Inneren, dass dein Schicksal Mittelerde verändern würde. Nach Jahren, in denen ich längst in meiner Einsamkeit lebte, erinnerte ich mich wieder an diese Nacht. Ich setzte mich hin und bestickte dieses Tuch für dich."

Rivar schwieg, gefangen in den vergangenen Ereignissen. 

 „Ich danke dir, Rivar. Ich kann mit Worten nicht ausdrücken, was mir dies hier bedeutet. Lord Elrond hat mir einiges von meinem Vater erzählt, doch du bist in seinen letzten Jahren fast immer bei ihm gewesen. Du kennst ihn besser als jeder andere. Ich habe beinahe keine Erinnerungen an ihn. Verschwommene Bilder, die ich als Kind nicht zuordnen konnte, sind alles, was mir von ihm geblieben sind."

„Dann lies in dem Buch und es wird ein wenig so sein, als sei dein Vater bei dir."

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend beieinander, jeder in Gedanken versunken. Rivar war müde. Der Weg nach Bruchtal hatte zwar nur anderthalb Tage gedauert, doch es hatte ihn Kraft gekostet, alles, was in den letzten Jahren seine Welt gewesen war, für immer hinter sich zu lassen. Ein Neuanfang war immer schwierig.

„Mein junger Aragorn. Verzeih einem alten Mann, doch ich bin müde und werde mich zurückziehen. Ich freue mich darauf, noch ein paar Tage mit dir zu verbringen, bevor ich weiter ziehe."

„Du willst also nicht in Bruchtal bleiben?" Aragorn war bestürzt. 

„Dies ist nicht mehr meine Heimat, selbst mit dir darin nicht. Ich werde sehen, wohin das Schicksal mich treibt."

Rivar erhob sich und strich Aragorn leicht übers Haar, wie er es so oft bei dem kleinen Jungen Aragorn getan hatte.

„Ich freue mich über unser Wiedersehen, Aragorn!"

„Mir geht es ebenso, Onkel Rivar!"

Aragorn begleitete den müden Rivar zu seinem Zimmer, das Diener inzwischen hergerichtet hatten. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass Rivar alles hatte, was er brauchte, ging er in sein eigenes Zimmer zurück. Dort hatten Diener inzwischen das Kaminfeuer zu neuem Leben angefacht und überall im Raum Kerzen entzündet. Ihr heimeliger Schein vermittelte dem von wilden Gefühlen erfüllten jungen Mann endlich ein wenig Ruhe. Nachdenklich setzte Aragorn sich in einen am Fenster stehenden Sessel und schaute eine Weile ins Nachtdunkel hinaus. Ein frischer Wind wehte herein und pustete ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Aragorn schloss die Augen und genoss die Kühle auf seiner erhitzten Haut.

Nach einer Weile schlug er das Tuch, in dem das Buch eingeschlagen war, zur Seite. Eine Weile betrachtete er die schön geschwungenen Buchstaben auf dem Buchdeckel 

**_Be'Nat_****_ Rivar'Odan_**

Schließlich siegte jedoch seine Neugier und da das Licht der Kerzen hell genug war, schlug er das Tagebuch auf und fing an, darin zu lesen.

_[Ankaradas, 14. Juli 2929 DZ]_

_Ich, Be'Nat Rivar'Odan, Sohn von Nia und Odan'Isem Hassu'Benef, habe einen Mann getroffen, der mich durch seine Integrität und seinen Mut beeindruckt hat. Er nennt sich Aradoran, doch ich glaube nicht, dass dies sein wahrer Name ist. Ich habe ihn im Verlies kennengelernt, wo ich die Gefangenen beaufsichtige. Mein Herr vertraut mir keine höheren Aufgaben an, weil ich ein Bastard und nicht reinen Blutes bin. Dieser Aradoran ist vor einigen Tagen zusammen mit seinen Männern gefangen genommen worden. Seine Begleiter hat man sofort getötet, doch in ihm sieht mein Herr wohl etwas Besonderes..._

Aragorn ließ das Buch einen Augenblick sinken. 

So hatten sich Rivar und sein Vater also kennengelernt! Sie standen anfangs offenbar als Feinde auf verschiedenen Seiten. Was war dann geschehen? Wie wurden sie Freunde? Aragorn war begierig darauf, mehr zu erfahren, also blätterte er einige Seiten weiter.

_[Ankaradas, 8. August 2929 DZ]_

_Aradoran begegnet mir mit einer Höflichkeit, derer ich es an seiner Stelle hätte mangeln lassen. Er ist der Gefangene und hätte allen Grund, mich zu beschimpfen und seine Freiheit zu fordern. Doch vielleicht fühlt er, dass ich ebenso wie er nur ein Gefangener bin. Mein Herr lässt ihn beinahe jeden Tag foltern, weil er glaubt, dass Aradoran als Kundschafter in die Südlande gekommen ist, um jemanden zu bekämpfen, der in allen anderen Ländern nur „Der dunkle Istari" genannt wird. Doch Aradoran widersteht der Folter und schweigt. Ich hoffe, dass sein Tod schnell kommen wird, denn statt eines Lebens erwartet ihn auf dieser Welt dank meines Herrn nur noch die Hölle..._

Aragorn wagte sich nicht vorzustellen, welche Qualen sein Vater ertragen haben musste. War sein Vater wirklich wegen des Dunklen Istari in die Südlanden gezogen? Aragorn wusste aus seinen Geschichtslektionen, dass vor unendlich langen Zeiten fünf Istari nach Mittelerde gekommen waren. Doch von einem Dunklen Istari hatte Aragorn noch nie etwas gehört. _Wer oder was war der Dunkle Istari? _Aragorn blätterte neugierig ein paar Seiten weiter.

_[Ankaradas, 12. Oktober 2929 DZ]_

_Aradoran hat den Sommer in diesen brütenden Gemäuern als einer von Wenigen überlebt. Ich nehme es als ein Zeichen der Götter, dass es diesem Mann nicht bestimmt ist, hier zu sterben. Es ist unfassbar, aber dieser Fremde mit den eindringlichen grauen Augen ist mir zu einem Freund geworden. Nie zuvor hat mich jemand mit dem Respekt behandelt, den er mir entgegenbringt. Was muss es für ein Gefühl sein, ihn zum Freund zu haben? Auch, wenn ich das vielleicht nie herausfinden werde: Ich werde ihm zur Flucht verhelfen und so er will, ihn in sein Land begleiten. Hier hält mich nichts mehr. Dort, wo er lebt, suche ich mir ein neues Leben...  Sei es auch fernab der Heimat, die mir nie freundlich gesinnt war. Heimat ist dort, wo das Herz fühlen kann. Hier fühle ich nichts mehr. Hier bin ich tot._

_[Ankaradas, 14. Oktober 2929 DZ]_

_Das Chaos, das unsere gestrige Flucht auslöste, wird nur noch von der Erinnerung an den Hass übertroffen, den ich in den Augen meines Herrn sah, als wir in seine Zeremonie platzten. Aber endlich sind wir in Sicherheit! Es gab Momente, wo ich nicht geglaubt hatte, dass wir es noch schaffen könnten. Ein Brandpfeil hat mich während der Flucht in die Schulter getroffen. Es war einer dieser schmerzhaften Kreuzpfeile, deren Form sich wie eine Faust ins Fleisch bohrt. Wer überlebt, behält zur Erinnerung eine kreuzförmige Narbe zurück. Ich überlebte dank Aradorans heilerischen Fähigkeiten. Er rettete mein Leben. Jetzt bin ich ihm sogar durch das Blut verpflichtet. Mein Leben gehört ihm!_

_[17. Oktober 2929 DZ]_

_Seit unserer Flucht sind 4 Tage vergangen, doch noch immer fühle ich den Schatten des Dunklen Istari auf mir ruhen. Wie eine unheilvolle Vorahnung quälen mich Träume, doch Aradoran beruhigt mich. Ohne ihn hätte ich jeglichen Halt in dieser Welt verloren. Er hat die Würde eines Königs und spricht doch die Sprache des einfachen Mannes ebenso wie die der Poeten. Er hat mir endlich auch seinen wahren Namen verraten. Er ist Arathorn, Aradors Sohn und Führer der Dúnedain! Ich bin ihm und seiner Familie mit meinem Leben verpflichtet..._

Aragorn schloss das Tagebuch, doch sein Blick ruhte immer noch darauf. So viele Fragen verlangten nach einer Antwort. Am liebsten wäre er aufgesprungen und hätte Rivar in seinem Zimmer aufgesucht, doch der ältere Mann hatte erschöpft ausgesehen, als er ihn verließ. Aragorn wusste, dass er sich in Geduld üben und warten musste. 

***

Aragorn hatte fast die halbe Nacht hindurch im Tagebuch geblättert, doch als der Morgen hinter den Baumwipfeln von Bruchtal anbrach, fand ihn das erste Licht des Tages schlafend in seinem Sessel vor. Aragorns Züge zeigten den gleichen Frieden, der aus den Zeilen sprach, die er gelesen hatte, bevor der junge Mann dem Schlaf erlegen war. Das geöffnete Buch lag auf seinen Knien und die Hand ruhte über dem letzten Eintrag, den Aragorn gelesen hatte. 

_[1. März 2931 DZ]_

_Heute ist ein wundervoller Tag. Aragorn wurde geboren. Ich habe Arathorn noch nie so glücklich und strahlend gesehen wie am Tag der Geburt seines Sohnes. Er sagte zu mir: 'Mein Freund, was immer mit mir in der Zukunft geschehen wird, durch meinen Sohn lebt ein Teil von mir weiter. Mein Blut fließt durch seine Adern, sein Herz schlägt im gleichen Takt wie das meine. Ich fühle mich plötzlich freier durch ihn und lebendiger als jemals zuvor.' Arathorns Glück ist so überwältigend, dass ich zu allen Göttern flehe, dass nichts es je trüben möge. Was in meiner Macht liegt, werde ich tun, um beide zu schützen: den Vater, der mir teurer als mein eigenes Leben ist, und den Sohn, der bereits jetzt solches Glück in anderen  Menschen erwecken kann..._

Aragorn hatte die Liebe seines leiblichen Vaters Arathorn zwischen den Zeilen lesen können und das war alles, was er jemals wissen wollte. Er würde diese Worte, die er mit hinüber in den Schlaf genommen hatte, nie wieder vergessen.

***

**wird fortgesetzt**

Ehe es zu den Einzelantworten geht, erst mal ein dickes Danke an euch alle. Eure Reviews waren der Ansporn, den unsere verschlafenen Musen gebraucht haben! :)

**Cheyenne****: Dein Freudestrahlen angesichts deines bestätigten Verdachtes vom letzten Kapitel hat uns beide natürlich mitgefreut. Hoffentlich lächelst du uns auch noch an, wenn wir das Verhängnis über unsere Helden hereinbrechen lassen. Es ist – zumindest beim Schreiben – fast soweit... Die Szene mit Klein-Aragorn war zu ihrer Entstehungszeit ein Spontan-Einfall, inspiriert von ManuKus kleiner Tochter, die mit ihren noch nicht einmal 2 Lebensjahren schon ganz genau weiß, wo Mama die Kekse aufbewahrt und was für Kulleraugen man machen muss, damit man welche bekommt.**

**BlackPearl****: Naja, nachdem „Hitzkopf" Aragorn durch die Kletterei im Schlosspark die Fußwunde erneut aufgerissen hat, bleibt ihm keine andere Wahl, als sie einem erfahrenen Heiler zu zeigen. Immerhin weiß er genau, was geschehen kann, wenn sich nicht bald jemand darum kümmert. Wer wäre da besser geeignet als Elrond? Der macht ihm wenigstens nicht noch mit Witzen über seine Tollpatschigkeit das Leben schwer... Und was deine Vermutung bezüglich Legolas' Ärger auf 2 Leute angeht: Sorry, aber du ahnst nicht, wie sehr du daneben liegst. Und was die Szene im Dorf angeht: dein Hinweis hat uns dazu gebracht, das Verhältnis „Südländer – Dörfler" in einem der nächsten Kapitel noch einmal genauer zu beleuchten. Dann erklärt sich auch der unverhältnismäßig hohe Schreck-Faktor des alten Händlers. **

**Luinaldawen****: Cliffies sind einfach zu schön, um ihnen zu widerstehen. Stimmt schon, eigentlich bringt es nichts, uns zu piesacken, damit wir mehr verraten. Aber versuchen kannst du es ja trotzdem. Autoren stehen auf so was... *eg* Wie Rivar auf Aragorn reagiert, ist inzwischen ja kein Geheimnis mehr, ebenso wenig wie einige erste (und gemein kurze, zugegeben) Hinweise auf die Umstände, die Aragorn demnächst zum Verhängnis werden. Für Assats Verarbeitung seines Verhaltens ist noch genug Zeit – der Gentleman-Gauner bleibt euch noch eine Zeitlang erhalten.**

**Dragon-of-the-north****: Kleine Leserwünsche (oder auch ausgefallene wie „Bitte, lasst uns/mich noch eine Weile weiterzappeln") erfüllen wir doch prompt, gern und mit Begeisterung. *BG* Die nächsten Kapitel werden mehr als reichlich Zappel-Material für jeden Leser haben. Wäre dies eine Story mit Soundtrack, so wäre genau das die Stelle, an der die drohende Musik beginnt. Das Verhältnis von Assat und Miro bleibt in der nächsten Zeit erst mal in der Schwebe. Immerhin schüttelt man jahrelange Todesfurcht vor jemandem nicht ganz so einfach ab. Für grimmigen Humor wird Assat in der nächsten Zeit keinen Grund haben. Später dafür um so mehr. Und was die intelligenten Orks angeht: wir waren der Meinung, dass diese Geschöpfe viel zu stupide dargestellt sind. Immerhin befindet sich ja auch etwas „Elbe" in ihrem Gen-Pool, wie man weiß, und so dämlich sind Elben für gewöhnlich ja auch nicht. Hey, (fast) alle kleinen Kinder sind anstrengend. Elronds „Flucht" sollte so etwas wie eine literarische Verbeugung vor allen Mamis und ihrer Kraft sein. Tja, die Idee mit dem Buch, das Aragorn im ersten Film las, kam uns spontan und wurde prompt mit in die Handlung eingebaut. **

**Amlugwen****: Wir haben Glorfindel hauptsächlich deswegen auf dieser Bank platziert, weil er unverhältnismäßig durcheinander war – immerhin hatte er (immerhin ein sonst überaus beherrschter Elbe!) gerade zum ersten Mal nach Zig Jahrzehnten die Kontrolle über seine Handlungen verloren und dabei mal eben so den Adoptivsohn seines Lehnsherren gewürgt. So ein wenig Muffensausen vor seinem Freund Elrond dürfte er schon gehabt haben. Unser „neuer" Bösewicht ist ziemlich vielschichtig angelegt. Ob man ihn bemitleiden muss? Hmm... Irgendwie muss jeder Bösewicht bemitleidet werden – immerhin wird niemand böse geboren. Die kommenden Kapitel erzählen dazu mehr – und erhöhen damit auch das Wissen des Lesers um die Gefahr, die Aragorn droht. Aber mehr wird noch nicht verraten.**

**Silver-Chan****: Herzlich willkommen im Kreise der Reviewer. Unseren Update-Rhythmus haben wir auf Freitag abend/Samstag Vormittag gelegt und bislang ist es uns auch fast immer gelungen, ihn einzuhalten... wenn FF.net es zuließ.  Tja, und unsere Vorliebe für Cliffhanger zum Kapitelende liegt wohl jedem Autor im Blut. Inzwischen hat ja auch das Fernsehen diese Art des Endes für sich perfektioniert. Wer „ALIAS" sieht, weiß, wovon wir reden...**

**Mystic**** Girl: Hey, wir haben Elrond doch nur ein wenig weh getan. Und inzwischen geht es ihm doch wieder gut. Also, kein Grund zur Besorgnis. Andererseits... Als Fan dieses Herrn müsstest du ihn doch auch mal ganz gern so sehen wollen, oder??? *BG* Die Sache mit den Pfandgütern und den Nazgul-Gerichtsvollziehern – wär' das nicht was für eine Parodie? Und was machen A-Hörnchen und B-Hörnchen? War da nicht auch noch was? Dass Rivar Aragorn erkannt hat, ist inzwischen ja kein Geheimnis mehr. Familienähnlichkeiten sind halt auch in Mittelerde nichts ungewöhnliches.**

**Arlessiar****:  Tja, das mit dem Königskraut/Basilikum ist die Schuld meiner [Salaras] Mutter. Sie wollte wissen, was man mit Basilikum alles kurieren kann (außer wunde Grippe-Hälse), denn der Garten ist voll von dem Kraut. Also wurde ein Kräuterheilkundebuch gekauft. Na ja, und da stand das dann. Ich [Salara] bin fast umgefallen, als ich mir vorstellte, dass Aragorn Frodo nach dem Stich mit der Morgul-Klinge mit Basilikum behandelt. Also wir würden ja behaupten, dass Aragorn nicht so auf Basilikum steht, bei dem Gesicht, dass er beim Kauen verzieht. Tja, Legolas' Reise durch die Nebelberge wird, mit zwei verletzten Menschen im Schlepptau, zum Abenteuer, soviel ist klar. Die Buch-Filmszene war so ein spontaner Einfall, der aber prächtig zu unseren Plänen passte. Übrigens kamen wir erst auf diese Szene, nachdem Rivars Tagebuch in „Kreuzwege" bereits Erwähnung gefunden hatte. Übrigens gibt es da noch einen „Klein-Agon", dessen Schicksal wir nach dem Ende deiner Hausarbeit gern weiter verfolgen würden! (Autorinnen winken mit dem Zaunpfahl...)**

**Nili****: **Die Elrond-wird-verletzt-Szene stammt zwar aus meiner [Salaras] Tastatur, aber ausgetobt habe ich mich mit ihr nicht! Nein! Nie! Niemals! Nicht auf einer knappen halben Seite!!! Das war eher so ein „Ich-will-ihm-jetzt-aber-wehtun-sonst-bin-ich-grumpfig"-Notfall, und ManuKu mit ihrer Mama-Erfahrung weiß, dass man quengelnden Kindern (und Co-Autorinnen) manchmal ihren Willen lassen muss, um sie ruhig zu bekommen. Wenn es nach mir [Salara] ginge, wäre die Szene viel länger und detaillierter und leidenspotentialreicher und... Was? Ja, okay, ich hör' ja schon auf *grummel - ich will aber...* Aber was (noch) nicht ist, wird bald... (greller Lichtstrahl richtet sich von unten auf ein sonst im Dunkeln liegendes Gesicht, das unheilverkündend – und ein klein bisschen irre – auf den Rechner späht). Übrigens hat nicht ER SICH aus dem Kampf abgesetzt, sondern allerhöchstens ICH [SALARA] IHN! Jawohl! Gut, einigen wir uns darauf, dass sein Gaul Schuld ist, ja?  

Du riechst Verwicklungen? Hey, guter Riecher!!! Eingefädelt haben wir jetzt alles, was für einige richtig miese Verwicklungen reichen sollte. 

Wie jetzt? Elrond springt zur Seite und fängt den „fliegenden" Estel nicht auf? Slapstick in Mittelerde! Ha, ha, ha! Sind wir hier bei Dick und Doof? *bg*

Du kaufst dir einen Laptop? Och, Neid! Was würde ich [Salara] für so ein Teilchen geben, wenn ich's hätte! Hach, seufz. Dann könnte ich unseren Lieblingen sogar dann wehtun, wenn mich elterlich verordnete Grillwochenenden ins Grüne verbannen. Das wäre perfekt: ein gegrilltes Steak auf dem Teller, ein schönes, kühles Glas Wein dazu und auf dem Monitor unsere Lieblinge, die einem auf die eine oder andere Art Gesellschaft leisten. Was könnte die Welt schön machen... *träumt und driftet davon*


	10. Kapitel 10

**### FF.net hat mal wieder seine wochenendlichen Probleme. Mal sehen, wann wir das Kapitel endlich an euch weitergeben können... Grrrrr, erst Sonntag früh hat der seit Donnerstag dauernde Versuch, in FF.net hineinzukommen, Erfolg gehabt! *seufz* Ändern können wir eh nichts dran und da es die einzige große Plattform (unseres Wissens nach) für FanFiction ist... Was solls?**

**### ****Noch ehe das neue Kapitel von „Schuld und Sühne" beginnt, wollen wir Euch darauf hinzuweisen, dass beim Posten von Kapitel 9 ein wichtiges Teilstück über Aragorn und seine Fußverletzung verloren ging. Wir haben das betreffende Kapitel zwar sofort neu und diesmal komplett eingestellt, doch bis es endlich online war, vergingen viele Stunden. Wer also das 9. Kapitel vor Samstag, 15.00 Uhr las, der sollte sich das aktualisierte Kapitel vielleicht der Vollständigkeit halber noch einmal herunterladen...**

**### Und noch eine Anmerkung: Einige von euch wundern sich, warum wir so lange brauchen, bis Legolas endlich in Bruchtal ankommt. Wir hätten den süßen Elben auch lieber früher als später zu Aragorn gebracht, doch wir versuchen, auch der Geografie Mittelerdes treu zu bleiben. Leider beträgt die Entfernung zwischen Düsterwald und Bruchtal zu Pferd mindestens eine Woche... Assat und Miro brauchten wir und so musste die Zeit der Reise auch beschrieben werden. Aber keine Sorge, die drei sind bald in Bruchtal...**

**### Jetzt aber viel Spaß mit dem aktuellen – extra langen - Kapitel! **

___________________________________________________________  
  
**Schuld und Sühne  
  
von:** Salara und ManuKu  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
**~TEIL 10~**

Legolas, Assat und Mirodas hatten den Lagerplatz bei Tagesanbruch verlassen, zur Mittagsstunde erreichten sie bereits die ersten Ausläufer des Nebelgebirges und als die Sonne sich anschickte, hinter den zackigen Graten der Berge zu versinken, hatte ein steiler Pfad sie schon ein gutes Stück in empfindlich kalte Höhen hinaufgetragen.

Assat und Miro hatten während des Tages größtenteils geschwiegen. Nur gelegentlich verriet ein Wort oder eine Geste, wie quälend der anstrengende, schnelle Ritt und der schneidend kalte Wind für ihre Verletzungen war. Und selbst diese Zeichen ihrer Schwäche versuchten sie offensichtlich noch vor den scharfen Augen des Elben zu verbergen, denn wann immer sie dem Blick des Prinzen zufällig begegneten, bemühten sie sich, ein entschlossenes Aussehen an den Tag zu legen. 

Legolas verstand dieses Verhalten nicht. 

Warum glaubten Menschen, sich stets den Anschein von Unerschütterlichkeit geben zu müssen, während tief in ihnen die Zweifel nie erloschen? Wem versuchten sie etwas zu beweisen? Ihm etwa? Oder doch nur sich selbst? Waren Menschen so unsicher, dass sie glaubten, sich auch dann bewähren zu müssen, wenn sie keine Schuld traf? 

Schon bei Aragorn war ihm jener seltsame, unverständliche Stolz aufgefallen, und so wenig, wie er ihn zuletzt bei seinem menschlichen Freund hatte nachvollziehen können, so wenig verstand er ihn jetzt bei seinen Begleitern. In diesem Moment begriff Legolas, dass sich nicht nur Aragorn allein so verhielt. Assats und Miros Verhalten zeigte ihm, dass alle Menschen es als Schande zu empfinden schienen, wenn sie andere um Hilfe bitten mussten! Doch der gequälte Ausdruck in den Mienen seiner zwei Begleiter verriet dem Elben, dass Hilfe genau das war, was die Seelen der beiden jetzt am dringendsten benötigten.

Erneut sah Thranduils Sohn die zwei verstohlen an.

Miros Gesicht war blass und wirkte müde. Die braunen Augen des Jungen, die während des Tages immer wieder nachdenklich auf Assat und Legolas geruht hatten, hafteten schon seit einiger Zeit nur noch auf dem steinigen Pfad, dem das Reittier folgte. Sein Oberkörper war inzwischen halb über den Hals der Stute gesunken und die Zügel lagen nur noch locker zwischen den kraftlosen Fingern. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass Mirodas all seine Kraft dafür aufwandte, sich weiterhin im Sattel zu halten. 

Bei Assat standen die Dinge nicht viel anders. Lange hatte er versucht, wenigstens eine Handbreit Abstand zwischen sich und Legolas zu halten, der hinter ihm auf dem Pferd saß, doch mit der Zeit musste er sich immer öfter Halt suchend zu Legolas zurücklehnen. Irgendwann hatte Assat nicht mehr die Kraft besessen, sich wieder gerade aufzurichten, und so hielt der Elbenprinz Assat mit einem Arm fest, damit er nicht seitlich aus dem Sattel rutschte. 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Beide würden eher umfallen, als ihn um eine Rast oder eine Unterhaltung zu bitten.

Legolas sah auf und studierte kurz den Himmel. In einer Stunde würde das letzte Tageslicht verlöschen. Es wurde ohnehin Zeit, nach einem geeigneten Rastplatz für die Nacht Ausschau zu halten.

Er erspähte schließlich eine kleine Einbuchtung im Fels, die für ein Lager geeignet war, denn von zwei Seiten schützten die Flanken des Berges den Platz einigermaßen vor den eisigen Herbstwinden, während an der dritten ein kleiner Fluss vorbeiplätscherte, der ein paar spärlichen Pflanzen Halt und Raum bot. Es war karg, musste ihnen und den Tieren für diese Nacht jedoch genügen. 

Der Elbe gab ein leises Kommando, woraufhin sein Pferd augenblicklich stehenblieb. Miros Fuchsstute folgte dem Beispiel, ohne auf ein entsprechendes Zügelsignal ihres Reiters zu warten. Der plötzliche Stillstand ließ Miro aufsehen. 

„Was ist los?" Schmerzverschleierte braune Augen streiften kurz durch die Umgebung und kehrten dann zu Legolas zurück. „Warum halten wir?"

„Bald wird nur noch das Licht der Sterne unseren Weg erhellen." Legolas sah Miro an und deutete dann auf den windgeschützten Platz. „Es ist Zeit, Rast zu machen. Steig ab und ruh dich aus. Ich werde mich später um dein Tier kümmern."

Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als wollte Miro etwas sagen, dann stieg er jedoch wortlos ab. Während der Junge in einigen Schritten Entfernung seine Decke für die Nacht auszubreiten begann, rüttelte Legolas Assat, der inzwischen schlafend an ihm lehnte, vorsichtig an der Schulter. „Wacht auf!"

Schlaftrunken öffnete Assat seine Lider einen Spalt breit. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sein desorientierter Verstand begriff, wo er sich befand. „Verzeiht, dass ich eingeschlafen bin..."

Verlegen über seine Schwäche versuchte Assat sich aufzurichten, doch die Hast seiner Bewegungen ließ ihn schmerzerfüllt aufstöhnen. Gegen seinen Willen sackte er wieder gegen Legolas, der ihn mühelos festhielt. 

„Es tut mir leid..." murmelte Assat kaum hörbar und vermied es, den Elben anzusehen. Er war sich bewusst, dass der Elbe jede seiner Bewegungen aufmerksam verfolgte und fluchte stumm in sich hinein, als Legolas ihn schließlich beim Absteigen half. Nie zuvor hatte er sich so hilflos und allumfassend schuldig gefühlt – und beides verabscheute Assat aus tiefster Seele. Er schnaufte verärgert. „Ich hätte das auch allein geschafft." Angesichts der unbeabsichtigten Schärfe seiner Worte zuckte Assat zusammen. „Habt dennoch Dank!"

Legolas nickte nur und verfolgte stumm, wie Assat sich mit langsamen Bewegungen auf einen nahegelegenen Felsblock setzte, um dann schwer atmend mit den Schmerzen zu kämpfen. Die wenigen Bewegungen hatten sichtbar an ihm gezehrt.

Legolas stieg nun gleichfalls ab, kramte einiges aus den Satteltaschen heraus und gesellte sich Minuten später, mit diversen Dingen bepackt, an die Seite der beiden Menschen.

Miro hatte sich inzwischen auf die Seite gelegt und die Arme um den Oberkörper geschlungen, um auf diese Art zumindest etwas Körperwärme festzuhalten. Legolas wusste, dass die dünne Kleidung des Jungen ihm kaum genug Schutz bieten würde, um die Kälte abzuhalten. Vorsichtig legte er daher zur Seite, was er trug, dann ging er zu Miro hinüber und nahm seinen Umhang ab. Als er ihn über dem jungen Mann ausbreitete, riss Mirodas erschrocken seine Augen auf, die ihm gerade hatten zufallen wollen. 

„Das ist alles, was ich habe," sagte Legolas bedauernd und begann die Ränder des Umhangs um Miros Gestalt herum festzustecken.

„Das könnt Ihr nicht für mich tun. Ich habe Eure Fürsorge nicht verdient. Nicht nach dem, was ich Euch fast angetan hätte..." protestierte dieser schwach und wollte den Umhang fortschieben, doch Legolas hinderte ihn daran. 

„Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass nicht du den Dolch führtest, sondern das Gift in dir." Er zog den Umhang wieder hoch bis an Miros Kinn, während sich ein amüsiertes Glitzern in seine blauen Augen stahl. „Und als der Prinz, dem du Gehorsam schuldest, werde ich dir befehlen, ihn anzunehmen, wenn du mich dazu zwingst."

„Das könnt Ihr nicht mehr..." murmelte Miro, dessen Worte von einem Gähnen unterbrochen wurden. „...Euer Vater entließ mich aus seinen Diensten..." 

Es war für Legolas unschwer zu erkennen, dass Miro seine Augen nur noch mühsam offen hielt.

„Davon weiß ich nichts, und bis mich ein Hofbeamter offiziell davon unterrichtet, bist du für mich ein Bediensteter, der meinen Anordnungen zu folgen hat. Also nimm den Umhang und schlaf jetzt." Er schmunzelte gutmütig.

Erneut sah Mirodas aus glanzlosen Augen zu ihm auf, doch der letzte Rest von Gegenwehr erlosch schnell, als er die wohltuende Wärme spürte, die von dem elbischen Umhang ausgingen. Momente später senkten sich die Lider des Jungen und der gleich darauf regelmäßig werdende Atem verriet dem Elben, dass er eingeschlafen war.

Legolas erhob sich leise und kehrte zu Assat zurück, der das Geschehen aus ein paar Schritten Entfernung schweigend mitangesehen hatte. Der bedrückt wirkende Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes sagte dem Elben, dass ihm noch eine klärende Unterhaltung bevorstand.

_Warum tun sich Menschen nur schwer, Geschehenes einfach anzunehmen? Er unterdrückte im letzten Augenblick ein ratloses Kopfschütteln, als er sich neben Assat auf den Steinblock setzte._

„Zeigt mir Eure Hand," forderte er und griff, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, bereits nach den provisorischen Verbandsmaterialien, die er seitlich neben dem Felsblock abgelegt hatte. Als Assat nicht sofort reagierte, sah Legolas irritiert auf – und begegnete dem abweisenden Blick des Menschen.

_Großer Eru, ich fürchte, das wird ein schweres Gespräch... Fragend hob er die Augenbrauen. „Was ist?"_

„Sagt mir, warum Ihr das tut!"

Etwas überrascht von der unerwarteten Frage ließ Legolas die Hand mit dem Verbandszeug in den Schoß sinken. „Was meint Ihr?"

„Miro. Ich. Warum sorgt Ihr Euch so um uns, nehmt uns mit, helft uns? Ihr kennt uns doch gar nicht." Er holte tief Luft. „Ihr seid ein Elbe, noch dazu einer mit königlichem Blut, wir zwei dagegen sind Menschen, die nicht einmal in ihrem eigenen Volk geachtet werden. Ihr wisst doch gar nicht, wer wir sind. Wer ich bin! Ich..." Er sah zur Seite, um Legolas' Augen auszuweichen."...ich könnte der schlimmste Verbrecher Mittelerdes sein, fähig, Euch die Kehle durchzuschneiden, wenn Ihr auch nur einen Moment lang den Blick von mir lasst. Also, warum tut Ihr das alles?"

„Nun..." Legolas bemühte sich, sein Mienenspiel möglichst neutral zu halten. „Was Miro angeht, so habe ich ihn schon recht gut kennengelernt, seit er bei meinem Volk lebt. Er ist noch sehr jung, aber ich weiß, dass er im Grunde seines Herzens zutiefst ehrlich ist und ohne zu zögern sein Leben für andere einsetzt, wenn es nötig wird. Und was Euch angeht... Auch Euch kenne ich, sogar besser, als Ihr ahnt. Ich weiß, WER Ihr seid, WAS Ihr seid. Ich weiß genau, wozu Ihr fähig wärt. Estel hat es mir erzählt, nachdem er aus Ardaneh zurückgekehrt war. Ihr wisst, von wem ich rede, nicht wahr?"

Noch während die letzte Silbe verklang, sah Legolas, dass seine Worte ihr Ziel erreichten. 

„Estel?" Bei der Nennung von Aragorns elbischem Namen sah Assat ruckartig auf. „Ihr kennt Estel?" 

Sein Blick wanderte von Legolas zu der Stelle, an der Miro friedlich schlief – und plötzlich begriff Assat die Zusammenhänge.

„IHR seid der Elbe, für den er das Gegengift besorgte!"

Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage, und so schwieg Legolas. Er duldete es, dass Assats forschender Blick auf ihm ruhte.

„Jetzt verstehe ich, warum Ihr das alles tut. Für Mirodas und für mich. Ihr denkt, Ihr seid mir ... uns Dank schuldig, habe ich Recht?" Er schnaubte abfällig. „Soll ich Euch etwas verraten? Ihr irrt Euch. Von mir bekam der Attentäter auch das Gift, das Euch verabreicht wurde, und Mirodas war es, der Euren Freund Estel an mich verriet, weil er um seine eigene Haut fürchtete. Nun?" fragte Assat herausfordernd. „Fühlt Ihr Euch jetzt immer noch verpflichtet?"

„Seid Ihr jetzt fertig?" Legolas' Stimme ließ nicht erkennen, ob er von den Worten Assats amüsiert, verärgert oder gelangweilt war.

„Reicht Euch nicht, was Ihr gerade hörtet?"

„Ich hörte nichts, was ich nicht schon wusste." 

Er sah, dass Assat etwas entgegnen wollte und hob die Hand.

„Nein, jetzt rede ich und IHR hört MIR zu. Ich wusste, das Miro zu Euch gegangen war, um Estel zu verraten. Der Junge hat es mir erzählt. Und dass von Euch auch das Gift stammte, ahnte ich schon, als ich mich noch von den Auswirkungen des Anschlags erholte. Die Schlussfolgerung war übrigens gar nicht so schwer zu ziehen, nachdem mir Estel alles über Euch berichtet hatte. Ihr seht, nichts, was Ihr erzähltet, war mir wirklich neu und ändert meine Meinung über euch beide. Zugegeben, ich hätte Grund, euch zwei zu verurteilen und ohne Pferde oder Proviant hier zurückzulassen – wenn ich nach den Maßstäben urteilen würde, die ihr Menschen an euch selbst anlegt. Aber wisst Ihr was, Assat? Ich urteile anders. Ich sehe nur, dass Miro sein Leben riskiert hat – sowohl für Estel als auch für mich. Das macht seinen Fehler mehr als wett. Und Ihr..."

Legolas zögerte kurz, weil er wusste, dass seine nächsten Worte alles verändern konnten. 

„...in Euch sehe ich einen Menschen, den die Umstände zu dem machten, was er jetzt ist. Die Trauer um Eure verlorenen Gefährten lässt Euch vergessen, dass Ihr nach wie vor selbst für Eure Taten verantwortlich seid. Ihr hofft, von mir eine Rechtfertigung für Vergangenes zu bekommen, doch ich muss Euch enttäuschen. Es ist nicht an mir, über Euer Tun zu richten. Dafür sorgt schon  Euer Gewissen. Was war und geschah, ist nicht mehr zu ändern, doch was kommt, schon. Jeder kann auf seine Zukunft selbst Einfluss nehmen."

„Nein, ich habe keine Zukunft mehr," murmelte Assat und es klang wie ein ersticktes Schluchzen. „Sie blieb zurück in Eurem verfluchten Wald, zusammen mit dem, was mein Leben war. Ihr sagt, Ihr verurteilt mich nicht? Das werdet Ihr aber."

 „Glaubt Ihr das wirklich?" Legolas ließ den Menschen nicht für einen Moment aus den Augen. 

„Ich ließ sie im Stich, Andrim und die anderen." Er senkte den Kopf noch tiefer auf die Brust, doch die langsam tiefer werdenden Abendschatten verbargen den Schmerz nicht, der auf Assats Miene lag. 

„Als die Fledermäuse kamen..." Assat hatte seine unverletzte Hand zur Faust geballt, während er die andere, dick bandagierte, anstarrte wie einen Fremdkörper. „...Ich sah, wie sie über meine Gefährten herfielen, wie sie sie vor meinen Augen förmlich zerrissen. Ich sah das Blut meiner Männer, sah, wie sie sich vor Schmerzen wanden, bis sie endlich starben. Ich hörte, wie Andrim mich anflehte, ihm zu helfen, und stand doch nur erstarrt daneben wie ein kleiner Junge. Ich stand da und sah zu, wie diese Biester ihn regelrecht zerfleischten. Und dann drehte ich mich um und floh. Einfach so. Dabei hätte ich da bleiben sollen." 

Plötzlich hob er seine Augen und starrte Legolas an, als müsste vom Elben die Strafe für sein Verhalten kommen. 

„Versteht Ihr mich? Plötzlich war ich nicht mehr der Schrecken von Mittelerde, mit dem man ungehorsame Kinder erschreckt, weil sein Ruf anderen den Tod bringt. Ich war ein Feigling und ließ meinen Freund sterbend zurück, weil ich Angst hatte!!! Ich wünschte, Ihr hättet mich liegen lassen. Dann hätte die Strafe für mein Verhalten mich bereits ereilt. So jedoch muss ich weiter mit dem Wissen um mein Versagen leben. Was ist JETZT mit Euren hohen Maßstäben, Elbenprinz? Gelten sie für mich noch immer?"

„Wie ich schon sagte..." Der Elbe hatte dem Ausbruch des Menschen mit tiefbewegter Miene zugehört und drehte sich nun so weit zur Seite, dass er Assat beinahe direkt gegenübersaß. „Ich benötige keine Rechtfertigung von Euch, aber ich werde versuchen, Euch einen Weg zu Eurer eigenen zu öffnen." Er sann kurz über seine nächsten Worte nach, dann sah er Assat an. „Beantwortet mir nur eine einzige Frage, aber überlegt Euch Eure Antwort zuvor genau. Sagt mir, Assat, welche Eurer Handlungen Ihr jetzt noch verändern würdet, wenn Euch die Valar die Möglichkeit dazu gäben."

Er sah, dass Assat sofort etwas erwidern wollte, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, denkt genau über Eure Antwort nach, bevor Ihr sie mir gebt. Ich kümmere mich bis dahin erst einmal um die Pferde."__

Ohne Assat noch einen Blick zu schenken, legte Legolas das Verbandsmaterial zur Seite und stand auf. 

_Ich habe alles gesagt, alles getan, was in meiner Macht stand. Nun liegt es ganz allein bei ihm. _

Der Elbe griff nach den Zügeln der beiden Pferde und führte die Tiere zum Bergbach hinüber, wo sie sofort von dem klaren, kalten Wasser zu trinken begannen. Legolas blieb neben ihnen stehen, strich ihnen über das Fell und raunte ihnen leise Worte des Dankes für ihre Geduld zu. Und während er den Frieden der abendlich leuchtenden Bergwelt auf sich wirken ließ, wartete der Elbenprinz geduldig darauf, dass Assat sein endgültiges Urteil über sich fällte.

***

Assat hatte Legolas aufhalten und ihm sagen wollen, dass seine Frage lächerlich war, doch mehr noch als die Ermahnung von Legolas ließ ihn die innere Verbitterung schweigen.

_Welche Handlung ich verändern würde? Jede. Jede einzelne in meinem Leben! Solch eine Frage kann auch nur ein Elbe stellen! Er schnaubte verächtlich und sah kurz zu Legolas hinüber, dessen Silhouette sich als schwarzer Umriss vor dem Licht abzeichnete._

_Wenn ich wirklich diese Wahl hätte, würde ich zu meinen Männern zurückkehren, um mit ihnen zu kämpfen, statt feige zu fliehen..._

_Ja, und dabei auch so elend umkommen wie sie, höhnte eine innere Stimme, die sich trotz aller Bemühungen Assats nicht zum Schweigen bringen ließ. _

_Stimmt, fügte sich der Mensch widerwillig in das Zwiegespräch mit seinem Gewissen. _Nein, ich würde mit meinen Leuten wie gewohnt außen um das Elbengebiet herumreiten, statt mitten hindurch. Dann wären Andrim und die anderen noch am Leben und ich müsste nicht bis ans Ende meines Lebens mit dem Wissen um meine Feigheit leben...__

_Mach dir nichts vor. In diesem Fall würdest du dich bis ans Ende deines Lebens dafür schelten, eine gute Gelegenheit verpasst zu haben..._

_Na, und wenn schon. Das hätte meinen Leuten aber das Leben gerettet._

_Das wüsstest du dann aber nicht. Nein, du würdest immer wieder so handeln, wie du es tatest, weil du es müsstest, weil die Umstände dich zu allem zwangen. Und das weißt du auch._

Das Karussell seiner Gedankenstimmen drehte sich schneller und schneller, und keine der beiden Stimmen in seinem Kopf wollte verstummen. 

_Nein, ich will nicht mehr darüber nachdenken..._

Er hob die Hände und presste sie gegen die Schläfen, doch die Gedanken wollten nicht verstummen. Plötzlich waren sie da – alle wichtigen Entscheidungen, die er je in seinem Leben getroffen hatte. Mit aller Macht drängten sie sich in den Vordergrund und verlangten danach, noch einmal durchdacht zu werden.

Die Kindheit, die nur aus Schlägen, Angst und grenzenlosem Hass bestanden hatte, bis er der Gewalt in einer Nacht mit einem Knüppel für immer ein Ende bereitet hatte, ehe er in die unbekannte Fremde geflohen war.

_Ich hatte keine Wahl... Er hätte Mutter und mich sonst totgeprügelt..._

Die Gaunereien, die immer überlegter, raffinierter wurden, bis er irgendwann seine eigene, ihm treu ergebene Truppe um sich geschart hatte.

_Ich konnte nicht mitansehen, dass manche so viel hatten, dass ein Leben nicht ausreicht, es zu verbrauchen, während andere offen verhungerten. Wir alle kannten den Hunger. Aber auch wir hatten ein Recht zu leben... zu Essen. Das ging nur auf diese Art..._

Der tödliche Ruf, der ihm schließlich vorausgeeilt war und die Gegner auf Abstand gehalten hatte.

_Ich habe nie aus purer Lust getötet, sondern nur, wenn man mir keine andere Wahl ließ. Und ich habe es gehasst! Ja, verdammt noch mal! Gehasst, obwohl es mir genützt hat! Ich kann mich an jeden Einzelnen erinnern, der durch meine Hand starb. Aber genau das begründete auch meinen Ruf, der mir Macht und ein Gefühl von Sicherheit gab - zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben! Was ist schlecht daran, sich so wie alle anderen wohl fühlen zu wollen? _

Die Entscheidung, die kurze Strecke durch den Elbenwald nach Bree zu nehmen.

_Ich konnte nicht wissen, was geschehen würde. Hätte ich es gewusst, wäre ich wie üblich über die Nordroute geritten..._

...die Gefahren anderer Art in sich barg: Steinschläge, Wölfe, Orks, immer wieder mehr oder weniger sorgsam geplante Hinterhalte von Konkurrenten, die um seine übliche Wegwahl wussten. Wie viele seiner Männer hatte er auf dieser Route schon verloren? 

_Der Elbenwald schien die perfekte Lösung zu sein. Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass die Elben sich solcher Feinde zu erwehren haben! Gegen Kreaturen wie diese Fledermäuse hatten wir nie eine Chance!_

Er sah auf seine verletzte Hand hinunter, in der ebenso wie in seinem Arm und seinem Rücken ein unerträglicher Schmerz pulsierte._ Der Anblick des Verbandes brachte die in ihm tobenden Gedanken unvermittelt zur Ruhe._

_Das ich noch lebe, ist nicht Feigheit, sondern purer Zufall – und der Hartnäckigkeit dieses Elben zu verdanken, ob es mir nun passt oder nicht! _

Jemand anderes hatte sich selbstlos um ihn gekümmert. Das war ein für Assat neuer, irgendwie beunruhigender Gedanke, denn uneigennützigem Handeln war er bisher erst einmal begegnet. Und so wie damals hing auch diesmal alles mit Legolas zusammen. Diese Überlegung brachte Assat zu dessen Frage zurück.

_Was würde ich ändern, wenn ich die Macht dazu hätte? _

Gedankenverloren sah Assat auf, doch aus der Dämmerung war inzwischen fast Nacht geworden. Er konnte nur raten, wo der Elbe sich gerade befand, denn die Dunkelheit hatte die hochgewachsene Gestalt bereits vor seinem Blick verborgen. 

_Selbst, wenn ich etwas ändern könnte – ich würde es nicht tun. Und wenn man mir hundert Möglichkeiten für eine Wiederholung gäbe: nichts würde sich ändern, weil alles andere sich nicht mitändert. Alles geschah, weil die Dinge nun mal so und nicht anders waren, begriff der Mensch in diesem Augenblick. _Ich kann nur beeinflussen, was noch nicht getan ist. __

Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. _Nicht zu fassen: dieser Elbe wusste genau, wohin mich seine Frage bringen würde..._

„Legolas, seid Ihr in der Nähe?" rief er in die Dunkelheit, ohne seine Stimme allzu sehr zu erheben. Auch wenn Assat diesen Teil des Nebelgebirges nicht kannte, so wusste er doch, dass es nie ratsam war, mögliche Feinde auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Habt Ihr Eure Antwort gefunden?" 

Assat zuckte zusammen. Weder hatte er den Elben näherkommen hören, noch vermochte er genau auszumachen, wo dieser sich gerade befand. Zwar hätte Assat geschworen, dass Legolas sich irgendwo hinter ihm befand, doch sicher war er sich nicht. Die Wände des Felskessels schienen selbst leise gesagte Worte auf seltsame Art von verschiedenen Seiten zurückzuwerfen.

Verärgert presste Assat die Lippen zusammen. Nur die feinen Linien, die der Schmerz in sein Gesicht zeichnete, verrieten, dass er wirklich am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt war. _Ich bin müde, hungrig, habe Schmerzen, mir ist kalt und ich habe keine Lust auf dieses Versteckspiel._

„Ja... Mir sind ein paar Dinge klar geworden." Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen spähte er in die Dunkelheit hinein, doch mehr als die Umrisse der sich gegen den Nachthimmel abzeichnenden Berge konnte er nicht ausmachen. „Wo seid Ihr? Ich finde es schwierig, mit jemandem zu reden, den ich nicht sehe."

Legolas hatte sich schon vor einiger Zeit unbemerkt auf einem etwas höher gelegenen Felsblock niedergelassen und gewartet, dass der Mann mit der Schlangentätowierung zu einem Ergebnis kam. Der Mensch musste seine Schuldgefühle hier und jetzt in den Griff bekommen, ehe sie sich am nächsten Morgen dem hochgebirgigen Teil des Nebelgebirges zuwandten. Dort oben mussten sie sich aufeinander verlassen können. Legolas ahnte, dass die Pässe bereits vereist und gefährlich waren – der unablässig wehende Wind trug den Geruch von Schnee mit sich. 

Er sprang hinter Assat lautlos auf den Boden. „Also? Zu welchem Schluss seid Ihr gekommen?"

Assat, überrascht über das unvermittelte Auftauchen des Elben, zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen – und bedauerte diese Bewegung sogleich, als der Schmerz in seinem Rücken aufflammte. Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, bis Assat sich wieder gefangen hatte. 

 „Ihr wisst doch bereits, was ich sagen will, habe ich Recht?" brummte Assat ärgerlich.

„Nein," antwortete Legolas, der sehr wohl wusste, was der Mann meinte, ihn jedoch dazu bringen wollte, es vor sich selbst auch auszusprechen. „Die Gabe der Vorausschau ist nur Wenigen meines Volkes gegeben. Ich gehöre nicht zu ihnen."

Assat rollte entnervt mit den Augen – dankbar, dass die Nacht seine Irritation verbarg. _Waren alle Elben so umständlich? _

„Nun gut, dann eben in deutlichen Worten. Ich würde nichts ändern, weil nichts meine Vergangenheit wirklich verändern könnte. Zu viele Dinge haben mich zu dem gemacht, was ich bin, und die meisten davon würde ich auch jetzt nicht anders haben wollen. Auf die wirklich entscheidenden Momente hatte ich jedoch zu keinem Zeitpunkt Einfluss. Ich konnte nur auf sie reagieren, sie aber nicht verhindern." Und leiser setzte er hinzu: „So wie ich den Verlust meiner Männer nicht hätte verhindern können. Wolltet Ihr mir das klarmachen?"

„Zum Teil, ja. Eure Trauer wird dadurch nicht gemindert, vielleicht aber die Schuldgefühle, die Euch quälen." _Außerdem macht das die kommenden Tage für uns alle etwas einfacher,_ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. 

„Danke," sagte Assat dann leise und schloss müde die Augen. „Und das meine ich wirklich so."

Legolas war nicht entgangen, dass der Mensch inzwischen – für seine scharfen Augen deutlich sichtbar – vor Kälte zu zittern begonnen hatte. Da er nicht so unter den niedrigen Temperaturen litt wie Miro oder Assat, griff er nach seiner Decke. 

„Es gibt hier oben kein Holz für ein Feuer." Behutsam legte er sie Assat um die Schultern. „Die Decke muss reichen. Wickelt Euch in sie ein und versucht etwas zu schlafen. Ich sehe morgen früh nach Euren Wunden."

„Und was ist mit Euch?" Assat zögerte. „Ihr müsst viel erschöpfter sein als der Junge oder ich." 

„Elben brauchen weniger Schlaf als Menschen," beruhigte Legolas ihn und half ihm, sich vorsichtig auf dem harten Untergrund auszustrecken. „Ich werde in der Nähe sein und heute Nacht Wache halten. Ruft, wenn Ihr etwas braucht."

Während Assat versuchte, eine möglichst schmerzarme Schlafposition zu finden, kletterte Legolas  mühelos auf seinen höher gelegenen Beobachtungsplatz zurück. Von dort aus hatte er einen freien Blick in beide Richtungen und war dank der Elbensicht auch ohne ein Lagerfeuer in der Lage, nahende Gefahren rechtzeitig zu erkennen. Dennoch konnte er ein müdes Seufzen nicht unterdrücken, als er sich an den Fels zurücklehnte. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass seine Probleme erst begonnen hatten.

***

Assat erwachte, weil ihn jemand vorsichtig an der Schulter rüttelte.

„Wacht auf. Der Tag beginnt bald. Wenn die Sonne sich hinter den Bergen zeigt, müssen wir diesen Platz schon weit hinter uns gelassen haben."

„Hmm," brummte Assat nur und schob mühevoll die Lider auseinander. Zwielicht umgab ihn, dennoch sah er, dass Legolas gerade zu Mirodas hinüberging.

Assats Versuch, sich zu erheben, gestaltete sich schwieriger als erwartet. Sein verletzter Rücken hatte ihm die Kälte und Härte des felsigen Untergrundes ziemlich übel genommen und schien nun gleichermaßen in Flammen zu stehen, wie er taub war. So vermochte er ein leises Stöhnen nicht zu unterdrücken, als er sich zunächst auf die Ellenbogen stützte, bis er endlich imstande war, sich ganz aufzusetzen. Erst dann ließ er seinen Blick schweifen.

In der Nacht hatte der windzugewandte Teil der Felsen Reif angesetzt und die Luft war noch eisiger und kälter als am Tag zuvor. Selbst die Atemzüge kondensierten zu kleinen, sichtbaren Wolken. Besorgt wanderten seine Augen zum Himmel, an dem dunkelgraue Wolkenbänke vom Norden Schnee herantrugen.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst ist uns bald der Aufstieg zum Pass versperrt." Legolas hatte seinen Blick beobachtet und kam nun zu Assat zurück. „Spätestens zur Mittagsstunde wird der Schnee alles bedeckt haben. Bis dahin sollten wir so weit wie möglich gekommen sein." 

„Dann lasst uns sofort aufbrechen." Assats Wunden brannten wie Feuer, als er sich überaus schwerfällig zu erheben versuchte.

„Wartet." 

Als würde es sich nur um das Gewicht eines Kindes handeln, zog Legolas ihn mühelos so weit in die Höhe, dass Assat sich seitlich auf einen Felsblock sinken lassen konnte. Gleich darauf spürte er, wie der Elbenprinz seine Verbände zu öffnen begann. 

„Dafür ist später Zeit." Mit dem Unwillen des sonst Führenden versuchte er, sich Legolas zu entziehen und aufzustehen, doch ein unerwartet fester Griff hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle. 

„Ihr wisst ebenso gut wie ich, dass der Brand in Eure Wunden kommt, wenn wir sie nicht ständig säubern. Also bleibt sitzen," schalt ihn Legolas' Stimme.

Assat gab ihm insgeheim recht, konnte jedoch trotzdem nicht verhindern, dass er erneut jenes verhasste Gefühl der Unterlegenheit zu verspüren begann. Während er eher widerstrebend stillhielt und die Zähne zusammenbiss, als Legolas die Wunden an Arm und Rücken mit eisigem Wasser wusch und mit ein paar inzwischen getrockneten Kräutern neu verband, beobachtete er unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern hindurch, wie Miro langsam erwachte, Legolas warmen Umhang zur Seite schob und sich zu ihnen gesellte. 

Trotzdem er den Kopf gesenkt hielt, konnte er die abweisenden Blicke des ehemaligen Diebes spüren. In Miros dunkelbraunen Augen lag ein so ablehnender Ausdruck, dass es Assat die Sprache verschlug. Die Angst, die Mirodas bisher vor ihm empfunden hatte, war über Nacht verschwunden und hatte einem Hass Platz gemacht, der Verständigung nicht mehr zuzulassen schien. 

Assat ahnte, dass alles, was er sagen konnte, Miros Ablehnung nur noch steigern würde. Wie jeder andere Mensch hatte auch Miro eine feste Größe gesucht, an der er sein Leben ausrichten konnte. Er hatte sie im steten Gefühl der Angst vor Assats tödlichem Ruf gefunden, doch nun, da das Leben dem Jungen die Wahrheit gezeigt hatte, war ihm ebendieser Halt verloren gegangen. Aus Miros Monster war unversehens ein Mensch geworden, während sich ein furchtsames, jedem unterlegenes Kind zu ein selbstbewussten Erwachsenen gewandelt hatte. Doch dieser Erwachsene hasste sich dafür, die Welt nicht eher begriffen zu haben. Assat sah es dem Jungen deutlich an – er selbst hatte diesen Abschnitt seines Lebens ähnlich drastisch und unangenehm erlebt.

Mirodas war dabei, sich einen neuen Weg durchs Leben zu suchen und nichts, was Assat sagen oder tun konnte, würde ihm dies erleichtern. So schwieg er, doch die Stille, die nun zwischen ihnen in der Luft hing, war schwer und bedrückend. Bald ertrug Assat sie nicht mehr.

„Miro, ich..." setzte er schließlich doch noch zum Reden an, verstummte aber, als die Ablehnung und Distanz im Gesicht des Jungen sich vertiefte.

Ohne ihn einer Antwort zu würdigen legte Miro den Umhang neben Legolas auf den Felsen, dann wandte er sich ab und ging zu den Pferden hinüber, um sie zu satteln.

Bedrückt folgten Assats Augen ihm.

„Gebt ihm Zeit," rissen ihn Legolas' ruhige Worte aus seinen Grübeleien. Assat sah auf und begegnete dem wissenden Blick des Elben, der die Vorgänge stumm verfolgt hatte und gerade dabei war, den Verband von Assats verletzter Hand zu entfernen. 

„Das werde ich." Assat zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er lässt mir ohnedies keine andere Wahl." 

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wieso es ihm so wichtig war, mit Mirodas Frieden zu schließen. Der Mann mit der Schlangentätowierung wusste noch nicht, dass sein bisheriges Leben in den schwarzen Tiefen des Düsterwaldes zurückgeblieben war. 

„Lasst mich sehen..." Legolas betastete unterdessen bereits vorsichtig die Hand, um das ganze Ausmaß der Verletzungen abzuschätzen, dann sah er auf. Aufrichtiges Bedauern lag in den sanften blauen Augen des Elben. „Ich bin kein ausgebildeter Heiler, doch zumindest reicht mein Wissen aus, um sagen zu können, dass in Eure Hand nie wieder Kraft zurückkehren wird. Es tut mir leid, Assat, aber die Krallen von Melkors Geschöpfen haben zu viele Muskeln zerstört."

 „Dann werde ich lernen, meine Waffen mit der anderen Hand zu führen." Der ruhige Tonfall ließ nicht erkennen, welchen Aufruhr Legolas' Worte in Assat verursacht hatten, als er den Elben mit unbewegtem Gesicht ansah. „Später. Wenn ich Bree erst mal erreicht habe."

Legolas zögerte kurz, dann nickte er. Geschickt bandagierte er die Hand des Menschen neu, dann stand er auf, griff nach seinem Umhang und warf einen grübelnden Blick zu Miro hinüber, der bereits auf seiner Fuchsstute saß und wartete. 

_Ich hoffe, die zwei schließen bald miteinander Frieden, sonst bekommen wir in den Bergen Probleme, dachte der Elbe in einem Moment düsterer Vorahnung. Er half Assat aufzustehen, sammelte das wenige verbliebene Verbandszeug und die Decke ein und ging zu seinem Reittier hinüber. Nachdem alles verstaut war, stieg er auf und zog den Menschen ohne sichtbare Anstrengung erneut vor sich auf den Rappen. Dann gab er seinem Pferd ein leises Kommando in Sindarin. Als wüsste das Tier, welchen Weg es einzuschlagen galt, begann es einem schmalen Felspfad zu folgen. Miros Fuchsstute schloss sich wie selbstverständlich an. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke lag der kleine Felskessel wieder verlassen da. _

***

Legolas' Voraussage erwies sich als zutreffend. Die drei waren kaum ein paar Stunden geritten, als der eisige Wind urplötzlich an Stärke einbüßte und stattdessen die ersten Schneeflocken lautlos vom Himmel zu schweben begannen. Schließlich legte sich ein schwacher weißer Teppich über alles, doch mit jeder Stunde, die verstrich, gewann die Schneedecke an Dichte. Erst gegen Abend hörte der Schneefall auf.

Assat, von Schmerzen und Erschöpfung gepeinigt, war durch den schneidenden Wind bald bis auf die Knochen durchgefroren. Ebenso lustlos wie Miro hatte er unterwegs den Proviant verzehrt, den Legolas ihnen beiden gab. Doch es war den Männern schwergefallen, die kantigen Lembas-Brotstücke festzuhalten, denn durch die Kälte waren ihre Hände so gut wie gefühllos geworden.

Der Elbe, dem Schnee und niedrige Temperaturen nichts anhaben konnten, hatte beobachtet, wie sehr seine beiden Begleiter unter dem Wetter litten. Irgendwann hatte er die zwei davon überzeugt, sich die dünnen Schlafdecken um die Schultern zu legen. Das dünne Gewebe musste genügen, um zumindest ein wenig Körperwärme festzuhalten. Er selbst schlang seinen Umhang um sich und vertraute den Instinkten der Pferde, die mit fast traumwandlerischer Sicherheit den Weg durch das Nebelgebirge zu finden schienen.

Vier Tage vergingen auf diese Art, und jeder neu anbrechende Morgen schien sie nur noch höher in das lebensfeindliche Terrain der Berge hinaufzuführen. Der anfängliche Schneefall hatte sich nicht wiederholt, und am dritten Tag ihrer Reise begannen die Temperaturen sogar kurzfristig wieder zu steigen. Die Schneedecke, die noch immer über allem lag, begann an der Oberfläche zu tauen, doch das Gestein war nach wie vor eisig kalt. Bald bildeten sich erste Eisflächen auf ihrem Weg, die sie unter äußerster Vorsicht überquerten.

Während dieser Zeit rasteten sie tagsüber meist nur kurz und suchten sich einem geeigneten Nachtlagerplatz stets erst dann, wenn nur noch Legolas' überaus scharfes elbisches Sehvermögen etwas in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen vermochte. Um der beiden verletzten Menschen willen hielt er unterwegs nach jedem Stück Holz Ausschau, das sich des Abends für ein kleines Lagerfeuer gebrauchen ließ, so dass Mirodas und Assat sich zumindest einmal am Tag aufwärmen konnten. Meist benutzte Legolas diese Zeitspanne dazu, die Wunden der beiden neu zu verbinden oder sie dazu zu bringen, etwas zu essen. 

Am vierten Abend sichtete der Elbe seinen auf ursprünglich nur einen genügsamen Esser ausgelegten Proviant. Sie reichten selbst bei bester Einteilung nur noch einen Tag lang, um drei  hungrige Mägen zu füllen. Wohl oder übel würden sie die vorhandenen Vorräte weiter strecken müssen. 

An diesem Abend hatten sie Unterschlupf in einer winzigen Höhle gefunden, in deren Eingangsbereich nun ein kleines, unruhiges Feuer flackerte. Miro und Assat saßen sich zwar direkt gegenüber, doch seit ihrem Aufbruch hatten die zwei kaum mehr als ein Dutzend Worte miteinander gewechselt. Die Anspannung, die zwischen den drei Reisenden hing, schien kaum noch gesteigert werden zu können.

Legolas nahm ein paar Lembas, dann schloss er die Seitenklappen der im hinteren Teil der Höhle abgelegten Satteltaschen wieder. Sein Blick traf seine beiden Begleiter. Nur wer den Elben gut kannte, vermochte in den Tiefen seiner blauen Augen die beginnende Erschöpfung zu entdecken. Trotz seiner widerstandsfähigeren Natur begann auch ihn der fortgesetzte Schlafmangel bereits über das übliche Maß hinaus zu belasten. Den beiden Menschen jedoch ging es ungleich schlechter, obgleich er sie die wenigen Stunden der Nacht ruhen ließ und allein über ihren jeweiligen Rastplatz wachte.

Die niedrigen Temperaturen in den Bergen und das fortgesetzte Reiten zehrten zudem an den ohnehin beinahe aufgebrauchten Kräften der zwei. Die Gesichter waren blass und übermüdet, die Wangen wirkten durch Nahrungsmangel und Anstrengung eingefallen und die Bewegungen der zwei Männer waren von Tag zu Tag deutlicher von Erschöpfung gezeichnet. 

„Hier nehmt. Esst." 

Legolas setzte sich zu den beiden Männern und reichte ihnen das Lembas-Brot. Zögernd nahmen sie es. Miro machte jedoch zunächst keine Anstalten, es zu verzehren.

„Und was ist mit Euch?" Fragend sah er den Elbenprinzen an.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger," log dieser und lehnte sich an einen Felsbrocken zurück. „Iss nur!"

„Verzeiht meine Unwissenheit," mischte sich nun auch Assat ein, während er an einer Ecke des Gebäcks knabberte. „Aber benötigen Elben denn nicht in gleichem Maße wie Menschen Nahrung?"

„Nein!" – „Doch, natürlich!" 

Die Antworten von Legolas und Miro kamen beinahe zur selben Zeit. Ihre Gegensätzlichkeit ließ Assat irritiert innehalten, während die beiden Sprecher einander vorwurfsvoll anstarrten.

„Mein Volk ist in der Lage, eine lange Zeit ohne regelmäßige Mahlzeiten auszukommen," sagte Legolas schließlich ergänzend und warf Miro einen Blick zu, der diesen zum Schweigen veranlassen sollte. 

Miro tat ihm diesen Gefallen jedoch nicht. 

Er zögerte kurz, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Bei allem Respekt, mein Prinz, aber in meiner Zeit am Hof Eures Vaters hatte ich ausreichend Gelegenheit, Gebräuche und Gewohnheiten Eures Volkes zu studieren. Wenn es etwas gibt, in dem die Elben uns Menschen ähneln, dann ist es die Notwendigkeit, regelmäßig Nahrung zu sich nehmen zu müssen."

Legolas wollte den Jungen scharf zurechtweisen, weil dieser seine Notlüge so ohne weiteres enthüllt hatte – und verwarf diesen Gedanken gleich darauf. Im Grunde hatte Miro Recht – und er wusste es auch! Warum also sollte er den beiden weiterhin etwas vormachen? Sie mussten die Strapazen des Weges gemeinsam durchstehen, also hatten sie auch das Recht auf vollkommene Ehrlichkeit.

Er lächelte traurig.

„Es ist wahr. Unsere Verpflegung geht ihrem Ende entgegen. Wir werden sehr sparsam mit dem Vorhandenen umgehen müssen. Erst, wenn wir den Bruchtaler Wald erreicht haben, kann ich auf die Jagd gehen. Hier oben findet sich kein jagdbares Getier für meinen Bogen."

„Ich habe auch noch einige Vorräte." Miro, der den Ausführungen des Elben aufmerksam gelauscht hatte, warf Assat einen nachdenklichen Seitenblick zu, dann deutete er kurz auf seine Satteltaschen, die gleich neben denen von Legolas lagen. „Wenn wir sie gut einteilen..."

„Auch sie werden uns das westliche Waldland kaum einfacher erreichen lassen, fürchte ich." Legolas erwähnte nicht, dass er sich insgeheim bereits einen Überblick über Miros Proviant verschafft und festgestellt hatte, dass die Verpflegung des Jungen ihnen einen, bestenfalls zwei zusätzliche Tage gab. „Und das letzte Stück des Weges ist das Schwierigste."

„Das verstehe ich nicht." Assat runzelte die Stirn. „Vorhin erzähltet Ihr mir noch, dass wir von nun an wieder bergab reiten würden. Wie kann es dann das schwierigste Wegstück sein?"

„Die in den Felsen steckende Kälte hat den gefallenen Schnee inzwischen zu Eis gefrieren lassen. Selbst in diesen Höhen sind Teile des Weges bereits damit bedeckt. Je tiefer wir von hier aus kommen, desto größer ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die Eisdecke den gesamten Pfad überzieht und ihn gefährlich glatt macht," erklärte Legolas so geduldig wie möglich. „In diesem Fall wird es schwierig, unsere Tiere heil den Berg hinabzubringen. Wir werden sie an kurzen Zügeln führen müssen. Das bedeutet wenigstens drei Tage äußerst kräftezehrenden Fußmarsches auf schmalen, abschüssigen Pfaden. Das ist ohne ausreichende Verpflegung nur schwer zu schaffen." 

Assat sah Legolas kurz an, ehe er seinen Blick gedankenverloren zum Höhleneingang richtete. Inzwischen hatte sich die Nacht über das Gebirge gesenkt und hüllte alles, was mehr als einen Schritt vom Feuer entfernt war, in undurchdringliche Finsternis. 

„Es tut mir leid," flüsterte er schließlich leise, doch das elbische Gehör hatte keine Mühe, die Worte trotzdem zu verstehen.

_Schon wieder Schuldgefühle! Legolas musste sich zusammennehmen, um nicht entnervt aufzustöhnen. __Ich dachte, nur Estel hätte diese Angewohnheit. Warum glauben Menschen bloß, sie seien für alles verantwortlich? Ich muss dem ein Ende machen..._

So ruhig wie möglich sah er den Mann an. „Es ist nicht Eure Schuld, dass wir in dieser Lage sind. Ich dachte, das hätten wir bereits geklärt, Assat."

Noch immer mied der Mensch seinen Blick, während Miro den Wortwechsel aufmerksam verfolgte. „Ihr müsstet jetzt nicht hungern, wenn ich nicht..." begann Assat.

„Nein! Kein Wort mehr!" 

Plötzlich lag soviel Autorität in Legolas' Stimme, dass der das Befehlen selbst gewohnte Assat unwillkürlich zurückzuckte und sich, ohne es zu bemerken, kerzengerade aufrichtete. Der Blick, den er auf den Elben heftete, war eine Mischung aus Erstaunen und Respekt. Wenn er je an dessen königlicher Abstammung gezweifelt hatte, so belehrte ihn die Ausstrahlung des silberhaarigen Prinzen nun schlagartig eines Besseren. Aus dem stillen, sanften, überaus jung erscheinenden Elbenkrieger war unvermittelt einer jener würdevollen, alterslosen Erstgeborenen geworden, deren Wort niemand in Frage zu stellen wagte.

„Es hätte durchaus in meiner Macht gelegen, Euch an den Hof meines Vaters zurückzubringen." 

Legolas' Worte hätten nicht bestimmter klingen können, wenn er sie im Thronsaal des väterlichen Schlosses an seine untergebenen Hofbediensteten gerichtet hätte. Auch der Blick, mit dem er Assat maß, machte deutlich, dass er keinen weiteren Einwurf zulassen würde. 

„Das ich es nicht tat, war einzig und allein meine Entscheidung, nicht die Eure. Es stünde Euch gut an, dies endlich zu akzeptieren, Assat aus Ardaneh. Belastet Euch nicht länger mit irgendwelchen Vorwürfen, sondern versucht zu begreifen, dass alles, was geschieht, der Wille der Valar ist. Weder Euch, noch mir, noch irgendeinem lebenden Wesen in Mittelerde steht es zu, dies durch fortgesetzte Selbstanklage in Frage zu stellen. Was ich tue, tue ich aus eigenem Entschluss. Und nun esst zu Ende und geht zur Ruhe." Er ließ seinen Blick zu Miro wandern, nachdem er gesehen hatte, dass Assat keine Absicht mehr zu haben schien, diese Diskussion fortzuführen. „Beide!"  

Assat fügte sich daher wortlos der Anordnung des Elbenprinzen. Ebenso schweigend wie Miro verzehrte er seine karge Mahlzeit, dann wickelte er sich enger in die Decke, die er nicht mehr abgelegt hatte, seit sie den höhergelegenen Teil des Nebelgebirges durchquerten. 

Beide Männer legten sich so dicht, wie der gelegentliche Funkenflug es zuließ, mit dem Rücken zu dem kleine Feuer. Die spärliche Wärme, die die Flammen absonderten, genügte jedoch, dass ihnen die Augen innerhalb von wenigen Minuten zufielen. Kaum zehn Minuten später verrieten regelmäßige Atemzüge dem Elben, dass seine Reisegefährten eingeschlafen waren.

Eigentlich hatte er ursprünglich nicht beabsichtigt, die Autorität seines Standes einzusetzen, doch der Kampf gegen Hunger und Ermüdung hatte seine angespannten Nerven ebenso strapaziert wie die Tatsache, dass sich seine beiden Reisegefährten seit vier Tagen bewusst anschwiegen. 

Das Ergebnis schien seine Aktion zu rechtfertigen: die zwei hatten sich zum ersten Mal zusammengetan, um sich verbal gegen ihn zu verbünden. Mit etwas Glück würde sich ihr Verhalten schon bald normalisiert haben. Zufrieden mit dieser Aussicht begann Legolas zu lächeln. 

_Vielleicht sollte ich das auch mal bei Aragorn versuchen, wenn er mal wieder eine seiner Es-ist-alles-meine-Schuld-Diskussionen mit mir führen will..._

Der Gedanke an den Freund beruhigte ihn. Der Elbe nahm nach kurzer Überlegung seinen Köcher zur Hand und begann die von rauen Bergwinden zerzausten Federschäfte der Pfeilenden zu glätten, während er seine Gedanken einfach in der nun herrschenden Stille treiben ließ.

***

Der Wirt der Dorfschenke rieb gelangweilt ein paar seiner Bierkrüge trocken, ohne sich viel Mühe dabei zu geben. Es kümmerte ihn auch nicht, dass er dabei großzügig einige Ränder in den Krügen übersah. Wer in seine Schenke kam, wollte im Allgemeinen nur einen kühlen Trunk, um einen langen Tag zu beenden. Ein paar alte Schaumränder störten dabei die Wenigsten. 

Seit einigen Wochen jedoch war der Betrieb in seiner Schenke kontinuierlich zurückgegangen, bis vor ein paar Tagen schließlich gar keiner mehr gekommen war. Zunächst hatte er es auf das anhaltend nasse Herbstwetter geschoben und sich eingeredet, dass es die Leute dazu bewog, in ihren Hütten zu bleiben, doch heute nun hatte endlich wieder die Sonne geschienen. Trotzdem waren die Gäste ausgeblieben.

Missmutig gestattete er sich gerade ein herzhaftes Gähnen, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde und ein paar Männer die Schankstube betraten. Ihr Anblick ließ ihn vor Schreck den Krug fallen, den er gerade in der Hand hielt, denn plötzlich schienen die Gerüchte wahr geworden zu sein, die in letzter Zeit die Runde durch die Dörfer machten.

„Bei allen Göttern," flüsterte der Wirt und wich unbewusst einen Schritt zurück. 

Er hatte sie natürlich alle gehört, jene Geschichten, die von einer Gruppe Fremder, Südländer, wie man sagte, berichteten, aber keine davon wirklich geglaubt. Dass sie jedes Dorf und jede kleinere Stadt unsicher gemacht und sich genommen haben sollten, was ihnen gefiel – Geld, Kleidung, Essen, Wein, Pferde, sogar Frauen, wenn ihnen eine hübsch genug erschien – konnten doch nur Ammenmärchen furchtsamer Bauern sein. Auch, dass jeder niedergemetzelt worden sei, der es gewagt hatte, sich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen, wollte der Wirt nicht glauben. Gerade er wusste, wie schnell solche Erzählungen abenteuerliche Formen annehmen konnten. Aus zwei abgerissenen Wegelagerern wurden nach einem Krug Bier bereits ein Dutzend blutdürstiger Unholde, und nach drei Krügen hatten furchtsame Naturen ihnen gar mehrere Köpfe angedichtet.

Der Wirt hatte über den Unfug, wie er es nannte, nur gelacht, doch die Worte waren in seinem Gedächtnis geblieben.

Die Männer, die nun vor ihm in der einfachen Schankstube standen, schienen genau jenem „Unfug" entsprungen zu sein. Hätten sie nur gegrölt und laut gelacht, wären sie dem Wirt längst nicht so bedrohlich erschienen. Doch die Fremden, die er nun furchtsam anstarrte, wirkten allein schon durch ihre offensichtliche Andersartigkeit überaus gefährlich. Selbstsicher und ruhig verteilten sie sich in der Gaststube und nahmen an den rohen, grob gezimmerten Tischen Platz. Während sie sich setzten, schoben sich Griffe von Waffen unter ihren Umhängen hervor.

Der Wirt schluckte. Er sah viele Waffen. Zu viele für seinen Geschmack. So viele Waffen bedeuteten nie etwas Gutes – schon gar nicht, wenn sie sich in seiner Gaststube befanden.

Mit raschem Blick überflog der Wirt die restliche Aufmachung der Männer. Sie trugen fremdländische, dunkle Kleidung ohne jedes Reichswappen, nachtdunkle Augen musterten die Schankstube abfällig, während die Kapuzen der Umhänge Schatten auf eine für diese Gegend viel zu dunkle Haut warfen. Am hervorstechendsten waren jedoch ihre Kettenhemden, denn sie sprachen von einer Machart, die anders als alles war, was der Wirt bisher gesehen hatte. 

„Wir wollen was trinken. Bring uns sofort Wein und Bier," forderte einer der Männer lautstark und sah ihn an. Die Furcht, die er in den Zügen des Wirtes erkennen konnte, schien ihn noch anzustacheln, denn gleich darauf stand er auf und griff grinsend nach einem Stuhl, den er dann wie zur Unterstreichung der Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Forderung am Türrahmen zerschmetterte. „Worauf wartest du? Beeil dich oder deine Knochen splittern bald ebenso leicht wie dieser Stuhl."

Als hätte ihn das Krachen des zersplitternden Holzes aus seiner Erstarrung gerissen, setzte sich der beleibte Wirt in Bewegung und stellte, so schnell ihn seine kurzen Beine tragen konnten, Krüge mit Bier und Wein auf die Tische, an denen sich das Dutzend Südländer verteilt hatte.

Der Wirt versuchte den Wünschen seiner ungebetenen Gäste so rasch wie irgend möglich nachzukommen und ja nicht durch eine unbedachte Äußerung oder einen falschen Schritt den Ärger der Männer auf sich zu ziehen. Er begriff instinktiv, dass sie wie gespannte Bögen waren: jederzeit bereit, auf ihr Ziel loszugehen. 

Nachdem alle ausreichend Alkohol auf den Tischen zu stehen hatten, wollte sich der Wirt unauffällig ein Stück zurückziehen, doch die Hand, die seinen Arm umklammerte, hinderte ihn daran. 

„Warte!"

Der Wirt sah den Mann an, der ihn gepackt hatte.

„Was wünscht Ihr, Herr?" Furcht schlich sich in das Herz des Wirtes. 

„Ich will etwas nachsehen."

Ohne seine rätselhaften Worte zu erklären, stand der Südländer auf, griff nach dem schmutzigen Hemd des Wirtes und riss es über der Schulter auf. Nach – für den zitternden Wirt unendlich scheinenden – Sekunden des Wartens ließ der Fremde ihn unerwartet los. 

„Nichts. Dein Glück. Und nun verschwinde."

Er gab dem Wirt einen Schubs, der daraufhin zum Fenster stolperte, an dem er stehenblieb. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was da eben vor sich gegangen war, doch irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er sich glücklich preisen konnte, dass sie bei ihm nicht gefunden hatten, was sie zu sehen gehofft hatten.

Sein Blick ging aus dem Fenster, doch sein Herz sank, als er ein weiteres halbes Dutzend Südländer erblickte, die sich gerade anschickten, sich in den anderen Häusern umzusehen. Vielleicht wollten sie sich nur Vorräte besorgen, die sie keine Münze kosten würden, vielleicht jedoch auch mehr. Er wusste es nicht und wollte es plötzlich auch gar nicht mehr wissen. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass diese Männer die Angst der Dorfbewohner ausnutzen und sich nehmen würden, was sie brauchten. 

Ärger machte sich im Wirt breit, doch er gab den Gedanken an Gegenwehr schnell wieder auf. Das Schlimmste, gegen das dieses Dorf sich bis jetzt zu wehren hatte, waren Raubtiere, die hinter dem Vieh in den Ställen her waren und sie des Nachts als leichte Beute schlugen. Diese Südländer jedoch waren schlimmer als alle wilden Tiere, denn sie waren weitaus unberechenbarer.

Der alte Mann richtete seinen Blick in die Ferne. 

Das Dorf befand sich auf einer Anhöhe und so konnte er am Horizont die Wälder erkennen. Es hieß, dass sich dort in einem Tal das nächstgelegene Heim der Elben befand. Der Wirt kannte sogar den Namen, den dieses Tal trug. Bruchtal. Ob sie Hilfe bekommen würden, wenn sie jemanden nach Bruchtal schickten, um dort um Schutz für das Dorf zu bitten? 

„Wirt, bring uns etwas zu essen! Und das schnell, wenn du nicht mit meiner Klinge tanzen willst." 

Der Südländer hatte seine Hand wie zufällig auf den Griff seines Schwertes gelegt, doch die gebogene Klinge, die jetzt teilweise unter dem Umhang sichtbar wurde, war eine gezielte Drohung.

Dem Wirt blieb keine Zeit für weitere Überlegungen. Er seufzte leise und beugte sich dem Unvermeidlichen. Mit ganzer Hoffnung klammerte er sich an den Gedanken, dass sie bald wieder gehen würden. Sie hatten nie die Dörfer vernichtet, in die sie eingefallen waren, besagten die Erzählungen. Also würden sie weiterziehen, wenn sie hatten, wonach es ihnen verlangte. 

Ein letztes Mal sah der Wirt durch das kleine, schmutzige Fenster zu jenen Wäldern hinüber, in denen er Bruchtal wusste, dann wandte er sich wieder der Schankstube zu. 

Der Mond hatte seinen Lauf über den Himmel bereits angetreten, als die Südländer schließlich wieder in die Wälder zurückritten, aus denen sie gekommen waren. Anders als bei ihrer Ankunft waren ihre Pferde jetzt mit Vorräten beladen, die bis vor wenigen Stunden noch in den Stuben der einfachen Menschen dieses Dorfes gestanden hatten. Es war den Fremden egal, dass ihnen viele furchterfüllte Augenpaare aus lichtlosen Fenstern nachstarrten – und dass ein Augenpaar dies nie mehr würde tun können.

Als die Dorfbewohner sich davon überzeugt hatten, dass die Fremden verschwunden waren, kamen sie furchtsam aus ihren Häusern hervor. Flüsternd erzählten sie sich, was die Fremden mitgenommen hatten und dass sie hofften, sie nie wieder zu sehen. 

Besorgt wegen der Abwesenheit des Wirtes, betraten sie zögernd die Schankstube. Sie erwarteten eine wilde Verwüstung zu sehen, doch alles, was ihnen am Eingang vor die Füße kam, war ein zerschmetterter Stuhl. Dicht aneinander gedrängt gingen sie weiter in den Raum hinein und dann sahen sie ihn.

Der Wirt lag hinter dem Schanktisch in einer Lache Blut. Die Fremden hatten ihm die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Mit blicklosen Augen starrte er aus dem Fenster und in Richtung Bruchtal.

***

**wird fortgesetzt**

**Zunächst einmal allen unseren herzlichen Dank für die zahlreichen Reviews. Ihr alle seid der Ansporn, den sich jeder Autor insgeheim wünscht!!!**

**Shelley:** Spätestens, wenn das Schlimmste vorbei ist, erfährt Glorfindel, welche Verletzung Aragorn hatte. Tja, der Dunkle Istari... Schon „Hauch des Lebens" gab ja dem Leser durch den sterbenden Legolas einen – wenn auch sehr, sehr indirekten – Hinweis auf ihn. Die Tagebucheintragungen in Kapitel 9 führten etwas mehr zu diesem Thema aus und im nächsten Kapitel, dem 11., wird dann ganz genau auf ihn eingegangen. Dass dir die Geschichte bereits in diesem Stadium gefällt, freut uns natürlich sehr. Wir hoffen, die Entwicklungen, die sich ab ca. dem 12. Kapitel ziemlich überstürzen werden, enttäuschen dich dann nicht.

**Evala****:  Unseren verlegensten Dank für deinen schmeichelhaften Vergleich. Dass du unsere Geschichte bisher für so gut gelungen hältst, ehrt uns wirklich. Dein Verdacht, dass sich das Ende sehr kompliziert gestalten wird, ist nicht so ganz von der Hand zu weisen. Zwar nicht für euch, die Leser, doch für uns zwei auf alle Fälle, denn wir müssen immerhin aufpassen, keinen der noch offenen Storyfäden zu vergessen. Viel komplizierter für die Leser ist es, der Handlung aufmerksam bis zu jenem Punkt zu folgen, an dem sich die Ereignisse dann überschlagen werden. Das wird Kapitel 12 oder 13 sein. Danach geht alles relativ schnell. Retriever-Kuwatsch-Welpen? Niedliche Kombination. Die Kleinen sind bestimmt zum Knuddeln, oder?**

**Black Pearl:** Äußere deine jeweiligen Verdachte ruhig. Wir greifen gern auf Wünsche der Leser zurück, wie man an der Glorfindel-Elladan-Szene gesehen hat. *g* Das sie dir gefallen hat, freut uns. Was nun Aragorns Schüttelfrost/Fieber angeht, so ist in der letzten Woche beim Posten des Kapitels ein wichtiges Teilstück verlorengegangen. Wir haben es zwar sofort ersetzt, als wir den Schaden bemerkten, doch vermutlich hast du das Kapitel vorher gelesen. Auch sonst ist die Sache mit dem Fuß nicht vergessen. Eher im Gegenteil... *Autorinnen grinsen überaus wissend – und überaus böse* In Moment ist es bei Aragorn eher so, dass ihm die Ereignisse kaum noch Zeit lassen werden, über seine Verletzung zu reden – zu viel geschieht in zu kurzer Zeit. Außerdem denkt ein Teil von ihm ja immer noch, dass es sich um einen „Kratzer" handelt. Was Elrond, Rivar und Aragorn sich zu sagen haben, lest ihr im nächsten Kapitel. Legolas und seine beiden Menschen sind ja diesmal wieder ausführlich behandelt worden. Na, und das mit dem dunklen Istari wird auch im nächsten Kapitel erklärt. Ein wenig ... Tolkiensche Freiheit ... haben wir uns mit einem 6. Istari zwar genommen, aber das Ergebnis wird euch uns hoffentlich verzeihen lassen. Und was die Anregung unserer Musen angeht, so haben deine Worte das mehr als wunderbar geschafft.

**Luinaldawen****: Ja, zugegeben. Diesmal war überaus viel Vorarbeit notwendig, damit sich die Dinge nachher richtig schön überschlagen können. Tausend Kleinigkeiten geben letztlich auch eine große Katastrophe, doch einzeln betrachtet sind sie zunächst mal nicht so spannend wie der eigentliche Höhepunkt selbst. Dafür gibt's diesmal keinen – wie bei uns sonst üblich – langen „Nachspann". Aragorns Verletzung war bei weitem nicht vergessen. Das Stück Text, das sich darauf bezog, ging leider beim letzten Mal beim Posten verloren. Wir haben den Schaden zwar schnell bemerkt und behoben, doch du hast das 9. Kapitel wahrscheinlich vorher gelesen. Legolas' Ankunft in Bruchtal ist nicht mehr fern – und er wird diesen Moment nie wieder in seinem langen, unsterblichen Leben vergessen. Aber mehr wird nicht verraten.**

**Dragon-of-the-north****: Oh, oh, du hast unsere Absichten aber wirklich gut durchschaut. Klar sind Aragorns Fußprobleme nicht vergessen, und klar hat es einen Grund, dass wir immer wieder für Ablenkung sorgen. Nein, ein Holzbein wird er nie brauchen – immerhin sehen wir ihn trotz der Freiheiten, die wir uns in unseren Geschichten nehmen, immer noch als starken und gesunden künftigen König. Doch manchmal ist der Weg zum Thron verflucht lang und wir sorgen dafür, dass er zu diesem Teil seines Lebens sehr „dornenreich" wird. Was Elronds Reaktion auf Rivars „Entdeckung" angeht, so ist von allem etwas dabei: Verlustängste (immerhin sieht er Aragorn unserem Verständnis nach als 3. Sohn) wohl genauso wie die Furcht, dass 20 Jahre des Schweigens schließlich doch noch umsonst sein könnten. Und wie Recht er damit behält, zeigen die nächsten Kapitel... Diese Ruhe im letzten Kapitel wird übrigens demnächst vorbei sein. **

**Celebcristien**** Beshi: Du ahnst schon ganz richtig: es wird nicht das letzte Treffen zwischen Aragorn und Rivar sein. Doch das einzige friedliche... *Autorinnen reiben sich angesichts der bevorstehenden Entwicklungen zufrieden die Hände*. Und bitte: halt mit deinen Vermutungen bloß nicht hinter dem Berg. Es kann ja sein, dass wir dadurch noch was „Netteres" für unsere Helden finden! *BG***

**Ne-chan****: Es tut uns zwar leid, dass du auf glühenden Kohlen sitzt, doch glaub uns: wir tun es auch. Immerhin wissen wir schon, was auf unsere Lieblinge wartet – und können es euch noch nicht mitteilen, weil die Kapitel noch so weit zurück sind. Aragorns Verletzung ist übrigens eine der Kohlen unter unserem Allerwertesten. Zu Legolas und seinen beiden Herren hast du ja diesmal mehr erfahren. Beim nächsten Leggi-Kapitel wird es dann auch für den süßen Prinzen ernst. Und Miro... Tja, ursprünglich war er nur als Informationslieferant für „Hauch des Lebens" geplant. Inzwischen ist uns der Junge so richtig ans Herz gewachsen. Mal sehen, was ihm die Zukunft so bringen mag. Hey, vielen Dank für deine Lobeshymnen auf unsere Schreiberei. Es freut uns ehrlich, wenn wir merken, dass wir mit unseren Worten die Leser erreichen und in ihnen Spannung erzeugen können. Mehr will ein Autor ja auch nicht. Außer vielleicht noch die eine oder andere kleine Review, aber sonst... Eure Begeisterung ist unser Glück!**

**Grandma****: Vielen Dank für dein wirklich tolles Lob. Wenn du uns in einer Nische des grandiosen Tolkien-Universums siehst, so ist das eine wirklich verlegen machende Anerkennung für uns. Wollen wir hoffen, dass dir unsere Worte auch weiterhin eine kleine Alltagsflucht sein können.**

**Mystic**** Girl: Du wärst erstaunt, wie weit sich das menschliche Gedächtnis zurückerinnern kann. Ich [Salara] bin darauf gestoßen, dass meine früheste Erinnerung aus dem Lebensalter von ca. 1 ½ Jahren stammt. Und von da an gibt es jede Menge Erinnerungen an diese Zeit. Was nun die mehr oder weniger subtilen Qualen des Herrn von Bruchtal angeht, so sei verraten, dass auch auf ihn noch Schlimmes wartet. Die entsprechenden Kapitel sind schon fertig bzw. gerade in Arbeit.**

**Amlugwen****: Zu Rivars Zukunft geben wir jetzt mal keinen informativen Kommentar ab – der würde nämlich jede Spannung nehmen. Sagen wir mal, der gute Rivar ist einer der Eckpfeiler, ohne den wir die Handlung nicht so hinbekommen hätten, wie es jetzt der Fall sein wird. Und Aragorns Pfeilwunde ist auch so eine Sache, zu der wir jetzt nichts Genaueres sagen wollen außer, dass sie nicht vergessen ist (auch, wenn das 9. Kapitel einen Teil genau dieser Handlung verschlucken wollte ... grummel...). Was nun den dunklen Istari und den fremden Drogenabhängigen angeht, so wird auf diesen Teil der Geschichte das ... hmm, wohl übernächste ... Kapitel ganz genau eingehen. Schöne Grüße übrigens an deinen Ork. Die Vorstellung, ihn mit Schreibgriffel und Schiefertafel über einem typischen Orkdiktat („...metzelten sie nieder...") schwitzen zu sehen, ist höchst amüsant. Und die Sache mit dem Tippfehler... Tastaturen sind Dinge mit Eigenleben: mal verschlucken sie Buchstaben, mal hauen sie welche an Stellen, die völlig ungeeignet sind. Hey, wir sind jedoch begeistert, dass du die Story dermaßen aufmerksam liest. Unter uns: Autoren sind auch nur Menschen! *bg* Bei manchen Schreibbloopern würdet ihr euch vor Lachen lang machen...**

**Isadora:** Ja, das mit den wiederholten Hinweisen auf das „Kommende Verderben" ist natürlich insofern gemein, als dass das angesprochene Verderben für euch Leser noch ein paar (wenige) Kapitelchen aussteht. Wir als Autorinnen sind da in der (un)glücklichen Situation, zu wissen, was kommt, denn schließlich schreiben wir gerade daran. Ehrlich gesagt freuen wir uns schon auf den Moment, da wir euch endlich den Höhepunkt präsentieren können. Auch, wenn wir uns in diesem Moment einen einbruchssicheren Geheim-Bunker mieten müssen... Was die von dir zur Verfügung gestellten Informationen zum Thema Athelas angeht, so bedanken wir uns herzlich für die Mühe, die du dir unseretwegen gemacht hast. Es ist anzunehmen, dass Tolkien ein begeisterter Rechercheur aller Kleinigkeiten war, so auf das Königskraut in seinen Varianten und Verwendungsmöglichkeiten stieß und es kurzerhand mit in die Handlung seines Werkes einbaute. Ich [Salara] bin auch nur darauf gestoßen, weil meine Mutter wissen wollte, ob es sich lohnt, das Kraut weiterhin anzubauen, wenn es doch auch welches im Supermarkt zu kaufen gibt. Nun, meine Begeisterung angesichts des Begriffs Königskraut hat sie verständlicherweise nicht wirklich nachvollziehen können, es aber im Garten in Ruhe stehen gelassen. 


	11. Kapitel 11

**### Und wieder ein neues Kapitel für euch da draußen!**

**### Ihr erfahrt etwas mehr über eine Prophezeiung... ein wenig mehr über den Bösen in dieser Geschichte... Lord Elrond hat auch ein wenig zu leiden...**

**### Aber wisst ihr was? Lest doch selbst und macht uns mit einer kleinen Review glücklich! *bg* **

___________________________________________________________  
  
**Schuld und Sühne  
  
von:** Salara und ManuKu  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
**~TEIL 11~**

Aragorn wurde von den Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die durch das Fenster direkt auf sein Gesicht fielen und mit ihrer Helligkeit die Spinnweben des Schlafes aus seinem Kopf vertrieben. Erst Sekunden später begriff er, dass noch etwas anderes da war, das ihn quälte: ein Brennen in den noch schlafmüden Augen, eine unangenehme Wärme, die nicht nur auf seiner Stirn zu spüren war, und ein dumpfer Schmerz in den Gliedern, der nicht allein nur von der Tatsache herrühren konnte, dass er aus irgendeinem Grund im Sessel übernachtet hatte. 

Ein wenig desorientiert richtete er sich auf und spürte im nächsten Moment ein Buch, das zwischen ihn und die Sessellehne gerutscht war. Diese neue Entdeckung ließ ihn erst einmal alle Schmerzen vergessen.

Was ist das? Irritiert zog er den ledergebundenen Band heraus. Es dauerte einige – für ihn ungewöhnlich lange – Augenblicke, bis die Erinnerung an den vergangenen Abend zurückkehrte.  Rivars Tagebuch mit den Erinnerungen an meinen Vater! 

Vorsichtig legte er es auf den kleinen beistehenden Tisch. Dann stand er mit einem leisen Stöhnen auf. Unvermittelt begann sich die Welt um ihn zu drehen. Haltsuchend griff er nach der Sessellehne, stützte sich dort ab und wartete, bis der Schwindel verflogen war.

Was war das denn? 

In der Annahme, dass er sich zu schnell erhoben hatte, verharrte Elronds Ziehsohn noch einen Moment, ehe er wieder die ersten Schritte in den Raum hineinmachte. Schon nach zwei Schritten durchfuhren ihn die mittlerweile fast schon vertrauten Schmerzen aus der verletzten Fußsohle.

_Der Fuß scheint inzwischen auch nicht besser geworden zu sein._

Behutsam bewegte sich Aragorn zu seinem Bett hinüber, zog den Schuh aus und begutachtete die Schnittwunde auf seiner Fußsohle. 

Trotz der Behandlung mit der Darsurion-Lösung hatte sich die Entzündung in der Wunde nicht gegeben. Eher im Gegenteil. Das Rot der die Wunde umgebenden Haut begann sich inzwischen dunkelrot zu verfärben und der Schnitt hatte sich auch nicht wieder verschlossen.

_Da muss ich nicht erst Vaters Meinung einholen, um zu wissen, dass das nicht gut aussieht. Verdammt..._

Aragorn schnaufte verärgert.

_Und Schuld ist nur meine verfluchte Kletterpartie gestern im Park. Warum wich ich dem Gespräch mit Glorfindel aus, statt ihm sofort wieder gegenüber zu treten? Aber nein – ich musste ja unbedingt stur sein. Und das habe ich jetzt davon!_

Er hätte sich noch nachträglich für sein unbesonnenes Verhalten ohrfeigen können, doch der rationalere Teil von ihm wusste, dass das auch nichts mehr am Vorgefallenen ändern würde. Alles, was ihm blieb, war, einen Zeitpunkt abzupassen, zu dem er Elrond die Wunde zeigen konnte, ohne dass der Elbenherrscher ihn sofort für Tage mit irgendwelchen Mitteln bewegungs- und handlungsunfähig machen konnte. Was nichts anderes bedeutete, als dass dieser zuerst die Verletzung seines menschlichen Ziehsohns versorgen, ihm danach eine längere Strafpredigt über Aufrichtigkeit und Vorsicht halten und ihn zum guten Schluss für geringstenfalls ein bis zwei Tage mit seinen Tränken in den Schlaf schicken würde, damit die Wunde heilen konnte.

Aragorn wusste die Besorgnis seines Adoptivvaters zwar zu schätzen, doch der unbesonnenere Teil von ihm hielt sie angesichts der zu erwartenden Folgen für viel zu übertrieben.

Ein Mittel, das die Entzündung aus der Wunde nahm und vielleicht noch ein Kraut gegen das lästige Fieber, das durch seine Adern rann, sollten eigentlich genügen, fand der junge Mann.

Die Aussicht, noch für eine gewisse Zeit Schmerzen, Entzündung und Fieber selbst bekämpfen zu können und damit einem wütenden Elrond aus dem Weg gehen zu können, ließ ihn die verspannten Glieder recken. Ungewollt begann Aragorn zu lächeln, als er sich seiner Bewegungen schließlich bewusst wurde. 

Fieber hin oder her - eine Nacht in einem Sessel zu verbringen ist fast vergleichbar mit einer jener Übernachtungen in einem Baum, die Legolas so bevorzugt. 

Aragorn behandelte die Wunde erneut mit Darsurion, dann kleidete er sich um und ging in die Halle hinunter, wo die Diener bereits das Frühstück serviert hatten. Es besorgte ihn etwas, dass Rivar nicht erschien, und so beschloss er beim Hochgehen, nach dem alten Mann zu sehen. Vorher machte er jedoch einen kleinen Umweg über die Kräuterkammer. Nach längerem Suchen fand er ein stärkeres Schmerzmittel sowie eine Kräutermischung, die fiebersenkende Eigenschaften besaß.

_Na bitte, dachte er, als er in sein Zimmer zurückkehrte. _Das bekomme ich auch allein in den Griff. Davon muss Vater nicht einmal etwas erfahren.__

Vergessen waren alle guten Vorsätze spätestens in jenem Moment, als die Heilmittel ihre Wirkung vollends entfaltet und Fieber und Schmerzen bis zur Bedeutungslosigkeit zurückgedrängt hatten.

Aragorn überlegte sich gerade, nun kurz in Rivars Zimmer vorbeizuschauen, als es leise klopfte. 

 „Ja?"

Die mit geschwungenen Ornamenten reich verzierte Tür wurde einen Spalt breit geöffnet. Gleich darauf schob sich Rivars grauer Schopf ins Zimmer. Mit verlegenem Blick sah er Aragorn an, der ihn hereinwinkte.

„Komm nur, Onkel Rivar." 

Der so Angesprochene trat eher zögernd in den Raum und sah sich verstohlen um.

„Schön hast du es hier..." Sein Blick blieb an den Fenstern hängen. Die morgendlichen Sonnenstrahlen krochen langsam in das Zimmer und hoben die hölzerne Elemente der Möbel mit einem besonders weichen Licht hervor. „Wirklich schön."

„Ich wollte gerade nach dir sehen. Wir haben dich beim Frühstück vermisst." 

Schlagartig sah Rivar zu Boden. Man konnte spüren, dass ihm dieses Thema unangenehm war. 

„Ich fürchte, zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben habe ich über den Sonnenaufgang hinaus geschlafen..." sagte er und wich Aragorns forschendem Blick aus.

Der registrierte das sofort.Ohne jedoch sofort etwas zu erwidern, ging er auf den Balkon hinaus und winkte Rivar zu sich, der Momente später an seine Seite trat. Schweigend genossen beide eine Weile die kristallklare Luft.

„Und warum bist du wirklich nicht zum Frühstück gekommen, Onkel Rivar?" fragte Aragorn irgendwann leise und musterte den älteren Mann.

Dieser drehte sich daraufhin zu ihm um. „Bitte, nenn mich nur Rivar. Ich fühle mich sonst noch älter, als ich schon bin. Als du noch ein kleiner Junge warst, habe ich dir den „Onkel" durchgehen lassen. Doch damit ist jetzt Schluss, verstanden?"

„Wie du wünschst, Rivar!" antwortete Aragorn mit ernster Miene, doch seine Augen glitzerten verdächtig.

„Braver Junge!" Rivar stimmte in das Lachen mit ein, das gleich darauf aus Aragorn hervorbrach. Dann wurden beide wieder ernst.

„Warum bist du nun nicht zum Frühstück gekommen? Du musst doch hungrig sein." Aragorn war entschlossen, nicht locker zu lassen.

„Weißt du, nach so langer Zeit in der Einsamkeit kann ich die Gegenwart so vieler, noch dazu Elben, nicht ertragen. Kannst du das verstehen?" Fragend und um Verständnis bittend sah Rivar ihn an.

Aragorn wusste aus den Aufzeichnungen, dass Rivar manchmal monatelang keinen Menschen, geschweige denn einen Elben gesehen hatte.

„Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, wie es sich anfühlen muss," gab Aragorn leise zu. Außerdem war es ganz gut, dass du nicht dabei warst. Elrohir und Elladan haben geredet und geredet. So etwas am frühen Morgen kann einen für den ganzen Tag unbrauchbar machen. Dich hätte das Gerede sicher auf längere Zeit betäubt." 

Aragorn bemerkte gar nicht , dass beim Gedanken an seine zwei elbischen Brüder ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen lag.

„Du liebst sie sehr, richtig?" fragte Rivar nachdenklich.

„Sie sind die einzige Familie, die ich habe. Ich liebe sie und ich weiß, dass es ihnen mit mir ebenso geht. Sie lassen es mich jeden Tag spüren."

Beide Männer schwiegen einen Augenblick.

„Es tut mir leid," sagte Aragorn plötzlich.

Rivar sah ihn fragend an. „Was tut dir leid?"

„Es tut mir leid, dass das Schicksal nicht nur meiner Familie, sondern auch dir so schrecklich mitgespielt hat."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Hättest du meinen Vater nicht kennengelernt, würdest du noch immer in deiner Heimat leben, unter deinesgleichen, und hättest die Südlande nie verlassen. Und ohne Elronds Zutun hättest du mich nie für tot gehalten. Dir wäre die Einsamkeit erspart geblieben. Vielleicht hättest du sogar glücklich werden können..."

Aragorn schwieg hilflos, weil ihm plötzlich die Worte fehlten.

„Ich bin glücklich, Aragorn." Rivar trat dichter an ihn heran und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Jetzt bin ich es wieder." 

Aragorn wich dem Blick nicht aus. Er konnte die Wahrheit im Blick des älteren Mannes erkennen.

„Du weißt noch nicht, wie schön es ist, wieder Hoffnung zu haben, wo vorher nur noch eine unerträgliche Leere war." Rivar legte Aragorn eine Hand gegen die Wange, als wollte er sich der Gegenwart Aragorns vergewissern. „Ich weiß jetzt, dass du lebst, und dieser Gedanke gibt mir mehr Kraft, als du dir je vorstellen kannst..."

Ein unvermitteltes Klopfen unterbrach ihn. Beide Männer sahen zur Tür.

„Herein!"

Die Zimmertür öffnete sich und Elrond trat ein. Eigentlich hatte der Elbe fragen wollen, weswegen Aragorn am Vorabend in seine Gemächer gekommen war und damit das Gespräch zwischen ihm und Rivar unerwartet unterbrochen hatte. Rivars Anwesenheit ließ Elrond diese Frage jedoch verschieben. Er lächelte den alten Mann freundlich an.

„Wie geht es Euch heute, mein Freund?"

„Es geht mir gut." Rivar wirkte angesichts der ungewohnten Aufmerksamkeit sehr verlegen. „Eure Gastfreundschaft ehrt Euch. Ich fühle mich wohl in Eurem Haus."

Der Elbe nickte kurz. „Und doch wollt Ihr nicht bleiben, wie Aragorn mir heute früh erzählte." 

„So gut es mir bei Euch auch gefällt, aber ich kann nicht." Hilflos schüttelte Rivar den Kopf. „Mir fehlen die Worte, um es anders auszudrücken, aber ich habe das unbestimmte Gefühl, noch etwas tun zu müssen, bevor meine Lebenslinie endet. Wohin mein Weg mich noch führen wird, werde ich sehen."

Elrond lauschte den Worten des alten Mannes nach, während er seinen menschlichen Sohn nachdenklich ansah.

Etwas an Aragorn erschien ihm anders an diesem Morgen, doch noch vermochte sich der Verstand des Elben keinen Reim auf den Anblick zu machen. Aragorn wirkte angespannt,  fand Elrond, doch noch während er seinen menschlichen Sohn musterte, bemerkte dieser den Blick und zog in einer stummen, fragenden Geste die Augenbrauen hoch.

Elrond schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Was hätte er seinen menschlichen Sohn auch fragen sollen? Ihm war selbst nicht klar, was ihn an Aragorns Anblick irritierte und so wandte er sich wieder Rivar zu.

„Wenn Ihr uns also verlassen wollt, so möchte ich Euch um etwas bitten, Rivar'Odan."

 „Was immer Ihr wünscht, ich werde es tun!"

„Ich bat Euch gestern schon darum, doch ich möchte es heute nochmals betonen. Dass Aragorn, der Sohn Arathorns, noch lebt, muss ein Geheimnis bleiben. Er ist weiterhin Estel, das menschliche Findelkind. Es gibt zu viele Feinde dort draußen, die – wüssten sie die Wahrheit – nicht abwarten würden, um herauszufinden, ob aus ihm wirklich die Hoffnung der Menschheit werden könnte."

„Ich verstehe!"

„Es gibt da noch etwas! Aragorns Vater war damals nicht zufällig in den südlichen Landen, als er in Gefangenschaft geriet. Er war dorthin aufgebrochen, weil ihn die Kunde erreicht hatte, dass eine schreckliche Gefahr in den fernen Gestaden erwachse. Er hat mir später nie alle Einzelheiten erzählt, nur, dass in jenen Tagen ein Unheil gebannt worden war, das mächtig genug gewesen wäre, ganz Mittelerde zu bedrohen. Der Preis, den er dafür zahlen würde, war jedoch hoch, denn er sagte mir, dass er die Vergeltung eines Südländers auf sich und seine Familie gezogen hätte. Ihm würde unversöhnlicher Zorn folgen, wohin er auch ginge, sagte er. Erst nach seinem Tod habe ich begriffen, wie nahe ihm die Späher jenes Südländers bereits gekommen waren..."

Rivar schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu.

„Glaubt mir, Lord Elrond, Südländer und allen voran der Dunkle Istari geben ihre Rache nie auf. Sie wird, wenn erforderlich, sogar weitervererbt..."

„Was sagtet Ihr da eben?" unterbrach Elrond den Menschen. Der Elbe sah aus, als hätte ihn der Schlag getroffen. „Der Dunkle Istari?"

Aragorn sah fragend zwischen Elrond und Rivar hin und her. Es schien, als hätte sein elbischer Ziehvater von dem bereits im Tagebuch erwähnten Dunklen Istari schon gehört.

„Wer oder was ist der Dunkle Istari?" fragte Aragorn, der nun neugierig geworden war.

„Mein Sohn, der Dunkle Istari war bisher nicht mehr als ein Mythos," begann der Elbenfürst zu erzählen. „Vor unendlich langen Zeiten kamen fünf Istari nach Mittelerde, um die Freien Völker zu einen und zu beraten, wenn es zur letzten Großen Schlacht kommt. Es heißt, sie seien Maiar des Lichts, und so wie sie gibt es auch Maiar der Dunkelheit Melkors. Dies sind schreckliche Wesen wie die Balrogs. Ehe Melkor in die Leeren außerhalb von Ea verstoßen wurde, gelang es ihm, die Schatten seiner Bosheit und seiner Lügen über die Herzen von Elben und Menschen gleichermaßen zu verteilen, um zumindest diesen Teil seines Wesens zu retten."

Elrond schwieg einen Augenblick, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen und seinem Sohn verständlich zu machen, was damals in jenen längst vergangenen düsteren Zeiten geschehen war. 

„Sein treuester Diener Sauron versuchte immer wieder, jenes Erbe seines Herrn zu sammeln und für sich zu nutzen, doch stets konnte in letzter Minute verhindert werden, dass er ans Ziel gelangte. Schließlich beraubte ihn dein Vorfahre Isildur in der Großen Schlacht durch seine mutige Tat endgültig seiner letzten körperlichen Hülle und vereitelte damit jede Möglichkeit, dass Sauron über Mittelerde herrschen konnte. Eine Prophezeiung besagt nun, dass Saurons Geist eines Tages erneut ein sterbliches Wesen finden wird, in dessen Hülle er schlüpfen kann. Auf diese Weise würde er es schaffen, Melkors Bosheit zu sammeln und sie sich als dunkle Magie nutzbar zu machen. Mit ihrer Hilfe will er jenes eine Besitztum wiedererlangen, nach dem ihn stärker verlangt als nach allem anderen. Dieses Wesen, das Saurons Essenz und Macht dann in sich trüge, würde man den Dunklen Istari nennen. Gleich den Vertretern des Lichts würde er seinen Weg in diese Lande suchen, um Saurons dunkle Wünsche in dieser valarfreien Welt auszuleben. Wenn es diesen sechsten Istari inzwischen wirklich gibt, dann ist er ein Feind, dessen Zorn man sich niemals willentlich zuziehen sollte, weil es nichts gibt, das ihm entgegenzusetzen wäre."

Rivar starrte Elrond an, als hätte dieser soeben den Tag seines Sterbens verkündet. „Ich hasse es, das zu sagen, aber ich wünschte, Ihr hättet mir all dies nie erzählt. Jetzt begreife ich erst, warum Arathorn stets so besorgt war, obwohl ich uns hier in Sicherheit wähnte. Mein damaliger Herr..."

Rivars Blick wechselte zu Aragorn. 

„...der deinen Vater in den Südlanden gefangen hielt, war ein Anwärter auf diese dunkle Kraft. Jeder in Ankaradas wusste es, doch ich glaube, kaum einer ahnte, was das wirklich bedeutete. Auch ich maß dem keine größere Bedeutung bei, als ich noch in den Südlanden lebte. Bei unserer Flucht müssen wir seine letzte Prüfung gestört haben, denn es war allgemein verkündet worden, das ihm am Tag nach der Schattenzeremonie die Macht eines Dunklen Istari zur Verfügung stehen würde. Das würde erklären, warum beinahe alle Krieger der Südlande sich auf unserer Spur gemacht haben. Es ist mir selbst heute noch ein Rätsel, wie wir trotz allem entkommen konnten..." 

Plötzlich schimmerte Verstehen in den grünen Augen Rivars auf, über dem jedoch auch  deutlich erkennbar, die Furcht lag. „Er hat durch deinen Vater und mich offenbar alles verloren, was ihm geweissagt worden war. Er hätte der Dunkle Istari werden können... Er wird nicht eher ruhen, bis ich und alle Nachkommen Arathorns bis ins letzte Glied vernichtet worden sind." 

Aragorn wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte. Eindringlich war ihm soeben klar gemacht worden, warum es so wichtig war, dass er für den Rest der Welt weiterhin Estel blieb. Langsam sah er seinen Pflegevater an, dessen Miene so ernst wie nie zuvor war.

„Hast du das alles gewusst, _adar_?" 

Elrond schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nur ein Teil war mir bekannt. Dein Vater hat nie darüber gesprochen, was während der Zeit seiner Gefangenschaft geschehen war. Er sagte mir nur, die Gefahr für Mittelerde wäre vorerst gebannt und bat mich eindringlich, auf dich acht zu geben, falls ihm etwas zustößt. Dabei erwähnte er, dass stets nach einem ganz besonderen Wappen Ausschau gehalten werden solle: nach einem Halbmond mit drei darüber liegenden Sternen. Wer dieses Wappen trüge, bringe seinem Sohn und ihm den Tod."

Der Elbe war immer leiser geworden. Während er gesprochen hatte, war er ans Fenster von Aragorns Zimmer getreten. Jetzt sah er hinaus auf das Tal, das – wie dem ernsten Thema zum Hohn – in strahlendem Herbstsonnenlicht gehüllt war.

„Erst, als die sterbliche Hülle deines Vaters vor mir lag, erblickte ich jenes Wappen an einem Schild, auf dem man einen Verwundeten hierher gebracht hatte. Ich begriff, dass – wer auch immer Arathorn jagte – ganz in der Nähe sein musste. Mit seiner Warnung im Ohr und dem Versprechen, das ich ihm gegeben hatte, sah ich nur einen Ausweg. Ich rief deine Brüder, Lord Glorfindel und einige wenige Vertraute zusammen und ließ sie schwören, deinen Namen und deine Identität geheim zu halten. So wurdest du zu Estel, dem menschlichen Findelkind... zu meinem Sohn."

Aragorn starrte seinen elbischen Vater an, als könnte allein die Kraft seines Blickes den Herrn von Bruchtal dazu bewegen, ihn anzusehen. Doch Elrond wandte ihm nach wie vor den Rücken zu. Plötzlich war Rivar von beiden völlig vergessen.

Mit weichen Knien, die bei jedem Schritt nachzugeben drohten, trat Aragorn langsam an seinen Ziehvater heran, bis die zwei schließlich nur noch eine Armlänge trennte. Aragorn starrte Elrond an und folgte einer plötzlichen Ahnung.

 „Du sagtest mir damals, dass meine Mutter zusammen mit meinem Vater beim Angriff der Orks ums Leben kam." Aragorns Stimme klang wie erstickt. „Ist das wahr?"

Die Unsicherheit und die Schuldgefühle, die unerwartet im Blick des Elben aufflackerten, ließen Aragorn schwanken. Er brauchte die Antwort nicht abzuwarten. 

„Meine Mutter starb nicht?" fragte er fassungslos.

Elrond räusperte sich und fand seine Stimme erst nach Augenblicken wieder. Er sah Aragorn fest in die Augen und betete zu den Valar, dass sein menschlicher Sohn seine Beweggründe verstehen würde.

„In der Nacht nach Arathorns Tod ging ich zu Gilraen. Ich erzählte ihr das Wenige, das ich wusste. Deine Mutter ist eine äußerst ungewöhnliche Frau, Estel. Ihr mutiges Herz begriff die Tragweite der Bedrohung bereits, noch ehe ich geendet hatte. //Er muss hier bleiben, bei Euch,// sagte sie, ohne mich ausreden zu lassen. //Nur hier wird er sicher sein und so aufwachsen können, wie ich es ihm mit all meiner Liebe wünsche.//"

Elrond legte Aragorn unendlich behutsam eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Begreifst du, was ich dir sagen will?"

Aragorn sah aus, als würde er aus tiefer Trance erwachen. Nur langsam kehrte das Leben in seine vor Entgeisterung reglosen Züge zurück.

„Meine..." Der leise Anflug eines Schimmerns trat in Aragorns Augen und er blinzelte, um die Tränen, die sich ihren Weg zu suchen drohten, zurückzuhalten. „Meine Mutter ließ mich hier zurück?"

„Sie ließ dich in meiner Obhut, weil sie dich liebte. Sie hatte ihren Mann verloren - sie wollte nicht auch noch ihr Kind verlieren."

„Ich verstehe..." Aragorn flüsterte die Worte nur, denn zu mehr schien seine Kraft plötzlich nicht auszureichen. Dann holte er tief Luft. „Wo ist sie? Lebt sie noch?"

_Soll ich ihn anlügen? Er wird zu ihr wollen, wenn er die Wahrheit erfährt... Elrond seufzte. Er wusste, dass Aragorn ihm eine weitere Lüge nicht verzeihen würde. „Sie lebt in Eriador, ihrer Heimat, und es geht ihr gut. In jeder Nachricht, die mich von dort erreicht, erkundigt sie sich nach dir, will wissen, was du tust, was du erlebst... einfach alles, was eine Mutter interessiert."_

„Sie lebt." Aragorn sah aus, als könne er diese Neuigkeit nicht begreifen. „Meine Mutter lebt noch."

Er starrte eine Weile an Elrond vorbei aus dem Fenster, dann kehrten sein Blick zu seinem Pflegevater zurück. Der Elbe sah, dass es in den Zügen des jungen Mannes arbeitete.

„Versuch bitte, unsere Entscheidung zu verstehen..." begann Elrond seine Handlungen zu rechtfertigen, doch Aragorn unterbrach ihn, indem er unvermittelt eine Hand auf die Elronds legte. 

„Schon gut," sagte er, und es klang, als kämpfte er gegen die Tränen an. „Ich verstehe euch. Ihr hattet gar keine andere Wahl."

Der Elbenfürst, der die geflüsterten Worte genau verstanden hatte, sah seinen menschlichen Sohn an. Auf Elronds Zügen mischten sich unverkennbar Erleichterung, Schmerz und Stolz auf die Weitsicht seines jüngsten Sohnes. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch Aragorn schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nicht, Vater. Sag bitte nichts. Ich mache euch keine Vorwürfe. Lass mir nur etwas Zeit, ja?"

Elrond nickte. „Wie du wünschst."

Aragorn erinnerte sich inzwischen wieder daran, dass sie nicht allein im Raum waren. Er sah sich nach Rivar um.

Der Einsiedler hatte der Unterhaltung zwischen Vater und Sohn mit wachsendem Unbehagen gelauscht und schließlich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, das Zimmer so unauffällig wie möglich zu verlassen. Er hatte den Türknauf bereits in der Hand, als ihn Aragorns Stimme zum Stehen brachte.

„Du musst nicht gehen, Rivar. Du gehörst zu meiner Familie. Deine Tagebucheintragungen haben mir dies mehr als deutlich gemacht. Mein Vater..." Er zögerte, streifte Elrond mit einem kurzen Seitenblick. „...meine Väter verdanken dir ihr Leben. Lass es bitte zu, dass ich dir meine Dankbarkeit beweise! Lass mich etwas für dich tun."

„Du hast bereits alles für mich getan." Rivar begann zu lächeln, wissend und traurig zugleich. „Ich weiß jetzt, dass du lebst, dass es dir gut geht, dass du geliebt und beschützt wirst." Er verneigte sich kurz vor dem Elbenfürsten. „Das ist mehr Dank, als mir sonst je zuteil werden könnte. Ich kam in Hoffnungslosigkeit, doch wenn ich heute wieder fortgehe, dann in der Zuversicht, dass es dir gut geht. Es gibt nichts, das du mir darüber hinaus noch geben könntest, Aragorn, Sohn des Arathorn."

Der Ausdruck auf Aragorns Antlitz wurde nachdenklich. Dann hellten sich seine Züge wieder auf. „Vielleicht doch."

Er schlang Elrond kurz einen Arm um die Schultern, um ihn zu umarmen, dann kam er auf Rivar zu. „Lass mich dir wenigstens noch Bruchtal zeigen. Bitte..."

Rivar begann zu lächeln. 

„Na gut." Er nickte dem Elben kurz zu, der die beiden aufmerksam beobachtete. „Dann zeig mir Bruchtal!"

Er ließ es zu, dass Aragorn die Zimmertür öffnete und ihn mit sich in den Flur hinauszog. Momente später war die Stille in Aragorns Zimmer zurückgekehrt.

Elrond, der noch immer am Fenster stand, sah eine Zeitlang hinaus auf das Tal, das vom Sonnenschein in ein geradezu magisches Licht getaucht wurde. Der Elbe wusste mit instinktiver Sicherheit, dass es die letzten Sonnenstrahlen vor dem nahenden Winter sein würden, und so genoss er es eine Zeitlang, einfach nur so im Licht zu stehen und die Wärme der Sonne auf dem Gesicht zu spüren.

Wie viel Zeit darüber verging, wusste er später nicht mehr zu sagen, doch als sich ihm schließlich die Mengen seiner eigentlichen Verpflichtungen wieder ins Gedächtnis drängten, riss Elrond sich aus der Idylle dieses Ortes. Seine Berater warteten sicher ungeduldig darauf, die gestern unterbrochene Beratung fortzusetzen. Nachricht aus dem Westen war eingetroffen, die eine schnelle Antwort verlangte, und an die Vielzahl der kleinen, die Haushaltung betreffenden, Entscheidungen mochte er erst gar nicht denken. Er seufzte lautlos. Vielleicht sollten sich zukünftig Elladan und Elrohir mehr an den Pflichten der Herren von Bruchtal beteiligen?

Es war genau dieser eine Moment, in dem Elrond jenes Tuch ins Auge fiel, in das Rivars Tagebuch eingewickelt gewesen war. Aragorn hatte es zur Seite gelegt, als er begonnen hatte, in den Aufzeichnungen des alten Einsiedlers zu lesen.

Gedankenverloren griff er nach dem Stück Stoff und ließ es durch seine schlanken Finger gleiten. Geschmeidig floss das seidige Gewebe über seine Haut, bis unversehens eine andere Textur dazwischengeriet.

Irritiert betrachtete er den betreffenden Abschnitt genauer. Er sah sieben gestickte Sterne, zwischen denen sich ein ebenso sorgsam gestickter Weg empor schlängelte.

_Was für eine wundervolle Arbeit, dachte der Elbe und strich mit den Fingerspitzen sachte über die Stickerei._

Wäre einen Augenblick später ein Zweiter in Aragorns Zimmer gekommen, so hätte derjenige den Fürsten von Bruchtal erblickt, wie er scheinbar zutiefst in den Anblick einer Stickerei versunken zu sein schien. Nur die Zwillinge hätten gewusst, dass nicht die Schönheit der Handarbeit ihren Vater so fesselte, sondern der unbarmherzige Griff einer Vision. 

So jedoch war niemand da, der verhindern konnte, dass Elronds Denken in Sekundenschnelle in einen Strudel gerissen wurde. Das Licht der Sonne verschwand ebenso wie ihre Wärme, weder das Tuches noch die Seidigkeit seiner Gewänder konnten seine Sinne streicheln. Alles, was blieb, waren Bilder, denen er nicht zu entrinnen vermochte...

Gesichter tauchten auf. Wirbelten um ihn, wie Blütenblätter, die vom Sommerwind aufgehoben und ohne Sinn oder Ordnung durcheinandergemischt wurden. Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft wurden Eins...

Er sah Elladan, der irgendwo in einem Wald kniete und ein etwa zweijähriges menschliches Kind im Arm hielt...

_...das ist Estel, als er klein war..._

...bis Elladan sich plötzlich erhob, um die eigene Achse wirbelte und ein Schwert niederfahren ließ.

„Wehr dich!" schrie sein ältester Sohn ihm entgegen.

Unvermittelt wechselte das Bild.

Elrond sah sich selbst dabei zu, wie er den Arm hochriss und den Hieb seines Sohnes parierte. Spürte, wie die Anspannung jede Faser seines Körpers erzittern ließ wie die Saiten einer Laute. Hörte, wie Metall auf Metall klirrte. Sah, wie Funken stoben – grell und unerträglich...

_...wie jene Funken, die aus den Flammen flohen, wenn die Diener neue Holzscheite in den Kamin in der Halle des Feuers geworfen hatten. Eine Stimme, die er unter allen Ardas erkannt hätte. „Das hier werde ich immer dann sehen, wenn ich an mein Zuhause denke, Adar. Ich werde dich vermissen." Estel, der neben ihm saß und so wie er in die flackernden Flammen sah, die wieder und wieder Funken in die Halle warfen..._

...gleißende Funken, die ihm die Sicht nahmen.

Er wollte die Augen abwenden und konnte es doch nicht.

Momente später war der Blick wieder ungetrübt, doch statt der Halle des Feuers in Bruchtal war es erneut ein Wald, in dem er sich wiederfand. Ein Bach floss in einiger Entfernung vorbei. Elrond konnte sein Murmeln ebenso hören wie die Stimmen seiner Söhne. 

„Pass auf, Estel, sonst beißen dich die Wasserschlangen," hörte er sie unbeschwert lachen. 

Elrohirs Stimme war unverkennbar. Elrond wollte lächeln, doch das Lächeln gefror ihm auf den Zügen, als sich der Anblick unvermittelt veränderte. Was er nun sah, entsprang seinen dunkelsten Albträumen.

Die Idylle des Baches war fort. Stattdessen lag ein Körper vor ihm auf dem Boden. Bar jeder Regung, nur schwach von Atem beseelt. Kein zweiter Blick war nötig, um die Person zu erkennen...

_...Elrohir ... nein, bitte, ihr Valar,  nehmt ihn mir nicht..._

Seinem jüngeren Sohn ragte eine Waffe aus dem Körper.

_Ein Dolch? ... Eine fremde Waffe? Nein ... Es ist MEINE Klinge???... was habe ich getan...  _

Kein zweiter Blick blieb ihm vergönnt, denn wieder wechselte das Bild. 

Noch immer lag ein Körper auf dem Waldboden, doch nun war es nicht mehr Elrohir. Es war Rivar, der alte Einsiedler, der eine blutverschmierte Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. Elrond sah, wie sich Rivars Lippen bewegten, doch kein Laut drang an sein Ohr.

_Was sagst du, alter Mann? Sprich mit mir..._

Rivar murmelte zusammenhanglose Worte, die für Elrond nicht viel Sinn ergaben. Er hörte nur soviel heraus, dass Rivar sich große Vorwürfe machte und sich selbst anklagte.

Elrond wäre zurückgewichen, wenn er gekonnt hätte, denn im nächsten Augenblick stand der alte Mann ganz dicht vor ihm und lenkte den Blick des Elben mit ausgestrecktem Finger auf einen Punkt, der irgendwo hinter Elrond in den Baumwipfeln lag.

„Geht! Er wartet..."

Der Elbenfürst musste sich nicht umdrehen, denn wieder veränderte sich der Anblick für ihn. Innerhalb eines Momentes war aus dem Wald der Garten seines Schlosses geworden. Er sah sich nun vor einer der alten Eichen stehen, die ihre ausladenden Kronen bis weit über die Wege breiteten. Langsam – voller Unruhe über das, was ihn erwarten mochte – hob Elrond den Blick, bis er schließlich König Thranduils Sohn Legolas erblickte. Der junge Prinz saß reglos auf einem der tieferen Äste und sah ihm schweigend entgegen. 

Nicht Herr über seinen Körper und sich dennoch jeder Handlung bewusst, ging er dem Thronerben von Düsterwald entgegen. Nur wenige Schritte trennten die beiden noch, als Legolas unvermittelt zu ihm hinabsprang und vor ihm stehenblieb. Blaue Augen sahen ihn an. Die Pupillen, zuerst klein wie Sandkörner, wurden plötzlich so groß, dass er ein Spiegelbild in ihnen erkennen konnte. Doch es war nicht sein Gesicht, das sich in ihnen widerspiegelte. Es war das Arathorns.

„Ich werde diese Wege gemeinsam mit Eurem Sohn gehen, das verspreche ich Euch!" 

Legolas' Lippen hatten sich nicht bewegt, doch der Elbenfürst hatte die Entschlossenheit, die hinter den Worten steckte, deutlich gespürt. Er wollte etwas antworten, Legolas für seine Treue Aragorn gegenüber danken – und erstarrte, als ihm jäh eine Welle ungebändigten Zorns entgegenschwappte.

„Wage es nie wieder, mir so etwas anzutun, sonst bringe ich dich eigenhändig um!"

Kein Faustschlag hätte ihn heftiger treffen können als die Wut, die er nun in den Augen des Prinzen brennen sah. Noch ehe er nach dem Grund für den unvermuteten Stimmungswechsel fragen konnte, fühlte er, wie eine Hand seine Kehle packte und ihn mit eisernem Griff herumschleuderte. 

Sein Kopf prallte so heftig gegen etwas Hartes, dass es ihm für einen Moment die Sicht verschleierte. Als die Schleier verschwunden waren, sah er sich nicht mehr Legolas gegenüber. Jetzt war es ein Mensch, der seinen Hals mit einer Hand zusammendrückte, während die andere,  nutzlos an der Seite hing. 

„Kämpfe, Elbe!" Die Stimme des Mannes war selbstsicher, das Befehlen gewohnt. „Kämpfe für mich, deinen Herrn. Zeig ihnen, warum die Schlange Mittelerdes so gefürchtet ist." Das Gesicht des Mannes war nun so dicht vor ihm, dass er das Schlangenmal hinter dessen Ohr erkennen konnte. Obwohl es Elrond nicht einmal große Anstrengungen gekostet hätte, sich von diesem Unbekannten zu befreien, war da doch etwas, das er nicht zu benennen vermochte. Ein seltsames Gefühl, dass alles seine Richtigkeit hatte, hielt ihn zurück. So beschränkte er sich darauf, die Hand des Fremden zur Seite zu schieben. 

Dieser ließ es – unerwartet widerstandslos – geschehen, trat gleich darauf zurück und übergangslos sah Elrond sich wieder in Bruchtal. Diesmal befand er sich in Estels Gemächern. Der Fremde, der ihn soeben noch wie einen Untergebenen behandelt hatte, stand nun in der Tür zum Zimmer und sah ihn aus meerblauen Augen an.

„Ich bin entschlossen, euch zu helfen. Wir können es uns einfach machen oder schwer, ganz, wie Ihr wollt. Aber was ihr auch unternehmt – ihr tut es nicht ohne mich!"

_ Was meint er? _Elrond ging auf den Fremden zu, der ihm mit unbewegtem Gesicht entgegensah. Als er ihn schließlich erreicht hatte, stand plötzlich jemand anderer vor ihm. Auch dieser Mensch war ihm noch nie zuvor begegnet, doch anders als bei dem Mann mit dem Schlangenmal zuvor strahlte dieser hier etwas Verstörendes aus. Es war, als könne er zwei Personen in einem Gesicht entdecken. Etwas, das ein Lächeln sein sollte, lag auf den jugendlichen Zügen des Unbekannten, doch bei näherem Hinsehen wurde eine Fratze der Feindseligkeit daraus. Der Mann hob den Arm und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Oberarm, doch die Berührung tat so weh, als schlössen sich glühende Zangen um die bloße Haut. Der Schmerz war unerträglich und der Elbe wollte die Hand abschütteln, doch so sehr er es auch versuchte – der Griff blieb unverändert.

„Lass mich los," wollte er laut fordern und flüsterte es doch nur. 

Der Griff blieb, ebenso wie das Brennen.

„Loslassen..."

Der Mann mit den zwei Gesichtern öffnete den Mund, sagte etwas, doch tiefes Schweigen verschluckte jeden Laut. 

Der Elbe versuchte den immer heftiger werdenden Schmerz in seinem Arm zu ignorieren und konzentrierte sich darauf, von den Lippen des Fremden zu lesen. Er konnte nur ein Wort auslegen – und auch das nur zweifelnd. Dieses eine Wort konnte sowohl FREUND als auch FEIND geheißen haben.

Freund oder Feind? Wessen Freund? Oder wessen Feind? 

Noch während er über diese Frage nachsann, wurden die Bilder seiner Vision blass. Innerhalb von Momenten ersetzte Schwärze sie, die gleich darauf Sonnenlicht wich.

Mühsam hob er den Kopf und sah sich um. Zu seiner Erleichterung umgaben ihn wieder die vertrauten Wände von Estels Zimmer.

_Die Vision ist vorbei. Endlich!_

Immense Erleichterung durchflutete ihn und Elrond atmete tief durch. Jede seiner Visionen war überaus anstrengend und forderte seinem Körper das letzte Quäntchen Kraft ab, doch noch nie waren die Bilder so verwirrend gewesen wie diesmal. Nur weniges, das er gesehen hatte, ergab einen Sinn. Es war fast wie ein Blick in Galadriels Spiegel gewesen.

Erschöpft ging er zum Sessel hinüber, in dem Aragorn zuvor gesessen hatte, und ließ sich hineinsinken. Dabei fiel sein Blick zufällig auf seine Hände.

_Das Tuch. Es war das Tuch..., _begriff er müde und starrte jenes bestickte Stück Stoff an, das er noch immer umklammert hielt. 

„Du bist gekommen, um Lebwohl zu sagen, mein Freund, doch etwas Furchtbares ist mit dir gekommen. Ich kann es fühlen," murmelte der Elbe und sah geistesabwesend auf die fein gestickten Sterne, deren Berührung seine Vision ausgelöst hatte.

Stets hatte ihn eine Vision vor etwas Kommendem gewarnt, doch diesmal konnte Elrond sich keinen Reim auf das machen, was sich seinen Augen dargeboten hatte. 

Der leblose Elrohir, getroffen von der Klinge des Vaters. Elladan, der ihn angriff. Er selbst, für einen Menschen kämpfend. Legolas, blind vor Wut. Rivar, mit dem alles begonnen hatte. Dieser Mensch mit dem Schlangenmal, der wie die Hoffnung in finsterster Verzweiflung schien. Und dann dieser Zweigesichtige, bei dem nichts so war, wie es auf den ersten Blick schien...

Es waren sieben verschiedene Bilder gewesen, sieben Personen, von denen er zwei noch nicht einmal kannte. 

Nachdenklich glitt sein Blick über die Stickerei und blieb erneut auf den Sternen hängen, die überaus kunstvoll in das Gewebe gewirkt worden waren.

_Sieben..._ begriff er nach Sekunden der Sprachlosigkeit._ Sieben Sterne und sieben Personen... _Und der Dreh- und Angelpunkt – so wie der in der Mitte aufgestickte Pfad – war Aragorn!

Elrond lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und schloss erschöpft die Augen. _Estel, ich fürchte das Schicksal, das deiner harrt. Was geschehen wird, ist Teil deiner Bestimmung, doch ich gäbe alles dafür, um dich davor zu beschützen..._

Reglos verharrte Elrond eine Weile im Sessel, bis sich irgendwann die Vielzahl der auf ihn wartenden Pflichten in sein Gedächtnis zurückdrängten. Schweren Herzens erhob sich der Elbe und verließ den Raum, der so schlimme Vorahnungen für ihn bereitgehalten hatte. Erst, als er sich seinen bereits seit längerer Zeit auf ihn wartenden Beratern gegenübersetzte, registrierte er, dass seine Finger noch immer das Tuch umklammert hielten, mit dem alles begonnen hatte.

Er zögerte kurz, dann schob er es in eine Tasche seiner Robe. Vielleicht brachte ihm die Dunkelheit der nächsten Nacht ja weitere Bilder? Er hoffte, dass – wenn es so war – diese dann verständlicher sein würden. Und weniger unheilsschwer...

***

Gomar saß in seinem Zelt und starrte geistesabwesend vor sich hin. Draußen regnete es leicht und das leise Klopfen der Regentropfen auf seinem Zeltdach zerrte an seinen Nerven. 

_Ein Grund mehr, das alles nicht mehr sehen zu wollen, dachte der Mann und schloß einen Augenblick lang entnervt die Augen. _Ich habe diese verdammte Suche ebenso satt wie diese ewige nasse Kälte, diese endlosen Wälder und diese Menschen, deren Haut so hell ist, dass ich das Blut hindurchschimmern sehe... Ich sehne mich danach, zuzuhören, wie der Wind durch die Hallen meines Palastes flüstert, die Wärme der Wüstensonne auf meinem Gesicht zu spüren und zu beobachten, wie ihr goldenes Licht die dunkle Haut einer schönen Frau aufleuchten läßt...____

Diesen Gedanken nachzugeben war gefährlich, denn sie hielten ihn in einem Teufelskreis aus Wunsch und Wirklichkeit fest. Ein Teil von Gomar wußte längst, dass er keine andere Wahl mehr hatte. Von allem, was ihm geweissagt worden war, war ihm nichts geblieben außer dem Wissen um das, was man ihm genommen hatte.

Erneut kochte die Wut in ihm hoch.

Er wußte, dass er alle Bewohner Mittelerdes auslöschen würde, wenn er die Macht dazu besäße, und sei es auch nur aus dem einzigen Grund, damit auch die beiden Männer zu erwischen, nach denen er schon seit 20 Jahren auf der Suche war. Erst ihr Tod würde ihm die seit langer Zeit schmerzlich vermisste innere Ruhe wiedergeben.

Doch er besaß diese Macht nicht. Aradoran, der Mann mit den hellgrauen Augen, und Rivar, der Verräter aus den eigenen Reihen, hatten sie ihm genommen, noch bevor er herausfinden konnte, wie es sich anfühlen würde, bereits mit einem einzigen Gedanken der Herr über Leben oder Tod zu sein.

_So dicht. Ich stand so dicht davor..._

Gomar nahm einen langen Zug aus dem Weinkrug, bevor er ihn wieder vor sich auf den Boden stellte. Er hatte schon einige Tropfen Sytharm hinzugetan und wartete nun darauf, dass die Droge ihre Wirkung tat. 

Der Hass, dass sein Leben ebenso hilflos wie das normaler Menschen war, war mit den Jahren beinahe unerträglich geworden. Dass er zu etwas Besserem bestimmt gewesen war, hatte er all die Jahre seiner Jugend hindurch gehört – solange, bis er jeden Zweifel daran verloren und es wirklich aus tiefstem Herzen geglaubt hatte. Doch das Schicksal war ein launischer Zeitgenosse: es hatte offenbar zwei einfache Menschen dazu auserkoren, ihm all das zu nehmen, was seine Bestimmung gewesen wäre.

Noch während er diesen finsteren Gedanken nachhing, begann das Sytharm langsam zu wirken. Gomar konnte spüren, wie seine aufgewühlten, vor Hass und Zorn brennenden Gedanken allmählich abdrifteten. Es waren nur Bilder, hervorgerufen von einer Droge, doch diese Bilder waren neben dem Hass alles, was er noch besaß. 

Mit diesem Mittel, das er nun schon seit Jahren nahm, hatte er erneut ein Stück Dunkelheit, ein wenig Tod, in die Hand bekommen. Es war nicht viel, doch zumindest konnte er selbst entscheiden, wieviel Leben er noch in sich spüren wollte.

Plötzlich wurde Gomar schwindelig. Er schwankte ein wenig und ließ sich dann nach hinten in die Decken und Kissen fallen, die ihm als Lagerstatt dienten. Erwartungsvoll schloss er die Augen und genoss das heiße Kribbeln, das jetzt seinen ganzen Körper zu erfassen begann. Es war, als würde das Blut in seinen Adern zu kochen anfangen. Lust und Schmerz lagen gleichermaßen in dieser Empfindung, und Gomar war längst süchtig nach diesem nahezu einzigartigen Rausch geworden. Die Lust manifestierte sich in Bildern der Gewalt, der Vorstellung endlich gelebter Rache, und der Schmerz...

Der Schmerz war gleichsam die Krönung des Ganzen. Gomar konnte ihn kontrollieren und damit ein wenig jener Macht spüren, die die seine hätte sein sollen. Der Schmerz, den er jedesmal nach der Einnahme von Sytharm spürte, erschien wie ein Vorbote versprochener Belohnung. Er wußte, dass dieser Schmerz bald wieder gehen würde.

So wartete er ungeduldig und plötzlich war er da – der Zeitpunkt, an dem alles nichtig wurde und der Schmerz für kurze Zeit verschwand. 

Es war still um ihn herum geworden. Lautlos. Friedlich. Kein Geräusch drang mehr aus dem Lager zu ihm durch und auch das _klop-klopf‑klopf _der Regentropfen verhallte. Nur das Schlagen seines Herzens konnte er noch vernehmen. Diese wohltuende Stille schien eine Ewigkeit anzuhalten und Gomar schaltete beinahe völlig ab – er dachte nicht, er fühlte nicht, er war für wenige Augenblicke beinahe glücklich. Doch in diese Welt, die nur aus dem einsamen Geräusch seines Herzschlages bestand, drang langsam ein Flüstern. Es wurde immer lauter und schwoll bald zu einem rauschenden Dröhnen an, das ihm all jene Erinnerungen zurückbrachte, die ihn an diesen Punkt seines Lebens geführt hatten. 

Als Gomar es nicht mehr ertragen konnte, entrang sich ein langgezogener Schrei seiner Kehle.

***

Morag blieb wie alle anderen Männer Gomars erschrocken stehen und blickte zum Zelt ihres Anführers. Dieser markerschütternde Schrei war nichts Neues für die Bewohner des Lagers, doch trotzdem gefror ihnen jedes Mal das Blut in den Adern, wenn sie ihn hörten.

„Sollen wir nach ihm sehen?" Kassam war an Morag herangetreten und sah ihn fragend an.

Kassam war einer der jungen Rekruten, die sie aus den hiesigen Landen angeworben hatten. Es fanden sich immer wieder junge Männer, die sich gern prügelten und denen das Messer locker saß. Viele der Südländer, die von Anfang an an der Suche nach den beiden Männern beteiligt gewesen waren, waren über ihr alt geworden, andere irgendwann Orks, Wargs oder anderen gefährlichen Wesen Mittelerdes zum Opfer gefallen. Allein Gomar schien mit den Jahren stetig an Kraft gewonnen zu haben. Jeder Fehlschlag bei ihrer Suche ließ ihn nur noch unerbittlicher sein Ziel verfolgen. Damals, als Gomar Rache geschworen hatte, war er ein junger Mann von zwanzig Jahren gewesen, ebenso jung wie Kassam jetzt, doch nicht einmal im rücksichtslosesten ihrer Neuzugänge war jene Kraft zu sehen, die Gomar zu beherrschen schien. Genau jene Kraft beeindruckte Morag ebenso, wie sie ihm insgeheim Furcht einflößte.

Morag schüttelte den Kopf und sah den jungen Mann an. „Du kannst es tun, wenn du lebensmüde bist. Ich gehe nicht dichter als zehn Schritte ans Zelt heran." 

Er wandte sich ab und ging zu den Pferden hinüber und Kassam, der einen Moment lang über die Worte des älteren Kriegers nachgedacht hatte, entschied sich schließlich, es ihm gleichzutun.

Eine halbe Stunde, nachdem Gomars Schrei das Lager erschüttert hatte, kamen zwei von seinen Männern mit zwei auffällig gekleideten Frauen zurück. Einer der beiden grinste übers ganze Gesicht und zwinkerte dem anderen vielsagend zu. Als die Zurückgebliebenen sahen, wen die beiden Männer da vor sich auf den Pferden hatten, erklärte sich ihnen einiges.

Gomar hatte offenbar mal wieder den Auftrag gegeben, ihm Frauen zu bringen. Gehorsam hatten sich daraufhin zwei von seinen Männern in eine weiter entfernte Stadt aufgemacht, um zwei willige Liebesdienerinnen zu entführen. Jeder der Krieger wußte, dass ihr Anführer Frauen mit Leidenschaft bevorzugte, solche, die wussten, wie man einem Mann dienen musste. Dafür brauchten sie jedoch geübte Liebesdienerinnen, keine Bäuerinnen, die wie verschreckte Hasen waren, nur weinten und sich in einer Ecke verkrochen. 

Als die zwei Frauen von den Pferden gehoben wurden, sahen sie sich zunächst neugierig um. Natürlich verspürten auch sie Furcht, doch die Aussicht auf die versprochene gute Bezahlung bewirkte, dass sie sich ihre Angst nicht so deutlich anmerken ließen. Beide kannten sich mit Männern aus und wussten, dass man eine gewisse Art von Kriegern nur richtig anfassen musste, damit sie nach ihrer Pfeife tanzten. Im Allgemeinen genügte ein solches Verhalten meist, um unbeschadet in ihre Stadt zurückzukehren und die zwei Frauen hatten keinen Zweifel daran, dass ihnen das auch diesmal gelang.

„Hier sind die Frauen, die er haben wollte," rief einer der Reiter und stieg vom Pferd. „Wer wird sie ihm bringen?"

Die Frauen sahen erstaunt mit an, wie die Männer plötzlich vor ihnen zurückwichen und sich geschäftig einer Arbeit zuwandten. 

Auch Kassam hatte den überstürzten Rückzug seiner Kameraden erstaunt verfolgt. Angewidert von der scheinbaren Feigheit der anderen schüttelte er den Kopf. _Ein wahrer Krieger drückt sich vor keiner Aufgabe, dachte er. _Wenn ich Gomar die Frauen bringe, stehe ich womöglich in einem guten Licht da.__

Kurzentschlossen packte er die beiden Frauen am Arm und zog sie auf das Zelt ihres Anführers zu, dass er nach wenigen Schritten erreichte. Vorsichtig schob er die Zeltplanen beiseite, die den Eingang verdeckten, dann stieß er die Frauen hinein, bevor er ihnen folgte. Keine zwei Schritte weiter blieb er stehen und sah sich suchend im Zelt um. 

Selbst für seinen Geschmack machte das Innere des Zeltes einen wenig ordentlichen Eindruck. Am Eingang lagen ein paar Kissen, aus denen die Federfüllung herausquoll, im Mittelpfosten des Zeltes steckte ein Dolch und es schien fast, als hätte Gomar seine Wut an dem Stück Holz ausgelassen. Direkt daneben erblickte er schließlich ihren Anführer. 

Gomar lag reglos auf einigen Decken und schien zu schlafen, doch die dunklen Ringe unter den geschlossenen Augen ließen Kassam vermuten, dass ihr Herr schon seit einigen, offenbar ziemlich langen Nächten nicht mehr richtig geschlafen hatte.

Der junge Rekrut überlegte kurz, ob er ihn wecken oder sich lieber zurückziehen sollte. Dann verwarf er den letzten Gedanken wieder. Entschlossen trat er näher und beugte sich zu Gomar hinunter. Er stieß ihn leicht an der Schulter an, glaubte jedoch nicht, dass das genügen würde. 

Die Reaktion Gomars folgte allerdings prompt, denn der Anführer der Südländer riß die Augen auf, als hätte man ihn geschlagen, und starrte Kassam an. Es war jedoch kein Erkennen, das in den dunklen Augen lag, sondern Wahn. 

Kassam wußte nicht, dass sein Anführer noch tief in den Bildern der sytharmbedingten Halluzination gefangen war. Es waren diese Bilder, die das Handeln des Kriegers bestimmten. In Gomars Augen brannte das Bild eines jungen Mannes mit hellgrauen Augen und dunklem Haar, den er mehr haßte als alles andere auf diesem armseligen Flecken Ardas. Jener junge Mann hatte es schon einmal gewagt, sich seinem Schicksal in den Weg zu stellen und schien nun erneut höhnisch auf ihn herabzulächeln.

Es bedurfte keines weiteren Anstoßes, um aus Hass Mordlust werden zu lassen. Augenblicklich war Gomar auf den Beinen. 

Die beiden Frauen drängten sich erschrocken zum Zelteingang zurück und sahen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, wie Gomar blitzschnell den verblüfften Kassam ergriff, ihm einen Arm um den Hals legte und das Messer aus dem Balken neben sich zog. Ohne ein Wort zu verschwenden, setzte er es an den Hals des jungen Mannes und machte eine kurze Bewegung mit dem Handgelenk. Gleich darauf färbte sich der Stoff der Zeltwand mit roten Blutspritzern. Kassams Körper sackte lautlos zu Gomars Füßen zusammen und fiel dann zur Seite.

Die beiden Frauen starrten einen Augenblick lang entsetzt auf das Bild, das sich ihnen bot, dann liefen sie schreiend aus dem Zelt. In dem darauffolgenden Tumult schafften sie es, sich aus dem Lager der Südländer zu entfernen. Sie wussten, dass der Weg zum nächsten Dorf weit war, doch die Furcht hielt ihre Hoffnung auf ein glückliches Entkommen am Leben.

Morag, der die zwei Liebesdienerinnen an sich vorbeihasten gesehen hatte, ahnte düster, was geschehen war. Unter äußerster Vorsicht betrat er das Zelt Gomars, blieb aber am Eingang bereits stehen. 

Gomar stand mitten im Zelt und sah mit dem Ausdruck des Abscheus auf die Leiche Kassams zu seinen Füßen herunter. Morag hatte inzwischen genügend Erfahrung mit dieser ganz bestimmten Laune seines Herrn gesammelt, um schon nach wenigen Augenblicken zu erkennen, dass dieser unterdessen wieder bei Verstand war. Die durch die Droge hervorgerufene Verwirrung war durch den Adrenalinstoß des Mordes verschwunden.

Ohne viel Mitleid glitt sein Blick zu Kassam weiter. Der Bursche hatte gut mit dem Messer und dem Schwert umgehen können, jedoch nicht viel Verstand besessen. Der junge Rekrut war seit einigen Wochen bei ihnen gewesen und hätte begreifen müssen, wann man Gomar stören konnte und wann es gesünder war, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen.

„Schaff ihn weg," forderte Gomar und seine Stimme klang so unbewegt, als wäre nichts vorgefallen. Noch immer konnte er die Reste des Traumes in sich spüren und war insgeheim beinahe froh darüber, dass dieser unglückliche Narr Kassam ihn daraus befreit hatte. 

Während Gomar seinen Dolch an der Kleidung des Toten abwischte und ihn dann beiläufig in den Gürtel steckte, sah er reglos zu, wie Morag sich anschickte, die Leiche des Kriegers aus dem Zelt zu schleifen. 

„Ach ja..." Gomar ließ sich nachlässig auf sein Lager zurückfallen und lehnte sich zurück. „Hol mir die Frauen wieder her." 

Morag nickte wortlos und machte, dass er aus dem Zelt kam. Er hatte in den Augen Gomars jenes gefährliche Feuer auflodern sehen, das er schon viel zu oft dort gesehen hatte. Dieses Feuer wartete seit Jahren darauf, gelöscht zu werden, doch kein Mittel hatte dies bislang vermocht - auch vergossenes Blut nicht. Vielleicht würden die Künste der beiden Frauen die Wut Gomars besänftigen – zumindest für einen kurzen Moment lang... 

***

wird fortgesetzt 

**Shelley:** Nun ja, wir haben uns bemüht, ein klein wenig „Authentizität" in unsere Story einfließen zu lassen, vor allem bei der Entfernung zwischen Düsterwald und Bruchtal. Die 3-4 Wochen, die das den meisten Quellen nach in etwa ausmacht, haben wir in unserem Interesse mal auf ca. zweieinhalb Wochen abgekürzt, doch auch diese Zeit will erst mal gefüllt werden, ohne dass die Leser in dieser Zeit vor Langeweile eingehen. Das war zumindest in Bezug auf Legolas nicht ganz einfach. Die gedanklichen Veränderungen von Assat und Miro gehen auf behutsame Weise vor sich. Assat ist da schon weiter (immerhin ist er unserem Verständnis nach um einiges älter als Miro), aber auch Mirodas wird noch reichlich Gelegenheit haben, über alles nachzudenken. Und was nun die Südländer angeht...  Es weiß ja in Bruchtal niemand, dass sie schon so dicht vor den Toren des Tals stehen. So wird wohl auch keiner Rivar davon abhalten, seinen geplanten Weg fortzusetzen. *Autorinnen grinsen wissend und überaus erwartungsvoll*. Unheil, nimm deinen Lauf!!!

**Mystic Girl: **Zugegeben: die Zeitangaben sind eines der schwierigsten Themen im Tolkien-Universum. Wir haben bisher immer versucht, einigermaßen nachvollziehbare Zeitangaben zu verwenden, doch gerade diesmal war für das, was wir vorhaben, eine genaue Angabe erforderlich, die wir jedoch für unsere Zwecke trotzdem kürzen mussten. Wer sagt, dass Assat mit seiner Vergangenheit abgeschlossen hat? Mitnichten, mitnichten! Und das Gottseidank, wie die späteren Kapitel zeigen werden. Assat hat nur die Schuldgefühle zum Tod seiner Leute überwunden, ansonsten ist er noch immer der Gentleman-Gauner, als den wir ihn kennen. Miros Ergebenheit Legolas gegenüber ist etwas, das sicher noch einer genaueren Betrachtung wert sein wird. Doch nicht in dieser Geschichte. Später vielleicht. Und was nun Elronds Seelenqualen angeht... Hoffen wir mal, dass seine vielen Tausend Lebensjahre ihm die Kraft geben werden, alles durchzustehen, was wir mit ihm vorhaben.

**Ne-chan: **Das mit dem Fieber bemerken ist so eine Sache. Bei mir [Salara] ist es zum Beispiel auch so, dass man mir Fieber weder ansieht noch anmerkt – eine Tatsache, die mir als Kind oft genug den Satz „Hör auf zu übertreiben!" eingebracht hat, ehe man sich bequemte, mal ein Thermometer zu holen, um dann festzustellen, dass da ja tatsächlich Fieber in meinem Körper wütet. Bei Aragorn dürfte das unserem Verständnis nach noch ausgeprägter sein, denn wir schätzen das elbische Erbgut in ihm als so stark ein, dass es sein Körper bis zu einem gewissen Grad selbst schafft, sich auf Fieber einzustellen. Rivar nun dürfte keine Vergleichsmöglichkeit haben, um festzustellen, dass Aragorns Temperatur höher als normal ist. Darauf verlassen ManuKu und ich uns jetzt mal. Ein autoritärer Legolas gefällt dir also? Hey, ich glaube, da würde sich wohl gern mal jemand von einem gewissen Elben beherrschen lassen oder?! *Hinten anstellen bitte!!!*

**Celebcristien Beshi:** Schön, mal wieder von dir zu hören! Welches ist denn dein Lieblingsautor und welches Buch erinnert dich durch die Hauptcharaktere an unsere Story? Aragorn erinnert dich an deine dreijährige Schwester? *bg* Lass ihn das bloß nicht hören, sonst bekommt er noch Depressionen, schließlich halten ihn die Elben schon für überaus jung. 

**Nili:** FF.Net mag vielleicht keine Finger zum Reinbeißen haben, aber bei jedem einzigen Versuch, auf die Seite zu kommen, wünschten wir FF.net einen Hals zum Umdrehen. Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit ziehen die Damen und Herren Techniker da so einen Stunt ab. Gibt da keiner auf den Server und seine Funktionalität acht? *grummel* Du wartest seit 4 Kapiteln auf eine Fuß-Szene? Hmm... *Autorinnen ziehen überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch* Soweit wir es verfolgen können, sind wir doch bereits mehrmals auf Aragorn und seine Füße eingegangen – sowohl barfuß als auch in Stiefeln. *Autorinnen stecken die Köpfe zusammen: „Was meint sie wohl? Da besieht er sich seine Füße, da humpelt er, da schüttet er sich sein Darsurion drüber..."* Sei ehrlich: du wartest auf eine „Aragorn-wird-jetzt-ganz-fürchterlich-leiden-und-keiner-kann-so-schnell-etwas-dagegen-tun"-Szene! Aber auf die wirst du noch zwei, drei Kapitelchen warten müssen, fürchten wir. Dann jedoch wird er so leiden, dass es dir das Herz abschnüren wird, glaub uns.

ManuKu: Ich habe da noch eine Frage... Salara: Dann mach schnell, das neue Kapitel muss raus! ManuKu: Kann es sein, dass Nili Fußfetischist ist? Erst bekommt sie das Würgen, wenn sie Galadriels Füße sieht und dann kann sie nicht genug von Aragorns bekommen... Salara: Berechtigte Frage! Nun, Miss Nili?...

Legolas klingt wie ein Glückskeks? (By the way: Danke für diesen Vergleich) Dann würden wir gern mal an diesem Glückskeks knabbern. Und mir wäre völlig egal, wie er dabei klingt. Hauptsache ich habe genug zum Naschen... *BG* Was hast du gegen eine absolutistische Monarchie, solange jemand wie Legolas ihr vorsteht? Was die Südländer auf der Schulter des Wirtes gesucht haben? Naja, wer die letzten Kapitel aufmerksam gelesen hat, kann es sich denken! *g* Aber eines der nächsten Kapitel geht noch einmal ganz genau auf dieses Thema ein, womit die Dinge dann endgültig ins Rollen kommen. Übrigens: Wunder dich nicht, wenn demnächst eine Staffel Waldelben an deiner Tür klopfen. Die Beleidigungen Legolas gegenüber – dummer Waldelb, Blondine etc. – haben ihren Höhepunkt erreicht und sind durch die Elben nicht mehr länger zu tolerieren...

**Dragon-of-the-north:** Für dein tolles Lob ganz lieben Dank! Es ist schön, zu erfahren, dass ihr als treue Leser solchen Anteil an unserer Geschichte nehmt und du sie sogar derart hoch einschätzt. Das macht uns sehr verlegen und verpflichtet gleichzeitig für die kommenden Teile. Eine Sehnenscheidenentzündung ist eine üble Sache – vor allem, wenn man sein geliebtes PC-Spielzeug in Reichweite vor sich sieht und die Schmerzen einem ununterbrochen ein deutlich hörbares „Denkste, mein Schatz!" zurufen. Dann können wir dir nur eine schnelle und gute Besserung wünschen! Legolas' Reaktionen auf gewisse Ereignisse zu entwickeln ist gar nicht so einfach. Er soll als Elbe schon anders, irgendwie weiser reagieren als Menschen, doch wir überaus menschlich-unüberlegt handelnde Autorinnen haben da so unsere Probleme, immer etwas Elbisch anmutendes zu finden. Wenn uns gesagt wird, dass wir es dennoch schaffen, freut uns das natürlich um so mehr.


	12. Kapitel 12

### Wir glauben langsam, dass euch unsere Geschichte inzwischen langweilt. Das tut uns zwar leid, doch andererseits war es nicht zu umgehen, dass in den letzten Kapitel mehr geredet als gekämpft wurde. Wir wollten euch eine gute Geschichte liefern, doch dafür bedurfte es etlicher Vorbereitungen im Storyverlauf, damit spätere Geschehnisse auch nachvollziehbar sind. Die Action kommt bald, keine Sorge. 

### Uns ist auch klar, dass dies zwar „nur" FanFiction ist, doch wir vergleichen sie jetzt trotzdem mal mit einem „normalen kleinen" Roman. Auch dort baut sich ein Handlungsbogen eher langsam auf, bevor er sich dann in einem Höhepunkt entlädt. Unsere Geschichte ist da nicht anders, daher bitten wir noch um ein wenig Geduld.

### Und noch etwas: Einigen Lesern ist unsere Version von „Aragorn" offenbar etwas zu stur geworden, weil er seinen schmerzenden Fuß so lange verbirgt. Für die geplanten Handlungen brauchten wir diese „dumme" Version des Rangers jedoch. Wieso, wird enthüllt, wenn ihr dran bleibt... und eine klitzekleine Review schreibt. Bitte???

### Da wir die Warnungen FF.nets bezüglich „kleiner" Ausfälle am Wochenende nicht so recht glauben wollen, posten wir dieses Kapitel sicherheitshalber schon mal am Donnerstag Abend. Also viel Spaß allen Lesern und los...

___________________________________________________________________________  
  
**Schuld und Sühne  
  
von:** Salara und ManuKu  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
   
**~TEIL 12~**

Zur selben Zeit, als Aragorn Rivar die Wunder des Elbentals zu zeigen begann, herrschte in einem gut versteckten, provisorisch anmutenden Zeltlager furchtsame Stille, die nur vom Rauschen der Blätterkronen, dem leisen Schnauben der Pferde und gelegentlichem verhaltenem Klirren von Waffen unterbrochen wurde. Das Lager der Südländer war hinter mannshohen, dichten Brombeerhecken aufgebaut worden, die ihnen als Schutz vor den Blicken der wenigen zufälligen Reisenden in diesem Teil des Waldes dienten. Letzte Spätherbstsonnenstrahlen lagen auf verblichen aussehenden Zeltplanen und ließen mit dem Tanz der sich im Wind wiegenden Äste glänzende Lichtpunkte auf ihnen umhergleiten.

Schon seit Sonnenaufgang herrschte Leben im Lager, doch jeder war bemüht, sich so lautlos und unauffällig wie möglich zu bewegen. Keiner hatte den Anblick Kassams vergessen, den Morag wortlos und mit gesenktem Haupt an ihnen vorbei zu einer Grube geschleift hatte. Die Männer nutzten sie eigentlich als Abfallgrube, doch sie schien auch der passende Ort zu sein, um den Leichnam loszuwerden.

Keiner der Krieger hatte den unglücklichen jungen Mann, der dumm genug gewesen war, sich zu überschätzen, länger als einige wenige Minuten bedauert. Wenn man diesen Fehler beging, bezahlte man auch prompt den Preis dafür. 

Das war eben das Risiko bei Gomar. 

Jeder im Lager wusste von seiner Sucht und richtete sich danach, denn sie alle wollten nichts anderes als diese Suche überleben, die sich nun schon so lange – viel zu lange, wie die altgedienten Krieger heimlich meinten – ausdehnte. 

Die beiden panisch geflüchteten Liebesdienerinnen waren, Wie Gomar es befohlen hatte, wieder eingefangen worden. Zwei Krieger zu Pferd brauchten nur wenige Minuten, um die schreienden und sich heftig wehrenden Frauen ins Lager zurückzutransportieren. Sie verstummten in dem Moment, als sich die Planen von Gomars Zelt hinter ihnen wieder schlossen. Die beiden waren vielleicht verängstigt, doch klug genug, um zu wissen, dass sie besser alles in ihren Künsten Stehende taten, wollten sie ihr Zuhause noch einmal lebend wiedersehen.

Das war nun etliche Stunden her, doch obwohl aus dem Morgen längst Tag geworden war, herrschte noch immer Stille in Gomars Zelt.

Morag warf immer wieder misstrauische Seitenblicke in diese Richtung, während er seine Nerven damit zu beruhigen versuchte, dass er sein Pferd sorgfältig striegelte. Er war in den letzten Jahren so etwas die Gomars rechte Hand geworden und hatte zur Stelle zu sein, wenn sein Herr ihn rief. Das würde auch an diesem Tag nicht anders sein.

Wie gut sein Instinkt ihn beraten hatte, begriff Morag, als Augenblicke später die Plane zur Seite geschoben wurde und Gomar ins Freie trat. Der Anführer der Kriegertruppe reckte sich ausgiebig und sah kurz zum Himmel empor, ehe er schließlich einen prüfenden Blick ins Lager warf.

„Morag!" 

Der Ruf hallte wie der unheilverkündende Schlag einer bronzenen Glocke durch die kristallklare Luft.

Der so Gerufene ließ das Striegelzeug achtlos zur Seite fallen und eilte mit raschen Schritten an Gomars Seite. „Ja, Herr! Was wünscht Ihr?"

„Es ist so still heute morgen." Gomar sah sich nachdenklich um und erspähte zwei Krieger, die ihren Herrn erschrocken und respektvoll grüßten, ehe sie mit hastigen Schritten in einem der nächsten Zelte verschwanden. „Was ist denn los mit den Leuten?"

Morag erstarrte innerlich, während sein Verstand auf Hochtouren zu arbeiten begann. Wie gut standen seine Überlebenschancen, wenn er es wagte, Gomar an den Mord an Kassam zu erinnern? _Null bis kaum wahrnehmbar, flüsterte die Stimme der Erfahrung in den Gedanken des Kriegers, der darauf nervös schluckte, ohne so schnell eine Antwort formulieren zu können._

„Nun?" Gomars dunkle Augen hielten Morags Blick fest. „Ich habe dich etwas gefragt!"

„Sie... sind ... müde, Herr," druckste dieser herum und hätte sich gleich darauf für seine Worte ohrfeigen können, als er begriff, dass er gerade die dümmste aller möglichen Antworten gegeben hatte. Mitten am Tag waren nur Schwächlinge müde, lautete das ungeschriebene Gesetz ihres Herrn, der im Regelfall keine Gelegenheit ungenutzt verstreichen ließ, jeden Anflug von Schwäche oder Unsicherheit drastisch auszumerzen. In Erwartung einer entsprechenden Reaktion ließ er den Kopf hängen. Eine Bestrafung der Männer erschien ihm so gut wie sicher, und die würden es ihn dann ihrerseits büßen lassen. Der erfahrene Kämpe hasste diese Aussicht zutiefst!

Gomar dachte an diesem Tag allerdings gar nicht daran, seine Männer für Morags Antwort zu bestrafen, doch das konnte dieser nicht ahnen. 

Der Anführer der Südländer war nach langen Tagen endlich einmal wieder gut gelaunt. Zwei wirklich begabte Dirnen hatten ihm die Nachtstunden mit ihren Diensten verkürzt, das Sytharm betäubte noch immer die Verzweiflung in ihm, der Mord an diesem Schwachkopf Kassam hatte neue Energie in seinen Körper gepumpt und sogar die Sonne schien endlich einmal wieder. Das Leben konnte manchmal auch ganz angenehm sein!

„Sie sind müde, soso!" Gomar sah sehr genau, dass sein Untergebener in Erwartung der unvermeidlichen Vergeltung Höllenqualen litt. Dieser Anblick war immer wieder unbezahlbar. Er grinste spöttisch. „Dann muss ich wohl dafür sorgen, dass sie munter werden. Ruf die Männer zusammen. Sofort!"

Er beobachtete zufrieden, wie Morag davon hastete und von Zelt zu Zelt lief, um die Krieger zusammenzutrommeln. 

Schließlich waren alle vor Gomar versammelt, der mit innerlicher Belustigung registrierte, wie Morag von etlichen bitterbösen Blicken getroffen wurde.

„Morag meinte, ihr wärt müde." 

Er ließ seinen Blick über die Krieger schweifen, die nun noch ergrimmter als zuvor wirkten, und dehnte die Pause zwischen seinen Sätzen über Gebühr aus, ehe er fortfuhr.

„Ihr wißt ja, dass ich es nicht dulde, dass meine Kämpfer schwach werden, habe ich recht?"

Die Männer gaben etwas von sich, das man bestenfalls ein halbherzig zustimmendes Murmeln nennen konnte, doch es reichte, um die Stimmung des Mannes weiter zu heben.

„Also müssen wir etwas dagegen unternehmen!" 

Mit bewußt langsamen Schritten ging er die Reihen seiner Männer ab, die sich bemühten, dem unergründlichen Blick ihres Anführers standzuhalten. Als Gomar endlich wieder vor seinem Zelt stand, meinte er die Nervosität seiner Leute fast greifen zu können.

„Gewöhnlich lasse ich euch zu so einem Anlass Kampfübungen machen, doch diesmal habe ich etwas anderes mit euch vor. Diesmal..." Erneut zögerte er seine nächsten Worte hinaus. „...habe ich beschlossen, dass es euch gut tun wird, wenn ihr..." Noch eine Pause. Gomar konnte sehen, dass Morag neben ihm am liebsten im Erdboden versunken wäre. „...euch einen ganzen Tag lang..." Dieses Spiel war einfach zu schön, fand Gomar, der das lauter werdende Grollen seiner Krieger nun deutlich vernehmen konnte. Er nahm sich vor, diese Methode von nun an öfter anzuwenden. „...in der nächstgelegenen Stadt so richtig amüsiert!"

Er hatte die Worte noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, als er sah, wie sich die Köpfe ruckartig hoben und ungläubige Blicke ihn streiften. Gomar lächelte zufrieden. _So sichert man sich die Loyalität seiner Männer!_

„Die Hälfte von euch darf sofort aufbrechen, die andere bleibt zum Schutz des Lagers hier. Bis zum Morgengrauen sind alle wieder da. Dann kann die zweite Hälfte bis zum darauffolgenden Sonnenuntergang verschwinden. Am Tag darauf werden wir das Lager abbrechen und drei Tagesreisen weiter nach Norden ziehen."

Gutgelaunt winkte er die Männer fort. „Weg mit euch. Die Zeit läuft."

Morag blieb reglos neben seinem Herrn stehen und sah, wie die Krieger sich nach kurzer Absprache erfreut in ihre Unterkünfte zurückzogen, um gleich darauf bewaffnet und mit ihren schwarzen Umhängen bekleidet zu den Pferden zu gehen. Die Erleichterung über den glücklichen Ausgang dieser Sache stand dem Kämpfer deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und er hätte es den anderen zu gern gleich getan, doch etwas hielt ihn im Lager zurück. 

„Was ist?" Gomar warf ihm einen forschenden Blick zu. „Reitest du nicht mit ihnen?"

„Nein, Herr!" Morag schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bleibe noch eine Weile hier und werde später mit der zweiten Gruppe gehen."

„Gut, wie du willst. Es ist deine Entscheidung." 

Gomar wandte sich schulterzuckend ab, um in sein Zelt zurückzukehren, dann blieb er noch einmal stehen und sah zu Morag zurück. „Aber wenn du schon hier bleibst, dann sorg dafür, dass mir und den Frauen etwas zu essen gebracht wird. Die zwei..." Er grinste kurz. „...bleiben ebenfalls noch eine Weile hier."

Dann verschwand er.

Zurück blieb ein nachdenklicher Morag, der den Männern nachsah, die gerade in Richtung Norden davon ritten.

***

Der Tag, der Elrond jene rätselhafte Vision gebracht hatte, wurde für ihn zu einem der quälendsten seit langer Zeit. 

Es kostete den Herrn von Bruchtal erhebliche Mühe, den Ausführungen seiner Berater geduldig zu lauschen und die anstehenden Probleme zu jedermanns Zufriedenheit zu regeln. Immer wieder kehrten seine Gedanken zu den verwirrenden Bildern zurück, die sich ihm präsentiert hatten. Erst ein einziges Mal in seinem langen Leben hatte er eine so verwirrende Vision erlebt – und ihr ebenso hilflos gegenüber gestanden, wie er es diesmal tat. Damals hatte er sie erst viel zu spät deuten können. Celebrian, seine geliebte Gattin, hatte diese Verzögerung fast mit ihrem Leben bezahlt. Die Ahnung, dass ihm Schlimmes ins Haus stand, wenn dies eine ebensolche Vision war, zerrte entsetzlich an seinen Nerven.

Es bedrückte ihn, dass er trotz aller Mühen auch diesmal nicht zu deuten vermochte, vor was ihn das Gesehene hatte warnen wollen. Ganz besonders machte ihm ein Bild zu schaffen: das Elrohirs, der – von der Klinge des Vaters getroffen – reglos am Boden lag. Der Elbe hätte eher sein Leben hingegeben als einen seiner Söhne verletzt und doch wusste er, dass genau diese Situation eintreten würde, denn er hatte sie gesehen. Seine Visionen traten immer ein. Es gab kein Vielleicht – nur die Gewissheit.

Bedrückt und beunruhigt absolvierte der Elbenfürst seine Pflichten, ehe er sich endlich in seine Privatgemächer zurückziehen konnte.

Der Nachmittag war inzwischen bereits weit vorangeschritten. Nachdem er die Diener angewiesen hatte, ihn unter keinen Umständen zu stören, wandte er sich dem Tuch zu, das er am Morgen aus Estels Zimmer mitgenommen hatte. Er ließ es wieder und wieder durch seine Finger gleiten, doch die erhofften Bilder blieben aus. Erschöpft und niedergeschmettert gab er es schließlich auf und gesellte sich zu seinen Söhnen in die Halle hinunter.

Neben den Zwillingen hatten sich unterdessen auch Rivar und Aragorn wieder eingefunden. Beide waren den ganzen Tag lang in Bruchtal umhergelaufen. Der Ausdruck von Ehrfurcht im Antlitz des alten Mannes ließ erkennen, wie sehr ihn die Schönheit dieses Ortes in ihren Bann gezogen hatte. 

Die anfängliche Scheu des Einsiedlers vor den Zwillingssöhnen des Elbenfürsten verlor sich angesichts des unbeschwerten Geplänkels zwischen ihnen und Aragorn schon bald, und als das Abendessen schließlich serviert wurde, war es, als säßen langjährige Bekannte zusammen am Tisch.

Elrond bemerkte dies mit Zufriedenheit. Es hätte ihn noch zusätzlich belastet, wenn sich der Mann, dem er sein Leben verdankte, in seinen Mauern verloren gefühlt hätte. So versuchte er,  sich den Anschein des Normalen zu geben, konnte allerdings nicht ganz verhindern, dass seine Gedanken bei den bald einsetzenden Gesprächen erneut abschweiften und er deswegen ungewöhnlich schweigsam blieb. Nur hin und wieder riss ihn eine Frage aus seinen Grübeleien. Er registrierte, dass seine drei Söhne immer wieder fragende Blicke wechselten, wenn sie ihn unaufmerksam wähnten, doch er wusste, dass sie genauer nachfragen würden, sobald er ihnen Gelegenheit dazu gab. Soweit wollte er es jedoch nicht kommen lassen.

Nachdem Rivar verkündet hatte, dass er entschlossen war, am nächsten Morgen aufzubrechen, und auch alle Bitten Aragorns und der Zwillinge ihn nicht umzustimmen vermochten, sah der Elbe seine Gelegenheit zum Rückzug gekommen.

 „Bleib noch ein paar Tage, Rivar, ich bitte dich. Wir sind uns doch gerade erst wieder begegnet. Es gibt noch so viel, das ich dich fragen will..." Aragorn sah den alten Mann bittend an.

Rivar schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Alles, was ich dir erzählen könnte, steht in dem Tagebuch, das ich dir gab."

„Auch ich bitte Euch, diesen Entschluss noch einmal zu überdenken." Elladans ruhige Stimme zog die Blicke aller auf sich. „Der Winter naht rasch, und in diesem Jahr wird er große Kälte mit sich bringen. Man kann sie bereits in der Luft fühlen. Wenn Ihr Bruchtal jetzt verlasst und nach Norden zieht, wie es Eure Absicht ist, erwartet Euch ein schwerer Weg, Rivar. Es wäre vernünftiger, hier abzuwarten, bis das nächste Frühjahr die Wege wieder freimacht."

„Vernunft bedeutet in diesem Falle Wartezeit, und das ist etwas, das sich mein Alter nicht mehr leisten kann." Rivars Lächeln war traurig. „Nein, es bleibt dabei: ich danke für die mir erwiesene Gastfreundschaft..." Er nickte Elrond kurz zu, der diese Geste zunächst wortlos erwiderte. „...aber in der Frühe des morgigen Tages werde ich Euer wunderschönes Tal wieder verlassen."

„Ich akzeptiere Euren Entschluss, mein Freund." Ernste Augen streiften den alten Mann. „Zwar möchte auch mein Herz Euch hier in Bruchtal in Sicherheit wissen, doch es steht weder meinen Söhnen noch mir zu, diese Entscheidung in Frage zu stellen. Es sei, wie Ihr wünscht." 

Der Herr von Bruchtal erhob sich unvermittelt aus dem Sessel, in dem er bislang gesessen hatte, und sah Aragorn und die Zwillinge an, die nun – ebenso wie Rivar – gleichfalls aufstanden.

„Sorgt noch heute Abend dafür, dass Rivar für seine Reise mit allem ausgestattet wird, was er brauchen könnte. Der Stallmeister soll das Pferd morgen früh zum hinteren Tor bringen und man soll Proviant für mehrere Wochen und die beste Ausrüstung vorbereiten. Was mich betrifft, so bitte ich, mich zu entschuldigen. Der Tag war überaus anstrengend und hat mir mehr abverlangt, als ich zunächst annahm."

Er sah zu Rivar zurück. Wie am Abend zuvor ruhten die grünen Augen des alten Mannes auch jetzt forschend auf den Zügen des Elben, doch der Zweifel an seinen Worten, den er in den grünen Tiefen erkennen konnte, blieb unausgesprochen. Dafür war er dem Menschen dankbar. 

„Ich wünsche Euch eine angenehme Nacht, Be'Nat Rivar'Odan, und danke den Valar, dass sie Eure Schritte unter mein Dach lenkten." 

Der Elbe nickte dem Menschen ein letztes Mal zu, dann wandte er sich – ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten – um, durchquerte die Halle und begann die Treppe hinaufzugehen, die in die oberen Gemächer führte. Stumm sahen die Zurückbleibenden Elrond nach. 

Elladan, Elrohir und Aragorn hätten es niemals angesprochen, doch selbst Rivars ungeübten Augen war nicht entgangen, dass der Elbenherrscher sich ziemlich hastig verabschiedet hatte. Irgendetwas beschäftigte den Elben.

Aragorn, der die Gelegenheit eigentlich hatte benutzen wollen, um seinen elbischen Pflegevater endlich um Rat zu seinem verletzten Fuß zu fragen, verschob diese Absicht jedoch erneut. Die Anspannung, die über dem ganzen Abend gelegen hatte, ließ seine Schmerzen schnell wieder in den Hintergrund rücken. Vielleicht bot der nächste Tag ja eine bessere Gelegenheit? Bis dahin mussten es eben weiterhin das Darsurion und die schmerzstillenden und fiebersenkenden Kräuter tun. Trotzdem ließ ihn der eigentümliche Rückzug Elronds nicht los. Obwohl er den Großteil seines Lebens in diesem Haus verbracht hatte, war ihm ein solch seltsames Verhalten an seinem Pflegvater neu. Ratlos sah er die Zwillinge an.

„Wisst ihr, was Vater hat? Ich habe ihn noch nie so abwesend erlebt."

„Wir schon," erwiderte Elrohir und sah seinen Zwillingsbruder vielsagend an. „Willst du oder soll ich?"

„Geh du. Du bist der Einfühlsamere von uns," erwiderte Elladan. Er sah dem rasch davoneilenden Elrohir hinterher, bis ihn Aragorns Stimme aus seinen Gedanken riss. 

„Willst du uns jetzt den Rest des Abends raten lassen oder erklärst du uns, wovon ihr zwei eben gesprochen habt?" 

Elladan öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch Rivar kam ihm zuvor.

„Ich denke, euer Vater ist über irgendetwas besorgt," sagte er leise und sah gleichfalls zur Treppe, auf der Elrohir gerade ins nächste Stockwerk verschwand. „Sogar zutiefst besorgt."

„Ihr habt gut beobachtet, Rivar." Anerkennend sah Elladan den Menschen an, dann setzte er sich wieder. Die beiden anderen folgten seinem Beispiel. „Damals, ehe das mit Mutter geschah, hatte er eine Vision und reagierte ebenso." 

Rivars etwas ratlose Miene ließ es ihm angebracht erscheinen, weitere Erklärungen abzugeben. 

„Unsere Mutter geriet vor über 400 Jahren im Nebelgebirge in eine Falle der Orks, die sie mit einer vergifteten Waffe verletzten. Nicht einmal die Heilkünste _Adas_ konnten ihr helfen. Sie segelte schließlich in die Unsterblichen Lande, sonst wäre sie gestorben."

Elladans Stimme war leise geworden. Das Fortgehen seiner Mutter war für alle in diesem Haus ein schwerer Schlag gewesen, und selbst die inzwischen verflossenen Jahrhunderte machten es nicht einfacher, darüber zu reden.

„Und dort lebt sie noch heute?" Rivar sah den Elben fragend an, der nach unmerklichem Zögern schließlich nickte.

„Ja. Sie lebt dort und wartet, bis wir eines Tages zu ihr kommen." Freude über diese Aussicht lag in der Stimme Elladans, doch Aragorn konnte diese Freude nicht teilen, denn sie bedeutete, dass er dann allein sein würde. 

Ganz allein. Ohne die Personen, die er seit 20 Jahren Familie nannte.

Und plötzlich – in diesem einen Moment – begriff er, wie sich Rivar bis vor ein paar Tagen gefühlt haben musste.

_Bitte, Eru, lass nicht zu, dass ich mich jemals so einsam fühle,_ schickte er sein stummes Flehen in die nächtliche Finsternis und verkroch sich gleichfalls in dem Schweigen, das nun Einzug in die Halle gehalten hatte. Doch die Furcht, die mit dieser Erkenntnis in ihm erwacht war, konnte er in dieser Nacht nicht mehr zum Schweigen bringen.

***

Elrond hatte befürchtet, dass seine Söhne sich nicht so einfach fern halten lassen würden. Er fand seine Ahnung auch gleich darauf bestätigt, als er das Geräusch von Schritten hinter sich vernahm. 

„Vater, warte!"

_Ausgerechnet Elrohir,_ seufzte der Elbe lautlos, blieb jedoch stehen und wandte sich um. Sein jüngerer Sohn hatte ihn mit wenigen langen Sätzen eingeholt und blieb schließlich vor ihm stehen. Seine Frage stand Elrohir überdeutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Wenn es nichts Wichtiges ist, verschiebe dein Anliegen bitte auf morgen. Ich bin müde..."

„Wenn mich die zurückliegenden Jahrhunderte etwas gelehrt haben, dann das Einschätzen bestimmter Verhaltensweisen," fiel Elrohir seinem Vater ins Wort, wohl wissend, dass dieser Unterbrechungen solcher Art zutiefst missbilligte. Dass Elrond ihn nicht sofort mit scharfen Worten in seine Schranken wies, sondern schwieg, als würden ihm die Worte fehlen, bestätigte die Ahnung des jüngeren Zwillings. Etwas stimmte nicht! 

„Deine Sorge muss schwer wiegen, Vater, denn sie beginnt dein Sternenlicht zu verdunkeln."

„Es ist nur eine Belanglosigkeit, Elrohir, wenn auch eine von vielen. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass das Leben von solchen Nichtigkeiten erfüllt ist. Je weniger Gewicht man ihnen beimisst, desto schneller verschwinden sie."

Elrond wollte sich abwenden, doch er hatte nicht mit der Hartnäckigkeit Elrohirs gerechnet. Der gab sich nämlich ganz und gar nicht mit der Antwort seines Vaters zufrieden. Die Ausrede war viel zu einfach als solche zu erkennen und gerade diese Tatsache war es, die den jüngeren Zwilling stärker beunruhigte, als es eine offene Zurückweisung vermocht hätte. 

„Du hast Elladan und mich niemals angelogen, Vater." Elrohir verfluchte im Stillen das zu dieser Stunde herrschende Dämmerlicht, denn es verhinderte, dass er die Züge seines Vaters genauer studieren konnte. Doch das Wenige, das erkennen konnte, legte sich wie ein drohender Schatten über seine Seele. „Zweitausendachthundert Lebensjahre sind jedoch genug, um mir zu sagen, dass du gerade damit begonnen hast."

Unerwartet wurden Elronds eben noch abweisende Züge weich, doch die geradezu unheimliche Entschlossenheit, die gleichzeitig um seine Mundwinkel spielte, steigerte Elrohirs Besorgnis noch.

„Es gibt Dinge, die jeder mit sich allein abmachen muss, mein Sohn. Die Sorge, die mich plagt, gehört dazu. Und das ist auch schon alles, was ihr drei von mir dazu hören werdet, also hört auf, mich zu drängen."

Er wollte sich abwenden und die Tür zu seinen Gemächern öffnen, die nur noch einen Schritt weit von ihm entfernt war, doch einem spontanen Impuls folgend drehte sich der Elbenherr noch einmal zu seinem Sohn zurück.

Wie dieser da vor ihm im Gang stand und ihm mit einem Ausdruck aus Bestürzung und Ratlosigkeit hinterher starrte, zerriss es Elrond fast das Herz. Plötzlich waren sie wieder da, die ungebetenen Bilder: er selbst, kämpfend, und der von seiner Waffe durchbohrte Elrohir, den das Leben mit jedem Atemzug verließ. 

_Was werde ich nur tun? Ich würde nie... und dennoch... noch nie hat eine Vision getrogen... _Er schluckte mühsam den Kloß herunter, der sich in seiner Kehle bilden wollte. _Ihr Valar, was werde ich tun..._

Es war ein Ausdruck seiner Verzweiflung, als er zu seinem Sohn zurückkehrte und ihn fest in die Arme schloss. Momente lang verharrten Vater und Sohn so, dann drückte Elrond den erschütterten Elrohir von sich.

„Ich liebe dich und deine Brüder mehr als sonst etwas in Mittelerde. Vergiss das niemals, mein Sohn. Und nun geh. Geh zurück zu den anderen und sag ihnen, dass sie die Absicht aufgeben sollen, von mir etwas zu erfahren, denn ich werde nichts dazu sagen."

Er presste die Lippen zusammen, um sich ein unerschütterliches Aussehen zu geben und spürte im nächsten Augenblick, wie sich, seiner Absicht zum Trotz, Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln bilden wollten. 

Elrond floh vor seinem Sohn ohne ein weiteres Wort hinein in den Schutz seiner Räume, wo er – nachdem er die Tür hinter sich verschlossen hatte – haltlos in einen Sessel sank und das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.

_Großer Eru, was werde ich Elrohir antun?_

Nie zuvor hatte er sich so hilflos gefühlt wie an diesem Abend. An Schlaf war nicht zu denken, denn mit der Dunkelheit war auch die Erinnerung an seine Vision wieder lebendig geworden. Die Bilder kreisten in seinem Denken und verhöhnten den verzweifelten Vater mit ihrer unwandelbaren Gnadenlosigkeit, bis er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte.

Zum ersten Mal seit der Abreise seiner Gemahlin verlor der Elbenfürst in dieser Nacht den Kampf gegen die Tränen. 

Es sollte nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein.

***

Rivar verließ Bruchtal wie angekündigt am nächsten Morgen. Es war ein unfreundlicher, grauer, verregneter Spätherbsttag, dessen Kühle erahnen ließ, dass der Winter nicht mehr weit entfernt war.

Neben Rivar und Aragorn, der dem alten Einsiedler kaum von der Seite wich, hatten sich auch Elrond und seine Söhne eingefunden, und in einiger Entfernung stand ein Bediensteter, der Rivars gesatteltes Pferd am Zügel hielt.

„Ich bitte dich ein letztes Mal, Rivar, überlege es dir." Aragorn wusste, dass seine Worte vergeblich waren, doch er wollte den alten Mann nicht einfach so gehen lassen. „Bleib den Winter über in Bruchtal. Hier hast du alle Annehmlichkeiten und musst dir keine Gedanken um die nächste Mahlzeit machen. Außerdem könnten wir dann..."

„Aragorn!" Rivar unterbrach den Redefluss des jungen Mannes, indem er ihm eine Hand auf den Arm legte. „Ich weiß, was du mir damit sagen willst und bin dir dankbar dafür. Doch meine Zeit bei euch endet an diesem Morgen. Nun, da ich dich am Leben und von einer Familie geliebt weiß, kann ich meinen Weg beruhigten Herzens fortsetzen. Etwas bleibt mir noch zu tun, bevor meine Lebenszeit endet. Ich kann es deutlich spüren. Lass mich ziehen, ich bitte dich."

Aragorn spürte, dass er den Abschied von dem alten Mann, den er innerhalb kürzester Zeit liebgewonnen hatte, durch nichts mehr hinauszögern konnte. „Dann kann ich dich wirklich nicht halten?"

Rivar schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. „Nein, ich denke nicht."

„Dann..." Aragorn schluckte mühsam gegen den Knoten an, der seine Kehle plötzlich zuzuschnüren schien. „Dann ist das also der Abschied." _Jetzt nur keine Schwäche zeigen. Nicht vor Vater und den Zwillingen... Aragorn umarmte den alten Mann, dann rang er sich mit aller Willensstärke ein Lächeln ab. „Mögen die Sterne stets deinen Weg beleuchten, auf das er dich eines Tages zu uns zurückführe."_

Er trat zurück.

Rivar betrachtete Arathorns Sohn ein letztes Mal. _Sein Denken ist ebenso elbisch wie das seines Vaters. Wenn er auch dessen Unbeugsamkeit besitzt, kann er Großes erreichen. Ich muss mir keine Sorgen um ihn machen._

Fast gewaltsam riss er sich von Aragorns Anblick los und trat zu Elrond hinüber, der zusammen mit seinen Söhnen einige Schritte hinter Aragorn stand und die Szene stumm verfolgt hatte. 

„Habt Dank für Eure Gastfreundschaft und Großzügigkeit." Er verneigte sich kurz vor dem Elben, der die Geste ernst erwiderte. „Es macht mir meinen Weg leicht, Aragorn in Eurem Schutz zu wissen."

Rivar stand inzwischen dicht genug vor Elrond, um den unterdrückten Schmerz in dessen Augen zu entdecken. Unwillkürlich runzelte er die Stirn. Die Sorgen, die den Herrn von Bruchtal schon am zurückliegenden Abend so schweigsam gemacht hatten, schienen sich über Nacht noch verstärkt zu haben. Man musste nicht einmal mit der Gabe der Voraussicht ausgestattet sein, um das zu erkennen.

Plötzlich tat dem alten Mann der Elbe leid. Gern hätte er etwas Tröstendes zu ihm gesagt, doch die rechten Worte wollten sich nicht finden lassen. So sagte er nach kurzem Zögern: „Ich weiß nicht, was Euch Kummer bereitet, Lord Elrond, doch ich bitte Euch, lasst Euch nicht von der Verzweiflung überwältigen. 20 Jahre lang schien sie das Einzige zu sein, das mir geblieben war, doch als ich es am wenigsten erwartete, veränderte sich für mich all das, was ich für immer festgeschrieben meinte. Vertraut auf die Worte eines alten Mannes: nicht immer sind die Dinge so, wie sie zunächst scheinen."

Elrond starrte den Menschen überrascht an. Es schien fast, als wüsste er von den düsteren Inhalten seiner Vision.

Rivar trat indes noch ein Stück dichter an Elrond heran. „Und wenn die Zweifel zu stark werden, dann erinnert Euch an mich. So lange hielt ich Aragorn für tot, nur um nach all der Zeit erkennen zu müssen, dass doch noch nicht alles verloren war. Es ist niemals alles verloren, solange man die Hoffnung in seinem Herzen behält."

Elrond lächelte kurz. „Ich danke Euch, Rivar'Odan. Ihr seid sehr weise."

Rivar erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte das auch so sehen, doch Ihr sprecht mit einem alten Narren, glaubt mir!"

Es gab nichts mehr, was gesagt werden konnte, und jeder der Anwesenden spürte das.

Mit einer letzten, respektvollen Verneigung vor den drei schweigenden Elben stieg Rivar schließlich aufs Pferd, dann sah er sich ein letztes Mal um. Weder das Grau des kühlen Morgens noch der heftiger werdende Regen konnten etwas daran ändern, dass er Bruchtal für den Rest seines Lebens als den schönsten aller Orte in Erinnerung behalten würde. Sein Blick streifte Aragorn, der gerade an die Seite seiner Brüder trat, dann führte Rivar seine rechte Hand zu Mund und Stirn, verbeugte sich leicht und winkte allen ein letztes Mal zu.

„Lebt wohl!" Nach unmerklichem Zögern gab er seinem Pferd die Sporen und ritt durch das steinerne Tor davon. 

Das Hufgetrappel wurde schnell leiser, bis schließlich auch die scharfen Ohren der Elben nichts mehr vernehmen konnten.

„Glaubst du, wir werden ihn irgendwann noch einmal wiedersehen?" Aragorn sah nachdenklich zu seinem Ziehvater, der seinen Blick jedoch nicht erwiderte, sondern noch immer in die Richtung starrte, in die Rivar verschwunden war.

Mit ungebrochener Deutlichkeit erinnerte Elrond sich an das Bild des schwerverletzten und blutenden Rivars in seiner Vision und daran, dass der alte Mann ihm irgendetwas hatte sagen wollen. In der Vision hatte Rivar sein jetziges Alter erreicht. Es war also kein Bild aus dessen Vergangenheit gewesen, sondern wahrscheinlich ein Blick in die Gegenwart. Ob in die Rivars oder in ihre gemeinsame vermochte der Elbenfürst jedoch nicht zu sagen.

„Alles ist möglich, mein Sohn," antwortete Elrond knapp, als er spürte, wie die Bilder seiner Vision sich erneut in den Vordergrund zu drängen versuchten. 

Die kurzangebundene Antwort irritierte Aragorn. Beunruhigt studierte er die Züge seines Adoptivvaters, der sich des forschenden Blickes nicht einmal bewußt zu werden schien, denn seine Augen waren nach wie vor an ihm vorbei in die Ferne gerichtet. 

„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung, Vater?" 

„Ja, natürlich!" Elrond zwang ein beruhigendes Lächeln auf sein Antlitz. „Das sagte ich gestern abend bereits deinem Bruder, und meine Antwort hat sich über Nacht nicht geändert. Am besten gehst du ins Schloss zurück, ehe der Regen dich völlig durchnässt."

Er gab Aragorn einen sanften Schubs, der sich nach kurzem Zögern schließlich widerwillig in Bewegung setzte. Die Nachdenklichkeit, die Rivars Abschiedsworte in ihm geweckt hatten, blieb jedoch. Was auch immer Elrond beschäftigte – Rivar hatte es gesehen und auf seine Art zu helfen versucht. Einmal mehr bedauerte er, dass sich der alte Mann nicht hatte aufhalten lassen.

Während Aragorn ins Schloß zurückging, sah der Elbe noch einmal in die Richtung, in der Rivar verschwunden war.

„Ich habe Euch zwar mein Leben zu verdanken, doch ich hoffe, dass ich Euch nie wiedersehen muß," flüsterte er tonlos, während die Regentropfen an seinem Gesicht hinabliefen.

***

Der Schneefall begann zur dunkelsten Nachtstunde. Dicke Flocken legten sich über die dünnen Eisschichten auf dem Fels und machten den Pfad, der vom Rastplatz der drei Reisenden wegführte, innerhalb einer Stunde zu einer gefährlichen Reiseweg.

Legolas hatte alle Möglichkeiten gegeneinander abgewogen, ehe er Assat und Miro im allerersten Dämmerlicht weckte, doch seine elbischen, den menschlichen weit überlegenen, Instinkte hatten ihm verraten, dass es so schnell keine Wetterbesserung mehr geben würde. In den Nebelbergen hatte in dieser Nacht endgültig der Winter Einzug gehalten, und nach allem, was die Zeichen der Natur erkennen ließen, würde er lang und vor allem hart werden.

Für Legolas wäre der Weg durch die Nebelberge kein Problem gewesen, konnte er mit seinem leichten Elbenschritt doch mühelos auf der obersten Schneeschicht laufen. Den Menschen fehlte jedoch die Körperbeherrschung der Elben. Ihre Fußsohlen sanken bis auf die Eisschicht und dort Halt zu finden, war fast unmöglich.

Der Abstieg aus den gebirgigen Höhen gestaltete sich noch viel schwieriger als vom Elben vorhergesagt, denn zusammen mit dem Schneefall hatte ein bitterkalter Wind eingesetzt. Gnadenlose Böen peitschten um die drei Gestalten und der Frost biss schneidend in Hände, Füße und Gesichter. Besonders die beiden verletzten Männer litten darunter, denn innerhalb von Minuten hatten beide so gut wie kein Gefühl mehr in den Gliedmaßen. So konnten die beiden Pferde auch nur zögernd den eisglatten Pfad entlanggeführt werden, denn trotz des Vertrauens, das die auf Elbenart ausgebildeten Tiere in ihre Herren hatten, scheuten sie immer wieder vor besonders abschüssigen Stellen zurück.

Auf diese Art kamen die Reisenden nur sehr langsam voran.

Ohne, dass darüber noch extra gesprochen werden musste, unterbrachen sie ihren Abstieg nur noch sehr selten. Meist waren es windgeschützte Nischen im Fels, in die sie sich zusammen mit den Tieren drängten, um für ein paar Augenblicke die vor Erschöpfung und Kälte brennenden Augen zu schließen, ein paar Bissen Proviant zu sich zu nehmen oder einfach nur für einige wenige Momente die vom ununterbrochenen Laufen schmerzenden Füße auszuruhen. Lager, die diese Bezeichnung verdienten, schlugen sie überhaupt nicht mehr auf. Die drei tasteten sich über Eis, Schnee und Felspfade, bis die Dunkelheit ihnen vollends die Sicht nahm. Dann kauerten sie sich an Ort und Stelle eng zusammen, schlangen Decken und Umhänge umeinander und harrten aus, bis das altererste schwache Dämmern sie erneut aufbrechen ließ.

War an jenem Abend in der Höhle der mangelnde Proviant noch Legolas' größte Sorge gewesen, so richtete sich die Sorge des Elben schon gegen Ende des ersten Tages auf ihre Wasservorräte. Durch die sehr niedrigen Temperaturen gefror das Wasser in den Schläuchen langsam, aber stetig, zu Eis, und als das Licht am zweiten Morgen des Abstiegs erneut aufdämmerte, musste Legolas feststellen, dass seine schlimmste Befürchtung eingetroffen war. In all ihrem Gepäck gab es nicht einen Tropfen flüssigen Wassers mehr. Mühsam sammelten sie Schnee vom Rand des Pfades in einer kleinen metallenen Schale und tauten ihn allein durch die – für die Menschen schon gar nicht mehr spürbare – Wärme ihrer Hände auf, damit wenigstens die beiden Tiere noch ein wenig trinken konnten. Dann zogen sie weiter.

Mit wachsender Unruhe behielt Legolas die beiden Menschen im Auge. Mirodas und Assat kämpften sich zwar verbissen voran, doch die Strapazen des Weges, die grimmige Kälte und die Verletzungen, die bei diesen Temperaturen nicht verheilten, sondern sich schleichend ins Schwärzliche zu verfärben begannen, kosteten die beiden Männer auch die allerletzten Kraftreserven. Apathisch und ohne aufzusehen setzten sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und reagierten erst, wenn Legolas' Stimme sie aus ihrer Teilnahmslosigkeit riss. 

Der Elbe wusste, dass es die gefährlichste aller Kombinationen war, wenn sich erschöpfte Reisende auf unsicheren Pfaden voranbewegten, doch er hatte die den Menschen eigene Spontaneität unterschätzt. Genau sie war es nämlich, die – angestachelt durch das Fieber einer schweren Erkältung – zu Beginn des dritten Abstiegstages beinahe zu einer Katastrophe führen sollte...

***

_Durst... Ich habe Durst..._

Wie lange er schon unterwegs war, wußte Miro nicht mehr, doch gemessen an der Zeit, die er nun schon gegen den immer übermächtiger werdenden Drang, sich einfach fallen zu lassen und liegen zu bleiben, ankämpfte, waren es Wochen. Oder Zeitalter. Auf jeden Fall zu lange.

_Weiter kann ich nicht mehr... Mir ist so heiß ... nein, mir ist kalt ... kalt ... ich spüre meine Füße schon gar nicht mehr... ich setze mich einfach an den Rand und bleibe sitzen..._

Vielleicht noch ein Schritt. Und noch einer. Das leise Geräusch der Pferdehufe in seinem Rücken. Das warme Schnauben der Fuchsstute in seinem Nacken, die auf ihre Art zu versuchen schien, ihrem Reiter zu helfen, indem sie ihm unablässig warme Atemluft in den Nacken blies.

_Drei Tage, hat er gesagt... ist es wirklich erst drei Tage her, dass wir mit diesem Wahnsinn anfingen ... wenn ich doch nur ausruhen könnte ... und etwas essen ... ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, schon einmal solchen Hunger gehabt zu haben ... nicht einmal in Ardaneh .... _

Seine Gedanken glitten automatisch in jene Stadt zurück, in der er den größten Teil seiner Jugend als Gelegenheits- und Taschendieb verbracht hatte. Mirodas hatte den Schmutz und den Gestank der verkommenen Stadt gehasst, doch nun – umgeben von schier endlosen lebensfeindlichen Weiten, geplagt von Hunger, Durst, Kälte und Müdigkeit – war ihm, als hätte er die sicherste aller Zufluchten zurückgelassen.

_Ardaneh... Es war nie kalt in Ardaneh..._

Vergessen waren all die Nächte, in denen er zitternd in irgendeinem Torweg gelegen und auf das Morgendämmern gewartet hatte.

_...ich hatte nie richtigen Hunger..._

Aus den Tagen, in denen nicht einmal Diebstahl ihm zumindest eine karge Mahlzeit eingebracht hatten, wurde in Miros Phantasie eine endlose Zeit üppiger Schwelgereien.

_...immer war Wasser zum Trinken da..._

Die stinkenden, von Unrat angefüllten Löcher, aus denen er getrunken hatte, weil man ihn stets von den Brunnen verjagte, waren nun klare Wasserläufe. Wenn er sich anstrengte, konnte er sogar ihr sanftes Murmeln in der Ferne hören.

_...genauso hat es geklungen... im Wald ... das Plätschern des Baches, wenn er über die Kieselsteine floss..._

Miro begann gedankenverloren zu lächeln. Seine rechte Hand, den Zügel des Pferdes haltend und über den Kopf erhoben, sank langsam nach unten.

_... dieser Felsblock, auf dem ich immer gesessen habe... meine Füße hingen ins Wasser, wenn ich nach vorn an den Rand rutschte..._

Der Zug des um die Hand geschlungenen Zügels wollte den Arm des jungen Mannes in der Höhe halten, doch ohne bewusstes Zutun öffnete sich die Faust. Der lederne Zügel entglitt dem kraftlosen Griff der eisigen Hand.

_...ich konnte trinken..._

Miro sah in die Ferne, jedoch nicht auf die nicht enden wollenden Berge, sondern auf einen Wald, in dessen schattigen Grün irgendwo ein Bach fließen musste. Er konnte ihn hören – irgendwo in der Nähe...

_...es ist nur ein Abstecher... nur ein Schluck aus dem Fluss..._

Miro blieb stehen. Lauschte angestrengt.

_...irgendwo links von mir muss er sein, hinter den Bäumen..._

...wo die Felsblöcke waren, neben denen es in steilem Winkel abwärts ging...

_...nur zwei, drei Schritte, dann kann ich ihn bestimmt zwischen den Stämmen sehen..._

Ein spähender Blick des Jungen ging nach links, doch die braunen, vor Fieber glänzenden Augen sahen nicht die Felshänge, die in die Tiefe führten, sondern einen von Zwielicht erfüllten Wald. In ihm musste das Wasser sein, das seinen Durst stillen würde.

Der Junge machte einen Schritt nach vorn – zu auf die glitzernden Wasser, die in diesem Moment in seiner Phantasie auftauchten ... und zu auf einen schräg abfallenden Hang, von dessen Rand ihn nur noch ein Schritt trennte...

_...da ist er ja..._

Miro konnte das Wasser schon förmlich auf der Zunge schmecken. Der Durst war nun so unerträglich, dass es ihm egal war, dass es kalt sein würde. Eiskalt. So eisig, dass schon der Gedanke daran seinen gesamten Körper heftig erzittern ließ.

_...egal... nur trinken..._

Das Pferd, der Weg, Hunger, Müdigkeit, Assat und sogar Legolas waren endlich im Nebel dieses einen Gedankens verschwunden.

_...nur einen Schluck, dann kann ich weiter... Weiter? ...Wohin will ich überhaupt? ... egal..._

Er lief los.

Zu den Bäumen. Dem Wasser.

Und fiel. Unerwartet.

Die Bäume erzitterten. Verschwanden. Im nächsten Moment sah er wieder die Felsgrate, die sich in übelkeitserregendem Tempo um ihn drehten. Weit über ihn hinauswuchsen. 

Und fiel. Lautlos.

Begriff, was geschah, als der erste Aufprall kam. Ihm den Atem nahm.

_Wie konnte ich die Berge vergessen..._

Die Schwärze kam und verschluckte ihn, noch bevor er zum zweiten Mal auf einen Felsen aufprallte und dort reglos – zwei Schritte neben einer in die Tiefe führenden Quelle – liegen blieb.

***

**wird fortgesetzt**

**Shelley:** Gut möglich, dass wir nicht genügend Augenmerk auf die Fußverletzung unseres Lieblingsrangers gelegt haben. Diese Verletzung macht ihm aber wirklich zu schaffen, auch wenn das vielleicht nicht deutlich genug herausgekommen ist. Es ist halt sehr schwer, etwas eigentlich so Profanes wie einen aufgerissenen Fuß so lange in der Handlung zu halten, bis er zu einem wirklichen Haupthandlungspunkt wird. Ach ja, übrigens besorgte sich Aragorn nach dem Frühstück bereits das zweite, stärkere Schmerzmittel, weil das bisherige, das er sich nach der Auseinandersetzung mit Glorfindel besorgt hatte, nicht so stark wirkte, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Außerdem nahm er gleich noch Kräuter mit, die sein Fieber senken sollten (was sie ja auch taten und weiterhin tun werden). Und die Sache mit den Zwillingen... Nun, lass es uns mal so ausdrücken: Warum sollen sie nicht auch ihren Teil der tragischen Entwicklungen abbekommen? 

**Isadora: **Na, wie wirkt der Rausch des ME-(Basilikum-)Dopes? Kreativitäts- (...die Hände eines Königs...) oder eher appetitanregend (...ein leckerer Sommersalat mit Basilikum...)? *g* Vielen Dank an dieser Stelle für das Lob zum 11. Kapitel. Wir geben zu, dass es inzwischen schon ganz schön schwer ist, die Übersicht über alle eingefügten Handlungsfäden zu behalten. Gottseidank ist der Zeitpunkt nicht mehr fern, da sich alle Fäden zu einem verknüpfen. Das wird auch genau der Moment sein, in dem ihr so viel Action bekommt, dass es bestimmt fast schon wieder als zuviel anmuten wird...

**Ne-chan****: Naja, Gomar ist echt ein tragischer Fall – und mies, weil er es wirklich genießt, so zu sein, wie er ist. Das werden die späteren Kapitel noch besser zeigen. Elronds Vision... Der Tradition unserer zwei vorangegangenen Geschichten gemäß wollten wir auch diesmal eine einbauen, doch da jede „herkömmliche" Vision euch die Spannung auf das Kommende genommen hätte, entschieden wir uns für diese Form der wechselnden, irgendwie videoclipartigen Bilder. Damit haben wir zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen: unserer Tradition entsprochen und trotzdem nichts verraten. *bg* Glorfindels geplante Aussprache mit Aragorn ist übrigens nicht vergessen. Keine Sorge. **

**Celebcristien**** Beshi: Oh, tut uns leid, dass wir mit unseren Sätzen unwissentlich an einen deiner empfindlichen Punkte gerührt haben. Um so erleichterter sind wir natürlich, dass du dennoch Gefallen an dem Kapitel gefunden hast. Stephen King gehört auch zu meinen [Salara] Lieblingsautoren.**

**Mystic**** Girl: Da wir uns bemühen, immer so dicht wie möglich an wirklichen (jedenfalls unseren eigenen) Empfindungen zu bleiben, entschlossen wir uns, Aragorn diese „Nein, das stehe ich allein durch"-Trotz-Haltung zu verpassen. Irgendwie ist sein späteres Verhalten in den Filmen doch auch so entschlossen angelegt. Und demgemäss versucht er natürlich erst mal eine Zeitlang, ob er die Sache mit dem Fuß allein in den Griff bekommt. Was nun die zukünftigen Entwicklungen angeht, so war die Vision nur ein winziger Anriss.**

**Luinaldawen****: Natürlich lassen wir Legolas nicht im Nebelgebirge heimisch werden. Es dauert halt nur so seine Zeit, bis er – vor allem mit zwei verletzten Menschen im Schlepptau – durch die Berge durch ist. Und die Beschreibung dieser Reise ist naturgemäß nicht ganz so spannend wie die Ereignisse um Aragorn. Trotzdem hat auch er noch das eine oder andere Hindernis zu überwinden, bis er endlich in Bruchtal ankommt, womit sein Teil des Abenteuers dann beginnt. Doch noch ist es – unserer Plotplanung entsprechend – nicht soweit. Also bitte hab noch ein wenig Geduld, okay? Die Länge der Geschichte ist noch nicht ganz raus, doch es werden wohl so was um die 21, 22 Kapitel, schätzen wir.**


	13. Kapitel 13

### Vielen lieben Dank, dass Ihr uns gezeigt habt, wie wichtig Euch unsere Geschichte noch ist und dass wir doch nicht so langweilig geschrieben haben, wie wir es zeitweise glaubten. Ihr wisst ja – wer traut sich schon wirklich was zu? Die Zweifel an sich selbst gehören wohl zum Autorengeschäft dazu...

### Seid also alle ganz lieb umarmt und bleibt uns einfach treu!

___________________________________________________________________________  
  
**Schuld und Sühne  
  
von:** Salara und ManuKu  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
   
**~TEIL 13~**

Aragorn kehrte nach Rivars Abschied in sein Zimmer zurück und lehnte sich dort erleichtert gegen die Wand, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen wusste. 

Noch vor dem Morgengrauen hatte der Schmerz in seiner Fußsohle mit der nun fast schon vertrauten Heftigkeit wieder eingesetzt, so dass erneut die Schmerzkräuter herhalten mussten, die er sich besorgt hatte. Nach einiger Zeit war die erwartete Wirkung auch eingetreten. Dennoch war es ihm schwergefallen, nicht vor den Augen Elronds und der Zwillinge zu humpeln. Seit dem Tagesmarsch mit Rivar durch Bruchtal war es, als hinge ein bleiernes Gewicht an seinem Fuß, das sich bei jedem Schritt in die Sohle bohrte. 

_Ich sollte endlich Vater die Verletzung zeigen. Anscheinend habe ich doch nicht die richtigen Kräuter für den Heilungsprozess ausgewählt._

Aragorn schnaufte resignierend. Er wusste, dass sein Adoptivvater nicht erfreut über das Aussehen der Wunde sein würde und fürchtete die Enttäuschung, die er dann unweigerlich hinter den Worten Elronds wahrnehmen würde. _„Ich dachte, du hättest Vertrauen zu mir," _würde die eigentliche Botschaft lauten; die, die sein schlechtes Gewissen mehr fürchtete als alle Vorhaltungen. Dabei ging es nicht um fehlendes oder vorhandenes Vertrauen. Es ging um die Fähigkeit, sich allein und ohne elbische Hilfe mit allem auseinandersetzen zu können. Und das konnte für ihn als Waldläufer später überlebenswichtig sein. Wenn er jetzt nicht lernte, solche harmlosen Probleme selbst zu lösen, lernte er es nie, davon war Aragorn fest überzeugt.

Vorsichtig ging er zu dem am Fenster stehenden Sessel hinüber, ließ sich hineinsinken, schloss erschöpft die Augen und wartete darauf, dass das Pulsieren in seiner Fußsohle sich endlich wieder legte.

Und plötzlich – von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten – klang der Schmerz in seinem Fuß übergangslos ab. Es geschah so rasch, als würde man eine Kerze ausblasen. 

Aragorn brauchte einige Augenblicke, bis sein Verstand die Tragweite dieser neuen Empfindung in den richtigen Zusammenhang brachte. 

Er stand auf, testete die neue Schmerzlosigkeit einige Male, holte sich sogar ein Glas Wasser aus der Karaffe, die auf dem Tisch neben der Tür stand. Es blieb dabei: Endlich waren die Schmerzen abgeklungen. Lediglich eine umfassende Taubheit war zu spüren, doch die störte ihn nicht. 

Aragorn fühlte sich schlagartig wie befreit.Endlich lief er nicht mehr wie auf Messern. 

_Haben die Kräuter also doch gewirkt._ _Ich dachte schon, ich hätte sie zu niedrig dosiert. __Manche Dinge erledigen sich eben doch von selber, _dachte Aragorn zufrieden und war froh darüber, nun doch nicht die Heilkünste Elronds bemühen zu müssen. Seit dem zurückliegenden Abend hatte dieser offensichtlich schwerwiegende Sorgen, über die zu reden er sich jedoch nach wie vor hartnäckig weigerte.

Aufgeräumt schnappte er sich das Tagebuch, machte es sich damit wieder in seinem Sessel bequem und vertiefte sich erneut in die Aufzeichnungen Rivars, ohne der Fußsohle auch nur einen einzigen Blick zu gönnen. Endlich war alles wieder in Ordnung...

***

Miro war gefangen in einem Netz aus Schmerzen, die überall gleichzeitig in seinem Körper zu sein schienen und ihn mit einem Chaos aus Worten, Bildern und Gefühlen betäuben wollten. 

_Was ist geschehen? Wo bin ich? _

Diese Fragen blieben und nach einiger Zeit ergaben sie sogar einen Sinn für Miro, einen der zu den Schmerzen zu passen schien und der ihn die Antwort fast fürchten ließ. Er vermochte sich plötzlich an Berge zu erinnern, die er tagelang durchwandert hatte, doch die Erinnerung entglitt ihm, sobald er sich näher mit ihr zu befassen versuchte. So ließ er sie los und versuchte statt dessen, sich zu bewegen. 

Trotz aller Bemühungen gelang es ihm nicht und einen Moment lang war Miro versucht, aufzugeben, sich einfach treiben zu lassen. Es schien viel einfacher zu sein, als ergebnislos gegen einen unsichtbaren Widerstand anzukämpfen. 

Doch etwas blieb, eine Frage, deren Gewicht immer schwerer auf ihm zu lasten schien. Wenn er zurück ins Vergessen wollte, musste er sie erst loswerden, indem er sie beantwortete.

_Wo bin ich?_

Unter Aufbietung allen Willens ging er gegen den Ungehorsam seines Körpers an, ließ es zu, dass sein Kampfeswille doch noch erwachte. Mit aller Macht versuchte er, wenigstens seine Augen zu öffnen. Nach endlos anmutender Zeit gelang es ihm auch. Er zwang die Lider einen kleinen Spalt weit auseinander und versuchte, seine Umgebung zu erkennen, doch das Licht, das ihn begrüßte, schmerzte in seinen Augen und entfachte ein Stechen in seiner Schläfe. 

Miro blinzelte, wollte den Kopf vom Licht wegdrehen und gab den Versuch sofort auf, als etwas Neues hinzukam: das Gefühl zu schweben.

_Wieso schwebe ich? Sollte ich nicht ... reiten?_

Die Frage verschwand genauso schnell, wie sie entstanden war, denn diese neue Empfindung war viel zu angenehm, um sie durch mühevolle Grübeleien zu verscheuchen. 

Mirodas konnte nicht wissen, dass Legolas ihn trug, weil der immer noch vereiste Pfad durch die Nebelberge gerade auf diesem nach unten führenden Teilstück besonders gefährlich war und die Pferde alle Kraft aufwenden mussten, um sich selbst sicher über diesen beschwerlichen Weg zu bringen. Für den Elben war es nicht weiter schwer, das Gewicht des Jungen über längere Zeit hinweg zu tragen, und so hatte Legolas es Assat überlassen, die beiden Tiere zu führen.

Miro indes wußte von all dem nichts. Er sah verschwommen, wie sich ihm ein dunkler Schatten näherte und meinte, gedämpft ein paar Worte zu hören.

„Halt durch, Junge. Wir haben das Nebelgebirge fast hinter uns gebracht. Nur noch ein paar Stunden, dann können wir ausruhen und..."

Miro wollte weiter zuhören, um herauszufinden, wer der sprechende Schatten war, doch der bohrende Schmerz in seinem Kopf verstärkte sich wieder und er verlor das Bewusstsein.

***

Uralte Baumriesen, die der Zeit ihre Rindenschichten entgegenstreckten, breiteten ihre Kronen wie ein Dach über den Waldboden und das inzwischen spärlich gewordene Laubwerk ihrer Zweige hielt den überwiegenden Teil des Regens ab. So ritt Rivar verhältnismäßig geschützt in den nächsten Stunden durch die einsamen Wälder, die das Tal der Elben umgaben. 

Anders als auf seinem Hinweg sah er diesmal keine der Patrouillen, die das Gebiet um Bruchtal beschützten, und so vergaß er ihre Anwesenheit schnell, während er eine Richtung einschlug, die ihn in fast gerader Linie nach Norden führte. Obwohl das Nebelgebirge mindestens zwei Tagesritte entfernt war, wies das hügelige Gelände auch hier noch auf die Nähe der Berge hin.

Seine Emotionen, die er beim Abschied von Arathorns Sohn und seiner neuen Familie nur schwer hatte verbergen können, legten sich angesichts des Friedens in den Wäldern schließlich und machten der Erkenntnis Platz, dass er nun wirklich und unwiderruflich zu seiner vermutlich letzten Reise aufgebrochen war. Das erwartungsvolle Gefühl, das er schon bei seinem Abschied aus der alten Waldhütte verspürt hatte, war zurückgekehrt, allerdings viel intensiver, unbeschwerter. Der tragische Ballast vergangener Jahre war unter dem Wissen verschwunden, dass von seinem Freund Arathorn nun doch mehr geblieben war als nur die unzureichenden Worte in einem ledernen Tagebuch: sein Sohn Aragorn!

Bei Aragorn verweilten die Gedanken des alten Einsiedlers noch immer, als er kurz nach der Mittagsstunde einen etwas höher gelegenen Hügel hinaufritt, der sich in einem weiten Bogen quer durch das Gelände zog. Durch den seit dem Morgen anhaltenden Regen war der Untergrund rutschig und sein Pferd hatte Mühe, die steile Steigung zu bewältigen. Oben angelangt zügelte Rivar das Tier, denn vor ihm breitete sich eine nunmehr beinahe eben zu nennende Landschaft aus. 

Aus dieser Höhe wirkte das Land ungemein friedlich. Noch immer standen die Bäume dicht an dicht, doch der Abstand zwischen ihnen wurde sichtbar größer und ließ Buschwerk und niedrigen Sträuchern mehr Raum zum Wachsen. Bei Sonnenschein mochte das Gebiet sogar freundlich wirken, doch auch das Grau des Himmels konnte ihm diesen Eindruck nur teilweise nehmen. Diese Gegend war bestens geeignet, wenn man nach einem Platz zum Leben suchte, fand der alte Mann und sah sich das vor ihm liegende Gelände genauer an.

Nach einigen Momenten entdeckte Rivar schließlich etliche schwache Rauchfahnen, die – von Wind und Regen niedergedrückt – schräg gen Himmel stiegen.

Das hieß, dass sich dort ein Dorf oder möglicherweise sogar eine Stadt befand.

Rivar wusste, dass man ihm in Bruchtal genügend Proviant für mindestens eine Woche mitgegeben hatte. Er musste also nicht schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine menschliche Ansiedlung aufsuchen. Etwas in ihm war spürbar erleichtert darüber, denn zwanzig in selbstgewählter Isolation verbrachte Jahre ließen sich nicht über Nacht abschütteln. So viele Menschen um sich zu wissen widerstrebte dem alten Einsiedler sehr, daher entschloss er sich, die Siedlung in weitem Bogen nordwestlich zu umreiten!

Er nickte zufrieden. Es schien, dass seine Reise endlich einen glücklichen Verlauf nehmen würde.

***

Als Miro erneut aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit zurückfand, hatte der Schmerz in seinem Kopf sich auf ein erträgliches Maß gemildert. Wie er gleich darauf feststellte, tat es dieses Mal auch nicht mehr so weh, die Augen zu öffnen.

Was er sah, überraschte und verwirrte ihn zugleich. Anstelle der schneebedeckten Felsen, sah er nun grüne Baumkronen über sich, die sachte im Wind schwangen. Von Schnee und Eis war keine Spur mehr zu entdecken und von der Kälte, die das Fieber durch ihn hindurchgejagt hatte, war nur mehr ein leichtes Frösteln geblieben.

_Haben wir es geschafft? Sind wir wirklich aus dem Nebelgebirge heraus? _

Erleichterung durchflutete ihn jäh, dann drängten sich neue Fragen in sein Bewußtsein.

_Wieviel Zeit ist inzwischen vergangen? Wie haben der Prinz und Assat den Weg nur geschafft? Hat unser Vorrat an Lembas-Brot gereicht? Und wo sind die beiden überhaupt?_

Nun, wo der Junge endgültig wach war, schossen ihm Fragen über Fragen durch den Kopf, die nach einer Antwort verlangten. Behutsam drehte Miro den Kopf und schaute sich um, ob er Legolas oder Assat sehen konnte, doch er fand sich allein auf einer Decke im Gras wieder. Jemand hatte ihn zugedeckt, um die Kühle abzuhalten, die der Wind als Vorbote des heranziehenden Winters mit sich trug.

Gedankenverloren ruhte sein Blick in den Wipfeln der Bäume, die ihr Blätterwerk über ihm rauschend nach dem Wind drehten. Plötzlich schob sich ein Gesicht in sein Blickfeld. Blaue Augen unter einem schwarzen Haarschopf musterten ihn besorgt.

_Assat? Er sieht fast so aus, als würde er sich um mich sorgen. Das kann doch gar nicht sein. Er ist ein Verbrecher, skrupellos und ohne Mitleid. Jemand wie er sorgt sich um niemanden..._

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?" unterbrach Assat seine Überlegungen und hielt einen neu gefüllten Wasserschlauch in Reichweite seiner Hände. Doch als er sah, dass Miro noch nicht genug Kraft besaß, um den Schlauch eigenständig an die Lippen zu führen, half er ihm wortlos.

„Danke," murmelte Miro ein wenig widerwillig, weil er nicht wusste, was er über das freundliche Verhalten Assats denken sollte.

„Wo ist Prinz Legolas?" Miros immer noch brüchig klingende Stimme verriet, wie schwach der junge Mann sich fühlte.

„Er hat sich vor einiger Zeit seinen Bogen gegriffen und ist wortlos im Wald verschwunden. Ich glaube er wollte auf die Jagd, um etwas zu erlegen. Wir schaffen den letzten Teil des Weges bis nach Bruchtal sonst nicht. Ich will dir nichts vormachen: wir sind am Ende unserer Kräfte." Assat hatte sich inzwischen neben Miro auf den Boden gesetzt und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

„Aha..." Miro sah kurz zur Seite, dann wieder zu Assat zurück. „Was ist mit mir geschehen?" 

„Deine Kleidung war für das eisige Wetter in den Bergen zu dünn. Wir bemerkten nicht, dass du Fieber bekamst und zu halluzinieren anfingst. Schließlich bist du einen Abhang hinabgestürzt. Dabei hast du dir das Bein gebrochen..." Er hob kurz die Decke zur Seite und deutete auf das provisorisch geschiente Bein des Jungen. „...und den Schädel angestoßen. Legolas hat dich geborgen und deine Verletzungen versorgt. Das war vor über einem Tag. Wir haben uns ernsthafte Sorgen um dich gemacht, weil du seither nicht aufwachen wolltest."

Miro hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. „Wir?"

„Der Prinz. Und ich natürlich auch. Wir sitzen alle im selben Boot, Miro. Warum sollte ich mich ausgrenzen? Dafür habe ich auf dieser Reise zu viel verloren." Assats Stimme war leise geworden. „Viel mehr, als du dir vorstellen kannst." 

Es war, als hätte er schon zu viel gesagt, zu viel von sich offenbart. Abrupt stand Assat auf, wandte sich ab und ging zu den Pferden hinüber, die sich am Gras gütlich taten. Miros Blick folgte ihm, und plötzlich sah der junge Mann etwas, das er zuvor noch nie bei Assat gesehen hatte: Empfindsamkeit, Verletzlichkeit.

Und noch etwas war da, für das Miro erst nach längerem Überlegen einen Namen fand: Menschlichkeit.

In diesem Augenblick – mitten im Bruchtaler Wald – wurde aus dem gefürchteten, gehassten Verbrecher Assat für Mirodas endlich ein Mensch.

***

Nie zuvor hatte der Wald dem Mädchen solche Angst gemacht, doch es hatte sich auch noch nie zuvor in ihm verirrt.

Der Regen hatte sie längst völlig durchnässt. Er schlängelte sich über die zu zwei Zöpfen geflochtenen dunkelbraunen Haare den Hals des Kindes hinab, tropfte aus der dünnen Kleidung und sammelte sich schließlich in den zerschlissenen Schuhen.

Nolana fror erbärmlich, doch sie war viel zu wütend, um zuzugeben, dass sie am liebsten in Tränen ausgebrochen wäre.

„Nein, du wolltest dir den Weg merken, nicht ich," schnaufte sie verärgert und kletterte mühsam über einen riesigen umgefallenen Baumstamm, der ihr selbst liegend noch bis an die Hüfte reichte. Auf der anderen Seite angekommen, blickte sie einen Moment lang neben sich, als stünde dort jemand. Doch der Platz war leer. Das schien die Kleine trotzdem nicht davon abzuhalten, weitere Vorhaltungen in den Raum zu schicken.

„Du hast gesagt, du weißt, wo wir sind. Dabei weißt du es gar nicht, gib es zu!"

Sie sah sich kurz suchend um, entschied sich dann für eine Richtung, in der sie ihr Zuhause vermutete, dann ging sie weiter. 

„Papa und Mama haben bestimmt schon Angst um mich." Trotzig setzte sie einen eiskalten, schmerzenden, kleinen Fuß vor den anderen. „Sie haben gesagt, ich darf nicht im Regen nach draußen gehen. Ich wollte es ja auch nicht, aber du. Es ist alles deine Schuld! Wenn wir nicht mehr nach Hause finden, rede ich nicht mehr mit dir. Nie, nie wieder!"

Zornig wischte sie mit der Hand die Regentropfen vom Gesicht, die ihr immer wieder in die Augen laufen wollten, doch ohne viel Erfolg. Der eisige Wind blies ihr ins Gesicht und trieb ihr den Regen unaufhörlich entgegen.

„Mir ist so kalt," jammerte die Kleine leise und blieb schließlich stehen. So weit sie auch lief – der Wald sah immer gleich fremd aus und zeigte ihr weder Weg noch Hütten. Irgendwann vor einiger Zeit hatte sie schließlich zu zittern begonnen. „Ich bin müde, habe Hunger und will nach Hause..."

Sie begann nun doch leise zu schniefen, und das leise Prasseln des Regens schien ihren Kummer noch zu verstärken. Plötzlich sah sie kurz zur Seite.

„Ach, lass mich in Ruhe!" 

Das Kind schlug einen nur für ihre Augen sichtbaren Arm zur Seite, der sie trösten wollte. „Ich bin böse mit dir!"

Um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen – und weil ihr die Füße vom vielen Laufen und der Kälte so weh taten, dass sie keinen Schritt mehr gehen zu können meinte – ließ sie sich schließlich am bemoosten Stamm einer riesigen, alten Fichte hinabgleiten. Dort zog sie die Knie so dicht wie möglich an den Körper, schlang ihre dünnen Ärmchen darum und verbarg das Gesicht im nassen Kleid. Momente später begann sie erneut zu schluchzen. Zunächst leise, dann immer lauter und verzweifelter. 

Es dauerte lange, bis ihre Tränen endlich versiegten, doch als sie es taten, sah die Kleine wieder auf. Sie warf einen furchtsamen Blick in die unfreundlichen Tiefen des sie umgebenden Waldes, dann legte sie ihren Kopf so vertrauensvoll an die Rinde des Baumes, als befände sich dort die Schulter der Mutter.

„Du gehst nicht weg, ja?" flüsterte das Kind und hielt eine Hand umklammert, die nur sie sah. „Du bist nämlich jetzt mein einziger Freund, Harweduil."

Die Wipfel der Bäume bogen sich im Wind, doch für die Augen des Mädchens war es wie das Nicken ihres unsichtbaren Begleiters. 

Sie presste sich an den Baumstamm, doch in ihrer Vorstellung schmiegte sie sich an ihren Freund. Er war hier bei ihr, so wie er immer bei ihr war und es auch bleiben würde...

***

Die Geräusche in diesem Gebäude waren die, die man im Inneren eines Freudenhauses auch erwarten konnte.

Es war das beste Haus der Stadt und bot als einziges seine Dienste zu jeder Stunde an. Die Zimmer waren vergleichsweise sauber und die Mädchen durchweg jung und ansehnlich. Das wussten die dunkelgekleideten Fremden und deswegen kamen sie immer wieder hierher. 

Erst war am späten Nachmittag des Vortages eine Gruppe gekommen, dann war ihr am nächsten Morgen zur Frühstücksstunde eine zweite gefolgt. Ohne viel Federlesens waren alle Männer mit den Dirnen in den Zimmern verschwunden. 

Frau Helyn, die Betreiberin des Hauses, die sich von ihren Mädchen stets mit „Mutter Helyn" anreden ließ, hatte das Verhalten der Fremden zu Anfang besorgt beobachtet. Doch zu ihrer Erleichterung hatte es nur beim ersten Mal Probleme gegeben, als die Krieger der Mädchen wegen mit normalen Kunden aneinander geraten waren. Die gezückten Waffen der Fremden hatten die Diskussion mit den Städtern ebenso schnell beendet wie sie keinen Zweifel daran gelassen hatten, dass Helyn es hier mit gefährlichen Männern zu tun bekam. Seither fürchtete sie um ihr Wohl wie auch das ihrer Mädchen, wann immer diese schwarzäugigen Raubeine in ihrem Haus auftauchten.

Sie sah durch das kleine Fenster der rückwärtig gelegenen Kammer nach draußen. Das einheitliche Grau des Himmels machte es unmöglich, die genaue Tageszeit abzuschätzen, doch der Abend konnte nicht mehr allzu fern sein. 

Frau Helyn seufzte laut und vernehmlich erleichtert, denn das hieß, dass die Fremden bald wieder fortreiten und Platz für die weitaus ungefährlichere Stadtkundschaft machen würden. Sie blieben nie länger als einen halben Tag.

_Wenn es nur erst schon soweit wäre,_ dachte sie und begann ein weiteres Mal die Münzen nachzuzählen, die ihr die Krieger als Bezahlung in den Schoß geworfen hatten. Sie wusste längst, welche Summe vor ihr lag, hatte sie sie doch schon dreimal gezählt, doch es tat niemandem weh, wenn sie es noch ein viertes Mal tat. Außerdem beruhigte es und vertrieb die Wartezeit auf jenen Moment, in dem wieder Friede in ihr Haus einkehrte.

***

Morag erwachte, weil ein Arm quer über seiner Kehle lag. Die Frau, die zu diesem Arm gehörte, lag an seiner Seite und schlief friedlich. Sie ließ sich auch nicht davon stören, dass er sich aus ihrer Umarmung befreite, die Bettdecke zur Seite schob und sich dann erhob, um zu dem winzigen Fenster zu gehen. Von hier aus sah man zwar nur auf einen schäbigen Innenhof hinaus, doch wer hierher kam, tat es gewiss nicht der Aussicht aus dem Fenster wegen.

Wie lange er geschlafen hatte, wusste Morag nicht, doch seinem Gefühl nach war es inzwischen Nachmittag geworden. Er kniff gedankenvoll die Augen zusammen und schaute abermals nach draußen, doch außer einem an Unrat schnüffelnden Hund war keine lebende Seele zu sehen.

Er kam nicht umhin, die Männer langsam von den Mädchen loszueisen. Wenn sie pünktlich bis zum Einbruch der Dunkelheit im Lager zurück sein wollten, mussten sie bald aufbrechen.

„Hey, was machst du da am Fenster?" erklang die verschlafene Stimme seiner Bettgefährtin. 

Morag drehte sich zu ihr um, doch sein Gesicht blieb ernst. „Es wird Zeit. Wir müssen fort."

„Schade." Die Dirne schälte sich aus dem Bett und wickelte sich in das Laken, um so ihre Nacktheit zu verhüllen. „Wann kommt ihr wieder?"

„Gar nicht." Morag war bereits dabei, sich anzukleiden. Er sah kurz hoch. „Morgen brechen wir in den Norden auf."

„Dann kommt ihr ja doch noch mal hier vorbei." 

Sie warf ihm einen erfreuten Blick zu, doch das Lächeln verschwand aus ihren Zügen, als er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, sicher nicht. Unser Anführer wird dann bei uns sein. Und der hat was gegen eure Städte. Er lässt uns nicht noch einmal hierher, verlass dich drauf."

„Tja, daran ist wohl nichts zu ändern." Auch das Mädchen zog sich nun an. 

Fast zeitgleich waren beide damit fertig und gingen zur Tür, wo Morag die Frau – eine hübsche dralle Rothaarige, die er sich jedes Mal genommen hatte – ein letztes Mal küsste, ehe er die Tür öffnete. Er ließ sie vorgehen und beobachtete, wie sie nach einem letzten flüchtigen Blick auf ihn die Treppe zum Erdgeschoss hinabstieg, wo – wie er wusste – das Kämmerchen der Betreiberin war. Ganz bestimmt würde die sich über diese Neuigkeit freuen. Morag hatte die Furcht in ihren Augen gesehen, wann immer er mit seinen Leuten zur Tür hereingekommen war. Gleichgültig zuckte er mit den Schultern. Na, und wenn schon. Das alles spielte schon morgen keine Rolle mehr.

Seine Miene war beinahe unbewegt, als er an die Nachbartür hämmerte. „Mach schon, steh auf. Wir müssen los!"

Eine halbe Stunde später waren alle versammelt. Sie schwangen sich auf ihre Pferde und verließen, lauthals Erzählungen über ihre „Heldentaten" austauschend, die Stadt in Richtung Süden. Der Wald, der sie in seinen regenfeuchten Tiefen aufnahm, enthüllte ihnen nicht, dass der aufregendste Teil des Tages noch vor ihnen lag.

***

Rivar hatte die Stadt wie geplant im Nordwesten umritten. Die Bäume, die rings um Bruchtal noch dicht beieinander gestanden hatten, lichteten sich sichtlich, nachdem er den Hügel hinter sich gelassen hatte. Der nun größer gewordene Abstand zwischen den Bäumen sorgte dafür, dass der Einsiedler bald bis auf die Haut durchnässt war. Der Umhang, den er trug, war nur ein unzureichender Schutz gegen den prasselnden Regen, der ihm in dünnen Rinnsalen auch den Rücken hinablief.

Um sich von der unangenehmen Kälte abzulenken, ließ Rivar seine Gedanken schließlich wandern. Er ließ seinem Pferd die Zügel lose und beschränkte sich darauf, hin und wieder die Richtung zu korrigieren, die es lief. Die Eintönigkeit der Wälder und die nur vom Geräusch des Regens unterbrochene Stille bewirkten schließlich, dass Erinnerungen an vergangene Zeiten in ihm emporstiegen. 

Als wäre er erst vor Tagen von dort fortgegangen, erinnerte Rivar sich plötzlich wieder deutlich an jene Räume, durch die er als Sohn der Nordvolk-Sklavin Nia geschlichen war, wenn alle anderen längst in tiefen Träumen gelegen hatten. Lautlos wie ein Schatten war er von Saal zu Saal gehuscht, hatte die vielen kunstvoll verzierten Gegenstände bestaunt und mit angehaltenem Atem betastet, als wäre allein das bereits ein Verbrechen. Und das wäre es gewesen, wenn man ihn je bei einem dieser Streifzüge ertappt hätte, denn er war nur ein Sklaven-Mischlings-Kind, dem diese Säle verboten waren. 

Das einzige Zimmer, in dem man ihn geduldet hatte, war das Quartier, in dem er als Kind mit seiner Mutter gelebt hatte. Spärlich eingerichtet war es, zudem klein und schmucklos – eben eine Kammer für eine der vielen Frauen, die als Gefangene in den Harem des Herrn gebracht worden waren. Wann immer es ihm möglich war, hatte er zwischen den eisernen Blumen der Fensterverzierungen hindurch nach draußen gestarrt, dorthin wo er die Freiheit sehen konnte, die man ihm verwehrte. Sie sehen und nicht erreichen zu können war wie Durst, der angesichts einer nahen und doch unerreichbaren Quelle immer größer wurde, weil man ihn nicht stillen konnte. Und das wurde schließlich auch zu Rivars Qual, so wie dieses Eingesperrtsein seine Mutter quälte. 

Irgendwann ertrug ihr Herz diese Gefangenschaft nicht mehr und sie starb, ihren halbwüchsigen Sohn ohne jeden Schutz zurücklassend. Manchmal fragte sich Rivar, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn sein südländischer Vater nicht so früh in einem Kampf für seinen Herrn gefallen wäre. Hätten sie vielleicht eine Familie werden können? Doch blonde Frauen besaßen einen besonderen Wert in den Südlanden und so ließ es sich sein Herr Gomar nicht nehmen, Nia in seinen eigenen Harem zu holen.

Rivar, nun 14 Jahre alt und für sein Alter hoch gewachsen, wurde in die Unterkünfte der Soldaten gebracht, wo man ihm einen Waffenrock anzog und so lange im Kampf unterwies, bis er als Wachsoldat zu gebrauchen war. Man teilte ihn den Wachen des Kerkers zu. Der Junge, der bisher geglaubt hatte, dass das heimliche nächtliche Weinen der Mutter die Grenzen des Schrecklichen markiert hätten, lernte nun, was wahrer Schrecken war.

Als er zum ersten Mal die elenden Gestalten erblickte, die an die Wände der ewig dämmerigen Kerkerzellen angeschmiedet waren und mit stumpfen, grauen Gesichtern knapp aufsahen, wenn er ihnen die tägliche Ration hineinschob, fehlten ihm die Worte.

Als er eines Tages eine der mit seiner Mutter gefangen genommenen Haremsfrauen erblickte, die an ihm vorbei in jenen Teil des Kerkers geführt wurde, aus dem nie wieder jemand lebend herauskam, liefen ihm die Tränen an den Wangen hinab, denn das geschah nur, weil sie als zu alt für den Harem befunden worden war. Er begriff, dass dieses Schicksal auch seiner Mutter gedroht hätte, wenn sie nicht vorher gestorben wäre.

Als er die qualvollen Schreie der Gefolterten hörte, presste er sich die Hände auf die Ohren, bis die Fäuste seiner „Kameraden" sie von dort wieder wegprügelten. Doch erst, als er den aufgerissenen Rücken eines solchen Gefolterten sah, begriff er endgültig, dass hier nicht nur die Gefangenen gequält wurden, sondern auch er. Tag für Tag sah er sich von nun an einem Schrecken ausgesetzt, dem er nicht mehr entfliehen konnte, denn er war überall in diesen Mauern, die ihn bis zum Ende seines Lebens ohne jede Kette festhalten würden.

Viele Jahre lang vegetierte Rivar selbst wie ein Gefangener dahin – gehasst von den Kameraden, die ihn als Bastard beschimpften, gehasst von den Eingekerkerten, die in ihm nur einen Peiniger mehr sahen und gequält von der Frage, ob das Blut seiner Mutter, dass zur Hälfte in seinen Adern floss, Schuld daran war, dass er nicht als Südländer dachte und empfand.

Bis zu jenem Tag, an dem Arathorn in die Finsternis des Verlieses geschleift wurde. In dem Moment, in dem die intelligenten grauen Augen dieses Fremden Rivar zum ersten Mal ansahen, hatte eine Veränderung eingesetzt. Die Art, in der dieser Fremde ihm begegnet war, mit ihm gesprochen hatte, war etwas völlig Neues für Rivar, der sich längst an die Ablehnung und Verachtung seiner Person gewöhnt hatte. Plötzlich nahm ihn jemand ernst, legte auf seine Meinung Wert und betrachtete ihn als gleichwertig. Dieses neue Gefühl zog Rivar schließlich in seinen Bann. Immer öfter ertappte er sich dabei, dass er lange Gespräche mit dem Fremden führte und über die Dinge nachdachte, die dieser zu ihm gesagt hatte. Als man Arathorn dann zu foltern begann, war Rivar da, um sich um ihn zu kümmern. Nächtelang saß er heimlich an dessen Seite, wusch die Wunden und pflegte ihn mit den wenigen Mitteln, die ihm zur Verfügung standen, bis eines Tages überraschend eine Erkenntnis in ihm auftauchte: Arathorns Schicksal war ihm wichtig geworden!

Es dauerte lange, bis sich das passende Wort zu diesem Gefühl gesellte. 

FREUND.

Sie, die eigentlich auf verschiedenen Seiten standen und sich im Grunde doch so gleich waren, waren Freunde geworden.

Als er es Arathorn schließlich mit vor Verlegenheit hochrotem Kopf gesagt hatte, immer darauf gefasst, sofort verlacht zu werden, hatte dieser nur schwach zu ihm empor gelächelt und gesagt: _„Ich dachte schon, dieses Wort existiert in der Sprache der Südländer nicht..."_

Das hatte es bis dahin auch nicht. Jedenfalls nicht für Rivar. Dass Arathorn ihm die Bedeutung dieses Wortes gezeigt hatte, war das größte Geschenk, das dieser ihm machen konnte. Rivar hatte ihm das nie gesagt, doch der Anblick Aragorns, der seinem Vater nicht nur im Aussehen, sondern auch im Wesen so unglaublich ähnlich geworden war, hatte Rivar an all das wieder erinnert.

Er lächelte gedankenverloren – und registrierte erst in diesem Augenblick, dass sein Pferd die Unaufmerksamkeit des Reiters ausgenutzt und eine weit nach Westen führende Richtung eingeschlagen hatte. Die Nadelbäume, die hier statt des rings um Bruchtal wachsenden Laubwaldes wuchsen, standen auf Armesspanne voneinander entfernt und der Boden war mit Gras, Moos und einer dichten Matte alter, abgestorbener Nadeln bedeckt. Er sah aus, als hätten ihn noch nie die Hufe eines Pferdes berührt. 

„Das Gelände gefällt dir wohl, mein Alter?" Gutmütig strich Rivar seinem Reittier über den Hals, während er die Gegend eher beiläufig betrachtete.

Durch die Feuchtigkeit, die längst in alles eingesickert war, wirkte alles einheitlich grau und so ungemütlich, dass Rivar unwillkürlich den gleichfalls regennassen Umhang enger um sich zog. Dabei fiel sein Blick ungewollt auf etwas, dessen Farbigkeit sich so deutlich von der Eintönigkeit des Waldes unterschied wie ein Olifant von einem Pferd.

„Was ist denn das?" murmelte er.

Er richtete sich im Sattel auf und spähte mit gerunzelter Stirn angestrengt in die Richtung, in der er einen seltsamen leuchtenden blauen Fleck ausmachen konnte. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis seine Augen dem seltsam zusammenrollten Etwas den passenden Begriff zuordnen konnten.

„Das ist ein Kind," entfuhr es ihm erstaunt." Was macht ein Kind bei diesem Wetter im Wald, noch dazu um diese Zeit und so weit von der nächsten Stadt entfernt?"

Kopfschüttelnd holte Rivar tief Luft. Es gab nur eine Antwort auf seine Frage, und sie gefiel ihm nicht im mindesten. Das Kind hatte sich zweifellos verlaufen! Die Entscheidung, zu der ihn das zwang, gefiel ihm nicht im mindesten, hatte er sich doch ganz bewusst weitab jeder Siedlung halten wollen.

„Irgendwie scheine ich um diese Stadt doch nicht herumzukommen," seufzte er leise. „Aber ich kann die Kleine wohl unmöglich hier sitzen lassen. Dann lauf, mein Alter, damit wir das alles schnell hinter uns bringen..."

Als hätte das Pferd die Worte seines Reiters verstanden, setzte es sich eher widerwillig in Bewegung – auf das Kind zu, das so tief in seiner eigenen Welt versunken zu sein schien, dass es ihr Näherkommen zunächst nicht bemerkte.

***

Nolana hatte längst aufgehört, die Kälte zu spüren, die mit dem Regen unaufhaltsam in ihren Körper gesickert war. Inzwischen waren Hände und Füße beinahe taub, und es half auch nichts mehr, dass sie ihre Arme erneut um die Knie geschlungen und sich auf diese Art so eng wie möglich zusammengerollt hatte. Das Zittern, das ihren schmächtigen Leib schüttelte, hatte sich schon vor einiger Zeit ihrer Kontrolle entzogen.

Das Mädchen hatte es auch aufgegeben, darauf zu hoffen, wieder heim zu finden. Dies war nicht der Teil des Waldes, in dem sie für gewöhnlich spielte und den sie daher fast wie die Hütte der Eltern kannte. Dieser Bereich des Waldes war ihr fremd und seine uralte, regendüstere Bedrohlichkeit nahm zu, je weiter das ohnehin dürftige Tageslicht abnahm.

Selbst die Gespräche mit ihrem unsichtbaren Spielgefährten hatte Nolana vor einiger Zeit eingestellt. Was brachte es ihr schon, Rat von jemandem zu erhoffen, der ebenso ratlos wie sie selbst war? So hatte sie irgendwann den Kopf auf die Knie gelegt, die Augen geschlossen und sich darauf beschränkt, dem Geräusch des Regens zu lauschen. Die Gleichförmigkeit des leisen Tropfens hatte sie schließlich beinahe eingeschläfert, als sich plötzlich ein anderes Geräusch darunter mischte.

Im ersten Moment störte sie dieses eigentümlich unregelmäßige Klopfen noch nicht einmal, doch schnell wurde es lauter und riss sie schließlich aus der Welt des Dämmerschlafes zurück in die Realität, die sie wiederum mit Kälte und Nässe empfing.

Noch während das Kind überlegte, ob es sich die Quelle des Geräuschs vorsichtshalber doch lieber ansehen sollte, ließ eine Stimme sie zusammenfahren. 

„Hast du dich verirrt, Kleines?"

Nolana hob den Kopf, öffnete die Augen – und erstarrte, als sie sich einem Unbekannten gegenübersah. Der Mann war schon alt – viel älter als ihr Vater, wie sie erstaunt feststellte –, hatte graues Haar, auffallend grüne Augen und er saß auf einem Pferd, das aus der Sicht des am Boden kauernden Mädchens geradezu riesig und vor allem furchterregend aussah.

„Hmm," nickte sie eingeschüchtert, ohne das Tier eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen oder sich von der Stelle zu rühren. Noch nie hatte sie sich getraut, an ein Pferd so nahe heranzutreten.

„Du kommst aus der Stadt?" fragte der alte Mann weiter.

„Hmm." Sie nickte wieder und beäugte weiterhin das Pferd, das nun seinerseits scheele Blicke auf den winzigen vor ihm hockenden Menschen warf.

„Wie heißt du?"

Die Kleine schwieg und starrte weiterhin zu Rivar empor, als würde ihm soeben ein zweiter Kopf wachsen.

„Du kannst nicht sprechen, nehme ich an." Die Worte klangen ernst, doch in den Augen des Mannes tanzten dabei übermütige Funken, die sie verspotten wollten. Spott war nun aber etwas, das Nolana so ganz und gar nicht ausstehen konnte; noch weniger als die sabberigen Küsse, die die dicke Tante Tamra ihr jedes Mal aufdrückte, wenn sie Mama besuchte, um viele Stunden lang mit ihr zu erzählen.

„Natürlich kann ich sprechen," antwortete sie und warf ihren Kopf dabei so entrüstet hoch, dass ihre Zöpfe zur Seite flogen. „Mein Name ist Nolana, aber Harweduil kennt dich nicht. Und ich auch nicht. Und Mama hat gesagt, wir sollen nicht mit Leuten reden, die wir nicht kennen. Also rede ich nicht mit dir."

„Ah, so ist das!" Der Mann nickte, todernst, und Nolana war stolz auf sich, dass er ihre Worte wirklich ernst nahm. „Dann habe ich wohl auch recht, wenn ich denke, dass deine Mama dir verboten hat, mit Fremden mitzureiten?"

„Hmm." Nolana nickte nachdrücklich. _Wenn Mama das doch nur sehen könnte. Dann würde sie endlich glauben, dass ich ihr wirklich zuhöre..._

„Nun, wenn das so ist..." Der Grauhaarige hob bedauernd die Schultern. „...dann will ich ... euch ...auch nicht weiter stören. Lebt wohl!"

Er lächelte Nolana noch einmal zu und griff dann nach den Zügeln, als wolle er wirklich weiterreiten und sie hier mitten im Wald zurücklassen. 

Das jedoch konnte das Mädchen nun auch wieder nicht fassen. Der Mann konnte doch nicht einfach so wegreiten und sie hier allein zurücklassen? 

Mit fassungslos aufgerissenen Augen starrte das Kind den Mann an, der – scheinbar irritiert – die Zügel wieder sinken ließ und mit schräg gelegtem Kopf zu ihr hinabsah. „Wolltest du noch etwas von mir?" 

„Ja... also, ich... wir... Harweduil und ich ... haben uns verirrt..." stammelte die Kleine und spürte, wie ihr die Röte der Verlegenheit durch die Wangen schoss. „Harweduil sollte sich den Weg merken, aber er hat ihn vergessen, und nun wissen wir nicht, wie wir wieder nach Hause zurückkommen sollen."

„Harweduil?" Der Fremde sah mit gerunzelter Stirn nach allen Seiten, dann kehrte sein verständnisloser Blick zu Nolana zurück. „Ich kann keinen Jungen entdecken. Wo ist dein Freund denn? Hat er sich versteckt?"

„Harweduil versteckt sich nie." Jetzt schien das Kind noch entrüsteter als zuvor zu sein. „Er ist immer bei mir."

Sie verstummte, als wäre damit bereits alles gesagt, und Rivar hatte Mühe, sich seine Verblüffung nicht allzu deutlich anmerken zu lassen. 

_Gibt es denn auch in diesem Teil Mittelerdes unsichtbare Wesen? _

Zwar hatte man ihm schon als Kind in den Südlanden Geschichten von solchen Wesen erzählt, doch immer waren es bösartige Kreaturen, die den Menschen nur Streiche spielten oder ihnen zu Diensten waren, wenn man sich Macht über sie verschaffte. Keine von ihnen war je der Freund eines Menschen gewesen. 

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah er sich um, konnte aber keines der in jenen Geschichten beschriebenen Zeichen entdecken: keinen Rauch, keinen Nebel, kein verräterisches Glühen. Oder war die Kleine so allein, dass sie sich auf diese Art einen Freund schaffen musste?

„Und wo ist er jetzt, dieser..." Er zögerte kurz. „...Harweduil?"

„Direkt neben dir!" Mit interessiertem Blick spähte die Kleine zu Rivar herauf. „Er sagt, du hast da oben auch noch Platz für uns. Stimmt das?"

„Ja-a-a..." Rivar zog das Wort in die Länge, als wüsste er nicht so recht, ob er dem Kind vertrauen sollte. „...aber ich weiß nicht so recht. Ich dachte, du... ihr hättet gesagt, ihr sollt mit keinem Fremden mitreiten."

„Das schon." Verlegen spielte das Kind an einem Zopf. „Aber wir wissen nicht mehr, wo unser Zuhause liegt. Und wenn du da oben wirklich so viel Platz hast, dann kannst du uns ja vielleicht nach Hause bringen."

Sie sah mit großen bittenden Augen zu ihm hoch. Rivar, der längst entschlossen war, das völlig durchnässte und frierende Kind nicht allein im Wald zurückzulassen, begann zu schmunzeln.

„Na gut, du hast mich überzeugt," sagte er und winkte sie zu sich. „Komm, steig auf."

Diesmal zögerte das Mädchen nicht. Sie erhob sich und kam zu Rivar, blieb aber misstrauisch stehen, als das Pferd neugierig den Kopf wandte, um sie genauer zu beäugen. „Will es mich beißen?"

„Nein, keine Sorge, es hat noch niemanden gebissen. Es ist ganz lieb und will nur sehen, wer da gleich auf seinen Rücken klettert," beruhigte Rivar sie und streckte ihr die Hand hin. „Komm, ich helfe dir hoch!"

Zaudernd ergriff Nolana Rivars schwielige Hand. Gleich darauf spürte sie, wie sie scheinbar mühelos auf den Pferderücken gezogen wurde. Ein Arm schlang sich von hinten um ihre Taille und hielt sie auf dem rutschigen Sattel fest, während von der anderen Seite ein zwar alt aussehender, aber dicker und Wärme versprechender Umhang um sie herumgezogen wurde. Es tat gut, sich in diesen Umhang zu wickeln und nicht mehr schutzlos dem Regen ausgesetzt zu sein.

Rivar spürte, dass das Kind vor Kälte zitterte. Es wurde höchste Zeit, dass die Kleine ins Trockene kam. „Bist du soweit?"

„Harweduil muss aber auch mit!" Nolana wollte die Wärme des Umhangs nicht aufgeben, doch sie wollte ihren Freund auch nicht vergessen. Sie drehte ihren Kopf so weit nach hinten, bis sie schräg zu Rivar empor sehen konnte. „Bitte, darf er?"

Rivar hatte Mühe, ein Kopfschütteln zu unterdrücken. _Kinder... Ergeben nickte er. „Sicher, wenn er allein aufsteigen kann."_

„Er sagt, das kann er. Er meint, alle Elben können gut mit Pferden umgehen."

Das Wort ELBEN ließ Rivar aufhorchen. „Ist dein Freund denn ein Elbe?" 

„Nein." Die Kleine schüttelte kurz den Kopf, ohne zu sagen, was Harweduil in ihren Augen nun tatsächlich war. „Aber er wäre gern einer. Und ich auch."

„Du wärst... ihr wärt gern Elben?" fragte der Einsiedler verständnislos. „Warum?"

„Weil Elben schön sind, sagt Mama. Und stark. Und weil jeder sie gern hat, der sie sieht." Das schmale Kindergesicht leuchtete förmlich bei dem Gedanken an jene Wesen.

Unwillkürlich erschienen vor Rivars innerem Auge die Bilder von Elrond und seinen Söhnen. _Alterslos, _hätte Rivar sie auf eine entsprechende Frage hin beschrieben, wohl auch _ehrfurchteinflößend, aber __schön und s__tark trafen es zweifellos mindestens genauso.__ „Hast du denn schon einmal einen Elben gesehen?"_

„Nein!" Deutliches Bedauern lag in der Stimme des Kindes. 

„Aber ich!"

Rivar sah, wie die Kleine sich ruckartig zu ihm umwandte. Augenblicklich schienen Kälte, Angst und sogar Harweduil vergessen. „Wirklich? Du schwindelst auch nicht?"

„Wirklich," bestätigte er und sah kurz über seine Schulter. Wie erwartet sah er nichts. „Ich erzähle dir gern davon, sobald wir losgeritten sind. Ist dein Freund denn inzwischen aufgestiegen?"

„Hmm," nickte die Kleine und deutete vage nach vorn. „Er sitzt vor mir. Aber jetzt erzähl mir von den Elben."

Rivar konnte ein weiteres Schmunzeln nicht mehr unterdrücken, als er sein Pferd wieder in Bewegung setzte. Und während er im regengrauen Dämmerlicht des Nachmittags langsam nach Nordosten ritt, auf die dort liegende Stadt zu, begann er der staunenden Nolana von Bruchtal und den dort lebenden Elben zu erzählen.

***

**wird fortgesetzt**

**Black Pearl:** Hey, es war schön, wieder von dir zu lesen. Ha, endlich sehen wir, wie die ersten Storyfäden zusammenlaufen. Was für ein schöner Moment – zumindest für uns Schreiberinnen. Euch als Leser hingen dürfte ganz bestimmt langsam die (wohlbegründete) Unruhe packen. Und die Ankunft von Legolas und seinen menschlichen Reisegefährten würdest du ganz weit hinauszögern, wenn du wüsstest, was sie einläutet... *beg* Du wünschst dir einen Lichtblick? Na ja, eigentlich hält die Geschichte von nun an bis zum Ende keinen mehr bereit, doch vielleicht ist ja in diesem Kapitel wenigstens ein heiterer Moment für dich dabei gewesen? 

**Dragon-of-the-north:** Die Bemerkung zur Langeweile in unserer Story war durchaus nicht als „fishing for compliments", sondern wirklich ernst gemeint. Irgendwie zerrt die sommerlochbedingte Flaute bei den Reaktionen doch mehr an den Nerven, als uns zunächst bewußt war. Das nächste Mal suchen wir uns den dicksten, kältesten Winter aus, wenn die Leser angesichts eines draußen heulenden Schneesturms die Nasen nicht vor die Tür zu stecken wagen und sich vor den heimelig leuchtenden PC-Monitoren versammeln, um wenigstens die winterkalten Gedanken etwas mit ihren Lieblingen aufzuwärmen... *g*  Zu Gomar gäbe es soviel zu sagen, aber das meiste davon würde die Spannung nehmen. Also lassen wir es mal bei der Bemerkung, dass er nicht nur genau weiß, mit welcher Behandlung er seine Leute bei Laune hält. In ihm stecken Fähigkeiten, die einige unserer Lieblinge noch hautnah spüren „dürfen". Ja, die Sache mit den Wasserschläuchen... Wir sind mal davon ausgegangen, dass nicht nur die beiden Menschen von der sehr kräftezehrenden Reise durchs Nebelgebirge erschöpft sind, sondern auch Legolas, der ja – seit er den beiden begegnet ist – in jeder Nacht Wache hält und größtenteils auf Schlaf verzichtet. Selbst als Elbe haben seine Kräfte irgendwo ein Limit. Und wir wissen ja selbst alle: je näher man dem kommt, desto weniger sonst selbstverständliche Dinge fallen uns ein. Für dein Examen halten wir natürlich die Daumen. Und natürlich weiterhin gute Besserung!

**Ne-chan:** Was Miros Aufprall in der Nähe einer Quelle angeht, so standen eigentlich ganz andere Gedanken im Vordergrund, als diese Szene entstand. Wenn man so hohes Fieber hat, dass man anfängt zu halluzinieren, dann können ganz gewöhnliche Reize ungeheure Auswirkungen haben. In Miros Fall hieß das, dass sein Fieber den Durst des Jungen weckte. Dieser Durst wurde noch weiter angestachelt, als das Unterbewusstsein das Plätschern der Quelle hörte. Spätestens an diesem Punkt waren rationale Überlegungen nicht mehr möglich, und so ging der arme Miro halt dorthin, wo das Wasser war... Wie Legolas Miro bergen kann und welche Bedeutung Elronds Visionen in der Wirklichkeit haben, zeigen die nächsten Kapitel, also schnapp dir besser die nächste Cleenex-Box – die wirst du brauchen...

**Mystic Girl:** So richtig gute Finsterlinge sind doch das Salz in einer schmackhaften Autorensuppe. Ohne Männer wie Gomar gebe es doch keine Herausforderungen und Leidensmomente für unsere Helden. Irgendwie war er auch Inspiration für uns. Wir konnten uns immer fragen: Wenn wir an Gomars Stelle wären, was würden wir unseren Helden antun wollen? *bg* Also Herr Freud hätte sicher seine Freude an uns gehabt!

**Shelley:** Hey, wir wissen genau, welche Szene im „Schuh des Manitou" du meinst. Ganz ehrlich? Die geisterte so ein bisschen auch durch unsere schräge Phantasie. Nur hätte sich das mit dem „Jetzt geht jeder noch mal aufs ..." nicht so publikumswirksam gemacht – mitten im Wald. Unsere Lösung hatte aber fast denselben Effekt auf die Männer *Autorinnen grinsen und werden nun so gar nicht rot*. Bis Elrond (und damit auch der Leser) begreift, was mit Elrohir geschehen wird, dauert es noch ein bisschen. Wir zwei werden diese Zeit jedoch tunlichst nutzen, um die Spannung weiter anzuheizen. Von jetzt an geht das nämlich ganz einfach! (Das Leben kann ja so schön sein... *bg*) Deine Ahnung zu Rivar ist ... hmm ... nicht schlecht. Und was das Auftauen von Eisstückchen im Mund angeht, so sind wir mal davon ausgegangen, dass diese wirklich strapaziöse Reise alle drei (auch Legolas) sowohl körperlich als auch geistig ziemlich erschöpft hat. Als mit größerer Ausdauer und Zähigkeit ausgestatteter Elbe hat Legolas nicht so ein starkes Bedürfnis nach regelmäßigem Trinken wie die beiden Menschen, die überdies noch verletzt sind. Keiner von den dreien hat an so was gedacht. Und deine Bemerkung zu den Reviews ist natürlich berechtigt. Die Saure-Gurken-Zeit ist ganz schön nervenaufreibend! Jawoll!!! *g*

**Celebcristien Beshi:** Schön, dass du es so positiv siehst. 

**Luinaldawen:** Hmm... Sind Fanfics nicht eigentlich dazu gedacht, dass man seine sadistische Ader an fiktionalen Figuren auslebt? *grübel* Doch, eigentlich schon? Oder? Gegenmeinungen? *Autorinnen sehen sich um, doch im Leser-Publikum bleibt es – außer gelegentlichem Verlegensheitspfeifen – verdächtig still* Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass wir auch in dieser Geschichte unsere inzwischen traditionelle Elrond-Vision einbauen wollten, sollte es diesmal doch eine ganz andere werden. Wann was wie eintrifft? Schön dranbleiben. Und Aragorns „kleine Rolle" hat ihren Grund. Genau wie die Sache mit dem immer wieder erwähnten und dann heruntergespielten Fuß. Aber auch dem schlägt demnächst die Stunde. Dann seid ihr als Leser die Fragen zum Sinn und Zweck der ganzen Angelegenheit und wir diesen vermaledeiten Fuß endlich los! Nein, die drei Reisenden bleiben NICHT im Nebelgebirge, auch wenn es fast so anmuten mag. Obwohl – zumindest einer von ihnen wird sich genau das bald wünschen. Tja, jede Menge Antworten, die noch mehr Fragen aufwerfen, stimmts? *g*

**Elanor:** Willkommen unter den Reviewern. Schön, dass dir unsere Geschichten bislang so gut gefallen haben. Wir werden uns größte Mühe geben, unseren Stil und die Qualität der Geschichte zu halten.

**Amlugwen: ** Wenn du unseren Gomar jetzt schon nicht mehr magst, was soll dann in der Zukunft erst werden? *g* Klar war die verwirrende Art der Vision Absicht. Jede „normale", also geschildert-erzählerische Vision hätte zuviel verraten. Aber das wollten wir nicht. Also griffen wir zur Abwechslung mal auf die „Video-Clip"-Methode zurück. Die hat's gebracht, wie wir sehen: eine Vision, jede Menge Andeutungen – und noch mehr Spannung. Glorfindels Absicht, mit Aragorn zu reden, ist nicht vergessen. Nächstes Mal kommen wir auch darauf zurück. Tja, die Sache mit Miros „Flugstunde" war für ihn unerfreulich und für die Zukunft unserer Geschichte notwendig. Die drei sind dann demnächst endlich auf flachem Land, mit Bruchtal in greifbarer Nähe. Aber ob sie das dann noch so gut finden werden??? *Autorinnen grinsen wissend* 

Soviel für diesmal. Wir lesen uns nächste Woche wieder! Bis dann!


	14. Kapitel 14

### Und wieder ein neues Kapitel für all die hungrigen Leseratten dort draußen, die nicht genug von Aragorn, Legolas und Co. bekommen können.

### Worum wird es gehen? Aragorn kommt zu Verstand, Elrond verliert seinen fast vor Sorge und die Südländer... aber genug der Vorworte. Lest selber und habt ein schönes Wochenende!

___________________________________________________________________________  
  
**Schuld und Sühne  
  
von:** Salara und ManuKu  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
   
**~TEIL 14~**

Glorfindel stand in der hinteren Halle des Bruchtaler Schlosses und starrte zu einem der Fenster hinaus, doch der Elbe war viel zu sehr in Gedanken verloren, um wirklich etwas zu sehen. An schönen Tagen erfreute sich dort sein Herz am Anblick der funkelnden Kaskaden der Wasserfälle, die von hieraus zu sehen waren, doch heute war das der einzige Ort, an dem er seinen grübelnden Gedanken freien Lauf lassen konnte. 

Seit zwei Tagen trug er schwer an der Last der so unglücklich verlaufenen Übungsstunde mit Aragorn, und mit jeder Stunde, die er das klärende Gespräch vor sich her schob, wurden es weniger Worte, die zu sagen ihm angemessen erschienen.

Noch am Abend des bewussten Vorfalls wollte er zu Aragorn gehen und mit ihm reden, hatte ihn aber weder beim Abendessen noch später in seinem Zimmer gefunden. Als er dann erfuhr, dass ein früherer Freund Arathorns überraschend aufgetaucht war, mit dem Elronds Adoptivsohn jede freie Minute verbrachte, verschob er sein Vorhaben auf den Moment, in dem er Estel allein antreffen würde.

Das war nun anderthalb Tage her.

Der Mensch, dieser Rivar, hatte Bruchtal an diesem Morgen wieder verlassen und Glorfindel hatte gesehen, wie Aragorn in seine Gemächer zurückgekehrt war. Er befand sich noch immer dort und eigentlich wäre dies der passendste Augenblick für eine Aussprache, doch etwas – ein nicht erklärbares Zögern – hielt den Elben zurück. 

Und so stand er nun seit zwei Stunden an diesem Fenster, beobachtete den leichten Regen und sann darüber nach, was ihn zurückhielt.

„Es sind Tage wie diese, die uns klarmachen, dass auch an uns die Zeit nicht spurlos vorbeigeht, nicht wahr, mein Freund?" 

Glorfindel war so tief in seiner Gedankenwelt versunken, dass er das Näherkommen des Herrn von Bruchtal nicht bemerkt hatte. Er fuhr unmerklich zusammen und wandte sich um. Auf Elronds Zügen lag die selbe Nachdenklichkeit, die Glorfindel in sich spürte. 

„Manchmal vergeht sie so schnell, dass man sie festhalten möchte," erwiderte er schließlich und wich Elronds forschendem Blick aus, indem er erneut zum Fenster hinaussah. „Zumindest solange, bis man die Kraft gefunden hat, um zu tun, was getan werden muss."

Elrond trat neben ihn ans Fenster. „Doch nur die Valar haben die Macht, die Zeit anzuhalten. Wir müssen ihren Fluss hinnehmen, so sehr wir das auch manchmal bedauern." 

Die Stimme des Elbenfürsten war so dunkel, wie Glorfindel sie nur selten zuvor gehört hatte. Er kannte Elrond nun schon lange, doch einen so tiefen Kummer wie jetzt hatte er zuvor nur ein einziges Mal in dessen Worten vernommen: kurz vor Celebrians Abreise in die unsterblichen Lande.

Beunruhigt sah er zur Seite. „Wenn Ihr mit mir reden wollt..."

 „Ich weiß dein Angebot zu schätzen," unterbrach ihn Elronds sanfte Stimme. „Aber wie ich schon sagte: nichts kann den Fluss der Zeit aufhalten." Der Elbenherr schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir alle haben keine andere Wahl als uns dem, was er bringt, zu stellen. Doch ich gebe zu, dass ich mich vor diesem Moment fürchte..."

Er verstummte und bemühte sich um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck, doch Glorfindel ließ sich dadurch nicht täuschen. Er sah, dass sich Elrond mit irgendeinem Problem herumschlug, das ihm schwer auf der Seele zu liegen schien. 

„Wenn es etwas gibt, das ich für Euch tun kann, mein Fürst, dann zögert bitte nicht, es zu sagen!"

„Ja, da gibt es tatsächlich etwas, um das ich dich bitten wollte." Elrond holte tief Luft. „Etwas naht, das sich nicht abwenden lässt. Etwas Schlimmes. Es wird alle betreffen, doch mich wohl am meisten..."

„Ich schwöre Euch, meine Aufmerksamkeit..." begann Glorfindel, doch der Elbenherr hob eine Hand und unterbrach ihn.

„Lass mich ausreden. Die Dinge, die ich dir jetzt sagen werde, sind nur für deine Ohren bestimmt. Zu keinem ein Wort darüber. Schon gar nicht zu meinen Söhnen. Und das ist keine Bitte."

„Ich verspreche es Euch!" erwiderte Glorfindel ernst, doch sein Herz krampfte sich in Erwartung der kommenden Worte zusammen.

„Dunkle Tage stehen Bruchtal bevor. Gewalt und Blutvergießen, das den Tod mit sich bringen wird. In einer Vision sah ich, dass es meine Hand sein soll, die..." 

Er zögerte kurz, sah dann schmerzerfüllt zur Seite. 

„...jemandem den Tod bringt, doch ich bin fest entschlossen, es nicht soweit kommen zu lassen. Ich hatte seit der Vision viel Zeit zum Nachdenken, und habe mich entschlossen, Bruchtal zu verlassen und meiner Gemahlin zu folgen. Vielleicht kann ich so das Schlimmste verhindern."

Glorfindel war zutiefst erschüttert. „Das..." begann er und verstummte wieder, um sich zu sammeln. „Das könnt Ihr unmöglich ernst meinen, mein Lord!!"

„Glaub mir, noch nie meinte ich etwas ernster! In ein paar Tagen werde ich alles Notwendige mit Lord Erestor besprochen haben. Dann wird es meinen Söhnen obliegen, das Tal zu führen. Sie werden Unterstützung benötigen. Auch die deine, mein Freund. Ich bitte dich, bleib an ihrer Seite, hilf ihnen, doch vor allem: beschütze sie. Mehr als alles andere liegt mir dieser Wunsch am Herzen: Beschütze meine Söhne. Wenn nötig, auch vor sich selbst. Sie werden es nicht verstehen. Vor allem Aragorn nicht. Er ist noch sehr jung und neigt manchmal zu übereilten Reaktionen, doch du weißt so gut wie ich, dass er fähig ist, in nicht mehr allzu ferner Zeit das Schicksal ganz Mittelerdes zu bestimmen."

Nach Rivars Abreise war Elrond blitzartig klargeworden, dass er nur eine Chance hatte, den in der Vision gesehenen Tod Elrohirs zu verhindern: wenn er nicht mehr in seiner Nähe war. Von dieser Erkenntnis bis zum Entschluss war es dann nur noch ein kurzer Schritt gewesen, doch erst jetzt, da er ihn vor jemandem ausgesprochen hatte, kehrte endlich Ruhe in sein Denken ein. Es war, als habe dieser Entschluss bereits darauf gewartet, gefunden und gefasst zu werden. „Versprich mir, dass du auf alle meine Kinder acht gibst!"

Glorfindel schluckte mehrmals. Tausend Worte, tausend Argumente schossen durch seinen Sinn, doch alle verschwanden angesichts der eisernen Entschlossenheit, die er in Elronds Blick wahrnehmen konnte. Nichts, was er tun oder sagen konnte, würde die Absicht des Elbenfürsten noch ändern. Elrond war entschlossen, Bruchtal zu verlassen – und er würde sich wohl nur noch durch ein Wunder aufhalten lassen. Das ließ Glorfindel nur eine Wahl.

„Ich schwöre es Euch, mein Fürst," sagte er, und seine Stimme war voll feierlichem Ernst. „Ich werde sie schützen, mit all meiner Kraft und all meinem Wissen, so lange die Valar es mir gestatten!"

Endlich – zum ersten  Mal seit dem Beginn ihres Gespräches – begann Elrond zu lächeln. „Das zu hören, hatte ich gehofft. Nun kann ich leichteren Herzens daran gehen, meine Abreise vorzubereiten, denn ich weiß das Kostbarste in meinem Leben in den besten, den allerbesten Händen." Er legte einen Arm um Glorfindels Schultern und drückte sie kurz. „Ich danke dir. Für alles."

Ein letztes Mal nickte Elrond Glorfindel zu, dann wandte er sich ab und verschwand über die Treppe in das obere Stockwerk.

Glorfindel blieb allein zurück. Die Stille, die nun wieder in die Halle zurückkehrte, war plötzlich so unerträglich, wie sie zuvor tröstlich gewesen war. Die Verantwortung, die er mit seinem Versprechen übernommen hatte, wog schwer, doch sie gab ihm auch die nötige Kraft, das zu tun, was er längst hätte tun sollen: mit Aragorn zu sprechen. Wenn es überhaupt einen richtigen Zeitpunkt dafür gab, dann war es dieser!

Er setzte sich in Bewegung, erklomm gleichfalls die Treppe ins nächste Stockwerk und schlug den Weg zu Aragorns Räumen ein. Dort angekommen klopfte er kurz.

„Herein!"

Er holte tief Luft, dann öffnete er die Tür. Aragorn saß in einem Sessel am Fenster und las in einem alt aussehenden, dicken Buch. Er ließ es aber auf die Knie sinken, als er Glorfindel erblickte.

„Estel, hast du einen Moment Zeit? Ich denke, wir müssen endlich miteinander reden!"

Er sah, dass Aragorn das Buch sorgsam zuklappte und zur Seite legte, ehe er auf einen zweiten Sessel deutete und nickte. „Sicher."

Aragorn wartete, bis Glorfindel sich gesetzt hatte, dann ergriff er als erster das Wort.

„Ehe Ihr etwas sagt, Lord Glorfindel, möchte ich etwas loswerden. Ich will Euch sagen, dass mir mein Verhalten vor zwei Tagen leid tut. Ich habe impulsiv gehandelt, weil ich zornig war. Und Zorn..." Aragorn lächelte verlegen. „...verleitet mich hin und wieder zu unüberlegten Worten..." Er sah kurz auf seine Füße. „...oder Taten. Ich weiß, dass Ihr mir nur helfen wollt, doch es ist schwer für mich, immer die dafür notwendige Geduld aufzubringen."

„Ich weiß," nickte Glorfindel und dachte an Elronds Worte. _...er ist noch sehr jung und neigt manchmal zu übereilten Reaktionen... _„Und auch mir tut es leid. Ich wollte das Richtige, doch mit falschen Mitteln. Dich bewusstlos zu würgen war nicht meine Absicht. Ich wollte dir nur demonstrieren, dass es viele Wege gibt, jemanden zu töten. Selbst dann, wenn dieser Jemand bis an die Zähne bewaffnet ist." 

„Das habe ich inzwischen auch begriffen." Aragorn lächelte verlegen, während seine Gedanken unwillkürlich zu Rivars Aufzeichnungen zurückschweiften. Er hatte darin inzwischen schon einiges über das Leben seines Vaters gelesen und bereits die ersten Seiten zeigten, dass dieser sich selbst in der gefährlichsten Lage behauptet hatte – etwas, das Aragorn bislang noch nicht von sich sagen konnte. 

_Mein Vater war um so vieles anders als ich,_ dachte Aragorn. _Er war überlegt, verlässlich und ernsthaft, während ich bisher nichts anderes im Kopf hatte, als den Zwillingen Streiche zu spielen oder mit ihnen die Umgebung unsicher zu machen!_ Mit einem Mal erschien ihm all das, was seine Kindheit und Jugend ausgemacht hatte, nur noch als gedankenloser Zeitvertreib. Es wurde höchste Zeit, damit aufzuhören und erwachsen zu werden, und der beste Anfang war sicher, seine Aufgaben und Pflichten ernster als bisher zu nehmen.

„Ich habe inzwischen begriffen, wie viel ich noch von Euch lernen kann. Darum sollten wir die Ausbildung fortsetzen, sobald das Wetter es gestattet," schloss Aragorn seine Gedankengänge laut ab und sah Glorfindel an, während er im Stillen bereits überlegte, auf welche Art er sein Leben zukünftig führen wollte. 

„Gut, dann wäre das also besprochen." Der goldhaarige Elbe war sehr erstaunt über die plötzliche Ernsthaftigkeit Aragorns, unterdrückte aber ein Kopfschütteln. _Wie ist eine solche Veränderung in nur zwei Tagen erklärbar? Ist das eine dieser spontanen Reaktionen, von denen Lord Elrond vorhin sprach, oder meint er es wirklich ernst? _Die nächsten Tage würden das zeigen. 

Glorfindel stand auf, denn es war alles gesagt. „Dann ist jetzt alles geklärt zwischen uns?"

 „Das ist es." Aragorn nickte und stand nun gleichfalls auf. „Ich danke Euch für die offenen Worte, Lord Glorfindel."

_Von denen wirst du in Zukunft noch viele von mir hören, falls dein Vater sein Vorhaben wirklich wahrmacht, Bruchtal zu verlassen,_ dachte Glorfindel und neigte in einer Geste des Abschieds den Kopf. „Dann sehen wir uns beim Abendessen."

„Sicher," bestätigte Aragorn und wartete, bis er wieder allein war, dann setzte er sich zurück in den Sessel. Sein Blick ging hinaus zum Fenster. Es regnete seit ein paar Stunden und die Natur veränderte sich und nahm jeden Tropfen wie ein Geschenk entgegen. Der Herbst ging unweigerlich dem Winter entgegen. 

_Alles ist im Wandel,_ dachte er. _Nur Vater und die Zwillinge bleiben ewig dieselben. Vor allem die Zwillinge..._

Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken an seine elbischen Brüder, sah im Geiste noch einmal ihr letztes Picknick im Wald vor sich, jenes, bei dem er in die Pfeilspitze getreten war. Und plötzlich wusste er, womit er dieses neue, ernsthafte Leben beginnen wollte. Mehr als alles andere war diese Pfeilspitze ein Symbol für jene Unachtsamkeit, die abzulegen er entschlossen war. Gab es einen passenderen Beginn für sein neues Leben, als sie zu beseitigen?

Aragorn erhob sich. Er wusste, wo er zu suchen hatte...

***

Aragorn lief den Gang bis zum Zimmer von Elrohir entlang. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass dieser am Fluss die Pfeilspitze als letztes in der Hand gehabt und dann eingesteckt hatte. Innerlich hoffte er, dass ihn sein Gedächtnis nicht trog, denn sonst würde er gezwungen sein, auch noch Elladans Zimmer zu durchsuchen. Aragorn wusste zwar, dass die Zwillinge nach dem Frühstück ausgeritten waren und sicher erst zu Mittag zurückkehren würden, doch es gab immer Überraschungen im Hause Elronds. Dass sein Glück also zwei Suchaktionen lang anhalten würde war unwahrscheinlich, und falls nicht, würden die Zwillinge sicher noch einen weiteren Gefallen von ihm verlangen.

Doch er war entschlossen, mit diesen Kindereien aufzuhören. Er hatte im Gegensatz zu den Zwillingen keine Zeit, das Kind in sich so lange zu bewahren wie sie es mit ihrer Unsterblichkeit vermochten. Seine Lebensspanne als Mensch war begrenzt und Rivars Erzählungen über seinen Vater hatten ihm gezeigt, dass er schnell erwachsen werden musste, wenn er das Schicksal der Menschen Mittelerdes auch in Arathorns Sinn wandeln wollte.

Aufmerksam lauschte er in den Gang hinein, ob vielleicht einer der Diener käme, dann huschte er beinahe lautlos in Elrohirs Zimmer und verschloss die Tür hinter sich. Falls es notwendig wurde, konnte er immer noch unerkannt über den Balkon fliehen.

Aufmerksam sah er sich im Zimmer seines elbischen Bruders um. Es war ordentlich und aufgeräumt, so wie es dem Naturell des jüngeren Zwillings entsprach. 

_Wo hat er die Pfeilspitze versteckt? fragte sich Aragorn. _ Wo würde **ich**_ _dieses Beweisstück verstecken?__

Aragorn überlegte und wanderte vorsichtig durch den Raum, jede Ecke und jedes Möbelstück musternd. Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf ein Tischchen am Fenster, auf dem eine Vase mit einer burgunderfarbenen Blüte stand. Daneben erblickte er eine aufwendig geschnitzte große Holzschatulle. 

_Einen Versuch ist es wert, bevor ich anfange, seine Kleidung zu durchsuchen, dachte sich Aragorn und öffnete mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen die Schatulle. Als er dort jedoch tatsächlich die gesuchte Pfeilspitze fand, konnte er sein Glück kaum fassen. Sein angesichts des Einbruchs schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich jedoch sofort wieder, als er neben der Pfeilspitze auch noch andere persönliche Dinge in dem Kästchen fand: eine getrocknete Blume, die zwischen zwei Blättern Pergament lag, eine Kette mit einem Ring und ein Bildnis, von dem Aragorn wusste, dass es Elladans und Elrohirs Mutter darstellte._

„Verzeih mir, Bruder!" murmelte Aragorn und schloss hastig die Schatulle. Dann verließ er das Zimmer wieder und hoffte, dass sein elbischer Bruder nie erfahren würde, was mit der Pfeilspitze geschehen war, denn er wusste nicht, ob Elrohir ihm diesen Vertrauensbruch jemals verzeihen würde.

***

Aragorn schritt durch die fragilen Gänge, die die einzelnen Gebäudeteile miteinander wie Brücken verbanden und dabei immer wieder den Blick auf die Natur frei gaben. Seit er Elrohirs Zimmer verlassen hatte überlegte er, was er nun mit der Pfeilspitze machen sollte. 

Wenn er sie in seinem eigenen Zimmer versteckte, kämen die Zwillinge sicher irgendwann auf die Idee, auch dort nach dem vermissten Stück zu suchen. Doch was sollte er sonst damit anfangen? Sie wie eine Trophäe mit sich herumtragen, bis sie irgendwann zufällig aus der Tasche rutschte?

_Nein, dachte sich Aragorn. __Es muss etwas Endgültiges sein, so endgültig wie mein Entschluß._

Sein Blick wurde in diesem Augenblick gerade von einem der rauschenden Wasserfälle eingefangen, die von allen Seiten über die steilen Hänge ins Tal stürzten und dort durch ausgeklügelte Flussbetten sowie der Macht Vilyas in die gewünschte Bahn gelenkt wurden. 

Es war kein direkter Eingriff in die Natur, das Wasser auf diese Weise in die entsprechende Richtung zu leiten. Vielmehr war es die sanfte Art der Elben, seiner Kraft einen nutzbaren Sinn zu geben. Auch aus diesem Grund war Bruchtal von so unbeschreiblicher Schönheit, angefüllt mit Pflanzen und Tieren, ein Ort des Friedens und der Zuflucht. 

Aragorn blieb stehen. Für einen Augenblick war er berauscht von der Kraft des herabstürzenden Wassers, das nur wenige Meter neben der Balustrade, auf der er stand, in eines der geformten Wasserbetten stürzte. Feiner Nebel lag in der Luft – er konnte das darin mitgeführte Wasser beinahe auf seiner Zunge schmecken.

Gedankenverloren starrte er in die Tiefe und drehte die Pfeilspitze zwischen seinen Fingern. Der Gedanke, der ihm plötzlich kam, war so einfach, dass er staunte, nicht sofort darauf gekommen zu sein. Gab es einen endgültigeren Abschluß, als sie dieser Urkraft zu übergeben? 

Aragorn trat dicht an das Geländer heran und warf die Pfeilspitze in hohem Bogen in die schäumende Gischt, die sich tief unter ihm bildete. Sie verschwand augenblicklich -  unwiederbringlich.

„Das war es," murmelte er und schaute in die Ferne. „Das Ende meines alten Lebens."

Die Worte klangen gut und befremdlich zugleich, doch sie verloren sich nach kurzer Zeit im Rauschen des Wassers. Schließlich riss Aragorn sich von seinen Grübeleien los und ging langsam zurück in sein Zimmer. Dort wartete ein ganz bestimmtes Buch darauf, weitergelesen zu werden.

***

Die Stadttore und damit auch das Freudenhaus lagen etwas mehr als eine Stunde hinter ihnen zurück, als Morag aus den Augenwinkeln sah, dass einer der Männer unruhig in seinem Sattel umherzurutschen begann.  Er sah kurz zur Seite. „Was ist?"

Der betreffende Krieger, ein vor wenigen Jahren in den Landen der Rohirrim angeworbener junger Mann, erwiderte den Blick, doch er war alles andere als verlegen. „Wir sind so schnell aufgebrochen, dass keine Zeit mehr war..." 

„Zeit für was?" Morag glaubte die Antwort bereits zu kennen, doch sein Verstand weigerte sich noch, sie zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein! Nicht nach so kurzer Zeit! Sie würden sich ohnehin beeilen müssen, wollten sie bis Sonnenuntergang wieder im Lager sein.

„Na, ich hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr, um auf den Abtritt zu gehen, alter Mann!" vollendete der Gefragte sein Geständnis und starrte den älteren Südländer herausfordernd an. 

Morag erkannte diese Geste sofort und zügelte prompt sein Pferd.

Während die anderen Reiter seinem Beispiel folgten, wandte er sich dem Schuldigen zu. Seine finstere Miene ließ erkennen, dass er alles andere als begeistert von der Unterbrechung war, doch keiner seiner Gefährten konnte ahnen, dass die beleidigende Respektlosigkeit des jungen Burschen die seit langem in Morag angesammelte Wut zum Überkochen gebracht hatte. Es war längst überfällig, die Machtverhältnisse zu klären!

„Du weißt, dass Gomar jemanden auch schon für weniger getötet hat, oder?"

„Ja." Der junge Mann nickte lässig. „Aber Ihr seid nicht Gomar."

„Nein, aber in der Rangfolge komme ich gleich nach ihm. Und als solches bin ich nur ihm Rechenschaft schuldig, wenn ich mich jetzt entschließe, bei dir so zu verfahren, wie er es mit Kassam getan hat." Er musterte den jungen Krieger kalt, der sich in der letzten Zeit dadurch hervorzutun gesucht hatte, dass er bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit Morags Autorität auf geradezu unverschämte Weise vor den anderen in Frage stellte. 

Der Angesprochene schwieg kurz, sich noch immer recht sicher fühlend. „Ich fürchte Euch nicht, Morag!" Häme lag auf seinen Zügen. „Ihr seid alt, Euer Stern ist im Sinken begriffen. Nicht mehr lange, dann wird Gomar mich zu seiner neuen rechten Hand machen. Ihr wisst das und ich weiß das! Und dann werde ich..."

Er kam nicht dazu, diesen Satz zu vollenden. In einer blitzschnellen, fliegenden Bewegung hatte Morag seinen Dolch gezogen, sich über sein Pferd zur Seite gebeugt und die lange, schmale Klinge in den Hals des Kriegers gestoßen, wohl darauf bedacht, nur den Kehlkopf zu verletzten. Die Worte des Mannes versanken in einem Gurgeln, während ein Schwall roten Blutes aus der Wunde spritzte und sich über Kleidung, Pferd und Sattelzeug ergoss.

Der Krieger griff sich mit beiden Händen an den Hals, um nach dem Dolch zu greifen – und zog sie mit lautlosem Schrei wieder fort, als Morag genau jenen Augenblick wählte, um seinen Dolch wieder aus dem Hals des Kriegers zu ziehen und dabei gezielt beide Handgelenke aufschlitzte.

Einen ungläubigen, ewigen Moment lang starrte der junge Mann auf seine blutigen Hände, dann auf das viele Blut, das noch immer aus seiner Halswunde auf den Sattel und seine Oberschenkel floss, um gleich danach seitlich aus dem Sattel zu rutschen, auf den Boden aufzuschlagen und zusammengekrümmt dort liegen zu bleiben.

Reglos verharrten die übrigen Männer, darunter auch ein paar der älteren Südländer, die zufrieden grinsten. Zu oft hatten auch sie sich über die jugendliche Respektlosigkeit der angeworbenen Männer geärgert. Doch Gomar duldete keine Kämpfe unter den Männern seines Lagers. Sie hatten ihre Kraft und Leidenschaft in die Suche nach Aradoran und Rivar'Odan zu stecken. Alles andere war nur Gomar vorbehalten. Und wenn es bei einem dieser Ausfälle mal wieder einen der Jungen erwischte, so wie vor kurzem Kassam, dann war es eine Genugtuung für jene, die die Südlande noch immer ihre Heimat nannten.

Die Augen aller klebten wie gebannt an dem schrecklichen Schauspiel, das sich da vor ihren Blicken entfaltete. Keiner wagte, etwas zu sagen, sich auch nur zu regen. Noch nie hatten sie Morag so zornig gesehen, doch allein dieser Anblick genügte, ihnen schlagartig klar zu machen, dass der alte Kämpe unberechenbar wurde, wenn man ihn über ein gewisses Maß hinaus reizte. Und keiner von ihnen – wirklich niemand – hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis, das Ziel dieses Zorns zu werden.

Morag unterdessen schien die Ruhe selbst.

Er stieg von seinem Pferd, als bestünde kein Grund zur Eile, kniete sich neben den hilflos daliegenden Mann, wischte geruhsam an dessen Kleidung das Blut von der Klinge, steckte sie dann wieder fort, ehe er zu einem der anderen Reiter aufsah.

„Bring mir Verbandszeug!"

Der Angesprochene beeilte sich, abzusteigen und in seinen Satteltaschen nach dem Gesuchten zu kramen, dann rannte er hastig zu Morag und hielt ihm das Päckchen hin.

„Hier!"

Morag durchsuchte das Verbandsmaterial, nahm einen dickeren Ballen sauberen Leinenstoffs heraus, presste ihn auf die Halswunde und verband sie dann mit geübten Griffen. Er verfuhr in gleicher Weise mit den beiden Handgelenken, dann – zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit – setzte er sich auf die Fersen zurück.

Mitleidlose schwarze Augen fixierten schmerzerfüllte blaue solange, bis er sich sicher war, dass der andere ihn noch wahrnahm. Erst dann begann er zu lächeln. Es war ein hartes, noch nie bei Morag gesehenes, gnadenloses Lächeln.

„Du wirst nicht sterben, doch du wirst es dir wünschen. Ich habe endgültig genug von dir, deiner Disziplinlosigkeit und deiner Anmaßung. Du hast gedacht, du bist skrupellos?" Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Du hast keine Ahnung, was das wirklich bedeuten kann. Doch damit du eine Vorstellung von wahrer Skrupellosigkeit hast, werde ich dir verraten, was ich mit dir gemacht habe. Dein Kehlkopf ist so verletzt, dass du deine Frechheiten von nun an nur noch denken, aber nie wieder aussprechen kannst. Und ich habe dir die Sehnen an den Handgelenken durchtrennt, so dass du von nun an nicht mehr als einen Holzlöffel für den Brei halten kannst, der einzigen Nahrung, die du bis an dein Lebensende zu dir nehmen können wirst."

Er griff an den Waffengurt des jungen Kriegers, löste ihn und warf ihn samt aller daran befestigten Waffen dem dritten Krieger zu, der, noch immer mit den Resten des Verbandszeugs in den Händen, neben ihm hockte.

„Das hier," Morag deutete auf den gerade abgeschnallten Schwertgurt. „wirst du nicht mehr brauchen, darum nehmen wir ihn mit. Den hier..." 

Er öffnete den Verschluss des Umhangs des jungen Mannes und zog ihn von dessen Körper fort, um ihn auf den Waffengurt zu legen. Sofort begann der nach wie vor herabströmende Regen in dessen verbliebene Kleidung zu sickern.

„...wirst du nie mehr tragen, denn du bist der Suche in Gomars Zeichen nicht länger würdig. Und dich..." 

Morags Lächeln verschwand schlagartig, doch die Gnadenlosigkeit in seinen Augen blieb. 

„...brauchen wir auch nicht mehr. Vielleicht können dich die Städter gebrauchen, wer weiß? Als Prügelknabe, der nie ein Wort der Klage von sich gibt vielleicht. Oder als Laufbursche für eines der Freudenhäuser, die du so liebst. Laufen kannst du ja immerhin noch. Obwohl... vielleicht sollte ich auch daran noch etwas ändern?"

Er spielte am Griff seines Dolches herum, ohne den jungen Mann aus den Augen zu lassen, von dessen vorheriger Überheblichkeit nicht mehr viel geblieben war. Entsetzen wuchs in dessem schmerzverschleierten blauen Blick empor, als der Gepeinigte schließlich begriff, das Morag ihn anscheinend zu töten beabsichtigte. Matt hoben sich die bandagierten Hände, versuchten verzweifelt, an den Griff des Dolches zu gelangen, doch Morag, der entschlossen war, ihn für all die erlittenen Demütigungen büßen zu lassen, schlug sie einfach zur Seite.

„Andererseits... Wer will schon einen Prügelknaben, der nicht um Gnade wimmern, wer einen Laufburschen, der mit seinen Händen nicht den Abtritt reinigen kann? Vielleicht erweise ich dir sogar einen Dienst, wenn ich dich töte und deine Leiche dann einfach hier irgendwo verscharre?"

Allein die Ruhe von Morags Worten trieb den restlichen Reitern Schauer über den Rücken, was sonst nur Gomar vermochte. Der Unglückliche, dem diese Ruhe galt und der insgeheim darauf hoffte, endlich das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, um so dem offenbar Unvermeidlichen zu entfliehen, ließ den Dolch keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

Morag nickte unmerklich. Gut, endlich hatte dieser Maulheld verstanden. Nun mußten noch die anderen begreifen. Er sah zu den anderen auf.

„Was nun euch und den Rest der Truppe angeht: Ich bin nicht aus den Südlanden hierher gekommen und habe mich durch Kälte, Nässe und Wildnis gequält, um die üblen Scherze verweichlichter grüner Jungen zu ertragen, die sich unbesiegbar fühlen, nur weil sie gerade ihre erste Waffe in die Hand bekommen haben. Von nun an – und merkt euch meine Worte gut, denn ich sage es nur dieses eine Mal – werdet ihr JEDE von Gomars angeordneten Strafmaßnahmen ertragen, ohne auch nur den Gedanken daran zu hegen, es an mir auslassen zu wollen. Und ihr werdet in Zukunft so viele davon bekommen, dass die vergangenen Monate wie ein Spaziergang dagegen wirken, dafür werde ich sorgen. Von heute an zollt ihr mir den Respekt, der mir gebührt, und wer daran denkt, es mit mir aufnehmen oder mein Eigentum anrühren zu wollen, wird dies auf die gleiche Art bezahlen wie euer Freund hier. Sagt es auch den anderen." Er deutete flüchtig auf den jungen Mann, der von Schmerz und Blutverlust inzwischen so geschwächt war, dass er nahe davor stand, das Bewußtsein zu verlieren.

„Ich habe mich zwar nicht darum gerissen, Gomars rechte Hand zu sein, doch ich bin es nun mal. Künftig werde ich alle Freiheiten dieser Position nutzen, und wenn ich dazu noch einen von euch töten muss, dann werde ich das tun. Habt ihr verstanden?"

Zögerndes Nicken und bestätigendes Murmeln war die Antwort, doch mehr hatte Morag auch nicht erwartet. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben begriff er, was es hieß, wahre Macht über andere zu haben. Dieses Gefühl, das für Gomar ganz alltäglich sein musste, war mit nichts vergleichbar. Es konnte einen süchtig machen, wenn man es erst mal gekostet hatte – und Morag hatte das gerade getan. 

„Was nun dich angeht, so werde ich dich nicht töten." 

Er sah die Hoffnung, die in den Augen des anderen aufglomm und lächelte spöttisch. „Das überlasse ich diesem grässlichen Land, auf dem schon so viel Blut klebt, dass deines da keinen Unterschied mehr macht."

Die Furcht im Blick des am Boden liegenden Verletzten ignorierend erhob er sich und deutete auf zwei der Reiter.

„Du und du, ihr beide helft unserem Freund hier in die Tiefen des Waldes hinein." Er ging zu seinem Pferd und löste ein Seil vom Sattel, dann wandte er sich den Wartenden zu. „Ihr anderen wartet hier, bis wir zurück sind."

Er winkte den beiden Kriegern zu, die den Unglücklichen bereits in ihre Mitte genommen hatten. „Los jetzt!"

Mit ungläubigen Blicken sahen die Männer, wie Morag und die beiden Krieger ihren Kameraden in den Wald hineinschleppten, weiter und weiter, bis die dämmerigen Tiefen sie schließlich verschluckten.

***

Etwa fünf Minuten liefen die Männer, dann hob Morag die Hand. „Halt. Ich denke, wir sind weit genug von jedem Weg entfernt, den er in nächster Zeit erreichen könnte."

Er sah sich kurz um, dann deutete er auf einen der Bäume. 

„Setzt ihn dort an den Stamm."

Die beiden taten, wie ihnen geheißen. Sie wagten weder eine Frage zu stellen noch ihrem Entsetzen Ausdruck zu verleihen. Nicht mehr. Morag hatte ihnen seine Kaltblütigkeit viel zu deutlich demonstriert.

Der Verletzte war noch immer bei Bewußtsein, doch man sah seinem Mienenspiel an, dass er diesen Fakt zutiefst fürchtete. Mit weitaufgerissenen Augen verfolgte er, wie seine früheren Kameraden ihn zu dem bezeichneten Baumstamm schleiften und an der Rinde entlang zu Boden drückten, bis er endlich saß. Er wollte sich wehren, doch die zerschnittenen Handgelenke hatten nicht das kleinste Quentchen Kraft dafür übrig.

„Haltet seine Arme hoch."

Der Unglückliche spürte, wie seine Arme jäh in die Höhe gerissen wurden, doch noch bevor er sich fragen konnte, was als nächstes kommen würde, sah er Morag plötzlich auf sich zu kommen.

Mit dem Strick in der Hand.

„Ich bin kein Unmensch und habe beschlossen, dir eine letzte Chance zu geben."

Morag kniete sich neben ihn und begann das Seil um den Leib des jungen Mannes zu winden. Einmal, zweimal schlang es sich um seine Taille und presste sie fest an den rauen Stamm, dann verschnürte Morag die Enden mit einem komplizierten Knoten, der sich tief in seinen Bauch drückte.

„Ihr könnt ihn loslassen."

Er erhob sich, trat zurück und beobachtete, wie die kraftlosen Hände des Mannes vergeblich am Knoten zu zerren begannen.

„Ich gebe dir die Chance, dich zu befreien, auch wenn du das nicht verdient hast. Du musst nur den Knoten öffnen und das Seil abstreifen. Schaffst du das, kannst du gehen, wohin du willst. Wenn nicht..." Er zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern.

„Das ist doch eine faire Chance, oder?" Er grinste verächtlich. „Zugegeben, für jeden, der seine Hände gebrauchen kann. Aber es ist eine Chance. Also nutze sie... du..." Er starrte auf den Halsverband. „...Großmaul!"

Trotz der Schmerzen und des durch den Blutverlust ausgelösten Schocks begriff der Verletzte, welches Schicksal ihm zugedacht worden war. Weitab von jedem Weg, ohne die Möglichkeit, um Hilfe zu rufen oder die Hände zu gebrauchen, bedeutete diese Lage seinen sicheren Tod!

_Gnade,_ dachte der einst so überhebliche Mann und starrte verzweifelt zu Morag empor, der ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. _Laß_ mich nicht einfach hier zurück. Töte mich...__

Seine Gedanken blieben ungehört, doch neue Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf, als die Stimme eines der beiden Männer erklang, die ihn hergebracht hatten.

„Morag!"

„Was?" Der so Angesprochene fuhr herum wie von einer Schlange gebissen. „Wage es nicht, für ihn zu bitten!"

„Das wollte ich auch nicht," stammelte der Mann, doch sein Blick glitt unruhig zwischen Morag und einem hinter dem Verletzten liegenden Punkt hin und her, auf den er schließlich zeigte. „Ich wollte nur sagen, dass sich uns jemand nähert."

***

Etwas über eine Stunde war Rivar nun schon mit Nolana abseits der gängigen Wege zur Stadt unterwegs, und während der ganzen Zeit hatte er dem Kind von Bruchtal und den dort lebenden Elben erzählt. Als er geendet und gehofft hatte, die Neugier des Mädchens sei nun gestillt, sah er sich jedoch überrascht, als Nolana ihn mit weiteren Fragen zu bestürmen begann. Sie wollte jede Kleinigkeit wissen, und so kramte der Einsiedler mühevoll alles aus seinem Gedächtnis, das er von seinem zweitägigen Aufenthalt in Erinnerung behalten hatte.

Das einheitliche Grau des Regenhimmels ließ nicht erkennen, welche Tageszeit sie hatten, doch Rivar schätzte, dass es inzwischen auf den Nachmittag zu ging. So holte er aus seinen Satteltaschen etwas von dem in Bruchtal erhaltenen Proviant und gab ihn Nolana, die ihn um so ehrfürchtiger verzehrte, als sie erfuhr, dass es elbischer Proviant war.

Die so gewonnene Erzählpause tat dem alten Mann gut. Erst jetzt, in der Ruhe, spürte er, dass er einer solchen Anstrengung wie der Beschäftigung mit einem äußerst lebhaften, wissbegierigen kleinen Mädchen nicht mehr gewachsen war.

Der Wald war inzwischen wieder dichter geworden. Die Stämme waren gerade und hochgewachsen und die dicken Moospolster an den Rinden zeugten davon, dass die Bäume oft Wetterunbilden ausgesetzt waren.

„Rivar?" Das Mädchen, das inzwischen auch den Namen ihres Retters kannte, schaute zu dem alten Mann hoch, der mit einem lautlosen Seufzer zu ihr hinabsah. _Und weiter geht die Fragerei... _

„Ja, was willst du wissen?"

„Was sind das für Männer da vorn?"

Für einen Moment aus der Fassung gebracht, zügelte der Einsiedler sein Pferd, dann spähte er nach vorn. Tatsächlich konnte er einige Dutzend Schritte vor sich drei Männer in dunkler Kleidung erkennen, die ihn zunächst nicht bemerkten.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Kleines," sagte Rivar leise. _Was auch immer sie tun – ich habe ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl dabei. Vielleicht sollte ich umkehren?_

Es war zu spät für solche Überlegungen, denn in diesem Moment bemerkte ihn einer der drei, sagte etwas zu den anderen, hob dann die Hand und deutete auf Rivar. Prompt drehten sich auch die anderen beiden zu ihm um.

_Sie haben mich schon gesehen. Ich werde einfach mit einem freundlichen Gruß an ihnen vorbeireiten. Immerhin habe ich ein Kind bei mir. Ein alter Mann und ein Kind sind nie eine Gefahr, _versuchte sich Rivar zu beruhigen, als er sein Pferd langsam weiterlaufen ließ. Doch die kleine Stimme, die weiterhin Zweifel an seinem Vorhaben anmeldete, steigerte sich in ein hysterisches Kreischen, als Rivar nach wenigen Augenblick sah, dass die drei Fremden einen vierten an den Baumstamm gefesselt hatten. Dieser trug Verbände am Hals und an den Handgelenken.

„Verdammt!" entfuhr es ihm. Den erstaunten Seitenblick Nolanas nahm der alte Mann gar nicht wahr. Er war viel zu beschäftigt damit, nach einem Weg zu suchen, auf dem er sich und das Kind retten konnte, denn Zeugen würden die drei bei ihrer Aktivität ganz bestimmt nicht wollen.

Inzwischen trennten Rivar und Nolana nur noch wenige Pferdelängen von den Unbekannten, die ihnen einige Schritte entgegengekommen waren. Rivar spürte, dass man jede ihrer Bewegungen verfolgte; es war, als sei die Luft plötzlich sogar zum Atmen zu dick geworden. Er wollte etwas sagen, einen ungezwungen klingenden Gruß – und erstickte fast an den Worten, als er dem taxierenden Blick zweier dunkler Augen begegnete, dunkle Haut und kohlrabenschwarzes Haar sah. 

Von panischem Schrecken erfüllt, hielt Rivar das Pferd zwischen zwei Bäumen an. Menschen mit diesem Aussehen, hatte er schon lange nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Er hatte so gehofft, nie mehr einen von ihnen zu erblicken. Nicht nach all dem, was damals geschehen war. Nicht, nachdem er sich zwanzig Jahre lang erfolgreich vor ihnen versteckt hatte...

_Das... das kann nicht sein! Nicht sie! Nicht hier!_

Er tastete nach dem kleinen Dolch in seiner Satteltasche, die einzige Waffe, die er bei sich trug. Doch seine Hände zitterten plötzlich so stark, dass er sie auf die Schnelle nicht fand.

Sein Herz raste nun so wie seine Gedanken, die von Aragorn zu Arathorn und wieder zu ihm zurück taumelten. Er wollte nicht glauben, was er vor sich sah, doch auch bei einem zweiten Hinsehen änderte sich das Bild nicht. Ob es Rivar nun gefiel oder nicht: zumindest derjenige, der ihm entgegenkam, war zweifellos Südländer!

Diesem, niemand anderer als Morag, schien das anhaltende Schweigen zu lange zu dauern, denn er trat noch einen Schritt näher. „Halt! Wer seid ihr? Was macht ihr hier?"

„Wir... äh, wir sind auf dem Weg in die Stadt...wir wollen keinen Streit mit euch..." Rivars Stimme klang zwar ruhig und gelassen, doch die Furcht, die den alten Einsiedler befallen hatte, war für ein geübtes Ohr deutlich herauszuhören.

Morag hatte jedenfalls keine Schwierigkeiten, die mitschwingende Angst zu hören. Er wusste, dass der Alte den gefesselten Mann gesehen hatte und nun wahrscheinlich dachte, auf Banditen gestoßen zu sein. Morag hatte zwar nichts dagegen, dass er das weiterhin glaubte, war jedoch nicht auf das Leben eines Alten und eines Kindes – vermutlich seiner Enkelin – aus. So beschloss er den beiden gehörig Angst zu machen, damit sie über das Gesehene schwiegen, und sie dann laufen zu lassen.

„Gib gut acht auf das, was ich nun sage, alter Mann, denn dein Leben und das deiner Enkeltochter hängt davon ab, das ihr tut, was ich sage." Morag ließ seinen Worten ein bedeutungsvolles Schweigen folgen.

Für einen Moment lang dachte Rivar daran, das Missverständnis aufzuklären, zu sagen, dass Nolana nicht seine Enkelin war, doch er schob die Idee gleich darauf von sich. Wozu die Dinge noch komplizierter machen? Auch so schien die Lage schon aussichtslos genug. Zu erzählen, dass das Kind ihm eigentlich völlig fremd war, würde nur unnötige Fragen heraufbeschwören. Doch genau denen wollte Rivar aus dem Weg gehen.

Während die beiden anderen an Ort und Stelle blieben, trat Morag so dicht an Rivar heran, dass der Einsiedler jedes Detail seiner Kleidung und der Waffen erkennen konnte. Was er sah, verstärkte seine Besorgnis weiter. Der Südländer trug die für seine Heimat übliche dunkle Kleidung. Selbst auf die seinen Kopf bedeckende gewickelte, an der Seite lose herabhängende Stoffbahn, die ihn in seiner Heimat vor den erbarmungslosen Strahlen der Sonne schützte, hatte er nicht verzichtet. Hinter dem Rücken des Schwarzgekleideten sah er den Griff eines Schwertes. Rivar wusste, dass es in einer speziellen, ebenfalls ganz typischen Halterung auf dem Rücken hing, die einen schnellen Zugriff erlaubte. Auch an der Hüfte des Fremden waren Griffe von weiteren Waffen erkennen. Und in diesem Augenblick blieb sein Blick plötzlich an einem Symbol hängen, das auf der Seite des schwarzen Umhangs prangte: ein liegender Halbmond mit drei darüber angeordneten Sternen!

Nicht einmal der Anblick einer plötzlich in seinem Körper steckenden Klinge hätte Rivar so erschüttern können, wie es dieses schlichte Symbol tat.

_Sie sind es wirklich! Nach all der Zeit finden sie mich schließlich doch noch... _

Nolana hatte unterdessen die Vorgänge vom Pferderücken aus verfolgt und das drohende Gebaren des schwarzgekleideten Mannes hatte sie mit Panik erfüllt. Sie wollte weg, nach Hause, so wie der alte Mann es ihr versprochen hatte. Bittend sah sie zu ihm empor. „Rivar, können wir jetzt weiterreiten? Ich will heim. Bitte!" 

Ihre angsterfüllte Stimme ertönte genau in jenem winzigen Augenblick, der Rivars Schocksekunde folgte. Ihre Worte riefen schlagartig eine Stille hervor, die so zerbrechlich schien, als befänden sich zwischen den Bäumen hauchdünne Spiegel, die bei der leisesten Bewegung im Millionen Splitter zerspringen würden.

Beide Männer erstarrten. Nur die Blicke, die sich ineinander brannten, kündeten davon, dass sich durchaus noch Leben in ihren Körpern befand.

Morags Verstand rotierte.

_Das Mädchen hat den Alten __„Rivar" _genannt. Ein Zufall? Oder Fügung der Götter? Sollten sie endlich ein Einsehen mit uns kampfmüden Männern  haben? Ist es wirklich wahr? Kommt unsere Suche endlich zu einem Ende?__

Was er vorher nicht beachtet hatte, fiel ihm nun um so deutlicher auf: die Augen des Alten, die von einem ungewöhnlich intensiven Grün waren. Jeder der an dieser Suche Beteiligten wusste, dass die Augen des Verräters die Farbe frisch gewachsenen Grases hatten. Und das Alter, in dem er inzwischen sein musste, könnte auch stimmen. Wenn er nun auch noch an der Schulter die Narbe eines Kreuzpfeils aufwies, hatten sie ihn endlich.

Morag konnte die Tragweite der Erkenntnis kaum fassen. 

_Er muss es sein! Ihr Götter, das ist der Verräter, nach dem mein Herr so erbittert sucht!!_

Er holte tief Luft, wollte etwas sagen, seine Männer rufen, doch die Bedeutung der Erkenntnis hatte ihm die Sprache verschlagen. Langsam, wie in Trance, hob er die Hand, um seine Männer heranzuwinken.

„Kommt..." sagte er leise, nicht begreifend, dass ihn die beiden nicht hören konnten. „Kommt her!"

Rivars Gedanken arbeiteten unterdessen nicht weniger fieberhaft.

_Er weiß, wer ich bin, ich kann es ihm ansehen. Es dauert sicher nur noch Sekunden, bis alles aus ist. _

Sein Blick fiel auf Nolana, die sich furchtsam unter seinem Umhang versteckte. Ihre kindlichen Augen waren weit aufgerissen und huschten in grenzenlosem Schrecken zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde begriff er die ganze Tragweite des Geschehens. 

_Das Kind! Ihr Götter, warum auch sie?_

Nicht nur, dass die Leute seines früheren Herren ihn schließlich doch noch aufgespürt hatten – nun dachten sie auch, dass dieses Mädchen seine Enkelin war und nichts würde sie vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Sie war fast schon so tot wie er – wenn er noch länger blieb!

_Ich muss hier weg! Sofort!_

„Halt dich gut fest," sagte er und hoffte, dass Nolana seiner Aufforderung rechtzeitig nachkam, als er sein Pferd herumriss, die Zügel hob und sie mit einem harten Klatschen auf den Flanken des Pferdes niedersausen ließ. Das setzte sich mit einem Aufbäumen in Bewegung und raste zwischen den Bäumen hindurch auf dem Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren. 

Morags momentane Überraschung wurde schnell von Wut ersetzt. Zum zweiten Mal floh der Verräter, doch diesmal würde er keinen Erfolg haben, schwor er sich, als er mit langen, raumgreifenden Schritten an seinen Leuten vorbeihastete, dorthin zurück, wo der Rest der Gruppe mit den Pferden war.

„Worauf wartet ihr? Er darf uns nicht noch einmal entkommen!" 

Die beiden Krieger verstanden zwar den Grund für Morags Eile nicht, doch die Wut im Antlitz ihres Anführers ließ sie schweigen, als sie sich ihm anschlossen und zum Weg zurückrannten. Zurück blieb der an den Baumstamm gebundene Mann, dessen Wimmern niemand mehr Beachtung schenkte...

***

Rivar trieb sein Pferd erbarmungslos an. Jede Sekunde Abstand, die er zwischen sich und die Südländer legen konnte, bedeutete eine Sekunde des Lebens für ihn und das Kind.

„Rivar, was ist denn? Warum reiten wir nicht nach Hause? Ich will nach Hause. Du hast es mir versprochen," jammerte die Kleine, während sich ihre Hände fest um den Rand des Sattels krallten, von dem sie bei diesem Tempo herunterzurutschen drohte.

„Wir können nicht mehr nach Hause, Kleines," entgegnete Rivar, ohne sie anzusehen, und hieb seinem wild galoppierenden Tier erneut die Hacken in den Unterleib. „Diese Männer sind sehr böse. Sie tun uns schrecklich weh, wenn sie uns einholen."

Er hörte, dass Nolana zu weinen begann, doch darauf konnte er im Augenblick keine Rücksicht nehmen. Es war besser, sie weinte und blieb am Leben, als dass er ihr Lügen erzählte, die ihr den Tod brachten. 

Während er wieder und wieder furchterfüllte Blicke über die Schulter warf, immer darauf gefasst, die Gestalten seiner Verfolger zu erblicken, hielt er unbeirrt auf Süden zu. Er nahm an, dass sein Vorsprung bestenfalls ein, zwei Minuten betrug, und auch diese Zeit würde sie nicht sehr lange vor dem Zugriff der Verfolger schützen. Rivar, der seit dem Aufbruch aus Bruchtal nur eine ganz kurze Rast eingelegt hatte, wusste, dass sein Pferd müde war. Zudem trug es ein beachtliches Gepäck, gleich zwei Reiter und musste in halsbrecherischem Tempo über den vom Regen schlüpfrig gewordenen Waldboden rasen. Bald schon würden sie hügeligeres Gelände erreichen, doch dann war das Tier schon viel zu erschöpft und musste zwangsläufig langsamer werden, um die Anhöhen zu erklimmen. Genau das aber würde der Zeitpunkt sein, in dem die Südländer zu ihnen aufschlossen, sie einholten und...

Rivar wollte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken. Nicht, solange er sich noch in Freiheit befand.

_Mein verfluchter Starrsinn ist an allem Schuld! Ich wünschte, ich hätte dieses eine Mal Aragorns Wunsch nachgegeben. Dann säße ich jetzt noch in Bruchtal und das alles hier wäre nie passiert..._

Es war genau diese wehmütige Überlegung, die eine Kettenreaktion von Gedanken in dem alten Einsiedler auslösten.

_Aragorn! Ihn hatte ich bisher völlig außer acht gelassen. Wenn ich jetzt nach Bruchtal zurückreite, werden die Südländer mir folgen und so vielleicht erfahren, dass zumindest Arathorns Nachkomme noch lebt. Vater und Sohn sehen sich einfach viel zu ähnlich, als dass die Südländer nicht die richtigen Schlüsse zeihen würden. Das aber darf nie geschehen – ich habe es geschworen. Nein, ich kann nicht nach Bruchtal. Aber wohin soll ich mich dann wenden? Es ist der einzige sichere Platz in diesem Teil Mittelerdes..._

Er spähte erneut hastig über die Schulter, doch noch konnte er keine Spur von seinen Verfolgern entdecken. 

_Und dann ist da noch Nolana. Das Kind hat nichts mit alledem zu tun. Wenn ich wüsste, wie ich wenigstens sie retten könnte..._

Bedauernd streifte sein Blick das Mädchen, das angestrengt versuchte, während des wilden Galopps nicht vom Pferd zu fallen. Aus dem Regen war inzwischen ein Tröpfeln geworden, und die vormals nassen Haare des Kindes begannen langsam zu trocknen.

_Sie hat fast die gleiche Haarfarbe wie Aragorn, _dachte Rivar und lächelte trotz der aussichtslosen Situation über die Abwegigkeit seines Gedankens. In der nächsten Minute gefror das Lächeln gleichsam auf seinen Zügen. Plötzlich wurde dem Einsiedler klar, wie er die Situation zumindest für Arathorns Sohn und Nolana noch zum Besseren wenden konnte.

Er zügelte das Pferd abrupt, sah sich ein weiteres Mal um und als er noch immer nichts von den Südländern sehen konnte, kramte er in seiner Tasche, bis er den gesuchten Gegenstand fand: das Siegel, das ihn als einen von Arathorns Männern auswies.

„Nimm das hier." Rivar drückte es dem Mädchen in die Hand, dann stieg er vom Pferd. Nach kurzem Überlegen nahm seinen Umhang ab, legte ihn ihr um die Schultern und sah sie eindringlich an. „Es ist ein Siegel, also verlier es nicht, denn nicht nur dein Leben hängt davon ab. Und jetzt hör' mir genau zu. Du weißt, wie ich dir vorhin von den Elben erzählte, von denen ich gekommen bin, nicht wahr?"

Nolana nickte, betrachtete scheu das Siegel in ihrer Hand und sah dann zu Rivar zurück. 

„Zu ihnen musst du jetzt reiten."

„Aber ich weiß doch gar nicht, wo sie wohnen..." wollte das Mädchen losjammern, doch Rivar unterbrach sie brüsk. 

„Hör zu, habe ich gesagt. Du reitest nach Süden, immer nur nach Süden. Das liegt da." Er deutete südwärts. „Weich nicht ab, bleib in südlicher Richtung. Reite, so schnell du kannst, dann wirst du nach ein paar Stunden auf Elben treffen, die dich anhalten. Zeige ihnen das Siegel, das ich dir gab und sag ihnen, sie sollen dich schnellstens zu Lord Elrond bringen. Kannst du dir den Namen merken?"

„Lord Elrond," wiederholte das Kind. „Ist das auch ein Elbe?"

„Ja, Nolana. Wenn du vor ihm stehst, hab keine Scheu. Zu ihm – und nur zu ihm – sagst du folgende Worte..."

Rivar trat ganz dicht an Nolana heran, nahm ihre kleinen Hände in die seinen und rieb sie beruhigend. Sie waren klamm vor Kälte und fest um das Siegel geklammert.

„Sag ihm, ich schicke dich. Nenn ihm meinen Namen. Sag ihm, die Südländer – merk dir diesen Begriff gut, Nolana – die Südländer sind vor den Toren Bruchtals. Sie suchen nach mir und seinem Sohn und sie glauben, dass du meine Enkeltochter bist. Er wird verstehen, was ich ihm sagen will. Bleib bei ihm, Nolana, und tu genau, was er sagt, denn er ist der Einzige, der dich jetzt noch beschützen kann. Du bist ein mutiges Mädchen. Du schaffst das, ich weiß es. Und nun reite los."

„Aber du..."

„Ich werde mich hier verstecken und sie von dir ablenken. Keine Sorge, mir geschieht schon nichts," log er und zwang ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, das das Kind von seinen Worten überzeugen sollte. „Ich habe lange im Wald gelebt und kenne mich gut in ihm aus."

„Kommst du bald nach?" Nolanas große Augen waren voller Unsicherheit und Furcht und es zerriss dem alten Mann fast das Herz, doch er wusste, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. Diesmal gab es keine Flucht mehr. Nicht für ihn.

„Sicher." Er streichelte ihr noch einmal übers Haar, dann wand er ihr das Siegel aus den Händen und steckte es tief in die Tasche, die auf der Vorderseite ihres Kleides aufgenäht war. Danach drückte er ihr die Zügel des Pferdes in die kleinen Fäuste. „Halt sie gut fest, Kleines. Treib das Tier damit an, wie ich es tat, verlier das Siegel nicht und vergiss nicht, was du ausrichten sollst."

Sie kam nicht mehr dazu, zu antworten, denn seine Hand hob sich und klatschte geräuschvoll auf das Hinterteil des Tieres, das erschrocken einen Satz nach vorn machte und losgaloppierte. Nun, da das Gewicht des Mannes nicht mehr auf dem Tier lastete, konnte es noch schneller sein.

Rivar blieb noch einen Augenblick lang stehen und sah zu, wie das Pferd seine kleine Reiterin rasch von ihm fort trug, bis es schließlich hinter einer Anhöhe verschwand. Mit etwas Glück würde sie Bruchtal unversehrt erreichen.

„Beeil dich, mein Kind. Jetzt hängt das Leben Aragorns von deiner Schnelligkeit ab. Meine Verschwiegenheit hat er. Bis in den Tod..." flüsterte er ihr nach, dann wandte er sich ab und lief westwärts in die Wälder hinein, ohne sich jedoch sonderlich zu beeilen. Wenn sie kamen – und daran zweifelte er keinen Augenblick lang – dann sollten sie ihn sehen, ihm folgen und so das Kind vergessen, bis sie weit genug fort war, um uneinholbar zu sein.

Jetzt, wo er allein mit seinen Gedanken war, konnte er endlich vor sich selbst zugeben, dass er Angst hatte. Fürchterliche Angst. Deutlich, als hätte er sie erst gestern gesehen, standen wieder die Bilder aus den Folterkammern seines einstigen Herrn vor seinem inneren Auge. Was er dort gesehen hatte, würde auch zu seiner Zukunft  werden. Nur eine Sache stand bereits jetzt unverrückbar fest, als Rivar immer wieder über die Schulter zurücksah, bis er schließlich von fern die Silhouetten von Reitern erkennen konnte. Was immer sich die Phantasie seines einstigen Herrn auch ausdenken mochte – keine der Qualen würde ihn zum Reden bringen können. Niemand würde je von Aragorn erfahren!

Er blieb stehen und wandte sich den Näherkommenden zu.

„Es ist vorbei," sagte er und wurde plötzlich ganz ruhig. „Meine Flucht ist endlich zu Ende."

***

**wird fortgesetzt**

**Luinaldawen****: Danke für dein Lob, aber unsere Klimaanlage besteht lediglich aus einem Ventilator, der sich seinen Strom in der letzten Zeit wahrhaft sauer verdienen musste. *g* Und um auf deine anderen Fragen zu antworten: Bleibende Schäden sind für unsere Lieblinge nicht zu befürchten. Immerhin wollten wir von Anfang an einen Bogen hin zu den Büchern/Filmen schreiben. Nolanas Aufgabe ist dagegen zunächst erst mal klar: sie soll die Warnung weitergeben, wie diesmal zu lesen war. Was daraus wird? Abwarten und dranbleiben.**

**Black Pearl: Tja, Aragorn und sein verletzter Fuß sind auch so eine „unendliche Geschichte". Was sich genau daraus entwickeln wird, dürfte in zwei Kapiteln klar werden. Ob immer alles unglücklich sein muss? Naja, ohne Unglücke baut sich doch keine Spannung auf, und ohne Spannung verspürt man doch weniger Lust, seinen erwählten Liebling zu trösten/zu knuddeln/zu pflegen/anzubrüllen... Oder? Wir zwei jedenfalls stehen auf diese gewisse Portion „Erst leiden die Helden, dann der Leser, danach wir, weil die Leser uns dafür leiden sehen wollen..." *bg***

**Dragon-of-the-north****: Zunächst mal danke dafür, dass du dir die Mühe gemacht hast, deine Review zu komplettieren. Dieser blöde Mailserver bei FF.Net treibt uns und euch noch in den Wahnsinn. Nun aber zu den Punkten. Deinen Wunsch, dass der zukünftige König endlich ein bisschen Verantwortungsbewusstsein entwickelt, erfüllen wir doch gern und mit diesem Kapitel prompt. Aber ob ihm das wirklich hilft??? Ob Aragorns Fuß nun eine Spontanheilung erlebt oder das die Ruhe vor dem berühmten Sturm ist, zeigen die nächsten zwei Kapitel. (Obwohl, wer uns kennt...) Ups... Miro und die Geisterstimme. Dein Einwand war berechtigt. Das ist uns so ein bisschen beim Schreiben durch die Lappen gegangen. Es war natürlich Legolas, der mit ihm sprach, weil er Miro trug. Rivars Vorfreude auf eine ruhige Zeit war, wie das Kapitel gezeigt hat, tatsächlich sehr, sehr verfrüht. Nolanas unsichtbarer Kamerad hat zugegebenermaßen ein filmisches Vorbild (ein alter Film mit James Stewart) und sollte eine kleine Verbeugung vor einem gewissen Hasen sein. Ob und wenn ja, welche Art von Beziehung sich zwischen Miro und Assat ergeben wird, steht selbst bei uns noch so ein bisschen in den Sternen. Aber da die zwei ja doch eine ähnliche Vorgeschichte haben, denke ich, werden die zwei sich schon irgendwie zusammenraufen. Lass dir jedenfalls ganz lieb für das wirklich tolle Kompliment danken. Zwar schreiben wir aus Spaß an der Freude, aber es tut gut zu wissen, dass sich die Leser auch daran erfreuen können. Wir wünschen dir weiterhin gute Besserung für deine Hand!**

**Ne-chan1: Ob es noch traurig wird, willst du wissen? *Autorinnen blättern schon mal im Manuskript vor und ziehen dann die Köpfe ein* Ja, vermutlich schon! Und das gleich mehrmals. Aragorns Wunderheilung... hmm... Ob es eine ist, werden die nächsten zwei Kapitel zeigen. Nolana und ihr Harweduil werden in den nächsten Kapiteln hoffentlich noch für manchen Schmunzler sorgen. Tja, Miro und Assat beginnen sich wirklich gut zu verstehen, aber das wird nicht in Slash ausarten. Jedenfalls nicht in dieser Story! *bg***

**Andrea: Vielen Dank für deine Review und deine Aufmerksamkeit. Das Gespräch zwischen Glorfindel und Aragorn hat ja inzwischen stattgefunden, doch wahrscheinlich ist es anders abgelaufen, als Glorfindel es erwartet hatte. Und was Aragorns Fuß angeht, so bleibt diese Frage noch ein, zwei Kapitel unbeantwortet. Also hab bitte noch ein wenig Geduld. **

**Mystic**** Girl1: Inzwischen gleicht es echt einem Lotteriespiel, abzuchecken, welche Reviews in welcher Form wo existieren, denn manche bekommen wir weder auf der Seite noch als E-Mail, sondern nur als inzwischen gestiegene Review-Zahl auf der Gesamtseite angezeigt. Bei deiner war es kein Problem. Was Rivar angeht, so hatte der das Gefühl, dass sein Schicksal noch was mit ihm vor hat, ja schon selbst. Nolana hat keine Angst vor Pferden. Sie fand Rivars nur unheimlich, weil aus ihrem Blickwinkel riesig. Und inzwischen hat sie sich ja an die Größe des Tieres gewöhnt. Was nun Aragorn angeht, so gibt's auf dem Fuß-Sektor erst mal nichts Neues. **

**Amlugwen****: Wir sind bereits dabei, die ersten Handlungsstränge miteinander zu verknüpfen. Rivar hat ja Elrond schon getroffen, Aragorn wiedergefunden und ist in diesem Kapitel den Südländern begegnet. Das macht drei. In den nächsten Kapiteln geht's dann weiter mit dem Verknüpfen. Wie mies Gomar wirklich ist, zeigen die nächsten Kapitel. Und der IST mies, der Junge... *Autorinnen nicken weise wissend* Nolana ist in dieser Story die einzige Möglichkeit, gelegentlich ein wenig Humor mit einfließen zu lassen, also werden wir das hin und wieder auch noch nutzen. Tja, Assat und Miro sind eine Kombination, die definitiv ausbaufähig ist. Mal sehen, was uns in der Zukunft dazu so einfällt...**


	15. Kapitel 15

**Ja, es gibt uns wirklich noch wie ihr lesen könnt!**

**Der Alltag und diverse andere Probleme haben nach zwei und einer halben Geschichte nun erbarmungslos zugeschlagen und uns kaum Zeit gelassen, geschweige denn, genügend Kreativität, um den wöchentlichen Update-Rhythmus beizubehalten. **

**Doch da unser Herzblut besonders in dieser dritten Geschichte liegt und die Story in unseren Köpfen schon fertig ist und nur noch darauf wartet ausformuliert zu werden, bekommt ihr in unregelmäßigen Abständen alle weiteren Ereignisse bis zum letzten Wort von uns geliefert. Alles andere wäre nicht fair euch gegenüber!**

___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Die richtigen Worte zur richtigen Zeit...  
Danke Isadora!  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
**Schuld und Sühne  
  
von:** Salara und ManuKu  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
   
**~TEIL 15~**

Legolas streifte nun schon seit dem ersten Morgengrauen durch den Wald. Gejagt hatte er bereits vor zwei Tagen und die erlegte Beute würde als Proviant für drei Reisende bis nach Bruchtal ausreichen.

Nach dem tagelangen Marsch durchs Nebelgebirge genoss der Elbe die grüne Umgebung des Waldes, das leise Flüstern des Windes, der durch die Zweige und Blätter fuhr, und den weichen Boden unter seinen Füßen.

Als er am Waldrand ankam, blieb er ergriffen stehen. Dem Wald schloss sich an dieser Stelle eine weite offene, grasbewachsene Fläche an. Über den Wiesen lag feiner dichter Morgennebel, der wie ein über die Gräser geworfenes Tuch wirkte und sie einhüllte. Die Unendlichkeit, die in der grauen Gestaltlosigkeit lag, hatte etwas Magisches an sich, weil man nicht wusste, was der Nebel verbarg und wie es hinter ihm weiterging. 

Legolas lehnte sich gegen einen Baumstamm und ließ das Bild auf sich wirken. Ohne in seiner Wachsamkeit für einen Augenblick nachzulassen, schickte er seine Gedanken in die Weite. 

Der Weg bis hierher war schwer und entbehrungsreich, doch auch lehrreich für alle gewesen. Er war froh, dass Miro, der inzwischen wieder zu Kräften gekommen war, und Assat ihre Feindseligkeiten endlich begraben hatten. Nun mussten sie nur noch erkennen, wie viele Gemeinsamkeiten sie teilten. Sie würden zueinander finden, davon war Legolas überzeugt.

Die Gedanken des Elben glitten weiter zu Aragorn. Er freute sich auf ihr Treffen. Es waren einige Monate ins Land gegangen, seit Aragorn mit seinem Vater nach Bruchtal zurückgekehrt war. Was mochte inzwischen in Elronds Tal geschehen sein? Legolas konnte es kaum erwarten, zu erfahren, welchen Unsinn Aragorn zusammen mit den Zwillingen seither verbrochen hatte. 

Legolas lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde es früh genug erfahren. Bruchtal war zwar noch eineinhalb Tagesritte entfernt, doch wenn sie die Pferde antrieben und er Miro zu sich auf den Rappen nahm, würden sie eventuell bereits zum späten Abend in Elronds Haus eintreffen können.

Entschlossen, ins Lager zurückzukehren, weckte plötzlich ein Lichtspiel die Aufmerksamkeit des Elben. Durch den Nebel war ein geisterhaftes Flackern zu sehen, das sich der Stelle näherte, an der der Elbe sich gerade befand. Es war ein unruhiges Licht, das sprunghaft seine Richtung änderte und dabei unaufhörlich dichter heranschwebte. Als es plötzlich aus dem Nebelfeld heraussprang, prallte Legolas erschrocken zurück. 

_Ein Irrlicht? In dieser Gegend? Die Überraschung des Elbenprinzen war groß. Irrlichter waren eine seltene Erscheinung in Mittelerde. Gewöhnlich traten sie nur in und um Angmar, in den Gebieten nördlich des Nebelgebirges oder den Totensümpfen hinter dem Emin Muil auf. _

Die fahle Bleichheit des Lichts, das sich ihm wie ein drohendes Omen näherte, ließ Legolas erschaudern. 

Nicht selten war ein Irrlicht das Zeichen für einen nahe bevorstehenden Tod! 

Besonders die Tatsache, dass dieses Irrlicht nicht erloschen war, nachdem es das Nebelfeld verlassen hatte, beunruhigte ihn zutiefst. So etwas war eigentlich unmöglich! Irrlichter waren kurzlebige, schnelle Boten, die man geträumt zu haben glaubte, so schnell tauchten sie auf und verschwanden  wieder.

Dieses Irrlicht jedoch schien furchteinflößend stabil zu sein. Es schwebte auf Legolas zu und tanzte zwei Armeslängen vor ihm eine Weile hin und her, als wüsste es nicht, wohin es sich wenden sollte. Dann schoss es urplötzlich in die Baumkronen empor und erlosch dort.

_Bei den Valar, was bedeutet das? Soll unsere Reise kein glückliches Ende nehmen? Wird dieser Weg doch noch Leben kosten?_

Unruhig suchten seine Augen die Umgebung ab, doch das Phänomen wiederholte sich nicht. 

Einen Moment später schoß ein Gedanke siedend heiß durch seinen Sinn. Was, wenn das Irrlicht Aragorn und seine Familie betraf? Hatte er nicht gerade an ihn und Bruchtal gedacht, als das Licht auftauchte? Dunkle Vorahnungen begannen Gestalt anzunehmen.

Der Elbe bekam abrupt das untrügliche Gefühl, dass die Zeit drängte. Wenn ihn die zurückliegenden Jahrtausende etwas gelehrt, dann dass er auf seine Intuition hören sollte. Ohne, dass er wußte, wieso, spürte Legolas, dass sie so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen mussten. Das nagende Gefühl von Gefahr würde erst wieder verschwinden, wenn sie Bruchtal erreicht hatten. 

Ohne zu zögern machte er sich wieder auf den Rückweg ins Lager, wo Miro und Assat auf ihn warteten.

***

Rivar stolperte zum wiederholten Mal. Nur mühsam kam er wieder auf die Beine, denn Morag, an dessen Sattelknauf seine Fesseln mit einem langen Seil befestigt worden waren, hielt sein Pferd nicht an.

„Wir bleiben deinetwegen nicht stehen. Also sieh zu, dass du auf den Beinen bleibst!" hatte Morag bei seinem ersten Sturz geknurrt und ihm auf dem weiteren Weg gezeigt, dass er es ernst meinte. Es war ein schneller Ritt für jemanden, der gezwungen war, hinterher zu laufen. Mühsam rang Rivar nach Luft. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, nahmen die Südländer keine Rücksicht. 

Der Weg führte sie schnell in hügeligeres Gelände, das zunehmend von dichtem Unterholz bestanden war. Für die Pferde waren die starken Äste, die sich von beiden Seiten in den Weg schoben, kein Problem, für Rivar jedoch schon.

Immer wieder schnellten die zur Seite gedrückten Zweige zurück und trafen ihn schmerzhaft an den Armen, am Körper und im Gesicht. Mehr noch als die Tatsache, rücksichtslos hinter einem Pferd hergezogen zu werden, machte dem alten Einsiedler zu schaffen, dass er nicht mal einen Arm heben konnte, um sie abzuwehren.

Morag schien sich dessen wohl bewußt zu sein, denn er sorgte immer wieder dafür, dass zurückschnellende Äste ihre Spur in die Haut des alten Mannes gruben. Schließlich schnellte ein besonders großer Zweig zurück. Rivar musste hilflos zusehen, wie er peitschenartig auf ihn zu kam. 

Im nächsten Moment traf ihn dieser Zweig mitten ins Gesicht. Schmerz durchzuckte ihn und sorgte dafür, dass er einen Augenblick lang schmerzerfüllt die Augen zusammenpresste, statt auf den Weg zu achten. Ein Stein, der halb in der Erde vergraben lag, wurde zur Falle für den alten Einsiedler, der ihn nicht sah und prompt stolperte. 

Wiederum nutzte Morag bewusst diesen Moment, um sein Pferd anzutreiben. Rivar, der nicht schnell genug auf die Beine kam, wurde eine Weile hinterhergeschleift, ehe das Tempo schließlich für einen Moment so weit gezügelt wurde, dass er wieder aufstehen konnte. Dann ging es weiter. Unbarmherzig schleifte man ihn durch die Wälder. Längst war sein Rücken zerschunden und blutete ebenso wie seine Handgelenke, die schmerzten, als würden die Stricke sie jeden Moment von seinen Armen trennen.

Irgendwann begegneten ihnen unterwegs zwei Dorfbewohner, doch die beiden hielten furchtsam die Köpfe gesenkt, als die gefährlich aussehende Truppe vorbeiritt. Zwar warf einer von ihnen Rivar einen kurzen mitleidigen Blick zu, doch dann wandte er sich schnell wieder ab. 

Die Hoffnung, die für einen Augenblick in Rivar aufgeflammt war, erlosch sofort wieder. Resigniert stellte er fest, dass ihn ihr Verhalten nicht überraschte. Sicher hatte sich die Anwesenheit der Südländer in den umliegenden Dörfern längst herumgesprochen und offenbar wussten die beiden sehr wohl, wen sie gerade vor sich gesehen hatten. 

Schlagartig wurde dem Einsiedler klar, dass sie keine Hilfe für ihn holen würden. Das hieße, den Zorn dieser Krieger auf sich zu ziehen – und dieses Risiko würde niemand freiwillig eingehen. Schon gar nicht für einen ihnen unbekannten alten Mann!

_Sie wollen nur überleben, versuchte er sich zu trösten. _G___enau wie ich!_

_Ach, plötzlich willst du überleben? höhnte eine innere Stimme, von der Rivar genau wußte, das es die Furcht vor dem Kommenden war, die da aus ihm sprach. _Warum hast du dich dann widerstandslos gefangen nehmen lassen?__

_Des Mädchens wegen. Und weil ich keine Waffe hatte. Mein Dolch war in der Satteltasche, und die war unerreichbar, längst außerhalb meiner Reichweite... _

Es war bestenfalls eine halbherzige Ausrede, mit deren Hilfe er sich zu beruhigen versuchte, und der Rest seines immer weiter schwindenden Kampfwillens wußte das auch. 

_Du hast noch deine zwei Fäuste, mit denen du kämpfen konntest, wenn du es gewollt hättest. Aber was hast du getan? Du hast reglos dagestanden und es zugelassen, dass sie dich gefangen genommen haben! Du hast einfach aufgegeben. _

Die Vorwürfe seines inneren Ichs klangen wie ein endgültiges, vernichtendes Urteil. Dennoch: was war sein Kampfwille im Vergleich zu dem Schwur, den er geleistet hatte? 

„Ich werde schweigen," flüsterte Rivar keuchend, wie um sich selbst zu mahnen, sein Versprechen nicht zu vergessen.

_Dann weißt du auch, dass es der schwerste Kampf deines Lebens wird, diesen Schwur zu halten, oder? _

Blicklos stolperte Rivar weiter hinter Morags Pferd her, während sich der grobe Strick immer tiefer in seine Handgelenke grub. Er wollte nicht mehr nachdenken, sich nicht mehr mit sich selbst auseinandersetzen, doch die innere Stimme ließ ihn nicht zufrieden.

Er hat bereits begonnen. Du spürst es mit jedem Ruck der Fesseln. Du wehrst dich gegen die Schmerzen, die sie dir verursachen. Und weißt du warum? Nicht nur, weil du schweigen willst. Du tust es, weil du leben willst. Und DAS ist die Wahrheit... 

Rivar hatte die Vorhaltungen seines Gewissens satt.

„Ja," keuchte er leise. „Ja, ich will leben. Ich wollte nie etwas anderes..." Über diese unvermuteten Worte erstaunt, verstummte er. 

Bis jetzt hatte er geglaubt, aufgegeben zu haben, doch nun – mitten in einer nahezu aussichtslosen Situation – stellte Rivar plötzlich fest, dass das Gegenteil der Fall war. 

Er wollte wirklich leben. Er wollte es mehr als alles andere. Vielleicht weil er Arathorns Sohn am Leben wusste und sich wünschte, selbst noch einmal das Leben genießen zu können. 

In diesem Augenblick erkannte Rivar, dass das Schicksal immer wieder Überraschungen bereit hielt und es sich nicht lohnte, aufzugeben. Doch wie weit kam er mit diesem Wunsch, wenn Gomar ihn erst mal in den Fingern hatte? 

Es war hoffnungslos!

_Wo Leben ist, da ist auch Hoffnung! _

Rivar wußte nicht, woher dieser Gedanke so plötzlich kam. Er erinnerte sich auch nicht, wer diese Worte zu ihm gesagt hatte, doch er versuchte daran festzuhalten. Noch war er voller Leben. Er spürte es in jeder Faser seines Körpers, mit jedem Sturz, mit jedem Zweig, der ihm ins Gesicht schlug und mit jedem Ruck am Seil, das seine Fesseln enger zusammen zog.

Noch_ war Leben in ihm! Noch..._

***

Als das Pferd überraschend losgaloppiert war, hatte Nolana sich noch krampfhaft am Sattelknauf festhalten müssen, doch mit der Zeit bekam sie ein Gefühl dafür, sich den Bewegungen des Tieres anzupassen, ohne aus dem Sattel zu rutschen. Sie hielt die Zügel krampfhaft umklammert und konzentrierte sich darauf, immer in jene Richtung zu reiten, die der alte Mann ihr gezeigt hatte, doch das Pferd registrierte das Fehlen einer führenden Hand schnell und schon bald war aus Süden für das Mädchen unbemerkt Südosten geworden.

Die Stille des Waldes, die nur vom Klang der Hufe zerrissen wurde, mischte sich mit der bald darauf einsetzenden Dämmerung des frühen Abends. Nolana fror trotz des Umhangs, den Rivar ihr umgelegt hatte. So schmiegte sie sich irgendwann an den Hals des Tieres, um auch noch dessen Körperwärme in sich aufzunehmen. Erschöpfung, Kälte, Einsamkeit und das Übermaß an Aufregung forderten schließlich ihren Tribut von dem schmächtigen Kinderkörper. Als die Bäume von der Dunkelheit der heranziehenden Nacht eingehüllt wurden, begannen dem Mädchen die Augen zuzufallen. 

Zwar bemühte sie sich eine Zeitlang, wach zu bleiben, doch am Ende unterlag Nolana der Müdigkeit. Die Zügel um die winzigen Fäuste gewickelt und die Arme haltsuchend um den Hals des Tieres geschlungen, schlief sie ein, ohne zu bemerken, dass das Pferd immer langsamer wurde...

***

Zur gleichen Zeit zog eine kleine Gruppe von Elbenkriegern Bruchtal entgegen. Sie hatten in den letzten sechs Monaten am Rand der Nebelberge patrouilliert, waren jedoch vor einigen Tagen abgelöst worden. Nur noch wenige Stunden, dann würde ihr Ziel, das friedliche Tal des Bruinen, vor ihnen auftauchen.

Sie schwiegen und ließen ihre Gedanken dem Geflüster des Nachtwindes folgen, der durch die Bäume strich und die herbstwelken Blätter zum Rascheln brachte. 

Gorenduil, der Anführer der Patrouille, ritt an der Spitze der kleinen Schar. Ebenso wie seine Männer war er nach wie vor wachsam und bereit, beim kleinsten Anzeichen einer möglichen Gefahr zu den Waffen zu greifen. Er sah seine Vorsicht gerechtfertigt, als er unvermittelt einen Schatten zwischen zwei Baumstämmen auftauchen sah. Wortlos ließ er seine Leute ihre Tiere zügeln, dann deutete er in die betreffende Richtung. 

„Da vorn ist etwas," wisperte er in einer nur für das Elbengehör vernehmbaren Lautstärke. „Macht euch bereit."

Innerhalb von Sekunden hatten die Elben ihre Bögen vom Rücken genommen und einen Pfeil auf die Sehne gelegt. Dann warteten sie.

Die Zeit schien sich zu einer Ewigkeit auszudehnen, bis sich nach Momenten des angespannten Ausharrens endlich etwas aus dem Nachtdunkel vor ihnen schälte. Gorenduil ließ seinen Bogen sinken, als er sah, dass da lediglich ein einzelnes, auf den ersten Blick reiterloses, Pferd auf sie zu kam. 

Er wusste, dass die Pfeile seiner Krieger ihm noch immer folgten, als er, nach wie vor misstrauisch, den Bogen wieder über seinen Rücken hängte, sein Pferd in Bewegung setzte und zu dem fremden Tier hinüberritt, um es an den Zügeln zu nehmen und anzuhalten.

Erst, als er dichter heran kam, sah er, dass das Tier doch nicht ganz so reiterlos war wie zunächst angenommen. Behutsam schob er den Umhang fort, der zu beiden Seiten des Pferdehalses herabhing und jemanden verbarg.

„Was, in Erus Namen..." 

Ungläubig starrte er einen Augenblick lang auf das schlafende Mädchen, dessen Arme lose um den Hals des Tieres lagen, dann bedeutete er seinen Kriegern, die Bögen zu senken, während er das Kind sanft an der Schulter rüttelte.

„Wach auf, Mädchen. Komm schon, wach auf."

„Hmm?" Solchermaßen aus ihren Träumen gerissen hob Nolana den Kopf und blinzelte müde in die Runde. Sie erstarrte jedoch, als sie unvermittelt einen Fremden neben sich sah. Schlagartig fielen ihr Rivars Worte wieder ein. _'...diese Männer sind sehr böse. Sie tun uns schrecklich weh, wenn sie uns einholen...'_

_Ich bin eingeschlafen und jetzt haben mich die bösen Männer gefangen! _Wie Feuer schoß dieser Gedanke durch den kleinen Körper und brachte ihn zum Beben. Dass der Mann neben ihr so gänzlich anders aussah als der, dem Rivar und sie am Nachmittag begegnet waren, fiel dem Mädchen vor lauter Angst gar nicht auf.

„Bitte, bitte, tut mir nichts," bettelte sie, während die kindlichen Augen sich innerhalb von Momenten mit dicken Tränen füllten, die – von ihr unbemerkt – an den Wangen hinabzulaufen begannen. Gleichzeitig ließ sie die Zügel des Pferdes fahren und wickelte sich statt dessen noch enger in den alten Umhang Rivars, als könne er ihr Schutz bieten.

„Hab keine Angst. Ich will dir nicht weh tun, Kind." 

Gorenduil näherte sich dem Mädchen bis auf Armeslänge Abstand. Er sah ihre Panik und war sich bewusst, dass ihre Blicke ihn keine Sekunde verließen. 

„Was machst du hier, allein und mitten in der Nacht? Hast du dich verirrt?"

Die Angst in Nolana war so groß, dass die Worte ihr in der Kehle stecken blieben. So starrte sie die Gestalt des Elben nur wortlos an wie einen lebendig gewordenen schlechten Traum, während sich ihre Gedanken förmlich überschlugen und ihr Herz bis in die Kehle zu schlagen schien. Plötzlich wünschte sie sich, dass Rivar bei ihr wäre, damit sie sich bei ihm verstecken konnte. Doch Rivar war weit weg. Sie war zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag ganz allein. Allein mit ihrem unsichtbaren Freund, der ihr angesichts der vielen Fremden jedoch auch keine große Beruhigung war.

Gorenduil hatte keine Mühe, die Furcht im Gesicht des Kindes zu erkennen, die von Minute zu Minute intensiver zu werden schien. Er wusste, dass er schnell etwas unternehmen musste und so tat er das Einzige, das ihm in dieser Situation noch blieb: er begann zu reden.

„Du brauchst wirklich keine Furcht vor mir zu haben, Kleine. Mein Name ist Gorenduil und das dort..." Er deutete hinter sich. „...sind meine Gefährten. Wir waren viele Tage unterwegs und sind jetzt auf dem Weg nach Hause. Glaub mir, wir tun niemandem etwas. Schon gar nicht kleinen Mädchen, die sich nachts im Wald verlaufen."

„Ich... wir haben uns nicht verlaufen," sagte Nolana leise, während sie mit ihrer kleinen Hand die Tränen über das Gesicht wischte und den hochgewachsenen Fremden mit der gleichen neugierigen Scheu anstarrte, mit der sie einige Stunden zuvor bereits den alten Einsiedler gemustert hatte. „Wir müssen nach Süden, hat Rivar gesagt, zu den Elben."

„WIR???" Alarmiert sah Gorenduil sich in der Umgebung um, doch außer dem Kind konnte er niemanden weiter entdecken. „Wer ist WIR?"

„Na, Harweduil und ich!" sagte Nolana, während sie sich langsam wieder beruhigte.

„Harweduil?" Verständnislos sah der Elbe sie an. Zwar klang der Name sehr elbisch, doch außer den Kriegern seiner Truppe konnten seine Sinne keine weiteren Elben in der Umgebung wahrnahmen. Womöglich hatte das Kind einen Begleiter, der sich vor ihnen irgendwo in einer der Baumkronen verbarg. „Wer ist Harweduil? Und warum versteckt er sich vor uns?"

„Harweduil ist mein Freund," erklärte das Mädchen geduldig. „Und er versteckt sich doch gar nicht. Er ist immer bei mir."

„Jetzt auch?"

„Ja, jetzt auch," bestätigte Nolana, während ihre Angst mehr und mehr der Neugier Platz machte.

Plötzlich begann Gorenduil zu begreifen. „Er ist... jetzt bei dir auf dem Pferd, nicht wahr?" 

„Hmm." Sie nickte ernsthaft, als sei damit alles geklärt. 

Das war es für den Elben in der Tat. Er hatte schon davon gehört, dass Menschen, wenn sie sehr einsam waren, sich manchmal unsichtbare Freunde erschufen. Gorenduil beschloss, es vorerst dabei zu belassen und zum eigentlichen Problem zurückzukehren

„Aha. Zu den Elben willst du... wollt ihr also." Gorenduil hütete sich, der Kleinen zu zeigen, dass ihn ihre todernsten Worte insgeheim zu amüsieren begannen. „Dann habt ihr sie gerade gefunden."

„Ja?" Die Augen des Kindes wurden vor Erstaunen so groß, dass Gorenduil ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. „Wirklich? Bist du..." Ihr Blick streifte die hinter ihm befindliche Reitergruppe, die jedoch durch das nächtliche Dunkel nicht mehr als vage Schemen für sie waren. „...seid ihr wirklich alle Elben?"

„Ja, wir sind wirklich alle Elben," bestätigte der Anführer der Patrouille dem Kind mit wachsender Belustigung und strich eine Haarsträhne hinter das rechte Ohr, damit das Kind die geschwungenen Ohrspitzen sehen konnte. „Und nun, wo ihr beide uns gefunden habt, könntet ihr uns vielleicht auch sagen, warum ihr uns gesucht habt?"

„Weil wir etwas ausrichten sollen." Jetzt, wo Nolana langsam ihre Furcht verlor, gewann ihre kindliche Bestimmtheit wieder die Oberhand.

„Ihr sollt uns etwas ausrichten?" Aus Gorenduils Erheiterung wurde Verwirrung. „Von wem? Und was sollt ihr uns ausrichten?" 

„Von Rivar," entgegnete Nolana. „Aber was es ist, darf ich nur einem sagen. Er heißt..." Sie begann in ihrem Gedächtnis nach dem Namen zu graben, den Rivar ihr genannt hatte. „...Ebron ... nein ... Elir ... nein, auch nicht ..."

„Elrond?" warf Gorenduil ein, schlagartig ernst geworden. „War das der Name? Elrond?"

„Hmm." Nolana nickte. „Nur ihm darf ich sagen, was Rivar mir aufgetragen hat."

_Rivar?,_ grübelte Gorenduil. _Diesen Namen habe ich noch nie zuvor gehört. _

Er sah das Kind nachdenklich an. „Aber mir kannst du es auch sagen. Ich kenne Lord Elrond und werde ihm die Nachricht überbringen"

„Nein!" Nolana schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Miene ließ erkennen, dass sie entschlossen war, sich von nichts umstimmen zu lassen. „Nur ihm dürfen wir es verraten, hat Rivar gesagt."

„Das wird aber schwer." Gorenduil wollte noch einen letzten Versuch wagen, das Kind umzustimmen. „Lord Elrond ist unser Herr, unser Fürst. Man kann nicht einfach so zu einem Fürsten gehen, weißt du."

„Harweduil und ich sollen das hier zeigen, hat Rivar gesagt, dann dürfen wir zu ihm." Sie begann an ihrem blauen Kleid zu nesteln, bis sie schließlich etwas aus einer aufgenähten Tasche zog und es Gorenduil gab. Dessen Erstaunen wuchs weiter, als er in dem Gegenstand das Siegel erkannte, mit dem Arathorns Männer sich bei den Grenzwachen auszuweisen pflegten, wenn sie nach Bruchtal wollten.

„Wo hast du das her?" Er sah die Kleine intensiv an, ihren unsichtbaren Freund schlagartig vergessend. 

„Von Rivar, das habe ich doch gesagt." Unverständnis über das offenbar langsame Begriffsvermögen des Elben begann Nolanas Worte trotzig zu färben. „Dürfen wir jetzt zu ihm?"

Gorenduil antwortete nicht sofort. Seine Gedanken arbeiteten fieberhaft. _Das Siegel ist zweifellos echt. Was, wenn die Kleine wirklich eine Nachricht für Lord Elrond hat? _Etwas – ein nicht genau erklärbares Gefühl – sagte ihm, dass es besser war, die Erzählung der Kleinen nicht leichfertig als Kindergeschwätz abzutun. 

Er sah Nolana abschätzend an, dann steckte er das Siegel ein. „Gut, ich werde dich zu ihm bringen. Aber dafür musst du auf mein Pferd kommen. Deines ist müde, meines nicht. Wir sind mit meinem schneller am Ziel." 

Nolana überlegte kurz, dann nickte sie, während so etwas wie Freude über ihre Züge huschte. Sie würde bei einem echten Elben auf dem Pferd sitzen und in eine ganze Stadt voller Elben reiten! Der Gedanke ließ sie jede Müdigkeit und sogar den Hunger vergessen, der sich immer nachdrücklicher bemerkbar machte. „Ja, gut. Harweduil macht sich auch ganz klein..."

„Tut mir leid." Gorenduil hob die Kleine ohne große Umstände aus dem Sattel ihres Pferdes auf das seine hinüber, dann winkte er einen seiner Krieger herbei und gab ihm die Zügel von Nolanas Pferd. „Aber hier ist nur Platz für uns beide. Dein ... Freund bleibt bei meinen Leuten und paßt unterdessen mit ihnen auf dein Pferd auf, ja?"

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als wollte das Kind aufbegehren, doch dann nickte sie schließlich. „Ja, gut. Harweduil ist damit auch einverstanden."

„Schön." 

Gorenduil widerstand dem Impuls, den Kopf über die wiederholte Erwähnung jenes unsichtbaren Freundes zu schütteln. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Estel jemals einen unsichtbaren Spielgefährten erwähnt hatte. Andererseits war Estel auch unter Elben aufgewachsen. Vielleicht gehörte so etwas bei Menschenkindern normalerweise zum Aufwachsen hinzu? 

Er gab seinen Leuten letzte Anweisungen, ihnen zu folgen, dann wickelte er Rivars alten Umhang um das Kind und hielt es mit einem Arm fest. „Können wir?"

„Hmm." Nolana nickte eifrig. Sie konnte es kaum abwarten, noch mehr Elben zu sehen.

„Dann los!" 

Einen Augenblick später hatte sein Pferd sie bereits ins Dunkel der Nacht davongetragen.

***

Aragorn hatte nach der Beseitigung der alten Pfeilspitze den Rest des Tages lesend in seinem Zimmer verbracht und über den Erzählungen in dem Tagebuch die Zeit schließlich völlig vergessen. Hin und wieder warf er zwar einen Blick aus dem Fenster, doch es waren geistesabwesende Blicke, die nicht zur Orientierung dienten, sondern der gedanklichen Sammlung. Erst, als aus Tageslicht Abenddämmerung und es ohne Kerzen zu dunkel zum Weiterlesen geworden war, legte er das Buch beiseite und ging zum Abendessen hinunter.

Alle Anwesenden schienen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen, und so wurde es eine bedrückend schweigsame Mahlzeit.

Als Aragorn in seine Gemächer zurückkehrte, hatten Diener bereits ein wärmendes Feuer im Kamin entzündet. Zudem tauchte eine Anzahl brennender Kerzen den Raum in ein warmes, gemütliches Licht. An jedem anderen Tag hätte der junge Mann die Gesellschaft seiner elbischen Brüder gesucht, doch an diesem Abend war das anders.

Die im Feuer knisternden und knackenden Holzscheite schienen nicht genug Wärme auszustrahlen, um den Raum genügend aufzuheizen, denn kaum hatte Aragorn es sich erneut mit dem Tagebuch im Sessel gemütlich gemacht, begann er auch schon zu frieren. Stirnrunzelnd rückte er seinen Sessel näher an das Feuer, doch auch jetzt verschwand das Frösteln in ihm nicht. Im Gegenteil schien es eher noch zuzunehmen, so dass er sich irgendwann eine Decke holte und sie um die Schultern legte.

Doch auch das wärmte ihn nicht auf. Schon nach wenigen Minuten ließ er das Buch in den Schoß sinken, rieb sich die kalten Hände – um bei dieser Gelegenheit festzustellen, dass sie zitterten.

Irritiert hielt er mitten in der Bewegung inne. _Was ist denn bloß los mit mir? Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken, dass ich krank werde..._

Er lauschte aufmerksam in sich hinein.

Tatsächlich.

Jetzt, wo er genauer in sich hineinhörte, spürte er deutlich, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Nicht nur, dass das Frösteln von Minute zu Minute unerträglicher zu werden schien – auch sein gesamter Körper schmerzte auf eine eigentümlich unterschwellige Art und seine Muskeln fühlten sich so an, als hätte er tagelang zusammengerollt in einer Ecke verbracht.

_Vielleicht sollte ich mich einfach schlafen legen, _überlegte Aragorn. 

Der Gedanke, die unangenehme Kälte durch einige Lagen warmer Decken auszusperren, hatte etwas Verlockendes, und so war sein Entschluss schnell gefallen. Wenige Minuten später lagen alle verfügbaren Decken über seiner Bettdecke, während er selbst sich unter all den Lagen Stoff verkroch und sie schließlich bis an die Nasenspitze emporzog.

Wenig später war Aragorn bereits eingeschlafen.

Kaum eine Stunde später kehrte auch in den Rest des Bruchtaler Schlosses abendliche Ruhe ein.

Keiner ahnte, dass es die Ruhe vor dem Sturm sein sollte...

***

Es war das Kratzen in seiner Kehle, das Aragorn irgendwann weckte.

Noch in den Tiefen des Schlafes gefangen, blinzelte der junge Mann zwischen bleischweren Lidern in die Runde.

Inzwischen war das Kaminfeuer zu einem schwachen Glimmen heruntergebrannt und auch die meisten Kerzen waren ausgegangen.

Aragorn schluckte mehrmals gegen das unangenehme Brennen in seinem Hals an, doch je intensiver er dagegen ankämpfte, desto heftiger und unerträglicher schien es zu werden. Es war, als steckten blanke Eisenhaken in seiner Luftröhre, die sich bei jedem Atemzug ein Stück tiefer in ihn hineinbohrten.

_Vielleicht sollte ich etwas trinken,_ dachte er und unternahm den Versuch, sich aufzurichten und nach der Wasserkaraffe zu spähen. Er hatte jedoch kaum den Kopf vom Kissen gehoben, als sich die Welt bereits um ihn herum zu drehen begann. In übelkeitserregender Schnelligkeit vollführten die Wände seines Zimmers plötzlich einen wilden Tanz. Erfüllt von scheinbarem Eigenleben wölbten sie sich ihm entgegen, um gleich darauf wieder in unerreichbare Fernen zu rücken. 

„Was zum..." krächzte er und schloss stöhnend die Augen, während sein Herz wie wild zu klopfen begann. Sein Kopf, plötzlich mit Blei gefüllt, fiel aufs Kissen zurück, das seinerseits nicht mehr mit Daunen, sondern mit purem Stein gefüllt zu sein schien, jedenfalls, wenn man nach den hämmernden Kopfschmerzen ging, die dieser eine, kurze Kontakt in Aragorn entfachte. 

Er wollte die Hand heben, um sie auf die pochende Stirn zu legen – und stellte fest, dass schon diese eine Bewegung all seine Kraft erforderte. Als er es schließlich schaffte, registrierte ein immer weiter in den Hintergrund geratender Teil seines Bewusstseins, dass seine Haut trotz des darauf liegenden Schweißfilms erstaunlich klamm war. 

Nach mehreren Sekunden begriff Aragorn, dass er schweißgebadet war und gleichzeitig fror. Aus dem unterschwelligen Muskelschmerz des Abends war unterdessen ein unangenehm ziehender Schmerz geworden, der jede Bewegung zur Qual machte und das Nachdenken zu behindern schien, denn selbst die einfachsten Gedanken zu formulieren fiel Aragorn immer schwerer. Sie wurden von Minute zu Minute weniger greifbar und statt dessen immer verworrener.

_Was ist bloß los ... Eru, mir ist so kalt ... Wasser ... bin ich krank? ... das Wasser steht an der Tür ... da komme ich nie hin ... mir ist übel ... so kann ich morgen unmöglich mit Glorfindel den waffenlosen Kampf üben ... mein Hals ... und der Kopf bringt mich um ... mir ist kalt ... so kalt ... sogar das Zittern tut weh..._

Er biss die vor Kälte klappernden Zähne krampfhaft zusammen – und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, als sein gesamtes Muskelsystem beschloss, dieser einen Bewegung zu folgen. 

Schwer atmend, schweißüberströmt und von immer heftiger werdender Übelkeit gepeinigt begriff Aragorn schließlich, dass ihm nur eine Möglichkeit blieb: Elrond! Wenn ihm jetzt noch jemand helfen konnte, dann er!

_Warum müssen seine Räume nur so weit weg sein?, _dachte er, als ihm klar wurde, dass er sich bereits viel zu schwach fühlte, um den Weg dorthin noch zu schaffen. Die wenigen Schritte den Gang entlang bis an die nächste Ecke und dann zur ersten Tür des dort abzweigenden Flures waren unter Normalumständen ein Fall von 30 Sekunden. In Aragorns Zustand jedoch erschienen sie dem jungen Mann anstrengender als ein Fußmarsch von Bruchtal nach Lothlorien. 

Unter Aufbietung aller ihm verbliebenen Kräfte versuchte er sich trotzdem zu erheben, doch das Blut rauschte so laut in seinen Ohren, dass es sogar das leise Stöhnen übertönte, von dem der junge Mann nicht mehr begriff, dass es Ausdruck seiner dadurch weiter angefachten krampfhaften Schmerzen war. Sein Herz hämmerte so unregelmäßig, als müsste es gleich stehen bleiben, und die Übelkeit war nun so stark, dass er die Augen zusammenpressen musste, um ihr zu widerstehen. 

Das gemarterte Bewußtsein Aragorns ertrug schließlich die Gesamtheit seiner Qualen nicht mehr. 

Noch ehe er sich gänzlich aufgesetzt hatte, hüllte ihn die Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit ein. Wie leblos fiel er auf das Kopfkissen zurück, jedem zufälligen Betrachter des Bild eines tief Schlafenden bietend...

***

Der Schlaf floh Elrond, doch er war nicht wirklich überrascht von diesem Fakt. Soviel war in so kurzer Zeit geschehen, das Einfluß auf sein Leben hatte. So stand er auf dem Balkon seiner Räume und sah ins Dunkel hinaus, das die meisten Bewohner Bruchtals bereits vor einiger Zeit in tiefen Schlaf begleitet hatte. Die Ruhe, die nach dem Gespräch mit Glorfindel für eine kurze Weile in sein Herz eingekehrt war, hatte nicht lange Bestand gehabt. 

Irgendwann am Nachmittag, während einer erneuten Unterredung mit Lord Erestor zur Vorbereitung seiner Abreise, wuchs erneut Unruhe in ihm heran. Es handelte sich um etwas nicht Greifbares, das sich gerade außerhalb seines Wahrnehmungsvermögens befand und dort blieb – unverrückbar fern, aber drohend in seiner Intensität. 

Das Abendessen war ungewöhnlich ruhig verlaufen, wofür er zunächst dankbar gewesen war. Die vielen Dinge, die seiner Überlegung bedurften, verlangten jede Minute an Konzentration, die er erübrigen konnte, so dass er erst jetzt die Bedeutung jener ungewohnten Stille wirklich zu erfassen begann. Für gewöhnlich waren Aragorn und die Zwillinge damit beschäftigt, sich gegenseitig die Erlebnisse des Tages zu erzählen oder auch hin und wieder ein verbales Scheingefecht anzuzetteln, das dann meist in einem geselligen Abend in der Halle des Feuers endete, doch all dies war an diesem Abend ausgeblieben. 

Der Elbe war sich sicher, dass die drei nichts von seinen Reiseplänen ahnten. Anderenfalls hätten sie ihre Kräfte vereint, um ihn von der Aufgabe des Vorhabens zu überzeugen. Doch etwas stimmte nicht mit ihnen. Er konnte es fühlen.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach seine Gedanken.

„Ja, bitte?" Er wandte sich um. Eine Störung zu dieser Stunde war äußerst ungewöhnlich.

Die schwere, mit Schnitzereien verzierte Tür öffnete sich geräuschlos und einer der Diener trat ein.

„Entschuldigt, mein Fürst, aber Gorenduil, der Anführer der Ostpatrouillen ist gerade eingetroffen. Er hat ein Kind bei sich und sagt, dass dieses Kind eine Nachricht für Euch hätte, die es nur Euch sagen wolle. Das hier hat die Kleine seinen Worten nach bei sich getragen." 

Als Elrond sah, was der Diener ihm reichte, erstarrte er förmlich. Es war das Siegel, mit dem sich vor kaum zwei Tagen erst Rivar ausgewiesen hatte! Er musste sich förmlich zwingen, es ihn die Hand zu nehmen und zu betrachten, doch was er sah, verstärkte seine Gewissheit nur noch: es handelte sich um Rivars Siegel!

Das Gefühl drohender Gefahr, das ihn den ganzen Nachmittag über begleitet hatte, wurde nun so stark, dass es sich wie Stein auf seine Brust legte und das Atmen zu behindern schien. Mühsam zwang er seine sich überschlagenden Gedanken zur Ruhe.

„War noch jemand anderer bei ihm? Der alte Mann vielleicht, der heute morgen abgereist ist?"

„Nein, Herr!" Der Diener schüttelte den Kopf. „Es sind nur Gorenduil und dieses Mädchen, sonst niemand."

„Wo sind er und das Kind jetzt?"

„Sie warten unten in der Halle auf Euch."

„Gut." Elrond hielt das Siegel fest in seiner Hand, als er sich in Bewegung setzte und an dem Diener vorbei auf die Tür zuging. „Ich komme."

Als er auf den Gang trat, öffnete sich die Tür zu Elladans Zimmer. Sein ältester Sohn hatte offenbar ebenfalls noch nicht geschlafen.

„Ich habe Geräusche vernommen. Ist alles in Ordnung, Vater?"

„Ich bin gerade dabei, das herauszufinden. Einer der Patrouillengänger ist eingetroffen. Er hat ein Kind bei sich, dass mit einer Nachricht für mich unterwegs ist."

„Eine Nachricht, die durch ein Kind geschickt wird?" Elladans Augenbrauen wanderten erstaunt dem Haaransatz entgegen, während er sein Zimmer verließ und sich an die Seite seines Vaters gesellte, um mit ihm in die Halle hinabzusteigen. „Das klingt alles sehr ungewöhnlich."

„Wir werden dem Ganzen auf den Grund gehen," erwiderte der Elbenherr, während er die Treppe hinunterging. Zusammen mit seinem Sohn betrat er gleich darauf die große Halle, in der Gorenduil bereits auf sein Erscheinen wartete und sich ehrfurchtsvoll verneigte, als die Zwei eintraten. An seiner Seite stand das bewusste Kind, ein etwa sieben- oder achtjähriges, zierliches Mädchen in einem blauen, zerknitterten, abgetragenen Kleid, das viel zu weit für ihre magere Gestalt war. Aus den mit altem Leder geflickten Schuhen ragten ebenso magere, bloße Beine und die dunklen Haare des Kindes waren zu Zöpfen geflochten und an den Enden mit einfachem, groben Faden zusammengebunden worden. Furchtsame Augen sahen aus einem fein gezeichneten, jetzt jedoch blassen und übermüdet wirkenden Gesicht zu ihm auf.

„Du bist Gorenduil?" Elrond sah den Elbenkrieger fragend an, der bestätigend den Kopf neigte. 

„Ja, Herr, und das hier ist die Kleine, die das Siegel bei sich trug."

Beinahe automatisch wanderte sein Blick zu dem Kind weiter, das der auf Sindarin geführten Unterhaltung verständnislos gelauscht hatte und einen ziemlich verlorenen Eindruck auf ihn machte. Unvermittelt erinnerte Elrond sich an Aragorns erste Tage in seinem Schloss. Der für seine zwei Lebensjahre damals schon sehr verständige Junge hatte in den ersten Tagen mit dem gleichen verunsicherten Blick zu ihm empor gesehen. Und genauso wie damals bewegte es auch diesmal Elronds Herz. Er begriff, dass schon ihr Anblick das Kind einschüchterte, und ging unwillkürlich vor der Kleinen in die Knie, bis sich beider Gesichter auf der gleichen Höhe befanden.

„Du hast also eine Nachricht für mich?" Elrond versuchte seine Stimme so beruhigend wie möglich klingen zu lassen, als er das Kind ermutigend anlächelte.

„Nur, wenn du..." Nolana zögerte kurz, während sie in ihrem Gedächtnis erneut nach dem Namen kramte, den Rivar ihr genannt hatte. „...Elrond heißt." 

Die typisch kindliche Wortwohl brachte den Elben zum Schmunzeln. Er nickte. „Ja. Das ist mein Name. Was sollst du mir sagen? Und wer schickt dich?"

„Rivar..." Sie stockte, als sie sah, dass Elrond mit seinem Sohn einen raschen Blick wechselte, sie dann jedoch wieder ansah. „Ich verstehe. Sprich weiter."

„Naja..." Erst jetzt wurde Nolana sich in vollem Umfang der Aufmerksamkeit bewusst, die ihr von allen Seiten zuteil wurde. Die Worte, die bis eben noch so einfach geschienen hatten, wollten plötzlich nicht mehr aus ihrem Mund. Schüchtern senkte sie den Kopf, während ihre Hände nervös mit dem Ärmel ihres Kleides zu spielen begannen. 

Elrond erkannte die Zeichen genau. Sein wortloses Nicken zeigte dem Krieger, dass seine Dienste vorerst nicht mehr benötigt wurden. Gorenduil zögerte unmerklich, ehe er sich abwandte. Sollte er nicht den unsichtbaren Freund des Mädchens erwähnen? Nach kurzem Nachdenken verwarf er diese Idee jedoch. Wenn jemand Erfahrung im Umgang mit Menschenkindern besaß, dann war es der Herr von Bruchtal. Er würde schon wissen, wie er mit dem Kind umzugehen hatte. Während Gorenduil also verschwand, hatte Elladan sich schweigend ein Stück zurückgezogen. Elrond dankte seinem Sohn im Stillen für seine Weitsicht, als er sanft einen Finger unter Nolanas schmales Kinn legte und es behutsam soweit anhob, bis sie ihn wieder ansah. „Ich weiß, wer dich schickt. Er tat das, weil es wichtig ist und weil er weiß, dass er sich auf dich verlassen kann. Und das kann er doch, oder?"

„Hmm." Nolanas Nicken war knapp zu erahnen.

„Das wusste ich." Der Elbe lächelte ihr erneut zu. „Dann hab auch keine Furcht, seine Nachricht an mich weiterzugeben."

„Er..." 

Nolana holte tief Luft. Man sah, dass sie allen Mut zusammennahm. „Er hat gesagt, dass die Südländer da sind. Und dass sie nach ihm suchen. Und nach deinem Sohn. Und dass sie denken, dass ich seine Enkeltochter bin." Sie schluchzte kurz auf und fügte dann leise hinzu: „Er hat auch gesagt, dass ich hier bleiben soll..."

Plötzlich hatte die Aussicht, unter Elben zu sein, so gar nichts Verlockendes mehr für das Mädchen, das sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als nach Hause gebracht zu werden. Der Gedanke an die Eltern ließ Tränen in ihre Augen treten. 

_Die Südländer sind hier? So nahe bei Aragorn? _Es kostete den Elbenfürsten alle Willenskraft, nicht alarmiert aufzuspringen, sondern sich zunächst ganz auf das völlig verstörte Mädchen zu konzentrieren. 

Er holte tief Luft und hoffte, dass nichts seine innere Bestürzung verriet, als er sachte eine Träne von Nolanas Wange wischte, die gerade daran herabperlte. „Schon gut, nicht weinen. Das hast du gut gemacht. Die Nachricht war sehr wichtig und ohne deinen Mut hätte ich sie nie bekommen. Sag mir nur noch eines: Wo ist Rivar jetzt? Weißt du das?"

„Im Wald," flüsterte das Kind, das nun deutliche Spuren von Müdigkeit zeigte, als es sich die noch immer tränenfeuchten Augen rieb. „Er hat gesagt, er versteckt sich da vor den Männern und hat mich dann weggeschickt."

_Was für Männer meinst du, _wollte Elrond fragen, ließ es aber, als plötzlich – von einer Sekunde auf die andere – das Bild seiner Vision wieder da war: der blutüberströmte Rivar, der ihm etwas zu sagen versuchte. Er musste die Antwort des Kindes nicht erst hören, um sie zu kennen. 

Für einen Moment ließ er erschüttert den Kopf hängen. Offenbar war Rivar den Südländern nach seiner Abreise aus Bruchtal direkt in die Arme gelaufen. 

Elrond sah das Mädchen nachdenklich an, das ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen gelassen hatte, erhob sich dann seufzend und winkte Elladan zu sich, bevor er sich wieder dem Mädchen zuwandte. „Wie lautet dein Name? Wir können dich nicht immer _Kind_ nennen, nicht wahr?"

„Nolana," sagte das Mädchen und beäugte mißtrauisch den hochgewachsenen Elladan, der nun seitlich neben ihr stehen blieb. 

„Gut, Nolana. Das hier..." Er deutete auf seinen Ältesten. „...ist mein Sohn Elladan. Geh mit ihm. Er wird für dich sorgen und dir zeigen, wo du schlafen kannst. Morgen werden wir gemeinsam überlegen, was wir tun, einverstanden?"

Nolana nickte stumm und ergriff nach einigem Überlegen Elladans Hand, die dieser ihr lächelnd hingestreckt hatte.

„Keine Angst!" Elladan zog das Kind mit sich auf die Treppe zu, sorgsam darauf bedacht, sein Tempo ihren müden Tippelschritten anzupassen. „Es wird dir hier schon gefallen. Aber jetzt werden wir dir erst mal etwas zu essen holen. Und dann wird geschlafen..."

_Er konnte schon immer gut mit Kindern umgehen,_ lächelte der Elbe versonnen, während er einen Moment lang den Worten Elladans lauschte, dessen Stimme sich nun im oberen Stockwerk verlor. _Aragorn hat ihm damals schneller vertraut als mir..._

Der Gedanke an seinen menschlichen Pflegesohn brachte die drängendste Frage wieder ins Bewusstsein des Elben zurück. Aragorns Sicherheit in Bruchtal war gefährdet. Was sollten sie nun dagegen unternehmen?

Rivar hatte ihm zwar geschworen, das Schweigen um die Existenz Aragorns zu bewahren, doch wenn er sich wirklich in den Händen der Südländer befand, war es sicher nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis diese seinen Willen brachen und die gewünschten Informationen aus ihm herausholten. 

_Es hat begonnen!_

Plötzlich war dieser Gedanke da, der aus der Ahnung kommenden Unheils Gewissheit werden ließ. Ohne, dass er wußte, wo er diese Sicherheit her nahm, spürte er, dass die Bilder der Vision eintreffen würden – egal, was er dagegen zu tun beabsichtigte. Das Schicksal ließ sich von niemandem betrügen. Auch nicht von ihm. 

Sein Blick glitt durch den Raum und blieb schließlich an den großen Fenstern hängen, vor denen sternenlose, mitternächtliche Finsternis alles mit einem undurchdringlichen Dunkel einhüllte. Doch Elrond brauchte kein Licht, um auch durch diese Dunkelheit die Kraft Bruchtals zu spüren. Es war viele Jahrtausende lang sein Zuhause gewesen, seine Zuflucht, und auch, wenn diese Zeit nun möglicherweise ihrem Ende entgegenging, konnte ihm nichts den Frieden jener Erinnerung nehmen.

Er wandte sich um und rief einen Diener, den er in die Nebengebäude schickte, damit sie Glorfindel zu ihm baten. Er wusste nicht, wie lange Rivar eventueller Folter standhalten konnte. Es schadete jedoch nicht, so schnell wie möglich über Verteidigungsmaßnahmen für Bruchtal zu sprechen. 

Denn **dass **es Kampf geben würde, daran zweifelte er keinen Augenblick mehr.

Erneut schob sich die Vision in sein Gedächtnis. 

Elladan, der sein Schwert gegen den Vater erhob. Der sterbende Elrohir...

Elrond schüttelte den Kopf, um die ungebetenen Bilder zu vertreiben, doch es gelang ihm diesmal genauso wenig wie all die Male zuvor. Sie blieben und verhöhnten ihn mit ihrer Klarheit, bis der mit ihnen verbundene Schmerz plötzlich verschwand und einer neuen, noch nie zuvor gespürten Ruhe Platz machte.

Es war die Ruhe desjenigen, der spürte, dass er den Lauf der Dinge durch nichts aufhalten konnte.

Vielleicht ging die friedliche Zeit Bruchtals tatsächlich zu Ende, doch er würde sich diesem Ende nicht unvorbereitet stellen. 

Und er würde nicht fliehen! Die Unsterblichen Lande würden noch eine Weile auf ihn warten müssen...

***

Morag konnte die Rückkehr ins Lager kaum erwarten und so zog er das Tempo, mit dem Rivar durch den nächtlichen Wald gezerrt wurde, erbarmungslos an. Er wollte der Erste sein, der Gomar über das Unglaubliche unterrichtete. Solange er nur am Leben blieb, um zu reden, war es ihm egal, ob der Alte ihnen rennend folgen musste oder die Pferde ihn blutig schleiften. 

Als sie das Lager schließlich erreichten und die Tiere zum Stehen brachten, sprang Morag mit einem Satz aus dem Sattel. Er sah kurz nach hinten und registrierte mit Zufriedenheit, dass der Verräter gerade keuchend zusammenbrach. 

Die dunklen Augen des Südländers glühten in einem unheilverkündenden Feuer, als er zwei Kriegern zunickte.

„Du und du. Kümmert euch um ihn."

Er ging ungeachtet der vorgeschrittenen Nachtstunde auf Gomars Zelt zu, blieb vor dessen Eingang jedoch stehen. Die beiden Krieger waren inzwischen gleichfalls von ihren Pferden gestiegen und wollten sich Rivar nähern.

„Sorgt dafür, dass er jeden Gedanken an Flucht aufgibt. Schon der leiseste Versuch würde weder ihm noch euch bekommen, denkt daran!"

Es war weniger die Drohung als vielmehr die Tödlichkeit, die in Morags Stimme lag, die die zwei hastig nicken ließ. Vor nicht allzu vielen Stunden hatten sie diesen Tonfall schon einmal gehört – und der Unglückliche, dem er gegolten hatte, sah nun einem langsamen Tod entgegen.

Als er sicher war, dass seinen Anweisungen Folge geleistet wurde, schob er die Stoffbahnen am Eingang zur Seite und betrat vorsichtig das Zelt ihres Anführers. 

Es war zwar dunkel genug, um einen Großteil des Zeltinneren in Zwielicht zu tauchen, doch zumindest reichte die Beleuchtung aus, dass er Gomar auf seinem Lager liegen sah. Dass die beiden Frauen inzwischen fort waren, überraschte ihn nicht so sehr wie die Tatsache, dass sein Herr zu schlafen schien. So lautlos wie möglich trat Morag näher und warf einen Blick auf ihn.

Dunkle Augenringe unter geschlossenen Lidern zeugten von der tiefsitzenden Erschöpfung des Mannes. Immer öfter floh Gomar in diese unselige Droge. Zusammen mit den vielen schlaflosen Nächten, derer Morag schon oft Zeuge geworden war, richtete sie ihn langsam, aber stetig zugrunde, denn statt erholsamer Träume brachte sie ihm anscheinend nur quälende Erinnerungen. 

Auch Morags Erinnerungen waren nicht gerade die Angenehmsten, und so zögerte er plötzlich, seinen Anführer zu wecken. Nur allzu gut erinnerte sich er noch daran, was letztes Mal geschehen war, als jemand unaufgefordert Gomars Zelt betreten hatte. Es war wieder einmal seine Aufgabe gewesen, den Leichnam zu beseitigen. Immer war es seine Aufgabe. Zuerst hatte sich davor gefürchtet, doch mit der Zeit war aus der Furcht purer Haß geworden. Wie viele vertraute Gesichter hatte er damals, am Beginn ihrer Suche leblos in diesem Zelt gesehen, bevor er und seine Kameraden vorsichtiger wurden...

Wenn sein Herr unter der Wirkung des Sytharm stand, konnte jeder Schritt falsch und jedes Wort gefährlich für das Leben oder zumindest die Gesundheit sein.

Andererseits konnte es ihn genauso gut das Leben kosten, wenn er ihn nicht von ihrem unverhofften Fang unterrichtete. So viele Jahre waren seit ihrem Aufbruch ins Land gegangen – wie sollte Gomar sich da nicht darüber freuen, dass er nun endlich seine Vergeltung bekommen würde?

Morag wusste nicht viel über den Hintergrund von Gomars Rache. In den Südlanden hinterfragte man die Motive seines Herren nicht, wenn man alt werden wollte. Man befolgte Befehle mit aller Kraft, wenn nötig unter Einsatz des eigenen Lebens. Doch in den letzten zwanzig Jahren hatte sich Morag schon so manches Mal gefragt, ob das alles diese Entbehrungen wert war.

So wie Gomar Aradoran und Rivar haßte, verabscheute Morag dieses Land. Hier oben im Norden wurde es im Winter so bitterlich kalt, dass man allein schon durch die Kälte sterben konnte. Eis, Schnee, und dann dieser ewige Regen – das alles war nicht zu vergleichen mit dem Klima, das in seiner Heimat herrschte. Jetzt, wo der Winter bald ein weiteres Mal Einzug halten würde, vermisste Morag die südlichen Lande schmerzlicher als je zuvor. 

Diese blasshäutigen Nordländer hatten keine Ahnung von der wohltuenden Kraft der Sonne, deren Streicheln die Haut verwöhnte, vom Flüstern des Windes, der in einem Moment sanft wie eine willige Frau und im nächsten wild wie ein reißenden Tier sein konnte. Er schnaubte verächtlich. Keiner von den hier Lebenden hatte je das Singen des Wüstensandes am Morgen gehört, die Macht gespürt, die in der so haltlos aussehenden Sandmasse schlummerte. Wie ihm all das fehlte...

Es fiel Morag schwer, sich aus seinen Gedanken loszureißen. Seine Überlegung stand noch immer am gleichen Punkt: schlafen lassen oder aufwecken? Nachdenklich warf Morag noch einen kurzen Blick auf Gomar, dann erblickte er den Krug Wein auf dem Boden neben dessen Lager.

„Wird das endlich das Ende unseres Weges sein, Herr? Oder müssen wir dieses kalte Land weiter ertragen, bis auch wir nicht mehr ohne dieses Zeug sein können?" flüsterte Morag. Seine Stimme war kaum hörbar gewesen, trotzdem regte sich der Angesprochene plötzlich und stöhnte leise.

Morag hielt den Atem an. Doch der Schlafende zeigte keine Anzeichen, dass er aus seinem Traum erwachen würde. Unmerklich schüttelte er den Kopf. Was waren das für Träume, dass sie einen so starken Mann wie Gomar derart rastlos werden ließen?

***

Das Traumgespinst zog Gomar immer tiefer in die Erinnerung hinein. Er versuchte sich zu wehren, als er zu spüren glaubte, dass die betäubende Wirkung des Sytharm nachließ, denn selbst in den Fängen des Schlafes wusste das Unterbewusstsein des Südländers um das gleich Kommende. Jeden Augenblick bekam er ein weiteres Mal die Nebenwirkung der Droge zu spüren, die ihm die Vergangenheit in schonungslos klaren Traumbildern zeigen würde. Gomar stöhnte leise auf, als er erkannte, dass er – wie so viele Male zuvor – keine Kraft hatte, sich den Bildern zu wiedersetzen...

_... damals..._

_... in Ankaradas..._

_... vor langen Jahren..._

_***_

_Gomar befand sich seit Stunden im obersten Stockwerk seines Palastes, im dunklen Saal. Seine Lehrmeister hatten ihn endlich allein gelassen, denn der Prophezeiung nach zu urteilen duldete die Zeremonie des Übergangs keine weiteren Anwesenden. Es durfte nichts schief gehen, denn es gab nur diese eine Gelegenheit. Um die erste Stunde nach Mitternacht, wenn die drei Sterne des Salomar ein Dreieck bildeten und direkt über dem Palast erstrahlten, würde es soweit sein._

_Der schwarze Marmor funkelte im Licht unzähliger Kerzen. _

_Gomar kniete in der Mitte des Raumes und meditierte. Er trug nur eine rote weite Hose, und obwohl sein Oberkörper entblößt und das Fenster weit geöffnet war, brachte ihn die hereinwehende kühle Nachtluft nicht zum Zittern. Nichts hätte das vermocht, denn er glühte innerlich vor Erwartung._

_Sein Blick konzentrierte sich auf eine schwarze große Kugel, die die Größe eines Schädels hatte und auf einem kleinen mit Samt ausgelegten Podest ruhte. _

_Er wusste nicht, wie lange seine Lehrmeister schon in Besitz dieses Palantirs waren und woher sie ihn hatten. Es kümmerte ihn auch nicht. Der Palantir war nun in **seinem** Besitz und nur **er** hatte die Macht, die dunkle Kraft daraus zu empfangen. Dass dies sein Schicksal war, hatte er so oft gehört, bis er es schließlich selbst glaubte, doch es war nicht dieser Glaube, der ihn alles mit Freuden ertragen ließ. Der Wunsch, sich anschließend für alle erlittenen Qualen rächen zu können, die gewaltsame Trennung von den Eltern, die langen Jahre gnadenloser Ausbildung und die immer stärker spürbare Einsamkeit waren die Motivation, an der er sich festhielt._

_Sein ganzes Leben, jeder Atemzug und seine gesamte Erziehung durch die Lehrmeister waren darauf ausgerichtet gewesen, ihn auf das Kommende vorzubereiten. Sie hatten das Potential in ihm erkannt, als er noch ein kleiner Junge war, ihn dann von seinen Eltern getrennt und anschließend keine Zeit verschwendet. Früh brachten sie ihm bei, Rücksicht und Gnade zu vernachlässigen und letztendlich ganz aus seinen Entscheidungen zu verbannen. Ehrgeiz, Härte und Erbarmungslosigkeit waren die Mittel, die ihn zu dem machen konnten, was ihm vorherbestimmt war: ein Dunkler Istari zu werden, der unbegrenzte Macht und Stärke über alle Wesen Mittelerdes besitzen würde._

_Er spürte sie tief in sich, die Dunkelheit, die sich im Laufe der Jahre nur noch verstärkt hatte. Jetzt war er allein die perfekte Hülle für die dunkle Macht Saurons. _

_Gomar atmete tief durch und starrte weiter in die unendliche Tiefe des Palantirs. Sein Blick konzentrierte sich auf die kleinen flackernden Abbilder der Kerzen, die sich auf der dunklen Oberfläche der Kristallkugel widerspiegelten. _

_Plötzlich überzog ein gelbes Flimmern die Tiefen des Steins. Gomar sah genauer hin, doch trotz seiner Vorbereitung war er nicht auf das gefasst, was er zu sehen bekam. _

_Zuerst war es nur dieses Flimmern, dann formte sich daraus ein gelber Fleck, der wuchs und schließlich die Form eines Auges annahm – eines feurigen Auges mit einer schwarzen geschlitzten Pupille._

_Das Auge starrte ihn an und plötzlich hörte Gomar eine flüsternde Stimme, die heiser seinen Namen rief._

_„Gomar! Gomaaaaar!"_

_Gomar spürte förmlich, wie ihn die Macht erzittern ließ, die von dem Auge ausging. _

_Diese Macht – bald würde sie die seine sein! _

_Fast wie unter Zwang streckte er eine Hand aus, um den Palantir zu berühren, zog sie jedoch im letzten Augenblick wieder zurück._

_„Noch nicht," flüsterte er dem feurigen Auge zu und warf einen Blick zum Deckenfenster, das den Blick in den nächtlichen Zenit freigab. Es waren erst zwei Sterne zu sehen. „Noch nicht, hab Geduld!"_

_Gomar war so stark in das Zwiegespräch mit dem Auge versunken, dass er den beginnenden Tumult vor den Türen des Saales erst hörte, als sie plötzlich aufgestoßen wurden und einige Männer kämpfend hereindrängten. _

_Der junge Südländer sprang auf und musterte die Störenfriede. _

_Es waren die zwei Männer, die vor dem Saal Wache gehalten hatten. Sie kämpften mit zwei anderen, die er zuerst nicht erkannte, da sie ihm den Rücken zuwandten. Doch dann blitzten seine Augen zornig auf. Einer der beiden Eindringlinge war Aradoran, der Fremde aus dem Norden, der so erbittert all seinen Versuchen standgehalten hatte, ihm sein Geheimnis und den Grund seines Aufenthaltes in den Südlanden abzuringen. _

_Wie konnte dieser Fremdling es wagen, den Ritus seines Übergangs zu stören!_

_Da während der Zeremonie Waffen verboten waren und seine Lehrmeister selbige aus dem Raum und von den Wänden entfernt hatten, musste Gomar improvisieren. Er griff nach einem kräftigen Eisenstab, der als Standleuchter eine Feuerschale hielt. Mit der flachen Hand schlug er kräftig gegen die Schale. Die in ihr enthaltene Glut verteilte sich über den Boden, während die Schale selbst über den harten Marmorfußboden glitt und erst an der gegenüberliegenden Wand liegen blieb._

_Nunmehr ebenfalls mit einer Waffe ausgestattet, stürzte Gomar sich blindwütig auf die Eindringlinge. Als er sah, wie Aradoran einen der Wachmänner mit dessem eigenen Krummsäbel niederstreckte und sich sofort dem anderen Wächter zuwandte, richtete Gomar sein Augenmerk auf den anderen, der momentan ohne Gegner war. _

_Gomar erkannte ihn ihm schnell einen der Wärter, die im Verlies ihren Dienst taten. Zwar war dieser besser bewaffnet als er selbst, doch der Kampfkunst und der Kraft von Gomars Jugend würde der um wenigstens ein Dutzend Jahre ältere Mann nicht lange etwas entgegenzusetzen haben. Ein triumphierendes Lächeln stahl sich auf Gomars Züge, das seine Wirkung nicht verfehlte, wie ihm die schreckensgeweiteten Augen des Abtrünnigen verrieten. _

_„Verräter!" fauchte er und holte mit dem eisernen Stab aus. „Du wagst es, dich gegen mich zu stellen? Wer bist du, dass du denkst, du könntest mir die Stirn bieten?"_

_„Ich bin Be'Nat Rivar'Odan, Sohn von Nia und Odan'Isem Hassu'Benef. Ich bin nicht länger dein Sklave. Von heute an wähle ich mein Schicksal selbst." Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung stürzte Rivar sich auf seinen ehemaligen Herrn._

_„Dann wählst du den Tod," knurrte Gomar und holte nun selbst zu einem machtvollen Hieb aus. Dieser Kampf würde genauso schnell vorüber sein, wie er begonnen hatte._

***

_Arathorn, der in diesem dunklen Palast nur unter dem Namen Aradoran bekannt war, hatte inzwischen auch die zweite Wache besiegt und die Türen des Saales mit einem der Krummsäbel blockiert, die er den Wachen abgenommen hatte. Die beiden Südländer hatten tapfer gekämpft, doch schließlich waren sie dem Überlebenswillen Arathorns unterlegen. Sie hatten ihr Blut für die falsche Sache gegeben, doch es war nicht an ihm, zu urteilen._

_Er sah sich nach Rivar um, dem Südländer, der ihn unerwartet aus dem Verließ befreit hatte und als Dank dafür nur verlangte, dass er ihn mitnehmen sollte. Arathorn hatte den gequälten Ausdruck in den Augen Rivars gesehen und gewusst, dass er diesem Mann helfen musste, so wie er ihm geholfen hatte._

_Dann sah Arathorn die beiden nahe am Fenster miteinander kämpfen. Und er sah, dass Rivar verlor. Jeder Schlag, den Gomar gegen Rivar führte, ließ ihn weiter in die Knie sinken. Unbemerkt schlich Arathorn sich an die beiden heran. Als Gomar Rivar die Beine unter dem Körper wegschlug und dieser auf den Rücken fiel, überlegte Arathorn fieberhaft, was er tun konnte. Noch war er zu weit weg, um persönlich eingreifen zu können._

_Sein Blick blieb am Palantir hängen. Er hatte von der Macht dieser Steine gehört und er wagte nicht, sich vorzustellen, was so ein Kristall in den falschen Händen anrichten konnte._

_Arathorn reagierte spontan, ohne nachzudenken. _

_Er ergriff den Palantir, der für seine Größe ungewöhnlich schwer war, mit beiden Händen und hob ihn hoch über seinen Kopf. Ein Kribbeln schoß durch seine Finger, als suchten sich Hunderte von Ameisen ihren Weg, doch er verschwendete keinen weiteren Gedanken daran. _

_„Halte ein," rief Arathorn in dem Augenblick, als Gomar den schweren Eisenstab hob, um dem nun wehrlosen Rivar den Schädel einzuschlagen._

_Widerwillig drehte Gomar sich um, nahm aber den Fuß, den er auf Rivars Oberkörper gesetzt hatte, um ihn nieder zu halten, nicht herunter. Als er den fremden Mann mit dem Palantir in den Händen sah, erzitterte er vor Wut. _

_„Gib_Mir_Den_Kristall," forderte Gomar, jedes einzelne Wort betonend und plötzlich Rivar vergessend. Als Gomar sich von ihm abwandte, nutzte er die Chance um sich sofort wieder aufzurappeln und schnell an Arathorns Seite zu treten. Zwar wusste er nicht, was dieser vorhatte, doch er würde ihm folgen._

_Arathorn wusste selbst nicht, wie sie sich aus dieser ausweglosen Lage befreien sollten. Hastig sah er sich um. Der Saal, in dem sie sich befanden, war groß, doch bis auf das eine Fenster in der Decke gab es nur noch zwei andere Ausgänge – die Tür, durch die sie gekommen waren, und eine Tür, die auf einen Balkon hinausführte._

_„Ihr kommt hier nicht lebend heraus!" Gomar war Arathorns Blick gefolgt und hatte keine Mühe, dessen Absicht zu erkennen. Er lachte überheblich, denn trotz der versperrten Tür zu den Gängen konnte er den Lärm seiner heraneilender Männer hören. Nur noch Momente, dann war es vorbei. Die zwei saßen in der Falle, davon war er überzeugt._

_Er warf die Eisenstange zur Seite und streckte eine Hand aus. „Gib mir den Palantir! Sofort!"_

_Arathorn hatte das Nahen der Wächter ebenfalls gehört und erkannt, dass sie sich bald einer Übermacht gegenübersehen würden. Er wußte, dass Gomar recht hatte, war jedoch nicht gewillt, kampflos aufzugeben. Plötzlich sah er nur noch einen Ausweg. _

_„Bleib bei mir," flüsterte er Rivar zu, der dicht neben ihm stand, und bewegte sich auf die Balkontür zu. Den Palantir hielt er immer noch hoch über seinem Kopf, obwohl das Gewicht des Kristalls ihn fast zu erdrücken schien._

_Gomars Blick streifte unvermittelt das Deckenfenster – und erstarrte. _

_„Der Zeitpunkt des Übergangs ist gekommen," flüsterte er und Bestürzung zog über sein Antlitz._

_Die beiden Flüchtlinge hatten die Worte zwar nicht verstanden, folgten aber seinem Blick. Erstaunt sahen sie, wie neben den zwei dort erkennbaren hell strahlenden Sternen ein dritter langsam an Kraft gewann._

_Arathorn überkam plötzlich ein Schwindelgefühl. Er und Rivar hatten inzwischen die Tür nach draußen fast erreicht, immer dicht gefolgt von Gomar, der den Palantir nicht aus den Augen verlor._

_Rivar, der Arathorns Unsicherheit bemerkte, wollte ihn stützten, doch unerwartet schüttelte Arathorn ihn ab. Irritiert sah Rivar ihn an. In den grauen Augen des Mannes blitzte nun ein gefährliches Feuer, das von bodenloser Dunkelheit und alles verschlingender Macht genährt zu werden schien._

_Es war eine machtvolle Aura, die Arathorn plötzlich zu umgeben schien, eine Aura, der man sich nicht freiwillig nähern wollte. Unwillkürlich trat Rivar einen Schritt zur Seite. _

_Auch Gomar war die Veränderung aufgefallen. Er musterte den Nordländer nun seinerseits und nicht weniger misstrauisch. _

_„Gomaaaaar!" _

_Der Südländer zuckte zusammen, als er jene heisere, flüsternde Stimme plötzlich wieder vernahm, und musterte die beiden Flüchtlinge. Sie schienen die Stimme nicht zu hören. Dennoch war nun auch bei ihnen etwas anders... _

_Es lag an dem Mann, den er nur als Aradoran kannte, wurde Gomar Momente später klar. Aus dessen Blick strahlte Gomar plötzlich ein Feuer entgegen, das kaum erträglich schien. Er bewegte die Lippen nicht und doch hatte Gomar den Eindruck, als würde die Stimme direkt durch ihn sprechen._

_„Gomar, dies ist die Hülle, nach der es mich zieht. Dich brauche ich nicht mehr!" flüsterte es in seinem Schädel._

_„Nein..." Gomar Stimme war beinahe lautlos vor Fassungslosigkeit. „Es ist meine Bestimmung, mein Schicksal. Ich bin der Auserwählte, nicht er."_

_„Aber ich bin der, der wählt, und ich wähle den Nachkommen Isildurs." Die flüsternde Stimme lachte und die darin mitschwingende Grausamkeit drang in jede Faser von Gomars Körper. „Dein Wille ist unwichtig. Ich habe so lange auf eine solche Gelegenheit gewartet. So lange... Und nun ist sie da." Die körperlose Stimme war von erbarmungsloser Freude erfüllt. „Du solltest mein Mittel zur Rache sein, doch gibt es eine bessere Rache, als den Körper des Mannes mit meiner Dunkelheit zu erfüllen, dessen Vorfahre mich des meinen für ewige Zeiten beraubte?"_

_Das Feuerauge im Inneren der Kristallkugel wuchs zu voller Größe heran und zur selben Zeit leuchtete auch der dritte Stern mit voller Kraft am nächtlichen Firmament. _

_„NEIIIIIIIN!" Der Schrei zweier Kehlen brach sich an den Wänden des Saales. In ihm lagen Gomars Wut über die Zurückweisung und Arathorns Grauen vor dem fühlbar Bösen, das durch die Hände in seinen Körper fließen wollte. _

_Mit all seiner verbliebenen Kraft schleuderte Arathorn den Palantir weit von sich. Die dunkle Kugel beschrieb einen hohen Bogen und verschwand dann über die Brüstung des Balkons hinweg in den Tiefen des Meeres, das an die Nordseite des Palastes grenzte._

_Rivar war den Vorgängen mit angehaltenem Atem gefolgt. Als er sah, dass Gomar schockiert und wie gelähmt dem Palantir hinterher starrte, reagierte er, ohne nachzudenken. Er wußte, dass seine nächste Handlung sowohl das seine wie auch das Leben seines neuen Freundes kosten konnte, doch etwas sagte ihm, dass es der einzige Ausweg war._

_Er ergriff den wie betäubt dastehenden Arathorn am Oberarm und zog ihn mit sich. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten waren sie an der Brüstung des kleinen Balkons. Ein Blick streifte die schäumenden Fluten, die an das Fundament des Palastes schlugen, ein zweiter Gomar, der ihnen mit hasserfülltem Blick nachsah und sich dann zur Eingangstür wandte, gegen die von außen bereits gehämmert wurde. Es konnte nur noch Momente dauern, bis sie aufgebrochen wurde._

_„Jetzt oder nie, mein Freund."_

_Er packte den benommen wirkenden Arathron an beiden Armen und stieß ihn über die Brüstung in die Tiefe, dann sprang er hinterher. _

_Der Fall war tief und scheinbar unendlich, doch irgendwann schlugen sie hart aufs Wasser auf. Als sie prustend und nach Luft schnappend wieder an die Oberfläche kamen, sahen sie Gomar über die Brüstung des Balkons gelehnt. Er schrie etwas, doch die Brandung, die sich an dem Gemäuer brach, übertönte jeden Laut. _

_Wenige Sekunden später wurden Dutzende von brennenden Pfeilen auf sie abgefeuert. Als die meisten dicht neben ihnen auf die Wasseroberfläche trafen, entschloß Rivar sich, so weit wie möglich unter der Gefahr hinwegzutauchen. Er kam nicht mehr dazu, sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen, denn im nächsten Moment spürte er plötzlich einen unerträglichen Schmerz in der Schulter, als sich einer der Brandpfeile tief in das Fleisch bohrte. _

_Augenblicklich erstarben seine Bewegungen. Die sengende Glut des Feuers fraß sich über seine Haut und in seine Wunde hinein und löschte jeden zusammenhängenden Gedanken aus._

_Dass Arathorn auf ihn zu schwamm, sah er nicht mehr. Ebenso wenig hörte er, was dieser ihm zurief. Der Schmerz, der ihn gepackt hatte, war so durchdringend, dass kein Raum für etwas anderes als Qual blieb._

_Er hatte nicht einmal mehr genug Kraft sich zu wehren, als zwei starke Hände ihn an den Armen packten und unter Wasser zogen. Das Wasser löschte das Feuer des Pfeils und milderte den Schmerz in seiner Schulter etwas, doch gleichzeitig begann es ihn auch in die Tiefe zu ziehen._

_Die letzten Reste von Rivars Denken flüsterten ihm zu, dass er auftauchen musste, um Luft zu holen, doch es blieb nicht mehr als ein Gedanke. Kraftlos überließ er sich dem Sog der Strömung. Er wollte sich nur noch treiben lassen, nicht mehr denken, nicht mehr fühlen. Das Letzte, das er wahrnahm, ehe er das Bewußtsein verlor, war der Anblick der drei leuchtenden Sterne über sich._

_Arathorn hielt ihn mühsam weiterhin über der Wasseroberfläche, während er dem Boot entgegenschwamm, das sie in die Freiheit führen sollte. Er hoffte inständig, dass Rivar Wort gehalten hatte und es da war. Wenn nicht, war es besser sie ertranken – Gomars Rache würde dem Begriff Grausamkeit eine ganz neue Bedeutung geben, wenn sie ihm erneut in die Finger fielen..._

_***_

_Gomar stand eine Ewigkeit auf dem Balkon und sah in die schäumende Gischt der Brandung. Er hatte seine Männer angeschrieen und sie auf die Suche nach den beiden Flüchtlingen und dem Palantir geschickt. Mit der Kraft der in ihm lodernden Wut hoffte er, dass sie sie fingen, damit er sich an ihnen rächen konnte, doch auch die Stimme des Zweifels war da, die ihm weismachen wollte, dass sie den Sturz unmöglich überlebt haben konnten und ihre Leichen in den nächsten Tagen sicher an den Strand gespült werden würden. _

_Die Gedanken an den Palantir hatte er bereits weit von sich geschoben. Selbst, wenn der Kristall wider Erwarten noch gefunden werden sollte – die Zeit des Übergangs war vorbei und würde sobald nicht wieder kommen. Die drei Sterne, die ihm nie gekannte, unglaubliche Macht hätten verleihen sollen, verloschen gerade vor seinen Augen. Ein letztes Mal flimmerten sie auf, gerade als wollten sie ihn verspotten, dann verblassten sie endgültig._

_Gomars Hände krallten sich so stark um das Geländer des Balkons, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten._

_'Dich brauche ich nicht mehr,' hallten die Worte des flammenden Auges noch immer in seinen Gedanken. '...brauche ich nicht mehr... brauche ich nicht mehr'_

_„Aber ich hätte **dich** gebraucht," schrie er verzweifelt in die Weite hinein und kam sich so klein und unbedeutend vor, dass es ihm vor sich selbst ekelte. „Du solltest mein Werkzeug zur Vergeltung sein. Nur für dich, für deine Macht, habe ich alles ertragen, habe zugelassen, dass sie mich quälten, bis ich tat, was sie sagten, bis ich schließlich wie sie zu denken begann. Bis ich sie WAR! Und wofür?" _

_Natürlich gab die Nacht ihm keine Antwort, und er hatte auch nicht wirklich eine erwartet. Es war vorbei. Für immer. Die Macht, auf die er so lange und mühevoll vorbereitet worden war, war ihm durch Aradoran und diesen Verräter vorenthalten worden. Nun war er lediglich der Herrscher dieser elenden Stadt, dieser elenden Menschen._

_Er war der Herr über sein eigenes elendes Leben, nicht mehr!_

_Es widerte ihn an, doch noch weitaus mehr widerte ihn das Gefühl der eigenen Hilflosigkeit, die Erkenntnis der eigenen, endgültigen Niederlage an._

_Er hatte gelebt für den Augenblick, in dem er an seinen Lehrmeistern entsetzliche Rache für den Mord an seinen Eltern üben wollte, die man vor seinen Augen getötet hatte, um auch seine letzten Bande an sein altes Leben zu zerschneiden. Die Augen des Knaben hatten mitansehen müssen, wie das Leben aus den Körpern seiner Eltern floß und sich in einer riesigen roten Lache auf dem blankgeputzten Boden der Zeremonialhalle verteilte, während erbarmungslose Hände den schreienden, strampelnden, tretenden, beißenden und bettelnden Sechsjährigen festhielten. Dann hatte sein eigenes Martyrium begonnen._

_Unter Schlägen hatte er gelernt, zu gehorchen. Schreckliche Strafen für die kleinsten Verfehlungen lehrten den Jungen, sich zu beugen; zunächst unter Zwang, dann aus Gewohnheit, bis jener Zeitpunkt kam, an dem es „normal" für Gomar war, so zu handeln, wie es seine Lehrmeister taten und auch von ihm erwarteten._

_Als er das erste Mal selbst ein Leben genommen hatte, wäre er fast dem Hochgefühl dieser neuen, bisher ungekannten Macht erlegen. Es war ein Rausch, der sich jedem Begriffsvermögen entzog und jede bisher gekannte Grenze sprengte. Er hatte die Befriedigung in den Augen seiner Lehrmeister gesehen – und das hatte ihn ernüchtert._

_Von jenem Moment an hatte er getötet, ohne sich eine Emotion zu gestatten – stets mit dem Bild seiner sterbenden Eltern vor Augen und dem stummen Schwur im Herzen, dass eines Tages seine Lehrmeister das gleiche Schicksal ereilen würde._

_Durch seine Hand!_

_Doch nun hatte dieser Gefangene aus dem Norden ihm jede Möglichkeit genommen, seinen Schwur zu halten. Seine Lehrmeister waren noch immer viel zu mächtig, als dass er sie töten konnte._

_„Es tut mir leid," flüsterte er in die Nacht hinein und hoffte, dass seine Worte den Weg zu seinen Eltern fanden. „Ich kann nicht mehr tun, was ich euch versprach. Nehmt diesen neuen Schwur als Ersatz: Ich schwöre, ich werde diese beiden jagen und zur Strecke bringen, und wenn es den Rest meines Lebens dauert. Sollten ihnen die Flucht gelingen, werde ich ihnen folgen und sie suchen, bis ich sie aufgespürt habe. Man hat mir meine Familie und mein Leben genommen. Dafür werde ich ihnen erst die Familie und dann ihr eigenes Leben nehmen. Nicht ein Tropfen Blut soll unvergossen bleiben, so wie auch kein Tropfen eures Blutes unvergossen blieb. Sie sollen leiden, wie ihr gelitten habt. Wie ich litt!"_

_Plötzlich hob er den Kopf und starrte an die Stelle, an der vor kurzem noch die drei Sterne wie ein eigenes Versprechen geleuchtet hatten._

_„Mir ist vielleicht die Macht eines Dunklen Istari genommen worden, doch nun habe ich etwas, das sie mir ersetzen wird: meinen Hass!"_

_Seine Züge spiegelten die Emotionen wider, die bei diesen Worten in seinem Inneren tobten..._

...so wie sie es auch jetzt taten, wie sie es jedesmal taten, wenn Gomar sich mit Sytharm zu betäuben versuchte.

Morag stand noch immer neben dem Lager seines Herrn und sah, wie dieser sich unter den Traumbildern hin und her wand. Es war ein Anblick, der sich ihm schon unzählige Male geboten hatte, doch vielleicht – so hoffte Morag – bewirkte die Gefangennahme des Verräters, dass es dieses Mal das letzte Mal war, dass Gomar sich so quälen musste.

Vorsichtig entfernte er die sichtbaren Waffen aus der unmittelbaren Reichweite seines Herrn, während er insgeheim die Hände Gomars im Auge behielt, die auch ohne jede Waffe blitzschnell töten konnten. Dann beugte er sich zu ihm nieder und rüttelte ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter.

„Wacht auf. Ihr müsst aufwachen..."

Gomar erwachte so übergangslos, dass Morag beinahe zurückprallte, als sich der sytharmverschleierte Blick seines Anführers sich förmlich in ihn bohrte. Für einen Moment fühlte er sich wie ein Insekt, das die tödliche Hand bereits auf sich zu rasen sieht, und es kostete ihn alle Willenskraft, sein Unbehagen nicht sichtbar werden zu lassen.

„Wenn du jetzt keinen guten Grund hast, mich zu wecken..." knurrte Gomar drohend, verstummte aber, als er den seltsam zufrieden wirkenden Ausdruck in Morags Antlitz wahrnahm. „Was ist?"

„Wir haben ihn, Herr," erwiderte Morag und konnte die Genugtuung weder aus seinen Worten noch aus seinem Wesen verdrängen.

Irritiert runzelte Gomar die Stirn und richtete sich auf. „Wen? Wen habt ihr?"

„Den Verräter Be'Nat Rivar'Odan, nach dem wir seit über zwanzig Jahren suchen. Er ging uns nicht weit von hier ins Netz..."

„Wo?" Mit einem Schlag waren die Nachwirkungen des Sytharm verflogen und Gomar auf den Beinen, während er bereits nach seinen Waffen suchte. „Wo ist er?"

„Draußen, Herr," antwortete Morag und hielt die Zeltbahn zur Seite, die den Eingang verdeckte. Bereits von hier aus war die Gestalt Rivars deutlich zu erkennen, die vom Schein vieler Fackeln beleuchtet wurde. Die beiden von Morag beauftragten Krieger hatten ihn an einen in der Mitte des Lagers stehenden Baum gefesselt und sich dann rechts und links daneben postiert.

Morag war an die Seite getreten, hatte seinen Anführer jedoch beobachtet. Als er sah, in welch unheilverkündendem Feuer Gomars dunkle Augen nun zu glühen begannen, rann ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken. Schon oft hatte er seinen Herrn wütend bis zur Raserei und gar bis zum Mord gesehen, doch zu keiner Zeit hatte er jene Finsternis in dessen Blick wahrgenommen, die nun darin Gestalt annahm.

„Wo habt ihr ihn gefunden?" Gomars Stimme war kalt wie Eis.

„Nur einige Stunden von hier, auf dem Rückweg aus der Stadt, begegnete er uns," antwortete Morag und zog es vor, die „Bestrafung" seines Untergebenen vorerst nicht zu erwähnen. Dafür war später immer noch Zeit. Später, wenn Gomar seine Rache bekommen hatte. 

„Wie lange habe ich darauf gewartet!" vernahm Morag das Flüstern seines Herrn. „Endlich, endlich kommt meine Stunde..." 

Morag schwieg und Gomars Augen wurde zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Was wieder einmal beweist, dass es sich auszahlt, wenn man seinen Leuten ab und zu ihren Spaß gönnt. Ich denke, dann ist es jetzt auch für mich an der Zeit, mir ein bisschen ... Spaß ... zu gönnen."

Ohne Morag noch eines Blickes zu würdigen setzte Gomar sich in Bewegung und ging direkt auf Rivar zu. Er blieb erst stehen, als ihn und den gefesselten Mann nur noch eine Armesspanne trennte.

Der hinter ihm liegende gnadenlose Marsch hatte Rivar völlig entkräftet. Er hatte nicht einmal mehr genug Kraft, den Kopf zu heben, als sich ihm schließlich jemand näherte und dann vor ihm stehenblieb.

„Begegnen wir uns also endlich wieder," ertönte eine Stimme, die er nie mehr hören zu müssen gehofft hatte. Gomars Stimme. Er hätte sie unter Tausenden wiedererkannt. „Nach all den Jahren finde ich dich schließlich doch noch, Verräter! Willst du mich zur Begrüßung nicht wenigstens ansehen?"

Eine Hand packte seine Haare und riss seinen Kopf brutal so weit in die Höhe, dass er Gomar ins Gesicht sehen musste.

„Na also, das ist doch schon besser!" Gomars beiläufig klingender Tonfall wurde erst durch den Hass auf seinen Zügen zu einer schrecklichen Bedrohung.

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich danach gesehnt habe, dich wiederzusehen. Doch, wirklich!"

Gomar riss Rivars Kopf an den Haaren ruckartig so weit nach hinten, dass er hart gegen den Baumstamm schlug. Helle Punkte tanzten wie Glühwürmchen vor den Augen des Einsiedlers, der Mühe hatte, ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

„Nanu? Diesmal bist du wohl nicht so gesprächig wie bei unserem letzten Zusammentreffen, oder? Die Kälte hier im Norden scheint dich ungesellig und stumm gemacht zu haben."

Ein zartes Lächeln kroch über Gomars Lippen, doch es war das Lächeln einer giftigen Viper, kurz bevor sie zubiss: das schöne Äußere konnte die Tödlichkeit dahinter nicht verbergen.

„Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob wir ein paar von deinen alten Manieren wieder hervor zaubern können."

Er sah sich suchend im Lager um, dann winkte er einige Krieger heran und deutete auf zwei Bäume, die verhältnismäßig dicht nebeneinander standen.

„Ihr zwei biegt jeweils einen der Äste herab. Achtet darauf, dass sie sowohl stark wie auch biegsam genug sind. Und ihr zwei fesselt seine Arme an diese Äste. Die Füße verankert ihr am Boden. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass es unseren Gast vor der Zeit vor Spannung zerreißt, oder?"

Stumm beobachtete Gomar, wie seinen Befehlen hastig Folge geleistet wurde. Nach einigen Minuten war alles so, wie er es angeordnet hatte. Mit spielerischer Langsamkeit trat er an den nun quasi in die Luft gespannten Rivar heran. Nun musste er dessen Gesicht nicht einmal mehr anheben, um die Emotionen des Einsiedlers studieren zu können. Der Zug der beiden Äste hob Rivar in die Luft, soweit es der eng erst um die Fußgelenke und dann um eine Wurzel geschlungene Strick zuließ.

„Ich sehe, jetzt bist du..." Er grinste verächtlich. „...ebenso gespannt, wie ich es all die Jahre hindurch war, dich wiederzusehen."

Rivar würdigte ihn keiner Antwort. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, gegen den Schmerz anzukämpfen, der durch die straff zur Seite gebundenen Arme hindurch in seinen Körper floß und mit schier unerträglicher Qual erfüllte. 

„Nun musst du nur noch deine Sprache wiederfinden." Gomar hob mit einer Fingerspitze Rivars Kinn leicht in die Höhe. Der presste entschlossen die Lippen zusammen. Weder ein Wort noch ein Schmerzenslaut würde über sie kommen, solange er es verhindern konnte.

„Nicht?" Gomar nickte, als hätte er nichts anderes erwartet, und trat zurück. „Glaube mir, noch ehe die Nacht vorbei ist, hast du mir alles gesagt, was ich wissen will. ALLES! Ohne Ausnahme."

Rivar sah auf, bis er Gomars Blick begegnete, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Langsam. Schweigend. Entschlossen. Wie ein Versprechen. Auch, wenn dies die vermutlich längste Nacht seines Lebens sein würde und vielleicht sogar die letzte: er hatte geschworen, Arathorns Sohn zu schützen, und er würde sterben, um diesen Schwur zu halten...

***

**wird fortgesetzt**

**Die an dieser Stelle üblichen Bemerkungen zu den einzelnen Reviews werden in Zukunft entfallen. Trotzdem sollt ihr wissen, dass wir für jede einzelne Review dankbar sind und sie ans Ende unserer gebundenen Geschichten setzen, um uns unserer treuen Leser immer zu erinnern.**

**ManuKu & Salara**


	16. Kapitel 16

Wir haben wieder ein „paar" Seiten für Euch in die Tastatur gehauen und hoffen, dass ihr trotz der längeren Wartezeit immer noch bei uns seid.

Einige von euch sind vielleicht ebenso wie Nili darüber gestolpert, dass Gomar gar kein richtiger Istari werden kann, da nur die Valar in der Lage sind, Istari zu erschaffen. Das ist auch richtig und genau darin liegt die Tragik in Gomars Geschichte, die wir anscheinend nicht eindringlich genug erzählt haben.

Sauron wurde durch Isildur seines Ringes und damit seines Körpers und seiner Macht beraubt. Doch sein Geist war unermüdlich damit beschäftigt, sich wieder eine neue Hülle zu beschaffen. Wie gut er in der Lage ist, Menschen allein mit seiner Stimme zu manipulieren, haben wir ja an Frodo gemerkt. 

Hätte das Ritual funktioniert, dass wir uns ausgedacht hatten, wäre Gomar nichts weiter als eine willenlose Marionette Saurons gewesen, ähnlich den Goa'uld in Stargate...

Bevor wir uns jetzt unserer neu entfachten Stargate - Begeisterung hingeben ( Danny kommt zurück... Yeeeeeha!!!!! ) überlassen wir euch lieber dem nächsten Kapitel. Doch eins sei noch gesagt – im nächsten Kapitel erreicht Legolas endlich Bruchtal und dann geht es Schlag auf Schlag...

___________________________________________________________________________  
  
**Schuld und Sühne  
  
von:** Salara und ManuKu  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
   
**~TEIL 16~**

Elladan hatte nicht lange überlegen müssen, sondern war mit Nolana auf das nächstverfügbare Gästezimmer zugesteuert. Während er beruhigend auf das Kind einredete, schob ein Stück weiter der verschlafen wirkende Elrohir den Kopf aus seinem Zimmer. Das Stimmengemurmel auf dem Gang hatte ihn geweckt, doch als er jetzt das Menschenkind an der Hand seines Zwillingsbruders erblickte, war seine Müdigkeit schlagartig verflogen. Er trat in den Gang und sah Elladan mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck an, doch der schüttelte kaum wahrnehmbar den Kopf. _Nicht jetzt,_ war die Botschaft und Elrohir verstand. Sein Blick wanderte zu Nolana.

„Nanu, wenn haben wir denn hier? Noch dazu um diese späte Stunde?"

Er lächelte das Mädchen an, das – erneut völlig verunsichert – stehenblieb und fassungslose Blicke zwischen ihm und Elladan hin und her schickte. Nicht nur, dass sie nun ausschließlich von Elben umgeben war; nun standen plötzlich gleich zwei von ihnen da – und die beiden sahen sich auch noch zum Verwechseln ähnlich, fast wie Spiegelbilder. Für den Verstand der übermüdeten Siebenjährigen, die zuvor weder Elben noch Zwillinge gesehen hatte, war das einfach zuviel. Sie ließ Elladans Hand los und schob sich scheu hinter ihn, während sie Elrohir nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ.

„Hab keine Furcht, Nolana. Das ist mein Bruder Elrohir." Elladan strich dem Kind sachte über das Haar. „Er wird dir etwas zu essen holen, während ich dir dein Zimmer zeige. Einverstanden?"

„Hmm." Nolana nickte unschlüssig, doch sie schien längst nicht so beruhigt, wie Elladan sie gern gesehen hätte. 

„Was ist denn? Du hast doch keine Angst vor ihm, oder?" Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und sah sie an.

„Er sieht aus wie du..." flüsterte sie schließlich. 

„Ja, das sollte er wohl auch," schmunzelte Elronds ältester Sohn verstehend und hob das Kind kurzentschlossen auf seine Arme. „Wir sind nämlich Zwillinge, weißt du. Zwillinge sehen sich so ähnlich, dass nur ganz Wenige sie auseinanderhalten können. Aber das erklären wir dir morgen. Jetzt wird es höchste Zeit zum Schlafen."

Er streckte eine Hand aus und hielt Elrohir an, der gerade an ihnen vorbei auf die Treppe zugehen wollte, um etwas zu essen für Nolana zu holen.

„Vielleicht findest du ja auch noch irgendwo eines von Arwens alten Nachtgewändern. Ich denke, in diesem Kleid hier..." Er lächelte das Mädchen kurz an. „...schläft es sich nicht besonders gut."

„Ich werde sehen, was ich finden kann." Elrohir nickte und lächelte das Kind vorsichtig an, das ihn schweigend und mit großen Augen betrachtete, während ihr Kopf ganz langsam und von ihr unbemerkt Elladans Schulter entgegensank. Sie würde der Müdigkeit nicht mehr lange widerstehen können. Die Brüder tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick. „Ich werde mich beeilen."

Elladan wandte sich in den abzweigenden Gang, während Elrohir nachdenklich zur anderen Seite starrte. In der nächtlichen Dämmerung zeichnete sich dort am Ende des Korridors schwach die Tür zu Aragorns Räumen ab. Kein Laut verriet, dass er ebenfalls geweckt worden war.

_Dass Estel bei dieser Unruhe nicht aufgewacht ist... Er schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf. _Er hat doch sonst einen so leichten Schlaf.__

Elrohir beschloss, einen Blick in Aragorns Zimmer zu werfen, ehe er nach unten in die Küche ging.

Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war er an Aragorns Zimmertür. Lautlos öffnete er sie einen Spalt breit – gerade so weit, dass er das Bett sah. Die schwache Beleuchtung durch das langsam verglimmende Kaminfeuer im Raum genügte seinen scharfen Augen jedoch. Elrohir hatte keine Schwierigkeiten, die Gestalt Aragorns auszumachen. Sein menschlicher Bruder hatte mehrere Decken über sein Bettzeug ausgebreitet und sich selbst unter den gesammelten Schichten vergraben. Lediglich ein Arm lag auf den Decken. 

_Nicht zu fassen. _Elrohir schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf. _Er schläft wie ein Murmeltier. Dann wird er die Ruhe wohl brauchen. Ich werde ihn schlafen lassen. Morgen früh ist noch genug Zeit, ihm alles zu erzählen..._

Er schloss vorsichtig wieder die Tür, nicht ahnend, dass sein menschlicher Bruder nicht schlafend, sondern bewusstlos in seinem Bett lag. 

***

Aragorns Rückkehr ins Bewusstsein wurde von heftigen Schmerzen, einer wie ausgedörrt wirkenden Kehle und dem Gefühl alles verzehrender Hitze begleitet. Er hatte es sehr schwer, sich durch den dicken Nebel zu kämpfen, der jeden Gedanken einzufangen schien, und es dauerte eine ganz Weile, bis er in der Lage war, seine Augen wenigstens einen Spalt breit zu öffnen.

Es war dunkel. Lediglich ein schwacher Lichtschein, den sein vom Fieber verzehrter Sinn nicht als das Glimmen des Kaminfeuers einzuordnen vermochte, lag über den Wänden.

_Was... ist mit mir... _

Er wollte sich erinnern, doch die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden blieben für ihn nur schwer greifbar. Orientierungslos irrte sein Blick durch den Raum, der irgendwie seltsam gebogene Wände zu besitzen schien. Die Art, in der sie sich ihm entgegen streckten, um gleich darauf wie von einem Strick gezogen zurückzuschnellen, war bestens dazu angetan, Übelkeit aufkommen zu lassen. Es dauerte kaum eine Minute, bis Aragorn leise stöhnend die Augen schloss. 

_Wenn ich sie nicht mehr ansehe, geht es vorbei..._

Es war ein Irrtum, denn die Übelkeit blieb. 

Noch nie zuvor hatte er sich so krank gefühlt wie in diesem Augenblick. Fiebrige Hitze füllte ihn aus und ließ wahre Sturzbäche an Schweiß über sein Gesicht in die Augen rinnen, die wie Feuer brannten. Schmerz pochte in seinem Kopf und in seinem Körper, doch schlimmer noch als dort war die Pein in seinem Fuß. Es fühlte sich an, als drehte ein besonders gnadenloser Folterknecht ein glühendes Eisen wieder und wieder darin herum.

_Der Fuß? _

Plötzlich begriff er. Zu denken, dass die Heilkräuter genügen würden, um den Schnitt zu behandeln, war ebenso eine Fehleinschätzung gewesen wie die Erleichterung über den nachlassenden Schmerz am Morgen. Nicht eine beginnende Besserung war dadurch angezeigt worden, sondern eine weitaus ernstzunehmendere Verschlimmerung.

_Wie konnte ich nur so einfältig und sorglos sein?_

Sein Stolz hatte ihn die Sache auf die leichte Schulter nehmen lassen und dazu gebracht, alles vor seiner Umgebung zu verbergen. Jetzt bezahlte er den Preis für diese Dummheit! 

Etwas in ihm, eine unbestimmte Vorahnung, flüsterte, dass er keine Zeit mehr verlieren durfte, sondern sich auf den Weg zu Elrond machten musste.

_Reiß dich zusammen, es sind doch nur ein paar Schritte..._

Er biss die Zähne zusammen, schob die Decken eine nach der anderen zur Seite, wälzte sich dann auf die Seite herum, wo er sich zuerst auf einen Ellbogen und dann schließlich in eine sitzende Position hochstemmte.

Sein Atem ging keuchend und stoßweise und die Kehle war so wund, dass sie sich wie mit Baumrinde ausgekleidet anfühlte, doch Aragorn bemühte sich, weder auf diesen Schmerz noch auf das Hämmern hinter seiner Stirn oder in der Fußsohle zu achten. Langsam und gegen die immer wieder hochkommende Übelkeit ankämpfend, schob er die Beine über den Bettrand auf den Boden, deren Kühle seiner Pein für einen Augenblick Linderung verschaffte, dann krallte er die Hände um das geschwungene Kopfteil seines Bettes und zog sich daran in die Höhe, bis er stand.

Die Welt schwankte, als wäre sie aus den Angeln geraten. 

Erst einmal hatte sie sich so um ihn gedreht, nur dass damals ein Übermaß an heimlich getrunkenem Wein dafür verantwortlich gewesen war. Zu jener Zeit hatte er seine Unvernunft mit einem denkwürdigen Kater und einer langen Standpauke Elronds bezahlt. Diesmal, so ahnte Aragorn, würde er nicht so einfach davonkommen. Vorausgesetzt, er schaffte den Weg zu den Gemächern seines Pflegevaters überhaupt.

Schweißüberströmt, mit gesenktem Kopf und unsicheren Bewegungen begann er sich am Bett entlang zu tasten, doch schon der erste Schritt drohte, ihm das Bewusstsein erneut zu rauben. Der Schmerz, der von seiner verletzten Fußsohle in den Körper emporschoss, übertraf an Intensität alles, was er bislang je erduldet hatte – die vor ein paar Monaten von den Zwergen zerschmetterte Schulter eingeschlossen. Es war, als liefe er auf der Spitze eines Dolches, der sich mit jedem Schritt ein Stück tiefer in ihn hineinrammte.

Ohne seinen Halt um den Bettpfosten zu lockern beschränkte Aragorn sich also darauf, nur noch die Zehen des verletzten Fußes auf den Boden zu setzen. Das nahm den Schmerz zwar nicht fort, hielt ihn jedoch in jenem Bereich, den zu ertragen er gerade noch in der Lage war.

Aragorn war bereits am Ende seiner Kraft, als er nach einer endlos scheinenden Zeit schließlich die Tür seines Zimmer erreichte. Erschöpft lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen. Er war schweißüberströmt und das Herz in seinem Brustkorb hämmerte wie nach einem wilden Lauf und nahm ihm dabei fast den Atem.

_Wie soll ich das nur schaffen?_

Er wartete, bis sich der Herzschlag wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, dann öffnete er die Tür, die lautlos nach innen aufschwang. Verbissen schob er sich über die Schwelle in den Gang, der sich – nächtlich schwach beleuchtet – ruhig und verlassen vor ihm ausbreitete. Bruchtal schien in tiefem Schlaf zu liegen.

Jeden überflüssigen Gedanken zur Seite schiebend konzentrierte er sich ausschließlich darauf, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, während er sich unendlich langsam an der Korridorwand entlang vorwärts tastete. 

Jeder Schritt kostete ihn enorme Überwindung und ließ den Weg ein Stück länger erscheinen.

Als die Umgebung das erste Mal vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen begann, schob Aragorn es auf das trübe Licht im Gang, schüttelte den Kopf und humpelte weiter. 

Als sein Blick das zweite Mal unscharf wurde, lag die mit wunderschönen Schnitzereien verzierte Tür zu Elronds Räumen bereits in so greifbarer Nähe vor ihm, dass er nur noch die Hand auf die Klinke zu legen und sie herunterzudrücken brauchte.

Als die Welt gleich darauf zum dritten Mal unscharf wurde und sich ein weiteres Mal um ihn zu drehen begann, gab es nichts mehr, was sein kranker, fiebernder Körper entgegenzusetzen hatte.

Ein letzter Schritt führte ihn hinein in einen Raum, der sich bereits keine Konturen mehr zu haben schien. Wie in Zeitlupe löste sich seine Hand von der Klinke.

„Vater..." flüsterte er und verstummte dann. Es war keine Kraft mehr zum Reden übrig.

Für eine kurze Sekunde schien die Zeit wie eingefroren, dann spürte Aragorn, dass seine Beine nachgaben. Er fiel in die auf ihn wartende Finsternis und sah nicht mehr, wie der völlig entgeisterte Elrond auf ihn zu kam, um ihn aufzufangen...

***

Gomar hatte zwar gewußt, dass der Zorn über den Jahren der ergebnislosen Suche langsam und stetig sein Denken vergiftete, doch erst jetzt, da sich der Verräter Be'Nat Rivar'Odan wirklich in seiner Hand befand, spürte er das volle Ausmaß der angestauten Wut. So oft hatte er sich diesen Moment ausgemalt und jede Einzelheit geplant, doch all das wurde nun von einer gerade Welle der Rachsucht verschlungen. Tausend Stimmen schrieen in seinem Kopf durcheinander, und alle verlangten das Gleiche: Vergeltung! Grausame, langsame Vergeltung für das Leben, das diese beiden ihm mit ihrer Tat unmöglich gemacht hatten.

Das Lager der Südländer war von einer fast greifbaren Spannung erfüllt. Die Krieger hatten sich ausnahmslos um die beiden Bäume herum versammelt, zwischen deren starke Äste man den Verräter gespannt hatte. 

Morag, der ein paar Schritte hinter Gomar stand, sah, wie dessen Körper unmerklich bebte. Er konnte die Anspannung in seinem Anführer förmlich spüren, denn sie schien in Wellen von ihm fort auf die Männer auszustrahlen. Die Erwartung auf den Gesichtern der Krieger verriet, dass sie für all die Jahre der Mühsal und Entbehrung mit einem besonderen Schauspiel entlohnt zu werden meinten.

Gomar schenkte seinen Leuten indes nicht die geringste Beachtung. Er war nun so dicht vor seinem Ziel, dass kein Platz mehr für Gedanken an andere war. 

„Ich sehe dir an, was du gerade denkst." Gomar packte Rivars Kinn und drückte dessen Kopf grob hoch. „Du erwartest, dass ich dich von meinen Männern foltern lasse, es womöglich sogar selbst tue, um dich zum Sprechen zu bringen. Und ich sehe deine Entschlossenheit, eher zu sterben als mir zu sagen, wo ich den anderen, diesen Aradoran, finde."

Rivar schwieg, doch seine grünen Augen waren mehr denn je voller Entschlossenheit.

„Ich weiß, dass du glaubst, alle Qualen zu kennen, die wir dir zufügen könnten. Aber soll ich dir etwas verraten?"

Ein böses Lächeln kroch über Gomars Züge. 

„Du weißt gar nichts."

Ohne seinen Gefangenen loszulassen, wandte er sich an Morag. „Hol die Schatulle aus meinem Zelt. Du weißt, wo du sie findest."

Rivar hatte unterdessen die Zähne zusammengebissen, um sich den Schmerz nicht anmerken zu lassen, der sich wie Feuer durch seinen Körper fraß. Dennoch gelang es ihm nicht, seine Miene so unbewegt wie gewünscht zu halten. Die groben Stricke der Fesseln schnitten tief ins Fleisch und rissen die Haut an Hand- und Fußgelenken qualvoll langsam auf, und der Zug der Äste drohte seine Schultergelenke fast auseinander zu reißen. 

Als Gomar sein Kinn schließlich fahren ließ und dabei den Kopf Rivars erneut brutal nach hinten stieß, entfuhr dem alten Mann ein leises Stöhnen, denn die Bewegung ließ den Schmerz erneut aufflammen.

Dieser unterdrückte Laut ließ so etwas wie Belustigung über die Züge des Südländers huschen. Er bedeutete dem gerade zurückkommenden Morag, die mitgebrachte Schatulle zu öffnen. Gomars Rücken verdeckte Rivar den Blick, doch als sich der Südländer ihm wieder zuwandte, trug er einen Handschuh an der rechten Hand. Es war kein gewöhnlicher Handschuh, wie man ihn bei Kriegern, Reitern oder zum Schutz gegen Winterkälte fand. Es war ein aus stabilen, dicken Lederschichten gefertigtes Exemplar, das starr und unbeweglich wirkte, als wäre es aus Stein gefertigt. 

„Bringt eine Pechfackel!"

Während ein Krieger Gomar das Gewünschte hinhielt, zog dieser sich einen zweiten Handschuh über den ersten. Dieses Exemplar bestand aus fein gearbeiteten Metallplättchen, die untereinander mit Drähten aus demselben Material verbunden waren. Auf der Unterseite dieses Metallgebildes waren scharfkantige Spitzen aus demselben Material angebracht. Trotz des filigranen Anblicks wirkte dieser Handschuh überaus gefährlich.

„Du glaubst also wirklich, du wüsstest, was ich dir alles antun könnte, habe ich Recht?"

Rivar hatte sich geschworen, kein Wort zu sagen, daher presste er abweisend die Lippen zusammen, doch der Anblick dieses Gebildes ließ ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken rinnen. Er hatte sich seit seiner Gefangennahme vor dem Moment gefürchtet, in dem man ihn zu foltern beginnen würde, doch plötzlich wurde daraus pures Eis, das sich um sein Herz zu legen schien. Tief in ihm erwachte eine Ahnung, dass ihm weitaus Schlimmeres bevorstehen mochte, als er je gesehen hatte. 

Gomar war Rivars Trotzreaktion nicht entgangen, doch er lächelte nur kalt, wohlwissend, dass er derjenige war, der die Kontrolle besaß.

„Entfernt sein Hemd."

Mit raschen Bewegen hatten zwei Krieger Rivar die Tunika vom Körper geschnitten. Empfindlich kühle Nachtluft strich über die bloße Haut des alten Mannes.

„Da ist sie ja." 

Die Fingerspitzen von Gomars bloßer linker Hand tanzten kurz über die Kreuzpfeilnarbe auf Rivars Schulter. „Ich sah deutlich, dass einer der Pfeile dich traf. Seit ich die Südlande verließ, um euch zu finden, hielten meine Krieger nach dieser besonderen Pfeilnarbe Ausschau. An ihr, so wusste ich, würden auch sie dich erkennen. Wie lange habe ich bedauert, dass dieser Pfeil dich damals nicht tötete. Jetzt jedoch..." 

Ein boshaftes Lächeln umspielte Gomars Züge. 

„...jetzt jedoch bin ich froh darüber. Auf diese Art ist es mir möglich, eine Vergeltung zu üben, die sich so noch keines Lebewesen Sinn je erdachte."

Eine Empfindung, die bereits weit jenseits des Zorns rangierte, ließ die ohnehin dunklen Augen des Südländers nun fast schwarz erscheinen.

„Noch ehe ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du den Tag bedauern, an dem dieser Pfeil dir dein Leben ließ!"

Rivars trotziges Schweigen heizte die Erbitterung des Südländers nur noch weiter an.

„Wenn du wirklich glaubst, du wüsstest, was dir bevorsteht, dann werde ich dich gleich eines Besseren belehren. Wie ich schon sagte: du weißt nichts. Gar nichts. Du weißt nichts über das Schicksal, das mir vorherbestimmt war, nichts vom Ausmaß der Macht, die ihr mir für immer genommen habt. Dieses erbärmliche Leben, das ich nun führe, das diesen Namen gar nicht verdient, verdanke ich dir und diesem Aradoran. Hast du eine Vorstellung davon, wie es ist, sich täglich aufs Neue daran erinnern zu müssen, was einem genommen wurde?"

Er winkte den Krieger mit der Fackel näher heran und hielt dann den Handschuh in die Flamme. Das Leder schien auf besondere Art behandelt worden zu sein, denn es zeigte kein Anzeichen, vom Feuer angegriffen zu werden, doch das dünne Metallgeflecht darüber begann sehr schnell zu glühen.

„Ich werde dir sagen, wie es sich anfühlt, um alles betrogen worden zu sein und dennoch weiterleben zu müssen."

Mit einer raschen Bewegung zog Gomar die Hand aus der Flamme und presste die nun glühenden Metallspitzen der Handfläche in Rivars rechte Seite. Es zischte kurz, während ein übelkeitserregender Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch aufstieg. Gegen seinen Willen begann der alte Mann zu stöhnen.

„So fühlt es sich an, wenn man begreift, was man verloren hat."

Erneut hielt er das Metall in die Flamme. Als es wiederum glühte, presste er die mit gewölbten Metallplättchen besetzten Fingerkuppen auf die Bauchgegend Rivars, der nun gepeinigt aufschrie, während sich die Brandmale in seine Haut gruben.

„Und dort schmerzt die Wut, der man Tag für Tag ohnmächtig ausgeliefert ist, der man jedoch genauso wenig entkommt, wie du mir jetzt."

Ein drittes Mal hielt er den Handschuh in die Fackelflamme, doch sein Blick fixierte Rivar, der zu schreien aufgehört hatte und stattdessen nur noch vernehmlich keuchte.  

„Am schlimmsten jedoch ist das Wissen. Vor nichts fürchtet sich ein Mensch mehr als vor den Dingen, denen er nicht entgehen kann. Als die Fluten den Palantir und damit auch meine Zukunft verschlungen hatten, zerriß es mir fast das Herz, zu wissen, dass nichts, was ich tun würde, mich noch zu dem machen konnte, was ich eigentlich sein sollte."

Er warf einen raschen Blick auf den Handschuh, dessen Metall inzwischen erneut glühte.

„Weißt du, wie das ist, wenn das Herz ganz langsam stirbt?"

_Ja, dachte Rivar, hob den Kopf und sah Gomar in die Augen. Die Panik vor dem, was gleich geschehen mochte, war nun beinahe übermächtig und spiegelte sich deutlich im heftigen Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbs wider. __Ich kenne es besser, als du ahnst. Doch genau das werde ich dir niemals verraten..._

 „Es fühlt sich so an."

Ohne den Blickkontakt zu seinem Opfer zu unterbrechen, zog Gomar den Handschuh aus der Flamme und bohrte die glühenden Metallspitzen in Rivars Brust, genau dorthin, wo das Herz des alten Mannes schlug. Mit aller Kraft presste Gomar das Metall an und in die ungeschützte Haut. 

Die Stricke, die den Einsiedler in der Luft hielten, waren so straff gespannt, dass ihm nur noch Kopfbewegungen möglich waren, doch selbst dafür reichte die Kraft des alten Mannes nicht mehr aus. Er ließ seinen Kopf kraftlos nach hinten fallen, als er qualvoll aufschrie – ein Laut, der Balsam für den Rachedurst des Südländers war.

Nach Unendlichkeiten, wie es dem schon halb bewusstlosen Rivar schien, wurde das Metall wieder entfernt, doch das Brennen blieb auf seiner Haut und gesellte sich zu dem flüssigen Feuer, das die Fesseln bereits durch seine Glieder schickten.

„Nun, wie ist das?" 

Gomars Stimme war dicht vor ihm, doch noch ehe Rivar den Versuch unternehmen konnte, den Kopf selbst zu heben, wurde dieser erneut von hinten heftig hochgerissen. Sein Blick traf Gomar, der gerade den Leder-Metall-Handschuh in die offene Schatulle zurückfallen ließ.

„Man möchte sterben, um diesem Gefühl zu entkommen, nicht wahr?"

Diesmal erwartete Gomar offenbar keine Antwort von Rivar, denn er fuhr gleich darauf fort.

„Aber ich kann ihm seit damals nicht entkommen, und du wirst es auch nicht, glaub mir. Ich könnte zwar noch stundenlang so weitermachen, ohne dass du das Bewusstsein gänzlich verlierst, doch diese Geduld habe ich jetzt nicht. Ich will jetzt nur eines von dir wissen: WO IST ARADORAN?"

Es war schon eine vertraute Geste: Rivars Kopfschütteln.

Wiederum wirkte Gomar nicht im mindesten überrascht, denn er nickte leicht und begann erneut in seiner Schatulle zu kramen. Nach einigen Momenten hatte er das Gesuchte offenbar gefunden, denn er kehrte zu Rivar zurück und baute sich vor ihm auf. In der rechten Hand hielt er einen kleinen Leinenbeutel.

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass du so reagieren würdest und habe deshalb etwas bei mir, das deine Meinung innerhalb kürzester Zeit ändern wird."

Behutsam zog er eine Phiole aus dem Beutelchen. Sie war aus dickem, durchsichtigen Glas und mit einer grünlich schillernden Flüssigkeit gefüllt.

„Weißt du, wenn man wie ich gezwungen ist, viele Jahre fernab seiner Heimat zu verbringen, ohne dorthin zurückkehren zu können, hat man zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder man richtet sich dort ein neues Leben ein – etwas, das ich HIER niemals tun würde – oder man verzweifelt an dieser Situation. Hier stellten sich mir nun wieder zwei Möglichkeiten. Ich konnte mir entweder das Leben nehmen oder mich Tag für Tag so betrinken, dass ich nicht mehr über mein Schicksal nachdenken musste. Wie du siehst, bin ich noch hier, was bedeutet, dass ich mich für das Trinken entschied, um vergessen zu können. Doch von berauschenden Getränken zu stärkeren Drogen war es irgendwann nur noch ein kleiner Schritt. Ich begann zu experimentieren, um ihre Wirkung weiter zu verstärken. Dabei stieß ich dann zufällig auf das hier."

Er hielt die Phiole hoch, deren Inhalt im Fackelschein funkelte.

„Eigentlich sollte dieses Mittel mich meinen Schmerz vergessen lassen. Nun ja, statt dessen..."

Er lächelte, doch es war eher eine Grimasse.

„...statt dessen rief es mir jenen Schmerz überdeutlich ins Gedächtnis. Ich erinnerte mich an ALLES, verstehst du, sogar die Dinge, an die ich mich schon als Knabe nicht mehr zu entsinnen vermochte. Doch was noch schlimmer war: ich konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen, diese Erinnerungen auch auszusprechen."

Spielerisch drehte Gomar die Phiole in der Hand.

„Der damalige Ohrenzeuge jenes ... Missgeschicks ... hatte bald darauf einen tödlichen Unfall. Er fiel aus Versehen in mein Schwert. Seither ist Morag meine rechte Hand. Jedenfalls, so unglücklich dieser Vorfall zunächst auch zu sein schien, ging mir schon bald darauf auf, WAS ich da zufällig gefunden hatte."

Gomar war nun dicht an Rivar herangetreten und ließ dessen Mienenspiel keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Er sah, dass dem Einsiedler gerade die Konsequenz des Gesagten dämmerte. Schließlich wurden die Augen des Alten groß – und diesmal standen weder Schmerz noch Entschlossenheit darin. Nur Furcht vor dem Unausweichlichen war noch in den grünen Tiefen zu erkennen. Der Südländer lächelte. Endlich begann sich die Sache nach seinen Vorstellungen zu entwickeln.

„Du verstehst, wie ich sehe. Ich sagte ja: nichts ist schlimmer als das Wissen um das unausweichlich Kommende. Siehst du, wie recht ich habe? Vor einigen Jahren stießen wir mal auf einen sehr klugen Heiler. Er fand für mich einen Weg, dieses Mittel in etwas zu verwandeln, das man nur noch einzuatmen brauchte. Ein kluger Mann, fürwahr. Ein Jammer, sein frühes Ableben... Nun, wie dem auch sei: du hast gleich das Vergnügen, dieses Mittel an dir selbst auszuprobieren. Aufregend, wie?"

Rivar starrte ihn nun groß an und seine Züge spiegelten deutlich wider, was er dachte. 

_Wenn das, was er sagt, wahr ist, werde ich Aragorn verraten..._

Allein dieser Gedanke beherrschte den alten Mann noch, der angesichts des Unvermeidlichen unbewusst einen Entschluss fasste. Für Gomar überraschend begann er zu reden.

„Das einzig Aufregende an meiner Situation ist, dass du ebenso wenig Kontrolle über das Schicksal hast wie damals in Ankaradas. Du hast dagestanden und zugelassen, dass wir dir alles nahmen, was dir wichtig war. Du warst nicht Manns genug, es mit uns aufzunehmen. Deine Kraft war lächerlich. Es wäre schwieriger gewesen, einem Kind den Ball wegzunehmen als dir deinen Palantir..."

Zu mehr kam Rivar nicht, denn in dem Augenblick war Gomar auch schon dicht an ihn herangestürmt und hatte ihm einen Fausthieb versetzt, der seinen Kopf hart zur Seite schleuderte. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde fühlte Rivar den kalten Stahl einer Klinge an seiner Kehle. Er spürte wie die ersten Blutstropfen an seinem Hals herunterliefen und schloss die Augen.

_Bitte, ihr Valar, lasst ihn mich töten. Lasst es mit mir enden!_

Rivar wartete auf den Schmerz an seiner Kehle, doch der erwartete Todesstoß blieb aus. Er hörte, wie Gomar, der sich dicht an ihn gepresst hatte, heftig atmete, als müsste er eine Wut unterdrücken, die mit aller Macht an die Oberfläche wollte. Dann spürte er, wie der Dolch seine Kehle verließ und kurz darauf zu Boden fiel.

Gomar ergriff Rivars Kopf und richtete seinen Blick auf ihn. Weniger als eine Handbreit trennte beide Gesichter voneinander. Und wären die Fesseln nicht gewesen, wäre Rivar vor dem Blick des Südländers zurückgewichen.

„Das war ein schlauer Versuch," flüsterte er, sich nur mühsam beherrschend. „Tapferer, alter Rivar. Wolltest du lieber sterben, als mir dein Herz auszuschütten?" Gomar stieß Rivars Kopf brutal zurück und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte.

Es ärgerte ihn, wie leicht er durch den alten Mann manipuliert werden konnte und dass seine Männer auch noch Zeuge dieser Schwäche geworden waren. Nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte, wandte er sich wieder seinem Gefangenen zu. Er zog die Phiole aus seiner Tasche, in die er sie rasch hatte fallen lassen, als Rivar auf so abfällige Weise über ihn und sein damaliges Versagen gesprochen hatte.

„Anscheinend ist diese Droge noch besser, als ich dachte. Sie hat dir die Sprache wiedergeschenkt, obwohl ich sie noch nicht einmal benutzt habe. Da fragt man sich doch, was du mir unter ihrer Wirkung alles erzählen wirst. Und dass du mir was zu erzählen hast, hat mir dein Verhalten mehr als deutlich gezeigt."

Schreckensstarr musste der alte Mann mitansehen, wie Gomar sich sorgfältig das Ende seiner schalartigen Kopfbedeckung als Schutz vor das Gesicht wickelte, ehe er schließlich die Phiole entstöpselte und einen Teil ihres Inhaltes auf ein weißes Leinentuch in seiner Hand gab. Dann sah er auf.

„Haltet ihn gut fest."

Hände legten sich wie eiserne Klauen an beide Seiten von Rivars Kopf und hielten ihn fest. Nun war ihm auch die letzte Bewegungsfreiheit genommen. Er wollte den Kopf schütteln, sich aus der unbarmherzigen Umklammerung befreien und konnte doch nur blinzeln.

„Nein, nicht..." keuchte er und versuchte verbissen, den Kopf zur Seite zu drehen. Es blieb eine vergebliche Bemühung.

_Ich werde nichts verraten... Nichts... Kein Wort... Verzweifelt klammerte er sich an diesen Gedanken, während ein Teil seines Verstandes bereits um die Unausweichlichkeit seines Verrats wusste. __Nicht... Ich habe es doch geschworen..._

Gomar war inzwischen an ihn herangetreten und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Das Feuer, das Rivar nun aus den braunen Augen des Südländers entgegenschlug, war so intensiv, dass er glaubte, es spüren zu können.

„Dich so zitternd vor mir zu sehen, macht die vielen Jahre der Suche zwar noch nicht wett, doch es ist ein Anfang. Mehr wird folgen, und ich schwöre dir, dein Tod wird der schwerste sein, den Mittelerde je gesehen hat. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du mit dem Wissen stirbst, dass du ein zweites Mal zum Verräter wurdest!"

Er hob die Hand und presste das mit der Droge getränkte Tuch auf Rivars Mund und Nase, der instinktiv in diesem Augenblick die Luft anhielt. Ewig würde er das nicht durchhalten, das war dem Einsiedler klar, doch er war entschlossen, das Letzte aus sich herauszuholen, um den unausbleiblichen Moment so lange wie möglich hinauszuzögern.

Gomar war das natürlich nicht entgangen.

„Für so etwas habe ich nicht die Geduld, alter Mann!" erklang seine Stimme dumpf unter dem Gesichtsschutz. 

Noch ehe Rivar darüber nachgrübeln konnte, was Gomar dagegen zu tun beabsichtigte, traf eine Faust seinen bereits durch die Brandwunden entstellten Bauch. Die Wucht des Hiebes ließ ihn unwillkürlich nach Luft schnappen. Damit war Rivars Schicksal endgültig besiegelt, denn augenblicklich begannen die Dämpfe des Mittels ihre Wirkung zu entfalten. Mit ätzender Schärfe krochen sie aus dem groben Stoff Kehle und Nase empor, wurden mit jeder vergehenden Sekunde intensiver, unerträglicher, bis sie schließlich Rivars Verstand erreichten. 

Der Einsiedler, der eigentlich sein Schweigen beizubehalten trachtete, stellte schockiert fest, dass seine Gedanken auseinander zu driften begannen. Unerwartet waren plötzlich längst verschüttet geglaubte Erinnerungen da, die seinen Vorsatz einfach zur Seite drängten.

Sein Blick war nach wie vor klar, dennoch achtete Rivar nicht mehr auf Gomar, der die Reaktionen seines Opfers mit raubtierhafter Aufmerksamkeit beobachtete. Plötzlich war es dem Einsiedler egal, in welcher Lage er sich befand. Selbst der brennende Schmerz, der bis eben noch überall in seinem Körper gewütet hatte, löste sich quasi in Nichts auf und der unangenehm kühle Herbstwind des Waldes wurde nun für ihn zu einem sanften Streicheln. 

Diese Liebkosungen... 

Rivar erinnerte sich wieder an sie. Nur eines Menschen Hände hatten ihn je so gestreichelt: die seiner Mutter! Plötzlich vermeinte er auch den Duft nach Jasmin zu riechen, der sie immer umwehte.

Gomar hatte ungeduldig darauf gewartet, dass die Droge ihre volle Wirkung entfaltete. Als er sah, wie sich die Pupillen Rivars schlagartig zu zwei kleinen schwarzen Punkten verengten, wusste er diesen Zeitpunkt gekommen. Er nahm den Lappen vom Gesicht des alten Mannes und trat zurück.

„Sieh mich an!"

Die Stimme des Südländers verdrängte das angenehme Bild seiner Mutter und ließ es, aufgelöst in Millionen winziger Lichtpunkte, nach allen Seiten auseinanderstieben. Zurück blieb der Anblick des nur von Fackellicht erleuchteten Lagers mitten im Wald. Die südländischen Krieger umstanden ihn nach wie vor schweigend und in einigem Abstand. 

_Sieh mich an,_ hallten die Worte noch immer in seinem Kopf. Ihr Klang war so machtvoll, dass Rivar gar nicht anders konnte, als nach dem Sprecher Ausschau zu halten. Suchend drehte er den Kopf, bis er in Gomars Gesicht sah.

„Du kannst mich hören, nicht wahr?"

Für einen flüchtigen Moment tauchte der Gedanke auf, zu schweigen, doch gleich darauf stellte Rivar fest, dass sich sein Mund öffnete und er zu einer Antwort ansetzte. Der Drang, sie zu geben, war stärker als sein Wille. Er nickte. „Ja, natürlich."

„Gut. Wie heißt du?"

_Nichts sagen. Nicht... _„Ich bin Be'Nat Rivar'Odan, Sohn von Nia und Odan'Isem Hassu'Benef."

Gomar nickte zufrieden. Jetzt konnte er Rivar die entscheidenden Fragen stellen, diejenigen, deren Antworten ihrer Odyssee durch dieses ungastliche Land endlich ein Ende machen würden.

„Du erinnerst dich an jenen Abend vor über zwanzig Jahren, an dem du den Gefangenen Aradoran aus meinen Verliesen befreitest?"

_Wie sollte ich mich NICHT daran erinnern? Er hat dir alle Macht genommen, die du je hattest..., _wollte Rivar erwidern, doch er konnte seine Gedanken auf ein „Ja" reduzieren. Gleichzeitig huschte über Rivars abwesend wie aufmerksam wirkendes Gesicht der Schatten eines Lächelns, als er sich daran entsann, wie hilflos Gomar ihnen damals gegenübergestanden hatte.

Gomar ahnte, woran der Alte dachte. Wütend verengten sich seine Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen. Sein Unglück war nichts, worüber dieser Verräter lächeln durfte! Er beschloss, ihm eine Lektion zu diesem Thema zu erteilen, sobald die schmerzdämpfende Wirkung des Mittels nachgelassen hatte.

„Du bist mit Aradoran hierher geflohen?"

_Wenn ich doch nur schweigen könnte... _„Ja."

„Ist er noch hier?"

„Nein, er ist tot..." 

Längst überwunden geglaubte Trauer durchflutete Rivar bei dieser Erinnerung, doch für Gomar waren die Worte wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Mehr als alles andere hatte er darauf gehofft, vor allem Aradoran in die Hände zu bekommen, um ihn für den Verlust der Macht eines Istari büßen zu lassen. Und nun das... Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, bis er sich wieder gefasst hatte.

„Hatte er eine Familie?" Gomar hoffte inständig, dass nicht wieder ein Nein die Antwort war. Wenigstens einer aus der Blutlinie Aradorans musste noch am Leben sein, denn er wollte seine Rache unbedingt haben!

Es war nur ein kurzer Augenblick des Zögerns für Rivar, doch in diesem einen Moment focht der alte Mann den schwersten Kampf seines Lebens. Alles in ihm schrie, den Mund zu halten und an den Schwur zu denken, den er Elrond geleistet hatte, doch die willenbrechende Wirkung von Gomars Droge war einfach stärker als der Vorsatz, Aragorns Geheimnis zu wahren. Er konnte nicht anders, als auch diese Frage wahrheitsgemäß zu beantworten. „Ja, Lady Gilraen war seine Frau und Aragorn sein Sohn."

Während sich Rivar nur noch einen raschen Tod wünschte, ehe man ihm auch den Ort des Aufenthaltes entriss, ließ Gomar vor Erleichterung kurz den Kopf sinken. 

„Er hat einen Sohn! Einen Sohn! Ich werde meine Rache bekommen, habt Dank, ihr Valar!" flüsterte er, dann bohrten sich seine brennenden Blicke in das Gesicht Rivars. „Sag mir: Wo sind die beiden jetzt?" 

Gomar vibrierte vor Erwartung auf die Antwort. Selbst bei seinen Kriegern war die Spannung nun spürbar, sahen sie doch das Ende ihrer mühsamen Suche nahen.

 „Lady Gilraen..."_ Ich darf es nicht verraten. Mein Schwur... Rivar keuchte vor Anstrengung, die Worte zurückzudrängen, die seiner Kehle entschlüpfen wollten. „...lebt ... in Eriador. Estel..." __Nein, ich will nicht... Sein stummer Schrei verhallte ungehört. „...ist ... in Bruchtal ... bei den Elben." _

_Bruchtal..._ Gomar sog geräuschvoll die Luft ein. 

_Ausgerechnet Elbengebiet! Es war schwer genug, zumindest die Randgebiete jenes Tales zu erkunden, ohne dass die Grenzwächter meine Krieger bemerken. Und nun werde ich sie sogar mitten in das Tal hineinführen müssen. Aradoran, du verfluchter Hund, selbst nach deinem Tod schaffst du es, mir das Leben schwer zu machen. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dein Sohn sei dort sicher vor mir? Selbst die geballte Streitmacht aller Elben wird mich nicht mehr davon abhalten, ihn mir zu holen._

Fanatischer Glanz begann in den Augen des Mannes zu irrlichtern. Nur mühsam konnte Gomar das Verlangen unterdrücken, seinen Grimm gleich an Ort und Stelle am Gefangenen auszulassen. 

„Du redest von Aragorn und dann von Estel. Sind dies beides die Namen des Sohnes?"

„Ja. Aragorn ist sein Geburtsname, doch die Elben nennen ihn Estel." Rivar deckte auch dieses Geheimnis auf. Innerlich schrie er und wünschte sich, auf der Stelle aus dem Leben scheiden zu können, doch ihm blieb keine Wahl – die Droge ließ ihm keine Wahl. 

„Wo genau im Elbental finde ich diesen Sohn, diesen ... Estel?"

„Er lebt im Schloss." Ohne dass Rivars etwas dagegen zu tun vermochte, sah er plötzlich wieder deutlich die Gänge vor sich, die er durchschritten hatte, um zu Aragorns Zimmer zu gelangen. 

Es war, als hätte Gomar seine Gedanken gelesen. „Sage mir genau, wo ich ihn finde."

Rivar hasste sich dafür, so bereitwillig Auskunft geben zu müssen, doch mehr noch hasste er sich für das Wissen, dass es nichts mehr gab, das er tun konnte, um Aragorn zu retten. „Von der großen Halle des Schlosses führt eine Treppe empor in den ersten Stock," flüsterte er niedergeschlagen. „Im nach links führenden Gang ist es das letzte Zimmer auf der rechten Gangseite." 

_Es wird schwer und sehr gefährlich. Aber es ist nicht unmöglich. Auch bei Elben wird man nachts gewiss schlafen, vor allem, wenn man sich gut bewacht glaubt... _Gomar trat nun ganz dicht an Rivar heran. „Ist das auch die Wahrheit?"

_Ich muss nur Nein sagen, und Aragorn ist sicher. Nur dieses eine Wort... _Er schluckte schwer, konzentrierte sich verzweifelt auf das Wort NEIN – und wusste im gleichen Moment, dass er keine Chance hatte. 

„Ja," flüsterte er.

Die aufgestaute Spannung der Krieger entlud sich in freudiges Gemurmel, nur Gomar behielt sein Schweigen bei. Dennoch musste man kein Hellseher sein, um zu erkennen, dass der Südländer bereits darüber nachdachte, wie er an Arathorns Sohn herankam. Mit einer herrischen Handbewegung gebot er seinen Leuten Schweigen, dann studierte er aufmerksam Rivars Mienenspiel. 

Morag nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um an seinen Anführer heranzutreten und ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Gomar sah seinen Untergebenen skeptisch an, doch der nickte nachdrücklich. „Ich schwöre euch, Herr, das Kind war fort, als wir ihn fingen."

„Das haben wir gleich." Gomar sah zu Rivar zurück. „Eine letzte Frage, alter Mann: Wohin hast du deine Enkeltochter geschickt?"

„Sie ist nicht meine Enkeltochter." Dieses Mal war Rivar froh, antworten zu können. Zumindest das Mädchen glaubte er so außer Gefahr bringen zu können.

Der Südländer zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, dann wandte er sich zu Morag um. „Wie bist du darauf gekommen, dass sie seine Enkelin sei?"

Morag zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Ich sagte es ihm auf den Kopf zu und er stritt es nicht ab. Da nahm ich an..."

Sein Anführer winkte ab. „Sie hat euch gesehen, das reicht. Und wer weiß, was der Alte ihr erzählt hat. Nein, wir werden sie uns trotzdem holen." Sein Blick traf erneut Rivar.

„Dann sage mir, Rivar: wohin hast du sie geschickt?"

„Nach Bruchtal." Rivars Herz sank bei den Worten, die seine Kehle ohne seinen Willen verließen. _Nun auch Nolana. Weder sie noch Aragorn konnte ich also beschützen..._

Rivars Antwort überraschte Gomar nicht einmal sonderlich. Er lächelte seinen Gefangenen zufrieden an.

„Fühlst du dich jetzt schlecht? Verabscheust du dich für deine Worte? Dann verrate ich dir jetzt etwas."

Er trat so dicht an Rivar heran, dass die nächsten Worte nur von diesem zu verstehen waren.

„Morgen Abend reiten meine Männer nach Bruchtal, und noch ehe die Sonne wieder aufgeht, werden sich das Kind und dieser Estel hier an deiner Seite befinden. Wenn du dabei zusehen musst, wie ich Estel für die Schuld seines Vaters bezahlen lasse, wirst du dich wirklich für deine Tat verabscheuen. Du wirst jedes einzelne deiner Worte verfluchen und mich irgendwann anflehen, ihn von seinem Leiden zu erlösen, glaub mir!"

Die Genugtuung über diese Aussicht stand Gomar so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass Rivar schon den bloßen Anblick nicht ertrug. Am Ende seiner geistigen Kräfte angelangt und von der erlittenen Folter schwer angeschlagen, ließ er den Kopf hängen. Es war vorbei. Die Flucht mit Arathorn, die langen Jahre der Einsamkeit, sein Schwur, seine Selbstaufgabe zur Rettung des Mädchens... alles war nun umsonst, denn dass Gomar seine Drohungen in die Tat umsetzen würde, daran zweifelte er keinen Moment.

Der Südländer wandte sich zu seinen Männern um. 

„Ihr habt es gehört. Morgen Abend werdet ihr zum Elbental aufbrechen. Nun werden die langen Jahre eurer Ausbildung endlich Früchte tragen. Morgen nacht ist es an euch, zu zeigen, dass ein Südländer lautlos wie ein Schatten, tödlich wie ein Skorpion, schnell wie der Sturmwind und unbesiegbar wie die riesige Wüste ist. Niemand ist in der Lage, sich uns in den Weg zu stellen, und wer es dennoch versucht, muss sterben. Also tötet alle, die es wagen, sich uns zu widersetzen. Aber seid vorsichtig: die Elben sind fast so gefährliche Kämpfer wie wir. Ihre scharfen Sinne können es zudem mit unserer Gewandtheit aufnehmen. Es wird sehr schwer, aber wenn ihr mit unseren Gefangenen wieder hier sind, wird reicher Lohn in der Heimat den Beteiligten sicher sein. Morag wird morgen bei Tagesanbruch alles Weitere bekannt geben und die 12 Besten für das Vorhaben aussuchen. Also ruht euch jetzt aus."

Unter leisem Murren verteilten sich die Krieger langsam wieder auf ihre Zelte. Sie hatten offenbar darauf gehofft, selbst noch ihr Mütchen an Rivar kühlen zu können. Lediglich die versprochene reiche Belohnung ließ sie ihre Ungeduld weiterhin zügeln.

Gomar winkte den noch immer wartenden Morag zu sich heran, beförderte die nun halbleere Phiole wieder in die Schatulle zurück und klappte sie dann zu. „Von allen weißt du am besten über das Elbental Bescheid. Also komm, wir haben noch viel zu besprechen für den morgigen Abend."

Morags Blick streifte Rivar. „Was soll solange mit dem Gefangenen geschehen, Herr?"

„Der?" Gomar sah zu dem alten Mann zurück, der nach wie vor zwischen den beiden Bäumen hing. „Aus diesen Fesseln kann er nicht fliehen. Stell' trotzdem einen Mann zu seiner Bewachung ab, aber mach demjenigen klar, dass ich den Verräter lebend haben will. Also keine Eigenmächtigkeiten, oder derjenige büßt für seine Verfehlung bitter."

Während Gomar zu seinem Zelt zurückging und Morag eine Wache für Rivar organisierte, hatten sich die Gedanken des Einsiedlers längst in einer Welt aus Verzweiflung verloren. Keine Folter war wirksamer als die Bilder, die ihn seit Gomars gnadenlosem Versprechen jagten, denn sie zeigten ihm Aragorn, der unvorstellbare Qualen erleiden musste. Allen Bildern war jedoch eines gemeinsam: der Moment, in dem die grauen Augen des jungen Mannes ihn zum letzten Mal anklagend ansahen, ehe sie schließlich brachen...

***

Die nächsten zwei Stunden verbrachten Gomar und Morag damit, die während der Streifzüge der Männer gewonnenen Erkenntnisse über Bruchtal zusammenzutragen und anhand von Morags Erinnerungen eine grob skizzierte Karte jenes Gebietes anzufertigen. 

Das Tal, in dem sich die Elben ihr Heim errichtet hatten, ähnelte mehr einem gigantischen Riss in der Erdkruste, denn außer zwei gut bewachten Zugängen, die sich an beiden Enden des langgezogenen Tales befanden, ragten die übrigen Stellen meist steil und senkrecht gen Himmel. Ein Großteil der oberen Bergkämme wurde von den ungebändigten Fluten des Bruinen geschützt, der immer wieder in wilden Kaskaden zur Talsohle stürzte, und an den wenigen nicht vom Wasser umtosten Stellen patrouillierten aufmerksame elbische Wachen. 

Gomar musste neidlos zugeben, dass es ein geradezu idealer Ort war, wenn man sich ein leicht beschützbares Heim errichten wollte.

Am Ende stand für ihn fest, dass es nur eine Stelle im ganzen Tal gab, die Zugang zum Inneren gewährte, ohne dass Patrouillen ihnen in die Quere kamen. Dabei handelte es sich nach Morags Aussagen um eine zwar außerordentlich steile, aber auch ebenso gefährliche, Bergwand. Sie war fast spiegelglatt und bot nur wenige Vorsprünge, um sich daran festzuhalten. Wer dort hinabzuklettern versuchte, drohte unweigerlich abzustürzen. Offenbar hielten die Elben niemanden für fähig, dieses Wagnis zu meistern, denn sie schützten jene Stelle nur mit einer lächerlich kleinen Wachmannschaft.

Diese Arroganz des erstgeborenen Volkes war der Vorteil, den Gomar für sich auszunutzen beabsichtigte.

Seit ihrem Aufbruch aus den Südlanden hatte er seine Krieger unablässig in den verschiedensten Künsten ausgebildet, bis sie gleichermaßen perfekte Kletterer, ausdauernde Schwimmer, schnelle Läufer und brillante Kämpfer waren. Jeder, den er späterhin für seine Truppe rekrutierte, durchlief die gleiche Unterweisung. Er brachte ihnen bei, sich so perfekt zu tarnen, dass man sie nicht mehr von der jeweiligen Umgebung unterscheiden konnte, ließ sie das Anschleichen üben, bis kein Laut ihr Nahen mehr ankündigte und setzte sie solange Risiken und Gefahren aus, bis sie jedem seiner Befehle voller Todesverachtung blind folgten. Gleichzeitig belohnte er Fortschritte und Erfolge in großzügiger Weise, indem er die Beute der immer wieder stattfindenden Raubzüge durch kleinere Städte oder Dörfer ausschließlich auf seine Männer verteilte und nur sehr selten das eine oder andere Stück für sich selbst zurückbehielt.

Wer sich seiner Truppe anschloss begriff sehr bald, dass es einerseits ein außerordentlich strapaziöses, weil auf Schinderei und blindem Gehorsam aufgebautes Leben war, das bei einer schlechten Entscheidung oder einfach nur dem falschen Wort zur falschen Zeit den Tod bringen konnte. Andererseits brachte es jedoch auch jenen Rausch mit sich, den einem nur der flackernde Blick aus furchterfüllten Augen geben konnte. Es war genau dieses Gefühl, das die meisten der später angeworbenen und somit nicht dem südländischen Ehrenkodex unterstehenden Männer immer wieder erleben wollten, wenn sie es zum ersten Mal gekostet hatten: dieses Gefühl der Macht.

Macht über andere zu haben, nach Gutdünken über den Wert eines Lebens entscheiden oder es auch einfach nur mit einer schnellen Bewegung der Schwertklinge beenden zu können: genau das wollten sie immer wieder. Und Gomar ließ sie gewähren.

Was zählten schon die Leben einfacher Dörfler? Wenn sich ein paar von ihnen dabei noch zur Wehr zu setzen versuchten, dann war das um so besser. Das schulte seine Leute und machte so ihr Vergnügen zu seinem Nutzen. Ein Nutzen, der sich am kommenden Abend endlich zeigen würde. Für SEINE Männer würde es ein Leichtes sein, der glatten Felswand zum Trotz das Tal ungesehen zu betreten und mit ihrem Gefangenen anschließend wieder zu verlassen. Es konnte nichts mehr schief gehen, wenn nur ein Vala ein Einsehen in seinen Rachewunsch hatte.

Er sah auf. „Damit hätten wir dann alles besprochen. Du kannst jetzt schlafen gehen, Morag. Such morgen früh die 12 besten Männer aus und weise sie in unseren Plan ein. Dann lass sie sich den Rest des Tages ausruhen. Die anderen dagegen werden den Tag damit zubringen, ihre Fähigkeiten im Laufen und Klettern weiter zu verbessern. Ich will, dass sie von Sonnenauf- bis Sonnenuntergang daran arbeiten. Und mach ihnen klar, dass sie das tun, weil ich sie für nicht gut genug halte, sich mit Elben zu messen. Du wirst sie dabei beaufsichtigen und dafür sorgen, dass sie meinen Befehlen Folge leisten. Bei Sonnenuntergang sollen sich dann diejenigen bereit halten, die mit dir kommen werden. Ich bleibe im Lager und werde dem Verräter zeigen, dass sich meine Rache noch steigern lässt."

Noch bevor Gomar geendet hatte, wusste Morag, wie die zurückgewiesenen Krieger diese ganz spezielle Demütigung aufnehmen würden: wütend. Und sie würden diese Wut an dem Verräter auslassen wollen. „Aber, Herr, Ihr wisst, wie die Männer darauf reagieren werden..."

„Ich werde ihnen nachdrücklich klarmachen, was geschieht, wenn dem Verräter von jemand anderem als mir auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt wird. Sie werden es nicht wagen, glaub mir. Wie Raubtiere werden sie sein: wild genug, alles zu zerreißen, doch gerade so weit angebunden, dass sie die Beute nicht erreichen können."

Morag, der am Nachmittag im Wald selbst dem Rausch der Macht erlegen war, als er dem respektlosen jungen Mann deutlich machte, zu was er als Gomars rechte Hand imstande war, nickte verstehend. Auf seinen Zügen zeichnete sich mehr als bloßer Gehorsam ab. „Ich verstehe. Ihr wollt den Zorn der Männer ins Unermessliche steigern und ihnen dann alle Gefangenen überlassen, habe ich Recht?"

„Nicht ganz." Seltsam entspannt lehnte Gomar sich an einen Zeltpfahl. „Die drei gehören nur für eine Weile ihnen. Mit dem Kind und dem Alten können die Männer tun, was sie wollen, solange der Tod Rivars langsam und qualvoll wird, wie ich es ihm geschworen habe. Ich bin mir sicher, dass mich meine Leute nicht enttäuschen werden. Allerdings werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Aradorans Sohn ALLES überlebt, was ich oder die Männer mit ihm machen. Ich will, dass er stattdessen so wie sein Vater mein Sklave wird und dem langsamen Sterben entgegensieht, das eigentlich dessen Schicksal sein sollte. Er soll die Schuld seines Vaters nie vergessen, in keiner Sekunde seines Lebens, und er soll sie täglich aufs Neue verfluchen. Ich habe einst Rache geschworen, Morag, und weißt du, welches die beste Rache ist? Die Bitte um den Tod in den Augen eines Menschen zu erblicken, den man zu einem langen, qualvollen Leben verdammt hat."

Gomar rollte die Karte zusammen, die Morag und er gezeichnet hatten und reichte sie ihm. Dann ließ er sich auf seine Lagerstatt fallen und sah zu seinem Untergebenen hoch. „Das, Morag, ist die Rache, wie ich sie mir seit Jahren ausgemalt habe!" 

Es gab nichts mehr hinzuzufügen, und so verließ Morag das Zelt seines Anführers, doch als die Zeltbahn hinter ihm wieder hinabfiel, spürte er ein Frösteln, das sein Rückgrat hinablief und nichts mit der Nachtkälte zu tun hatte. 

_Mögen die Valar verhüten, dass ich mir Gomar je zum Feind mache,_ dachte er und sah zu den Bäumen hinüber, zwischen denen man Rivar gefesselt hatte. Er konnte die Silhouette des Wache haltenden Kriegers im Schein des kleinen Lagerfeuers erkennen. Plötzlich begann der alte Mann ihm leid zu tun. Ob er bei seiner Gefangennahme schon geahnt hatte, was für ein grausamer Tod ihm und dem Mädchen bevorstand? Da war etwas in seinem Verhalten gewesen, das Morag das vermuten ließ.

_Warum hat er es dann zugelassen?_

Er fand keine befriedigende Antwort auf seine Frage. Und während er zu seinem eigenen Zelt ging, verspürte er erneut Furcht vor Gomar. Das Gefühl von Macht, dass er einige Stunden lang verspürt hatte, war endgültig verflogen.

*******

Elrond war vor wenigen Minuten erst in seine Räume zurückgekehrt, nachdem er mit Glorfindel die wichtigsten Maßnahmen zum Schutze des Tales und seiner Bewohner abgesprochen hatte. Der nächste Morgen würde Bruchtal bereits in verdoppelter Mannstärke und intensivierter Bewachung vorfinden, doch eine leise Besorgnis war trotzdem geblieben. Und sie nagte an Elrond, der nicht in der Lage war, den Grund dafür in Worte zu fassen. Etwas hatten sie übersehen. Doch was genau?

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als unvermittelt die Tür zu seinen Räumen aufging.

Sein Verstand benötigte einen Augenblick, um das sich ihm bietende Bild vollends zu begreifen, doch seine Reflexe reagierten sofort. Der Elbe war bereits aus seinem Sessel aufgesprungen, noch ehe er wirklich begriff, dass es Aragorn war, der da gerade in sein Zimmer getaumelt kam. 

„Vater..." 

Das Wort wehte wie ein Windhauch an seinem Ohr vorbei. 

„Estel!"

Elrond schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig, ihn aufzufangen. Schwer hing der reglose Körper in seinen Armen.

„Estel, was ist? Was hast du?" 

Gegen besseres Wissen hoffte Elrond auf eine Antwort, doch wie befürchtet blieb sie aus. Als könnte jede noch so geringe Bewegung ihn verletzen, drehte er Aragorn daraufhin behutsam auf den Rücken.  

Er war bewusstlos, sein Antlitz zeigte eine fahle, offenkundig fiebrige Blässe und war ebenso wie der Rest des Körpers schweißüberströmt. Schmerz hatte tiefe Falten in die junge Stirn gegraben, die nicht einmal von der Besinnungslosigkeit geglättet werden konnten. 

Eine erste hastige Musterung enthüllte zunächst keine sichtbare Wunde, doch es hatte den jungen Mann offenbar die letzten Kraftreserven gekostet, um in dieses Zimmer zu gelangen, denn der weiterhin rasende Herzschlag Aragorns wollte sich nur sehr langsam wieder beruhigen, während der Atem beängstigend mühsam ging. 

Elrond barg den Kopf seines menschlichen Pflegsohnes in der Beuge des Armes, mit dem er ihn hielt, dann strich er Aragorn mit der freien Hand über die Stirn. Die Hitze der Haut sprach von einem derart hohem Fieber, dass sein menschlicher Körper dem nicht mehr sehr lange gewachsen sein würde.

„Estel, wach auf! Sieh mich an..." 

Nichts geschah. Er zeigte keinerlei Zeichen, dass die flehentlichen Bitten seines Vaters zu ihm durchgedrungen waren.

_Erst Rivar, dann die Vision und nun das... Hätte es noch eines Beweises für den Beginn schlimmer Entwicklungen bedurft, dann wäre es dein Zustand, mein Sohn._

Die Sorge wollte den Elben fast überwältigen, als er ihn ohne große Anstrengungen hochhob, zu seinem eigenen Bett hinübertrug und darauf ablegte. 

Erneut begann er ihn nach Verletzungen zu untersuchen, doch wiederum blieb seine Suche zunächst erfolglos. Erst, als er die Hoffnung, den Grund für den kritischen Zustand Aragorns zu finden, schon beinahe aufgegeben hatte, entdeckte er den entzündeten Fuß. 

Es war für die erfahrenen Augen Elronds nicht zu übersehen, dass diese Verletzung weit über eine Woche alt und – soweit er es erkennen konnte – unbehandelt geblieben war. Die ehemals kleine Schnittwunde hatte sich an den Rändern inzwischen schwärzlich verfärbt und mit einem breiten dunkelroten Entzündungshof umgeben, der sich über die ganze Sohle erstreckte. Diese war heiß, der ganze Fuß war geschwollen und bereits erste vorsichtige Tastbewegungen offenbarten, dass sich unter der gespannten Oberfläche der Wunde beträchtliche Absonderungen angesammelt hatten. Die darin enthaltenen Giftstoffe waren wahrscheinlich bereits vor Tagen in den Körper Aragorns eingedrungen und für seine schlechte Verfassung verantwortlich. 

Der erfahrene Heiler ließ den Kopf hängen. So sehr er es auch drehte und wendete: Die Entzündung war bereits so weit vorangeschritten, dass ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen!

Fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf, während er den Fuß seines Pflegesohnes vorsichtig wieder auf dem Bett platzierte und sich dann zur Tür umwandte. Aus seiner Fassungslosigkeit wurde jedoch tiefe Enttäuschung, als ihm gleich darauf noch etwas klar wurde: Aragorn war buchstäblich erst in der allerletzten Minute zu ihm gekommen!

_Warum hat er das getan? Estel hat mir noch nie etwas verheimlicht, schon gar nicht etwas so Gravierendes. Hat er plötzlich kein Vertrauen mehr zu mir? War ich so sehr mit mir selbst beschäftigt, um die Anzeichen einer Verletzung zu bemerken? _

Dieser Gedanke bekümmerte ihn, denn etwas in ihm wisperte mit anklagender Stimme, dass genau das die Ursache für Estels Verhalten sein könnte.

_Man verbringt Jahre damit, seinen Kindern jedwedes Wissen zu vermitteln, ihnen so etwas wie Verantwortungsgefühl beizubringen, doch das Wichtigste habe offenbar auch ich dabei vergessen: ihm zu zeigen, wie wichtig mir sein Vertrauen ist..._

Inzwischen war Elrond auf den Gang hinausgetreten, der von seinen Gemächern fortführte und nunmehr wieder nächtlich ruhig und verlassen da lag. 

Das leise, knarrende Geräusch, das die sich öffnende hölzerne Tür zur Kräuterkammer bald darauf erzeugte, zerriss diese Stille jedoch. Noch während er die ersten Heilkräuter aus den Regalen nahm, hörte er, wie sich ihm jemand näherte. Er musste im Grunde nicht einmal zur Seite sehen, um zu wissen, wer es war.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich deine Nachtruhe erneut störe, mein Sohn." Entschuldigend sah Elrond flüchtig zu seinem Ältesten hinüber, der erstaunt und mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen verfolgte, was sein Vater tat. „Begib dich wieder in dein Zimmer. Ich bin gleich fort." 

„Ich war ohnehin noch wach." Elladan winkte ab. „Es hat zwar nicht lange gedauert, das Kind zum Einschlafen zu bewegen, doch ich habe noch eine Zeitlang bei der Kleinen gesessen, für den Fall, dass sie noch einmal erwacht. Ich bin eben erst in meine Räume zurückgekehrt. Aber gestatte mir die Frage, was du um diese Uhrzeit in der Kräuterkammer machst."

Elrond hielt inne. Eine Hand ruhte noch immer auf einem Leinensäckchen, in dem er eine seltene, weiße Blütenart wusste. Mit weiteren Kräutern und heißem Wasser vermischt, würde sie die aufgeschnittene und gereinigte Wunde desinfizieren. Langsam, fast widerwillig, löste der Elbenherr seinen Blick von den Kräutern und sah seinen Ältesten an, der noch immer – und in der Zwischenzeit mit sichtbar wachsender Besorgnis – wartend neben ihm stand. 

Für einen Moment fühlte er sich versucht, Elladan anzulügen und ihn unter einem Vorwand in seine Räume zurückzuschicken. Dann verwarf er diesen Gedanken wieder. Spätestens der nächste Morgen würde den Zwillingen Aragorns schlechte Verfassung ohnehin enthüllen. Es gab keinen Grund, jetzt so zu tun, als sei alles in Ordnung. Tiefer Kummer über all das Vorgefallene der letzten Stunden ließ seine Züge erschöpft wirken, als er die letzten Kräuter zusammensuchte und erst dann Elladan offen ins Gesicht sah.

„Dein Bruder ist krank." 

Ohne sagen zu können, wo er sein Wissen hernahm, wusste der älteste Zwilling sofort, dass sein Vater Aragorn meinte. 

„Estel ist krank?" Elladans Bestürzung zeichnete sich deutlich auf seinem Gesicht ab. „Was ist mit ihm? Was hat er? Kann ich irgendetwas tun..."

Der Elbenherr unterbrach das Fragenbombardement seines Sohnes mit einer Handbewegung. „Das kannst du in der Tat. Geh und wecke Elrohir. Ich denke, ich werde euch beide brauchen. Lasst die Diener Wasser erhitzen und es zusammen mit kaltem Wasser in meine Gemächer bringen. Estel ist bei mir." 

Elrond legte Elladan eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie kurz. „Geh. Es eilt."

Er gab dem angesichts der ernsten Worte wie betäubt wirkenden Elladan einen sanften Schubs zur Tür. Die ersten beiden Schritte des älteren Zwillings wirkten hölzern, marionettenhaft, erst dann kehrte so etwas wie Leben in seine schlanke, hochgewachsene Gestalt zurück. An der Tür blieb er stehen und sah zu seinem Vater zurück. Tausend Gedanken schossen Elladan gleichzeitig durch den Kopf, tausend Bilder aus früheren, glücklicheren Zeiten, und alle zeigten ihm Aragorn: lachend, scherzend, wütend, nachdenklich, hilflos. Doch über all das schob sich eine einzige, brennende Frage – und die Furcht vor der Antwort.

„Wie schlimm ist es? Sag es mir. Ich muss es wissen!" 

Elrond seufzte hörbar. Er hatte keine Mühe, den inneren Aufruhr in seinem Ältesten zu erkennen. Er verspürte ihn ja in sich selbst, seit er zum ersten Mal das Bild des sterbenden Elrohir erblickt hatte. Vielleicht hatten ihm die Valar in ihrer Güte ein letztes, ein achtes Visionsbild erspart: das des toten Aragorn.

Sekundenlang schloss er die Augen, um sich zu sammeln, dann sah er Elladan wieder an. „Es geht Estel sehr schlecht. Er hat zu lange gezögert, zu mir zu kommen. Wir müssen schnell handeln, wenn das Schlimmste noch verhindert werden soll."

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Elladan die volle Tragweite des eben Gehörten und den seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen seines Vaters begriff. Doch statt sich der gleichen Verzweiflung zu ergeben, war es reine Überzeugung, die nun aus dem Zwilling zu sprechen begann.

„Estel ist stark, Vater. Er ist ein Kämpfer. Du wirst sehen, er schafft es, so wie er immer alles schafft." Das Lächeln, das für einen Sekundenbruchteil über Elladans Züge huschte, bewies, dass er wirklich fest an das Gesagte glaubte, als er gleich darauf die Kammer verließ und sich hastig zu Elrohir begab. Doch seine Worte blieben und setzten sich in Elronds Gedanken fest.

_Wenn er in Estel eine solche Kraft sieht, sollte ich sie dann nicht ebenfalls in ihm sehen? Oder habe ich mir bislang noch gar nicht die Mühe gemacht, in ihm danach Ausschau zu halten?_

Ungebeten fielen ihm die Ereignisse um die unfreiwillige Enthüllung von Aragorns Abstammung wieder ein. Der von ihm geäußerte Abscheu vor menschlichen Schwächen hatte seinen jüngsten Sohn damals aus dem Haus getrieben.

Plötzlich begriff Elrond, dass Elladan ihm in Bezug auf Aragorn weit voraus war. Anders als er selbst, hatten seine Söhne Menschen gegenüber nie solche Vorbehalte gehegt, wie er es tat, und Aragorn ungeachtet aller Unterschiede nie anders als ihnen ebenbürtig angesehen.

In jenem Augenblick in der Kräuterkammer wurde Elrond mit erschreckender Deutlichkeit klar, dass er es war, der sich – zumindest gedanklich – verändern musste, nicht Aragorn. Aus dem kleinen schutzbedürftigen, menschlichen Pflegling war von ihm unbeachtet längst ein erwachsener, unerschrockener junger Mann geworden, dessen Entscheidungen und Handlungen er ebenso ernst zu nehmen hatte wie die seiner leiblichen Söhne. Er musste nicht immer mit allem einverstanden sein, doch er musste es respektieren. Wer damit begann, als Erwachsener Entscheidungen für sich zu treffen, musste auch mit den Konsequenzen leben. Allerdings schloss das solche Sachen wie eine verschleppte Entzündung entschieden aus, legte der Elbe im Stillen für sich fest.

Elrond wandte sich wieder den Regalen zu und sammelte die letzten Heilutensilien ein, die er eventuell zu benötigen meinte. Als er die Kräuterkammer schließlich wieder verließ, spürte er, dass er Elladans Zuversicht plötzlich teilte. 

Während er zu Aragorn zurückkehrte, hoffte der Elbe, dass er seinem ältesten Sohn eines Tages dafür danken konnte, dass ihm dessen Worte neue Hoffnung geschenkt hatten.

Er konnte nicht ahnen, wie schnell diese Gelegenheit kommen sollte...

***

Es dauerte nur kurze Zeit, bis die Zwillinge im Zimmer ihres Vaters auftauchten. Das geforderte Wasser hatten sie gleich mitgebracht, stellten die Schüsseln jedoch achtlos zur Seite, als sie Aragorn erblickten, der nach wie vor bewusstlos auf Elronds Bett lag.

„Ich habe es nicht glauben wollen, als Elladan mich weckte, doch jetzt..." 

Elrohir trat an seinem Vater vorbei an Aragorns Seite und sah bestürzt zu dessen regloser Gestalt hinab. „Während des Abendessens deutete absolut nichts darauf hin, dass Estel krank werden würde und jetzt ist sein Leben in Gefahr." Selten war der Blick des jüngeren Zwillings hilfloser gewesen als in diesem Moment. „Was ist mit ihm, Vater?"

Elrond hatte inzwischen saubere Leinentücher unter Aragorns verletztem Fuß ausgebreitet und weitere in einem kleinen Stapel auf jenes Tischchen gelegt, auf dem nun die Wasserschüsseln standen. Er nahm eines der Tücher, ließ es in die dampfende Schüssel fallen und schüttete schließlich etliche der mitgebrachten Heilkräuter dazu, die sofort in dem Wasser versanken und ihm eine schwach gelbliche Färbung verliehen. Erst dann sah er zu seinem jüngeren Sohn auf. 

„Es grenzt fast an ein Wunder, dass er es aus eigener Kraft überhaupt noch bis zu mir geschafft hat, denn die Entzündung in seinem linken Fuß ist viel zu lange unbehandelt geblieben," begann er zu erklären, während er einen Dolch mit extrem schmaler Klinge zur Hand nahm und ihn gleichfalls in die Schüssel legte. „Es sieht aus wie eine Schnittverletzung, doch genau vermag ich es nicht zu sagen. Die Wundränder sind bereits abgestorben, während die Giftstoffe der Wunde in seinen Körper eindrangen und hohes Fieber hervorriefen..."

Der Elbe verstummte, als er sah, wie die Brüder betroffene Blicke tauschten. Für einen Moment presste eine unsichtbare Faust seinen Magen zusammen. Da war etwas, das die Zwillinge ihm verschwiegen.

„Gibt es etwas, das ich wissen sollte?" Die ruhige Stimme verriet nichts von seinen Emotionen.

„Das ... das kann doch gar nicht sein!" Elrohir tauschte einen weiteren Blick mit seinem Bruder, ohne zunächst auf die Worte des Vaters zu reagieren. „Es liegt doch schon so lange zurück..." 

„WAS liegt lange zurück?" Der Elbenherr trat nun dicht an seinen jüngeren Sohn heran. „Wovon sprecht ihr zwei?"

„Elrohir meint einen Vorfall, der sich während unseres letzten Jagdausflugs ereignete," kam Elladan seinem Zwilling zu Hilfe. „Damals trat Estel in eine alte Pfeilspitze, die in einem Fluss lag. Wir behandelten den Schnitt natürlich sofort, und da Estel später nichts mehr sagte, nahmen wir an, es wäre alles gut verheilt."

Elladan zögerte kurz. „Wenn ich darüber nachdenke..." Er verstummte erneut. 

„Was?" Elrond sah sie ungeduldig an.

„Vor ein paar Tagen sah ich, wie Estel aus der Kräuterkammer kam und in sein Zimmer humpelte. Er war gerade von einer Übung mit Glorfindel zurückgekehrt, und da nahm ich an, dass er sich dabei verletzt hätte. Jedenfalls deuteten die beiden Mittel, die er sich geholt hatte, darauf hin." In einer Geste der Machtlosigkeit zuckte Elladan mit den Schultern. „Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass er noch immer mit diesem Schnitt kämpft." 

Einen Moment lang schloss Elrond die Augen, um seinen Söhnen den Zorn nicht zu zeigen, der sich in ihm auszubreiten begann. Jahrhundertelang hatte er die beiden in allen Heilkünsten ausgebildet, hatte sie gelehrt, auf die kleinsten Anzeichen acht zu geben, doch mit Aragorns Verschleierungskünsten hatte keiner von ihnen gerechnet. Der Elbenfürst nahm sich vor, eine ernste und lange Unterhaltung mit Aragorn zu führen, sobald sein jüngster Sohn das alles überstanden hatte. 

„Warum habt ihr mir nichts davon erzählt?" Der Klang der Worte war kühl und schneidend wie Metall. Die Brüder kannten diesen Tonfall genau und wussten, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten waren. Ohne es zu bemerken, zogen beiden die Schultern hoch – ihre Antwort würde die Situation noch verschlimmern, das ahnten beide.

„Wir ... wir mussten es ihm versprechen," antwortete Elrohir schließlich tonlos. Er mied den Blick seines Vaters, wohl wissend, dass es die schlechteste aller möglichen Antworten war.

_Sie mussten es ihm versprechen??? _Keine Entgegnung Elronds hätte vernichtender wirken können als sein stummes Kopfschütteln, das die einzige Entgegnung auf die leisen Worte Elrohirs darstellte. _Zweitausendachthundert Jahre haben offenbar nicht genügt, um ihnen den nötigen Ernst zu verleihen..._

Nach einigen Momenten, in denen er seine Söhne mit anklagenden Blicken bedacht hatte, fischte er den Dolch aus der heißen Kräuterlösung, dann sah er auf.

„Diese Pfeilspitze: wo ist sie jetzt?"

„Bei mir!" Deutliche Erleichterung färbte Elrohirs Worte. „Ich werde sie holen."

„Gut. Beeil dich."

Er sah, wie Elrohir verschwand, und winkte Elladan zu sich heran. „Setz dich an das Kopfende des Bettes und zieh Estel soweit zu dir heran, bis du ihn gut festhalten kannst. Er ist zwar bewusstlos, doch es kann sein, dass der Schmerz, den das Öffnen der Wunde verursachen wird, ihn aus seiner Ohnmacht weckt. Du darfst ihn keinen Moment loslassen, bis ich es dir sage, hörst du?"

Elladan war inzwischen wie angewiesen an das Bett herangetreten und hatte sich auf dem Kopfkissen niedergelassen. Bedauernd sah er auf den blassen, wie ausgezehrt wirkenden Aragorn hinab, dann blickte er zu seinem Vater auf. „Kannst du Estel denn kein Mittel geben, das ihn bewusstlos hält?"

Elrond schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Seine Atmung ist ohnehin bereits viel zu mühsam und beginnt flach zu werden. Ich fürchte, dass ein Betäubungsmittel sie ganz aussetzen lassen könnte."

Er nickte Elladan zu, der seinen menschlichen Bruder daraufhin zu sich heranzog, dessen Kopf gegen die Schulter bettete und dann beide Arme um den Oberkörper Aragorns schlang. 

Elladan konnte die Hitze spüren, die den Körper Aragorns von innen heraus zu verzehren schien. Ihre Intensität machte ihm größere Angst, als er einzugestehen bereit war. Der Elbe holte tief Luft, dann sah er zu seinem Vater auf, der – mit der Dolchklinge in der Hand – am Fußende des Bettes stand. „Ich bin bereit."

Die Bewegung, mit der Elrond Aragorns entzündeten Fuß anhob, wirkte ungemein behutsam, doch der Griff, mit dem er ihn festhielt, war eisern und dazu gedacht, selbst bei unvermuteter Gegenwehr nicht loszulassen. Nach kurzem Überlegen setzte er die Spitze der Klinge an einer der dunkelsten Stellen der Sohle an, nahm alle Entschlossenheit zusammen – und stach in die Wunde.

Unterdessen hielt Elladan Aragorn fest. 

Er hielt ihn, während sein Vater die Wunde immer weiter öffnete, hielt ihn, als der scharfe, schlanke Dolch Schicht um Schicht des toten Gewebes abtrug und hielt ihn auch, als die konzentrierte, dampfend heiße Kräuterlösung aus der Schüssel langsam in den offenen Fuß lief und jede Verunreinigung aus der Verletzung in eine zweite, darunter platzierte Schale hinauswusch.

Elladan hielt seinen menschlichen Bruder so fest, dass dieser blaue Flecken an den Armen davontragen und über die ungewöhnlichen Schmerzen in seinem Brustkorb klagen würde, wenn er erst einmal wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war. Doch es geschah nur teilweise, um mögliche Abwehrbewegungen Aragorns zu verhindern. Tief im Grunde seines Herzens wusste der junge Elbe, dass er sich gleichzeitig auch **an** Aragorn festhielt, um die Gedanken ertragen zu können, die plötzlich da waren und sich trotz aller Anstrengungen nicht vertreiben ließen. Alle begannen mit _Was, wenn....__ und endeten mit dem Kummer, den die Worte __...er es nicht schafft...? in sich bargen. Von der Hoffnung, die er seinem Vater noch in der Kräuterkammer hatte vermitteln können, war ihm selbst inzwischen nichts mehr geblieben – außer der, dass Aragorns Bewusstlosigkeit tief genug bleiben würde, um ihm die momentanen Qualen zu ersparen. Zu seiner Erleichterung war das auch der Fall. _

Elladan dankte den Valar im Stillen für die Gnade der Schmerzlosigkeit, die sie seinem Bruder angedeihen ließen, nur um gleich darauf eine stumme Bitte anzuschließen. 

_Bitte..._

Er wollte den Satz nicht weiterdenken – und konnte es doch nicht verhindern.

_Bitte, lasst es nicht so schlimm sein, wie es aussieht... Lasst Vaters Künste ein weiteres Wunder vollbringen... _Er seufzte stumm. _Lasst ihn uns hier..._

Mutlosigkeit wollte die letzten Reste bisheriger Zuversicht endgültig verdrängen, und um das zu verhindern, legte er seine Wange an die dunklen Haaren Aragorns, dessen Kopf inzwischen bis an seine Halsbeuge gerutscht war.

_Wie oft hat Estel sich so an mich geschmiegt, als er noch sehr klein war..._

Der Gedanke tauchte spontan auf – und drohte die Mauern seiner Selbstbeherrschung vollends einzureißen. Elladan hatte Aragorn von Beginn an als seinen kleinsten, jüngsten Bruder angesehen, doch wie sehr er ihm inzwischen tatsächlich ans Herz gewachsen war, wurde ihm erst in diesem Augenblick klar. Der Gedanke, Aragorn unwiderruflich zu verlieren, war ebenso schrecklich wie es jene Gewissheit gewesen war, dass es seine Mutter das Leben gekostet hätte, wenn sie in Bruchtal geblieben wäre.

Er schlang seine Arme noch ein Stück fester um Aragorn und beobachtete schweigend, wie sein Vater damit begann, ein Gemisch aus zerriebenen Pflanzen, heilenden Kräuterölen und Salben über und in die Wunde zu streichen. 

Als die Tür geräuschlos aufging und Elrohir ins Zimmer stolperte, sahen beide auf.

Der jüngere Zwilling war beinahe so bleich wie Aragorn, als er schließlich nach ein paar Schritten stehenblieb und niedergeschlagen den Kopf schüttelte. „Die verfluchte Pfeilspitze ... ich kann sie einfach nicht finden. Sie lag bei meinen persönlichen Sachen, das weiß ich genau. Jetzt ist sie nicht mehr da. Das ganze Zimmer habe ich auf den Kopf gestellt. Ich habe sogar bei dir nachgesehen..." Er warf Elladan einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „...aber sie ist fort. Als hätte der Erdboden sie verschluckt." Ratlos blieb sein Blick bei Elrond hängen. „Jemand muss sie aus meinem Zimmer gestohlen haben!"

_Ja, _dachte Elladan und sah traurig auf Aragorn hinab, dessen Kopf noch immer an seiner Halsbeuge ruhte. _Ich weiß auch, wer. _

„Er hat sie uns schon damals nur widerwillig überlassen," sagte er zu Elrohir, in dessen Augen nun gleichfalls das Begreifen wuchs. „Ich verwette meine beste Waffe darauf, dass Estel sie aus deinem Zimmer geholt hat!"

Elrohir öffnete den Mund, doch kein Wort kam über seine Lippen, dann wandte er sich wortlos um und verließ erneut das Zimmer. Diesmal dauerte es noch länger, bis er wiederkam, doch der Anblick, den er Vater und Bruder bot, war derselbe wie zuvor: mutlos, enttäuscht, niedergeschlagen. Stumm und verneinend schüttelte er nur den Kopf. 

_Nichts? _Elrond, der inzwischen die Versorgung der eigentlichen Verletzung beendet hatte und bereits dabei war, diverse Tränke und Mittel zusammenzumixen, sah deutlich die Enttäuschung im Gesicht seines Sohnes. Sie glich der, die er selbst verspürte.

„Dann müssen wir mangels besseren Wissens davon ausgehen, dass Gift an dieser Pfeilspitze war," sagte er und fügte der Mixtur den farblosen Inhalt einer weiteren Phiole hinzu. „Viele Gifte sind farblos und manche davon so widerstandsfähig, dass nur Feuer sie wirklich von der Oberfläche einer Waffe tilgen kann. So lange ich sie nicht hier habe, muss ich davon ausgehen, dass es bei jener Pfeilspitze so war." 

Er hob den Kelch hoch, in dem sich nun ein Gemisch verschiedenster Heiltränke befand, und trat an das Bett heran.

„Diese Arznei muss Estel zu sich nehmen. Sie ist alles, was ich derzeit für ihn tun kann und sollte zumindest die Entzündung zurückdrängen und sein Fieber senken. Er muss sie schlucken."

Gemeinsam schafften sie es, die fest zusammengepressten Lippen des bewusstlosen Mannes ein Stück zu öffnen und das Mittel tropfenweise in seine Kehle rinnen zu lassen. 

Als der Kelch schließlich leer war, stellte Elrond ihn zur Seite. „Leg ihn wieder auf das Bett zurück, Elladan. Ich behalte ihn bei mir, bis ich sehe, welche Wirkung das Mittel zeigt. Was nun euch beide betrifft..." 

Er sah die Zwillinge nacheinander an, doch die beiden schenkten ihm nicht die erwartete Aufmerksamkeit. Elladan hatte die letzten Worte seines Vaters offensichtlich nicht wirklich registriert, denn er hielt seinen menschlichen Bruder nach wie vor wie ein kleines Kind in den Armen. Elrohir hatte sich inzwischen auf der anderen Seite des Kopfendes niedergelassen und starrte die zwei an, als drohten sie in eben dem Augenblick zu verschwinden, in dem er seinen Blick von ihnen nahm.

Plötzlich war Elronds Vorsatz, seine Söhne für ihre Unbedachtheit zu tadeln, vergessen. Der Anblick der beiden berührte ihn bis ins Innerste seiner Seele und er begriff, dass es keiner weiteren Worte mehr bedurfte. Keine Maßregelung hätte den zweien die Konsequenzen ihrer Entscheidung klarer machen können, als es jetzt der bloße Anblick Aragorns tat. Alles konnte ein Herz ertragen – Demütigung, Streit, Ablehnung, sogar Entfremdung – doch einen selbstverschuldeten Verlust verkraftete es nur selten. Falls seine Hilfe für Aragorn zu spät gekommen war, würden die beiden für die Endlosigkeit ihrer elbischen Lebenspanne mit dem Wissen und dem auf sich selbst bezogenen Zorn leben müssen, nicht achtsam genug gehandelt zu haben. 

_Und nichts auf Mittelerde hat die Macht, euch **das **zu ersparen... _

Er wollte den Mund öffnen, seine Söhne zur Ruhe schicken – und brachte keinen Ton heraus, als ungebeten Bilder der Vision sich in seinen inneren Fokus drängten. 

_Elladan, der das Schwert gegen ihn erhob... „Wehr dich!" ... und es auf ihn niedersausen ließ. Elrohir, sterbend am Boden, gefällt von der Klinge des eigenen Vaters._

Sollte Aragorns Schicksal der Grund für all das kommende Leid sein? Elrond schüttelte den Kopf im verzweifelten Versuch, die Geister einer ungewollten Zukunft für den Augenblick aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben.

„Geht jetzt," sagte er und seine Worte waren so sanft, dass sie es schafften, die Zwillinge aus ihrer Erstarrung zu reißen. Benommen sahen sie zu ihm empor. „Geht zur Ruhe. Ich werde auf Aragorn achten, bis er außer Gefahr ist und rufe euch, sobald sich etwas ändert."

„Aber, Vater, ich kann Estel doch jetzt nicht..." begann Elladan zu protestieren, doch Elrond unterbrach ihn mit einer einzigen Handbewegung.

„Doch, du kannst und du wirst, weil du es musst. Weil auch du seit heute Abend die Verantwortung für ein Leben trägst."

Langsam beugte er sich zu Elladan nieder, löste dessen noch immer um Aragorn geschlungenen Arme, hob den jungen Menschen vorsichtig aus seinem Griff und legte ihn behutsam auf dem Bett ab. Dann nahm er das Antlitz seines Ältesten zwischen seine Hände und zwang ihn so, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Hör mir zu, mein Sohn. Es waren deine Worte, die mir vorhin in der Kräuterkammer die Augen über gewisse Dinge öffneten und mir den Mut zur Hoffnung gaben. Nimm mir all dies jetzt nicht wieder, sondern vertrau auf deine eigenen Worte. Estel IST stark. Er IST ein Kämpfer, und als so stur, wie wir ihn kennen, wird er sich auch diesmal erweisen." 

Er zog ihn vom Bett hoch und legte ihm, ohne den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen, wie zum Trost kurz einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Morgen früh..." Er sah zum Fenster hinaus in die Dunkelheit. „...wird Nolana, das Kind, das vorhin kam, jemanden brauchen, an den es sich wenden kann, dem es in dieser völlig fremden Umgebung vertraut. Dann musst du ausgeruht sein, denn diese Aufgabe wird für dich noch anstrengend genug, glaub mir. Oder hast du etwa bereits vergessen, wie Estel in seinen ersten Wochen bei uns war?"

„Nein," erwiderte Elladan leise und spürte, wie die Worte, die er gleich sagen würde, bereits jetzt schmerzten. „Natürlich nicht. " Er sah zu Aragorn hinab, dessen Reglosigkeit mehr und mehr zu einem bösen Omen wurde, während ein Kloß sich in seiner Kehle zu bilden begann. Noch immer glaubte der ältere Zwilling Aragorns Fieberhitze an sich spüren zu können. „Das werde ich nie vergessen."

Elladans Hand streifte Elronds Arm flüchtig. „Danke, Vater. Ich glaube, ich begreife langsam, wie du dich in diesem Augenblick fühlen musst."

_Nein, das tust du nicht, und dafür bin ich den Valar sehr, sehr dankbar,_ erwiderte Elrond in Gedanken, verbarg diese jedoch durch ein beruhigendes Lächeln. „Gut, dann geh. Wenn sich etwas verändert, erfährst du es. Versprochen!"

Fügsam wandte Elladan sich zum Gehen. An der Tür blieb er noch einmal kurz stehen, sah zu Aragorn zurück – und ging, nachdem er sich in einem Gewaltakt von dessen Anblick losgerissen hatte. Die Tür schloss sich beinahe lautlos hinter ihm.

_Gut, das war der eine,_ resümierte der Elbenherr und drehte sich zu Elrohir zurück, der sich noch keinen Millimeter von der Stelle gerührt hatte. _J__etzt zu dem anderen._

Er wollte zu einer weiteren Rede ansetzen, doch sein Sohn kam ihm zuvor. 

„Ehe du jetzt auch bei mir deine Überredungskünste einsetzt, Vater, will ich dir sagen, dass es vergeblich sein würde. Ich bleibe hier, und du wirst mich schon von den Wachen gewaltsam entfernen lassen müssen, um mich von Estels Seite wegzubekommen. Es war MEINE Verantwortung, während der Jagd auf ihn acht zu geben. Es war MEINE Verantwortung, Estel auch hier im Auge zu behalten, und es lag durchaus in meiner Macht, auch auf diese verfluchte Pfeilspitze acht zu geben. Drei einfache Aufgaben – und dreimal habe ich mich als unfähig erwiesen. Ein viertes Mal lasse ich es nicht zu. Ich bleibe, bis ich sicher weiß, dass er sich wieder erholen wird – und das ist mein letztes Wort!"

Elrond seufzte tief und für seinen Sohn sehr wohl vernehmbar. _Ich wusste ja, dass er sehr empfindsam ist, jedoch nicht, dass er meinen Eigensinn geerbt zu haben scheint..._

Wortlos ging er zu einem von zwei am Fenster stehenden Sesseln hinüber, setzte sich, dann deutete er auf den anderen.

„Nun gut, ich entspreche deiner Bitte." Er hatte seine Worte mit Bedacht gewählt und sah, wie ein Anflug von Unmut über das Gesicht seines Sohnes huschte. „Über deine drei ... Begründungen ... müssen wir allerdings noch einmal reden. Doch dazu kommst du besser hierher. Lass Estel ruhen, Elrohir."

So nachsichtig Elronds Worte auch klangen – sie wirkten wie ein kalter Wasserschwall. Betreten erhob Elrohir sich und kam zögernd zu seinem Vater hinüber, wo er sich nach einer erneuten Aufforderung schließlich setzte. Elrond wartete, bis sein Sohn sich etwas beruhigt hatte, dann begann er.

„Erstens: Estel ist nicht nur ein fähiger Krieger, sondern auch ein guter Jäger, der genau weiß, worauf es ankommt. Es war nicht seine erste Jagd, wie du wohl weißt. Es hätte jedem passieren können, in diese Pfeilspitze zu treten, doch es ist nun mal ihm passiert. Daran lässt sich nichts ändern oder willst du mir allen Ernstes einreden, dass es deine Pflicht sei, alle seine Wege zu kontrollieren, ehe er sie beschreiten darf?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, aber..."

„Kein Aber. Habe ich alle deine Wege kontrolliert, ehe du einen Fuß auf sie setzen durftest?"

„Nein," gab Elrohir niedergeschlagen zu. Ihm fielen spontan einige Vorfälle ein, die für ihn ein ähnlich unglückliches Ende genommen hatten, wie es für Aragorn jetzt der Fall war. 

„Ich war auch nicht glücklich, wenn DIR in den zweitausendachthundert Jahren deines bisherigen Lebens mal ein Missgeschick widerfahren war, doch ich wusste, dass sich so etwas für niemanden vermeiden lässt. Das ist das Leben." 

Elrond verschwieg seinem Sohn wohlweislich, dass er sich insgeheim jedes Mal die gleichen Vorwürfe gemacht hatte wie Elrohir jetzt. „Zweitens: Estel ist inzwischen erwachsen geworden. Glaub mir, niemandem ist es schwerer gefallen, das zu begreifen, als mir. Ich sah Arwen, deinen Bruder und dich vor meinen Augen erwachsen werden, sah, welche Fehler ihr dennoch begingt und wusste, dass auch das Fehlermachen zum Leben dazugehört. Unzählige Male habe ich hier gesessen und mir Vorwürfe gemacht, weil einem von euch mal wieder ein Unglück zugestoßen war. Und weißt du, wodurch mir jedes Mal klar wurde, dass ich keines davon hätte verhindern können?"

Elrohir schüttelte wortlos den Kopf. Er wusste nicht, worauf sein Vater hinauswollte.

„Durch deine Mutter. Sie sagte mir eines Tages bei einer ähnlichen, im übrigen dich betreffenden, Gelegenheit, dass ein Kind nur dann lernt, einem Hindernis aus dem Weg zu gehen, wenn es gemerkt hat, dass da eines ist. Doch gerade dieses Bemerken tut meist weh, und kein Kind – oder in diesem Fall Estel – wird es ohne diesen Schmerz lernen. Begreife es, Elrohir, er ist erwachsen! Du kannst nicht immer hinter ihm herlaufen und ihm alles aus dem Weg räumen, nur damit er sich ja nicht weh tut. Er muss lernen, die Risiken selbst abzuwägen. Du musstest das ja auch lernen, und das war ebenfalls nicht ganz angenehm, wenn ich mich recht entsinne..."

Er lächelte, als er sah, wie Elrohir ertappt zu Boden blickte und flüsterte: „Das war es wirklich nicht."

„Ich sehe, du verstehst mich. Und nun zu drittens. Wenn ich deine Worte vorhin richtig verstanden habe, befand sich diese Pfeilspitze bis vor kurzem noch in deinem Besitz?"

Elrohir nickte.

„Da sie jetzt fort ist und ihr sagt, dass Estel sie euch nur ungern überließ, ist anzunehmen, dass er sie sich wiedergeholt hat. In diesem Fall trifft dich ebenfalls keine Schuld. Sie trifft ihn ganz allein. Du konntest so etwas ja kaum vorhersehen, oder? Warum er so etwas tat, weiß ich zwar nicht, aber das werden wir ihn fragen, wenn er wieder gesund ist. Ich kenne ihn jedoch so gut, dass ich weiß, dass er niemals ohne einen guten Grund an eure privaten Dinge geht."

„Du hast recht, Vater." Elrohir holte hörbar Luft. „Ich weiß, deine Worte waren dazu gedacht, mich zu beruhigen, und das hast du auch geschafft. Doch versteh mich bitte: an meinem Entschluss – und es ist ein Entschluss, keine Bitte – ändert das nichts. Ich werde hier bleiben, bis ich weiß, dass das Schlimmste für Estel vorbei ist!"

_Er hat in der Tat meinen Starrsinn!_ Elrond fühlte sich einen Augenblick lang versucht, die Brauen missbilligend zusammenzuziehen, doch er unterdrückte diese Regung im letzten Augenblick. Sein Sohn war bereits durch die vor ihnen liegende Wartezeit belastet genug – er brauchte nicht noch mehr Kritik. Schließlich nickte er. 

„Dann kannst du ja hier Ordnung schaffen." Er deutete auf die Schüsseln mit dem Wasser, die verschmutzten Leinentücher und die Vielzahl der herangeholten Heilmittel. „Ich werde ab und zu nach Estel sehen. Der Trank sollte zumindest sein Fieber bereits ein wenig gesenkt haben."

Er stand auf und Elrohir tat es ihm gleich. „Danach sollte es eigentlich eine ruhige Nacht für uns werden." 

Der Elbenfürst konnte nicht ahnen, wie sehr er sich in diesem Punkt irren sollte.

***

**wird fortgesetzt**


	17. Kapitel 17

***Autorinnen sehen nervös zur Tür*  
ManuKu: Meinst du, sie brechen gleich die Tür auf?  
Salara: Kann schon sein - Nili und Isadora2 hätten das drauf!  
ManuKu: Stimmt, die waren in ihren Reviews ganz schön grimmig.  
Salara: Los, nun geh schon online und lade das neue Kapitel hoch! Ab an die Tastatur!  
*An der Tür poltert es und beide zucken zusammen*  
ManuKu (etwas weinerlich): Aber ich war doch 3 Wochen krank und... und...  
Salara: Genau, und... Das zählt hier nicht. Neugier ist unerbitterlich! Nun mach schon und hör auf zu zittern!**

***bg* Ein dickes Danke, dass ihr noch bei uns seid!**

**Hier also gleich ein etwas längeres Kapitel, in dem Legolas endlich in Bruchtal ankommt und die Action losgehen kann...**

**  
****__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Schuld und Sühne  
  
****von:**** **Salara und ManuKu****  
****  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
   
Teil 17****

Legolas war erschöpfter, als er es jemals zuvor in seinem langen Leben gewesen war. Nur vor sich selbst gab er zu, dass die Reise ihm mehr abverlangt hatte als erwartet und er schon vor einiger Zeit an die Grenzen seiner Kraft gestoßen war. Die Müdigkeit war inzwischen bereits so überwältigend, dass er die Ankunft in Bruchtal kaum noch erwarten konnte. 

Wie erwartet waren die Nächte auch in den Wäldern spätherbstlich feucht und ungemütlich gewesen, und was ihn sonst nicht gestört hätte, machte nun selbst sein bevorzugtes Quartier – den starken Ast eines Baumes – zu einem besseren Notbehelf. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit würde er das Nachtlager unter dem Blätterdach gern gegen ein trockenes Quartier innerhalb eines Gebäudes eintauschen, noch dazu, wenn dieses Haus das von Lord Elrond war. Nur noch eine kurze Zeit, dann konnte er sich auf einer bequemen – und vor allem nicht vom ständigen Nieselregen durchweichten – Bettstatt ausstrecken. Doch bevor er sich dem Luxus eines Bettes hingeben würde, wollte er Aragorn überraschen, ihm einen Besuch abstatten und sich so gleichzeitig davon überzeugen, dass sein ungutes Vorgefühl unbegründet war. 

Die kleine Gruppe hatte gerade den letzten Grenzposten vor dem Tal passiert. Immer wieder warf der Elbenprinz einen kurzen Blick neben sich, um zu sehen, ob Assat sich noch auf dem Pferd halten konnte oder schon aus dem Sattel gerutscht war. Doch der Mensch hielt sich erstaunlich gut, wenn ihm auch von Zeit zu Zeit die Augen zufielen. 

Mirodas dagegen war in einer wesentlich schlechteren Verfassung. Trotz der zum Schutz vor der Feuchtigkeit um ihn geschlungenen Decke war die Erkältung, die er sich in den Bergen eingefangen hatte, inzwischen schlimmer geworden. Jeder Atemzug wurde von einem hörbaren Rasseln begleitet und sein Fieber war erneut in jene Bereiche gestiegen, die ihn von Zeit zu Zeit wirr reden ließen. Dazwischen hing der Junge bewusstlos in den Armen des Elben. Sein geschientes Bein schlug zudem ab und zu leicht gegen den Bauch des Pferdes, und trotz des Dämmerzustandes stöhnte Miro dann jedes Mal leise auf. Auch die von den Fledermäusen verursachten Wunden hatten sich durch die Feuchtigkeit erneut geöffnet. Die spärlichen, bestenfalls improvisierten Verbände reichten längst nicht mehr aus, um das unablässig aus den Risswunden sickernde Blut zu stoppen. Das alles ließ die Erschöpfung des jungen Mannes so tief werden, dass er die meiste Zeit reglos in Legolas' Armen hing. 

Über ihrem angestrengten Ritt war es inzwischen tiefe Nacht geworden. Die Drei näherten sich dem engen Zugang zum Tal, der durch weitere Wachen geschützt wurde. Es dauerte jedoch nur Augenblicke, bis diese den Prinzen erkannten und ihn nach kurzer Begrüßung durchließen. Der blonde Elbenprinz war zwar noch nicht allzu oft hier gewesen, doch seine Freundschaft zu Aragorn war mittlerweile jedem Bruchtaler Elben bekannt.

Während er seinem Rappen erneut die Zügel locker ließ, ertappte Legolas sich dabei, dass ihm für einen Wimpernschlag lang die Augen zufielen. 

_Bin ich wirklich schon so erschöpft, dass meine Wachsamkeit nachlässt? _fragte er sich stirnrunzelnd und rieb sich die müden Augen, gestand sich jedoch gleich darauf ein, dass dem tatsächlich so war. Im Gegensatz zu den beiden ihn begleitenden Menschen hatte Legolas in den letzten Wochen kaum geschlafen und schließlich beinahe jede Wache übernommen, nachdem auch Assat dazu nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen war. 

Es war für die viel anfälligeren Körper der Menschen bald problematisch geworden, weiterhin Kraft aufzubringen, nachdem sie den Angriff der Fledermäuse und den entbehrungsreichen Marsch über die Nebelberge hinter sich gebracht hatten. Sowohl Assat wie auch der um einiges ungeübtere Miro waren bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit in einen tiefen, traumlosen, von Erschöpfung geprägten Schlaf gefallen. Legolas' elbischer Körper konnte einige Zeit ohne Schlaf auskommen, doch spätestens seit dem Verlassen der Berge wußte der Elbenprinz, dass auch er bald gezwungen sein würde, eine Ruhepause einzulegen. 

Als Legolas und seine Gefährten endlich zu mitternächtlicher Stunde durch das hintere Tor in den weiten Hof Bruchtals einritten, atmete der Prinz die von herbstlichem Verfall weitgehend unberührte Luft des Tales fast wie ein Ertrinkender ein. 

Ohne es zu bemerken zügelte er das Pferd und sah sich um. 

Es glich jedes Mal dem Eintritt in eine Oase, wenn man Bruchtal erreichte. Die Einheit von Natur und Gebäuden war in kaum einer anderen elbischen Zuflucht so präsent wie hier. Die herabstürzenden Wasserfälle, die selbst in dieser Dunkelheit für seine scharfen Augen klar zu erkennen waren, wirkten auf den Geist erquickend wie ein kühler Trunk nach einer langen Wanderung auf staubiger Straße. Kein Gefühl kam dem der Freiheit dieser Wasserkaskaden gleich, und Legolas nahm es tief in sich auf. 

Die einzelnen Gebäude, die durch Gänge miteinander verbunden waren, luden durch ihr sanftes Licht jeden Besucher ein, in ihnen zu verweilen und sich zu erholen. Der Prinz aus Düsterwald war noch nicht sehr oft in diesen Mauern gewesen, doch jener ätherische Hauch, der die fragilen Bauwerke Bruchtals umgab, war etwas, das er in seinem Zuhause vermisste. Düsterwald hatte durch die dunklen Elemente, die im Wald um das Schloss herum hausten, schon lange seinen einstigen Glanz verloren.

„Prinz Legolas? Seid Ihr es wirklich?" Die Worte rissen Legolas aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah auf und erblickte einen Krieger, den er bereits während seines ersten Aufenthaltes hier kennengelernt hatte. Nach einigen Momenten lieferte ihm sein müder Geist auch einen Namen zu dem Gesicht: Gorenduil. Mit überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck kam dieser auf ihn zu.

„Es ist schön, Euch wiederzusehen, mein Prinz, doch ich bin auch verwundert. Die Stunde, die Euch in Lord Elronds Haus führt, ist ungewöhnlich. Ich weiß, es steht mir nicht zu, doch gestattet mir diese Frage trotzdem: was führt Euch in Zeiten wie diesen, da Gefahr sich um Bruchtal zusammenzuziehen scheint, hierher?" 

„Bruchtal ist in Gefahr?" Schlagartig trat die Erschöpfung von Legolas in den Hintergrund. Die Wachpatrouillen auf dem Weg hatten ihm gegenüber kein Sterbenswort über eine drohende Gefahr verlauten lassen. Er sah Gorenduil fragend an. „Erkläre mir, wovon du sprichst!"

„Einiges ist heute Nacht geschehen, doch nicht alles davon vermag ich Euch zu deuten, mein Prinz. Ich war mit den Kriegern meiner Patrouille auf dem Rückweg nach Bruchtal, als wir unerwartet auf ein kleines Mädchen stießen, das mit einer Nachricht für Lord Elrond unterwegs war."

„Ein Mädchen, sagst du? Ein menschliches Kind?" Nun war es an Legolas, überrascht zu sein. 

„Ja, die Kleine hatte die Richtung verloren und wäre weit an Bruchtal vorbeigeritten. Wir haben uns ihrer schließlich angenommen und sie hergebracht." Gorenduil schmunzelte gedankenverloren. „Sie war zwar verängstigt, doch uns Elben gegenüber scheint sie sehr aufgeschlossen zu sein. Beinahe _vernarrt_ ist sie in uns. Nennen die Menschen das nicht so?"

Legolas lächelte. „Ich glaube schon." Dann wurde der Prinz wieder ernst. Da war mehr dahinter, das konnte er spüren. „Du sagst, sie hatte eine Nachricht für deinen Herrn?" 

Gorenduil nickte. „Ja, mein Prinz!"

„Kennst du die Nachricht, die das Mädchen Lord Elrond überbringen sollte?"

„Nein. Das Kind beharrte darauf, ihre Nachricht nur ihm persönlich sagen zu dürfen. Es müssen bedeutende Informationen gewesen sein, denn kurz nachdem ich das Mädchen zu ihm gebracht hatte, wurden sämtliche Wachen verdoppelt. Wie ich schon sagte: Alles deutet auf eine Gefahr für Bruchtal hin. Ich rechne damit, dass man die Krieger bald näher darüber unterrichten wird, was zu erwarten ist."

Gorenduil verstummte, während Legolas seinen Gedanken nachhing.

Das Irrlicht scheint tatsächlich eine Warnung vor kommendem Unheil gewesen zu sein.

Plötzlich begann sich das ungute Gefühl, das sich mit dem Auftauchen des Irrlichts in ihm ausgebreitet hatte, weiter zu verstärken. Alles in dem Elbenprinzen verlangte danach, dass er handelte. 

„Gorenduil, bring diese beiden Menschen bitte zu den Heilern. Ich muss unbedingt mit Estel und deinem Herrn sprechen." Kurzentschlossen hielt er dem Krieger die Zügel seines Rappen hin.

Der Elbe nahm sie ihm ab und hielt dessen Pferd, doch ein rascher Seitenblick streifte sowohl die reglose Gestalt Miros wie auch die des anderen ihm unbekannten Menschen. „Eure Begleiter sehen so aus, als kämen sie keinen Schritt mehr weiter. Vor allem jener vor Euch nicht..."

Er ließ die Zügel fahren, streckte stattdessen die Arme aus und half dem Prinzen, den jungen Menschen vom Pferd zu heben, der keine Anstalten machte, die Augen zu öffnen, dann warf er Legolas einen fragenden Blick zu. „Was soll ich den Heilern sagen?"

Legolas, der nun gleichfalls abgestiegen war, sah ihn an. „Miro, dieser bewusstlose junge Mann hier, hat sich im Nebelgebirge eine ziemlich ernste Erkältung zugezogen. Darüber hinaus ist sein Bein gebrochen. Außerdem hat er schwere Verletzungen am Rücken, die von Melkors Fledermäusen stammen. Es geht ihm schlecht."

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass er schnellstens Hilfe erhält," erwiderte Gorenduil und trotz seiner eigenen Müdigkeit, hervorgerufen durch die wochenlange Patrouille an der Grenze, schob er den Gedanken an sein Quartier noch eine Weile beiseite. Er warf einen fragenden Blick zu dem anderen Menschen in der Begleitung des Prinzen. Auch dieser sah kaum besser aus als jener, den er nun auf den Armen trug. „Und was ist mit ihm?"

Der Blick des Prinzen folgte dem Gorenduils. Der Mann mit dem Schlangenmal saß zwar noch immer auf der Fuchsstute, doch er machte nicht den Eindruck, als hätte er auch nur ein Wort der zurückliegenden Unterhaltung gehört. 

„Assat?" 

Legolas' Stimme schien diesen wie aus einem Traum aufzuschrecken. Zum ersten Mal hatte Assat eine elbische Behausung betreten, doch der Anblick des nächtlichen Tals beeindruckte ihn über alle Maßen. Noch nie meinte er etwas Schöneres gesehen zu haben als diesen Platz. Flüchtig dachte Assat an all die Orte, in denen er bisher gelebt oder sich für kurze Zeit aufgehalten hatte, doch keiner von ihnen kam auch nur im Entferntesten diesem hier gleich. Er verspürte ein fast schmerzliches Ziehen in seiner Brust, sich inmitten solcher Schönheit zu wissen. 

Die Ehrfurcht stand deutlich in seinem Blick, als er endlich wortlos zu Legolas hinübersah. Als dieser ihn verständnisvoll anlächelte, begann Assat zu ahnen, dass Bruchtal wohl auf jeden Besucher diesen überwältigenden Eindruck machte. 

„Assat, wir müssen auch dich zu einem Heiler bringen. Dein Rücken trägt gleichfalls schwere Wunden und vielleicht können die Heiler Bruchtals deine Hand noch retten. Folge Gorenduil! Er wird dich zu ihnen bringen!"

Assat wollte etwas erwidern, doch noch immer war seine Kehle wie zugeschnürt. So nickte er schließlich nur.

Gorenduil betrachtete unterdessen aufmerksam den Menschen mit den langen dunklen Haaren und den blauen Augen, der in diesem Augenblick abstieg und neben Legolas stehen blieb. 

Kein Kontrast war stärker als der zwischen diesem Fremden und dem Elbenprinzen. 

Dieser Mensch, Assat, wie Gorenduil sich ermahnte, war von einer fast greifbaren dunklen Aura umgeben, während Prinz Legolas von innen heraus strahlte, wie es nur bei Elben der Fall war. 

Gorenduil wußte nicht, was Assat diesen finsteren Ausdruck verlieh, doch mit Sicherheit trug der grimmige Zug um den Mund dazu bei, der wie eingemeißelt auf dessen Gesichtszügen lag.

„Assat, hast du mich verstanden?" Forschend sah Legolas Assat ins Gesicht. Noch immer nicht in der Lage, etwas zu erwidern, nickte der Mensch nur leicht und folgte dann den beiden Elben, die sich schließlich in Bewegung setzten. Ohne sie gänzlich aus den Augen zu verlieren, warf er immer wieder einen Blick auf die Umgebung, als wollte er sich jedes Detail einprägen.

Der Weg zur Halle der Heiler war lang. Unterwegs begegneten sie immer wieder hin und her laufenden Elben, deren Geschäftigkeit vergessen ließ, dass die Mitternachtsstunde noch nicht allzu lange zurücklag. Legolas drehte sich mit einem fragenden Blick zu Gorenduil um, doch der nickte ihm beruhigend zu.

„Ich werde mich um Eure Begleiter kümmern, mein Prinz, und auch dafür sorgen, dass Eure Tiere versorgt werden."

Das hatte Legolas hören wollen. In der nächsten Sekunde hatte er sich auch schon abgewandt und lief in jene Richtung, in der er Aragorns Quartier wusste.

***

Auch im Inneren des Schlosses herrschte eine für diese späte Stunde ungewohnte Betriebsamkeit.

Als Legolas endlich vor Aragorns Tür stand, verharrte er einen Augenblick. Verbissen versuchte er sich einzureden, dass seine Sorgen unnötig waren, doch eine innere Stimme beharrte darauf, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte und sein menschlicher Freund in Schwierigkeiten steckte. 

Er klopfte leise an und als er keine Antwort erhielt, klopfte er noch einmal stärker. Aufmerksam lauschte in den Raum hinein, doch wiederum erfolgte keine Reaktion. Aragorn befand sich entweder nicht in seinem Zimmer oder war in einen ungewöhnlich tiefen Schlaf gefallen. Nach allem, was er von Aragorn inzwischen zu wissen meinte, hielt der Elbenprinz die letzte Möglichkeit jedoch für ausgeschlossen. Seine nicht mehr zu ignorierende Müdigkeit und die Frage nach dem Aufenthaltsort seines Freundes ließen ihn den herantretenden Diener erst im letzten Moment bemerken.

„Kann ich Euch helfen?" fragte der ältere Elbe den Prinzen, erstarrte jedoch überrascht, als er den Thronerben Düsterwalds erkannte. „Oh, verzeiht, Euer Hoheit, ich wußte nicht, dass Ihr..."

„Schon gut." Legolas winkte ab. Für Förmlichkeiten fehlte ihm längst der Sinn. „Ich möchte mit Estel sprechen. Er scheint jedoch nicht in seinem Raum zu sein. Wo finde ich ihn?"

Ein Ausdruck von Sorge huschte über das Gesicht des Dieners, etwas, das Legolas nur noch unruhiger werden ließ. „Estel ist in den Gemächern Lord Elronds. Er ist krank."

Es war, als hätte Legolas' gesamtes Wesen bereits mit einer solchen Antwort gerechnet, denn statt der erwarteten Überraschung stellte sich so etwas wie Resignation ein. Der Prinz hielt sich nicht länger mit weiteren Fragen auf, sondern lief einige Türen weiter, bis er vor den Gemächern Lord Elronds stehenblieb. Flüchtig überlegte er, ob er warten sollte, bis jemand herauskam, doch dann obsiegte die Sorge um den Freund. Ohne jede Förmlichkeit klopfte er leise an.

Eine Stimme forderte ihn gleich darauf ebenso leise auf, einzutreten.

***

Elrohir hatte die Unordnung im Zimmer seines Vaters inzwischen beseitigt. Nach der Versicherung Elronds, dass Aragorns Zustand stabil war, hatte er einen der Sessel an Estels Seite gezogen und sich dort niedergelassen. 

Der Elbenherrscher hatte neben dem Kamin Platz genommen und starrte gedankenverloren in die dort tanzenden Flammen, während sein jüngerer Sohn neben seinem kleinen Bruder Wache hielt.

Aragorn war nach wie vor bewusstlos, sein Gesicht von besorgniserregender Blässe und von deutlichen Anzeichen langen, heftigen Schmerzes gezeichnet.

Es war ebendieser Anblick, der Elrohir im Stillen zum wiederholten Male seine Unaufmerksamkeit verfluchen ließ. 

Sollte er als Elbe nicht in der Lage sein, die Anzeichen von Schmerzen im Gesicht und der Körperhaltung seines menschlichen Bruders abzulesen? Oder war Estel schon so vertraut mit den Elben und ihrem scharfen Blick, dass es ihm mit Leichtigkeit gelang, nicht nur seine Brüder, sondern sogar Elrond selbst zu täuschen? Es ärgerte Elrohir mehr, als er zuzugeben bereit war, dass er ganz selbstverständlich davon ausgegangen war, dass Estels leicht humpelnder Gang in den letzten Tagen von den anstrengenden Unterweisungen Glorfindels herrührten. 

Ein leises Klopfen holte beide aus ihren Grübeleien.

Ebenso wie Elrohir sah auch Elrond überrascht zur Tür. Inzwischen krampfte sich bei jedem erneuten Klopfen etwas in ihm in der Erwartung weiteren Unheils zusammen. 

„Herein!"

Sowohl der Vater als auch der Sohn standen zutiefst überrascht auf, als gleich darauf Legolas eintrat. 

Noch während der Elbenprinz die Tür leise wieder schloss, glitt sein sorgenvoller Blick als erstes zu der Gestalt Aragorns hinüber, der reglos im Bett lag. Vergessen war nun jeder Gedanke an die Gefahr, die Gorenduils Worten nach dem Tal drohte. Für Legolas gab es in diesem Moment keine größere Gefahr als die, in der sein Freund zu schweben schien. Erst nach Sekunden sah er Elrond und dessen Sohn schließlich an, die ihn mit deutlichem Erstaunen musterten. Erst in diesem Augenblick wurde Legolas klar, **wie ungewöhnlich sein unvermutetes Auftauchen auf die beiden wirken musste. Immerhin hatten die zwei mit Gewißheit nicht damit gerechnet, ausgerechnet **ihn** hier zu sehen.**

„Verzeiht mein ungebührliches Eindringen, mein Lord, doch meine Sorge um Estel überwog jede Förmlichkeit." Er verbeugte sich vor Elrond, der ihn lange Momente anstarrte wie einen Geist, ehe er sich schließlich fing und einen Schritt auf Legolas zutrat.

„Seid willkommen in Bruchtal, Prinz Legolas. Es hätte mir eigentlich klar sein müssen, auch Euch hier zu sehen." Ohne seine seltsame Bemerkung genauer zu erklären, deutete Elrond mit einer Hand auf den Sessel, in dem er bis eben noch gesessen hatte. „Eure Reise war lang und, wie ich sehe, sehr anstrengend. Nehmt Platz, ich bitte Euch..."

Legolas war nun, da er seine Befürchtungen bewahrheitet fand, Estel jedoch bereits in guten Händen wußte, nicht mehr viel länger in der Lage, die Müdigkeit von seinen Gedanken fern zu halten. Die vergangenen durchwachten Wochen begannen nun unbarmherzig ihren Tribut einzufordern. Er spürte, ihm die Glieder beängstigend schnell schwer wurden und nahm Elronds Angebot nach kurzem Zögern schließlich an. 

„Habt Dank!"

Noch während er sich in den weichen Sessel niederließ, fiel sein Blick auf Elrohir, der zwar gleichfalls aufgestanden war, sich jedoch nicht vom Fleck gerührt hatte. Müde lächelte er dem jüngeren Zwilling zu.

„Elrohir! Es tut gut, dich wiederzusehen, obgleich ich wünschte, dass der Anlaß dazu ein Erfreulicherer wäre."

„Sei willkommen, mein Freund," erwiderte der jüngere Zwilling leise, warf einen prüfenden Blick auf das Antlitz des Elbenprinzen, ehe er sich schließlich zu seinem Vater an Legolas' Seite gesellte.

„Ein seltsamer Zufall führt Euch genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt nach Bruchtal, mein Prinz." Elrond sah forschend in Legolas' Antlitz. „Es ist doch ein Zufall, oder?"

„Ja... und nein." Legolas war so erschöpft, dass er seine Augen nur noch mit Gewalt offen halten konnte. „Zu Beginn meiner Reise hatte ich eigentlich nur vor, Euch von einem eigentümlichen, stark an das Wappen Gondors erinnernden Symbol zu unterrichten, das ich damals auf einem Buch in der Hütte dieses Einsiedlers fand..." Er sah, wie Vater und Sohn einen raschen Blick tauschten, und stockte. „Was? Warum seht Ihr mich so seltsam an?"

„Dieser Einsiedler..." Elrond sah kurz in das Nachtdunkel vor seinen Fenstern hinaus. „Sein Name ist Rivar. Er war es, der Euch damals fand. Vor einigen Tagen nun kam er in unser Tal, um Aragorn..." Er sah zu seinem menschlichen Pflegesohn hinüber. „...dieses Buch, das Ihr erwähntet, zu bringen. Die damit zusammenhängende Geschichte ist jedoch lang und kompliziert, und Ihr seid nicht mehr in der Lage, ihr jetzt noch folgen zu können. Ich erzähle sie Euch morgen..." 

Er sah ein weiteres Mal zum Fenster hinaus. Das Dunkel dort würde in einigen Stunden dem ersten schwachen Schein des neuen Tages am Horizont weichen. 

„...oder vielmehr, nachdem Ihr Euch ausgeruht habt."

Elrond sah seinen Sohn an. „Elrohir, bitte sorge dafür, dass die Diener eines der Zimmer für den Prinzen herrichten!"

Elrohir schickte sich bereits an, der Aufforderung nachzukommen, doch Legolas' Hand, die blitzschnell seinen Arm gepackt hatte, hielt ihn fest.

„Warte, Elrohir, noch nicht." Legolas' höfliche Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, dass er ihn nicht loslassen würde, ehe er nicht wußte, was mit Aragorn war. Er sah zu seinem Freund hinüber. Die Blässe des Menschen ließ ihn eigentümlich zerbrechlich wirken. 

Und krank. Todkrank. 

„Was ist mit Estel?" Die Augen des Elben wanderten zu Elrond zurück, der dem Blick des silberhaarigen Prinzen nicht auswich. „Wurde er verletzt?"

„Estel..." Elrond wandte sich zu Aragorn um, sah ihn traurig an, um sich dann wieder Legolas zuzuwenden. „...trat während einer Jagd in eine alte Pfeilspitze. Die Wunde entzündete sich, weil..." Ein Schatten huschte über die kummervollen Züge des Elbenherrn. „...er sie lange vor uns verheimlichte. Zu lange, wie ich befürchte, denn es steht nicht sehr gut um ihn."

„Dann war es also mehr als eine Warnung," murmelte Legolas zusammenhanglos. Die Worte Elronds hatten ihn trotz ihrer oberflächlich mitklingenden Ruhe zutiefst erschüttert. Plötzlich verlor alles, was ihn bis eben noch bewegt hatte, seine Bedeutung. Er sah das Irrlicht in seiner Erinnerung unvermittelt wieder vor sich schweben. „Es brachte mir womöglich die Ankündigung seines Todes..."

Das Gesicht des Elbenprinzen war nun so bleich wie das seines menschlichen Freundes. Wenn nicht schon die rätselhaften Worte Legolas' gereicht hätten, so wäre spätestens der Anblick des entsetzten Prinzen Grund genug für eine weitere Sorge Elronds gewesen. Beunruhigt beugte er sich zu Legolas hinab und sah ihn prüfend an.

„Mein Prinz, ich verstehe nicht. Worüber redet Ihr?" 

Legolas wirkte, als hätte er ihn gar nicht vernommen, also wiederholte er seine Frage. Diesmal sah der Elbenprinz zu Elrond auf, doch seine sonst so klaren, blauen Augen waren mittlerweile trübe vor Erschöpfung.

„Ich habe doch versprochen, ihn zu beschützen," sagte er leise statt einer Antwort und sah Elrond an, als wüsste der, wovon er sprach. „Er verlässt sich darauf, dass ich mein Wort halte..."

Die Worte ergaben für Elrohir keinen Sinn und so sah er seinen Vater kopfschüttelnd an. „Weißt du, wovon Legolas redet?"

Für den Elbenfürsten war übergangslos die Erinnerung an seine Vision wieder aufgetaucht. Er sah das Bild des Prinzen, in dessen Pupillen sich Arathorns Bild gespiegelt hatte, erneut vor sich. 

..._Ich werde diese Wege gemeinsam mit Eurem Sohn gehen, das verspreche ich Euch..._

Erst nach Momenten, in denen er die Bilder gewaltsam zurückdrängte, entsann Elrond sich der Frage Elrohirs. Er richtete sich auf und mit einem Mal fühlte er sich alt und ausgebrannt, als er langsam nickte. „Ja, ich denke, ich habe da so eine Ahnung! Geh, mein Sohn, laß rasch ein Zimmer herrichten. Prinz Legolas braucht Ruhe."

Behutsam löste Elrohir Legolas' Hand von seinem Arm, dann verschwand er ohne ein weiteres Wort. 

Legolas hatte all das schon nicht mehr registriert. Sein Blick haftete wieder auf Aragorn. Sekunden vergingen, in denen die Zeit wie eingefroren schien. Niemand bewegte sich, kaum ein Laut zerriß die Stille im Zimmer und wären nicht die flackernden Kaminflammen gewesen, hätte der Anblick genauso gut ein Gemälde sein können.

„Du kannst jetzt nicht zu deinen Vorvätern gehen, Estel," sagte Legolas unvermittelt in die Stille hinein und seine Stimme klang, als würde er einem widerspenstigen Kind etwas erklären. Er schien die Anwesenheit Elronds inzwischen ganz verdrängt zu haben, denn er erhob sich, ohne dem Elbenherrn einen Blick zu schenken, und ging langsam und schleppend zu Aragorn hinüber. Dort setzte er sich neben ihn in den von Elrohir verlassenen Sessel. „Ich will dir doch noch so viel zeigen..."

Er beugte sich vor, als würde er in Aragorns Zügen nach einer Reaktion auf seine Worte suchen, und als sie nicht kam, erstarrte er erneut in einem Ausdruck der Hilflosigkeit.

Dieser Anblick berührte Elronds Herz schmerzlich. Der Thronerbe Düsterwalds war offenbar nicht nur körperlich sondern auch geistig am Ende seiner Kraft angelangt. Ein völliger Zusammenbruch schien dem Elbenherrn nur noch eine Frage der Zeit zu sein, doch so weit wollte er es nicht kommen lassen.

Wortlos ging er zu jenem Tischchen hinüber, auf dessen polierter Platte er die Heiltränke abgestellt hatte, die er für die Versorgung Aragorns zu benötigen glaubte, nahm nach kurzer Überlegung eine der Phiolen und schüttete ihren Inhalt in einen an der Seite stehenden Kelch. Er fügte noch ein wenig Wasser hinzu, dann trat er mit dem Gemisch an Legolas' Seite.

„Trinkt das, mein Prinz," sagte er und drückte dem silberhaarigen Elben den Kelch in die Hand. „Es wird Euch helfen."

Legolas griff zwar zu, doch er sah nicht einmal hin, **was er da eigentlich hielt. **

„Helfen?" wiederholte er stattdessen stirnrunzelnd, legte dann den Kopf in einer Geste der Nachdenklichkeit schief, ehe er Elrond schließlich fragend ansah. Plötzlich blitzte ein Gedanke in den blauen Augen auf. „Ja, richtig. Helfen. Das hatte ich ganz vergessen. Ihr müsst ihnen helfen, mein Lord. Ich habe sie in die Halle der Heiler bringen lassen, doch ich fürchte, es erfordert Eure Künste, ihnen zu helfen."

Wiederum war Elrond vom abrupten Gedankenwandel des Prinzen irritiert. 

„Ihnen? Von wem redet Ihr?" fragte er verwirrt und begriff, dass Legolas ihm keine Antwort mehr geben würde, denn dieser hatte dem Kelch in seiner Hand zwischenzeitlich einen flüchtigen Blick zugeworfen und war gerade dabei, ihn auszutrinken. Momente später trat schon die Wirkung ein. Das Gefäß rutschte aus Legolas' Hand und schlug mit leisem metallischen Scheppern auf den Boden auf. Dem Elbenprinzen fielen die Augen zu, er sackte gegen die Rückenlehne des Sessels zurück und fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.

_Ich denke, die Antwort auf dieses Rätsel werde ich selbst finden müssen,_ resümierte Elrond in Gedanken, hob den Kelch vom Boden auf und sah dann zur Tür, durch die Elrohir gerade ins Zimmer kam. Der warf einen erstaunten Blick auf das sich ihm bietende Bild – und verstand.

„Ich werde ihn in sein Zimmer tragen," erbot er sich, trat dann neben den Sessel und hob den Elbenprinzen mit etwas Mühe daraus hoch. Sperrig bohrten sich die Scheiden der auf Legolas' Rücken befindlichen Zwillingsdolche in seine Arme und seinen Brustkorb, doch Elrohir lockerte seinen Griff nicht. 

„Wenn du den Prinzen gut untergebracht hast, komm bitte hierher zurück. Ich glaube, er war nicht der letzte überraschende Besucher in dieser Nacht."

Elrohir, der bereits an der Tür stand, blieb erstaunt stehen. „Noch mehr Besucher? Wer ist denn noch gekommen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht," erwiderte Elrond und spürte, wie sich ein seltsames Kribbeln durch seinen Magen arbeitete. So kündigten sich bei ihm normalerweise nur unangenehme Entwicklungen an. „Aber ich fürchte, ich werde es herausfinden!"

***

Vor dem Schloss herrschte inzwischen nicht mehr dieselbe Betriebsamkeit, wie es bei Legolas' Ankunft noch der Fall gewesen war. Der nachtdunkle, wolkige Himmel hing über den letzten Kriegern, die sich sammelten, um zu ihren auf Wache befindlichen Gefährten zu stoßen und darauf warteten, dass Stallknechte ihnen ihre Pferde brachten. 

Ein fester Punkt in all dem Treiben war die Gestalt von Glorfindel, der dem anfänglichen Chaos mühelos Ordnung verliehen hatte. Er stand in einem der hinteren Innenhöfe und sah einer kleinen Abteilung Kriegern nach, die in diesem Augenblick fortritt. Dabei fiel sein Blick zufällig auf Elrond, der in einiger Entfernung zur Halle der Heiler ging.

Einen Moment lang dachte er daran, ihn zu rufen, zu fragen, ob weiterer Grund zur Besorgnis bestünde, doch dann verwarf er den Gedanken wieder. Wenn es etwas gab, das er wissen musste, würde der Herr des Tales ihn beizeiten davon unterrichten. 

Er wollte sich abwenden – und zögerte dann. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihm etwas Wichtiges entging, und diese Ahnung ließ sich einfach nicht unterdrücken.

Der Elbenfürst hatte inzwischen die Heilerhalle betreten, und so wandte sich nun auch Glorfindel zum Gehen. Die Unruhe, die ihn gepackt hatte, sollte ihn in den nächsten Tagen jedoch ständig begleiten ...

***

Elrond betrat die Halle der Heiler, die von einer Vielzahl Laternen erhellt wurde, durch einen Seiteneingang. Das Gefühl, dass ihm etwas Unangenehmes bevorstand, war mit jedem Schritt, den er sich der Halle genähert hatte, stärker geworden. Lautlos trat er schließlich neben einen der Heiler. „Man sagte mir, dass Verletzte zu uns gebracht worden sind?" 

Ein jüngerer Elbe war gerade damit beschäftigt, Assats Rücken von alten Kräuterresten zu befreien. Die Worte ließen ihn zusammenzucken und erstaunt in seiner Tätigkeit innehalten. Dass der Herr des Tales sich um diese Nachtstunde zweier unbekannter Menschen zuliebe zu ihnen bemühte, verwirrte ihn offenkundig. 

„Ja, Herr!" Er verbeugte sich als Zeichen seiner Ehrerbietung kurz vor Elrond. „Gorenduil brachte Prinz Legolas' Begleiter zu uns."

„Der Prinz bat mich, nach ihnen zu sehen." Elrond nickte flüchtig, als sein Blick an der reglosen Gestalt des Mannes hängen blieb, der auf einem der benachbarten Betten lag. 

Einer der Heiler begann ihm leise das Ausmaß der Verletzungen zu erläutern, doch der Elbenfürst war nicht wirklich in der Lage, dem Redefluss des Elben konzentriert zu folgen. Für Worte war angesichts der aufkommenden Betroffenheit in Moment kein Raum in seinem Denken. 

_Diesen Jungen kenne ich. Wie hat Estel ihn seinerzeit genannt? Es dauerte einige Momente, bis dem Elben der Name des vor ihm liegenden Menschen wieder einfiel.__ Mirodas!_

Ohne auf die Heiler zu achten, die untereinander irritierte Blicke tauschten, trat er dicht an die Liegestatt von Miro heran und betrachtete ihn.

Worauf er im Palast König Thranduils nicht geachtet hatte, fiel ihm nun um so stärker auf. Die Züge des Jungen waren noch jugendlich, er selbst kaum dem Kindesalter entwachsen. Bestenfalls 16 oder 17 Jahre konnte er alt sein! 

Und doch... Aragorn hatte ihm erzählt, dass Mirodas ihm damals geholfen hatte, Ardaneh trotz seiner Blindheit und den ihn verfolgenden Verbrechern sicher zu verlassen! Der Junge hatte dafür sogar sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt. 

Schuldbewusst gestand Elrond sich im Stillen ein, dass er ihm nie für seine Hilfe gedankt hatte.

_Aber die Valar geben mir offenbar eine Gelegenheit, das Versäumte nachzuholen__, dachte er und betrachtete nachdenklich das schmale, vom Fieber gezeichnete Gesicht des jungen Menschen.Die Heiler hatten bei seiner Ankunft gerade das gebrochene Bein des Jungen gerichtet. In der Annahme, er würde sich nun selbst um Miro kümmern wollen, drängten sie zur Seite, um ihrem Herrn respektvoll Platz zu machen, doch Elrond winkte sie an das Bett zurück. Viel war in dieser Nacht geschehen – zuviel selbst für die Kräfte des Elbenherrn. _

„Tut für ihn, was ihr könnt, denn ich stehe in seiner Schuld," sagte er ruhig. „Estel verdankt ihm sein Leben."

Die beiden Heiler nickten bestätigend und widmeten sich wieder ihrem Patienten, während Elrond sich nach einigen Augenblicken der Sammlung dem zweiten Menschen zuwandte.

Dieser lag bäuchlings auf dem Bett. Sein Gesicht war zwar zur Seite und Elrond zugewandt, doch dunkles, schulterlanges Haar verbarg seine Züge wirkungsvoll vor jedem Blick. Auf den Gedanken, genauer in sein Antlitz zu schauen, kam der Elbenherrscher angesichts des grausam entstellten Rückens des Mannes zunächst nicht.

Auch hier klärte ihn ein Heiler rasch über den Zustand des Fremden auf. Aufmerksam wurde Elrond erst, als man ihm erklärte, dass die zerfetzte linke Hand des Fremden vermutlich nicht zu retten sein würde.

_War es das, was der Prinz meinte, was ihm so wichtig war, dass er es mir ans Herz legen wollte?_

„Ich will sie mir ansehen," unterbrach er den jüngeren Elben, ehe er sich neben dem Fremden auf das Bett niederließ.

„Mein Name ist Elrond. Lasst mich Eure Hand sehen," forderte er ihn, nun in Westron, auf. Als der Fremde seiner Aufforderung jedoch nicht gleich nachkam, nahm der Elbe an, dass der Mann inzwischen der Müdigkeit nachgegeben hätte. Behutsam, um den vermeintlich Schlafenden nicht zu wecken, hob er also dessen Linke an, um einen genaueren Blick auf die Wunden werfen zu können.

Wie vom Heiler angedeutet, war die Hand des Mannes in einem verheerenden Zustand. Zwar sah er, dass Legolas offenbar versucht hatte, den schlimmsten Schaden zu verhindern, doch die kargen Mittel der Wildnis hatten einfach nicht genügt. Sehnen und Muskeln waren in einem Ausmaß verletzt, das eine vollständige Heilung unmöglich machte. Das Beste, das der Fremde erhoffen durfte, war tatsächlich, seine Hand behalten zu können.

„Verliere ich meine Hand wirklich?" 

Der Mann, den er gerade noch für schlafend gehalten hatte, hob leicht den Kopf. Seine heisere Stimme ließ erkennen, welche Strapazen er erlebt haben mußte.

Elrond indessen war überrascht, dass die in Sindarin geäußerten Bemerkungen des Heilers von dem Fremden offenbar genau verstanden worden waren.

„Ihr sprecht unsere Sprache?"

Durch die dunklen Haarsträhnen sah er nun ein blaues Augenpaar auf sich gerichtet, das ihn abschätzend ansah. 

„Man lernt vieles bei meiner Art des Broterwerbs," sagte der Fremde ausweichend, doch die Art seiner Antwort ließ erkennen, dass er nicht gewillt war, weiter über dieses Thema zu reden. Elrond beschloß, dies zu respektieren und auf die eigentliche Frage zurückzukommen. Er nickte langsam.

„Es tut mir leid, Euch keine bessere Auskunft geben zu können. Eurer Hand wird, sollten meine Heiler sie retten können, dennoch die Kraft fehlen, die Ihr bisher gewohnt wart. Einige Nerven scheinen noch intakt zu sein, doch selbst leichte Gegenstände werdet ihr trotzdem kaum noch halten können, ohne Eure andere Hand zur Hilfe zu nehmen."

Der Fremde richtete sich auf und setzte sich neben den Elben auf den Rand der Liegestatt. Die Proteste der Heiler, die die Wunden an seinem Rücken behandelten, kümmerten ihn nicht sonderlich. Er starrte den Elben an, der neben ihm saß und noch immer seine Hand betrachtete, als könnte er vielleicht doch noch einen Weg finden, der Hand ihre alte Stärke zurückzugeben. 

„Ein hoher Preis für die Abkürzung durch den Düsterwald," murmelte Assat und ballte seine gesunde Hand zu einer Faust. Dies war also der Elbe Elrond, von dem Legolas erzählt hatte, dass er als einziger genug Kenntnisse besaß, um seine Hand noch zu retten. Assat wandte enttäuscht den Kopf zur Seite. Das Letzte, was er jetzt wollte, war, dem Elben vor sich zu zeigen, wie sehr ihn bis eben noch Hoffnung erfüllt hatte.

Elrond sah auf – und erstarrte. 

Fassungslos sah er das Schlangenmal hinter dem Ohr des Fremden und wie schon so oft in den letzten Tagen kam seine Vision wieder hoch. Erneut erfüllten ihn jene Bilder mit dem zermürbenden Wissen um die Unabänderlichkeit der Ereignisse. Gegen seinen Willen erinnerte er sich an dessen Worte in seiner Vision.

_„...kämpfe für mich, deinen Herrn. Zeig ihnen, warum die Schlange Mittelerdes so gefürchtet ist..." _

„Ihr seid die Schlange von Mittelerde?" flüsterte Elrond und hatte Mühe, seine Fassung zu wahren. Alles um ihn herum schien auf ein Unheil zuzusteuern, das seiner Familie nicht entgehen zu können schien. Und niemand – am allerwenigsten er – konnte etwas dagegen tun.

Assat sah den hochgewachsenen Elben vor sich unterdessen erstaunt und ein wenig misstrauisch an.

„Woher wisst Ihr das?"

Elrond stand auf und musterte den Fremden. Er wies eine starke Ähnlichkeit mit Aragorn auf, doch seine Aura war ungleich dunkler, gewalttätiger – und hoffnungsloser. Das Gesicht des Mannes war gezeichnet von Schmerz und offenbarte eine Härte, die das Leben ihm anscheinend schon früh beigebracht hatte. 

„Das Schlangenmal hinter Eurem Ohr..."

„Ach das." Mit seiner gesunden Hand tastete Assat nach dem Mal hinter seinem Ohr, als hätte er für einen Augenblick vergessen, dass es da war. Offenkundig wollte er nicht weiter darüber reden. „Ich wußte nicht, dass auch die Elben meinen Ruf kennen."

„Euer Ruf ist kaum einem Elben bekannt, doch Ihr habt meinem Sohn Estel vor ein paar Monaten in Ardaneh geholfen, das Leben seines Freundes Legolas zu retten," erklärte der Elbenfürst dem erstaunten Assat.

„Estel ist Euer Sohn?" 

Elrond sah das unsichere Flackern, das dessen Augen erfüllte. Die Begegnung mit Aragorn war offenbar ein wunder Punkt, auf den der Mann nicht gerne angesprochen wurde, weil er anscheinend selbst nicht mehr wusste, wie er sein damaliges Verhalten einordnen sollte. 

„Das erklärt vieles. Seine Kleidung, sein Verhalten... Jemandem wie ihm bin ich zuvor noch niemals begegnet." Es wirkte beinahe resigniert, als Assat die Hand schließlich wieder sinken ließ. „Wenn ich heute daran zurückdenke, scheint mir fast, als ob ich damals jemand anderer war. Seitdem ist so viel geschehen. Die Verluste haben mir die Augen über mich geöffnet, mich verändert..." Es wirkte beinahe hilflos, als er versuchte, sich vor dem Elben zu rechtfertigen. Er brach ab, als er sich dessen gewahr wurde. „Es tut mir leid. Meine Vergangenheit ist für Euch nicht von Interesse..."

Elrond hob die Hand. „Es besteht kein Grund, Euch zu entschuldigen. Auch wenn Ihr der alleinige Herr über Euer Handeln seid, so weiß ich doch, wie schwer es ist, aus alten Verhaltensweisen auszubrechen. Wer dazu fähig ist, für den besteht noch Hoffnung." Der Elbe lächelte, als er dem überraschten Blick Assats begegnete. „Ich danke Euch jedenfalls für die unerwartete Hilfe meinem Sohn gegenüber."

_Und vielleicht werde ich Euch bald nochmals danken. Meine Vision zeigt Euch als einen helfenden Freund. Ich hoffe inständig, dass Ihr mir bei dem, was in Zukunft auf mich und meine Familie zukommt, helfend zur Seite steht..._

„Wenn Ihr dafür sorgt, dass meine Hand zumindest wieder eine Form bekommt, ist mir das Dank genug," knurrte Assat und betrachtete das, was früher mal ein Handrücken gewesen war, jetzt jedoch nur noch aus Muskelfetzen, Knochen und Haut bestand. Es war ihm unangenehm, dass Elrond ihm dankte. Wahrscheinlich wusste der Elbe durch seinen Sohn ganz genau, welchen Anteil er an Legolas' Vergiftung gehabt hatte.

„Meine Heiler werden sich um Euch kümmern." Elrond winkte einen der Heiler wieder heran, den Assat vor ein paar Minuten abgewiesen hatte. „Doch Ihr müsst ihren Anweisungen folgen, sonst können wir nichts für Euch tun."

Assat war viel zu müde, um mit dem Herrn des Tals lange zu diskutieren. Er nickte wortlos und legte sich wieder auf das Lager zurück, doch diesmal wandte er sein Gesicht ab. Die aufmerksamen Augen des Elben hatten mühelos bis auf den Grund seiner Seele sehen können, doch der Mann mochte dieses Gefühl nicht und wollte sich ihm in dieser Nacht kein weiteres Mal aussetzen. 

Nachdem die Heiler die Ratschläge Elronds entgegengenommen hatten, machten sie sich an die Arbeit. Währenddessen verließ der Elbe die Halle. Es drängte ihn, nach Aragorn zu sehen. Während er den Weg zum Schloss zurückschritt und beiläufig registrierte, dass inzwischen auch die letzten Wachmannschaften fortgeritten waren, hoffte er inständig, dass sich der Zustand Estels zwischenzeitlich gebessert hatte.

***

Bis zu jenem Morgen hatte sich noch nie jemand gegen die Wirkung eines von Elronds Mitteln zur Wehr setzen können, doch die tiefe Sorge um seinen menschlichen Freund, mit der Legolas in den traumlosen Schlaf hinübergeglitten war, ließ sich nicht einmal so zum Verstummen bringen. Sie sorgte dafür, dass er irgendwann nach dem Heraufdämmern des neuen Tages für kurze Zeit aus jenem Reich des Vergessens auftauchte und mit verschleiertem Blick verständnislos in einen Raum starrte, der ihm unbekannt erschien.

_...wo bin..._

Der Gedanke verschwand, noch ehe Legolas wußte, was er eigentlich hatte denken wollen. Dafür tauchte ein Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge auf.

_...Estel... _

Die Erinnerung an den Menschen ließ ihn gegen die bleierne Schwere seines Denkens ankämpfen.

_...muss wissen, wie es ihm geht..._

Wiederum verflüchtigten sich die Gedanken, doch der Wunsch, zu seinem Freund zu gelangen, blieb. Mehr oder weniger im Halbschlaf gefangen, stemmte Legolas sich hoch, schob die Beine über den Rand des Bettes und stand schließlich unsicher auf. Mit bloßen Füßen taumelte er durch den Raum zur Tür, öffnet sie und tappte wie ein Schlafwandler unsicher den Gang entlang. 

Die Zeit hatte für ihn in diesem Zustand ganz eigene Dimensionen und es glich einer Ewigkeit, bis er die Umrisse einer Person erspähte und auf sie zuhielt. 

„Estel?" Zu diesem Zeitpunkt trieb Legolas nur noch die Sorge um seinen Freund. Für etwas anderes gab es keinen Raum in seinem Denken.

Der Diener, der den Elbenprinzen mit erstaunten Blicken ansah, deutete den Korridor entlang. „Estel wurde vorhin in sein Zimmer getragen, mein Prinz."

_...in sein Zimmer... war alles, was der betäubte Verstand des Elben aufnahm. Dankesworten nicht mächtig, wandte Legolas sich einfach ab und tappte weiter den Gang entlang. Mit instinktiver Sicherheit, fand er die Tür zu Aragorns Gemächern, öffnete sie und trat ein. Sein Blick ging automatisch zum Bett des Menschen hinüber. Ein Sessel stand neben dem Kopfende von Aragorns Bett. _

Ohne sich weiter umzuschauen, steuerte Legolas auf den Sessel zu und setzte sich. Seine Augen waren unverwandt auf Aragorn gerichtet, als er – endlich zur Ruhe gekommen – unbemerkt gegen die Rückenlehne des Sessels zurücksackte. Es dauerte kaum fünf Sekunden, dann verlor Legolas den Kampf gegen das Schlafmittel ein zweites Mal.

***

Elrohir hielt noch immer Wache am Krankenlager seines menschlichen Bruders, dessen Zustand sich zwar nicht verbessert, aber zumindest auch nicht weiter verschlechtert hatte. Er stand am Fenster von Aragorns Zimmer und sah nach draußen, als sich die Zimmertür leise öffnete. In der Annahme, sein Vater würde nach Aragorn sehen wollen, wandte er sich um.

Vor seinen verblüfften Augen trat jedoch Legolas ins Zimmer. Er sah kurz zu Aragorn hinüber und steuerte dann zielsicher und ohne Elrohir auch nur den kleinsten Blick zu schenken auf den Sessel zu, den dieser erst vor kurzer Zeit verlassen hatte. Der Elbenprinz hatte sich kaum gesetzt, als ihn die Müdigkeit erneut überwältigte. Momente später war er in einen tiefen Schlaf zurückgesunken.

_Ich würde es nicht glauben, wenn ich es nicht selbst gesehen hätte! Er schüttelte den Kopf. _Wie übergroß muss seine Freundschaft zu Estel sein, dass er vor Sorge seinetwegen sogar die Wirkung von Vaters Schlaftrunk überwinden kann?__

Beeindruckt beschloß Elrohir, Legolas zu belassen, wo er war. Er nahm eine Decke und breitete sie über dem schlafenden Elbenprinzen aus, dann ging er zum Fenster zurück, vor dem ein grauer Tag heraufgedämmert war. Elrohir hoffte, dass er für Aragorn endlich eine Wende zum Besseren brachte. 

***

Die Ruhe in Bruchtal hatte sich den gesamten Tag über gehalten und war schließlich auch in eine weitere Nacht hinübergegangen.

Der Elbe, der oberhalb der Klippe in den Bäumen saß, lauschte in die sternenlose Dunkelheit hinaus. Er konnte das Herannahen einer Gefahr beinahe auf der Haut fühlen. Seine Sinne waren gespannt, doch es war schwer durch das Rauschen des Bruinen hinweg zu hören, dessen Wasser nahe der Klippe in die Tiefe fiel. Er glaubte etwas gehört zu haben und stieg vom Baum, um seinen Bogen ziehen und einen Pfeil auf die Sehne legen zu können. Es war eindeutig jemand in der Nähe. Er gab ein leises Zirpen von sich, das jeder andere für eine Grille gehalten hätte, doch der elbische Posten, der sich einige Meter weiter in hohem Gras verbarg, erkannte den Warnlaut und hielt ebenfalls Ausschau.

Plötzlich sahen sie dunkle Schatten, die sich in Richtung der Klippe bewegten. Die beiden Elben spannten ihre Bögen, doch bevor sie ihre Pfeile loslassen konnten, zerschnitt ein schwirrendes Geräusch die Nacht. Im nächsten Augenblick zerrissen die Sehnen der Bögen und die Elben brachen augenblicklich zusammen, als ein Wurfstern ihre Kehlen durchbohrte. Ihnen blieb kein Atem mehr, die Bewohner Bruchtals zu warnen. 

Die dunklen Schatten liefen lautlos über sie hinweg, sammelten sich am Rand der Klippe und ließen lange Seile hinab. Und während Bruchtal in tiefem Schlaf zu liegen schien, näherte sich die Gefahr von einer Seite, die weder Glorfindel noch Elrond für eine Schwachstelle hielten. Die Elben hatten die als uneinnehmbar geltende Steilwand in ihrer Arroganz so gut wie unbeschützt gelassen – und würden noch in dieser Nacht für diesen Fehler bezahlen müssen...

***

Legolas erwachte, weil er spürte, wie ihn jemand betrachtete. Mühsam öffnete er die Augen – und begegnete Aragorns verschleiertem Blick. Plötzlich war der Prinz von Düsterwald hellwach. 

„Aragorn!"

Ohne auf seine Umgebung zu achten sprang Legolas aus seinem Sessel auf. Während eine Decke von ihm unbeachtet zu Boden rutschte, setzte er sich auf die Bettkante von Aragorns Lager und musterte lächelnd seinen Freund, der alles andere als wach zu sein schien.

„Legolas?" Stirnrunzelnd versuchte Aragorn das Bild vor seinen Augen mit scharfen Umrissen zu versehen. Er wusste nicht, ob er träumte oder dies die Wirklichkeit war, doch vielleicht klärte eine entsprechende Frage ja alles auf. 

„Was... was suchst du in Bruchtal?"

„Ich wollte einen Freund besuchen," antwortete Legolas sanft und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Doch dieser Freund hat offenbar nichts Besseres zu tun, als den größten Teil des Tages zu verschlafen!"

„Das ist nicht meine Schuld," verteidigte Aragorn sich lächelnd. Er war froh, sich seinen Freund nicht nur einzubilden. „Außerdem warst du es, der bis eben geschlafen hat."

„Ich glaube, wir haben den selben Meister, der uns die Tränke bereitet."

Sie sahen sich eine Weile schweigend an.

„Wie schaffst du das immer wieder?" fragte Legolas irgendwann mit ernster Stimme.

„Was meinst du?" Aragorns Fieber war immer noch nicht gefallen und er war dementsprechend verwirrt. Es bereitete ihm Schwierigkeiten, den Geschehnissen um ihn herum zu folgen.

„Deinen Zustand meine ich. Du bist ein Mensch. Du solltest besser als jeder von uns Elben auf deinen Körper aufpassen. Warum hast du deine Verletzung verschwiegen?" Legolas sah Aragorn stirnrunzelnd an.

Dieser sah zur Seite und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Dort, wo ihm sonst zahlreiche  Sterne zugefunkelt hatten, war das Firmament in dieser Nacht schwarz wie ein Totentuch. 

„Wäre ich als Findelkind bei Menschen aufgewachsen, hätte ich mich nicht auf das Wissen und die Fähigkeiten von Elben verlassen können," sagte Aragorn leise. „Ich wäre elternlos und auf mich allein gestellt gewesen, hätte mir auch allein helfen müssen. So jedoch habe ich mich immer auf die Hilfe Elronds verlassen und dabei vergessen, dass er möglicherweise irgendwann nicht mehr da sein wird, um mich aus Schwierigkeiten herauszuholen. Als mir das klar wurde, wollte ich beginnen, das zu ändern..." Aragorn verstummte und sah wieder zu Legolas.

Der Blick seines Freundes war verständnisvoll und traurig zugleich. „Die Wege der Valar sind verschlungen, Aragorn, doch sie haben dir Lord Elrond sicher nicht umsonst an die Seite gestellt. Nimm die Hilfe deines Vaters an, solange es dir möglich ist. Du kannst nie wissen, wann es einen Elben nach Valinor zieht. Meine Mutter..." 

Legolas verstummte jäh. Er hatte so lange mit niemandem mehr über sie gesprochen, dass ihn der mit diesem Punkt verbundene Schmerz unvorbereitet traf. Dennoch glaubte er seinen Satz beenden und auf Aragorns zuvor geäußerte Gedanken reagieren zu müssen.

„Irgendwann gehen jene, die man liebt. Manche sterben, andere können diese Welt nicht mehr ertragen. Gib deinem Vater keinen Grund, sich nach Valinor zu sehnen."

Aragorn war erschüttert über die Gefühle, die er in Legolas' Augen sehen konnte. Trotz des Schleiers, den Fieber und Schmerz um seinen Verstand legten, erkannte er, dass nicht allein die Erinnerung an seine Mutter dem Prinzen so weh tat. Da war tiefergehendes hinter dem Offensichtlichen verborgen. Etwas, das Legolas nicht unterdrücken konnte. Das Begreifen kam einen Moment später wie ein Schock.

„Steht es so schlecht um mich?" fragte er leise, während er sich dafür zu verfluchen begann, dass alle, die er liebte, nun seinetwegen litten.

Legolas wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte, doch er wurde einer Antwort enthoben, als Elrond neben ihn trat. Der Elbenherr war von beiden unbemerkt eingetreten und hatte den letzten Teil ihrer Unterhaltung mitangehört. 

„Es würde besser um dich stehen, wenn du schlafen und deinem Körper die Möglichkeit geben würdest, zu heilen," tadelte Elrond seinen jüngsten Sohn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Doch zuvor sag mir eines: Wann habe ich dein Vertrauen verloren?"

Mit dieser Frage hatte Aragorn nicht gerechnet. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass es weh tat, sie zu hören, und so dauerte es einen Moment, bis er zu einer Antwort ansetzte. 

„Vater..." Er schluckte. Ein dicker Kloß lag in seiner Kehle. „Du hast mein Vertrauen noch immer. Du hast es niemals verloren. Denk das bitte nicht, nur weil ich dieses Mal versuchen wollte..." 

„Weil du was versuchen wolltest? Dich umzubringen?" Die Härte in Elronds Stimme wurde nur noch von der Enttäuschung, die deutlich auf seinem Gesicht lag, übertroffen. „Das wäre dir fast gelungen, und die Gefahr für dein Leben ist noch nicht gebannt."

„Es tut mir leid," flüsterte Aragorn heiser und blinzelte krampfhaft an Elrond vorbei in den abendlich beleuchteten Raum hinein. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch enttäuscht habe. Ich war entschlossen, mein Problem diesmal selbst zu bewältigen." Dann fielen ihm Legolas' Worte wieder ein und so setzte er hinzu: „Glaub mir, ich will dich nicht an Valinor verlieren, Vater..." 

Er brach ab und sah zur Seite, wo sein Freund noch immer saß und mitfühlend zu ihm hinabblickte. 

Legolas, unfreiwilliger Zeuge der Unterhaltung zwischen Vater und Sohn, ahnte, was in seinem menschlichen Freund vorging. Man sah, wie sehr Aragorn die Annahme zu schaffen machte, seine Familie enttäuscht zu haben, denn nach einigen Momenten des vergeblichen Ringens um weitere Worte schloß dieser einfach die Augen.

Seinen Pflegesohn so verzweifelt zu erblicken, zerstreute augenblicklich jeden Missmut in Elrond. Die wenigen Kräfte des jungen Mannes waren offenkundig aufgebraucht.

„Schon gut." Plötzlich hatte die Stimme Elronds jede Härte verloren. „Das wirst du nicht."

Als Aragorn nicht sofort reagierte, strich Elrond seinem jüngsten Sohn mit einer Hand über die Stirn. Die Hitze in Aragorns Körper machte deutlich, wie ernst sein Zustand noch immer war. Dem Elben wurde klar, dass ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb, das Fieber zu senken. Wichtiger jedoch war es, Estel die Kraft zum Weiterkämpfen zu geben – und das vermochten nur Worte.

„Sieh mich an, Estel!" 

Es dauerte einige Momente, bis Aragorn der Aufforderung nachkam, doch als er es schließlich tat, war sein Blick verschleiert.

„Nichts, was du tust, könnte mir das Vertrauen in dich rauben. Das weißt du."

„Aber ich..." wollte Aragorn erneut ansetzen, doch sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hör auf, dir den Kopf über all die Dinge zu zerbrechen, die sein könnten. Nur was JETZT ist, zählt. Ich liebe dich, wie ich meine eigenen Kinder liebe, Estel. Das allein ist jetzt wichtig und keiner deiner Fehler könnte je etwas an meinen Gefühlen ändern. Und an Valinor wirst du mich erst verlieren, wenn meine Zeit gekommen ist."

Er lächelte zu Aragorn herunter, dem angesichts dieses Versprechens sichtlich ein Stein von der Seele fiel. Während Aragorn müde zu Legolas zurücksah und leise Worte mit seinem Freund wechselte, war der Elbenherr insgeheim froh, dass außer Glorfindel und Erestor niemand wußte, dass er eigentlich in wenigen Tagen genau dorthin hatte aufbrechen wollen.

Elrond ging zu einem Schränkchen hinüber, auf dem eine Auswahl an Fläschchen stand. Er nahm einige der Phiolen und mischte ihren Inhalt in einem Glas mit ein wenig Wasser, dann ging er zu seinem Pflegesohn zurück.

„Gut, nachdem das zwischen uns geklärt ist und ich darauf vertraue, dass du so etwas Unüberlegtes nie wieder tust, wird es jetzt höchste Zeit, etwas gegen dein Fieber zu tun. Trink das!"

Mit Legolas' Hilfe gelang es Aragorn, sich in eine halb sitzende Position aufzurichten und die Flüssigkeit zu trinken, doch schon bei den ersten Schlucken verzog er missbilligend das Gesicht. „Ich glaube, das ist die fürchterlichste Medizin, die du mir je verabreicht hast, Vater!"

„Das könnte sogar stimmen," erwiderte Elrond ungerührt und drückte an das Glas an die Lippen seines Sohnes zurück. „Und nun trink aus und bitte die Valar, dass ich dir nicht noch eine Schlimmere zubereiten muss."

Gehorsam trank Aragorn die Mixtur aus, dann ließ ihn Legolas vorsichtig auf das Kissen zurücksinken.

„Das Mittel soll deinem Körper helfen, gegen die Gifte anzugehen, die in ihm kreisen." 

Plötzlich erinnerte sich Elrond an etwas. „Estel, sag mir, was du mit der Pfeilspitze gemacht hast."

„Was?" Schon schlaftrunken blinzelte Aragorn seinen elbischen Ziehvater an. „Pfeilspitze? ... Richtig... ich habe sie in die Wasser des Bruinen geworfen ..."

Kopfschüttelnd setzte sich nun auch Elrond zu Aragorn auf das Bett. „Das dachte ich mir schon. Nun, wir werden sehen. Du wirst dich bald ziemlich benommen fühlen. Also schlaf ruhig ein, wenn du müde wirst. Spät genug dafür ist es ohnehin."

Er sah erst zum Fenster, dann zu Legolas, der sich inzwischen in den Sessel zurückgezogen hatte.

„Und auch Ihr solltet erneut ruhen. Die Strapazen Eurer Reise waren groß. Ich kann Euch noch ein..."

„Nein, danke, mein Lord, aber das wird nicht nötig sein!" Mit verdächtiger Hast wehrte Legolas das Angebot seines Gastgebers ab. „Ich beabsichtige hier bei Estel zu bleiben, bis es ihm besser geht. Ruhen kann ich anschließend!"

_Erst Elrohir, nun der Prinz! Mein Haus ist voll von sturen Elben... Der Gedanke ließ Elrond innerlich aufseufzen, doch die Fassade seiner Ruhe blieb erhalten. „Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Prinz."_

Er sah erst den Elbenprinzen, dann seinen menschlichen Sohn einen Moment lang nachdenklich an. Erst wenige Monate kannten sich die beiden so unterschiedlichen Personen, doch die Verbindung zwischen ihnen war bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt ungeheuer stark. Einem plötzlichen Impuls gehorchend begann er Legolas in knappen Worten von der Gefahr zu unterrichten, die Aragorn drohte.

Inzwischen hatte bei Aragorn die volle Wirkung des Trankes eingesetzt. Er hatte dem Wortwechsel zwischen seinem Vater und Legolas schon nicht mehr folgen können, denn seine Gedanken waren jäh nach allen Seiten auseinandergedriftet. Die Konturen ihrer Gesichter verschwammen, wurden zu undeutlichen Flecken und die leise geäußerten Worte der beiden hallten, als würden sie von den Kuppeln einer riesigen Grotte gebrochen.

„...nicht so laut..." brummte er, überzeugt davon, dass die Worte plötzlich mit Widerhaken an seiner Zunge hafteten.

So undeutlich sie auch gemurmelt worden waren, die scharfen Ohren der Elben hatten sie dennoch verstanden. Flüchtig tauschten sie einen Blick, dann beugte sich Elrond zu seinem menschlichen Sohn hinab.

„Schlaf," raunte er ihm ins Ohr und bedeckte Aragorns Augen mit seiner Hand. „Schlaf jetzt ein..."

Er spürte, wie Sekunden später die Lider des jungen Mannes zu flattern begannen.

Minutenlang verharrte der Elbenherr, bis er spürte, dass der Mensch endlich eingeschlafen war. Dann richtete er sich auf, um Legolas' besorgtem Blick zu begegnen. Der Elbenprinz musste die Frage, die ihm auf der Seele brannte, nicht einmal stellen.

„Ich kann nicht mehr für ihn tun. Den Rest muss sein Körper selbst schaffen."

Unvermittelt erhob Elrond sich. „Es wird besser sein, wenn ich meinen Söhnen Bescheid gebe. Diese Nacht bringt für Estel die Entscheidung."

Prophetische Worte.

***

Legolas betrachtete Aragorn voll Sorge. Der Atem des jungen Mannes ging nach wie vor sehr flach und das Fieber zehrte ungebrochen an seinen Kräften. Schweißperlen standen auf Aragorns Stirn, der in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen war, seit ihm Elrond das Heilmittel zu trinken gegeben hatte.

Außer dem schlechten Zustand seines Freundes beschäftigten den jungen Elben aus dem Düsterwald auch noch die Informationen, die er von Lord Elrond erhalten und die ganz Bruchtal in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt hatten. Die Südländer, die Arathorn Legolas gegenüber vor den Hallen von Mandos erwähnt hatte, waren also bereits ganz in der Nähe. Und sie hatten es auf Arathorns Sohn abgesehen, um ihre Rache zu bekommen. Aragorn schwebte ohne Zweifel in höchster Gefahr.

Doch diese Bedrohung von außen schien bedeutungslos zu sein, denn die größere Gefahr ging in Moment nicht von den Südländern, sondern von Aragorn selbst aus. In ihm kämpften Gifte miteinander darum, die Oberhand über den geschwächten Körper zu erlangen.

Der Herr von Bruchtal war vor einigen Minuten aus dem Zimmer gegangen, um seine Söhne Elladan und Elrohir zu holen. Die Absicht Elronds ließ nur einen Schluss zu: Er befürchtete offenbar, dass er seinen menschlichen Ziehsohn nicht mehr retten konnte.

Dieser Gedanke hatte Legolas mehr Angst gemacht, als er zugegeben hätte. Unablässig betrachtete er das blasse Gesicht Aragorns, als wollte er sich dessen Züge für den Rest seines unsterblichen Lebens einprägen. Schließlich stand er auf und trat dichter an das Bett seines Freundes heran, um dessen Bettdecke zurechtzurücken, die der unruhig schlafende Mann inzwischen zur Seite geschoben hatte.

Plötzlich ließ ihn ein Geräusch innehalten. 

Er lauschte. Einen Augenblick lang lag dichte Stille über allem, dann war von draußen das leise Zerbrechen eines trockenen Zweiges zu hören. Legolas strengte sein Gehör noch mehr an, um herauszufinden, ob ein Tier diesen Ton verursacht hatte oder etwas anderes sich dort aufhielt. Dabei schloss er die Augen, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können. Im nächsten Moment riss er sie wieder auf.

Noch während sein Bewusstsein die Ursache der nächtlichen Störung erkannte, griff er bereits in einer fließenden Bewegung nach Aragorns Schwert, das an einem Stuhl nahe dem Bett lehnte. 

Noch im Umdrehen begriffen sah er drei dunkle Schatten, die gerade auf den Balkon kletterten und lautlos ins Zimmer sprangen. Ihre Gesichter waren, abgesehen von der Augenpartie, ebenso wie der Rest des Körpers in schwarze Kleidung gehüllt. In Sekundenbruchteilen orientierten sich die drei, dann griff einer an seinen Gürtel und zog etwas hervor, das er blitzschnell nach dem Elben warf.

Legolas reagierte instinktiv und riss die Klinge zur Abwehr hoch. Im nächsten Augenblick prallte ein scharfes Objekt mit klingendem metallischen Ton dagegen. Zeit zum Überlegen blieb dem Elben nicht. Rein aus Reflex duckte er sich gleich darauf unter einem zweiten ähnlichen Wurfgeschoss hinweg, das mit einem hellen Sirren durch den Raum schoss und in der hinter ihm liegenden Wand stecken blieb.

Ihm blieb kaum genug Zeit, sich umzusehen, doch schon ein flüchtiger Blick genügte, damit Legolas wusste, womit er es hier zu tun hatte. Es war zwar schon Hunderte von Jahren her, doch er hatte etwas Ähnliches schon einmal gesehen. Nur die Völker der dunklen, südlichen Lande benutzten diese eigentümliche und extrem gefährliche Waffe...

_Das sind Wurfsterne! _

Legolas kannte die Heimtücke dieser ebenso winzigen wie tödlichen Metallscheiben und stürmte ohne zu zögern auf die Angreifer los, um ihnen durch die geringe Distanz den Einsatz dieser Wurfwaffe unmöglich zu machen. Dabei behielt er im Auge, dass keiner der Eindringlinge Aragorn zu nahe kam.

Die Schattenkrieger, solchermaßen um ihren Vorteil gebracht, griffen daraufhin auf den Rücken und zogen Krummsäbel hervor, die sie dort eng am Körper trugen, damit sie lautlos und ungehindert klettern konnten. Hätte es bis hierhin noch einen Zweifel für den Elbenprinzen gegeben, so bestätigte spätestens die Form ihrer Klingen seinen Verdacht.

_Südländer!_ Legolas blieb stehen. 

Nun hatten sie die traurige Gewissheit, dass der Mensch Rivar der Folter durch die Südländer nicht standgehalten und Aragorns Zuflucht preisgegeben hatte. Es war gut möglich, dass er jetzt, da er nutzlos für die Südländer war, schon nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte. 

Der Gedanke, seinem damaligen Retter wahrscheinlich nicht mehr Dank sagen zu können, ergrimmte Legolas. Eiskalte Wut wurde zu Entschlossenheit und breitete sich wie eine Welle in seinem Körper aus.

Aragorns Schwert wirbelte mühelos um die Hand, die es hielt. Die Klinge blitzte im Schein des Lichts auf, während Legolas die Angreifer nicht aus den Augen ließ. Sie sahen sich an und nickten unmerklich, dann strebten sie zu Legolas' beiden Seiten auseinander. Offenkundig waren sie darauf aus, dass zumindest einer von ihnen an ihm vorbei an Aragorns Bett gelangte, während die anderen ihn indessen beschäftigen wollten. 

Plötzlich schossen dem Elben die kurz zuvor gehörten Worte seines Gastgebers wieder durch den Sinn.

_„Diese Nacht bringt für Estel die Entscheidung,"_ hatte Elrond beim Gehen gesagt und sicher nicht geahnt, als wie wahr sich seine Worte schon bald erweisen würden. Entschlossen hob Legolas die Schwertklinge und richtete sie auf die unbekannten Angreifer.

_Vielleicht hat Lord Elrond recht, _dachte er und holte tief Luft. _Aber sie müssen mich zuerst töten, um Aragorn zu bekommen!_

Mit einem alten elbischen Kriegsschrei auf den Lippen stürzte er sich ein weiteres Mal auf die Schatten, die sich noch verbissener als zuvor darum bemühten, an Legolas vorbei zu Aragorns Bett zu gelangen.

***

„Steht es so schlimm um ihn?" 

Elladan sah Elrond und Elrohir mit großen Augen an, die in diesem Augenblick vor seiner Tür standen, und fand die Antwort auf seine Frage in ihren Mienen. Der Schmerz in den Augen seines Bruders und die sorgenvoll zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen seines Vaters verrieten ihm mehr, als jedes Wort es vermocht hätte.

„Ich komme!"

Er wollte sich ihnen anschließen – und erstarrte. Ebenso wie sein Vater und sein Zwillingsbruder konnte Elladan plötzlich spüren, wie sich etwas Dunkles über Bruchtal legte. Einen Wimpernschlag später hörten sie den Kampfschrei Legolas' aus Aragorns Zimmer. 

Die drei Elben ahnten, wer die Angreifer waren. 

Angesichts der fortgeschrittenen Nachtstunde waffenlos und überrascht von einem so dreisten Überfall, blieben ihnen in der Kürze der Zeit nur Elladans Klingen. Die eigenen Waffen zu holen, konnte Aragorns Schicksal bereits besiegeln. So stürmten die drei wortlos in Elladans Raum und griffen sich jeder eines von dessen Schwertern, die dieser in der Ecke neben der Tür hinter einem Wandbehang verborgen hatte. Wieder zurück auf dem Gang, schob Elrond seinen widerstrebenden Ältesten in die Gegenrichtung.

„Elladan, kümmere du dich um Nolana. Sie werden auch nach ihr suchen." Er wies zum Ende des Korridors auf das Zimmer, in dem das Kind untergebracht war.

„Aber, Vater..." begann Elladan zu protestieren, doch Elrond unterbrach ihn.

„Wir haben keine Zeit mehr. Mach, was ich dir gesagt habe. Dein Bruder, Legolas und ich werden Estel beschützen. Kümmere du dich um das Kind. Es wird Angst haben!"

Elladan gab seinen Widerstand auf und hastete zu Nolanas Zimmer, während Elrond und Elrohir sich Aragorns Zimmer zuwandten. Von dort wies das Geräusch aufeinandertreffender Klingen auf einen Kampf Schwert gegen Schwert hin. 

Sie kamen nur ein paar Schritte weit. Noch bevor sie das Zimmer erreichen konnten, ließ das Geräusch von Schritten hinter ihnen sie stehen bleiben. Gerade, als sie sich umdrehten, tauchte von der Treppe her eine Handvoll schwarzgekleideter Gestalten auf dem Gang auf. 

Zwei verschwanden in die gleiche Richtung, die Elladan kurz zuvor eingeschlagen hatte, die anderen kamen ohne zu zögern auf die beiden Elben zu. Die Tatsache, dass die Eindringlinge es offenbar ohne große Probleme an Glorfindels Wachpatrouillen vorbei ins Tal hineingeschafft hatten, zeugte von ihrer Gerissenheit und machte sie zu gefährlichen, ebenbürtigen Gegnern.

Ein rascher Blick ging zu Aragorns Zimmertür, dann sah Elrond seinen Sohn an. „Legolas wird es allein schaffen müssen, fürchte ich."

Elrohir nickte grimmig, dann stellten sich Vater und Sohn dem Kampf.

***

Elladan hatte inzwischen die Tür von Nolanas Zimmer erreicht. Er öffnete sie lautlos und zog sie ebenso leise gleich darauf hinter sich wieder zu. 

Kaum hüllte ihn die Dunkelheit des Raumes ein, hörte er auch schon die Kampfgeräusche, die von seinem Vater und seinem Bruder stammten. Die Südländer hatten den Flur offenbar bereits erreicht. Mit jedem Klirren der Schwerter drängte es Elladan nach draußen, um seiner Familie beizustehen, doch das Wissen um die Hilflosigkeit des Kindes und die Anweisungen seines Vaters ließen ihn bleiben, wo er war. Er hatte versprochen, sich um das Kind zu kümmern. 

Von dem Mädchen fehlte allerdings jede Spur. Das Bett war leer und die Bettdecke zur Seite geworfen, so als hätte sie jemand hastig von sich gestoßen. Die nächtliche Finsternis zu durchdringen, fiel seinen Augen nicht schwer, doch zunächst fand er keinen Hinweis auf den Verbleib des Mädchens. Erst sein scharfes elbisches Gehör ließ ihn ein leises Schluchzen vernehmen, das aus dem Schrank zu kommen schien.

„Nolana, bist du da drin?" flüsterte er und lauschte erneut angestrengt. Das Schluchzen verstummte schlagartig und Stille trat ein.

Mehr Antwort benötigte er nicht. Elladan öffnete den Schrank und ging davor in die Hocke. 

Dicke Tränen kullerten die Wangen des Kindes hinunter, das nun angststarr zu ihm hoch sah.

„Sie sind da," flüsterte sie und drückte sich soweit in den Schrank zurück, wie sie konnte. „Die bösen Männer sind da. Ich habe sie gesehen, als ich zu dir wollte..."

_Keine Sorge, ich bin ja bei dir, _wollte Elladan sagen, als er das Geräusch näherkommender Schritte vernahm. Nur noch Augenblicke, dann waren sie da!

„Bleib da drin," flüsterte er hastig. Dann legte er beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter des Mädchens, das verzweifelt versuchte, sich noch weiter in die schützende Enge des Schrankes zurückzuziehen. „Du musst ganz still sein, was auch geschieht, hörst du?"

Nolana nickte so heftig, dass eine Träne auf den Handrücken Elladans flog. Der vernahm in diesem Moment ein Geräusch an der Tür. Eilig stand er auf, schloss schnell die Tür zum Schrank und hob sein Schwert. 

Im Inneren des Schrankes zog sich Nolana unterdessen eine der Decken über den Kopf. Sie versuchte sich noch kleiner zu machen, als sie ohnehin schon war, während sie sich so einsam wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben fühlte.

„Harweduil, bist du da?" wisperte sie tonlos und hoffte, dass ihr unsichtbarer Freund sie nicht im Stich gelassen hatte. 

Augenblicke später begannen Schwerter aufeinander zu prallen. Jedes Klirren ließ die Kleine zusammenzucken. Zitternd rollte sie sich zusammen, bis sie endlich einen weichen Widerstand spürte. Nicht wissend, dass es nur ein Stapel Kissen war, atmete sie erleichtert auf. 

„Ich wusste, dass du mich nicht allein lässt. Ich habe dich vermisst, Harweduil."

Beruhigt, da sie sich nun nicht mehr allein wähnte, blieb sie ganz still. Die Kampfgeräusche drangen zwar nur gedämpft an ihr Ohr, doch sie schienen längst nicht mehr so bedrohlich wie noch kurz zuvor. Sich an ihren tröstenden Freund kuschelnd hoffte Nolana, dass dem freundlichen Elben, von dem sie nicht wusste, ob es Elladan oder Elrohir war, nichts passieren würde. 

***

Legolas hatte inzwischen einen der drei Angreifer überwältigt. Ein Stich ins Herz hatte dessen Bemühen, den Elben zu töten, ein Ende bereitet. Es war ungewohnt anstrengend für den Prinzen von Düsterwald, handelte es sich bei den Südländern doch um ausgesprochen fähige Gegner. Sich gegen sie zu verteidigen und gleichzeitig dafür zu sorgen, dass sie Aragorn, der hilflos im Bett lag, nicht zu nahe kamen, forderte all seine Erfahrung.

Mit grimmigen Schreien stürzten sich die beiden anderen Männer auf ihn. Legolas parierte die Schläge der Krummsäbel mit Aragorns Schwert, das nun ebenso gut in seiner Hand lag wie seine eigenen Schwerter. Diese hätte er zwar bevorzugt, doch sie lagen für ihn unerreichbar in seinem Zimmer. 

Der Elbe duckte sich gewandt unter einem gegen seinen Hals gerichteten Streich hinweg, um in der gleichen Bewegung mit nur einer Drehung seines Handgelenkes dem Oberschenkel des Südländers eine tiefe Wunde zuzufügen. Dieser stöhnte auf, taumelte zurück und hielt sich das Bein, doch der Prinz verharrte nicht, sondern drängte unterdessen den anderen Mann zur Tür hinüber. Diese wurde unversehens aufgestoßen und traf den Südländer dabei hart im Rücken. Der Stoß warf ihn nach vorne und er fiel direkt in Legolas' Schwert hinein.

Es war Elrond, der seinerseits mit einem vermummten Eindringling kämpfte und gerade rückwärts ins Zimmer hineindrängte. Ihn hatte die Sorge um seinen Sohn nicht losgelassen. Während er kämpfte, warf er einen flüchtigen Blick auf Aragorn. 

Dieser rührte sich nicht. Da der Elbenfürst jedoch keinerlei Wunden entdecken konnte, die auf eine Verletzung hindeuteten, wandte er sich etwas beruhigter wieder seinem eigenen Gegner zu. Flüchtig geriet Legolas in sein Blickfeld. Bis auf ein paar Schnittwunden, die durch die Schlaftunika hindurch bluteten, schien der Prinz nicht ernsthaft verletzt zu sein. Dagegen lagen zwei Eindringlinge tot auf dem Boden, während Legolas mit dem dritten kämpfte. 

Da sein eigener Gegner ihm ziemlich zusetzte, konzentrierte Elrond sich wieder auf den Kampf. Und so sah er nicht, wie Aragorns Augenlider flatterten und der junge Mann sich langsam rührte.

***

Der Schlaftrunk seines Vaters hatte ihn in eine verschwommene, stumme Welt versetzt, aus der zu fliehen er nicht die Kraft hatte. Aragorns letzter bewusster Eindruck von seiner Umgebung war von alles umfassender, bleierner Schwere, Vergessen und Dunkelheit ersetzt worden, in die ihn das Flüstern seines Vaters bereitwillig hatte eintauchen lassen. 

Er wurde jedoch jäh von harten Klängen dort herausgerissen. Schrilles Kreischen von Metall auf Metall peinigte jeden Nerv seines kranken Körpers. Nur mühsam gelang es Aragorn, in die Realität zurückzukehren. Unter ungeheurer Kraftanstrengung schaffte er es nach einer vermeintlichen Ewigkeit sogar, die Augen zu öffnen. Zunächst sah er nichts weiter als verschwommene Schemen, die sich viel zu schnell um ihn herum bewegten und mit dem Blick nicht fassbar schienen. Trotz aller Anstrengung konnte er zunächst nicht erkennen, wer sich in seinem Zimmer aufhielt. 

„Vater?" flüsterte er mit heiserer Stimme, doch eine Antwort erhielt er nicht. Nach einer Weile schaffte er es schließlich, die sich bewegenden Schemen klarer zu erkennen. 

_Ein Kampf? _

Aragorn war verwirrt, Legolas und seinen Vater kämpfen zu sehen, doch noch mehr verwirrte ihn der Anblick der vermummten Gestalten, die ihre Klingen mit beinahe elbischer Schnelligkeit zu führen verstanden. 

_Ich muss etwas tun!_

Es schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern, doch irgendwann hatte er mühsam seine Beine aus dem Bett geschwungen. Die Augen wollten ihm immer wieder zufallen, als er nach seinem Schwert Ausschau hielt, das er für gewöhnlich neben dem Bett an einen Stuhl lehnte. Zu seiner Überraschung war es nicht da. Daher griff er nach seinem Waffengurt und zog einen der kurzen Dolche heraus, dann begann er sich am Bettpfosten in die Höhe zu ziehen.

Legolas nahm die Bewegung des Freundes aus den Augenwinkeln wahr. Entsetzt sah er, wie Aragorn sich – im Dämmerzustand gefangen – vom Bett erhob und in den Kampf eingreifen wollte.

„Estel, nicht!" 

Eine Schwäche seines Gegners ausnutzend, schlug der Prinz von Düsterwald mit dem Schwertknauf gegen die Schläfe des Südländers. Dieser stolperte und fiel kurz darauf benommen zu Boden. Ohne ihm noch einen Blick zu gönnen, nutzte Legolas diese Atempause und lief zu Aragorn hinüber. Der war inzwischen neben dem Bett zu Boden gesunken, weil ihn seine Füße nicht tragen wollten.

„Aragorn," flüsterte Legolas und kniete sich neben den Freund. „Was machst du denn? Du kannst uns nicht helf..."

Als der Elbe sah, wie Aragorn mit großen Augen hinter ihn starrte, reagierte er instinktiv. Er schlang einen Arm um den Menschen und rollte sich mit ihm zur Seite. Noch in der Bewegung hörte er, wie der Säbel des Südländers tief in das Holz des Bettpfostens eindrang. 

Der wütende Südländerkrieger hatte keine Zeit mehr, die feststeckende Waffe wieder herauszuziehen, denn im nächsten Augenblick traf ihn das Schwert des Elbenprinzen in die Brust. Von der Klinge durchbohrt fiel der Krieger nach vorn, direkt auf Legolas und Aragorn, die keine Zeit mehr hatten, sich ein weiteres Mal zur Seite zu werfen.

Es dauerte einige Momente, bis Legolas den toten Körper des Südländers von ihnen fort zur Seite gestoßen hatte. Er spürte das Blut, das aus der Wunde des Angreifers auf seine Tunika gesickert war und sie durchtränkt hatte, widerwärtig klebrig auf seiner Haut, doch der Elbe verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran. Stattdessen beugte er sich über Aragorn, der – beängstigend blass – in seinem Arm lag. Die Augen des Mannes waren nun wieder geschlossen, sein Kopf über den stützenden Arm des Prinzen hinweg nach hinten gesackt.

„Estel?" 

Er ließ das Schwert fallen, das er noch immer festgehalten hatte, und bettete mit der nun freien Hand den Kopf des Freundes in seiner Armbeuge. Die Furcht, dass die Anstrengungen der letzten Momente seinem kranken Freund endgültig den Weg zu Mandos' Hallen geebnet hatten, ließ seine Stimme erstickt klingen. „Estel, sag etwas... sprich mit mir..."

Aragorn antwortete ihm nicht. 

„Ihr Valar, nein, bitte nicht!" flüsterte Legolas erschüttert und presste Aragorn in einer Geste der Hilflosigkeit an sich. Er spürte die Hitze des Fiebers in dem anscheinend leblosen Körper des Menschen. Aber war auch noch Leben darin? Die Fingerkuppen des Prinzen tasteten hektisch nach einem Puls...

***

Machtlos hatte Elrond mitansehen müssen, wie sein Pflegesohn sich von seinem Lager erhoben hatte, um im nächsten Augenblick entkräftet zu Boden zu gleiten. Alles in ihm verlangte danach, an Aragorns Seite zu eilen, sich um ihn zu kümmern, doch sein Gegner ließ es nicht zu. Hartnäckig griff ihn der Südländer immer wieder an, setzte Hieb um Hieb und drängte den Elben langsam aber sicher zum Balkon zurück.

Elrond hatte schnell gemerkt, dass er es mit einem außergewöhnlich gewandten Widersacher zu tun hatte. Der Mann schien jede seiner Absichten vorauszuahnen, denn er blockte auch die wendigsten Attacken ab. Einmal war es dem Südländer sogar gelungen, ihm erfolgreich einen Schnitt mit der scharfen Klinge des Krummsäbels beizubringen, doch Elrond verdrängte den brennenden Schmerzes an seinem Oberarm. Alles, was er wollte, war, diesen Kampf endlich zu beenden, damit er für Aragorn da sein konnte. 

Angriff. Abwehr. Zurückweichen. Gegenangriff. Ausweichen.

Es glich einem faszinierenden und tödlichen Tanz, wie sich die beiden gleichwertigen Kämpfer umkreisten und zwischen zwei Schlägen unablässig nach einer Schwachstelle beim anderen suchten.

Aus den Augenwinkeln registrierte er, wie Legolas seinen letzten Gegner niederschlug, um gleich darauf an Aragorns Seite zu eilen, doch entsetzt musste er sehen, wie der vermeintlich betäubte Angreifer sich sofort wieder erhob und dem Prinzen lautlos nachsetzte.

Er wollte Legolas warnen, wollte rufen, doch sein eigener Gegner ließ ihm keine Zeit dazu. Dieser hatte die Szene gleichfalls beobachtet und griff nun mit neuer Heftigkeit an, um den Elben anderweitig zu beschäftigen.

„Estel," flüsterte er besorgt und schickte ein stilles Flehen an die Valar, seinen Sohn zu beschützen oder seinem Freund Legolas die Kraft zu geben, dies selbst zu tun. 

Elrond bekam keine Gelegenheit mehr, einen zweiten flüchtigen Blick zu seinem menschlichen Sohn hinüber zu riskieren, denn der Kampf zwischen ihm und seinem Kontrahenten forderte seine vollste Konzentration.

Er bemerkte nicht, wie sein Gegner bei der Erwähnung von Aragorns elbischen Namen aus den Augenwinkeln heraus einen kurzen Blick hinüber zum Bett warf, bevor er sich wieder grimmig den Attacken des Elben stellte.

In diesem Augenblick tauchte Elrohir in der Tür zu Aragorns Raum auf. Der jüngere Zwilling sah, in welcher Zwangslage sein Vater sich befand.

So lautlos, wie nur ein Elbe sich zu bewegen vermochte, schlich er an den Gegner seines Vaters heran, in der Absicht, ihm im nächsten passenden Moment die Waffe in den Rücken zu stoßen.

Noch drei Schritte trennten Elrohir von dem Vermummten, dann noch zwei. Er hob das Schwert, dessen makellose Klinge mit Blut befleckt war, bereit, zuzustechen, doch genau in diesem Moment wirbelten die beiden Gegner erneut umeinander.

Elrohir erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, ebenso wie der Südländer, der augenblicklich begriff, welchem Schicksal er soeben entgangen war. Unvermittelt hielt er in seinen Angriffen inne, schickte hastige, abschätzende Blicke zwischen Vater, Sohn und seinen getöteten Kameraden hin und her – dann wandte er sich um und stürmte mit zwei panthergleichen Sätzen auf den Balkon. 

Mit einem letzten Blick auf den scheinbar leblosen Menschen in den Armen des blonden Elben, sprang er auf das Geländer des Balkons.

Ehe die Elben sich auf die Veränderung der Situation einstellen konnten, hatte der Südländer bereits einen Seitenpfosten des Balkongitters ergriffen und sich mit erstaunlicher Geschmeidigkeit daran empor und in die Höhe, auf das Dach des Gebäudes, geschwungen. Einen Atemzug später war seine Silhouette aus dem Blickfeld der Anwesenden verschwunden.

„Er entkommt!" 

Elrohir war schon auf dem Sprung, um dem Angreifer nachzusetzen, doch sein Vater hielt ihn zurück. „Lass ihn. Du weißt nicht, wie viele von ihnen dort draußen möglicherweise noch warten. Ich will nicht, dass du in ein offenes Messer läufst. Außerdem werde ich deine Hilfe hier brauchen, falls sie noch einmal zurückkommen."

Nur widerwillig wandte Elrohir sich vom Balkon ab. Er nahm gerade noch wahr, wie sein Vater das Schwert achtlos zur Seite warf und an Aragorns Bett eilte. Erst jetzt, da sein Blick in diese Richtung gelenkt wurde, sah er, dass sein menschlicher Bruder sich nicht mehr auf seinem Lager befand. Furcht begann sich in ihm zu regen.

Inzwischen war Elrond um das Bett herumgelaufen und neben Legolas in die Knie gegangen. Der Prinz kniete am Boden und hielt Aragorns reglosen Körper in seinen Armen. 

„Ich kann seinen Puls nicht finden..." Legolas' blaue Augen blickten Hilfe suchend zu Elrond empor, der nun seinerseits nach dem Puls des Menschen fühlte.

Lange Augenblicke vergingen, die aus Sekunden Minuten machten, ehe sich Elronds besorgte Züge ein wenig entspannten.

„Das Herz schlägt. Schwach zwar, aber es schlägt. Estel lebt noch." Er sah, wie Erleichterung über Legolas' Miene huschte. „Helft mir, ihn wieder auf das Bett zu legen."

Gemeinsam hoben sie Aragorns leblose Gestalt auf die Lagerstatt, dann schob der Elbenherr die beiden weg. „Tretet zurück. Ich will nachsehen, ob ihm seine unbedachte Handlung noch mehr Schaden zugefügt hat."

Wortlos traten Legolas und Elrohir zur Seite, die eigenen Verletzungen des zurückliegenden Kampfes dabei völlig vergessend. Sie schwiegen und so breitete sich Stille im Raum aus, in dem es nun intensiv nach vergossenem Blut roch...

***

Am anderen Ende des Ganges ging in Nolanas Zimmer Elladans Kampf inzwischen ebenfalls seinem Ende entgegen. 

Einer der beiden Angreifer lag mit durchbohrter Kehle vor dem Bett des Kindes, der andere, der aus mehreren Wunden blutete, wich gerade einen weiteren Schritt vor dem wütend kämpfenden Elben zurück, während er sich fieberhaft umsah. Es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass der Südländer nach einem Fluchtweg Ausschau hielt.

Auch Elladan blieb das nicht verborgen. Mit schnellen Ausfallschritten schob er sich um seinen Gegner herum, ihm so den Weg zum Balkon abschneidend, während die Metallklinge des Elbenschwertes gleichzeitig ein weiteres Mal den waffenführenden Arm des Angreifers traf.

Dumpfes Stöhnen erklang unter der schwarzen Gesichtsmaske und der Krummsäbel des Südländers begann verdächtig zu zittern. 

„Du kommst hier nicht lebend weg," knurrte der ältere Zwilling auf Westron. „Also ergib dich besser."

Für einen winzigen Moment zögerte der Vermummte. Er hatte die Aussichtslosigkeit seiner Situation offenbar bereits begriffen. Die gebogene Klinge des fremden Säbels sank ein Stück nach unten, und Elladan begann bereits zu glauben, dass der Angreifer sich tatsächlich zu ergeben beabsichtigte, als die Waffe unvermittelt erneut empor gerissen wurde. Im selben Moment stürmte der Fremde mit erbittertem Geschrei auf den Elben los.

Der reagierte so, wie unzählige Übungsstunden mit Glorfindel es seinen Reflexen eingeschliffen hatten: Elladan trat einen Schritt zur Seite, wirbelte einmal um die eigene Achse, um dann sein Schwert quer über den Oberkörper des Angreifers zu ziehen.

Die scharfe Klinge durchschnitt Kleidung wie Haut gleichermaßen.

Als wäre er gegen eine Mauer gelaufen, blieb der Südländer schlagartig stehen. Einen Augenblick lang wirkte er wie erstarrt, dann rutschte die Klinge seines Schwertes aus der plötzlich kraftlosen Hand und polterte auf den Boden. Blut quoll aus der aufklaffenden Wunde, doch noch ehe die ersten Tropfen neben das Schwert fallen konnten, sackte der Mann bereits zusammen. Mit einem hässlichen, gedämpften Laut prallte sein entseelter Körper gleich darauf auf den Boden, um sich nicht mehr zu rühren.

All das war innerhalb weniger Sekunden geschehen.

Elladan stand wie vom Blitz getroffen im plötzlich unheimlich stillen Raum und starrte das sich ihm bietende Bild an.

_Was wollte er mit dieser Aktion ausrichten? Er wusste, dass er keine Chance mehr hatte... _Noch einmal spulten sich in seinem Kopf die eben erlebten Szenen ab, und sie ließen nur einen Schluss zu.

_Er wusste, wie ich reagieren würde. _Fassungslos sah Elladan die Klinge seines Schwertes an, die durch das Blut der Angreifer ihren silbernen Glanz verloren hatte. _Er ging absichtlich in den Tod!_

Der Elbe holte tief Luft. Die Vorstellung, sich freiwillig in die Klinge eines Gegners zu stürzen, nur um einer möglichen Gefangennahme zu entgehen, war seinem Denken so fremd wie kaum etwas anderes sonst.

Langsam ließ er das Schwert sinken, dann warf er einen Blick durch den verwüsteten Raum. Ein Teil des Mobiliars war beim Kampf umgestoßen oder zerbrochen worden. Das Blut der beiden Leichen lief in großen Lachen um ihre Körper herum den Boden entlang und in der Luft hing jener schwere Metallgeruch, den nur ein gewaltsamer Tod mit sich brachte. Hier durfte Nolana nicht bleiben, doch sehen sollte sie die Toten auch nicht. Wie jedoch konnte er dem Kind diesen schrecklichen Anblick ersparen?

Sich gewaltsam zur Ruhe zwingend ging Elladan langsam zum Schrank hinüber, in dem er das Kind versteckt wusste.

Er lehnte das Schwert gegen eine der Schmalseiten, damit der Blick des Mädchens nicht sofort auf die blutbesudelte Klinge fiel, dann öffnete er die Tür und spähte ins pechschwarze Schrankinnere. Der unförmige Deckenhaufen in der Ecke verriet ihm, wohin er seine Worte zu richten hatte.

„Es ist vorbei, Nolana," sagte er laut genug, damit das Mädchen ihn durch die dämpfenden Textilschichten hindurch verstehen konnte. „Die Gefahr ist vorbei. Du kannst wieder herauskommen."

Behutsam zog er einen Zipfel der obersten Decke zur Seite, bis ein Teil des Haarschopfes und schließlich die riesigen, furchtsamen Augen des Kindes sichtbar wurden. Elladan, der in diesem Moment vergaß, dass die Kleine nicht über die scharfen Augen eines Elben verfügte, zwang ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Komm her," sagte er sanft und strich dem Kind eine Locke aus dem Gesicht. „Komm, ich bringe dich hier fort."

Die Kleine starrte ihn so reglos an, als hätte sie sich inzwischen zu Stein verwandelt, doch nach einigen Sekunden warf sie plötzlich die Decke zur Seite und sich selbst in die ausgebreiteten Arme des Elben. Der fing sie sicher auf und schlang beruhigend seine Arme um den schmalen, bebenden Körper. Er konnte spüren, dass das Herz Nolanas wie wild klopfte.

„Schon gut," flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und streichelte bedächtig über ihren Kopf. „Sei ganz ruhig, ich bin ja bei dir."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis seine Worte ihren Verstand erreichten, doch als sie es schließlich taten, entrang sich ein einzelner, krampfhafter Schluchzer.

„Komm, lass uns gehen!" Elladan angelte eine der Decken aus dem Schrank, wickelte sie um das Kind, dann hob er das Bündel auf seine Arme und stand auf. Nolana war nun vollständig in die Decke gewickelt und ihr Gesicht, das als einziges noch frei war, ruhte seitlich in der Halsbeuge des Elben. Auf diese Art würde dem Kind der Anblick der Toten erspart bleiben.

Da er nur hoffen konnte, dass seine Familie inzwischen auch mit dem Rest der Angreifer fertig geworden war, griff er nach kurzem Zögern schließlich doch noch nach seinem Schwert, dann wandte er sich zur Tür um. Nolana hing in seinem Arm, als wolle sie sich nie wieder bewegen, doch ihre Augen klebten an seinen Zügen.

„Weißt du was?" Elladan hoffte, dass die Kleine den unsicheren Unterton in seiner Stimme nicht bemerkte. „Jetzt gehen wir zu mir, in mein Zimmer. Da bist du sicher und kannst in Ruhe schlafen. Was hältst du davon?"

Das Nicken des Kindes war kaum wahrnehmbar, doch Elladan genügte es. 

„Dann lass uns gehen." 

Er sah sich ein letztes Mal nach den Angreifern um, doch die beiden waren eindeutig tot. Von ihnen drohte keine Gefahr mehr. Dennoch blieb die Sorge um seine Familie. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt hoffte er in diesem Augenblick, dass es ihnen gut ging. Elladan seufzte unhörbar und verließ das Zimmer.

***

**wird fortgesetzt**


	18. Kapitel18

**In einer der letzten Reviews wurden wir mit dem Hinweis konfrontiert, dass Menschen nicht in die Hallen von Mandos kommen. An dieser Stelle seht ihr einen erhobenen Zeigefinger, der sich das Recht zum Einspruch nimmt:**

**Unsere Lexika-Angaben (Robert Foster „Das große Mittelerde-Lexikon"), bezogen auf das „Silmarilion", sagen nämlich folgendes: **

**  
Hallen von Mandos -  Hallen in der Feste von Mandos, im fernen Westen Valinors an den Ufern Ekkaias gelegen und mit den gewebten Geschichten Vaires behangen. In diese Hallen, die mit der Zeit immer weiter werden, kommen die Geister der Menschen und Elben (und vielleicht auch der Zwerge) nach ihrem Tod, und dort sitzen sie im Schatten ihrer Gedanken. Die Geister der Elben werden nach einer gewissen Zeit aus den Häusern entlassen und dürfen frei in Aman leben, doch nach ihrer Zeit des Wartens verlassen die Geister der Menschen Arda nach Westen. Wenn die Zwerge überhaupt zu den Häusern kommen, bleiben sie dort in gesonderten Hallen bis zum Ende.**

**Unserem Verständnis nach würde Aragorn also nach seinem Tod durch die Hallen wandern (und vielleicht dem einen oder anderen vor ihm verschiedenen Elben noch mal die Hand schütteln können) und dann jenen Weg der Menschen gehen, von denen Tolkien es nicht wagte, ihn näher zu bezeichnen, geschweige denn, das Ziel zu benennen. Irgendwie hätte er sich da wohl in religiöse Nesseln setzen können... *bg***

**An dieser Stelle ein Danke an all jene Leser mit der engelsgleichen Geduld, die uns immer noch die Treue halten. Wir werden euch nicht enttäuschen! Dafür ist die Geschichte einfach zu weit mit uns gegangen ... oder wir mit ihr? Hm?! Darüber denken wir ein anderes Mal nach. Fühlt euch alle mal ganz dicht an unsere beiden Herzen gedrückt! **

***Hey, nicht so aufdringlich... Finger weg von den Klamotten... es gibt keine Andenken...Wo sind Ranger und Elben, wenn man sie mal braucht... HIIIIILFE...***

__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Schuld und Sühne  
  
von: Salara und ManuKu  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
   
Teil 18 

Morag war es gelungen, die durch den Überraschungsangriff entstandene allgemeine Verwirrung zu nutzen und Bruchtal auf den gleichen Weg wieder zu verlassen, auf dem er mit seinen Kameraden hereingekommen war. 

Das Seil hing noch dort an der Steilklippe, wo sie es für die geplante Rückkehr zurückgelassen hatten. Er wußte, dass niemand nach ihm es mehr benutzen würde, also kletterte er mit flinken, routinierten Bewegungen daran in die Höhe. Als er oben angekommen war, riss er sich die Maske vom Gesicht, wandte sich um und starrte in das brutal aus dem Schlaf gerissene Elbental hinunter.

Es erfüllte ihn mit Genugtuung, dass es ihm und seinen Männern gelungen war, die Schwachstellen der sonst so wachsamen Elben erkannt zu haben und an ihnen vorbei bis ins Schloss gelangt zu sein. Sie hatten es sogar geschafft, die Räume der beiden Menschen zu finden, die Gomar unter allen Umständen in seine Finger bekommen wollte. 

Wäre es nur darum gegangen, diesen Menschen ihr Leben zu nehmen, wäre die Aufgabe leicht zu erfüllen gewesen. Doch Morag wußte, dass Gomar nie leichte Aufgaben vergab. Er hatte mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass er zumindest den Mann, diesen Aragorn/Estel, unter allen Umständen lebend wollte. 

Bereits auf dem Weg hierher hatte Morag sich mit seinen Leuten auf eine Vorgehensweise geeinigt. 

Vor ihrem Aufbruch hatten außer ihm noch zwei andere von Gomar ein Fläschchen mit einem rasch wirkenden Betäubungsmittel erhalten. Morag war davon ausgegangen, dass wenigstens zwei von ihnen es zu dem Mann und dem Kind schaffen würden. Diejenigen sollten sie dann betäuben und den anderen ein Zeichen geben. Es war vereinbart, sich dann zu jener Klippe zurückzuziehen, wo Morag und ein zweiter sich dann die beiden Gefangenen auf den Rücken gebunden und am Seil empor wieder nach oben geklettert wären.

In der Planung klang alles ganz einfach – immerhin hatten sie die tiefste Nachtstunde für ihr Eindringen gewählt, in der eigentlich selbst Elben schlafen sollten. Dennoch hatte Morag bereits in dieser Phase des Vorhabens ein ungutes Gefühl in sich verspürt. Der Plan war einfach zu verwegen – und aussichtslos, wie sich gezeigt hatte. Der unerwartete und zudem noch bewaffnete Widerstand, auf den sie gestoßen waren, hatte ihrem Unternehmen dann endgültig den Todesstoß versetzt.

Es war nicht zu ändern: er stand mit leeren Händen hier! 

Nachdenklich steuerte Morag der Stelle entgegen, an der sie bei ihrer Ankunft die Pferde verborgen hatten. Auch wenn er nun unverrichteterdinge ins Lager zurückkehrte: Vielleicht war seine Mission doch nicht ganz so erfolglos, wie er zunächst geglaubt hatte. Deutlich war ihm das blasse Gesicht dieses Estel in Erinnerung geblieben. Er hatte so ausgesehen, als stünde er bereits an der Schwelle des Todes. Wenn das stimmte – und die erkennbare Besorgnis der Elben um den reglosen Menschen deutete darauf hin, dass es so war – dann bestand nach seinem Tod für Gomar kein Grund mehr, länger in diesen unfreundlichen Landen zu bleiben. Seine Blutrache wäre schließlich durch die erbarmungslose Hand des Todes vollzogen worden.

Trotzdem blieb das unterschwellige Gefühl der Furcht, das sich wie eine Klammer um Morags Magen presste.

_Gomar wird toben, wenn ich ihm diese Nachrichten überbringe. _Morag zögerte einen Moment, ehe er auf sein Pferd stieg. _Vielleicht tötet er mich sogar. Ich muss verrückt sein, zu ihm zurückzukehren..._

Nur für einen winzigen Augenblick dachte Morag über die Möglichkeit nach, einfach fortzureiten und irgendwo, wo ihn keiner kannte, ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Dann schüttelte er entschlossen den Kopf. Er hatte Gomar vor ihrem Aufbruch hierher Ergebenheit und Gehorsam geschworen, und nicht einmal dieses Versagen würde ihn dazu bewegen können, diesen Schwur – als allerersten in seinem Leben – zu brechen. Nein, er würde sich allen Konsequenzen stellen, die ihn durch Gomar erwarteten.

Er hatte die Zügel der anderen, nun herrenlosen Pferde hinten an seinem Sattel befestigt. Sie setzten sich auch bereitwillig in Bewegung, als Morag seinem Tier die Zügel gab, um das Lager schnellstmöglich zu erreichen. Morag hatte keine Wahl, als seinem Herrn zu gehorchen. Nun war ihm in diesem Leben nur noch seine Loyalität zu Gomar geblieben. Alles andere lag viele Tagesreisen entfernt in einem Land, von dem er nicht glaubte, es in diesem Leben noch einmal wieder zu sehen.

***

Als Morag endlich im Lager ankam, war es kurz vor der Morgendämmerung. Das Lager lag still und wie verlassen zwischen den Bäumen. Nur die an den verschiedenen Enden des Lagers aufgestellten Wachen schliefen nicht. Einer von ihnen begrüßte Morag, als er seiner ansichtig wurde. Als er jedoch die verschiedenen Schnittwunden an dessen Körper entdeckte und mit einem Blick stirnrunzelnd feststellte, dass Morag allein zurückgekommen war, flog der Ausdruck mitleidigen Begreifens als Willkommensgruß über sein Gesicht.

„Die anderen...?" 

„Haben es nicht geschafft." Morag blieb kurz angebunden, denn in Gedanken war er schon bei Gomar und suchte nach den richtigen Worten, ihm die schlechte Nachricht zu überbringen.

Der wachehaltende Südländer sah Morag nach, als dieser sich ohne ein weiteres Wort Gomars Zelt zuwandte. 

Schwache Lichtstrahlen fielen durch den Eingang nach draußen. Sie zeigten ihm, dass Gomar wach war oder sich mal wieder in einem von Drogen hervorgerufenen halluzinierenden Zustand befand und deshalb nicht in der Lage gewesen war, die Lampen zu löschen.

Tief durchatmend schob er die Zeltbahnen am Eingang auseinander, dann trat er ein.

Gomar hockte auf ein paar Kissen und Decken auf der Erde und goss sich gerade einen Becher Wein ein. Als Morag eintrat, sah Gomar auf. Er musterte seinen Untergebenen aufmerksam und nahm jede Einzelheit seiner Erscheinung in sich auf. Was er sah, ließ ihn Becher und Weinkrug zur Seite stellen und sich erheben. 

Da Morag den Blick gesenkt hielt, sah er nicht die Wut, die in Gomars Augen brannte und ihn zum wiederholten Mal über jene Grenze stieß, die selbst aus Freunden Feinde machte und sie zu einem werden ließ.

Gomar blieb dicht vor Morag stehen.

„Berichte!" forderte er mit gefährlich leiser und ruhiger Stimme.

Endlich wagte Morag es, aufzuschauen und dem Blick seines Herrn zu begegnen. Mit fester Stimme begann er zu beschreiben, wie sie es geschafft hatten, unbemerkt in Bruchtal einzudringen und das Schloss über die fragilen Gänge zu betreten. Er erzählte, wie sie sich aufgeteilt hatten, um getrennt nach Estel und dem kleinen Mädchen zu suchen.

„...und dann fanden wir das Zimmer von Estel. Drei meiner Männer betraten es über den Balkon..."

„Und?" Obwohl er bereits wusste, dass die Mission schief gelaufen war, wurde Gomar ungeduldig.

„Ich drang mit einigen Männern über die Treppe ein. Als ich mich kurze Zeit später ebenfalls in das Zimmer vorgekämpft hatte, sah ich zwei von den Dreien bereits tot am Boden liegen. Dieser Estel war nicht allein in seinem Zimmer gewesen. Ein Elbe war bei ihm, und dessen erbitterte Gegenwehr verhinderte die Ergreifung des Mannes. Nachdem ich erkannte, dass ich als einziger noch am Leben und die Mission somit nicht mehr auszuführen war, nutzte ich den nächstmöglichen Moment zur Flucht."

„Du hast es zusammen mit elf fähigen Männern geschafft, in eine elbische Zufluchtsstätte einzudringen, die besser bewacht ist als sonst ein Ort, warst sogar in der Lage, bis zu diesem Estel vorzudringen und dann hast du die nächste Möglichkeit genutzt, um zu fliehen?" Gomars Stimme klang wie das Zischen einer Schlange, die man einmal zu viel gereizt hatte.

„Was hätte ich denn sonst tun sollen? Ich kam doch, um Euch davon zu berichten, Herr, damit..." Morag hatte angestrengt herauszufinden versucht, worauf Gomar hinaus wollte, doch in diesem Augenblick sandte ihn ein kräftiger Fausthieb zu Boden. Bevor Morag auch nur Luft holen und sich davon erholen konnte, trat Gomar ihm in die Rippen, wieder und wieder, bis er schwer atmend und zusammengekrümmt auf der Seite liegend wieder zur Besinnung kam. 

„Hoch mit dir, du Anfänger!" Gomars dunkle Augen glühten in einem unheilvollen Feuer, als er, dicht vor seinem Untergebenen stehend, auf das Opfer seiner Attacke hinabsah. „Auf die Knie!"

Mühsam quälte Morag sich hoch. Seine Lungen brannten bei jedem Atemzug, der Brustkorb schmerzte auf eine Weise, die verriet, dass Gomars Wutausbruch ihm mindestens eine Rippe gebrochen hatte, der Kopf dröhnte noch immer von dem Faustschlag und Blut perlte aus einem Mundwinkel das Kinn hinab. Kniend blieb er mit gesenktem Haupt vor Gomar sitzen.

„Ich habe versagt, mein Herr," erwiderte er tonlos, wissend, dass auch das nichts mehr helfen würde. „Ich habe Euch enttäuscht. Es tut mir leid..."

„Es tut dir leid?" Gomars Stimme war so schneidend, dass Morag unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte. „Weißt du, was **mir** leid tut? **Mir** tut es leid, statt einer zuverlässigen rechten Hand anscheinend einen unfähigen, unberechenbaren, feigen Köter an meiner Seite zu haben, der den Namen Morag trägt und vorgibt, Südländer zu sein! Weißt du, was man mit Hunden macht, die nicht das tun, was man von ihnen erwartet?"

Unvermittelt trat er vor Morag, packte grob dessen Haare und riss den Kopf des Mannes soweit nach hinten, dass dieser gezwungen war, zu ihm empor zu sehen. 

„Weißt du es?"

Morag zog es vor, sein Schweigen beizubehalten. Alles, was er sagen konnte, würde seine Lage nur noch verschlimmern.

„Nein?" Gomar hatte offenbar auch keine Antwort erwartet. „Man lehrt diese Hunde Gehorsam, bis sie dankbar sind, tun zu dürfen, was man von ihnen verlangt."

Gomar ließ Morag los und zog statt dessen einen ledernen Gürtel aus den Schlaufen seiner Tunika. 

„Vielleicht ist das eine Lektion, die auch du noch zu lernen hast: gehorsam zu tun, was ich von dir erwarte." Er spannte den Gürtel testend zwischen den Händen. Es gab ein knallendes Geräusch, das Morag kurz zusammenzucken ließ. „Zieh dein Hemd aus!"

„Was habt Ihr denn von mir erwartet, Herr?" Morag tat zwar, wie ihm geheißen, doch er wußte auch, dass es an Selbstmord grenzte, jetzt die Stimme zu erheben. Etwas in ihm hatte gerade begonnen, gegen die Besessenheit Gomars aufzubegehren. „Habt Ihr erwartet, dass ich mit den anderen sterbe und Euch damit um das Wissen bringe, wo die Schwächen der Elben liegen? Was hätte ich allein tun sollen, allein gegen eine Übermacht von bewaffneten und zu allem entschlossenen Elben?"

Gomar hatte den Worten seines Untergebenen mit steinerner Miene zugehört. Als Morag geendet hatte, postierte er sich hinter dessen Rücken. Dann beugte er sich zu Morag hinab und fauchte ihm ins Ohr: „Du fragst, was du hättest tun können?"

Alkoholschwangerer Atem strich an Morag vorbei. „Du hättest diesen Estel töten können, als du die Gelegenheit dazu hattest." 

„Natürlich hätte ich das tun können, aber was wäre dann mit Eurer Rache gewesen, Herr?" Morag hörte, wie Gomar zurücktrat. Er wußte, dass ihn Unangenehmes erwartete, war aber fest entschlossen, zuvor noch einen letzten Versuch zu unternehmen, Gomar davon abzubringen. 

„Ihr seid zwanzig Jahre durch dieses fremde Land geirrt, bis Ihr die zwei Männer und ihre Familien fandet, Herr. Hätte ich diesen Estel jetzt getötet, hätte ich Euch damit um Eure Rache betrogen, oder etwa nicht?"

Plötzlich dämmerte es Morag, dass es im Grunde gar nicht um den schlechten Ausgang des Unternehmens ging. Es ging nur um Gomar, der etwas hinterher jagte, das längst unwiederbringlich verloren war. Warum begriff dieser das nicht? Und noch ehe er sich zurückhalten konnte, entschlüpfte ihm diese Erkenntnis.

„Begreift es doch, Herr: Es gab gar keine Möglichkeit, Euch zufrieden zu stellen. Selbst wenn ich diesen Mann hergebracht hätte, würde das Euren Verlust nicht ungeschehen machen..."

„Sei still!" Noch bevor Morag weiter reden konnte, sauste der Gürtel Gomars mit der Schnalle voran auf seinen Rücken nieder. 

„Sei still! Sei endlich still, du Bastard..." Wütend hieb Gomar ein weiteres Mal auf seinen Untergebenen ein. Und Morag wusste instinktiv, dass sein Herr ihn mit diesen Schlägen zum Schweigen bringen wollte, weil er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Nichts war schlimmer, als sich von einem Untergebenen eine Wahrheit sagen lassen zu müssen, die man sich selbst nicht eingestehen will.

Morag biss die  Zähne zusammen, doch bald begannen ihm leise Laute des Schmerzes zu entschlüpfen. Es war, als würden sie Gomars Wut nur noch weiter anstacheln, denn die Hiebe wurden härter. 

„Du wirst lernen, zu gehorchen!" 

Ein heftiger Schlag landete auf Morags Schulter.

„Du wirst lernen, zu schweigen!"

Ein weiter Hieb fuhr quer über seinen Rücken.

„Du wirst dafür sorgen, dass ich bekomme, was mein ist."

Erneut sauste der Gürtel nieder.

„Du wirst..."

Die Schläge dauerten an, bis Morags Rücken blutüberströmt war und er vor Schmerzen zur Seite sackte. Dann erst hielt Gomar endlich inne. Ihm war schließlich doch noch klar geworden, dass seine Wut so nicht verrauchen würde, selbst wenn er Morag totprügelte.

Er warf den inzwischen blutigen Gürtel zur Seite und wandte sich dem Ausgang seines Zeltes zu. Bevor er jedoch hindurchgehen konnte, hielt ihn die schwache Stimme Morags noch einmal zurück.

„Herr?"

„Was?" erwiderte Gomar, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Der Sohn des Verräters, dieser Estel... Ich habe ihn gesehen. Er sah todkrank aus. Vielleicht lebt er nicht mehr lange..."

„Vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Ich will kein Vielleicht. Ich will Sicherheit darüber!"

Mit diesen Worten stürmte er hinaus und wenige Augenblicke später hallten die Bäume von Rivars Schreien wider.

***

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Gomar sich beruhigt hatte. Diesmal war es ihm nicht genug gewesen, Rivar einfach nur zum Schreien zu bringen. Diesmal wollte er, dass kein Ton mehr aus einer Kehle kam, die immer noch schrie...

Als er wieder bei Sinnen war, rief er seine Männer zusammen und unterrichtete sie von den Ereignissen in Bruchtal. 

„Ich werde mich davon nicht aufhalten lassen. Wir haben zwanzig Jahre gesucht und sind endlich fündig geworden. Ich gebe so kurz vor dem Ziel nicht mehr auf. Es wird einen weiteren Weg nach Bruchtal hinein geben und ihr werdet ihn finden!"

Er musterte seine Leute grimmig. Dann wies er auf drei junge Männer, die seit letztem Winter seiner Truppe angehörten. Sie hatten das Aussehen der hiesigen Bevölkerung und konnten sich, ohne aufzufallen, unter die Menschen mischen, um Informationen zu erlangen.

„Du, du und du. Kommt her," forderte er die Männer auf. Die drei schauten sich gegenseitig an, folgten dann jedoch der Aufforderung.

„Habt ihr es satt, in diesem Lager herumzusitzen und zu warten?" Gomar beobachtete die Reaktion. Als er sah, wie es in den Augen der jungen Männer aufblitzte, erkannte er, dass er die richtige Wahl getroffen hatten. Sie wollten raus, sie wollten etwas tun, sie wollten kämpfen oder jemanden zum Reden bringen – alles, nur nicht im Lager herumsitzen und warten.

„Sehr gut. Dann geht ins nächste Dorf, besorgt euch die Kleidung normaler Dörfler und schleicht euch an den Wachringen vorbei in die Nähe des Tals. Versucht es zunächst an jener Stelle, die eure Kameraden heute nacht benutzt haben. Geht ins Tal hinein, wenn sich kein geeigneter Beobachtungsposten findet. Wir wissen, dass die Elben Handel mit der hiesigen Bevölkerung treiben. Ihr Tal ist zu klein, um zum Beispiel Weizenfelder anzulegen. Ein paar Dörfler mehr werden da nicht weiter auffallen. Verhaltet euch unauffällig. Bewegt euch wie Schlangen, kriecht unterwürfig, wenn es sein muss, aber bleibt gefährlich und bereit, jederzeit zuzustoßen. Und sollte sich doch noch eine Möglichkeit ergeben, an diesen Estel heranzukommen, dann ergreift sie. Aber geht kein unnötiges Risiko ein. Seht hin, beobachtet, merkt euch alles, was von Bedeutung sein könnte für einen weiteren Angriff."

„**Wir werden euch nicht enttäuschen, Herr." Die ausgewählten Männer tauschten selbstbewusste Blicke miteinander aus, dann runzelte einer die Stirn. „Was ist mit diesem Kind? Sollen wir auch versuchen...?"**

„Nein!" Gomar schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Das Kind ist nicht von Bedeutung. Es ist nicht mit dem Verräter verwandt. Solltet ihr es unbemerkt schnappen können – gut. Wenn nicht, vergesst es! Ich will den Mann. Und nun geht!"

Die Männer nickten, als Gomar ihnen einen Wink gab, und liefen zu ihren Zelten. Dort packten sie ein paar Sachen und sattelten dann ihre Pferde. So würden sie schnell ins nächste Dorf kommen. Die Pferde konnten sie, wenn nötig, gegen einen alten Karren mit Gespann eintauschen, mit dem sie dann den Gefangenen transportieren konnten – sollte ihnen das Glück hold sein.

Gomar sah seinen Männern hinterher, wie sie zwischen den Bäumen hindurch in der Ferne verschwanden. Er bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Morag irgendwann an seine Seite trat. Die Bewegungen seines Befehlshabers waren vorsichtig und ungelenk, doch seine Gestalt war erstaunlich gestrafft. Er trug nun auch wieder eine saubere Tunika.

„Ihr wollt es also noch einmal versuchen?"

„Die Elben mögen jetzt wachsamer sein, aber sie können sich nicht von den Menschen isolieren. Das ist ihre Schwäche, Morag, und so werden wir ihnen nahe kommen können."

Gomar überlegte kurz. Es tat ihm nicht leid, dass er Morag verprügelt hatte, doch er wollte ihm zeigen, dass er immer noch viel von ihm als Berater hielt.

„Es war damals eine gute Idee von dir, Einheimische zu rekrutieren, um unsere Truppe aufzufrischen. Ihr Aussehen kommt uns jetzt zugute."

Morag überlegte kurz und kam dann zu dem Schluss, dass dies vermutlich der einzige Plan war, der Aussichten auf Erfolg hatte. Auch, wenn Morag seinen Anführer nach wie vor für krankhaft besessen hielt – möglicherweise konnte so sein Vorhaben doch noch gelingen. 

Er warf einen kurzen Blick hinüber zu Rivar, der bewusstlos und blutüberströmt zwischen den Bäumen hing. 

Vielleicht würde bald ein weiterer Mann auf dieselbe Art unsägliche Qualen erleiden.

Vielleicht würde danach alles ein Ende haben. 

Vielleicht könnten sie doch noch in ihre warme Heimat zurückkehren – doch erst dann, wenn  die Rache Gomars endlich ein Teil der Vergangenheit geworden war...

***

Die Stille, die dem Kampfgeschehen folgte, war ebenso dicht und bedrückend wie der widerwärtige Geruch von vergossenem Blut. 

Während Elrond die Wunden versorgte, die Legolas sich während des Gefechts zugezogen hatte, kniete Elrohir neben den getöteten Südländern und begann sie zu durchsuchen. Nach wenigen Augenblicken stießen seine Finger auf eine kleine Flasche, die einer der Männer bei sich trug.

„Was ist das?" Neugierig holte er die Phiole hervor, entstöpselte sie und schnupperte daran, um sofort angewidert das Gesicht zu verziehen. „Ein Betäubungsmittel."

So vorsichtig, als könne allein die Berührung der Flasche ausreichen, ihn in tiefen Schlaf zu versetzen, verschloß er sie wieder. Dann sah er zu seinem Vater hinüber, der ihm einen finsteren Seitenblick zuwarf. Damit wurde ihre Vermutung zur Gewißheit. Dieser heimtückische Überfall hatte Aragorn gegolten.

„Ich weiß nicht, was mir mehr Furcht einflößt: dass diese verfluchte Pfeilspitze beinahe Estels Leben gekostet hätte oder das Wissen, dass wir im Grunde nur ihretwegen in seiner Nähe waren, als der Angriff geschah." Elrohir stand auf und trat zu seinem Vater, der gerade den letzten Verband um Legolas' Arm schlang. „Sie waren wie Schatten. Und unglaublich gut. Normalerweise wäre er allein gewesen und keiner von uns hätte ihr Eindringen bemerkt. Estels Verschwinden wäre uns vermutlich erst morgen früh aufgefallen. Und ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was sie in dieser Zeit schon alles mit ihm angestellt hätten..." 

Elrond teilte die Besorgnis seines Sohnes, hütete sich jedoch, dies deutlich werden zu lassen. Die Anspannung aller befand sich auch so bereits auf einem viel zu hohen Maß.

„Zwar ahnte ich, dass sie versuchen würden, ihn sich zu holen..." Er nickte dem Prinzen kurz zu, der sich seine blutbefleckte Tunika daraufhin wieder anzog. „...nur hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie es schaffen würden, sämtliche Wachlinien Glorfindels unbemerkt zu überwinden **_und_ ins Schloss zu gelangen. Sie sind nicht nur gut – sie sind offenbar auch überaus gefährlich!"**

Der Elbenherr griff nach einem weiteren Stück Leinen, schüttete eine wasserklare Flüssigkeit darauf und begann dann, seine eigene Wunde – einen tiefen Schnitt quer über die Länge seines linken Oberarms – zu säubern.

„Wie viele sind es, was denkst du?" Elrohir nahm seinem Vater den Leinenstreifen aus der Hand und setzte dessen Tätigkeit fort.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Elrond ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass der Schmerz inzwischen wie Feuer durch seinen Arm schoß. „Aber es sind sicher noch mehr als nur diese hier. Sie waren offenbar nur ein kleines Vorauskommando für einen Überraschungsanschlag."

„Der beinahe auch geglückt wäre," resümierte Legolas leise, der sich wieder in den neben Aragorns Bett stehenden Sessel zurückgezogen hatte. Sein Blick haftete unverwandt auf der bleichen Miene seines Freundes. „Das nächste Mal hat er vielleicht nicht mehr so viel Glück!"

„Wir lassen ihn von nun an eben nicht mehr allein." Elrohir wickelte einen Verband um die Verletzung an Elronds Arm, dann trat er zurück und sah entschlossen zwischen Legolas und seinem Vater hin und her. „Wir alle werden abwechselnd bei ihm bleiben. Außerdem lasse ich zusätzliche Wachen an Estels Tür postieren. Ich gebe gleich die nötigen Befehle..."

„Warte noch!" 

Elrond waren während des Kampfes im Gang die blauen Augen eines der Fremden aufgefallen. Der Verdacht, den er seither hegte, ließ ihn nicht los und verlangte nach einer Bestätigung. Er ging an seinem Sohn vorbei auf eine der Leichen zu und zog ihr mit einer flinken Handbewegung schließlich die Gesichtsmaske fort. Zum Vorschein kamen eine erstaunlich helle Hautfarbe und mittelblondes Haar, und ein flüchtiger Blick in die nunmehr gebrochenen Augen des Angreifers enthüllte deutlich deren graue Farbe.

„Dieser Mann hat die südlichen Lande nie gesehen."

Er trat zum zweiten, vollführte die gleiche Handlung. 

„Auch dieser war nie dort."

Erst beim dritten Toten fand der Elbenherr wie erwartet eine dunkle Hautfarbe und schwarzes Haar. 

„Wie ich es mir gedacht hatte." Er richtete sich auf und sah Elrohir und Legolas an. „Die Gefahr ist vielleicht größer, als wir glauben. Zwei von dreien sind hier in den Landstrichen des Nordens groß geworden. Wenn sich unter den Südländern auch angeworbene Söldner befinden und sie alle über die gleiche Geschicklichkeit und Kampfkunst verfügen wie diese beiden hier, könnte es gut sein, dass sich in den Wäldern um Bruchtal eine kleine Armee versteckt hält, die es durchaus mit unseren Kriegern aufnehmen kann. Möglicherweise sind sie schon seit längerer Zeit in der Nähe und haben uns bereits vor Rivars Gefangennahme ausgekundschaftet."

„Aber wie? Hätten die Patrouillen das nicht bemerken müssen?"

„Nicht unbedingt." Elrond trat zurück. „Vielleicht stammte nicht jeder Mensch, der in den letzten Wochen mit Gütern oder Nahrungsmitteln zu uns kam, aus den umliegenden Dörfern. Wir können nicht jedem, der Handel mit uns treibt, mit Misstrauen begegnen. Immerhin brauchen wir die Menschen, um die Bewohner Bruchtals zu versorgen. Allerdings werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass unsere Gegner möglicherweise bereits besser über Bruchtal Bescheid wissen, als uns lieb sein kann."

Die Worte des Elben hingen wie eine düstere Prophezeiung in der Luft. Plötzlich war die Gefahr, die sie alle umgab, fast greifbar geworden – greifbarer, als die Worte des Kindes sie hatte erscheinen lassen. Schließlich trat Elrond an Elrohirs Seite trat und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Noch eine weitere Sorge lastete auf Elronds Seele, und nun, wo der Kampf in Aragorns Zimmer vorbei war, ließ zumindest sie sich nicht länger unterdrücken.

„Geh, sieh nach Elladan und dem Kind. Dein Bruder ist zwar einer der besten Kämpfer Mittelerdes, doch mich erfüllt Sorge um die beiden, da ich noch immer nichts von ihnen gehört habe..."

Als wären seine Worte das Signal gewesen, öffnete sich in diesem Augenblick die Tür. Gleich darauf trat Elladan in Aragorns Zimmer. Flink nahmen die Augen des ältesten Zwillings die Situation in sich auf. Als er sah, dass es seiner Familie gut ging und die Gefahr gebannt war, huschte Erleichterung über seine Züge.

„Elladan!" Schneller, als man es sonst bei ihm sah, kam Elrond auf seinen Sohn zu, bis er neben ihm stehen blieb. „Den Valar sei Dank, es geht euch gut."

„Bei uns ist alles in Ordnung, Vater!" Elladan lächelte beruhigend, während er sein blutbesudeltes Schwert mit vielsagendem Blick dem heraneilenden Elrohir reichte, der es hastig aus der Sichtweite des Kindes beförderte. „Ich werde Nolana für diese Nacht in meinem Zimmer unterbringen."

„Ich verstehe," erwiderte Elrond, um gleich darauf auf Sindarin die Frage _„Wie viele?" _zu formulieren.

_„Zwei,"_ antwortete Elladan genauso und strich der Kleinen, die noch immer mit furchtsamen Augen in die Umgebung starrte, tröstend mit der nun freien Hand über die Wange. Er hatte das in die Decke eingewickelte Kind auf dem Arm. „Wie geht es Estel?"

Aller Augen richteten sich auf Aragorn, dessen Gestalt sich unter der Bettdecke undeutlich abzeichnete.

„Sein Zustand ist nach wie vor ernst, vor allem, seit er versucht hat, uns zu Hilfe zu kommen." Noch immer berührt von der Sorge seines menschlichen Sohnes schüttelte Elrond unmerklich den Kopf über dessen Versuch, aufzustehen. „Aber ich hege die starke Hoffnung, dass sein Fieber den Höhepunkt bis zum Morgendämmern überschritten haben wird. Sobald das der Fall ist, geht es wieder aufwärts mit ihm."

„Das ist gut zu hören." Elladan atmete beruhigt auf. „Dann werde ich diese kleine Dame hier mal zu Bett bringen. Für sie war diese Nacht aufregend genug."

Er wollte gehen, überlegte es sich dann jedoch anders und steuerte das Schränkchen an, auf dem Elrond die Heiltränke für Aragorn platziert hatte. Nach kurzem Zögern wählte er eines der Fläschchen – ein leichtes Schlafmittel – aus, dann ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie.

„Ich bin bald wieder da, dann können wir reden," sagte er in Sindarin, damit das Kind ihn nicht verstand. Und an Nolana gewandt fügte er in Westron hinzu: „Komm, jetzt zeige ich dir mein Zimmer."

Die Tür schloß sich gleich darauf wieder hinter ihm. 

***

Nach kurzer Zeit waren die Leichen der Angreifer fortgeschafft und die betreffenden Räume gesäubert worden. Glorfindel, der angesichts des nächtlichen Überfalls überaus wütend war, verstärkte die Wachen rund um das Schloss und postierte weitere Doppelposten innerhalb des Gebäudes. Dann – als sei der Angriff nur durch sein persönliches Versagen möglich geworden – wählte er sich einige Männer aus und begab sich mit ihnen auf Patrouille. Er schwor Elrond, nicht eher zurückzukehren, bis er den Durchschlupf der Angreifer gefunden hatte.

Glorfindel konnte es sich zudem nicht verzeihen, dass er den Teil des Schlosses, in dem sich Lord Elrond und seine Familie aufhielt, so unbeschützt gelassen hatte. Bis die Wachen, durch den Kampflärm herbeigerufen, aus den unteren Bereichen endlich den Gang erreichten, war der Kampf schon wieder beendet. Doch der nächtliche Sieg vermochte Glorfindel nicht zu beruhigen: es hätte auch anders ausgehen können. Und genau dieser Gedanke machte dem Kämpfer aus Gondolin noch immer schwer zu schaffen, während seine Männer und er die Umgebung des Schlosses überprüften.

Da alle einen Angriff bei Tageslicht für ausgeschlossen hielten, einigten die Zwillinge, Legolas und Elrond sich darauf, Aragorn nachts von nun an nicht mehr aus den Augen zu lassen, bis er wieder genesen oder die unmittelbare Gefahr für ihn gebannt war. Während der ziemlich widerstrebende Legolas und Elladan sich schließlich zur Ruhe begaben, blieben Elrohir und Elrond bei Aragorn.

Elronds Voraussage bewahrheitete sich schließlich. Als der neue Tag regengrau am fernen Horizont heraufdämmerte, sank Aragorns Fieber endlich. Er erwachte zwar nicht, doch sein Atem ging wieder ruhiger und kräftiger. Es sah alles nach einer Besserung seines Befindens aus.

***

Es war kurz nach Tagesanbruch, als Glorfindel auf seinem Kontrollritt schließlich zu jener Steilklippe kam, die er und Elrond bislang stets als unbezwingbar angesehen hatten. Der Elbe erinnerte sich genau daran, dass er zwei Wachleute hier eingesetzt hatte. Um so alarmierter war er, als sie auf seine Rufe nicht antworteten. Er ließ seine Leute ausschwärmen.

„Hierher!" Einer der zur Suche ausgeschickten Elbenkrieger stand am Rande eines größeren Bereiches dichten Unterholzes und winkte seinen Befehlshaber nun heran. Selbst auf die Entfernung vermochte Glorfindel bereits die Trauer auf dem Gesicht des Kriegers zu erkennen. Der Kämpfer aus Gondolin hatte schon kurz nach ihrer Ankunft hier eine tiefgehende Unruhe in sich verspürt. Er ahnte, welcher Anblick ihn erwartete, als er neben dem Elben stehenblieb und unter das Gebüsch spähte. 

Die beiden Männer waren in das Dickicht geschleift und dort unter den dornigen Zweigen des Busches aufeinandergeschichtet worden. Das Dämmerlicht umgab ihre Körper mit gnädigen Schleiern, doch es vermochte nicht die Blutlachen zu verbergen, die um sie herum auf dem Gras getrocknet waren.

Glorfindel beugte sich zu den Toten hinab. Er kannte beide, hatte ihre Entwicklung mit Aufmerksamkeit und geheimer Freude beobachtet. Es waren bewährte Männer gewesen, zuverlässig, geschickt, gute Kämpfer, die ihrem Herrn treu ergeben waren. Dafür hatten sie nun mit dem Leben bezahlt. 

„Holt sie da raus."

Inzwischen waren auch die anderen herangekommen. Nach wenigen Momenten lagen die beiden vor ihm auf dem Boden. Gebrochene blaue Augen starrten zum Himmel. Glorfindel sah, dass etwas metallisch glänzendes in beiden Kehlen steckte. Vorsichtig zog er einen der Gegenstände aus der Wunde, doch bereits der erste Blick erfüllte ihn mit neuem Zorn. Er kannte diese Waffe. 

Wütend presste er die Lippen zusammen und schleuderte den Wurfstern zur Seite. Mehr denn je war Glorfindel entschlossen, den Urheber all der Vorgänge zur Strecke zu bringen. 

Sein Blick glitt vom Dickicht fort über den Boden bis in die Tiefen des Waldes hinein. Es würde nicht schwer sein, der Spur, die die Angreifer hinterlassen hatten, zu folgen. Doch zuvor musste er erst die beiden Getöteten zurückbringen, Elrond über seine Entdeckung informieren und Verstärkung holen. 

„Legt sie auf die Pferde. Ich werde ihre Körper heimbringen, auf dass man sie ehrenvoll zur Ruhe bettet." 

Er sah kurz zur Seite, dorthin, wo die Steilklippe jäh abbrach und in die Tiefe führte. Wenn man nur nahe genug an ihren Rand herantrat, konnte man die darunter in den Fels gegrabene Treppe erkennen, die zu den Ruhestätten der Verstorbenen führte. _Wie grausam das Schicksal sein kann, _sinnierte Glorfindel bitter, _der Tod ereilte ausgerechnet jene Männer, die sein Reich nur beschützen wollten. Er seufzte lautlos. Der Elbe wußte, dass er die beiden Toten erst bis an das entfernte Ende des Tales schaffen mußte, zu einem der zwei Zugänge ins Herz Bruchtals. Es würde einige Zeit dauern, bis er von dort aus die Halle des Abschieds erreicht hatte. Erst, wenn er wieder hierher zurückgekehrt war, konnte er daran gehen, die Angreifer zu jagen. Er sah seine Männer an._

„Bis ich zurück bin, versteckt euch und eure Pferde gut, im Falle, dass die Südländer zurückkommen sollten. Vergesst nicht, sie sind gefährlich und unsichtbar wie Schatten in der Nacht, also lasst äußerste Vorsicht walten. Ich will niemanden mehr an Mandos' Hallen verlieren."

Zwei der Krieger halfen ihm, die Getöteten sicher auf den Rücken der Pferde zu befestigen, dann bestieg Glorfindel Asfaloth und bedeutete einem Krieger, es ihm gleichzutun. Sein Blick wanderte über die vor ihm versammelten Elben, ehe er seinem Pferd die Zügel gab und fortritt.

***

Zur gleichen Zeit erwachte Assat aus einem tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Seit seiner Ankunft hatte er das Erstaunen über die Schönheit des Tals nicht abschütteln können, und obgleich die elbischen Heiler ihm verboten hatten, sein Bett zu verlassen, war er in einem unbeobachteten Moment an eines der vielen Fenster gegangen und hatte von dort aus stumm die Idylle dieses Ortes betrachtet. Natürlich hatte man ihn bei seinem „Ausflug" ertappt und mit vorwurfsvollen Blicken zu seinem Lager zurückgebracht, wo zuerst die Hand und dann sein Rücken neu verbunden worden war. Über letzterem war er schließlich eingeschlafen, um erst an diesem Morgen wieder zu erwachen.

Assat brauchte einige Momente, um die letzten Reste der Müdigkeit abzuschütteln, dann richtete er sich langsam auf, bis er endlich auf der Bettkante saß. Der Schmerz, der durch seinen Rücken flutete, war inzwischen erträglich geworden. Noch ein paar Tage, so schätzte Assat, dann würde er ganz verschwunden sein. Bis dahin würden dank der erstaunlichen Kenntnisse der Elbenheiler auch die schlimmsten Verletzungen an seiner Hand halbwegs zu heilen beginnen. Was er dann tun sollte, wußte Assat noch nicht, doch in sein altes Leben wollte er nicht mehr zurück. Es war, wie er es Legolas unterwegs gesagt hatte: es war unwiederbringlich zu Vergangenheit geworden.

Assat hatte den Prinz seit ihrer nächtlichen Ankunft nicht mehr gesehen, doch er vermutete, dass Legolas sich von den Anstrengungen der Reise ausruhte. Es war ihn natürlich nicht entgangen, dass der Elbe so gut wie nie geschlafen hatte und stets wachsam in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe geblieben war, vor allem nach dem Absturz im Gebirge, der Miro so übel zugerichtet hatte.

Sein Blick wanderte zum Nachbarbett weiter, in dem dieser lag. Seit ihrer Ankunft hier hatten die zwei noch kein Wort miteinander gewechselt, denn Miro schlief meist, so wie auch jetzt. Doch Assat hatte die Heiler sagen hören, dass der Junge noch immer ziemlich krank war. Die Worte hatten Assat einen Stich versetzt, und seither grübelte er darüber nach, weshalb er ganz gegen seine sonstige Gewohnheit so um das Schicksal des Jungen besorgt war.

Für einige Momente betrachtete Assat ihn. Das Dämmerlicht ließ Miro erschreckend jung aussehen. Es war ein Anblick größter Verletzlichkeit.

_Der Verlust von Andrim und meinen Leuten macht mir noch immer zu schaffen, doch der Gedanke, auch den Jungen sterben sehen zu müssen, ist fast genauso schrecklich. Warum ist das so?_

Seufzend ließ Assat seine Augen durch den Raum wandern. Er war es leid, in diesen Räumen  eingesperrt zu sein, die jeden klaren Gedanken auszusperren schienen. Plötzlich hatte er den dringenden Wunsch, frische Luft zu atmen und den Wind auf der Haut zu spüren. Die Antwort, die er suchte, würde sich ihm verschließen, solange er hier blieb.

Kurzentschlossen zog er sich das Hemd an, das man ihm am Vortag gebracht hatte, dann stand er auf. Gegen einen kleinen Spaziergang würde sicher niemand etwas einzuwenden haben.

Er verließ die Halle der Heiler und schlug einen Weg ein, der seitlich am Schloss vorbei in die dahinter gelegenen Bereiche des Tales führte.

***

Auch Legolas hatte nicht die Ruhe gefunden, die sein Körper zur Heilung der beim Kampf erhaltenen Wunden eigentlich benötigte. Immer wieder kehrten seine Gedanken zu Aragorn zurück, der einige Zimmer weiter unter den wachsamen Augen seines Vaters und seines Bruders der Genesung entgegenschlief. Die zwei hatten ihn buchstäblich aus dem Zimmer geworfen, doch letztendlich hatte Legolas es geschehen lassen, weil er wußte, dass sie es nur aus Sorge um seine Gesundheit taten.

Dennoch wälzte er sich rastlos auf seinem Lager hin und her. Er sah die tiefe Finsternis langsam dem Morgen weichen, sah wie sich die Wipfel der Bäume im Herbststurm bogen und konnte in der Luft riechen, dass Regen nicht mehr fern war.

Schließlich hatte er genug davon, die Decke des Raumes anzustarren. Legolas stand auf, zog sich um und verließ das Gästezimmer. Auf dem Gang überlegte er, kurz bei Aragorn vorbeizusehen, doch da man ihn nachdrücklich ermahnt hatte, sich vor Mittag dort nicht sehen zu lassen, wandte er sich schließlich schulterzuckend der Treppe zu. Da waren ja auch noch seine beiden Reisegefährten, nach denen er ohnehin hatte sehen wollen...

***

Je mehr Assat von Bruchtal sah, desto stärker zog ihn die Schönheit dieses Ortes in seinen Bann. Die durch fragile Gänge miteinander verbundenen Gebäude schmiegten sich so natürlich an die Felswände des Tales, als hätte die Natur selbst sie dort entstehen lassen, das Rauschen der Wasserfälle schien die innere Kraft zu erneuern, wenn man ihnen nur lange genug lauschte, und alles war durchdrungen von einer Atmosphäre des Friedens.

_Hier könnte man sein Leben verbringen und dabei alles und jeden vergessen,_ dachte er, während die verschlungenen Wege ihn quer durch das Tal führten. _Wenn dieser Estel hier aufgewachsen ist, ist es kein Wunder, dass er damals einen so außergewöhnlichen Eindruck auf mich machte. _

Die Spitze einer Lanze an seiner Brust riss ihn ziemlich unsanft aus seiner Versunkenheit.

„Halt! Wer bist du? Was suchst du in diesem Teil des Schlossgeländes? Menschen ist nur der Zugang zu den Wirtschaftsgebäuden gestattet."

Noch tief in seinen Gedanken versunken, griff Assat, einem eingeschliffenen Reflex folgend, sofort mit der Hand nach seinem Schwert. Er trug jedoch keines. 

Der Wächter hatte die Bewegung gesehen und sofort als versuchten Angriff missdeutet. Noch ehe Assat Luft holen konnte, packten zwei kräftige Hände die seinen, wirbelten ihn herum, um ihn dann recht unsanft gegen den nächsten Baumstamm zu schleudern. Der Aufprall presste ihm für einen Augenblick die Luft aus den Lungen und ließ weiße Sterne vor seinen Augen aufflammen, während angesichts der groben Behandlung neuer Schmerz durch seine zerfetzte Hand fuhr.

„Ich bin..." setzte Assat nach einigen Sekunden zu einer Erklärung an, doch eine Stimme, die er inzwischen gut kannte, kam ihm zuvor.

„Lasst ihn los! Er gehört zu mir!"

Augenblicklich verschwanden die Hände, die ihn bis eben noch mit eisernen Griffen gegen die raue Rinde des Baumes gepresst hatten. Ärgerlich und schmerzgeplagt gleichermaßen biss Assat die Zähne zusammen, als er sich schließlich umwandte. In ein paar Schritten Entfernung stand Legolas vor den beiden Wachen, die jedoch längst nicht so betreten wirkten, wie sie es Assats Ansicht nach eigentlich tun sollten.

„Verzeiht uns, mein Prinz, das wussten wir nicht. Lord Glorfindels Anweisungen lauten, jeden Unbefugten zu stoppen, der dem Schloss näher als hundert Schritte kommt. Er meinte vor allem Menschen..."

„Ich verstehe schon." Legolas warf Assat einen raschen Blick zu und runzelte unmerklich die Stirn, als er Anzeichen von unterdrücktem Schmerz in dessen Miene erkannte. „Diesen Mann hier lasst künftig unbehelligt. Ich verbürge mich für ihn!"

„Euer Wort genügt uns!"

Die Wachen warfen Assat einen letzten, deutlich misstrauischen Blick zu, verbeugten sich dann ehrerbietig vor Legolas und setzten ihren Rundgang schließlich fort. Der Elbenprinz sah ihnen einen Moment nach, bis sie außer Hörweite waren, dann trat er an die Seite des Menschen.

„Seit heute nacht ist man hier sehr empfindlich, wenn es um Fremde geht. So empfindlich wie ich, wenn es um zu befolgende Anweisungen geht." Legolas sah Assat tadelnd an. „Soweit man mir sagte, hattet Ihr die Anweisung, liegen zu bleiben. Die Heiler sind ziemlich ungehalten über Euer eigenmächtiges Verschwinden, Assat. Und sie werden auch nicht begeistert sein, Eure Verletzungen erneut versorgen zu müssen."

Assats Blick folgte dem von Legolas bis zu seiner bandagierten Hand. Auf den weißen Leinenbinden breiteten sich bereits rote Flecken aus. Blut. Die Wunden hatten sich wieder geöffnet. Er schnaufte frustriert.

„Dabei wollte ich einfach nur mal raus aus dieser Halle, in der man nicht denken kann. Ich fühlte mich dort so beengt. Die Halle erinnert mich an den Tod..."

_An den Tod meiner Männer. Sie hatten keine Heiler, die sich um sie kümmern konnten..._

„So friedlich dieses Tal auch erscheinen mag, so hat es doch bereits mehr Tod und Verderben gesehen, als Ihr ahnt." Legolas' Stimme hatte plötzlich einen schwermütigen Unterton angenommen. „In der letzten Nacht wurde Bruchtal angegriffen. Fast alle Angreifer konnten besiegt werden. Einer jedoch entkam. Wir befürchten, dass er mit mehr Männern wiederkommt, um seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen."

„Daher also die vielen Wachposten überall." Assats Blick überflog die Umgebung. Plötzlich ergab die Feindseligkeit ihm gegenüber einen Sinn. „Es waren Menschen, nicht wahr? Die Angreifer, meine ich."

„Ja." Legolas nickte, dann deutete er mit der Hand auf den Weg. „Lasst uns zur Halle der Heiler gehen. Ich gab mein Wort, Euch zurückzubringen."

Assat setzte sich – wenn auch schweren Herzens – in Bewegung, und Legolas schloß sich ihm an. Eine Zeitlang schwiegen die zwei, dann sah Assat den Elben nachdenklich an. „Erklärt mir etwas, Prinz. Erst die Wachen, jetzt die Heiler... Warum bürgt Ihr mit Eurem Wort für einen Fremden? Ich weiß, dass dieser Estel Euch erzählte, wer ich bin und was ich tat..." 

„Es war nicht Eure Hand am Bogen, dessen Pfeil mich traf. Und nicht Ihr wart es, der Estel in Ardaneh in den Hinterhalt lockte. Ihr mögt Euren Lebensunterhalt bisher mit gefährlichen Dingen verdient haben, das ist wahr. Während unserer Reise nach Bruchtal hatte ich jedoch Gelegenheit, Euch zu beobachten, zu sehen, wie Ihr Euch um Mirodas sorgt." 

_Ihr wißt noch nicht, wie sehr Ihr Euch inzwischen verändert habt, _fügte Legolas in Gedanken hinzu und lächelte unmerklich. „Ich bürge mit gutem Gewissen für jenen Assat, den ich jetzt  sehe, nicht für jenen, der Ihr möglicherweise wieder sein werdet, wenn Ihr Bruchtal verlassen habt."

Assat schwieg darauf. Die Worte des Elben lasteten schwer auf seiner Seele, denn noch nie zuvor hatte jemand ein so großes Vertrauen in ihn gesetzt, wie es Legolas gerade getan hatte. Was sah der Elbe in ihm, das Assat selbst nicht in sich sah? Unvermittelt fielen ihm die Worte Elronds wieder ein, die dieser am Abend seiner Ankunft zu ihm gesagt hatte.

_Auch wenn Ihr der alleinige Herr über Euer Handeln seid, so weiß ich doch, wie schwer es ist, aus alten Verhaltensweisen auszubrechen. Wer dazu fähig ist, für den besteht noch Hoffnung._

Da war es wieder, dieses Vertrauen in ihn. Assat sah Legolas verwirrt an. „Ist das die Magie in euch Elben? Dass ihr jeden Menschen, mit dem ihr in Berührung kommt, verändert?"

Ein helles, amüsiertes Lachen war die Antwort, als Legolas schließlich den Kopf schüttelte. „Wenn das Magie ist, dann beherrschen sie auch die Menschen." 

Unvermittelt dachte er an Aragorn, an ihre erste Begegnung und an die Schnelligkeit, mit der sie einander vertraut hatten. Aragorn, der in diesem Moment in seinem Zimmer lag und gegen den Tod kämpfte... 

Plötzlich wußte der Elbenprinz nicht mehr, warum er noch länger zögerte. Sein Platz war bei Aragorn, so wie er es dessen Vater in Mandos' Reich versprochen hatte. 

Legolas blieb stehen. Inzwischen waren sie an ihrem Ziel angelangt.

„Geht wieder hinein. Und ich bitte Euch, Assat, bleibt dort, solange die Heiler es für notwendig halten. Was nun Eure Frage nach dem Ursprung dieser ... Magie ... betrifft, so findet Ihr die Antwort vielleicht in Mirodas' Verhalten, wenn Ihr nur aufmerksam genug hinseht. Er wird bald wieder erwachen."

Assats Hand lag bereits auf der Türklinke, als er Legolas nachdenklich ansah. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob es Euch etwas bedeutet, aber ich gebe Euch **_mein_** Wort, dass ich das Eure nicht entehren werde."

„Ich vertraue Eurem Wort, Assat." Die Entgegnung kam ohne Zögern. „Nun kann ich beruhigt gehen." 

„Geht Ihr zu Estel?" 

Legolas, der sich gerade abwenden wollte, blieb stehen und sah Assat an. Die vorherige Leichtigkeit war wie fortgewischt, als er tief Luft holte und nickte. „Ja, die Absicht habe ich."

„Meint Ihr, es läßt sich einrichten, dass ich noch einmal mit ihm rede?"

„Ich weiß es nicht," antwortete Legolas. Die Ruhe, die in seinen Worten lag, war jedoch nur Fassade. „Estel ist sehr krank."

Als könnten seine Worte das Schlimmste heraufbeschwören, wandte sich der Elbe abrupt ab und ging, während Assat ihm schweigend nachsah.

***

„Ich glaube, er kommt zu sich!"

Die Worte schienen von weit her zu kommen, doch sie genügten, um Aragorns Bewußtsein in die Gegenwart zurückzuholen. Noch während er gegen die überwältigende Schwere seiner Lider kämpfte, spürte er, dass ihm kurz eine kühle Hand auf die Stirn gelegt wurde. 

„Estel?"

Es war die Stimme seines Vaters. Mühsam öffnete Aragorn seine Augen einen Spalt breit und blinzelte ins Licht. Zuerst nahm er nur einen Schatten wahr, einen sich bewegenden vagen Schemen, doch schnell nahm dieser Gestalt an. 

„Vater..." Es war nicht mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern, doch für Elrohir und seinen Vater war es ein Klang, der sie erleichtert lächeln ließ.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" 

„Müde." Aragorn schluckte gegen seine schmerzhaft trockene Kehle an. „Und durstig."

„Hast du noch Schmerzen im Fuß?"

Aragorn lauschte kurz in sich hinein, versuchte mit den Zehen zu wackeln, doch eine feste Bandage verhinderte jede Bewegung. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es fühlt sich irgendwie taub an." 

„Das kommt von den Mitteln, die ich dir gab. Glaub mir, du wirst deinen Fuß bald wieder spüren." Während er sprach, schob Elrond eine Hand unter Aragorns Kopf, hob ihn leicht an und hielt einen Becher gegen die Lippen seines Pflegesohnes. „Hier, trink."

Der trank in langen Schlucken. Köstliches kaltes Wasser rann seine Kehle hinab und linderte das Brennen. Es war dem jungen Mann in diesem Moment egal, ob sich noch irgendwelche Heilmittel darin befanden. In diesem Moment wollte er nur seinen Durst stillen. Als er genug hatte, drehte er den Kopf fort. „Nicht mehr, bitte!"

Der Becher wurde weggestellt und Aragorn vorsichtig auf das Kissen zurückgebettet. 

„Du hast uns ziemliche Sorgen bereitet."

„Das tut mir leid, Vater." Aragorns Blick haftete einen Moment lang auf Elrond, wanderte dann zu dem Zwilling weiter. „Elrohir, du bist auch hier?"

„Sicher!" Elronds Sohn lächelte andeutungsweise. Er wollte das Gespräch über das Respektieren von Privatsphäre zwar erst mit Aragorn führen, wenn dieser wieder gesund war, doch ein kleiner Vorgeschmack darauf konnte nicht schaden. „Ich dachte mir, dass es besser ist, dich nicht mehr aus den Augen zu lassen. Sonst räumst du mir womöglich in einer unbeobachteten Minute mein gesamtes Zimmer aus."

„Wovon redest du?" Verständnislos runzelte Aragorn die Stirn. Elrohirs Worte ergaben für ihn keinen Sinn. 

„Von einer ganz bestimmten, jetzt allerdings im Bruinen versenkten Pfeilspitze, die uns zwei schlaflose Nächte bescherte!"

„Ach, das!" Schuldbewusst wollte Aragorn Elrohir für den „Einbruch" um Verzeihung bitten, als ihm etwas anderes klar wurde. „Zwei Nächte, sagst du? So lange war ich bewusstlos?" 

„Mehr oder weniger ja." Aufmerksam betrachtete Elrond das Gesicht seines menschlichen Sohnes. Aragorn war zwar noch sehr blaß, doch das Fieber war merklich zurückgegangen. „Zwischendurch warst du zwar wach, doch nicht für sehr lange. Erinnerst du dich daran?"

„Nur an wenig. Ich weiß, dass ich mit dir gesprochen habe..." Einzelne Bilder schossen, Splittern eines zersprungenen Spiegels gleich, durch Aragorns Gedächtnis, doch die meisten verschwanden schneller, als er sie festhalten konnte. Einige blieben. Legolas, der mit ihm redete. Die Hand seines Vaters, die sich über seine Augen legte. Ein Kampf.

Ein Kampf? War er Wirklichkeit oder Phantasie? 

„Habe ich dich kämpfen sehen, Vater, oder habe ich das nur geträumt?"

„Nein, du hast nicht geträumt." Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte Aragorn Ärger über die Züge Elronds huschen sehen, doch er verschwand sofort. „Du wolltest uns sogar zu Hilfe kommen und hättest das fast mit deinem Leben bezahlt. Wenn der Prinz nicht so gute Reflexe hätte..."

„Legolas? Wo ist er?" 

„Es war zwar eine längere Diskussion, aber wir haben ihn schließlich überzeugen können, schlafen zu gehen. Er hatte eine sehr anstrengende Reise durch die Berge und diesen Kampf hinter sich. Vermutlich ruht er noch immer." 

„_DAS _glaube ich nun weniger." Elrohir deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf die Zimmertür, die gerade leise geöffnet wurde. Legolas trat ein und sein erster Blick galt Aragorn.

„Du bist wach!" Ein Strahlen überzog das Antlitz des Elbenprinzen, der grußlos an Elrond vorbei an das Bett seines Freundes eilte und dabei die beredt-amüsierten Blicke ignorierte, die hinter seinem Rücken zwischen Vater und Sohn gewechselt wurden. „Den Valar sei Dank!"

„Legolas!" Aragorns Stimme war zwar noch leise, aber bereits wieder von Spuren jener Energie durchdrungen, die ihn in spätestens drei Tagen von seinem Krankenlager forttreiben würde. „Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wo du bist."

„Jetzt bin ich, wo ich sein sollte. Wo ich versprochen habe, zu sein." Sein Blick wanderte zu Elrond. „Verzeiht, mein Lord, aber nichts, dass Ihr sagt oder tut, wird mich noch einmal von Estel fortbringen, solange er in Gefahr schwebt."

Für eine Sekunde huschte die Vision durch Elronds Sinn. Er dachte an Arathorns Bild in Legolas' Pupillen, an das Versprechen, das der Prinz gegeben haben musste...

„Ich weiß," sagte er schlicht. „Ich weiß, wem Ihr das gelobt habt. Und so wie er danke auch ich Euch dafür."

Legolas war nicht überrascht, dass der Elbenherr um seine Begegnung mit Arathorn wußte. In schweigender Verständigung nickte er Elrond zu, dann ließ er sich wieder in jenem Sessel nieder, in dem er auch am Vortag schon gesessen hatte.

Elrohir indessen, für den der kurze Wortwechsel rätselhaft geblieben war, verschränkte schweigend die Arme vor der Brust. Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete er, wie müde Elronds Bewegungen wirkten, als er zu dem Schränkchen mit den Heiltränken hinüberging und etwas zusammenzumischen begann. Der jüngere Zwilling fragte sich, ob der Herr von Bruchtal auf Legolas denselben Eindruck machte, als er ihm schließlich folgte. 

„Du hast beide Nächte hindurch an Estels Seite gewacht, Vater. Da für sein Leben offenbar keine Gefahr mehr besteht, solltest auch du dich endlich ausruhen. Legolas und ich werden hier bleiben."

„Das Schlimmste scheint zwar vorbei zu sein, doch außer Gefahr ist er noch nicht. Ich kann jetzt nicht..." begann der Elbenherr, doch sein Sohn unterbrach ihn. 

„Doch, du kannst, und ich bitte dich, es zu tun. Ich rate es dir als Heiler, nicht als dein Sohn!" 

Elrond hielt kurz in seinen Bewegungen inne und sah Elrohir über die Schulter hinweg an. Der erschrak angesichts der dunklen Schatten unter den Augen seines Vaters. Sie zeugten ebenso wie das schwächer gewordene Elbenlicht von dessen tiefgehender Erschöpfung. 

„Du warst länger auf den Beinen als wir alle zusammen. Ich mache mir fast mehr Sorgen um dich als um Estel." 

Elrond setzte zu einer scharfen Erwiderung an, schluckte sie dann jedoch hinunter. Es hatte keinen Sinn, etwas leugnen zu wollen, das so offensichtlich war. Tatsächlich hatte er selten eine solche Müdigkeit in sich verspürt wie jetzt. Selbst die einfachsten Gedanken schienen inzwischen nur noch zäh fließen zu wollen. Drei schlaflose Nächte, die Sorge um Aragorns Leben und die während des Angriffs empfangene Verletzung... Das alles forderte seinen Preis. 

Doch noch kräftezehrender war die Vision, die ihn nicht mehr loslassen wollte. Schlimmes stand ihnen allen bevor – Elrond wußte es so sicher, wie er den ersten Schnee nahen spürte. Der Anblick der Schlangentätowierung bei Assat hatte es zur Gewißheit werden lassen. Etwas sagte ihm, dass er ziemlich bald Kraft nötig haben würde. Und so gab er – überraschend für alle Anwesenden – ohne weitere Worte nach.

„Du hast Recht." Er drückte Elrohir das Gebräu in die Hand. „Das hier muss Estel innerhalb der nächsten Stunde trinken. Sorge dafür." 

Als Elrohir nickte, ging er zu Aragorn hinüber. „Es wird dich zwar erneut müde machen, aber die Heilung deines Körpers unterstützen und die letzten Reste des Fiebers bekämpfen. Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass du das Mittel nimmst?" 

Selbst Aragorn spürte, dass Elrond am Ende seiner Kraft war. Wo er sonst diskutiert oder nach Ausflüchten gesucht hätte, nickte er diesmal. „Ich verspreche es, Vater."

„Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er dieses Versprechen auch einhält." Legolas warf seinem Freund einen entschlossenen Blick zu.

„Dann ziehe ich mich jetzt in meine Räume zurück. Holt mich, falls etwas sein sollte!"

Sekunden später war Elrond fort. Die erstaunten Blicke Elrohirs hafteten noch auf der Tür, als diese sich schon längst hinter seinem Vater geschlossen hatte.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn. Er hat einfach so nachgegeben. Wie müde er sein muss.." überlegte er leise und nur für sich, doch er hatte nicht mit dem scharfen Gehör von Legolas' gerechnet. Der hatte das Gemurmel mühelos verstanden.

„Ich sehe noch jemanden, dem die Augen fast im Laufen zufallen," sagte er und lächelte Elrohir leise an, doch der Nachdruck in seinen Worten wurde dadurch nicht geschmälert. „Wenn dies **_mein_** Zuhause wäre, würde ich dich jetzt von den Wachen ins Bett stecken lassen. Als Gast kann ich es dir jedoch nur empfehlen. Oder um deine eigenen Worten zu zitieren: Ich rate es dir **_nicht _als Heiler, sondern als besorgter Freund."**

So wie sein Vater hatte auch Elrohir zunächst protestieren wollen, ließ es jedoch ebenso schnell bleiben wie dieser. Legolas hatte ihn mühelos durchschaut – und er wußte das auch. So wurde aus seinem Protest ein mattes Kopfschütteln. 

„Es sind wahrhaft merkwürdige Zeiten, in denen die Gäste den Gastgebern Anweisungen  geben." 

Als Legolas seiner „Empfehlung" eine weitere folgen lassen wollte, hob Elrohir in einer Geste der Kapitulation die Hände. „Schon gut, ich tue ja, was Ihr befehlt, _EUER HOHEIT_!" 

Elrohir betonte die letzten beiden Worte und verbeugte sich gespielt ehrfurchtsvoll, doch ein belustigtes Zwinkern nahm ihnen die Schärfe und entlarvte sie als das, was sie wirklich waren: ein Eingeständnis seiner Erschöpfung. 

Legolas begriff das. 

„Dann geh schlafen. Ich werde Aragorn das Mittel deines Vaters geben und du hast wie er mein Wort, dass dein Bruder es bis auf den letzten Tropfen austrinken wird." Ein weiterer bestimmter Blick streifte Aragorn, der hörbar genervt brummte.

„Allein zu verfolgen, wie du das anstellst, wäre es mir wert, wach zu bleiben." Elrohir grinste ganz unverhohlen, als er an Aragorns Bett trat und zu diesem hinuntersah. „Niemand weiß so gut wie ich, wie ungern Estel Tränke dieser Art zu sich nimmt."

Der Blick des Zwillings blieb an seinem menschlichen Bruder hängen. Plötzlich war Elrohirs Miene ernst und offenbarte eine Verletzlichkeit, die Aragorn noch nie bei ihm bemerkt hatte.

„Ich beschwöre dich um Elbereths Willen: nimm den Trank, Estel. Zwei Nächte voller Bangen liegen hinter uns. Ich sah, wie Elladan dich wieder wie damals als Kind in seinen Armen wiegte und hätte es ebenfalls getan, wenn dir dadurch das Leben geschenkt worden wäre. Aber das tat es nicht. Uns blieb nichts außer dieser Hilflosigkeit." Elrohirs Stimme war so sanft, dass es Aragorn unwillkürlich die Tränen in die Augen trieb. „Mitansehen zu müssen, wie du mit dem Tode ringst, deinen Atemzügen zu lauschen und sich ständig davor fürchten zu müssen, auf den nächsten vergeblich zu warten... Vater, Elladan, ich... Keiner von uns erträgt das noch einmal, kleiner Bruder." 

Er beugte sich hastig zu Aragorn hinab und küßte ihn auf die Stirn, dann verließ Elrohir den Raum, ehe Aragorn sich soweit gesammelt hatte, dass er etwas erwidern konnte.

„Das gilt auch für mich!" Legolas' Stimme war kaum mehr als ein tonloses Flüstern und Aragorn war gezwungen, genau hinzuhören, um es zu verstehen. Ein blaues Augenpaar suchte den Blick eines grauen. Hielt es fest.

„Als ich kam, stand es sehr schlecht um dich. Weißt du, wie es war, hören zu müssen, dass du sterben könntest?"

„Legolas, es..." begann Aragorn mit einer weiteren Entschuldigung, doch der Elbe schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lass mich reden... bitte!" Unvermittelt erhob Legolas sich aus dem Sessel und setzte sich zu Aragorn auf das Bett. Einen Moment lang sahen sich die Freunde schweigend an, dann legte Thranduils Sohn seine Hand auf die Brust des Menschen, dorthin, wo er dessen Herz schlagen fühlte.

„Das hier, das Leben unter meiner Hand, ist mir wichtig. Wenn es einst erlischt und dein Weg in dich in die Totenreiche der Menschen führt, wird auch für mich kein Bleiben mehr in Mittelerde sein."

Als gelte es, mit dieser Geste einen Bund zu besiegeln, legte Aragorn nun seine Hand auf die des Freundes und hielt sie fest. Er wagte es nicht, auch nur eine Silbe von sich zu geben, sah den Elben jedoch unverwandt an, während es in seinen Augenwinkeln erneut verdächtig zu glitzern begann.

„Ich gab deinem Vater in Mandos' Reich ein Versprechen, Estel. Ich werde deine Wege mit dir gehen, wohin sie dich auch führen mögen. Es war mehr als nur ein Versprechen für ein besorgtes Vaterherz. Es ist, was das Meine fühlt, seit wir uns auf jener Lichtung begegneten. Du bist inzwischen mehr als nur ein Freund, dem ich mein Leben verdanke. Und wenn dich der Weg zu deinen Vorvätern führt, durch die Hallen der Toten hindurch, so werde ich nach Valinor gehen. Ich werde es in der Hoffnung tun, dich irgendwie – und sei es nur im Traum – ein letztes Mal sehen zu können, ehe deine menschliche Seele jene Grenze überschreitet, die uns Elben zurückhält. Das Ende der Zeiten kann ich erwarten, solange mir die Erinnerung an dich bleibt."

„Legolas..." Ein mühsames, heiseres Flüstern verriet, welcher Gefühlsaufruhr in Aragorn tobte. „Das kannst du unmöglich ernst meinen. Weißt du überhaupt, was du da sagst?"

„Ich weiß es, mein Freund, und ich meine jedes Wort davon. Nichts kann mich von diesem Entschluß abbringen. Dieser Schwur ist mein Versprechen an dich. Wenn du zu deinem Vater gehst, werde ich dir bis in die Unsterblichen Lande hinein folgen." 

„Bitte, sag das nicht..."

„Aragorn! Es sind mehr als nur Worte der Freundschaft. Sie sind Wahrheit. Unumstößlich."

Legolas' Stimme klang plötzlich sehr eindringlich und sie brachte den Menschen zum Verstummen. 

„In der letzten Nacht, als die Südländer hier eindrangen und dich zu entführen versuchten, wärst du beinahe gestorben. Ich dachte, es zerreißt mir das Herz, als das hier...." Er klopfte kurz auf Aragorns Herzgegend. „...einige Momente lang nicht mehr schlug. In diesem Moment hätte ich mit Freuden meine Unsterblichkeit gegeben, um dich am Leben zu erhalten. Du bist jemand Besonderes, den zu kennen und Freund zu nennen, ein kostbares Privileg ist. Du bist der Bruder, den ich nie hatte und dem ich folgen werde, wohin er auch geht."

„Legolas, du weißt, ich bin nur ein Mensch und als solcher werde ich eines Tages sterben. Doch du bist unsterblich, dein Platz ist hier, bei deinem Vater, in deinem Reich. Auf dich warten noch viele Aufgaben, viele Jahrhunderte..." Aragorn verstummte, als er in die Augen seines Freundes sah. Tiefste Entschlossenheit spiegelte sich darin, die weit über alles hinausging, was er an Argumenten zusammenzutragen imstande war.

„Ich bin wahrhaft glücklich, denn die Valar haben mich doppelt beschenkt," sagte er leise und drückte die Hand des Elbenprinzen, die noch immer über seinem Herz ruhte. „Sie stellten mir nicht nur Elrond und seine Söhne zur Seite, sondern auch dich..."

Legolas lächelte kurz, dann erhob er sich und holte den Becher mit dem Heiltrank, den Elrohir vor seinem Gehen auf das Nachtschränkchen gestellt hatte.

„Mal sehen, ob du das gleich auch noch meinst." Er drückte Aragorn das Gefäß in die Hand. „Los, trink. Du weißt ja, ich habe es versprochen – und ich halte immer mein Wort."

Der betrachtete den Inhalt seufzend, dann erhob er sich zu einer halb sitzenden Position und warf Legolas einen finsteren Blick zu. „Aber nur für dieses Mal. Eine Wiederholung wird es nicht geben, glaub mir!"

Dieser Worte würde Aragorn sich später noch erinnern, doch für den Moment war es nichts weiter als das übliche Geplänkel zwischen den beiden Freunden.

„Meinst du?" Legolas drückte den Becher an Aragorns Lippen, der stirnrunzelnd zu trinken begann. „Das werden wir ja sehen..."

***

**wird fortgesetzt**


	19. Kapitel 19

**Es tut uns wirklich leid, dass wir euch so lange warten lassen, aber es geht zur Zeit aus persönlichen Gründen nicht schneller. **

**Um geistige Verwirrtheit und andere psychische Leiden *bg* bei einigen Lesern zu vermeiden, kommt hier ein kleines Kapitel quasi als Weihnachtsgeschenk für euch! **

**Es steht schon mehr geschrieben, doch wenn wir euch das ohne die noch zu schreibende Auflösung über Weihnachten/Neujahr lesen lassen, gibt es vielleicht Selbstmorddrohungen, Attentatsversuche oder ähnliches... *LOL***

**Euch allen da draußen wünschen wir ein wundervolles, ruhiges und besinnliches Weihnachtsfest mit euren Familien, Freunden und Bekannten!  
Alles Liebe für euch  
Salara und ManuKu**

__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Schuld und Sühne  
  
von: Salara und ManuKu  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
   
Teil 19 

Glorfindels Rückkehr ins Herz von Bruchtal vollzog sich langsam, da er es nicht über sich brachte, die mit den Körpern der Getöteten beladenen Pferde in Galopp fallen zu lassen. Den beiden Männern waren Leben und Würde genommen worden, doch zumindest ihre letzte Heimkehr sollte angemessen sein. 

Es dauerte über zwei Stunden, bis er die Tiere schließlich zügelte. Nun befanden sie sich vor dem Zugang zu jenem Bereich des Tales, in dem man für gewöhnlich die Toten zur letzten Ruhe bettete. 

So weit wie nur möglich von den Wohngebäuden der Elben entfernt, stand hier lediglich ein einziges Gebäude: die Halle des Abschieds. In ihr bereitete man die Toten auf ihre letzte Reise vor und bahrte sie dann auf, damit Angehörige von ihnen Abschied nehmen konnten. Betrat man diese Halle, so war es, als betrete man einen schattigen Ort mitten im Wald, denn die elbischen Baumeister hatten die Halle zu einem Teil der Natur gemacht. Schlanken Ästen gleich schwangen sich die seitlichen Streben in die Höhe, zwischen und über sich Wände und Decke, die nur aus filigran geschnitzten Blättern und Blüten zu bestehen schienen. Durch sie hindurch fiel das Sonnenlicht ins Innere und erleuchtete es mit seinem warmen Schein. 

Auch alles andere hier war in diesem Stil gehalten, selbst der sanft ansteigende Serpentinengang, der in eine der seitlichen Felswände gehauen worden war. Steinerne Pflanzenskulpturen säumten ihn bis etwa zur halben Höhe der Felswand, wo sich die Zugänge zu den Grüften befanden. 

Die künstlich geschaffene Lebendigkeit täuschte jedoch nicht darüber hinweg: dies war ein Ort des Todes. Auch die Natur schien sich angepasst zu haben, denn der Wind wirkte hier kühler, das Licht ersterbender und auch die Bäume standen hier dichter als im Rest des Tales. Sogar ihre Schatten schienen dunkler, fast wie der Trauer dieses Ortes angemessen.

„Sorge dafür, dass man ihre Familien verständigt." Glorfindel sah den Krieger an, der ihn hierher begleitet hatte. „Ich werde Lord Elrond über alles unterrichten. Wir brechen wieder auf, sobald es geht."

Der Kämpfer sah flüchtig in die Höhe, dahin, wo er seine Leute versteckt wußte. Ob sie jetzt zu ihren getöteten Kameraden hinabsahen, ihnen einen letzten Gruß entboten? Er betrachtete die Körper der beiden Männer, die nun nicht mehr waren als eine vom Leben verlassene Hülle. Die Trauer über ihr gewaltsam beendetes Leben verdrängte die Wut auf die Angreifer für einen Moment.

„Möge euer Platz in Mandos' Halle ein Ort lichter Gedanken sein und euch die Zeit des Wartens nicht länger als der erste Tag des Frühlings erscheinen."

Er legte die Hand auf das Herz und neigte in einer Geste des Abschieds den Kopf, dann wandte er Asfaloth um und begann auf das in einiger Entfernung sichtbare Schloss zuzureiten.

***

Die Zeit des Frühstücks war schon lange vorbei und Elladan hatte sich mit Nolana schließlich in die große Halle zurückgezogen, nachdem Legolas ihm das am Morgen Vorgefallene geschildert und gleich darauf versichert hatte, dass Aragorn seither ruhig und friedlich schlief. 

Der ältere Zwilling war gerade dabei, dem Mädchen eine der alten Geschichten Celebríans zu erzählen, als ein Diener zu ihm trat. „Lord Glorfindel ist gerade eingetroffen und wünscht mit Eurem Vater zu sprechen. Er sagt, es sei wichtig."

„Nein, laß meinen Vater ruhen. Bitte Glorfindel zu mir." 

Elladan sah mit gerunzelter Stirn zur Tür, durch die gleich darauf der goldhaarige Elb eintrat und auf ihn zu kam.

„Elladan!" Glorfindel nickte ihm zu. 

„Du bringst Neuigkeiten?"

„Ja. Gute und Schlechte, über die ich mit deinem Vater sprechen will."

„Mein Vater hat sich erst vor wenigen Stunden zur Ruhe begeben. Drei Tage und Nächte des Wachens liegen hinter ihm. Er war zu Tode erschöpft. Ich bitte dich, laß ihn schlafen. Sprich mit mir über deine Nachrichten."

„Das würde ich, aber es gilt, eine Entscheidung zu fällen."

„Die kannst du nicht selbst treffen?" Elladan war alarmiert. Er wußte um die umfassenden Vollmachten, mit denen Elrond den Kämpfer aus Gondolin ausgestattet hatte. Wenn dieser etwas nicht allein entscheiden wollte, handelte es sich vermutlich um etwas Bedeutendes.

Glorfindel indessen hatte sich spontan an Elronds Absicht erinnert, Bruchtal zu verlassen und alle Verantwortung seinen Söhnen zu übertragen. _Schade_,_ so überlegte er,__ dass das nicht der passende Zeitpunkt ist, Elrond etwas von seiner Last zu nehmen. Die Bürde, die auf seinen Schultern lastet, ist ohnehin schon lange zu schwer für ihn. _

Obgleich er bezweifelte, dass dieser Augenblick wirklich dafür geeignet war, die Söhne des Elbenherrn endlich in die Pflicht zu nehmen, beschloß er Elladan dennoch einen kleinen Vorgeschmack davon zu geben, welcher Belastung sein Vater sich ununterbrochen ausgesetzt sah.

„Die gute Nachricht ist..." begann er, sehr zu Elladans Überraschung, der geglaubt hatte, Glorfindel würde darauf bestehen, mit Elrond zu sprechen. „...dass wir die Spuren der Angreifer gefunden haben und nun wissen, wie es ihnen gelang, an unseren Wachringen vorbei ins Tal zu kommen. Von nun an wird die Stelle von einer Abteilung meiner Männer scharf bewacht. Die schlechte Nachricht..." Trauer und Zorn flackerten in seiner Miene auf. „...lautet, dass die Südländer die zuvor dort eingesetzten Wachen getötet haben." 

Er trat noch einen Schritt auf Elladan zu, der das Kind an seiner Seite inzwischen völlig vergessen hatte und Glorfindel mit nachdenklicher Miene ansah. Der Zwilling ahnte, worauf der Kämpfer hinauswollte. „Du willst ihnen folgen?"

„Ja! So schnell und mit so vielen Männern wie möglich. Die Spuren sind noch frisch." 

Elladan antwortete zunächst nicht. Erst nach einigen Momenten verlieh er seinen Zweifeln laut Ausdruck. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das nicht genau das ist, was sie damit bezwecken."

Auch Glorfindel hatte auf dem Weg zurück bereits darüber nachgedacht. Jetzt nickte er, doch man sah ihm unschwer an, dass er nicht glücklich mit den Konsequenzen seiner Überlegungen war. „Deshalb bin ich hier: um den Rat deines Vaters zu suchen. Er weiß wohl als einziger, welche Entscheidung die rechte ist." 

Langsam begriff Elladan, dass es nichts gab, das er tun konnte. Betrübt ließ er die Schultern sinken. „Wir können nur vermuten, mit wie vielen Gegnern wir es da draußen zu tun haben. Außerdem kann das Entdecken der Spuren in der Tat gewollt gewesen sein, um uns zur Verfolgung zu veranlassen und so die Verteidigung der Gebäude weiter zu schwächen. Dann hätten sie in der Nacht hier leichteres Spiel für einen erneuten Angriff."

„Du verstehst, weshalb ich mit deinem Vater reden muß?" 

„Ja, du hast recht: nur er kann wirklich alle Möglichkeiten bedenken." 

Geistesabwesend strich Elladan Nolana immer wieder über das Haar, die dem auf Sindarin geführten Gespräch verständnislos lauschte, dem Klang der Worte jedoch wie einer Melodie folgte. 

„Wenn du mich um meine Meinung fragen würdest, so würde ich dir raten, noch eine Nacht abzuwarten und ihnen dann erst zu folgen. Wenn sie die Spuren absichtlich hinterlassen haben, werden sie annehmen, dass wir genau das tun, was sie von uns erwarten, und heute Nacht einen zweiten Angriff unternehmen. In diesem Fall werden wir heute nacht jeden Mann brauchen. Wenn die Spuren jedoch nicht mit Absicht gelegt worden sind, dann führen sie dich und deine Männer auch morgen noch zu ihnen, denn wir müssen leider davon ausgehen, dass sie nicht eher ruhen werden, als bis sie Aragorn und dieses Kind hier in ihren Händen haben." Er sah Glorfindel in die Augen. „Wie gesagt, das ist nur meine Meinung. Wie mein Vater über diese Frage denkt, wird er dir selbst sagen. Nur bitte ich dich inständig, wenigstens noch bis Mittag zu warten, ehe du ihn wecken läßt."

Elladans wohldurchdachte Worte hatten Glorfindel überrascht. _Wie ich sehe, sind die Zwillinge durchaus bereit, selbst Verantwortung zu tragen. Der goldhaarige Elb nahm sich vor, Elrond das bei nächster Gelegenheit deutlich zu machen. Unterdessen holte er tief Luft und nickte. „Einverstanden. Dann werde ich erst die getöteten Krieger würdig bestatten lassen. Danach jedoch komme ich wieder her."_

„Gut." Elladan sah ernst zu Glorfindel empor und seine Augen verrieten, dass er diesem Moment bedrückt entgegensah. „Wir werden dich erwarten."

Glorfindel nickte wortlos, dann drehte er sich um und verließ die Halle. Elladan sah ihm einige Sekunden lang nach, dann erinnerte er sich wieder des Kindes, das noch immer stumm neben ihm saß. 

„Also..." sagte er auf Westron und zwang ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, das von Nolana schließlich ganz zaghaft erwidert wurde. „...wo war ich stehengeblieben?"

***

Eine Etage höher saß Legolas nach wie vor in einem Sessel an Aragorns Kopfende und sah zu seinem Freund hinab. Kaum ein paar Minuten, nachdem dieser den Heiltrank zu sich genommen hatte, war er eingeschlafen und seither auch nicht erwacht. Der Elbenprinz hatte die nun eingetretene Ruhe dazu benutzt, die eigenen Gedanken schweifen zu lassen. Eine Bewegung des Menschen riss ihn jedoch überraschend aus seinen Betrachtungen. 

***

_Die dicken grauen Nebelschwaden, die Aragorns Bewußtsein beim Einschlafen eingehüllt hatten, teilten sich unversehens und gaben den Blick auf eine Felswand frei, die ihm überaus vertraut schien. Noch während er vergeblich darüber nachgrübelte, woher er sie kannte, begann er bereits auf sie zuzulaufen. Schnell rückte sie näher und näher, bis ihn schließlich nur noch ein paar Schritte von einer in die Höhe führenden Treppe trennten._

***

Aragorn befand sich offenbar in den Tiefen eines Traumes, denn er bewegte sich unruhig hin und her, so als versuchte er etwas loszuwerden, das ihn festhielt. Er warf den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen, begann die Füße zu bewegen, als wollte er weglaufen und schließlich murmelte er Worte, die selbst für das scharfe elbische Gehör unverständlich blieben. Sorgenvoll richtete sich Legolas in seinem Sessel auf und sah zum Bett hinüber. 

„Estel?" Der Elb registrierte beunruhigt, dass sein Freund sich nicht aus eigener Kraft aus seinem Albtraum befreien zu können schien. So stand er auf und setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes. „So beruhige dich doch..." 

Er griff nach der Hand des Menschen, die sich wie suchend öffnete und schloß, und hielt sie fest. „...du träumst nur." 

Legolas hoffte, dass der Klang seiner Stimme genügen würde, den Menschen zu beruhigen... 

***

_...doch für den in seinem Albtraum gefangenen Aragorn war sie nicht mehr als die Erinnerung an längst vergangene Momente._

_„Estel..." Leise flüsterte es an ihm vorbei. „...so beruhige dich doch..."_

_Die Worte waren falsch, ergaben keinen Sinn. Beruhigen? War das wie Einschlafen? Schlief er? Oder war er wach?_

_Er sah sich um und hatte plötzlich keine Ahnung mehr, ob das, was er sah, nun Realität oder Traumbild war. In diesem Augenblick begannen vor seinen Augen tastende Ranken aus dem Boden zu wachsen und nach seinen Füßen zu greifen. Sie drohten ihn festzuhalten, also intensivierte Aragorn seine Anstrengungen noch. Er lief und lief, doch wo ihn zuvor ein einzelner Schritt merklich vorangebracht hatte, schien er plötzlich fast am Boden zu kleben._

_„Ich muss ... hier ... weg." Er begann das Letzte aus sich herauszuholen, doch schnell erschöpften sich seine Kräfte und er brach in mühsames Keuchen aus. Durch das heftige Atmen fing die Welt um ihn herum zu kreiseln an. Gerade, als er das Gefühl hatte, fallen zu müssen, glaubte er für einen Moment, eine Hand in der seinen zu spüren. Als er nach unten sah, war sie leer, doch die Welt war nun wieder so, wie er sie kannte: unverrückbar stabil... _

_Nicht nachdenken. Weiter._

_„...du träumst..." _

_Da war sie wieder, diese Stimme, die verlangte, dass er sich an sie erinnerte. Doch die Worte verflogen wie Windböen und so vergaß er sie wieder. Die Ranken waren inzwischen auf der gesamten Strecke des letzten Wegstücks zu sehen. Drohend schoben sich die grünen Spitzen in seinen Pfad und versuchten sich um seine Fußgelenke zu schlingen. _

_Er trat nach ihnen, während er lief. Strauchelte. Trat. Lief weiter._

_„Lasst ... mich ... los..." Schritt. Ausweichen. Sprung. Noch ein Schritt. Nicht mehr weit. Was wollten diese Dinger nur von ihm? Er musste zu dieser Treppe..._

***

Während er hoffte, das Bewußtsein seines schlafenden Freundes irgendwie zu erreichen, kroch langsam echte Sorge in Legolas empor. Das Antlitz des jungen Mannes war fahl, die geschlossenen Augen waren von dunklen Schatten umrahmt und wieder klebten einzelne Strähnen des dunklen, ungebändigten Haares an schweißnasser Haut. Behutsam legte der Elb Aragorn seine andere Hand auf die Stirn, doch sie fühlte sich immer noch nicht so an, wie sie es eigentlich sollte. 

_Das Fieber ist noch nicht ganz fort._ Die blauen Augen des Prinzen musterten die gequält wirkenden Züge des Schlafenden. _Das Ganze gefällt mir nicht. Ich glaube, ich wecke besser Lord Elrond._

Noch ehe er seinen Entschluß in die Tat umsetzen konnte, beruhigten sich Aragorns Bewegungen. Ohne die Hand des Menschen loszulassen, wartete Legolas, ob Aragorns Alptraum damit vorbei war.

***

_Triumphierend sah Aragorn, wie die Ranken sich wieder in den Boden zurückzogen, als sein Fuß die Treppe berührte. Ohne noch einen Gedanken an die seltsamen Gewächse zu verschwenden, wandte er sich den Stufen zu, die steil in die Höhe bis zu einer Öffnung im Fels führten. Ohne zu wissen, was sich dort verbarg, spürte Aragorn, dass er dorthin musste, dass sein Leben davon abhing. Er begann emporzusteigen. Die flüsternde Stimme war nun verstummt und vergessen, so wie die Zeit, die keine Rolle mehr spielte. _

_Das Dunkel der Öffnung schwebte ihm entgegen und wurde zum Eingang in eine Höhle, die in den Fels hineinzuführen schien. Er betrat sie ohne zu zögern. _

_Vor seinem Blick wurde aus kahlem Fels kunstvoll ornamentierter und geschmückter Stein, aus rohen, unbearbeiteten Wänden eine geschwungene Kammer mit einem Dach aus steinernen Blättern. Die plötzliche Pracht bewundernd ging er tiefer in die Höhle hinein. Wie schön es hier war..._

***

Erleichtert sah Legolas, wie der Hauch eines Lächelns über das Gesicht seines menschlichen Freundes flog. _Jetzt schläft er wieder ruhig und friedlich, dachte der Elb und wollte sich bereits aus dem Griff des Menschen lösen, als er spürte, wie Aragorns Körper sich plötzlich versteifte..._

***

_Rumpelnd schloß sich die Öffnung hinter Aragorn und ließ ihn in undurchdringlicher Finsternis zurück. Er erstarrte. Wo war der Eingang geblieben? Panisch wandte er sich um, tastete sich blind in die Richtung zurück, aus der er gekommen war, doch seine Fingerspitzen strichen nun wieder über groben Fels und scharfkantige Spalten._

_Plötzlich war da noch etwas, ein Vibrieren, das von überall zu kommen schien und sich fast wellenförmig durch den Fels hindurch ausbreitete. Er sah noch immer nichts, doch blitzartig begriff Aragorn, dass sich die Felswände um ihn herum zusammenschoben. Ihn einsperrten. Ihn erdrücken würden._

_„Nein..." Er keuchte. Er schrie es in die Schwärze, die den Laut schluckte und durch unheilvolles Knirschen ersetzte. „Ich will hier raus!"_

_Fieberhaft fuhren seine Hände über den Fels, ohne eine Öffnung zu finden..._

***

 „Nein...Ich will hier raus..." Diesmal konnte Legolas seinen menschlichen Freund ohne Probleme verstehen, doch es waren nicht die Worte, die Furcht in dem Elbenprinzen weckten. Es war ihr Klang: panisch, verzweifelt, der Schrei eines Gefangenen.

„Aragorn, wach auf!" Legolas hatte mit seiner freien Hand die Schulter des Menschen gepackt und schüttelte ihn nun mit aller Kraft. 

„Mach die Augen auf und sieh mich an...", flehte er. Ohne Erfolg. Aragorn blieb in seinem Albtraum gefangen.

***

_Näher und näher hatten sich Wände und Decke an ihn geschoben. Er konnte sie fühlen, wenn er nur die Arme ganz zu den Seiten streckte. Mit jedem Moment schien nun auch die Luft dichter zu werden. Es gelang ihm nur unter äußerster Überwindung, sie einzuatmen, denn sie verstopfte seine Luftröhre förmlich. Er hatte dieses Gefühl nie kennengelernt, doch in jener Sekunde spürte Aragorn: so musste es sich anfühlen, wenn man erstickte._

_Hilflos rang er nach Luft, doch weniger und weniger davon fand den Weg in seine Lungen. Aragorn spürte, dass der Tod ganz nah war..._

***

Aus Aragorns Albtraum wurde gerade etwas anderes, etwas Bedrohlicheres. Legolas konnte es spüren, es an dem Entsetzen in den vor Furcht verzerrten Zügen des Schlafenden und an den keuchenden Atemzügen erkennen. 

_Konnten Menschen durch einen Albtraum sterben? _fragte sich Legolas und spürte, dass keine Zeit mehr war, Lord Elrond zu wecken. Er musste selbst handeln – hier und jetzt! Nur wie? 

Und plötzlich wurde er wütend. Wütend über die eigene Machtlosigkeit. Schon einmal hatte er sich diesem Gefühl ausgeliefert gesehen – es war noch gar nicht so lange her. Und er erinnerte sich daran, was ihn damals am Leben gehalten hatte: Vertrauen und zutiefst ehrliche Worte. Nicht zuletzt auch deswegen hatte er durchgehalten, bis mit Aragorn die Rettung gekommen war. Vielleicht war das hier ja auch der richtige Weg. 

Oder womöglich der einzige. 

Legolas begann spontan zu reden, und er legte alles in seine Worte, was er in sich spürte: seinen Zorn, seine Hilflosigkeit und – vor allem anderen – das Wissen um die Stärke ihrer Freundschaft...

***

_Seine Kraft war fast aufgebraucht. Der Gedanke, einfach aufzugeben und sich von der Finsternis verschlucken zu lassen, war überaus verlockend. Es würde nur einen Herzschlag dauern, dann wäre alles vorbei: der Schmerz, die Furcht, die Aussichtslosigkeit..._

_„...wo auch immer du bist – hör mir gut zu..."_

_Unvermittelt umschlossen ihn Worte, die so nachdrücklich waren, dass er sich von ihnen beinahe geschlagen fühlte. Er wußte weder, wo sie so plötzlich herkamen, noch, wer sie sagte, doch die Kraft, die in ihnen lag, war stärker als der Zug der Dunkelheit._

_„Du gehst nirgendwohin, hast du mich verstanden? Du bleibst hier..."_

_Aragorn lauschte den Worten nach, und unmerklich begann die ihn umgebende Finsternis an Substanz zu verlieren, atembarer zu werden. Dankbar rang er nach Luft._

_„...bei deinem Vater und deinen Brüdern..." redete die Stimme inzwischen weiter. Etwas in Aragorn meinte sie zu kennen und riet ihm, ihr Vertrauen zu schenken. „...hier bei mir." _

_Langsam begann die Schwärze zurückzuweichen und zu einem nebligen Grau zu werden. Noch immer prasselten die Worte auf ihn ein, denen er sich nicht zu entziehen vermochte._

_„...was auch immer dich von hier fortziehen will – du musst dich widersetzen. Also kämpfe gefälligst! Du kannst es gegen deinen Albtraum tun oder gegen mich. Aber ich warne dich! Vor ihm kannst du fliehen, vor mir kannst du es nicht, denn ich bleibe hier und werde dich festhalten..."_

_Aragorn wollte nicht gegen die Stimme kämpfen, denn er vertraute ihr. Also ließ er sich einfach von ihrem Klang einhüllen. Die Worte wurden zu einem Netz, das ihn immer weiter voran zog, auf eine schnell intensiver werdende Helligkeit zu, die den Fels nun durchdrang und ihn schließlich ganz verschwinden ließ. Für einen Moment wurde das Licht so unerträglich hell, dass er sich abwenden wollte – dann verschwand es unvermittelt, um erneut Dunkelheit zu weichen. Aragorn hatte keine Zeit, sich erneut vor ihr zu fürchten, denn aus den entfernten, fast geflüstert klingenden Worten war nun eine sehr reale Stimme geworden..._

...die irgendwo in seiner Nähe erklang. Und die Dunkelheit wurde von seinen geschlossenen Lidern hervorgerufen, begriff er gleich danach benommen. Mühsam blinzelte er in die Umgebung zu einem verschwommenen Fleck auf, der über ihm schwebte und sich Sekunden später zu einem Gesicht formte.

Legolas' besorgtes Antlitz.

„Den Valar sei Dank, du bist wieder wach!" Der Elbenprinz ließ den Atem entweichen, den er während Aragorns Erwachen unwillkürlich angehalten hatte. „Du hast mir einen heillosen Schrecken eingejagt. Ich dachte, ich schaffe es nicht."

„Schaffst was nicht?" brummte Aragorn verständnislos, während die Reste seines Albtraums unbeachtet in den Hintergrund seines Denkens traten. Verständnislos sah er zu Legolas hoch, der ihn unverwandt musterte und sichtbar erleichtert sah, dass langsam wieder Farbe in das Gesicht das Freundes kam. „Ich verstehe kein Wort."

„Dich von deinem Albtraum zu befreien. Dich zurückzuholen." Plötzlich wurde die Stimme des Elben leise. „Erinnerst du dich denn an nichts?"

Aragorn runzelte die Stirn, wollte verneinen – und zögerte. Doch. Da war etwas. Ein vager Schemen, der zur Erinnerung wurde, sobald Aragorn ihn in Gedanken antippte. Das Erlebte hatte sich viel zu tief in ihn eingegraben, um es vergessen zu können. Die Ranken. Die sich zusammenschiebende Höhle. Diese Finsternis, die ihn fast verschlungen hätte. Die Furcht, zu sterben. Aber vor allem anderen erinnerte er sich an die Stimme, die ihm geholfen hatte, all das hinter sich zu lassen. Legolas' Stimme, wie er jetzt begriff.

Er wollte dem Freund danken und spürte plötzlich, dass die Hand des Elbenprinzen unbewusst noch immer die seine umfasst hielt. Aragorn hob sie leicht hoch, betrachtete sie überrascht – und hielt sie fest, als der Elb sie hastig wegziehen wollte. „Ich weiß mehr davon, als mir lieb ist. Und ich entsinne mich an dich. An deine Worte. Ich kann sie selbst jetzt noch in mir hören, weißt du." 

Aragorn zog die schmale Hand des Elbenprinzen zu sich herab und legte seine andere Hand darüber, als wolle er sie schützen. „Allein hätte ich mich wahrscheinlich nicht aus diesem Traum befreien können. Danke!" Er begann zu grinsen. „Übrigens auch für deine Warnung, mir zu folgen..."

Spuren von Röte schossen in die Wangen des Elben, der plötzlich ziemlich verlegen aussah. „DARAN kannst du dich auch erinnern?"

„Sicher." Der junge Mann nickte. „An jedes einzelne Wort."

Legolas sah zu seinem menschlichen Freund hinab, dessen silbergraue Augen ihn aufmerksam beobachteten. Der Anflug eines Lächelns huschte über die alterslosen Züge des Elben. „Ich meinte sie ernst."

„Alle?"

Der Elb nickte, nun todernst. „Alle. Ich dachte, das hätte ich dir heute früh schon klargemacht."

„Manches ist so außerordentlich, dass man es mehrmals hören muss, um glauben zu können, dass es wirklich einem selbst gilt."

„Und? Tust du es jetzt endlich?"

Blicke begegneten sich, dann nickte Aragorn wortlos.

„Gut. Dann werde ich jetzt deinen Vater holen, damit er nach dir sehen kann." Legolas wollte sich erheben, doch er hatte nicht mit der Entschlossenheit des Menschen gerechnet.

„Nein, bitte nicht. Laß ihn schlafen." Aragorn hielt den Unterarm des Elben fest. „Es war ein Traum. Ein schlechter, zugegeben, aber eben nur ein Traum. Keine Krankheit." 

Der Elbe wog die Worte Aragorns gegen seine Bedenken ab, dann sank er wieder auf die Bettkante zurück. „Einverstanden. Aber sollte sich das wiederholen, hältst du mich nicht mehr zurück."

„Es wird sich nicht wiederholen," versicherte ihm Aragorn, glaubte jedoch insgeheim nicht wirklich an seine Worte. Etwas – die Spur einer Vorahnung – sagte ihm, dass er so etwas noch einmal erleben würde. Mühsam schob er sich in eine halb sitzende Position hoch, dann grinste er den Freund gewollt übermütig an. „Ich bleibe einfach von jetzt an wach, solange du in meiner Nähe bist."

Kopfschüttelnd, doch im Grunde heilfroh, dass es Aragorn endlich besser zu gehen schien, schob ihm der Elbenprinz ein Kissen in den Nacken. „Wenn du meinst..."

Sie begannen sich zu unterhalten. 

***

Eine halbe Stunde später gesellte sich Elladan zu ihnen, dem Nolana unterdessen kaum noch von der Seite wich. Nach einem beschwörenden Blick Aragorns verschwieg Legolas ihm den Vorfall mit dem Albtraum und bald war das Zimmer von unbeschwertem Geplauder erfüllt. Kurz darauf fand sich auch Elrohir ein: zwar mit letzten Resten von Müdigkeit auf den Zügen, doch überaus froh, seinen jüngsten Bruder endlich auf dem Wege der Besserung zu sehen. 

Selbst Elronds sorgenvoller Ausdruck verschwand von seinem Antlitz, als er zu früher Nachmittagsstunde ins Zimmer seines menschlichen Sohnes kam, Legolas und seine Söhne fortschickte und Aragorn dann zu untersuchen begann. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er feststellte, dass nicht nur dessen Fieber endlich etwas gesunken war, sondern auch der Heilungsprozess im Fuß endlich in Gang gekommen zu sein schien.

Der Elbenherr war gerade dabei, neue Heilsalbe auf die Wunde zu streichen, als ein leises Klopfen an der Tür ertönte.

„Ja, bitte?" Er sah auf, ohne seine Tätigkeit zu unterbrechen. 

Ein Diener trat ins Zimmer. „Lord Glorfindel wünscht Euch zu sprechen. Er sagt, es sei äußerst wichtig."

„Bitte ihn in meine Gemächer. Ich bin hier gleich fertig."

Der Diener wollte gehen, doch plötzlich schob sich die hochgewachsene Gestalt des Kämpfers aus Gondolin an ihm vorbei. „Verzeiht mein Eindringen, doch ich fürchte, was ich mitzuteilen habe, kann nicht warten, denn es betrifft auch Estel." 

Mit einem Nicken entließ Elrond den Diener, dann sah er Glorfindel mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Was ist denn? Ich habe dich noch nie so aufgebracht gesehen."

Der wartete mit der Antwort, bis sich die Tür geschlossen hatte. „Dazu habe ich auch allen Grund. Eben erreichte mich Nachricht von meinen Männern. Heute früh noch überlegte ich, den Spuren der Südländer zu folgen, doch die sind bereits wiedergekommen. Zumindest drei  von ihnen. Noch tun sie nichts anderes, als Bruchtal zu beobachten, doch wer weiß, wann sich das ändert!! Er schnaubte. „Wie sicher müssen sie sich ihres Handelns sein, wenn sie sich ein zweites Mal hierher wagen!"

Elrond antwortete ihm nicht sofort. 

_Es ist noch nicht vorbei,_ dachte er und betrachtete Aragorn, der bislang stumm geblieben war. _Wir haben gewußt, dass es noch einmal passieren könnte. Dennoch... wie kann ich dich nur auf Dauer vor ihnen schützen, Estel?_

Sekundenlang sann er über mögliche Lösungen nach, dann holte er vernehmlich Luft. „Ich sehe nur einen Weg, dich ihrem Zugriff zu entziehen, mein Sohn. Du wirst Bruchtal unbemerkt verlassen und dich an den einzigen Ort begeben, an dem du völlig sicher bist: Lórien! Ich schicke dich zu Lady Galadriel!"

Zwei Augenpaare richteten sich auf Elrond: ein silbergraues, völlig fassungsloses, und ein blaues, in dem deutliche Zustimmung geschrieben stand.

„Vater, du kannst nicht ernsthaft daran denken, mich in Lórien einzusperren. Wie lange soll ich mich dort verstecken? Es muss eine andere Lösung geben. Es muss!!!" Aragorn richtete sich im Bett auf.

„Es gibt aber keine." Die Stimme des Elbenherrn war hart und sein Blick steinern. Tausende von Jahren und unzählige bereute Entschlüsse hatten beides hervorgebracht. „Jedenfalls keine, die mir derzeit einfällt. Es bleibt dabei: bis ich etwas Besseres weiß, gehst du nach Lórien!"

„Vater..." 

Wider besseres Wissen versuchte Aragorn, den Entschluß Elronds noch ins Wanken zu bringen, doch der schnitt ihm mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab. „Nein!!! Du hast mich verstanden, Estel! Du gehst. Es liegt bei dir, ob freiwillig oder nicht. Und das war mein letztes Wort in dieser Angelegenheit!"

Aragorn seufzte. Er war nach wie vor nicht bereit, sein Schicksal einfach so hinzunehmen. Und wenn es den ganzen Abend und die ganze Nacht dauerte: Für ihn war das letzte Wort **noch nicht** gesprochen...

***

**wird fortgesetzt**


	20. Kapitel 20

**Wir haben „Die Rückkehr des Königs" im Laufe der langen HdR-Filmnacht gesehen! Jaaaa, wir haben uns 10 Stunden ins Kino gesetzt und wussten hinterher trotzdem noch, wie man läuft. *bg***

**Ich [ManuKu] bin der Meinung, dass man sich erst ein Urteil über den Film erlauben kann, wenn man ihn in der ungeschnippelten Fassung gesehen hat. Ich habe einige Szenen und Momente aus dem Buch vermisst. Also heißt es bis Ende des Jahres warten... Grrrrr...**

**Jetzt geht's aber weiter mit unserer Geschichte. Am Ende dieses Kapitels bitte nicht protestieren, sondern bis Mittwoch warten – dann geht's nämlich gleich weiter! **

__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Schuld und Sühne  
  
von: Salara und ManuKu  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
   
Teil 20 

Hinter der dicken Wolkendecke dämmerte der Abend bereits heran, als die Tür zu Aragorns Zimmer endlich wieder aufging und Elronds hochgewachsene Gestalt im Türrahmen sichtbar wurde. Für eine Sekunde ging sein Blick zurück in den Raum, dann ließ er in einer Geste der Kapitulation seufzend die Schultern sinken. 

„Ich bitte dich zum letzten Mal: überleg es dir, Estel." Die eindringlich formulierten Worte klangen wie eine Warnung.

„Da gibt es nichts mehr zu überlegen, Vater." Aragorns Stimme drang gedämpft aus dem Raum.  

Elrond antwortete nicht, sondern schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dann schloß er ruhig die Tür und sah den Gang entlang bis zu Elrohirs Zimmer. Dort stand die Tür einen Spalt breit offen – gerade weit genug, um die dort wartenden Zwillinge und Legolas hören zu lassen, wann er seinen menschlichen Sohn verließ.

Seine Vermutung erwies sich als zutreffend. Kaum waren Aragorns Worte verklungen, erschienen die drei auf dem Flur. Elladan blieb jedoch stirnrunzelnd stehen, als er die Anspannung seines Vaters wahrnahm. „Wie geht es ihm? Du siehst so ernst aus. Besteht Grund zu neuer Sorge?" 

„Nein... doch..." Elrond schloß kurz die Augen. „...ein wenig von beidem, um ehrlich zu sein."

Seine ebenmäßigen Züge wurden von einem eigenartigen Ausdruck überschattet, doch der verschwand so schnell wieder, dass nicht einmal seine Söhne, die jede Stimmung ihres Vaters sonst mühelos zu deuten vermochten, sie einordnen konnten. Eines allerdings erkannte sogar der darin völlig ungeübte Legolas: Elrond hatte sich mit einer Mauer umgeben, hinter der er seine Emotionen sorgsam verbarg. 

„Es besteht zwar noch kein Grund zu erhöhter Sorge, doch leider auch keiner für Erleichterung. Estels Fieber ist nicht so weit gesunken, wie ich gehofft hatte. Die Wunde beginnt zu heilen, wenn auch sehr langsam. Wenigstens gibt sie keine Giftstoffe mehr in seinen Körper ab. Das ist im Grunde auch schon alles, was ich euch sagen kann. Ihr könnt zu ihm gehen, wenn ihr wollt."

Er machte Anstalten, an ihnen vorbeizugehen, überlegte es sich dann jedoch anders. Sein Blick traf die Zwillinge, und in den Tiefen seiner Augen lag etwas, das beinahe ein wortloses Flehen war.

„Vielleicht könnt **ihr** diesem Dickkopf ja begreiflich machen, dass **Lórien** die einzige Lösung ist. Möglicherweise findet ihr Argumente, die mein Verstand nicht zu finden vermag..." Er verstummte, als hätte er schon zuviel gesagt.

„Lórien?" Elrohir war erstaunt neben seinen Bruder getreten. „Warum willst du ihn zu Großmutter Galadriel schicken?"

„Weil Glorfindels Patrouille einen neuen Spähtrupp der Südländer entdeckt hat. Man muss nicht über die Gabe der Voraussicht verfügen, um zu wissen, dass sie früher oder später noch einmal versuchen werden, ihn sich zu holen. Ich bin entschlossen, ihn heimlich fortzubringen, sobald sein Zustand es gestattet. Wenn der Schutz der Galadhrim ihn umgibt, können wir sie beruhigt ausfindig machen und verfolgen. Tun wir es vorher, gehen wir das Risiko ein, dass ein Trupp von ihnen sich seiner in dieser Zeit schließlich doch noch bemächtigt. Doch ihr wißt ja, wie stur euer Bruder ist. Genau das will er nämlich nicht einsehen." 

Elrond holte tief und vernehmbar Luft. Man sah, dass er sich diesmal zu seiner sonst üblichen Gelassenheit zwingen musste, als er die drei vor ihm stehenden jüngeren Elben nacheinander ansah. „Redet noch einmal mit ihm, ich bitte euch inständig. Ich werde unterdessen eine andere ... wirksamere Arznei für ihn mischen." 

Ohne noch etwas hinzuzufügen, ging Elrond an den dreien vorbei zur Kräuterkammer, in der er gleich darauf verschwand. Die Zwillinge sahen ihm nach und tauschten dann einen ratlosen Blick aus.

„Was ist nur mit Vater los? Ich habe ihn noch nie so erlebt." Elladan starrte die Schnitzereien der hölzernen Kräuterkammertür an, als könne sein Wille sie durchsichtig werden lassen.

Elrohir sann über das Gesagte nach, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Doch, hast du. Vor ein paar Tagen erst, als dieser alte Mann Estel besuchte. Erinnerst du dich? Damals war er auch so eigenartig. Außerdem, du weißt ja, **wie** stur Estel sein kann, wenn er will. Ich wette, die beiden haben sich in den letzten zwei Stunden deswegen heftig gestritten."

„Bleibt zu hoffen, dass wir mehr Glück haben und ihn überzeugen können." Legolas stand bereits vor der Tür zu Aragorns Raum. „Kommt ihr?"

***

Als die drei Elben eintraten, zog Aragorn gerade seine Decke bis ans Kinn hoch. Er sah zu ihnen auf, doch die Verlegenheit, die für eine Sekunde auf seinen Zügen lag, verwandelte sich gleich darauf in Abwehr.

„Ich weiß, weswegen ihr gekommen seid. Ihr kommt umsonst. Sagt ihm, ich bleibe bei meiner Entscheidung. Und nun geht, wenn ihr sonst nichts anderes wolltet, als mich von Vaters Meinung zu überzeugen." 

Elladan, von der unerwartet heftigen Ablehnung Aragorns ziemlich überrumpelt, gab Nolana kurzentschlossen in Glorfindels Obhut. Es war unnötig, dass das Kind Zeuge einer Auseinandersetzung wurde, die jene führten, denen sie gerade erst zu vertrauen gelernt hatte. Der goldhaarige Kämpfer, der ungewohnt schweigsam wirkte, nahm das Mädchen mit sich, als er ging.

„Wir sind gekommen, weil wir nach dir sehen wollten, können aber auch wieder gehen, wenn wir nicht erwünscht sind," sagte er schließlich verletzt, als sie allein waren. Seine Erwiderung war schärfer ausgefallen, als er es beabsichtigt hatte, und er wollte sie bereits mit ein paar verbindlichen Worten mildern, als Aragorn sich demonstrativ von ihnen abwandte und zum Fenster drehte.

„Ja, tut das. Geht. Lasst mich in Ruhe. Alle! Am besten ist es, ihr kommt gar nicht mehr hierher!"

Für einen Moment sahen sich die drei verblüfft an, dann zuckte Elrohir mit den Schultern. Keiner von ihnen hatte eine Ahnung, was in den Menschen gefahren war. 

„Estel, was soll das?" Legolas' Stimme war zwar sanft, doch sie verbarg den in ihr liegenden Tadel nicht. „Wir sind hier, weil wir uns um dich sorgen, nicht, um uns von dir beschimpfen zu lassen."

Während Aragorn als Antwort nur vernehmlich schnaubte, ging der Prinz um das Bett herum, bis er vor seinem Freund stand. Die Zwillinge folgten ihn und platzierten sich an den beiden anderen Seiten.

„Wenn du mit deinem Vater Streit hast, so ist dies eine Sache zwischen **ihm** und dir, nicht zwischen **uns** und dir." Legolas sah seinen Freund an. „Allerdings – und das wirst du wohl oder übel akzeptieren müssen – haben wir, deine Brüder und ich, das gleiche Recht, das du für dich in Anspruch nimmst: dir unsere Meinung zu diesem Thema mitzuteilen. Und du wirst sie dir anhören. Danach können wir entweder darüber reden oder dazu schweigen. Doch eines begreife, Estel: zumindest ich für meinen Teil werde mich durch nichts, was du sagst oder tust, von hier vertreiben lassen. Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Das gilt übrigens auch für uns beide," fügte Elladan hinzu und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während er an Aragorn vorbei zu Legolas hinübergrinste. „Legolas, du musst wissen, dass er unausstehlich wird, wenn er krank ist."

Einen Herzschlag lang regte sich Aragorn nicht, dann rollte er sich auf den Rücken zurück und sah die drei nacheinander vorwurfsvoll an. Es sah fast so aus, als bedauere er seine zuvor gesagten Worte, doch dann verschloß sich seine Miene plötzlich.

„Ich dachte mir fast, dass ihr so etwas sagen würdet. Also gut, sprecht. Ich werde euch zuhören. Danach..." Er zog das Wort in die Länge. „...betrachte ich die Diskussion jedoch endgültig als beendet. Habt IHR MICH verstanden?"

Die drei wurden schlagartig ernst. „Klar und deutlich."

Mit ruhigen Worten begannen sie Aragorn ihre Ansichten zu erklären, doch schnell erwies sich, dass er ihren Argumenten ebenso wenig Gehör schenkte wie denen Elronds. Innerhalb von Minuten war das heftigste Wortgefecht im Gange, das nach einiger Zeit schließlich darin gipfelte, dass die drei Elben neben Aragorns Bett auf- und abmarschierten und abwechselnd auf den immer schweigsamer werdenden Menschen einredeten.

„Aragorn, so nimm doch Vernunft an. Es ist doch nicht für dein ganzes Leben, sondern nur solange, bis die Gefahr gebannt ist." – „Willst du wirklich, dass Vater dich zum Gehen zwingt?" – „Er tut, was er sich vorgenommen hat, und das weißt du auch. Also geh besser freiwillig." 

„Nein! Wie oft soll ich es euch noch sagen? Ich werde Bruchtal nicht verlassen." Aragorn schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf, doch seine drei „Widersacher" ließen sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

„Estel, ich bitte dich als dein Freund..." – „...außerdem würde Arwen sich bestimmt freuen, dich wiederzusehen. Sie kennt dich noch als kleines Kind..." – „...wir kommen sofort zu dir, wenn die Gefahr für dich gebannt ist..."

Legolas suchte vergeblich nach einem Zeichen dafür, dass sein Freund Einsicht zeigte. Die Redeströme der Elben schienen vielmehr an dem jungen Mann vorbeizuplätschern, denn er sah nur reserviert zu ihnen empor und schüttelte schwach den Kopf, ohne jedoch etwas zu erwidern.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du so leichtsinnig und gegen jede Vernunft..." – „...und wenn ich dich höchstpersönlich auf ein Pferd binde und nach Lórien schaffe..." – „...und ich werde Elladan noch dabei behilflich sein, hast du gehört, kleiner Bru..." 

Sie verstummten schlagartig, als Aragorn plötzlich schmerzerfüllt die Lider zusammenpresste.

„Estel?" Alarmiert setzte sich der jüngere der Zwillinge zu seinem menschlichen Bruder auf das Bett. „Was ist? Was hast du?"

„Alles dreht sich..." Aragorn öffnete die Augen wieder und sah Elrohir an, doch sein Blick sprach eine deutlichere Sprache, als seine abgehackten, leisen Worte es vermochten. „Und die Schmerzen... Sie sind wieder da." 

Er machte Anstalten, die Bettdecke fortzuschieben, doch seine Kräfte reichten offenbar nicht aus, sich länger als ein paar Augenblicke mit ihr zu befassen, ehe die sehnige Hand des jungen Mannes zurückfiel. Sein Blick ging zu den Elbenzwillingen. „Elladan, Elrohir, mir ist so warm. Bitte... zieht wenigstens einen der Vorhänge auf..."

Die sahen sich bestürzt an. Keiner der Vorhänge, die im Winter die schlimmste Kälte draußen hielten, war vor die Fenster gezogen worden und auch das kleine Kaminfeuer hatte es kaum aufgeheizt. Das Zimmer Aragorns war kühl. Eigentlich hätte der junge Mann frösteln müssen. 

Der ältere der Zwillinge, der sich nun auf die andere Bettseite hockte, legte eine Hand auf die Stirn des Menschen. Die Hitze, die er dort ertastete, ließ ihn die anderen beunruhigt ansehen. „Das Fieber ist wieder so hoch wie am ersten Abend und sein Herz rast. Es wird ihn töten, wenn nicht schnell etwas unternommen wird. Aber Estel ist so krank, dass ich es nicht wage, ihm ohne Vaters Rat etwas zu geben..." 

Sein Blick blieb an Legolas hängen, der die Worte der Brüder wie erstarrt mitangehört hatte. „Bitte, Legolas, hol' unseren Vater. Er müsste in der Kräuterkammer sein. Wenn nicht, suche ihn in seinen Gemächern oder im Arbeitszimmer. Beeil dich."

Legolas lief los, während die Zwillinge bei Aragorn zurückblieben. Der starrte auf die Zimmertür, und als sie zu war, schloß sich seine Hand hastig um Elladans Handgelenk. 

„Gut, dass du Legolas weggeschickt hast. Jetzt hör mir zu." Der Griff war schwach und der Elb hätte sich mühelos von ihm befreien können, doch er hielt erstaunt still und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Was ging Aragorn nun wieder durch den Kopf? Elladan warf seinem Zwilling einen ratlosen Blick zu, doch Elrohir achtete gar nicht auf ihn. 

„Du musst dafür sorgen, dass er Bruchtal verlässt." Aragorns Worte kamen so hastig, dass sie sich fast überschlugen. „Sofort, hast du verstanden? Er darf keinen Moment länger hier bleiben. Schick ihn gütlich fort oder schaff ihn gewaltsam weg. Das WIE ist mir egal, die Hauptsache ist nur, er geht. Hast du mich verstanden, Elladan? Er darf nicht bleiben... unter gar keinen Umständen..."

Inzwischen hatte Aragorn sich auf einen Ellbogen aufgestützt. Noch immer hielt er den Arm seines Bruders umklammert, doch sein Gesicht war hochrot und sein fiebrigglänzender Blick flog zwischen den Zwillingen hin und her. 

„Ihr müsst mir das versprechen, es mir schwören. Ihr müsst! Ich weiß, ihr haltet euer Wort."

Eindringlich fixierte er die Elbenzwillinge, die kaum glauben konnten, was sie da gerade vernommen hatten. Aragorn hatte noch vor kurzem beinahe mit dem eigenen Leben bezahlt, um das von Legolas zu retten, und nun wollte er ihn plötzlich nicht mehr in seiner Nähe haben? Elronds Zwillingssöhne verstanden die Welt nicht mehr.

„Estel..." Elladan löste Aragorns Griff behutsam. „...du hast hohes Fieber. Du weißt nicht mehr, was du sagst."

„Doch, ich weiß es und ... ihr ... müsst..." Es war, als wäre just in diesem Augenblick die winzige Flamme erloschen, in der Aragorns Lebensenergie noch einmal aufgelodert war. Ein leises Aufstöhnen unterbrach seinen Satz. Fast zeitgleich sank er aufs Kissen zurück. Wenn es etwas gebraucht hätte, um die ohnehin bereits auf dem Höhepunkt befindliche Sorge des ältesten Zwillings weiter zu steigern, dann diese Geste. 

Unterdessen kämpfte der junge Mann verbissen darum, bei Bewußtsein zu bleiben. Er setzte ein weiteres Mal zum Sprechen an, während sein Blick den seiner Brüder nicht losließ.

„Bitte..." flüsterte er, doch seine Worte waren nun kaum noch zu verstehen, denn sie klangen von Augenblick zu Augenblick dicker, schleppender, zunehmend unvollständiger. „... will ihm ... ersparen ..." Und dann – nach einer Pause – folgte schließlich: „...nicht ... nach ... Valinor ..."

„Ist schon gut. Beruhige dich. Niemand von uns wird nach Valinor gehen, kleiner Bruder, oder glaubst du wirklich, wir lassen dich ausgerechnet jetzt allein?" Elrohir strich Aragorn liebevoll mit einer Hand über das dunkle, schweißnasse Haar, doch die Sorge des Elben war so überwältigend, dass sich ein Lächeln einfach nicht mehr formen lassen wollte. „Wenn ich dir schon etwas schwöre, dann ganz bestimmt dies: Wir sind hier bei dir, und wir werden es bleiben. Bei Elbereth, wir werden keine Handbreit mehr von deiner Seite weichen, bis du wieder gesund bist!"

Kraftlos sah Aragorn von einem zum anderen, rang nach Worten. „Nein..."  Fast klang es wie ein Schluchzen. „...versteht ... nicht ..."

Elladan bewegte es gleichfalls bis ins tiefste Innere, seinen menschlichen Bruder erneut vor seinen Augen dahinschwinden sehen zu müssen. „Ganz ruhig, Estel. Wir verstehen dich ja."

Kurzentschlossen setzte er sich an das Kopfende des Bettes hoch und hob Aragorn in seine Arme. Während die Hitze des fiebernden Menschenkörpers durch die trennenden Kleidungsschichten hindurch auf seiner eigenen Haut brannte, schoß ihm blitzartig durch den Sinn, dass es das zweite Mal innerhalb weniger Tage war, dass er den jungen Menschen auf diese Art im Leben festzuhalten versuchte.

_Bitte, nehmt ihn uns auch dieses Mal nicht,_ sandte er seine stumme Bitte in die Ferne und sah seinen Zwilling verzweifelt an. 

Elrohir wußte instinktiv, was Elladan gerade tat, denn er hatte es selbst getan. Er wollte etwas zu seinem älteren Bruder sagen, ihn ermutigen – und konnte es nicht, denn mit einem Mal war seine Kehle wie zugeschnürt. 

_Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass wir das kein weiteres Mal ertragen, kleiner Bruder, _dachte er und sah Aragorn an. Dessen Augen waren zwar offen, doch der Blick der sonst so klugen, aufmerksamen Augen offenbarte nun kaum noch etwas von der Stärke, die sonst in Aragorn verborgen lag. Ungeduldig starrte der Elb zur Tür, die sich wie zum Trotz noch immer nicht öffnen wollte. Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass seine Hand inzwischen in Aragorns Bettdecke gekrallt war. _Wo bleibst du, Vater?_

***

Legolas war von Aragorns Zimmer aus direkt zu jener Tür gelaufen, hinter der er den Elbenherrn hatte verschwinden sehen, doch als er sie öffnete und ins Innere spähte, war der Raum – abgesehen von den Regalen – leer.

_Seine Privatgemächer! _Der Elbenprinz durchquerte den Gang, bis er schließlich vor Elronds Räumen stehenblieb. Ohne anzuklopfen riss er die Tür auf und trat ein. Ein rascher Rundumblick verriet ihm jedoch, dass auch sie verlassen waren.

_Arbeitszimmer, hat Elladan gesagt._ Ratlos sah Legolas sich im Gang um. _Aber wo finde ich Lord Elronds Arbeitszimmer?_

Er beschloß, einfach überall nachzusehen, bis er auf den älteren Elben stieß. Der Anblick des Freundes, dessen Zustand buchstäblich vor seinen Augen schlechter geworden war, ließ ihn nicht los und beschäftigte seine Gedanken so sehr, dass er erst nach langen Momenten darauf kam, seine fruchtlose Suche durch laute Rufe zu unterstützen.

„Lord Elrond!" Die klare Stimme des Elbenprinzen hallte durch die Gänge, „Wo seid Ihr? Estel... Er braucht Hilfe!"

Kaum zwei Sekunden vergingen, dann öffnete sich die am weitesten von Legolas entfernte Tür und Elrond tauchte im Gang auf. „Was ist geschehen?" 

„Estel hat plötzlich erneut hohes Fieber. Elladan sagt... Er sagt, es wird ihn töten, falls nicht sofort etwas geschieht. Ich bitte Euch, kommt mit mir. Nur Eure Kunst vermag ihm jetzt noch zu helfen."

„Das Mittel ist fast fertig. Ich komme gleich." Elrond verschwand wieder im Raum, ließ ihn jedoch geöffnet. Legolas, den die Ungeduld fast zerriß, wartete ganze zwei Sekunden an Ort und Stelle, dann folgte er dem Elbenherrn. 

Das Zimmer, in das der Düsterwalder Prinz nun eintrat, war in der Tat ein typisches Arbeitszimmer. 

Ein wunderschön geschwungener, mit Schnitzereien verzierter und mit Papieren und Büchern bedeckter Schreibtisch nahm einen Großteil der linken Wand des kleinen Raumes ein. Ihm gegenüber waren auf der anderen Zimmerseite weitere Regale zu erblicken, die ebenfalls die Bücher und Schriftrollen enthielten. Auf der der Tür gegenüberliegenden Schmalseite ließ ein großes Fenster Licht in den Raum. Darunter stand ein schmales Schränkchen, auf dem Legolas nun die unterschiedlichsten Fläschchen und Schälchen erblickte. Eines davon nahm der ältere Elbe gerade hoch, um mit äußerster Konzentration daraus eine kleine Menge bräunlichen Pulvers abzumessen und es in einen auf seinem Schreibtisch stehenden Kelch zu geben. Dann stellte er das Schälchen fort und nahm stattdessen eine Wasserkaraffe, mit deren Inhalt er den Kelch zu zwei Dritteln auffüllte.

Fertig!" Elrond sah zu Legolas auf. Durch den Blick des Elbenherrn huschte ein Ausdruck, den man bestenfalls mit einem Wort umschreiben konnte: Schmerz. Dann, einen Atemzug später, war er fort. „Wir können gehen." 

Legolas, der die verstreichenden Sekunden inzwischen fast körperlich zu empfinden glaubte, setzte sich erleichtert in Bewegung. Seit dem Beginn seiner Suche war etwas mehr als eine Minute vergangen – eine Ewigkeit, wie er meinte...

***

Als die Tür aufging und Elronds Gestalt sichtbar wurde, erhob Elrohir sich vom Bett. Er war unübersehbar erleichtert. 

„Vater, endlich!" Er sah zu Aragorn zurück, der noch immer in Elladans Armen hing, unverständliche oder aus dem Zusammenhang gerissene Worte murmelte und die Augen nur noch mühsam offen halten zu können schien. „Estels Fieber..." 

„Schon gut, ich sehe." Der Elbenherr legte seinem aufgewühlten jüngeren Sohn eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie kurz, wie zur Ermutigung. Dann schob er ihn zur Seite. „Lasst mich ihn ansehen."

Elladan hatte Aragorn inzwischen wieder auf das Bett zurückgelegt. Nun stand er auf und wich bis an die Fensterfront zurück, wo er schließlich verharrte. Elrond warf erst ihm, dann Elrohir und schließlich Legolas prüfende Blicke zu, dann stellte er den Kelch auf dem Nachtisch ab. „Vielleicht solltet ihr solange..."

„Ich habe ihm geschworen, dass wir bei ihm bleiben, und wir werden diesen Schwur halten, Vater!" Elrohirs Stimme war zwar leise, doch ihr Klang war dem älteren Elben unvertraut. Es war fast, als spräche ein Fremder mit ihm, denn plötzlich lag Härte in den Worten, Unnachgiebigkeit und die unterschwellige Botschaft, dass keiner von ihnen sich noch einmal aus dem Zimmer weisen lassen würde. 

„Dann müsst ihr euer Versprechen auch halten." Es klang, als bedauerte es der Elb, diese Worte sagen zu müssen, doch ob es wirklich so war, vermochte niemand zu sagen, denn Elrond wich allen Blicken aus, indem er sich gleich darauf erneut Aragorn widmete. Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn, dann ließ er zur Überraschung der jüngeren Elben kurz den Kopf hängen, ehe er sich wieder fasste. 

„Keines meiner Kinder hat mich je vor größere Probleme gestellt als du. Weißt du das, Estel?" sagte er leise und strich dem jungen Mann, dem die Augen immer wieder zufielen, eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. 

„Ich...weiß," flüsterte der und versuchte zu lächeln. Doch der Versuch misslang kläglich.

Eine Stille legte sich nun über den Raum, die jeden Laut zu schlucken schien. Für einen Moment vergaß Elrond durch sie alles um sich herum. Er beugte sich zu Aragorn hinab, nahm dessen Gesicht zwischen seine schlanken Hände und hielt es fest, während beider Blicke sich begegneten. Es lag etwas Besonderes in dieser einfachen Geste, doch keiner der jüngeren Elben fand einen Ausdruck dafür. So beobachteten sie, wie Aragorn seinen Pflegevater plötzlich offen ansah und dann schließlich schwach den Kopf schüttelte. 

„...tut ... mir leid...Vater ... ging ... nicht..." 

Eine kraftlose Hand des Menschen legte sich über eine von Elronds, die noch immer an der fieberheißen Wange lagen. „Mach dir ...  keine Vorwürfe ... es ... wird ... alles ... g..." Die Kraft des Menschen war endgültig erschöpft. Mitten im Wort verstummte er, doch sein Blick ließ den des Elben nicht los. 

Behutsam löste Elrond seine Hände vom Antlitz Aragorns, dann griff er nach dem mitgebrachten Kelch, der nebenan auf dem Nachtschränkchen stand. „In diesem Mittel hier liegt Estels letzte Chance auf Rettung. Wenn auch das versagt..."

Es war nicht nötig weiterzureden – Legolas und die Zwillinge verstanden auch so. Sie beobachteten, wie Elrond sich zu seinem menschlichen Pflegesohn auf das Bett setzte und dann dessen Kopf soweit anhob, damit er den Kelch an die vom Fieber aufgesprungenen Lippen setzen konnte.

Legolas, der nach wie vor an der Tür stand, sah eher zufällig, dass die Hände Elronds zitterten. Man sah es, wenn man genau auf sie achtete. Er runzelte die Stirn. Schon die bloße Tatsache war ungewöhnlich und sagte Legolas mehr über den Zustand seines Freundes, als Worte es vermocht hätten. Einem spontanen Impuls folgend verließ der Prinz seinen Platz an der Tür, ging ebenfalls zu Aragorns Bett hinüber, um sich dort Elrond gegenüber auf die andere Seite zu setzen.

„Lasst mich das machen, mein Lord," sagte er leise und machte dann Anstalten, das Gefäß seinem Gastgeber aus der Hand zu nehmen. Elrond sah auf den Menschen hinunter, der kaum noch in der Lage war, die Vorgänge um ihn herum zu begreifen. Einen Moment lang spürte Legolas den Widerstand in der Hand des älteren Elben. Überrascht sah er, dass die Miene Elronds Ablehnung widerspiegelte, die jedoch schnell wieder zurückgedrängt wurde. 

In der Annahme, sein Handeln würde die Gastfreundschaft dieses Hauses verletzen, setzte Thranduils Sohn zu einer Erklärung an, doch das kühle Metall des Gefäßes, das ihm in diesem Augenblick in die Hand geschoben wurde, machte Worte unnötig. Er setzte es vorsichtig an Aragorns Lippen, dann hob er mit der anderen den Kopf des Freundes ein Stück an.

„Trink, Estel," sagte er und ließ das Mittel langsam zwischen den kaum geöffneten Lippen hindurch in dessen Kehle rinnen. „Es wird dir helfen. .." 

_Es muss...,_ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. _Ich darf einfach nichts anderes glauben!_

Es dauerte fast eine Minute, bis das Gefäß leer war. Legolas sah auf. 

Weder Elrond noch die Zwillinge hatten sich in der Zeit einen Millimeter bewegt. Aller Augen hingen gebannt an Aragorn, dem in diesem Augenblick endgültig die Augen zufielen.

„Was geschieht da mit Estel?" Legolas hatte die Veränderung mit wachsender Sorge registriert.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Eigentlich sollte es die Fieberkrämpfe lösen, unter denen sein Körper leidet." Der dunkle, beruhigende Klang, der Elronds Stimme so unverwechselbar machte, war nun fast gänzlich daraus verschwunden. Geblieben waren die tonlosen Worte eines Hoffnungslosen. „Doch noch nie zuvor musste ich dieses Mittel für einen Menschen zubereiten. Wir können nur abwarten und hoffen, dass es stark genug für ihn ist."

Das Tageslicht war inzwischen vom Abend aus dem Zimmer gedrängt worden. Nun erhellte nur noch der Schein des Kaminfeuers den Raum, in dem die zur Untätigkeit gezwungenen vier Elben warteten. Und die Zeit schien sich mit jeder verstreichenden Minute weiter auszudehnen. Irgendwann begannen Aragorns Lider sich wieder zu öffnen. Nun waren seine Züge friedlich.

Legolas, der das Gesicht des Freundes unverwandt angestarrt hatte, konnte nichts anders als erleichtert zu lächeln. 

„Es wirkt!" sagte er und sah erleichtert zu Elrond auf, dessen Züge jedoch nach wie vor kummervoll aussahen. „Und das sogar sehr schnell. Seht nur, er kommt wieder zu sich."

Auch die Zwillinge näherten sich nun dem Bett. 

„Musst du es immer so spannend machen, kleiner Bruder?" Elrohirs Stimme zitterte so wie Elronds Hände zuvor, während er Aragorn anzulächeln bemüht war. 

Aragorn schien die Frage gar nicht wahrgenommen zu haben, denn erst einmal sah er Elrond an, blickte dann zu Legolas weiter, um dann schließlich zu seinem Vater zurückzusehen. „Was ist geschehen?"

„Ich... wir haben dir ein anderes Mittel gegeben." Eine gerade unheimliche Ruhe lag in der Stimme des Elbenherrn, der die zur Seite gerutschte Hand seines menschlichen Pflegesohnes nahm, sie auf dessen Oberkörper zurücklegte, um dann nach der Temperatur zu fühlen. „Es muss nur noch zu wirken beginnen."

Aragorns silbergraue Augen hafteten lange auf ihm, dann hob er eine Hand und legte sie ihm einen Augenblick lang wie tröstend auf den Arm. „Das wird es, Vater. Ich vertraue dir."

„Das kannst du auch," setzte Legolas unvermittelt hinzu und wunderte sich, dass ihn sowohl Elrond als auch Aragorn wie aus einer Trance gerissen anstarrten. „Es ist kaum ein paar Minuten her, dass ich dir das Mittel gegeben habe, und sieh selbst, wie sehr sich dein Zustand bereits verbessert hat."

„Du? Du hast..." Aragorn holte tief Luft, dann sah er Elrond an, sagte jedoch kein Wort. 

Der erwiderte den Blick unbewegt. „Meine Hand war nicht so ruhig, wie sie es hätte sein sollen. Der Prinz ... war mir behilflich."

„Ist es nicht völlig egal, wer das Glück hatte, dir einen Heiltrank ohne Gegenwehr einflössen zu können, kleiner Bruder?" Elladan trat hinter seinen Vater und grinste den Menschen über dessen Schulter hinweg erleichtert an. „Die Hauptsache ist, das er hilft."

„Ja." Es klang, als bliebe Aragorn das Wort im Halse stecken. „Du hast wohl recht."

„Das habe ich doch immer, das weißt du doch, Estel. Immerhin bin ich der Älteste von uns dreien."

„Wie konnte ich DAS nur vergessen?" Nun schlich sich auch über Aragorns müdes Antlitz ein gutmütiges Lächeln. Selbst in diesem Moment noch schien er das Geplänkel mit seinen Brüdern zu genießen.

„So, wie du es sonst auch tust? Durch einfaches, aber wirkungsvolles Ignorieren?" Elrohir hatte sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt und beteiligte sich an dem Wortwechsel.

„Vielleicht solltest du daran arbeiten, wenn du wieder gesund bist." Auch Elrond lächelte nun endlich, doch die Angst der zurückliegenden Augenblicke schien noch immer nicht von ihm gewichen zu sein, denn wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man tiefe Sorgenfalten auf seiner Stirn erkennen, während er immer wieder prüfend über Aragorns Stirn strich.

„Das werde ich. Versprochen!" Aragorns Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert. „Solange ich das hier tun kann und dafür nicht nach Lór..."

„Nicht!" Noch ehe der Mensch das Wort ganz aussprechen konnte, schüttelte Elrond den Kopf. „Laß uns nicht schon wieder über Lórien streiten, Estel. Sieh doch nur, wohin uns das letzte Mal geführt hat. Es wird keinen weiteren Disput darüber geben, denn dafür habe ich keine Kraft mehr."

„Verzeih mir, Vater!" Schlagartig war Aragorn wieder ernst und ergriff die schlanke Hand des Elben. „Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun, glaub mir."

„Das weiß ich, Estel. Das wußte ich bereits beim ersten deiner Worte. Nur macht es dieses Wissen einem nicht einfacher, die Dinge zu akzeptieren. Niemand, der Kinder hat, kann sich einfach so damit abfinden, dass sie oft anders handeln, als man es ihnen rät. Du bildest da keine Ausnahme, denn in meinem Herzen bist du schon seit langem mein viertes Kind. Verzeih **du mir also. Verzeih, dass ich dich zu zwingen versuchte, nach Lórien zu gehen."**

Die Zwillinge hatten dem Gespräch der beiden mit wachsendem Unverständnis gelauscht. Der Ernst, der in beiden Stimmen lag, war wie ein Schatten, der mit jedem gesagten Wort weiter durch den Raum kroch und sich auf die Gemüter der Anwesenden legte. Schließlich hielt Elladan es für geraten, der Unterhaltung eine Wende zum Leichteren zu geben. 

„Wie ich die Sache sehe, kleiner Bruder, wirst du die nächsten Wochen sowieso nicht aus diesem Zimmer kommen," begann er und verschränkte in einer Geste der Provokation grinsend die Arme vor der Brust. „Diese Zeit werden Elrohir, Legolas und ich nutzen, um dir die zehn Grundregeln für den Umgang mit älteren Brüdern und guten Freunden beizubringen..."

Er verstummte, als er sah, dass Aragorn urplötzlich die Arme um den Körper schlang, aufstöhnte und sich zusammenkrümmte.

„Estel?" – „Vater, was ist mit ihm?" Die Fragen der Zwillinge kamen fast zur selben Zeit, doch sie erhielten keine Antwort, da Elrond vollauf damit zu tun hatte, den sich  schmerzerfüllt hin und her windenden Aragorn festzuhalten. 

Erst nach Minuten entspannte der junge Mann sich endlich etwas. Er öffnete die Augen und sah zu Elrond auf, doch in den grauen Tiefen war noch der Nachhall des Erlebten zu sehen.

„Was war das, Vater?" Aragorns Stimme war kaum zu verstehen, seine Worte leise.

Der Elbe hielt seinen menschlichen Sohn noch immer fest und zum Erstaunen aller machte er nicht die leisesten Anstalten, zu den in der Nähe aufgereihten Heiltränken zu greifen oder einen der Zwillinge danach zu schicken. Stattdessen hob er Aragorn noch weiter zu sich heran, bis der Kopf des Menschen an seinem Oberkörper ruhte. Für einen Moment lang sah er, dass Legolas und seine Söhne ihn schockiert anstarrten, doch ihre stummen Fragen prallten einfach an ihm ab. Seine Blicke galten nur Aragorn.

„Es tut mir so leid, mein Sohn. Das Mittel, es..." Elrond schluckte mehrmals und holte dann tief Luft, ehe er fortfuhr. "...es wirkt nicht. Dein Fieber ist so weit gestiegen, dass selbst mein Wissen es jetzt nicht mehr brechen kann. Die Krämpfe, die du spürst..."

Mit jedem Wort war seine Stimme brüchiger geworden, doch nun verstummte er ganz. Gleich darauf rann eine erste Träne an seiner Wange hinab. Elrond beachtete sie überhaupt nicht. Es war nicht mehr wichtig, Aragorn zu erklären, was warum mit ihm geschah. Alles, was noch zählte, war, ihm das Gefühl von Nähe und Wärme zu geben, denn Aragorns Zeit lief ab. 

Der Elb setzte an, dem Menschen dies irgendwie beizubringen – und konnte es doch nicht. So sah er nur hilflos zu ihm hinab, während weitere Tränen langsam ihre Spur auf seinen Wangen zogen und vom Kinn schließlich auf die Tunika Aragorns tropften.

Der sah die sich bildenden dunklen Flecken auf dem Stoff und begriff fast augenblicklich, wie es um ihn stand, denn noch nie zuvor hatte er Tränen bei Elrond gesehen.

„Nicht, Vater. Bitte nicht." Ungelenk hob er einen kraftlosen Arm und legte ihn über jenen, der ihn festhielt. „Es ist doch alles meine Schuld. Du hast getan, was du konntest. Bitte nicht weinen..."

„VATER???" 

Elladan glaubte, nicht recht gehört zu haben. Die Worte, so klar und einfach sie auch waren, schienen keinen Sinn zu ergeben. Sie durften einfach keinen Sinn ergeben. Reglos wie eine Statue stand er hinter Elrond und starrte erschüttert zwischen seinem jüngeren Zwilling und Legolas hin und her. Doch keiner der beiden achtete auf ihn – aller Augen hingen an Elrond und dem kostbaren Leben, das er hielt.

„Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!" Elrohir ließ sich neben Legolas auf dem Rand des Bettes nieder und legte seine Hand an die Wange des Vaters. Er wollte ihn dazu zu zwingen, sie endlich anzusehen. Das Gefühl der Feuchtigkeit auf seinen Fingern traf den Zwilling wie ein Schlag. Langsam, unendlich langsam, zog er sie zurück, um sie zu betrachten. 

Lange. 

Fassungslos.

Nun endlich verstand auch er, was Elladan meinte. 

„Nein..." flüsterte er, schüttelte den Kopf, starrte noch einmal auf seine Hände, dann packte er Elronds Schultern mit schmerzhaftem Griff. „Nein!!! Sag, dass das nicht sein kann. Dass du etwas tun wirst. Dass..."

„Ich kann nicht!!!" 

Die verzweifelten Worte ließen alle Anwesenden zusammenzucken. Es war in den zurückliegenden Jahrtausenden schon einige Male vorgekommen, dass Elrond seinen Söhnen gegenüber derart laut geworden war, doch noch nie war er ihrem Blick dabei ausgewichen. 

„Ich kann euch nicht sagen, was ihr von mir hören wollt. Was mein Herz hören will. Ich kann nichts tun, hört ihr? Nichts..."

Die Worte waren fast zuviel für alle. Elrond jedenfalls schien den Klang seiner eigenen Stimme nicht mehr ertragen zu können, denn er verstummte abrupt. 

Aragorn schien als einziger noch ein wenig Fassung bewahrt zu haben, denn der Schatten eines traurigen Lächelns glitt rasch über seine zusehends fahler werdenden Züge. Ohne seinen Vater loszulassen, hob Aragorn den anderen Arm und streckte ihn nach seinem Bruder aus. „Elladan, komm her zu mi..."

Ein neuerlicher Anfall unterbrach ihn mitten im Satz. Wieder stöhnte er laut auf und wand  sich im Griff des Vaters, der ihn jedoch umklammert hielt, als gelte es das eigene Leben festzuhalten. 

„Ich bin bei dir, hörst du? Ich lasse dich nicht allein. Ich bin hier und ich halte dich fest. Es tut mir so leid, mein Sohn, mein Estel..." 

Elronds Worte sollten Aragorn trösten – und drangen doch nicht zu ihm durch. So hielten sie nur einen Trost bereit: jenen, dass der verzweifelte Vater sie aussprechen konnte. Der Elb hielt den jungen Mann an fest, als wollte ihn jemand seinen Armen entreißen. Endlich ließen die Krämpfe ein weiteres Mal nach. 

Schwer um Luft ringend, zwang Aragorn seine Lider auf und sah sich um, bis er die Gestalten aller erfasst hatte. Auch Elladan hatte sich inzwischen um das Bett herumbewegt und stand nun hinter seinem jüngeren Bruder und Legolas.

„Mir geht ... so viel ... durch den Kopf ... doch die Zeit ... reicht einfach nicht ... für alles." 

Aragorns Worte waren mühsam, immer wieder von Pausen unterbrochen und vom Anflug eines Lächelns begleitet. „Ich will euch danken ... dass ihr mich wie euren... Bruder behandelt habt..." Er sah zu Elrond auf, der keinen Blick von der Miene des Menschen ließ. „...dass ich mich ... fühle, als wäre ich wirklich ... dein Sohn..." 

„Das waren wir gern." Elrohirs Stimme klang erstickt. „Deine Brüder, meine ich. Und das werden wir auch dann noch sein, wenn..." 

Er verstummte. Es schien dem Zwilling unmöglich, das scheinbar Unabwendbare auszusprechen.

„Danke," flüsterte Aragorn und war insgeheim dankbar dafür, Elronds festen Griff um sich zu spüren. Langsam begann die Welt um den jungen Mann herum zu verschwinden. Die Konturen der Gegenstände und Personen wurden bereits unscharf. Er blinzelte heftig, bis ihm seine Augen noch einmal ein klares Bild boten. 

Vor sich sah er Legolas und die Zwillinge. Ihr Anblick berührte ihn tief, denn er sah, was ihr Kummer sie in diesem Moment nicht sehen ließ. Er sah den Arm, den Elladan automatisch um die Schultern seines Zwillingsbruders legte, um ihn zu trösten. Er sah auch, wie dieser sich haltsuchend an ihn lehnte, ohne es bewußt wahrzunehmen – und er sah diese eine Gestalt neben ihnen, die ohne Trost und Halt war und wie die verlorenste Seele Mittelerdes wirkte. 

„Legolas?" 

So schwach er war, so mühsam es auch schien – Aragorn schaffte es, seinen Arm noch ein weiteres Mal zu heben und nach seinem Freund auszustrecken. Der starrte unverwandt auf die Bettdecke.

„Legolas... Sieh mich an... Bitte, sieh mich an..."

Er berührte den Elbenprinzen lediglich mit den Fingerspitzen, denn mehr Kraft hatte Aragorn nicht. Doch es war genug. Zögernd hob der Prinz den Blick, in dem man wie in einem offenen Buch Trauer, Schuldgefühl und Gedanken an ein gegebenes Versprechen erkennen konnte.

„Versprich mir etwas."

„Alles." Legolas räusperte sich, denn auch ihm war die Kehle wie zugeschnürt. „Alles, was du willst."

Aragorn spürte, dass ihm nur noch wenig Zeit blieb, um von seinem Freund ganz gewisse Worte zu hören. Zu wenig Zeit – und er wußte es. Dennoch wollte Aragorn es wenigstens versuchen.

„Dann versprich mir..." Er spürte, wie erneut eine Welle von Krämpfen auf ihn zu kam. Sie waren stärker als die vorhergehenden. Entschlossen nahm er die letzten Kraftreserven zusammen. „...dass du hier bleibst. Hier in Mittelerde. Versprich es mir."

Der Elbenprinz schüttelte den Kopf. Feierlicher Ernst lag auf seinen Zügen. „Das kann und werde ich dir nicht versprechen, und das weißt du auch. Also beeil dich nicht zu sehr auf deinem Weg, ja?" 

„Nicht..." Aragorn sah den Freund flehentlich an. „Warte wenigstens eine Woche. Um meinetwillen..."

Er hatte keine Zeit mehr, Legolas' Reaktion zu beobachten, denn unerträglicher Schmerz schoss bereits durch den kranken Menschenkörper. 

„Vater..." Aragorn begann zu keuchen, als ersticke er, doch dessen ungeachtet drehte er den Kopf so weit zurück, damit er Elrond ansehen konnte. Und plötzlich fielen ihm Bilder seines Albtraums wieder ein. Ein Schauder rann das Rückgrat des jungen Mannes hinab. War es dort nicht ebenso gewesen? Es fühlte sich also wirklich so an, wenn man starb. 

„Es liegt jetzt..." Er bäumte sich erneut auf. „...in deiner ... Hand..."

Übergangslos war keine Luft zum Atmen, keine Kraft zum Sprechen und kein Augenblick Zeit zum Denken mehr da. Mit ungeheurer Wucht krümmte sich der fieberglühende Körper zusammen, gegen die Kraft der Arme, die ihn hielten. Das Herz in Aragorns Brustkorb begann schneller und schneller zu schlagen, bis sogar das Pochen Schmerz verursachte.

Dann wurde es still um den jungen Mann. Mit der Stille kam die Schmerzlosigkeit, die so wohl tat. Und mit der Schmerzlosigkeit kam die Schwärze, die alles auslöschte: Gesichter, Namen, Gedanken – und schließlich auch die Erinnerung des Herzens an den Rhythmus, den es beibehalten musste, um Leben zu spenden...

Als der Körper in Elronds Armen schließlich zusammensackte und Aragorns Kopf leblos zur Seite fiel, starrten die Zwillinge ihn ungläubig an.  

„Estel?" Elladans Wispern war selbst für das scharfe elbische Gehör kaum zu verstehen, als er furchtsam seine Hand hob und auf dem Brustkorb seines Bruders platzierte. Einige Augenblicke lang starrte der Zwilling die Stelle an, dann ließ er die Hand schließlich wieder sinken. Der Herzschlag, den zu fühlen er gehofft hatte, war nicht mehr zu spüren. 

Man musste kein Heiler sein, um zu erkennen, dass Aragorn tot war!

„Wir werden dich schrecklich vermissen, kleiner Bruder," flüsterte Elladan nach einer langen Pause, während neue Tränen seine Wangen hinab liefen und sein unterdrücktes Schluchzen gerade laut genug war, um vernommen zu werden. Er fuhr noch einmal liebkosend durch das dunkle Haar Aragorns, dann erhob er sich wortlos und verließ das Zimmer fluchtartig und ohne noch einmal zurückzusehen.

„Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, du darfst so etwas nie wieder mit uns machen?" Auch Elrohir stand dicht davor, die Fassung zu verlieren. Seine Stimme verriet es deutlich, denn sie zitterte so wie die Elladans noch vor wenigen Momenten. Er betrachtete Aragorns Gestalt, die im Schein des Kaminfeuers einen geradezu unwirklichen, weil schlafenden Anblick bot. „Dieses eine Mal hättest du tun sollen, worum man dich bittet..." 

Er ließ den Kopf hängen und stand auf. „Es tut mir leid, Vater, aber ich kann nicht länger..."

Ohne den Satz zu beenden flüchtete auch Elrohir aus dem Zimmer, das für alle so lange ein Ort der Freude und Herzlichkeit gewesen war. Aragorns Tod hatte es innerhalb kürzester Frist zu einer Stätte des Leids werden lassen.

Als die Tür sich geschlossen hatte, waren Elrond und Legolas allein. Der Elbenprinz war während der ganzen Zeit schrecklich still gewesen, doch nun brach er sein Schweigen schließlich. 

„Estels Seele hat sich auf den Weg zu seinen Vorfahren gemacht." Es war die geradezu unnatürliche Ruhe in den Worten, die Elrond aus seinem Kummer riss und ihn aufsehen ließ. „Nachdem sein Körper zur letzten Ruhe gebettet wurde, werde auch ich mich auf den Weg machen, so wie ich es Eurem Sohn heute morgen erst schwor."

„Legolas..." Elrond sah den jüngeren Elben ungläubig an. „Die Trauer läßt Euch unbedachte Worte wählen. Ihr wißt nicht, was Ihr da sagt..."

Das kurze Lächeln des Prinzen brachte den Elbenherrn völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht. War die Freundschaft zwischen beiden schon derart tief gewesen, dass Aragorns Tod dem Elbenprinzen den Verstand trübte? Zu Elronds Schmerz mischte sich nun erneute Besorgnis. Legolas indessen konnte die Befürchtungen an dessen entgeisterter Miene deutlich erkennen. Schlagartig wurde er ernst.

„Vergebt mir mein Lachen an so unpassender Stelle, mein Lord, doch Eure Worte waren exakt jene, die Estel noch vor wenigen Stunden wählte, als er meinen Schwur vernahm. Ihr wusstet es beide nicht, aber ihr wart einander sehr, sehr ähnlich. Estel glich Euch vor allem in Eurer Entschlossenheit, Lord Elrond, doch weder seine noch Eure Worte können mich von meiner Absicht abbringen. Ich habe Arathorn vor Mandos' Hallen das Versprechen gegeben, dass Aragorns Wege auch die meinen sein sollen. Zwar wandelt Estel nun auf den Pfaden der Toten, doch ich kann zumindest jene gehen, die den Lebenden bleiben. Ihr habt meine Worte vernommen, Lord Elrond: sobald sich Estels Grabmal geschlossen hat, breche ich nach Valinor auf."

„Aber was wird mit Eurem Vater? Eure überstürzte Abreise wird ihm das Herz brechen."

„Nein, ich glaube kaum, denn wir sind uns fremd geworden. Ganz besonders, seit meine Mutter starb. Und in den letzten Jahren hat mein Vater sich ohnehin nur noch selten um meine Gesellschaft bemüht. Wir haben uns zwar seit dem Anschlag Caleans etwas öfter gesehen, doch meine endgültige Abreise wird ihn trotzdem wohl nicht allzu tief treffen. Ihr wart erst kürzlich in Düsterwald, Lord Elrond. Ihr habt gesehen, dass meine Heimat nicht mehr der lichte Ort von einst ist. Warum, glaubt Ihr, war ich damals, als ich Estel begegnete, mit jener Patrouille unterwegs? Ich hatte mich freiwillig gemeldet, weil ich die Schatten nicht mehr ertrug, die sich dichter und dichter an uns heranschieben. Dass es eine gute Entscheidung war, zeigte sich wenige Tage später, als ich auf Euren menschlichen Sohn traf – auf Aragorn."

Legolas' Blick verließ Elronds Gesicht und ging gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster.

„Aragorn war die Antwort auf etwas, von dem ich nicht gewusst hatte, dass ich es überhaupt vermisse. Als ich ihn kennenlernte, ahnte ich, welch ein Licht durch ihn in Bruchtal erstrahlen musste, denn er trug einen Teil davon in sich. Ich bin ein Elb und so zog es mich zu diesem Licht. Nun ist seine helle Seele, sein Licht, fort und ich kann nichts anders, als diesem Licht zu folgen."

Legolas wandte sich wieder Elrond zu, der angesichts der Hoffnungslosigkeit des Prinzen zunächst vergeblich nach den richtigen Worten suchte.

„Ich werde meinem Vater einen langen Brief schreiben und alles erklären. Er wird es verstehen. Glaubt mir, mein Lord. Immerhin kennt ihn niemand besser als ich."

„Und was ist mit Estels Bitte, noch eine Woche hier zu bleiben und abzuwarten? Ihr habt ihm gesagt..."

„Ich habe es ihm nie versprochen und Ihr wißt das." Unbeugsamkeit lag auf den jugendlichen Zügen des silberhaarigen Prinzen, doch in den Tiefen der blauen Augen war die Bitte um Verständnis zu erkennen, als er sich schließlich ebenfalls erhob. „Verzeiht, aber diese Wände erdrücken mich."

Sein abschiednehmender Blick ruhte lange auf Aragorn, dann griff er geistesabwesend nach einer Hand, die irgendwann während des letzten Krampfes unbeachtet zur Seite gerutscht und nun in unnatürlich verdrehter Haltung unter dem Körper des Menschen eingeklemmt war. Er zog sie hervor, um sie auf Aragorns Brust zurückzulegen – und zuckte zusammen, als er einen einzelnen Pulsschlag zu spüren meinte.

„Er lebt noch, mein Lord!" 

Aufgeregt sah Legolas Elrond an, doch der schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf. „Ihr irrt Euch, Legolas."

„Ich habe es doch gefühlt, seinen Puls gespürt. So glaubt mir doch, mein Lord."

Unvermittelt griff Elrond nach Legolas' Hand und presste sie auf Aragorns Herz. „Sagt mir, was Ihr spürt!"

Legolas strengte seinen Tastsinn aufs Äußerste an, doch unter seiner Handfläche schlug kein Herz. Enttäuscht ließ Legolas den Kopf hängen.

Mitleidig entließ Elrond die Hand des Elbenprinzen aus seinem Griff. „Ihr habt Euch getäuscht, glaubt mir. Leid ist ein geschickter Verführer und läßt manchmal jene Dinge entstehen, die man sich wünscht."

„Ihr habt wohl recht!" Legolas brachte es nicht fertig, den älteren Elben anzusehen, als er sich umwandte und zur Tür ging. „Es gibt nichts, was ich mir mehr wünsche..."

Gleich darauf war der Elbenherr allein. Er presste Aragorn ein letztes Mal an sich, bevor er den Körper sanft auf das Bett zurücklegte. Sein Blick verließ das stille Antlitz des Menschen keinen Augenblick, nicht einmal dann, als nach einiger Zeit von fern eine einzelne Stimme erklang, die ein Klagelied in den Nachthimmel schickte. Elrond wußte, wem diese Stimme gehörte.

Legolas.

„Quel kaima [Schlafe wohl]..." Der Elb strich seinem jüngsten Sohn liebevoll über die Stirn, so als hätte er ihn gerade in den Schlaf gewiegt. „Möge dein Geist frei wandern. Ich werde mich um alles kümmern, sei unbesorgt, Estel."

***

**wird fortgesetzt**


	21. Kapitel 21

**Hach, so viele schöne Reviews! *Autorinnen seufzen ganz verzückt* Und weil ihr so schön brav reviewt habt, folgt hier wie versprochen das nächste Kapitel... Und wenn ihr wieder so fleißig in eure Tastaturen haut, dann kommt am Wochenende gleich noch ein Schwung... Vielleicht... Oder doch nicht? ... Schwere Entscheidung... Hm? *Autorinnen ziehen Streichhölzer***

__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Schuld und Sühne  
  
von: Salara und ManuKu  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
   
Teil 21 

Nach Aragorns Tod hatte Legolas das Schloss verlassen und sich dem weitläufigen Garten zugewandt. Er war, so hoch es ging, in die Krone einer alten Eiche geklettert. Erst, als die Äste des Baumes das Gewicht des schlanken Elben kaum noch tragen konnten, ließ er sich nieder. 

Sein langes Leben hatte ihn schon oft so gesehen – daheim in Düsterwald –, doch meist hatte Legolas auf diese Art einige Momente des Friedens gesucht. Frieden war jedoch das, was er jetzt am wenigsten ertragen konnte. So lehnte er sich an den Stamm zurück und starrte in den Abendhimmel hinauf, der die Sterne hinter seinen Wolkenbergen verbarg. Ihr wildes Chaos schien die Emotionen in ihm perfekt widerzuspiegeln.

Noch immer konnte er den Griff spüren, mit dem Elrond ihn festgehalten hatte, doch schlimmer noch war die Erinnerung an jenen Moment, in dem er erkannte, dass das Herz in der Brust des Freundes wirklich nicht mehr schlug. 

_Das kann nicht sein... es darf nicht sein... es ist unmöglich... _

_Es ist ... wahr..._

Er hatte es gespürt, das Schweigen des Todes in Aragorn, und spürte es noch. Es machte ihn fast wahnsinnig in seiner Endgültigkeit. 

_Heute morgen sah noch alles gut aus. Ich habe mit ihm geredet und..._

Er dachte den Satz nicht zu Ende, konnte ihn nicht zu Ende denken, denn hätte er es getan, wäre seine Selbstbeherrschung vollends zusammengebrochen. So schloß er die Augen, schob jeden bewussten Gedanken weit von sich, außerhalb seiner Reichweite, und lauschte. Lauschte in den Sturmwind, der Regen ankündigte und die mit vertrocknetem Herbstlaub bedeckten Baumkronen rauschen ließ. Lauschte in die Weite des Tales, das den Tod Aragorns mit Schweigen ehren zu wollen schien. Lauschte in sich hinein, bis in ihm ein Lied aufstieg, das seiner Trauer entsprach.

Dann begann er zu singen. 

Aus seinem Schmerz heraus erklang ein altes elbisches Klagelied, das er erst einmal gesungen hatte: damals, als der Tod ihm die Mutter genommen hatte. Und so wie zu jener Zeit, hallten die Worte auch diesmal laut und klar in die Nacht. Mit ihnen sang er sich Kummer, Versprechen und Wünsche von seiner Seele. 

Legolas sang auch, um nichts anderes mehr hören zu müssen, um den Moment von Aragorns Sterben zu vergessen, den er doch nie wieder aus dem Kopf bekommen würde. 

Er sang, bis nichts mehr eine Bedeutung besaß...

***

In Bruchtal schlief niemand in dieser Nacht.

Als der nächste Morgen als heller Streifen am Horizont herandämmerte, waren die trauernden Zwillinge in ihren Zimmern, während ein bedrückter Elrond seinen menschlichen Pflegesohn mit eigener Hand in seine besten Gewänder kleidete und für die bevorstehende Beerdigungszeremonie herrichtete.

Im gesamten Schloss war der Schmerz um Aragorns Tod greifbar. Es wurde kaum gesprochen und wenn, dann nur im Flüsterton, doch es bestand eine stumme Übereinkunft aller Elben, ihm das Geleit zu geben.

Am härtesten fiel es jedoch Legolas, sich dem Gedanken an die kommenden Stunden zu stellen. Er wußte, was kommen würde, und fürchtete den Moment, an dem er unweigerlich ein letztes Mal Abschied von Aragorn nehmen musste. Anders als an jenem Morgen im Bruchtaler Wald würde es diesmal wirklich – und endgültig – sein. 

Es war einzig seiner Willensstärke zuzuschreiben, dass er es schaffte, seine Gefühle für den Moment in den Hintergrund zu verbannen, sich ins Schloss zurückzubegeben und dort die Kleidung anzulegen, die auf dem Bett für ihn bereitgelegt worden war. Neben einer schwarzen Hose lagen dort eine aus dunkelgrünem Samt gefertigte Tunika mit Überwurf, die an den Rändern mit silbernen Ornamenten bestickt waren. Er zog sie an, ohne auch nur einen Blick auf ihre Schönheit zu verschwenden. Dann setzte er sich nach kurzem Überlegen an den zierlichen Schreibtisch, nahm einen Bogen Pergament sowie Feder und Tinte und begann einen Brief zu schreiben. Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken dabei ab und so setzte er gerade den letzten Federstrich auf das Papier, als ein verhaltenes Klopfen an der Tür ertönte. Er zuckte sichtlich zusammenzucken.

„Ja?"

Die Tür ging auf und Elrond trat ins Zimmer. Auch er hatte die feierlichste seiner Roben angelegt und auf seiner Stirn war ein schmaler, geflochtener goldener Reif zu erkennen.

„Es ist an der Zeit..." sagte er leise und sein sichtlich besorgter Blick ließ Legolas keine Sekunde los.

Der schluckte schwer, dann legte er die Feder zur Seite und stand auf. „Ich komme." 

Seine Stimme klang spröde wie zerspringendes Glas und spiegelte wider, was mit keinem Wort ausgedrückt werden konnte: den Gedanken _Es ist wahr, wirklich real._

Hatte Legolas den inneren Schmerz bisher noch unterdrücken können, so zerstörte dieser eine Augenblick die Mauer, hinter der er ihn zurückzuhalten versucht hatte. Als er sich in Bewegung setzte und mit abgewandtem Gesicht an Elrond vorbeiging, begann für ihn einer der schwersten Wege seines bisherigen Lebens.

***

Die nächsten Stunden reduzierten sich für Legolas auf die wenigen Augenblicke, in denen die Geschehnisse intensiv genug waren, um den Nebel aus Niedergeschlagenheit und gedanklichem Durcheinander zu durchdringen...

***

...auf die Momente, in denen aus dem Zug leiser Gesang an sein Ohr drang...

***

...auf den Anblick der vielen Elben, die sich stumm dem aufbrechenden Trauerzug angeschlossen hatten...

***

...auf das Gefühl eines Armes, den irgendwer ... _Elladan? ... um seine Schultern schlang, um ihn mitzuziehen... _

***

...auf den Klang einer Stimme, die er kannte. Elronds Stimme. Dunkel vor Emotionen zwar, aber ruhig und gefasst.

„Er war ein Licht in unseren Leben. So strahlend hell, dass es für ganz Mittelerde gereicht hätte. Dieses Licht ist nun für immer erloschen..."

Die Worte taten viel zu weh, um sie lange ertragen zu können, und so tauchte Legolas' Verstand wieder in den schützenden Nebel zurück... 

***

„Legolas! Legolas, hörst du mich?"

Matt hob Legolas den Kopf und blickte in die Richtung, aus der die hartnäckige Stimme kam.

Elladans Gesicht. Direkt vor ihm. Forschend. Besorgt. So wie all die anderen Gesichter, von denen er sich angestarrt fühlte. Er hasste dieses Gefühl.

„Was ist..." Die Worte klangen, als hätte er seine Stimme seit Jahren nicht gebraucht. „Was willst du?"

„Es wird Zeit, Estel zu..." Elladan verstummte. Schluckte schwer. Es glitzerte verdächtig in seinen Augen. „Willst du ihm etwas sagen oder mitgeben?"

Der Prinz schüttelte den Kopf. Dann – als könne diese Geste missverstanden werden – fügte er hinzu: „Was ich zu sagen hätte, wußte er bereits, ehe er starb..." 

Sein Blick glitt an Elladan vorbei zu Aragorns lebloser Gestalt, die in einigen Metern Entfernung auf einer Bahre lag und bis zum Hals von einem großen weißseidenen Grabtuch bedeckt wurde. Direkt dahinter gähnte schwarz ein portalartig breiter Zugang in der Felswand.

_Eine Felswand?_

Irritiert sah Legolas sich um. Er stand am oberen Ende einer steinernen Treppe, die serpentinenartig von der Talsohle empor führte. 

Wann war er sie hinaufgestiegen? Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern.

Die ungestellte Frage verschwand so schnell, wie sie aufgetaucht war. Es zu wissen, war nicht wichtig. 

Unterdessen nickte Elladan. Er verstand. Dann wandte er sich ab und sah wieder zu seinem Vater, der neben Aragorns Kopf stand. Er hatte die Szene schweigend verfolgt und warf Legolas einen weiteren langen, undeutbaren Blick zu, ehe er zu sprechen begann.

„Sobald wir den Zugang zum Grab verschlossen haben, wird Estel sich auf eine neue Reise begeben."

In den Worten Elronds lag trotz des in ihnen deutlich vernehmbaren Kummers eine unerwartete Kraft. Mühelos verstand man sie noch in den hintersten Reihen der Anwesenden.

„Wir alle bitten die Valar, Aragorn, den einzigen Sohn von Arathorn und Gilraen, zu beschützen und sicher dorthin zu geleiten, wo man ihn bereits erwartet."

Er zögerte, atmete tief durch, dann zog er das weiße Seidentuch zur Gänze über das Gesicht des jungen Mannes. Anschließend wandte er sich dem zu den Grabkammern führenden Eingang zu. Auf sein Zeichen hin trugen die zwei Krieger, die die Bahre bislang gehalten hatten, sie in den Felsengang hinein zu den Grabkammern. Eine davon würde nun zur letzten Ruhestätte ihres menschlichen Bruders werden.

„Komm." Elladans Hand zitterte verdächtig, als er den Elbenprinzen sachte anstieß. 

Er wartete, bis Legolas der Bahre zu folgen begann, die in diesem Augenblick durch die Zugangsöffnung verschwand, erst dann folgten Elrohir und er ihr gleichfalls.

Die Bahrenträger hatten unterdessen eine Kaverne betreten, die links direkt hinter dem Eingang in den Fels hineingetrieben worden war. Fackellicht erhellte sie. Die Flammen gaben den Blick auf weitere, durchweg unverschlossene, Zugänge frei, die wiederum in kleinere Kammern hineinführten. Neben jeder der Öffnungen lehnte eine große steinerne Platte an der Wand. Alle waren gerade groß genug, um die Öffnung passgerecht zu verriegeln.

Es waren Verschlusssteine.

Eine dieser Kammern steuerten die Träger jetzt an. Auch dort brannte eine einzelne Fackel in einer geschwungenen steinernen Halterung neben dem Eingang. Ohne zu zögern trugen die beiden Krieger die Bahre mit Aragorns Körper ins Innere und legten sie dort vorsichtig auf dem Sockel ab, der in der Mitte aus dem Fels herausgemeißelt worden war. Er hatte die Form eines – wenn auch steinernen – Ruhelagers und war, ebenso wie die gesamte Kammer, mit Reliefs von Pflanzen, Tieren und ineinander verschlungenen Mustern geschmückt.

Als die beiden Träger gegangen waren, traten Elrond und seine Söhne ein. Letztere hatten Legolas in ihre Mitte genommen.

„Es wird Zeit." Elronds Stimme klang heiser. „Wir müssen nun Abschied von ihm nehmen."

Sein Blick streifte Elladan, der dies als Aufforderung erkannte, den Anfang zu machen. Zögernd trat er an die Bahre heran, streckte die Hand aus, um Aragorn zu berühren – und ließ sie dann unverrichteterdinge wieder sinken. 

„Lebwohl, Estel. Von nun an wirst du deinen Weg ohne uns gehen, doch in Gedanken werden wir weiterhin an deiner Seite sein. Dir gehört ein Teil unserer Herzen. Für immer."

Er trat zurück und machte seinem Bruder Platz, der mehr Kraft aufbrachte, denn Elrohir schlug das weiße Tuch noch einmal zurück und enthüllte Aragorns Gesicht. Lange Augenblicke stand er reglos da, wie um sich die friedlichen Züge des jungen Mannes für immer einzuprägen, dann holte er vernehmlich Luft.

„Ich hoffe, du findest dort, wo du nun hingehst, jemanden, der sich um dich kümmert und dich – wenn nötig – vor dir selbst beschützt, denn ich kann das nun nicht mehr tun." Er neigte seinen Kopf in einer Geste des Abschieds. 

Elrohir mied jeden Blick, als er zu seinem Bruder zurücktrat, doch man sah am krampfhaften Schlucken, dass auch nur ein falsches Wort genügen würde, um seine Selbstbeherrschung zu zerstören. 

Inzwischen war Elrond dicht an die Bahre herangetreten. So wie schon am Abend seines Todes legte er Aragorn auch jetzt wieder die Hände an die bleichen Wangen, sah auf ihn hinab, als warte er auf etwas, dann wurden seine Züge, die bislang einer emotionslosen Maske geglichen hatten, plötzlich weich.

„Ich wünschte, wir hätten mehr Zeit für alles gehabt, aber sie war ein noch erbarmungsloserer Feind für dich als die Südländer. Besiegen kann ich die Zeit nicht, wohl aber festhalten, denn die Gedanken an dich kann sie mir nicht nehmen, dessen sei gewiss." 

Plötzlich beugte er sich zu Aragorn herab und sagte so leise, dass es nur die in unmittelbarer Nähe stehenden Zwillinge hörten: „Möge der Rest deiner Reise leichter sein, als der Beginn es war, Estel..."

Dann trat auch Elrond wieder von der Bahre fort. Aller Augen richteten sich nun auf Legolas.

Es war nicht nötig, ihn erneut aufzurütteln, denn auf seltsame Weise schien er die ihm zuteil werdende Aufmerksamkeit zu spüren. Nach einigen Sekunden des Wartens blinzelte er und drehte den Kopf, um sich über seine momentane Umgebung zu orientieren. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Aragorn. Legolas begriff, was man von ihm erwartete.

Ganz langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung, ging auf die Bahre zu, bis er schließlich direkt neben ihr stand. Die dichte Stille, die inzwischen wieder in der kleinen Kammer herrschte, ließ die nächsten Worte hallen.

„Ich weiß, wie es dort ist, wo du jetzt hingehst, denn ich war schon einmal da. Jetzt wünschte ich, dass mich dieser Ort damals nicht mehr freigegeben hätte. Das Zurückgelassenwerden ist nur schwer zu ertragen..." 

Er verstummte, sah eine Zeitlang gedankenverloren in Aragorns Gesicht. So friedlich wie in diesem Augenblick war es selten gewesen. 

„Wie dem auch sei... Dieser Platz wird dir nicht gefallen, Estel. Es ist dort viel zu ereignislos für jemand so Ungeduldiges wie dich. Also bring bitte nicht allzu viel Unruhe in Mandos  ehrwürdige Hallen, ja?"

Mehr zu sagen war Legolas nicht möglich. Also schwieg er statt dessen und deckte das Tuch ganz behutsam wieder über den Kopf seines Freundes, dann kehrte er zu Elladan und Elrohir zurück.

Er sah sie nicht an, nicht einmal, als ihn die Zwillinge links und rechts am Ellbogen berührten und aus der Kammer schoben. Dort standen in ein paar Schritten Entfernung noch immer die beiden Krieger, die Aragorns Bahre getragen hatten. Als sie sahen, dass alle wieder draußen waren, traten sie näher, entfernten die Fackel aus dem Grab und begannen die große Steinplatte in die Öffnung einzupassen.

Nun war deutlich der Gram in Elronds Augen zu erkennen, als er reglos zusah, wie sich Aragorns Grab langsam schloß.

Nachdem die Platte fast fugenlos in den Zugang eingefügt worden war, wandten sich die beiden Krieger ihrem Herrn zu und nickten. Ihre Aufgabe war nun erfüllt. Die allerletzte Handlung oblag Elrond selbst: die Platte endgültig zu versiegeln.

Nie zuvor war dem Elbenfürsten etwas schwerer gefallen als die beiden Handlungen, die er nun vorzunehmen hatte. Er trat an die Seite und verschob eines der gemeißelten Blätter, das bisher lediglich wie einfacher Zierrat gewirkt hatte. Es legte sich quer über den Rand der Platte, wie um sie zu halten, während etwas in den Stein einrastete. Auf der anderen Seite wiederholte er diese Prozedur. Wieder schoben sich Riegel seitlich in die Platte. Es war nur ein leises Klicken, doch für die Elben klang es schmerzhaft laut.

„Sagt den Steinmetzen, dass sie ihre Arbeit noch heute vollenden müssen. Sie wissen bereits, was ich als Inschrift wünsche." Elrond wandte sich um und sah einen der Wachleute an. „Danach soll niemand mehr seinen Schlaf stören."

„Ja, Herr!" 

Die Wachen nickten erneut und gingen. Nun waren die vier Elben allein in der Kaverne. Einen Moment lang schwiegen alle, dann legte Elrohir seine Hand zwischen Legolas' Schulterblätter. „Es wird auch für uns Zeit zu gehen..." 

Nicht die Geste selbst warf den Prinzen endgültig aus der Bahn, sondern die in ihr liegende Vertrautheit, die für ihn mit der Erkenntnis verbunden war, dass die Zwillinge sie nun unbewusst bei ihm anwandten. Legolas hatte bereits während seines ersten Aufenthaltes in Bruchtal beobachtet, dass die Zwillinge Aragorn auf diese Art stets dazu brachten, etwas zu tun, was er sonst nicht freiwillig getan hätte, wie zum Beispiel sich auszuruhen oder sich in einem Streit einem Gegenargument zu beugen. Es war ein seltsamer Mechanismus – nicht erklärbar, aber immer überaus wirksam.

_Ich bin nicht euer Ersatzbruder,_ stiegen die Worte in ihm auf, aber er schluckte sie rechtzeitig genug, ehe auch nur ein Laut seine Kehle verlassen konnte. Ein kleiner Teil seines Verstandes sagte ihm, dass er dabei war, ungerecht zu reagieren und Elronds Söhne auf diese Art nur mit ihrer Trauer fertigzuwerden versuchten. Legolas begriff, dass alles nur Ausdruck ihrer Sorge um ihn war. Doch der Schmerz, der seit dem Moment von Aragorns Tod in ihm mit ungebremster Heftigkeit wütete, überlagerte das Wissen in diesem Augenblick. So wirkte es beinahe feindselig, als er ruckartig zurücktrat – heraus aus Elrohirs Reichweite. „Ist meine Anwesenheit noch vonnöten?"

„Nein, aber..." 

Verständnislose Blicke streiften ihn, doch das kümmerte Legolas nicht. „Dann entschuldigt mich. Ich will jetzt allein sein."

Er wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Entgegnung, sondern verließ hastig die Begräbnisstätte. Fassungslos sahen ihm die Zwillinge nach.

„Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?" Ratlos sah Elrohir seinen Vater an, doch Elrond schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das hast du nicht." 

_Es sind auch nicht die Worte, die falsch sind, sondern die Taten. Meine Taten, _dachte er den Satz insgeheim zu Ende und seufzte leise. _Von allen Fehlern, die ich je gemacht habe, ist dies wahrscheinlich der Schlimmste_._.. _

„Lasst ihn. Er braucht nur etwas Zeit." 

Elrond ging zu seinen Söhnen, legte seine Arme um ihre Schultern und schob sie auf den Ausgang zu. „Wir werden im Schloss auf ihn warten."

***

Oberhalb der Treppe, die Elrond und die Zwillinge nun hinunterstiegen, hatten drei aufmerksame Augenpaare die Beisetzung genau verfolgt. Ihnen war kein Wort, keine Handlung entgangen, doch ganz besonders stolz waren sie, weil die sonst so wachsamen Elben ihre Anwesenheit nicht einmal zu ahnen schienen.

Als die Elben weit genug weg waren, krochen die drei Späher vom Rand der Klippe zurück, bis sie sich sicher genug glaubten, um aufstehen zu können.

„Aragorn...?" überlegte einer der drei. „Hieß so nicht der Kerl, den wir uns eigentlich schnappen sollten?"

„Das hat der Verräter jedenfalls behauptet."

„Gomar wird nicht glücklich darüber sein, dass dieser Aragorn gestorben ist, ehe er ihn in die Finger bekommen konnte." Der Wortführer sah seine beiden Kameraden ziemlich unglücklich an. „Aber wer von uns bringt ihm das bei? Ihr habt ja erlebt, was er mit Morag gemacht hat..."

„Das sagen wir ihm gemeinsam. Er kann unmöglich uns alle drei so verprügeln wie Morag. Und wenn er seine Wut trotzdem an jemandem auslassen will, hat er ja noch den Alten..."

„Der steht das auch nicht mehr lange durch. Habt ihr gesehen, wie er aussah, als wir wegritten? Euch ist klar, dass Gomar jemanden für seine Launen braucht, oder? Wenn der Alte inzwischen draufgegangen ist, sind wir dran..."

„Hör auf mit deiner Schwarzseherei." Der Wortführer funkelte seinen skeptischen Gefährten böse an. „Warum sollte der Kerl inzwischen gestorben sein, wo Gomar doch so bedacht darauf war, ihn gerade so lange am Leben zu erhalten, bis er den anderen auch hat?"

„Ich hoffe, du hast recht." Irgendwie schien keiner der drei so recht glücklich über die neue Wendung zu sein. Doch an den Dingen ließ sich nun nichts mehr ändern. Aragorn, dessen Gomar so unbedingt habhaft werden wollte, war tot. Tot und vor ihren Augen begraben worden. Dieser Fakt beendete ihre ohnehin sehr risikovolle Mission im Tal der Elben.

Ohne weitere Diskussionen holten sie ihre Pferde aus dem naheliegenden Versteck, stiegen auf und ritten in die Tiefen des Waldes hinein...

***

...sich nicht darüber bewußt, dass ihnen ein halbes Dutzend überaus wachsamer Blicke aus sorgsam gewählten Verstecken heraus folgten, bis sie fast außer Sicht waren. Erst dann löste sich ein Schatten aus einer der umgebenden Baumkronen.

Glorfindel.

Grimmige Entschlossenheit lag in seiner Miene, als er zwei seiner Leute zu sich herabwinkte.

„Folgt ihnen. Nicht zu dicht, aber verliert sie auch nicht. Sie wissen nicht, dass wir sie jetzt überwachen, und das soll so bleiben. Geht kein Risiko ein. Ändert sich etwas, kommt zurück und meldet es mir. Ich werde im Schloss sein."

Die beiden tauchten lautlos in die zwischen den Bäumen liegenden Schatten ein und waren Momente später aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden. Er starrte ihnen noch einen Moment lang nach, dann sah er zu einem Punkt empor, an dem sich ein weiterer Krieger verborgen hielt. Man entdeckte seine Silhouette nur, wenn man gezielt nach ihm Ausschau hielt.

„Ihr drei bleibt hier und behaltet diese Stelle weiter im Auge. Ich denke nicht, dass sie noch einmal zurückkommen werden, andererseits jedoch haben sie gezeigt, dass sie unberechenbar sind. Also bleibt vorsichtig. Gegen Abend werde ich mit neuen Befehlen zurück sein."

Er ahnte das bestätigende Nicken des anderen mehr, als dass er es sah. Doch es genügte ihm völlig.

Glorfindel durchmaß mit raschen Schritten die kurze Distanz bis hin zu jenem Ort, an dem sie die Pferde sicher vor jedem Blick verborgen hatten. Dann stieg er auf und ritt davon. Die Nachricht, die er Elrond zu bringen gedachte, würde diesen nach all den schweren Ereignissen dieses Tages sicher freuen.

***

Die Bestattung Aragorns war vorbei und Elladan steuerte zusammen mit seinem Zwillingsbruder und seinem Vater das Schloss an. Kurz vor dem Eingang ins Gebäude fiel sein zufällig umherschweifender Blick auf die Gestalten zweier Kinder, die in einiger Entfernung unbeschwert, weltvergessen und spielerisch hintereinander herjagten. Es waren ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen und ein blonder, etwa einen halben Kopf größerer Junge, doch letzterer schien dem Mädchen an Wendigkeit haushoch überlegen zu sein, denn er holte sie jedes Mal mühelos ein und tippte sie an, um anschließend blitzschnell davonzujagen.

_Nolana... ging es dem Elbenzwilling durch den Kopf. __Sie habe ich über dem Geschehen völlig vergessen._

Er blieb stehen und sah seinen Vater um Verständnis bittend an. „Geht vor. Ich komme gleich nach. Zuerst möchte ich nach dem Kind sehen."

Der Elbenfürst folgte seinem Blick, sah dem Mädchen einen langen Augenblick stumm bei seinem unbeschwerten Umhertollen zu, dann wanderten seine blauen Augen wieder zu Elladan zurück.

„Ich denke, in ein paar Tagen können wir sie zu ihren Eltern zurückbringen. Sobald Glorfindel und unsere Kämpfer das Problem mit den Südländern endgültig aus dem Weg geschafft haben."

„Sie wird sich bestimmt freuen, das zu hören, Vater." 

Elladan nickte ihm und seinem Bruder zu, die kurz darauf im Gebäude verschwanden, während er selbst langsam auf die beiden Kinder zuging. Der Elbenjunge sah ihn zuerst kommen und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Nolana reagierte einige Sekunden zu spät und prallte folgerichtig in ihn hinein, woraufhin beide Kinde ineinander verknäuelt zu Boden stürzten. Elladan half ihnen auf, dann sah er die beiden prüfend an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei euch?"

„Ja, Lord Elladan." Der Elbenjunge nickte und bemühte sich, neben dem Menschenmädchen erwachsen zu wirken, während er sich gleichzeitig so unauffällig wie möglich den schmerzenden Ellbogen rieb.

„Ich verstehe." Elladan sah es natürlich trotzdem und hatte Mühe, nicht zu schmunzeln. „Wie lautet dein Name?"

„Ich bin Giliathdil, Sohn von Galdharan und Aglarwen."

Elladan wusste, dass Galdharan, der Vater des Jungen, zu Glorfindels besten und erfahrensten Kriegern gehörte. Wenn Nolana irgendwo anders als im Schloß sicher war, dann in seinem Heim. Die Wahl, die Glorfindel zum Schutz des Mädchens getroffen hatte, beruhigte Elronds Ältesten. Bei den Eltern des Jungen war das Menschenkind für die nächsten Tage bestens aufgehoben. Zudem hatte sie in Giliathdil einen Spielgefährten gefunden, der fast das gleiche Alter wie sie besaß.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich gestern keine Zeit mehr hatte, dir alles zu erklären, Nolana," wandte er sich dem Kind zu, das ihn bereits erwartungsvoll anstrahlte, und strich behutsam einen Zopf über ihre schmale Schulter zurück. „Aber ich nehme an, es gefällt dir bei Galdharan und seiner Familie, oder?"

„Hmm." Nolana nickte, und während sie ihrem Spielgefährten einen schnellen Blick zuwarf, wurde ihre Miene plötzlich ernst. „Bist du hier, um mich abzuholen?"

Elladan meinte, so etwas wie Enttäuschung aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhören und so schüttelte er beruhigend den Kopf. „Nein, noch nicht. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, noch ein paar Tage bei ihnen zu bleiben..."

„Nein, bestimmt nicht!" Hastig war die Antwort ihrem Mund entschlüpft, und genauso schnell überzog ein Ausdruck von Verlegenheit ihre Miene. „Aber danach komme ich wieder zurück. Ganz bestimmt!"

Nun musste der Elb doch schmunzeln. Die Worte des Kindes klangen tatsächlich, als betrachtete sie Bruchtal bereits als ihr Zuhause und Elladan als ihren Ersatz-Vater.

_Wie schnell Kinder sich an Veränderungen anpassen können, dachte er und ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte, glitten seine Gedanken zu jenen Tagen zurück, in denen der damals zweieinhalbjährige Aragorn zum ersten Mal so reagiert hatte. Aragorn, der nun für immer fort war..._

Mit Gewalt drängte Elladan diesen Gedanken wieder zurück, doch die Trauer, die dadurch neu aufgeflammt war, blieb. So wirkte er auch ziemlich bedrückt, als er auf die beiden Kinder hinabsah. 

„Na schön, dann spielt weiter, aber gebt acht, dass ihr diesen Platz nicht verlasst. Du sorgst dafür, ja?" Er sah den Jungen ernst an, der sich dadurch gleich um Jahre erwachsener fühlte und nickte, als hätte man ihm gerade die wichtigste Aufgabe Mittelerdes übertragen. 

„Und du..." Er strich Nolana noch einmal über das Haar. „Du bleibst immer in Aglarwens Nähe, hast du verstanden? Giliathdils Mutter wird sich um dich kümmern, bis ich komme, um dich heimzubringen."

„Heim?" Eine Sekunde lang kaute das Kind auf ihrer Lippe, dann legte sie den Kopf schief und sah Elladan an. „Du meinst nach Hause zu Mama und Papa?"

„Ja, genau!" Elladan zwang ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Ich weiß noch nicht genau, wann das sein wird, aber bestimmt schon in ein paar Tagen."

„In ein paar Tagen..." wiederholte das Mädchen, und ein paar Augenblicke lang sah sie so aus, als wüsste sie nicht, ob sie die neue Information überhaupt glauben konnte. Dann nickte sie schließlich. Offenbar hatte der allen Kindern eigene Sinn fürs Praktische beschlossen, es erst zu glauben, wenn es wirklich soweit war. „Hmm, gut."

Sie schenkte Elladan einen letzten Blick, dann hob sie blitzschnell die Hand und stupste Giliathdil an. „Hab dich!"

Dann rannte sie juchzend davon.

„Das ist geschummelt!" Giliathdil starrte ihr empört hinterher. Die eine Sekunde, die es dauerte, war genug, um Elladan völlig zu vergessen, denn als der Junge sich von seiner Überraschung erholt hatte, stob er ihr hinterher und ließ den amüsierten Elben allein zurück. Der sah den beiden eine Zeitlang zu, dann setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung. Er wollte mit der Mutter des Jungen noch alles Notwendige besprechen. Danach konnte er sich dann zu Elrohir und seinem Vater gesellen, um mit ihnen darauf zu warten, dass Legolas seinen Schock überwand und zu ihnen zurückkam...

***

Der war inzwischen blicklos und ohne auf eine Richtung zu achten von den Bestattungsgrotten fortgelaufen, weiter und weiter hinein in die baumbestandenen Gebiete, die Bruchtals Gärten umgaben, bis ihn schließlich nur noch Ruhe, Windesrauschen und das Gezwitscher vereinzelter Vögel umgaben. Wie lange er so gelaufen war, wußte Legolas nicht, und es war ihm auch egal. Er wollte fort, fort von jenem Ort, der ihn mit solcher Trauer erfüllte.

Irgendwann drang jedoch die Erkenntnis zu ihm durch, dass er noch endlos so weiterlaufen konnte, ohne seinen Schmerz dadurch zu mildern. So steuerte er den nächsten mächtigen Baum an und kletterte behände in seine schon herbstlich gelichtete Krone hinauf. Auf einem tragfähigen Ast ließ er sich schließlich nieder, hob seinen Blick zum Himmel und sah, wie dort dicke graue Wolken von stürmischen Winden vorangepeitscht wurden. Die gleichen Winde zerrten auch an seinem Haar, an seiner Kleidung und wischten mit erbarmungslosen Fingern über sein Gesicht, doch es war nicht die in ihnen liegende Kälte, die bald darauf die ersten Tränen über das Gesicht des Prinzen laufen ließ.

Es war der lange im Zaum gehaltene Kummer über den Verlust des Freundes, der sich dort oben – im Schutz der Blätter – schließlich doch noch Bahn brach. Über seinem Kummer vergaß er Zeit und Ort, und so wurde von Legolas unbeachtet langsam aus dem Vor- ein Nachmittag, und diesem schließlich Abend...

***

Weit vom Tal der Elben entfernt hatte auch Rivar längst jedes Gefühl für Zeit und Ort verloren. Seine Welt war nur noch von grenzenlosem Schmerz, vielgesichtiger Furcht und dem wortlosen Wunsch nach einem raschen Tod erfüllt.

Die meiste Zeit dämmerte er in einem halb bewusstlosen Zustand vor sich hin, aus dem ihn hin und wieder neue Schmerzen herausrissen. Wenn er es dann schaffte, die Augen einen Spalt breit zu öffnen, sah er meist das Gesicht Gomars vor sich: voll von ungezügelter Wut, mühsam unterdrückter Enttäuschung – und in letzter Zeit sogar einem Hauch von Besessenheit. Es war diese Besessenheit, die Rivar am meisten ängstigte, denn sie war in lange zurückliegender Vergangenheit geboren worden und wuchs nun mit jedem verstreichenden Tag, mit jedem flackernden Blick, mit jeder ausgestoßenen Drohung, ohne das irgendetwas in Mittelerde sie noch erlöschen lassen konnte. 

Von diesen Tagen träumte Rivar nun oft. Wie in einer Flucht kehrten seine Gedanken bereitwillig zurück in jene Zeit, die aus jetziger Sicht um so vieles einfacher und deren Unsicherheiten plötzlich um so vieles beruhigender erschienen. Längst hatte sich die Grenze zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit für ihn verwischt, und er hatte es zugelassen. Die Qualen, die Gomar ihm immer wieder bereitete, waren so einfacher zu ertragen.

Auch jetzt träumte Rivar wieder von jener Vergangenheit, als ihn etwas unsanft aus jenem Dunst aus Benommenheit und Traum holte. Es war eine überaus heftig geführte Ohrfeige, deren Kraft seinen haltlos nach vorn hängenden Kopf zurückschleuderte.

„Wach auf, du Hund."

Eine Hand – dieselbe, die ihn eben noch geschlagen hatte – griff sein Kinn und zwang seinen Kopf in die Höhe.

„Sieh mich an!"

Rivar vernahm die Worte zwar, doch seine Kraft war schon vor langer Zeit erschöpft. Allein der Gedanke daran, die Lider heben zu wollen, schien irrwitzig. Lediglich ein leises – ein sehr leises – Stöhnen kam über seine zerschlagenen, zerrissenen und von Durst und getrocknetem Blut verkrusteten Lippen.

„Du sollst mich ansehen, habe ich gesagt!"

Worte. Es waren nur Worte. Weder sie noch die in ihnen vernehmbare Wut konnten ihm etwas anhaben. Es war nicht nötig, die wenige Energie, die sein geschundener Körper noch besaß, dafür zu verschleudern, die Augen ein weiteres nutzloses Mal zu öffnen. Und so tat er es auch nicht.

Gomar hingegen machte diese Reaktionslosigkeit erneut wütend. Wie konnte dieser räudige Hund es immer und immer wieder wagen, sich seinen Anordnungen zu widersetzen? Erbost ließ er Rivars Kinn los, presste die Hand statt dessen auf Mund und Nase des Mannes und hielt mit der anderen dessen Kopf fest. Gomars Griff sorgte dafür, dass dem hilflosen Mann plötzlich jede Atemluft fehlte. Nach einigen Sekunden begann Rivars Körper heftig zu beben, als er vergeblich versuchte, einen Atemzug zu tun. Schließlich, nach weiteren langen Momenten riss der solchermaßen Gequälte die Augen doch noch auf. Panik lag in den grünen Tiefen, als er schwach den Kopf zur Seite zu drehen begann, im nutzlosen Versuch, der erbarmungslosen Umklammerung zu entkommen.

„Wie dumm du bist." Genüsslich zog Gomar seine Worte in die Länge und weidete sich an dem Anblick, wie der Gefangene verzweifelt nach Luft verlangte. Welch ein Machtgefühl ihm das vermittelte... „Du warst es immer. Schon damals, als du dich entschlossen hast, diesem Aradoran zu folgen, statt loyal in meinen Diensten zu bleiben. Und auch jetzt noch bist du es. Was hättest du werden können, und nun sieh dich heute an..."

Unterdessen waren Rivars Bewegungen immer heftiger geworden. Seine nach Luft hungernden Lungen brannten wie Feuer, doch das einzige Mittel, das dieses Feuer löschen konnte, fehlte nach wie vor. Gomars harter Griff trennte ihn von der so dringend ersehnten Atemluft!

„Du hättest mich einfach nur ansehen sollen, als ich es sagte. Aber nein. Nun gut, wenn du es bevorzugst, Gehorsam auf diese Art zu erlernen, dann will ich dir diesen Gefallen gern tun. Obwohl dein 'Lerneifer' ein bisschen spät kommt. Du wirst das Ende meiner Rache nicht mehr erleben..."

Gomar behielt den Griff noch einige zusätzliche Sekunden bei, ehe er Rivars Kopf schließlich losließ. Keuchend rang dieser nach Luft, doch sein Blick haftete nun unverwandt auf Gomar, der den Anblick mit regloser Miene und dem aufmerksamen Blick hasserfüllter dunkler Augen in sich aufnahm. 

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Rivar wieder einigermaßen zu Atem gekommen war. 

„Was willst du noch?" Die Worte kamen nur schwerfällig über Rivars Lippen. Der fast unerträgliche Durst schien sie förmlich in seiner Kehle festzukleben. „Es gibt nichts mehr, was du noch nicht weißt."

„Du wirst es nicht verstehen..." Gomars Stimme vibrierte vor Erbitterung. „...aber ich will dir danken, alter Mann. Du hast mir geholfen, von dieser Droge loszukommen. Ich brauche sie nicht mehr, seit du hier bist!"

Rivar hatte zunächst keine Ahnung, worauf Gomar hinauswollte. Er hatte nichts getan, was dem Anführer der Südländer irgendwie aus seiner Sucht hätte helfen können. Es war so, wie Gomar gesagt hatte: er begriff es nicht. Verständnislos starrte er Gomar an, der mit einem beunruhigend flackernden Blick zu ihm hinaufsah, über seinen verbrannten, zerschlagenen Körper hinweg, an den Fesseln entlang, die ihn noch immer zwischen den beiden Bäumen hielten, und wieder zurück in Rivars Augen, so als warte er darauf, dass dieser auf die Lösung kam. Und als er schließlich begriff, traf es ihn wie ein Blitz.

„Du bist verrückt!" Rivar schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Obwohl ich es eigentlich schon damals hätte sehen müssen. All die Gräueltaten, die in deinen Verliesen geschahen... Ich dachte immer, dass die Wärter nur ihre Grausamkeit an hilflosen Gefangenen auslebten. Aber so war es gar nicht, nicht wahr? Es war **deine Grausamkeit, sie führten sie nur aus. Und bei mir ist es jetzt ebenso..."**

„Du hast keine Ahnung!" Irgendwie schien es Gomar zu erfreuen, dass Rivar endlich begriffen hatte. „Weißt Du, wie es sich anfühlt, Macht in den Händen zu spüren, Herr über Leben und Tod zu sein? Du ahnst nicht, wie es ist, wenn schon ein einziges Wort von dir Angst und Schrecken in den Menschen erzeugen kann. All das hätte sich vervielfacht, bis ins Unermessliche gesteigert, wenn ihr mir damals nicht dazwischen gekommen wärt und das Ritual gestört hättet. Für einen Moment..."

Plötzlich trat er so dicht an Rivar heran, dass dieser den Atem Gomars auf seiner Haut spüren konnte. 

„...habe ich gespürt, welche Macht mir verliehen worden wäre. Macht, mit der ich so viel hätte tun können. Macht, mit deren Hilfe ich den Mord an meinen Eltern hätte rächen können. Soll ich dir was sagen, alter Mann? Ich weiß genau, wie du dich gerade fühlst. Ich habe mich so gefühlt, als ich nichts tun konnte, um sie zu retten. Ich habe mich jedesmal so gefühlt, wenn meine Lehrmeister mich so lange quälten, bis ich tat, was sie verlangten. Und als ich es endlich aus freien Stücken tat, hatte ich Geschmack daran gefunden. Nur an einer Stelle haben sie versagt: sie haben es versäumt, mir meine Erinnerung zu nehmen. Unter all dem, was man aus mir gemacht hatte, befand sich noch das Wissen darum, wer ich einst gewesen war. Und dieses Wissen schmerzte und peinigte mich, bis ich es nicht mehr auszuhalten meinte. Damals entdeckte ich, dass ich diese Erinnerung nur mit Schmerz für eine Weile auslöschen konnte. Zuerst fügte ich diesen Schmerz mir zu, später anderen. Doch das war wie Gift: einmal gekostet, war es unaufhaltsam. Und süß, so süß... Die Süße, andere seine Überlegenheit spüren zu lassen, ist mit nichts zu vergleichen. Als mir nun der Zweck all meiner Leiden enthüllt wurde, dass ich die Essenz jenes EINEN, der körperlos auf seine Rückkehr wartet, in mich aufnehmen sollte, wußte ich, dass es das war, was ich wirklich wollte. Seine Macht in meinem Körper, seine Kräfte in meinem Sinn. Das höchste aller Ziele. Es war mein. So greifbar nahe. Und dann..."

Erneut überkam Gomar die Erinnerung an den Moment, in dem Arathorn ihm mit einer einzigen Bewegung alles geraubt hatte. Wut gesellte sich zu dem Irrsinn, der in den dunklen Augen des Südländers sichtbar an Stärke gewann.

„...verschmäht ER mich für diesen Aradoran. All die Jahre, in denen man mich vorbereitete, waren umsonst! Und es gab keine Möglichkeit, doch noch erwählt zu werden, seinem Willen doch noch eine neue Heimstatt zu bieten..."

Rivar hatte den Ausbruch Gomars schweigend mitangehört. Als er sah, wie hinter dem Flackern der Besessenheit nun auch das Begreifen um die weitere Bedeutung heraufdämmerte, schluckte er nur mühsam. In diesem einen Moment, mehr als zwanzig Jahre von dem ursprünglichen Ereignis entfernt, begriff Gomar endlich, dass er nur die körperliche Hülle für etwas Mächtigeres und nichts Besseres als ein menschliches Werkzeug gewesen wäre. Sein Verlangen nach Macht wäre auf ewig ungestillt geblieben!

Sekunden vergingen, in denen sich beider Blicke ineinander versenkten. Dann trat Gomar zurück, langsam, als erwache er aus einem tiefen Traum.

„Wie ich schon sagte..." Unvermittelt klang Gomars Stimme ruhig. „Ich muss dir dankbar sein, alter Mann. Du hast mir gerade die Augen geöffnet. Darum will ich dir eine Gnade erweisen, die du im Grunde nicht verdient hast."

Er sah erneut an Rivars Fesseln entlang. Seit Tagen war der Einsiedler nun schon zwischen die Äste zweier Bäume gespannt. Die groben Stricke hatten sich tief ins Fleisch gegraben, die Haut aufgerissen und sie schließlich um sich herum wieder verschorfen lassen. Das herabgelaufene Blut hatte lange Spuren gezeichnet und war dann, eigenwillige Muster bildend, getrocknet. Längst waren Arme und Beine gefühllos geworden, und der anfänglich unerträgliche Schmerz war inzwischen zu einem Teil von Rivars neuer Existenz geworden.

„Dann tötest du mich jetzt?" flüsterte er und sah im gleichen Augenblick, dass diese Hoffnung nach wie vor vergebens war. Gomar hatte noch immer nicht vor, seinen Qualen endlich ein Ende zu bereiten. Er brauchte ihn weiterhin als Objekt seiner Wut, um das Leid selbst nicht spüren zu müssen. Rivar begriff, dass Gomar ihn erst, wenn er Aragorn in den Fingern hatte, sterben lassen würde. Aragorn war als Sohn des Mannes, der ihm seinen Lebenszweck genommen hatte, das ersehnte Ziel und würde Gomar eine lange Zeit der Genugtuung verschaffen. Mehr denn je haßte Rivar sich dafür, die Existenz des jungen Mannes preisgegeben zu haben, doch noch mehr haßte er Gomar, weil dieser um seinen Selbsthass wußte.

„Nein," bestätigte Gomar gleich darauf seine Vermutung. „Noch brauche ich dich."

Er überlegte einen Augenblick, dann winkte er zwei seiner Krieger zu sich heran.

„Nehmt ihn ab und bringt ihn in mein Zelt. Bindet ihn dort an den Mittelpfosten."

Interessiert sah Gomar zu, wie die beiden Männer Rivar von den Fesseln befreiten, die seine Hände und Füße in den letzten Tagen starr fixiert hatten. Als die Stricke brutal aus der dicken Lage Schorf an den Handgelenken gerissen wurden, war es um Rivars Beherrschung geschehen. Schmerzerfüllt schrie er auf und der kühle Wind riss ihm den Laut von den Lippen, ehe daraus mehr als ein langgezogener Schrei werden konnte. Die langen Tage der Bewegungslosigkeit hatten dem Einsiedler jedes Gefühl in Armen und Beinen geraubt, doch als die Fesseln entfernt waren, schoß rasender Schmerz in seine Glieder, an denen neuerliches Blut entlang zu laufen begann, während ihn die beiden Männer in das größte der Zelte schleiften. Dort machten sie sich daran, ihn stehend an den mittleren Pfahl zu fesseln, doch Gomar, der ihnen gefolgt war, gebot ihrem Tun gleich darauf Einhalt.

„Wartet, nicht so."

Überrascht hielten die Männer inne und sahen Gomar an, der seinerseits jedoch Rivar anstarrte. 

„Ich wollte dich zwar in meiner Nähe haben, aber so, dass du weiterhin leidest. Hier kann ich dir in Ruhe schildern, was ich mit Aradorans Sohn machen werde, wenn meine Männer ihn mir erst mal gebracht haben, und dabei genüsslich zusehen, wie dich dieses Wissen quält. Und ich halte auch mein anderes Versprechen: du wirst gleichzeitig Gehorsam lernen. Die erste Lektion: ein Diener hat vor seinem Herrn zu knien."

Er wandte sich den Männern zu, die ihn ratlos ansahen. 

„Zwingt ihn auf die Knie und fesselt ihn in dieser Haltung an den Pfosten." 

Als Rivars Männer schließlich fertig waren und zurücktraten, winkte er sie achtlos hinaus. Die beiden machten nach einem letzten Blick auf den Unglücklichen, dass sie davonkamen, während Gomar um den Pfosten herumging und die Arbeit seiner Männer begutachtete. Nun kniete Rivar vor ihm, während seine Beine links und rechts am Pfahl vorbei nach hinten führten und dort mit ledernen Riemen fest an den Knöcheln zusammengebunden waren. Auch die Arme hatte man ihm nach hinten gebunden, an den Handgelenken gefesselt und diese dann noch zusätzlich mit den Riemen der Fußgelenke verknüpft. Weitere Stricke an Oberschenkeln und Brustkorb banden auch den Rest des Körpers an dem Pfahl fest und ließen dem gepeinigten Mann nicht einen Millimeter Spielraum.

„Nun, wie ist das? Besser?" Die Worte klangen ungerührt, doch der Sarkasmus, der in ihnen lag, war kaum zu ertragen.

„Nennst du das Gnade?" krächzte Rivar und unterdrückte mühsam ein Stöhnen, weil neu aufgeflammter Schmerz durch seinen Körper schoß. 

„Ist es das denn nicht?" Gomar zeigte kurz auf das Innere seines Zeltes. „Hier drin bist du vor Wind und Regen geschützt und hast zudem den Vorteil, von nun an alles aus nächster Nähe zu verfolgen. Das Privileg hat nicht mal Morag, und der ist schließlich meine rechte Hand."

Er beugte sich zu Rivar hinab, packte dessen Haare mit einer Hand und bog den Kopf zurück, soweit der Pfosten es gestattete, bis Rivar ihn ansehen mußte. 

„Du hast mir zu einer wichtigen Einsicht verholfen, doch es hat mich schwach aussehen lassen. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass meine Autorität bei den Männern untergraben wird. Darum bist du hier, Verräter, nicht weil ich plötzlich ein Gewissen entdeckt hätte."

„Ich bin hier, weil ich dein ganz privates Spielzeug sein soll, und nicht, weil du..."

Weiter kam Rivar nicht, denn in diesem Augenblick traf ihn Gomars Ohrfeige. Dann die zweite, die dritte. Ein Hagel von Schlägen prasselte auf ihn hinab, der erst unterbrochen wurde, als vor dem Zelt ein Räuspern zu hören war und dann Morags Stimme erklang.

„Herr? Die drei Kundschafter sind zurück. Sie haben wichtige Neuigkeiten für Euch, sagen sie."

Schwer atmend ließ Gomar von seinem Opfer ab und richtete sich auf.

„Sie sollen kommen!"

Er ließ sich auf sein Lager nieder und wartete. Kurz darauf traten die drei jungen Männer ein, die er vor einiger Zeit nach Bruchtal geschickt hatte. Ihr Blick traf Rivar, der erneut aus Mund und Nase blutete. Der Anblick ließ sie zögern, doch dafür hatte Gomar jetzt keine Geduld.

„Was bringt ihr für Kunde?" herrschte er sie an.

Langsam trat einer der drei vor.

„Dieser Mensch, dieser Aragorn, an dem Euch so viel gelegen ist, Herr..."

„Ja, was ist mit ihm? Wo ist er? Habt ihr ihn mitgebracht?"

„Nein, Herr!" Unsicher sah er zu seinen Gefährten, dann holte er tief Luft. „Er ist tot!"

Vernichtender hätte keine Nachricht wirken können – nicht für Gomar und auch nicht für Rivar, der plötzlich dankbar dafür war, dass die Stricke ihn aufrecht hielten, während die völlige Verzweiflung ihn zusammensacken lassen wollte. Gomar unterdessen sprang wie von einem Skorpion gestochen auf. 

„Seid ihr euch dessen sicher?"

„Ja, Herr!" Der Wortführer nickte. Er fühlte sich in seiner Haut gar nicht wohl. „Wir sahen mit eigenen Augen, wie die Elben ihn begruben."

„Und ihr wißt genau, dass es sich bei dem Toten um diesen Aragorn gehandelt hat, und nicht um irgendjemand anderen?"

„Ganz sicher, Herr! Sie nannten seinen Namen, als sie ihn in seine Grabstätte trugen."

Einige Momente lang ließ Gomar sich diese neue Entwicklung durch den Kopf gehen und Stille legte sich über das Zelt.

_Arathorns Sohn, den ich noch vor Tagen gesund und unbeschwert antraf, ist ... tot? Rivar konnte es kaum glauben, doch ein Blick auf die Miene des Südländers belehrte ihn eines Besseren. Gomar glaubte es jedenfalls, denn er blickte so finster, dass klar war, dass es bis zu einem weiteren Wutausbruch des Mannes nicht mehr lange dauern konnte. Rivar seufzte lautlos. Es war keine Frage, wer das Ziel dieser Wut sein würde..._

Während Rivar angesichts dieser Vorahnung den Kopf hängen ließ, hob Gomar den seinen wieder und starrte die drei nervös wirkenden Krieger grimmig an. „Ihr habt Glück, dass ich keinen meiner Männer mehr wegen dieses Abschaums verlieren will, sonst erginge es euch jetzt schlecht. Also geht. Geht, bevor ich meine Geduld doch noch verliere und euch für dieses Versagen büßen lasse."

„Ja, Herr!" 

Die drei waren so schnell aus dem Zelt verschwunden, als habe sie ein Zauber aufgelöst. Gomar indessen achtete gar nicht mehr auf sie, sondern wandte sich Rivar zu, der sich verzweifelt – und umsonst – bemühte, sich seine rasch wachsende Furcht nicht anmerken zu lassen. 

„Tja, alter Mann, das ist Pech für dich, denke ich. Jetzt wirst du auch all das noch erleiden, was ich eigentlich für Aragorn vorgesehen hatte. Es wird ein langer, ein sehr langer..." Gomar kam nun so dicht an Rivar heran, bis ihre Gesichter nur noch eine Handbreit voneinander entfernt waren. Er wollte sich bei seinen nächsten Worten keine Regung im Antlitz des alten Mannes entgehen lassen. „...und schwerer Weg für dich. Du glaubst, du hast damals in den Verliesen schon alles gesehen, nicht wahr?"

Er lächelte Rivar an, doch aus dem ehemals spöttischen, überheblichen Lächeln war nun ein gefährliches Grinsen geworden. Ein Ausdruck des Wahnsinns, der sich angesichts des Entzugs seines lange gehegten Rachewunsches an Aradoran/Arathorn endlich ungehindert Bahn gebrochen hatte. Gomar, so begriff der alte Einsiedler, hatte bei der Nachricht von Aragorns Tod endgültig die letzte Schwelle überschritten: jene, die ihn bisher noch vom Irrsinn getrennt hatte. Schiere, namenlose Panik verdrängte augenblicklich jeden Schmerz. 

„Glaube mir, ich werde dich in diesem Zelt noch viel Neues lehren."

Gomar griff zu einem Lederbündel, das beim Auswickeln alle zum Klingenputzen notwendigen Utensilien freigab, und nahm nach kurzem Überlegen eine Flasche mit einer Flüssigkeit hoch. 

„Hiermit werden Schwertklingen entrostet," meinte Gomar eher beiläufig. „Weißt du, was man noch alles damit machen kann?"

Die offenen oder halb verheilten Wunden auf Rivars Körper beäugend näherte Gomar sich dem wehrlosen Mann und kurze Zeit später drangen die ersten Schreie aus seinem Zelt. In dem improvisierten Lager der Südländer wurde es plötzlich ganz still, und selbst den härtesten von Gomars Männern lief ein Schauer über den Rücken...

***

Nicht einmal eine Stunde war seit dem ersten qualvollen Schrei verfangen. Inzwischen war in Gomars Zelt wieder Stille eingekehrt, doch plötzlich flog die Zeltbahn des Eingangs zur Seite und der Südländer steckte seinen Kopf ins Freie.

„Wo sind diese drei Idioten?" dröhnte seine Stimme über die kleine Lichtung.

Erschrocken traten die solchermaßen Betitelten ins Freie und kamen hastig auf ihren Anführer zu. Schließlich blieben sie in einer Armeslänge Entfernung vor ihm stehen. 

„Wir sind hier, Herr!"

„Wißt ihr, **wo** genau die Elben diesen Aragorn begraben haben?"

„Ja, unterhalb der Klippe, über die unsere Männer beim ersten Angriff ins Tal eindrangen."

„Gut. Ihr drei seid in einer Stunde zum Aufbruch fertig. Und sagt auch Morag Bescheid. Ich will ihn dabei haben. Diesmal reite ich selbst mit. Der Kerl mag tot sein, aber ich will ihn trotzdem sehen. Ich muss ihn nach all den vielen Jahren endlich sehen, ihn mir holen. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass die Elben ihn mir vorenthalten. Nicht im Leben und nicht im Tod..."

Seine Stimme hatte sich fast bis zur Besessenheit gesteigert, und es kostete den Südländer einige Augenblicke, bis er sich wieder in der Gewalt hatte. Er sah die Blicke, die seine Leute angesichts dieser unglaublichen Anweisung wechselten, sah den Gedanken in ihren Augen _... er ist tot, was soll das nun wieder... doch sie waren viel zu klug, um mit Gomar diskutieren zu wollen. Sie gingen dorthin, wo er sie hinschickte._

„Wir reiten in einer Stunde und werden das Elbental nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit erreichen. Bei dem Verräter hier drinnen werden zwei Mann Wache stehen, bis ich wieder zurück bin. Ihr habt mich verstanden. Also los!"

Die drei beeilten sich, den Anordnungen nachzukommen, und Gomar kehrte in sein Zelt zurück. Keiner von ihnen ahnte, dass seit fast einer Stunde zwei weitere Augenpaare aus der Entfernung und gut gewählten Verstecken jede Bewegung im Lager verfolgten. Glorfindels Elbenkrieger waren den Kundschaftern unbemerkt bis hierher gefolgt, doch nicht dicht genug herangekommen, um die im Lager geführten Gespräche zu verstehen. So wechselten auch sie miteinander Blicke und warteten dann in stummer Übereinkunft auf die nächsten Entwicklungen...

***

Als die Fünfergruppe schließlich aufbrach, setzten sich auch die beiden Elben wieder in Bewegung. Es kostete sie erhebliche Mühe, sich unentdeckt zu halten, doch eine Zeitlang gelang ihnen das ohne Probleme. 

Die Nachmittagsstunde neigte sich bereits dem Abend zu, als – angesichts der schwachen Lichtverhältnisse und des rutschig gewordenen Bodens – eines ihrer Pferde mit einem Huf in eine grasüberwucherte Bodenmulde rutschte und strauchelte. Es verursachte zwar kaum einen Laut, doch das ängstliche Schnauben des Tieres wurde trotzdem vom Wind in die Ferne getragen. Augenblicklich hielten die Elben ihre Tiere an und verharrten, doch Augenblicke lang geschah nichts. Die schwachen Punkte, zu denen die Südländer inzwischen geworden waren, setzten ihren Weg fort, als sei nichts geschehen. Die Elben warteten noch einige Momente, dann setzten auch sie ihren Weg fort.

***

Das Schnauben des Pferdes war, so schwach es auch gewesen sein mochte, dennoch nicht ungehört geblieben. Durch den Entzug der so lange eingenommenen Sytharm-Droge waren Gomars Sinne inzwischen schärfer als die jedes anderen Menschen. Er hob den Kopf und lauschte in die Umgebung, warf misstrauische Blicke in die Runde, doch er ließ sein Pferd weiterlaufen. Irgendwann zog er urplötzlich so heftig an den Zügeln, dass das Tier sich empört aufbäumte, um seinen Reiter abzuschütteln. Während er das tänzelnde Tier wieder zur Ruhe brachte, warf er einen unverdächtig wirkenden prüfenden Blick in jene Richtung, aus der sie kamen, dann ritt er weiter, als sei nichts geschehen. 

Nach einiger Zeit winkte er Morag an seine Seite. Der Krieger lenkte sein Reittier gehorsam neben das seines Anführers. „Ja, Herr?"

„Laß dir nichts anmerken, aber ich denke, wir haben Gesellschaft bekommen. Irgendwo hinter uns, dem Klang vorhin nach zu urteilen, und ich denke, ich habe eben mindestens einen gesehen. Es können aber auch mehr sein."

„Mir ist nichts aufgefallen."

„Aber mir, und das genügt."

„Natürlich," beeilte Morag sich zu versichern.

„Kommt her, ihr drei..." Gomars Stimme blieb leise. „Ihr reitet in gemäßigtem Tempo weiter und lasst euch nichts anmerken. Wir beide hingegen..." Er sah Morag an und erläuterte ihm dann seinen Plan.

Kurz darauf trennten er und Morag sich dann von den anderen und schwenkten jeweils nach rechts und links ab.

***

Den ihnen folgenden Elben entging diese Trennung natürlich nicht. Irritiert blieben sie stehen, sahen sich an und beschlossen dann nach kurzer Beratung, sich ebenfalls aufzuteilen. Jeder von ihnen übernahm einen der beiden Männer die sich vom Trupp der Südländer trennten. Die verbleibenden drei Südländer, die weiter in Richtung Bruchtal ritten, würden ihre Kameraden in Empfang nehmen, die sich für genau diesen Fall oberhalb der Klippe versteckt hielten.

Die beiden Elben ahnten nicht, dass sie mit dieser Trennung ihr eigenes Todesurteil unterschrieben.

***

Eine weitere Stunde ruhigen Rittes verging, als unvermittelt Gomar wieder neben seinen drei jungen Kriegern auftauchte. 

Er war nach seiner Trennung einen weiten Bogen geritten, dann seitwärts ausgebrochen und in einer Stelle mit überaus dicht wachsendem Unterholz verschwunden. Ohne sein Pferd zu stoppen, war er abgesprungen, hatte es mit einem Klaps aufs Hinterteil weitergeschickt und sich dann versteckt, um zu warten. Nach einiger Zeit war der Elb an ihm vorbeigeritten und nahe seines Versteckes stehen geblieben. Seine Augen ruhten auf dem Boden und musterten die Spuren, die Gomar beim Absprung von seinem Pferd hinterlassen hatte. Erst als Gomar aufsprang und seinen Wurfstern zielsicher in die Kehle des Elben schleuderte, begriff dieser seinen Fehler, doch es war zu spät für ihn. Mit gurgelndem Röcheln rutschte der Elbenkrieger vom Pferderücken und prallte auf den Waldboden. Da Gomar kein Risiko eingehen wollte, vollendete er sein Werk, indem er dem Elben kurzerhand die Kehle durchschnitt und die Leiche dann im Schutze des Unterholzes liegen ließ. Nachdem sein Pferd wieder zu ihm zurückgekehrt war, ritt er in einem weiten Bogen hinter seine Leute, um sich ihnen wieder anzuschließen. 

Nun wartete er zusammen mit seinen drei Männern auf Morags Rückkehr. Die ließ etwas länger auf sich warten, doch schließlich tauchte auch Gomars Stellvertreter wieder bei ihnen auf. Er hatte zwar kleine Schnittwunden, schien im Großen und Ganzen aber nicht ernsthaft verletzt zu sein.

„Und?" Fragend sah Gomar den älteren Krieger an.

„Der wird uns keine Probleme mehr machen, Herr."

„Gut!" Gomar fragte nicht nach dem Wie und als er sich diesmal umdrehte, konnte er niemanden mehr hinter ihnen entdecken. Sie hatten offenbar ihre Verfolger erledigt. Alle waren nun tot – nur das allein war wichtig und nahm ihm eine der Sorgen. Sollten sich an ihrem Lager noch weitere Späher des Elbenvolkes befinden, so würde er sich sofort nach ihrer Rückkehr um dieses Problem kümmern. Eine andere Sorge jedoch blieb, und sie wog ungleich schwerer.

Wenn ihnen Elben bis ins Lager und von dort wieder bis hierher gefolgt waren, hieß es, dass sie mißtrauisch geworden waren, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich auch die Stelle entdeckt hatten, über die sie bei ihrem ersten Überfall ins Tal gelangt waren. Womöglich saß dort bereits ein größerer Elbentrupp und wartete nur darauf, dass sie ihnen dumm und ahnungslos in die Falle gingen. Gomar hatte keine Ahnung, um wie viele es sich handelte, doch dass es Probleme geben würde, an die Leiche des Sohnes seines Feindes zu gelangen, war ihm klar. 

Jeder andere hätte spätestens an dieser Stelle aufgegeben und sich damit begnügt, wenigstens einen von zweien in seiner Gewalt zu haben. Doch anders Gomar.

Gomar hatte jegliche Vernunft längst zugunsten seines Hasses verloren. Für ihn zählte keine Besonnenheit, kein Risiko, kein Verlust; für ihn zählte nur, seine Rache nach all den Jahren der Entbehrung irgendwie zu einem Ende bringen zu können. Und sei es nur, indem er den Elben ihren so lange und so sorgsam beschützten Menschen entführte, seine Leiche entweihte und den Verräter Rivar damit quälte, alles hilflos mitansehen zu müssen.

_Ja,_ befand Gomar, als er sein Reittempo erhöhte und die anderen ihm gehorsam folgten, _allein das ist mir jedes Risiko in dieser Sache wert. Und wenn es die halbe Nacht dauert und ich ganz allein dafür sorgen muss, alle Wache haltenden Elben zu erledigen... Ich finde erst Ruhe, wenn **ICH **mein Messer in den Körper Aragorns gestoßen habe und so meiner Blutrache gerecht werde. Bis dahin bleibt er für mich am Leben!_

Das Pferd hatte kaum zwei Schritte gesetzt, als Gomar bereits mit ganzer Kraft an seine fixe Idee glaubte, einen Toten nochmals töten zu müssen...

***

Während die fünf Südländer weiter auf Bruchtal zu ritten... 

Während Glorfindel doch länger als geplant damit beschäftigt war, eine Gruppe der besten Krieger zusammenzustellen, mit denen er so schnell wie möglich zum Lager der Südländer aufbrechen wollte... 

Während die drei oberhalb des Bruchtaler Kliffs wartenden Elben noch immer geduldig auf neue Anweisungen und Verstärkung warteten...

Während Legolas in seiner Baumkronenzuflucht endlich in einen kurzen, aber tiefen Schlummer hinüberglitt...

...lag weit von allen entfernt im Wald ein blutüberströmter Elbenkrieger.

Eine Klinge hatte seinen Brustkorb an zwei Stellen durchbohrt und große Flecken auf seinem dunklen Wams entstehen lassen. Inzwischen war es durch und durch mit Blut getränkt.

Es war der Elb, den Morag nach einem mühsamen, heftigen Kampf erfolgreich zur Strecke gebracht zu haben glaubte. Dem aus Hektik und der Furcht, Gomar zu lange warten zu lassen, unachtsam gewordenen Südländer war jedoch entgangen, dass sich der Brustkorb des Elben noch immer schwach hob und senkte, als er ihn achtlos und ohne genauere Überprüfung liegen ließ, um sich seinem Herrn wieder anzuschließen...

***

**wird fortgesetzt**


	22. Kapitel 22

**Danke, danke, danke, danke für die vielen lieben Reviews und sorry, wenn wir an euren Nerven gekratzt haben. *bg* Hier kommt nun das nächste Kapitel. Dann ist unser „Vorrat" jedoch aufgebraucht und ihr müsst wieder etwas warten. Wir schreiben so schnell weiter, wie es unsere Umwelt zulässt!**

__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Schuld und Sühne  
  
von: Salara und ManuKu  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
   
Teil 22 

Elrond saß nahe des Balkons am Fenster und spielte auf seiner silbernen Harfe. Für einen Außenstehenden wäre dies ein ungewöhnliches Bild gewesen, denn der sonst so beherrschte Herr von Bruchtal ließ sich an diesem Abend von der Musik treiben. Wo sonst ein gelöster Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht trat, sobald er das Instrument zur Hand nahm, war es heute ein zutiefst schmerzhafter Zug, der sein Antlitz überzog. Die Musik vermochte ihm den Frieden nicht zu schenken, nach dem er sich so sehr sehnte. 

Erneut entlockte er der Harfe leise, melancholische Töne. Sie spiegelten seinen Seelenzustand besser wider, als Worte es in diesem Moment gekonnt hätten. Elrond war traurig und unendlich müde. Die zurückliegenden Ereignisse hatten ihm alles an Kraft abgefordert – und dennoch: es war noch nicht vorbei. Tief in sich wußte der Herr von Bruchtal das, und diese Ahnung beunruhigte ihn zutiefst.

Elrond brach sein Spiel ab, als aus dem Garten ein verlorener und überaus hoffnungslos klingender Trauergesang zu ihm empor wehte. Legolas' klare, silberhelle Stimme hatte ihn irgendwann am Tage angestimmt und andere Elben hatten die Melodie schnell aufgenommen. Seither erfüllte ein melodisches Klagen die Luft. Während Legolas schon vor einiger Zeit verstummt war, führten die Bruchtaler Bewohner das Lied fort. Elrond wußte, dass der Gesang nun während der gesamten Nacht nicht mehr verklingen und jeder Ton noch tiefer in die verletzte Seele des Elbenprinzen eindringen würde. 

Der Tod des Freundes schien Thranduils Sohn viel näher zu gehen, als Elrond es je vermutet hätte. Dass seine Söhne Elrohir und Elladan sich zurückziehen würden, war zu erwarten gewesen, doch das Ausmaß von Legolas' Schmerz war unvermutet stark. 

Sanft glitten Elronds Fingerspitzen erneut über die Saiten der Harfe und ohne, dass er sich dessen bewusst war, nahm er nun ebenfalls die Melodie auf, die durch die Fenster bis in sein Herz klang.

_Estel, mein Sohn, ist tot. Tot für Elladan und Elrohir, seine Brüder; tot für Legolas, seinen besten Freund; tot für die Menschen, die noch nicht einmal wussten, dass in ihm ihre kaum noch vorhandene Hoffnung schlummerte._

Elrond schüttelte unglücklich den Kopf, als er sich die Trauer in den Gesichtern von Legolas und den Zwillingen ins Gedächtnis rief. Ihr Kummer hatte tiefsten Unglauben enthalten, wie er nur jenen eigen war, denen der Tod so selten begegnete, dass sie ihm immer wieder mit dem Unverständnis eines Kindes gegenüberstanden.

_Warum? Warum musste es so weit kommen? _

Der Herr über Bruchtal stand auf und stellte die Harfe wieder an ihren Platz zurück. Er hatte gehofft, durch die Kraft ihrer Musik Klarheit darüber zu erlangen, ob er mit seinen Handlungen den richtigen oder falschen Weg beschritten hatte, doch diese Klarheit war ihm versagt geblieben.

Seufzend trat er ans Fenster und beantwortete das leise Klopfen, das in diesem Moment von seiner Tür her ertönte, eher unbewusst. Ohne sich umzudrehen wusste er, dass es Glorfindel war, der da ruhig in den Raum trat. Eigentlich hatte der Elbenkrieger nur das baldige Ausrücken seiner Männer melden wollen, doch beim Anblick des völlig deprimierten Elrond änderte er seine Absicht, kam ebenfalls ans Fenster und blieb schließlich neben ihm stehen.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, doch dann begann der Elbenkämpfer aus Gondolin leise zu sprechen.

„U I vethed. [Dies ist nicht das Ende].

Na I onnad. [Es ist der Anfang].

Si boe u-dhannathach. [Jetzt darfst du nicht zögern.]"

Elrond lächelte leicht – zum ersten Mal an diesem unglücklichen Tag –, dann wandte er sich für einen Moment seinem Freund und Berater zu. „Immer wieder findest du die passenden Worte, um mich aufzurütteln."

Man musste nicht über die Gabe des Gedankenlesens verfügen, um zu sehen, dass Elrond trotz dieser Worte noch immer nicht davon überzeugt zu sein schien, dass er richtig gehandelt hatte. Also versuchte Glorfindel es auf einem anderen Weg.

„Es ist ein schwieriger Pfad, den Ihr nun eingeschlagen habt, doch es gab keine andere Wahl."

„Wirklich nicht?" 

Elrond warf Glorfindel einen weiteren zweifelnden Seitenblick zu, dann starrte er wieder in die Nacht hinaus, wo die Wolken an einigen Stellen aufgebrochen waren und nun wirklich ein paar Sterne erkennbar wurden. 

„Ich bin mir dessen nicht mehr sicher," flüsterte er und dachte an die einsame Seele, deren Stimme ihn am Tag immer wieder über mögliche andere Entscheidungen hatte nachdenken lassen: Legolas. 

Unwillkürlich drängte sich Elrond das Bild des Prinzen auf: wie sich seine Silhouette gegen das herabstürzende Wasser des Bruinen abzeichnete. Wie auch der Strom war der Lebenswille des silberhaarigen Elben im Davonfließen begriffen.

„Nichts kann uns in so tiefe Depressionen stürzen wie Tod, Verlust und Trauer. Du weißt das ebenso gut wie ich, mein Freund, doch noch nie war ich mir dessen so bewusst wie jetzt. Ich habe Angst vor den Konsequenzen unseres Handelns..." 

Er deutete mit einer schwachen Kopfbewegung in den Garten, in dem Legolas' Stimme vor einiger Zeit verklungen war. Auch Glorfindel hatte sie sicher deutlich vernommen. „Was haben wir nur getan, mein Freund? Niemand von uns hatte eine Ahnung, wie tief die Freundschaft des Prinzen zu Estel bereits war. Das Ausmaß, in dem er trauert, könnte ihn innerhalb kürzester Zeit nach Valinor treiben."

„Ich weiß, doch die Entscheidung, die das alles erst in Gang setzte, lag nie bei Euch, sondern bei Estel. Er war sich dessen sicher bewusst – und hat dennoch so entschieden, weil er glaubte, dass das die einzig mögliche Lösung war."

Elrond wusste das nur zu gut, doch es war, als verlieh die Äußerung Glorfindels plötzlich jenen Worten erneut Stimme, die er vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit mit seinem Ziehsohn ausgetauscht hatte...

***

_„Du musst nicht sterben, mein Sohn! Das kann nicht die Lösung sein..."_

_„Doch, Vater! Das ist die **einzige Lösung!" Die Antwort Aragorns hatte trotz der Schwäche in der Stimme die Entschlossenheit nicht verbergen können, die hinter den Worten stand. Es schmerzte den jungen Mann deutlich, seinem elbischen Vater so schonungslos gegenübertreten zu müssen.**_

_„Mein Tod ist letztlich unausweichlich, und du weißt das auch. Ich kann es in deinem Blick sehen." Aragorns Augen begannen zu glitzern und er streckte eine Hand nach Elrond aus, als wollte er seinen Segen zu diesem Vorhaben._

_„Wie kannst du mir so etwas bloß vorschlagen?" Elrond war einen Schritt zurückgewichen, als ihm klar wurde, dass Aragorn es ernst meinte. Der ließ die Hand enttäuscht sinken, und die silbergrauen Augen des Menschen wurden ebenso hart wie die seines Gegenüber._

_„Weil ich anders nicht leben kann... nicht leben möchte. Ich will mich nicht jahrelang verstecken, nicht ununterbrochen darüber nachdenken müssen, wie viele Leben meinetwegen noch gewaltsam beendet werden, bis die Südländer endlich begreifen, dass sie mich woanders suchen müssen und ihr Morden an anderer Stelle, an anderen Personen weitergeht, weil sie noch immer nach mir suchen." _

_„Wir werden ihr Lager finden, sie vernichten..." begann Glorfindel, der sich bislang aus der Auseinandersetzung herausgehalten hatte, doch Aragorns Blick traf ihn, brachte ihn zum Verstummen._

_„Und dabei womöglich noch mehr unsterbliche Leben opfern? Ihr habt mir gesagt, wie gut sie sind, Lord Glorfindel. Solche Worte aus Eurem Mund zu hören erübrigt jedes andere Urteil. Demnach sind ihre Kampfkünste den Euren durchaus gewachsen. Das macht sie zu sehr gefährlichen Gegnern. Ich zweifele nicht an Eurer Erfahrung, Eurer Entschlossenheit oder gar Eurem Willen, dieses Risiko einzugehen, doch Ihr würdet es nicht um Euretwillen tun, oder weil Ihr in Gefahr seid. Ihr würdet es um meinetwillen tun und das kann und will ich nicht zulassen."_

_„Es ist nicht an dir, dies für mich zu entscheiden, Estel." Jetzt war Glorfindels Stimme genauso entschlossen wie die des jungen Menschen. „Wenn ich für dich kämpfte, dann tat ich es freiwillig, weil ich in dir sehe, was auch dein Vater in dir sieht. Weil du jemand Besonderes bist! Und das gleiche gilt für die Beweggründe meiner Männer!" _

_Aragorn schüttelte stur den Kopf. „So viele sind meinetwegen schon gestorben, so viele mehr schweben in Bruchtal meinetwegen ständig in Gefahr. Wie lange soll das noch so bleiben? Ich bitte Euch, seht weiter in die Zukunft. Selbst wenn die Südländer keine Bedrohung mehr für mich darstellen, werden andere Feinde kommen, schlimmere womöglich, als es die Südländer jetzt sind. Rivars Tagebuch..." _

_Aragorn deutete auf den ledernen Band, der unweit seines Bettes auf einem Tisch lag. _

_„...erzählt davon, wie meinem Vater und ihm die Flucht gelang. Als mein Vater den Palantir dieses Gomar berührte, erfuhr der Dunkle Herrscher von seiner Existenz. Selbst wenn wir voraussetzen, dass Sauron inzwischen weiß, dass mein Vater nicht mehr lebt, so können wir doch nie sicher sein, dass er nicht dennoch seine Spione ausschickt, um nach weiteren Nachkommen Isildurs zu suchen. Keiner, nicht du, Vater..." _

_Er sah erst Elrond an, dann Glorfindel._

_„... und nicht Ihr, mein Lord Glorfindel, nicht meine Brüder, nicht Legolas... keiner, der von meiner Existenz weiß, kann je sicher sein, nicht eines Tages doch mal in die Gewalt dieser Spione zu geraten. Und was dann? Ich muss euch nicht sagen, **was man dann mit dem Unglücklichen machen wird. Es wird im besten Fall Tage, im schlimmsten Stunden dauern, bis man das entsprechende Wissen aus ihm herausgepresst haben wird. Und selbst, wenn sie mich trotzdem nicht fangen, weil mich die Macht Lady Galadriels beschützt – das Leben jener armen Seele wäre nur noch eine unbeschreibliche Tortur, ihr Ende der unerfüllte Wunsch nach dem Tod, sein Blut an meinen Händen. Doch so ein Leben auf Kosten und abhängig von anderen, wäre lediglich ein Vegetieren. Ihr würdet so etwas anderen nie für euch zu tun gestatten – und ich werde es auch nicht. Versteht doch, ich kann nicht länger zulassen, dass andere die Probleme für mich lösen. Soll es wirklich noch eine Zukunft für mich geben, dann gibt es sie nur, wenn ich jetzt damit beginne, sie selbst zu lösen. Auf meine Art."**_

_„Aber doch nicht auf diese, Estel," bat Elrond den Menschen ein letztes Mal, wohl wissend, dass dieser sich nicht umstimmen lassen würde. Nie zuvor war dem Elbenfürsten so schmerzhaft klar vor Augen geführt worden, dass Aragorn in der Tat erwachsen geworden war und nun eigene Entscheidungen fällte. „Lass es doch dieses eine Mal noch zu, dass die Macht meines Volkes dich beschützt. Es gibt noch so viel, das deiner harrt..."_

_„Ja, ich weiß." Plötzlich war Aragorns Stimme wieder sanft. Er spürte, dass der Widerstand seines Vaters schwand. „Aber alles, was die Zukunft noch für mich bereithalten mag, bleibt lediglich der Schatten eines Traums, wenn ich mich jetzt verstecke: unerreichbar, weil die Gefahr, von der Dunkelheit gefunden zu werden viel zu groß geworden ist. Nein, Vater..." Sein Blick bat Elrond auf eine Art um Verzeihung, wie es Worte nie vermocht hätten. „...es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit ... und du weißt es auch."_

_Elrond seufzte vernehmlich, dann nickte er zögernd._

_„Mein Verstand weiß, dass du Recht hast, doch mein Herz fürchtet sich vor dem, was du mir damit auferlegst. Was du **uns allen damit auferlegst. Wie, denkst du, werden deine Brüder darauf reagieren, wenn ich ihnen erzähle, wozu du dich entschlossen hast? Und wie erst Prinz Legolas?"**_

_„Sie dürfen es niemals erfahren! Vor allem Legolas nicht, denn er würde mir folgen. Das jedoch kann ich nicht zulassen."_

_Plötzlich fiel Aragorn das Gespräch mit seinem Freund wieder ein, das Versprechen, das dieser ihm am Morgen erst gegeben hatte._

_„Wenn..." Aragorn schluckte. „Vater, halte Legolas hier fest. Lass nicht zu, dass er mir dorthin folgt, wo er mich dann wähnen wird. Sein Kummer wird ihn blind für die wirklich wichtigen Dinge in seinem Leben und taub für jede noch so gute Begründung machen. Er wird nach Valinor gehen wollen, doch das darf er nicht. Sein Platz ist hier in Mittelerde, in seinem Reich, bei seinem Volk. Du musst dafür sorgen, dass er und meine Brüder nichts Unüberlegtes tun."_

_„Ich werde alles in meiner Macht Stehende tun, mein Sohn, das verspreche ich dir."_

_Er sah kurz zu Glorfindel hinüber, der sein Schweigen beibehielt. Doch dessen Blick traf den Elbenfürsten um so beredter, denn eine Frage lag darin, die der Gondoliner nie laut zu stellen wagen würde. _

_Und wer wird dann für Euch da sein, Lord Elrond?_

***

Elrond riss sich von seinen Gedanken los und sah Glorfindel an.

„Du hast recht. Es **war **seine Entscheidung. Trotzdem fühle ich mich all dem hilflos ausgeliefert, was die Valar mit mir und meiner Familie noch vorhaben mögen."

„Estels Tod ist den Südländern, die auf der Klippe lauerten, sicher nicht verborgen geblieben, denn die Halle des Abschieds lag direkt unter ihnen." Glorfindel verlieh seinen Worten sanften Nachdruck. „Es gibt keine Veranlassung, sich über einen zweiten Angriff Sorgen zu machen, denn nun haben sie keinen Grund mehr dafür. Außerdem werden meine Männer sie in Kürze verfolgen und bald herausfinden, wie stark ihre Truppe wirklich ist. Die Blutrache, die mit Arathorn begann, endete mit dem Tod seines Sohnes. Nun gibt es niemanden mehr, der unter ihre Wirksamkeit fällt. Estels Tat hat Eurer Familie und diesem Tal die Sicherheit zurückgegeben."

Elrond sah seinen Vertrauten mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck an. 

„Wenn ich das doch nur glauben könnte," flüsterte er und konnte nicht verhindern, dass erneut die Bilder seiner Vision an ihm vorbeihuschten. In den letzten Tagen hatte er nicht viel Zeit gehabt, sich mit ihr zu beschäftigen, doch jetzt trat sie wieder mit aller Deutlichkeit in den Vordergrund, so als wollte sie ihr baldiges Wahrwerden verkünden.

_Elrohir, getroffen von der Klinge des eigenen Vaters..._

Wieso blieb der Schatten dieser Vision auf ihm liegen, wenn alles vorbei war?

Elrond wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu und starrte blicklos in den Sternenhimmel, der durch vereinzelte Lücken in der Wolkendecke sichtbar wurde.

„Es war so schwer, Estel in den Armen zu halten und zu wissen, wie hart sein Tod meine Söhne und Legolas treffen würde," fuhr Elrond nach einer Weile fort. Dann sah er Glorfindel mit einem Blick an, den dieser in all den Jahrtausenden noch nie bei Elrond gesehen hatte. Schuldgefühl und Zweifel lagen darin. Der Herr von Bruchtal suchte eine Antwort, von der er noch nicht wusste, wie er sie finden sollte.

Glorfindel durfte sie ihm nicht geben und konnte ihm nur eine Brücke dorthin bauen. 

„Ihr denkt daran, ihnen trotz Estels Bitte die Wahrheit zu sagen, nicht wahr?"

„Kann man es mir so deutlich ansehen?" Elrond lächelte verlegen.

„Ja, denn auch mir würde an Eurer Stelle dieser Gedanke nicht aus dem Sinn gehen. Doch bevor Ihr es ihnen offenbart, müsst Ihr Euch eines fragen: Wie werden sie reagieren, wenn Ihr ihnen **jetzt **die Wahrheit erzählt?"

Elrond sah seinen Vertrauten lange an, dann nickte er verstehend.

„Ich weiß, was du mir damit sagen willst und du hast recht, _Mellon nín_! Ich hätte es nie so weit kommen lassen dürfen. Ich bitte dich, ruf meine Söhne zu mir."

Elrond hatte seine Antwort gefunden. 

Während sich die Hand des Gondoliner Kämpfers kurz auf seine Schulter legte, um sie aufmunternd zu drücken, verfiel der Herr von Bruchtal wieder in Gedanken und so verließ Glorfindel leise den Raum, um Elladan und Elrohir zu suchen, sie zu ihrem Vater zu bitten und dann zu seinen inzwischen vollständig versammelten Männern zurückzukehren.

„Estel hatte unrecht," flüsterte Elrond und starrte hinaus in den Garten, den die Nacht nun verbarg. „Ich glaube, er erkannte es selbst, kurz bevor er..." 

Er konnte nicht weitersprechen und schloss die Augen, um sich die letzten Momente, in denen seine Familie noch beisammen sein konnte, ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen...

***

_„Ich... wir haben dir ein anderes Mittel gegeben. Es muss nur noch zu wirken beginnen."_

_Elrond erkannte am Blick seines menschlichen Ziehsohnes, dass dieser genau wusste, welches Mittel er nun zu sich genommen hatte. Der Blick der silbergrauen Augen drang tief in ihn und versuchte zu ergründen, ob die Entscheidung, die sie beide getroffen hatten, richtig gewesen war. Die Hand Aragorns, die sich Augenblicke später auf seinen Arm legte, zitterte leicht._

_„Das wird es, Vater. Ich vertraue dir."_

_Vertrauen. Estel vertraute ihm sein Leben, sein Schicksal an. Elronds Gefühle drohten ihn in diesem Augenblick beinahe zu überwältigen, doch zum Glück lenkte Legolas den Blick seines menschlichen Sohnes auf sich, so dass er sich wieder unter Kontrolle bringen konnte. Doch das, was der Prinz aus Düsterwald sagte, ließ ihn erschüttert hochsehen. _

_„Das kannst du auch. Es ist kaum ein paar Minuten her, dass ich dir das Mittel gegeben habe, und sieh selbst, wie sehr sich dein Zustand bereits verbessert hat."_

_Elrond seufzte lautlos. Als ob diese Situation auch so nicht schon schwer genug gewesen wäre, ohne das Wissen, das Legolas nun an Aragorn weitergab._

_„Du? Du hast..." Aragorn holte tief Luft, dann sah er Elrond an. Der Herr von Bruchtal, fühlte sich unter diesem Blick plötzlich klein und um eine Antwort verlegen. Irgendwann würde er sich dem Vorwurf, der in Aragorns Blick lag, stellen müssen._

_„Meine Hand war nicht so ruhig, wie sie es hätte sein sollen. Der Prinz ... war mir behilflich."_

_Plötzlich war Aragorns Raum von fröhlichen und erleichterten Gesprächen gefüllt, doch es fiel Aragorn und Elrond schwer, sich ihnen anzuschließen. Tapfer die Furcht in sich niederkämpfend, versuchten sie diese letzten Momente, in denen sie alle beisammen waren, zu genießen. Elrond wollte zudem diese letzte Gelegenheit nutzen, um sich bei seinem menschlichen Ziehsohn zu entschuldigen._

_„Lass uns nicht schon wieder über Lórien streiten, Estel. Sieh doch nur, wohin uns das das  letzte Mal geführt hat. Es wird keinen weiteren Disput darüber geben, denn dafür habe ich keine Kraft mehr."_

_„Verzeih mir, Vater!" Aragorn schaute ihn forschend an und ergriff die schlanke Hand des Elben. „Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun, glaub mir."_

_„Das weiß ich, Estel. Das wusste ich bereits beim ersten deiner Worte. Nur macht es dieses Wissen einem nicht einfacher, die Dinge zu akzeptieren. Niemand, der Kinder hat, kann sich einfach so damit abfinden, dass sie oft anders handeln, als man es ihnen rät. Du bildest da keine Ausnahme, denn in meinem Herzen bist du schon seit langem mein viertes Kind. Verzeih **du mir** also. Verzeih, dass ich dich zu zwingen versuchte, nach Lórien zu gehen."_

_Aragorn ließ seine Hand in der des Vaters ruhen, und Elrond hielt sich krampfhaft an ihm fest, um das fröhliche Gerede Elladans ertragen zu können, denn er wusste, was gleich kommen würde._

_Als wäre dieser Gedanke das Kommando gewesen, riss Estels Hand sich plötzlich aus der seinen und der junge Mann schlang seine Arme um den Körper. Krämpfe erschütterten seine Gestalt. _

_Es hatte begonnen..._

***

Erneut klopfte es an Elronds Tür. Der Laut riß den Herrn von Bruchtal aus seinen Erinnerungen. Seine Form straffte sich beinahe augenblicklich und er wandte sich zur Tür. Es war Zeit, sich dem Unvermeidbaren zu stellen. 

„Herein."

Er wartete, bis seine beiden Söhne auf eine Geste von ihm Platz genommen hatten. Es schmerzte den Vater, sie anzusehen und zu erkennen, wie kraftlos und apathisch sie ihrer Umgebung begegneten. Ihr Blick war abwesend und vor Trauer ganz trüb. Elrond vermisste die jugendliche Unbekümmertheit, die Elladan und Elrohir sonst umgab.

Und plötzlich wusste er, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

„Elladan, Elrohir, ich muss Euch etwas erzählen. Doch zuallererst bitte ich Euch beide für das, was ich getan habe, um Verzeihung..."

***

Legolas saß schon seit Stunden in der Krone eines sehr alten Baumes. Seine Wange ruhte an der rauen, kühlen Rinde. Doch der silberhaarige Elb nahm dieses ihn sonst so beruhigende Gefühl auf seiner Haut ebenso wenig wahr wie das Rascheln der wenigen Blätter, die der Baum noch trug. Sie knisterten leise und zögernd, als versuchten sie, die Trauer des Prinzen zu mildern. Doch die Stimme der Bäume und Pflanzen erreichte den Prinzen heute nicht. 

Düstere Gedanken hielten ihn gefangen, und sie wollten ihn auch nicht verlassen. Der Lebenswille des Prinzen war auf der Suche nach einem Licht, das die Dunkelheit, die um so vieles tiefer war als die der ihn umgebenden Nacht, durchdringen konnte. Einem Licht, das ihn in dieser Welt noch verharren lassen würde. Doch er fand es nicht und so weigerte sich seine Seele, die Wirklichkeit zu akzeptieren.

Er war so weit fort, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie der Baum, auf dem er saß, plötzlich unter dem Gewicht zweier weiterer Elben zu erzittern begann.

***

Assat stand am Fenster und sah in den anbrechenden Abend hinaus. Er hatte die Weise nicht vergessen können, die in der letzten Nacht zu ihm herübergeweht war und sogar einen großen Teil der elbischen Worte verstanden. Es war ein Abschiedsgesang gewesen, der Versprechen und Wünsche enthielt, die jemanden auf eine Reise begleiten sollten. Assat hatte dieses Lied zwar noch nie zuvor gehört, doch er wusste instinktiv, warum es gesungen worden war.

In Bruchtal war jemand gestorben.

_Estel ist sehr krank,_ hatte er sich bald danach an Legolas' Worte erinnert. Sollte es sich um ihn gehandelt haben? Später am nächsten Morgen hatte einer der Elbenheiler seine Vermutung bestätigt.

Ungebeten war das Bild Aragorns vor ihm aufgetaucht. Mit welcher Sicherheit, welchem Mut er damals in Ardaneh vor ihm gestanden und sich ihm ausgeliefert hatte... Wie gern wäre Assat ihm noch einmal begegnet, um zu reden, um mehr über den Menschen zu erfahren, der einen so nachhaltigen Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen hatte. Er bedauerte, dass das jetzt nicht mehr möglich war.

Nach einem letzten Blick hinaus wandte er sich ab und ging zu seiner Lagerstatt zurück. Sein Blick streifte Miro, der entgegen aller Vorhersagen noch immer nicht erwacht war. Mehrmals am Tag sahen die Heiler nach dem jungen Mann, doch von Mal zu Mal waren ihre Mienen zuversichtlicher geworden. Er sei auf dem Weg der Besserung, hatten sie Assat versichert.

_Nur sein Leben ist noch übrig._

Assat seufzte, während er bedrückt an all jene dachte, die er auf seinem Weg hierher bereits verloren hatte. Andrim und die anderen... Sie fehlten ihm – in diesem Augenblick mehr denn je. 

_Was soll ich nun tun? Ich kann nicht dort weitermachen, wo ich aufhörte. Aber was bleibt mir sonst für eine Wahl?_

Beinahe automatisch erhob er sich, um zu Miro hinüberzugehen und sich wieder auf den Rand seines Lagers zu setzen, doch auf halbem Weg hielt er inne und wandte sich einem der Ausgänge zu. Er hatte sich zwar vorgenommen, Legolas' gegebenes Wort einzuhalten, andererseits jedoch war er es nicht gewohnt, so lange an einem Ort eingesperrt zu sein. Und wenn es nur ein paar Minuten waren – Assat musste hier raus!

Der Heiler, der in diesem Moment die Halle betrat, ließ nicht erkennen, ob ihn die Bitte des fremden Menschen überraschte. Er nickte nur wortlos, als Assat ihm im Vorbeigehen sagte, dass er bald wieder da sein würde.

Assat ging ziellos die gepflegten Wege entlang, bis er einen abgelegeneren Teil des Gartens erreichte. Die Bäume, die hier standen, waren sehr alt, denn trotz der abendlichen Dunkelheit wirkten ihre Stämme massig und ihre Kronen ungemein ausladend. 

Der Mann mit der Schlangentätowierung fragte sich, welche Zeiten diese Gewächse schon erlebt haben mochten, während er sich unter einem ins schon empfindlich kühle Gras setzte, an den Stamm lehnte und zum Himmel starrte. Dort riss die seit Tagen tiefhängende Wolkendecke langsam auf, um einige Sterne sichtbar werden zu lassen. 

Assat sah zu ihnen auf und ließ seine Gedanken treiben, ohne sich zu rühren. Schnell war er auf diese Art mit dem Schatten des Baumstammes verschmolzen. So kam es auch, dass die Zwillinge ihn nicht bemerkten, als sie einige Zeit später an diesen Ort kamen, um Legolas, nach dem sie schon eine Weile Ausschau gehalten hatten, endlich hier zu finden.

Zunächst wollte Assat sich bemerkbar machen, doch bereits die ersten Worte, die an sein Ohr drangen, ließen ihn sein Vorhaben wieder vergessen. Während er dem Wortwechsel der drei folgte, wurden seine Augen immer größer...

***

Nachdem sie das Gehörte und den damit verbundenen Schock verdaut hatten, machten Elladan und Elrohir sich auf die Suche nach Legolas. Elrond hatte ihnen nicht erst sagen müssen, wie dringend gerade er dieser Erklärung bedurfte. Es gelang ihnen nach erstaunlich kurzer Zeit, Legolas' Spur aufnehmen, die dieser achtlos und selbst für einen Menschen deutlich lesbar hinterlassen hatte.

Als sie ihn schließlich entdeckten, atmeten sie erleichtert auf. Flink kletterten sie die kräftigen Äste empor, bis sie dicht unter dem Standort des Prinzen verharrten. Der Ast, auf dem Legolas saß, würde nicht noch das Gewicht zweier weiterer Körper tragen können.

„Legolas!" Elladan musterte das Gesicht des Freundes, das ihnen zugewandt war. Er schien zu schlafen, doch es war die Art, in der er schlief, die die Zwillinge noch stärker alarmierte. Legolas schlief auf Menschenart – seine Augen waren geschlossen.

„Legolas!" Auch Elrohir versuchte es nun, allerdings etwas lauter als sein Bruder zuvor, und ihm gelang es schließlich, den Düsterwalder Prinzen aus seiner Versunkenheit zu wecken. Dieser runzelte die Stirn, als würde er sich durch die unerwartete Belästigung in seiner Leere gestört fühlen.

Müde öffnete Legolas die Augen, doch er starrte blicklos an den beiden Elben vorbei in die Dunkelheit.

„Legolas, hörst du mich?" Elrohir streckte eine Hand aus, berührte ihn am Arm, schüttelte ihn sachte. „Legolas... Estel lebt!"

Auch jetzt ernteten die Zwillinge keine Reaktion. Legolas starrte weiter regungslos an ihnen vorbei.

Hilflos sah Elrohir seinen Bruder an. „Was nun?"

Elladan überlegte einen Augenblick, dann griff er nach Legolas, und als dieser sich nicht wehrte, schaffte er ihn zusammen mit seinem Bruder hinunter auf den Erdboden. Dort angekommen, setzten sie Legolas auf den Boden, lehnten ihn gegen den Stamm und knieten sich vor ihn. Dann suchten sie in seinem Gesicht nach einer Reaktion, die sie jedoch noch immer nicht fanden.

„Legolas..."

***

Legolas fühlte, dass sein Körper sich bewegte, doch er sträubte sich nicht dagegen. Er spürte, dass die Gleichgültigkeit, die ihn erfasst hatte, mit jedem Moment weiter an Stärke gewann. Bereits die letzten Stunden waren ohne jede Bedeutung an ihm vorbeigeflossen und schon jetzt konnte er das Vergessen spüren, das den Kummer bald beenden würde. 

„Legolas..."

Eine Stimme verlangte drängend danach, Gehör zu finden. Es war lästig, ihr zu folgen, doch aus unerfindlichen Gründen tat der Elb es. Er glaubte, diese letzte Anstrengung der Welt noch schuldig zu sein. 

Mühsam kämpfte er sich in die Gegenwart zurück und fand sich an einen Baumstamm gelehnt wieder. Vor ihm knieten Elladan und Elrohir und musterten ihn mit besorgten Blicken. Die Tränen, die er in ihren Augen schimmern zu sehen meinte, erinnerten Legolas schlagartig an die Ereignisse des vergangenen Morgens. 

_Aragorn ist tot!_

Elladan kam noch ein Stück näher an ihn heran und strich ihm eine Strähne seines langen hellen Haares aus dem Gesicht. Dann nahm er Legolas' Gesicht in beide Hände und sah aufmerksam in dessen blaue Augen. 

Beginnt sein Geist bereits zu entschwinden? Ob er überhaupt verstehen wird, was wir ihm sagen wollen?

Der Blick, der Elladan begegnete, war verschleiert, doch er konnte in der Tiefe noch einen Rest des elbischen Lichtes entdecken. In Legolas hatte es immer heller geleuchtet als in jedem anderen Elben aus Düsterwald, dem der Zwilling je begegnet war.

„Legolas," flüsterte Elladan eindringlich und zwang ihn, zu ihm aufzusehen. „Mellon nín, hör mir zu!" 

Die beiden Zwillinge sahen sich kurz um, um zu prüfen, ob sich noch jemand in ihrer Nähe befand. Doch als sie niemanden sahen und alles still um sie herum schien, waren sie beruhigt.

„Legolas, Estel ist noch am Leben!" 

Elladan wusste nicht, ob Legolas die Bedeutung seiner Worte verstanden hatte, denn er reagierte zunächst nicht auf diese Neuigkeit.

Elrohir legte daraufhin dem Prinzen eine Hand auf den Arm und schüttelte ihn nachdrücklich. „Hast du verstanden? Estel lebt! Er lebt!"

Legolas verstand die Worte durchaus, doch er konnte ihren Inhalt anfangs nicht mit dem in Übereinstimmung bringen, was er in den letzten Stunden erlebt hatte. Dann sah er die Wahrheit in dem freudigen Leuchten, das die Zwillinge umgab.

„Wir... wir haben ihn begraben! Wir haben ihn verloren!" Legolas Stimme klang brüchig und ungläubig. „Ich habe es gesehen..."

Die Zwillinge lächelten sich erleichtert an.__

„Ich weiß, wir konnten es anfangs auch nicht glauben, doch unser Vater hat es uns verraten! Er wartet auf dich, um es dir zu erklären..."

_Aragorn ist noch am Leben! _

„Aber ... aber wie? Warum? Und wieso hat Lord Elrond..." 

Das ungläubige Gestammel des Prinzen verstummte schlagartig. Dann funkelten seine blauen Augen plötzlich zu Elladan empor. 

„Euer Vater hat es gewusst und nichts gesagt? Er hat zugelassen, dass wir dachten, Aragorn sei..."

Er sprang auf. Statt der Schwäche, die bis eben noch die Worte gedämpft hatte, klangen sie plötzlich überaus ärgerlich und mit diesem Ärger waren unversehens auch Leben und Hoffnung in Legolas zurückgekehrt. 

„Er will es mir erklären?" 

Kalte Wut lag im Blick des Prinzen, doch sein Sternenlicht leuchtete wieder so hell wie zuvor. „Darauf bin ich **sehr**..." Er dehnte das Wort. „...neugierig!"

Ohne auf die Zwillinge zu warten, setzte Legolas sich in Bewegung und stürmte an ihnen vorbei auf das Schloss zu. Die sahen sich mit einem beredten Blick an, um ihm dann überrascht zu folgen. Auf diese „Unterhaltung" waren sie gespannt!

***

Assat, der noch immer still nur wenige Schritte von den drei Elben entfernt hinter einem dicken Baum hockte, glaubte sich verhört zu haben. 

Der Mann, dem er damals in Ardaneh begegnet war, lebte also noch! 

Der ehemalige Verbrecherkönig von Ardaneh blieb solange reglos, bis er sich sicher sein konnte, dass die drei Elben verschwunden waren und sein Lauschen geheim blieb. Dann machte er sich, tief in Gedanken versunken, auf den Rückweg in die Halle der Heiler.

***

Elrond saß in seinen Gemächern und versuchte, sich auf einen Bericht der Nordpatrouillen zu konzentrieren, doch immer wieder grübelte er darüber nach, wie ihre nächsten Schritte aussehen würden. Wie sollten sie sich den Südländern gegenüber verhalten? Wie konnte die Gefahr endgültig gebannt werden? 

Er wurde jedoch unvermittelt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als seine Tür ohne jedes Anklopfen aufgerissen wurde und ein überaus wütender Legolas in den Raum stürmte, dem die besorgten Zwillinge folgten.

„Vater..."

Der Elbenherr hob beschwichtigend die Hand und Elladan verstummte. Dann sah er sich Legolas gegenüber, der dicht vor ihm stehen blieb und ihn mit dem wütendsten Blick maß, den Elrond je bei einem Lebewesen gesehen hatte. Doch es lag nicht nur Wut in den blauen Augen. Der Elbenherr sah auch, wie verletzt und hilflos Legolas sich fühlte – und dass dort, hinter den ersten aufwallenden Emotionen auch eine grenzenlose Erleichterung darauf wartete, sich irgendwann zeigen zu dürfen. Irgendwann, wenn gesagt war, was dem Prinzen in diesem Augenblick fast die Kehle abzuschnüren schien. Als er sich endlich halbwegs in der Gewalt hatte, sagte er nur ein einziges Wort.

„Warum?"

Sie maßen sich stumm, und Elrond hoffte, dass niemand merkte, WIE KLEIN er sich unter Legolas' Blick fühlte. „Es tut mir leid..."

„Es. Tut. Euch. Leid?" Jedes der Wörter klang wie eine Anklage. „Ist das alles? Es tut Euch leid? Was tut Euch denn leid, mein Lord? WAS? Dass Ihr dieses... dieses schreckliche Schauspiel inszeniert habt? Dass es mir fast das Herz brach, ihn sterben zu sehen?"

„Legolas, es betraf nicht nur Euch. Es betrifft alle. Ihr alle musstet glauben, dass Aragorn tot sei. Nur so kann er irgendwann der werden, zu dem das Schicksal ihn vorherbestimmt hat."

„All das, all der Kummer der vielen, die um ihn trauern, nur damit Estel einst die Krone Gondors tragen kann? Ist das nicht selbst für einen Nachkommen Isildurs ein wenig übertriebene Vorsicht, mein Lord?" Legolas schnaubte spöttisch und bitter.

„Ihr werdet es vielleicht nie begreifen, aber es ist nicht einmal annähernd genug, um Aragorn zu schützen." Elronds Miene verdüsterte sich. Nun verbarg auch er seinen aufkommenden Zorn nicht mehr vor den Anwesenden. „Ihr glaubt, Ihr wüsstet alles über jene Tage der letzten Allianz, in denen auch einiges geschah, das schon bald den Himmel Mittelerdes erneut verdüstern wird. Aber Ihr wißt nichts! Gar nichts! Ihr habt nie die unbeschreibliche Grausamkeit des Dunklen Herrschers erlebt! Aber ich! Ich war dort. Ich war Zeuge jener letzten Momente, ehe ihm Isildurs Tat den Körper nahm. Den Körper, Legolas, nicht die Macht, nicht die Erbarmungslosigkeit und schon gar nicht den Hass und den Rachedurst, den er seither gegenüber jenem Geschlecht hegt, das ihn zu dieser hilflosen Existenz verdammt hat. Glaubt Ihr wirklich, die wenigen Tausend Jahre Eures bisherigen Lebens hätten Euch schon ein ausreichendes Bild aller möglichen Grausamkeiten gegeben, mein Prinz? Wenn ja, dann vergesst es ganz schnell wieder. Ihr wisst nicht, was wirkliche Gräuel sind. Aber Aragorn würde das erfahren müssen, wenn Saurons Diener seiner je habhaft würden."

„Wie sollen sie seiner habhaft werden, wenn sie nicht einmal wissen, dass es seine Blutlinie noch gibt?"

„**Er weiß es, Legolas! Sauron hat vor über zwanzig Jahren erfahren, dass Isildurs Erben noch immer leben. Er weiß es, weil Aragorns Vater damals in den Südlanden mit seinen eigenen Händen verhinderte, dass Sauron den Körper eines Menschen übernahm und ihm dabei seine Identität enthüllte. Viele hundert Jahre sorgsamen Verbergens wurden in dem Moment, in dem Arathorn den Palantir jenes Südländers in die See warf, vergeblich. Er verhinderte damit ein schreckliches Unheil, doch der Preis dafür war hoch und es ist Aragorn, der ihn nun an die Südländer bezahlen soll. Keiner von uns will ihn in Gefahr sehen, doch es war Estel selbst, der zuerst erkannte, dass es nur einen Weg gibt, der ihm und jenen, die er liebt, dauerhaften Schutz bietet: sein Tod!"**

Legolas' Wut war noch nicht verraucht, doch die tiefe Wahrheit, die er in den Worten Elronds erkannte, begann sie abzuschwächen. „Aber warum habt Ihr uns nicht von Anfang an die Wahrheit gesagt?"

„Es gibt zwei Gründe. Zum einen war es Estels Wunsch. Er wusste, dass ihr alle, die ihr um seine Existenz wisst, dadurch auch unablässig in Gefahr seid. Wenn jedoch jeder davon überzeugt gewesen wäre, dass er nicht mehr lebt, wenn diese Nachricht sich irgendwann verbreitet hätte, wäre die Gefahr für ihn **und für euch gebannt. Selbst in der Gefangenschaft dunkler Mächte hätte man Euch nie ein Wissen entreißen können, das Ihr nicht habt. Darum ging es Estel, nicht darum, Euch oder seinen Brüdern weh zu tun! Das müsst Ihr mir – und ihm – glauben, ich bitte Euch!"**

„Keiner von uns..." Legolas sah sich kurz zu Elrohir und Elladan um, die sich inzwischen gesetzt hatten und der Auseinandersetzung stumm folgten. „...hätte ihn je verraten. Das muss er doch gewußt haben!"

„Er hat es gewußt, und eure Entschlossenheit auch nie bezweifelt. Aber es gibt immer Mittel, jemanden zu brechen. Vor wenigen Tagen erst war jemand hier, der mit seinem Leben geschworen hat, das Geheimnis um Aragorns Existenz zu schützen. Aragorn und ich wußten, dass dieser Mann eher sterben würde, als sein Wort zu brechen. Doch nicht einmal zwölf Stunden nach seiner Abreise aus Bruchtal ist er den Südländern in die Hände gefallen, und bereits in der darauffolgenden Nacht wurden wir angegriffen. Der Angriff galt Aragorn, Legolas. Was, glaubt Ihr, haben die Südländer mit ihrem Gefangenen wohl angestellt, um von ihm derart schnell alles über Estels Aufenthaltsort zu erfahren?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, und sein Schicksal rührt mich, obgleich ich diesen Menschen nicht kenne..."

„Ihr kennt ihn," unterbrach Elrond den Prinzen. „Es handelt sich um denselben Einsiedler, der Euch damals nach der Befreiung durch meine Söhne im Wald fand und bei sich aufnahm."

„Wie ist das möglich?" Ein Gemisch von Schock und nun auch Schuld zeigte sich auf den ebenmäßigen Zügen von Thranduils Sohn. „Wie habt Ihr ihn gefunden? Wann? Und wieso... Wieso weiß er überhaupt von Estels wahrer Identität?"

„Er weiß deshalb davon, weil er vor langer Zeit Aragorns Vater in den Südlanden das Leben rettete und hierher begleitete. Er war der Familie ein Freund, als Estel geboren wurde, und untröstlich, als Arathorn durch den feigen Überfall der Orks umkam. Damals hielten wir streng geheim, dass Arathorns Sohn überlebt hatte und verbreiteten, dass der Sohn das Schicksal des Vaters erlitt, um ihn zu schützen. Rivar erfuhr die Wahrheit erst vor ein paar Tagen. Damals jedoch verkroch er sich in seinem Kummer in jenem Wald, in dem er später auf Euch traf. Ich kenne diesen Mann, Legolas, und weiß, dass er einen unbeugsamen Willen besitzt. Er hat für Arathorns Familie seinen Herrn und seine Heimat aufgegeben. Trotzdem gelang es seinen Folterknechten, ihn in so kurzer Zeit zu brechen. Könnt Ihr denn wissen, wie lange Ihr..."

Er sah zu den Zwillingen hinüber, die der überraschenden Unterhaltung mit neuerlichem Erstaunen folgten.

„...oder ihr zwei den Grausamkeiten der Südländer standhalten würdet? Estel wollte es euch dreien ersparen, jemals eine Antwort auf diese Frage finden zu müssen. Ich hoffe, er vergibt mir, dass ich euch nun erneut dieser Möglichkeit aussetze, denn es nicht zu tun, hätte euch der Hoffnungslosigkeit anheim gegeben. Und **dazu** sah **mein** Herz sich nicht in der Lage."

Es gab nichts, was Legolas darauf erwidern konnte, so holte er nur tief Luft, ehe er schließlich fragte: „Und der zweite Grund? Ihr spracht von zweien."

„Der zweite Grund für mein Schweigen war die Annahme, dass die Freundschaft zu Estel noch nicht tief genug gehen würde, um ein solches Maß an Trauer in Euch wachzurufen. Immerhin kennt ihr euch erst kurze Zeit. Dass ich mich irrte, begriff ich erst, als es schon fast zu spät war. So kann ich Euch für den Schmerz nur um Verzeihung bitten – auch in Aragorns Namen. Ich weiß, dass die Sorge seiner letzten Momente Euch galt."

„Ich habe mein Schicksal in Mandos' Hallen für immer mit dem Eures Sohnes verknüpft, Ihr wisst das. Keine Macht, nicht einmal die Eure, wird mich dazu bringen, dieses Versprechen zu brechen, Lord Elrond. Also vergesst dies nicht und versucht nicht noch einmal, es ändern zu wollen!" Die blauen Augen des Prinzen blitzten, doch hinter der Härte der Oberfläche war bereits deutliche Erleichterung zu erkennen.

„Darauf habt Ihr mein Wort, Legolas!" Elrond neigte zur Bekräftigung seines Versprechens kurz seinen Kopf, dann deutete er auf einen freien Sessel.

„Nun, wo dies geklärt ist, können wir in Ruhe darauf warten, Estel aus seiner Gruft zu holen und in Sicherheit zu bringen."

Elrond hatte die Worte kaum ausgesprochen, als Legolas erneut von Unruhe gepackt wurde.

„Wir haben ihn in Stein eingeschlossen. In versiegelten Fels. Die Höhle ist so klein, er wird ersticken, Lord Elrond..."

Da es den Anschein machte, als wollte Legolas im nächsten Moment zu den Beisetzungsstätten stürmen, packte Elrond blitzschnell dessen Unterarm, hielt ihn unnachgiebig fest und zog ihn zu den Zwillingen hinüber, wo er ihn mit Nachdruck in einen Sessel hinunterdrückte.

„Er wird nicht ersticken, beruhigt Euch! Das Mittel, das ich ihm gab, versetzte ihn in einen todesähnlichen Zustand; es setzt Herzschlag und Atmung auf ein so niedriges Maß hinab, dass die Luft in seiner Grabstätte noch für Tage ausreichen würde. Es besteht keine Gefahr für ihn, Legolas! Habt Ihr mich verstanden? Es besteht kein Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen!"

Der nickte, wenn auch zögernd. Die Zwillinge waren jedoch noch nicht so überzeugt. „Das sah gestern Abend aber ganz anders aus," warf Elrohir gleich darauf ein. „Er hatte doch hohes Fieber und dann diese Krämpfe..."

„Das Fieber war künstlich erzeugt. Er nahm etwas zu sich, um dies zu bewirken. Wenn wir in seinem Raum nachsehen, werden wir sicher irgendwo eine leere Phiole finden." Elronds Stimme war ruhig. Er ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass gerade das die riskanteste Phase ihres Unternehmens gewesen war – lagen Aragorns Fieberschübe zu jenem Zeitpunkt doch gerade erst Stunden zurück.

Legolas schien sich an ebendiese Augenblicke zu erinnern, denn er neigte sinnend den Kopf. „Die Decke..."

„Hmm?" Verständnislos starrten ihn die anderen an.

„Als wir gestern Aragorns Zimmer wieder betraten, zog er gerade hastig die Decke an sein Kinn empor, dann drehte er sich von uns fort. Ich wette, diese Phiole liegt unter seinem Kissen!" Als sei ihm unerwartet etwas klargeworden, starrte der Elbenprinz Elrond plötzlich an. 

„Dann habe ich also doch seinen Herzschlag gespürt, nicht wahr?" flüsterte er, während er den Elbenherrn nicht aus den Augen ließ. 

Der nickte kurz. „Ja, das habt Ihr. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Ihr genau einen solchen Augenblick trefft, war außerordentlich gering. Und dennoch... Ich dachte wirklich, unser Plan wäre in diesem Moment gescheitert, und war überrascht, wie leicht ich Euch vom Gegenteil überzeugen konnte." 

„Schade, dass es uns nicht ebenso leicht gefallen war, dich davon zu überzeugen, Bruchtal zu verlassen, Legolas" warf Elladan übergangslos ein, und setzte an Legolas gewand hinzu: „Als du Vater suchen warst, bat Estel uns, dich aus Bruchtal fortzuschaffen. Er bettelte, flehte uns an... Wir dachten, aus ihm spricht das Fieber und haben ihn beschwichtigt. Wer sollte auch ahnen, was er plante. Legolas, Vater hat Recht: bis zuletzt war Estel bemüht, dir das Ganze zu ersparen."

„Ja..." Elrohirs Stimme war dunkel, als er weiterdachte – und begriff. „Und uns beiden auch. Immerhin sollten wir ihn gemeinsam fortbringen, Bruder."

„Unser kleiner Bruder..." Elladan lächelte versonnen. „Wer von uns hätte ihm bereits in diesen jungen Jahren solche Weitsicht zugetraut?"

„Nichts lässt jemanden schneller zu Weitblick gelangen als die Sorge um andere. Estel liebt uns sehr. Ihr dürft außerdem nicht vergessen, dass er darüber hinaus auch Mensch ist. Menschen altern schnell und haben nur wenig Zeit, reif und verantwortungsbewusst zu werden." Zum ersten Mal seit Legolas' ungestümem Eintritt lächelte Elrond nun. „Morgen Abend um diese Zeit werden wir Estel aus seiner Grabstätte herausholen und im Geheimen und sicher nach Lórien bringen, wo er sich in Ruhe von seiner Verletzung erholen kann. Danach will er sich unter einem neuen Namen den Waldläufern des Nordens anschließen, um mit ihnen zu gehen. Bis dahin haben Glorfindel und seine Krieger sicher endgültig mit den Südländern aufgeräumt, Rivar aus ihrer Gewalt befreit und Bruchtal endgültig wieder sicher gemacht. Morgen Abend..."

Er holte vernehmlich Luft und lächelte den drei jüngeren Elben zu.

„Morgen Abend gehören alle unsere Sorgen längst der Vergangenheit an."

„Darauf zu warten wird mir so schwer fallen wie nie etwas anderes zuvor," entgegnete Legolas und runzelte gleich darauf die Stirn, als der Elbenfürst nicht reagierte. Vor Elronds innerem Auge war mit beinahe elementarer Wucht das Bild seiner Vision aufgetaucht: _Elrohir, der getroffen von der Klinge des Vaters zu Boden sank._

„Mein Lord, was ist mit Euch?" Besorgt beugte Legolas sich zu Elrond hinüber, der wie aus einem Traum zu erwachen schien und ihn mit dunklen, gramerfüllten Augen ansah.

„Nichts," erwiderte Elrond schließlich, doch sein Herz war schwer angesichts dieser Lüge. „Nichts..."

***

**wird fortgesetzt**


	23. Kapitel 23

**Ehe das neue Kapitel beginnt, wollten wir uns zunächst mal bei all jenen bedanken, die uns bis hierhin immer noch die Treue gehalten und unseren Schreibeifer mit ihren Reviews beflügelt haben. Außerdem müssen wir unbedingt ein paar Punkte klären, die in den Reviews zu den letzten drei Kapiteln angeschnitten wurden. Diese Bemerkungen folgen am Ende dieses Kapitels.**

**Jetzt geht's erst einmal weiter mit dem nächsten Kapitel. Viel Spaß!**

__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Schuld und Sühne  
  
von: Salara und ManuKu  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
   
Teil 23 

Die Dunkelheit hatte längst die Herrschaft übernommen, als Gomar und seine Begleiter sich schließlich dem Elbental näherten. Unterwegs hatte man ihm kurz Details der Route beschrieben, die bisher zum Betreten Bruchtals benutzt worden war. Während Gomar der Schilderung lauschte, wurde ihm klar, dass es diesmal nur absolutem Können zu verdanken sein würde, wenn sie noch ein letztes Mal erfolgreich auf diesem Wege in das Gebiet des erstgeborenen Volkes eindringen konnten. Die beiden unterwegs getöteten Elben bewiesen, dass man inzwischen Gegenmaßnahmen ergriffen hatte und höchstwahrscheinlich an der Klippe auf sie wartete.

Er ließ weit vor ihr anhalten, stieg wie alle von seinem Pferd, dann drückte er seine und Morags Zügel den drei jungen Männern in die Hand.

„Wartet hier, bis wir zurück sind, und sorgt dafür, dass man keinen Laut von euch oder den Tieren vernimmt. Denkt daran, eine weitere Panne bezahlt ihr mit euren Leben," knurrte er sie halblaut an und winkte seinen Stellvertreter dann zu sich. „Wir werden uns inzwischen um ein etwaiges Empfangskomitee kümmern."

Morag diskutierte nicht mit seinem Anführer, doch die Aussicht, sich noch ein drittes Mal mit Elben im Kampf messen zu müssen, bereitete ihm tiefes Unbehagen. Zu deutlich erinnerte er sich noch an den ersten Kampf im Schloss. Sein Gegner, dieser dunkelhaarige Elb, hatte eine unglaubliche Wendigkeit und Kampfkraft an den Tag gelegt und es beinahe geschafft, ihn zu besiegen. Und das wollte etwas heißen, hatte Morag bei ihrem Aufbruch aus Ankaradas vor über zwanzig Jahren doch als einer der besten Kämpfer des Landes gegolten. Zwar war seitdem viel Zeit vergangen, doch an Gegnern hatte es Gomars rechter Hand seither noch nie gefehlt und so hatte er nach wie vor ausreichend Übung. 

Ebenso wie Gomar zog er still sein schwarzes Gesichtstuch bis dicht unter die Augen, dann verschwanden sie lautlos in den Wald. Dank ihrer durchweg dunklen Kleidung verschmolzen Gomar und Morag fast völlig mit der nächtlichen Finsternis. 

Die drei Zurückgebliebenen starrten ihnen noch ein paar Augenblicke lang nach, dann sahen sie sich suchend um, bis sie in einiger Entfernung eine Gruppe eng beieinanderstehender höherer Büsche erspähten, die auch einem Pferd Deckung boten. Es war der beste Schutz, den ihnen dieses Stück Wald vor unerwünschten Blicken bot. So ruhig wie möglich führten sie die Pferde dorthin, dann warteten sie, doch die Gedanken der drei kreisten nur um eine Frage: Was hatte Gomar vor?

***

Morag und Gomar hatten sich mit der Geschmeidigkeit von Katzen fast lautlos durch den Wald bewegt. Als sie schließlich dicht genug an die Klippe herangekommen zu sein glaubten, hob Gomar kurz die Hand und gab seinem Begleiter durch Handzeichen zu verstehen, dass er warten und sich still verhalten solle, während er selbst sich umzusehen beabsichtigte. Mit einem Nicken kauerte Morag sich bäuchlings in eine flache Bodenmulde, während Gomar geräuschlos von Baum zu Baum schlich, jede Deckung und jeden Schatten ausnutzend, bis er selbst für Morags erfahrene Augen kaum noch von ihnen zu unterscheiden war...

***

Gomar konnte seine Haut kribbeln fühlen. 

Er redete sich ein, dass es die verstreichende Zeit wäre, doch der letzte Rest seines von Besessenheit vernebelten Verstandes wußte, dass es die Entzugserscheinungen des Sytharm waren, die selbst die schwache Berührung des eiskalten Mooses auf der Haut unangenehm machte.

Behutsam und mit dem Wissen ausgestattet, dass buchstäblich sein Leben davon abhing, bewegte er sich durch die Nacht. Der Regen hatte zwar schon vor Stunden aufgehört, doch der Boden und die Pflanzen waren noch immer naß und ihre Kälte drang zusammen mit der des zunehmend eisiger werdenden Windes unangenehm durch die Kleidung auf seine Haut durch. Er sah zum Himmel. 

Die Wolkendecke war größtenteils geschlossen, doch der Wind war in der letzten Stunde immer kälter geworden. Er trieb die Wolken vor sich her, ließ sie gelegentlich für einen Moment aufreißen und hin und wieder ein paar Sterne durch die Lücken blitzen. Die Kälte, die in der Luft lag, sagte dem Südländer jedoch, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis die Sterne erneut vollständig hinter Wolken verschwinden würden. Schnee lag in der Luft – noch in dieser Nacht. Die Zeit drängte also, denn mit dem ersten Schneefall liefen sie auch Gefahr viel zu deutliche Spuren bei ihrem Rückzug zu hinterlassen. Selbst bei so schlechten Sichtverhältnissen wie diesen war das erstgeborene Volk ihnen durch sein überscharfes Sehvermögen stets im Vorteil.

Der Südländer konnte fühlen, dass sich vor ihm jemand befand. Er sah niemanden, und was er sonst vielleicht hätte hören können, wurde nun von einem zwar leisen, aber dennoch wunderschönen Gesang übertönt, der von fern aus dem Tal zu Gomar heranwehte. Abgesehen davon vernahm er wirklich nur jene Laute, die aus seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung kamen, doch sein in langen Jahren gnadenloser Ausbildung geschulter Instinkt reagierte dennoch und um so nachdrücklicher auf die Anwesenheit der Elben.

In einem weiten Bogen näherte Gomar sich der von seinen Spähern beschriebenen Steilklippe von der Seite, bis ihn noch etwa drei Steinwürfe von ihrem Rand trennten. Hier hielt er inne, kauerte sich in den Schatten eines fast mannshohen Gebüschs, und machte sich dann daran, mit all seinen Sinnen in die Umgebung zu spüren, sie zu prüfen und alle „richtigen" Eindrücke von den „falschen" zu trennen.

Da waren dieser eigentümliche Gesang und das Rauschen des Windes, in dem das vertrocknete Laub der Bäume raschelte und die Zweige und Äste knarrten. Irgendwo seitlich neben ihm strich etwas durchs Unterholz und zerbrach dabei unter samtigen, vorsichtigen Pfoten kleine Zweige, die auf dem Waldboden lagen. 

Etwas nicht Greifbares lag in der Luft, etwas das Gefahr mit sich führte. Gomars Vorgefühl warnte ihn, dass er nicht viel Zeit hatte, um zu tun, wofür er hergekommen war.

Unwillig schob er all diese Gedanken und Eindrücke in den Hintergrund seines Bewusstseins und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Umgebung. Millimeterweise suchten seine Augen die Umgebung ab, befassten sich mit jeder seltsam aussehenden Kontur, jedem eigentümlich schwankenden Schatten, bis er schließlich in den unteren Ästen einer Baumkrone vage die Gestalt einer Person ausmachte.

_Da versteckt ihr euch also!_ Zufrieden über seine Entdeckung befasste er sich nun gezielt mit den Bäumen. Nach einigen Minuten glaubte er zwei weitere Wächter ausgemacht zu haben. Auch sie hielten sich im Schatten von Baumkronen verborgen. Es würde heikel werden, doch mit äußerster Vorsicht und Schnelligkeit erachtete Gomar es als machbar, sie auszuschalten, ehe sie einen Warnruf würden abgeben können. Alles hing davon ab, wie dicht Morag und er an die Elben herankommen würden.

_Drei sind es bisher,_ dachte Gomar und trat, als er von seinem momentanen Standpunkt aus niemanden weiter ausmachen konnte, ebenso lautlos wie zuvor den Rückzug an. In einem noch weiteren Bogen und unter ungleich größerer Vorsicht umrundete er jene Stelle, um sich ihr schließlich von der anderen Seite zu nähern. Nun, da er wußte, worauf er zu achten hatte, fiel es ihm leichter, gezielt Ausschau zu halten. Doch er entdeckte auch von seinem neuen Versteck aus keine weiteren Wächter mehr außer jenen, die er zuvor bereits entdeckt hatte.

_Was? Nur drei? Nur drei lausige Krieger, um uns in Empfang zu nehmen? Für wen halten uns diese Elben eigentlich? Für dumme Jungs, mit denen man im Handumdrehen fertig werden kann?_

Wut über die vermeintliche Missachtung seiner Gefährlichkeit schoß in ihm empor und es kostete Gomar alle Mühe, sie im Zaum zu halten und sich zu sagen, dass es auf diese Art einfacher war, ins Tal hinabzusteigen. Dennoch bedauerte Gomar zutiefst, dass die Zeit nicht reichte, um den Elben eine Lektion zu ihrer Überheblichkeit zu erteilen. Ehe er die Klippe nach der Erfüllung seines Vorhabens wieder verließ, gab es noch viel zu tun und die ihm zur Verfügung stehende Zeit lief bereits jetzt wie Sand zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch. In Moment musste er als erstes so schnell wie möglich mit Morag zusammen die Wächter ausschalten. 

Vorsichtig kehrte er zu seinem Stellvertreter zurück. Er hatte kaum Mühe, ihn trotz der Finsternis zwischen den Bäumen zu entdecken. Flüsternd informierte er ihn über die Verstecke der elbischen Wächter und beschrieb dann, wie sie sie effektiv und ohne großes Aufsehen ausschalten konnten. Anschließend präparierten sie ihre Waffen und setzten sich schließlich wieder in Bewegung, direkt auf die Verstecke der Elben zu, die nicht ahnten, dass sie entdeckt worden waren...

***

Kánodal saß nun schon seit vielen Stunden in seinem Versteck, ohne dass er sich je mehr als nur wenige Handbreit vom Fleck bewegt hatte. Aufmerksam ließ er seinen Blick zwischen den Stämmen der Waldbäume hindurchschweifen, doch es bot sich ihm das gleiche Bild wie schon in dem Moment, als ihre beiden Kameraden den abziehenden Spähern der Südländer gefolgt waren.

Langsam machte sich auch Hunger bemerkbar, doch Kánodal wußte, dass er erst etwas essen konnte, wenn Lord Glorfindel mit der angekündigten Verstärkung und neuen Befehlen wiederkam. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern – immerhin war der Kämpfer aus Gondolin bereits seit dem Ende von Estels Bestattung fort. Doch bis es soweit war, hieß es für den erst knapp über hundert Jahre alten Elbenkrieger, in der Wachsamkeit nicht nachzulassen. 

Um die Monotonie zu durchbrechen ließ Kánodal seine Gedanken von dem klagenden Lied einfangen, das seit Stunden wie ein Schleier über Bruchtal lag. 

Die Elben sangen, denn sie trauerten um Lord Elronds menschlichen Pflegesohn. 

_Estel ist also tot._ Kánodals Gedanken kehrten, ohne dass er es verhindern konnte, zum Vormittag zurück. Er hatte den jungen Mann zwar nicht persönlich gekannt, doch die Entschlossenheit und der Mut, mit denen Aragorn sich seit kurzem der bei allen Elbenkämpfern gefürchteten harten Schwertkampfausbildung durch Glorfindel gewidmet hatte, hatten ihm Respekt abgenötigt. Der goldhaarige Elbenherr hatte nicht viel über den Menschen gesagt, doch wenn, waren seine Worte zu Aragorns Fortschritten stets anerkennend gewesen. _Estel war noch so jung, gerade mal zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt. Zweiundzwanzig. Als ich so alt war, dachte ich noch nicht daran, mein Leben lang Waffen führen zu..._

Weiter kamen seine Gedanken nicht, denn ein kaum vernehmbares Geräusch wie von einem zerbrechenden Zweig drang in diesem Augenblick an Kánodals Ohr. Schlagartig war er alarmiert und hellwach. Er tastete nach seinem Bogen, während er aufmerksam seine Umgebung betrachtete. Die wolkenverhangene, mondlose Nacht machte es schwerer als sonst, etwas im Dunkel zu erkennen, doch selbst das Restlicht genügte für eine sorgfältige Überprüfung. Langsam glitt Kánodals Blick an den Bäumen vorbei zu dem etwas weiter entfernt stehenden Gebüsch hinüber, in dem man vor kurzem die auf so grausame Art getöteten Wachen gefunden hatte, und schließlich in die nähere Umgebung des Waldes hinein, doch Kánodal sah nichts Außergewöhnliches. Es waren lediglich jene Schatten, die nun mal in der Nacht wohnten.

_Sie sind wie Schatten... _Die warnenden Worte Glorfindels fielen Kánodal plötzlich wieder ein, und so richtete er sich ein Stück weiter auf, um sich genauer umzusehen. Kánodal erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, als nach einem kurzen, eigenartigen Sirren für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde etwas vor seinen Augen aufblitzte und gleich danach unerträglicher Schmerz ihn durchfuhr.

_Was...? _

Der Gedanke nach der Ursache blitzte kurz auf und erstarb sofort wieder. Es war, als hätte der Schmerz schlagartig seinen Gedankenfluss unterbrochen. Der junge Elb wollte einen alarmierenden Ruf ausstoßen, brachte aber zu seinem Entsetzen nicht den geringsten Laut hervor. Im gleichen Moment versagten auch seine Muskeln. Weder war er in der Lage, nachzusehen, welche Art von Fremdkörper sich da soeben äußerst schmerzhaft seitlich in seinen Hals gebohrt hatte, noch konnte er sich länger auf seinem Ast halten. Kánodal verlor den Halt und fiel wie ein Stein dem Erdboden entgegen, wo er kurz darauf aufschlug und liegen blieb.

Der harte Aufprall drückte dem Elb die Luft aus den Lungen und verstärkte den Schmerz noch, der nun seinen ganzen Körper erfasst zu haben schien. Er versuchte verzweifelt nach Luft zu ringen, doch scheinbar verging eine Ewigkeit, ehe es ihm endlich gelang. Kühl und wohltuend wie Wasser war die Luft, die er einsog. Sie milderte zwar das unerträgliche Brennen in seiner Kehle ein klein wenig, doch auch jetzt wollte noch kein Laut über seine Lippen kommen. Nicht einmal ein leises Stöhnen konnte seinen Mund verlassen, und so verhallte sein Schrei ungehört in seinem Inneren. Das Einzige, was noch normal zu funktionieren schien, war Kánodals Gehör, und so vernahm er gleich darauf, wie in seiner Nähe etwas auf den Waldboden prallte. 

Er wollte den Kopf wenden, nachsehen, was ... WER ... da gefallen war, doch seine Bemühungen, sich zu bewegen, blieben nach wie vor fruchtlos. Kaum eine Sekunde verging, als Kánodal zum dritten Mal das Geräusch eines Aufpralls vernahm.

Im Bruchteil eines Momentes wußte der Elb plötzlich, was geschehen sein musste. _Ihr Valar, bitte, lasst es nicht wahr sein. _

Die anderen beiden Geräusche konnten nur von seinen Kameraden stammen, die vermutlich – ebenso wie er gerade – vom Angriff der Südländer derart überrascht worden sein mußten, dass auch sie nicht in der Lage gewesen waren, einen Warnruf auszustoßen.

_Wie konnten sie unserer Aufmerksamkeit nur entgehen? _Gequält von höllischen Schmerzen und vollständig gelähmt lag der junge Elbenkrieger auf der Seite, nicht in der Lage, einen Muskel in seinem Körper zu rühren, während langsam eine Gewißheit in ihm aufkam. Das, wovor Glorfindel sie so eindringlich gewarnt hatte, war eingetreten: die Südländer waren offenbar nicht nur zurückgekommen; sie hatten sich auch diesmal wieder ungehört und ungesehen an die Wachposten heranschleichen können!

Der Gedanke war kaum entstanden, als Kánodals noch immer funktionierendes Gehör überaus leise Schritte vernahm, die sich ihm näherten und schließlich direkt hinter ihm stoppten. Er sah seinen Angreifer noch immer nicht, da dieser sich von der anderen Seite genähert hatte, doch wie um seine unausgesprochene Frage zu beantworten, fühlte er sich gleich danach von harten Händen gepackt und auf den Rücken gedreht.

Kánodal konnte auch jetzt nicht viel erkennen, denn das Gesicht seines Angreifers war hinter einem dichten schwarzen Tuch verborgen, das nur die Augen freiließ. Doch sie genügten, um ihm sein weiteres Schicksal zu enthüllen, denn er blickte in die grausamsten Augen, die er je bei einem lebenden Wesen gesehen hatte. Sie waren fast schwarz – und erfüllt von einem Feuer, das nur das Böse entfachen konnte. Ein Schauder durchlief ihn.

„Du kannst dich als glückliches Wesen betrachten, Elb," knurrte der Angreifer hinter seinem Tuch, das seiner Stimme jedoch nichts von der in ihr liegenden Erbarmungslosigkeit nahm. „Andere starben weniger schnell als du gleich. Das hier..."

Kánodal spürte, wie etwas mit einem raschen Ruck aus seinem Hals gezogen wurde. 

„...brauche ich allerdings noch."

Der Elb sah nie, was ihn niedergestreckt hatte, denn Gomar säuberte das kurze, überaus schmalklingige und in ein sofortwirkendes Lähmungsgift getauchte Messer mit zwei nachlässigen Bewegungen grob vom Blut des Elben und steckte es dann in eine am Gürtel befestigte Scheide zurück. Anschließend kniete er sich neben Kánodal und nahm dessen Kopf zwischen seine Hände. Es schien ihn nicht zu stören, dass das Blut aus dessen Halswunde frei über seine Finger strömte.

„Die Überheblichkeit wird euch Elben dereinst das Genick brechen, so wie ich dir jetzt deines breche."

Ein schneller, heftiger Ruck genügte, um ein hässliches Knacken ertönen zu lassen. Im gleichen Augenblick erstarb der Glanz in Kánodals blauen Augen.

Mit selbstzufriedener Beiläufigkeit ließ Gomar den Kopf des nun toten Elben los, dann stand er auf und sah zu Morag hinüber, der gerade dem zweiten der drei elbischen Wächter die Kehle durchgeschnitten hatte. Kurzentschlossen ging der Südländer zu dem dritten hinüber, entfernte auch bei diesem eine Klinge aus dem Hals, um ihm dann gleichfalls mit einer routinierten Bewegung das Genick zu brechen.

Sie zogen die Körper der Getöteten ein Stück zur Seite, dann nahm Morag ein Seil zur Hand, das er bis jetzt quer über seinem Körper getragen hatte. Rasch warf er einen prüfenden Blick in die Tiefe. Schließlich nickte er seinem Anführer zu. 

„Direkt unter diesem Punkt befindet sich die Treppe, von denen die drei Späher sprachen, Herr! Wenn sie Euch nicht angelogen haben, wurde der Leichnam in einer direkt unter unseren Füßen befindlichen Höhle bestattet."

„Dann wird es nicht schwer sein, ihn zu finden!" Gomar trat an das Seil, das sein Begleiter ihm nun hinhielt. „Laß uns beginnen!"

„Sollten wir nicht erst die anderen drei...?"

„Dafür ist keine Zeit mehr!" schnitt Gomar dem skeptisch dreinblickenden Morag unwirsch das Wort ab und winkte ihn nach vorn. „Und nun los!"

Er knotete das Seil um den am dichtesten am Klippenrand stehenden Baumstamm, dann seilten sie sich nacheinander zum obersten Treppenpodest ab...

***

Glorfindel vermochte seine Ungeduld kaum noch zu unterdrücken.

Es hatte nach dem Gespräch mit Elrond den ganzen restlichen Tag gedauert, eine Truppe der besten Krieger zusammenzustellen, die angesichts der Gefährlichkeit ihrer südländischen Widersacher ausreichend groß zu sein schien, sie mit allem Nötigen wie Proviant und einem Grundvorrat an Verbandszeug ausstatten zu lassen, und sie – voll bewaffnet und ausgerüstet – vor sich auf dem hinteren Platz des Schlosses zu versammeln. Er war gerade damit fertig geworden, die Männer über alles Wichtige zu informieren, ihnen ihr Vorhaben zu schildern und sie vor den Gefahren zu warnen, denen sie sich mit dieser Aufgabe aussetzten.

„Also, ihr wißt jetzt, worum es geht. Für uns kommt nur ein Erfolg in Frage, wenn wir dieses Tal und all seine Bewohner zukünftig vor diesen Südländern schützen wollen. Es darf einfach keine weiteren Opfer mehr geben."

Keiner sagte ein Wort, doch das knappe Nicken seiner Krieger genügte dem Kämpfer aus Gondolin. Er musterte ein letztes Mal die wartenden Männer, dann hob er die Hand.

_Wie viele von ihnen werde ich wohl wieder hierher zurückbringen können? Werde **ich** hierher zurückkehren?_

Er schob den Gedanken fort. Das war nicht die Zeit, solche Fragen zu stellen.

„Wir brechen auf!"

In geordneten Reihen verließen die Elben den Hof. Sie alle kannten ihr erstes Ziel: die Steilklippe, an der drei ihrer Kameraden seit dem Mittag auf ihre Ankunft warteten...

***

Der Abstieg zum Höhleneingang war beinahe zu einfach gewesen, wie Gomar fand. Außer den drei Wachen, die sie eben aus dem Weg geräumt hatten, schienen die Elben es nicht für nötig zu befinden, diesen Ort im Auge zu behalten. Jedenfalls hatten ihm seine raschen Rundumblicke während des Abseilens keine weiteren Wachen mehr gezeigt – und selbst, wenn er sie übersehen hätte, wären sie spätestens jetzt aus ihren Verstecken gekommen.

_Nein, hier unten ist niemand außer mir. _

Der Ausdruck unter seinem Gesichtsschutz wechselte von aufmerksam zu sarkastisch.

_Kein Wunder! Weswegen sollten sie auch das Grab dieses Aragorn bewachen lassen? Für jeden ist der Tod der letzte Schritt. Für jeden außer mir..._

Ohne auf den ihm folgenden Morag zu warten, trat er in den Zugang. Irgendwo weiter hinten im Gang brannte eine einsame, vergessene Fackel ihrem Ende entgegen. Ihr schwaches gelbliches Licht tanzte über die steinernen Wände und enthüllte zwei in den Fels hineinführende Abzweigungen, hinter denen jedoch undurchdringliche Finsternis Einzelheiten vor neugierigen Augen zunächst verbarg. Einer der Wege führte in gerader Strecke nach vorn, tiefer in den Berg hinein, der andere bog neben Gomar dicht hinter dem Eingang links ab.

Unerwartet sah sich der Südländer einem Dilemma gegenüber. Wie hatte er auch damit rechnen sollen, dass elbische Grabgewölbe von so etwas wie einem Labyrinth geschützt wurden? Hier nach einem – der Kürze der Zeit nach zu urteilen womöglich noch nicht einmal beschrifteten – Grab suchen zu wollen, schien ihm wie die Suche nach einem einzigen Sandkorn in den Weiten der heimatlichen Wüste.

_Nein! Nein! Nein! _

Gomars einzig von zwanghaftem Hass und bedenkenloser Selbstüberschätzung gestützter Plan schien ein weiteres Mal in dieser Nacht in Trümmer zu gehen. Frustriert schlug er mit der bloßen Faust gegen das Gestein, wieder und wieder, bis ein dumpfer Schmerz in seiner Hand ihn schließlich wieder zur Besinnung brachte. 

_Verdammt! Das darf einfach nicht wahr sein!_

Inzwischen war auch Morag auf dem Treppenabsatz angekommen. Er gesellte sich zu seinem Anführer in den Felsentunnel, ließ den Blick stumm den Gang entlang wandern und sah Gomar dann fragend an. Der schien nur auf ein falsches Wort zu warten, denn das Lauern eines gereizten Raubtieres lag in den dunklen Tiefen von Gomars Augen. 

Seine Züge so neutral wie möglich haltend, ließ Morag seinen Blick von Gomar fort und zwischen den beiden erkennbaren Abzweigungen hin und her huschen.

„Wohin also, Herr?"

Für eine Sekunde schien Gomar unschlüssig, dann atmete er tief durch und deutete auf die Öffnung links neben sich. „Wir teilen uns. Ich beginne hier mit der Suche, du dort hinten."

Morag wollte davon hasten, doch Gomars Hand legte sich mit unglaublicher Schnelle um seinen Oberarm und hielt ihn zurück.

„Und denk daran: die Zeit eilt. Vor dem Anbruch des nächsten Morgens müssen wir das Elbental schon weit hinter uns gelassen haben, ansonsten kann dies schnell auch zu unserer Grabkammer werden."

Morag nickte nur, ehe er sich eine weitere, bislang unangezündete Fackel von der Wand griff, sie an der brennenden entzündete und dann endgültig aus Gomars Blickfeld verschwand. Der sah ihm kurz nach, dann hob er die Lichtquelle aus ihrer Halterung und betrat den nach links führenden Gang, der ihn in eine langgezogene Höhle führte. 

_...ansonsten kann dies schnell auch zu unserer Grabkammer werden..._

Seine eigenen Worte kamen ihm sofort erneut in den Sinn, als er erkannte, was das Zwielicht der Flamme da seinen Augen enthüllte. 

Er musste gar nicht erst nach den Gräbern suchen, denn sie lagen hier offen vor ihm. Alle... Bis auf eines! Eine Vorahnung kommenden Unheils streifte Gomar, doch der Südländer ignorierte seine Beklemmung und trat näher an die dunkel gähnenden Öffnungen heran. 

Ein verzierter Verschlussstein war vor einen Zugang geschoben und gut in ihn eingepasst worden, doch es waren die geschwungenen Schriftzeichen der Elben, die sein Interesse augenblicklich fesselten. Zwar konnte Gomar sie nicht entziffern, doch das war auch nicht wichtig. Einzig und allein die Tatsache, dass sie erst vor ganz kurzer Zeit in den Fels gegraben worden sein mußten, war für den Südländer entscheidend. Er konnte es sehen – die Farbe des Gesteins in den Zeichen war viel heller als die der Grabplatte.

Fast liebkosend streichelte seine behandschuhte Hand über die glattgeschliffene Oberfläche, fuhr die Rillen der Schrift nach, und mit jeder Sekunde wuchs die Gewißheit, für die Gomar keine Worte mehr benötigte. _Das ist es! Ich kann es spüren! Hier muss dieser Aragorn begraben sein..._

„Morag! Hierher!" 

Sein kurzer, halblauter Ruf hallte durch die Kaverne, und wenige Momente später huschte die vermummte Gestalt seines Begleiters durch den Zugang auf Gomar zu.

„Ja, Herr?" Morags dunkle Augen sahen Gomar fragend an.

„Kannst du das übersetzen?" Gomar deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf die Schriftzeichen.  

Sein Begleiter streifte sie mit einem kurzen Blick, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, eine Schrift wie diese habe ich noch nie zuvor gesehen..."

Es war, als habe Gomar die Worte seines Stellvertreters gar nicht gehört, denn seine Augen brannten in einem seltsamen Feuer, während er die Grabplatte erneut anstarrte. 

„Das ist das Grab, das wir suchen. Ich weiß, dass ich recht habe! Wir müssen es öffnen. Nur wie?" murmelte Gomar, rieb mit der Hand über ihre polierte Oberfläche und fuhr ein ums andere Mal die Schriftzeichen nach.

Plötzlich hielt er inne. Seine Blicke ruhten nachdenklich auf den steinernen Blättern, die sich von beiden Seiten über den Rand der Platte schoben und sie wie eine zierliche Fassungen hielten. Fast wie in Trance hob er schließlich die Hand, ließ sie zu einem dieser Blätter wandern, einen Augenblick lang darauf ruhen – um es dann ganz behutsam zum Rand zurückzuschieben. Mit leisem Knirschen bewegte es sich schließlich von der Stelle, während im selben Moment sich auch innerhalb des Steins etwas zu verschieben schien.

„Der Öffnungsmechanismus," raunte der staunende Morag und sah zu, wie Gomar auch den zweiten Blatt-Riegel betätigte. Schließlich lag die Grabplatte ungesichert vor ihnen.

„Fass mit zu!" herrschte Gomar ihn an und riss ihn damit unsanft aus seiner Versunkenheit.

Nachdem sie ihre Fackeln in Halterungen gesteckt hatten, packten sie zu. Sie hatten Mühe, den gut in die Öffnung eingefügten Stein zu fassen zu bekommen. Eine am seitlichen oberen Plattenrand zu ertastende Griffmulde half ihnen schließlich dabei, ihn zu zweit mühsam so weit nach vorn zu wuchten, dass er schließlich an die Seite geschoben werden konnte. Dann traten beide wortlos zurück. Gomar starrte auf die pechschwarze Öffnung, die sich gerade vor ihnen aufgetan hatte, als fürchte er, dass in ihr eine Enttäuschung auf ihn warten könnte. Dann griff er sich eine der Fackeln, holte noch einmal tief Luft, und trat dann, von Morag widerstrebend gefolgt, in die Grabkammer.

Das flackernde Licht brach sich an reich verzierten Wänden, an Reliefs und kunstvollen Mustern, doch für all das hatte Gomar keinen Blick. Seine Augen klebten förmlich an dem steinernen Sockel in der Mitte, auf dem eine zwar zugedeckte, aber dennoch unzweifelhaft menschliche Gestalt zur letzten Ruhe gebettet worden war. 

Die Stille, die in der Höhle lag, war so dicht, dass beide Männer einen Moment lang meinten, ihr Herzschlag würde sich an den Wänden laut brechen. Gomar registriert indessen gar nicht, dass er fast auf Zehenspitzen an den leblosen Körper herantrat und die Fackel so über ihn hielt, dass er vage Umrisse unter der hauchdünnen hellen Seide ausmachen konnte. Dunkles Haar schimmerte durch das Weiß des Stoffes, Konturen eines Gesichts ließen sich erkennen...

Gomar hob die freie Hand, nahm das Ende des Grabtuches, zögerte kurz – und zog es dann bedächtig vom Antlitz des Toten fort. Als er endlich die Züge des Mannes erkennen konnte, erstarrte er förmlich. Erst nach Sekunden ließ er das Tuch achtlos auf die Brust des Liegenden fallen, doch seine dunklen Augen brannten sich hasserfüllt in dessen Gesicht. „Das ist er! Ich habe es gewußt! Er muss es sein! Die Ähnlichkeit zu diesem Hund Aradoran ist unverkennbar!"

Der Anführer der Südländer begann vor Erregung nun am ganzen Körper zu zittern, doch seine Haltung glich der eines Raubtieres kurz vor dem tödlichen Biss, als er Morag triumphierend ansah. „Das ist der Sohn des Mannes, der mir mein Leben, meine Bestimmung geraubt hat!" 

_Seid Ihr sicher, Herr?, _wollte Morag fragen, unterließ es dann aber. Gomars deutlich erkennbare Reaktion sagte ihm mehr als alle Worte. Eine über zwanzig Jahre andauernde Suche ging in diesem Augenblick ihrem Ende entgegen. 

_Nun hat er, wovon er so lange schon träumte. Vielleicht schüttelt er seinen Wahn jetzt endlich ab und wir kommen heim..._

Gomar schob seine Fackel in Morags Hand, womit er diesen erneut aus seinen Gedanken riss, starrte dann endlos lang scheinende Momente auf den leblosen Körper, um schließlich abrupt einen Dolch aus seinem Gürtel zu ziehen. Mit Unglauben sah Morag, wie sein Anführer zunächst das Leichentuch ganz vom Körper fortzog und achtlos zur Seite warf und dann damit begann, dem Toten das kostbar aussehende Obergewand vom Leib zu schneiden.

„Was tut Ihr da...?" begann er geschockt, doch er verstummte sofort, als Gomars Kopf hoch ruckte. Der gleiche Haß, der Arathorns Sohn galt, flutete unversehens auch Morag entgegen

„Zügele deine Zunge, sonst leistest du ihm Gesellschaft!" 

Morag wagte es nicht, auch nur noch die leiseste Silbe zu äußern, denn noch nie – nicht einmal während einer der vielen Rauschzustände Gomars – hatte er seinen Anführer so gesehen. Vor ihm schien ein ganz anderer Mensch zu stehen, doch nicht die Macht eines Anführers sprach mehr aus ihm, sondern nur noch die Besessenheit eines Wahnsinnigen, der völlig in seiner Phantasie aufging und dabei die wirkliche Welt völlig aus den Augen verlor. 

So hielt Morag die Fackel umklammert und verfolgte reglos, wie Gomar mit beinahe genussvoller Präzision die Klinge über die Haut des Toten führte – immer nur eine Haaresbreite davon entfernt, sie zu verletzen. 

„Ich wollte Vergeltung für das Verbrechen deines Vaters, die Spuren meiner Freude sollten unauslöschlich auf dir verewigt sein und sie dir Tag für Tag vor Augen führen, dich mit dem vergeblichen Wunsch quälen, endlich sterben zu können. Das Schicksal hat es anders gewollt und dich mir genommen. Nichts bleibt mir noch als diese eine Sache..." 

Rasch ritzte Gomar mit der Spitze des Dolches etwas in die entblößte Brust Aragorns direkt über seinem Herzen, das Morag bei genauerem Hinsehen als stilisierten Halbmond mit drei darüber liegenden Sternen erkannte. Jeder, der vor langer Zeit mit Gomar aus den Südlanden hierher gekommen war, kannte die Bedeutung dieses Zeichens; zudem trugen sie es alle als Symbol auf ihren Waffenscheiden und den Schilden, die sie gelegentlich im offenen Kampf benutzten.

„Selbst jetzt noch sollst du dieses Zeichen tragen. Dein Herz mag zwar zu schlagen aufgehört haben, doch es gehört trotzdem mir, so wie das Leben, das einst darin war, mir gehört hätte. Ich werde es dir aus dem Leib schneiden und mit mir nehmen, um nie zu vergessen, dass ich bekam, wonach es das meine verlangte."

Der Südländer presste seine Hand auf Aragorns Oberkörper, dann hob er seinen Dolch, dessen Schneide bereits das Rot vergossenen Blutes färbte... 

***

**wird fortgesetzt**

**Erklärende Bemerkungen zu diversen Reviews:**

Zuerst war da die Frage, ob Elrond wirklich soweit gehen und Aragorn in einen scheintoten Zustand versetzen würde, nur um ihn zu retten.   
Nach Tolkiens Vorgaben weiß man, dass die Elben bereits zu dieser Zeit (also in Aragorns Jugend) das Wiedererstarken der Macht Saurons deutlicher fühlten als jede andere Rasse Mittelerdes. Gerade Elrond wird sich darüber klar gewesen sein, dass es auf Dauer nicht reichen wird, Aragorn „nur" unter einem elbischen Namen als Pflegekind in seinem Haus zu verbergen. Elrond kann Aragorn auf Dauer nicht einsperren, und wenn Estel erwachsen geworden ist, wird er Bruchtal auch mal verlassen wollen. Spätestens dann ist die Chance, dass unser Lieblingsranger einem Spion der dunklen Seite über den Weg läuft oder das Geheimnis um seine wahre Identität durch irgendwen zufällig offenbar wird, ungeheuer groß. Unserem Verständnis nach würde Elrond ALLES tun, um eine vorzeitige Entdeckung von Aragorns Herkunft zu verhindern und ihm bis zur Thronbesteigung die nötige Zeit zu verschaffen, sich in Ruhe Wissen und Waffenfertigkeiten anzueignen. Tolkien umriss diese Zeit (von Estels Eintritt ins Erwachsenenalter bis zum Beginn des Ringkrieges) bestenfalls vage (Ranger, als Thorongil Hauptmann der Armee Gondors). Wir kamen überein, dieses „biographische Loch" zu nutzen und uns unsere eigenen Details für Aragorn zu schaffen, ohne die Vorgaben, also die Ranger- und Armeezeit Aragorns, zu verletzen. 

Die bedingungslose Loyalität von Gomars Männern zu ihrem wirklich „durchgeknallten" Anführer hat eine einfache Erklärung. Gomar ist gut und gefährlich. Da werden Anordnungen nicht in Frage gestellt, es sei denn, man ist lebensmüde. Außerdem können die Männer unter Gomars Kommando alles machen, was ihrer brutalen Natur gefällt. Sie stehen unter dem Schutz der Gruppe und der Ruf, der den Südländern vorauseilt, lässt kaum Gegenwehr zu. Ein Freibrief für Söldnertypen!

Dann kam eine Anmerkung, dass sich die drei beobachtenden Südländer auf der Klippe viel zu sicher gefühlt haben.   
Wir hatten uns bemüht, sie in den vorhergehenden Textpassagen als noch junge, vergleichsweise unerfahrene, viel zu übereifrige und nachrekrutierte Männer darzustellen. Die drei wollten sich unbedingt profilieren. Sicher werden sie zuvor schon auf mögliche Wachen an der Klippe geachtet haben, doch da sie keine fanden, statt dessen aber die Beerdigungszeremonie mitansahen, sind sie davon ausgegangen sein, dass alle Elben dort sind. Auf die Idee einer besonders raffinierten Falle sind die drei nicht wirklichen hellen Köpfe nicht gekommen. 

Eine Kritik kam zu der Tatsache, dass Rivar ein paar Tage lang gefesselt zwischen zwei Ästen hing und es überlebte.   
Dazu muss ich [Salara] bekennen, dass ich sehr gern diese Doku-Crime-Serien sehe, in denen wahre Verbrechen geschildert werden. Einer dieser Fälle behandelte mal einen Frauenmörder, der seine Opfer auch tagelang auf solche oder ähnliche Art fesselte und peinigte, ehe er ihrer dann überdrüssig wurde. Diesen Fall nahmen wir als Vorbild für das Schicksal des armen Rivar. Bewegungslosigkeit muss nicht zwangsläufig schon nach ein paar Stunden zu Blutstau und Herzstillstand führen. Wenn wir richtig recherchiert haben, kann ein menschlicher Körper eine Bewegungslosigkeit in der richtigen Körperhaltung sogar über Monate hinweg halbwegs unbeschadet überstehen.

Was nun Legolas' Schwur angeht, nach Aragorns Tod nach Valinor zu gehen, so hat uns Tolkien dafür eigentlich (mehr oder weniger) sogar eine Brücke gebaut. Wenn unsere Lexika nicht schwindeln, ist Legolas tatsächlich im Jahr 120 Viertes Zeitalter fast unmittelbar nach Aragorns Tod zusammen mit Gimli zur Insel Valinor gesegelt. An ihrer Westküste sind ja die Hallen des Mandos angesiedelt, so kann er Aragorn also auch dort noch recht nahe sein. Wir haben also nichts anderes gemacht, als Tolkiens Vorgaben etwas genauer auszulegen... *g*

Nun noch zum wichtigsten Punkt, dem Körper, den Saurons geistige Essenz sich für die Übernahme ausgesucht hat.  
Sauron hat unserem Verständnis der Erklärungen in den diversen Nachschlagewerken zufolge kaum eine andere Wahl, als sich einen Menschenkörper zu suchen, da Elbenkörper den Büchern nach von jenem Sternenlicht beseelt sind, das die Elben bei ihrem ersten Erwachen am See Cuiviénen erblickten. Die dunkle Essenz Saurons würde dieses Licht jedoch zum Erlöschen, den Elbenkörper – so sehen wir das – zum Sterben bringen. Ein Menschenkörper ist hingegen ungleich robuster und kann auch Dunkelheit mühelos ertragen. Dazu kam dann, dass Sauron mit Gomar sogar eine freiwillige „Körperspende" in Aussicht hatte. 

Vielleicht treffen diese Erklärungen nicht auf jedermanns Gefallen, doch da wir uns bemühen wollen, so dicht wie möglich an Tolkiens Vorgaben zu bleiben UND unsere eigenen Ideen umzusetzen, mussten diese Interpretationen einfach sein. 


	24. Kapitel 24

**Die im Text verwendete Grabinschrift entstammt dem Textbuch zum „Die Rückkehr des Königs"-Soundtrack. Die englische Übersetzung haben wir einfach mal stehen lassen, weil es leicht zu verstehen ist. Auf Deutsch übersetzt klang es schrecklich! *bg***

__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Schuld und Sühne  
  
von: Salara und ManuKu  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
   
Teil 24 

Das Geflacker der Fackel ließ die Klinge aufblitzen, doch gleich darauf senkte Gomar sie überraschend wieder. Morag sah, wie sein Anführer den Toten fassungslos anstarrte. Fast sah es so aus, als lauschte er auf etwas, das Morags Ohren verborgen blieb.

„Das kann nicht sein," murmelte er, während seine Augen wie unter Zwang auf Aragorns Brust verharrten.

Erneut lauschte Gomar in die Stille.

„Was...?" wollte Morag seiner Neugier nachgeben, doch eine unwirsche Handbewegung seines Anführers ließ ihn augenblicklich verstummen. 

„Da! Wieder!" Der triumphierende Aufschrei Gomars hallte von den steinernen Wänden wieder. Dann sah er zu seinem Stellvertreter auf. „Komm her!"

Perplex trat Morag näher, um zu spüren, wie Gomar seine freie Hand packte und auf die Brust des Toten presste. 

„Was spürst du?" herrschte der Südländer seinen Untergebenen an und studierte lauernd dessen Züge. Der konzentrierte sich widerstrebend auf die Empfindungen unter seiner Hand und versuchte zu erkennen, worauf Gomar hinauswollte. 

_Was soll ich spüren? Was meint er nur? Entgeht meinen Augen etwas... _Plötzlich war ihm, als hätte ihn eine unsichtbare Faust in den Magen getroffen. Mit großen Augen starrte Morag seinen Anführer an. Sie wussten beide, dass Tote nach einer gewissen, aber recht kurzen Zeit, erkalteten und ihr Blut zu fließen aufhörte. Der Körper dieses Mann hier aber war immer noch warm und das Blut rann, wenn auch kaum wahrnehmbar, aus den gerade oberflächlich zugefügten Wunden in der Brust. 

_Warum ist Gomar das nicht sofort aufgefallen? Ist er so auf seine Rache versessen, dass er offensichtliche Dinge nicht mehr sofort sieht?_

_Er lebt noch,_ wollte Morag sagen – und verschluckte den Satz sofort, als unter seiner Handfläche plötzlich ein einzelner Herzschlag spürbar wurde.

„Sein Herz schlägt..." Die Worte klangen fassungslos unter der Gesichtsmaske. 

„Du sagst es!" Gomar ließ Morags Hand los und nickte zufrieden, doch in den dunklen Tiefen seiner Augen brannte die Besessenheit so heiß wie nie zuvor. „Dieser Aragorn ist nicht tot! Er lebt und jetzt ist er mein ... für immer!"

Morag sah, wie sein Anführer den leblosen jungen Mann vor sich anstarrte. Es geschah mit dem gleichen Hochgefühl, mit dem man eine Jagdbeute ansah, die nach langem Kampf endlich zur Strecke gebracht worden war. Die gedankenlose Überheblichkeit eines Siegers lag in Gomars Haltung, in der für unbequeme Fragen kein Raum mehr war. 

Morag jedoch vermochte die Lässigkeit seines Anführers nicht recht zu teilen. Das alles passte nicht zu dem, was man überall von den Elben erzählte: dass ihr Wissen das aller anderen Rassen Mittelerdes bei weitem übertraf. Ein ungutes Gefühl begann sich in seiner Magengrube breit zu machen. 

„Aber wieso haben die Elben ihn dann begraben? Es heißt, sie seien das klügste aller Völker. Ihnen kann nicht entgangen sein, dass dieser Mann noch lebte, als sie ihn hier einschlossen..." 

„Mir soll egal sein, ob sie es einfach übersehen haben oder für klüger gehalten werden, als sie es in Wirklichkeit sind. Mich interessiert nur, dass ich nun doch noch zu meiner Rache kommen werde! Und diesmal hindert mich niemand daran, denn die Elben werden gewiss nicht nachsehen, ob seine Leiche noch da ist!"

„Was aber, wenn sie wissen, dass er noch lebt?" Morag dachte an die Späher, die ihnen das Begräbnis so haargenau geschildert hatten. Er hatte schon im Lager nicht recht glauben können, dass die drei Männer unbemerkt an den Wachen der Elben vorbeigekommen sein sollten. „Wenn das alles sogar extra inszeniert wurde, um uns zu täuschen? In diesem Fall würden sie schnell merken, dass er nicht mehr..."

„Unsinn!" unterbrach Gomar ihn barsch. „Niemand betreibt einen solchen Aufwand, nur um jemandem etwas vorzuspielen. Wenn sie ihn uns hätten entziehen wollen, hätten sie ihn heimlich fortgeschafft, an einen anderen Ort, fernab jeden Zugriffs. Er ist aber noch hier!"

Gomars Augen funkelten. In Gedanken hatte der Südländer sich bereits auszumalen begonnen, was er alles mit Aragorn anzustellen gedachte. Er konnte kaum erwarten, den ersten seiner Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen. Schon die Vorstellung an die Dinge, die er mit dem Sohn dieses Aradoran anzustellen gedachte, ließ heftige Vorfreude in ihm wach werden.

„Nein, das Schicksal ist mir nach all der Zeit nun doch endlich günstig gesinnt! Kein unnötiger Kampf mehr, keine weiteren Verluste, doch vor allem gibt es niemanden, dem sein Fehlen auffallen wird. Dafür habe ich alle Zeit Mittelerdes, um ihn für den Frevel seines Vaters büßen zu lassen. Endlich bekomme ich den verdienten Lohn für meine Ausdauer, Morag!"

Gomar steckte den Dolch fort, dann zog er Aragorn in eine sitzende Position und schließlich über seine Schulter. 

„Dennoch werde ich deine Mahnung bedenken! Deine Ratschläge erwiesen sich in der Vergangenheit hin und wieder sogar als nützlich! Und nun raus hier, ehe uns doch noch eine Wache bemerkt!"

Nachdem er seinen Stellvertreter solchermaßen beruhigt zu haben meinte, verließ Gomar mit wenigen Schritten die Grabkammer. Morag folgte ihm, schob draußen die Fackel in eine Halterung, dann begann er unter äußerster Kraftanstrengung den Verschlussstein wieder in Richtung der Öffnung zu schieben. Es erwies sich allerdings, dass es nur zu zweit gelingen würde, den vorherigen Zustand wiederherzustellen. So legte Gomar den leblosen Körper Aragorns noch einmal auf den Boden, um seinem Untergebenem dabei zu helfen, alle Spuren ihres Eindringens zu beseitigen. 

Nachdem die Grabplatte verriegelt war, nahm er Aragorn wieder auf seine Schultern. 

„Los! Beeilung!" Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

Morag folgte ihm, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. Beiden entgingen die Blutstropfen, die während des Ablegens aus Aragorns Wunden auf den Boden getropft waren und einen kleinen Fleck hinterlassen hatten. Sein dunkles Rot verschmolz im Licht der fast schon erlöschenden Fackel beinahe mit der Farbe des Gesteins der Höhle... 

***

Als Morag und Gomar wieder ins Freie traten, schwebten gerade die ersten Schneeflocken an ihnen vorbei zu Boden. Noch war ein wenig Restwärme in der Erde, um sie zum Schmelzen zu bringen, doch schon sehr bald würden sie liegen bleiben.

Hastig und unter ständigen wachsamen Blicken in die Runde fesselte Morag Aragorns Hände vor dem Körper, dann half er Gomar, ihn sich so auf den Rücken zu platzieren, dass der Südländer die bevorstehende Kletterpartie über die Klippe gefahrlos bewältigen würde.

Während Morag das Seil straff hielt, erklomm Gomar es unter einigen Mühen. Oben angekommen gab er dem unten Wartenden ein Zeichen, dass die Luft rein war. Eine Weile später standen sie nebeneinander.

„Zurück zu den Pferden! Wir müssen uns beeilen, von hier wegzukommen. Diese Nacht hielt schon zuviel Glück für uns bereit. Ich glaube nicht, dass es noch lange so bleiben wird, denn irgendwann wird man nach den Elbenwachen sehen, die diesen Platz hüten sollten. Ihre Leichen werden für neue Aufregung sorgen. Doch dann müssen wir schon weit fort sein!"

Gomars Blick ging zum Himmel, wo der Schneefall bereits dichter zu werden begann. 

„Wenigstens das Wetter ist auf unserer Seite. Ich habe inzwischen über deine Worte nachgedacht. Lauf voraus, Morag, und kehre zu den drei Männern zurück, die in der Lichtung auf uns warten. Schick sie vor! Sie sollen dafür sorgen, dass das Lager so rasch wie möglich abgebrochen wird. Bevor auch im Wald die Schneedecke zu wachsen beginnt, müssen wir zu dem verabredeten neuen Lagerplatz nahe der Berge aufgebrochen sein. Der Schnee wird alle Spuren, die wir noch hinterlassen könnten, für uns vernichten. Bestell ihnen, sie sollen sich beeilen! Wenn ich mit dem Gefangenen eintreffe, muss alles zum Aufbruch bereit sein! Du selbst wartest an der Lichtung auf mich!"

Morag nickte, froh darüber, dass sein Anführer diesmal auf ihn hörte, wand sich das aufgerollte Seil wieder um den Körper, dann hastete er in größter Eile in den Wald hinein, dorthin, wo die drei Männer warteten.

Bei Gomar ging es durch Aragorns zusätzliches Gewicht nicht ganz so schnell. So waren die drei Späher mit ihren neuen Befehlen auch schon in den Tiefen des nächtlichen Waldes verschwunden, als er Morag endlich eingeholt hatte.

Sie stiegen auf die Pferde, wobei Gomar Aragorn quer vor sich über den Rücken des Tieres legte, dann ritten auch sie los und hinter ihren Leuten her, während die ersten Schneeflocken nun auch den Weg zwischen den Baumwipfeln hindurch zum Waldboden fanden...

***

Weit von dieser Stelle entfernt lag der von Morag mit dem Schwert schwer verletzte Elb noch immer dort, wo ihn sein Gegner vermeintlich tot zurückgelassen hatte.

Als die ersten Schneeflocken auf das Gesicht des Kriegers fielen und dort tauten, kam schließlich wieder Leben in ihn. Leises Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle, dann – Momente später – begannen die Lider des Mannes zu flattern und schließlich schlug er die Augen auf.

Beißender Schmerz tobte durch den Körper des Elben, jeder Atemzug rasselte und wurde zu unsäglicher Qual, die Glieder schienen wie mit eisernen Ketten an den Waldboden geschmiedet, doch das Wissen um die Gefahr, in der die Bewohner Bruchtals und seine eigene Familie in diesem Moment schweben mochten, ließ den Lebenswillen des Kriegers neu aufflackern.

Er schrie leise auf, als er sich millimeterweise auf die Seite wälzte, brauchte Minuten, um seine Bewegung fortzusetzen und war schließlich nahe dran, erneut das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, als sich ihm ein vager Schatten näherte.

Für einen Augenblick stockte das Herz des Elben in seinem rasenden Lauf, dann vernahm er ein leises Schnauben.

_Mein Pferd,_ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und ein befreites Lächeln verzog die vor Qual zerbissenen Lippen. _Er hat es nicht mitgenommen. Nun kann ich es schaffen. Ich kann sie warnen. Ich muss nur wach bleiben..._

Mit einem geflüsterten Wort holte er das Tier dicht an sich heran und bewegte es dazu, sich neben ihm niederzulassen. Die blutigen Hände des Elbenkriegers streichelten beruhigend den Hals des Pferdes, bis es sich freiwillig zu dem Verletzten hinabneigte. 

Ungeachtet der Schmerzen beim Atmen holte der Elb tief Luft, dann schlang er die Arme um den Pferdenacken und zog sich daran seitlich auf den Rücken des Tieres. Die Bewegung, mit der das Reittier gleich danach aufstand, entrang dem Elb neue Schmerzenslaute, doch er schaffte es mit äußerster Willensanstrengung, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. 

„Lauf," flüsterte er und streichelte dem Pferd dankend den Hals. „Trag mich nach Hause. Ich muss sie warnen. Sie sind in Gefahr..."

Langsam begann das Ross durch den Wald zu traben.

***

Bei seiner Rückkehr in die Halle der Heiler sah Assat schon vom Eingang aus, dass Miro sich unruhig hin und her bewegte. Da außer ihm niemand zu sehen war, eilte er hastig an das Bett des Jungen und ließ sich vorsichtig neben ihm auf dem Rand der Lagerstatt nieder.

Miros Lider war noch immer geschlossen, doch unter ihnen bewegten sich – anders als in den Tagen zuvor – die Augen rastlos hin und her. Offenkundig träumte der junge Mann und dem angestrengten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen war es kein angenehmer Traum.

„...nein ... geh weg ... lass ... mich ... in Ruhe..."

Eine Hand wischte matt über die Decke, mit der Miro zugedeckt war. Es sah fast so aus, als wolle er irgendwas oder irgendwen vertreiben.

„Schon gut! Es ist niemand hier außer mir! Beruhige dich und wach auf. Wach endlich auf, Kleiner..." 

Assat nahm Miros Hand und hielt sie fest, doch auf den noch immer im Schlaf gefangenen Jungen hatte diese einfache Geste eine schlimme Wirkung, denn er versuchte sich unbewusst aus Assats Griff zu befreien, während seine Worte nun rasend schnell und als ein Kauderwelsch aus Silben und unverständlichem Gemurmel kamen.

Hilflos sah Assat zu ihm hinunter, dann hob er den Blick und starrte suchend in die Runde, doch weit und breit konnte er keinen der elbischen Heiler sehen.

„Hey, wo seid ihr alle?" rief er verärgert in den Raum hinein, während er Miro nach wie vor mühsam festzuhalten versuchte, so gut es seine verletzte Hand eben zuließ. 

Es dauerte keine zehn Sekunden, bis die hochgewachsene Gestalt eines Elben sich aus dem Schatten eines der Seiteneingänge löste, ruhigen Schrittes auf die beiden zukam und dann neben Assat stehenblieb. 

„Lasst mich sehen!" 

Während Assat Miro losließ und aufstand, beugte sich der Heiler über Miro, ohne dem besorgten Menschen auch nur einen Blick zuzuwerfen. Bedächtig prüfte er Miros Temperatur und den Zustand seiner Verletzungen, dann zupfte er die zwischenzeitlich beiseitegezogene Decke wieder über den schmalen Körper des jungen Mannes, richtete sich auf und sah Assat mit einem unlesbaren Ausdruck im Gesicht an.

„Es geht ihm so, wie man es nach all den Geschehnissen erwarten konnte. Es kann nun nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er erwacht. Habt Geduld." 

Der Heiler wollte sich abwenden und gehen, doch seine letzten beiden Worte, die offenbar nicht mehr als eine zur Beruhigung Assats gedachte Phrase waren, brachten das Fass zum Überlaufen. Zu oft in den letzten anderthalb Tagen hatte Assat diese Worte gehört; stets aus anderen Kehlen, doch immer von dem gleichen nichtssagenden Desinteresse gefärbt. Was sich in Assat seit dem Verlust seiner Männer an Emotionen angestaut hatte, brach sich angesichts der Ablehnung, die er in der Stimme des Elbenheilers zu hören glaubte, schließlich Bahn. Er stellte sich dem Elb wütend in den Weg.

„Ist das alles, was ihr zu sagen habt?" 

Die meerblauen Augen Assats bekamen einen gefährlichen Schimmer, während der Heiler völlig verblüfft zurückwich und den Menschen anstarrte, dessen dunkle Aura in diesem Augenblick für elbische Augen so stark wie noch nie zuvor erkennbar war. 

„Geduld. Geduld. Geduld... Dieses Wort strapaziert Ihr nun schon den zweiten Tag, doch ich kann es nicht mehr hören. Es gleicht von Mal zu Mal mehr einer Ausrede! Sagt mir, Heiler, wieviel Geduld soll ich noch aufbringen? Soll ich ruhig hier sitzen und zusehen, wie der Junge langsam stirbt, ohne dass Ihr etwas dagegen unternehmt?"

Einige Augenblicke musterte der Heiler Assat verwundert, dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf.

„Wie kommt Ihr darauf, dass Euer Gefährte im Sterben liegt?"

„Wie ich...?" 

Die Frage des Heiler war ruhig gestellt worden, doch für die Ohren Assats, der viel zu aufgebracht war, um besonnen zu reagieren, klang sie einfach nur überheblich. Und so explodierte er zum zweiten Mal.

„WIE ICH DARAUF KOMME???"

Assats Stimme hallte laut durch den Raum. 

„Seht ihn Euch an. Ich bin KEIN Heiler, doch selbst ich sehe, dass er sehr schwach ist und wahrscheinlich nie wieder aufwachen wird. Wenn wir jetzt in Ardaneh wären, würde ich jeden Heiler, jede Kräuterfrau herbeiholen, um ihm zu helfen. Doch hier sind mir die Hände gebunden. Ich sitze wie ein Gefangener in dieser... dieser Halle und starre tagelang freiwillig die Wände an, nur um nicht mitansehen zu müssen, wie Miro immer weiter verfällt. Wenn Ihr ihm wirklich helfen würdet, wäre er längst erwacht. Doch das ist er nicht. Er dämmert vor sich hin und ich kann nichts tun, um ihm zu helfen. Ihr ... ja, Ihr könntet es, doch Ihr tut es nicht. Eine solche Gleichgültigkeit hat er aber nicht verdient; nicht nach all dem, was er durchgestanden hat. Wenn Ihr glaubt, dass ich weiterhin einfach nur zusehe, dann habt Ihr Euch geirrt. Mein Schicksal ist nicht wichtig, aber Miros ist es für mich geworden, auch wenn Ihr das nicht versteht. Euer Estel hat ihm viel zu verdanken, doch wenn sich Dankbarkeit so äußert, dann wäre Miro ohne sie wohl besser dran! Und genau das gedenke ich Euren Herrn auch zu sagen. Noch in dieser Stunde!"

Ohne dem Heiler eine Möglichkeit zur Antwort zu geben, drehte Assat sich um und stürmte aus dem Raum. 

Der Elb sah ihm nach und erwog für einen Moment, dem aufgebrachten Menschen nachzueilen, um ihm zu erklären, dass dessen junger Begleiter angesichts seines ernsten Zustandes lediglich für einige Tage in einen Heilschlaf versetzt worden war. Nach kurzem Nachdenken verwarf er diesen Einfall jedoch wieder. Der Mensch würde ohnehin nicht an den Schlosswachen vorbeikommen und sicher hierher zurückkehren, sobald er sich beruhigt hatte. Dann war immer noch genug Zeit, mit ihm zu reden.

Nach einem letzten Blick auf den noch immer schlafenden Mirodas verließ der Heiler den Raum wieder.

***

Elrond war ehrlich froh, Legolas und den Zwillingen endlich die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben, und sie hatten es besser aufgenommen, als angesichts der Umstände zu erwarten gewesen war. Besonders Legolas hatte ihm seit Estels „Tod" große Sorgen gemacht, doch die Gefahr, dass Königs Thranduils Sohn deswegen nach Valinor gehen würde, war gebannt.

Nachdem sich die Gemüter wieder beruhigt hatten, waren die drei jungen Elben nach kurzer Übereinkunft in Aragorns Raum gegangen, um dort die Zeit bis zu seiner Befreiung aus der Grabstätte abzuwarten. Elrond hatte sie nicht daran gehindert, wusste er doch, dass dies die einzige Art war, Aragorn zumindest gedanklich nahe zu sein.

Er selbst hatte sich ihnen nicht angeschlossen, sondern versucht, nun endlich etwas Schlaf zu finden. Doch schon nach wenigen Minuten war ihm klar geworden, dass die Hoffnung auf Ruhe vergeblich war. Die Bilder seiner Vision ließen ihn nicht los und quälten ihn erbarmungslos weiter.

So war er nach ein paar Minuten wieder aufgestanden, hatte sich einfachere Kleidung übergezogen und dann das Schloss in Richtung auf die hinteren Gärten verlassen. Der Elbenherr hoffte, dass er vielleicht in einem Spaziergang ein wenig Frieden und Ablenkung fand.

Erstaunt sah Elrond zum Himmel, als draußen erste winzige Schneeflocken seine Haut trafen. 

_Der Winter hält in diesem Jahr früh Einzug. Hoffentlich sind die Gebirgspässe in ein paar Tagen noch so weit passierbar, dass wir Estel sicher nach Lórien bringen können..._

Während er in Gedanken die Reiseroute durchging, führten ihn seine Schritte langsam vom Schloss fort. Hätte der Elbenherr seinen Blick vom Boden gelöst, hätte er die Gestalt gesehen, die in ebendiesem Moment aus der Halle der Heiler stürmte und direkt auf ihn zukam. So jedoch holten ihn bald darauf unvermittelt Assats wütende Worte aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wie schön, dass Ihr mir den Weg abnehmt. Zu Euch wollte ich gerade."

So abrupt aus seinen Betrachtungen gerissen sah Elrond auf – und prallte fast zurück, als ihn eine Wand aus beinahe greifbarer Wut traf. Augenblicklich wurde die Miene des Elbenfürsten steinern.

„Dies mag in Eurer Heimat die Art sein, Gespräche zu führen, doch hier in Bruchtal schätzt man es nicht, solchermaßen aus dem Dunkeln angesprochen zu werden. Wenn es etwas gibt, das man für Euch tun kann, dann sprecht mit meinen Heilern. Sie sind angewiesen, Euch zu helfen..."

„Habt Ihr sie auch angewiesen, Mirodas sterben zu lassen?" unterbrach Assat grob den Satz Elronds und erntete dadurch endlich die Aufmerksamkeit, die er angestrebt hatte.

„Was bedeutet das? Was ist mit dem jungen Mann?" Skeptisch runzelte Elrond die Stirn, während er einen Schritt näher trat.

„Welchen Teil meines Satz habt Ihr nicht verstanden? Miro stirbt – und Eure Heiler stehen ruhig daneben und sehen zu. Ist das die Art, wie Elben Dankbarkeit für geleistete Dienste zeigen?"

Elrond sah, dass Assat ihn erbittert anstarrte, und ebenso wie zuvor der Heiler musste auch er sich sehr beherrschen, um nicht vor der dunklen Aura des Mannes zurückzuweichen. 

„Estel... Mein Sohn hatte Eurem Freund in der Tat sehr viel zu verdanken. Es tut mir leid, wenn es auf Euch den Anschein hat, als würde ich dies vergessen. Seid versichert, dass es nicht so ist. Ich werde mit Euch kommen und selbst nach Mirodas sehen. Wenn ich merke, dass Euch meine Heiler nicht angemessen behandeln, werde ich dafür Sorge tragen, dass sich das ändert."

Elrond wollte Assat eine Hand auf die Schulter legen, um ihn auf die Halle der Heiler zuzuschieben, doch in jenem Augenblick, in der die schlanke Hand des Elben in Kontakt mit der Tunika Assats kam, brach abrupt eine Vision über den Herrn Bruchtals herein...

***

Glorfindel, der die Klippe vor wenigen Augenblicken erreicht hatte, starrte fassungslos auf die leblosen Körper von Kánodal und seinen Gefährten nieder, doch das Bild veränderte sich nicht. Es blieb grausame Wahrheit. 

Er hatte die drei noch vor seinem Abmarsch zum Südländerlager ablösen lassen wollen, doch als sie sich auf Rufe hin nicht meldeten, waren böse Vorahnungen in ihm erwacht. In einem Gebüsch, keine zehn Fuß vom Rand der Klippe entfernt, hatten sie die Vermissten dann gefunden. 

Alle drei waren tot. Zweien war brutal das Genick gebrochen worden, dem dritten hatte eine scharfe Klinge die Kehle durchtrennt.

_Ich hatte euch doch eingeschärft, dass ihr keinen Moment unaufmerksam sein dürft,_ dachte der Gondoliner Krieger und ließ es zu, dass für einen Augenblick Trauer um seine ermordeten Männer jeden Gedanken an die bevorstehende Mission verdrängte. Besonders Kánodals Tod berührte ihn tief, hatte er ihn doch von einem Kind zu einem Mann heranwachsen sehen. Glorfindel wusste, dass Kánodal mit ein paar weiteren Jahren intensiver Ausbildung zu einem der besten Krieger Bruchtals geworden wäre. 

Wie mochte es den Südländern – und dass es sich bei den Mördern um sie handelte, daran zweifelte Glorfindel keinen Moment – nur gelungen sein, trotz der Überlegenheit elbischer Sinne wiederum derart dicht an die Wachtposten heranzukommen? Wie war es nur möglich, dass einfache Menschen Elben überrumpelten, ehe auch nur ein Laut der Warnung deren Lippen verlassen konnte?

Glorfindels Augen verengten sich wutentbrannt zu schmalen Schlitzen. Kánodal und die beiden anderen konnten ihm darauf nicht mehr antworten, doch die Südländer würden es bald schon tun, so wie sie auch ihr Handeln bitter bereuen sollten, schwor sich der Elb. Dann winkte er einige seiner Leute heran.

„Bringt sie zurück ins Tal. Man soll ihnen ein ehrenvolles Begräbnis ausrichten."

Die Männer nickten schweigend. Auch ihnen standen Schmerz, Trauer, Wut und vor allem der Wunsch nach Vergeltung der feigen Morde deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Mit ehrenvoller Behutsamkeit wickelten sie die leblosen Körper ihrer Freunde in deren Umhänge, dann hoben sie sie nacheinander vom Boden auf und legten sie über die Rücken der Pferde. Zu Kánodal kamen sie zuletzt.

Als zwei Krieger ihn vom Boden aufnahmen und an Glorfindel vorbei zu einem der wartenden Pferde trugen, glitt das Antlitz des Getöteten unversehens durch Glorfindels Blickfeld. Die Augen des jungen Elben gingen starr hinauf zum Himmel, doch es war kein Leben mehr darin und das Leuchten des Sternenlichts um seinen Körper war – ebenso wie bei den anderen beiden – erloschen. 

Glorfindel kannte die Eltern des jungen Kriegers, der keine vierhundert Jahre alt geworden war, persönlich und wusste, dass sie der Tod ihres einzigen Kindes schwer treffen würde. Es war mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass die beiden aus Gram bald nach Valinor überwechseln würden.

„Und erneut sind für die Unsterblichkeit gedachte Leben ausgelöscht worden..." murmelte Glorfindel, doch es schwang mehr in seinem Tonfall mit als das Unverständnis darüber, wie es so weit hatte kommen können. Es war Zorn, der die wenigen Worte bitter machte.

Als die Pferde mit den Körpern der Getöteten langsam den Weg zurück verschwanden, den sie hergekommen waren, quollen in Glorfindel für einen Augenblick Schuldgefühle hoch. Dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und richtete den Blick auf Bruchtal hinunter, das bereits von den ersten Schneeflocken des Winters umwirbelt wurde. 

Für einen Moment presste die Furcht, dass Südländer in just jenem Augenblick vielleicht erneut ins Schloss eindrangen, seinen Magen zusammen, dann gewann der Verstand wieder die Oberhand. Dazu bestand jetzt keine Veranlassung mehr. Außerdem hätten sich in diesem Fall noch Seile als Kletterhilfen an den Bäumen nahe des Randes gefunden. Von Seilen oder Strickleitern war jedoch keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Nur abgeschabte Stellen an der Rinde verrieten bei ganz genauem Hinsehen, wo Stricke um die Bäume gebunden gewesen waren.

_Nein,_ befand Glorfindel im Stillen, _was auch immer sie hier wollten: sie sind bereits wieder weg!_

„Diese Südländer sind wie böse Geister, die sich wie körperlose Schatten immer dichter an uns heranschieben und über uns herzufallen scheinen," knurrte er leise, doch seine Männer verstanden ihn deutlich. „Wie soll man gegen Schatten kämpfen, was gegen so viel Dunkelheit tun?" 

Die Krieger antworteten nicht, und Glorfindel hatte es auch nicht erwartet. Dennoch musterte er sie kurz. Es schien, als stünden fast alle unter Schock. Die meisten von ihnen hatten noch nie innerhalb so kurzer Zeit so viele ihrer Freunde verloren.

_Was wollten die Südländer jetzt noch in Bruchtal? Sie müssten inzwischen wissen, dass Estel tot ist. Ihre Späher haben die Beerdigung beobachtet und Elrond hat deutlich Aragorns Namen fallen lassen. Was also zieht diese düsteren Gestalten noch hierher?_

Voll dunkler Vorahnung trat Glorfindel an den Rand der Klippe heran und starrte in die Tiefe. Trotz der treibenden Schneeflocken fand sein Blick die Bestattungshöhlen, die nicht weit unter ihm lagen, und blieb auf den vom Boden dorthin führenden Stufen haften.

Und während er nachdenklich in die Tiefe sah, kam ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke, der so ungeheuerlich war, dass er ihn weder aussprechen noch zu Ende denken konnte.

_Nein. Das kann nicht sein! Das würden sie nicht wagen..._

Glorfindel besaß zwar nicht die Gabe der Vorausschau wie Elrond, doch die Jahrtausende seines bewegten Lebens hatten ihn mit einem untrüglichen Instinkt ausgestattet, der den Gondoliner Krieger bisher nur selten getrogen hatte. Glorfindel hoffte, dass es wenigstens dieses eine Mal unbegründete Furcht war, als er einen Entschluss faßte und sich zu den ihn begleitenden Elben umwandte.

„Ich muss wissen, was die Südländer hier wollten. Wartet unterdessen hier auf mich," wies er sie an und zog ein Elbenseil aus einer seiner Satteltaschen. „Findet inzwischen heraus, welche Richtung die Südländer eingeschlagen haben, aber geht kein Risiko ein. Wartet mit ihrer Verfolgung, bis ich wieder da bin."

Ohne sich noch weiter um seine Männer und deren ratlose Mienen zu kümmern, seilte er sich geschickt bis zu den Bestattungshöhlen ab. 

Dort angekommen sah er sich wachsam um, ehe er vorsichtig in den Zugang trat. Seine Hand ruhte griffbereit auf dem Knauf seines Schwertes, während ein rascher Blick die hinter dem Eingang lauernde Dunkelheit der Höhle durchdrang und an dem schwachen Feuerschein hängen blieb, der aus der seitlich abgehenden Bestattungsgrotte auf den finsteren Gang fiel. Mit zwei raschen Schritten betrat Glorfindel die schwach erleuchtete Höhle.

Es war in ihr so still, wie es sich für die letzte Ruhestätte von Toten gehörte. In der Luft hing der Duft jener Kräuter, die während der Beisetzungszeremonie Aragorns in kleine, in Seitennischen verborgene Schälchen mit Glutnestern gegeben worden waren. Der Duft hatte die Gemüter der Elben beruhigen sollen, für die der Tod trotz aller gelebten Jahrhunderte immer wieder ein aufwühlendes Ereignis war.

Glorfindels Schritte hallten leise von den Wänden wieder, als er zögernd die Seitenhöhle betrat. Das leise Schaben der ledernen Sohlen auf dem felsigen Untergrund blieb das einzige Geräusch, das an seine Ohren drang. Darüber hinaus war nichts zu hören. Als der Elb seine Sinne forschend weiter ausstreckte, erkannte er schnell, dass er wirklich allein im Inneren des Berges war. Hier war niemand außer ihm. Beruhigt ließ er den Atemzug entweichen, von dem er nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, dass er ihn angehalten hatte.

_Ich glaube, das ruhige Leben in Bruchtal hat mich empfindlich werden lassen, denn ich fange schon an, Gespenster zu sehen. Warum sollten sie hier eingedrungen sein?_

Sicherheitshalber wollte er trotzdem noch einen Blick auf Aragorns Grab werfen, bevor er sich wieder seinen Männern anschloss, um sie zum Lager der Südländer zu führen. Langsam wandte er sich der Steinplatte zu, hinter der Aragorn ruhte. Während der Zeremonie hatte er der Familie und den Freunden den Vorrang gelassen, doch auch ihm lagen noch Worte auf dem Herzen, die er loswerden wollte, ehe Aragorn Bruchtal im Verborgenen verließ.

Er nahm die kurz vor dem Verlöschen stehende Fackel von der Wand und entzündete an ihr geschickt eine weitere, die hell aufloderte. Diese nahm er aus der Halterung, während er die andere stattdessen hineinsteckte. Dann ging er auf die Platte zu, die Aragorns Grab verschloss. Sie versiegelte noch immer die dahinterliegende Höhle. 

Glorfindel atmete zum wiederholten Male erleichtert durch.

Die Befürchtung, dass die Südländer Aragorns Grab geöffnet und das Verwirrspiel vielleicht entdeckt hatten, schienen unbegründet. 

Sein Blick ruhte auf den Worten, die in geschwungenen elbischen Zeichen in die Grabplatte gemeißelt worden waren:

_Orthannen im vi ól                 _[In a dream I was lifted up]__

_Coll e dû                     _[Borne from the darkness]__

_Or hiriath naur                       _[Above rivers of fire]__

_Na rovail mae sui ´waew                   _[On wings soft as the wind]

Darunter stand in etwas größerer Schrift:

Aragorn - Cormlle nae tanya haran              [Your heart was that of a king] 

"Aragorn…" begann Glorfindel und verstummte sofort wieder. Einige Momente suchte er nach den richtigen Worten, dann streckte er seine Hand aus und ließ seine Finger über die elbischen Schriftzeichen fahren. 

„Estel, du bist schon immer Wege gegangen, die andere gescheut haben. Als dein Lehrer bin ich sehr stolz auf dich, und ich bedauere sehr, dir das nicht mehr rechtzeitig gesagt zu haben. Obwohl du nicht unter deinesgleichen aufgewachsen bist, ist ein starker, selbstbewusster Mann aus dir geworden. Dein Herz schlägt elbisch und menschlich zugleich, doch du bist Isildurs Erbe, und als solcher musstest du irgendwann deine Bestimmung annehmen. Ich bewundere deinen Mut und deine Entschlossenheit, nun auf diese Art den Weg beschreiten zu wollen, den deine Ahnen so glücklos gegangen sind."

Glorfindel verstummte einen Augenblick und schloss die Augen. Dann lächelte er, als das Bild Estels vor seinem inneren Auge erschien. In seiner Vorstellung umhüllte den jungen Mann ein beinahe elbisches Leuchten.

„Ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass du siegen wirst, wo sie aufgaben, dass du kämpfen wirst, wo sie verzweifelten. Ich wünsche dir Kraft und Weisheit auf deinem weiteren Weg, Aragorn, Sohn von Arathorn."

Nun, wo endlich ausgesprochen war, was das Herz des Kriegers schwer gemacht hatte, kehrte die Ruhe in Glorfindels Seele zurück. Plötzlich war er froh darüber, auf seine Art Abschied von Estel genommen zu haben.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete und sich umdrehte, um zu gehen, fiel sein Blick eher zufällig auf den Boden der Höhle. Ein winziger Fleck, der sich nur vage vom Grau des Felsens abhob, ließ ihn verharren. Wie unter einem Bann hockte er sich nieder und hielt die Fackel nahe an den Boden.

Vor dem Eingang zu Aragorns Grab sah er eine dunkle Substanz auf dem steinernen Boden kleben. Vorsichtig streckte Glorfindel eine Hand aus und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger darüber. Etwas von der Masse blieb an seiner Fingerspitze haften. Als er sie näher betrachtete, blieb fast sein unsterbliches Herz stehen.

_Blut!_

„Nein..." flüsterte er schockiert und starrte das Rot an, das seinen Zeigefinger färbte. Das Blut war noch frisch und offenkundig erst vor kurzem einer Wunde entströmt. Seit der Beisetzung Aragorns war jedoch schon mehr als ein halber Tag vergangen und seitdem hatte sich außer den Steinmetzen, die Meister ihres Handwerks waren und sich nicht bei etwas so Profanem wie einer Inschrift verletzen würden, niemand mehr den Höhlen genähert. Woher stammte das Blut also?

In Gedanken ging Glorfindel alle Erklärungen durch, die ihm einfielen und auch nur im Entferntesten möglich erschienen, doch keine hielt seiner Logik stand. Es blieb nur eine Antwort, doch die war schrecklich genug. 

Er erhob sich, steckte die Fackel in eine freie Halterung und wandte sich dann erneut dem Grab zu. Schnell hatte er die Riegel an dem Verschlussstein entfernt und sich mit aller Kraft gegen ihn gestemmt. Mit elbischer Kraft und durch seine Besorgnis schaffte er den Stein beinahe mühelos zur Seite.

Zögernd ergriff er die Fackel wieder und betrat das Innere der kleinen Höhle, doch als der Schein des Feuers die verzierten Wände und die Decke erhellte, blieb der Elb wie erstarrt stehen. Etwas in ihm hatte den Anblick gefürchtet, der sich Glorfindel nun bot und dessen schlimmste Befürchtungen Wahrheit werden ließ. 

_Elbereth, nein, er ist fort..._

Der Sockel, auf dem Aragorns Körper zur Ruhe gebettet worden war, lag leer vor ihm. Das seidene Tuch war achtlos auf den Boden geworfen worden und das Rot von vergossenem Blut auf dem zuvor makellosen Weiß untermauerte das Drama, dass sich hier abgespielt haben musste. 

_Was haben sie nur mit ihm gemacht?_

Was ihm sein Verstand bereits seit dem Auffinden der getöteten Wachen lauter und lauter klarzumachen versucht hatte, begriff der Krieger nun mit einem Schlag: Alles, was Elrond, Aragorn und er getan und ersonnen hatten, selbst das Risiko, das der junge Mann mit dieser Aktion eingegangen war – alles war schließlich doch umsonst gewesen. Die Südländer hatten sich von der sorgsam inszenierten Bestattung nicht täuschen lassen und ihn sich geholt, was keiner von ihnen auch nur einen Moment lang für vorstellbar gehalten hatte.

Ein Chaos aus Wut, neuerlichen Schuldgefühlen und Angst um Aragorn beherrschte Glorfindel, als er den Raum hastig nach weiteren Spuren untersuchte, die er jedoch nicht fand. Alles, was er hatte, war das blutbefleckte weiße Tuch, doch es genügte, um seinen sonst so beherrschten Geist unendlich viele Szenarien zu Aragorns Schicksal ersinnen zu lassen. Es kostete den Elb enorme Mühe, die Szenen aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, denn eine war immer grausiger als die vorhergehende.

Die einzig beruhigenden Tatsachen an dem Wissen um das Verschwinden des offenbar verletzten und noch einige Zeit lang im Todesschlaf liegenden Aragorn waren das Fehlen einer Leiche und die vergleichsweise geringe Menge Blut, die Glorfindel in der Höhle gefunden hatte. 

Wenn die Südländer Aragorn einfach nur hätten töten wollen, hätten sie es hier an Ort und Stelle getan, die Gruft danach wieder verschlossen und dann die Flucht ergriffen. Dass sie den Körper des jungen Mannes jedoch mit sich genommen hatten, wies darauf hin, dass sie ihn zumindest vorläufig lebendig wollten. Das vergossene Blut hingegen machte ihm weitaus mehr Sorgen. Wenn es von Aragorn stammte – und daran hegte er keinen Augenblick lang einen Zweifel –, dann war die Wut desjenigen, der ihn verletzt hatte, extrem gefährlich und sehr stark. Wahrscheinlich würde diese Erbitterung bald aus dem Ruder laufen und nach Vergeltung für die Taten Arathorns verlangen. In diesem Fall war Aragorn so gut wie tot, sobald er wieder erwachte.

Glorfindel spürte so deutlich wie nie zuvor, dass die Zeit gegen sie arbeitete. Er wollte sofort aus der Höhle und quer durch das Tal zum Schloss eilen, um Lord Elrond Bescheid zu geben, doch dann hielt er inne und zwang sich ein weiteres Mal zur Ruhe.

Oben auf der Klippe warteten noch immer seine Leute auf die Rückkehr ihres Befehlshabers. Wenn er nicht wiederkam, würden sie annehmen, dass er doch noch auf etwaige Eindringlinge gestoßen war und ihm hierher folgen. Von da bis zur endgültigen und öffentlichen Aufdeckung der ganzen Sache war es dann nur noch ein kleiner Schritt.

_Nein!_ Unter Aufbietung seiner ganzen Willenskraft unterdrückte Glorfindel den Impuls, in Hektik zu verfallen. Er war erfahren genug, um zu wissen, dass Hast stets nur Schaden anrichtete. _Der Schein um Aragorns Tod muss trotz allem gewahrt werden. Er muss auch weiterhin für Elben wie für Menschen als tot gelten, egal, was hier geschehen ist._ _Wir werden die Südländer finden, Aragorn und diesen alten Mann rechtzeitig aus ihren Händen befreien und ein für alle Mal mit dieser Bedrohung aufräumen._

Also verschloss Glorfindel das Grab sorgfältig wieder und beseitigte ebenso wie die Südländer vor ihm alle Spuren darauf, dass der Verschlussstein bewegt worden war. So flink wie noch nie zuvor erklomm er dann das Seil, wies seine völlig ratlosen Leute an, auch weiterhin nach Spuren Ausschau zu halten und hier auf ihn zu warten, bis er wiederkam. Erst dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu Elrond, um ein weiteres Mal der Überbringer schlechter Nachricht zu sein.

***

Elrond nahm nicht wahr, dass er taumelte und sich gleich darauf an Assats Schulter festklammerte. Die Vision, die über ihn hereinbrach, löschte jeden klaren Gedanken an das Hier und Jetzt aus. 

Assat hingegen musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen. Die Wunden auf seinem entstellten Rücken, die gerade erste Heilungsansätze zeigten, drohten sich angesichts der plötzlichen Belastung durch das zusätzliche Gewicht des Elben erneut zu öffnen. Als der Schmerz schließlich auf ein erträgliches Maß zurückging, war Assat selbst erstaunt darüber, dass er Elrond nicht losgelassen, sondern instinktiv aufgefangen und festgehalten hatte. 

Besorgt sah er in das Gesicht des Elben, den er bei seiner Ankunft noch als so stolz und beherrscht erlebt hatte, doch die Dunkelheit der Nacht ließ ihn nicht viel erkennen. Er sah nur, dass Elronds Augen an ihm vorbei leer zu Boden starrten.

„Was ist mit Euch?" Assat, der nicht wusste, wie er sich jetzt verhalten sollte, erntete keine Reaktion.

Selbst wenn Elrond ihn gehört hätte; eine Antwort wäre ihm gar nicht möglich gewesen, denn die Bilder dieser neuen Vision nahmen dem Elbenherrn fast den Atem...

_Estel saß auf der Erde. _

_Seine Hände waren auf den Rücken gefesselt und ein grob aussehender, um den Hals gewundener Strick presste den jungen Mann an einen Baumstamm und hielt ihn dadurch gewaltsam aufrecht. Elrond war sicher, dass Aragorn anderenfalls zusammengesunken wäre. So klaffte seine Tunika jedoch bis zur Hüfte auseinander und eröffnete dem Elben einen furchtbaren Anblick. _

_Dünne rote Striemen überzogen Aragorns Oberkörper wie ein Gitter, doch das wirklich Schreckliche war das Symbol, das unter den Striemen deutlich zu erkennen war. Jemand hatte Aragorn mit einer Klinge einen liegenden Halbmond und drei halbwegs erkennbare Sterne tief in die Haut geschnitten. Das aus der Wunde ausgetretene Blut war längst getrocknet, doch die Schnitte waren tief und von Schlägen an mehreren Stellen wieder aufgerissen worden._

_Aragorns Kopf war, soweit der Strick um den Hals es zuließ, auf die Brust gesunken und die dunklen Haare fielen ihm so tief ins Gesicht, dass der Elb nicht erkennen konnte, ob sein Sohn bei Bewußtsein war. Lediglich die in regelmäßigen Abständen zu weißem Nebel kondensierenden Atemzüge zeigten, dass er lebte. _

_Elrond fand das sich ihm bietende Bild verwirrend, denn die Gewalttätigkeit dieser Szene wurde im nächsten Augenblick vom sanften Schleier der Morgendämmerung, die sich gerade über alles legte, verdrängt. In das weiche Zwielicht mischten sich vom Himmel herabtanzende Schneeflocken, die auf Estels Körper fielen, dort schmolzen und schließlich in quälender Langsamkeit über den Blutspuren seitlich zur Erde rannen._

_Abrupt zerrissen Schatten die eigenartige Friedfertigkeit. Sie bewegten sich auf die wehrlose Gestalt seines Sohnes zu und Elrond konnte den Schlag, der Aragorns geschundenen Körper gleich darauf traf, so deutlich spüren, als sei er selbst getroffen worden. _

_In hilflosem Zorn wartete er auf den nächsten, der unweigerlich kommen und dem er... dem Aragorn nicht entfliehen konnte._

_Von einem Augenblick zum anderen erhellte sich die dunkle Szene und ein strahlendes, eindeutig elbisches Leuchten bewegte sich aus den hinter Estel stehenden Bäumen auf ihn zu. Doch dieses rettende Strahlen war noch zu weit entfernt, um die Dunkelheit, die Schatten und den Schmerz, den sie Aragorn zufügten, zurückzudrängen._

_Plötzlich wichen sie von ganz allein zurück, denn auf dem Schoß seines Sohnes richtete sich in diesem Moment unerwartet eine Schlange zu voller Größe auf. Gefährlich zischend  wiegte die Königskobra ihren biegsamen Körper hin und her und entfaltete dabei die gezeichneten Ringe auf ihrem Nackenschild. _

_Die Schatten blieben respektvoll auf Distanz und so konnte das elbische Leuchten, das hinter den Bäumen die Dämmerung durchdrang, Aragorn endlich näher kommen..._

Die Vision ließ Elrond so urplötzlich wieder frei, dass seine Knie nachgaben. Nur am Rande spürte er, dass er festgehalten wurde, denn das Denken des Elben war noch immer mit den eben gesehenen Bildern beschäftigt. 

_Was hat das zu bedeuten? Nur wenige wissen, dass Estel noch lebt, und sie werden schweigen. Es kann nicht alles umsonst gewesen sein! Bitte, ihr Valar, lasst nicht geschehen, was ich sah..._

Es war ein unerfüllbarer Wunsch – und Elrond wusste es. Für Momente war das Verlangen, zu den Bestattungshöhlen zu laufen und nach Aragorn zu sehen, ungeheuer stark, und er konnte es nur zurückdrängen, weil er im gleichen Augenblick begriff, dass ihn jemand stützte. Assat, wie er sich erinnerte. Der Mensch durfte nichts erfahren... 

Langsam hob Elrond den Kopf. 

„Geht es Euch besser?" Assats unsicherer Blick traf ihn.

Der Elb richtete sich auf, ließ Assat los und strich seine Kleidung glatt, dann trat er einen Schritt zurück.

 „Ja... habt Dank für Eure Besorgnis. Und verzeiht mein Verhalten. Es war nur ein Schwächeanfall, nichts weiter!" 

„Kein Wunder, nach allem, was in den letzten Tagen hier passiert ist." Assats Miene blieb unbewegt und selbst für die aufmerksamen Augen des Elben undeutbar. 

„Wie meint Ihr das?" Elrond runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich meine Euren Sohn. Ich bedauere aufrichtig, was ihm geschah."

„Ihr habt also von Estels Tod erfahren?"

„Ja!" Assat blieb kurz angebunden, um durch unbedachte Worte nicht zu verraten, dass er um das sorgsam gehütete Geheimnis der Elben wusste, doch zumindest nickte er bestätigend mit dem Kopf.

Es war diese Bewegung, die dem Elb einen neuerlichen Schock versetzte, denn die schulterlangen Haare des Menschen, die mit einem Lederband zu einem kurzen Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden waren, wippten jetzt im Takt der Bewegung und lenkten Elronds Blick unwillkürlich auf die kleine Tätowierung hinter dessen Ohr.

_Die Schlange..._

Wie gebannt starrte er auf das Mal. Er hatte es schon bei Assats Ankunft gesehen und sich insgeheim gefragt, was dieses Tattoo wohl für den Menschen bedeuten könnte. Nun ergab die hoch aufgerichtete Königskobra, die Aragorn in der Vision beschützt hatte, für Elrond plötzlich einen Sinn. 

Assat indessen war durch die neuerliche Erstarrung des Elben verunsichert. 

„Was habt Ihr? Braucht Ihr Hilfe?"

Um Elrond notfalls erneut auffangen zu können, trat der Mensch dichter an ihn heran – und war erstaunt, als sich die schlanke Hand des Elben um seinen Unterarm schloss. Noch während sein fragender Blick Elrond streifte, lauschte dieser tief in sich hinein – und zog nach einigem Zögern die Hand enttäuscht wieder fort. Er hatte insgeheim darauf gehofft, durch den neuen Kontakt mit Assat eine weitere Vision auszulösen.

_Was ich verhindern wollte, wird trotzdem eintreten, _wurde dem Elbenherrn plötzlich klar,_ und dieser Assat spielt eine wichtige Rolle dabei. Ich darf ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen, bis alles vorbei ist._

„Es geht mir wieder gut. Lasst uns jetzt nach Eurem Freund sehen."

Elrond ging voran zur Halle der Heiler und spürte, wie Assat kurz zögerte, als wollte er ihn auf das eben Vorgefallene ansprechen. Doch dann hielt der Mann aus Ardaneh sich zurück und folgte dem Elben. Alles, was in diesem Augenblick für ihn zählte, war Miro. Das Befinden des Elben war nicht seine Sache.

Die zwei hatten die Halle kaum betreten, als ihnen der Heiler bereits entgegenkam. Sein gesetzter Schritt beschleunigte sich jedoch geringfügig, als er sah, wer sich zu dieser Stunde zu ihm begeben hatte. Ehrerbietig verbeugte der Heiler sich. „Lord Elrond! Ich belästige Euch erst gar nicht mit der Frage, was Euch zu uns führt, denn ich weiß den Grund dafür bereits."

Sein deutlich vorwurfsvoller Blick streifte Assat, der sich davon jedoch nicht beeindrucken ließ, sondern die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkte. 

„Ihr kommt, um nach dem Gefährten dieses Menschen zu sehen, habe ich Recht? Gestattet also, dass ich vorangehe."

Wortlos folgte Elrond dem Heiler an Miros Bett, wo er sich selbst genau über den Zustand des Jungen informierte. Nachdem er noch einige Sätze mit dem jüngeren Elben gewechselt hatte, kam er zu Assat zurück, der unterdessen an der Tür stehengeblieben war und die Szene aus der Ferne verfolgt hatte.

„Ich kann Euch beruhigen und hoffe, dass Ihr wenigstens meinen Worten Glauben schenkt, wenn Ihr schon meinen Heilern nicht vertraut. Für Euren jungen Freund wird gut gesorgt. Es geht ihm bereits viel besser. Sein Fieber ist gesunken und das gebrochene Bein wurde neu gerichtet und geschient. In ein paar Wochen wird er keine Probleme mehr damit haben."

„Hmm..." Skeptisch runzelte Assat die Stirn. „Und warum wacht Miro nicht auf?"

„Die Reise und die Verletzungen haben ihm viel abverlangt. Die Heiler versetzten ihn daher in einen Heilschlaf. Sein Körper muss Gelegenheit bekommen, neue Kraft zu schöpfen. Der junge Mann wird in etwa zwölf Stunden erwachen und sich dann besser fühlen."

Die Auskunft schien Assat zwar zu beruhigen, doch die dunklen Wolken des Ärgers verschwanden trotzdem nicht ganz aus seinem Gesicht. 

„Warum hat Euer Heiler mir das nicht vorher gesagt? Wieso musste ich erst Euch um Hilfe bitten, um das zu erfahren?"

Ein sorgenvolles Lächeln zog flüchtig über die alterslosen Züge des Elbenherrn. Er hatte eine solche Frage befürchtet und wog nun ab, wie er dem vor ihm stehenden Mann beibringen konnte, dass man ihn gerade inständig gebeten hatte, Assat an einem anderen Ort unterzubringen. Sie ertrugen die dunkle Aura des Mannes nicht länger und Elrond wusste, was sie meinten. Auch er war vor wenigen Minuten fast vor ihr zurückgewichen. 

„Nehmt es mir nicht übel, aber Ihr seid alles andere als ein normaler Mensch. Die Heiler in Bruchtal sind es nicht gewohnt, einem anderen außer mir Rede und Antwort zu Behandlungen zu stehen. Außerdem gabt Ihr ihnen auch keine Gelegenheit dazu, sagte man mir."

„WAS???" 

Neuer Unmut keimte in Assat auf. Wieso behaupteten diese Elben, nicht mit ihm reden zu können? 

„Ich war während der letzten Tage hier! Na ja, bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen. Aber zumindest lange genug. Sie hätten durchaus mit mir sprechen können. Und gefragt habe ich oft, das kann ich Euch versichern!" 

„Ich weiß! Man hat es mir gesagt." 

„Dann verstehe ich nicht, wieso..."

Elrond hob beschwichtigend die Hand und Assat verstummte, wenn auch widerstrebend. Plötzlich hatte er eine Lösung für alle Probleme. Seinen Söhnen und Glorfindel würde sie angesichts der jetzigen Situation zwar nicht gefallen, doch sie wussten nicht, was er seit der letzten Vision wusste, und so würde er es nicht zulassen, dass sie sich seiner Entscheidung wiedersetzten. 

„Euch alles zu erklären, wäre zu kompliziert und würde zu lange dauern. Zeit haben wir jedoch nicht. Bitte, lasst es Euch genügen, wenn ich sage, dass Ihr ein ... außergewöhnlicher Mensch seid, dem – wenn ich Recht behalte – die Valar eine wichtige Aufgabe zugedacht haben."

Assat starrte den Elben verblüfft an. Er verstand immer weniger von dem, was Elrond zu erklären versuchte. Erst der Tod seiner Leute, dann die vorgetäuschte Bestattung Estels und nun dieses Gerede, dass ihm, einem Fremden, auch noch irgendeine Rolle dabei zukam. Was hatte er mit all dem zu tun?

„Teil wovon? Was könnte ich für Euren Sohn tun, wo er doch Euch hat?" 

Die Frage war Assat kaum entschlüpft, als er sich auch schon für sie hätte ohrfeigen können. In einem unbedachten Moment hatte er preisgegeben, dass er um alles wußte.

„Was ich damit meine..." setzte er hastig nach – und verstummte, als ihn der härteste Blick traf, dem er sich jemals ausgesetzt gefühlt hatte. Die grauen Augen des Elbenherrn sahen bis auf den tiefsten Grund seiner Seele – und darüber hinaus. Niemals hatte Assat sich so ausgeliefert gefühlt wie in diesen wenigen Sekunden, die sich für ihn jedoch zu Ewigkeiten dehnten. Er wollte den Kopf wegdrehen, etwas sagen – und konnte nichts von alledem tun.

Was auch immer Elrond getan oder in den Gedanken Assats entdeckt haben mochte; es sah fast so aus, als wäre dadurch eine Vermutung bestätigt worden. Als ihn der Blick des Elben schließlich losließ, lag keine Spur von Zweifel oder Ärger mehr darin. 

„Ihr wißt es also."

Assat wollte auch weiterhin den Ahnungslosen mimen, ließ die Idee jedoch sofort wieder fallen. Etwas in ihm wusste, dass es zwecklos sein würde. 

„Ja. Seit etwas mehr als zwei Stunden."

_Meine Söhne waren also nicht aufmerksam genug, als sie Legolas fanden..._ Elrond nickte gedankenverloren. „Ich verstehe."__

„Und nun? Ich weiß nicht, wieso Ihr das alles getan habt, doch es müssen gewichtige Gründe sein, denn Eure Mühen waren beträchtlich und die Risiken sind hoch. Würdet Ihr mir glauben, wenn ich bei der Ehre meiner Zunft schwöre, dass ich kein Sterbenswort über diese Sache verlieren werde?" 

Was würden die Elben nun gegen den unliebsamen „Mitwisser" unternehmen? Assat fürchtete die Antwort, wurde jedoch ein weiteres Mal an diesem ereignisreichen Tag überrascht, denn Elrond nickte ohne zu zögern.

„Das würde ich. Und nun kommt."

Er ging an Assat vorbei zur Tür, öffnete sie und trat ins Freie. Dort wandte er sich um und sah erwartungsvoll zum Menschen zurück. „Kommt mit mir!"

Assat wollte nach dem Grund fragen, ließ es dann aber. Er sah ein letztes Mal zu Miro zurück, um den sich gerade erneut der Heiler kümmerte.

Elrond folgte seinem Blick. „Für ihn wird gut gesorgt werden, das verspreche ich Euch."

Schweren Herzens trat Assat neben ihn. Er ließ den Jungen nur ungern zurück, denn Miro war inzwischen zur letzten Verbindung zu seinem bisherigen Leben geworden. So folgte er dem Elben nur langsam. Der hatte jedoch keine Schwierigkeiten, trotz der mondlosen, schneedurchstöberten Finsternis den Weg auszumachen. 

Sie waren schon ziemlich weit von der Halle entfernt, als Assat die Ungewissheit nicht mehr länger aushielt.

„Sagt Ihr mir jetzt, was Ihr mit mir vorhabt? Schickt Ihr mich fort oder wollt Ihr mich einsperren?" 

„Weder das eine noch das andere." Elrond führte den Mann an der ersten der vielen Wachpatrouillen vorbei, die von Glorfindel um das Schloss herum stationiert worden waren. „Ich möchte, dass Ihr von jetzt an bei mir im Schloss bleibt."

Diese vage Äußerung gefiel Assat nicht. „Und wie lange soll das so gehen? Fasst es bitte nicht als Beleidigung auf, aber ich hatte nicht vor, meinen Lebensabend hier zu beschließen, auch wenn das Tal der schönste Ort ist, an dem ich je war."

Wieder sah Elrond das Bild des an den Baum gefesselten Aragorn vor sich. Er trug noch immer jene Tunika, in die er ihn vor der Bestattung selbst gekleidet hatte. „In wenigen Tagen ist vermutlich alles vorbei. Die Dinge sind bereits in Bewegung gekommen und ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie noch aufhalten kann..."

Elrond hatte vor, seine Söhne und Legolas so schnell wie möglich über die neueste Vision zu informieren und im Schutze der Dunkelheit mit ihnen schließlich zu Aragorns Grabstätte zu gehen. Diese eine Vision durfte einfach nicht wahr werden. Noch lag es vielleicht in seiner Macht, sie zu verhindern...

***

**wird fortgesetzt**

In den letzten Reviews sind erneut einige Anmerkungen gefallen, auf die wir an dieser Stelle kurz eingehen möchten.

Da waren zunächst die Hinweise darauf, dass Tote eigentlich nicht mehr bluten sollten. 

Das war uns natürlich schon vor dem Schreiben bewußt. Wie ihr inzwischen gelesen habt, war das Bluten für unsere Geschichte wichtig, damit geschehen kann, was wir noch mit Aragorn und Legolas vorhaben – und damit auch der Rest von Elronds erster Vision noch wahr werden kann. Was nun Gomar betrifft, so haben ihn seine südliche Herkunft, seine mit viel Gewalt verbundene Ausbildung und die Morde, die er in den letzten zwei Jahrzehnten im Norden Mittelerdes begangen hat, mit dem Fakt natürlich auch vertraut gemacht. Er ist nur schon so besessen von dem Gedanken, dass ihm seine heißersehnte Rache mit Aragorns „Tod" doch noch durch die Finger gleiten könnte, dass er das eigentlich nicht stattfinden dürfende Bluten von dessen Wunden erst mit Zeitverzögerung bemerkte.

Dann kam da noch der Hinweis darauf, dass nicht nur Legolas nach dem Ende des Ringkrieges nach Valinor ging.

Das wissen wir selbstverständlich. Laut Tolkiens Zeitlinie sind die meisten Elben innerhalb von 4 bis 5 Jahren nach dem Rindkrieg gen Valinor gesegelt. Nur wenige blieben über dieses Zeitmaß hinaus in Mittelerde. Neben den Zwillingen, deren weiteres Schicksal Tolkien ganz außen vor ließ, und Legolas blieben auch einige der Waldelben, die unter Führung ihres Prinzen mit ihm nach Ithilien gingen, um das vom Krieg verwüstete Land neu zu begrünen. Erst danach dürften auch sie fortgesegelt sein. Legolas hingegen blieb während der gesamten 120 Regierungsjahre Aragorns bei ihm in Mittelerde und segelte tatsächlich erst nach seinem Tod fort. (Er dürfte einer der letzten Elben in Mittelerde gewesen sein. Er hat quasi das elbische Licht in Mittelerde ausgemacht. *bg*) Dieses Gebaren weicht so sehr vom Verhalten der restlichen Elben ab, dass wir es in unsere Storylinie einbauten.

Und zum Schluß noch die Anmerkung, dass die beiden anderen Wächterelben es eigentlich gehört haben müssten, als Kánodal getroffen aus den Zweigen fiel.

Gehört haben sie es schon, nur nicht mehr die Zeit besessen, etwas zu unternehmen. Wir haben uns bemüht, im Text klarzumachen, dass alle drei innerhalb von höchstens zwei Sekunden von den vergifteten Wurfdolchen getroffen wurden. Ihnen blieb nach der instinktiven Schrecksekunde einfach keine Zeit mehr, Alarm zu schlagen. Möglicherweise täuscht die Menge des Textes darüber hinweg, aber es geschah alles blitzschnell. Immerhin wusste Gomar genau, wo sie waren und wie er sie am effektivsten ausschalten konnte, während die drei erst etwas von der Anwesenheit der Feinde bemerkten, als es schon zu spät war.


	25. Kapitel 25

Dies Kapitel ist für all die geduldigen Leser da draußen, die es uns immer wieder verzeihen, wenn wir mal wieder zu lange fürs Update gebraucht haben... Es ist vor allem jedoch für jene, die statt zu schimpfen, sich sogar Sorgen um uns machen. Das ist sooo lieb von euch! Wir können euch beruhigen. Uns geht's gut. Das konnte man bis vor kurzem von unseren „Grauen Eminenzen" nicht gerade behaupten. Der eine hat mit Viren und RAM zu kämpfen gehabt, der andere brachte nach Wochen seine Millennium-Probleme endlich hinter sich und probiert sich nun an XP... Da braucht es eine Weile, bis man wieder Lust verspürt, sich mit der angehenden künstlichen Intelligenz zu messen!

Frage am Rande: Wer von euch hat „Hidalgo" gesehen und ist der Meinung, dass sich der HdR irgendwie ins Drehbuch geschummelt hat? *Eine Heuschrecke verputzen und auf geht's,  Hidalgo. Ein kleines Tier genügt, um den Magen eines ausgewachsenen Mannes zu füllen...* ;)

___________________________________________________________________________  
  
**Schuld und Sühne  
  
**von: **Salara und ManuKu  
**  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
**Teil 25**

Assat war Elrond schweigend ins Schloss und dann die Treppe hinauf bis zu einem Zimmer gefolgt, das zwar sparsam eingerichtet war, doch dessen wenige Möbel solide gebaut und nach Elbenart wunderschön verziert waren.

Elrond der an der Tür stehengeblieben war, ließ den spürbar ärgerlichen Menschen nicht aus den Augen. „Ihr solltet dieses Zimmer besser nicht verlassen, außer in meiner Begleitung. Die Wachen reagieren seit dem Überfall auf Bruchtal sehr unfreundlich auf den Anblick Fremder im Schloss." 

„Ich bot Euch mein Wort, über mein Wissen zu schweigen, und Ihr habt es akzeptiert. Jetzt jedoch sperrt Ihr mich hier ein. Was soll das? Glaubt Ihr mir nun doch nicht? Und was macht Euch dann so sicher, dass ich nicht über den Balkon klettere und in die Nacht hinaus verschwinde, sobald ich allein bin?" Assat funkelte ihn zornig an.

Der Elbenherr hatte Assat ganz bewußt in einem der Gästezimmer in der Nähe seiner eigenen Räume untergebracht. So wusste er ihn dicht bei sich, sobald die Situation tatsächlich außer Kontrolle geraten sollte. Denn dass das der Fall sein würde, davon war Elrond überzeugt. Die Bilder der letzten Vision hatten ihm eines mit schmerzhafter Deutlichkeit klar gemacht: was auch immer geschehen würde, geschah bald, und die Zeit lief ihm mit jedem Wort, das er hier mit dem Menschen wechselte, weiter davon.

Dennoch löste er sich von der Tür und trat an Assat vorbei auf den schmalen Balkon. Seine Elbensicht zeigte ihm trotz des dichter werdenden Schneetreibens die Wachpatrouillen, die ihre Runden um das Gebäude zogen. Selbst, wenn der Mann es versuchte: er würde nicht weit kommen. Vorausgesetzt, Assat schaffte es, trotz seiner verletzten Hand überhaupt unbeschadet bis zum Boden zu gelangen. Der Heiler hatte Elrond zuvor in der Halle leise offenbart, dass alle Bemühungen vergebens geblieben waren. Assat wusste es noch nicht, aber er würde seine Hand tatsächlich nie wieder gebrauchen können. Er wandte sich zu dem Menschen um.

„Ich will Euch nicht unter besondere Bewachung stellen müssen, Assat, doch ich werde es tun, wenn Ihr mich dazu zwingt. Euer Wissen stellt eine große Gefahr dar. Nicht nur für mich, mein Tal oder mein Volk. Viel mehr, als Ihr ermessen könnt, steht auf dem Spiel. Vor allem aber das Leben meines Sohnes. Um ihn zu retten, würde ich alles tun. Wirklich alles. Dafür würde ich Euch sogar mit Gewalt hier festhalten. Doch so weit wird es hoffentlich nicht kommen."

Elrond betrachtete erneut Assats verbundene Hand. „Außerdem weiß ich nicht, ob ich schnell genug zur Stelle sein kann, um Euch vor weiterem Schaden zu bewahren, falls Ihr dennoch daran denkt, das Gebäude auf eigene Faust zu verlassen."

Assat beachtete den Blick gar nicht. Erneut brachen die verschütteten Emotionen seiner Kindheit aus jenem Winkel hervor, in dem sie so lange verborgen gewesen waren. Assat hatte sich damals geschworen, sich nie wieder von jemandem zu etwas zwingen zu lassen, nie mehr die Herrschaft über sich aus der Hand zu geben – und doch fand er sich nun in genau dieser Situation wieder. Und er hasste dieses Gefühl, auf der unterlegenen Seite zu stehen. 

„Wenn Ihr nicht wollt, dass ich Eurer ... Gastfreundschaft ... entsage, dann solltet Ihr mir endlich mitteilen, was Ihr erwartet. Wann gedenkt Ihr etwas zu unternehmen und was habe ich dabei zu tun? Wie lange soll ich hier warten und Schneeflocken zählen? Sagt mir irgendetwas, nur sperrt mich nicht ohne jede Information wie einen Gefangenen ein."

„Ich bedauere, dass Ihr Euch wie ein Gefangener fühlt. Aber ungewöhnliche Situationen erfordern ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen, und Euch hierher zu holen ist eine solche Maßnahme. Was nun Eure Fragen angeht, so kann ich sie in Moment nicht beantworten."

„Könnt Ihr nicht oder wollt Ihr nicht?" 

„Ich wünschte ich könnte es." Elronds Stimme ließ nichts von seiner unterdrückten Sorge erkennen. Es brannte ihm unter den Nägeln, die Zwillinge und Legolas zu holen und in die Grabhöhlen zu laufen, um Aragorn herauszuholen. „Doch ich weiß selbst noch nicht, zu welchen Mitteln der Feind greifen wird, um sich zu holen, was er begehrt. Ich weiß nur, dass Estels Leben von Euch abhängt. Und davon, dass ich nicht noch mehr Zeit verstreichen lasse. Also, habe ich Euer Wort, dass Ihr freiwillig in diesem Raum bleibt oder muss ich eine Wache postieren?"

„Es ist noch gar nicht lange her, dass sich Euer Sohn ... Estel ... in einer ähnlichen Situation befand. Damals legte er sein Leben freiwillig in meine Hände, heute geschieht es erneut, nur eben durch Euch, die Götter oder das Schicksal. Wie auch immer – es soll wohl so sein." Assat holte hörbar tief Luft. „Ja, Ihr habt mein Wort. Ich werde hier bleiben, bis Ihr mir sagt, was ich tun kann oder mich gehen lasst. Genügt Euch das, Elb?"

Der Elbenherr nickte. „Das tut es. Und nun ruht Euch aus..."

Er wollte noch etwas anfügen, doch plötzlich blitzte ein Bild vor seinem inneren Auge auf, das er bereits kannte: _Ein Mann, in der Tür zu Aragorns Zimmer stehend. Assat! „Ich bin entschlossen, euch zu helfen. Wir können es uns einfach machen oder schwer, ganz wie ihr wollt. Aber was ihr auch unternehmt – ihr tut es nicht ohne mich!"_

Die Vision vor einigen Tagen, die Elrond so erschüttert hatte, weil sie ihm den leblosen Elrohir gezeigt hatte, hatte auch dieses Bild für ihn bereitgehalten.

„...denn Ihr werdet nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit dafür haben." beendete er den angefangenen Satz daher tonlos, ehe er sich umwandte und hastig das Zimmer verließ. Erst, als die Tür hinter ihm wieder geschlossen war, blieb er erneut stehen, um sein rasendes Herz zur Ruhe zu bringen. Ja, er hatte Assat nicht aus den Augen lassen und ihn möglichst nah bei sich haben wollen, doch nun begann er seinen Entschluß zu fürchten... 

***

Assat hatte die Tür zugehen sehen. Er war wirklich müde, also ließ er sich nicht lange bitten und legte sich auf das Bett, um ein wenig zu schlafen. Das Gehörte und die aufgewühlten Erinnerungen ließen ihn jedoch nicht zur Ruhe kommen und Gedanken und Gesichter begannen einen wilden Reigen in seinem Kopf zu tanzen. Seufzend setzte Assat sich bereits nach wenigen Sekunden wieder auf.

„Ruht Euch aus..." murmelte er verdrossen und spürte, wie Kopfschmerzen ihr Erscheinen ankündigten. „Einfacher gesagt als getan!" 

Er stand wieder auf und überlegte gerade, auf den kleinen Balkon zu gehen, um seine Gedanken durch einen Blick auf Bruchtal beruhigen zu lassen, als Stimmengemurmel vom Gang seine Aufmerksamkeit weckte. So leise wie möglich schlich er zur Tür und presste sein Ohr gegen das Holz...

***

Als Elrond sich gerade so weit gesammelt hatte, um zu seinen Söhnen gehen zu können, erschien Glorfindel am Ende des Korridors. Der Gondoliner Krieger erspähte ihn sofort und hielt auf ihn zu, doch der Ausdruck der dabei auf seinem Gesicht lag, ließ Elrond nichts Gutes ahnen.

_Noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten!_

Innerlich seufzend stellte sich der Herr von Bruchtal dem Unvermeidlichen und ging seinem Berater ein paar Schritte entgegen.

„Ihr bringt schlechte Kunde, mein Freund, habe ich recht?"

„Sehr schlechte, mein Lord!"

Glorfindel hätte die Neuigkeiten, die er zu übermitteln hatte, seinem Herrn gern in dessen Räumen überbracht, doch die Zeit drängte. Mit jedem verstrichenen Augenblick war Aragorns Leben stärker bedroht. Also sah er sich rasch um, und als er feststellte, dass sich außer ihnen beiden niemand auf dem Flur befand, faßte er die Neuigkeiten in drei schrecklichen Worten zusammen. 

„Estel ist fort!"

_Zu spät! Das war also der Grund für meine Visionen. Ich habe zu lange gewartet... _Eisige Furcht schwappte wie eine Welle über Elrond hinweg und ließ ihn leicht schwanken, doch er fing sich wieder, ehe der alarmiert nähertretende Glorfindel ihn festhalten konnte. 

„Das Verwirrspiel, das wir inszeniert haben, ist fehl geschlagen. Die Angelegenheit ist aus dem Ruder gelaufen, mein Lord."

Selbst bei der schwachen Beleuchtung konnte man sehen, dass Elrond blaß geworden war. Dennoch wirkte er gefasst, als er seinen Ratgeber schließlich ansah. „Bei den Valar, wie konnte das nur geschehen? Ich dachte, die Klippe wäre bewacht?"

„Das war sie auch," verteidigte Glorfindel seine Männer. „Doch die Wachen, die ich an der Klippe oberhalb der Begräbnisstätte postiert hatte, wurden getötet. Wir haben Verletzungen von Wurfdolchen gefunden, wie sie die Südländer verwenden. Wir wären nie von einem erneuten Eindringen an der gleichen Stelle ausgegangen..." Er holte tief Luft. „Sie haben Estel entführt."

Glorfindel stockte erneut und bedachte Elrond mit einem sonderbaren Blick. Der spürte, dass da noch mehr war, und sah seinem Freund fest in die Augen.

„Da ist noch etwas, nicht wahr? Sag mir alles."

„Ich habe Blut gefunden," erwiderte dieser schließlich und als er Elronds wachsendes Besorgnis wahrnahm, fügte er schnell hinzu „Es waren nur ein paar Tropfen, nicht besorgniserregend für Estels Leben."

„Ich fürchte trotzdem um ihn," entgegnete Elrond mit leiser Stimme, als er sich jener Vision erinnerte, die er in Assats Beisein erlebt hatte. „Lass uns zu meinen Söhnen gehen und mit ihnen unser weiteres Vorgehen beraten. Sie sind zusammen mit Legolas in Estels Quartier, um ihm auf diese Art nahe zu sein."

Die beiden eilten den Gang entlang und verschwanden schließlich in Aragorns Zimmer, nicht sehend, dass sich leise die Tür zu dem Zimmer öffnete, in dem Elrond Assat vor wenigen Minuten untergebracht hatte.

***

Dieser hatte dem Gespräch der beiden Elben aufmerksam gelauscht. Es kostete Assat einige Anstrengung, die Unterhaltung zu verfolgen, doch die jahrelange Übung zahlte sich nun aus. Früher hatte er jedem auch noch so leisen Getuschel in seiner Umgebung in Ardaneh gelauscht, um immer auf dem neuesten Stand zu bleiben, und als Folge davon hatte sich sein Hörvermögen überdurchschnittlich geschärft. 

_Estel ist also in Schwierigkeiten! _

Einen Moment lang dachte Assat an das Versprechen, dass er Elrond gerade gegeben hatte, doch dann überwog der Wunsch, nicht länger untätig herumzusitzen.

Beinahe lautlos öffnete er die Tür und huschte über den Flur, dann steuerte er eine Tür an, hinter der er leises Stimmengewirr vernahm... 

***

Legolas, der noch immer die schwarze Tunika vom Vormittag trug, hatte sich auf Aragorns Bett ausgestreckt und starrte seither nachdenklich an die Decke. Seit er erfahren hatte, dass Aragorn noch am Leben war, standen seine Gedanken nicht mehr still.

Elrohir lehnte am Fensterrahmen und auch er sah so aus, als würden ihn die Gefühle, die in ihm tobten, gleich innerlich bersten lassen. 

Nur Elladan saß ruhig in dem noch immer neben dem Bett stehenden Sessel und musterte abwechselnd Legolas und seinen Zwillingsbruder. Er musste nicht über Elronds Gabe der Vorausschau verfügen, um zu sehen, was die zwei dachten und fühlten. Das Gewesene beschäftigte ihn mindestens ebenso wie die zwei, nur hatte er sein Innerstes besser zu verbergen gelernt als sie.

„Unser kleiner Bruder ist erwachsen geworden und hat von nun an seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Nicht alle davon werden uns immer gefallen," sagte er nach einer Weile leise in die Stille hinein und starrte in die tanzenden Flammen des Feuers, das sie bei ihrem Kommen neu im Kamin entfacht hatten.

Elrohirs Kopf fuhr herum. „Schon möglich, dass er älter geworden ist. Aber er ist noch immer viel zu leichtsinnig und unvernünftig..."

„Außerdem ist er dickköpfig, unberechenbar und verrückt. Das hast du vergessen," fügte Legolas ergänzend hinzu, setzte sich auf und schlang die Arme um die angezogenen Knie. Ein Lächeln formte sich auf seinem Gesicht, als er sah, wie die Zwillinge zustimmend nickten. „Estel ist und bleibt trotz elbischer Erziehung ein Mensch, und wenn mich meine Freundschaft zu eurem Bruder etwas gelehrt hat, dann dass menschliche Beweggründe für uns nur selten nachvollziehbar sind. Das, liebe Freunde, solltet gerade ihr doch besser wissen als jeder andere!"

„Es wissen und damit leben ist zweierlei." Elrohir schüttelte den Kopf. „Estel ist unser Bruder, Legolas. Seit er hier lebt, haben wir auf ihn achtgegeben und ihn beschützt. Ihn aufwachsen und stark werden sehen. Seine Seele mag die eines Menschen sein, doch für unsere Herzen..." 

Sein Blick streifte flüchtig Elladan, der ahnte, was sein Zwilling sagen würde und daher nickte. 

„...hat er die eines Elben. Wir wussten immer, dass er eines Tages... sterben würde, doch wir haben diesen Gedanken verdrängt. Estel war... ist ... unser Bruder, in Herz, Seele und allem, was zählt. Als er nun gestern in _Adas_ Armen  lag und ... und starb ... und es anscheinend nichts gab, was man dagegen tun konnte, ist uns zum ersten Mal deutlich geworden, dass er eben NICHT für immer bei uns bleiben wird. Jede Entscheidung, die er unbesonnen trifft, kann ihn uns nehmen. Und dieser Gedanke war nur schwer zu ertragen."

„Und er ist es noch immer," ergänzte Elladan, ohne jemanden anzusehen. „Gestern... Es fühlte sich an, als fiele einem der Himmel auf den Kopf, als Estel..." 

Er verstummte, als in genau diesem Moment die Tür aufging und ihr Vater eintrat. Dass Glorfindel untermittelbar hinter ihm auftauchte, alarmierte die Zwillinge augenblicklich, wussten sie doch, dass er eigentlich den Südländern folgen und sie vernichten sollte.

Simultan erhoben sich die drei jungen Elben.

„Was ist geschehen?" forderte Elrohir zu wissen und ging einen Schritt auf seinen Vater zu. 

Der holte tief Luft und sah seine Söhne und Legolas nacheinander an. 

„Estel... Die Südländer haben ihn sich geholt. Sein Leben ist in höchster Gefahr, wenn wir es nicht schaffen, ihre Spur schnell aufzunehmen und ihnen zu folgen."

„Ich habe meinen Kriegern befohlen, sich umzusehen. Sie warten noch immer an der Klippe auf mich. Sicher haben sie die Fährte der Entführer bereits aufgenommen." Glorfindel wusste um die Fähigkeiten seiner Männer und hoffte, dass er damit die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Doch es galt trotzdem, Eile walten zu lassen, denn der frühe Wintereinbruch arbeitete genau wie die Zeit gegen sie.

Es war nicht nötig, diesen letzten Gedanken laut auszusprechen, denn die drei jungen Elben wussten das auch so. 

„Gib uns fünf Minuten, dann sind wir bereit." Elrohir suchte in Gedanken bereits seine Waffen zusammen. 

„Es wird etwas länger dauern." Elronds Blick war für einen Augenblick abwesend und in eine imaginäre Ferne gerichtet, dann fokussierte er sich auf die Schneeflocken. „Wir müssen an vieles denken. An Heilkräuter, Verbandszeug, warme Kleidung für euren Bruder... Es war mein Zögern, das ihn in diese Lage gebracht hat, und jedes weitere Versäumnis wird ihn mit Sicherheit töten. Er war für dieses Wetter nicht ausreichend warm gekleidet und ist durch seine Verletzung und das Fieber noch viel zu schwach, um der Kälte lange widerstehen zu können."

„Du hast Recht," stimmte Elladan schweren Herzens zu, doch man sah auch, dass es ihm wie allen Anwesenden schwer fiel, Geduld aufzubringen. 

„Außerdem darf niemand Verdacht schöpfen, wenn wir morgen früh plötzlich alle fort sind," fügte Elrond hinzu. „Wir müssen den Schein um Aragorns Tod für die Elben Bruchtals und alle anderen aufrecht erhalten. Es ist wichtig für seine Zukunft. Erst zu gegebener Zeit wird er seine wahre Herkunft offenbaren und das Schicksal der Menschheit beeinflussen.

„Ich werde veranlassen, dass man Erestor verständigt und er alle notwendigen Vorbereitungen trifft," bot Glorfindel an und erntete ein abwesendes Nicken des Elbenherrn.

„Dann treffen wir uns in zwanzig Minuten an den Stallungen?" Fragend musterte der Gondoliner Elb Elrond, der ihn jedoch noch immer nicht ansah, sondern sich zur Tür gedreht hatte und sie anstarrte, als warte er auf etwas Bestimmtes.

Noch ehe auch nur einer der Anwesenheit ihn diesbezüglich fragen konnte, öffnete sie sich plötzlich. Elrond wirkte – im Gegensatz zu den vier anderen – nicht im Geringsten überrascht, als unversehens die Gestalt eines Menschen im Türrahmen sichtbar wurde. 

Assat hatte es nicht mehr länger ausgehalten. Als es sich nach allgemeinem Aufbruch angehört hatte, war er einem spontanen Entschluss gefolgt und ins Zimmer getreten. Nun strahlten seine blaue Augen eine eiserne Entschlossenheit aus, als er kurz in die Runde sah und vier geschockte Gesichter fand. Nur ein Antlitz wirkte nicht im Mindesten überrascht. Fast schien es sogar, als hätte Elrond gewusst, dass er kommen würde. __

„Ich bin entschlossen, euch zu helfen. Wir können es uns einfach machen oder schwer, ganz wie ihr wollt. Aber was ihr auch unternehmt – ihr tut es nicht ohne mich!"

Legolas, die Zwillinge und Glorfindel setzten gleichzeitig zum Sprechen an, während sie drohend auf ihn zu kamen.

„Wer seid Ihr?" – „Wie kommt Ihr hier herein?" – „Assat, was sucht Ihr denn hier?" – „Keinen Schritt weiter..." Alle redeten durcheinander.

Es sah für Assat alles nach einer handfesten und sehr unangenehmen Auseinandersetzung aus, und so spannte er unwillkürlich seine Muskeln an. Er war entschlossen, nicht freiwillig zurückzubleiben. Doch wiederum nahmen die Dinge eine für alle überraschende Wendung, als Elrond sich mit wenigen Schritten vor Assat stellte und so für Ruhe sorgte. Während ihn die anderen sprachlos anstarrten, wandte er sich Assat zu und musterte ihn aufmerksam.

„Beantwortet mir nur eine einzige Frage, Assat: warum wollt Ihr Euch uns anschließen?"

_Weil es das ist, was Ihr von mir erwartet,_ wollte Assat sagen – und verschluckte die Worte, noch ehe sie ihm entschlüpfen konnten. Das war nicht wahr. Nicht mehr. Nicht nach allem, was er in den letzten Wochen erlebt und durchgemacht hatte. Nicht, seit er gesehen hatte, mit welchem Mut sich Aragorn damals für seinen sterbenden Freund Legolas zu opfern bereit gewesen war. Der junge Mann musste damals in Ardaneh geahnt haben, dass Assat dem elbischen Attentäter das Gift geliefert hatte und hatte es ihm dennoch – ebenso wie Legolas auch – nie zum Vorwurf gemacht. In diesem Augenblick begriff Assat, dass sein altes Leben unwiederbringlich vorbei war, und etwas in ihm es auch niemals wiederhaben wollte.

„Weil ich Euren Sohn darum beneide, dass er durch Euch zu dem werden konnte, der er ist." 

Er sah zu Legolas. 

„Weil ich Euch noch das Leben schulde, für das Euer Freund sich damals so nachdrücklich einsetzte." 

Sein Blick wanderte zu Elrond zurück. 

„Weil ich nicht anders kann. Und Ihr wusstet das schon vorher, habe ich recht?"

Der Elbenherr spürte, dass ihn alle gespannt anstarrten, doch er kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, sondern nickte nur. „Ja, ich ahnte es, als ich Euch zum ersten Mal sah."

„Dann gestattet Ihr mir, mitzukommen?"

„Vater..." kam Elladan Elronds Antwort zuvor. „Du kannst nicht ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, diesen ... Fremden in alles einzuweihen, indem du ihn mitnimmst!"

„Dieser ... Fremde ... wie du ihn nennst..." Elronds sanfte Stimme täuschte nicht über die in ihr liegende Schärfe hinweg. „...weiß um das Geheimnis. Dank deiner und deines Bruders Unaufmerksamkeit, wie ich hinzufügen darf. Außerdem habe ich einen Grund für meinen Entschluss."

„Dann sag ihn uns!" Elrohir war über die Handlungsweise seines Vaters genauso fassungslos wie sein Zwilling, der soeben beschämt den Kopf hängen ließ. Außerdem schreckte seine Seele vor der fast greifbaren dunklen Aura Assats zurück.

„Ich stimme Eurem Sohn zu, mein Lord. Es scheint mir keine gute Entscheidung zu sein..." Auch Glorfindel, dessen Hand noch immer auf dem Knauf seines Schwertes ruhte, machte keinen Hehl aus seiner Abneigung gegen Assat. 

Nur Legolas schwieg und verfolgte die sich ihm bietende Szene neugierig. Er hatte Assat bereits während ihrer Wanderung durch die Nebelberge beobachtet und dabei Ansätze einer Charakterwandlung bemerkt. Elrond musste das Gleiche bei dem Menschen gesehen haben – anders konnte Legolas sich dessen Verhalten sonst nicht erklären.

Elrond sah unterdessen den jüngeren seiner Zwillingssöhne an und die Trauer, die dabei in seinem Blick lag, resultierte aus einem einzigen Bild: Elrohir, getroffen von der Klinge des Vaters.__

_Es muss etwas geben, das das verhindert, und dieser Mensch wird eine Rolle dabei spielen, sonst hätten die Valar ihn nicht zu mir geschickt. Er wird mir meine Söhne retten. Ich weiß es einfach, _dachte er und straffte die Schultern.

Es gab kein Mittel, mit dem er die anderen Elben überzeugen konnte, ohne die Schreckensbilder seiner Visionen preiszugeben und das war das Letzte, das Elrond jetzt wollte. So blieb ihm nur, eine unverhältnismäßig anmutende Schroffheit an den Tag zu legen. 

„Assat wird mit uns kommen, und das ist mein letztes Wort in dieser Angelegenheit. Oder muss ich neuerdings jede meiner Anordnungen erst vor euch begründen?"

„Natürlich nicht!" Die Mienen der Zwillinge verschlossen sich, doch ihr finsterer Blick traf Assat. „Er wird uns begleiten, wenn du es wünschst."

Elrond ignorierte den verletzten Gesichtsausdruck seiner Söhne. „Elladan, kümmere dich um Heilkräuter und Verbandszeug. Wir werden es brauchen, fürchte ich. Elrohir, suche die wärmsten Kleidungsstücke Estels zusammen. Euch, mein Lord Glorfindel, bitte ich, die besten Pferde für uns alle bereitmachen zu lassen und Erestor von unserer Abreise zu unterrichten. Ihr, Assat, kommt mit mir. In zwanzig Minuten treffen wir uns bei den Stallungen."

Nacheinander verließen sie das Zimmer und verteilten sich, um alle nötigen Vorbereitungen zu treffen, doch so uneins sie zum Thema Assat auch waren: die Entwicklung, die die ganze Sache in so kurzer Zeit genommen hatte, erfüllte alle gleichermaßen mit tiefster Sorge um den noch immer im Todesschlaf liegenden Aragorn.

***

Der todesähnliche Schlaf, der auf Aragorn lag, sollte ihn vor Unheil bewahren. Doch nun sorgte er dafür, dass er sich nicht gegen das drohende Dunkel wehren konnte, das über ihm lauerte.

Gomar hatte eine kleine Rast genutzt, um seinen Gefangenen genauer zu betrachten. Er fand viel Ähnlichkeit mit dem Verräter Aradoran in den Gesichtszügen des jungen Mannes. Das machte seine Rache an dem Sohn um so süßer, denn nun konnte er sich vorstellen, Aradoran selbst wäre in seinen Händen.

Langsam streckte Gomar eine Hand aus und legte sie um die Kehle des jungen Mannes. Doch er drückte nicht zu. Seine Fingerspitzen ruhten beinahe behutsam auf der Stelle am Hals, wo der Strom des Blutes besonders deutlich zeigte, dass sich noch Leben in diesem Körper befand.

Gomar spürte den Puls ein weiteres Mal.

Der Südländer wartete beinahe atemlos und zählte innerlich die verstreichenden Augenblicke.

_Da! Noch ein Schlag._

Dieses Mal kam er noch schneller als das letzte Mal, als er aufmerksam nach Zeichen des wiedererwachenden Lebens in Aragorn suchte. 

_Er wird bald erwachen und dann..._

Gomar schloß die Augen. Jeder, der die Bilder gesehen hätte, die in diesem Augenblick vor seinem inneren Auge erschienen, wäre voller Grauen davongelaufen.

Beim nächsten Schlag, der unter Gomars Fingerspitzen zu spüren war, begann sich ein dämonisches Lächeln auf den Zügen des Südländers auszubreiten.

_Bald!_

Nun konnte er warten, denn in seinem Besitz befand sich, was er so lange begehrt hatte...

***

Mit Gomars Auftrag im Gepäck hatten die drei Späher ihre Pferde halbtot geschunden und es in unglaublich kurzer Zeit zurück ins Lager geschafft. Dort brach angesichts der neuen Order zwar Hektik aus, doch da es nicht das erste Mal war, dass sie ihr Lager Hals über Kopf verlegen mußten, blieben die Aktivitäten geordnet. 

Vor seinem Aufbruch hatte Gomar das Kommando über das Lager an einen Krieger übertragen, der ihn seit dem Beginn seiner Suche aus den Südlanden begleitete. Es war ein ruhiger, ihm auch nach all den Jahren noch treu ergebener Mann, der sich dadurch auszeichnete, dass er sich nur dann auf Händel mit anderen einließ, wenn es unbedingt notwendig war.

Unter seinem Befehl waren innerhalb kürzester Frist die meisten Zelte abgebaut und zusammen mit den anderen Sachen auf die Packpferde gebunden worden. Schließlich blieb nur noch Gomars Zelt übrig.

Der Südländer warf einen undeutbaren Blick auf seine mit dem Abbau des Lagers beschäftigten Kameraden, dann winkte er einen der Männer heran, die in den letzten Jahren erst zu ihnen gestoßen waren.

„Du da, bring eines der Packpferde und binde es hier an." 

Er wies auf einen Baum, der dicht neben Gomars Zelt stand und einem Teil der Zeltleinen als Befestigungspunkt diente. Als der Mann seiner Anweisung gefolgt war und sich ihm anschließen wollte, um den Gefangenen zu holen, hielt der Südländer ihn zurück.

„Nein, du kannst wieder zu den anderen gehen. Das hier mache ich allein."

„Aber..." Der solchermaßen Zurückgewiesene wollte widersprechen, doch ein Blick des älteren Mannes brachte ihn schnell zum Schweigen und so kehrte er wieder zu seinen Kameraden zurück. 

Der ältere Südländer wandte sich dem Zelt Gomars zu, schlug er die Plane zurück und trat ein. Zwielicht und Kühle erfüllten das Innere des geräumigen Zeltes, doch das spärliche Licht des Mondes, das durch den Eingang des Zeltes fiel, genügte den Augen des Südländers, um zumindest die Silhouette des an den Mittelpfosten gebundenen Mannes zu erkennen. Langsam trat er näher, dann beugte er sich zu ihm hinab.

Rivars Kopf war ihm auf die Brust gesunken. Der Südländer packte das Kinn des Mannes und hob dessen Kopf soweit an, bis er ihm ins Gesicht blicken konnte. 

Die Spuren von Gomars Misshandlungen waren unübersehbar, denn hier und da zierten Blutergüsse das wettergegerbte Gesicht und getrocknete Blutspuren liefen von Mund und Nase den Hals bis zum Brustkorb hinab, wo sie sich mit anderen, inzwischen ebenfalls getrockneten Bahnen mischten und über die hässlichen Brandwunden liefen. Rivars Augen waren geschlossen und seine Haut ebenso wie die Lippen wächsern und fahl.

„Wach auf!" 

Wenn Rivar ihn gehört hatte, so ließ er das nicht erkennen. Also wiederholte der Südländer sein Kommando, nun schon etwas ungeduldiger. Als sich der Gefangene noch immer nicht rührte, ließ der Südländer dessen Kinn los, sah sich kurz suchend um und nahm dann einen Krug zur Hand, der in einiger Entfernung auf dem Boden stand. Das im Inneren des Gefäßes befindliche Wasser schüttete er Rivar kurzentschlossen ins Gesicht.

Nach einigen Sekunden begannen die Lider des Mannes zu flattern, bis sie sich schließlich ganz öffneten. Trübe, schmerzerfüllte grüne Augen irrten unstet umher, bis sie sich endlich auf den vor ihm stehenden Mann fokussierten. Die Schatten im Zelt verhinderten, dass Rivar sofort erkennen konnte, dass es nicht Gomar war, der da vor ihm stand. Kraftlos ließ er den Kopf wieder auf seine Brust sinken.

„Was willst du noch von mir, Gomar?" flüsterte er und schloß die Augen wieder. „Bist du endlich bereit, mich zu töten?"

„Er wird dich sicher töten, Be'nat Rivar'Odan, doch nicht hier und jetzt," erklang eine ruhige Stimme, deren Klang dem alten Mann vage vertraut vorkam. 

„Wer bist du?" Er hob den Kopf und spähte in den Schatten, doch das Gesicht des anderen blieb ihm nach wie vor verborgen. „Deine Stimme ist mir bekannt, doch ich kann mich nicht erinnern..."

„Lange ist es her, seit wir uns eine Unterkunft teilten, doch ich dachte nicht, dass du mich vergessen würdest. Wir waren einst Freunde und ich vergaß dich nie, auch nach deinem Verrat nicht."

Nun trat der Südländer wieder näher und beugte sich so weit zu Rivar hinab, bis der ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis erste Spuren des Wiedererkennens im zerschundenen Gesicht des Gefangenen zu sehen waren.

„Fari'yan." So etwas wie ein erinnerndes Lächeln huschte über Rivars Antlitz. „Fari'yan Gha'Idith. Ich hatte dich bisher nicht unter den Männern Gomars gesehen..."

„Ich habe mich dir auch nicht gezeigt. Ich wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass es wirklich wahr sein soll."

„Dass was wahr sein soll?"

„Dass du zum Verräter wurdest und uns alle damit zu dieser endlosen Suche in Kälte und Fremde verdammt hast."

„Wie du siehst, bin ich es wirklich. Freu dich, ihr habt mich gefangen. Nun wird Gomar euch nicht länger hier festhalten. Bald kannst du mit ihm nach Hause zurückkehren..."

„Ja, und die meisten werden sich auch darüber freuen, denn sie wurden zu dieser Suche gezwungen. Ich nicht. Ich war damals einer der Freiwilligen, die sich ihm anschlossen und die vielen Jahre, die wir nun schon unterwegs sind, haben die Wut derer, die noch leben, groß werden lassen."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen." Rivar nickte kaum sichtbar. „Wie groß muss erst die deine sein, wenn du freiwillig mit ihm gingst... Ist dein Hass auf mich derart tief?"

„Ich hasse dich nicht. Das tat ich nie. Ich war dein Freund."

„Weswegen bist du Gomar dann in die Fremde gefolgt?"

„Weil ich wissen wollte, warum du alles, auch mich, deinen besten Freund, im Stich gelassen und verraten hast."

„Wir waren nie beste Freunde. Wir gehorchten nur dem gleichen Herrn, teilten uns das gleiche Quartier und bewachten gemeinsam die armen Seelen, die in den Verließen verrotteten." Rivar hustete und seine trockene Kehle dürstete nach etwas Wasser. Mit einem beinahe mitleidigen Blick musterte er Fari'yan. „Wir waren nie Freunde. Freundschaft ist etwas anderes, doch das werden du oder Gomar nie verstehen."

Ein bitteres Lachen quälte sich Rivars trockene Kehle herauf und wurde zu einem Husten. „Ich muss nicht bei euch gewesen sein, um zu wissen, dass ihr während eurer Suche nach mir eine Spur der Gewalt und des Todes hinterlassen habt. Dieselbe, die sich auch durch Gomars Kerker zog. Dieselbe, die du jetzt an mir siehst..."

„Das hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben!" Fari'yan wanderte ärgerlich vor Rivar auf und ab. „Du hättest Gomar doch einfach nur zu sagen brauchen, was er wissen wollte. Dann wären dir seine Folterungen erspart geblieben."

Mitleid über diesen Irrglauben lag in Rivars grünen Augen, doch die schwache Beleuchtung im Zelt verhinderte, dass der andere es erblickte. „Und das denkst du wirklich?"

„Wäre ich sonst hier?"

„Du willst mir helfen? Dann töte mich – hier und jetzt."

„Das ist das Einzige, das ich nicht für dich tun kann, denn dann würde ich dein Schicksal erleiden. Um alles andere kannst du mich bitten, nur darum nicht."

„Für alles andere kommst du zu spät. Um fünfundzwanzig Jahre zu spät. Du wirst nie begreifen, was mir Arathorn damals beibrachte: dass Freunde stark genug sind, jede Furcht zu überwinden und alles füreinander zu tun. In den wenigen Jahren, die er nach unserer Flucht noch lebte, hat er mir das oft bewiesen und ich bedauere, dass ich keine Gelegenheit mehr bekam, ihm meine Ergebenheit zu zeigen. Wenigstens ist sein Sohn durch den Tod nun Gomars Zugriff entzogen worden. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, Aragorn durch meine Schuld ihm ausgeliefert zu wissen." 

Rivar keuchte leise, als durch das Sprechen der Schmerz in seinem Brustkorb fast unerträgliche Ausmaße annahm.

„Wenn du mir wirklich helfen willst, erspar mir jede weitere Folter und töte mich. Ansonsten geh und lass mich in Ruhe..."

Fari'yan erwiderte nichts, sondern presste verärgert die Lippen zusammen, als er erneut – und diesmal ziemlich unsanft – Rivars Kinn packte und dessen Gesicht daran soweit anhob, bis er dem einstigen Kameraden in die Augen sehen konnte. 

Der verzog die aufgerissenen, verkrusteten, fahlen Lippen zu einem verzerrten Lächeln. „Wirst du jetzt zum wahren treuen Diener deines Herren und setzt fort, was er bereits mit Hingabe begann?"

„Nein, obgleich du es verdient hast." 

Schmerzhaft bohrten sich die Finger Fari'yans in Rivars Gesicht. 

„Ich will mich nur selbst davon überzeugen, dass von dem Be'nat Rivar'Odan, den ich einst kannte, nichts mehr übrig ist außer seinem Namen. Du bist von nun an ein Fremder für mich, ein Verräter, der mir fünfundzwanzig Jahre meines Lebens gestohlen hat. Ja, du wirst sterben und ich werde dabei zusehen! Doch bis es soweit ist, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass noch möglichst lange Leben in dir ist."

Er ließ Rivar los, dann ging er zum Eingang, steckte den Kopf ins Freie und beorderte einen der Männer zu sich. Zusammen banden sie Rivar los und schleppten den Mann, dessen gefühllos gewordene Füße das Gewicht des Körpers längst nicht mehr tragen konnten, nach draußen. Dort hoben sie ihn auf das am Baum angebundene Packpferd und fesselten ihn so darauf, dass er selbst bei bester Gesundheit keine Chance gehabt hätte, sich zu befreien oder zu fliehen. Dann begannen sie auch Gomars Zelt abzubauen. 

Innerhalb einer halben Stunde, während der Rivar mit kraftlosen Gliedern umsonst seine Fesseln zu lockern versuchte, war auch das Zelt ihres Anführers abgebaut und samt aller Habseligkeiten des Südländers sicher auf einem weiteren Packtier verstaut. 

Inzwischen fanden auch hier die ersten Schneeflocken den Weg durch die Baumkronen hindurch, und es dauerte gar nicht lange, bis sie nicht mehr tauten, sondern ein zarter weißer Schleier über allem zu liegen begann. 

Als alles vollendet war, ließ Fari'yan seinen Blick ein letztes Mal über das Gelände schweifen. Zu jeder anderen Jahreszeit hätten die vielen dunklen Flecken auf dem Waldboden, die von den Zelten und dem kleinen Lagerfeuer stammten, jeden zufällig vorbeikommenden Reisenden darauf hingewiesen, dass sich vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit ein kleineres Lager hier befunden hatte. Der Schnee jedoch würde all das bald bedeckt haben und die Südländer damit der Sorge um Verfolgung entledigen. 

Fari'yans Finger waren von der immer spürbareren Kälte inzwischen klamm geworden. Er warf einen raschen Blick zu Rivar hinüber und bemerkte, dass dieser – des dürftigen Schutzes von Gomars Zelt beraubt – deutlich vor Kälte zu zittern begonnen hatte. Der seit der Tortur mit dem Metallhandschuh noch immer bloße Oberkörper hatte den niedrigen Temperaturen nun nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen und die Kraft in Rivars Körper war längst aufgebraucht. Unter diesen Bedingungen würde es nicht lange dauern, bis Rivar an Unterkühlung oder vor Entkräftung starb. Und was der seiner Rache solcherart erneut beraubte Gomar dann mit ihm anstellen würde, wagte sich der Südländer gar nicht erst auszumalen.

Nach kurzem Nachdenken nahm er eine alte Decke von seinem Sattel, hängte sie dem gefesselten Mann um und knotete sie vorn zusammen, damit sie nicht bei der ersten Bewegung des Pferdes wieder von den Schultern Rivars glitt.

„Danke," murmelte dieser leise und mit blauen Lippen, als die Berührung des Gewebes ihn aus seiner Erstarrung riss.

„Zieh keine falschen Schlüsse daraus," knurrte Fari'yan ebenso leise, während er den Sitz von Rivars Fesseln überprüfte. „Das ist kein Freundschaftsdienst, sondern Selbstschutz."

Rivar lächelte nur, während er dabei zusah, wie die Männer sich neben ihren Pferden versammelten und mit wachsender Ungeduld immer wieder im nächtlich dunklen Wald umherblickten und sich dabei warm zu halten versuchten. Das Warten auf Gomars Rückkehr zerrte offenbar nicht nur an seinen, sondern an allen Nerven.

Es dauerte jedoch noch über eine Stunde, bis Gomar, gefolgt von Morag, schließlich auftauchte. 

Er musterte die von spärlichem Fackellicht beschienene Szenerie mit raschen, abschätzenden Blicken und erst jetzt, da er sein Tier fast schon in das nun abgebaute Lager hineingelenkt hatte, sahen die Männer, dass vor ihm bäuchlings im Sattel eine Gestalt lag, deren Gesicht von den Haaren verdeckt wurde.

Gomar lenkte sein Pferd unterdessen an Fari'yans Seite. Ein Blick streifte Rivar, doch zu dessen Erstaunen lag diesmal etwas anderes als Hass in den dunklen Augen des Südländers. Es lag eine boshafte Freude darin, die wie ein eiskalter Hauch in die Seele des alten Mannes schnitt.

„Ist alles zum Aufbruch bereit und mein kostbarer Gefangener hier auch gut gesichert?"

„Ja, Herr!" Fari'yan neigte ehrerbietig den Kopf, während er sich bemühte, die reglose Gestalt vor seinem Herrn nicht allzu neugierig anzustarren. „Es ist alles, wie Ihr befahlt! Wir können losreiten, sobald Ihr das Zeichen dazu gebt."

„Gut!" Ein Glitzern, das nichts Gutes verhieß, huschte über Gomars Augen, als er – mit dem Lauern eines Raubtiers auf den Zügen – näher an das Packpferd mit Rivar heranritt.

„Ehe wir losreiten, habe ich noch eine kleine Überraschung für dich, Verräter. Während du bewusstlos warst, bin ich losgeritten, um dir jemanden zur Gesellschaft zu besorgen. Wenn er erst mal wieder wach ist, werdet ihr euch gut verstehen, denke ich, denn immerhin kennt ihr euch schon."

Mit diesen Worten riss er den Kopf Aragorns an den Haaren hoch, so dass Rivar und auch seine Männer einen Blick auf den Gefangenen werfen konnten. Als Rivar in das leblose und schrecklich blasse Gesicht Aragorns blickte, schnappte er hörbar nach Luft, während seine grünen Augen sich voller Entsetzen dem Südländer zuwandten.

„Du... Du bist ein Irrer, ein verabscheuungswürdiges Monster! Kannst du nicht wenigstens einem Toten seine Ruhe lassen?"

„Das würde ich...!" Ein bösartiges Grinsen, verzog Gomars Gesicht zu einer beinahe dämonischen Fratze. „Aber der hier ist alles andere als tot. Vertrau mir, ich habe es getestet. Ich wollte ihm sogar sein Herz herausreißen, um zuzusehen, wie es aufhört zu schlagen.  Aber ich muss zugeben, dass mich das um jeden Spaß bringen würde. Wenn wir erst mal in unserem neuen Lager sind, werde ich dir gern unter Beweis stellen, WIE lebendig dein junger Freund noch ist. Mir ist dazu unterwegs schon einiges eingefallen, das das Warten lohnt. Also freu dich darauf, Verräter! Ich tue es nämlich!"

Er zog den Umhang wieder über den leblosen Aragorn, dann wandte er sein Pferd um und ritt an die Spitze seiner Truppe vor.

„Aufsitzen, Männer! Unser Aufenthalt hier ist zu Ende. Jetzt geht es heim!"

Er hob die Hand und nach einem kurzen Signal setzte sich die Reiterschar in Bewegung.

Morag hatte Fari'yan unterdessen wieder zu seinen Kameraden geschickt und die Zügel von Rivars Reittier selbst in die Hand genommen. 

„Sag mir, Morag, lebt Aragorn wirklich noch? Oder ist Gomar nun gänzlich dem Irrsinn anheim gefallen?" Der Schock saß noch immer tief in Rivar. 

„Er lebt! Die Elben hatten ihn lebend begraben. Ich nehme an, dass sie das Begräbnis wohl nur durchgeführt haben, um unsere Späher zu täuschen. Wie dem auch sei: es wäre ihnen auch geglückt, uns zu täuschen, wenn Gomar nicht so besessen von seiner Rache wäre."

Morag verfiel wieder in Schweigen und auch Rivar hing nun seinen Gedanken nach.

Es war gerade Gomars Irrsinn, den der alte Einsiedler am meisten fürchtete. Nicht für sich; sein Leben näherte sich ohnehin dem Ende. Seine Lungen brannten und seine Glieder schmerzten in einem Ausmaß, das Gomar das nahende Ende schon beinahe spüren ließ. 

Was er fürchtete, war der Tod Aragorns. Das Schicksal hatte sich nun offenbar ganz gegen Aragorn gewandt und schien darum bemüht zu sein, Arathorns Blutlinie auszulöschen. Nach dem Vater nun auch der Sohn...

Rivar seufzte. Es gab anscheinend nichts, was noch irgendjemand gegen das Unvermeidliche tun konnte...

***

**wird fortgesetzt**


	26. Kapitel 26

  


* * *

  
**Schuld und Sühne**

**  
**von  
**Salara und ManuKu  
**

* * *

  
**Teil 26**

Als die kleiner Schar um Elrond endlich auf jener Klippe anhielt, auf der Glorfindels Männer noch immer auf dessen Rückkehr gewartet hatten, zeigte ein schwacher Lichtschimmer am fernen Horizont bereits den heraufziehenden Morgen an. Keiner der Reiter hatte jedoch einen Blick dafür, ebenso wenig, wie sie die deutlich sichtbare Verwunderung der Krieger beachteten, sich so unerwartet nun auch Elrond, seinen Söhnen, Legolas und einem ihnen unbekannten Menschen gegenüberzusehen. Aller Gedanken – selbst die Assats – weilten beim Schicksal Aragorns. Auch die Pferde spürten die Unruhe und Angespanntheit ihrer Herren und scharrten ungeduldig mit den Hufen, wie um sie zum Aufbruch zu mahnen.

Elrond sah sich ein letztes Mal zum Schloss um, dessen zerbrechlich wirkende Gebäude vage in einiger Entfernung erkennbar wurden. Hatte er auch wirklich an alles gedacht? Als er dem Blick seiner Söhne begegnete, wusste der Elbenherr, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatten als aufzubrechen, selbst wenn das bedeutete, Aragorn erneut ins Blickfeld aller – auch feindlicher – Augen zu ziehen. Es ging um sein Leben – das machte alle weiteren Bedenken überflüssig. Er nickte Glorfindel zu, der gerade von seinen Leuten eine kurze Angabe zu den wenigen gefundenen Spuren der Südländer erhielt, und gab seinem Pferd die Sporen. Die anderen, angeführt von Glorfindel, folgten ihm augenblicklich und die versammelte Schar seiner Männer bildete die Nachhut.

Sie kamen jedoch nicht weit, denn in dem Moment, in dem die Truppe in die baumbestandene grüne Waldestiefe eintauchen wollte, sahen sie in einiger Entfernung ein Pferd zwischen den Stämmen hervorkommen. Sie zügelten ihre Tiere fast gleichzeitig und starrten mißtrauisch hinüber.

Glorfindel zögerte kurz, doch dann sah er, dass eine Gestalt zusammengesunken auf Rücken und Hals des Tieres hing. Für die Dauer eines Herzschlages stockte ihm der Atem, dann lenkte er Asfaloth mit wenigen Schritten an Elrond vorbei auf das Ross zu. Er griff nach den lose herunterhängenden Zügel und beugte sich dann zu dem reglosen Mann vor. Sowohl die langen, nach hinten geflochtenen Haarsträhnen als auch seine Kleidung identifizierten ihn eindeutig als Elb, doch sein Gesicht blieb zunächst von der nach vorn fallenden Haarflut verborgen.

Behutsam strich Glorfindel sie fort. Der Anblick bestätigte ihm, was sein Herz bereits im ersten Moment geahnt hatte. Er holte tief Luft, dann wandte er sich mit ernster Miene Elrond zu, der sich inzwischen an seine Seite gesellt hatte.

„Es ist einer der beiden Wächter, die ich am Vormittag den Spähern der Südländer nachschickte. Ihr langes Fortbleiben ließ mich Unheil ahnen, doch ich hatte gehofft, mich zu täuschen..."

Der Elbenherr beugte sich nun gleichfalls nach vorn, tastete nach einem Puls, sah aufmerksam nach dem Ausmaß der deutlich sichtbaren Wunden und winkte Momente später zwei der wartenden Krieger zu sich.

„Er lebt noch, doch seine Seele wird sich bald auf die letzte Reise begeben, wenn er nicht schnell zu den Heilern gebracht wird. Rasch, es eilt. Geht behutsam mit ihm um, doch verliert keine Zeit. Nur noch wenig braucht es, und wir verlieren ihn ganz."

Die beiden Angesprochenen wollten tun, was ihnen aufgetragen worden war, doch als sie gerade nach den Zügeln griffen, begann der Verletzte sich zu bewegen. Nur schwach, doch gerade genug, um erneut die Aufmerksamkeit Elronds und Glorfindels auf sich zu ziehen. Seine Lider schoben sich einen Spalt weit auseinander und es dauerte atemlose Momente, bis er endlich erkannte, wen er vor sich hatte.

„...Gefahr..." flüsterte er und sein Blick irrte unstet zwischen beiden hin und her. Seine Stimme war kaum zu verstehen. „...Südländer ... sind ... unterwegs ... nach Bruchtal ..."

Seine Kraft war bereits durch die wenigen Worte erschöpft und so verlor er erneut das Bewußtsein, noch ehe er Weiteres sagen konnte.

Während die beiden Krieger sich mit dem Verwundeten auf den Weg zurück nach Bruchtal machten, tauschten Glorfindel und Elrond alarmierte Blicke.

„Steht Bruchtal ein weiterer Angriff bevor? Weswegen? Sie haben doch nun, was sie wollten! Was sollte ein neuer Angriff ihnen noch bringen?" Glorfindels Gedanken rasten.

„Ich weiß es nicht, mein Freund." Elrond warf einen nachdenklichen Blick zurück auf das Tal, das noch den nächtlichen Frieden atmete. „Immerhin ist da auch noch das Mädchen, das sich bei Rivar befand, ehe er ihnen in die Hände fiel. Möglichweise geht es ihnen nun um sie."

„Ich habe sie sicher außerhalb des Schlosses untergebracht. Um sie zu finden, müssten sie jedes Gebäude durchsuchen, sich jedem einzelnen von Bruchtals Bewohnern entgegenstellen. Nicht jeder von ihnen mag ein Krieger sein, doch alle wissen eine Waffe zu führen, mein Lord. Um an das Kind zu gelangen, müssten die Südländer einen wahrhaft hohen Preis bezahlen."

„Mein Volk allerdings auch, Glorfindel!"

Elrond sah bedrückt aus. Hin und her gerissen zwischen seiner Besorgnis um Aragorn und der um die Bewohner des Tales, traf er nach Momenten schließlich eine Entscheidung.

„Wir müssen auf alles vorbereitet sein. Ich kann und darf Bruchtal nicht schutzlos zurücklassen. Du wirst mit deinen Männern hier bleiben und das Tal beschützen. Ich werde zusammen mit meinen Söhnen, Legolas und Assat den Spuren folgen und versuchen, Aragorn zu finden. Wenn die Südländer wirklich zum Kampf gegen Imladris ziehen, bewachen möglicherweise dann nur noch wenige meinen Sohn."

„Dann nehmt wenigstens fünf meiner besten Männer mit, ich bitte Euch."

„Nein, wir reiten allein." Elrond schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste, was nun folgen würde und wurde auch nicht enttäuscht, denn Glorfindel setzte bereits zu einem nachdrücklichen Protest an. Um dem zuvorzukommen, hob er die Hand. „Wir haben keine Zeit, um zu diskutieren. Die Südländer sind unberechenbar. Du und deine Männer wissen es besser, als jeder andere. Außerdem kennen wir immer noch nicht die Stärke ihrer Verbände."

Glorfindel sah ein, dass Elrond recht hatte, doch glücklich war er mit der Entscheidung Elronds nicht. „Aber was ist, wenn Ihr den Südländern direkt in die Arme reitet? Was, wenn sie bereits ganz in der Nähe sind? Ihr seid zu fünft, und der Mensch ist in seinem Zustand noch nicht einmal in Lage, eine Waffe richtig zu führen. Ihr seid im Begriff, möglicherweise einer Übermacht der gefährlichsten Krieger in die Hände zu fallen, und das besorgt mich zutiefst. Ich bin für Eure Sicherheit verantwortlich und habe in den letzten Tagen bereits mehr als einmal darin gefehlt." Glorfindel dachte bedrückt an jene Gefährten, die sie durch die Südländer verloren hatten.

Elrond versuchte, zu lächeln, doch es erreichte seine Augen nicht. Glorfindel sprach nur aus, was wahr war.

„Es mag zwar schon einige Jahrzehnte her sein, da ich zum letzten Mal auf eine so gefährliche Mission ging, dennoch habe ich noch nicht vergessen, wie man Schwert und Bogen benutzt oder Fallen erkennt. Ebenso wenig meine Söhne oder Prinz Legolas. Selbst der Mensch macht mir den Eindruck eines Mannes, der sich auch ohne Klinge gut seiner Haut zu wehren weiß. Vertrau mir, mein Freund, wir sind uns alle des hohen Risikos wohl bewußt. Aber wie du weißt, lassen die Umstände kaum eine andere Entscheidung zu. Estels Leben steht auf dem Spiel, und mit jeder Stunde, die verstreicht, kommt er dem Tod näher. Ich weiß das so sicher wie ich spüre, dass der neue Tag weiteren Schnee bringen wird. In einer solchen Unterzahl auf eine so gefährliche Mission zu gehen, ist das Letzte, was ich tun würde, hätte ich eine Wahl. Doch das Schicksal läßt mir nun mal keine, daher tue ich, was mein Vaterherz mir zu tun befiehlt. Das Tal weiß ich bei dir und Erestor in guten Händen."

„Dann, im Namen der Valar, muss ich Euch wohl allein gehen lassen, doch ich bitte Euch inständig, geht kein Risiko ein, sondern kehrt zu uns zurück." Glorfindels Seufzer war deutlich vernehmbar und keine Spur überzeugter als zuvor, doch er nickte gehorsam. „Wir werden Euch folgen, sobald es die Umstände hier erlauben. _Namárie__!_"

Mit diesen Worten riss er sein Pferd am Zügel herum und ritt zu seinen Männern, die sie schweigend beobachtet hatten.

„Ihr habt es gehört. Bruchtal benötigt unseren Schutz. Also vorwärts!" Ohne noch einen Blick zurückzuwerfen, gab er seinem Pferd die Sporen und schlug die Richtung zurück ins Herz des Elbentales ein. Nach kaum einer Minute waren er und seine Männer aus den Blicken der fünf Wartenden verschwunden.

Inzwischen hatten sich die vier Wartenden an Elronds Seite gesellt. Elladan, der neben seinem Vater angehalten hatte, sah ihn mit einem Ausdruck ruhiger Gelassenheit an.

„Danke, _Ada_!"

Überrascht hob Elrond eine Augenbraue. „Wofür?"

„Dass du nicht versucht hast, auch uns das Hierbleiben zu befehlen."

Diesmal huschte das Lächeln des Elben auch durch seine Augen, doch die Traurigkeit auf seinen alterslosen Zügen ließ es sofort wieder verschwinden.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr einen solchen Befehl ohnehin nicht befolgen würdet. Keiner von Euch dreien. Ich würde es an eurer Stelle auch nicht tun, wenn es sich statt um Estel um euren Onkel Elros handeln würde. Die Liebe zu einem Kind, einem Bruder oder einem Freund ist eines der stärksten Gefühle, mein Sohn..."

Er sah in den Wald, aus dem vor kurzem der verletzte Elbenkrieger hervorgekommen war. Die dünne Schneedecke der Nacht ließ die Spuren des Pferdes deutlich erkennen. Sie waren neben den Richtungsbeschreibungen von Glorfindels Kundschaftern alles, was die Fünf zur Orientierung besaßen. Also musste es genügen.

Der Atem Elronds kondensierte an der kalten Winterluft zu weißen Wolken, als er die Anwesenden der Reihe nach ansah. Auf allen Gesichtern erblickte er die gleiche ruhige Entschlossenheit, die er selbst in sich fühlte. Nicht einmal Assat ließ das leiseste Unbehagen erkennen.

Innerlich darüber erstaunt schüttelte Elrond unmerklich den Kopf. _Assat ist Estel nur zweimal flüchtig begegnet, und doch riskiert dieser Mann, der von Dunkelheit erfüllt ist, nach so kurzer Zeit bereits sein Leben für ihn. Wenn das die Wirkung ist, die Aragorn auf die Menschen hat, dann wird er dereinst ein wahrlich großer König..._

Dann hob er die Hand und winkte vage in Richtung Waldsaum. „Lasst uns aufbrechen!"

Während die kleine Reitergruppe sich weiter entfernte, näherten Glorfindel und seine Männer sich wieder Bruchtal. Sie hatten die beiden Vorausgerittenen bald eingeholt und begleiteten sie und ihren verletzten Kameraden nun schweigend zur Halle der Heiler.

Dort angekommen hoben sie ihn behutsam vom Rücken seines Pferdes und trugen ihn ins Innere des Gebäudes. Die Heiler, die sich sofort um den Verletzten zu kümmern begannen, schwärmten lange Zeit um ihn herum, stillten die Blutungen, versorgten die Stichwunden und legten Verbände darüber, ehe sie ihrem Patienten zuletzt ein Mittel einflößten, das ihn für lange Zeit in einen Heilschlaf versetzen würde, damit sein Körper die Gelegenheit bekam, sich von äußeren Einflüssen ungestört an die Heilung zu machen.

Über eine Stunde nach seinem Eintreffen wandte sich der Oberste Heiler schließlich an Glorfindel, der nach wie vor am Eingang stand. Er hatte seine Abteilung bereits mit neuen Anweisungen über die strategisch empfindlichsten Positionen Bruchtals verteilt und wartete nun ungeduldig darauf, etwas über den Zustand seines Kundschafters zu erfahren.

„Lord Glorfindel..." Der Oberste Heiler beugte grüßend sein Haupt vor Elronds engstem Ratgeber. „Ich bin froh, Euch mitteilen zu können, dass wir das Leben des Kriegers retten konnten. Die ihm zugefügten Stichwunden waren tief und der Blutverlust lebensbedrohlich, doch zum Glück wurden weder Herz noch Lungen verletzt. Mit Hilfe des Heilschlafes wird er sich in einer Woche wieder soweit erholt haben, dass er unserer Obhut nicht mehr bedarf."

Glorfindel war froh über diese erste positive Neuigkeit seit Tagen.

„Ich danke Euch!" Erleichterung durchflutete ihn wie eine heiße Woge. „Gebt mir bitte umgehend Kunde, sollte sich etwas an seinem Zustand verändern. Ihr findet mich wahrscheinlich an einem der äußeren Verteidigungspunkte oder im Schloss selbst."

Als der Heiler dies mit einem kurzen Nicken bestätigte, wandte Glorfindel sich um und verließ die Halle. Er steuerte geradewegs den nächstgelegenen Wachposten an, um sich über die Schutzmaßnahmen für das Schloss zu erkundigen. Er hatte Elrond versprochen, das Tal zu sichern, und dieses Mal würde kein Südländer es mehr schaffen, sie zu überraschen. Zwangsläufig kehrten seine Gedanken sofort zu der kleinen Gruppe zurück, die inzwischen bereits ein ganzes Stück von Bruchtal entfernt sein musste.

_Wieso liegt plötzlich dieser dunkle Schatten auf Bruchtal und Elronds Familie? _fragte er sich und grübelte wohl zum hundersten Mal seit dem Aufbruch Elronds darüber nach, ob es nicht vielleicht doch eine andere Möglichkeit gegeben hatte; eine, die es ihm erlaubt hätte, sowohl Aragorn zu befreien und die Südländer ein für alle Mal loszuwerden als auch Bruchtal bestmöglichst zu schützen.

Ihm fiel jedoch keine befriedigende Lösung ein und so schob er das quälende Gefühl erzwungener Untätigkeit, das ihn schon seit dem Beginn von Aragorns Krankheit plagte, routiniert wieder in den Hintergrund seines Bewusstseins zurück. In Moment galt es, vor allem Nolana unauffällig zu beschützen, sollte wirklich sie der Grund des neuen Angriffs sein.

Die Antwort auf seine stummen Überlegungen sollte jedoch anders ausfallen, als Glorfindel dachte...

Zwei Stunden lang waren sie den Richtungsangaben von Glorfindels Spurenlesern gefolgt, doch weder Elrond und seine Söhne noch der im Waldelbenreich aufgewachsene Legolas vermochten es, den von dem gefallenen Schnee bedeckten Spuren der Südländer allein vom Pferderücken aus zu folgen. Immer wieder mußten sie halten, absteigen und sich vergewissern, noch auf der richtigen Fährte zu sein. Diese erzwungenen Verzögerungen drückten die allgemein schlechte Stimmung weiter. Auf den ebenmäßigen Gesichtern der Elben lag nun ein Schatten, der an jene dunklen Zeiten erinnerte, in denen die Elben gezwungen waren, ihr inneres Licht in den Hintergrund zu drängen und die Gewalt zuzulassen, die in ihnen schlummerte.

Als nach Ablauf einer weiteren Stunde die Richtung der Spuren noch immer die gleiche wie zuvor war, beschlossen sie in wortloser Übereinstimmung, von nun an ohne Zwischenstopp in südöstlicher Richtung auf die Nebelberge zuzuhalten. Deren erste schwache Ausläufer würden in Form größerer Felsgruppen bald vor ihnen auftauchen. Irgendwo dort, so war sich zumindest Elrond sicher, musste der für eine größere Gruppe Menschen so notwendige Schutz, also ein Lagerplatz, zu finden sein.

Unterdessen war der Morgen herangedämmert, und neben der nun schon obligatorischen Winterkälte hatte er auch wieder bleiernes Grau im Gepäck, das schon bald weiteren Schnee versprach.

Für die Elben stellte das kein Problem dar, doch Assat sah neuerlichem Schnee mit sinkendem Optimismus entgegen. Längst hatte er sich im Stillen gefragt, was ihn überhaupt dazu bewogen hatte, sich so vehement in die Rettungsmission der Elben hineinzudrängen. Wann, in welchem Moment, hatte das alles eigentlich begonnen?

Assat ließ die vergangenen Tage Revue passieren. Zwar hatte sich Estel bereits in Ardaneh als außergewöhnlich mutig und charismatisch erwiesen, doch darüber hinaus verband Assat im Grunde kaum etwas mit dem jungen Mann. Erst die heimlich belauschte Unterhaltung zwischen Elrond und seinem goldhaarigen Wächter hatte den spontanen Entschluß, selbst etwas tun zu wollen, in Assat heranreifen lassen.

Plötzlich begriff Assat auch nicht mehr, warum er sich am Vorabend über Miros Zustand so unmäßig aufgeregt hatte. Wenn man es ganz genau nahm, kannte er den Jungen ebenfalls nur oberflächlich, auch wenn er inzwischen Sympathie für ihn entwickelt hatte. Miro hatte sich als mutig und loyal Legolas und Estel gegenüber gezeigt, doch mit ihm – Assat – hatte das alles eigentlich nichts zu tun. Es gab also keinen Grund für Assats intensiven Ärger.

_...lasst es Euch genügen, wenn ich sage, dass Ihr ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch seid, dem – wenn ich Recht behalte – die Valar eine wichtige Aufgabe zugedacht haben..._

Elronds Worte schossen Assat flüchtig durch den Sinn, während er schweigend und die Schmerzen in seinem Rücken ignorierend neben den anderen herritt. Er entsann sich, dem Elbenfürsten beinahe widerstandslos ins Schloss gefolgt zu sein.

_Eine göttliche Aufgabe? Pah! Ich habe mich benommen wie eine Marionette und es war dieser Elb, der geschickt die Fäden zog, nicht die Götter! Oder lag es an dieser Magie, die man den Elben nachsagt?_

Mit einem Schlag war Assat ernüchtert. Der Enthusiasmus, den er in Aragorns Zimmer verspürt hatte, war verflogen und dem Gefühl von neuerlichem Ärger gewichen.

_Da muss noch mehr dahinterstecken. Ein Grund, der es diesem Elb so wichtig erscheinen läßt, dass ich ihn unbedingt begleite. Was weiß er, was sonst niemand wissen soll? Und welche Rolle hat er mir dabei zugedacht?_

Assat, der lange Jahre seines Lebens der unumschränkte, gefürchtete Anführer einer noch gefürchteteren Diebes- und Attentäterbande gewesen war, begriff, dass Elrond im Grunde nichts anderes tat als das, was er selbst lange Zeit mit seinen Leuten gemacht hatte: der Elbenfürst benutzte ihn bis zu einem gewissen Grad für seine eigenen Zwecke.

Wenn es jedoch etwas gab, das Assat noch mehr hasste als erzwungene Hilflosigkeit oder seinen gewalttätigen und schon lange toten Vater, dann war es die Erkenntnis, von anderen wie eine Schachfigur nach Belieben hin und her geschoben zu werden! Der Verdacht, dass dabei möglicherweise sogar elbischer Zauber im Spiel war, machte alles nur noch schlimmer.

Der eisige Winterwind schloss seine kalten Finger um Assats Gestalt und drang trotz der warmen Kleidung und des eng um ihn gezogenen Umhangs bis auf die Haut durch, doch der Mensch spürte ihn nicht. Er war wütend und diese Wut durchfloss seinen Körper und versorgte ihn mit einer nicht nachlassenden Hitze.

_Nun stecke ich in dieser Sache drin und ich werde sie auch beenden! Ich besitze immer noch soviel Ehre, dass ich zu meinem Wort stehe, selbst wenn ich durch einen Elb manipuliert wurde. In Elronds Hallen mag ich der kontrollierbare Mensch gewesen sein, doch ich werde mich wieder an jenen Assat erinnern, den die Menschen einst fürchteten. Dieser Elrond wird mich zwar nie fürchten, aber er wird lernen, mich als gleichwertig zu respektieren..._

Assat presste ärgerlich die Lippen zusammen und spähte nach vorn, in die grauschwarzen Schatten des Waldes hinein. Die Schneedecke, die den Boden überzog, lag – abgesehen von einigen Tierfährten – unberührt vor ihnen. Kein Hinweis ließ erkennen, ob in den letzten Stunden jemand hier lang gekommen war. Doch gerade, als Assat an der eingeschlagenen Richtung zu zweifeln begann, riss ihn Elladans Stimme aus den Grübeleien.

„Halt! Nicht weiter!"

Sie zügelten ihre Pferde. Elladan stieg ab, ging eine Zeitlang langsam und konzentriert umher, beugte sich immer wieder vor, hob schließlich etwas auf und fegte schließlich mit der Hand vorsichtig ein Stück des schneebedeckten Waldbodens frei. Nach langen, angespannten Augenblicken sah er zu seinen wartenden Begleitern hinüber.

„Es ist noch keinen Tag her, dass sich hier ein Lager befand. Überall zwischen den Bäumen kann man die Vertiefungen von Zeltpfählen finden und weiter hinten ist der Boden trotz des Schnees noch immer so aufgewühlt, wie es nur eine große Anzahl von Pferden vermag, die an ein und demselben Ort angepflockt wurden. Sogar die Reste eines größeren Lagerfeuers sind noch zu sehen. Dies muss das Lager der Südländer sein, da bin ich mir ganz sicher!"

„Woher willst du das wissen?" Elrohir runzelte die Stirn. „Es werden auch andere Reisende zu dieser Zeit noch in den Wäldern unterwegs sein. Und auch sie müssen sich an einem Feuer erwärmen."

„Sicher, aber bei wie vielen _normalen_ Reisenden findet man blutgetränkte Stricke neben der Feuerstelle?" Elladan hielt den anderen seinen Fund hin.

Assat wollte fragen, ob er sich sicher sei, dass es sich wirklich um Blut handelte, doch ein Blick in die unheilvollen Mienen seiner elbischen Begleiter ließ ihn sein Schweigen beibehalten. Sie vertrauen Elladans Urteil offenbar bedingungslos.

Er sah zur Seite. Ein Stück neben ihm hatte Legolas sein Pferd gezügelt und starrte nach vorn auf Elladans Hand, die die Strickreste hielt. Das Gesicht des Prinzen war ausdruckslos, doch in seinen blauen Augen lag eine Härte, die Assat schlucken ließ. Er war fast vier Wochen mit ihm durchs Nebelgebirge gezogen, doch nie hatte Legolas so gefährlich ausgesehen wie in diesem Moment. Assat begriff, dass sich hinter der sanften, jugendlich scheinenden Schale des Elbenprinzen ein eiserner Wille und die Gefährlichkeit eines Kriegers mit jahrtausendelanger Kampferfahrung verbarg. Plötzlich war er froh, dass nicht er es war, auf den sich der Zorn des Elbenprinzen richtete.

„Wir werden sie finden!" Legolas' Stimme klang dunkel, als er aufsteigende Schreckensbilder zurückdrängte, die ihm einen geschundenen, sterbenden Aragorn zeigten. „Und sie werden dafür bezahlen!"

Keiner der anderen regte sich, doch Assat spürte instinktiv, dass die anderen Elben ihm stumm beipflichteten.

„Hast du erkannt, in welche Richtung sie von hier aus gezogen sind?" Elrond, der ähnlich wie Legolas empfand, wusste, dass Elladan nach ihm und Glorfindel der beste Spurenleser in Bruchtal war. Doch der Zwilling schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, noch nicht. Das Gelände ist sehr weitläufig, ihr Lager war recht groß. Viele Pferdehufe und Männerfüße haben den Boden aufgerissen, ehe der Frost ihn erstarren ließ. Wir müssen uns alle umsehen. Je mehr von uns nach einer neuen Fährte suchen, desto schneller sind wir bei unserem Bruder!"

Elronds stummes Nicken war den beiden anderen Elben Bestätigung genug. Beinahe gleichzeitig sprangen Legolas und Elrohir von ihren Pferden und machten sich ebenfalls auf die Suche. Nur Elrond und Assat blieben auf ihren Tieren. Elronds Blick folgte den dreien kurz, dann starrte er schließlich zum Himmel hinauf, dessen Bleigrau immer bedrohlicher und dunkler wurde.

Assat, der wusste, dass seine bestenfalls bescheidenen Kenntnisse im Fährtenlesen sich mit denen der Elben bei weitem nicht messen konnten, beschränkte sich unterdessen darauf, seinen noch immer schwelenden Ärger unter Kontrolle zu halten. So starrte er immer wieder zu Elrond hinüber, ohne ihn jedoch anzusprechen.

Der war sich der ihm geltenden finsteren Blicke zwar wohl bewußt, vermied es aber, darauf zu reagieren. Etwas schien Assat zutiefst zu verärgern, doch solange er selbst damit klarkam, sollte es Elrond recht sein. Jetzt waren weder die rechte Zeit noch der rechte Ort für eine Auseinandersetzung mit dem ohnehin schwierigen Menschen.

Wieder ging sein Blick in die Höhe. Die Kälte nahm von Minute zu Minute weiter zu. Zwar machten die Temperaturen selbst den Elben nichts aus, doch die Botschaft, die damit für das sehr naturnahe erstgeborene Volk verbunden war, war um so deutlicher. Je kälter es wurde, desto stiller wurde es in der Luft. Es war jenes Atemholen der Elemente, dem stets ein gewaltiger Ausbruch folgte. Zusammen mit der Eiseskälte konnte das nur eines bedeuten. Ein Wintersturm würde in Kürze über sie hereinbrechen!

„Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, habt ihr etwas gefunden?" Das Drängen in der Stimme des Elbenherrn war nicht zu überhören.

Die drei Angesprochenen hatten sich inzwischen in einem weiten Umkreis verteilt. Auf Elronds Frage hin hob Elrohir den Blick und nickte schließlich zögernd. „Ich denke, dies hier könnte die Fährte sein, nach der wir suchen. Viele Pferde sind von hier in grader Linie nach Südosten, auf die Berge zu, gelenkt worden."

„Nach Südosten..." Gedankenschwer rieb Elrond sich die Augen. Er kannte dieses Land so gut wie niemand sonst – immerhin hatte er den Ort ausgesucht, an dem Bruchtal gegründet worden war. „Gibt es eine andere Spur? Eine, die nach Bruchtal weist?"

Alle drei verneinten.

Elronds Gedanken rasten. „Das legt den Schluss nahe, dass sie dieses Land wirklich verlassen wollen. Sie werden dafür die Nebelberge überqueren müssen. Die nächste Gelegenheit für eine Überquerung durch eine derartig große Gruppe wäre der Schwertelpass."

Der Schwertelpass war das Quellgebiet des Schwertel, der sich später in einen Sumpf in den Anduin ergoss. Jeder Elbe wusste, dass dieser Sumpf der Schauplatz des Hinterhalts auf Isildur gewesen war, der Ort, an dem er den Einen Ring und dann sein Leben verloren hatte. Wenn es in Mittelerde überhaupt einen schicksalsträchtigen Ort für den Kampf um Aragorns Leben gab, dann war es dieser!

Unterdessen waren die drei Elben wieder herangekommen und auf ihre Pferde gestiegen. Als Elladan die Worte seines Vaters vernahm, öffnete er den Mund, um etwas zu fragen – und runzelte dann die Stirn.

„Aber, Vater... Wenn die Südländer tatsächlich von hier fort gehen, warum sollten sie dann gleichzeitig noch einmal Bruchtal angreifen?"

„Es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten, mein Sohn. Entweder wollen sie sich noch das Mädchen holen, um ihre Rache perfekt zu machen, oder..."

Elrond verstummte, weil plötzlich alles zueinander passte und er das Ausmaß ihres gemeinsamen Irrtums begriff. Die sich überstürzenden Ereignisse der zurückliegenden Tage und der extreme Schlafmangel hatten offenkundig ihren Preis gefordert; einen, den nun möglicherweise Aragorn bezahlen musste. _Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein? _Plötzlich fühlte Elrond sich unendlich müde.

„Oder?" hakte Elrohir inzwischen besorgt nach.

„Oder der verletzte Kundschafter wollte uns eigentlich nur vor jenen Südländern warnen, die sich inzwischen jedoch schon längst eures Bruders bemächtigt hatten."

„Das würde bedeuten, dass Glorfindel Bruchtal umsonst wie eine Festung bewachen läßt!" Elladan tauschte einen beredten Blick mit seinem Zwilling.

„Das bedeutet auch, dass wir einem Südländertrupp folgen, der uns zahlenmäßig mit Gewißheit weit überlegen sein wird," stellte Legolas ruhig fest und sah nun, wie Elrond zuvor, ebenfalls zum Himmel. „Und schon bald werden ihre Spuren von neuem Schnee bedeckt sein. Ich kann ihn in der Luft spüren. Wir sollten aufbrechen, solange wir noch etwas sehen. Ihr Vorsprung ist auch so schon groß genug."

„Einer von uns sollte umkehren, um Glorfindel zu holen. Mit seinen Männern wird es uns ein Leichtes sein, die Südländer zu besiegen."

Elladan sah seinen Vater auffordernd an, doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Estels Befreiung erfordert uns alle."

„Ich dachte auch mehr an den Menschen, Vater, nicht an uns!" Elladan machte noch immer keinen Hehl aus seiner Abneigung Assat gegenüber. „Er ist ohnehin nicht zum Kämpfen imstande."

Assat wollte ihm eine passende – und ziemlich unfreundliche – Antwort geben, doch Elrond kam ihm zuvor.

„Auch wenn du es noch immer nicht einsiehst, Elladan: auf ihn können wir am allerwenigsten verzichten!"

Legolas runzelte verständnislos die Stirn und streifte den ebenso ratlosen Assat mit einem skeptischen Seitenblick, doch die Zwillinge begriffen das seltsame Verhalten ihres Vaters endlich.

„Du hattest eine Vision, nicht wahr? Was hast du gesehen?"

Mit großen Augen starrten sie Elrond an, der ihrem Blick jedoch nach wenigen Sekunden auswich. Er war nicht gewillt, ihnen zu enthüllen, was er wußte. Stattdessen spähte er ein letztes Mal zum Himmel, von dem nun erste, kleine Schneeflocken zu Boden schwebten. Dann verschloss sich seine Miene wieder.

„Wir haben keine Wahl und die Zeit für euren Bruder wird knapp. Wenn wir nicht sofort aufbrechen, verlieren wir die Südländer vielleicht ganz. Wir müssen es irgendwie allein schaffen."

Ohne auf eine Erwiderung zu warten, gab er seinem Pferd die Zügel und preschte im Galopp nach Südosten. Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde, bis sich die anderen gefangen hatten und ihm folgten, doch die Frage, was Elrond in seiner Vision gesehen hatte, machte die Herzen der Elben schwer.

Sie kamen trotz des angestrengten Tempos nicht sehr weit. Kaum eine halbe Stunde später waren das Schneetreiben und der peitschende Sturmwind so heftig geworden, dass sie nur noch auf Verdacht weiterreiten konnten. Assat konnte keine zwei Schritte weit sehen und der Schnee hatte sich in kleine Hagelkörner verwandelt, die mit jedem Windstoß in seine Hände und sein Gesicht bissen.

Hatten ihm anfangs noch die Schmerzen in seinem zerfetzten Rücken zu schaffen gemacht, so waren es nun dieser gnadenlose Wind und die eisige Kälte, die seine Glieder bereits taub werden ließen.

Erschöpft und ohne Kraft hielt er sich allein mit purer Willenskraft auf dem Pferd, doch auch das half nicht mehr, als er einen niedrig hängenden Ast übersah. Seinen klammen Händen entglitten die Zügel und er wurde unsanft vom Pferd gerissen. Unglücklicherweise fiel er genau auf seinen Rücken. Der Aufprall sowie die sofort einsetzenden Schmerzen raubten ihm für Sekunden den Atem. Dann entrang sich ihm ein Schmerzensschrei, der durch den Sturm die vorausreitenden Elben erreichte.

Legolas zügelte sein Pferd und ritt zurück zu Assat. Er sprang leichtfüßig ab und kniete sich neben den Menschen.

„Wartet, ich helfe Euch!"

Er zog ihn auf die Beine und stützte dabei seinen Rücken. Als der Elbenprinz die Hand wieder zurückzog, war sie rot vom Blut des Menschen, dessen Wunden auf dem Rücken durch den Sturz wieder aufgebrochen waren. Auch sonst konnte sich der Mensch kaum noch auf den Beinen halten.

„Wir müssen rasten," wandte sich Legolas an Elrond, der in diesem Augenblick neben ihm vom Pferd sprang und die Lage mit einem Blick erfaßte.

Die Zwillinge waren ebenfalls stehengeblieben und protestierten nun erneut.

„Wir haben keine Zeit zum Rasten. Die Südländer entkommen uns."

Elrond warf einen Blick in die Ferne, hin zu jenem Ort, an dem sie die Südländer vermuteten.

„Der Schneesturm hat sich über eine weite Fläche ausgebreitet. Seine Ausläufer werden auch sie zum Halten gezwungen haben. Es sind Menschen. Ihre Widerstandskraft gegen die Elemente ist gering."

Sein Blick war bestimmt, als er sich zu seinem älteren Sohn umwandte.

„Wir suchen uns einen Unterschlupf."

Elronds Blick schweifte suchend in die Umgebung und schließlich zeigte er auf eine kleine mit Bäumen bestandene Senke in unmittelbarer Nähe.

„Dort finden wir etwas Schutz und können Kräfte sammeln. Wir sind für Estel wenig von Nutzen, falls wir uns in unserem jetzigen erschöpften Zustand wirklich einer Übermacht stellen müssen."

Sie lenkten die Pferde in die Senke. Während Elrond sich um Assats wieder aufgebrochene Wunden auf dem Rücken kümmerte, stand Legolas auf einer Anhöhe und warf einen wachsamen Blick in die Umgebung. Sein überlegenes Sehvermögen vermochte das weiße Schneetreiben weiter zu durchdringen als das manch anderes Elben, doch seine Gedanken weilten nicht bei dem Wetterchaos.

Sein Herz war schwer, wenn er an Aragorn dachte. Bis vor kurzem hatte er noch geglaubt, dass er seinen menschlichen Freund für immer an den Tod verloren hätte. Und nun sah es so aus, als wollte das Schicksal aus dem, was als Täuschung für die Südländer gedacht gewesen war, nun tatsächlich Wirklichkeit werden lassen.

„Halte durch, mein Freund," flüsterte Legolas.

Der Sturm riß die leisen Worte von seinen Lippen. Der Elb hoffte, dass die Elemente sie bis zu Aragorn trugen und ihm einen Funken Hoffnung in seine Seele legten.

**wird fortgesetzt**


	27. Kapitel 27

**„Schon wieder ein Update?" fragt ihr euch. „Warum?"  
Es sieht nach einem wunderschönen Tag aus und das ist Grund genug! ;)**

**Zwei kurze Anmerkungen zu Fragen:   
Das Kapitel wird ungefähr 34 Kapitel haben.  
Die Grabinschrift Aragorns ist aus dem Soundtrack-Booklet der grünen Limited Edition mit Ledereinband.**

* * *

**Schuld und Sühne  
**  
von: Salara und ManuKu

* * *

  
**Teil 27**

Mehrere Stunden von der schutzsuchenden Fünfergruppe um Elrond entfernt, kämpfte sich auch der Südländertrupp durch das zunehmend winterlicher werdende Land. Die auch bei Tage weiter sinkenden Temperaturen verwandelten den Wind in eisige, über die bloße Haut schabende Messerklingen und ließen die Atemluft von Mensch und Tier zu weißen Wolken gefrieren. Erneut begann dichter Schnee zu fallen.

Gomar, der an der Spitze seiner Männer ritt, nahm all das jedoch nur am Rande wahr. Seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit war auf Aragorn gerichtet, der vor ihm auf dem Pferd hing und nicht den Eindruck machte, als würde er jemals wieder erwachen.

Doch Gomar wusste es inzwischen besser. Wieder und wieder hatte er in den vergangenen Stunden seine Fingerspitzen zum Hals des jungen Mannes wandern lassen, um dort nach jenem einen verräterischen Pulsschlag zu fühlen, und die Regelmäßigkeit, mit der dieser eine Lebensimpuls kam, trug sehr dazu bei, die Vorfreude des Südländers auf seine so lang ersehnte Vergeltung noch zu schüren. Bilder voller Gewalt und Blut tanzten durch Gomars von Rachedurst trunkenes Hirn und mischten sich zu einem Reigen des Irrsinns. Äußerlich blieb er ruhig und gelassen, doch innerlich vibrierte er förmlich vor Erwartung.

Während er sein Pferd mit einem heftigen Ruck am Zügel davon abhielt, eigene Wege einzuschlagen, ruhte Gomars andere, inzwischen unbehandschuhte Hand erneut an Aragorns Hals.

_...vierundzwanzig ... fünfundzwanzig ... sechsundzwanzig... _zählte der Südländer in Gedanken, als ein weiterer Pulsschlag ihn unterbrach.

_Sechsundzwanzig! Kürzer als beim letzten Mal!_ Jetzt war er sich sicher: Der junge Mann würde in Kürze erwachen!

Das Grinsen, das sich dabei auf seine Züge schlich, war verzerrt und machte seine Miene zu einem Spiegel seiner gewalttätigen Gedanken.

_Bald schützt dich der Schlaf nicht mehr. Dann gibt es nur noch dich und mich. Du wirst bezahlen für die Tat deines Vaters... _

„Herr?"

Man musste kein Hellseher sein, um zu begreifen, das dies ein wirklich ungünstiger Moment war, Gomar aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen. Doch das schnell schlechter werdende Wetter ließ Morag keine andere Wahl. Lange konnten die Tiere sich nicht mehr gegen den Wintersturm stemmen.

„Herr, bitte hört mich an..."

Gomars Kopf fuhr zu Morag herum. Die dunklen Augen des Südländers glühten in einem unheilverkündenden Feuer. „Was willst du?"

Morag blinzelte, während ihm die Eiskristalle vom Wind wie Nadeln in die Augen getrieben wurden. „Das Schneetreiben wird immer dichter, Herr. Die Kälte hat zudem den feuchten Boden gefrieren und uneben werden lassen. Die Pferde finden kaum noch einen sicheren Halt. Die Gefahr, dass eines stürzt und sich dabei so verletzt, dass wir es töten müssen, ist zu groß. Wir müssen rasten, bis sich das Wetter wieder beruhigt."

Einen Moment lang sah Gomar aus, als wollte er seinem Untergebenen die Kehle mit der bloßen Hand herausreißen, doch dann spähte er mit schützend zusammengekniffenen Augen in die Umgebung. Er beobachtete, wie mühsam seine Leute ihre Tiere gegen das Schneetreiben ankämpfen ließen.

Langsam, gleichsam widerwillig, nickte er. „Du hast Recht. Wir müssen uns nach einem geeigneten Lagerplatz umsehen."

Rasch glitt Gomars Blick in die Runde. Sie befanden sich noch immer im Wald, doch die Stämme standen nicht mehr ganz so dicht beieinander wie noch ein paar Stunden zuvor. Bald würde der Wald sich ganz lichten und offenem Gelände Platz machen. Das Gebirge musste inzwischen bereits ein deutliches Stück näher herangerückt sein, doch der Schnee ließ keine genauere Sichtorientierung zu. Lediglich einige einzelne Felsen am Weg verrieten, dass die Reiter sich wirklich den Bergen näherten.

_Das Land hier ist zu offen, als dass die Bäume uns noch genügend Schutz vor dem Unwetter bieten könnten. Ich wünschte, wir hätten die Nebelberge schon erreicht. So jedoch verlieren die Gefangenen nur vor der Zeit ihr Leben. Sie sollen zwar sterben, doch durch meine Hand, nicht durch Schnee und Kälte..._

Noch während er verdrossen diesem Gedanken nachhing, trat in einiger Entfernung eine zunächst undefinierbare dunkle Masse aus dem Einheitsgrau heraus. Als Gomar näher darauf zu ritt, erkannte er, dass es sich um eine zusammenhängende Felsformation handelte. Sie schien stellenweise mehr als zwanzig Meter Höhe zu haben und dehnte sich offenkundig über ein beachtlich großes Gebiet aus. Instinktiv wusste der Südländer, dass er nach einem schützenden Platz wie diesem gesucht hatte.

„Dorthin!"

Er deutete auf die Felsgruppe und lenkte sein Tier in die entsprechende Richtung. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Gomar, dass die Männer ihm dichtauf folgten. Zweifellos waren sie dankbar, für einige Zeit dem Wüten der Elemente entkommen zu können.

Nach nur wenigen Minuten hatten die Südländer die Felsformation erreicht. Der Ort erwies sich als nahezu ideal, denn Felsen rahmten ihn an zwei Seiten ein, während die beiden anderen offenen Flanken von genügend Bäumen bewachsen waren, um sowohl die Pferde an ihnen festzumachen als auch um in Notsituationen halbwegs annehmbar zur Verteidigung und Deckung zu dienen.

Gomar hatte sein Tier inzwischen gezügelt und sich umgesehen. Erst jetzt, da die hohen Felswände den Schneefall abschwächten, erkannte er, dass an einer Stelle eine mannshohe Öffnung im Fels gähnte.

Gomar wusste, dass die meisten Höhlen wilde Tiere verbargen, doch er war entschlossen, sie für sich als Zuflucht zu erobern. Er hatte nicht die Absicht, wie seine Leute im Freien zu lagern. Kurzentschlossen wandte sich der Südländer zu den drei Männern um, die direkt hinter ihm ritten. „Entzündet eine Fackel, dann kommt mit mir. Morag, du gibst auf meinen Gefangenen acht."

Er warf seinem Untergebenen die Zügel zu, stieg ab und schlich mit seinen Leuten vorsichtig zur Höhle hinüber, in der sie schließlich mit gezückten Waffen verschwanden. Nach einer Weile tauchten sie wieder auf. Sie hatten zwar einige ausgebleichte Knochen in den Tiefen gefunden, doch ansonsten keine Spur eines Raubtieres. Während die Krieger sich wieder den anderen anschlossen, blieb Gomar im Eingang stehen und winkte die Reitergruppe zu sich.

„Die Höhle ist verlassen, der Platz sicher. Wir schlagen hier das Lager auf, bis das Unwetter nachlässt."

Gomar wartete, bis die Gruppe in den Felsenkessel eingeritten und abgestiegen war, dann ging er zu Morag zurück. Der war bereits dabei, den Aufbau des Camps zu organisieren.

„...und je ein Mann als Wache auf die Felsen links und rechts. Sucht euch einen Platz, von dem aus ihr die gesamte Umgebung überblicken könnt. Das Letzte, was wir jetzt brauchen, sind unliebsame Überraschungen. Die anderen schaffen die Pferde an eine windgeschützte Stelle und versorgt sie. Keine Zelte – dafür bleiben wir nicht lange genug. Und entzündet ein Lagerfeuer, aber haltet es klein. Den Verräter bindet da drüben fest."

Morag deutete auf einen Baum, der rechts neben dem Höhleneingang stand und gut von dort aus zu sehen sein würde. Er war nun lange genug Gomars rechte Hand, um zu wissen, dass sein Herr BEIDE Gefangene im Blick haben wollte, auch wenn seine Aufmerksamkeit zur Zeit einzig auf Aragorn gerichtet zu sein schien. „Ein Mann zu seiner Bewachung."

Routiniert machten sich alle an die Arbeit. Morag, der noch immer die Zügel von Gomars Pferd hielt, wandte sich seinem Anführer zu.

„Was befehlt Ihr für den anderen Gefangenen, Herr? Soll mit ihm in gleicher Weise verfahren werden wie mit dem alten Mann?"

Gomar schüttelte wortlos den Kopf, während sein bösartiger Blick keine Sekunde von Rivar wich. Dieser, inzwischen mehr tot als lebendig, war im Sattel zusammengesackt und schien nur noch von den Stricken gehalten zu werden, die ihn an das Reittier fesselten. Sein Kopf rollte wie bei einer Puppe haltlos von einer Seite zur anderen, als ihn die Männer losschnitten, aus dem Sattel zogen, die dünne Decke von seinen knochigen Schultern streiften und dann sicher an den bezeichneten Stamm fesselten.

„Nein..."

Mit Gomars Erwiderung hatte Morag fast schon nicht mehr gerechnet. „Hilf mir, ihn in die Höhle zu schaffen, Morag, und sorge dafür, dass meine Sachen ebenfalls hineingebracht werden. Bevor wir wieder von hier aufbrechen, werde ich einiges davon brauchen."

Morag wusste instinktiv, welche Teile seiner Ausrüstung Gomar meinte. Gomar war es leid, zu warten. Er wollte seine so lange erträumte Rache zumindest schon einmal kosten – hier und jetzt!

Gewaltsam unterdrückte er jeden Gedanken an das unvermeidlich Kommende, als er hastig die notwendigen Anweisungen gab, sich dann den bewusstlosen jungen Mann auf die Schultern lud und hinter seinem Anführer die Höhle betrat.

Während Morag langsam weiter ins Höhleninnere ging, ließ er seinen Blick aufmerksam umherschweifen. Das Gemisch aus dämmerigem Tageslicht und flackerndem Fackelfeuer erhellte den von kleinerem Gesteinsschutt, Schmutz, Knochenresten und altem Laub bedeckten Boden und eine erstaunlich hochhängende Decke. Weiter hinten tanzten Schatten über raue steinerne Wände und natürlich entstandene Säulen. Hinter ihnen schien es tiefer in die Höhle hineinzugehen, doch sicher war Morag sich dessen nicht.

„Leg' ihn dort ab." Gomar deutete mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung auf eine der Säulen, während er den Männern entgegensah, die gerade seine Besitztümer hereinbrachten. „Die Sachen kommen nach rechts. Entfacht mir ein Feuer, dann lasst uns allein."

Die Krieger erledigten die ihnen aufgetragenen Arbeiten rasch und verschwanden wieder wortlos.

Der bewusstlose Aragorn lag inzwischen an die Steinsäule gelehnt am Boden. Morag war einen Schritt zurückgetreten und wandte sich wieder seinem Anführer zu. Als er jedoch sah, was Gomar da gerade aus einem der Bündel kramte, verschluckte er die Frage, die ihm bereits auf der Zunge lag. Es war Sytharm, die Droge, von der Gomar während der Jahre ihrer Suche abhängig geworden war. Morag hatte ihre Auswirkung auf seinen Herrn oft genug beobachten können und wusste, dass sie die ohnehin nur noch mühsam im Zaum gehaltene Aggressivität Gomars weiter verstärken würde. Sein Blick wanderte zu Aragorn zurück, dessen Züge im flackernden Zwielicht noch jugendlicher erschienen als bei Tageslicht.

_Vielleicht nimmt Gomar so viel, dass er ihn in einem Wutanfall schnell tötet. Bitte, ihr Götter, ich habe genug Blut gerochen, zu viele Menschen unter Qualen sterben sehen. Es muss aufhören..._

Aber irgendwie vermochte Morag nicht daran zu glauben, dass ihm der Anblick eines gepeinigten Aragorn erspart bleiben würde.

„Ahhh..." Gomar schloß gerade genießerisch für einige Sekunden die Augen, als sich jenes wohlvertraute und schon so lang entbehrte Feuer der Droge heiß durch seine Adern fraß. Doch wo sie ihn zuvor mit angenehmer Schläfrigkeit gelockt hatte, heizte sie ihn nun auf, schärfte seine Sinne auf fast schmerzhafte Weise, bis er jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers spüren konnte. Er selbst, sein ganzer Körper, jeder Gedanke... alles pulste im Rhythmus des Herzens.

Es war dieser Moment, in dem Gomar die Reaktion seines Gefolgsmannes wahrnahm, ohne sie eigentlich wirklich zu sehen. Morags verabscheuende Blicke schienen fast wie Dornen über seine sensibilisierte Haut zu kratzen. Sorgfältig stöpselte er die fast leere Flasche wieder zu und schob sie hinter seinen Gürtel, stand noch einen Moment lang reglos da, dann war er mit zwei langen Sätzen neben Morag.

Noch ehe dieser Zeit zum Reagieren bekam, hatte Gomar bereits seinen Dolch gezogen und die Spitze an die Kehle seines Stellvertreters gepresst, während er die andere Hand um den Nacken schlang und so dessen Hals noch fester an die Klinge presste. Mit jedem Atemzug, den Morag nun tat, grub sich die Dolchspitze tief in seinen ungeschützten Hals, ohne ihn jedoch wirklich zu verletzten. Nur etwas mehr Druck oder eine unbedachte Bewegung und das würde sich ändern.

Mit ungläubigem Blick und so starr wie die Felsen hinter ihm, wechselte sein Blick zwischen der Waffe und der Miene seines Herrn hin und her. „Was..."

Morags Stimme klang unerwartet heiser, doch er wagte es nicht, sich zu räuspern und unterdrückte den Drang, gegen eine plötzlich ausgetrocknete Kehle anzuschlucken. „Was habe ich getan, um das zu verdienen, Herr?"

Gomar fühlte Morags Furcht, spürte sie unter seinen Fingerkuppen vibrieren und hätte beinahe aufgestöhnt. Das war das Gefühl, das er brauchte wie die Luft zum Atmen: Macht! Macht über andere! _So viel Macht in einer einzigen Geste..._

„Du wagst es, über mich zu urteilen!"

„Aber ich würde niemals..." Morags Protest erstickte unter dem Druck der Dolchklinge sofort wieder. Dennoch blieb er so reglos und angespannt stehen, dass seine Muskeln zu schmerzen begannen.

„Lüg mich nicht an!" donnerte Gomar. „Ich kann es sehen. Konnte es immer sehen. Es sind deine Augen. Sie verraten dich. Die Augen verraten jeden. Man muss nur genau genug hineinsehen. Doch du weißt gar nicht, was es heißt, WIRKLICH zu sehen. Du bist blind wie all die anderen da draußen. Wenn du wahrhaft sehen könntest, würdest du niemals über mich urteilen. Ich werde jetzt dafür sorgen, dass du fühlst, was ich fühle, und damit wahrhaft zu meinem Vertrauten wirst. Nimm die Flasche aus meinem Gürtel und trink. Trink sie aus."

Um seiner Forderung Nachdruck zu verleihen, verstärkte er den Druck seiner Dolchklinge geringfügig. Sie bohrte sich einige Millimeter in die Haut Morags. Der konnte fühlen, wie ein Blutstropfen aus der Wunde perlte und den Hals hinablief. Dann ein zweiter. Der Stahl des Dolches brannte wie ein Feuerpfeil in seinem Fleisch.

_Wenn ich das tue, werde ich wie er. Wenn nicht, tötet er mich..._

Morag zögerte – für Gomar eine Sekunde zu lange. Wieder wurde der Druck am Morags Hals stärker. Mehr Blut floß. „Trink, sage ich!"

Noch nie hatten Morags Hände gezittert, doch als er das Fläschchen endlich aus dem Gürtel seines Anführers gefischt hatte, merkte er, dass sie bebten. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte Morag Angst, doch nicht die Stahlklinge an seinem Hals rief sie hervor, sondern der Blick in Gomars Augen. Das Irrlichtern darin war kaum noch zu ertragen.

_Ich will nicht selbst so werden. Eher sterbe ich..._

„Nein!" Das Wort war seinem Mund entschlüpft, kaum dass er den Gedanken zu Ende geführt hatte.

„Du wagst es, dich mir zu widersetzen?"

Maßlose Wut lag in Gomars geknurrter Frage, doch für Morag klang sie bereits wie ein Todesurteil. Wenn er jetzt nicht die rechten Worte fand, konnte er sich die Klinge Gomars ohnehin gleich mit eigener Hand in den Hals treiben.

„Ja, Herr, das tue ich!" Morag zwang sich, Gomars Blick standzuhalten. „Ich schwor Euch Treue und Gehorsam, als wir vor vielen Jahren hierher aufbrachen. Meinem Schwur folgend habe ich Euch bis heute ergeben gedient. Doch gehorchte ich jetzt Eurem Befehl, könnte ich das nicht mehr, denn von nun diente ich der Droge, nicht Euch! Außerdem bin ich dieses Mittel nicht gewohnt. Es würde mich auf Stunden betäuben, nicht beleben wie Euch. Tötet mich, wenn Ihr glaubt, an meiner Ergebenheit Zweifel haben zu müssen, doch ich schwöre, dass ich Euch so ergeben wie am ersten Tag Eurer Suche bin und es immer sein werde..."

Sekundenlang herrschte Schweigen, ohne dass einer der beiden sich rührte. Dann ließ Gomar seinen Untergebenen los. Ohne die Klinge zurück in die Scheide zu stecken, nahm er Morag das Fläschchen aus den – plötzlich völlig ruhig gewordenen – Händen.

„Gut verteidigt, Morag! Nicht, dass deine Argumente sehr klug gewählt waren, aber zumindest merke ich einmal mehr, dass du ein geschickter Redner bist. Ein Talent, das dir für den Moment dein Leben rettet. Allerdings lag zumindest etwas Wahres in deinen Worten: du WIRST sterben, sollte ich jemals erneut Zweifel an dir haben. Das ist MEIN Schwur!"

Mit dem Daumen schnippte Gomar den Korken fort, dann setzte er das Steingutfläschchen an und leerte es in einem einzigen Zug. Anschließend warf er es achtlos fort. Das Klirren der Scherben auf dem felsigen Boden verhallte leise in den Tiefen der Höhle.

Morag, gerade noch einmal davongekommen, stand noch immer wie erstarrt an Ort und Stelle. Sein klopfendes Herz wollte sich nur zögernd beruhigen, vor allem angesichts des Bildes, das sich ihm nun bot.

Gomar hatte nämlich seinen Blick wieder auf die Dolchklinge gerichtet, an der ein Blutstropfen – Morags Blut – wie in Zeitlupe die Schneide hinablief. Im Fackellicht wirkte die Flüssigkeit fast schwarz. Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck kroch langsam über Gomars Gesicht, als er sich auf einen größeren Stein setzte und der Bahn des Tropfens mit voller Konzentration folgte.

„Wie langsam es fließt... fast als zögere es, zur Erde zu fallen... hast du Blut schon jemals so langsam fließen sehen, Morag..."

Trotz der zielgerichteten Anrede antwortete Morag nicht. Er glaubte, dass Gomar sich mit dem letzten Schluck Sytharm endgültig in jenen Rauschzustand zurückkatapultiert hatte, in dem er sich während der vergangenen Jahre schon so oft befunden und der so manchen unglücklichen Krieger das Leben gekostet hatte. Er wollte nicht der nächste auf dieser Liste werden. Mit finsterem Blick sah er wieder zu Aragorn hinab. Dieser lag noch immer so da, wie er ihn liegengelassen hatte.

Langsam kniete Morag sich neben Aragorn und legte die Fingerspitzen suchend an dessen Halsschlagader. Inzwischen kamen die Pulsschläge viel schneller hintereinander, als es am vergangenen Abend in der Grabstätte noch der Fall gewesen war. Der Krieger begriff, dass es bis zum Erwachen nicht mehr lange dauern konnte.

In einem Punkt machte Morag sich seit Gomars Angriff eben nichts mehr vor: egal, wann der junge Mann die Augen nun tatsächlich aufschlug – er würde diese Höhle wahrscheinlich nicht mehr verlassen. Gomar wollte Aragorn sterben sehen; mehr noch, er wollte dieses Sterben zu einem Schauspiel machen.

Das zu verhindern lag nicht in Morags Macht und er hatte es auch nicht vor. Immerhin waren sie durch den Vater dieses Mannes nun schon seit über 20 Jahren in diesem eisigen Land und sehnten sich von Tag zu Tag stärker heim. Sicher, er verabscheute die ans Sadistische grenzende Besessenheit seines Anführers, doch dass der Sohn des Verräters den Tod verdient hatte, stand auch für Gomars rechte Hand fest.

Er holte sich ein Seil, dann zog er Aragorn so weit in eine sitzende Position hoch, dass er dessen Hände hinter dem Rücken kreuzen, fesseln und schließlich noch sicher an die Steinsäule binden konnte. Nachdem auch die Füße gefesselt waren, trat er zurück und lehnte sich wartend an eine der Felswände.

Die Geduld der beiden Südländer wurde auf keine harte Probe gestellt, denn kaum eine Viertelstunde später begann Aragorn sich zu bewegen...

Aragorns traumloser Todesschlaf wurde von einem Augenblick zum anderen durch eine Flut von Sinneseindrücken beendet. Sie drangen beinahe gleichzeitig in die Schwärze ein und stürzten wie eine gewaltige Woge über dem schutzlosen Bewußtsein des Menschen zusammen.

Hilflos dem Bombardement von Geräuschen, Gerüchen und Empfindungen ausgeliefert, versuchte er ihnen zu entfliehen, doch es war fast so, als steckte er in einem Sumpf fest. Jede Bewegung war so gut wie unmöglich. Er schaffte es kaum, seinen Kopf ein Stück zur Seite zu drehen, und war bereits nach dieser einen Bewegung erneut erschöpft.

_Was ist mit mir? Bin ich krank? _

Aragorn konnte sich an nichts erinnern, also entschloss er sich, die Augen zu öffnen und sich umzusehen. Bestürzt musste er Augenblicke später feststellen, dass die Lider ebenfalls aus Blei zu sein schienen. Sie blieben fest über seinen Augen geschlossen und versagten trotz aller Bemühungen ihren Dienst.

_Wo bin ich? Was ist geschehen? Warum besitze ich keine Kraft? _

Panik begann sich in ihm breit zu machen und die verwirrenden Bilder, die scheinbar ohne Ordnung durch seinen Geist huschten, verstärkten sie noch.

_...ein Gesicht, dass sich über ihn beugte ... es war ihm vertraut, doch noch ohne Namen... Schmerz und Liebe spiegelten sich in blaugrauen Augen, die ihm Kraft gaben ... jemand hielt ihn fest ... ein von gedämpftem Licht erfülltes Zimmer ... Schmerzen, deren Stärke ihm den Atem nahm ... silbriges Haar umrahmte ein abgewandtes Antlitz ... Legolas, so verloren, alleingelassen ... eine hitzige Diskussion, die er mit... Elrond ... seinem Vater ... führte ... sein Vater ..._

_„Ada..."_ Das Wort, geboren aus der Bilderflut in seinem Kopf, entschlüpfte Aragorns Lippen beinahe ohne dessen Zutun, und es war nicht mehr als ein Hauch, kaum lauter als das Fauchen des Wintersturms vor der Höhle, doch es genügte, um die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Südländer zu erregen.

Keine Sekunde später hasteten sie auf ihn zu, doch Aragorn, der noch immer nicht die Kraft besaß, die Augen zu öffnen, vernahm nur den Klang der mit schwerem Leder besohlten Schuhe auf dem Höhlenboden. Für seine noch überreizten Sinne klang es wie das Getrappel einer ganzen Tierherde und er war froh, als es irgendwo in seiner Nähe verstummte.

Aragorn verlor den Gedanken an die Schritte fast augenblicklich wieder, während er sich – nach wie vor gelähmt, blind und orientierungslos – weiter auf die Geräusche in seiner Umgebung konzentrierte.

Er vernahm ein prasselndes Knacken. Vielleicht war das ein Feuer, doch sicher war er sich dessen nicht, denn er spürte keine Hitze und roch auch keinen Rauch. In einiger Entfernung hörte er noch ein anderes, kaum wahrnehmbares Geräusch, das er erst nach längerer Überlegung als das Plätschern von Wasser identifizierte.

_Wasser..._

Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, spürte er erst, welchen Durst er hatte. Für einen einzigen Schluck Wasser hätte Aragorn in diesem Augenblick bereitwillig alles gegeben, doch selbst wenn jemand zu diesem Tauschhandel bereitgewesen wäre: dem jungen Mann fehlte schlichtweg die Stimme, seinen Wunsch nach Wasser zu äußern. So nutzte er das winzige Quentchen Kraft, das er inzwischen angesammelt hatte, dazu, krampfhaft gegen das Brennen in seiner Kehle anzuschlucken.

Die Lippenbewegung war den beiden Südländern natürlich nicht entgangen. Im nächsten Augenblick tasteten Finger an seinem Hals nach einem Puls.

„Er kommt endlich zu sich."

Aragorn vernahm die Stimme dicht neben sich, doch sie kam wie aus weiter Entfernung. Noch ehe er in seiner nur langsam wiederkommenden Erinnerung nach einem zum Klang passenden Gesicht suchen konnte, fühlte er sich am Kinn gepackt. Jemand hob seinen Kopf an. Schüttelte ihn heftig, schmerzhaft und unwillig. Ließ ihn gleich darauf wieder los. Kraftlos, wie er noch immer war, konnte Aragorn nichts dagegen tun, dass sein Kopf nach vorn fiel.

„Mach' die Augen auf!" Die Worte waren grob. Voller Wut. Und so laut, dass ihr Klang fast noch mehr schmerzte als der derbe Griff zuvor.

Nur zu gern wäre Aragorn der Aufforderung gefolgt, doch noch immer besaß er nicht genügend Kraft dafür.

Stille kehrte ein, doch nur für einen Moment. Dann vernahm er das Rascheln von Stoff auf Stoff. Jemand war in seiner Nähe. Wiederum blitzte für eine Sekunde ein Bild auf. Diesmal jedoch konnte er es zuordnen, konnte sich an den Moment entsinnen, als er das erste Mal fiebernd erwacht war und Elrond neben sich vorgefunden hatte...

_...Elrond, der neben ihm saß ... die Hand des Elben lag auf seiner Stirn ... „Sieh mich an, Estel!"... _

„Du sollst mich ansehen!"

Die Worte schienen direkt aus seiner Erinnerung zu kommen und der fremde Tonfall verschmolz mit Aragorns Erinnerung, wurde für die verwirrten Sinne des jungen Mannes zu Elronds Stimme.

Sein Pflegevater... Wie gern hätte er ihm diesen Wunsch erfüllt.

„Vater?"

Er schluckte krampfhaft, denn das eine Wort schien seine ausgedörrte, brennende Kehle immer noch nur mühsam verlassen zu wollen. Inzwischen war der Durst unerträglich für Aragorn geworden. Er schluckte verzweifelt, wieder und wieder, doch er erreichte damit nichts weiter, als seine Qual zu vergrößern.

„Wasser..." Die Bitte war so leise, dass er sich selbst kaum verstand, doch er war froh darüber, doch noch die Kraft zum Reden gefunden zu haben.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille.

„Geh!" Wieder war es diese Stimme, und jetzt erkannte Aragorn auch, wie herrisch sie klang.

Er vernahm, wie Schritte sich von ihm entfernten. Wieder näher kamen. Jemand hob seinen Kopf an, presste ihm etwas an die Lippen. Einen Wasserschlauch. Dankbar trank er, und mit jedem Schluck, der nicht daneben, sondern in seine brennende Kehle hinabrann, kehrte ein wenig mehr Bewußtsein zu ihm zurück.

„Genug!"

Enttäuschung machte sich in Aragorn breit, denn der Schlauch wurde fortgenommen. Wieder pendelte sein Kopf hin und her, als man ihn losließ, doch diesmal fiel er zur Seite.

„Und nun mach' endlich die Augen auf!"

Die Kühle des Wasser lag noch in seiner Kehle. Sie gab Aragorn die nötige Kraft, der ungeduldigen Aufforderung zu folgen.

Langsam schob er die Lider einen Spalt breit auseinander.

Zuerst war alles verschwommen, ein Meer aus grauen Schlieren und wenigen helleren Flecken, doch als er mehrmals blinzelte, nahm das Bild vor seinen Augen endlich schärfere Konturen an, bis es sich zum Anblick von Felsgestein verfestigte.

_Stein? Wieso? Vater, wo..._

Aus seinem verwirrten Bewußtsein schälte sich spontan eine neue Erinnerung. Sie war so machtvoll, dass er die beiden Südländer, die durch ihre dunkle Kleidung perfekt mit der Höhlendämmerung verschmolzen und schweigend seine Reaktionen beobachteten, schlichtweg übersah.

Für Aragorn war mit einem Schlag weiteres Wissen greifbar geworden: sein Streit mit Elrond und wieviel Mühe es ihn gekostet hatte, den Elbenherrn davon zu überzeugen, dass es auf lange Sicht keine andere Möglichkeit als diesen vorgetäuschten Tod gab.

Er war so überzeugt davon gewesen, den perfekten Plan gefunden zu haben. Erst, als er im „Sterben" den Schmerz in den Gesichtern seiner Brüder erblickte, war für einen Moment das Bedauern erwacht, dass Elrond sich hatte überreden lassen. Doch in jenem Augenblick hatte es kein Zurück mehr gegeben.

Und das gab es für Aragorn jetzt noch viel weniger als zuvor, denn sein noch immer halb betäubter Verstand hielt das Gestein, auf das sein Blick gerade fiel, für einen Teil der Grabkammer. Dass er sich bereits in einer halb sitzenden Position befand, entging ihm dabei in seinem Dämmerzustand.

_Bin ich etwa noch eingeschlossen? Vater hat mir doch versprochen, dass ich erst im Freien wieder erwachen würde._

Um die aufsteigende Furcht gewaltsam zurückzudrängen, schloss Aragorn erneut kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch.

_Er muss sich bei der Zubereitung des Trankes vertan haben. _

Ein schmerzhaft heftiger Schauder durchlief jede Faser seines Körpers. Auf die eisige Winterluft, auf die nun ebenfalls einsetzenden Schmerzen, die von den Schnitten auf der Brust herrührten, sowie die gleichzeitige Wiederaufnahme der normalen Lebensfunktionen reagierte Aragorns Körper mit einem Schock. Er schob das Empfinden der eisigen Kälte auf seiner Haut auf den Gedanken, lebendig begraben zu sein.

Plötzlich war Panik in ihm; eine Panik die so stark war, dass es ihm das Herz abzuschnüren drohte. Er riss die Augen wieder auf – und bereute es sogleich, denn der staubige Fels kam immer näher und näher, drohte ihn fast einzuschließen. Die Stimme, die ihn eben noch aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit gerissen hatte, war bereits völlig vergessen.

_Was, wenn Bruchtal erneut überfallen wurde und das Schlimmste geschehen ist? Was, wenn keiner mehr lebt, der weiß, dass ich hier eingeschlossen bin?_

Der Gedanke war unerträglich für Aragorn.

„Nein! Ich will ... hier raus..."

Er begann zu keuchen, als kämpften seine Lungen bereits um die letzten Luftreserven. Er presste die Lider wieder zusammen, um den Stein nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen, der – wie in seinem Alptraum – weiter unerbittlich auf ihn zuzukommen schien.

Es dauerte etliche Sekunden, bis er sich endlich etwas beruhigt hatte, der anfängliche Schock nachließ und seine natürliche Gelassenheit wieder die Oberhand gewann. Aragorn begriff, dass er sich der Panik nicht ergeben durfte, sondern aufrichten und nach einem Ausweg suchen musste, doch bevor er dazu kam, die Augen wieder zu öffnen, ließ ihn jene Stimme zusammenfahren, an die er inzwischen nicht mehr mit einer Silbe gedacht hatte.

„Ich bin es leid, zu warten. Ich weiß, dass du wach bist, also mach' die Augen auf oder ich schneide dir die Lider aus dem Gesicht, auf dass du sie nie wieder schließen kannst!"

Weniger die Worte ließen das Blut in Aragorns Adern gefrieren, sondern vielmehr der Tonfall, in dem sie geäußert wurden. Die Stimme des Sprechers war von einem Klang gefärbt, der die geäußerte Drohung zu einer durch und durch ernst gemeinten Ankündigung machte.

Für die Dauer eines Herzschlages erstarrte Aragorn, dann öffnete er die Augen ein weiteres Mal. Wieder sah er als erstes nur den dunklen Felsboden, doch dann hob sich schwach das schwarze Leder zweier Stiefelspitzen davon ab. Etwas an der Perspektive erschien Aragorn jedoch falsch, also nahm er allen Willen zusammen und hob seinen Kopf, soweit es ihm möglich war.

Erst, als sein Blick unversehens in ein ihm unbekanntes Gesicht fiel, begriff der junge Mann, was ihn irritiert hatte: Er saß fast aufrecht, wo er doch eigentlich auf einem steinernen Altar liegen sollte.

Es war, als hätte ihn eine unsichtbare Faust getroffen.

Mit fieberhaften Blicken spähte er an sich hinab, sah die Stricke, die seine Knöchel zusammenbanden, sah die achtlos aufgeschnittene Tunika, die inzwischen getrockneten Blutspuren, die von den in die Brust geschnittenen Symbolen abwärts führten...

Reflexartig wollte er die Schnittwunden mit den Fingerspitzen berühren – und begriff erst jetzt, dass ihn etwas an dieser Bewegung hinderte. Ungläubig versuchte er seine Handgelenke frei zu bekommen, als ihm gleich darauf das Beißen viel zu eng gezogener, grober Fesseln die ganze Wahrheit klar machte und ihn endgültig aus seiner Benommenheit riss.

Er stellte sein Zerren ein, sah wieder auf und studierte dieses Gesicht, das ihm so fremd war. Angesichts der unheilvoll glühenden dunklen Augen und der zufrieden wirkenden Züge bedurfte es allerdings keiner Erklärung mehr. Aragorn begriff mit schnell wachsender Verzweiflung, dass er den Südländern schließlich doch noch in die Hände gefallen war!

_Was ist nur geschehen? Was ist mit Bruchtal passiert? Was mit Vater? Er hätte nie zugelassen, dass sie mich bekommen. Lasst ihn noch am Leben sein, ich bitte euch, ihr Valar. Lasst sie alle noch am Leben sein..._

Die Frage nach dem Schicksal seiner Familie brannte auf Aragorns Seele. Sie ließ ihn alles andere, inklusive der Gedanken an sein eigenes Los, zunächst zurückdrängen.

„Wie..."

Aragorns Stimme war die Fassungslosigkeit deutlich anzuhören. Er hätte sich am liebsten selbst dafür geohrfeigt, sie dem Südländer zu zeigen, doch sie ließ sich einfach nicht unterdrücken. Aragorns Seele, die Liebe zu seiner Familie, verlangte nach dieser Antwort. Er räusperte sich und setzte noch einmal an.

„Wie ist es dir gelungen, mich zu finden?" Aragorns Stimme war heiser und brüchig. „Niemand wußte, dass ich noch am Leben bin. Außer mein Vater und sein Ratgeber. Was ist mit den beiden? Was habt ihr mit ihnen gemacht?"

„Dein... dein Vater?" Gomar riss überrascht die Augen auf und starrte Morag an, der – ebenso fassungslos wie sein Anführer – nur hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Dann hat der Verräter mich also doch angelogen, als er mir sagte, Aradoran wäre tot!" Rasender Zorn legte sich über Gomars Gesicht. Er wandte sich um und spähte kurz ins Freie. „Das soll er mir büßen!"

Sein Blick schnellte gleich darauf zu Aragorn zurück, der inzwischen gar nichts mehr verstand.

_Aradoran__? Wieso Aradoran? Und welcher Verräter? Wen meint er..._

Plötzlich dämmerte es ihm. Der Einzige, der neben den eingeweihten Elben die Bedeutung des Namens Aradoran kannte, war Rivar.

Schlagartig fielen weitere Puzzleteilchen an ihren Platz und das Begreifen ließ Aragorns Kehle eng werden.

Niemand hatte ihm etwas davon erzählt, doch es konnte einfach nicht anders sein: während er todkrank im Fieberkoma gelegen hatte, musste Rivar den Südländern in die Hände gefallen sein! Er war der einzige Außenstehende, der wusste, dass Arathorn sich einst Aradoran genannt hatte und sein Sohn, Aragorn, noch am Leben war!

Was hatten die Südländer bloß mit Rivar gemacht, um diese Information von ihm zu bekommen?

Allein der bloße Gedanke machte Aragorn krank, doch er wusste, dass er dem alten Mann nicht helfen konnte. Das Einzige, das er tun konnte, war den Irrtum aufzuklären und Rivar so vielleicht weitere Quälereien zu ersparen. Ein Blick in Gomars verzerrte Züge ließ jedoch wenig Hoffnung zu.

„Rivar hat dich nicht angelogen. Mein Vater... Aradoran, wie du ihn nennst... ist schon lange tot. Ich sprach von meinem Pflegevater, Elrond von Bruchtal, einem Elben. Er ist neben seinem Berater der Einzige, der wusste, dass mein Tod nur vorgetäuscht war. Doch das hätten die beiden niemals einem anderen verraten..."

Plötzlich blieben ihm die Worte in der Kehle stecken, als er trotz seiner sich nur langsam ordnenden Erinnerungen die volle Tragweite seines Satzes zu begreifen meinte. Er befand sich zweifellos in der Gewalt der Südländer, also war das Geheimnis offenbar keines mehr. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten...

Für einen Moment bekam Aragorn keine Luft, als er im Geiste Elrond vor sich sah, grausam zugerichtet, gebrochen an Leib und Seele, nur um ihm dieses Wissen zu entreißen.

„Was habt ihr ihnen angetan? Wo ist mein Pflegevater jetzt?" flüsterte er und starrte Gomar mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Lebt er noch?"

Gomar antwortete nicht. Ohne seinen Stellvertreter eines Blickes zu würdigen, trat er ganz dicht an Aragorn heran, ging dann neben ihm in die Knie und beugte sich so weit vor, dass nur eine Handbreit Platz zwischen seinem Antlitz und dem seines Gefangenen war. Lange Momente sah er forschend in die Augen des jungen Mannes, der sichtbar verzweifelt auf eine Auskunft zum Schicksal der Elben hoffte.

_Der Balsam, der mein Blut beruhigt, ist die Furcht, die ich in dir sehe. Darauf habe ich so lange gewartet, fünfundzwanzig elende Jahre lang. Für jedes einzelne davon soll deine Angst mich entschädigen. Ich will noch mehr von ihr, und ich werde mehr bekommen. Viel mehr..._

Seine Augen verengten sich und gaben seinen Zügen ein berechnendes Aussehen. Ohne einen Moment von Aragorn fortzuschauen, winkte Gomar nachlässig mit einer Hand.

„Ich brauche dich vorläufig nicht mehr, Morag. Geh. Lass uns allein und komm erst wieder, wenn ich ausdrücklich nach dir rufe."

Als Morags Schritte verhallt waren, grinste der Südländer Aragorn an, was den jungen Mann nervös schlucken ließ. In den Tiefen seiner silbergrauen Augen waren nun tatsächlich erste Spuren von Furcht sichtbar. Er versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken, doch das Wissen um die Ereignisse, die diesen Südländer zu seiner so erbarmungslosen Rache getrieben hatten, ließ ihn ahnen, was auf ihn zukommen würde.

Gomar, der ihn nach wie vor aufmerksam beobachtete, entging das nicht. Sein Grinsen vertiefte sich.

„Du hast Angst...", stellte Gomar zufrieden fest. Es klang fast so, als würde ihn das überraschen.

Aragorn war entschlossen, sich keine Blöße mehr zu geben, und schwieg daher. Der Südländer schien allerdings auch nicht ernsthaft eine Antwort erwartet zu haben, denn er fuhr spielerisch mit einem Finger über Aragorns ungeschützte Kehle.

Hin und zurück. Hin und zurück.

„Sie ist noch nicht intensiv genug, glaub mir."

Hin und zurück strichen die Finger in gleichmäßigem Rhythmus über Aragorns Kehle. Hin. Zurück...

Er musste alle Willenskraft zusammennehmen, um nicht vor der Berührung zurückzuschrecken. Gomar spürte trotzdem, was in seinem Gefangenen vorging. Im nächsten Moment legte er ihm die ganze Hand um den Hals. Der Druck, den er dabei ausübte, war so bemessen, dass eine flache Atmung möglich war und es dennoch wie eine sich langsam schließende Schraubzwinge wirkte. Aragorn konnte nicht verhindern, dass er schließlich zu keuchen begann.

„Du solltest wirklich Angst haben, denn ich bin entschlossen, die Zeit, die der Schneesturm uns hier festhält, zu nutzen. Aragorn ... Wenn mich der Verräter nicht angelogen hat, ist das dein Geburtsname, richtig?"

Selbst wenn Aragorn genug Luft bekommen hätte, wäre Schweigen seine Antwort gewesen. Gomar hingegen schien auch keine Bestätigung zu erwarten, denn er fuhr gleich darauf fort: „Was für ein stolzer Name. So stolz wie sein Träger bisher war..."

Mit einer Schnelligkeit, die Aragorn nicht erwartet hatte, schnellte plötzlich Gomars andere Hand vor. Sie legte sich über Mund und Nase des jungen Mannes und beraubte ihn so jeder Luftzufuhr.

Gomars schwarze Augen fokussierten sich auf die seines Gefangenen, der sich verzweifelt hin und her wand, um dem klammernden Griff irgendwie zu entkommen. Erfolglos. Die Fesseln ließen kaum eine Bewegung zu.

„Und siehe da, wie schnell Stolz überwunden werden kann. Du müsstest dich jetzt sehen... Verblüffend... Es gibt keinen Unterschied zwischen Menschen und Elben... So etwas Simples wie das Atmen macht alle Völker in Sekunden zu einer einzigen, wimmernden Rasse..."

Inzwischen tanzten helle Flecken vor Aragorns Augen. Er spürte, wie seine Bewegungen schwächer wurden. Noch ein paar Augenblicke würde es dauern, bis alles schwarz um ihn werden würde. So hatte es sich auch angefühlt, als Glorfindel ihm damals während des Übungskampfes die Luft genommen hatte.

_Wie lange ist das her? Tage? Wochen?_

Es hätten genauso gut auch Jahrzehnte sein können. In Aragorns benommenem Verstand hatten die Fakten noch keine endgültige Reihenfolge einnehmen können. Das Bild vor seinen Augen begann zu verschwimmen und machte imaginären Bildern Platz.

Gomar, der am Flattern von Aragorns Lidern gesehen hatte, dass sein Gefangener kurz davor war, das Bewußtsein zu verlieren, nahm genau in diesem Moment seine Hand von Aragorns Gesicht. Er wartete gerade lange genug, um ihm ein paar keuchende Atemzüge zu gestatten, ehe er den vorherigen Zustand wieder herstellte.

Erneut begann Aragorn sich erfolglos gegen das Abschneiden der Atemluft zur Wehr zu setzen, doch Gomar hatte beschlossen, ein Spiel daraus zu machen.

Er wartete, bis Aragorns Bewegungen zu erschlaffen drohten, und gewährte ihm dann einige kostbare Atemzüge, die gerade ausreichten, den jungen Mann für eine weitere Runde dieses perfiden Zeitvertreibs zu kräftigen, doch jedes Wort unmöglich erscheinen ließen.

„Siehst du, auf diese Art erhält man mit etwas Geduld jede gewünschte Information. Bei besonders sturen Gesprächspartnern kann man der Redefreude natürlich auch ein wenig nachhelfen. So zum Beispiel..."

Unerwartet nahm Gomar die andere Hand von Aragorns Kehle. Doch noch ehe dieser froh über die vermeintliche Erleichterung sein konnte, spürte er, wie sich Fingerspitzen in die Schnittwunden auf seiner Brust gruben. Blut floss erneut über seinen Körper und ein feuriger Schmerz rann durch Aragorns Muskeln, doch er bäumte sich vergeblich auf. Sowohl die Fesseln als auch Gomars Hand auf seinem Gesicht hielten ihn an Ort und Stelle. So verhallte das schmerzerfüllte Stöhnen beinahe ungehört. Nur Aragorns Augen spiegelten den Schmerz wieder, während er seinen Peiniger wutentbrannt anstarrte.

„Eine kleine Verletzung wie diese hier reicht schon, um die Motivation weiter zu erhöhen, wie du selbst merkst. Es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten. Wunden wie diese bieten sich für Experimente geradezu an..."

Gomars Worte begannen in Aragorns Ohren zu hallen.

Der sah, dass sein Gefangener erneut kurz vor einer Ohnmacht stand, und zog seine Hände wiederum fort. Diesmal jedoch ließ er Aragorn zu Atem kommen.

„Wie hat es sich angefühlt, hmm? Beängstigend? Quälend?" Er schnaubte leicht amüsiert. „Gewöhn' dich an dieses Gefühl; du wirst es noch oft spüren, bis du endlich sterben darfst..."

Er studierte Aragorns Gesichtsausdruck, sah den Mix aus Entschlossenheit, Furcht und Hass in den noch viel zu jugendlichen Zügen – und erinnerte sich wieder an die Frage seines Gefangenen.

„Du bist doch ein kluger Kopf, soweit ich das einschätzen kann. Dann streng' deinen Verstand mal an. Du bist jetzt hier und nicht in deiner Grabkammer, in der du zu erwachen glaubtest...Was, denkst du, war nötig, um zu erfahren, dass du noch lebst?"

Er verstummte, als er sah, dass Tränen in Aragorns Augen stiegen, die dieser ergrimmt wegzublinzeln versuchte. Begreifend, dass er offenbar einen Nerv getroffen hatte, beschloss Gomar die Pein seines Gefangenen noch zu verstärken.

„Elben, Menschen... Nordländer, Südländer... Wo ist der Unterschied? Alle sterben mit den gleichen Ängsten. Sogar das unsterbliche erstgeborene Volk macht da keine Ausnahme. Wusstest du, dass man die Furcht in ihren Augen genauso sehen kann wie in denen jedes normalen Menschen, wenn der Tod eintritt? Doch, wirklich! Ich konnte mich selbst davon überzeugen!"

„Dann..." Aragorns Stimme war heiser, als er – ganz, wie Gomar es gehofft hatte – seinen eigenen Schluß aus den Worten des Südländers zog. „... sind ... sie tot? Wirklich? Elrond auch?"

Der Südländer umging die Antwort geschickt.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Elben tot sind oder wie sie hießen, und es ist mir auch völlig gleichgültig. Dich wollte ich, und dich habe ich bekommen! Vielleicht erleichtert es dich zu hören, dass der letzte Elb, der mir in die Hände fiel, nicht einmal Zeit hatte, sein Schwert zu ziehen und einen raschen Tod fand. Soviel Glück hatten nicht alle, und du ganz sicher nicht... Du wirst dank des Verbrechens deines Vaters leiden. Dein Tod wird langsam sein, denn du wirst für ihn mit büßen müssen. Ich kenne tausend Arten, Qualen zu verlängern... Aragorn..."

Gomar zog den Namen in die Länge wie eine Liebkosung.

„Wirklich ein stolzer Name! Zu schade, dass niemand ihn mehr aussprechen wird, der dir lieb und teuer ist. Du gehörst jetzt mir. Ich bringe dich in meine Heimat. Für viele Jahre wirst du mein Besitz sein, bis ich deiner leid bin und dich töten werde..."

Zum ersten Mal seit den vielen Jahren, die Gomar nun schon fern seiner Heimat war, streichelte so etwas wie Zufriedenheit sein Herz, als er sah, wie der junge Mann verzweifelt die Augen schloss, um den Kummer über den vermeintlichen Tod seines Pflegevaters zu verbergen.

Der Blick des Südländers ging kurz zum Höhleneingang, vor dem noch immer Schneeflocken ihren Weg zur Erde nahmen. Solange es schneite, saßen sie hier fest, doch jetzt hatte er eine Methode gefunden, die ungeplante Wartezeit zu nutzen. Zum ersten Mal konnte er einer Zwangspause etwas Positives abgewinnen.

Gomar sah zu Aragorn zurück, dem Schock und Schmerz nun deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben standen, auch wenn die grauen Augen ihn nun trotzig anfunkelten. Die Seelenqual fraß noch immer an dem jungen Mann, das sah er deutlich. Sie allein mit Worten weiter zu schüren, bis die Seele tiefe Wunden trug, würde leicht sein, eine Fingerübung für ihn, der einst selbst eine solche Wunde erlitten hatte.

Er erhob sich und begann durch die Höhle zu laufen, immer darauf bedacht, in Aragorns Sicht zu bleiben. Keine Reaktion des jungen Mannes sollte ihm entgehen.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich deinen menschlichen Vater fast ein halbes Jahr lang bei mir hatte? Ich genoß seine Gesellschaft ... Tag für Tag ... Nacht für Nacht ... Schrei für Schrei..."

**wird fortgesetzt**


	28. Kapitel 28

Es wird eine weitere Geschichte nach „Schuld und Sühne" geben, die jedoch erst veröffentlicht wird, wenn sie zu Ende geschrieben ist. Dann gibt es alle paar Tage ein Update und ihr müsst nicht so lange warten wie bei dieser Story. ;) Dann fühlt sich keiner im Stich gelassen, auf die Folter gespannt, auf eine Geduldsprobe gestellt... etc. ;))

* * *

**Schuld und Sühne  
von**

**Salara und ManuKu  
**

* * *

  
  
**Teil 28**

Es war früher Vormittag, als die Südländer die Felsgruppe zu ihrem zeitweiligen Lager erkor, doch es hätte auch jede andere Tageszeit sein können. Rivar wäre sich dessen nicht bewusst gewesen. Für ihn lief die Zeit inzwischen in anderen Bahnen und er hatte längst vergessen, ob er sich erst Tage oder schon Wochen in Gomars Gewalt befand.

Seine Tage waren die Anzahl der Misshandlungen durch Gomar oder dessen Schergen, seine Stunden die Perioden, die er dazwischen bei Bewusstsein war. Seine Minuten bemaßen sich nach dem unerträglichen Pochen der entzündeten Brandwunden, den Schmerzen der unzähligen Striemen und Schnitte am gesamten Körper und dem immer tiefer werdenden Taubheitsgefühl in seinen Gliedern, hervorgerufen durch die dauerhafte, stramme Fesselung.

Den Aufbruch aus dem Waldlager hatte er bei vollem Bewußtsein erlebt, der Ritt hingegen war von einem Dämmerzustand überdeckt worden, aus dem ihn erst das Gefühl, grob aus dem Sattel gezerrt zu werden, geweckt hatte.

Ehe er noch oben oder unten bestimmen oder sich gar über seinen neuen Aufenthaltsort orientieren konnte, hatte man ihn bereits mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum gepresst. Gleich darauf schlangen sich weitere Stricke über jene, die seine Handgelenke bereits hinter dem Körper fixierten, und ehe er auch nur einen einzigen, nutzlosen Gedanken an Gegenwehr verschwenden konnte, schnürten erneut Seile seinen Körper an den Stamm. Sogar unterhalb Rivars Kinn wanden sich Stricke um seinen Hals, so dass dem alten Einsiedler nicht einmal die Erleichterung vergönnt war, den müden Kopf auf die Brust sinken zu lassen.

So blieb dem zu Tode erschöpften, ausgehungerten, durstigen und völlig unterkühlten Mann nur der hilflose Blick auf jenes dunkel gähnende Höhlenloch, in das Gomar und sein Helfershelfer Aragorns leblosen Körper getragen hatten.

Gern hätte Rivar zum letzten Mal die Flucht zurück in jenes angenehme Vergessen angetreten, das alle Schmerzen tilgte, doch seit er Arathorns Sohn in Gomars Klauen wusste, kämpfte er gegen den Sog an, der ihn dorthin zurückholen wollte. Zuviel hatte Rivar damals in Gomars Verliesen gesehen, zu deutlich dessen Irrsinn nun am eigenen Leib verspürt, um das Schicksal des jungen Mannes einfach ignorieren zu können.

Der Wind trieb Schneeflocken an ihm vorbei. Ein paar blieben immer wieder auf seiner Haut haften, schmolzen dort und liefen schließlich als Wassertropfen an ihm herab. Doch Rivar fror nicht mehr. In den ersten Momenten, nachdem man ihn des spärlichen Schutzes der alten Decke beraubt hatte, hatte er gefroren. Das Zittern hatte allerdings schnell aufgehört und von der eisigen Kälte waren nur die weißen Wölkchen seines Atems und eine Taubheit geblieben, die jener ähnelte, die seine Fesseln erzeugten.

Rivar hatte zu lange in den Wintern dieses nördlichen Landstriches gelebt, um nicht zu wissen, dass dies die ersten Vorzeichen des Erfrierens waren. Noch eine Stunde oder zwei, dann würde er einfach einschlafen – ohne Schmerz, unwiderruflich... und nie wieder aufwachen.

_Nein,_ riss er sich zusammen._ Ich darf nicht einschlafen! Ich muss leben. Vielleicht gelingt es mir ja doch irgendwie, Gomars Zorn ganz auf mich zu richten, weg von dem Jungen... _

Festgehalten von dem unerfüllbaren Traum, das Leben Aragorns auf irgendeine Art zu retten, begann Rivar an seinen Fesseln zu arbeiten. Der rationale Teil von ihm wusste, dass es aussichtslos war, doch die Hoffnung ließ ihn das vergessen. Das grobe Seil scheuerte in den ohnehin aufgerissenen Wunden, ließ sie bluten und verursachte ein Brennen, das den Einsiedler zwar wach hielt, ihn gleichzeitig aber auch weiter schwächte.

Seine Handgelenke hatten nicht einmal einen Millimeter Spielraum, doch Rivar gab nicht auf. Er stemmte sich unablässig gegen die Stricke und konzentrierte sich dabei so sehr darauf, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie sich ihm jemand von der Seite her näherte.

„Du kannst die Fesseln nicht abstreifen. Und wenn doch, kämst du keine zwei Schritte weit. Gib es auf."

Rivar erstarrte, als hätte ihn ein Schwall eisigen Wassers getroffen. Er sah auf. Vor ihm stand Fari'yan und musterte ihn mit undeutbarem Blick.

Erleichtert, dass es niemand anderer als sein ehemaliger Freund war, entspannte Rivar sich ein wenig.

„Lass mich in Ruhe und geh zurück zu deinesgleichen. Ich sag's nochmal: das verstehst du nicht."

„Oh doch, ich denke schon." Fari'yan sah flüchtig zum Höhleneingang hinüber. „Glaubst du denn, mir ist nicht aufgefallen, wie sehr dich der Anblick von Gomars neuem Gefangenen erschüttert hat? Es heißt, das sei der Sohn dieses Aradoran. Das ist wahr, oder? Er ist der Grund, aus dem wir noch immer hier sind."

„Aragorn ist zwanzig. Er war noch nicht einmal geboren, als das damals geschah. Es ist Unrecht, ihn für etwas büßen zu lassen, das sein Vater tat."

„Es ist nicht an uns, über Recht oder Unrecht zu befinden," unterbrach ihn Fari'yan. „Wir sind geboren, um zu dienen, zu gehorchen und..."

„Ihr seid geboren, um zu sterben. Um wie dummes Vieh abgeschlachtet zu werden, wenn es diesem Irren gefällt!" Rivars Stimme hatte trotz der unüberhörbaren Erschöpfung nun einen groben Tonfall angenommen.

„Wir sterben für unsere Tradition, für unseren Herrn, du hingegen für deinen Verrat." Die Worte Fari'yans klangen viel überzeugter, als der Mann es tatsächlich war. „Unsere Traditionen verlangen, dass Gomar die erlittene Schmach mit dem Blut des Schuldigen abwäscht! Das weißt du genauso gut wie ich. Du bist immer noch ein Südländer, einer von uns..."

„Ich bin keiner von Euch," unterbrach Rivar ihn. „Nicht mehr. Und das ist wahrscheinlich das Beste, das mir je passieren konnte. Die alten Traditionen sind so überlebt wie Gomars Traum von unbegrenzter Macht, wie seine Meinung, nur mit Gewalt, Furcht und Blut regieren zu können. Ich habe gesehen, dass es auch anders geht. Und dass es besser funktioniert. Sag mir nicht, dass du all das nicht auch satt hast, denn es wäre eine Lüge. Es wird Zeit für etwas Neues, etwas Besseres, und du weißt das..."

Rivar war zunehmend leiser geworden und verstummte schließlich ganz. Das Sprechen und der neuerliche Blutverlust hatten die wenigen Kraftreserven, die sein Körper noch besaß, fast verbraucht.

„Ach, und das Bessere wärst dann wohl du?"

Aus der Frage tropfte ein Sarkasmus, der verbergen sollte, dass Fari'yan durch Rivars unbeugsame Haltung längst zum Nachdenken gebracht worden war. Wenn sein ehemaliger Freund bereit war, alles aufzugeben und sogar dafür zu sterben, musste mehr dahinterstecken als nur fehlgeleitete Loyalität.

„Nein..." flüsterte Rivar, dann begann er unerwartet zu lachen. Doch es war das geisterhafte, abgehackte Lachen eines Todgeweihten. „Das Bessere, das diese Welt braucht, ist ... jung und voller Kraft... vor allem jedoch... voller Hoffnung für diese Welt..."

Die Worte des alten Mannes wurden immer öfter von pfeifenden Atemzügen unterbrochen, die die gemarterte Brust heftig hoben und senkten. Erst nach einer längeren Pause deutete Rivar schwach mit dem Kopf zur Höhle.

„Ich ... spreche von ... Aragorn ... er ist noch ... so jung und ... sollte viele ... Jahre unbeschwerten ... Lebens ... vor sich haben..."

Fari'yans brauchte der Kopfbewegung Rivars nicht zu folgen. Er wusste, dass Morag den jungen Gefangenen in die Höhle gebracht hatte. Die langen Jahre in Gomars Diensten hatten den Südländer mit einer untrüglichen Ahnung dafür ausgestattet, was dort drin gerade geschah. Noch hörte man keine Schreie, doch das würde bald geschehen.

Sein Herz krampfte sich allerdings angesichts des mitleiderregenden Anblicks zusammen, den Rivar bot. Der hatte seinen ehemaligen Gefährten genau beobachtet und sah ihn nun flehentlich an. „Hilf ... du ihm ... ich bitte dich ... ich halte ... wohl nicht ... mehr ... lange genug durch ..."

Fari'yans Blick huschte über Rivars Gestalt und erkannte die Wahrheit in dessen Worten.

Die Männer hatten ihrer Wut, weder mit ihm noch mit dem neuen Gefangenen ein wenig „Spa" haben zu dürfen, Ausdruck verliehen, indem sie den zum Verräter erklärten Rivar ungeschützt dem aussetzten, was sie selbst am meisten hassten: der Kälte.

Die zitternden Lippen des Mannes nahmen durch die niedrigen Temperaturen bereits eine bläuliche Farbe an und das Gesicht war gespenstisch bleich. In seinem Zustand würde Rivar keine Stunde mehr leben.

Fari'yan sah sich suchend um. Die Decke, die er seinem ehemaligen Gefährten vor ihrem Aufbruch umgehängt hatte, lag am Boden. Es war einfach, sie Rivar wieder umzulegen, es ihm auf diese Art ein klein wenig angenehmer zu machen – und doch begab Fari'yan sich damit möglicherweise in Lebensgefahr, wenn die falschen Augen ihn sahen.

_Ich kann ihn doch nicht einfach so erfrieren lassen... Auch wenn so ein Tod sicher viel gnädiger wäre als der, der ihn sonst erwartet..._

„Wie stellst du dir das vor?"

Hin und her gerissen zwischen widersprüchlichen Empfindungen spähte Fari'yan kurz zur Höhle hinüber, doch Gomar war weder dort noch anderswo zu sehen.

„Denkst du, ich spaziere einfach in die Höhle, tippe Gomar an und stoße ihm mit einem 'Verzeiht, Herr, aber es ist das Beste für diese Welt!' ein Messer ins Herz?"

„W...wenn ... du ... m...meinst ...d...du ... schaffst ... das..." Rivars Lächeln war so zittrig wie seine Stimme.

Der Südländer schüttelte über diese Art schwarzen Humors traurig den Kopf. „Du bist so verrückt wie er, mein alter Freund, weißt du das?"

Langsam hob Fari'yan eine Hand und legte sie prüfend auf Rivars Oberkörper. Wie erwartet war es, als berühre er einen Eisblock. Was das Betteln des Mannes nicht bewirkt hatte, vollbrachte schließlich diese eine Berührung: sie besiegte Fari'yans Angst und erweichte sein Herz für einen Augenblick.

Der Südländer bückte sich, hob die Decke auf, schlang sie Rivar nach kurzem Zögern dann um den zitternden Oberkörper und steckte die Ränder, so gut es ging, hinter den Stricken fest.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich überhaupt etwas für den Jungen tun kann oder weshalb ich es überhaupt auch nur für eine Sekunde in Erwägung ziehe, und ich verspreche dir nicht das Geringste."

Fari'yan wandte sich um, warf dem im Windschatten eines Felsens außer Hörweite stehenden Wächter einen raschen Blick zu und ging dann zu den anderen zurück. Sie hatten unmittelbar neben einem Felsvorsprung ein kleines Lagerfeuer entzündet, um das sie sich nun zusammendrängten.

Rivar sah ihm mit neu erwachter Hoffnung nach, während sein geschundener Körper die kümmerliche Wärme aufsog, die ihm die Decke schenkte. Beide ahnten nicht, dass Gomar, der von außen nicht zu sehen war, die kleine Szene tatsächlich aus der Tiefe der schattenerfüllten Höhle heraus mitangesehen hatte...

Während Gomar um Aragorn herumlief, um diesem mit genau durchdachten Worten immer neue seelische Wunden beizubringen, wurde er zufällig Augenzeuge der vertraulich wirkenden Unterhaltung seines Kriegers mit Rivar. Gereizt blieb er stehen und verfolgte die Szene.

Es war nicht die Tatsache, **dass **jemand mit dem Verräter sprach; das taten viele seiner Leute, und meist, um ihn zu verhöhnen. Dagegen hatte Gomar nichts. Viel mehr ärgerte ihn, dass sich unter seinen Männern offensichtlich Mitleid für Rivar zu regen begann. Er, der Aragorns Vater einst geholfen hatte, ihm alles zu nehmen, verdiente in Gomars Augen höchstens den Tod, nicht aber Mitleid. Er beschloss, diesem Mann die ärgerliche Regung gnadenlos auszutreiben, sobald er mit Aragorn fertig war.

Das brachte seine Gedanken zurück zu seinem Gefangenen.

„Wo war ich stehengeblieben?"

Gomar nahm die unterbrochene Wanderung wieder auf und streifte Aragorn mit einem abschätzenden Seitenblick.

Das Gesicht des jungen Mannes war – abgesehen von einigen schnell dunkler werdenden Blutergüssen – totenbleich, die aufgerissenen, blutenden Lippen zu einem kaum sichtbaren Strich zusammengepresst. Seine grauen Augen hatten inzwischen beinahe die Färbung des sie umgebenden Gesteins angenommen. Und das wütende Funkeln in seinem Blick zeigte Gomar, dass Aragorn noch weit davon entfernt war, gebrochenen zu werden. Doch Gomar wusste, dass er das ändern konnte.

„Ach ja... bei den Erzählungen über deinen Vater. Wie alt warst du, als er starb? Drei Jahre? Älter? Jünger?"

Aragorn machte keine Anstalten zu antworten, und wo er zuvor von Gomar mit sadistischem Nachdruck dazu gezwungen worden war, überging der das diesmal überraschenderweise mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Zu klein jedenfalls, als dass er dir von ... gewissen Dingen ... hätte berichten mögen, nehme ich an."

In Gomars Verstand hatte eine neue Idee Gestalt angenommen. Er trat wieder neben seinen Gefangenen und ging neben ihm in die Knie, doch wider Erwarten rührte er ihn nicht an. Unbehagen machte sich in Aragorn breit.

„Zum Beispiel davon, dass ich Spiele liebe. Du hast es ja selbst schon bemerkt, nicht wahr? Eines unserer Lieblingsspiele bestand zum Beispiel darin, herauszubekommen, mit wie vielen Körperteilen ich eine seiner Informationen erkaufen musste."

Er sah ein kurzes Aufblitzen in Aragorns Augen. Sicher wusste er, dass sein Vater vergleichsweise unversehrt aus den Südlanden zurückgekehrt war. Gomar lächelte boshaft. Es war an der Zeit, die Schraube ein ganzes Stück anzuziehen.

„Natürlich waren stets die Körperteile anderer, nutzloserer Gefangener der Einsatz unseres Spiels, sonst wäre es zwangsweise sehr kurz ausgefallen. Das wiederum lag nun so ganz und gar nicht in meinem Interesse, wie du verstehen wirst. Dein Vater war nicht sehr gut in diesem Spiel. Genaugenommen sogar sehr schlecht, denn er mochte die Regeln nicht und mußte für meinen Geschmack viel zu oft an sie erinnert werden."

Gespielt gedankenverloren, insgeheim aber voll konzentriert, sah Gomar bewusst an Aragorn vorbei.

„Ich wüsste zu gern, ob du ein besserer Spieler als er bist. Immerhin bist du ja vom erstgeborenen Volk aufgezogen worden. Es ist aber auch zu schade, dass ich gerade keinen lebenden elbischen Gefangenen habe. Elben sollen gewisse ... Verluste ... ja angeblich viel länger als Menschen ertragen können, wenn man sich nur gut genug um sie kümmert. Es wäre wirklich interessant zu erfahren, wie lange ein Elb unser Spiel ertragen hätte. Ich hätte den letzten eben doch nicht so schnell töten sollen. Er wäre sicher ein motivierender Einsatz für dich gewesen. Tja, der Fluch der guten Tat... Aber wer weiß: vielleicht findet sich ja ein ausreichender Ersatz? Zufällig habe ich da draußen noch einen Gefangenen, von dem ich weiß, dass du ihn kennst. Was denkst du: wäre er ein guter Einsatz für ein Spielchen zwischen dir und mir?"

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Gomar zufrieden verfolgen, dass das ohnehin bereits blasse Antlitz Aragorns nun so weiß wie der Schnee wurde, der draußen noch immer in dichten Flocken vom Himmel fiel.

„Was soll die Drohung?" Aragorns Stimme klang erstickt und tonlos. „Keine Informationen von mir, könnten dir irgendwie von Nutzen sein. Du willst mich büßen lassen, also tu mit mir, was du willst, aber lass Rivar zufrieden. Ich muss ihn nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass du ihn bereits genug gequält hat."

„Im Gegenteil, Aragorn..." Wieder betonte Gomar den Namen auf eine abstoßend intensive Weise. „...er hat noch nicht genug für seinen Verrat an mir gebüßt."

Plötzlich sah Gomar ihn direkt an. Er näherte sich Aragorn so weit, dass dieser den süßlichen Geruch wahrnehmen konnte, der auf Gomars Atem lag.

„Du möchtest Rivar wirklich nicht sehen? Also ich finde, es ist eine gute Idee, wenn ihr beide euch in die Augen schaut. Quasi als meine Leidensgenossen..."

Gomar wandte sich ab und ging zum Höhleneingang. Er rief der Wache etwas zu, das Aragorn nicht verstehen konnte und ging nach draußen.

Wenige Augenblicke später erklang ein gequältes Stöhnen, als jemand durch den Eingang ins Innere gestoßen wurde und einen Moment reglos auf der Erde liegen blieb. Hinter der Gestalt betrat Gomar die Höhle und mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, zog er den Mann auf dem Boden in die Höhe. Sein Arm schlang sich um den Hals des Erschöpften und der entsetzte Aragorn erkannte in dem blutigen, zerschundenen Wesen, das man irgendwann mal als Mensch bezeichnet hätte, Rivar wieder.

„Rivar?" flüsterte Aragorn entsetzt und versuchte zu erkennen, ob der ältere Mann ihn in seinem Zustand überhaupt noch wahrnahm. Der Freund seines Vaters reagierte jedoch nicht.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?" Aragorns Stimme war dunkel und voll unterdrückter Wut, als er Gomar anstarrte, als wäre dieser plötzlich zu Saurons Inkarnation geworden.

Gomar ignorierte den jungen Mann. Er hielt Rivar umklammert und schien einzig auf dessen Reaktion auf Aragorn gespannt zu sein.

„Nun, was habe ich dir angetan," knurrte der Südländer dicht an Rivars Ohr. „Erzähl deinem jungen Freund doch mal, was alles noch auf ihn wartet."

Der alte Mann öffnete die Augen und der Blick, der Aragorn traf, erschütterte ihn zutiefst.

Rivar war ein gebrochener Mann.

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als wollte Rivar etwas sagen, doch dann traten Tränen in seine Augen und er wandte sich beschämt ab.

„ER hat mir erzählt, wo wir dich finden. Ich hätte dankbar für diese Information sein sollen, doch ICH habe ihn dazu gebracht, sich nach dem Tod zu sehnen. Jedes Mal aufs Neue."

Gomar lachte, als hätte er gerade einen besonders guten Witz gemacht. Dann stieß er Rivar wieder nach draußen in die Arme der Wache, die dort wartete.

Dann sah er sich suchend draußen um, bis er Morag erblickte. Dieser stand inzwischen bei den anderen am Lagerfeuer und wärmte sich an den spärlichen Flammen die Hände. Auf ein Zeichen eilte er zu ihm.

„Ich habe eine Verwendung für den Verräter gefunden. Sorge dafür, dass man ihn besser vor der Kälte schützt und er etwas zu essen und zu trinken erhält. Tut, was nötig ist, denn er darf vorerst nicht sterben, verstanden?"

„Ja, Herr."

Gomar ging wieder in die Höhle und blieb vor Aragorn stehen.

„Vielleicht weißt du jetzt, was auf dich wartet. Dein Vater ist nicht mehr da, um für seinen Frevel zu büßen. Doch ich habe ja dich. Du wirst seinen Platz einnehmen und erfahren, was ich ihm zugedacht hatte..."

Der Südländer merkte am einsetzenden Zittern, dass seine Wut bei der Erinnerung an die vergangenen Ereignisse außer Kontrolle zu geraten drohte. Doch das konnte er nicht zulassen. Noch nicht. Erst wollte er die Jahre der ihm geraubten Macht mit der Angst des jungen Mannes bezahlt haben. Mühevoll zwang er sich in die ruhige Fassade zurück.

„Du hast Recht mit dem, was du vorhin gesagt hattest. Es gibt nichts, das ich von dir erfahren will. Meine einzige Absicht ist es, dich büßen zu lassen. Langsam. Es soll Jahre dauern, damit ich es richtig genießen kann. Und es wird weh tun."

Aragorn spürte Gomars Atem während des Sprechens über sein Gesicht streichen. Vom Todesschlaf noch immer überreizt, von der Annahme, seine elbische Familie verloren zu haben, gequält und konfrontiert mit der Aussicht auf ein langes, grausames Leiden, ertrug er diese Nähe nicht.

Übelkeit stieg in ihm empor. Er wollte das Gesicht abwenden, doch mit einer blitzartigen Handbewegung packte Gomar ihn unterhalb des Kinns, drückte seinen Kopf daran so weit wie möglich zurück und verhinderte gleichzeitig jede Bewegung. Finger gruben sich tief und schmerzhaft in Aragorns Wangen, als Gomar ihn zwang, ihn weiter anzusehen.

„Du gehörst jetzt mir. Dein Leben gehört mir. Ich mache damit, was mir beliebt: ich töte dich, ziehe dir die Haut in Streifen vom Körper oder lasse dich in einer verlassenen Ecke meiner Heimat verrotten..."

Einen Augenblick starrte Gomar seinen Gefangenen intensiv an. Endlich sah er in dessen Miene die ersten Anzeichen jener Furcht, die den Zusammenbruch des eigenen Willens einleitet. In der Vergangenheit hatte er diesen Ausdruck schon oft bei anderen erblickt, doch noch nie hatte er ihn so mit Vorfreude erfüllt wie jetzt.

„Ein paar Dinge haben dir die Elben nicht beigebracht. Zum Beispiel Furcht oder Demut. Oder gar Gehorsam... Das alles wirst du von nun an lernen und du wirst mich dafür hassen!"

Schlagartig ließ er Aragorn los. Dieser versuchte vergeblich ein schmerzerfülltes Aufstöhnen zu unterdrücken, als sich Gomars Finger erneut in die Schnitte auf seiner Brust gruben. Die gerade versiegende Blutung begann neue rote Bahnen über die alten zu ziehen.

„Dieses Mal hier..."

Er hob die blutbeschmierten Finger, sah sie sich einen Moment lang ungerührt an und wischte sie sich dann am Gesicht des jungen Mannes ab, der dieser Berührung vergeblich zu entkommen suchte.

„Ich werde die Wunde offen halten, bis sie vernarbt und diese Narben dich für dein ganzes restliches Leben als meinen Besitz kennzeichnen."

Gomar sah, wie die grauen Augen Aragorns dessen Abscheu widerspiegelten. „Du hältst das bereits für grausam? Dann warte erst mal ab, was die Zukunft noch alles für dich bereithält!"

Zufrieden mit dem deutlich sichtbaren Schrecken seines Opfers sah Gomar zum Höhlenausgang, dann erhob er sich plötzlich.

„Noch in dieser Stunde wirst du lernen, wie man um Gnade bettelt. Dafür werde ich dir nicht einmal ein Haar krümmen. Dein Freund da draußen ist bestimmt mehr als bereit, dir zu zeigen, was ich von dir erwarte."

Ohne Aragorn noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, steuerte Gomar auf den Ausgang zu. Er verhielt seinen Schritt auch nicht, als dieser ihm seine flehentlichen Bitten nachschickte.

„Nicht! Wartet. Tut Rivar nichts. Ich bitte Euch..."

Gomar blieb erst stehen, als er sich aus Aragorns Sichtfeld wusste. Dass Aragorn ihn plötzlich respektvoller anredete, war ihm nicht entgangen, doch er wurde dadurch um keinen Deut milder gestimmt.

„Das soll eine Lektion für dein ganzes Leben werden," murmelte er und ließ seinen Blick durchs Lager schweifen.

Der Südländer suchte jenen Krieger, den er noch vor kurzem in Rivars Nähe gesehen hatte. Er machte Fari'yan schließlich bei den Pferden aus. Einen Moment lang wirkte Gomar nachdenklich, dann pressten seine Lippen sich zu schmalen Strichen zusammen. Er rief seine Männer zusammen, um ihnen zu zeigen, welche Konsequenzen verfehltes Mitleid nach sich zog.

Aragorn hatte schon vorher gewusst, dass Gomar seine Bitten ignorieren würde. Dennoch hatte er es wenigstens versucht. Der Gedanke, dass Rivar nur seinetwegen weiteren Qualen ausgesetzt war, vertiefte das Gefühl von Verzweiflung in ihm. Noch unerträglicher jedoch war die erzwungene Hilflosigkeit.

Aragorns Herz hämmerte und ließ den schmerzenden Brustkorb ebenso eng werden wie die Fesseln, die ihn an den eisigen Stein banden.

Er hatte die Unausweichlichkeit seines bevorstehenden Leidens in der Miene des Südländers gesehen. Gnade war von ihm nicht zu erwarten, daran hatten weder die seit seinem Erwachen gefallenen Worte noch die subtile Grausamkeit in seinen Taten einen Zweifel gelassen.

Was immer ihn oder Rivar auch erwarten mochte: es würde schlimm werden. Sehr schlimm sogar. Dazu musste man nicht wie Elrond über die Gabe der Voraussicht verfügen.

_Vater..._

Der Gedanke an seinen Pflegevater tat weh und ließ Tränen der Trauer emporsteigen. Unwillig, dem Südländer weitere Zeichen von Schwäche zu zeigen, grub Aragorn die Fingernägel in die Handballen, bis dieser Schmerz stärker als sein Kummer war.

Was mochte Elrond und den anderen nur zugestoßen sein? Wie hatten die Südländer ihn über sie hinweg in die Hände bekommen?

Etwas in Aragorn weigerte sich zwar hartnäckig, an den Tod Elronds zu glauben, doch die Lage, in der er sich befand, ließ kaum einen anderen Schluß zu. Wenn sie wirklich gestorben waren, dann seinetwegen.

Ein immenses Schuldgefühl ergriff von ihm Besitz und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verfluchte er es, eine menschliche Natur zu haben. Elben konnten ihre Seele einfach ziehen lassen, wenn das Leid zu groß für sie wurde. Ihm als Mensch jedoch war dieser Weg versagt. Er musste an Ort und Stelle bleiben und so langsam sterben, wie es dem kranken Hirn dieses Südländers gefiel.

_Ilúvatar, hilf mir, das Kommende zu ertragen, _bat er lautlos, während sein Blick kurz das graue Tageslicht streifte, das schwach in die Höhle hereinschimmerte.

Ein schwach vernehmbares Knallen ließ ihn aufschrecken. Es wiederholte sich nach einer kurzen Pause. Dann ertönte es ein drittes Mal. Und diesmal begleitete ein kaum vernehmbarer Schrei diesen Ton.

_Das Knallen einer Peitsche,_ begriff Aragorn und seine schreckensstarr geweiteten Augen huschten zum Eingang. Doch mehr als ein paar gelegentlich vorbeiwirbelnde Schneeflocken und die entfernten Schemen von Felsen und Bäumen sah er nicht.

„Elbereth, das hat er gemeint!" Der Satz glich mehr einem Stöhnen und wurde vom neuerlichen Klatschen der Peitsche fast übertönt. Der hinzukommende Schrei war lauter und kündete von unerträglichem Schmerz.

Aragorn glaubte zu wissen, wessen Schreie er da vernahm, und ihm wurde kälter, als jeder Eissturm es bewirkt hätte.

„Hör auf," flehte er leise mit jedem neuen Knallen und zerrte ergebnislos an seinen Fesseln. „Hört doch auf. Bitte hört auf. Es geht doch um mich, nicht um ihn. Nehmt mich! Seid doch gnädig und hört auf..."

Er war immer lauter geworden, bis gellende Schreie aus seinen Worten geworden waren. Doch diese verhallten offenbar ungehört in den Tiefen der Höhle.

Und während das Klatschen der Peitsche und die Schmerzensschreie weitergingen, hatte Gomars Prophezeiung sich erfüllt.

Aragorn bettelte...

**wird fortgesetzt**


	29. Kapitel 29

* * *

**Schuld und Sühne  
von**

**Salara und ManuKu  
**

* * *

  
**Teil 29 **

Seit der Bedrohung durch die Orkhorden vor mehr als vierhundert Jahren hatte sich Bruchtal keiner Gefahr mehr gegenübergesehen, die so groß war wie die durch die Südländer. Glorfindel trug dem Rechnung, indem er Bruchtals Bewohner über den vermutlich bevorstehenden Angriff informierte und sie zu den Waffen rief.

Eine Gruppe der Freiwilligen schützte seitdem zusammen mit einer Abteilung seiner Männer die inneren Bereiche des Tales. Die restlichen waren zusammen mit den erfahrensten Kriegern in mehreren Ringen rund um das Tal verteilt. Glorfindel war nicht gewillt, weitere Männer durch heimtückische Angreifer zu verlieren, also hielt er die Abstände zwischen den einzelnen Patrouillen derart klein, dass sie sich trotz des Schneetreibens im Auge behalten konnten. Auf diese Weise war jedem feigen Überfall bestmöglich vorgebeugt und gleichzeitig ein engmaschiges Wachnetz um das Tal gewoben.

Seit dem Zeitpunkt der Einteilung waren Stunden vergangen. Langsam näherte sich die Sonne dem Zenit ihrer Bahn, doch hinter dem Schleier des neuerlichen Flockenfalls war sie nicht zu erkennen. Eine dicke weiße Schneeschicht überzog inzwischen Berggrate, Baumkronen und jede freie Fläche, doch wo ihn an anderen Wintertagen Kinder juchzend durcheinandergewirbelt hätten, wischten ihn heute nur angespannt wirkende Elbenwachen gelegentlich von Umhängen und Helmen.

Niemand in Bruchtal vermochte an diesem Tag die normale Gelassenheit zu bewahren. Im Gegenteil: das sonst so einladende, friedliche Tal war totenstill und wirkte fast bedrohlich unter dem Druck der Erwartung, die auf allen lastete.

Glorfindel bildete trotz seiner nach außen hin unbewegten Miene keine Ausnahme. Immer wieder unternahm er Kontrollritte zu den Wachen, um – insgeheim zutiefst beunruhigt – festzustellen, dass alles ruhig blieb. Er sehnte den Kampf zwar keineswegs herbei, doch der Warnung des verletzten Wächters nach hätte inzwischen irgendetwas geschehen sollen. Dass nichts passierte, machte den Elben nervöser, als er zugeben wollte.

Grübelnd brachte er sein Pferd zum Stehen und ließ den Blick über die vom Schneefall verschleierten Gebäude schweifen. Das Schloss befand sich fast direkt vor ihm, war jedoch nur als dunkle Masse zu erkennen. Alle anderen Bauwerke konnte er bestenfalls dahinter erahnen; die Kriegerquartiere, die Halle der Heiler...

Beim Anblick dieses Gebäudes begann das Gedankenkarussell in Glorfindel schneller zu rotieren. Dort lag die Antwort auf alles, doch sie war seinem Zugriff entzogen, solange der Verwundete im Heilschlaf lag. Glorfindel wusste, dass ihm nichts anders übrig blieb als auf das Erwachen des Verletzten, dessen Name Nólëthil war, zu warten. Allerdings gingen ihm mit jeder verstreichenden Stunde mehr Fragen durch den Kopf und ihr Drängen ließ sich kaum noch ignorieren.

Warum war der Angriff, vor dem Nólëthil gewarnt hatte, noch nicht erfolgt? Hatte er im Wahn geredet? Hatten sie ihn irgendwie missverstanden? Hielt der heftige Schneefall die Südländer auf? Oder waren Elrond, die Zwillinge, Legolas und der Mensch ihnen womöglich direkt in die Arme gelaufen?

Glorfindel wollte diesen Gedanken gar nicht näher betrachten, obgleich er zumindest auf den ersten Blick die passendste Erklärung für das Ausbleiben des angekündigten Überfalls zu sein schien. Er verwarf diese Möglichkeit wieder, denn sie ergab keinen Sinn. Welches Interesse hatten die Südländer an einer ihnen unbekannten Gruppe Elben? Sie konnten doch kaum damit rechnen, dass Aragorns Entführung bereits entdeckt worden war, oder?

_Sind wir die ganze Zeit einem Irrtum aufgesessen?_

Es kostete den erfahrenen Krieger überraschend große Mühe, halbwegs ruhig zu bleiben. Irgendetwas, eine lästige kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, sagte ihm, dass er damit auf der richtigen Fährte war. Immerhin hatten sie das sorgsam inszenierte Täuschungsmanöver offenbar mühelos durchschaut.

„Es war ein törichter Plan. Von Anfang an. Und das sind nun die Folgen..." schimpfte er leise und spürte die Wut hinter seinen Worten.

Sie betraf gleichermaßen die Südländer, Aragorns verrückte Idee, der er von Anfang an nur widerwillig zugestimmt hatte, Elrond, der entgegen seiner Mahnung ohne Begleitschutz fortgeritten war... Vor allem aber richtete sie sich auf ihn selbst. Am liebsten hätte Glorfindel wütend gegen etwas getreten, doch da es viel zu umständlich war, extra deswegen vom Pferd zu steigen, ließ er es.

„Es ist eine Schwäche, dass ich mich immer wieder überreden lasse! Das wird von jetzt an nie wieder passieren," schwor er sich grimmig, dann sah er erneut zur Halle der Heiler hinüber, deren Konturen für einen Moment zwischen zwei Schneeschleiern klarer erkennbar wurden.

Als hätte eine unsichtbare Hand auch die Schleier von seinem Denken fortgewischt, begriff Glorfindel im selben Moment, dass er keine Wahl hatte. Was er tun musste, konnte seinen verwundeten Gefolgsmann das Leben kosten, doch möglicherweise half er dadurch jenen, die aufgebrochen waren, um Aragorn zu retten.

Dass es um Estel mehr als schlecht stehen musste, hatte Glorfindel dem Gesicht des Elbenfürsten angesehen, während dieser mit Legolas und den Zwillingen gesprochen hatte. Glorfindel stand inzwischen lange genug an Elronds Seite, um zu wissen, dass dieser den jüngeren Elben etwas verheimlicht hatte. Seine Intuition sagte ihm, dass es eine Vision zu Aragorns Schicksal war. Anders ließen sich die plötzliche Hast und die Mitnahme des Fremden mit der dunklen Aura nicht erklären.

Der goldhaarige Elb kannte Elrond und dessen tiefe Zuneigung zu Aragorn. Auch ihm war der junge Mensch ans Herz gewachsen, doch Elrond fühlte für Aragorn wie für seine eigenen Kinder, und so wie für sie, würde er auch für ihn jedes Risiko eingehen. Selbst wenn das sein mögliches Verderben bedeutete...

„Ich habe euch ohne Schutz ziehen lassen, doch ich werde diesen Fehler korrigieren!" Die Worte verschwanden als weiße Atemluftwölkchen in der Winterluft, als könnten sie die Ohren seines Freundes tatsächlich erreichen. „Ich muss nur vorher wissen, ob mein Verdacht richtig ist!"

Entschlossen lenkte er sein Pferd zur Halle der Heiler. Zum ersten Mal seit Stunden verspürte Glorfindel wieder das beruhigende Gefühl, den Lauf der Geschehnisse selbst bestimmen zu können.

„Mit Verlaub, aber Ihr wißt nicht, was Ihr da verlangt!"

Der oberste Heiler war offenkundig ungehalten über Glorfindels Ansinnen, den am Morgen gebrachten Elben aus dem Heilschlaf zu holen.

„Er ist sehr schwach und könnte leicht..."

„Ich weiß das alles und trage meine Forderung auch nur schweren Herzens an Euch heran, aber leider lassen mir die Umstände keine andere Wahl. Ich muss wissen, was genau er uns sagen wollte, als wir ihn fanden."

Glorfindel trat auf den Heiler zu, der ihn mit wachsendem Unverständnis musterte. Als er sah, wie der Heiler erneut etwas entgegnen wollte, hob er abwehrend eine Hand.

„Ich kann und darf nichts Genaueres sagen, doch Eile tut Not. Davon hängt nicht nur die Sicherheit Bruchtals, sondern vielleicht auch die von Lord Elrond und seinen Begleitern ab. Nólëthil dient dem Herrn von Bruchtal. Er wäre wie wir alle bereit, sein Leben für dieses Tal zu geben."

Der Heiler sah der Miene Glorfindels an, dass er keine weitere Auskunft mehr bekommen würde. Da es hier aber offenbar um den Herrn von Bruchtal ging, gab er – wenn auch nur zögernd – nach.

„Euer Krieger befand sich im Schock, als man ihn brachte. Die Verletzungen waren sehr ernst und das Mittel, das ich ihm gab, ist stark. Ich kann also nicht dafür garantieren, dass seine Worte überhaupt einen Sinn ergeben werden."

„Weckt ihn dennoch. Ich habe nur eine einzige Frage an ihn, danach kann er in Ruhe gesund werden."

„Eine Frage nur, sagt Ihr? Nun gut! Wartet einen Augenblick!"

Der Elb verschwand in den rückwärtig gelegenen Teil der Halle, wo sich die Räume befanden, in denen Heilmittel gemischt und Verbandsmaterialien vorbereitet wurden.

Während er ungeduldig auf die Rückkehr des Heilers wartete, sah Glorfindel sich in der Halle um. Lediglich zwei der vielen Betten waren momentan belegt. In dem einen lag Miro, in dem anderen sein Wächter. Glorfindel ging langsam zu ihm und blieb neben dem Kopfende der Liegestatt stehen.

Nólëthil war bleich, tiefe dunkle Ringe unter den Augen kündeten von dem durchlittenen Schmerz und die Decke, die nicht ganz bis an das Kinn hochgezogen worden war, ließ die Ansätze der Verbände erkennen, die sich inzwischen um den Brustkorb schlangen. Glorfindel erinnerte sich wieder daran, in welchem Zustand sie den Elben gefunden hatten. Es kam schon einem kleinen Wunder gleich, dass er es überhaupt lebend bis nach Bruchtal geschafft hatte. Spontan regte sich das schlechte Gewissen des Gondoliners wieder. Er wusste, dass er diese eine Antwort brauchte, doch er hoffte, dass der Preis dafür nicht zu hoch war.

Die nächsten Minuten vergingen, ohne das etwas geschah. Gerade, als Glorfindel dem Heiler nachgehen wollte, erschien dieser wieder in der Halle und kam auf das Bett zu. In seiner Hand hielt er eine kleine gläserne Phiole, in der sich eine grünliche Flüssigkeit befand.

„Überlegt Euch Eure Frage gut, Lord Glorfindel. Dieses Mittel gibt Euch höchstens ein paar Minuten. Nicht mehr. Danach wird der Verletzte wieder in tiefen Schlaf fallen."

„Das wird genug Zeit sein!" Glorfindel nickte kurz und verfolgte, wie der Heiler den Kopf seines Patienten anhob und das Mittel langsam und vorsichtig zwischen den leicht geöffneten Lippen hindurch in die Kehle rinnen ließ.

Als die Phiole leer war, bettete er den verletzten Elben sachte wieder auf das Kissen, dann trat er zurück. Die beiden mussten nicht sehr lange warten.

Nach ein paar Minuten, die dem ungeduldigen Glorfindel allerdings wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen, begannen die geschlossenen Lider des Schläfers zu zittern. Gleich darauf drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und ein deutlich vernehmbares Seufzen entrang sich den bläulichen Lippen. Nur Sekunden später schlug Nólëthil die Augen auf. Er blinzelte einige Male desorientiert, bis aus den unscharfen Schemen in seinem Blickfeld ein Gesicht hervortrat.

„M...mein Lord, Ihr... w...was..." begann der Elb zu stammeln, doch Glorfindel unterbrach ihn.

„Ganz ruhig. Hör mir genau zu. Du sagtest, Südländer seien nach Bruchtal unterwegs. Wie viele sind es, wie weit waren sie noch von Bruchtal entfernt, als du ihnen in die Hände fielst, und aus welcher Richtung kommen sie?"

„Fünf." Nólëthil konnte nur flüstern, weil das Sprechen ihm fast den Brustkorb zu zerreißen schien. „Es sind fünf. Es war ... am frühen Nachmittag ... sie sind von Nordosten ... auf dem Weg hierher ..."

Seine Kraft war erschöpft und er verstummte. Noch einmal versuchte er Worte zu formen, doch Glorfindel schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nicht. Es ist gut. Das ist alles, was ich wissen wollte. Sei versichert, dass ich mich um sie kümmern werde. Nun ruh dich aus. Schlaf wieder..."

Es bedurfte keiner zweiten Aufforderung. Die letzten Worte waren kaum verklungen, als sich Nólëthils Augen bereits wieder geschlossen hatten und der Elb innerhalb von Sekunden in den traumlosen Zustand des Heilschlafes zurückglitt.

Der Heiler tastete nach dem Puls des Verletzten, und als er sich schließlich vergewissert hatte, dass seinem Patienten die enorme Belastung seines geschwächten Körpers nicht noch mehr geschadet hatte, sah er auf. „Ich hoffe, Ihr habt erfahren, was Ihr wissen wolltet, um Lord Elrond zu helfen. Ein zweites Gespräch würde Euren Krieger töten!"

Er starrte Glorfindel herausfordernd an, doch der schien ihm überhaupt nicht zugehört zu haben, denn die blauen Augen des Gondoliners starrten an ihm vorbei in eine imaginäre Ferne.

_Nur fünf? Wegen fünf Südländern rüste ich Bruchtal wie für einen Krieg, während Elrond, die Zwillinge, der Prinz und dieser zweifelhafte Mensch einer Übermacht folgen? Und warum sprach Nólëthil von Nachmittag? Es ist noch nicht einmal ganz Mittag..._

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis Glorfindel begriff und plötzlich alles zueinander passte. Doch das Verstehen, das sich so verspätet eingestellt hatte, bestätigte die Ahnung, der heraus er hierher gekommen war.

_Ich habe immer gespürt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Warum habe ich es nicht schon erkannt, als wir Nólëthil fanden? Er sprach von Südländern, doch er meinte die, die Estel aus der Grabkammer geholt haben. Von einem neuerlichen Überfall auf Bruchtal war nie die Rede. Wir haben es falsch interpretiert... Wie konnte ich die ganze Zeit über nur so blind sein?_

Abrupt kehrten seine Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Tut für Nólëthil, was in Eurer Macht steht. Er hat fast mit seinem Leben bezahlt, um uns zu warnen. Wenn es eine Veränderung in seinem Zustand gibt, teilt sie Lord Erestor sofort mit. Er wird sich während meiner Abwesenheit um alles kümmern."

Glorfindel wollte gehen, doch der Heiler legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und hielt ihn zurück.

„Der menschliche Junge..." Er sah zu Miro hinüber, der im Nachbarbett lag und ebenfalls friedlich zu schlafen schien.

Ungeduldig folgte Glorfindel dem Blick des Heilers. „Was ist mit ihm?"

„Er ist heute Vormittag erwacht und hat wiederholt nach seinem Begleiter, Prinz Legolas und Estel gefragt." Der Elbenheiler ließ Glorfindel los. „Lord Elrond deutete vor ein paar Tagen an, dass er und Estel in seiner Schuld stünden. Der Junge scheint Estel gekannt zu haben. Ich brachte es daher nicht übers Herz, ihm nun von dessem Tod zu erzählen. Was soll ich ihm sagen, wenn er erwacht und weiterfragt?"

Glorfindel warf einen raschen Blick zu Miro. Der Gondoliner war neben den Zwillingen der Einzige, der Miros Rolle bei der Rettung von Legolas kannte.

„Sagt ihm, dass Prinz Legolas und dieser Mensch unterwegs sind und in ein paar Tagen wieder da sein werden. Was Estel angeht..."

Er sah kurz zum Fenster hinaus. Der Schneefall ließ nach und würde bald ganz aufhören, doch schon die nächsten Tage würden weiteren Schnee bringen. Falls er es schaffte, Elrond und die anderen rechtzeitig einzuholen, und fallses ihnen gelang, Estel zu befreien, würde es immer noch schwer genug werden, Elronds Pflegesohn bei diesem Wetter sicher über die Nebelberge nach Lórien zu bringen. Und selbst danach mußte Aragorn für die Welt tot bleiben – sogar für seine Freunde.

Glorfindel riss sich aus seinen Gedanken. Seine Miene wirkte ernst und unerwartet mitfühlend.

„Wenn Ihr ihn für stark genug haltet, erzählt ihm, dass wir Estel gestern zu Grabe trugen. Geht schonend vor; wenn ich Lord Elrond richtig verstanden habe, hatten er und Estel so etwas wie Freundschaft miteinander geschlossen."

„Es wird ihm Kummer bereiten. Auch den Menschen fällt es schwer, einen Freund zu verlieren," antwortete der Heiler und nickte.

Ohne eine Entgegnung wandte Glorfindel sich brüsk ab und verließ die Halle. Er spürte, wie ihm die erstaunten Blicke des Heilers folgten. Dessen letzter Satz wollte ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Als einige Schneeflocken an ihm vorbeischwebten und sein Gesicht wie tröstend streichelten, wurde des Herz des Elben noch schwerer.

„Bitte, Ihr Valar..." Er blieb stehen und sah zum Grau des Winterhimmels empor. „Lasst nicht zu, dass Elrond und die anderen für meine Dummheit büßen."

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung. Es gab viel vorzubereiten.

Nicht einmal eine Stunde dauerte es, bis Glorfindel die nötigen Anweisungen gegeben und eine Anzahl der verlässlichsten Männer und die besten Fährtenleser Bruchtals um sich versammelt hatte.

Als sie aufbrachen, um der am Morgen aufgebrochenen Fünfergruppe zu folgen, hatte es endgültig zu schneien aufgehört und einige zaghafte Sonnenstrahlen stahlen sich durch winzige Wolkenlücken. Das Funkeln des frisch gefallenen Schnees hätte an jedem anderen Tag den ausgeprägten Schönheitssinn des Erstgeborenen Volkes angesprochen, doch Glorfindel hatte den Männern gesagt, um was es ging, und so hatte keiner der Krieger auch nur den flüchtigsten Blick dafür.

Glorfindel warf einen letzten Blick auf die kleine Schar, dann hob er – für alle gut sichtbar – die Hand.

„Ihr wisst, was auf dem Spiel steht, also lasst uns hoffen, dass wir nicht zu spät kommen. Nach Nordosten!"

Er gab das Zeichen und gleich darauf wirbelten Dutzende von galoppierenden Pferdehufen weiße Wolken auf, bis der Wald schließlich alle verschluckte.

Die Heftigkeit des Schneesturms hatte nach Stunden endlich nachgelassen, auch wenn das Schneetreiben immer noch recht dicht war.

Die Wunden Assats waren während der Zwangspause, so gut es ging, neu versorgt worden. Der Mensch hatte sich in dieser Zeit erholt und genügend Kräfte gesammelt, dass die Elben es wagten, mit ihm weiterzureiten. Noch während ihres Rittes büßte der Wind an Kraft und Schärfe weiter ein, und so fiel es der Gruppe nicht schwer, den Weg nach Sîr Ninglor, dem Pass durchs Nebelgebirge, wieder aufzunehmen.

Weitere vier Stunden vergingen, ohne dass etwas geschah. Elrond glaubte bereits, sich doch geirrt zu haben und befürchtete insgeheim, dass sie der falschen Spur folgten, als Legolas, der vorausritt, sein Pferd abrupt zum Stehen brachte. Er beugte sich über den Kopf seines Pferdes hinaus und stand beinahe in den Steigbügeln seines Tieres. Dem Pferd war dieses Verhalten seines Reiters wohl bekannt und so verharrte es bewegungslos.

Legolas' Blick ging in die Ferne und seine Augen verengten sich, als er versuchte, die verschiedenen Schemen auszumachen, die der treibende Schnee zu einem Ganzen verschmelzen lassen wollte.

„Rauchschwaden..." flüsterte er schließlich und wies mit der Hand in die Ferne. „Dort drüben!"

Die Bruchtaler Elben folgten seinem Hinweis mit ihren Blicken. In der angegebenen Richtung wurde es felsiger, doch die Bäume standen immer noch verhältnismäßig dicht beieinander und gaben eine gute Deckung. Lediglich nur für die scharfe Elbensicht wahrnehmbare, vor dem Grau des Himmels fast verschwindende, dünne Qualmfäden verrieten, dass sie sich etwas oder jemandem näherten.

„Ein Lagerfeuer?" Elladan brachte sein Pferd neben dem von Legolas zum Stehen und sah den Waldelb hoffnungsvoll an.

Der nickte nur und wandte sich an Elrond. „Wir sollten jetzt absteigen und uns weiträumig von der Seite nähern. Wenn das die Südländer sind, haben sie wahrscheinlich Wachen aufgestellt."

Elrond spähte ein weiteres Mal durch das Schneetreiben, dann wies er nach rechts. „Ich denke, von dort aus haben wir vielleicht einen besseren Blickwinkel auf das Lager."

Die jüngeren Elben und Assat folgten dem Blick des Elbenherrn, der auf eine etwas abseits gelegene felsige Erhebung deutete.

In schweigender Zustimmung ritten sie dorthin.

Sie sahen sofort, dass der Platz sich bestens eignete, um ihre kleine Gruppe bis zu einem möglichen Befreiungsversuch Aragorns vor den wachsamen Augen der Südländer zu verbergen.

Nachdem sie ihre Pferde versorgt und Assat gebeten hatten, als Wache in ihrem provisorischen Lager zu bleiben, beschloss Elrond, zusammen mit seinen Söhnen und Legolas das Lager Gomars zu erkunden.

Sie kamen nicht sehr weit, denn der Lagerplatz war strategisch perfekt gelegen und bereits mit minimaler Bewachung bestens geschützt. Als sie schließlich in einiger Entfernung wie befürchtet Wachen entdeckten, die ihnen ein unbemerktes Näherkommen unmöglich machten, zogen sie sich lautlos wieder zurück. Sie schwiegen, als sie zu Assat und den Pferden zurückkehrten.

Der Mensch starrte die Gruppe Elben neugierig an, merkte jedoch an den ernsten Gesichtern, dass die Situation nicht besonders gut aussah.

„Was jetzt, _Ada_? Wie sollen wir an Estel herankommen?" Elladan konnte sich nur mühsam beherrschen, denn seine Sorge um den jungen Menschen wuchs von Stunde zu Stunde. „Wir müssen das Lager stürmen. Besser, wir versuchen es so, als gar nichts zu tun. Vielleicht ist unser kleiner Bruder schon tot und wir..."

„Nein!" Elladan verstummte, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Überrascht sah er zur Seite.

Elrohir war dicht an ihn herangetreten und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Hör mir gut zu, Elladan. Estel ist nicht tot! Er lebt! Du weißt das so gut wie ich, denn du würdest es wie ich fühlen, wenn es anders wäre. Estel wird zwar einmal mehr mitgenommen und zerschunden sein, doch seinem Namen alle Ehre machen und unsere Hoffnungen in ihn bestätigen. Wir werden den Glauben an seine Rückkehr erst aufgeben, wenn sein entseelter Körper in unseren Armen liegt. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Die Augen des jüngeren Zwillings blitzten entschlossen. Gleichzeitig schlossen sich seine Finger um Elladans Oberarm, als wollte er ihn mit Gewalt dazu bringen, die Hoffnung nicht vorschnell aufzugeben.

Es war, als hätte Elladan diese Ermahnung gebraucht, denn er nickte wortlos und wandte sich ab, um seine Fassung wiederzugewinnen. Zufrieden mit dem Erreichten sah Elrohir zu seinem Vater weiter.

„Was unternehmen wir nun, _Ada_?" Sein Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass Elrohir von ihm einen Plan für ihr weiteres Vorgehen erwartete.

Elrond schwieg zunächst, schloss die Augen und ging nochmals in Gedanken all das durch, was er über die Südländer wusste. Nichts schien jedoch einen Ansatzpunkt zu bieten. Mehr als je zuvor würden sie nun jedem Fremden überaus mißtrauisch begegnen, wenn er nicht gerade mit dem Ruf eines Kriegsherrn ausgestattet war. Doch genau damit konnten die Elben nicht dienen. Ratlos schloss er für einen Augenblick die Augen. In seinen Visionen hatte alles so klar geschienen, doch hier – im Licht – ergab keines der vagen Bilder mehr einen Sinn. Nicht einmal Assats Anwesenheit. Der Gedanke an den Menschen brachte eines der Visionsbilder plötzlich zurück.

_Die Schlange... drohend vor Aragorns Körper aufgerichtet..._

Mit einem Mal fiel alles an seinen Platz und Elrond wusste, was sie zu tun hatten.

Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, fiel sein Blick auf Assat. Intensiv forschte er im Gesicht des Menschen nach einem Hinweis, dass seine gerade getroffene Entscheidung richtig war.

Assat schien sich des plötzlich in ihn gesetzten Vertrauens auch bewusst zu werden, denn seine Gestalt straffte sich und er nickte dem Elben knapp zu. Elrond hatte nur diese Bestätigung gebraucht.

„Einer von uns wird ins Lager der Südländer gehen," sagte er, und sein Blick wich keine Sekunde lang von Assat.

„Wieso sollten wir uns ihnen ausliefern?" Verständnislos runzelte Elrohir die Stirn.

„Nicht wir werden gehen. Ein Gleichgesinnter wird in ihr Lager spazieren." Elrond lächelte geheimnisvoll, doch es dauerte nur einige Momente, bis das Begreifen bei den anderen kam.

„Ihr meint Assat, nicht wahr?" Legolas wirkte nicht wirklich überrascht. „Das ist der Grund, aus dem Ihr ihn mitnahmt!"

Der Elbenfürst nickte und sah erneut zu Assat hinüber.

„Ich wußte, dass Ihr einen wichtigen Einfluss auf die kommenden Ereignisse haben würdet, doch erst jetzt sehe ich, welchen. Wir können es schaffen, Estel zu befreien, doch dazu brauchen wir jemanden, der sich den Südländern nähern kann, ohne deren Verdacht zu erregen. Eure dunkle Aura, Assat, ist so stark, dass wir Elben sie kaum ertragen können. Auch den Instinkten der Südländer wird sie nicht verborgen bleiben. Sie werden Euch als einen Gleichgesinnten empfangen. Mit einer gewissen Vorsicht, sicher, doch sie werden Euch ins Lager lassen."

Nun wandten sich auch die Blicke der übrigen Elben dem Menschen zu. Bisher hatten die Zwillinge ihn nur als Ballast angesehen und ausschließlich deswegen geduldet, weil ihr Vater darauf bestand. Doch nun begann in ihnen die Hoffnung aufzukeimen, dass er ihnen die Möglichkeit verschaffen würde, ihren Bruder aus den Händen der Südländer zu befreien.

Elladan trat an den Menschen heran. Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn der Reise musterte er ihn ganz genau und Assat erwiderte den Blick mit all der Aufrichtigkeit und jenen Gefühlen, die sich in den letzten Tagen in ihm angesammelt hatten.

„Werdet Ihr uns helfen?" Zum ersten Mal, seit Assat ihm begegnet war, lag ein bittender Unterton in der Stimme Elladans.

Dem Menschen entging das darin mitschwingende Friedensangebot nicht und so nickte Assat wortlos. Zu seinem Erstaunen verneigte sich Elladan kurz vor ihm und ging wieder an die Seite seines Bruders.

„Wie sieht Euer Plan aus, Lord Elrond?" Assat sah fragend zu Elrond.

„Ihr werdet ins Lager der Südländer reiten und euch als Reisender ausgeben, dem während des Schneesturms das Packtier mit dem Proviant verloren gegangen ist. Als Schlange Mittelerdes habt Ihr einen weitverbreiteten Ruf. Nicht nur in dieser Gegend, wie ich hoffe. Die Südländer sind schon sehr lange von ihrer Heimat fort. Vielleicht hat sich Euer Ruf auch bis zu ihnen herumgesprochen."

Legolas, der den Erklärungen bisher stumm gelauscht hatte, trat nun an Assats Seite und strich ihm nachdenklich das Haar aus dem Nacken. Der Mensch zuckte zusammen und sah den Elbenprinzen irritiert an.

„Was soll das denn?"

Es arbeitete in Legolas' Gesicht, als er – unbeeindruckt von Assats Reaktion – dessen dunkle Haarflut ein weiteres Mal zurückstrich. „Das soll keine Beleidigung sein, Assat, aber Menschen neigen dazu, nicht immer das Offensichtliche zu bemerken. Ich denke, wir müssen den Südländern vielleicht ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen."

Die Fingerspitzen des Elben strichen über Assats Brandmal. „Wir sollten das Mal der Schlange ein wenig hervorheben."

Elladan begriff, worauf der Elb hinauswollte – und grinste. „Nun, wenn jemand in der Kunst des Haarflechtens geübt ist, dann bist du das, Legolas. Also dann... mach dich an die Arbeit!"

„Auch in Bruchtal dürfte man inzwischen wissen, was ein Zopf ist..." In gespielter Empörung warf der Elbenprinz den feixenden Zwillingen einen bösen Blick zu, zog Assat jedoch bereits mit sich zu einem niedrigen Felsen, auf den er ihn hinabdrückte, um besser arbeiten zu können.

Elrond beobachtete es mit einem leisen Lächeln, dann wandte er sich an seinen ältesten Sohn. „Auch du wirst dich an die Arbeit machen müssen, Elladan, denn wir beide werden Assat ins Lager begleiten. Dafür brauchen wir eine Verkleidung, die unsere elbische Natur verbirgt. Sie würde nur den Verdacht der Südländer wecken. Wir werden Assats..."

Er zögerte kurz.

„Wir werden uns als seine Leibwächter ausgeben."

Elladan nickte und begann alle Umhänge und jede mitgeführte Ersatzkleidung zusammenzusuchen. Währenddessen nährte sich auch der jüngere Zwilling seinem Vater.

„_Ada_, was ist mit mir?" Elrohir hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, vergessen worden zu sein. „Erwartest du etwa, dass ich hier bleibe und nichts tue?"

Elrond hatte diese Worte gefürchtet – schon lange, bevor diese Entwicklungen überhaupt ihren Anfang genommen hatten. Zu deutlich waren die Bilder seiner ersten Vision in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt.

_Elrohir, getroffen von der Klinge des Vaters... sterbend..._

Entschlossen, den vorhergesehenen Tod des jüngeren Zwillings um jeden Preis zu verhindern, trat der Elbenherr dicht an diesen heran und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

_Es ist vielleicht das letzte Mal, das wir uns sehen, mein Sohn. _Er unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, Elrohir in die Arme zu schließen und sah ihn stattdessen mit dem härtesten Blick an, den er zustande bringen konnte.

„Das ist genau das, was ich von dir erwarte. Sollten wir nicht erfolgreich sein und die Valar beschließen, dass unser und Estels Dasein in Mittelerde ein Ende finden soll, musst du nach Bruchtal zurückkehren. Dann bist du für das Tal und unser Volk verantwortlich."

„Aber, _Ada_..." Elrohirs Stimme klang erstickt, doch Elrond ließ dessen Protest gar nicht erst laut werden.

„Nein! Elrohir, ich habe noch nie etwas so ernst gemeint! Ich bin jetzt nicht mehr dein Vater, sondern der Fürst, dessen Anordnungen du Folge zu leisten hast. Das ist auch keine Bitte, sondern eine Weisung. Du und Prinz Legolas, ihr bleibt hier. Sollte ich bis zum nächsten Sonnenaufgang nicht zurück sein oder sich Südländer diesem Ort nähern, werdet ihr von hier verschwinden! Sofort, für immer und ohne zu zögern! Hast du mich verstanden?"

Elrohir sah weg. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er da eben vernommen hatte. Vom eigenen Vater war er soeben wie ein Untergebener weggeschickt worden. Dabei ging es um das Leben seiner Familie!

_Ich wusste nicht, dass Vater meinen Fähigkeiten misstraut,_ dachte Elrohir zutiefst enttäuscht, _doch noch eindeutiger hätte er mir das nicht klarmachen können. Warum hat er mich überhaupt mitgenommen?_

Elrond sah überdeutlich, wie verletzt sein jüngerer Sohn war – und es brach ihm fast das Herz, nicht anders handeln zu dürfen. Da er Elrohirs Leben retten wollte, glaubte er jetzt hart bleiben zu müssen.

„Sieh mich an, Elrohir Peredhil, und antworte mir, wie ich es erwarten kann. Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Ja." Das Wort war fast nicht zu hören, denn Elrohir weigerte sich nach wie vor, seinen Vater anzuschauen.

„Gut. Dann vergiß es nicht."

Noch immer lag seine Hand auf Elrohirs Schulter, doch nun gruben sich die schlanken Finger des Elbenherrn hart in sie hinein, als er zu Legolas hinübersah. Ihn zu überzeugen würde schwieriger werden.

„Euch kann ich nichts befehlen, mein Prinz. Nur Euer Wort kann ich fordern – und das tue ich jetzt. Versprecht mir, nach Bruchtal zurückzukehren, wenn ich nicht mehr wiederkomme. Sorgt dafür, dass Elrohir mit Euch geht. Gebt mir das Wort Eures Hauses darauf, damit ich ruhig aufbrechen kann."

Legolas wirkte geschockt, als er Elronds Worte in sich einsinken ließ. Was ließ den Herrn von Bruchtal zu einer solchen Maßnahme greifen? Sah er denn nicht, dass Elrohir am Boden zerstört war? Und dann diese seltsamen Worte...

_Eine Vision..._, begriff Legolas. Anders war Elronds seltsames Verhalten nicht zu erklären. Der Halbelb wusste etwas, das ihn sogar annehmen ließ, dass er nicht mehr zurückkommen würde, da war Legolas sich sicher. Was auch immer es war: es schloss zwar Elrohir ein, nicht jedoch Elladan, sonst wäre auch dieser per Befehl zum Bleiben gezwungen worden.

Trotz dieses Grundes nicht gewillt, sich durch einen vorschnellen königlichen Schwur um mögliche Hilfschancen für Aragorn oder dessen elbischen Pflegevater zu bringen, wog der Prinz seine Antwort sorgfältig ab.

„Nun gut, wenn Ihr darauf besteht... Solltet Ihr und Eure Begleiter bis Sonnenaufgang des morgigen Tages also nicht zurückgekommen sein, werden Elrohir und ich diesen Ort verlassen. **Das** schwöre ich bei der Ehre meines Hauses, mein Lord."

Elrohir hatte Legolas' Worten mit wachsendem Unglauben gelauscht. Lag ihm denn so wenig an Aragorn?

_Ich konnte mich dem Wunsch Vaters nicht widersetzen, doch Legolas hätte es gekonnt. Mit seiner Hilfe hätten wir ihn, meine Brüder und den Menschen von außerhalb des Lagers hilfreich unterstützen können, doch nun macht sein Ehrenwort dies unmöglich._

Elrohirs Mut sank spürbar, als er endgültig jede Hoffnung auf ein Hintertürchen schwinden sah. Elrond, dessen Hand noch immer auf der Schulter seines Sohnes lag, spürte es deutlich. Nun, wo er sich nach besten Kräften vergewissert hatte, dass zumindest dieser Teil seiner Visionen nicht Wahrheit werden konnte, gestattete er es sich schließlich, Elrohir in die Arme zu schließen.

Einige Sekunden lang blieb der jüngere Zwilling steif und reglos, dann brach jeder Widerstand und er schlang die Arme um den Vater.

„Ich werde dir nie verzeihen, dass du mich dazu gezwungen hast, _Ada," _sagte er leise in die Halsbeuge Elronds hinein, wissend, dass dieser ihn genau verstand.

Und das tat Elrond auch, denn er strich seinem Sohn sanft über den Rücken.

„Ich weiß," flüsterte er zurück. „Verzeih mir, Elrohir, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl."__

Noch ehe dieser Gelegenheit bekam, genauer nachzufragen, löste Elrond sich von ihm und trat an Assats Seite. Nun, da der gewagte Plan gefasst war, wie sie sich ins Lager der Südländer schmuggeln würden, und alle entsprechenden Vorbereitungen getroffen waren, blieb ihnen nur noch eines zu tun: aufzubrechen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Assat sowie Elrond und Elladan saßen auf ihren Pferden.

Legolas hatte die Haare des Menschen seitwärts nach hinten geflochten und sie zusätzlich noch zu einem Pferdeschwanz weggebunden. Selbst ein Blinder musste nun das Brandmal der Schlange sehen.

Die beiden Elben hatten ihre Köpfe und die Gesichter mit Tüchern verhüllt. Lediglich für die Augen war ein Schlitz frei geblieben. Sie hatten durch diese Aufmachung ein fast südländisches Aussehen angenommen. Nicht einmal die Farbe der Augen machte dies zunichte, denn dank ihrer grimmigen Entschlossenheit, wirkten ihre sonst leuchtend grauen Augen dunkel und verschleiert.

Sie waren bereit! Es konnte losgehen.

Der Schnee verschluckte jeden Laut, als die drei fortritten.

Legolas und Elrohir standen nebeneinander und sahen den drei Reitern schweigend nach.

„Warum?" Elrohir sah den Waldelb nicht an, doch Legolas wusste auch so, was der Zwilling meinte.

„Du hast nicht richtig zugehört, Elrohir..." Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Legolas' Züge. „Dein Vater, den Valar sei Dank, übrigens auch nicht. Sonst wäre ihm nämlich aufgefallen, dass ich ihm zwar mein Wort gab, mit dir von hier fortzugehen, dass dabei jedoch nie die Rede von dem Wohin war."

„Du hast vor, das meinem Vater gegebene Wort zu brechen?" Elrohir fuhr zu Legolas herum und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, doch der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, durchaus nicht. Ich schwor ihm, dass wir von hier fortgehen würden, und das werden wir auch. Nur eben nicht nach Bruchtal, sondern..." Legolas zeigte mit einer Kopfbewegung in die Richtung, in der ihre Gefährten eben verschwunden waren. „...dorthin. Irgendwo da draußen ist Estel und er lebt noch. Solange ich ihn dort weiß, bringt mich keine Macht Ardas von hier fort. Nicht einmal der mächtige Fürst von Bruchtal. Wie du siehst, ist das kein Wortbruch, Elrohir."

Erleichterung ließ diesen lächeln. Das war eine viel bessere Aussicht als noch vor Augenblicken. Damit konnte er leben – und eine Zeitlang sogar abwarten...

Elrond und seine Begleiter ritten in weitem Bogen von ihrer Position fort und kamen aus einer anderen Richtung an das Lager heran. Die Wachen konnten sie schon von weitem sehen. Als sie dicht genug an das Lager herangekommen waren, wurden sie zum Anhalten aufgefordert.

Der Schneefall war nun ganz zum Erliegen gekommen und die Sonne brach an diesem Spätnachmittag endlich wieder durch die Wolken.

Einer der Wachen, ein recht junger Mann, näherte sich der kleinen Gruppe, forderte einen Kameraden durch Zuruf jedoch auf, ihm Deckung zu geben. Sein eigener Bogen war gespannt und zielte auf die Neuankömmlinge.

„Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr hier?" Misstrauisch warf er einen Blick auf die zwei vermummten, gefährlich aussehenden Männer, die hinter dem ersten ritten.

„Ich bin Assat von Ardaneh und dies hier sind meine Leibwächter." Assat wandte sich leicht zu seinen beiden Gefährten um. Dabei bekam die Wache einen besonders guten Blick auf das Branding am Hals.

„Die Schlange..." rief er überrascht aus und sein Bogen senkte sich ein Stück. „Ihr seid die Schlange von Mittelerde! Ich habe von euch gehört. Das Haus meiner Geburt stand in der Nähe von Ardaneh."

Elrond atmete unmerklich auf. Die erste Klippe schien fast umschifft. Vielleicht meinten es die Valar gut mit ihnen.

„Was führt euch in diese abgelegene Gegend?" Der junge Mann winkte einen der Männer heran, die mit ihm Wache hielten.

„Wir sahen die Rauchzeichen eures Lagerfeuers. Da uns während des Schneesturms unser Lasttier mit dem Proviant verloren ging, dachten wir, ihr könntet uns ein wenig Nahrung überlassen. Nur soviel, dass wir bis zur nächsten bewohnten Behausung gelangen. Wir wollen über die Nebelberge zurück nach Ardaneh. Dort warten dringende Geschäfte auf mich."

„Ich verstehe," sagte der Mann grinsend und begann sich auszumalen, was für dunkle Geschäfte das wohl sein mochten.

Sein Kamerad trat an ihn heran und so wurde er wieder ernst. „Übernimm meinen Platz in der Wache. Ich werde diese Männer ins Lager führen."

Ohne die mürrische Miene der anderen Wache weiter zu beachten, führte der junge Mann die drei Neuankömmlinge ins Lager. Bei ihrem Anblick griffen einige der Südländer alarmiert zu ihren Waffen, doch die Wache hob beruhigend die Hände.

„Kein Grund zur Panik. Das ist Assat von Ardaneh, die Schlange Mittelerdes!"

Ein Raunen lief durch die Männer. Über die Hälfte von ihnen waren neu angeworbene Söldner aus diesen Landen, denen der Ruf der Schlange Mittelerdes nicht unbekannt war.

Morags Blick verdunkelte sich hingegen, als er die drei ihm fremden Männer sah. Fremde, die ganz zufällig ihren Weg kreuzten? Jetzt und hier? Stirnrunzelnd ging er auf die Gruppe zu, um die sich einige seiner Kameraden gescharrt hatten.

„Was geht hier vor?"

Assat, der inzwischen ebenso wie seine beiden Begleiter vom Pferd gestiegen war, verbeugte sich leicht vor ihm, doch sein Blick war unerschrocken, dunkel und ließ keinen Respekt erkennen. Irritiert sah Morag ihm genauer ins Gesicht.

„Ich bin Assat von Ardaneh. Dies sind meine beiden Leibwächter. Wir ersuchen um eine Rast und ein wenig Proviant."

Die Wache, die sie ins Lager begleitet hatte, wandte sich an Morag und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Nach Sekunden nickte der Südländer, doch sein Gesicht war noch immer undeutbar.

„Man kennt euch in dieser Gegend als Schlange Mittelerdes. Ihr habt einen sehr schlechten Ruf bei den braven Bürgern..."

Er musterte Assat einen Augenblick mit stechendem Blick, dann lachte er plötzlich. „Gut für Euch, dass wir keine braven Bürger sind."

Die umstehenden Männer fielen in sein Lachen ein und alle begleiteten die drei Neuankömmlinge dann zum Lagerfeuer, wo man ihnen Platz machte.

Elrond und Elladan ließen ihn allein gehen. Sie selbst zogen sich unauffällig zurück und blieben, ihrem Bedienstetenstand entsprechend, pflichtbewusst bei den Pferden. So hatten sie beinahe das ganze Lager im Blick und außer den Pferden niemanden im Rücken.

Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis sie in einiger Entfernung die an einen Baum gefesselte und von einem Mann bewachte Gestalt eines Menschen ausmachten.

Rivar!

„Da, sieh nur..." Elladans geflüsterte Worte ließen Elrond zusammenzucken, denn sein Sohn hatte unbewusst Sindarin benutzt.

„Ich habe ihn auch gesehen," unterbrach er ihn daher sofort auf Westron und bedachte den jüngeren Elben mit einem vielsagenden Blick. „Wir können noch nichts tun! Nicht, ehe wir wissen, wo Estel ist!"

Elladan begriff seinen Fehler sofort und blieb von nun an stumm, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass beide Elben neben der Sorge um Aragorn, den sie nirgendwo erblickten, nun auch Angst um den alten Einsiedler hatten. Selbst auf die Entfernung sah man, dass es alles andere als gut um ihn stand und ihn nur die Stricke aufrecht hielten.

Während die beiden Elben dazu verdammt waren, zu warten, und nichts tun konnten, außer suchende und finstere Blicke durch die Gegend zu schicken, hatte Assat sich zu den Kriegern ans Feuer gesetzt.

Er nahm deutlich wahr, wie seine beiden verhüllten Begleiter immer wieder intensiv gemustert wurden. So viel Aufmerksamkeit war gar nicht gut, befand Assat, und schon einen Moment später bekam er Gelegenheit, etwas gegen die Neugier der Männer zu tun.

„Wo habt Ihr die beiden Burschen gefunden?" fragte einer der Südländer Assat und wies auf die vermummten Elben. „Sind sie so gefährlich, wie sie aussehen?"

Assat warf einen betont flüchtigen Blick zu seinen angeblichen Leibwächtern hinüber. „Die beiden? Ich kann ihnen mein Leben anvertrauen, wenn es sein muss. Sie haben es mir mehr als nur einmal gerettet."

„Sind sie so hässlich oder warum verstecken sie ihre Gesichter?" spottete einer der jüngeren Männer, der neben Assat am Lagerfeuer Platz genommen hatte.

Assat packte ihn blitzschnell am Kragen und zog ihn dicht zu sich heran. Seine Augen funkelten, als er den überraschten Mann ansah und mit Genugtuung Furcht in dessen Blick erkannte.

„Wage es nicht, dich über meine Männer lustig zu machen, du Schönling."

Assat warf den Mann mit einem kräftigen Stoß von seinem Platz, so dass dieser rücklings zu Boden fiel. Diese Aktion brachte ihm anerkennende Lacher von allen Seiten ein. Er hatte den richtigen Weg gewählt, begriff er, und holte zu einer frei erfundenen Geschichte aus.

„Sie verloren ihr Antlitz, als man in Ardaneh einen Brandanschlag auf mein Leben verübte."

Diese wenigen Worte genügten, um die gespannte Aufmerksamkeit der Männer auf sich zu ziehen. Zufrieden fuhr er fort, die ersonnene Geschichte zur Deckung der Elben und ihrer Verkleidung zum Besten zu geben.

„Ich war durch die starke Rauchentwicklung bewusstlos geworden und wäre in meinem Haus verbrannt, wenn es den beiden nicht gelungen wäre, mich aus einem der Fenster auf die Strasse hinunter zu lassen. Nur wenige Augenblicke später verstärkten sich die Flammen, doch es gelang ihnen, mir trotzdem noch zu folgen und der Flammenhölle zu entkommen. Ich brach mir ein Bein bei dem Sturz aus dem Fenster, doch diese beiden Männer verloren ihr Gesicht. Große Teile ihres Körpers und ihrer Hände sind gezeichnet von dem feigen Anschlag jener Attentäter, die ehrlos genug waren, sich hinter dem Feuer zu verstecken, anstatt sich mir Auge in Auge zu stellen. Seit jenem Tag weichen sie kaum von meiner Seite, und jeder, der für mich eine Gefahr für Leib oder Leben darstellt, wird von ihnen gnadenlos zur Strecke gebracht, stellvertretend für jene feigen Brandstifter."

Nun waren die Blicke, die zu den beiden vermummten Gestalten hinüber wanderten, anerkennend, und es blieb Gomars Männern nicht verborgen, dass eine Hand der beiden Leibwächter wachsam am Knauf ihrer Schwerter ruhte.

Assat indessen atmete innerlich auf, als er merkte, dass seine Geschichte angenommen worden war.

Da sich zunächst keine Gelegenheit ergab, aktiv zu werden und etwas über das Schicksal Aragorns zu erfahren, begann Assat den Männern auf deren Wunsch hin einige Geschichten aus seiner bewegten kriminellen Vergangenheit zu erzählen. Das so entstehende Vertrauen der Südländer konnte nur gut für ihr wagemutiges Vorhaben sein, den Menschen zu befreien.

Was ihn während seiner Erzählungen jedoch mehr und mehr beunruhigte und schnell kalte Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen ließ, waren die verhaltenen Schmerzensschreie, die irgendwann aus der Höhle am Ende des Lagers kamen und keinen der Männer zu stören schienen, denn nicht einer der Männer Gomars wandte seinen Blick hinüber.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu den beiden Elben. So verhalten manche der Schreie auch waren: die Stimme, die sie erzeugte, kannten sie nur allzu genau, und sie mußten sich so gewaltsam wie noch nie zuvor zwingen, keine ihrer aufwallenden Emotionen nach außen hin deutlich werden zu lassen.

Sie hatten Aragorn gefunden. Er lebte offenkundig noch, doch es gehörte nicht viel Fantasie dazu, sich auszumalen, was dort drinnen gerade mit ihm geschah.

Während Assat die Männer mit seiner Geschichte ablenkte, wanderte Elronds Blick zum Himmel.

Es war früher Mittag.

Erst wenn in etwa fünf Stunden die spätherbstliche Abenddämmerung einsetzte, konnten Elladan und er daran denken, sich unbeobachtet fortzuschleichen und versuchen, in die Höhle zu kommen, um Aragorn zu befreien. Bei Tageslicht bedeutete dieses Unternehmen puren Selbstmord.

Die Elben hatten keine andere Wahl, als abzuwarten.

Vor ihnen lagen höchstens fünf Stunden, doch Elrond wusste, dass sie ihm und Elladan die wahre Bedeutung des Wortes Ewigkeit beibringen würden...

**wird fortgesetzt**


	30. Kapitel 30

**Schon wieder ein Monat um? Hm? Dreht sich die Erde plötzlich schneller um die Sonne? Wurde ein neuer Kalender eingeführt? Haben wir eine andere Zeitrechnung? Spielt unsere innere Uhr verrückt? Fragen über Fragen, auf die Salara und ich keine Antworten finden! ;)**

**Also akzeptieren wir den Zuruf der aufmerksamen Isadora und updaten pflichtgemäß und etwas schuldbewusst...**

**Ganz liebe Grüße an all unsere geduldigen Leser!**

* * *

**Schuld und Sühne **

von: Salara und ManuKu

* * *

Teil 30

Inzwischen war es Nachmittag geworden und das schnell schwächer werdende Licht zeigte, dass die Dunkelheit bald einsetzen würde. Aufgeputscht von dem in seinem Blut kreisenden Sytharm und der Gewalt, die er in den letzten Stunden an Aragorn ausgelassen hatte, trat Gomar vor den Höhleneingang, um sich im Schnee das Blut von den Händen zu waschen.

Er fühlte sich frei und unglaublich wohl in seiner Haut. Endlich war er am Ziel seiner nun schon zwanzig Jahre dauernden Reise angekommen. Gomar genoss es unsagbar, dem Sohn des Verräters all das anzutun, was er sich seit Jahren in seinen Träumen ausgemalt hatte.

Der Südländer atmete die klare kühle Abendluft ein und warf einen Blick ins Lager.

Der größte Teil seiner Männer hatte sich um das Lagerfeuer geschart.

Gomar wollte sich schon abwenden und in die Höhle zurückkehren, als er den Neuankömmling entdeckte. Seine Instinkte ließen ihn sofort misstrauisch werden und so ging er langsam hinunter zum Lagerfeuer.

Seine Männer erhoben sich sofort, als sie ihres Anführers gewahr wurden. Als hätte man sie bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt, wandten sich die meisten wieder ihren Aufgaben zu.

Auch Assat stand auf, denn das Verhalten der Südländer ließ keinen Zweifel offen, wer der finster dreinblickende Mann war, der ans Lagerfeuer getreten war.

„Ihr müsst der Anführer dieser Männer sein," stellte Assat fest und hatte Mühe, vor dem sichtbaren Wahnsinn in den Augen des Südländers nicht zurückzuschrecken. „Mein Name ist Assat. Einige Eurer Männer kennen mich unter dem Namen Schlange von Mittelerde."

„Ich hörte schon von Euch," antwortete Gomar nach einer Pause knapp. Er hatte den Fremden genau abgeschätzt und trat nun dicht an Assat heran. Sein stechender Blick suchte den Assats, den es all seine Kraft kostete, diesen Augen stand zu halten.

Assat hätte schwören können, dass der Südländer bis in seine erhellte Seele sehen und erkennen konnte, dass er sich gewandelt hatte.

Nach endlosen Momenten entließ ihn Gomar aus seiner Aufmerksamkeit und warf einen kurzen Blick zu den beiden vermummten Gestalten bei den Pferden. Natürlich waren auch sie ihm nicht entgangen.

„Sind das Eure Männer?" fragte Gomar und erwiderte ihre drohenden Blicke unbeeindruckt.

„Es sind seine Leibwächter, Herr," antwortete Morag.

In knappen Worten wiederholte er diesem, was Assat erzählt hatte und schloss dann mit den Worten: „Während des Sturms verloren sie ihr Lastpferd. Sie wollen etwas Proviant erstehen, um es über die Nebelberge bis in die nächste Stadt zu schaffen."

Gomar gefiel die Anwesenheit der Fremden in seinem Lager nicht, doch da es sich nur um drei Männer handelte und seine eigene Truppe weit in der Überzahl war, schienen sie keine Gefahr für ihn darzustellen. Ohnehin hatte er jetzt andere Dinge im Kopf.

Der Südländer sah Assat ein letztes Mal prüfend an, dann wandte er sich wieder ab und ging zurück zur Höhle. Dass ihm dessen Begleiter unverwandt nachstarrten, bemerkte er dennoch aus den Augenwinkeln.

Schließlich blieb er stehen und wandte den Kopf ganz offen in ihre Richtung. Sekundenlang maßen sich ihre Blicke in stummem Zweikampf, der erst davon beendet wurde, als die beiden vermummten Fremden deutlich widerstrebend fortsahen. Das änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass Gomar sich weiterhin von ihnen belauert fühlte.

Er spürte, wie seine Haut zu kribbeln begann. Etwas an den beiden war beunruhigend. Es war zum einen ihre angespannte Haltung, zum anderen ihr Schweigen und die Hände, die wachsam am Griff der Waffen ruhten...

Je länger Gomar die beiden anstarrte, desto sicherer bekam er den Eindruck, dass sie nur auf den besten Moment warteten, ihm mit gezücktem Messer an die Kehle zu gehen.

Nun hatte Gomar nicht eine so gnadenlose Ausbildung durchlaufen, um instinktive Warnzeichen leichtfertig zu ignorieren. Noch hatte er seine Heimat nicht erreicht, noch war die bis dahin zurückzulegende Entfernung groß und damit die Chance vorhanden, seine beiden Gefangenen wieder zu verlieren. Doch er unterschätzte nie seine Gegner. Zu lange hatte er in diesem ungastlichen Teil Ardas ausgeharrt, um den Verräter – oder in diesem Fall dessen Sohn – in die Hände zu bekommen, als dass er sich diesen mühsam errungenen Triumph jetzt durch eigene Achtlosigkeit einfach nehmen lassen wollte.

Etwas stimmte nicht mit den Dreien. Eine innere Stimme riet Gomar, dass es nichts schaden konnte, zu erfahren, wen sie sich da wirklich ins Lager geholt hatten und ob die Qual eines jungen Menschen Eindruck auf diese angeblich so bösen Schurken haben würde. Er musste auch nicht sehr lange über den passenden Köder nachdenken. Da der am Baum gefesselte Rivar keine unerwarteten Aktionen ausgelöst hatte, gab es nur noch eine Möglichkeit, zu erfahren, ob die Schlange von Mittelerde vielleicht gerade dabei war, ihre Giftzähne zu gebrauchen...

„Morag!" Gomars Stellvertreter war in Augenblicken an seiner Seite und sah ihn fragend an.

„Komm mit. Es gibt etwas für uns zu tun..."

Aragorn wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er schon in dieser Höhle gefangengehalten wurde. Die letzten Stunden waren für ihn inzwischen zu einem nicht enden wollenden Albtraum geworden. Er wusste nicht einmal, wie oft er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte oder ob es seine Schreie gewesen waren, die er glaubte gehört zu haben.

Es war, als hätte es all die vergangenen Jahre nie gegeben und seine gesamte Existenz habe sich auf das Hier und Jetzt, die Höhle, den Schmerz und die immer neuen Grausamkeiten des Südländers, reduziert.

Gomar genoß es sichtlich, seinen Gefangenen zu quälen, und der Südländer erwies sich als ausgesprochen erfinderisch in dieser Hinsicht. In den wenigen lichten Momenten, in denen Aragorn klar denken konnte, bezweifelte sein Verstand es, so etwas Einfaches wie zum Beispiel Waffenputzzeug jemals wieder ohne Grauen ansehen zu können.

Irgendwann hatte sein geschwächter, geschundener Körper zu versagen gedroht. Froh darüber, endlich in den Schutz einer tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit fliehen zu können, hatte Aragorn die näher kommende Schwärze begrüßt. Doch Gomars Erfindungsreichtum hatte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.

Sehend, dass sein Gefangener seinem Zugriff zu entgleiten drohte, hatte Gomar ihm brutal eine schwarze, ölig schmeckende und in der Kehle brennende Mixtur eingeflößt.

Die begrüßte Ohnmacht war daraufhin aus Aragorns Reichweite gewichen und trotz aller folgenden Pein auch fortgeblieben. Seither war er so wach, als würde er nie wieder einschlafen können. Zudem wurde der junge Mann nun von gesteigerter Empfindlichkeit gepeinigt. Nun setzte schon ein einfacher Schlag seine Nervenenden in Flammen, so als hätte man ihm glühende Eisen ins Fleisch gepresst. Gomar schien das genau zu wissen, denn von da an verlegte er sich aufs Prügeln.

Gomar hatte ihn geschlagen, verhöhnt, kurz in Ruhe gelassen, wieder geschlagen – und das über einen schier endlosen Zeitraum.

Inzwischen zuckte Aragorn schon bei jedem Geräusch zusammen. Auch diesmal wieder. Es kam vom Höhleneingang, doch er wandte den Kopf nicht mehr hin, um zu sehen, wer kam. Inzwischen waren seine Augen von den vielen brutalen Schlägen geschwollen und verschiedene Platzwunden, aus denen Blut sickerte, entstellten sein Gesicht, sodass er kaum noch etwas sehen konnte.

Aragorn war noch nie einem Menschen begegnet, der so viel Haß und Gewalt in sich vereinte wie dieser Südländer. Selbst ein Ork nahm sich dagegen noch harmlos aus, denn dem fehlte die Intelligenz, mit der dieser Mann zu Werke ging. Alles war von ihm genau durchdacht: jede Bewegung, jede Bemerkung, jeder Stich, Schnitt oder Schlag...

Auch, was er denken sollte, wusste Aragorn inzwischen nicht mehr. Glaubte er anfangs noch, dass seine Familie von den Südländern getötet worden war, während er im todesähnlichen Schlaf gelegen hatte, so war er sich dessen jetzt nicht mehr sicher. Vielleicht war alles nur ein weiterer quälender Trick, den Gomar anwandte, um sich an seinem Schmerz zu weiden? Der Südländer war scharfsinnig und sadistisch genug für so ein hinterhältiges Vorgehen. Doch andererseits war da auch diese erschreckende Brutalität in Gomar, die Aragorn glauben ließ, dass der Tod seiner Familie eine Fingerübung für den Südländer gewesen war.

Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte Klarheit in seine verworrenen Gedanken zu bringen. Ihm war schwindlig und der Heiler in ihm wusste, dass die Schläge Gomars so heftig gewesen waren, dass er innere Verletzungen davongetragen haben musste.

Wieder tauchten Bilder vor seinem Auge auf. Er ahnte, dass sie nicht echt waren, und doch quälten sie ihn mit ihrer Intensität.

Er sah plötzlich Elrond an der hinteren Wand der Höhle stehen. Der Elb sah ihn mit seinem warmen beruhigenden Lächeln an und Aragorn wollte sich in seine Arme flüchten, wie er es als Kind immer getan hatte, um sich von der Präsenz des Elben auffangen zu lassen. Doch Elronds Lächeln erstarrte in diesem Augenblick und aus den Mundwinkeln lief ein dünner Blutfaden am Kinn hinunter.

„Nein..." flüsterte Aragorn. „Das kann nicht sein. Das darf nicht sein. _Ada_..."

Er schloss die Augen, um dieses Trugbild seines Geistes auszulöschen. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, kniete Gomar vor ihm.

Aragorn zuckte erneut zusammen.

„Hast du mich vermisst?" fragte der Südländer zufrieden und strich eine schweißnasse Haarsträhne beinahe zärtlich aus dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes. Dann berührte er dessen Wange.

Wenn etwas noch unerträglicher an Gomar war als sein Sadismus, dann war es sein dauernder Wechsel zwischen Brutalität und Vertrautheit. Für Aragorn war das fast noch schlimmer. Ihm wurde bei diesen Berührungen übel und auch jetzt hätte er sich am liebsten übergeben.

„Dein Blut hat sich erhitzt bei unserem kleinen Spiel. Wir sollten vielleicht beide zusammen etwas kühle Luft schnappen. Es dämmert schon und die ersten Sterne sind zu sehen."

Aragorn wandte den Kopf aus Gomars Hand, erntete dafür einen brutalen Schlag mit dem Handrücken. Er stöhnte leise, während sein Kopf einmal mehr zur Seite kippte.

„Du weisst immer noch nicht, wer hier das Sagen hat, nicht wahr?" flüsterte Gomar. „Aber das lernst du schon noch. Wir haben viel Zeit. Zuerst müssen wir beide etwas überprüfen. Morag, hilf mir."

Er winkte seine rechte Hand herbei. Gemeinsam banden sie den Gefangenen los und schleppten ihn nach draußen. Da Aragorn sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte, wurde er mehr gezogen, als dass er selber ging.

Die kühle Luft tat dem geschundenen Gesicht des Mannes gut und so wandte er sein Gesicht zum Himmel. Doch alles, das weiter weg war, blieb für seinen Blick verschwommen. Selbst der Blick auf Earendil blieb ihm verwehrt.

So bemerkte er auch nicht die Blicke, die nun von allen Seiten auf ihm ruhten. Wäre er sich der zwei verhüllten Gestalten bewusst gewesen, deren Augen ihn keinen Moment verließen, wäre sein Herz sicher leichter geworden. Dann hätte die Hoffnung, die aufzugeben er beinahe bereit war, wieder ein Teil von ihm werden und den Wunsch verdrängen können, diese Welt zu verlassen.

So jedoch ließ er es kraftlos über sich ergehen, an einen Baumstamm gesetzt und dann daran gefesselt zu werden.

„Die Luft wird ein Wunder vollbringen, Aragorn. Ich denke, du wirst staunen..."

Gomar hockte erneut vor ihm und hob den auf die entblößte, blutige Brust zurückgesunkenen Kopf mit zwei Fingern an. Die Berührung war so sanft, dass sie den jungen Mann unwillkürlich an seinen Elbenvater erinnerte und es einen Moment dauerte, bis er sich daran erinnerte, **wer** ihn da so sanft behandelte. Rein aus Reflex scheute er wieder zurück, im gleichen Moment einen neuen Schlag erwartend – und spähte nach Sekunden müde durch seine geschwollenen Augen, weil die inzwischen gewohnte Reaktion unerwartet ausblieb.

„Diesmal nicht." Gomar wusste, was sein Gefangener dachte. „Schläge haben uns nicht weitergebracht, doch das wird sich nun ändern."

Er streichelte noch einmal über die Wange seines Gefangenen, dann stand er auf, warf einen Blick in die Runde – und ließ dabei nie die Neuankömmlinge aus dem Blick.

„Morag, ein Seil!"

Als dieser das Gewünschte brachte, winkte Gomar ihn heran und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

Morag nickte mehrmals, wandte sich schließlich ab und ging zu seinen Männern hinüber. Einige von ihnen wählte er aus und gemeinsam zogen sie sich an die entfernteste Position des Felskessels zurück, wo er sie in leisen Worten zu instruieren begann.

Während die Elben ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit Aragorn zuwandten, beobachtete Assat die Männer mit zunehmend misstrauischeren Blicken. Zwar hatte ihn der Anblick des blutüberströmten jungen Mannes ebenso geschockt wie die Elben, die wie erstarrt wirkten, doch die neue Aktivität der Südländer versetzte ihn in allerhöchste Alarmbereitschaft. Seine Erfahrungen aus den zurückliegenden Jahren, seine Instinkte, erworben in zahllosen, zum Teil lebensgefährlichen Unternehmungen, schrieen ihm drei Worte zu: _WEG VON HIER!_

Nichts schien jedoch darauf hinzuweisen, dass man sie durchschaut hatte, denn die Krieger um Morag nickten nach einer Weile und zerstreuten sich dann wieder, ohne ihm oder seinen Begleitern nun mehr Aufmerksamkeit als zuvor zu schenken.

Auch Morag kehrte zu seinem Herrn zurück, nachdem er zuvor etwas aus einer der seitlich abgestellten Satteltaschen geholt hatte. Assat konnte zwar nicht erkennen, um was es sich handelte, doch für den Moment war er einfach nur darüber erleichtert, offenbar zu viel in alles hineingedeutet zu haben. Er sah wieder zu Aragorn zurück.

Gerade legte Gomar diesem mit erwartungsvollem Gesichtsausdruck den Strick lose um den Hals, dann schlang er ihn hinter dem Stamm zusammen, verknotete ihn, steckte ein stabil aussehendes Stück Holz in diesen Knoten und knotete es noch einmal zusätzlich fest. Mit Hilfe dieses Gebildes drehte Gomar nun die Enden mühelos mit einer Hand soweit zusammen, bis das Seil Aragorns Hals fest an den Baum presste.

Der junge Mann keuchte und die zerschnittene, blutüberströmte Brust hob und senkte sich heftig, je enger das Seil sich zuzog. Schließlich hakte Gomar das als Griff dienende Holzstück hinter einen hervorstehenden Astrest des Baumes, der damit zu einer Halterung wurde, und ging dann zu seinem Gefangenen nach vorn.

„Du hattest deine Gelegenheit, mir freiwillig gehorsam zu sein. Da du dich nach wie vor halsstarrig zeigst, muss ich es dir eben auf diese Art beibringen."

„Du ... bist wahnsinnig..." stieß Aragorn zwischen den Atemzügen hervor und spähte dabei ungeachtet seiner Furcht vor neuen Quälereien direkt in Gomars Gesicht. Trotz seines eingeschränkten Sehvermögens konnte er das Aufflackern kalter Wut in den Zügen des Südländers ausmachen. Aragorn wusste, was das hieß – und vermochte eine neuerliche Welle der Angst nicht zu unterdrücken.

„Habe ich dir erlaubt, zu sprechen? Nein, ich glaube nicht. Es wird wirklich höchste Zeit, dir deinen Ungehorsam auszutreiben!"

Gomar wandte sich zu den Kriegern um. Die meisten wussten nicht, was sie von dieser neuen Entwicklung halten sollten. Gomar hatte bisher in der Regel stets auf Ungestörtheit Wert gelegt, wenn es um die Befragung von Gefangenen ging.

„Für euch soll dies eine Warnung sein. Der nächste, der wie er gegen meine Regeln verstößt, erleidet dasselbe Schicksal!"

Mit diesen Worten griff er nach einer Peitsche, die Morag ihm schweigend reichte. Ein letzter, abschätzender Blick Gomars ging in die Runde, dann holte er aus...

Ein ganzes Stück von diesem Geschehen entfernt suchte sich Elrohir zum wohl hundertsten Mal innerhalb der letzten zwei Stunden einen neuen Aufenthaltsort. Es hätte einem Tanz geglichen, wenn die Miene des jüngeren Zwillings nicht von Mal zu Mal angespannter gewirkt hätte.

Seit sie Elrond, Elladan und Assat aus den Augen verloren hatten, war er wohl mindestens zweimal auf jeden Baum im Umkreis von 50 Metern geklettert, hatte sich auf jeden schneebedeckten Felsen, jeden umgestürzten Stamm gesetzt, um gleich wieder aufzuspringen und sich ein neues Ziel zu suchen.

Legolas stand kurz davor, ihn an den nächsten Stamm zu binden, doch er wusste, dass das nur ein Ausdruck der Furcht des anderen war. Elrohirs gesamte Familie befand sich nun in Gefahr, und die Möglichkeit, dass er sie lebend wiedersah, war beängstigend klein geworden. Elronds Verhalten hatte eine überdeutliche Sprache gesprochen.

Auch beim Elbenprinzen war die Sorge um das Schicksal aller gestiegen. Zwar hatte ihn das harte Reglement am Düsterwalder Königshof gelehrt, auch in den angespanntesten Lagen Selbstbeherrschung zu bewahren, doch inzwischen waren davon nur noch Reste übrig.

So war er, um nicht Elrohirs Beispiel zu folgen, irgendwann auf einen der Bäume geklettert, von dem aus er den Lagerplatz der Südländer schwach ausmachen konnte. Dort schien sich nichts zu regen. Nach wie vor kräuselte sich der dünne Rauchfaden gen Himmel.

Ein Knacken in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken fahren, doch er musste nicht einmal hinsehen, um den Grund dafür zu kennen.

„Elrohir, die Äste werden auch nicht stabiler, wenn du an ihnen ununterbrochen auf und ab kletterst. Bleib oben oder unten, aber hör' endlich damit auf!"

Nun wandte Legolas den Kopf und sah den Zwilling an, der auf dem Ast unter seinem saß und mit finsterem Gesicht zu ihm empor schaute.

„Was siehst du? Sag schon."

Legolas seufzte.

„Das gleiche wie vor zehn Minuten. Es hat sich nichts verändert außer dem Sonnenstand."

„Wir würden mehr sehen, wenn wir näher herangingen."

„Wir würden gesehen werden, wenn wir näher herangingen," entgegnete Legolas.

„Dann müssen wir uns eben einen anderen Weg suchen. Einen, auf dem man uns NICHT sieht."

„Wie willst du das anfangen? Man würde uns von überall erblicken. Um nicht gesehen zu werden, bräuchten wir einen Tunnel dorthin, doch du bist noch immer ein Noldor, kein Zwerg."

Ein bitterböser Blick traf den Prinzen, doch gleich darauf legte sich ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck auf Elrohirs Miene.

„Du bringst mich da auf einen Gedanken." Elrohir lehnte sich an den Stamm zurück. „Nun kenne ich diese Gegend hier zwar nicht sonderlich gut, doch zumindest weiß ich, dass wir uns in unmittelbarer Nähe der Nebelberge befinden. Das ganze Gebiet hier ist von Felsgruppen durchsetzt, von denen viele bereits direkte Verbindung zu den Bergen haben. Vor einigen Hundert Jahren haben die Orks das trefflich für sich ausnutzen können. Es hat lange gedauert, bis wir uns ihrer endlich entledigen konnten. Viel zu lange."

Er verstummte.

Legolas wusste, dass Elrohir an seine Mutter dachte, deren Schicksal irgendwo in einer der unzähligen Höhlensysteme des Nebelgebirges von Orks besiegelt worden war. Die Zwillinge hatten nie verwunden, dass sie schließlich nach Valinor gegangen war, um nicht länger leiden zu müssen.

Der Elb verstand nicht, warum Elrohir das gerade jetzt ansprach, doch die Erklärung kam unmittelbar.

„Menschen sind normalerweise blind. Alles, was sie selbst nicht zu bewältigen meinen, trauen sie auch anderen nicht zu. Soweit wir sehen konnten, lagern die Südländer in so etwas wie einem größeren Felskessel. Wer weiß, vielleicht gibt es dort noch einen zweiten Zugang, einen, den sie gar nicht weiter beachten. Vielleicht einen für Reiter unzugänglichen Felsspalt, einen schmalen Tunnel, den sie für unpassierbar halten, eine Formation, die zu überklettern uns – im Gegensatz zu ihnen – nicht schwer fällt... So etwas eben."

„Worauf willst du hinaus?"

Der Zwilling zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir müssen uns dem Kessel von der entgegengesetzten Seite nähern, uns dort umsehen. Ich bin überzeugt, irgendetwas wird sich finden lassen. Wir müssen Vater und den anderen helfen."

Legolas ließ sich die Worte durch den Kopf gehen und konnte nicht abstreiten, dass Elrohir Recht haben könnte. Schließlich nickte er.

„Gut möglich. Sollte deine Familie bis Sonnenaufgang..."

„Nein!! Ich werde jetzt gehen! Sofort! Ich halte diese Warterei keinen Moment länger durch. Vor allem nicht, nachdem ich _Adas_ Verhalten gesehen habe. Er denkt, er kommt nicht wieder, deshalb musste ich schwören, umzukehren. Legolas, er hat mir Bruchtal so gut wie **vererbt**! Du kannst ja weiter warten, aber ich unternehme jetzt etwas!"

„Elrohir..."

„Schwur hin oder her: ich lasse ihn nicht allein. Und du wirst mich nicht aufhalten können."

Legolas wollte an Elrohirs Vernunft appellieren – und ließ es bleiben. Selbst wenn er es jetzt schaffte, den Zwilling zurückzuhalten – in spätestens einer Stunde waren sie beide mit ihren Nerven am Ende. Außerdem hatte er sein Wort ohnehin gegen seine Überzeugung geben müssen. Zu einem Entschluss gekommen, begann er mit dem Abstieg und folgte Elronds Sohn, der schon unten war und seinem Pferd zusteuerte.

„Elrohir, warte!"

Der sah zweifelnd zu dem Düsterwalder Prinzen zurück.

„Du willst mich nicht hindern?"

„Nein!"

Inzwischen war Legolas bei seinem Rappen angekommen. Er stieg auf, dann sah er zu dem Zwilling hinüber.

„Ich gebe es zu, wenn ich einen Fehler gemacht habe. Deinem Vater zu versprechen, bis Sonnenaufgang zu warten, war vielleicht einer. Wenn es nicht so sein sollte und er, Elladan und Assat es auch ohne unsere Rückendeckung schaffen, können wir uns immer noch vor ihm verantworten. Schaffen sie es jedoch nicht, könnte mein Wortbruch ihnen vielleicht nützen, dir vielleicht sogar deine Familie und mir meinen besten Freund erhalten."

Er grinste. „Also komm. Lass uns nachsehen, ob nicht doch ein kleines bisschen Zwerg in dir steckt..."

Sie brachen auf.

Bisher hatte Elladan sich unter Aufbietung all seiner Kräfte noch zurückhalten können, doch als der Südländer die Peitsche ergriff, war seine Geduld aufgebraucht. Elladan ertrug die Vorstellung, seinen menschlichen Bruder noch länger leiden sehen zu müssen, nicht. Seine Augen suchten die Elronds, doch sein Vater schien wie in Trance zu sein, denn er starrte unverwandt auf einen Punkt, der irgendwo hinter Aragorn in den Felsen lag.

„_Ada_..."

Elladans Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Sorge, doch Elrond schien ihn noch immer nicht zu hören. Ungeduldig legte sein Sohn ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm und schüttelte ihn solange, bis der Elbenherr ihn mit abwesendem Blick ansah.

Der Zwilling konnte nicht ahnen, dass in Elronds Gedanken die Bilder seiner Visionen wie Raubvögel umeinander kreisten und ihn mit ihrer Unabänderlichkeit fast in den Wahnsinn zu treiben drohten.

Wieder und wieder sah er die Klinge in Elrohirs Leib eindringen, Elladan gegen sich kämpfen. Und zwischen allem erhob sich stets aufs Neue die Schlange.

Es ergab keinen Sinn. Trotz seiner Maßnahmen hatte sich nichts verändert. Und Zeit hatten sie auch nicht mehr. Es mußte bald etwas geschehen.

„Wir müssen etwas tun. Er bringt Estel sonst um," verlieh Elladan den Gedanken seines Vaters unbewusst Ausdruck, dann stutzte er kurz angesichts des merkwürdigen Ausdruck in dessen Augen.

Gerade wollte dieser seinem Sohn etwas entgegnen, als das Klatschen der Peitsche ertönte. Ein laut vernehmbarer Schmerzensschrei Aragorns hallte durch die Abenddämmerung.

Noch ehe sie diesen Ort überhaupt betraten, hatte der Elbenherr gewusst, dass ihr Vorhaben ohne die Unterstützung von Glorfindel und seinen Männern sowieso nur geringe Aussichten auf Erfolg hatte. Dennoch hatte Elrond insgeheim darauf gehofft, dass es ihnen dennoch möglich sein würde, Aragorn auf eigene Faust zu befreien.

Der Plan war einfach gewesen. Unter dem Deckmantel von Assats Geschichte wollte er unerkannt ins Lager gelangen, sich einen Überblick über die Zahl der Südländer, deren Bewaffnung und vor allem den Aufenthaltsort Aragorns verschaffen. Bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit wollte er zusammen mit seinem ältesten Sohn Estel im Schutz der Dunkelheit befreien und dann so rasch wie möglich verschwinden.

Eines hatte er dabei jedoch aus seinem Bewusstsein verdrängt: die Tatsache, dass weder Elladan noch er selbst in der Lage sein würden, dem Leiden Aragorns unbewegt zuzusehen. Und das war es, was sie hier und jetzt zu Fall bringen würde. Er wusste es mit einer Sicherheit, die keine Beweise brauchte.

Der Elbenherr spürte, dass seine Vernunft mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde unüberlegter Sorge wich – und das Klatschen der Peitsche besorgte den Rest.

Als sich die geflochtene Lederschnur zum zweiten Mal in den ohnehin bereits stark blutenden Brustkorb des Menschen grub und einen neuerlichen erstickten Schrei hervorrief, war es um die Geduld Elronds endgültig geschehen.

_Mögen die Valar uns beistehen! Entweder befreien wir ihn oder wir sterben alle an diesem Ort! _

Die grauen Augen des Elben blitzten entschlossen auf und seine Hand schloss sich entschlossen um den Schwertknauf. Spätestens jetzt gab es nach allem, was schon geschehen war, kein Zurück mehr.__

„Komm!"

Es war das eine Wort, auf das Elladan gewartet hatte.

Ohne die Südländer zu beachten, die sich neben und mit ihnen nun dem Schauplatz des Geschehens näherten, traten die beiden an den Baum heran, an den man Aragorn gefesselt hatte.

Elrond sah mit einem raschen Seitenblick, dass sein ältester Sohn gerade sein Schwert ein Stück aus der Scheide zog, doch noch ehe sie die Bewegung auch wirklich beenden konnten, packte man plötzlich von allen Seiten ihre Handgelenke und drehte sie ihnen so schnell auf den Rücken, dass die beiden Elben trotz ihrer überlegenen Körperkräfte erst nach einer Sekunde des Überraschungsmomentes reagieren konnten.

Sie begannen sich nach Leibeskräften zu wehren und schafften es auch, ein paar der Angreifer wegzustoßen. Doch die hatten ihr Vorgehen offenbar sorgfältig geplant, denn bereits nach wenigen Sekunden waren die Elben überwältigt, ihrer Schwerter beraubt und von gezielten Tritten zu Fall gebracht worden. Nun hielt man sie trotz ihrer Gegenwehr auf den Knien.

Sie starrten wütend Gomar an, der gerade zu einem dritten Hieb ausholte, sich jedoch im letzten Augenblick auf den Fersen herumdrehte. Gleichzeitig drehte er sein Handgelenk nach oben. Die dabei entstehende Bewegung gab der ledernen Peitschenschnur eine neue Richtung. Eine Sekunde später zuckte sie über Elronds Gesicht, riss das Tuch fort, hinter dem sich der Elb bislang verborgen hatte, und hinterließ dabei eine rote Spur. Ein zweites Mal holte der Südländer aus und auch Elladan verlor seine Tarnung.

Gomar ließ die Peitsche sinken und trat näher an die beiden Männer heran, die sich noch immer erfolglos gegen die sie festhaltenden Hände wehrten. Er betrachtete sie einen Augenblick lang neugierig, dann fegte er auch die Stoffbahnen zur Seite, die sich bislang wie Turbane um die Köpfe gewunden hatten.

„Sieh an, sieh an, mein Köder hat funktioniert! Eure Gesichter sind unversehrt? Da hat mich mein Gefühl also nicht getrogen, als es mir sagte, dass mit euch beiden etwas nicht stimmt." Mit dem Lächeln eines Menschen, der sich erwartungsgemäß bestätigt sieht, musterte er interessiert die spitzen Ohren der beiden. „Elben also! Noch dazu in meinem Lager!"

In diesem Moment teilte sich die Menge der seitlich stehenden Krieger. Man zerrte einen sich heftig wehrenden und aus einer Platzwunde an der Stirn blutenden Assat herbei. Als er nicht sofort vor dem Südländer auf die Knie fiel, halfen – wie bei Elrond und Elladan zuvor auch – sehr unsanfte Tritte in die Kniekehlen nach.

„Und die Schlange Mittelerdes bekomme ich noch als Draufgabe. Wenn du es überhaupt bist."

Assat funkelte ihn böse an. „Keiner auf Arda würde es wagen, dieses Zeichen neben mir zu tragen, und ich bin es nicht gewohnt, auf diese Art behandelt..."

„Das ist die Art, mit der man Lügner behandelt," schnitt Gomar ihm das Wort ab und fixierte die drei vor ihm knienden Männer mit einem Blick, dessen Intensität ihnen nichts Gutes verhieß. „Oder willst du mir allen Ernstes weismachen, dass Angehörige des Erstgeborenen Volkes sich bei dir als Leibwächter verdingen? Ich denke, deine Geschichte war gelogen! Ist es nicht so?"

Assat versuchte zu retten, was zu retten war.

„Weder muss ich dir etwas weismachen noch erklären, Südmann."

Der Blick Assats spiegelte Abscheu wider, als er gegen seinen Willen zu Aragorn hinüberstarrte.

Bleich, blutend und trotz der Eiseskälte schweißüberströmt, gequält von Schmerzen und gnadenlosen Fesseln, hoffte dieser immer noch, endlich das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, und hatte daher keinen Blick für das Geschehen um ihn herum.

„Die Wahl meiner Leute und Mittel ist meine Sache, so wie deine Leute und ... Mittel ... mich leider nichts angehen," sagte Assat. „Ich kam in friedlicher Absicht, um Proviant für uns zu erbitten, nicht, um mich und meine Männer demütigen zu lassen. Wenn du mir Hilfe und Lager verweigerst, sag es und wir ziehen friedlich weiter. Doch ich erwarte, dass du mit dieser ... dieser Abscheulichkeit aufhörst und man meine Männer und mich sofort freilässt."

„Abscheulichkeit?" Gomar zog hämisch die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich hörte, die Schlange sei auch nicht zimperlich in der Wahl ihrer Mittel."

„Das ist wahr und ich gebe es zu. Doch ich habe nie Unschuldige gefoltert. Bestraft habe ich immer nur jene, die es auch verdienten. Niemals aber..."

„Dieser hier ist nicht unschuldig," unterbrach Gomar ihn. „Die Schuld der Väter geht auf die Söhne über. Ist es nicht so? Doch du hast Recht: es geht dich nichts an."

Gomar war die Autorität in Assats Stimme jedoch nicht entgangen. Autorität war neben der Ausstrahlung eines Menschen eines der wenigen Dinge, die man nicht vortäuschen konnte. Noch immer nicht besänftigt, blieb sein Blick an den Elben hängen.

„Und warum erzählst du das Märchen über ihre angeblich verbrannten Gesichter?"

Assat holte tief Luft. Er hatte, seinem Metier entsprechend, zwar schon immer ein Meister der Improvisation sein müssen, doch auf so dünnem Eis hatte er sich noch nie bewegt.

„Ich habe mir einen Ruf geschaffen; einen, der offenkundig sogar bis an deine Ohren drang. Wer mit mir Geschäfte macht, weiß, dass er immer bekommt, wofür er bezahlt. Von diesem Ruf lebe ich, und das nicht schlecht. Doch leider wissen das auch meine Konkurrenten. Jeder von ihnen will lieber heute als morgen meinen Platz einnehmen. Wenn ich am Leben bleiben will, brauche ich den besten Schutz, den man bekommen kann. Du bist nicht aus diesem Teil Ardas, Südmann, denn sonst wüsstest du, dass es keine besseren Kämpfer als Elben gibt. Sie haben nur einen Nachteil. Die Menschen in diesen Landstrichen misstrauen ihnen und fürchten sie – und das ist leider meinen Geschäften abträglich. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, die Furcht vor Elben meine Geschäfte schädigen zu lassen. Also ersann ich eine Geschichte, die bis heute auch gut funktioniert hat."

Endlich bereit, die Geschichte Assats zumindest in Teilen zu glauben, wandte Gomar sich an Elrond.

„Sagt mir, Elben: warum arbeitet ihr für einen Menschen? Noch dazu für einen Verbrecher? Hält sich euer Volk nicht von ihnen fern?"

„Das ist wahr. Mein Sohn und ich sind Assat jedoch verpflichtet. Wenn die Schuld beglichen ist, gehen wir von ihm fort und kehren zu unserem Volk zurück."

Die Antwort war Gomar zu vage, doch noch ehe er weiterfragen konnte, zerteilte eine schwache Stimme die über dem Felskessel liegende Stille.

„Ada?"

Eine Sekunde lang wirkten alle wie erstarrt.

Aragorn hatte Elronds Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne vernommen, den Worten träumerisch nachgelauscht und dann in einem der ihn umgebenden Gesichter das Eine erblickt, das zu sehen er sich mehr als alles andere gewünscht hatte. Sein halb bewusstloser Zustand verdrängte alle Umstände schlagartig. Nichts zählte mehr, als das verschwommene Gesicht seines Elbenvaters und die Stimme, die sagte, dass er zu seinem Volk zurückkehren wollte.

„Bleib ... bitte, Ada..."

Sehr langsam drehte Gomar sich zu Aragorn herum und kniete sich neben ihn, sorgsam darauf bedacht, den jungen Mann weder anzurühren noch ihn auf irgendeine andere Art aus seinem eigenartigen weltvergessenen Zustand zu reißen. Auch wenn Gomar das elbische Wort für Vater nicht kannte, so sah er doch, dass zwischen seinem Gefangenen und dem Elben eine enge Beziehung bestand. Er folgte Aragorns verschleiertem Blick, der starr an Gomar vorbei auf Elrond gerichtet war. Dieser ließ daraufhin resignierend den Kopf hängen.

Es war vorbei. Sie hatten verloren.

Nun verfluchte Elrond sich dafür, Elladan mitgenommen und damit zu einem sicheren Tod verurteilt zu haben.

„Es ist gut, Estel..." sagte er auf Sindarin, wissend, dass dies aller Trost war, den er seinem menschlichen Sohn noch geben konnte. „Ich bin hier und gehe nicht fort."

Elrond wusste nicht, ob Aragorn ihn wirklich gehört hatte, doch die Worte beruhigten den jungen Menschen augenblicklich und er schloss die Augen, als wolle er einschlafen.

Der Südländer hatte die Szene aufmerksam verfolgt. Jetzt stand er auf, blieb jedoch stehen, wo er war.

„Ihr kennt euch, wie ich sehe. Das ist nun wirklich eine Überraschung. Da mir damit auch der Grund eurer Anwesenheit klar wird, bleibt nur noch eine Frage: Wer seid ihr drei wirklich?"

„Das sagte ich bereits mehrmals..." begann Assat aufs Neue und erstarrte, als Gomar einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte und dann ohne Vorwarnung ausholte. Die Peitschenschnur zuckte klatschend über den Brustkorb Assats und das Ende erreichte sogar dessen noch längst nicht verheilten Rücken.

„Keine Lügen. Also?"

Assat biss wütend die Zähne zusammen, um dem Südländer die Genugtuung einer Schmerzensbekundung nicht zu geben. Der sah die drei Gefangenen unterdessen erwartungsvoll an. Die erwiderten seinen Blick ergrimmt und man sah nun ganz deutlich, dass unbändiger Haß allen dreien die Kehle zuschnürte.

„Keine Antwort? Macht nichts, wir haben Zeit."

Er wollte ein weiteres Mal ausholen, doch Elronds Stimme hielt ihn zurück.

„Haltet ein. Er hat bereits genug gelitten. Ich bin Elrond von Bruchtal, das ist mein Sohn Elladan und Assat hat sich Euch bereits mehrmals vorgestellt."

„Ich sagte doch, keine Lügen! Soll ich das jetzt etwa glauben? Nach allem, was ich heute schon von euch gehört habe? Nein, ich denke nicht." Gomar schwenkte die Peitsche, als bereite er sich auf einen neuen Hieb vor, doch Morags Stimme ließ ihn innehalten.

„Ich glaube, er sagt die Wahrheit, Herr."

Der Südländer war vor Elrond getreten und studierte nun intensiv dessen Züge. Dann sah er Gomar nickend an.

„Durch die Tücher konnte ich ihn nicht erkennen, doch das ist der Elb, gegen den ich im Schloss von Bruchtal kämpfte. Vor ein paar Tagen, als wir zum ersten Mal versuchten, den Jungen zu holen."

„Bist du dir da sicher?"

„Ich verwundete ihn am Arm, Herr. Lasst nachsehen. Er müsste eine Säbelwunde haben."

„Tut es!"

Gomar nickte ihm zu. Gleich darauf zerrte man an Elronds Oberbekleidung, bis die schon halbwegs verheilte Schnittwunde am Oberarm zum Vorschein kam. Triumphierend richtete Morag sich auf. „Er ist es!"

„Drei." Gomar schüttelte spöttisch den Kopf. „Habt ihr wirklich geglaubt, ihn mir zu dritt entreißen zu können? Aus der Bewachung von dreißig Männern?"

„Männer?" fauchte Elladan und ignorierte den Blick seines Vaters, der ihn davor warnen wollte, durch unbedachte Worte ihr aller Schicksal nur noch zu verschlimmern. „Bestien trifft es eher..."

Ein machtvoller Hieb brachte ihn zum Verstummen. Als Elladan wieder aufsah, blutete er aus der Nase. Widerwillig hielt er nun die Zunge im Zaum, doch der Stolz in seinen Zügen war ungebrochen.

„JETZT weiß ich, dass ihr die Wahrheit sprecht. Der gleiche ungezügelte Hochmut in Worten und Taten. Das kommt von deiner fehlerhaften Erziehung, Elb, ist aber korrigierbar, wie man an ihm sieht!" Gomar nickte in Richtung Aragorn.

„Und wenn es jetzt noch einmal einer von euch dreien wagt, sich mit mir anzulegen oder gar Widerstand leisten will, dann erinnert euch an dies!"

Er ging hinter den Stamm zurück, an den man Aragorn gebunden hatte. Dort löste Gomar das Holzstück vom Ast und drehte die Schlinge um dessen Hals kaltblütig enger. Der junge Mann begann zu keuchen, doch seine Augen blieben nach wie vor geschlossen. Unterdessen hakte der Südländer das Hölzchen wieder fest, kehrte zu den drei Gefangenen zurück und beugte sich zu Elrond vor, bis nur Zentimeter beider Gesichter voneinander trennten.

„Nur eine falsche Bewegung, und ich drehe die Schlinge so eng, dass Aragorn vor deinen Augen erstickt, Elb! Mir würde das gefallen. Und dir?"

Er sah an der wortlosen Wut, dass Elrond ihn verstanden hatte. Zufrieden damit, die Elben damit zumindest zeitweilig unter Kontrolle zu haben, trat er zurück und gab seinen Kriegern ein Zeichen.

„Durchsucht sie!"

Routinierte Hände tasteten die Gefangenen ab und beraubten sie aller Waffen, die sie neben ihren Schwertern bei sich getragen hatten. Drei Dolche kamen bei Vater und Sohn zum Vorschein, dazu Elladans Langbogen samt dem Pfeilköcher, und zum Schluß fand man noch einen Dolch bei Assat, den dieser zuvor von Legolas bekommen hatte.

Als man sicher war, alles gefunden zu haben, fischte Gomar einen fein ziselierten Dolch aus dem kleinen Waffenstapel und betrachtete ihn.

„Ein schönes Stück. Deiner, nicht wahr?"

Er sah Elrond an, der unwillig nickte. „Ja."

„Ist er alt?"

Elrond holte tief Luft. „Er wurde geschmiedet, als dieses Zeitalter begann."

„Ein Prachtstück." Gomar zog ihn aus der schmalen Scheide und ließ das ersterbende Tageslicht von der Klinge reflektieren. „Meiner würdig."

Er steckte die Waffe hinter seinen Gürtel und deutete mit dem Kopf zu einer Gruppe von Bäumen, die in direkter Linie zum Höhleneingang am Rande des Kessels wuchsen.

„Bindet sie dort an. Ich will sie sehen können. Morag, du haftest mir dafür, dass sie nicht fliehen. Keiner krümmt ihnen ein Haar, bis mir einfällt, was ich mit ihnen anfange! Und schick unsere besten Späher los. Ich möchte keine weitere unliebsame Überraschung erleben. Die Männer sollen sich umsehen, ob eventuell weitere Elben darauf warten, uns anzugreifen. In diesem Fall sollen sie sich vor ihnen nicht sehen lassen."

„Ja, Herr!"

Während die Krieger die sich erneut heftig wehrenden Gefangenen zu den Bäumen hinüberzerrten, sie dort wenig rücksichtsvoll fesselten und dann zu Patrouillen ausschwärmten, streifte Morag Aragorn mit einem Seitenblick.

„Was ist mit ihm?"

Gomar, der gerade in die Höhle zurückkehren wollte, blieb stehen. „Was soll mit ihm sein?"

„Soll ich ihn wieder hineinschaffen?"

Gomars Blick huschte zwischen Aragorn und den Elben hin und her, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, lass ihn, wo er ist."

Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke. Er hockte sich erneut zu dem jungen Mann und versetzte ihm solange leichte Klapse auf die Wangen, bis Aragorn die Augen einen Spalt breit öffnete und ihm seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zuwandte.

„Sieh mal, du hast nicht geträumt. Da... da drüben..."

Mühsam folgte dessen Blick dem ausgestreckten Finger Gomars. Er erstarrte, als er schließlich mit einigen Mühen erkannte, wen der Südländer meinte. Aragorn hatte den Bildern seiner Augen nicht trauen wollen.

Bis jetzt.

„Dann war ... es ... kein Trugbild! ... Er ist ... hier ... und ... lebt! Elrond ... ist nicht ... tot..."

Freude, Schrecken und Fassungslosigkeit mischten sich in Aragorns Worten, und ihr angestrengter Klang brachte Gomar zum Lachen.

Das laute Gelächter ließ seine Krieger erschrocken herumfahren, doch der Südländer störte sich nicht daran. So sehr ihn sein Schicksal bisher gemartert hatte, so gut meinten die Götter es jetzt mit ihm. Offensichtlich hatte er mit den Neuankömmlingen Elben in seiner Gewalt, die Aragorn viel bedeuteten. Es war zu gut, ein purer Rausch! Fast so schön, wie der Hoffnungsfunke, der nun in den Augen des jungen Mannes zu sehen war. Ihn mit wenigen Worten wieder zerstören zu können, krönte das Ganze!

„Ich sagte, Elben seien tot, und das war nicht gelogen. Das du angenommen hast, ich hätte auch jene Elben getötet, die dir anscheinend etwas bedeuten, hat mir so sehr gefallen, dass ich dich in dem Glauben ließ. Aber schon bald ist ihr Tod so sehr Wahrheit, wie du jetzt mein bist!"

Gomar streichelte erneut Aragorns Wange, diesmal so liebevoll wie noch nie. Da der um seinen Hals liegende Strick ihn so schmerzhaft fest an den Stamm band, dass er kaum noch Luft bekam, konnte der junge Mann dieser widerlichen Berührung nicht einmal mehr entgehen. So verzog er nur angewidert das Gesicht.

„Wie du siehst, Aragorn, habe ich jetzt euch alle in meiner Hand. Noch ehe du mit mir diese Lande verlässt, werde ich deinen Willen gebrochen haben, ohne dich noch einmal anzurühren. Kannst du dir denken, wie das geschehen wird? Ja? Das solltest du auch – immerhin haben wir beide ja schon einige Zeit miteinander verbracht."

Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und ließ Aragorn allein.

Der hörte die sich entfernenden Schritte, doch es dauerte noch ein paar Sekunden, ehe die Worte einsickerten und ihm ihre Bedeutung vollends bewusst wurde.

„Komm zurück. Ich ... bitte dich ... komm zurück. Mach mit mir ... was du willst ... aber lass' ... die Elben gehen..."

Die atemlosen Rufe verhallten unbeantwortet, und der Südländer stoppte erst, als er sicher aus dem peripheren Sichtfeld Aragorns heraus war. Dann drehte er sich um und sah zu ihm zurück.

_Das nenne ich wahre Macht, _dachte Gomar und spürte, wie Befriedigung in ihm aufwallte, als er beobachtete, wie der junge Mann schwach und vergeblich gegen seine Fesseln ankämpfte und sich dann damit begnügte, kraftlos zu den Elben hinüberzustarren und unverständliche, durch den Luftmangel abgehackt klingende Worte mit ihnen zu wechseln. __

Für die Elben, die es gewagt hatten, ihn um seinen Gefangenen bringen zu wollen, musste er sich etwas ganz Besonderes einfallen lassen; etwas, das den Widerstand Aragorns ein für alle Mal brechen würde. Gomar hatte vor, eine lange Zeit damit zu verbringen, ihn für die Jahre der Suche in diesen Landen büßen zu lassen.

Und während er dem unverständlichen Gespräch frustriert lauschte, kam ihm ein Gedanke.

Er kehrte zu Aragorn zurück und ging vor diesem in die Knie. Graue, vor Tränen glitzernde Augen sahen ihn bittend an. Keine Spur von Widerstand war mehr in ihnen zu erkennen. Gomar wusste sich endlich am Ziel. Er hatte Aragorns Willen fast gebrochen.

„Ich bitte... dich," flehte dieser mühsam. „...lass ... sie gehen ... du willst sie ... doch gar nicht ... sondern nur ... mich..."

„Ich soll deine heißgeliebten Elben gehen lassen?"

„Sie sind nur ... meinetwegen gekommen ... und sie werden ... gehen und ... fortbleiben, wenn ... ich sie ... darum bitte ... Ich werde ... freiwillig ... als Sklave ... mit dir kommen ... wenn du sie ... frei lässt ... Das schwöre ich..."

Gomar lächelte wortlos, dann erhob er sich wieder.

„Dann wollen wir doch mal hören, ob sie noch ein besseres Angebot für mich haben."

Er ging zu Elrond hinüber, blieb vor ihm stehen und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ihr seid gekommen, um Aragorn zu retten. Nun hat alles seinen Preis, das müsstet gerade ihr drei besser als andere wissen. Also: welchen Preis seid ihr zu zahlen bereit, damit ich ihn weiterhin am Leben lasse?"

Elrond wirkte gelassen, und es war nicht nur Fassade. Der Elbenherr hatte das Gespräch zwischen Gomar und Aragorn mitangehört und war fest entschlossen, jedes Schicksal zu akzeptieren, wenn das dessen und Elladans Rettung bedeutete. Und er hoffte, dass er vielleicht auch etwas für den alten Einsiedler tun konnte, der während der ganzen Zeit reg- und leblos erschienen war, nun jedoch erstmals seinen Kopf hob. Immerhin hatte Rivar einst sein Leben gerettet – und diese Schuld lag nun schwerer denn je auf Elronds Herz.

„Wie lautet dein Preis, Südländer? Ich tue, was nötig ist, um meinen Sohn, Aragorn, Assat und den alten Mann dort zu retten. Soll ich den Platz der Gefangenen einnehmen und dich als Sklave in deine Heimat begleiten? Ich werde es aus freien Stücken tun, wenn ich dafür dein Wort als Anführer dieser Männer habe, dass du den anderen ihre Freiheit wiedergibst!"

„Eine schöne Vorstellung. Wer hat schon einen unsterblichen Elben als Sklaven?" Gomar lächelte versonnen, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Ich werde Aragorn niemals freigeben. Nicht nach dem, was sein Vater tat. Und der Alte ist auf jeden Fall dem Tode geweiht, also wäre dein Opfer für ihn vergeblich. Trotzdem: Vielleicht behalte ich dich und deinen Sohn? Obwohl ihr den Ärger, den ihr mir mit Sicherheit machen werdet, eigentlich nicht wert seid..."

Sein Blick streifte Elladan, der an den benachbarten Stamm gebunden worden war. Es war zu erkennen, dass diesen lediglich die Stricke davon abhielten, Gomar mit bloßen Händen zu töten. Berechnend sah Gomar ihn an.

„Ich kann ja mal prüfen, wie gehorsam ihr als Sklaven wärt..."

„Niemals werden wir deine Sklaven, Südländer!" fauchte Elladan, bleich vor Zorn. „Eher sterben wir."

„Diesen Wunsch kann ich schnell erfüllen," fauchte Gomar zurück, beherrschte sich dann jedoch und sah nun bewusst an dem Elbenzwilling vorbei zu dessen Vater. „Wenn ich Aragorn weitere Schmerzen für eine Weile ersparen soll, müsst ihr zwei ihm das mit eurem Einsatz erkaufen. Ich will, dass du und dein Sohn miteinander kämpft."

Plötzlich schnellte Gomars Hand vor, packte Elrond an der Kehle und presste ihn gegen den Baumstamm zurück.

„Hast du gehört? Kämpfe, Elb! Kämpfe für mich, denn ich bin von nun an dein Herr! Zeig mir, warum die Elben so gefürchtet sind. Und wenn ich zufrieden bin, gewähre ich Aragorn eine Weile Ruhe."

_Kämpfe, Elb! Kämpfe für mich, deinen Herrn..._ hallten ähnliche Worte in Elronds Kopf wider. Doch sie erklangen nicht mit Gomars Stimme, sondern mit der Stimme aus einer seiner Visionen. Und in dieser Vision war es Assats Stimme gewesen, die diese Worte sagte.

Völlig verwirrt sah Elrond zu dem Mann mit dem Schlangenmal hinüber, der gleichermaßen unglücklich wie wutentbrannt über den Fehlschlag ihres Rettungsversuchs war.

_Etwas hat sich verändert._ _Nichts muss mehr so kommen, wie ich es sah. Noch ist nichts verloren... _begriff Elrond schlagartig, fasste neuen Mut und nickte Elladan schließlich zu. Der starrte ihn verständnislos an, schwieg aber.

„Werdet Ihr Euer Wort halten?"

„Oh, seid gewiss, das werde ich. Und? Wie lautet deine Antwort, Elb?"

Elrond konnte dem Südländer nicht vertrauen, doch er wusste auch, dass dies die einzige Chance war, die Aragorn und sie vielleicht noch bekommen würden. Was auch immer Gomar wirklich vorhatte: es gab nur eine Antwort.

Der Elbenfürst nickte. „Wir werden kämpfen!"

**wird fortgesetzt**


	31. Kapitel 31

**Ja, es stimmt, ein Kapitel haben wir noch in der Hinterhand gehabt. Hier kommt es nun und wird euch hoffentlich nicht unbedingt in die Tischplatte beißen lassen... Natürlich Cliffhanger-ALARM! Was sonst?! Aber wenigstens dieses Mal wollen wir euch davor gewarnt haben. ;) Ihr habt es ja bald geschafft, ihr tapferen, geduldigen und lesehungrigen Seelen da draußen! Noch zwei Kapitel, vielleicht drei...**

Ich [ManuKu] konnte es mir nicht verkneifen, mich an eine Bildgestaltung für die bisherigen drei Geschichten zu machen. Ich weiß, dass FFnet etwas eigenwillig auf Internetadressen reagiert, doch ich werde es trotzdem mal versuchen:  
mitglied.lycos.de/manuku/ringecover/kreuzwege.jpg  
mitglied.lycos.de/manuku/ringecover/lebenshauch.jpg  
mitglied.lycos.de/manuku/ringecover/schuld.jpg

* * *

**Schuld und Sühne  
  
**von: **Salara und ManuKu

* * *

**

**Teil 31**

Die Stimmung im Südländerlager war in dem Augenblick umgeschlagen, als die Männer begriffen, dass ihnen ein ganz besonderes Schauspiel bevorstand.

Ehe man Elrond und Elladan losband, sorgte Gomar dafür, dass die beiden Elben nicht auf den Gedanken kamen, mögliche verwegene Befreiungsaktionen für Aragorn, Assat oder Rivar in die Tat umzusetzen. Er postierte neben den beiden Letztgenannten jeweils einen seiner Leute mit gezogenem Krummsäbel und der unmissverständlichen Anweisung, die Gefangenen zu töten, sollten die beiden Elben während des Kampfes etwas Verdächtiges unternehmen.

Gomar selbst blieb neben Aragorn stehen, der inzwischen in einen halbbewusstlosen Zustand zurückgeglitten war.

„Kämpft auf Leben und Tod miteinander. Das ist der Preis, den ihr zu zahlen habt. Ist er euch zu hoch, wird er vor euren Augen sterben. Langsam..." Er lächelte wieder sein wölfisches Grinsen. „...sehr langsam!"

Elrond und Elladan hatten die Worte gehört und standen sich nun reglos gegenüber.

Elladan war wütend und dachte daran, Gomar mit einem Satz an die Kehle zu springen und ihn zu töten, doch die sie umringenden Männer bildeten einen unüberwindlichen Wall. Er sah Elrond verständnislos an. Warum hatte sein Vater diesem Schauspiel zugestimmt? Warum konnten sie nicht alles auf eine Karte setzen und losstürmen? Dieser Südländer würde sich sowieso nicht an die Abmachung halten; schließlich hatte er zwanzig Jahre auf seine Rache gewartet. Warum also stimmte Elrond diesem Kampf zu?

„_Ada_," flüsterte Elladan auf Sindarin. „Was soll das? Ich kämpfe nicht gegen dich. Schon gar nicht auf Leben und Tod!"

„Wir müssen den Schein wahren, mein Sohn. Wenn wir nicht kämpfen, stirbt Estel hier vor unseren Augen. In den letzten hundert Jahren haben wir oft miteinander den Schwertkampf geübt. Es sollte uns möglich sein, ihn echt aussehen zu lassen."

„Aber was hilft uns das?" erwiderte Elladan. „Letzten Endes will dieser Gomar einen von uns tot am Boden sehen. Du wirst es nicht sein, denn ich könnte dich nicht töten. Nicht einmal mit Estels Leben als Preis."

Mit diesen Worten warf Elladan einen Blick zu Aragorn hinüber. Sein Gesicht spiegelte alle Qual und Zerrissenheit wider, die in ihm tobte.

Elrond brach es fast das Herz, seinen ältesten Sohn derart leiden zu sehen. Ihm ging es nicht anders, doch im Gegensatz zu Elladan hatte er noch eine Wahl, die diesem nicht in den Sinn gekommen zu sein schien...

„Kämpft endlich," unterbrach Gomar ihren Wortwechsel. „Zeigt uns die berühmte Schwertkunst der Elben. Vielleicht können wir noch etwas von euch lernen."

Sein Spott trug dem Südländer ein paar Lacher von seinen Männern ein und erinnerte die Elben daran, dass ihnen wahrhaftig keine Wahl blieb.

Elrond stellte sich in Position. Sein Sohn erkannte an der Stellung seiner Füße und der Haltung des Schwertes, welche Kampfversion sein Vater nachzuspielen gedachte. Solchermaßen um eine eigene Entscheidung gebracht, stellte er sich dem Unvermeidlichen und machte sich kampfbereit.

Nach einem bestätigenden Nicken hob Elrond sein Schwert und eröffnete den Kampf mit einem Schlag von oben. Elladan parierte und für einen Augenblick verharrten die beiden Elben in dieser Position. Die scharfen Elbenklingen rieben sich aneinander und der feine singende Ton klang beinahe bittend, als unterstriche er die Zweifel, die Elladan des Kampfes wegen immer noch hatte.

Doch inzwischen lag ein unerbittlicher, harter Ausdruck in Elronds Augen. Elladan begriff, dass sein Vater entschlossen war, alles Denkbare zu ihrer Rettung zu unternehmen. Aus jahrtausendelanger Erfahrung wusste er, dass dazu auch Entscheidungen gehörten, die er auch in den schlimmsten Situationen niemals gutheißen würde. Plötzlich begann er Angst zu verspüren. Angst, vor dem, was die kommenden Minuten bringen würden.

Elladan öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch in dem Augenblick drückte Elrond ihn von sich, drehte sich gleichzeitig um die eigene Achse und führte einen seitlichen Schlag gegen Elladans Hüfte. Dieser zog ihm fast automatisch sein Schwert entgegen, stolperte aber durch die Wucht des Aufpralls einen Schritt rückwärts. Gleich danach musste er sich ducken, um einem von oben geführten Schlag seines Vaters auszuweichen.

_Er meint es wirklich ernst, _fluchte er im Stillen und begegnete einem von unten geführten Schlag im letzten Augenblick, ehe sie sich wie zwei Raubtiere umkreisten und sich nicht aus den Augen ließen.

Gomar konnten sie trotzdem nicht täuschen.

Dem Südländer war trotz des offensichtlich erbitterten Kampfes natürlich nicht entgangen, dass bis jetzt noch kein Blut geflossen war. Nichts, keine noch so kleine Wunde, zeigte ihm, dass die beiden Elben seine Drohung ernst genommen hatten.

„Morag!"

Seine laute Stimme ließ die beiden Elben sich zu ihm umdrehen.

Gomar gab seinem Stellvertreter ein kurzes Zeichen, woraufhin der Südländer den Strick um Aragorns Kehle noch ein weiteres Mal enger drehte.

Der Körper des jungen Mannes reagierte auf die nun schon äußerst gering gewordene Zufuhr von Atemluft mit einem weiteren Adrenalinausstoß, der Aragorn aus seinem Dämmerzustand erwachen ließ. Mit wildem Blick sah er sich um, so gut es die erzwungene Bewegungslosigkeit zuließ; dabei rang er mühsam nach Atem.

„NEIN!" Elladan wollte sich auf Morag stürzen, doch die Spitzen der Krummsäbel der drei hinter ihm stehenden Wachen richteten sich nun seitlich gegen die Kehle des Elben. Gezwungenermaßen blieb er stehen, und mehr als sein verzweifelter Blick konnte seinen menschlichen Bruder nicht erreichen. Die Hoffnungslosigkeit, die er in Aragorns grauen Augen erkannte, ließ ihn innerlich beinahe zerbrechen.

„Glaubt ihr Elben etwa, dass ich mich von euch schon wieder an der Nase herumführen lasse?" Gomars Stimme bebte vor Wut. „Denkt ihr, dieses Schauspiel könnte mich täuschen?"

Er rief einem seiner Männer, die neben Elladan standen, etwas in seiner Muttersprache zu. Noch ehe der Zwilling wusste, was geschah, holte dieser mit dem Säbel aus.

Elladan, dessen Blick noch immer an den plötzlich schreckgeweiteten Augen Aragorns hing, bekam keine Gelegenheit, um zu reagieren. Bereits einen Augenblick später fiel er auf die Knie, aus einem tiefen Schnitt blutend, der quer über seinen Rücken verlief.

Sein Schmerzensschrei mischte sich mit der Wut Elronds, der von fünf Männern zurückgehalten werden musste, um nicht an die Seite seines Sohnes zu eilen.

Zufrieden mit der endlich sichtbaren Reaktion der Elben, trat Gomar dicht an Elrond heran und zog den kunstvoll verzierten alten Dolch aus seinem Gürtel, den er dem Elbenherrn vor kurzem abgenommen hatte.

„Ihr nehmt mich offenbar immer noch nicht ernst," flüsterte er mühsam beherrscht. „Dabei sollte jemand deines Alters eigentlich wissen, wen er unterschätzen kann und wen nicht."

Elrond, der sich noch immer nicht aus der brutalen Umklammerung der Südländer befreien konnte, ließ Gomar nicht aus den Augen. Als dieser ihm unerwartet den Rücken zukehrte und sich seinem ältesten Sohn zuwandte, konnte er seine Furcht nur schwer unterdrücken. Sie vervielfachte sich noch, als Gomar leicht zur Seite trat, damit der Elb das Nächste auch wirklich mitbekam.

Sein Herz setzte beinahe aus, als Gomar weiteren seiner Männer ein Zeichen gab. Die eilten hastig hinzu und zogen auf ein unverständliches Kommando hin den sich heftig wehrenden Elladan wieder auf die Füße zurück, ließen ihn jedoch nicht los.

„Ich habe mich wohl getäuscht, als ich dachte, Aragorn sei genug Motivation für dich, Elb. Dann muss ich den Einsatz wohl noch etwas erhöhen..."

Er ließ die Spitze des Dolches spielerisch über die Kehle Elladans gleiten. Dabei spiegelten sich die Flammen des Lagerfeuers in der glänzenden Klinge und ließen sie für einen Augenblick aufblitzen.

Für Elrond blieb plötzlich die Zeit stehen. Das Aufglitzern der Klinge verband sich bei ihm mit dem kurzen Aufblitzen einer früheren Vision.

_... ein Körper lag vor ihm auf dem Boden. Bar jeder Regung, nur schwach von Atem beseelt... Elrohir... Eine Waffe ragte aus seinem Körper... ein Dolch... sein Dolch!_

Der Elbenherr schloss die Augen.

In keinem Moment seines langen Lebens hatte er je so deutlich den Wunsch verspürt, diese Welt verlassen zu können, wie jetzt. Es würde sicher alles viel einfacher werden, wenn er den Elben, die vor ihm gegangen waren, folgte. Dann blieben seine Söhne sicher am Leben.

Er glaubte es nicht ertragen zu können, als er plötzlich den Verdacht nicht mehr los wurde, seine Vision die ganze Zeit falsch interpretiert zu haben.

Elrond erstarrte.

Es konnte nicht anders sein. Seine Söhne waren eineiige Zwillinge. Sie glichen einander wie Spiegelbilder. Auch, wenn er sie stets mühelos auseinandergehalten hatte – die Plötzlichkeit jener ersten Vision und ihre verwirrenden Bilder mussten seinen inneren Blick getrübt haben. Vielleicht war Elrohir nie gemeint gewesen, sondern Elladan, der durch den Dolch seines Vaters sterben würde!

Hätten ihn die Hände der Südländer nicht gehalten, wäre Elrond Gomar sicher ohne zu zögern an die Kehle gesprungen. So jedoch hatte er keine andere Möglichkeit, als hilflos mit anzusehen, wie dieser den Dolch dicht an Elladans Kehle brachte. Schließlich ritzte die scharfe Klinge dessen Haut auf und Blut begann langsam den Hals des Zwillings hinunterzulaufen.

Elrond hörte, dass Aragorn unterdrückt schluchzte, doch er hatte jetzt keinen Blick für ihn. In diesem Augenblick galt es, das Leben seines ältesten Sohnes zu retten.

„Hört auf damit, ich bitte Euch!"

„Dann kämpft auf Leben und Tod miteinander, so wie ich es von euch verlangt habe. Tut ihr es auch weiterhin nicht, werde ich entscheiden, wer sein Leben verliert. Höchstwahrscheinlich werde ich es ihm nehmen, doch wer weiß? Möglicherweise nehme ich dir deines."

Unerwartet kam er zu Elrond hinüber. Er musterte die Züge des Elbenherrn, als wolle er sie sich einprägen, starrte kurz den Dolch an – und zog ihm die schmale Klinge eine Sekunde später nun gleichfalls langsam, aber mit genau bemessenem Druck, über den Hals.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass der Elb von der Schneide einer Waffe verletzt wurde, doch das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass es jedesmal heftig schmerzte. So konnte er trotz seines festen Willens einen Schrei nicht unterdrücken, während die Hände der Südländer noch fester zupackten, als befürchteten sie einen plötzlichen Befreiungsversuch.

Gomar allerdings genoß das Schauspiel. „Ich wollte nur für Chancengleichheit sorgen. Siehst du, Elb, so schnell kann es dein Leben sein, das hier im Schnee versickert."

Die Böswilligkeit in der dunklen Aura des Südländers war kaum zu ertragen, doch Elrond schaffte es, den Blick zu heben und ihn mit noch stärkerem Hass zu erwidern, während er sein Blut warm am Hals entlang rinnen spürte.

„Meine Frau und ich haben meinem Sohn das Leben geschenkt. Es ist nicht an dir, es ihm wieder zu nehmen. Mein Leben hingegen gebe ich bereitwillig, wenn ihn das rettet," antwortete Elrond leise, doch er sah dabei nur seinen Sohn an.

Elladan erwiderte den Blick ruhig und mit einem Lächeln. Wenn es wirklich keine andere Möglichkeit gab, Estel zu retten, dann würde er lieber durch die Hand seines Vaters sterben als durch die des Südländers.

„Lass uns kämpfen, _Ada_ – für Estel... und die Hoffnung, die auf ihm liegt," flüsterte Elladan auf Sindarin. „Ich habe keine Angst."

Elronds Blick ruhte lange auf seinen Sohn. Selbst Gomar unterbrach dieses Schweigen nicht, da ihn die Seelenqual in Augen und Gesichtern der Elben viel zu sehr befriedigte.

Dann schien Elrond zu einer Entscheidung gekommen zu sein. Er wandte sich nun erneut Gomar zu, doch diesmal schreckte ihn der in den dunklen Augen liegende Wahn nicht ab.

„Versprecht Ihr, dass der Sieger dieses Kampfes und Aragorn am Leben bleiben?"

„Ich hatte nie vor, Aragorn zu töten. Als Sklave hat er viel mehr Nutzen für mich. Und ich zeige mich noch großzügiger. Der Sieger des Kampfes wird mit ihm gehen. Zwar wird er sein Schicksal teilen, doch er bleibt am Leben, vorausgesetzt, er wendet sich niemals gegen mich. DAS kann ich dir versprechen."

„Wir kämpfen!" erwiderte Elrond kurz.

Auf ein Zeichen Gomars hin ließen die Südländer ihn und Elladan los. Elrond streckte die Hand nach seinem Schwert aus, das ihm Gomars Männer zu Beginn dieser Auseinandersetzung abgenommen hatten.

Gomar nickte seinen Untergebenen erneut zu, woraufhin die Elben ihre Schwerter wiederbekamen. Gomar entfernte sich unterdessen vom Kampfplatz. Er blieb neben dem Baum stehen, an den Aragorn gefesselt war. Als er diesen bei Bewusstsein vorfand, stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Züge.

„Wie schön, dass du an diesem Schauspiel wieder teilhaben kannst." Er hockte sich zu Aragorn hinunter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Pass gut auf, denn gleich wird einer deiner wunderschönen Elben sterben!"

„Ich flehe dich an, Gomar..." Gequält sah Aragorn, wie Vater und Bruder sich für ihren allerletzten Kampf bereitmachten. „Verlange von mir, was immer du willst! Du kannst mich quälen, wann immer es dich danach verlangt, und ich werde betteln, wenn du es möchtest! Ich werde ein gehorsamer Sklave sein, wie du es erwartest. Doch bitte... erspare ihnen das!"

Aragorn war es längst egal, dass er seinen Stolz aufgab, solange er damit seine Familie rettete. Hoffend sah er zu seinem Peiniger empor – und deutete dessen Gesichtsausdruck richtig.

„Wenn einer von beiden stirbt, werde ich ihm schon bald folgen. Du wirst nicht allzu viel Freude an mir haben. Das schwöre ich dir!"

Gomar schnaubte nur amüsiert.

„Ich verrate dir jetzt etwas, Aragorn. Ob du noch lange lebst oder schon bald stirbst, darüber kann ich mir später noch Gedanken machen. Aber glaub mir, ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass dich noch viel Zeit erwartet. In Moment will ich nur, dass du leidest. Eigentlich hatte ich dafür aufwendige Pläne für die Zeit nach unserer Rückkehr gemacht. Doch wenn ich dich jetzt sehe, weiß ich, dass dies hier eine wunderbare erste Gelegenheit ist, deine Leidensgrenzen zu testen! Und für dich ist es ein erster Vorgeschmack auf das, was noch kommt. Das Gleiche gilt für denjenigen der beiden, der dein Schicksal teilen wird..."

Er lachte und wandte sich dann wieder den beiden Elben zu, die sich inzwischen kampfbereit gegenüberstanden.

„Kämpft und entscheidet selbst, wer lebt und wer stirbt!"

Elrond schien in Gedanken versunken, als Elladan zum Schlag ausholte. Nur in letzter Sekunde parierte er den Angriff und zog sich unter den folgenden Schlägen seines Sohnes Schritt für Schritt zurück, als könnte er sich nicht entscheiden, wirklich auf Leben und Tod gegen seinen Sohn zu kämpfen.

„Kämpfe, _Ada_!" flüsterte Elladan, als er die gerunzelte Stirn Gomars und dessen unheilverkündenden Blick in Aragorns Richtung sah. Doch Elrond schien in einem Traumzustand zu verharren.

Elladan kämpfte jetzt offensiver und drängte seinen Vater mit jedem Angriff dichter gegen einen Baum. Die Schwerter kreuzten sich vor ihren Oberkörpern. Der jüngere Elbe starrte seinem Vater schwer atmend in die Augen. Ihre Blicke ruhten ineinander.

„_Ada_, ich bitte dich. Gib diesem Südländer keinen weiteren Grund, Estel zu quälen," bat Elladan. „Habe keine Furcht davor, dass du mich töten könntest. Lass die Valar entscheiden, wer von uns beiden diesen Kampf überlebt."

„Solange du lebst, gibt es Hoffnung, mein Sohn," erwiderte Elrond ruhig und von der Verzweiflung, die ihn durchdrang, war in seiner Stimme nichts zu spüren.

„Das gilt auch für dich, _Ada_!"

Als Elrond nichts erwiderte, packte Elladan der Grimm. Er war nicht bereit, die Selbstaufopferung seines Vaters einfach so zu akzeptieren. Schließlich riss er sich von ihm los, um sein Schwert erneut zu heben.

Elrond tauchte unter dem kommenden Schlag hindurch. Der kraftvolle Schwung, der auf keinen Widerstand stieß, ließ Elladan um die eigene Achse wirbeln. Trotzdem sah er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, wie Gomar mit dunkler Miene Anstalten machte, sich Aragorn zuzuwenden.

Aus Angst um seinen menschlichen Bruder stürmte Elladan erneut auf seinen Vater zu.

„Wehr dich!" schrie er, während nun wirkliche Wut in seinen Hieben lag.

Bei dem nun folgenden Schlagabtausch ließ Elrond es zu, dass sein Sohn ihm das Schwert aus der Hand schlug und er selbst zu Boden ging.

Auf diesen Augenblick schien Gomar nur gewartet zu haben.

Er trat näher an die Kämpfenden heran und hob Elronds Schwert auf.

„Wir haben einen Sieger!" verkündete er triumphierend. „Doch der Verlierer lebt noch. Damit habe ich ein Problem," stellte er nüchtern fest.

Er wandte sich Elladan zu, blieb jedoch auf Abstand, da er nicht wusste, wie der bewaffnete Elbe in dieser Situation, noch dazu dermaßen in die Enge getrieben, reagieren würde.

„Töte ihn!" forderte er.

„NEIN!" Dieses eine Wort erklang aus zwei Kehlen. Leise und herzzerreißend verzweifelt von Elladan, sowie laut und wutentbrannt von Aragorn.

Gomar war mit wenigen Schritten an der Seite des Menschen und schlug hart zu. Die Wucht riss Aragorns Kopf trotz der engen Fesseln so stark zur Seite, dass die Stricke um seinen Hals daraufhin noch ein ganzes Stück tiefer ins Fleisch schnitten. Blut lief ihm nun aus beiden Mundwinkeln und mischte sich mit Schweiß, Schmutz und den Resten alten, längst getrockneten Blutes, doch Aragorn bemerkte es gar nicht. Er sah nur die Verzweiflung in den Augen seines Bruders.

„Von dir will ich nichts hören. Dies ist nicht deine Zeit, zu schreien. Du wirst noch oft genug Gelegenheit dazu haben. Doch nicht hier und jetzt. Es ist die Zeit der Elben, doch für einen von ihnen ist sie abgelaufen!"

Gomar wandte sich wieder Elladan zu.

„Töte ihn!" forderte er noch einmal.

Das Schwert in Elladans Hand zitterte, als er zusah, wie sein nun unbewaffneter Vater vom Boden aufstand.

„Ich kann nicht," flüsterte er.

Elrond trat ein Stück dichter an seinen ältesten Sohn heran, bis die Schwertspitze seine Schulter berührte. Er ergriff die Klinge, richtete sie langsam auf sein Herz und brachte der Waffe einen gewissen Widerstand entgegen. Es bedurfte nur eines kleinen Stoßes und das Metall würde Blut schmecken. Dann ließ Elrond die Klinge los und streckte wie einladend die Arme leicht nach vorne aus.

„Denk an Estel, mein Sohn. Seine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen. Für uns ist es kein Abschied für immer. Ich habe mehr als genug Leben in den vielen Jahrtausenden enden sehen. Nun ist es an der Zeit, auf die andere Seite zu gehen. Wenn man mich dereinst aus Mandos' Hallen entlässt, werde ich meine Frau ... deine Mutter in die Arme schließen. Wir werden auf deinen Bruder und dich warten, wenn unser Volk Mittelerde verlässt. Amin mela alle [Ich liebe dich]. Und nun tu' es!"

Das ruhige Lächeln auf Elronds Elrond trieb Elladan Tränen in die Augen.

Als dieser Elladans Zögern sah, übte er stärkeren Druck auf die Schwertspitze aus. Wenn es sein musste, würde er sich freiwillig in das Schwert seines Sohnes stürzen. Es war besser, als sein eigenes Kind sterben sehen zu müssen.

Elladan durchschaute jedoch die Absicht seines Vaters und ließ das Schwert entsetzt fallen.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich kann nicht..." wiederholte Elladan mit schwacher Stimme und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Aber ich!" Gomar winkte Fari'yan heran.

„Nimm das Schwert und töte ihn." Dabei wies er auf Elrond, während Elladan verzweifelt um sich schlug und von vier Südländern zu Boden gezwungen wurde.

Fari'yan hob das Schwert auf und sah es nachdenklich an. Noch am Vormittag dieses Tages hatte er insgeheim mit dem Gedanken gespielt, dem Irrsinn Gomars wirklich ein Ende zu setzen. Doch dessen Peitsche hatte jeden einzelnen Moment dieses Gedankenspiels wirkungsvoll aus ihm herausgeprügelt. Er konnte das Brennen der Striemen noch immer auf seinem Körper spüren. Außerdem sah er die Gesichter seiner Kameraden. Nicht wenige von ihnen fanden Gefallen an diesem morbiden Schauspiel und fieberten dem Moment entgegen, da die Klinge des Schwertes das Leben eines ansonsten unsterblichen Wesens beenden würde. Dass ausgerechnet er diese Klinge führen sollte, hatte er sich allerdings nicht träumen lassen.

Langsam hob er das Schwert, bis die von seiner Hand geführte Spitze erneut über Elronds Herz schwebte.

Er hatte keine Wahl – und der Elbe auch nicht. Einer von ihnen würde jetzt und hier sterben ... und er würde es nicht sein. Fari'yan holte tief Luft.

„Nein!" Rivars Stimme ertönte von weiter hinten, doch sie war klar zu verstehen.

Der alte Einsiedler hatte dem Drama bislang schweigend zugesehen, doch jetzt konnte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Schwach und nach wie vor vergeblich zerrte er an den Fesseln, die ihn am Baum hielten.

„Fari'yan, bitte tu' das nicht. Aragorn hat schon seinen leiblichen Vater verloren. Nimm ihm nicht auch noch den, der ihn aufgezogen hat wie seinen eigenen Sohn. Das Töten muss endlich ein Ende haben. Es ist genug Blut geflossen."

Gomar glaubte sich verhört zu haben, doch dann wandte er sich langsam zu Aragorn um. Auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. „Das ist ja viel besser, als ich es mir je hätte erträumen können."

Der Südländer sah aus, als hätte er ein unerwartetes Geschenk bekommen und könnte es gar nicht erwarten, es aufzumachen.

„Dieser Elbe ist dein Pflegevater, der gekommen ist, um dich zu retten?"

Obwohl Aragorn ihm keine Antwort gab, lachte Gomar schallend. Allen Anwesenden, auch seinen eigenen Männern, jagte er damit einen Schauer über den Rücken. „Das ist so bösartig gut vom Schicksal, dass es auch mir hätte einfallen können."

Aragorn sah ihn mit Augen, die vor unterdrückter Tränen brannten, an. Nur ein einziges Wort verließ seine Lippen: „Bitte!"

Gomar kniete sich zu ihm. Ihre Blicke trafen sich auf gleicher Höhe. Einen Augenblick lang musterte Gomar seinen Gefangenen intensiv.

„Du bittest mich, ihn zu verschonen?"

Aragorn nickte und wagte es nicht, den Blickkontakt zu Gomar zu unterbrechen, doch bevor der Südländer weitersprechen konnte, wusste Aragorn bereits, dass alles Flehen vergeblich sein würde. Erwartungsgemäß wurde Gomars Blick gleich darauf hart und unerbittlich.

„Ich hatte mir vorgestellt, dich langsam, über Jahre hinweg, zu quälen und das zu genießen. Daran hat sich nichts geändert, doch dies hier ist fast noch besser. Ich werde deinen elbischen Pflegevater töten, während du mit dem Gedanken weiterleben musst, dass er starb, um dich zu retten."

Aragorns Blick ging zu Elrond und die darin liegende Verzweiflung ließ diesen an seinem Entschluss zweifeln. Doch es gab kein Zurück mehr.

Gomar erhob sich unterdessen, dann winkte er Fari'yan zu. „Töte ihn endlich! Und tue es langsam!"

„Amin mela alle, Estel [Ich liebe dich]!" Ein letztes Mal sah Elrond Aragorn an, dann – nach einem letzten Blick auf Elladan – schloss er die Augen.

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen.

**wird fortgesetzt**


	32. kAPITEL 32

**Da ich ManuKu nächste Woche auch einen Kindergeburtstag für meine Kleine veranstalten werde, kann ich den Hilferuf von _Elanor8_ nicht ignorieren. Da braucht man im Vorfeld wirklich jede Art von Entspannung!**

**Also kommt hier jetzt das vorletzte Kapitel!**

**Haltet noch ein wenig durch, Ihr tapferen Leser da draußen, denn wir verkünden Euch das baldige Ende dieser Geschichte! Mit Teil 33 kommt dann das letzte Kapitel, an dem wir allerdings noch schreiben. Also habt nochmals ein wenig Geduld. Ihr werdet den Ausgang dieser Geschichte in Kürze lesen können.  
**

* * *

  
**Schuld und Sühne  
von  
****Salara und ManuKu  
**

* * *

**Teil 32**

Legolas und Elrohir waren inzwischen in einem weiten Bogen so dicht ans Lager herangeschlichen, wie es die Nähe der überall postierten Wachen zuließ. Dann stoppten sie, als die steil emporragenden Wände der von den Südländern als Lager auserwählten Felsgruppe ihnen das Weiterkommen so gut wie unmöglich machten.

Von ihrem momentanen Standpunkt aus bot sich den Elben keine direkte Einsicht in die Vorgänge im Lager. An ein Hineingelangen war noch viel weniger zu denken. Einzig der Weg über die Felsen hinweg schien ihnen noch offen zu stehen, denn die Südländer bewachten die steinernen Grate nicht so stark wie das ebene Waldland.

Die beiden Elben suchten sich in der Nähe der Felsen einen vor zufälligen Blicken geschützten Ort. Ratlosigkeit lag zwischen ihnen, als sie sich dort dicht an die Erde schmiegten.

Legolas lag mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden und schaute nachdenklich in den sternenbesetzten Nachthimmel hinauf, als erhoffte er sich von dort ein Zeichen der Valar.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" unterbrach Elrohir die Gedankengänge seines Freundes. „Wir können uns doch nicht wirklich wie Zwerge durchs Erdreich bis ins Lager wühlen."

Der Elbenprinz erwiderte nichts. Stattdessen blieb sein Blick an den Sternen haften, die wie kostbare Edelsteine durch die Lücken in den zuvor dichten Wolken glitzerten. Er empfand die gleiche Besorgnis wie der Zwilling, doch ebenso wie dieser wusste auch er sich keinen Rat.

Elrohir schien nicht wirklich eine Antwort erwartet zu haben, denn er spähte kurz über den Rand des kleinen Felsens hinweg, hinter dem sie lagen. Dann musterte er die steinernen Klippen und Zacken, die sich jedoch in seinen Augen als beinahe unüberwindliches Hindernis entpuppten. Sein scharfer Blick vermochte ihre Umrisse im spärlichen Sternenlicht mühelos auszumachen.

„Uns wird wirklich nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als über die Felsen zu klettern," überlegte er leise, doch für Legolas gerade noch hörbar. „Das ist unsere einzige Chance, ungesehen ins Lager zu kommen. Doch selbst dann bleibt der Weg für uns unsicher und die Gefahr einer Entdeckung groß. Sogar das Heulen des Windes kann man vernehmen, wenn er zwischen den Felsen hindurchweht. Wie sollten wir da unentdeckt bleiben? Ein falscher Schritt, ein fallender Stein und schon..."

Er verstummte plötzlich und starrte angestrengt in die nächtliche Finsternis, dann packte er Legolas mit einem festen Griff am Handgelenk. Als er dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gerichtet sah, ließ er ihn mit blitzenden Augen los. „Was hältst du davon, **durch** die Felsen zu gehen?"

„Wie meinst du das?" Der Prinz blinzelte ihn verständnislos an.

Trotz des Ernstes der Lage konnte Elrohir nur mit Mühe ein befreites Auflachen unterdrücken. Voller Hoffnung wies Elronds jüngerer Sohn zu den Felsen hinüber. „Dort! Sieh nur..."

Neugierig geworden, drehte Legolas sich auf den Bauch, dann schaute er vorsichtig über ihre Deckung hinweg zu der in einiger Entfernung erkennbaren Felsformation. Gerade, als er Elrohir fragen wollte, was dieser meinte, sah auch er es.

„Ein Höhlenzugang!" flüsterte er und spürte, wie neue Hoffnung ihn erfüllte.

„Genau." Elrohir klang, als gäbe es nun keinerlei Zweifel mehr am Erfolg ihrer Unternehmung. „Auf unseren Jagdausritten haben Elladan und ich oft festgestellt, dass viele Höhlen in diesem Gebiet zwei oder mehr Zugänge haben. Je näher man dem Nebelgebirge kommt, desto häufiger trifft man auf solche „Hintertüren". Gerade dieser Teil des Gebirgsvorlandes ist so sehr von Gängen und Tunneln durchsetzt, dass man erstaunt ist, nicht auch in jedem einen Zwerg anzutreffen. Sollten die Valar uns wohlgesinnt sein, dann führt dieser Gang dort durch den Felsen hindurch und bringt uns vielleicht dichter an das Lager heran, in dem _Ada_, Estel und Elladan sind."

Erwartungsvoll sah er Legolas an. „Also, was sagst du? Versuchen wir es?"

Der Elbenprinz war gewillt, die gerade neu aufkeimende Hoffnung festzuhalten. Die Chancen, dass jener Eingang sich als Zugang zu einer einfachen Höhle erwies und nirgendwohin führte, waren vergleichsweise groß. Andererseits waren in den letzten zwei Tagen schon so viele ans Unwahrscheinliche grenzende Dinge geschehen, dass dies hier auch durchaus ein weiteres sein mochte. Wenn dem so war, durften sie die Chance nicht vergeben. Außerdem war Legolas inzwischen beinahe alles recht, solange er nicht weiter gezwungen war, tatenlos abzuwarten.

Entschlossen nickte er Elrohir zu.

„Wir haben ohnehin keine andere Wahl. Vielleicht ist das unsere einzige Chance, deiner Familie zu helfen! Also dann..." Er schob sich geschmeidig in die Höhe. „Lass uns diesen Zugang genauer untersuchen."

Einige lautlose Augenblicke später betraten die beiden Elben die Höhle. Sie folgten einem schmalen Gang, der immer wieder in kleinere Gewölbe führte, bis sie schließlich eine größere Kaverne betraten, die in ein grünliches Schimmern getaucht war.

Elrohir wäre beinahe in Legolas hineingelaufen, da dieser urplötzlich stehenblieb.

„Was ist?"

Er folgte dem Blick des Elbenprinzen und begriff dessen Verzückung. Was er sah, verschlug auch ihm die Sprache.

Vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine Grotte, die von einem nahezu kreisrunden See ausgefüllt war. Doch es war nicht der See selbst, der sie so in seinen Bann zog, sondern sein grünes Schimmern, das vom Grund an die Oberfläche gelangte und sich – dem Schein unzähliger, im Kerzenlicht funkelnder Smaragde gleich – sanft an den schartigen Felswänden brach. Und auch das Wasser selbst hatte eine ungeheure Anziehungskraft, denn es schien wie aus kostbarster Seide gewirkt zu sein.

Es war ein wundervoller Anblick, der die für alles Schöne empfängliche Elben bis ins Innerste ansprach. Doch bevor sie sich völlig von der Schönheit und dem leisen Flüstern des Wassers gefangen nehmen lassen konnten, drang von fern das metallische Klingen aufeinander treffender Schwerter an ihr Ohr.

Elrohir wurde als erster aus seiner Versunkenheit gerissen.

Wie ein gerade Erwachter zerrte er den erstaunlich benommen wirkenden Legolas am Arm mit sich, bis sie aus diesem Teil der Höhle heraus waren. An ihrem anderen Ende hatte er einen Gang erspäht, dem er nun weiter folgte. Mit ihnen ging die Hoffnung, das sein Ende sie in die Nähe des Lagers der Südländer führen würde.

xxx

„_Amin mela alle_, Estel (Ich liebe dich)!" Ein letztes Mal sah Elrond Aragorn an, dann – nach einem letzten Blick auf Elladan – schloss er die Augen.

Fari'yan holte zu einem mächtigen Stoß aus, um dem vor ihm stehenden Elben das Schwert durch die Brust zu treiben.

Der erwartete Todesstoß kam nicht. Stattdessen vernahm Elrond ein seltsam vertraut klingendes, in Moment jedoch nicht definierbares Sirren. Überrascht öffnete er die Augen wieder.

Der Südländer war mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt. Dann – Augenblicke später – ließ Fari'yan das Schwert langsam fallen. Gleich darauf fiel er lautlos zu Boden. Erst da gewahrte Elrond den langen Pfeil, der im Rücken des Kriegers steckte.

Der Elbenfürst hatte den Anflug des Geschosses gehört, das sein Ziel mit tödlicher Präzision durchbohrt hatte. Erst einen Sekundenbruchteil später kam das Erkennen der Machart des Pfeils: er war elbisch!

xxx

Mit der gleichen Überraschung starrte auch Aragorn die im Flammenschein grünlichgelb schimmernden Federn am Schaft des Pfeils an.

_Diese Pfeile würde ich überall wiedererkennen... _Trotz seiner Schmerzen und der überwältigenden Erschöpfung durchströmte eine so noch nie gekannte Freude die Adern des jungen Mannes._ LEGOLAS! _

Doch bevor die Hoffnung vollends in ihm hochsteigen konnte, schnellte Gomar auf ihn zu. Er zog den elbischen Dolch, den er Elrond abgenommen hatte, dann durchschnitt er die Fesseln, die Aragorn an den Stamm gepresst hatten. Im nächsten Augenblick fühlte dieser sich bereits unsanft in die Höhe gezogen. Gleich darauf presste der kühle Stahl der Klinge sich gegen seine Kehle.

„Ich überlasse dich ihnen nicht," fauchte Gomar und umklammerte den nach wie vor wehrlosen und zum Stehen zu schwachen Mann. „Eher bringe ich dich um!"

Die Spitze des Dolches, die sich gleich darauf in Aragorns Hals bohrte, bezeugte, wie ernst der Südländer seine Drohung meinte, als er zusammen mit seinem „lebenden Schutzschild" langsam seitlich um das Kampfgeschehen herum auf die Pferde zuzuschleichen begann...

xxx

Es war, als hätte das Lager bis zum Zeitpunkt von Fari'yans Tod den Atem angehalten, doch nur wenige Augenblicke später brach ein ungeheurer Tumult aus.

Legolas und Elrohir bekamen keine Gelegenheit, sich über die unerwartete Bestätigung ihrer Hoffnung zu freuen, das Lager der Südländer erreicht zu haben. Schon der erste flüchtige Blick auf das sich ihnen bietende Bild hatte beiden fast das Blut in den Adern erstarren lassen. Noch ehe sich in Elrohir die Furcht um seinen Vater zu ihrem ganzen Ausmaß entfalten konnte, hatte Legolas bereits reagiert und den Herrn von Bruchtal durch seinen kühnen Schuss gerettet. Durch diese Aktion hatten sie allerdings auch ihre Anwesenheit verraten.

Da sie so ihr Überraschungsmoment vertan hatten, traten sie nun aus dem Schutz der Höhle heraus. Den beiden Neuankömmlingen gelang es noch, ein paar Südländer mit Pfeilen niederzustrecken, ehe sie in Nahkämpfe verwickelt wurden. Mit einer Routine, die nur Jahrhunderte intensiver Übung hervorbrachten, zogen sie ihre Schwerter und Dolche und stellten sich den angreifenden Gegnern.

So gern Legolas sich auch zu Aragorn durchgeschlagen hätte, um ihn zu befreien, so unmöglich war es ihm in diesem Moment. Der Weg zu seinem Freund war ihm durch wenigstens ein Dutzend angreifender Krieger versperrt, und Elrohir erging es nicht viel anders.

Bereits nach den ersten Hieben begriff er, dass Elrohir und er allein der Übermacht der Südländer nicht lange standhalten würden. Die ihnen zahlenmäßig überlegenen Feinde mussten mit einem weiteren Kämpfer konfrontiert werden, sollte der verzweifelte Befreiungsversuch nicht doch noch in einem Gemetzel enden. Legolas sah ein, dass ihm nur eine Wahl blieb: er musste die restlichen Gefangenen so schnell wie möglich befreien.

„Das schaffen wir nicht allein," rief er Elrohir auf Sindarin zu und deutete mit einer raschen Kopfbewegung auf die Bäume, an die man die Gefangenen gefesselt hatte. „Teilen wir uns auf, um sie loszuschneiden."

Elrohir verstand und nickte bestätigend, um sich gleich darauf unter einem gut gezielten Hieb eines Krummschwertes hinwegzuducken. Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Legolas sich nach rechts bewegte, auf Rivar und Assat zu. Letzterer zerrte ungeduldig, aber erfolglos an den Stricken die ihn hielten, während Rivar nur noch wie ein Schatten seines früheren Selbst aussah.

Ebenso wie Legolas wusste auch Elrohir, dass sie mit Assat an ihrer Seite einen weiteren, wenn auch durch seine unbrauchbare Hand eingeschränkten, Kämpfer auf ihrer Seite haben würden.

Hieb um Hieb, Schritt um Schritt kämpfte der Elbenprinz sich also auf den Menschen zu.

Elrohir, der dem Waldelb so gut wie möglich den Rücken freihielt, schlug mit ausgeklügelten Hieben, die sogar Glorfindel stolz gemacht hätten, innerhalb kürzester Zeit mehrere Gegner zu Boden. Daraufhin bot sich ihm unerwartet eine Lücke in den Reihen seiner Angreifer, die er augenblicklich nutzte. Er wandte sich entschlossen in Aragorns Richtung.

Einen Südländer, der sich ihm mit kampfbereit ausgeholtem Säbel in den Weg stellte, schmetterte er mit einem mächtigen Hieb seines Schwertes zur Seite. Dann – zwei Schritte später – stand er plötzlich Gomar gegenüber.

Einen Augenblick lang erstarrten beide mitten in der Bewegung und maßen sich mit abschätzenden Blicken.

Gomar begriff binnen Sekunden, dass er hier einem zum Äußersten entschlossenen Widersacher gegenüberstand. Er ahnte, dass der Elb, dessen frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit dem anderen, zuvor gefangenen Elben ihm erst jetzt auffiel, ihn niemals an sich vorbeilassen würde. Nicht, solange er Aragorn noch in seiner Gewalt hatte.

„Lass ihn los," bestätigten gleich darauf Elrohirs Worte seine Annahme.

„Zwing mich doch dazu, Elb!" Er spie das letzte Wort wie eine Beleidigung aus, während er die Schneide des Dolches tiefer in Aragorns Hals presste.

„Diese Absicht habe ich!" Elrohir packte seine Waffe fester, während er Gomar keine Sekunde lang aus den Augen ließ.

Wie ernst Elrohir es meinte, erkannte Gomar an dessen Zügen, die nun wie aus Stein gemeißelt schienen und bar jeder Nachsicht ihm gegenüber waren. Denselben eisigen Ausdruck hatte er zuvor schon im Antlitz der beiden anderen Elben wahrgenommen, als er Aragorn vor ihren Augen gequält hatte.

„Du willst ihn?" Gomar spürte, wie das Blut Aragorns an der Schneide herablief und warm über seine Finger tropfte. Der Körper des jungen Mannes in seinen Armen stand durch den fortgesetzten Blutverlust und der totalen Erschöpfung kurz vor dem endgültigen Zusammenbruch. „Dann versuch' doch, ihn dir zu holen! Aber beeil dich, Elb! Er lebt nicht mehr sehr lange."

Um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen und mit dem plötzlichen, instinktiven Wissen, dass man ihn niemals entfliehen lassen würde, zog er die Dolchschneide – für Elrohir unerwartet – ein winziges Stück an Aragorns Hals entlang.

Sofort wurde ein dunkelroter Schnitt sichtbar, aus dem Blut zu quellen begannen. Fassungslos starrte Elrohir auf die Wunde, ehe sein Blick sich mit dem seines menschlichen Bruders kreuzte. Aragorns Lippen versuchten Worte zu formen, doch kein Laut verließ die Kehle, die vom stundenlangen Schreien schon viel zu heiser war, um noch mehr als einen dumpfen Schmerzenslaut von sich geben zu können.

Elrohir begriff, dass Aragorn keine Kraft mehr besaß; weder, um die Strapazen weiterhin zu überstehen, noch um sich gegen den Südländer auf irgendeine Art zu wehren. Das hieß, dass er dem Elben so auch keine Möglichkeit zum Angriff verschaffen konnte.

Wieder versuchte Aragorn etwas zu sagen. In einem Moment plötzlicher Klarheit wusste Elrohir, was sein jüngerer Bruder ihm mitzuteilen versuchte: _Achte nicht auf mich. Beende es. Töte ihn..._

Was musste Aragorn durchlitten haben, um seinen Tod wie eine Wohltat in Kauf zu nehmen, solange seine Qual dadurch beendet wurde? Grenzenlose Wut ließ jede Farbe aus Elrohirs Gesicht weichen.

„Du Ausgeburt der finstersten Tiefen Ardas..." begann er, doch er verstummte sofort, als Gomar daraufhin den Schnitt an Aragorns Hals erweiterte. Hilflos musste Elrohir mitansehen, wie das Blut von der Halswunde langsam auf die ebenso blutige und schrecklich zerschnitte Brust seines Bruders rann, um in den schorfigen Wunden zu versickern.

Ihm schien es wie ein schlechtes Vorzeichen und so war er einen Moment wie paralysiert.

Gomar erkannte seine wohl einzige Chance und nutzte die Unaufmerksamkeit des Elben. Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung warf er Elronds Dolch nach Elrohir und zog im nächsten Augenblick seinen eigenen, um Aragorn mit ihm auch weiterhin als Schutzschild vor sich her zu treiben. Doch statt zu den Pferden steuerte er nun zur Höhle. Das unerwartete Auftauchen der beiden Elben hatte ihm mit einiger Verzögerung klargemacht, dass sie einen zweiten Ausgang besitzen musste. Ihn galt es zu finden – und für sich zu nutzen!

Aragorns Augen indessen waren vor Entsetzen aufgerissen, als er den Zwilling getroffen zu Boden fallen sah.

_Elrohir! Nein, das darf nicht sein. Nicht du, Bruder. Nicht meinetwegen..._

Mit einer Kraft, von der er nicht geahnt hatte, dass sein geschundener Körper sie noch besaß, widersetzte er sich Gomar und drehte den Kopf, um Elrohir nicht aus dem Blick zu verlieren. Der Elb lag reglos am Boden und seine Augen schlossen sich gerade.

„Dein schöner Elb ist hinüber!" Gomars Stoß ließ Aragorn fast vornüber fallen, doch der Griff des Südländers bewahrte ihn vor diesem Schicksal. „Und jetzt los! Geh schon! Weiter!"

Erbarmungslos schob der Südländer Aragorn weiter vor sich her, während das nun einsetzende unterdrückte Schluchzen des jungen Mannes in seinen Ohren wie Begleitmusik klang...

xxx

Nur einen winzigen Bruchteil, bevor die Klinge in seinen Körper eindrang, gelang es Elrohir, sich ein Stück zu drehen. So durchstach die Spitze des Dolches, die eigentlich auf sein Herz gerichtet war, stattdessen seine Seite.

Ungläubig und schwer atmend starrte er auf die elbischen Verzierungen der Waffe, während er langsam auf die Knie fiel.

_Das ist Adas Dolch... _stellte ein seltsam unbeteiligter Teil seines rasch schwindenden Bewusstseins fest.

Es war die wohl schrecklichste Erkenntnis, dass er die Waffe seines eigenen Vaters im Körper hatte! Dass sie ihn vielleicht sogar tödlich verwundet hatte, sagte dem Elben die Tatsache, dass ihm das Atmen mit jedem verstreichenden Augenblick schwerer fiel.

Elrohirs Blick wanderte in die Richtung, in der er seinen Vater das letzte Mal vor Ausbruch des Kampfes gesehen hatte, doch er konnte ihn nicht entdecken. Und so hatte er das Bewusstsein bereits verloren, noch bevor er rücklings zu Boden fiel, seine Augen sich schlossen und er reglos liegen blieb.

xxx

Legolas, der gerade Rivar und Assat von den Fesseln hatte befreien können, sah Elrohirs Fall.

Mit einem grimmigen Aufschrei wandte er sich sofort in Gomars Richtung. Noch im Laufen feuerte der Elbenprinz einen Pfeil auf den Anführer der Südländer ab, traf ihn durch die Kombination aus Bewegung, Wut und fehlender Konzentration jedoch nur im Arm.

Gomar ließ den Dolch daraufhin sichtlich überrascht und mit einem Schmerzensschrei fallen. Grimmig starrte er Legolas entgegen. Dann rief er Morag ein paar Worte zu und stieß seinen Gefangenen in die Arme seines Stellvertreters.

Dieser packte Aragorn mühelos, denn dessen Hände waren immer noch auf dem Rücken gefesselt und Kraft zur Gegenwehr konnte der junge Mann angesichts Elrohirs Schicksal nicht mehr aufbringen.

Während Gomar sich den Pfeil aus dem Oberarm riss, lief er, Deckung suchend, hinter Morag her zur Höhle und verschwand schließlich darin, ohne dass Legolas ihn noch einmal mit seinen Pfeilen getroffen hatte. Augenblicke später kam statt seiner Morag wieder heraus und stellte sich mit gezogenem Schwert vor den Höhleneingang.

xxx

Elrond, dem die letzten Gedanken des gefallenen Zwillings galten, hatte inzwischen Elladan von den ihn festhaltenden Südländern befreit. Nach ihren Schwertern greifend, die man bei ihrer Entwaffnung recht achtlos zu Boden geworfen hatte, versuchten sie nun gemeinsam, sich der auf sie einströmenden Gegner zu erwehren.

Der Herr von Bruchtal sah sich dabei einem besonders verbissen dreinschauenden Hünen gegenüber, der ihn an Größe fast um Haupteslänge übertraf. Doch da für den Elben viel auf dem Spiel stand, trieb er den Südländer mit wuchtigen Schlägen vor sich her, bis dieser stolperte, zu Boden fiel und so den Blick auf das Kampfgetümmel dahinter freigab.

In diesem Augenblick erstarrte die Welt um Elrond herum.

Er sah wie in Zeitlupe, dass sein jüngerer Sohn auf die Knie fiel und verständnislos die in seinem Körper steckende Klinge betrachtete, während Gomar Aragorn erbarmungslos fortzerrte.

Plötzlich traf es Elrond mit voller Wucht: seine Vision hatte sich doch noch bewahrheitet!

Schmerzerfüllt schloss er einen Moment die Augen. Es hatte nichts geholfen, Elrohir zu zwingen, dem Lager der Südländer fern zu bleiben. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass seine Söhne zu stur waren, um angesichts einer Gefahr für die Familie ihr eigenes Leben nicht für das der anderen einzusetzen.

Ich hätte meinen Sohn mit betäubenden Mitteln in die Bewusstlosigkeit schicken müssen, um ihn an Ort und Stelle zu halten. Vielleicht hätte ich es tun sollen... Vielleicht...

Die Gedanken und Selbstvorwürfe drehten sich in Elronds Kopf wie ein grausames Karussell und ließen ihn blind für seine Umgebung sein. Nun hatte die Waffe, die Gomar ihm abnahm, Elrohir wahrscheinlich den Tod gebracht. Die Ereignisse schienen der Vision zu folgen.

Von Trauer und unbändigem Schmerz erfüllt, nahm er die Bewegung zu seinen Füßen eher unbewusst war. Ohne auch nur einen Blick an seinen Feind zu verschwenden und mit dem Anblick seines gefallenen Sohnes vor Augen, rammte er dem sich aufrappelnden Südländer sein Schwert bis ans Heft in den Körper.

Bevor der Herr von Bruchtal jedoch auch nur einen Schritt in Richtung Elrohir machen konnte, ließ ihn der Zuruf Elladans innehalten und zurückschauen.

„_Ada_, die Wachen! Sie kommen!" Elladan zeigte alarmiert die Felshänge hinauf.

Die auf den drei Seiten postierten Wachen kletterten nun auch in den Talkessel hinab, um ihrerseits in den Kampf einzugreifen.

Elrond resignierte endgültig. Es blieb nur ein Wunsch, Elrohir erreichen und sich von der Schwere seiner Verwundung ein eigenes Bild machen zu können, ehe die neue Welle der Angreifer sie erreichte. Es lebten noch sehr viele derer, die sich bei Legolas' Ankunft im Lager befunden hatten, und die kämpften mit erbittertem Eifer gegen die Elben und Assat. Durch ihre von den Hängen herabeilenden Kameraden würde sich eine Südländerübermacht ergeben, der die Elben trotz aller Entschlossenheit nicht gewachsen sein würden.

Der Elb packte seine Waffe fester. Ein letztes Mal sah er zu Elrohir hinüber, der sich noch immer nicht regte, dann legte sich plötzliche tiefe Ruhe über die lichte Seele Elronds.

Dies war das Ende! Und es würde das Ende seiner Familie sein. Er hatte von vornherein vermutet, dass es ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen sein würde, und sich dennoch nicht von seinem Vorhaben, Aragorn allein zu retten, abbringen lassen. Nun würde er Seite an Seite mit seinen Söhnen sterben. Kurzes Bedauern erfasste sein Herz, doch dann begegnete er dem Blick Elladans. Auch seine Züge zeigten jene Ruhe, die mit dem Wissen des Unvermeidlichen kam. Auf Elladans Lippen lag ein Lächeln, das zudem jedes Bedauern ausschloss.

Elrond hielt den Blick seines ältesten Sohnes einen Augenblick fest und versuchte, sich jedes Detail einzuprägen und als letztes Bild mitzunehmen, bevor sich seine Augen vor dieser Welt verschließen würden.

„_Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar_ (Ich folge dir in den Tod und darüber hinaus), _ada_," sagte Elladan mit fester Stimme und seine Finger schlossen sich um den Griff seines Schwertes.

„_Tenna' ento lye omenta_ (Bis wir uns wiedersehen), _ion-nín_," erwiderte Elrond. Dann straffte sich seine Gestalt, als er sich ebenfalls für die von den Hängen hereinstürmenden Südländer bereitmachte.

Noch ehe der erste Hieb fiel, erfüllte plötzlich ein Sirren die Luft. Im nächsten Moment regneten unzählige Pfeile auf die verdutzten Angreifer herab und streckten die meisten von ihnen nieder. Aus den Baumschatten des Zugangs zum Felskessel traten gleich darauf ein Dutzend Elben mit gespannten Bögen hervor. Den Vorteil nutzend, den ihnen ihr überraschendes Auftauchen verschaffte, setzten sie mit ihrem Eingreifen das Verhältnis von Südländern gegen Elben innerhalb von Sekunden ins richtige Maß.

Für Elrond kam diese neuerliche Wendung so unerwartet, dass er sich – im Gegensatz zu dem bereits zu seinem Zwillingsbruder hinüberhastenden Elladan – nur zögernd von seinem Erstaunen erholte. Bereits im Begriff, seinem Sohn zu folgen, entdeckte er plötzlich Glorfindel unter den sichtbar werdenden Elbenkriegern. Der blonde Kämpfer gab seinen Männern letzte Anweisungen, dem sichtbar angestrengt kämpfenden Assat zu Hilfe zu kommen.

Der Herr von Bruchtal verhielt unschlüssig seinen Schritt, gewahrte, wie Elladan sich neben Elrohir kniete und nach dessen Verletzung zu sehen begann. Wissend, dass sein Sohn nach ihm der wohl beste Heiler in diesem Teil Ardas war, entschied er sich, dem Gondoliner Krieger die wenigen Schritte entgegenzugehen.

Der sah ihn kommen, doch seine Miene spiegelte die Besorgnis wider, die ihn angesichts des leblos daliegenden Elrohirs gerade packte. „Was ist geschehen, mein Lord?"

„Mir nichts." Elrond schüttelte den Kopf. „Doch ich fürchte, meine Kinder hatten nicht so viel Glück. Komm, ich will nach meinem Sohn sehen..."

Noch während er seinen hellhaarigen Berater mit sich zu ziehen begann, waren seine Gedanken bereits vorausgeeilt. Nun konnte er zu Elrohir, sich um ihn kümmern, dafür sorgen, dass nicht auch die letzte Konsequenz seiner Vision wahr wurde...

Mitten in seinen Gedanken erklang unvermittelt ein schwacher Warnruf. Noch ehe Elrond oder Glorfindel die Ursache dafür erkennen konnten, stellte Rivar sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen vor den Elbenherrn. Im nächsten Augenblick riss er die Augen auf, dann sackte er mit einem Seufzer gegen Elrond.

Der fing ihn überrascht auf. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis der Elb erfasste, welches Bild sich ihm bot.

In Rivars Oberkörper steckte ein Wurfdolch, der eigentlich das Herz des Elben hätte treffen sollen!

Mit den Reflexen eines guten Kämpfers reagierte Glorfindel sofort und streckte den Südländer, der es gewagt hatte, auf den Herrn von Bruchtal zu zielen, mit einem Pfeil nieder. Er wartete nicht, bis der Werfer völlig zu Boden gegangen war, sondern drehte sich zu Elrond zurück.

Der hatte bereits auf den ersten Blick gesehen, dass für Rivar jede Hilfe zu spät kam. Er ließ das Messer daher unangetastet in der Wunde stecken, um ihm nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zu bereiten. Stattdessen lagerte er den alten Einsiedler so bequem, wie es ihm möglich war, auf den Boden. Dann sah er müde zu dem Gondoliner empor.

Die Sorge um Elrohir war für Elrond fast unerträglich, doch das Opfer Rivars ließ sie den Elb ein weiteres Mal in den Hintergrund schieben. Nie zuvor hatte er etwas gesagt, das ihm so schwer fallen würde wie seine nächsten Worte.

„Geh du zu Elladan, ich bitte dich, mein Freund. So wie er hast auch du ein großes Heilwissen. Ich weiß, dass ihr zusammen in der Lage seid, alles Erforderliche für meinen Sohn zu tun. Bald schon werde ich bei Euch sein, denn der alte Mann hier liegt im Sterben. Er rettete mir, Prinz Legolas und Aragorns Vater so oft das Leben, dass er es nicht verdient hat, jetzt allein zu sterben."

Glorfindel nickte stumm und eilte davon, ergriffen von der Geste des Elben. Die Unsicherheit um das Leben seines eigenen Sohnes zurückzustellen, um einem Menschen das Sterben zu erleichtern, war mit Sicherheit das größte Geschenk, dass dieser je jemandem gemacht hatte und machen würde.

Still hatte Elrond inzwischen den Kopf des alten Einsiedlers in seinen Schoß gebettet. Während die grauen Augen des Elben sich bekümmert verfinsterten, strich er ihm sanft das Haar aus der Stirn.

Die federleichte Berührung genügte, den alten Mann noch einmal aus der bereits einsetzenden Apathie des Todes zu reißen. Seine grünen Augen, die nun trüb vor Schmerz und bereits mit dem abwesenden Blick des scheidenden Lebens behaftet waren, irrten unstet durch die Gegend. Schließlich blieben sie auf dem Antlitz des Elben hängen, das dicht über ihm schwebte.

„Schon wieder habt Ihr mir das Leben gerettet, mein Freund!" Elrond lächelte so gefasst wie möglich zu dem Einsiedler hinab, doch die in ihm tobenden Gefühle ließen seine Stimme zittern und straften die vorgetäuschte Ruhe hörbar Lügen.

„Ich... konnte doch nicht... zulassen..." Ein Husten unterbrach die geflüsterten Worte Rivars, während ein dünner Blutfaden aus seinem Mundwinkel zu rinnen begann.

Sanft wischte der Elb das Blut fort, doch das Wissen um den unmittelbar bevorstehenden Tod Rivars schnürte ihm fast die Kehle ab.

„Nicht sprechen, ich bitte Euch," sagte er. Seine Stimme klang brüchig, doch Rivar lächelte nur wissend.

„Geht zu Euren Söhnen ... sie ... brauchen Euch mehr ... als ich ..." Wieder ließ ein Hustenanfall seine Brust erbeben. „Ich sterbe ... ich kann es ... fühlen ..."

„Es tut mir so leid, Rivar. Ich wünschte, ich hätte es verhindern können..."

„Was geschehen soll ... ist längst festgelegt ... es ist nicht ... an uns... unser Schicksal verändern zu wollen..."

Ein Schatten legte sich auf Rivars Gesicht. Seine letzten Augenblicke auf dieser Welt waren angebrochen.

„Wieso habt Ihr Euch dann vor mich gestellt?"

„Weil es Euer ... Schicksal ist, Aragorn ... zur Seite zu stehen ... noch für sehr ... lange Zeit ... Ich bin glücklich... ihm Eure Hilfe ... erhalten zu haben ... dieses letzte ... Mal..."

Elrond sah, wie der Lebensfunke unvermittelt aus den Augen des Mannes floh, der Aragorns Familien so große Dienste erwiesen hatte – der menschlichen wie der elbischen.

„Möge Eure Seele einen leichten Weg in die Kreise der Menschen haben, Be'Nat Rivar'Odan. Euer Opfer war nicht umsonst. Ich schwöre, solange an Aragorns Seite zu bleiben, wie er meiner Unterstützung bedarf. Die unsterblichen Lande werden mich erst sehen, wenn er das Erbe angetreten hat, für das er geboren wurde!"

Mit einer leichten Berührung seiner schlanken Finger schloss er Rivars Lider, dann hielt er für einen Moment selbst inne. Der Verlust des Menschen ging ihm nahe. Doch zum Trauern hatte er keine Zeit. Vor seinem inneren Auge stand nun ein Bild, dass er wahrscheinlich nie wieder vergessen konnte: Elrohir, getroffen von seiner Klinge. Und es war dieses Bild, das ihn wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt reagieren ließ.

„Elrohir..."

Wie ein Erwachender hob Elrond den Kopf, dann ließ er Rivars entseelten Körper vorsichtig zu Boden gleiten und sprang auf. Nun konnte ihn nichts mehr davon abhalten, nach seinem reglos daliegenden Sohn zu sehen.

xxx

Die eintreffenden Elben aus Bruchtal brauchten nicht lange, um auch die letzten Südländer zu besiegen. Elbische Pfeile und Schwerter trafen sicher ihr Ziel und ließen kaum Überlebende. Die, die es schafften, der Wut der Elben zu entgehen, flüchteten Hals über Kopf.

Legolas kam diese Erleichterung sehr gelegen. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte es ihn nämlich erhebliche Mühe gekostet, sich zum Höhleneingang vorzuarbeiten. Immer wieder hatte sich ihm ein Südländer in den Weg gestellt, der es jedoch nur wenige Augenblicke später schon bereute und mit seinem Leben dafür zahlte.

Durch die Hilfe von Glorfindels Männern gelang es Legolas endlich, den Höhleneingang zu erreichen. Dort sah er sich Morag gegenüber, der mit gezogenem Schwert dem Elben den Zugang verwehrte.

„Lass mich durch!" Legolas konnte sich nur noch mühsam beherrschen. Jede Sekunde, die Aragorn mit dem wahnsinnigen Gomar allein war, konnte ihm den Tod bringen. „Oder du teilst das Schicksal deiner Leute!"

„Ich teile es seit über zwanzig Jahren, Elb. Dies ist nicht die Zeit, die Treue zu meinem Herrn in Frage zu stellen. Wenn du hier durch willst, musst du mich zuerst besiegen."

„Dann hast du deinen Tod gewählt."

Langsam zog Legolas seine beiden Zwillingsschwerter aus dem Rückengurt und kreuzte sie kampfbereit vor der Brust.

Auch Morags Griff um seinen Säbel wurde fester. Der Südländer zögerte kurz, wusste jedoch, dass ihm keine Wahl blieb. Gomars Anweisung, den Eingang zu verteidigen, war sein Todesurteil gewesen, denn der Elb würde ihm keine Chance lassen.

Mit einem südländischen Kampfschrei auf den Lippen stürmte er todesmutig auf Legolas los. Nach nur wenigen Schlägen, in denen Klinge auf Klinge traf, fiel der Südländer leblos zu Boden.

Ohne ihm noch einen weiteren Blick zu schenken, sprang der Elbenprinz über den gefallenen Krieger hinweg und drang in die Tiefe der Höhle ein. In Gedanken hoffte er inständig, dass er nicht zu spät kommen würde.

xxx

Gomar schob Aragorn unterdessen weiter in die Höhle vor. Das Blut von der Pfeilwunde hatte seinen Ärmel tiefrot gefärbt und lief nun als schmales Rinnsal über sein Handgelenk hinweg. Die Wut, die in ihm brannte, weil man ihm seine verdiente Rache nehmen wollte, färbte langsam auch das Weiß seiner Augen rot.

Unsanft stieß er Aragorn gegen die Höhlenwand, dann presste sein Unterarm dem jungen Mann zum wiederholten Mal die Kehle zusammen, so dass diesem kaum Luft zum Atmen blieb. Nur Zentimeter trennten beide Gesichter.

„Glaubst du wirklich, deine Elben könnten dich befreien? Glaubst du, ich würde mir deinen Tod entgehen lassen, nach all den Jahren der Suche?"

Der Südländer schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oh nein! Ich mag hier mein Grab finden, doch es wird gleich neben dem deinen liegen! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie dich mir nehmen. Niemals!"

Ohne Vorwarnung verschwand der Druck von Aragorns Hals, dann holte Gomar aus. In der nächsten Sekunde traf ein wuchtiger Schlag Aragorns Kiefer und schleuderte ihn herum. Ein zweiter Schlag folgte, dann ein dritter. Schließlich prasselten die Hiebe auf Aragorns Kopf und Körper nieder, und nur einigen konnte er ausweichen. Die auf dem Rücken gefesselten Hände hinderten ihn daran, das Wenige an Gegenwehr zu leisten, das seine Kräfte und sein Lebenswille noch zuließen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Knie unter ihm wegknickten und er schließlich blutend auf dem Rücken lag. Erst dann stellte Gomar seine Schläge ein.

Der Südländer kam näher und kniete sich neben sein Opfer, das nur noch halb bei Bewusstsein war und aus geschwollenen Augen zu ihm empor blinzelte. Mit einem an Besessenheit grenzenden Gesichtsausdruck zog er einen weiteren Dolch aus einer Gürtelscheide.

„Zeit, es zu Ende zu bringen. Ich hatte mir zwar etwas Anderes für dich ausgedacht, doch ehe man dich mir entreißt, wähle ich lieber die sicherste Methode."

Gomar hob den Dolch zum letzten, todbringenden Stich, doch Aragorn gelang es mit einem letzten verzweifelten Kraftaufwand gegen seinen geschundenen Körper, dem Südländer die Klinge aus der Hand zu treten. Sie rutschte leise klirrend seitlich neben den Höhleneingang.

Damit waren Aragorns Kraftreserven erneut aufgebraucht. Schwer atmend und hart am Rande der Bewusstlosigkeit sah er, wie der wütende Gomar aufstand und sich nach der Waffe bückte, mit der er ihm das Leben nehmen wollte.

Die Finger des Südländers hatten die schmale Klinge noch nicht berührt, als er plötzlich innehielt. Dann erklang ein dumpfer Schlachtruf und kurz darauf zeigte das Klirren von Schwertern einen ganz in der Nähe stattfindenden Kampf an. Schon bald trat wieder Stille ein, doch Gomar wusste, was das hieß. Lauernd postierte er sich neben dem Zugang zu diesem Bereich der Höhle, dann wartete er.

Der in einem Nebel aus Schmerz und Erschöpfung gefangene Aragorn erstarrte, als er Legolas im Durchgang auftauchen sah.

„Vorsicht, links von dir," rief er warnend, doch in ebendiesem Moment griff Gomar auch schon an.

Der Elb war dennoch gerüstet. Geistesgegenwärtig tauchte unter dem Dolchstreich hinweg, so dass dessen Klinge nur den Bogen auf seinem Rücken traf.

Verbissen kämpften beide Gegner nun gegeneinander: der eine für das Leben seines Freundes, der andere, um es einem erklärten Todfeind nehmen zu können. Schnell wurde klar, wessen Grund zu kämpfen stärker und damit motivierender war.

Legolas drängte den Südländer, der durch die Pfeilwunde am Oberarm in seinen Bewegungen behindert wurde, immer weiter vor sich her und weg von Aragorn. Schlag auf Schlag zwang der Elb ihn in einen schmalen Gang hinein, der in jene Höhle führte, deren Decke und Wände diesen leichten grünen Schimmer des darin befindlichen Sees wiedergaben.

Doch anders als bei seiner Ankunft bemerkte Legolas diesmal gar nicht, dass er sich dem Wasser näherte. Nur die zahlreichen blutenden Verletzungen Aragorns vor Augen, trieb er den Südländer unbarmherzig immer weiter auf den Rand des Höhlensees zu.

Es war nur ein kurzer Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit, als Gomar sich zum Wasser umdrehte, um zu sehen, welcher Spielraum ihm noch zum Kämpfen blieb. Legolas vergab diese Chance nicht. Der Blick Gomars war noch auf das Wasser gerichtet, als sich eines der elbischen Zwillingsschwerter in den Bauch des Südländers bohrte.

Mehr vor Überraschung als vor Schmerzen schrie dieser laut auf, dann starrte er dem blonden Elben mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ins Gesicht. Ungläubig griff er schließlich nach der Hand, die die tödliche Klinge führte. Fast schien es, als wollte er das Schwert aus seinem Körper ziehen, doch Legolas wischte Gomars Hand voller Abscheu von seinem Griff.

Stattdessen ergriff er den Südländer am Kragen und zog ihn noch ein Stück weiter in die Klinge hinein, bis sich ihre Gesichter beinahe berührten.

„Du wirst nie wieder einen meiner Freunde bedrohen oder ihm Schmerzen zufügen," zischte der Elb wutentbrannt. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er einmal mehr Elrohir zu Boden stürzen. „Du wirst auch nie wieder jemanden töten, denn du wirst selbst dem Tod nicht entfliehen. Ich übergebe dich hier und jetzt an ihn!"

Mit diesen Worten stieß Legolas den Südländer angewidert von sich, der seinen Dolch zu Boden poltern ließ und sich mit beiden Händen schwankend die Bauchwunde hielt. Die dunklen Augen Gomars waren in diesem Moment zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren frei von jenem Wahnsinn, der ihn ruhelos von den südlichen Landen bis nach Bruchtal getrieben hatte. Nun wohnte nur noch eines darin: das Begreifen, dass es vorbei war. Endgültig!

Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch Legolas' Geduld war erschöpft. Der Elb gab ihm einen letzten Tritt, der Gomar über einen kleinen Absatz hinweg ins Wasser beförderte. Er drehte sich im Fallen und fiel dann kopfüber in den See.

Eine unscheinbare, blassrosa Wolke breitete sich nun von Gomars Leib her im Wasser aus. Die Blutschleier verwirbelten, um gleich darauf für die Dauer weniger Herzschläge von einer Kaskade winziger, leuchtend heller Blitze durchzuckt zu werden. Dann war das gespenstische Schauspiel auch schon vorbei und der Tote trieb reglos vom Ufer fort.

Legolas starrte ihm hinterher und das Bild des mit dem Gesicht im Wasser liegenden Südländers brannte sich in seinen Geist ein. Für einen schnellen Moment fragte er sich, ob dies wirklich das Ende des Albtraums war oder ob die Dämonen Mittelerdes den dunklen Geist dieses Ungeheuers wieder auferstehen lassen würden.

Doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

Nach einer Weile ergriff eine Strömung die Leiche und zog sie unter Wasser. Legolas' Blick hing an dem kleinen Strudel, von dem aus noch ein paar kleine Luftblasen aufstiegen, bis die Oberfläche des beinahe kreisrunden Sees wieder glatt und eben dalag.

Nun, da der Kampf vorbei war, ließ auch die Anspannung endlich nach. Als der Elb sich seiner Umgebung bewusst wurde und sie aufmerksam betrachtete, fiel sein Blick auf das leuchtende Wasser. Dessen grünes Schimmern zog ihn so machtvoll in seinen Bann, dass er für einen Augenblick alles um sich herum vergaß. Nichts hatte plötzlich mehr Bedeutung als die Schönheit dieser unterirdischen Höhle mit ihrem geheimnisvoll wirkenden See.

Wie es sich wohl anfühlte, dieses Wasser?

Fast schon soweit, diese Frage durch einen Test zu klären, ließ ihn ein verzweifelter Ruf aus der Nebenhöhle aufhorchen.

War das Aragorn?

Die Sorge um den Freund weckte ihn aus seinem entrückten Zustand.

_ARAGORN!_

xxx

Wie schon so oft in der letzten Zeit spielte die Zeit Aragorn auch dieses Mal einen Streich.

Er wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er schon zu dem Durchgang gestarrt hatte, durch den Legolas zusammen mit Gomar verschwunden war, doch wenn die Zeit sich nach seinen Schmerzen bemaß, mussten seither Ewigkeiten vergangen sein.

Durch Gomars Schläge waren seine Augen nun fast vollends zugeschwollen und ließen ihn nicht mehr als vage Bilder sehen. Nicht mehr erkennend, was um ihn herum vor sich ging, lauschte der junge Mann angestrengt. Eine Weile hörte er das Klingen von Metall auf Metall, doch dann trat plötzlich Stille ein.

Es war diese Stille, die ihm jede Hoffnung raubte und ihm einen blutüberströmten Legolas vorgaukelte, der sein unsterbliches Leben für seine Rettung gegeben hatte.

Die Furcht, nach Elrohir nun auch noch seinen Freund verloren zu haben, ließ ihn die letzten Kräfte aktivieren, die noch nicht von Gomar aus ihm herausgeprügelt worden waren. Mühsam schob er sich millimeterweise an der Höhlenwand empor auf die Beine, um am Ende völlig entkräftet wieder auf die Knie zu fallen.

„Legolas..." Es war mehr ein Murmeln als ein Rufen und Ausdruck seiner letztendlichen Kapitulation, doch es genügte.

Rasch näherten sich ihm gleich danach Schritte aus dem Höhlengang. Angestrengt spähte er in diese Richtung, doch er sah nicht viel mehr als einen langgezogenen Schatten, der in die Vorhöhle hineinkroch.

Heftiges Herzklopfen ließ ihn mühsam nach Atem ringen, während Aragorn unverwandt zum Gang lugte. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und so konnte er nicht unterscheiden, ob die Schritte, die sich in seine Richtung bewegten, der leichte Gang eines Elben oder der schwere Tritt eines Südländers war.

Als sich ihm plötzlich eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, zuckte Aragorn zusammen.

„Alles wird gut, _mellon nîn_." Das war unverkennbar Legolas' Stimme.

Der Elbenprinz zog den körperlich und seelisch schwer misshandelten Menschen in seine Arme und barg ihn darin wie ein Kind, während er gleichzeitig die Fesseln zerschnitt, die Aragorns Handgelenke mit hässlichen Marken gezeichnet hatten.

Aragorn spürte, dass er nun frei und in Sicherheit war und gab sich endlich jener Bewusstlosigkeit hin, die schon seit einer Weile an ihm zerrte. Nachgiebig sackte er in den Armen des Freundes zusammen.

„Jetzt wird alles wieder gut," wisperte Legolas tonlos und presste seine Stirn gegen die Schläfe des Menschen in seinen Armen. „Du lebst und ich werde mich um dich kümmern, Estel. Sei unbesorgt. Ruh dich aus. Es ist jetzt vorbei..."

Für eine Weile war Legolas einfach nur damit zufrieden, mit seinen feinen Sinnen dem leichten Schlag des Herzens zu lauschen, das das Blut durch Aragorns Adern trieb. Die Anspannung der Verfolgungsjagd und des Kampfes fiel von ihm ab und eine nie gekannte Erleichterung durchflutete den Prinzen.

Jetzt würden die Dinge wieder so werden, wie sie sein sollten!

xxx

Elladan hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass Glorfindel längst bei ihm kniete und mit vorsichtigen Fingern die Eintrittsstelle des Dolches betastete. Er war neben seinem Bruder auf die Knie gefallen und starrte auf Elrohirs geschlossene Augen. Das blasse Gesicht und die Reglosigkeit seines Zwillings ließ ihn das Schlimmste befürchten.

„_Gwanur nín_?" flüsterte er atemlos und nahm die Hand seines Bruders vorsichtig in seine. Fragend sah er seinen Vater an, der sich in diesem Augenblick zu ihnen gesellte und mit verschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck, die Wunde seines Sohnes zu untersuchen begann.

Erst jetzt, da er den Handbewegungen seines Vaters besorgt folgte, erkannte Elladan, welche Waffe die Wunde verursacht hatte.

„_Ada,_ das ist dein Dolch." Elladan war fassungslos.

„Ich weiß," erwiderte der Herr von Bruchtal tonlos und konzentrierte sich weiter auf die Wunde. Nach genauerer Untersuchung erkannte Elrond, dass die Verletzung Elrohirs weniger schlimm war, als auf den ersten Blick ersichtlich. Der Elbenzwilling hatte das Bewusstsein nicht durch die Schwere der Wunde verloren, sondern durch den Schock.

Elrond atmete innerlich auf. Dass sein Sohn hier sterben würde, war zwar nie Teil seiner Vision gewesen, doch die schonungslose Härte der visionären Bilder hatte ihn trotzdem das Schlimmste befürchten lassen.

„Hab' keine Sorge, Elladan, er wird wieder gesund werden," sagte er schließlich hörbar erleichtert, zog dann vorsichtig den Dolch aus der Wunde und presste in Ermangelung von Verbandsmaterial den Umhang seines Sohnes auf den Einstich, um den Blutfluss zu stoppen. Erst, als er sicher war, dass die Lebenszeichen Elrohirs auch weiterhin stabil blieben, gestattete er es sich endlich, zu seinem ältesten Sohn aufzusehen.

Im gleichen Augenblick, in dem ein erleichtertes Lächeln über Elladans Gesicht huschte, erklang ein unterdrückter Schrei aus der Höhle. Er war leise, doch die empfindlichen Sinne der Elben vernahmen ihn sofort.

„Aragorn!" Elladans Augen schnellten zur Höhle hinüber.

Das Wissen, dass die Verwundung Elrohirs nicht lebensbedrohlich war, schien noch nicht bis zu ihm durchgedrungen zu sein. Er war immer noch wie gelähmt. Alles in ihm drängte danach, seinem menschlichen Bruder zu Hilfe zu eilen, andererseits brachte er es auch nicht fertig, seine Hand aus der seines Zwillingsbruders zu winden. Elrohir stand ihm näher als jedes andere Wesen Mittelerdes. So sah er seinen Vater und Glorfindel flehentlich an.

„Ich weiß schon, was zu tun ist und werde mich um meinen Bruder kümmern Bitte, geht und helft Estel. Schon so lange sind Legolas und er allein mit diesem Südländer in der Höhle. Ich fürchte das Schlimmste für die beiden und möchte damit nicht Recht behalten müssen. Bitte, _Ada..._"__

Elrond teilte die Ängste seines Ältesten, denn seine Vision hatte ihm zu Aragorns Schicksal keinen Hinweis gegeben. Also nickte er bestätigend, stand auf und wandte sich den Felsen zu. Glorfindel schloss sich ihm wortlos an. Die Ungewissheit dessen, was sie in der Höhle vorfinden würden, machte ihre Schritte schwer und zögernd.

Und während sie die Höhle betraten, erstrahlte über allem ein sternenbedeckter Nachthimmel, der sich nicht von dem beeindruckt zeigte, was in dieser Nacht geschehen war.

xxx

**wird fortgesetzt**


	33. Kapitel 33

**Bevor ihr dieses Kapitel lest, müssen wir euch auf etwas vorbereiten.**

**Anfangs hätten wir nie gedacht, dass sich mehr als zwei Geschichten entwickeln würden. Nun haben wir schon die dritte beendet, nebenbei hat Salara die vierte geschrieben und wir planen sogar ein fünftes Abenteuer. **

**Als wir uns auf das Ende dieser Geschichte zu bewegten, mussten wir etwas tun, was wir anfangs nicht geplant hatten: wir mussten Arwen einbauen! Sie lässt ihr hübsches Antlitz kurz mal blicken und ist gleich wieder weg – Versprochen! Wir brauchen die Dame jedoch, um ein paar Dinge in die entsprechende Richtung zu bewegen, die unseren Lieblingselb und seinen Waldläufer angehen.**

**Indem wir die Begegnung zwischen Aragorn und Arwen einbinden, wollen wir auch irgendwie Tolkien Respekt zollen; schließlich ist Arwen später ein nicht unwesentlicher Teil der Geschichte um Aragorn.**

**Falls sich jetzt jedoch jemand Romantik verspricht, müssen wir ihn enttäuschen. Unsere Geschichten bleiben Legolas/Aragorn lastig!**

**

* * *

**

Schuld und Sühne  
  
von: Salara und ManuKu

* * *

Teil 33

Elrond hatte die Höhle mit bangendem Herzen betreten, dort jedoch überraschend niemanden gefunden. Nach kurzem Suchen war ihm schließlich der weiterführende Gang aufgefallen. Ohne zu zögern folgte er ihm tiefer in den Berg hinein, bis er sah, dass vor ihm die Öffnung zu einer zweiten Höhlenflucht auftauchte. Getrieben von der Besorgnis um Aragorn betrat er sie, blieb jedoch schon nach wenigen Schritten wie erstarrt stehen. Sein Verstand registrierte das sich ihm bietende Bild, wollte es jedoch trotz der grausamen Deutlichkeit nicht glauben.

Vor sich sah er Legolas. Der Elbenprinz kniete auf dem Boden, hatte den jungen Menschen dicht an sich herangezogen und barg ihn in seinen Armen, als wolle er ihn nie wieder loslassen.

Es bedurfte zweier angestrengter Atemzüge, bis Elrond sich wieder soweit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass er sich einen ersten Überblick verschaffen konnte.

Aragorns Kopf lag an Legolas' Oberkörper. Die silbergrauen Augen des Menschen, die stets so voller Klugheit und Mut gewesen waren, waren nun geschlossen. Das Gesicht war bleich, soweit die dicke Kruste aus Blut und Schmutz dies erkennen ließ und die Kleidung, mit der man Aragorn in die Grabkammer gebettet hatte, hing jetzt in Fetzen von seinem Körper. Überhaupt gab es kaum eine Stelle an seinem Leib, die nicht auf irgendeine Art zerschunden war. Einen seltsamen Anblick bot einer seiner Arme, der bedingt durch Legolas' Festhalten verdreht zur Seite hing und noch blutdurchtränkte Strickreste am Handgelenk hatte. Doch das Schlimmste von allem war die offensichtliche Leblosigkeit Aragorns.

Ein schrecklicher Gedanke fraß sich durch das Denken des Elben.

_Zu spät. Ich bin zu spät gekommen._

„Legolas?"

Dieser hatte in seiner Versunkenheit den älteren Elben nicht kommen hören, doch das eine tonlose Wort holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. Er sah auf.

Die Blicke beider Elben trafen sich, aber es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis Elrond anhand der immensen Erleichterung in den blauen Augen des Prinzen die Tragweite seines Irrtums begriff.

„Estel lebt," bestätigte Legolas gleich darauf. Erschöpfung, die bis ins tiefste Innere des Prinzen reichte, ließ seine Worte viel leiser klingen, als es die Freude über den errungenen Sieg verlangte.

Inzwischen hatte auch Glorfindel die Höhle betreten. Zwar war der Kampf an dem blonden Elb aus Gondolin auch nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen, doch die Situation, der er sich nun unerwartet gegenübersah, verlieh ihm neue Energie. Glorfindel erfasste die Lage viel schneller als die beiden anderen Elben.

„Ich hole Euch Verbandszeug," sagte er schlicht und ging, ohne auf eine Bestätigung zu warten.

Elrond, der so aus seiner Erstarrung geholt wurde, gesellte sich rasch an Legolas' Seite. Erleichtert legte dieser Aragorn vorsichtig zu Boden. Während Elrond sich neben seinem Sohn kniete, stand Legolas auf und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sein Blick wanderte zur Höhle, aus der er erst Minuten zuvor gekommen war.

„Der Südländer hat Aragorn so zugerichtet. Ich habe ihn getötet!"

Die Worte klangen erstaunlich beiläufig, doch hinter seiner Stimme schwangen abgrundtiefer Hass und Dunkelheit mit. Beides kam Elrond wie eine giftige Woge entgegen. Bis ins Mark beunruhigt, starrte er Legolas an. Es war lange her, dass er einem Elben begegnet war, der zu so finsteren Gefühlen fähig war.

Kopfschüttelnd ließ Elrond seine Unruhe für den Moment fallen und untersuchte stattdessen Aragorn. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass der junge Mann tatsächlich noch unter den Lebenden weilte. Er war zu Tode erschöpft und hatte die Stärke seines Körpers restlos aufgebraucht, doch seine Seele weilte noch in ihm. Elrond konnte den Lebenswillen, der seinen Pflegesohn schon immer ausgezeichnet hatte, deutlich spüren.

Bald darauf kehrte auch Glorfindel mit einer Satteltasche wieder in der sich Elronds Medizin verbarg. Erleichtert machte sich der Herr von Bruchtal daran, Aragorns Wunden zu versorgen, während Glorfindel es übernahm, die leichten Verletzungen von Legolas zu verbinden.

xxx

Inzwischen war die Mitternacht heran und längst hatten sich Dunkelheit und Stille über das Lager gelegt. Die toten Südländer waren von Glorfindels Kriegern außerhalb des Felskessels gebracht und ein Stück entfernt in der Ebene verbrannt worden. Nur die Verbände, die einige Elben trugen, zeugten von der blutigen Auseinandersetzung, an der sie teilgenommen hatten.

Rivars Leiche war abseits auf Decken gebettet worden. Legolas hatte darauf bestanden, ihn an einem anderen Ort zu bestatten, und war bei Elrond auf volle Zustimmung gestoßen. Beide wussten, dass dieser felsige Platz dem Einsiedler zu eng und erdrückend vorgekommen wäre. Außerdem war es der Ort, an dem er gelitten hatte und gestorben war. Keine gute Ruhestätte also für den Mann, dessen Selbstlosigkeit Aragorns zwei Familien und Legolas so viel zu verdanken hatten.

Etwas abseits der Geschehnisse saß Assat. Inzwischen hatte man für ihn in einem geschützten Winkel ein kleines Lagerfeuer entzündet, an dem der Mensch sich warm halten konnte. Und das war dringend nötig, denn zum einen peitschten eisige Winterwinde durch die Felsen, und zum anderen ließen die Erschöpfung und die längst noch nicht verheilten Wunden ein immer stärkeres Frösteln durch die Glieder des Menschen ziehen.

Irgendwann am Abend war Elrond zu ihm gekommen, um sich um seine Wunden zu kümmern; vor allem aber, um ihm für seinen Einsatz und den Mut zu danken, mit dem er für sie gekämpft hatte.

„Wir stehen tief in Eurer Schuld, Assat von Ardaneh. Ich, meine Familie... alle, die Estel kennen, sind Euch zu mehr als nur Dank verpflichtet. Ich bitte Euch, über alles, was Ihr saht und wisst, Schweigen zu wahren. Estels Leben hängt davon ab, dass niemand erfährt, dass er noch lebt. Zudem stehe ich von nun an in Eurer Schuld, und sollte ein Moment kommen, in welchem Ihr meiner Hilfe bedürft, dann zögert nicht, sie einzufordern. Bruchtal steht Euch von nun an offen."

Mit diesen Worten war Elrond gegangen, wohl erkennend, dass er einen völlig verblüfften Menschen hinter sich zurückließ. Er hatte bewusst keinen Schwur von Assat eingefordert, denn der allein würde einen Bruch des Versprechens auch nicht verhindern können. Wenn der Mensch es ehrlich meinte, hielt er sein Wort. Wenn nicht, würde Aragorn sich zu wehren wissen, notfalls mit Elbenhilfe. Doch ein einziger Blick Elronds auf die nun veränderte Aura des ehemaligen Verbrechers machte eine solche Befürchtung unnötig. Aus dem zuvor Dunklen war etwas Neues, Helleres geworden.

Zwar war sich der Mensch dessen selbst noch nicht in vollem Umfang bewusst, doch das Leben, das er bisher geführt hatte, lag endgültig hinter ihm.

Der Elb hatte sich daraufhin wieder in die Vorderhöhle zurückgezogen, in der Aragorn inzwischen lag, und wachte seither neben dessen Lager. Es hatte all seine Kunst gebraucht, um mit den bescheidenen Arzneien aus Bruchtal zumindest die ärgsten Verletzungen seines Sohnes zu versorgen. Bis er zu einer besseren Behandlung imstande war, konnte Elrond nur noch auf die Kraft des numenorischen Blutes hoffen, das durch Aragorns Adern floss.

Während leise Laute ins Höhleninnere drangen und von der Anwesenheit der anderen Elben kündeten, betrachtete Elrond das von Schrammen, Schwellungen und Blutergüssen gezeichnete Gesicht des jungen Mannes.

So viele Jahre war Aragorn nun schon Teil seiner Familie. Sich vorstellen zu müssen, ihn wirklich zu verlieren, war unmöglich. Schon das Schauspiel mit dem inszenierten Tod hatte den Elbenherrn alle Kraft gekostet. Es hatte sich – trotz des Wissens, dass Aragorn nicht wirklich starb – so schmerzlich echt angefühlt, ihn in seinen Armen dahingehen zu fühlen. Dann dies hier; der Moment, in welchem er ihn leblos in Legolas' Armen erblickt hatte...

Elrond wusste, dass der Tod seinen Pflegesohn eines Tages tatsächlich aus jenem Leben reißen würde, das ihn an Mittelerde band. Trotz seiner Sicht in die Zukunft wusste der Elb nicht, ob dieser Tag noch in weiter Ferne lag oder schon kurz bevorstand. Alles, was er wusste, war die einfache Einsicht, dass er Aragorn loslassen musste, damit er seinen eigenen Weg gehen und zu dem König werden konnte, der die Geschicke Mittelerdes bestimmen würde.

Als wären diese Betrachtungen ein Signal, lief plötzlich ein Zucken über Aragorns Gesicht. Kurz darauf öffneten sich seine Lider einen Spalt breit. Trübe, desorientierte Augen huschten ziellos hin und her.

Elrond beugte sich über seinen Jüngsten und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn. Die Berührung beruhigte Aragorn augenblicklich. Nach weiteren Momenten hatte sich auch dessen Sehvermögen wieder soweit stabilisiert, dass der Mensch erkennen konnte, wessen Umrisse da über ihm hingen. Der Elb begegnete dem ungläubigen Blick seines menschlichen Sohnes mit einem verstehenden Lächeln.

„Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit, Estel," flüsterte er und strich ihm noch einmal über die Stirn, um dann die Decke um Aragorns Körper ein Stück höher zu ziehen.

Plötzlich berührte Aragorns Hand zögernd das Gesicht des Elben, strich über die rote Strieme, die Gomars Peitsche noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit auf Elronds Zügen hinterlassen hatte. Tastend glitten Aragorns zitternde Fingerspitzen weiter, bis das Begreifen mit voller Wucht über den jungen Mann hereinbrach. Schlagartig füllten seine Augen sich mit Tränen.

„Es war doch kein Traum. Du bist wirklich hier." Es war eine Feststellung, doch auch eine gewisse Unsicherheit klang in diesen Worten mit.

„Ganz recht, ich bin bei dir, Estel."

„Und meine Brüder?" folgte die nächste Frage

„Elladan und Elrohir geht es gut, keine Sorge. Nun ruh'..."

„Was ist mit Legolas?" unterbrach Aragorn seinen Elbenvater ungeduldig und richtete sich ein Stück auf. Gerade erinnerte sich etwas in ihm wieder an Legolas' Kampf mit Gomar und an den Schrei, der irgendwann aus der Nachbarhöhle zu ihm durchgedrungen war.

„Mir geht es gut," antwortete ihm unerwartet eine leise Stimme von der anderen Seite.

Legolas hatte vor wenigen Augenblicken die Höhle betreten und die letzten Worte gehört. Nun erhellte ein erleichtertes Lächeln sein Gesicht, als er Aragorn bei Bewusstsein vorfand.

„Aber um dich haben wir uns Sorgen gemacht, mellon-nîn."

Der Waldelb kniete sich neben das Lager Aragorns und betrachtete das Gesicht seines Freundes. Die Spuren, die die Südländer dort hinterlassen hatten, machten den Elbenprinzen immer noch wütend, doch er unterdrückte diesen Zorn mit aller Kraft. Gomar war tot. Aragorn war am Leben. Das war alles, was zählte!

„Dein Vater hat eine Weile gebraucht, um deine vielen Wunden zu versorgen. Ihr Menschen seid so zerbrechlich," setzte Legolas mit einem Lächeln hinzu.

„Mein Körper mag vielleicht zerbrechlich sein, mein Freund, doch ich bin nicht zerbrochen," antwortete Aragorn ernst. „Nicht hieran."

Legolas kannte seinen menschlichen Freund inzwischen gut genug, dass es ungeachtet seines Zustandes nur eines einzigen Blickes in dessen Augen bedurft hätte, um zu ahnen, was Aragorn in den Händen der Südländer durchgemacht haben musste.

„Nein, mein Freund, du bist nicht zerbrochen. Gomar hingegen ist es. Er liegt auf dem Grund des Höhlensees, getötet durch meine Klinge. Alles ist zu einem Ende gekommen."

Erleichterung durchzog Aragorns zerschlagenes Gesicht, doch schon im nächsten Moment legte sich ein neuer Schatten darauf.

„_Ada,_ was ist mit Rivar? Sag mir..."

Er verstummte, als er sah, wie sich Elronds und Legolas' Miene schmerzerfüllt verschlossen.

„Tot?" fragte er tonlos und sah, wie sein Elbenvater nickte.

„Er opferte sein Leben, um das meine zu retten."

„Er war immer für uns da. Erst für meinen Vater, jetzt für dich... Ich wünschte, wir hätten mehr Zeit füreinander gehabt. Es gab noch so viel, das ich ihn hätte fragen wollen. Nun bleibt mir nur sein Tagebuch..."

Aragorns Stimme war leise geworden und Elrond nahm das als Veranlassung, seinen Sohn wieder auf das Lager zurückzudrücken.

„Für den Moment ist es genug, Estel. Du brauchst noch viel Ruhe. Der Weg nach Lórien wird schwer werden, wenn du nicht ein wenig von deiner alten Kraft zurückgewinnst."

„Du schickst mich also nach Lórien?"

„Sei vernünftig, mein Sohn. Dort kannst du in Ruhe genesen und überlegen, wohin dich deine Wege zukünftig führen werden."

„Das weiß ich bereits." Aragorn sah den Elben mit einem Ausdruck an, der darauf schließen ließ, dass er sich seine nächsten Worte genau überlegt hatte und nicht mehr von ihnen abgehen würde. „Ich werde zu den Waldläufern gehen, um als einer von ihnen zu leben. Als Mensch unter Menschen. Zumindest für eine Weile will ich jemand sein, der so unbedeutend ist, dass niemand mehr seinetwegen sterben muss. Nun, da Aragorn, Sohn des Arathorn, und Estel, Pflegesohn des Elrond von Bruchtal, tot sind, kann ich mich unter einem anderen Namen anschicken, die Welt zu erkunden, die ich als Aragorn zu regieren geboren wurde. Gefahrlos. Ohne, dass um meinetwillen eure Leben auf dem Spiel stehen. Dieser Weg wird mich irgendwann zu der Erkenntnis führen, was ich mit dem Erbe machen will, das mir vom Schicksal auf die Schultern gelegt wurde. Doch bis es soweit ist, werde ich den Pfad der Menschen gehen. Allein. Bitte versteh' mich, _Ada_."

„Das tue ich. Auch wenn ich nicht behaupten kann, glücklich über deinen Entschluss zu sein, werde ich ihn respektieren. Es ist das, was geschehen muss. Das weiß ich jetzt."

Legolas' Miene war immer verschlossener geworden, je mehr er von den Erklärungen seines Freundes hörte. Schließlich brach die eine Frage aus ihm heraus, die er einfach stellen musste, um seine rasch wachsende Unruhe zu besänftigen.

„Heißt das, dass wir uns nicht mehr wiedersehen werden?"

„Für eine Weile nicht, nein." Eine unsichere Hand hob sich und streckte sich Legolas entgegen, der sie ergriff. „Bitte, mellon-nîn, begreif' doch! Ich kann nicht mehr so weitermachen wie bisher. Nicht nach all dem Leid, das meinetwegen über euch kam."

Legolas nickte, wenn auch sehr zögerlich.

„Ich..." Er räusperte sich, weil seine Kehle plötzlich eng geworden war. „Ich verstehe. Aber du kommst zurück, nicht wahr?"

„Schneller, als du denkst. Du weißt doch: für Menschen läuft die Zeit rascher ab als für euch Elben."

Das gleichzeitige Stirnrunzeln der beiden Elben sagte Aragorn, dass sein Versuch von Galgenhumor nicht so gut angekommen war. Er hielt noch immer Legolas' Hand fest, nahm nun auch die seines Vaters, dann sah er beide abwechselnd an.

„Ich muss zwar eine Strecke meines Weges allein gehen, doch ich kann es nur, wenn ich weiß, dass ihr da seid, sobald mein Herz heimkehren will."

Elrond drückte die Hand seines Sohnes sanft. Er sah die Erschöpfung, die diesen immer dichter an den Rand einer neuen Bewusstlosigkeit brachte. „Wir werden für dich da sein, wenn du uns brauchst. Bis dahin wirst du jedoch für den Rest Mittelerdes tot bleiben. Nur wir und die von Glorfindel angeführten Krieger, die uns befreit haben, werden wissen, dass du noch am Leben bist. Sie haben sich zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet. Und nun schlaf!"

Elrond legte seine Handfläche über Aragorns Blick und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich der junge Mann der Macht des Schlafes ergeben hatte.

„Wird sich seine Seele erholen?" fragte Legolas besorgt, als er seinen Freund wieder im Tiefschlaf wusste.

„Er wird stärker aus diesem Erlebnis hervorgehen. Estel hat nun gelernt, dass es Menschen gibt, die ihn auf Grund seiner Herkunft vernichten wollen. Und er hat gelernt, dass er sich auf seine Familie und Freunde verlassen kann. Daraus wird er künftig seine Stärke und Kraft nehmen, wenn alles um ihn herum zusammenzubrechen scheint. Helft ihm dabei, mein Prinz!"

Legolas hielt dem forschenden Blick des älteren Elben stand und für einen kurzen Augenblick konnte Elrond einen kristallklaren Blick in die Zukunft werfen. Nicht über eine Vision, sondern über die Gefühle, die er in den blauen Augen des jüngeren Elben sah. Er erblickte beide Männer Seite an Seite kämpfend, sah sie zusammen lachen und zusammen leiden. Erst jetzt begriff er, wie tief die Verbundenheit der menschlichen und der elbischen Seele in Wirklichkeit bereits war.

„Unsere Leben sind verbunden." Es brauchte keine Formel, um Legolas' Worte zu einem Schwur zu machen. „Estels Weg und meiner werden sich immer wieder kreuzen. Ich werde da sein, wenn er mich braucht! Das verspreche ich Euch!"

Elrond lächelte plötzlich. Nun konnte er seinen Jüngsten unbesorgt loslassen, denn es gab jemanden, der ihn an seiner Statt begleiten würde.

„Ich danke Euch, Legolas, Thranduils Sohn," erwiderte Elrond auf die althergebrachte, feierliche Weise und neigte leicht seinen Kopf. „Mein Sohn konnte keinen treueren Freund finden."

Ein Räuspern vom Eingang der Höhle her ließ Legolas aufsehen. Als er Glorfindel erblickte, erhob er sich lautlos und zog sich respektvoll zurück. Der Gesichtsausdruck des Gondoliners sagte ihm, dass dieser wichtige Dinge mit seinem Herrn zu besprechen hatte.

Als sie allein waren, kniete Glorfindel neben Elrond nieder.

„Was habt Ihr nun vor? Wo wollt Ihr Aragorns Verletzungen auskurieren? In diesem Zustand schafft er es nie über die Nebelberge. Der Winter ist schon fast da."

„Ich weiß, mein Freund. Diese Sorge hatte auch mich eine Zeitlang beschäftigt. Doch wenn mich meine Erinnerung nicht trübt, gibt es kurz vor dem Sîr Ninglor-Pass eine Herberge. Es ist die letzte Möglichkeit für die Menschen, sich vor ihrem Gang übers Nebelgebirge auszuruhen und die Vorräte aufzufüllen. Wir Elben nutzen diese Einkehr der Menschen für gewöhnlich nicht, doch in diesem Fall haben wir keine andere Wahl. Dort werden wir seine Wunden weiter versorgen. Sobald er genug Kraft gewonnen hat, wird er nach Lórien weiterreisen."

„Werdet Ihr ihn dorthin begleiten oder ist dies meine Aufgabe?"

„Nein..." Elrond schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr werdet Elrohir, Elladan und den Menschen Assat nach Bruchtal zurückbringen. Ich begleite Aragorn, zusammen mit einer Schar Kriegern aus Lórien, die hierher unterwegs sind. Die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes erwartet uns."

„Ihr habt mit Lady Galadriel Kontakt aufgenommen?" Glorfindel war immer wieder aufs Neue beeindruckt, über welche Entfernungen die beiden Elben sich verständigen konnten.

„Sie hat einige ihrer Krieger losgeschickt, um uns zu treffen und sicher nach Lórien zu geleiten. Sie werden uns finden, wo immer wir uns auch aufhalten werden."

„Dann werde ich alles für den Aufbruch vorbereiten." Mit einem angedeuteten Nicken zog Glorfindel sich nach draußen zurück und begann damit, Vorkehrungen zu treffen, um im Morgengrauen nach Bruchtal aufbrechen zu können.

xxx

Der Morgen kam schnell und mit ihm neuer Schnee.

Aragorn war schon erwacht, als Elrohir, auf Elladan gestützt, die Höhle betrat. Der ältere Zwilling setzte seinen Bruder auf einem kleinen Felsbrocken ab und blieb dann unschlüssig neben ihm stehen.

„Elrohir!" Aragorn war schlagartig besorgt, denn die mühsamen Bewegungen des jüngeren Zwillings waren ihm nicht entgangen. „Ada sagte mir, dass es Euch gut geht. Doch so wie du dich bewegst, bist du immer noch schwer verletzt."

„Sind wir das nicht alle?" Der Vorwurf in Elladans Stimme war nicht zu überhören. „Auf die eine oder andere Art?"

Aragorn wusste sofort, was gemeint war. Seine Schuldgefühle waren nun so groß, dass es ihm die Worte nahm.

Den Zwillingen schien es ähnlich zu gehen und so sprach eine ganze Weile keiner von ihnen. Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage waren an niemandem spurlos vorübergegangen. Unter dem Eindruck des Erlebten suchte jeder in den Augen der anderen nach einem Zeichen, dass alles wieder so werden konnte wie zuvor. Tief im Innersten wussten sie jedoch, dass sie nicht zu ihrem gewohnten Leben zurückkehren konnten. Zuviel war geschehen. Die vorangegangenen Ereignisse hatten unauslöschliche Spuren hinterlassen.

„Vergebt mir!" Aragorn ertrug das Schweigen schließlich nicht mehr. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch meinen Tod vortäuschen musste. Zu jenem Zeitpunkt schien es das Vernünftigste zu sein..."

„Vernünftig?" unterbrach Elladan ihn, kam näher und kniete sich neben seinen menschlichen Bruder. Im Begriff, seiner Enttäuschung endlich Luft zu machen, sah er ihm tief in die Augen und erblickte darin den Schmerz und die Entbehrungen der letzten Tage. So schluckte er die Vorwürfe hinunter, die sich bei ihm angesammelt hatten. Stattdessen nahm er Aragorns mutloses Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Du hast uns glauben lassen, wie hätten dich verloren, Estel! Seit der Abreise unserer Mutter nach Valinor habe ich nicht mehr eine solche Leere in mir gespürt..."

Elladans Stimme brach für einen Augenblick, dann fasste er sich wieder.

„_Ada_ hat uns gesagt, was du zu tun beabsichtigst."

„Und?" Aragorn wagte kaum, weiterzufragen, doch jetzt musste er es genau wissen. „Versteht ihr meinen Entschluss?"

„Wie könnten wir nicht?" ließ sich Elrohir von weiter hinten vernehmen. „Wir kennen dich, seit du klein warst. Es entspricht dir, deinem Wesen. Wenn es das ist, was du willst, so sind wir die Letzten, die es dir verwehren."

„Außerdem sind wir froh, dass du noch lebst, Estel... _Gwanur nín_," fügte Elladan mit einem erleichterten Lächeln hinzu, stand wieder auf und ging zu Elrohir zurück.

„Du scheinst ebenso unverwüstlich zu sein wie mein kleiner Bruder hier!" Elladan klopfte Besagtem wohlmeinend und überaus vorsichtig auf die Schulter.

„Wen nennst du hier klein?" protestierte Elrohir natürlich sofort. „Auf Estel trifft das vielleicht zu, aber uns trennen gerade mal ein paar Minuten. Also besteht kein Grund, mich gleich an die Hand nehmen zu wollen."

Über Aragorns Gesicht lief ein Grinsen, als er hörte, wie zwanglos seine elbischen Brüder endlich wieder miteinander umgingen. So allein er sich in der Gefangenschaft der Südländer auch gefühlt haben mochte, so glücklich war er für diesen einen Moment. Jetzt war er wieder mit seiner Familie vereint, wenn auch nicht für lange.

Der Gedanke ließ Aragorn wieder ernst werden und auch die Zwillinge verstummten.

„Macht euch nichts vor. Ich werde wahrscheinlich für lange Zeit nicht nach Bruchtal zurückkommen." Dies zu sagen fiel ihm schwerer, als er vermutet hatte. „Ich werde vielleicht sehr lange unter den Menschen leben. Ich bin ein Mensch und das Leben der Menschen verläuft nach anderen Regeln als das der Elben. Das muss ich lernen, wenn ich meine Bestimmung finden will. Euer Weg ist nicht mehr der meine!"

Aragorns Augen füllten sich gegen seinen Willen mit Tränen und ungeachtet seiner Schmerzen setzte er sich ein Stück auf.

„Aber ich werde euch nicht vergessen, Brüder! Ihr seid meine Familie und somit immer in meinem Herzen!"

Elrohir stand stöhnend vom Stein auf und stützte sich auf Elladan, der ihn zu Aragorns provisorischer Lagerstatt brachte. Dort kniete der Jüngere der Zwillinge sich nieder und ergriff Aragorns Hand.

„So wie unsere Schwerter die deinen sind und unsere Herzen auch deinen Namen in sich tragen. Wann immer du Hilfe brauchst, sind wir für dich da!" Elrohir wusste, dass er auch für Elladan sprach, und musste diesen daher nicht extra ansehen. Hätte er es getan, hätte er gesehen, dass nicht nur seine, sondern auch die Augen Elladans verdächtig schimmerten.

Was gesagt war, hing im Raum und vereinte die drei so ungleichen Brüder. Sie blieben noch eine Weile zusammen in der Höhle und frischten alte Erinnerungen auf, über die sie wahrscheinlich eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gemeinsam lachen konnten. Sehr bald würden sie endgültig voneinander Abschied nehmen müssen, doch bis dahin wollten sie zusammen bleiben.

xxx

Knapp eine Stunde nach Sonnenaufgang war Glorfindel mit seinen Kriegern zum Aufbruch bereit. Das Lager war vollständig abgebaut und die Spuren der Südländer aus der Landschaft getilgt worden. Legolas hatte Rivars Leiche auf einem der Packpferde der Südländer gebunden, damit dieser auf dem Rückweg nach Bruchtal bestattet werden konnte.

Er hatte Elladan den Platz beschrieben, den er als letzte Ruhestätte für den alten Einsiedler im Auge hatte. Während ihrer Suche nach Aragorn und den Südländern waren sie auf einen etwas höher gelegenen Hügel geritten, der von einer kleinen Baumoase gekrönt worden war. Zu Füßen dieser Bäume sollte Rivar seine letzte Ruhe finden.

Gerade, als Elrond sich von seinen Söhnen und Glorfindel verabschieden wollte, kam eine Schar Berittener durch den Eingang des Felskessels. Aller Augen richteten sich auf sie. Schon von weitem erkannte Elrond die Galadhrim mit Haldir an ihrer Spitze, doch nur Momente danach begannen seine grauen Augen zu leuchten, als er sah, wer gleich dahinter ritt.

„Arwen?" Für den Moment war alles andere vergessen, als er den Neuankömmlingen einige Schritte entgegenging, die in diesem Augenblick anhielten und abstiegen.

Auch die Zwillinge hatten ihre Schwester inzwischen gesehen. Während Elrohir gezwungenermaßen an der Seite seines Vaters blieb, stürmte Elladan bereits auf sie zu.

„Komm her, Schwesterchen!" Kaum an ihrer Seite, umarmte Elladan sie und wirbelte mit ihr übermütig im Kreis herum.

„Lass' mich 'runter!" Die Abwehr der schönen Elbin war nur gespielt. Sie genoss es sichtlich, nach all den Jahren endlich wieder mit ihrer Familie vereint zu sein. „Elladan, du Verrückter..."

Ihr Lachen klang glockenhell durch den Felskessel und zauberte auf allen Gesichtern zumindest ein Schmunzeln hervor.

Inzwischen war Haldir an den beiden vorbei auf Elrond zugekommen. Er blieb in einem Schritt Entfernung stehen und verneigte sich ehrerbietig.

„Der Herr und die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes entbieten Euch ihren Gruß, Elrond von Bruchtal! Sie schicken mich und meine Männer, um Euch und Euren Pflegesohn sicher nach Lórien zu geleiten." Seine Blicke streiften Arwen, die inzwischen bei Elrohir stand und diesen mit einem Seitenblick auf seine Verletzung vorsichtig umarmte. „Eure Tochter Arwen ließ es sich nicht nehmen, mit uns zu kommen, als sie hörte, wohin wir gehen würden."

Elrond warf seiner Tochter einen liebevollen Seitenblick zu, ehe er sich wieder auf Haldir konzentrierte.

„Mein Abendstern hatte schon immer einen starken Willen. Wenn sie etwas wollte, setzte sie es auch stets durch. Ich nehme an, sie ließ Euch kaum eine andere Wahl, als sie mit Euch zu nehmen?"

Haldir neigte bestätigend den Kopf, vermied es jedoch, dem Elbenherrn in die Augen zu sehen. Viel zu lebhaft entsann er sich an die Aktion, mit der Arwen sich seiner zum Aufbruch bereiten Kriegerschar unerwartet angeschlossen hatte. Auf seine nachdrücklichen Hinweise, dass er mehr Männer brauchen würde, um sie genügend beschützen zu können, hatte sie mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung einen seiner eigenen Dolche gezogen und ihm die Klinge an die Kehle gepresst.

„Glorfindel von Gondolin unterwies mich im Kampf ... und meine Brüder lehrten mich die Kunst, jeden Vorteil gnadenlos auszunutzen. Glaubt mir, Haldir, ich bin eine überaus gelehrige Schülerin gewesen und mehr als fähig, selbst auf mich zu achten." Ihre Augen waren spöttisch an der Schneide des Dolches entlang bis in sein Gesicht gewandert, dann hatte sie ihm die Waffe wiedergegeben. „Und auf Euch auch, wenn es sein muss..."

Seine Krieger hatten es besser gewusst, als sich beim Beobachten dieser Szene ertappen zu lassen. Ausnahmslos alle hatten sich intensivst mit ihrer Ausrüstung befasst, als Haldir sich gleich danach ärgerlich zu ihnen umwandte, doch ihre konzentriert nichtssagenden Mienen hatten Bände gesprochen. Ebenso wie die Lady Galadriels, als sie ihn etwas später verabschiedet hatte. Er schnaubte unbewusst. Das verräterische Funkeln in ihren blauen Augen hatte mehr als deutlich Zeugnis davon abgelegt, dass sie um die kleine Szene genau wusste, so wie sie stets mehr wusste als jedes andere Wesen Ardas.

„Dann danke ich Euch für den Schutz, den Ihr meiner Tochter während der Reise angedeihen ließt," holte Elronds – verdächtig amüsiert klingende – Stimme ihn unvermittelt wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

Noch während Haldir zur Seite trat und darüber nachzusinnen begann, inwieweit der Halbelb Elrond über die gleichen Fähigkeiten wie seine mächtige Schwiegermutter Galadriel verfügte, wandte das Objekt seiner Grübeleien sich Arwen zu.

„Arwen, mein Kind..." Die unerwartet sanfte Stimme Elronds ließ es ringsherum augenblicklich so still werden, dass man das feine Singen des Frostes im fallenden Schnee vernehmen konnte. „Dein Anblick macht mir deutlich, wie sehr ich dich bereits vermisst habe. Ich war mir dessen nur nicht bewusst."

„Oh, _Ada..._" Arwen stand vor ihrem Vater, sah zu ihm hoch, öffnete den Mund, als wolle sie noch etwas hinzufügen – und fiel ihm stattdessen schließlich um den Hals. Vater und Tochter hielten sich fest umarmt, als würden sie sich nie mehr loslassen wollen.

Erst nach langen Momenten lösten sie sich voneinander und Arwen sah zu ihrem Vater auf.

„Ich war gern bei Großmutter und Großvater, doch im letzten Sommer begann ich unruhig zu werden. Caras Galadhon ist wunderschön, doch mein Herz sehnt sich nach dem Frieden von Imladris, nach den Wassern des Bruinen und den Birkenwäldern, durch die ich als Kind so gern streifte. Als ich hörte, dass Großmutter Haldir zu dir schickt, konnte ich nicht anders, als mich ihm anzuschließen. Und hier bin ich!"

„Ja. Hier bist du," wiederholte Elrond ruhig, während er ihr sanft über das lange dunkle Haar strich. „Und noch immer so spontan wie früher. Wie lange bleibst du diesmal?"

„Für die nächste Zeit bleibe ich bei euch."

„Und wie lange ist das? Du warst fast immer fort, seit _Nana..._" mischte Elrohir sich in die Unterhaltung ein, schluckte den Rest des Satzes jedoch herunter. „Es wäre schön, wenn du nach zwanzig Jahren Abwesenheit länger als nur einen Winter bei uns bleiben würdest."

„Von nun an, liebster Bruder..." wandte Arwen sich dem jüngeren Zwilling mit neckendem Lächeln zu. „...habt ihr vorerst das dauerhafte Vergnügen meiner Gegenwart!"

„Ich freue mich aufrichtig, Schwester." Elladans Stimme klang trotz seiner Freude über Arwens Rückkehr bedrückt. „Dennoch: es ist nicht gerecht. Die Valar geben uns dich wieder, doch dafür nehmen sie uns Estel."

Seine Worte weckten Arwens Neugier.

„Estel? Der Nachfahre von Onkel Elros, den Haldir zusammen mit _Ada_ hier abholen soll?" Sie sah sich um. „Wo ist er? Ich würde gern erfahren, wie er jetzt aussieht. Er war drei, als ich Imladris verließ."

„Er liegt dort drüben in der Höhle." Elrond wies auf die dunkle Öffnung im Fels.

Arwens Augen folgten dem Fingerzeig. „Hat er sich verletzt?"

„Er wurde entführt und gefoltert und hat nur mit knapper Not überlebt." Elronds Stimme färbte sich angesichts aufsteigender Erinnerungsbilder erneut dunkel vor Zorn. „Aber das ist eine lange Geschichte. Deine Brüder können sie dir erzählen, wenn ihr wieder daheim seid. Ich werde Estel jetzt nach Lórien bringen, damit er sich dort in Ruhe von seinen Verletzungen erholen kann."

Die Worte ihres Vaters erinnerten Arwen an etwas, das Galadriel ihr vor dem Aufbruch aufgetragen hatte. Sie drehte sich wortlos um und ging zu ihrem Pferd. Dort holte sie etwas in schützende Tücher Gewickeltes aus einer Satteltasche und kehrte dann zu Elrond zurück.

„Hier."

Sie hielt das Bündel ihrem Vater hin, der es überrascht an sich nahm.

„Das schickt dir Großmutter. Ich soll dir sagen... warte, wie hat sie es formuliert... _Sag deinem Vater, dass er dies hier einst brauchen wird, um ein elbisches Leben zu retten. Er wird wissen, wann und wie er es einzusetzen hat._"

„Was ist es?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Mehr hat sie mir nicht dazu gesagt." Arwen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie sagte, dass du es öffnen sollst und dann wüsstest du schon, was damit anzufangen wäre."

Mit einem fragenden Blick auf seine Tochter schlug Elrond die Umhüllung vorsichtig zur Seite. Unter den Stoffschichten kam schließlich ein zierliches Kästchen aus fein bearbeitetem und poliertem Holz zum Vorschein. Als der Elb gleich darauf den Deckel öffnete, fiel sein Blick auf etwas, das er nicht erwartet hatte.

„Ich verstehe nicht..." murmelte er fassungslos und hob nach kurzem Stocken eine schmale kristallene Phiole ins Freie. „Sie schickt mir das Licht Earendils?"

Ein Raunen ging durch alle Anwesenden, als bei Elronds Berührung das Glas zu strahlen begann, als wäre die Sonne durch eine Wolkenlücke gebrochen. Gleich darauf erlosch der Lichtschein wieder und nur ein sanftes Prickeln in Elronds Fingerspitzen zeugte davon, dass es sich nicht um ein Trugbild gehandelt hatte und die mächtige Kraft sich noch immer innerhalb des Gefäßes befand.

„Und sonst hat sie dir nichts gesagt?" Elrond sah seine Tochter fragend an, doch die schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Mit der Zeit wird sich zeigen, was Galadriel gemeint hat," murmelte Elrond und nickte Glorfindel unmerklich zu, der daraufhin seine Krieger auf ihre Pferde aufsteigen ließ.

„Arwen, du wirst zusammen mit deinen Brüdern und Glorfindels Kriegern nach Bruchtal heimkehren. Ich komme nach, sobald ich kann. Noch ehe du meine Abwesenheit bemerkst, bin ich wieder da. Dann können wir reden. Bis dahin reitet ihr mir einstweilen voraus."

Elrond geleitete seine Tochter und die Zwillinge zu ihren Pferden. Er wartete, bis sie aufgestiegen waren und dann streckte er das wieder eingewickelte Kästchen mit der Phiole Elladan hin. Elronds ältester Sohn nahm es behutsam an sich und verstaute es sicher unter seinen Sachen.

„Leg' es in meine Räume, mein Sohn. Auch, wenn ich nicht weiß, für wen es gedacht ist, so ist es doch ein kostbarer Schatz. Hüte ihn gut. Und gib auf deine Geschwister acht. Kümmere..."

„...dich um sie, um Bruchtal und besprich dich mit Glorfindel, wenn du Rat brauchst. Ich weiß, ich weiß," vollendete dieser den Satz seines Vaters mit einem gutmütigem Lächeln.

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis Elrond das Lächeln seines Sohnes schließlich melancholisch erwiderte.

„Da ihr meine Sätze inzwischen mühelos an meiner Statt beenden könnt, ist es wohl an der Zeit, etwas zu verändern. Vielleicht sollte ich dir und deinem Bruder, zukünftig mehr Verantwortung übertragen," folgerte er und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Glorfindel zustimmend nickte.

_Und vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, nicht nur Estel loszulassen, sondern auch euch..._

„Darüber können wir nach deiner Rückkehr reden," wiegelte Elladan ab und hoffte, dass er seinen Vater nicht durch seine vorschnellen Worte verletzt hatte. „Bitte, _Ada_, sag Estel..."

„...dass ihr ihn liebt, ich weiß. Und er weiß es auch."

Elrond prägte sich das Bild seiner drei Kinder genau ein, dann hob er die Hand zu einem letzten Gruß.

„_Namári_. Meine Wünsche begleiten euch."

Er sah zu Assat.

„Vertraut dem Schutz meiner Krieger. Sie bringen Euch zurück nach Bruchtal, damit Ihr Euch in Ruhe erholen könnt."

Auf sein Handzeichen hin ließ Glorfindel den kleinen Tross aufbrechen. Schon Momente später hatten die letzten Pferde, darunter das Packpferd mit der Leiche Rivars, den Felskessel verlassen.

Nunmehr allein mit Haldir und seinen Männern, wandte Elrond sich ihnen nach einigen Augenblicken zu.

„Estel ist nicht in der Lage, aufrecht in einem Sattel zu sitzen. Ich bitte Euch, Haldir, lasst Eure Männer eine Trage bauen. Ich will diese Stätte so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Zu viel Tod und Leid brachte sie ihm und mir."

Während Haldir das Gewünschte veranlasste, begab sich Elrond in die Höhle zurück, wo Legolas an Aragorns Seite wachte und daher von Arwens Rückkehr nichts mitbekommen hatte.

Innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde war die Trage fertig und zwischen zwei Pferden sicher befestigt. Vorsichtig hob man den inzwischen wieder tief schlafenden Aragorn hinein. Er wurde gegen die Kälte in mehrere Decken gehüllt und sicher gebettet. Bald darauf bestiegen auch die restlichen Anwesenden ihre Pferde. Gemeinsam mit Legolas und Elrond verließ Haldirs Gruppe den Felskessel in Richtung Sîr Ninglor-Pass.

**Epilog**

Die Elben erreichten die angesteuerte Herberge innerhalb weniger Tage.

Natürlich erregte eine so große Gruppe Reisender des Erstgeborenen Volkes erhebliches Aufsehen unter den ausschließlich menschlichen Herbergsgästen. Da sie stets unter sich blieben, hatte man sich allerdings schon bald an sie und ihre stille Art gewöhnt, ebenso wie an die Tatsache, dass zwar alle bis an die Zähne bewaffnet waren, niemals jedoch einer seine Waffen in die Hand nahm.

Der Winter hielt inzwischen mit immer heftigerer Gewalt Einzug. Bald würde auch die letzte Gebirgspassage für die speziell ausgebildeten Elbenpferde nicht mehr passierbar sein. Dieser Umstand kam an jenem Abend zur Sprache, an dem Aragorn zum ersten Mal den ganzen Tag außerhalb seiner Lagerstatt verbracht hatte. Gerade war einhellig beschlossen worden, am kommenden Morgen weiter zu reiten. Aragorn war nach einer Woche intensiver Pflege zumindest soweit wiederhergestellt, dass er sich nun aus eigener Kraft in einem Sattel halten konnte.

Haldir war zu seinen Männern gegangen, um sie darüber zu informieren. Elrond, Legolas und Aragorn saßen nun zusammen in einem der Gasträume der Herberge und starrten in die tanzenden Flammen eines Kaminfeuers, das eine der Mägde vor kurzem entzündet hatte. Grelle Funken flogen aus der Glut und stoben in die Dämmerung des Raumes.

Elrond sah einem dieser Funken versonnen nach, als plötzlich ein Bild seiner fast schon vergessenen Vision durch den Verstand des Elben schoß.

_Funken, die aus einem lodernden Kaminfeuer stoben. Aragorns Stimme, die sagte: „Das hier werde ich immer dann sehen, wenn... _

„...ich an mein Zuhause denke, _Ada_. Ich werde dich vermissen."

Die Worte, entstanden in einer Vision und klangen noch durch das Zimmer, als Elrond mit einem Schlag in die Realität zurückkehrte und Aragorns Augen auf sich ruhen fühlte.

Er begriff, dass auch dieses von ihm gesehene Bild damit eingetroffen war. Fast alles, was sich ihm in Bruchtal gezeigt hatte, war nunmehr Wahrheit geworden – auf die eine oder andere Art. Nur zwei Bilder standen noch aus: das des wütenden Elbenprinzen und das des Fremden mit den zwei Gesichtern.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er Legolas, der – sich der Blicke des älteren Elben nicht bewusst – wiederum Aragorn beobachtete.

Den vorhergesehenen Wutanfall würde es sicher noch geben. Früher oder später würde Legolas seiner inneren Anspannung nachgeben und seinem Freund sagen, was er von der Scharade mit dem inszenierten Tod hielt.

Doch was das letzte Bild anging, tappte Elrond nach wie vor im Dunkeln.

Noch war nicht vorbei, was die Valar ihm in Aragorns Zimmer angekündigt hatten, doch für den Augenblick war er zufrieden mit dem Wissen, dass seine Familie und er die gewalttätigen letzten Tage überlebt hatten.

Noch immer sah Aragorn seinen Vater an, nun jedoch durch das fortdauernde Schweigen leicht beunruhigt. „Hast du etwas?"

„Nein." Elrond schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist spät. Du musst dich ausruhen. Ab morgen steht uns ein anstrengender Weg bevor."

Mit der Einsicht in die Notwendigkeit erhob Aragorn sich und verschwand nach kurzem Gruß in sein Bett. Elrond sah ihm nach. Was auch immer noch kommen mochte: sie würden alles überstehen, solange sie zueinander hielten.

xxx

Haldir und seine Leute standen bereits vor dem ersten Morgendämmern neben ihren gesattelten Pferden, als Elrond, Legolas und Aragorn sich schließlich zu ihnen gesellten.

Mitten in das allgemeine Aufsteigen hinein spürte Elrond plötzlich eine Hand auf seinem Arm. Aragorns Hand.

Überrascht und beunruhigt sah er seinen Pflegesohn an. „Was ist? Geht es dir nicht gut? Sollen wir den Aufbruch lieber verschieben?"

„Nein, nein..." Verlegen wand Aragorn sich unter den forschenden Blicken seines Vaters hin und her. „Mir geht es gut. Es ist nur..."

Ein tiefes, hörbares Luftholen verriet dem Elben, dass etwas wirklich Ernstes folgen würde.

„Vergib mir, _Ada_, doch ich möchte, dass wir hier voneinander Abschied nehmen."

Die silbergrauen Augen des Menschen mieden die des Elben, der angestrengt seine Fassung zu bewahren suchte und zunächst nichts zu erwidern wusste. Mit einer solchen Bitte hatte er nicht gerechnet – und ganz tief in sich spürte er für eine Sekunde, wie verletzt er war. Aragorn schien dies instinktiv auch zu spüren, denn unvermittelt sah er auf. Zu seiner Überraschung gewahrte Elrond Furcht in der Miene seines Jüngsten.

„Und warum fällt dir diese Frage so schwer? Es ist doch das, was du willst, oder?" fragte Elrond mit sanfter Stimme.

„Ich will es ja nicht. Im Gegenteil." Aragorn senkte den Blick und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Alles in mir will mit dir nach Hause zurückkehren. Aber das ist nur die Furcht vor dem Unbekannten. Je eher ich mein Leben trotz aller Ungewissheiten meistere, desto eher kann ich nach Hause kommen." Aragorn sah seinen Pflegevater um Verständnis bittend an.

„Ich hätte es nicht besser sagen können. Warum machst du dir also Vorwürfe, wenn du glaubst, dass du richtig handelst?"

„Weil..." Aragorn blieb stehen und sah zu Boden. „Weil ich dir in den letzten Wochen nichts als Sorgen gemacht habe und dich nun zum Dank dafür auch noch von mir stoße."

Plötzlich wurde auch dem Elbenherrn die Kehle eng.

„Das tust du nicht. Du hast so viel durchgemacht und trotzdem noch genug Mut, dich dem Unbekannten zu stellen. Du weißt gar nicht, wie stolz mich das macht. Ich wusste schon in der Höhle, dass ich dich loslassen muss, doch es wissen und es dann auch zu tun, sind zwei völlig verschiedene Dinge."

„Dann vergibst du mir also?" Grenzenlose Liebe zu seinem elbischen Vater ließ das Silbergrau von Aragorns Augen fast wie eingefangenes Mondlicht leuchten.

„Es gibt nichts zu vergeben, Estel! Du bist konsequent, wo meine Vaterliebe noch nicht loszulassen vermag."

Einem spontanen Impuls folgend schloss Elrond seinen menschlichen Sohn ein letztes Mal in die Arme.

„Du weißt, wohin deine Schritte dich führen sollen, wenn dein Herz sich nach einer Zuflucht sehnt," flüsterte er Aragorns ins Ohr. Abrupt ließ er ihn daraufhin los und stieg auf sein Pferd, ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen.

„Lebt wohl, Legolas, Thranduils Sohn." Elrond neigte kurz sein Haupt vor Legolas. „Ich weiß bereits um den Weg, der noch vor Euch liegt. Mein Heim sei das Eure, wann immer Ihr wollt."

Es bedurfte nach dem kurzen Gespräch in der Höhle keiner weiteren Worte zwischen den beiden, daher wanderte Elronds Blick zu Haldir weiter, der allem ausdruckslos gelauscht hatte.

„Ich vertraue Euch Estel an, Haldir ó Lórien. Wenn auch nicht dem Blute nach, so ist er doch eines meiner Kinder. Bringt ihn und den Prinzen sicher nach Caras Galadhon. Behütet sie mir gut."

„Ich schwöre es bei meinem Leben!" Haldirs Miene war ernst. Er spürte, wie aufgewühlt der Herr von Bruchtal in seinem Inneren war, und zeigte sich nicht im mindesten überrascht, als Elrond sein Tier gleich darauf abrupt umwandte und davon galoppieren ließ.

Der eisige Winterwind peitschte ihm die Schneeflocken ins Gesicht, als Elrond sich auf den Rückweg nach Bruchtal machte. Und während die Herberge rasch hinter ihm im Schneetreiben verschwand, rollten ihm ein weiteres Mal seit dem Beginn der Ereignisse Tränen die Wangen hinab. Auch diesmal wischte er sie nicht fort.

xxx

Haldir hielt sein Wort.

Nach einer anstrengenden Reise von vielen Tagen gelangte die Gruppe schließlich in das Reich der Herrin vom Goldenen Wald. Dort fand Aragorn die Ruhe, die er brauchte, damit seine vielen Verletzungen – die inneren wie die äußeren – heilen konnten.

Legolas leistete ihm während dieser Wochen Gesellschaft. Als im restlichen Teil der Nordlande endlich die ersten Anzeichen des Frühlings spürbar wurden, verkündete Aragorn sein Vorhaben, sich innerhalb der nächsten Tage zu den Waldläufern zu begeben, während Legolas endlich den Heimweg antreten wollte.

Am Vorabend ihrer Trennung unternahmen die Freunde zusammen einen letzten Spaziergang durch den Nachmittagsschatten der uralten Bäume.

„Weißt du, Legolas..." begann Aragorn, während er versonnen in die Baumkronen empor starrte. „...wenn mir jemand vor einem halben Jahr gesagt hätte, was mir bevorsteht, hätte ich ihm nicht geglaubt."

„Wie meinst du das?" Legolas war stehengeblieben.

„Na, überleg' mal. Wer würde es glauben, wenn man ihm voraussagt, dass er innerhalb der nächsten Monate zum Schein sterben, dann entführt und schließlich ein völlig neues Leben beginnen würde?"

Etwas arbeitete in Legolas' Gesicht, doch noch ehe Aragorn die sekundenschnellen Veränderungen seines Mienenspiels richtig deuten konnte, fühlte er sich unvermittelt an Oberarm und Tunikakragen gepackt, herumgewirbelt und gegen den nächsten Baumstamm geschleudert. Für einen Moment blieb ihm von dem heftigen Aufprall die Luft weg.

„Wo wir schon mal davon reden..." Plötzlich war Legolas' Antlitz so dicht vor dem seinen, dass Aragorn keine Mühe hatte, die Wut zu erkennen, die aus den sonst so friedlichen blauen Augen strahlte. „Wage es nie wieder, mir so etwas anzutun, sonst bringe ich dich eigenhändig um!"

Perplex über den unvermuteten Gefühlsausbruch starrte der Mensch seinen Elbenfreund an. „Was...?"

„Wage es ja nicht, jetzt auch noch nach dem Grund zu fragen!" fauchte der Prinz. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie einem zumute ist, wenn man hilflos zusehen muss, wie der beste Freund stirbt?"

Aragorn begriff – und vergaß alle Worte, die er hatte sagen wollen. Es gab nichts, das er zu seiner Entschuldigung vorbringen konnte. Damals schien die Entscheidung, die Elrond, Glorfindel und er getroffen hatten, die richtige gewesen zu sein. Noch vor Eintritt des Scheintodes hatte er gefühlt, dass sie alle möglicherweise einen Fehler begingen. Aber es war zu spät für einen Rückzieher gewesen – und jetzt ließ Legolas ihn die Konsequenzen spüren.

„Mich und die Zwillinge glauben zu lassen, dass wir dich verloren hätten, war nicht nur gedankenlos. Es war grausam, Aragorn! Eine menschliche Seele kann solchen Schmerz vielleicht ertragen, doch die elbische kann es nicht. Nach deiner Grablegung fühlte ich mich so leer, wie ich es nur einmal zuvor erlebt hatte... nach dem Tod meiner Mutter. Damals war es mein Vater, der mich in dieser Sphäre hielt. Diesmal ist es nur der Hartnäckigkeit deiner Brüder zu verdanken, dass meine Seele noch in mir ist. Ich war so zerrissen vor Schmerz, dass ich gehen wollte. Freiwillig, verstehst du?"

„Legolas... Ich ... wusste nicht... dass du..." begann Aragorn mit einer Entschuldigung, doch der Elb unterbrach ihn.

„WAS wusstest du nicht? Dass dadurch die leiden würden, die dich lieben? Deinen Brüdern ging es doch nicht viel besser als mir. Lediglich die Tatsache, dass dein Vater uns noch am selben Abend die Wahrheit sagte, erlöste deine Brüder und mich aus unserer Trauer. Dadurch waren wir in der Lage, uns der Suche nach dir anzuschließen. Hast du dich nicht gewundert, wieso nicht nur Elrond und Glorfindel zu deiner Rettung auftauchten?"

„Nein..." Aragorns Stimme klang betrübt. „Gomar hatte mich bereits so sehr gequält, dass es mir wie ein Traum meines nahen Todes erschien, als ich euch sah..."

„Ein Traum?"

Legolas funkelte seinen Freund an und ließ ihn plötzlich los. Dann trat er zwei Schritte zurück und wandte sich von Aragorn ab. „Auch mir hätte es wie ein Traum erscheinen können, doch ich hielt es für die Wirklichkeit."

„Es tut mir leid, Legolas." Mit reumütigem Gesichtsausdruck legte Aragorn dem Elb eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich verstehe deinen Ärger."

„Wirklich?" fragte Legolas ausdruckslos und nahm den unterbrochenen Spaziergang wieder auf.

Aragorn folgte ihm, holte ihn mühelos ein und drehte ihn an einer Schulter zu sich herum.

„Legolas, hör' mich an. Nichts, was ich jetzt sagen könnte, ist Entschuldigung genug für das, was euch mein Handeln antat. Das weiß ich jetzt. Doch damals schien es mir der einzige Weg zu sein, noch mehr Blutvergießen zu verhindern. Als ich im Fieber lag und die Südländer ins Schloss eindrangen, um mich zu entführen, sah ich, mit welcher Entschlossenheit sie vorgingen. Die Vorstellung, dass sie wieder und wieder kämen, wieder und wieder töteten, bis sie mich hätten, war mehr, als ich ertragen konnte. Es war ein Albtraum, dass auch nur einer von euch meinetwegen sterben könnte, und er weckte in mir den Wunsch, selbst zu sterben, um euch zu retten. Von diesem Gedanken war es nur noch ein kleiner Schritt bis... Na, du weißt schon. Was ich damit sagen will: Ich würde jederzeit bereitwillig sterben, wenn dies dich oder meine Familie schützen könnte. Weil ich euch liebe, Legolas."

Der junge Mann ließ den Elben los und ging nun seinerseits allein weiter, konnte jedoch dessen Blicke in seinem Rücken spüren.

„Dann tu' so etwas nie wieder." Legolas' Worte waren so leise, dass der Mensch sie mehr riet als hörte. „Ein weiteres Mal erträgt meine Seele den Anblick deines Sterbens nicht."

Aragorn blieb stehen und drehte sich um.

_Ich bin ich ein Mensch, und Menschen sterben,_ wollte Aragorn sagen, verschluckte die Worte aber, als er den Aufruhr in den Zügen des Freundes sah. Stattdessen kehrte er zu dem Elb zurück.

„Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, nicht zu sterben. Du weißt das. Aber ich werde in Zukunft genauer nachdenken, ehe ich etwas tue. Ich werde dir nie mehr so wehtun, dasist alles, was ich dir versprechen kann."

Ein zaghaftes Lächeln stahl sich auf die Züge des Menschen, als er eine Hand ausstreckte. „Vergibst du mir?"

Legolas musterte ihn, dann ergriff er die dargebotene Hand. „Das habe ich längst getan."

Und während die zwei in nun wiederhergestellter Eintracht schweigend nebeneinander her liefen, zuckte an einem weit entfernten Ort kurz ein einzelnes Visionsbild durch den Geist Elronds, ehe es wie ein Nebelstreif verging.

Der Elbenherr lächelte wissend, während er aus einem Fenster auf die schneebedeckte Weite Bruchtals hinausblickte...

xxx

Als der Frühling schließlich die Schneemassen des Winters tauen ließ, verließen nacheinander auch Assat, Miro und Nolana den Schutz des letzten Gastlichen Hauses Mittelerdes.

Noch vor Beginn der Schneeschmelze hatten Assat und Elrond eine längere Unterhaltung miteinander geführt, in deren Verlauf der ehemalige Verbrecher aus Ardaneh dem Elben anvertraute, dass er sich entschlossen hatte, sein dunkles Gewerbe aufzugeben. Stattdessen wollte er sich unter einem neuen Namen und als völlig Unbekannter einem weniger gefährlichen Brotverdienst, nämlich der Pferdezucht, zuwenden. Um genug Grundkapital dafür zusammenzubekommen, war er entschlossen, all seine Güter und Besitztümer zu verkaufen und mit dem Erlös dann in der Umgebung einer nahegelegenen Stadt einen Komplex von Mietställen, Weidekoppeln und Zuchtanlagen zu eröffnen.

Von Elrond erbat sich Assat dabei nur einen einzigen Dienst als Ausgleich für die Hilfe bei Aragorns Befreiung. Er bat den Elbenherrn, Mirodas nichts von seinem Verbleib zu verraten, sondern den Jungen einfach zu ihm zu schicken, sollte dieser je den Wunsch verspüren, das Elbental zu verlassen, um sich woanders eine neue Existenz aufzubauen.

Assat, der mit dem jungen Mann inzwischen Freundschaft geschlossen hatte, wollte ihm helfen, einen besseren Lebensweg zu gehen, jedoch ohne ihn dabei zu gefährden. Er wusste, dass zu viele Feinde aus seinem bisherigen Leben nicht zögern würden, über Mirodas an ihn heranzukommen – notfalls auch über die Leiche des Jungen.

Und Elrond entsprach seiner Bitte.

Noch ehe die ersten Flecken Erde durch den Schnee schimmerten, verabschiedete Assat sich eines Morgens von Miro und brach auf, ohne ihm ein Ziel zu nennen.

Mirodas, überrascht und enttäuscht von Assats Verhalten, blieb bis zum Frühling, ehe auch er dem Elbenherrn schließlich seinen Abschied entbot. Auf Elronds Frage nach seinem Ziel zuckte der Junge nur mit den Schultern und betonte, dass er schon ein neues Auskommen finden würde. Bisher hätte er dies ja auch immer geschafft.

Nachdem alle Versuche, ihn zum Bleiben zu bewegen, versagten, gab Elrond ihm schließlich die Adresse von Assat, der ihm inzwischen in einer Botschaft mitgeteilt hatte, wie und wo Miro ihn finden könne, wenn er es wünschte.

Der Elb verriet dem Jungen nicht, um wen es sich dabei handelte. Ausgestattet mit einem guten Pferd, Kleidung und ein wenig Geld brach Miro in seine ungewisse Zukunft auf, die Versicherung mit sich nehmend, jederzeit nach Bruchtal zurückkehren zu können.

Als größtes Problem erwies es sich jedoch, Nolanas Zuhause ausfindig zu machen.

Seit dem Tag, an dem sich das Kind im Wald verlaufen hatte und von Rivar aufgelesen worden war, waren Monate ins Land gegangen. Monate, in denen Nolana bei ihrer elbischen Gastfamilie mehr und mehr heimisch geworden war und begonnen hatte, vieles zu vergessen, darunter auch Harveduil, jenen imaginären Spielkameraden, mit dem sich das einsame Kind zuvor getröstet hatte. In Giliathdil, dem Sohn der Familie, hatte sie nämlich einen guten Spielgefährten gefunden, von dem sie sich nur schwer trennen konnte.

So fiel der letzte Moment der zwei Kinder tränenreich aus – auf beiden Seiten. Der Elbenjunge versprach seiner neuen Freundin fest, sie zu besuchen, sobald ihre Eltern gefunden worden wären. Dann brachen Elladan und Elrohir zusammen mit dem Mädchen aus Bruchtal auf.

Es kostete die Zwillinge zwei Wochen und den Besuch dreier menschlicher Städte, bis sie Nolanas Zuhause endlich fanden. Natürlich ging die Nachricht über das unerwartete Wiederauftauchen des Kindes wie ein Lauffeuer durch die Stadt, vor allem, da Elben sie zurückbrachten. Jeder, der die Eltern des Kindes kannte, wusste auch um die Vernarrtheit des Mädchens in das Erstgeborene Volk. Sie nun tatsächlich in ihrer Begleitung zu sehen, glich einer Sensation.

Vor allem von Elladan nahm Nolana nur schwer Abschied, hatte sie in ihm doch inzwischen fast so etwas wie einen Ersatzvater gesehen. Mit dem Versprechen, dass das Mädchen sie jederzeit besuchen kommen könnte, verabschiedeten die Zwillinge sich von ihr und ritten dann nach Bruchtal zurück.

Dort nahm das Leben zwar bald wieder seinen gewohnt friedlichen Verlauf, dennoch war nichts mehr so wie zuvor.

Selbst Arwen, die die letzten 20 Jahre in Lórien zugebracht hatte, spürte das.

Oft sah sie den einen oder anderen ihrer Brüder, ja sogar ihren Vater in Aragorns Zimmer gehen und erst nach einer Weile wieder hinauskommen. Immer wieder erzählten sie ihr von dem Menschen, doch stets mit jenem Hauch Wehmut in der Stimme, der ihr sagte, wie sehr ihn alle vermissten. Bald begann die Elbin zu bedauern, dass sie dem erwachsenen Aragorn selbst nie begegnet war und immer nur das dreijährige Kind vor Augen hatte, wenn sein Name fiel.

Vor Elronds Augen hingegen erschienen hin und wieder zwei andere Bilder: das des Fremden mit den zwei Gesichtern aus seiner Vision und das der Kristallphiole, die Galadriel ihm gesandt hatte. Er wusste, dass beides irgendwann noch eine Rolle für ihn und seine Familie spielen würde – nur über den Zeitpunkt wusste er nichts. Und genau das beunruhigte ihn insgeheim. Doch da er dem Geheimnis der letzten Vision vorerst nicht auf die Spur kam und Galadriel sich beharrlich in Schweigen hüllte, fasste er sich notgedrungen in Geduld.

Zumindest für den Moment war alles wieder in Ordnung.

**ENDE**


End file.
